


Open Tab

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, College, Dick Jokes, Everyone is in love with iwaizumi, Excessive karaoke, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo is definitely the gayest, M/M, Miya atsumu is best boy, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH ALCOHOL, Slow Burn, Suga and daichi are both really dumb, Suga ruins everything, This story is a hot mess, Workplace, and perfect for each other, fight me, so many dick jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 540,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: To: Shimihey, quick question, do you think I might be gay?From: ShimiSawamura's thighs?To: Shimioh wtfFrom: ShimiAm I wrong?--All Sugawara wants is a little inspiration.All Daichi wants is for his regulars to finally pay off their tab.All everyone else wants is to drink good liquor and watch as their best friends struggle.





	1. Liquid Cocaine

“I don’t know… do you think I should say something to him?” Bokuto ran his hands through his white and grey hair, disheveling it from its usual careful spiky style.

Kuroo upturned a bottle of whiskey over a short, round glass with a sigh.

“Man… what does your heart say?” he asked as he pushed the glass across the counter behind which he stood.

Bokuto took the glass and emptied the contents into his mouth before slamming it back down with a loud gasp.

“My heart?” he repeated, blinking away the sting of the sharp alcohol.

“Yeah, what’s it telling you, man? Listen to it. What does it say?”

Bokuto closed his large golden eyes and Kuroo poured another glass, this time for himself. He sipped the caramel colored alcohol passively as Bokuto seemingly interviewed his own heart on its thoughts of his current situation.

“Well…” he started, but didn’t manage to finish the thought before a terse voice cut through the soft air of the bar.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Bokuto and Kuroo turned towards the kitchen area of the bar from where Daichi had come. The man’s face was stern with irritation as he stomped up to Kuroo and wrestled the bottle of whiskey from his hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to come back here?” Daichi said, capping the bottle and returning it to the shelves. “Unless you were personally hired by me, which you _weren’t_ for _very_ obvious reasons, you don’t have permission to be on this side of the counter—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo lifted himself up onto the counter and flipped his legs over to the other side.

“Don’t just… okay. Okay yeah.” Daichi rubbed his eyes momentarily before wiping his hands on his waist apron and facing the two men as Kuroo slid into a bar stool next to Bokuto. “How many drinks did you serve when I was gone?”

“One each,” Kuroo palmed his glass with a bored expression, sleepy eyes half hidden under his unruly bangs.

Daichi pulled a small notepad from his apron with a sigh and jotted the orders down.

“I swear… I can’t leave you two alone for a minute without you causing problems.”

“It’s not our fault our thirst hit while the bartender was away from the counter,” Kuroo took a long drink from his glass. “What’re we supposed to do? Thirst to death?”

“Oh God yes,” Daichi muttered, sliding the notepad back into his apron.

“Cold, Sawamura.”

“Daichi, what do I do?” Bokuto slumped over the counter, hands reaching for him uselessly.

Daichi clicked his tongue and swatted his hands away, “What do you mean, what do you do?”

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut and wailed, “Akaashi said he was thinking about going to a goukon with some of his friends from university and I don’t want him to go!”

Daichi frowned, “And why not?”

“Seriously?” Kuroo stared at him.

Daichi ignored him and kept his dark brown eyes trained on the whining man practically lying across his counter.

“Because! Because it makes me feel weird and I don’t like thinking of him going, that’s all!”

Daichi let out a tired sigh and tidied up the glasses underneath the counter, “And what gives you the right to care? Does he belong to you?”

Bokuto stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Isn’t Akaashi a grown man? Can’t he decide if he wants to go to a goukon on his own?”

“But—”

“Figure out why it bothers you, then tell him just what you think,” Daichi interrupted. “There’s no use sitting here moping.” He took both Bokuto and Kuroo’s glasses away.

“Hey, I wanted more,” Kuroo protested, reaching a hand out.

“Hell no,” Daichi slapped it away.

“What gives? I’m a paying customer, you know?”

“Don’t act like you actually intend to pay the full bill. Every night you come in here, order ten drinks, pay for five of them, and then say _put the rest on my tab_ , which you’ve _never_ paid off since you opened it a year ago.”

“I’ve never heard such slanderous words in my life,” Kuroo pressed his hand to his chest, eyes fluttering.

“Boo-fucking-hoo.” Daichi pulled a white towel from his apron and dragged it across the counter. “You and Bokuto can go cry somewhere else for all I care.” He glanced over Bokuto’s slouched shoulders as he let out a pout and dropped his forehead to the counter. Across the bar, nestled in a round corner booth, sat a customer that hadn’t been there before Daichi had gone into the kitchen. He flipped the towel over his shoulder and moved around the counter.

“Daichi-san, don’t go!” Bokuto reached for him as he passed on his way towards the corner booth. “You’re the bartender! You’re supposed to listen to my woes and give me advice!”

“I thought I just did!” Daichi dodged his groping hands.

“He means _good_ advice,” Kuroo offered.

“Daichi-saaaaan!” Bokuto slumped after him.

Daichi paused across the table from the new customer and gave his best smile, eyes squinting shut.

“Sorry for the wait, is there anything I can get you?”

He didn’t recognize his face, as he wasn’t one of Daichi’s regulars. His hair was pale and unruly and there was a messenger bag on the burgundy seat left of him. A university student, maybe?

“Ah…” the man’s voice was soft and light and he reached up and scratched his cheek, just under the beauty mark below his left eye.

“Daichi-saaaaaaan,” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder, whimpering.

Daichi swiftly smacked the back of his hand into the other man’s face.

“Quit pestering me,” he scolded. “You’re not the only customer here!”

Bokuto let out a pitiful whine but didn’t say another word as Daichi turned back to the new customer.

“Sorry, what was that?”

The customer cleared his throat and fidgeted, “Well… I’m not much of a drinker. Can you suggest me something?”

“Give him a Death in the Afternoon,” Bokuto suggested, earning another slap.

“Got any flavors in mind?” Daichi asked. “Beers, cocktails, shots?”

“Uhm, maybe a cocktail?”

“Something sweet, sour?”

“Sweet?”

“Do you want it hard or—”

“Oh he wants it hard,” Bokuto interrupted. “Give it to him hard, Daichi.”

Kuroo barked with laughter from back at the counter.

Daichi, having reached the end of his rope, wrestled Bokuto into a head lock and squeezed until the taller man was choking and tapping his arm desperately.

“Uncle, _uncle_ ,” he wheezed but Daichi ignored him.

“Sex on the Beach is a nice fruity drink,” he said contemplatively. “There’s also a long island iced tea if you want something with a little more of a kick. If not, then a mongoose… or a white Russian… a licorice is sweet and comes with whipped cream…”

“I’ll tell you what,” the customer smiled and Daichi’s eyes widened at the sight, “I’ll trust you. Go ahead and make me anything.”

“You sure?”

The man nodded, still smiling.

“ _A…M…F…_ ” Bokuto rasped out.

Daichi gave his throat another squeeze, “Alright. I’ll be right back then.” He turned and dragged Bokuto back across the bar, dropping him next to his stool and a grinning Kuroo, before maneuvering around the counter.

He started pulling down bottles of alcohol as Bokuto clawed his way up into his stool and then slumped over the counter once more.

“It’s just… what if Akaashi meets someone he really likes and starts to date them?”

“Holy fuck, are we still on this?” Kuroo said, leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“It’s stressing me out, Bro.”

“I’m finding it difficult to give a shit,” Daichi mused as he mixed alcohol in cocktail shaker.

“Daichi-san, did you learn nothing in bartending school?”

“Sorry, didn’t go to school. And are you making a complaint about my drinks?”

“The drinks are good. But your bedside manner is shit.”

“Hmm… I’ll take your complaints into consideration,” a small smirk turned up the corner of Daichi’s lips.

“Bo, listen. I’ve got a good idea,” Kuroo drew his attention. “So like, let’s buy some disguises and follow Akaashi when he goes on this date.”

“Dude that’s a genius plan.”

“Right?”

Daichi poured his finished drink into a tall skinny glass, ice clinking softly.

“You’re only going to piss him off more,” he said, adding a thin, half circle of orange to the rim of the glass and then stabbing two maraschino cherries with a bright yellow plastic toothpick shaped like a sword and balancing it next to the orange. He lifted the glass and moved around the counter once more.

“No, no, it’s perfect,” Kuroo flapped his hand at him.

The bartender laughed and approached the corner booth, where the new customer had his head bowed over a notebook in his lap, one hand braced against his pointed chin.

“Here we go,” Daichi set the drink down gently on the table. “One Liquid Cocaine. Don’t let the name scare you, it’s quite sweet.”

The man closed the notebook and reached for the glass, momentarily admiring its tropical color. Daichi stood by, waiting in anticipation and gauging his customer’s reaction as he took an experimental sip.

A look of surprise crossed his face and then he was smiling brightly once more.

“Delicious!” he said and Daichi released the breath he had held.

He let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. “Thank goodness!” His chest warmed and his cheeks flushed as a content smile settled onto his mouth, the space around his eyes crinkling. Nothing felt better to him than seeing others enjoy the drinks he made. Maybe it was the sense of validation that came from their smiles and moans of delight at every sip, or maybe it was just the satisfaction of pleasing others. All that really mattered was the spread of warmth through his chest at the success of a drink he had so carefully crafted.

The customer stared up at him for long seconds, soft brown eyes scrutinizing his face with quiet intensity, and Daichi dropped his hand to his side once more, realizing he had perhaps overstayed his welcome looming over the man’s table.

“Ah, well,” he said, taking a step back.

“May I ask what’s in it?” the man asked, another gentle smile lighting his lips. He took another tentative sip of the drink and closed his eyes momentarily as if to savor the flavor.

“Oh! Uh, quite a few things, actually. Uhm. Peach Schnapps, pineapple juice, triple sec, almond liqueur, uh… peach liqueur, some cranberry juice, and a tiny bit of soda…” Daichi counted the ingredients off of his fingers with more enthusiasm than necessary when just listing off a drink recipe. “There’s actually a lot of variations of this drink, some in shooter form, but this is my favorite. I guess I’m kind of weak to fruity drinks. They’re fun to make and always look pretty…” Daichi realized he was rambling and instantly cut himself short, eyes growing wide. “Uhh…”

The customer chuckled and lifted the plastic sword, “It sounds like you love what you do.”

Slightly embarrassed, and way too conscious of the four eyes burning holes into his back, Daichi cleared his throat and laughed sheepishly. “Well…”

The door of the bar burst inwards and a hurricane blew in.

“DAICHI-SAN!” a tremendous, booming voice filled the room. “CAN I KEEP IT?”

Before Daichi could even react to the sudden outburst, a raucous eruption of barking and howling filled the bar, drowning out the classic rock playlist Daichi had spent more time than he’d like to admit building that played gently overhead.

Daichi whirled towards the front door and roared “ _NISHINOYA_!” knowing exactly which firecracker had exploded into his bar before he even laid eyes on him.

“I FOUND HIM ON THE STREET!” Nishinoya announced at the top of his lungs in regards to the muddy, dripping bloodhound puppy dangling from his arms, tail wagging viciously against the young man’s filthy leather jacket.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BRING ANIMALS INTO MY BAR?” Daichi’s voice drowned out the puppy’s howling as he stomped towards the pair.

“Puppy!” Bokuto practically squealed and leapt off of his stool.

“Geh,” Kuroo sneered and turned his back on the animal.

“But Daichi-san!” the puppy squirmed in Nishinoya’s arms. “It started raining and he was all by himself!”

“Then take him home! Get him out of here!” Daichi pulled the towel from his apron. “This is an eating and drinking establishment! You’re breaking health code violations by having some street mutt—”

“Whoops,” Nishinoya interrupted him as the puppy managed to wriggle out of his grasp, plopped onto the floor with a splat, creating a large puddle, and then proceeded to run rampant through the bar, zig-zagging under tables and leaving muddy paw prints in his wake.

“Catch him!” Daichi commanded, blood pressure rising with every yip that left the creature’s mouth.

“Come back Pochi!” Nishinoya gave chase, and Daichi let out a cry in response to the addition of the man’s own muddy shoe prints all over his formerly pristine wooden floor.

“Puppy! Puppy!” Bokuto joined in on the chase, laughing boisterously.

“Nishinoya stop!” Daichi chased after him. “You’re making it worse! Stop!”

Nishinoya made a leap at the puppy, hands reaching out and just barely brushing his hind legs before he slipped under a table and crashed into the table leg, pushing the entire thing roughly into a booth. Bokuto, who had been hot on his heels, tripped over Nishinoya’s flailing legs and smashed face first into the floor, releasing a fairly impressive death cry as he went down. Kuroo lifted his feet up his stool and let out a low hiss as the puppy barreled up to him.

Nishinoya was up in a second, “Pochi! Quit running and come to your master! Sit! Stay!”

Daichi bounded past the younger man, growling expletives under his breath as he made a straight path towards the wild animal completely destroying the hard earned tidiness of his bar- GOD did Nishinoya not know how long it took him to make these floors shine? The puppy ran into a dead end at the far wall that separated the front bar area from the kitchen and slowed almost to a stop. Daichi took this opportunity to snatch the pooch up, hands gripping his middle strongly to deter him from struggling out of his grasp. The puppy yelped and writhed in fear, splattering mud and grit all over the front of his formerly _PRISTINE_ white button-up and sleek black vest, as well as his waist apron and half of his fitted black pants.

“Uwoah! Nice receive, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

Daichi cuddled the dog to his chest, patting his head and ears and mumbling soothing words of comfort and reassurance until it finally ceased its struggling and slapped its wagging tail into his hip. When it no longer fought to get away from him, he turned back towards Nishinoya, a firm smile in place on his lips. The younger man froze instantly when he registered the expression on the bartender’s face. To an outsider, maybe Daichi seemed forgiving, warm, and not at all like he was plotting the death of his dear, dear customer.

But Nishinoya knew better.

Because that smile was ringing funeral bells.

“Ah… well… uhm…” Nishinoya suddenly went docile. “I’m… sorry…”

“Oh,” Daichi said, cocking his head slightly to the side, smile still in place, eyes squinted nearly shut. “It’s quite alright. I’m sure I’m more to blame.”

Nishinoya flinched.

“After all… I should have made it clearer to you the last three times you brought a stray animal into my bar.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“This time I think I’ve figured out the solution to my problem though,” Daichi stroked the puppy, enticing a gentle _woof_ and a flurry of tail wags. “Obviously banning animals wasn’t enough. Perhaps I’ll also place a ban on anyone shorter than 160 centimeters?”

Nishinoya slid to his knees and placed his forehead to the muddy floor, hands on either side of his face.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t ban me from the bar! I’ll die!”

“Spoken like a true alcoholic,” Kuroo raised a glass in cheers.

Daichi glared down at the prostrated form below him for a long, tense second before letting out a sigh.

“Well, I’d lose what few female customers I do have if I enacted such a ban, so I suppose I’ll let it slide for now.”

Nishinoya whipped his head up, vibrant grin stretching across his face, “Thank you Daichi-san!” He climbed to his feet and walked forward, reaching towards the puppy, “I’ll reflect on my actions!”

Daichi’s icy stare stopped him in his tracks, “Did you really think I’d let you off the hook that easily?”

Nishinoya froze in his tracks, cold sweat beading around his temples.

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder, smiling cheerily, “I hope you don’t have morning practice, because I’m estimating the ceiling to floor cleaning of the bar you’ll be doing will last well into the night.”

Nishinoya gulped, turning pale.

“Should I put on some coffee?” Daichi’s voice was low.

Nishinoya’s shoulders slumped, “Make it an Irish Trash Can…”

Daichi chuckled humorlessly, “Gladly.” He thrust the puppy into Nishinoya’s arms and pointed to a door to the right. “First, wash and bathe yourself and… _Pochi_ upstairs and I’ll get you right to work.”

“Yes Sir,” Nishinoya cradled the puppy in his arms and ran off to the door, throwing it wide and then clattering up the stairs on the other side.

“Daichi-san is such a hardass,” Bokuto laughed. He had managed to pick himself up from the floor and now sat with Kuroo once again at the counter. “What’s a little mud gonna hurt?”

“You, if you don’t watch your mouth,” Daichi sighed and looked down at himself in disdain.

“My,” Kuroo spoke up. “How refreshing it is to see our perfect professional in such disarray. Now I understand what Tooru was talking about when he called you scary sexy.”

Daichi decided that that comment did not warrant a reply and walked over to the counter quietly.

The swinging door on the other side opened slightly and a head poked out into the bar.

“D-Daichi?” a timid, low voice called. A frightened man with a fierce face glanced around the bar until he found the bartender. “Is everything okay out here? I heard a bunch of noise…”

“Asahi, can you come watch the bar for a few minutes?” Daichi said.

The large man stepped out from the kitchen and wrung his hands together anxiously, “Why are you covered in mud?”

“Nishinoya dragged in another one of his strays,” he sighed. “Keep an eye on things for a moment while I wash up and change, alright?”

He nodded and Daichi turned, calling over his shoulder, “Oh, and Kuroo, don’t think I didn’t catch that beer you poured yourself.” Kuroo answered with a sheepish chuckle as the bartender went through the same door that Nishinoya had disappeared from.

He took the stairs three at a time until he stood in the short entryway at the top. "Nishinoya, before coming back down, make sure you clean whatever mess you make up here," he called as he eyed the muddy footprints that led down the hallway to the first bathroom.

"Ossu!" came the reply, followed by the sound of the bathtub turning on. Daichi passed the open doorway, resisting the urge to glance inside. He knew he would only want to puke from the mess the younger man and his puppy were undoubtedly making in his guest bath. And he had  _just_ cleaned yesterday too. Instead, he made his way through the living room, untying his apron as he went, and to the door of his bedroom. Inside, he stripped, tossing the muddy clothes into a hamper next to his closet, and then jumped into the shower of the bathroom attached to the master. He made quick work of rinsing the mud and smell of wet dog from his body, doing a quick scrub of shampoo through his short black hair for good measure, and then toweled off. He could hear laughter and yipping echoing through the walls and smiled softly. He dressed, glanced in the mirror to confirm that everything was in place and he looked every bit the part of the calm professional, and left the bedroom.

This time, Daichi did glance into the bathroom as he passed. Nishinoya, stripped and covered in suds, was stretched out in the bathtub, using Daichi's spare loofah to scrub the puppy's spine as he barked and wagged his tail, splashing water over the side and onto the floor. The bathroom was, as anticipated, an absolute mess, but the sight of one of his- admittedly- favorite customers laughing and romping around in the sudsy water with the- admittedly- adorable pooch, was just endearing enough that Daichi couldn't gather the anger needed to scold the young man anymore. He smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Make sure you dry him off thoroughly," he said.

Nishinoya glanced towards him and grinned, "I will!"

"Borrow any clothes from my closet," Daichi said. "And throw yours in the wash."

"I will!"

"And-"

"Daichi-san! This isn't the first time I've been up here. I'm fine!"

Daichi eyed him silently for a moment before humming and straightening away from the frame, "Don't break anything."

"I will!"

Daichi glared at him.

"Err... I mean I won't!"

He smirked and left the young man to it. He jogged down the stairs and pushed through the door to the bar once more.

“Thanks Asahi,” he said as he rushed over to the counter.

“It’s okay,” the taller man grabbed a fresh waist apron from behind the bar and passed it over to his boss. “I’m done cleaning the kitchen anyway so…”

Daichi tied the apron around his hips, “Hmm… no one’s been ordering food tonight so I’ll bet you’re pretty bored.”

“In that case, bring me an appetizer sampler!” Kuroo slurred.

“Make it an extra large!” Bokuto chimed in, raising a hand high in the air.

Daichi stared at them, then at the empty shot glasses in front of them. “Asahi, how many did you give them?”

“Eh? Like… four or so?”

“Traitor!” Kuroo accused, pointing at the timid giant. “Whose side are you on?”

“ _Ehh_? What do you mean?” Asahi blinked. “But…”

“You weren’t supposed to tell!” Bokuto whined.

“That’s another four-thousand yen onto your bill, fuckers,” Daichi said.

“Ehhhhhh?” Kuroo bleated. “Your prices are too high!”

“I’ve got to raise them in order to make up for all the tabs you’ve opened and haven’t paid!” Daichi accused.

“Uhm…” Asahi wiped his hands on his apron. “So should I make the appetizers or…”

“Yes!” Bokuto cheered.

“That’ll be another four-thousand,” Daichi said.

“ _Eeeeehhhhhh?_ ” they both cried out this time.

Daichi ignored them and turned to survey the damage to the bar. He dragged his gaze across the muddy floor, disheveled chairs and tables… and froze on the customer in the corner booth.

_Fuck_.

His glass was empty, pushed slightly towards the middle of the table, plastic toothpick and the orange rind inside, half submerged in the semi-melted ice cubes. His head was bowed over his notebook once more, this time a pencil was in his hand as he scribbled across the page.

Daichi rushed to the table and instantly gave a deep bow, hands stiff at his sides.

“ _I’m so sorry for the trouble!_ ” he said in a loud voice.

The customer jerked his head up in surprise, eyes wide. “Huh?”

“I’m truly sorry,” Daichi repeated. “We’ve caused a terrible scene. In apology, your drink is on the house tonight. I’m so, so sorry.” God he was so _stupid_. How could he forget that he was there? He should have shoved Nishinoya out on the street the instant he had arrived. How could he let such a scene unfold in front of a valued customer? And he had acted just as shamefully, chasing after the dog and even showing his anger and unprofessionalism… and oh _hell_ he had been so filthy…

A soft laugh sent a shock down his spine. He slowly lifted his head.

The customer covered his mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he laughed.

Daichi stared at him in awe and disbelief.

After a moment, he gained control once more and giggled into his hand.

“Well,” he finally managed to say. “I won’t turn away a free drink, but there’s really no reason for you to apologize.” He smiled warmly up at him, “In fact, I found the entire ordeal to be rather entertaining.”

Daichi stood, mesmerized for a long moment.

“Is there a problem, Bartender-kun?”

Daichi snapped out of his trance and straightened, “Ah… Daichi.”

“Hm?” the corner of the customer’s mouth ticked up.

“Sawamura Daichi, that’s my name,” his cheeks flamed. “But you can call me Daichi.”

“And so I will,” he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand. “So, Daichi. Are you going to make me another drink or just stand there staring?”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he quickly fetched the empty glass from the table, “Right! Sorry. Uhm… what would you like? Another one of these or…”

“Surprise me,” the customer said and leaned back against the booth seat.

Daichi stared for another second before nodding and hurrying off to the counter. He walked around it, ditching the dirty glass in a tray underneath.

Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him quietly for several moments before Kuroo leaned close and said, “Your nipples are hard, Sawamura-kyun.”

“Haah?” Daichi glanced down at the front of his vest and then back up, ashamed to fall for such a stupid taunt. He flicked Kuroo in the forehead and grumbled, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Hmmm?” he folded his arms over the counter. “You sure are acting strange all of a sudden. Did you fall head over heels for Beauty Mark over there?”

Daichi turned away and gathered up a cluster of alcohol bottles, “Hey Kuroo, I totally forgot this earlier, but our prices for the appetizer platter have actually gone up to six-thousand yen. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“ _EEEehhhhh_?” Kuroo exclaimed, Bokuto chiming in halfway through, lifting his head up from where it had been resting on the counter.

“It’s a terrible shame, really,” Daichi shook his head woefully as he poured a shot of rum into a cocktail shaker. “The economy, you know. It’s in the dumps.”

Kuroo slumped over the counter and grabbed Daichi’s elbow, “Dai-chan, I’m sorry! I won’t tease you anymore. Have mercy on my wallet!”

“Don’t call me that,” Daichi shook him off. “If you can’t afford to pay the full price, then stop coming to the bar every single night. Act like a responsible adult for once in your life.”

“But this is where my _friends_ are,” Kuroo protested.

“By all means, please take your friends with you,” Daichi shook the cocktail shaker, and then uncapped it, pouring the contents into a fresh glass, garnishing it once again with a slice of orange and two cherries.

“You are our friend, Daichi-san!” Bokuto pouted, large golden eyes tearful. “We can’t take you with us!”

“I weep for your loss,” Daichi took the drink with him as he moved around the counter and headed back towards the corner booth, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto’s pitiful wailing for him not to abandon them.

“Here you are,” Daichi set the drink down in front of the silver haired man. “One Absolute Stress.”

He perked, closing his notebook.

“It’s actually pretty similar to the Liquid Cocaine, but since you liked that one I figured you’d like this one too,” Daichi explained as he took the glass and sipped it.

“You figured right,” he said. “It’s delicious as well.”

Pride swelled in Daichi’s chest and he gave him a wide grin, “Thank you.”

“Hm…” the customer eyed him for a moment before saying, “Sugawara.”

“Huh?” Daichi blinked down at him.

“My name,” he smiled. “It’s Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sugawara…-san,” Daichi repeated. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sugawara smiled, eyes twinkling.

Daichi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

The back door opened and Nishinoya emerged from it, crying out, “Daichi-san! Your clothes are too big!”

Daichi turned towards the younger man. He wore a grey pair of Daichi’s sweatpants, the string pulled as tight as it could manage, leaving the waistline bunched and awkward. The legs were also rolled up several times to accommodate the man’s shorter height. The long sleeved shirt he wore was a parachute, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows at slightly different lengths, giving off a thoroughly disheveled look. His feet were bare, and his usually spiky black and blonde hair was flat over his forehead and still dripping slightly.

All in all, he looked like a child in his father’s clothes.

Bokuto and Kuroo burst out in laughter, pointing taunting fingers in his direction.

“ _SHUT IT_!” Nishinoya hollered back to them, lifting his middle finger angrily.

Daichi sighed and walked up to him, “It’ll have to do until your clothes are dry.” He took his left sleeve and rolled it tighter in order to match the right side. “You should’ve thought about this before rolling around with a muddy puppy.”

“Nnnh…” Nishinoya groaned, unable to argue.

“There he is,” Kuroo said, nudging Bokuto. “Papamura Dadchi, father of the year.”

Daichi threw a glare over his shoulder as the two guffawed. He turned back to Nishinoya, “The cleaning supplies are in the closet under the stairs. Get to work.”

“Ossu!” Nishinoya ran to do his bidding and Daichi returned to the counter just as Asahi was coming out of the kitchen, a large platter of steaming appetizers in his hands.

Kuroo and Bokuto snapped to attention, forgetting all about teasing the bartender.

“Enjoy,” Asahi said as he placed the platter down on the counter. “Uhm… I forgot to ask you how spicy you wanted your wings, so I just made them as hot as I could.”

The men cheered.

Daichi smiled and pulled out two glasses. Kuroo and Bokuto immediately dug into the food, reaching over one another to grab samples of every type of treat Asahi had prepared for them. Daichi mixed them two drinks and slid them over.

“On the house,” he said when they eyed the cocktails warily. He smiled, propping his hands on his hips, “Since I’m making you pay six-thousand for the platter.”

“Ugh,” the two men groaned simultaneously.

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya called.

“Hi Nishinoya,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “I heard you found a dog?”

“His name is Pochi!” he grinned. “He’s sleeping in Daichi-san’s bed right now!”

“He better fucking not,” Daichi warned.

Nishinoya avoided giving an answer and rolled a mop bucket to the closest splatter of muddy paw prints.

“Should I lend a hand?” Asahi asked, rubbing his palms together.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya shouted.

“No,” Daichi said at the same time. “He made the mess. He can clean it up.”

Nishinoya pouted and slapped the mop down on the floor with a splat.

The door of the bar opened, and a man stumbled inside with a sweep of cold air and the smell of wet asphalt.

“Yo!” a gruff voice called, followed closely by, “What the fuck happened in here?”

The new customer shucked his damp orange hood from his wild bleached hair which was swept back with the use of an elastic headband. He glanced towards the young man pushing a mop across the floor on the other side of the bar and said, “Ah, never mind.”

“Evening, Coach,” Daichi said. “Please ignore the mess your darling libero made of my bar, and please, it’s not necessary for you to make him run extra in practice tomorrow, honestly.”

“You heard the man, Noya,” Ukai untied his scarf and unbuttoned his jacket on his way over to the counter, hopping over the trail of mud. “That’s two sprints up heartbreak hill for you.”

“But Coach!” Nishinoya wailed.

“Ah,” he held up a hand, sliding into a stool two down from Bokuto. “Nope. Don’t want to hear any excuses.”

Nishinoya stomped his bare foot in a tiny tantrum.

“Noya,” Asahi said with a small smile. “You should know how defensive Coach Ukai gets over his favorite bar.”

“Honestly, I never should have brought you and Tanaka here in the first place,” Ukai grunted. “Every time I come in here you are already here, causing problems for Sawamura.”

Daichi grabbed a glass and filled it with foaming golden liquid from the beer tap before setting it down in front of the man.

“Thanks,” he said, sliding a cigarette between his lips.

“How’s the team looking?” Daichi asked, leaning his elbows on the bar.

Ukai lit the cigarette and blew a puff of smoke to his left, “Things are looking up. We’ve got some newbies with some promising talent. They’re shit at receives though,” he sighed and sipped his beer. “Sure wish you had come to uni to play for me, Sawamura.”

Daichi chuckled and filled a glass with water in response to the low whine that had begun to resonate from Bokuto’s direction.

“That’s flattering, but school isn’t really my scene.”

He set the water down in front of Bokuto and he let out a gasping breath and lunged for it, face red and sweating.

“Fucking pussy,” Kuroo muttered, pretending that his own face wasn’t in much the same condition as he downed yet another of Asahi’s signature flaming wings.

“And you think its Nishinoya’s?” Ukai jerked a finger over his shoulder at the young man mopping his floors.

Daichi laughed, “Maybe not.”

Ukai sighed and drank from his beer again, leaving a foam mustache on his upper lip, “Well, if you went to uni then you wouldn’t be here serving me drinks, and I can’t say I like the sound of that either.” He eyed Asahi, who cleaned off a dirty glass quietly. “We could really use Azumane on the team too.”

Asahi paled, “Ahh… uhm… well… School wasn’t really my strong suit either…”

“But if you had gone to uni, Asahi-san, we could have taken a course together!” Nishinoya piped in, grinning wide.

The cook smiled and scratched his cheek, “Hm…”

“Nishinoya, don’t forget that corner over there,” Daichi scolded and Nishinoya ran off to accommodate him.

“No! Get your own!” Bokuto let out the shout, holding his half empty glass of water up and away from Kuroo’s groping hands.

“Just a sip!” he begged, red tongue hanging out of his mouth, face ruddy and damp with sweat.

“You called me a pussy earlier!” Bokuto pushed a hand against his friend’s cheek.

“Shut up, I’m sorry! Give me a little! I’m dying!”

Daichi sighed and poured another glass of water, “Here, stop fighting. You’re going to break something.”

Kuroo grabbed the glass from his hand and chugged the liquid down frantically. Daichi glanced over at Asahi with a frown, “Have they gotten spicier?”

Asahi fidgeted, “Well… I was playing around with a new recipe and it just kind of… turned out like this…”

“Uwoooooah!” Nishinoya called. “I want to try some, Asahi-san!” He leaned the mop against the wall and ran up, placing himself between Bokuto and Kuroo, both redfaced and panting and looking severely regretful.

“I’m curious too,” Daichi admitted, lifting one of the wings from the platter.

“Prepare your butts,” Bokuto wheezed as Nishinoya also chose a wing.

They gave each other a nervous glance before both taking a tentative bite. Daichi dropped the wing on the platter and shook his head, chewing and swallowing hurriedly.

Nishinoya let out a holler of surprise, instantly fanning his face, but continued to chow down on the wing, never one to back down from a fight.

Daichi poured himself a glass of water and chugged it. He slammed it down on the counter and held the back of his hand to his mouth, “I think it almost burned a hole in my esophagus,” he muttered.

“It burns,” Nishinoya whimpered and crawled up onto the stool next to Bokuto. He reached a hand out, tears in his eyes, “Daichi-san it burns…”

Daichi refilled his own glass and passed it over. Nishinoya drank it greedily and then let out a sigh. “Oh man, Asahi-san you’ve become too powerful.”

“Ehh?” Asahi twisted his hands, “Are they really that bad?”

“Also, Daichi-san, you never made my trash can!” Nishinoya hopped off of the stool.

“Ah, right away,” Daichi went about making the drink as Bokuto offered a wing to Ukai.

“Fuck no,” the coach grunted, huffing on his cigarette. “I’m not a masochist like you guys.”

“Well someone’s got to eat them!” Kuroo slammed his fist on the counter. His lips were swollen and red, just like the skin under his eyes from when he had been literally weeping at the pain from the spiciness of the wings. “I’m not paying six-thousand yen for a half-eaten appetizer platter!” He turned to Daichi, “Sawamura! Give me a loyalty discount!”

“That’s not how things work here,” Daichi said flatly, finishing up Nishinoya’s drink and setting it carefully down on the counter. “You pay for the meal, not what you finish.”

“Sawamura!”

“How about you?” Bokuto called across the bar. He lifted the plate of wings and walked clumsily over to the corner booth.

“Bokuto, don’t bother him,” Daichi said.

But Bokuto didn’t listen as he slid into the booth and placed the plate on the table in front of Sugawara, who closed his notebook softly.

“Go ahead, give them a try, they’re super delicious and not made of molten lava and the tears of Beelzebub at all. Swear.”

“Bokuto,” Daichi snapped, moving around the counter.

“Wow, that’s a very convincing sales pitch!” Sugawara said brightly, smiling sweetly.

“Here, here,” Bokuto nudged the plate closer. “Eat.”

“Yeah!” Kuroo shouted from the counter. “Suffer with us, Newbie!”

“Well if you insist,” Sugawara lifted a wing. “I can’t really turn away free food, now can I?”

Daichi hesitated, wondering if he should go back to the counter and pour a glass of water to put out the wildfire that was sure to ignite in Sugawara’s mouth, but he found himself just standing and staring instead as the customer bit into and chewed the wing with a calm expression.

The whole bar seemed to hold its breath as Sugawara finished the wing quietly and then started on a second.

“What the fuck,” Kuroo finally said.

“Whoa,” Bokuto leaned forward. “Aren’t they hot?”

“They’re delicious,” Sugawara smiled.

“No wonder he likes Sawamura’s drinks so much,” Kuroo said loudly. “His fucking tongue is broken.”

Daichi turned back towards the sleepy eyed man. “Oh Kuroo, by the way, that glass of water adds another two thousand onto your bill.”

“ _Ehhhh_? You’re charging for water now?”

“The recession has hit us all hard,” he said innocently.

“Hey, hey, hey, go ahead and finish them all,” Bokuto nudged the plate again, watching closely as Sugawara picked up another wing.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said, chewing blissfully on the treat.

“My name’s Bokuto by the way. What’s yours?”

“Sugawara,” he answered. “But feel free to call me Suga.”

“Suga-kun,” Kuroo stood and moved towards the booth. “Is your stomach lined with sheet metal? Or are you part dragon?”

“I just like spicy foods,” he replied easily. “Almost as much as I like the drinks here,” he lifted his empty glass and gave a knowing look to Daichi. “Bartender-kun, may I request another?”

Daichi fetched the glass from him, cheeks slightly warm, and probably not from the spicy wing he had consumed. “Just Daichi,” he reminded him quietly.

Sugawara just smiled.

Daichi carried the glass back to the counter as Bokuto and Kuroo drilled their new drinking buddy with questions about his secret to getting an iron stomach. Daichi took a deep breath and rubbed his chest absently. It had tightened recently for some unknown reason. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe Asahi’s molten lava wing was trying to scorch its way back up his throat. He inhaled through his nose, breathing in the musky scent of Ukai’s cigarette and allowed the warmth to clear his head. He turned to his shelves of alcohol with a faint smile on his lips and ran through a list of drinks he thought Sugawara might enjoy as the man in question let out a laugh, the sound rising and swelling through the bar.


	2. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is surprised.  
> Suga is confused.  
> Suga is bombarded.  
> And hey, it's a damn good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy monster chapter.  
> So I scrambled up the teams and players. I'm not entirely pleased with how they ended up, but I figured I could make it work. It hurts my heart to tear up my Karasuno babies but it had to be done. I'll just go cry in a corner now.

Sugawara liked to think that he wasn’t the type that would run away from a challenge. But what if that challenge was persistent and annoying and made all of the hairs stand up on the back of his neck in what was probably not a good way? And what if that challenge was ruining his chances of ever discovering inspiration, completing his final gallery, and passing his art course with what he hoped to be the recommendation to insure him a career in the field of his choice?

Surely it wasn’t cowardly to run from that type of challenge, right?

It wasn’t like he could gain anything from standing up to it anyway. Rather than a challenge, it was a nuisance. A bump in the road that if hit, would spill coffee all over his new jeans, make him late for work, and probably lead to his inevitable and untimely termination from the payroll. It just made sense that he’d swerve around such a nuisance, right? Hypothetically, of course. After all, Sugawara didn’t even have a job he could be fired from, let alone a driver’s license or even a car to drive.

It was natural to avoid misfortune. So he wasn’t necessarily running away when Shimizu found him in the university’s canteen instead of the flower garden he usually chose to spend his lunchtime. Not necessarily.

“I’m not running away,” he said the instant she slipped into the chair across from him at the small round table.

“Hmm,” was her only reply. She popped the lid off of her coffee and poured creamer from a small plastic cup into the black liquid.

He let out a deep breath and thumbed through his notebook dejectedly, “It’s just that I can’t get any work done there anymore.”

She raised the cup to her lips and sipped experimentally. After setting the coffee down once more, she set her dark gaze on his face and said quietly, “It’s difficult, isn’t it?”

He groaned and snapped the notebook shut, “I have so much more respect for you now.”

A gentle smile touched her lips and she crossed one leg over the other, slipping a strand of midnight black hair over her ear. “What will you do now?”

Sugawara pouted his lips out and drew circles with his finger on the table, “I haven’t had any inspiration for weeks. I’ve drawn nothing but shit for _weeks_.”

“Let me see,” Shimizu leaned forward and offered a hand.

Sugawara groaned but placed the notebook in her fingers anyway. He dropped his forehead to the tabletop and closed his eyes as she flipped through the pages silently. Neither of them spoke, but her silence was loud enough that Sugawara didn’t need a play-by-play of her thoughts on his pitiful attempts at art.

Finally, she reached the end of the notebook and closed it, sliding it back across the table to nudge the top of his head, which he refused to raise.

“It’s not as awful as you think it is,” was her only encouraging comment.

“But still bad,” he moaned.

“Not necessarily.”

He let out a heavy sigh and sat up, leaning back against his chair.

“You’ve always been an incredibly gifted artist,” she said, sipping her coffee once more. “Nothing you draw is _bad_.”

He stared at her dully, obviously not trusting her sincerity.

She rolled her eyes, “But yes, admittedly, they aren’t up to par with what I’ve come to expect from you…”

He groaned again and hid his face in his hands, “I’m fucked. I need at least twelve paintings for my next gallery and I don’t have a single coherent _idea_ to even pursue! Not to mention all the _other_ shit I need to focus on, with graduation literally right around the corner. Ugh, I haven’t even started studying for my calculus test and I have that essay on kudzu that I’ve only written the first page of…” He rubbed his eyes stressfully.

Shimizu reached over and patted his head in a way that he imagined she thought was comforting. It wasn’t, exactly. But the fact that stoic, iron-faced Shimizu Kiyoko was giving an honest attempt at cheering him up at all was oddly comforting within itself. He took a deep breath and dropped his hands to the table.

“The other stuff can wait,” he decided softly. “It’s not as important to me and I know I can fake it and make it at the last second, like I usually do. But…”

Shimizu leaned her chin in the palm of her hand and stared at him closely. “Do you at least have… a theme?”

The corner of his mouth ticked up in a sneer and he looked away, “I don’t even have a theme.”

She let out the tiniest breaths and pursed her lips.

“Maybe you can start there?”

He crossed his arms over his chest and went to work on pouting once more. “It’s not that _easy_ Kiyoko. I can’t just _decide_ a theme. I have to be inspired! The theme has to decide itself!”

Her eyes narrowed and he knew she was on the shortest path to becoming annoyed at him, but what he was saying wasn’t wrong. Sugawara couldn’t just say, “My theme is birds” and instantly spit out twelve masterpieces deserving of his professor’s highest recommendation. That’s not how shit _worked_ in the real world. Especially not in the real world of a struggling university artist with too much on his mind and none of it about art.

“So how do you usually find inspiration?” she asked.

Sugawara fingered the spine of his notebook. “I find it… through anything. A feeling. A smell. A sound…”

Shimizu’s eyes narrowed even further and he rushed to explain that he wasn’t just being difficult.

“I used to find a lot of inspiration in the gardens! That’s why I always went there to draw. The smell of all of the flowers and the warmth of the sun… the feeling of the bench on my back…” he closed his eyes. “It all instilled a feeling in me of…”

“Strength in fragility.”

He opened his eyes again and peered at her shyly.

“That was the theme of your last gallery, wasn’t it?” she cocked an eyebrow.

He nodded, turning his gaze away from her all-knowing stare.

“Hm…” she raised the coffee and pressed it to her lips momentarily. “Now that you tell me, I can kind of see the resemblance.”

“Right?” he leaned forward, eyes widening. “I used mostly pastels because the viscaria were in full bloom and—” he noticed her tiny hint of a smile and immediately quieted, face turning warm and pink. “But anyway… I can’t go there anymore, at least not if I want to get any work done. And besides…” he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, “I can’t just keep on using the same theme for a whole new gallery. I need something different. A whole new… atmosphere.” He hummed absently for a moment, “I need to prove that my style can transcend any theme and subject and still be… _mine_.” Sugawara’s mouth twisted sourly but Shimizu opted to ignore the obviously strummed nerve that accompanied that last statement.

Instead, she cocked her head to the side, eyes staring off across the canteen behind her glasses. “A whole new atmosphere?”

“Hmm. That’s right. I want it to have an entirely different feeling from the garden, which was all peace, light, quiet, and delicate fragrance.”

“So you want chaos, dark, loud, and stinky?”

Sugawara let out a laugh, “It doesn’t have to be the opposite! Just… different. Instead of looking at flowers… maybe I should look at something a little more… solid.”

“Like rocks.”

“You’re taking this entirely too literally, Kiyoko,” Sugawara sighed.

“Hmm… well if you want something that’s different from a garden, then I might have a suggestion.”

“Do you?” he perked.

“Well… it’s a place I like to go after work sometimes. It’s… not a garden. That’s for sure.”

“Not a garden sounds lovely,” Sugawara leaned forward. “I’ll take anything at this point. Let’s give it a shot.”

Shimizu smiled, “A shot sounds just about right.”

* * *

 

A bar.

Sure, Shimizu was an anomaly as far as young women went, Sugawara has known that since he first met her back in elementary school. She didn’t play by the rules, broke academic records almost as much as the hearts of her peers, and never acted the way anyone expected. But even so, he would’ve never guessed that Shimizu Kiyoko liked to spend her much coveted free time slumming it at some hole in the wall bar on the same street as three tattoo shops, a KFC, and a cosplay store.

Maybe Sugawara didn’t know her as well as he thought he did.

After all, what could have ever possessed Shimizu Kiyoko, shining star of their generation, to ever poke her head into a black bricked, windowless building with the vague and chuunibyou-esque name of “The Black Feather”? It sounded like some kind of den for tabletop gaming otaku who wore eyepatches for the sake of saving the world from the dark realm that resides within their left pupil and not to hide the beauty mark that sexually confused junior high boys claimed was too _feminine_ and made him look like a _girly boy_.

 Sugawara straightened the messenger bag on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Sure, the name and the look of the bar was suspicious and didn’t give him even an ounce of hope that he could find inspiration inside its walls, but as mysterious and unexpected as Shimizu was, he knew that her advice was never, or at least _rarely_ , wrong. So he steeled himself, straightened his shoulders, pushed the door of the shady bar open, and stepped inside.

The interior sent him reeling. Wait, was this the same bar as that god awful brick prison he had just been standing in front of outside? Sugawara’s jaw literally dropped as he stared wide eyed around the spacious, cozy, modern pub. It was bigger than it looked from outside, and furnished with deep, dark wooden tables and shining burgundy booths, all carved with delicate, intricate designs. The walls were a dark, cool slate and crossing the vaulted ceiling were beams of the same color from which simple exposed lightbulbs hung from black cord. The bar’s counter was off to the right and made of the same cool, sleek wood as the tables. Behind it were shelves of brightly lit alcohol bottles, many of which Sugawara had never even seen before, and at the end of them was a door with a porthole window. The decorations on the walls were crisp, simple, and clean; black and white photos with their own personal lights illuminating from above and casting subtle shadows beneath their frames, small metallic feathers dotting the walls in no particular rhyme or reason. Despite the muted and dark colors, it felt bright and alive and not at all like a den for tabletop gaming otaku.

There were currently only two people in the bar.

One, a man with white and grey hair slumped over the counter, mumbling towards the other, whom Sugawara assumed was the bartender, as he stood behind the bar, shuffling through bottles of liquor before deciding on a squat bottle of whiskey.

Sugawara found a booth near the back and slid inside, setting his bag on the seat next to him. Shimizu was a genius. It wasn’t a garden. That was certain. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t fertile with the potential for inspiration. He could already feel something tingling in the fingertips of his drawing hand. Something dark and warm, hazy and feverish, a love story over bitter alcohol and shared cigarettes, smoke curling around lips painted red.

“What the hell are you doing?” a harsh voice cut through Sugawara’s reverie and he snapped to attention, an excuse readying on his tongue.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry! My friend suggested this bar and so I thought—_

But the voice, as loud and clear in his ears as it was, wasn’t directed towards him. Instead, the fierce man in the waist apron and sleek black vest who had appeared from the door behind the counter had his attention on the two other men. He marched up to the man with the unruly bangs and snatched the whiskey bottle from his hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to come back here?” he said, voice powerful and clear as if he were standing directly in front of Sugawara’s table. He replaced the bottle to the shelves behind the bar and turned back to the man who apparently was _not_ a bartender, contrary to prior belief. “Unless you were personally hired by me, which you weren’t for very obvious reasons, you don’t have permission to be on this side of the counter—”

The man waved him off, muttering agreement as he jumped to join the other man on the other side of the counter, earning another scolding from the real bartender.

“I can’t leave you two alone for a minute without you causing problems,” the bartender continued and the sleazy man with the bangs lazily defended himself with a bored voice. Sugawara leaned an elbow on the table and intently listened to the conversation that unfolded afterwards. The man with the white hair stressed loudly about a fourth party while the bartender delivered a piece of straightforward, unpopular, advice which eventually led to a small argument between him and the bedhead man over an unpaid tab and slander.

“Boo-fucking-hoo,” the bartender slapped a white towel on the counter and sopped up the condensation from the two men’s glasses. “You and Bokuto can go cry somewhere else for all I care.” As the white haired man, Bokuto apparently, dropped his head to the counter, Sugawara’s eyes unintentionally met with the bartender’s dark, fierce gaze and all of the moisture dried up in his mouth.

 _Oh shit_ , _he’s seen me_ , Sugawara momentarily panicked, though he didn’t know why. It wasn’t as if he had done anything wrong. He was just there to drink and relax. There was nothing to be guilty of, right?

The bartender flipped his towel over his shoulder in an intense way- too intense, Sugawara’s stomach tightened in fear- and moved around the counter on his way over to his table.

“Daichi-san, don’t go!” Bokuto lunged for the man.

 _Daichi-san, don’t come_! Sugawara agreed, wiping his sweaty palms on the coarse fabric of his jeans.

“You’re the bartender! You’re supposed to listen to my woes and give me advice!” Bokuto continued to wail as the bartender avoided his grasp and continued on towards Sugawara’s table.

“I thought I just did!” his voice was terse and sent shivers down Sugawara’s spine.

“He means good advice,” bedhead called nonchalantly.

“Daichi-saaaaan!”

_Noooo, stay away! Kiyoko I’m going to so kill you tomorr—_

The bartender stopped in front of Sugawara’s table and flashed him a bright smile, dark eyes squinting shut and crinkling around the corners. His teeth were white and straight and his eyebrows relaxed on his forehead.

Sugawara held his breath.

 _Oh_.

“Sorry for the wait, is there anything I can get you?”

All stern, terseness his voice had before had melted away to polite warmth and professionalism.

“Ah…” most of the panic in his chest ebbed away and he was left gaping up at the man before him with what was probably a slack-jawed, dumber than nails expression. He reached up and scratched his cheek anxiously, using the movement to hopefully disguise the fact that the bartender had scattered his wits.

“Daichi-saaaaaaan,” the spiky haired man called Bokuto stumbled up to them, wrapping his arms around the bartender’s waist and leaning his chin on his broad shoulder.

Scary bartender made a reappearance in order to slap the customer across the face and snap, “Quit pestering me. You’re not the only customer here!”

Nice bartender turned back to Sugawara and smiled, “Sorry, what was that?”

Sugawara choked, cleared his throat to hide it, and fidgeted in his seat, “W-well… I’m not much of a drinker. Can you suggest me something?” Oh great. What a stupid thing to say. If he wasn’t much of a drinker, then why was he here? In a bar? Not to mention a hole in the wall bar that you’d only ever walk into if you totally knew it was a bar and not a larping playground and D&D hall. He was so stupid. Sugawara was so freaking stupid.

“Give him a Death in the Afternoon,” the other customer suggested.

 _A what_?

The bartender smacked him again but otherwise ignored his suggestion.

“Got any flavors in mind?” Jesus his stare was intense. “Beers, cocktails, shots?”

The one and only time Sugawara had ever gotten drunk was off of frothy, keg beer at a university dorm party that had resulted in waking up in a puddle of vomit, mostly his own but undoubtedly someone else’s too, and the mere thought of the liquid still turned his stomach to this day. So beer was definitely off the table. Shots sounded intense and scary and totally not inspiring, so he opted for the safest of the three choices.

“Uhm, maybe a cocktail?”

“Something sweet, sour?”

“Sweet?”

“Do you want it hard or—”

“Oh he wants it hard,” Bokuto said, a sly smile twisting up his face. “Give it to him hard, Daichi.”

Sugawara’s cheeks warmed with embarrassment. _Oh my god, don’t blush. It’s just a stupid joke. Say something snappy and witty like you usually do…_

But the bartender beat him to the punch. He wrapped a thick arm around the customer’s neck, forcing him to stoop and stumble into his side while the man with the bedhead cackled from across the bar.

“Uncle, uncle!” Bokuto coughed, tapping the bartender’s forearm frantically.

But rather than acknowledge the purple tint that swept over his face, the bartender kept his attention centered on Sugawara as he thoughtfully ran through a short list of drinks.

“Sex on the Beach is a nice fruity drink,” he cocked an eyebrow. “There’s also a Long Island Iced Tea if you want something with a little more of a kick. If not, then a Mongoose… or a White Russian… a Licorice is sweet and comes with whipped cream…”

The bartender was taking the whole situation seriously to an almost comical extent. All while maintaining a death grip on his unruly customer, whose eyes were starting to roll back in his head as his mouth flapped. The entire scene was… amusing. So, so amusing. All of the fear and anxiety that Sugawara had felt earlier evaporated and he swallowed a giggle.

He smiled gently, surprising the bartender, and said softly, “I’ll tell you what. I’ll trust you. Go ahead and make me anything.” Surely he was inviting the bartender to create him the most expensive, ridiculous, liquor laden cocktail in his entire repertoire, but Sugawara wasn’t concerned. He really did feel a strange sense of trust in the solid man before him. He took his job seriously. He could tell by the careful way he made his drink suggestions, never once looking down on him for his lack of experience or knowledge in this area.

“You sure?”

Sugawara nodded, holding his calm smile.

“A… M… F…” Bokuto gasped out, surprisingly still conscious.

The muscles under the white sleeve of the bartender’s shirt flexed as he gave him another squeeze, “Alright,” he said. “I’ll be right back then.” He effortlessly dragged the taller man with him back to the counter, dropping him at his seat and then returning to his rightful place in front of the liquor bottles.

Sugawara quickly fetched his notebook from his messenger bag, popping it open to a fresh page. The conversation at the counter picked up, with loud whining from the Bokuto fellow, followed by snarky comments from the bedhead guy and clear cuts from the bartender.

“I’m finding it difficult to give a shit.”

Sugawara smiled and stared at the blank page, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

He could work with this. He could totally work with this. Rather than a love story amidst cigarette smoke, he could create an even more original story. A fierce, military-esque bartender with cut cheekbones and a square jaw reigning as an imposing leader of an array of mischievous customers. He could definitely work with this.

He could start off with some rough sketches of the bar itself, get a feel for the atmosphere. Learn it upside down, all its nooks and crannies, and eventually know it just as intimately as his own home. Then he could craft the universe. Dark, swirling images with illumination that bled emotion. The emotion of safety. Security. Passion in one’s job. Seriousness amidst fun. Soft classic rock and the clinking of ice against a glass.

Sugawara closed his eyes.

Warm voices. Soft, lazy muttering offset by loud whimpers, cut short by a sure, clear tone of finality and no room for argument, which lead of course, to an argument. Booming, surrounding laughter that breathes life into every corner of the bar.

Sugawara could _feel_ it.

He opened his eyes once more as the sound of footsteps approached him.

“Here we go,” the bartender set a drink down softly on the table. “One Liquid Cocaine. Don’t let the name scare you, it’s quite sweet.”

Sugawara closed his notebook and reached for the glass. It was a wonderful color, tangerine at the very bottom that faded up to soft yellow at the top. It looked fruity and sweet and… honestly, totally Sugawara’s type.

He pulled the glass forward and sipped it cautiously. Sugawara had never tried cocaine before, and didn’t intend to, but if it tasted as enchanting as the drink in front of him then he could probably guess the reason why people got hooked on it in the first place. He couldn’t stop the large smile from spreading across his face as he delivered his compliments to the chef.

“Delicious!”

The bartender released a deep breath and scratched the back of his head, “Thank goodness!” A painfully obvious expression of pleasure softened his features and his chest puffed. Inspiration swirled inside of Sugawara as he stared up at him.

A stoic, intense military-esque bartender with an unexpected cute side?

He could work with this.

The bartender dropped his hand to his side and took a step back, “Ah, well…” he said.

 _Not yet_! Sugawara rushed to keep him in place, “May I ask what’s in it?” he sipped the drink once more.

“Oh!” the bartender snapped back to attention, radiating that unexpected cute vibe again. “Uh, quite a few things, actually. Uhm…” he started listing off the ingredients eagerly, ticking them off on his fingers with bright eyes. Sugawara hid his smile behind his hand. The bartender spoke as if he was reciting directions to hidden treasure. “There’s actually a lot of variations of this drink,” he continued on, “some in shooter form, but this is my favorite. I guess I’m kind of weak to fruity drinks. They’re fun to make and always look pretty…” A quick flash of realization spread across his face and his eyes widened. “Uhh…”

 _He’s embarrassed…_ Sugawara chuckled. “It sounds like you love what you do.”

The bartender ducked his head and laughed, cheeks tinted pink, “Well…”

He didn’t have time to finish the thought before the front door blew in and a tremendous shout erupted into the bar.

“DAICHI-SAN! CAN I KEEP IT?”

The shout was followed instantly by howling and barking. Sugawara turned and gaped at the front of the bar, where a young man stood, clutching a filthy puppy to his chest.

“NISHINOYA!” the bartender exploded.

“I FOUND HIM ON THE STREET!”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BRING ANIMALS INTO MY BAR?” the bartender’s voice boomed over the ruckus the puppy was making.

Things definitely livened up for a bit after that. The dog escaped the new customer’s grasp and ran rampant through the bar, tracking mud and water everywhere he went. Then the new customer gave chase and proceeded to add to the mess until finally the bartender managed to catch and calm the pooch down. By the time the whole ordeal was over, Sugawara had his arms wrapped around his midsection as he desperately tried to hold in his laughter. Tears stung his eyes and he wheezed shamelessly, throat aching from the effort. He didn’t dare disturb the scene that was unfolding before him, fearing that he would somehow ruin the wonderful, tense mood that had flared up.

The bartender was smiling sweetly, despite everything, but the young man covered in mud didn’t seem comforted by that fact at all.

“Ah… well… uhm…” he mumbled. “I’m… sorry…”

“Oh,” the bartender’s voice was honey. “It’s quite alright. I’m sure I’m more to blame.” He stroked the puppy gently. “After all… I should have made it clearer to you the last three times you brought a stray into my bar.”

 _Three times_? Sugawara choked on a sobbing laugh, pressing a hand to his mouth to keep the sound in.

“I’m so sorry.”

“This time I think I’ve figured out the solution to my problem though,” the puppy woofed softly in the bartender’s arms, staring up at him with tongue lolling out of the corner of his droopy mouth. “Obviously, banning animals wasn’t enough. Perhaps I’ll also place a ban on anyone shorter than 160 centimeters?”

Sugawara slumped over his table and pounded his fist on it soundlessly, clutching his stomach tightly with his other hand. He wiped tears from his eyes as the short man collapsed to his knees and begged the bartender for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t ban me from the bar! I’ll die!”

The man with the bedhead lifted a glass of beer and said, “Spoken like a true alcoholic.”

The bartender held his icy glare for a few more moments before letting out a sigh and finally letting the customer off the hook.

“Well, I’d lose what few female customers I do have if I enacted such a ban, so I suppose I’ll let it slide for now.”

The customer climbed to his feet once more, giving his thanks and promising to reflect on his actions but the bartender wasn’t satisfied with just the apologies. The cold smile appeared on his face once more and he clapped the shorter man on the shoulder.

“I hope you don’t have morning practice, because I’m estimating the ceiling to floor cleaning of the bar you’ll be doing will last well into the night!” His voice lowered and the smile turned impossibly colder. “Should I put on some coffee?”

Sugawara laid his head down on the table and struggled to regain his self-control. He breathed deeply and evenly until the moisture dried up from his eyes and the pain in his abdomen was lessened. By the time he lifted his head once more, the bartender was sending the customer and the puppy through a door near the back of the bar while the two other customers teased the bartender.

“My,” the man with the deplorable bedhead said with a sly smirk, “How refreshing it is to see our perfect professional in such disarray. Now I understand what Tooru was talking about when he called you scary sexy.”

 _An apt description,_ Sugawara thought soberly before heat spread through his face. _Wait, what? Oh my god Koushi, that was really gay. If Kiyoko heard you right now…_

Sugawara didn’t have the time to think of that possibility when another man appeared from the swinging door on the other side of the counter. He looked like the type of thug to work at one of the tattoo shops along the same street, but the timid, frightened way he glanced around the bar until he found the bartender led Sugawara to wonder if maybe his scary façade was merely that and nothing more.

“I heard a bunch of noise…” he said in a shaky voice.

“Asahi, can you come watch the bar for a few minutes?” the bartender asked.

The man stepped out into the bar and boy was he even bigger than Sugawara thought. The bartender explained the situation to him and then disappeared through the same door the man with the puppy had gone. The large man with the hair bun took his place behind the counter and started making drinks for the two others.

Sugawara smiled and took a long gulp of his drink before staring down into it. So sweet. The bar smelled faintly of rain and dirt but was still pleasant. There was still laughter and soft murmuring.

Inspiration.

Sugawara lifted the orange slice from the rim of his glass. The atmosphere of the bar was everything he could have asked for and more. A thrill of courage vibrated down his drawing arm and he felt like suddenly, he could tackle anything.

Even something that had always been so daunting to him in the past.

Even something that had always made him want to tear his hair out and swear off art altogether.

He giggled softly and bit into the orange slice. Sugawara had a feeling that everything was just starting.

He dropped the orange rind into his glass, finished the drink off, and turned to his notebook once more, fishing a pencil from the side pocket of his bag. He finally found one, a dull, number two pencil with a chewed eraser, and instantly put the lead to the paper. The disarray in which he kept his art supplies was enough to make Shimizu’s stomach turn and she had ordered him to take better care of his tools on more than a few occasions, but the way Sugawara saw it, it didn’t make any difference. A pencil was a pencil, even if it was fuzzy and the eraser tore the page. The end result was always exactly as he intended it to look- or close enough- so who really cared how he got there? It was a messy system, but it was _his_ system, and Sugawara wasn’t in the market for change.

It only took a few quick, easy strokes down the page for him to realize that he wasn’t sketching the bar, like he had intended earlier. Instead, his pencil traced thick, unforgiving lines of a pair of shoulders, followed closely by arms, a torso, hips…

Yeah, that’s right. Sugawara just couldn’t help himself as he sketched a messy outline of Bartender-kun across the page. It was only natural, right? That he would start practicing the subject that would give him the most trouble in the long run? After all, drawing rooms and background were a cinch. He could probably spit out a perfect representation of the inside of a room in his _sleep_ if he had to. They were all straight lines and depth and shading and _God, utter child’s play._

So it made sense that the first thing Sugawara would want to draw was the feisty bartender and his sleek uniform and the broad way his shoulders stretched across his body and the tight way his pants fit to his ass and…

 _Holy shit_ , Sugawara’s hand froze over the line of his drawing’s thighs. _That was a really gay thought_ , he lifted his head and stared across the bar as the man with the bun served the two rowdy customers shots and spoke softly with a gentle smile on his face. _But I mean… it’s not like I can be blamed. He is beautiful, right? I’m not just seeing things, right?_

He bit his lip momentarily and then turned back to his drawing. _Nah…_ he decided to put it out of his mind as he continued to sketch.

A few minutes later, the bartender reappeared, wearing an identical set of clothes and hair slightly glistening damp. Sugawara eyed him under his eyelashes as he slicked a hand through his wet hair and strode quickly up to the counter, thighs straining against the fabric of his nicely fitted pants and _well fuck_.

Sugawara looked away again. He stared down at the page in front of him and pressed the pencil to the thighs. _I made them too small…_

“That’s another four-thousand yen onto your bill, fuckers,” the bartender’s loud voice reached Sugawara and he bit back a grin.

The two customers voiced their complaints, starting another argument about the unpaid tab, and the man with the bun retreated back into the kitchen. Sugawara added some shading to the crotch area of his drawing, face warming slightly at the- probably- unnecessary amount of effort he was putting into it.

“I’m so sorry for the trouble!”

The sudden shout sent a shock through him and spurred his heart into a gallop. He jerked back, eyes wide, unconsciously pulling his notebook to his chest to hide the drawing in shame, not that he had anything to be ashamed of… _right_?

The bartender stood opposite him at table, bowed deeply with his arms strictly at his sides.

“ _Huh_?” Sugawara breathed out.

“I’m truly sorry,” the bartender said again. “We’ve caused a terrible scene. In apology, your drink is on the house tonight. I’m so, so sorry.”

Sugawara gaped up at him. He looked so woeful, eyes squeezed shut, face twisted up as if he was telling a wife that her husband didn’t make it through surgery. Here he was, stressing out about causing him trouble and what was Sugawara doing? Worrying about whether or not it was gay to put a little extra effort on the shading of the bartender’s crotch.

Sugawara couldn’t hold in his laughter. He pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle it, eyes closed. He snickered into his palm for a few moments, pinching the moisture from his eyes with tightly squeezed eyelids. When he gained control over himself, he lowered the hand and smiled up at the bartender, who had straightened and now stared at him with mouth slightly agape.

“Well,” Sugawara choked out. “I won’t turn away a free drink, but there’s really no reason for you to apologize. In fact, I found the entire ordeal to be rather entertaining.”

The bartender continued to stare, seemingly in a daze.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, “Is there a problem, Bartender-kun?”

His shoulders straightened and he blinked rapidly, “Ah… Daichi.”

 _Oh my God, how cute_ , Sugawara tried to hold back a smile and failed miserably. “Hm?”

“Sawamura Daichi, that’s my name,” his cheeks turned delightfully pink. “But you can call me Daichi.”

Sugawara’s heart pinched and his stomach twisted and he had to fight off the overwhelming urge to scream and hug the man’s adorable blushing face because he was so _cute_! So cute that he wanted to die!

“And so I will,” he managed to say with little to no squealing as he rested his chin in his palm. “So, Daichi. Are you going to make me another drink or just stand there staring?” _Oh fuck, did that sound too much like a flirt?_

Daichi’s dark brown eyes grew wide and he grabbed the empty glass, stuttering, “Right! Sorry. Uhm… what would you like? Another one of these or…”

“Surprise me,” Sugawara said, relaxing back in his seat, hoping he wasn’t coming off as too suggestive. _You know what would be surprising, Bartender-kun? If you suddenly just ripped off all of your clothes and did a little dance on my table…_

As if hearing Sugawara’s small lapse into being a perverted seventy year old exhibitionist, Daichi turned and fled to the counter.

 _Oh my God_ , Sugawara momentarily held his head in his hands before he collected himself, took a deep breath, and peered down at the drawing. It was far from complete, with messy sketch lines and the head lacking any facial features other than a pair of harsh black eyebrows, not to mention that the only shading on the entire picture was at the front of Daichi’s pants.

“Haah?” Daichi’s voice rang out, scaring a flinch out of Sugawara. He glanced anxiously up and watched as the bartender leaned over and flicked the bedhead customer in the forehead, ordering him to “Shut the fuck up.”

The bedhead said something in a voice too low for him to hear and Sugawara noted that Daichi’s cheeks turned slightly pink before he turned away and gathered up bottles of alcohol. _Fuck_ , Sugawara slid his cell phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. It was alarming how adorable he found this grown ass man. There had to be something wrong with him. He quickly tapped out a text message and sent it to Shimizu, the slight sting of panic in his mouth.

**_To: Shimi_ **

_hey, quick question, do you think I might be gay?_

 

He regretted it the instant he pressed send, but no amount of internal cursing could reach into the air waves and drag the message back. The customers at the counter were making a ruckus again with Daichi shaking his head and making a wayward comment about the economy.

Bedhead dramatically grabbed his elbow, crooning out a pathetic “Dai-chan, I’m sorry! I won’t tease you anymore! Have mercy on my wallet!”

“Don’t call me that,” Daichi shook him off and snapped out a lecture.

Sugawara’s cell phone buzzed in his lap and he tapped on the new text message notification from Shimizu with his stomach in his throat.

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Sawamura’s thighs?_

Sugawara stifled a snort.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_oh wtf_

“You are our friend, Daichi-san!” the one called Bokuto cried out, drawing Sugawara’s attention once more. “We can’t take you with us!”

“I weep for your loss,” Daichi said over his shoulder as he made his way towards Sugawara’s table.

Sugawara quickly feigned nonchalance, tapping his open notebook with the chewed eraser of his pencil.

“Here you are,” Daichi said as he slid the new glass in front of him. “One Absolute Stress.”

 _One Absolute Stress for someone absolutely stressed,_ Sugawara thought as he closed his notebook and reached for the glass.

“It’s actually pretty similar to the Liquid Cocaine, but since you liked that one I figured you’d like this one too,” Daichi said, voice eager and expectant.

Sugawara sipped the alcohol and swallowed a moan at the sweetness. “You figured right,” he said. “It’s delicious as well.”

Daichi’s mouth stretched wide in a proud grin, corners of his eyes crinkling, “Thank you.”

Sugawara made a considering sound in the back of his throat as his mind played _cute, cute, cute_ on repeat. The cell phone buzzed in his lap once more. He ignored it.

“Sugawara.”

“Huh?” the grin disappeared.

“My name,” he smiled. “It’s Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sugawara…-san. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sugawara smirked at the bob of his Adam’s apple and the slight flutter of his eyelashes. _CUTE_!

The rowdy customer from the earlier mishap with the dog reappeared from the back door of the bar and called for Daichi.

“Daichi-san! Your clothes are too big!”

Sugawara glanced towards the young man and suppressed a giggle. He looked absolutely drowned in the large clothing. The two at the counter cackled at the sight, earning an angry, “SHUT IT!” and the bird.

“It’ll have to do until your clothes are dry,” Daichi said as he approached the younger man and promptly started rolling up his left sleeve to match the length of the right. “You should’ve thought about this before rolling around with a muddy puppy.”

 _My ovaries!_ Sugawara thought and instantly wanted to punch himself in his own dick. He had been hanging around the art girls too much. Their ridiculous fangirl psychobabble was wearing off on him.

“There he is,” Bedhead said in a loud voice. “Papamura Dadchi, father of the year.”

Sugawara smothered a snort into the crook of his elbow. His eye caught on the flashing light on his phone and he checked the new message from Shimizu.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Am I wrong?_

 

Sugawara made a face and replied.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_well I mean, that’s a factor_

 

The young man with the blonde bangs ran off to collect his cleaning supplies and Daichi returned to the counter. The large cook from earlier emerged from the kitchen with an impressive platter filled with delicious smelling appetizers. Sugawara’s phone buzzed once more. Shimizu must be studying. She always texted back quickly when she wanted a distraction.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_There are more factors?_

Sugawara twisted his mouth up and tapped out a quick reply.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_Maybe._

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Such as?_

**_To: Shimi_ **

_…_

**_From: Shimi_ **

_I can’t answer your question until you answer mine.._

Sugawara sighed. The guy with the mop bucket called out enthusiastically to the cook, “Asahi-san!”

“Hi Nishinoya,” the large man replied shyly. “I heard you found a dog?”

“His name is Pochi! He’s sleeping in Daichi-san’s bed right now!”

“He better fucking not,” Daichi snapped with a harsh tone.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_what makes you think it’s Sawamura?_

The front door opened and a new customer blew in with the wet evening air.

“Yo!” and then “What the fuck happened in here?” He shook his hood off, glanced around the bar until he spotted the man with the mop, then waved off his earlier confusion, “Ah, never mind.”

“Evening, Coach,” Daichi called. “Please ignore the mess your darling libero made of my bar, and please, it’s not necessary for you to make him run extra in practice tomorrow, honestly.”

Sugawara didn’t let the obvious volleyball terminology slip by. He perked. Volleyball. Now that brought back some warm memories. He smiled softly, gently stirring his drink with his straw.

“You heard the man, Noya,” the newest customer said, untying his scarf and flipping off the buttons of his jacket as he strode to a stool at the counter. “That’s two sprints up heartbreak hill for you.”

“But Coach!”

Sugawara’s phone buzzed.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Who else?_

**_To: Shimi_ **

_there’s plenty to choose from_

“Noya,” the cook said. “You should know how defensive Coach Ukai gets over his favorite bar.”

“Honestly, I never should have brought you and Tanaka here in the first place,” the coach barked, voice loud and gruff. “Every time I come in here you are already here, causing problems for Sawamura.”

Sugawara didn’t miss the tiny puff of pride that straightened Daichi’s shoulders as he went about pouring a beer from the tap into a tall, thick glass. A small smile turned up his lips and he averted his eyes to his notebook, the phone leaning between it and his lap.

 _Buzz_.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Like who?_

Sugawara pursed his lips. He realized he was being childish, beating around the bush, even though he had been the one to reach out to her for advice, but there was no way he could back down after dragging her this far.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_Cook-kun, Rowdy-kun, Owl-kun, Bedhead-kun, Coach-kun_

“How’s the team looking?” Daichi drew his attention once more as he addressed the coach, who had just lit a cigarette and puffed on it slowly.

“Things are looking up. We’ve got some newbies with some promising talent. They’re shit at receives though.” He paused to take a sip of his beer and let out a sigh. “Sure wish you had come to uni to play for me, Sawamura.”

Sugawara ignored when his phone buzzed in order to stare at him as he chuckled and filled a glass with water. _He played volleyball? And was good enough that a university coach wishes he joined his team?_ As if Sugawara needed more reasons to be intrigued by the bartender.

“That’s flattering, but school isn’t really my scene,” Daichi said with a smile.

 _Not his scene_? Sugawara sipped his drink. _What was that supposed to mean? Does he not have any dreams or aspirations?_ That couldn’t be true. Sugawara could tell by the gentle, proud smile that crossed his lips as he mixed drinks that Daichi was a man of passion.

 _Mmm, passion_ , Sugawara leaned his chin in his palm, eyes lidded as he stared shamelessly at the young bartender.

“And you think it’s Nishinoya’s?” the coach pointed at the temporary bar janitor, earning a laugh from Daichi.

“Maybe not.”

The coach was silent for a moment as he drank and then continued, “Well, if you went to uni then you wouldn’t be here serving me drinks, and I can’t say I like the sound of that either.” He glanced at the cook, who lingered, wiping a glass silently. “We could really use Azumane on the team too.”

The cook looked visibly ill at the idea, “Ahh… uhm… well… School wasn’t really my strong suit either…”

The janitor chimed in, “But if you had gone to uni, Asahi-san, we could have taken a course together!”

This earned a smile from the timid giant.

“Nishinoya, don’t forget that corner over there,” Daichi ended whatever type of moment the two men might have been sharing and Sugawara used the chance to check Shimizu’s text.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Asahi isn’t your type. Which Rowdy-kun are we talking about here? Short or bald? Either way, no. Bokuto and Kuroo are TOTALLY not your type. Ukai-san is too old for you._

Sugawara frowned. How would she know what his _type_ was? Sure, they’d been together since elementary school, but Sugawara had only had two girlfriends since then and they were both… largely different from one another. On top of that, Sugawara had never shown any interest in men before, so what made Shimizu think that he had a _type_ at all?

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_quit it_

The two drunks were getting loud once more, fighting over a glass of water. Shimizu wrote back immediately.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_You quit it. You asked me, remember?_

Sugawara stifled a smile. She was getting irritated with him. His phone buzzed again.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Besides, you didn’t deny when I mentioned his name and said his thighs were a factor. So lets skip the arguing and get right into it, alright?_

Sugawara couldn’t stop his new smile from spreading across his face.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_your tough love is too much Kiyo_

_have mercy_

**_From: Shimi_ **

_shut up. What about Sawamura do you like?_

Warmth touched Sugawara’s cheeks and he locked the phone momentarily. _Jeez_. _Like?_ Wasn’t that going too far? Sugawara hadn’t _liked_ in three years. It was much too presumptuous to say that he _liked_ someone after just barely learning his name. And Daichi was a _man_ for fuck’s sake. Sugawara had never once entertained the thought of dating a man before in his life. Until… well… maybe now. If that’s what this was. He thought he was cute. And that wasn’t normally the type of thing he would think in regards to a full grown adult man almost twice his width. But thinking something was cute didn’t necessarily mean that he _liked_ that thing, right? He thought it was cute that otters held hands in the water so they wouldn’t float away but he didn’t _like_ otters. At least not in that way. And liking something didn’t mean he was _attracted_ to it. He liked super spicy mapo tofu but definitely didn’t want to stick his dick in it.

Not that he wanted to stick his dick in Daichi.

Seriously.

Honestly.

 _I’d probably be the bottom anyway_ , Sugawara thought absently as he reopened his notebook and stared at the unfinished drawing of Daichi. He let out a groan and leaned his forehead in the palm of his hand for a moment. _Oh my God, Koushi. Stop thinking about this._

He tapped out a reply to Shimizu.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_nm_

He slid the phone into his pocket, ignoring when it buzzed shortly after he had pressed send.

“Well someone has to eat them!” Bedhead let out the shout and crushed the counter under his fist. “I’m not paying six-thousand yen for a half-eaten appetizer platter! Sawamura! Give me a loyalty discount!”

“That’s not how things work here,” Daichi said. “You pay for the meal, not what you finish.”

“Sawamura!”

“How about you?”

Sugawara faced Bokuto, who stared pointedly in his direction, face flushed, lips red and practically throbbing. He stood, lifting a plate from his platter.

“Bokuto, don’t bother him,” Daichi snapped.

Bokuto continued on, clumsily stumbling to Sugawara’s table. He slumped onto the seat and slid around to Sugawara’s side, dropping the plate to the table with a _clink_. Sugawara quickly closed his notebook and slipped it onto the seat beside him.

“Go ahead,” Bokuto urged. “Give them a try, they’re super delicious and not made of molten lava and the tears of Beelzebub at all. Swear.”

“Bokuto.” Daichi walked around the counter and approached them.

“Wow!” Sugawara smiled. “That’s a very convincing sales pitch!”

“Here, here,” he pushed it closer. “Eat.”

“Yeah!” Bedhead cried. “Suffer with us, Newbie!”

Sugawara smirked and grabbed a wing, “Well, if you insist. I can’t really turn away free food, now can I?”

Sugawara munched on the wing as the bar collectively watched him, waiting for his explosion. But they were going to be disappointed. Sugawara liked super spicy mapo tofu, remember? Spicy foods were basically a cinch for him. Whatever intolerance he may have once had for them had long since been scorched from his taste buds with years of training and exposure to the spiciest dishes Japan had to offer. Sugawara could put wasabi on _cereal_ , for fuck’s sake.

He finished off the wing and reached for another. They were good. They warmed his mouth and made his throat tingle and man were they good.

“What the fuck,” Bedhead said.

“Whoa,” Bokuto leaned towards him. “Aren’t they hot?”

“They’re delicious,” Sugawara answered.

“No wonder he likes Sawamura’s drinks so much,” Bedhead purposefully made his voice ring across the bar. “His fucking tongue is broken.”

Sugawara smiled behind another wing as Daichi glanced at him flatly, “Oh Kuroo, by the way, that glass of water adds another two-thousand onto your bill.”

“Ehhhh? You’re charging for water now?”

“The recession has hit us all hard.”

Bokuto pushed the plate one more time, “Hey, hey, hey, go ahead and finish them all.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sugawara obliged eagerly.

“My name’s Bokuto by the way. What’s yours?”

“Sugawara. But feel free to call me Suga.”

“Suga-kun,” Bedhead stood and walked up to them. “Is your stomach lined with sheet metal? Or are you part dragon?”

Sugawara smirked, “I just like spicy foods. Almost as much as I like the drinks here.” He looked purposefully at Daichi and lifted his empty glass. “Bartender-kun, may I request another?”

Daichi’s cheeks were slightly red as he took the glass from him.

“Just Daichi,” he murmured before returning to the counter.

“So like, did your mom eat spicy food while you were in the womb in order to give you a tolerance or something?” Bokuto said, drawing Sugawara’s attention once more.

“Hell no, she can’t stand spicy,” he said, licking his fingers. “Neither can my dad. I had to get it out on the streets like some kind of dirty wasabi addict.”

The two hummed as they watched him eat the final wing.

“Do you think me and Kuroo could train under you in order to learn the ways of spicy food eating?” Bokuto asked, shaking Kuroo by the arm.

Sugawara let out a laugh, “Only if you call me Senpai.”

“Senpai!” both men exclaimed, earning another laugh.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo reached a hand out and Sugawara shook it.

“Suga,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Kuroo-kun.”

“Just Kuroo.”

“Then just Suga.”

“Not Senpai?”

“Ah, I almost forgot. Suga-senpai is fine. I wouldn’t be opposed to Suga-shishou, either…”

“Don’t get greedy, Suga-senpai.”

He snickered.

“Here you go,” Daichi appeared at the table once more. He set down a short round glass with golden liquid inside. “I went a different direction this time,” he said, somewhat anxiously. “An Old Fashioned. It’s not sweet like the others but is one of my best made drinks, if my customers are telling me the truth—”

“We’re not,” Kuroo said.

“So I figured I’d see if you like it,” Daichi ignored the comment. “If not, that’s fine. I can make something else.”

“I’m open to anything,” Sugawara said, reaching for the short glass. “Except beer. Me and beer don’t mix well.”

“Oooo,” Bokuto leaned forward. “Sounds like there’s an interesting story to go along with that.”

“Not so much _interesting_ as _cringe-worthy_ ,” Sugawara took a tentative sip of the drink. “Mmmm… it certainly is different. Very strong.” He took another drink, not missing the way Daichi was twisting his hands together in front of him. Sugawara managed to hold back the smile as he slowly considered the bitter taste of the new drink. Finally, he made his conclusions, “I love it.”

Daichi let out a deep breath, mouth stretching wide in a proud grin. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to him, as Sugawara couldn’t help but stare, thinking about how utterly adorable his expression was. He turned practically giddy from the praise of his handiwork.

 _He has dimples_ , Sugawara noted, warmth spreading through his stomach. _Oh God. Dimples._

“I’m glad,” Daichi said, cheeks slightly pink as he gazed down at him.

“What’s in it?” Sugawara asked.

“Blood, sweat, tears,” Kuroo cut in before Daichi could answer. “Maybe a little something else,” he leaned in, eyes half lidded suggestively. “If you catch my drift.”

Daichi delivered a punch to Kuroo’s skull, “No bodily fluids were included in the making of any of my drinks.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said. “That costs extra.”

Daichi punched him as well and then explained, “I used a sugar cube, club soda, Angostura Bitters, and rye whiskey. Simple.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara lifted the glass and stared at the liquid inside.

“Sawamura is such an alcohol otaku,” Kuroo said, leaning back in the booth, draping an arm over the back.

“Daichi’s cutest when he’s talking about liquor!” Bokuto added with a grin and flutter of his eyelashes at the bartender, who answered with a scowl.

“Fucking alcoholic,” Kuroo muttered.

Sugawara snickered.

Kuroo turned back to him, “So tell us about yourself, Suga-senpai. What’s with the notebook?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto perked. “What’s in there? Can I see?”

Sugawara quickly snatched up the notebook before Bokuto’s reaching hands could palm it. He hugged it to his chest, eyes wide. If they saw the half drawn picture of Daichi… with all that detail… in that certain place…

Everyone stared at him curiously as he struggled to control the panic that was rising.

“You’re in the art program, right?” a voice drew their attention. The short, temporary janitor carried his mop over to the table.

“Ah… yes,” Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat. “How did you know that? Have we met?”

“Nah,” he leaned on the mop, grinning. “But I’ve seen you around with Kiyoko-san!”

Everyone looked back to Sugawara.

“Shimizu?” Daichi cocked his head to the side.

“Are you two friends?” the janitor asked eagerly.

“Ah… uhm yes,” Sugawara replied. His head was slightly garbled from the alcohol and the heavy stares from everyone in the bar, even the cook and the coach were watching now, were slightly overwhelming.

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look.

Finally, it was Daichi that broke the seemingly tense atmosphere. He smiled and said, “So that must be how you heard about this place, right?”

Sugawara nodded slowly, feeling somehow guilty. _Sorry I didn’t find it on my own._ He thought with a gulp. _Sorry I was lead here by the hand. Sorry it wasn’t fate._ But that was a stupid way to think, wasn’t it? What did it matter how he got there? He was there now, and he planned to come again and again, so that was what was truly important, right?

“So what kind of art do you do, Suga-senpai?” Bokuto asked.

“Oh… well… I… I paint. I guess.”

“You guess?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“I paint,” Sugawara said again, this time with more conviction.

“What kind of things do you paint?” Bokuto pressed. “People? Animals? Flowers?”

“Have you ever done nudes?” the janitor shouted out.

Sugawara chuckled, “Painted?” his eyes twinkled as he smirked, “Or posed?”

“Both is good.”

Daichi said it.

Everyone stared at him as his eyes widened and his face grew red.

“I meant…” he lifted his hands defensively. “I meant that either way you’re contributing to art so therefore it’s good. It’s good.”

“Nice cover,” Kuroo muttered to Bokuto, who snorted.

Sugawara laughed, “Uh, well… sorry to disappoint, but unfortunately I haven’t. Kiyoko on the other hand…”

“ _WHAT_?” the bar erupted. The janitor threw his mop to the ground and pounced on top of the table, nearly sending Sugawara’s drink into his lap, if he hadn’t managed to catch it in time.

“KIYOKO-SAN POSED NUDE?” he practically screeched it. “WHERE? WHERE ARE THE PAINTINGS? LET ME SEE, LET ME SEE!”

“Who would’ve thought,” Kuroo mused, “that the great prude of this century has actually posed naked for the sake of art.”

“Saw it coming,” the coach said and turned forward once more, gulping at his beer.

“No, no, no, no!” Sugawara rushed to correct them. “She didn’t pose! She took a course on the human body one time and sketched nude models! That’s all! That’s what I meant!”

“Oh…” everyone seemed to sober and then grow depressed all at once.

“That would’ve been something to see,” Bokuto said, staring at the ceiling.

“Can’t say I’m not slightly disappointed,” Kuroo agreed.

“Even if she did pose,” Daichi said with a chuckle, “she’d never let any of us see the evidence.”

“That’s true,” Bokuto nodded.

Kuroo clicked his tongue, “Stingy women are the worst.”

“Don’t talk bad about Kiyoko-san!” the one crouching on the table said defensively. “It’s just that she’s a true lady, of course she wouldn’t go around flaunting her perfect body for the world to see!”

“Says the guy that was about to tear Sugawara-san in half for information on how to see those paintings,” the coach called over his shoulder.

“A mere moment of weakness.”

“Hmhm,” the coach stood and joined the others at the table with beer in hand, leaving only the cook back at the counter. He looked around anxiously, probably considering whether or not he should also crowd the new guy. “Sugawara-san,” the coach said, sliding into the booth on the other side of Bokuto. “You went to Karasuno, right?”

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, “Yeah… how did you know that?”

“I caught one of your games,” he replied. “I was out and about recruiting and had a special interest in the pinch server on the team you were playing.”

“Senpai, you played volleyball?” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Really?” the one on the table shouted.

“Not surprising,” Kuroo said, examining his fingernails with a bored expression. “This place attracts those types.”

“Nishinoya, get off my table,” Daichi ordered and the younger man quickly accommodated.

Sugawara took another sip of his drink as the cook finally made his way to the group.

“What position did you play?” he asked timidly.

“Setter,” he answered. “I… uh… I wasn’t really all that good or anything… Our team was kind of mediocre.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the coach denied, sticking a new cigarette into his mouth. “You guys may have _seemed_ mediocre from the outside, but you made it to nationals, didn’t you?”

“Well…”

“Your team had a solid foundation. All of the players seemed highly reliable, yourself included,” he chewed the end of the cigarette momentarily. “If you had a flaw, it’s that none of your players really stood out, especially since you had the misfortune of playing in a generation of ridiculously stand-out characters.” He snorted. Sugawara knew exactly what he meant. It seemed as soon as he had become a second year in high school, a crop of geniuses had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and it only got worse his third and final year.

“I remember that game really well,” the coach continued, lighting the cigarette. “You played a full set against a powerhouse school and nearly stole the win from right underneath them. Probably would’ve too, if your libero didn’t fuck up his ankle.”

Sugawara stared down into his lap, at the cell phone, whose light blinked from the message from Shimizu he had been ignoring.

“Ah. _That_ game,” he said softly.

“Hmm…” the coach eyed him for a second and then looked away. “Sorry. I guess it’s kind of a sore spot for you, huh? It was your last game of high school, wasn’t it?”

“Aw man,” Bokuto leaned his chin on the table. “I remember my last high school game. I cried like a _baby_.”

“Same,” Kuroo admitted. “Even Kenma had a few tears in his eyes. I was so proud, I cried even harder.”

“I… I cried too…” the cook scratched the back of his head.

Daichi slapped the oversized man on the back, “No surprise there.”

“H-hey! So did you!”

“Of course I did! It was my last game, ever!”

“Wouldn’t have had to be if you came to university to play for my team,” Coach snapped gruffly.

“You’re never going to let me live in peace, are you?”

“Fuck no.”

“I played for Fukurodani Academy,” Bokuto suddenly announced, turning back to Sugawara. “I was the ace and team captain! Not to mention one of the top five spikers in the country on the high school level!”

“And now you dig holes for a living,” Kuroo said.

“Hey! Landscaping is the coolest job ever!” Bokuto slammed a fist on the table. “I get to use chainsaws and climb trees and play in mud and dirt all day!”

“Yes, and we are all still very shocked that you haven’t cut off an arm or leg, or all four,” Kuroo said.

“I’m the libero for Coach Ukai’s team!” Nishinoya announced, almost climbing onto the table again until Daichi caught the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. “But I used to play for Nekoma. What was your libero like, Suga-san?”

“Uhm… he was really good,” Sugawara blinked. “His name is Yaku Morisuke…”

“ _You played with Yaku Morisuke_?” Nishinoya tried once more to leap onto the table. Daichi held him fast. “He’s like one of my idols!”

Sugawara chuckled, “Next time I see him I’ll let him know.”

“Awesome!”

Kuroo cleared his throat, “Well, since it seems we’re all bragging up our volleyball experiences, I’ll have a go.” He smirked, “Middle blocker. Team captain at Nekoma.”

“Is it really a brag if you haven’t done anything incredible?” Bokuto said.

“Hey, hey, hey, fuck you,” Kuroo flipped him the bird. “I was pretty incredible. There wasn’t a single team that I played that didn’t end up pissed off by the end of the game. All thanks to me.”

“That is pretty incredible,” Sugawara chuckled.

“Your turn, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya grinned up at the man next to him.

“Eh? Oh… well. I was the ace at Dateko… Uhm… that’s all.”

“That’s not all!” Nishinoya argued. “Asahi-san was amazing! Even I had a hard time picking up his spikes!”

He shrugged sheepishly.

Everyone turned to Daichi.

He pressed his lips together and then crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked an eyebrow at his regulars, who seemed to hold their breath in anticipation for his introduction.

“I don’t know why you are all looking at me like that,” he said, putting Sugawara’s thoughts to words. “It’s not like you haven’t heard it before.”

“Yeah but we like to hear Daddy tell the story,” Kuroo said, earning a glare.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Not really a story.” He looked to Sugawara. “Wing spiker. In my third year I was the captain at Dateko.”

Sugawara didn’t understand why this was something that the others paid such close attention to. Seeing his confusion, Daichi went on to explain.

“I moved a lot as a kid,” he said. “In junior high I was on a team with Kuroo for two years, then transferred schools and ended up on Bokuto’s team. Then for my first two years in high school I played at Aoba Johsai and transferred in my third year to Dateko, where they made me captain.” He shrugged, “That’s it, basically.”

“What do you mean, _that’s_ it?” Coach said. “You act like it’s a totally normal thing for a team to elect a transfer student as captain one month after knowing him.”

“Well… I suppose I made a good impression.”

“Sawamura’s a born leader,” Kuroo said in irritation. “Thank God he left Nekoma or else he probably would’ve stolen the captaincy from me.”

“Same here,” Bokuto said under his breath, leaning into Sugawara’s side sleepily.

“The only other person really in the running for captaincy at Dateko was Asahi,” Daichi said with a scowl. “Can you imagine that train wreck?”

“That would’ve been awful!” Nishinoya laughed.

“Noya…” Asahi pouted.

He slapped him on the back, “I’m just saying, Asahi-san!”

“And Moniwa refused the position after that fight between Futakuchi and Kamasaki,” Daichi said with a shrug.

Asahi nodded morosely, “Can’t blame him.”

“Dateko did have some problem children,” Nishinoya said, arms crossed over his chest.

“You say that like you weren’t also a problem child,” Kuroo snapped.

“Well,” Sugawara said, looking up at Daichi. “I still think it’s incredible that you earned their trust so easily.”

“It’s what Sawamura _does_ ,” Kuroo said, irritation turning into contempt. “He’s all _warm_ ,” he made sarcastic air quotes. “And _friendly_ ,” he did it again. “And _comfortable_.” Daichi leaned over the table and slapped the sarcastic air quotes out of the air. “And _reliable_ ,” Kuroo added, despite his air quotes being out of commission with Daichi still hovering nearby.

“It’s super annoying!” Bokuto said with a loud voice. “Daichi-san is the worst!”

“Daichi-san is the best!” Nishinoya argued.

“I agree,” Asahi said. “He kept us all in line and kept up our morale even when I almost quit. And then he even took us to nationals our third year.”

“Why are we talking about me?” Daichi snapped.

“Because you’re more interesting than us,” Kuroo said. “Surprisingly.”

“No I’m not.”

“You own a bar at the ripe young age of twenty-four,” Kuroo cocked a lazy eyebrow.

“And? Ukai coaches a university volleyball team,” Daichi gestured at the man with the bleached hair. “Nishinoya is one of the best liberos in the country and has the capacity to go pro. Asahi is probably being chased by the Yakuza for some misunderstanding on his part—”

“Ehh?” Asahi’s face went stark white at the thought. “Do you really think so?”

“Bokuto’s… hair is crazy,” Daichi continued. “So he’s got that going. And Kuroo, you are… well… I mean, you hate puppies, so there’s probably some kind of interesting emotional childhood trauma involving that.”

“Not really. I’m just a piece of shit.”

Nishinoya slipped under Daichi’s arm and slid into the booth next to Kuroo. “Suga-san, how did you meet Kiyoko-san?”

He was surprised, and slightly disappointed, to have the conversation shift back towards him. He had been enjoying hearing about everyone else. And Sugawara was boring. No really. The “struggling artist” thing was so cliché nowadays. He didn’t really want to get into all the melodrama it involved. But Nishinoya was looking at him with so much excitement and interest that he didn’t have the heart to refuse his attention.

“We went to the same elementary school,” he replied with a kind smile.

“Whoa! So you’re childhood friends?” Nishinoya’s eyes twinkled.

“Err… not exactly,” he laughed. “Truthfully, we kind of hated each other up until our last year in junior high.”

“No way! Kiyoko-san couldn’t hate a fly!” Nishinoya looked stunned. Asahi sat down next to the fiery libero, leaving Daichi the last one standing.

 “Hmm, she may look sweet and innocent, but she’s more evil than you think!” Sugawara giggled into his hand.

“I refuse to believe!” Nishinoya covered his ears. “I won’t let you taint Kiyoko-san for me!”

“But it’s true!”

“La la la la!” he sang, closing his eyes.

Everyone laughed as the door of the bar opened and two new customers entered.

“Welcome!” Daichi called. “Sit anywhere!”

Sugawara watched as he morphed back into the calm professional and made his way around the counter to take his place in front of the new customers, bowing and apologizing profusely for the mess Nishinoya had abandoned.

The rowdy bunch at his table started harassing Nishinoya and Sugawara took the chance to check the text from Shimizu.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Call me later. Don’t forget. Or else I break into your apartment._

Sugawara hid a smile behind his hand and slid the phone back into his pocket. He glanced at Nishinoya, who had his hands forcefully removed from his ears by Kuroo and Asahi.

“Seriously,” Sugawara said, letting out a laugh. “She’s evil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be this long! But since this was mostly a repeat of the first chapter, just in Suga's POV, I decided to make it a little longer. Thank you to everyone that takes time to read this! It makes my heart happy. <3  
> Love-Moo
> 
> Next time:  
> Asahi has a knife.  
> Suga has a wandering gaze.  
> And Daichi has a disease, probably.


	3. Sidecar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi may have the knife, but it's Suga who is not to be trifled with.

Daichi finished the daily, careful organization of his liquor bottles, looking for and replacing any shortages, just as the sound of the door opening reached him.

“Welcome!” he called. “Give me a second and I’ll be right with you,” he stared up at the long row of lightbulbs under the ornate hood above the shelves. One of them had gone out and if Daichi didn’t replace it now, he was going to completely forget by the time any of his rowdy regulars made an appearance and completely stole his attention with whatever drama they chose to drag inside with them.

He braced himself against the counter under the shelves with the heel of his left hand and strained forward, rocking to his toes to give him extra height as he reached for the burned out bulb. It was still hot to the touch and Daichi let out a low hiss as he gingerly unscrewed it. It must have just gone out recently. Well, of course it had. Daichi would’ve noticed it earlier if it hadn’t.

Once it was completely unscrewed, he rocked back onto his heels and placed the bulb on the counter, shaking out his newly tender fingertips. He hesitated momentarily as he realized that he hadn’t received an answer from the customer. If it were one of his regulars, there would have been at least some form of acknowledgment. Even if that acknowledgment was an instantaneous insult or blatant refusal for patience in the form of a direct demand for a drink and his attention. Which meant that this wasn’t one of his regulars, which meant that Daichi was being the worst bartender of the year by choosing a light bulb over his precious, valued customer.

He quickly turned around, prepared to issue out an apology, but immediately stopped in his tracks.

Sugawara stood opposite him at the counter, leaning against it with his elbows. As soon as he turned around, his eyes had slid upwards to meet his gaze.

“Oh,” Daichi breathed out. “Suga-san…”

“Just Suga,” he corrected, smiling.

“S-Suga.”

“Take your time,” he said. “I’ll just make myself comfortable.” He climbed onto a stool.

“Ah… of course. Uhm. It’ll just take a second.” Daichi grabbed the light bulb, which was only slightly warm now, and rushed off towards the closet under the stairs. He fetched a new light bulb and discarded the old one before practically running back to the counter. He braced himself and reached up to screw it into place, jumping slightly when it burst into light under his touch.

When he faced him once more, Sugawara’s eyes slid up to his face again and he smiled.

_What was he looking at?_ Daichi wondered. “Is… there something on my back?” He glanced over his shoulder and swiped unsurely at the back of his vest.

“Hm?” Sugawara placed his messenger bag on the stool next to him. “So Daichi, what are you going to make for me today?”

Daichi decided to accept his invitation for a conversation shift and leaned his hands on the edge of the counter. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” Sugawara’s soft brown eyes twinkled.

Daichi gulped, “Ah… sure.” He fetched a martini glass from under the counter and placed it on top. “I am kind of surprised to see you back in here,” he admitted as he turned away to shuffle through alcohol bottles. “I mean, we didn’t really give the best first impression last night…” He faced him once more.

Sugawara’s eyes flitted up, “Hm? Oh… on the contrary, I had a really good time.”

_There’s definitely something on my back_ , Daichi thought. _What is it? Do I have a rip in my pants or something? Oh shit I’m wearing the boxer briefs with the little volleyballs on them today. Is he just too embarrassed to tell me that he can see them?_

Daichi’s face warmed as he gathered his ingredients together. He placed a square plate on the counter and covered it in a generous layer of sugar.

“Well, I’m glad then,” he said, slicing a lemon. “The others can get a little loud… and they don’t appreciate boundaries very much, but they’re good guys.”

Sugawara chuckled, “They have a way of really making people feel at home, don’t they?”

Daichi glanced up from where he was dragging a lemon slice around the rim of the glass. Sugawara rested his chin in the palm of his hand and smiled at him gently, turning his insides soft.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, lifting the glass and upturning it over the plate. He carefully dipped it into the sugar, gently twisting it to coat the sticky rim. “They really do.”

He filled a cocktail shaker with cracked ice and then added his ingredients. He held the lid over the shaker and shook it silently, all too aware that Sugawara’s eyes were still trained on his face.

_Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face? Did I do a bad job shaving? Do I have an embarrassing patch of hair on my chin that he’s too nice to point out?_ Daichi suffered silently for a whole minute until he decided that the drink was chilled enough. He lowered the shaker and filled the martini glass. He garnished it with a twist from the lemon and then slid it towards Sugawara.

“Here you go,” he said, pride replacing the nervous embarrassment in his chest. It looked good. He did well, considering his mind was a bit of a mess at the second. The color was a perfect shade of yellow orange.

_It’s perfect,_ he thought almost breathlessly.

He wiped his hands on the towel hanging out of the pockets of his waist apron and then twisted them in the fabric anxiously as he watched Sugawara reach for the drink. Sudden worry struck him.

_Wait. Did I put enough lemon juice? Oh shit, what if he doesn’t like cognac? I should’ve chosen something sweeter. He liked the Old Fashioned but that was whiskey. Fuck he’s going to hate it…_

“What is it?” Sugawara asked as he lifted the glass to his lips gingerly, tongue flicking out and licking off a line of the sugar in a way that made all of the moisture in Daichi’s mouth dry up.

“Uh… er…” Daichi cleared his throat and glanced away to collect his voice once more. “It’s… a Sidecar.”

“Hmm,” Sugawara hummed as he took a slow sip. After a second he leaned back momentarily, blinking.

Daichi’s heart sank. _He hates it. It’s too strong. Cognac is an acquired taste. Of course he would hate it. I should have made a whiskey sour instead. Or something sweeter…_

“It’s strong,” Sugawara said, taking another sip, much to Daichi’s surprise. “Hmm…” he contemplated for a moment and Daichi held his breath. “But I don’t hate it.”

_He doesn’t hate it…_

“In fact…” Sugawara licked another spot of sugar and drank. “Mmm… okay yeah. I like it. I was a little unsure at first but…” he took yet another drink. “Yep. I like it,” he let out a chuckle. “I feel so inexperienced. You probably think I’m such an idiot.”

“No!” Daichi held his hands up, eyes flown wide. “No! Not at all! Actually… making drinks for you is really fun for me!”

Sugawara’s eyes widened slightly.

“I… my usual customers normally know exactly what they want when they come here,” Daichi scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Sugawara’s stare. “A certain beer or shooter. Most of the time they order the same thing every time they come in so I know exactly what they want the instant they walk through the door. And don’t get me wrong,” he shook his head. “I love the fact that I have such a strong relationship with my customers that I can remember their usual order and have it ready for them before they even sit down… but…” he shrugged, staring across the empty bar. “It’s been… nice. Since you don’t know what to order, I get to revisit a lot of drinks that haven't been ordered in years and try them again. I get to make things I haven’t made for a long time.” He smiled, eyes squinting shut. “It makes me really happy!”

Daichi heard what sounded like a groan and opened his eyes again, but Sugawara was looking away, one hand closed in a fist and pressed to his lips.

“Are you okay? Do you not like it after all?” Daichi’s eyebrows pulled together. _Fuck, I fucked up. Shit._

“No!” Sugawara turned back towards him, and his face was slightly pink. “I like it! It’s just… I haven’t really eaten since breakfast today so I think just the little bit I’ve drunk already is kinda screwing with my head…”

“Oh,” Daichi breathed out as Sugawara started to fan his flushed face, still avoiding his stare. His sheepish expression was…

_Pretty,_ Daichi gulped. _Suga is pretty._

“Would you like to look at a menu and order some food then?” Daichi grabbed a simple laminated menu from under the counter and offered it.

“Yes,” Sugawara took it gratefully and bowed his head over the small selection of food that the bar offered.

The Black Feather hadn’t always served food. After all, Daichi had run the business by himself for three years until he roped Asahi into joining on as his cook just a year ago. Many of his regulars used to complain about the lack of treats to munch on when getting drunk and Daichi had, on many occasions, been forced to stock the kitchen with snack foods to satiate the especially noisy complainers, namely Bokuto and Kuroo and a few other more demanding personalities. He had even gone out of his way to stumble and struggle over the stove to throw together some ridiculous request on the nights where the bar was slower than usual. So when he heard that Asahi had quit his job at his uncle’s restaurant in Miyagi and had moved to Tokyo, Daichi practically assaulted him with a job offer. Thank God the gentle giant was still somewhat terrified of his old captain and accepted with little to no coercion on Daichi’s part.

“Hmm…” Sugawara mused, rubbing his chin. “I really liked those wings from last night…”

“No kidding?” Daichi chuckled. “You’re a stronger man than I.”

“Shall we wrestle to confirm?”

Daichi blinked in shock before heat flooded his face.

Sugawara laughed, “Kidding.”

“Oh.” Daichi cleared his throat and looked away, “Yeah. I knew that.”

Sugawara snickered and turned back to the menu. “Hmm… I want a half serving of the spiciest wings Asahi-kun can manage. And also…” he tapped his chin. “What is your favorite thing to eat from the menu?”

“Asahi’s shoyu ramen is the best,” Daichi said seriously.

Sugawara snorted, “A bar that serves ramen…” he handed the menu over. “Alright. I’ll give it a try.”

Daichi replaced the menu under the counter, jotted the short order down on the small notebook from his apron pocket, and excused himself to the kitchen. Asahi was in the middle of his prep, checking which ingredients he had and arranging his tools when Daichi rushed over to him.

“Asahi,” Daichi grabbed the taller man by the elbow.

“Wah!” Asahi flinched. “What is it? Is… is there someone out front with a knife? Should I call the police?”

“What? No,” Daichi offered the messy order to him. “The only one out there is Suga.”

“Suga-san came back? I thought for sure Kuroo and Bokuto scared him off…”

“That’s what I thought!”

Asahi took the paper from his boss’s hands, “Okay, so why did you have to scare me like that? I thought maybe there was some kind of emergency or something.”

“It _is_ an emergency!”

“Ehh? What emergency! Wait don’t tell me…” Asahi’s face paled. “Suga-san has a knife?”

Daichi resisted the urge to twist the giant idiot’s elbow until he was on the floor.

“No, you moron. It’s a different emergency.”

Asahi seemed to calm slightly at the fact that no one had a knife. Well, except for him, actually, as he still clutched a sharp paring knife in one hand and the order in the other.

“Okay,” Asahi softened his voice, if that was even possible. The giant seemed to always use a gentle tone. The only times Daichi had ever heard him break that habit was on the volleyball court or one time when he got uncharacteristically drunk and ended up in an arguing match with Nishinoya about something outrageously stupid. Scrunchies, or something like that.

“So what’s the emergency then?” Asahi set the knife down on the counter and carefully removed Daichi’s hand from his elbow.

“It’s just…” he hesitated. _Wait._ Was it really an emergency? “Well… I just kind of feel weird.”

“Eh? Are you sick? Do you need to go rest?” Worry spread over Asahi’s quivering brow.

“I don’t know…” Daichi rubbed his chest uncomfortably.

“Well what’s wrong? Do you feel like you’ll throw up?”

“No… I just… I feel warm all over. And I feel lightheaded. And earlier my heart was beating really hard.”

Asahi stared at him for a long moment before reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to his boss’s forehead.

“Hm…” he removed his hand and then stared down at the note in his other. “Does it hurt?”

“No… not really. It just feels weird. Like my mind is all scrambled and my face gets really warm without warning and sometimes my stomach tightens and does this little flip…”

Asahi let out a chuckle.

“What?” Daichi stared up at him. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Ah… I think you’re fine, Dachi. Uhm… I’m not a professional, but I think what you’re feeling is normal. And safe.”

“Safe? What’re you talking about?”

He chuckled again and went about collecting the ingredients he needed to fill Sugawara’s order. “Well, you’re not going to die. And probably won’t throw up either. So I think you’ll be fine.”

Daichi huffed, “Oh what the hell? Why are you talking so cryptically? I came here for your advice.”

Asahi hummed, “I’m just a little surprised, is all.”

“About what?”

“I didn’t realize you were so cute and innocent.”

“Haah?” Daichi delivered a kick to the back of Asahi’s pants. “You idiot! Wimpy giant! Don’t talk to your boss like that!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” Asahi said, though he didn’t sound sorry in the least.

Daichi stomped towards the door, “Here I give you a good job and free food and drinks and you have the nerve to make fun of me…” he hesitated before pushing back out into the bar. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Hm?” Asahi glanced over his shoulder.

“Is there anything on my back? A rip in my clothes or anything?”

Asahi looked perplexed, “No? Why?”

“No reason,” Daichi pushed through the door and let it swing shut behind him. “Sorry about that,” he said as he walked over to Sugawara once more.

“Hm…” Sugawara smiled up at him and Daichi noticed immediately that his glass was now empty and his cheeks and neck were more flushed than ever.

“Err… are you alright? Need a glass of water?” Daichi asked.

“No,” Sugawara shook his head. “I’m fine! A little tipsy, but okay.”

“Uhm… okay. Then do you want a refill?” Daichi lifted the cocktail shaker. “I made enough for about three servings…”

“Yes!” Sugawara pushed his empty glass towards him. “And don’t forget the sugar!”

Daichi snorted and grabbed a lemon slice, “You got it.”

“Drink one with me,” Sugawara said. “The third serving is for you. On me.”

“Huh? Oh… that’s okay… I…”

“Are you not allowed to drink while working?”

“I can…” Daichi finished dragging the lemon around the rim of the glass and then placed it once more in the sugar. “But to have my customer pay for it…”

“We’re friends.”

Daichi’s eyes flashed up and met Sugawara’s warm stare. He leaned over and rested his cheek on his crossed arms on the counter.

“We’re friends,” he repeated. “I want to be your friend.”

Fire spread across Daichi’s face and he had to take a moment to slow his raging pulse. His stomach flipped and he turned his eyes to the glass as he righted it and poured the cocktail in. He slid it over to Sugawara and fetched a new glass from under the counter.

“So?” Sugawara said, voice soft. “What’s your answer?”

He poured the remaining liquid in the cocktail shaker into the new glass without the sugared rim. He lifted the glass up and out, cocking an eyebrow.

Sugawara blinked at him for a moment before lifting his in the same manner.

“To new friends,” Daichi said tenderly.

Sugawara let out a laugh, face brightening to unfathomable degrees, and they clinked glasses.

“To new friends!” Sugawara repeated and they both drank.

_I was right_ , Daichi thought, staring over the rim of his glass at the radiant man sitting before him. The Sidecar left a strong, bitter taste on his tongue that wasn’t unpleasant.

_It’s perfect._

* * *

 

“But why can’t you just come with me?” Sugawara whined into his cell phone as he walked swiftly down the university hallways.

“Why do you need me to come with you?” was Shimizu’s bland reply. “I thought you were getting along? Making friends.”

“But what if I say something stupid or get caught checking out his ass, _again_?” Sugawara adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder.

“Stop checking out his ass then? And seriously, what gives? I thought you decided the other night that you totally, one hundred percent, were not gay and totally, one hundred percent, only like girls and man, boobs are great, and don’t get you _started_ on vagina?”

Sugawara winced at the monotonous way she threw his own drunken words back at him.

“Such words should never leave the mouth of someone so lovely,” Sugawara said in attempts at shifting the blame.

“You just used _lovely_ in a sentence. You’re gay.”

“I condemn your stereotypical bullshit reasoning.”

“Koushi, I am a relatively heterosexual female but have never once thought of Sawamura as cute. Admit it. You’ve got the hots for him.”

“Maybe I mean cute in a teddy bear kind of way!” Sugawara paused at a doorway and peered inside. “And wait, go back to that _relatively heterosexual_ part. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Is there really any use denying it to me? I’m not judging you. In fact, I fully support you. I think you and Sawamura would make a _lovely_ couple.”

Sugawara hesitated, turning his gaze to the wall, “No way, really? Do you think he’s gay?”

“Definitely not.”

Sugawara’s mouth turned down and he stomped into the empty room. “Fuck you Kiyoko. I fucking hate you so much sometimes. I swear.”

There was a slight, airy chuckle on the other side of the phone and Sugawara’s scowl smoothed out.

“What are you doing right now?” Shimizu asked.

“What do you think?” he snapped, frustration back with a vengeance. “What I am _always_ doing on Friday.” He stalked over to a wall of large square cubbies and started prodding inside them. “One more time. I swear to god. One more fucking time and I’m breaking his drawing hand with an ice skate.”

“An oddly specific threat,” the new voice filled the room, followed by a low chuckle.

"Mother fucker," Sugawara muttered.

“Found him?” Shimizu asked.

“I’ll call you later, Kiyoko,” Sugawara growled and ended the call before facing the voice. He slammed the phone into his pocket and instantly thrust his hand out towards the man leaning lazily against the door frame of the room. “Give it back Miya or you’re fucking crippled.”

“C’mon, Koushi,” he said, lifting a messy sketchpad and flipping through the pages casually. “I’m just curious about your progress. That’s all.”

“It’s an invasion of my privacy!” Sugawara stomped up to him and swiped at the notebook. Miya lifted it in the air, high above the shorter man’s head. “Oh,” Sugawara’s face twisted impossibly tighter in a scowl. “ _Real mature_.”

Miya chuckled and pushed away from the door frame. He moved further into the room, flipping the pages of the sketchbook, “There are some really interesting new additions.”

Sugawara watched him go momentarily. Miya usually didn’t dwell. Normally, after being caught with Sugawara’s stolen sketchbook, he hands it over, gives him a pretentious smirk, propositions him for a “good time” as he calls it- Sugawara doesn’t like to think about what a good time for Miya might entail-, and then calmly watches as Sugawara stomps off, snapping expletives over his shoulder.

“You haven’t been coming by the gardens lately,” Miya said, lingering on a messy drawing of a starling on the branch of a fir tree.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest.

Miya laughed quietly under his breath.

“Can I have my book back now? I have some place to be.”

“A place to be…” he thumbed through another few pages. “And where might this place to be, be?”

“None of your fuckin’ business.”

“Hmm… I know it’s a bar of some sorts…”

Sugawara stiffened.

“Though I can’t tell exactly what kind, nor where it is just going off of your sketch alone…” Miya turned to a page where Sugawara had attempted a rough outline of the inside of Daichi’s bar the night of the Sidecar. “I don’t think I’ve ever been here before?”

“Give it back,” Sugawara marched towards him.

“The bar isn’t important,” Miya admitted, sidestepping as Sugawara’s hand came swiping for the sketchbook again. “What is _really_ interesting is this other drawing… hmmm,” he turned back a few pages to the abandoned drawing of Daichi.

“Give it back!” Sugawara jumped when Miya held it above his head once more.

“Who is this hunky bartender-kun, I wonder?” Miya stared intently at the drawing. “Hard to tell with the lack of face… but _my_ does he have a rather impressive package, doesn’t he?”

Sugawara’s thin shroud of patience finally tore in half and he saw red. Miya let out a grunt and dropped the sketchbook as Sugawara crushed his fist into his stomach. The sketchbook clattered to the floor and Sugawara stooped to pick it up while Miya moaned, doubled over, clutching at his abdomen.

“You sure pack a powerful punch in that cute little body of yours, Koushi,” Miya chuckled, face a hilarious combination of pained and impressed.

“Fuck you,” Sugawara popped his bag open and dropped the book inside. “Leave me alone.”

“Don’t be that way,” Miya slowly straightened as Sugawara headed for the door. “I was just playing with you!”

“I’m in no mood to be played with,” Sugawara snapped.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. I’ll—”

Sugawara didn’t wait to listen to the proposition. He really wasn’t in the mood. Not in the mood to wonder about what Miya classified as a “good time”, not in the mood to suffer through his prompting and flirting, not in the mood to feel the weight of his hooded stare.

Sugawara Koushi.

Was.

In.

No.

Mood.

To.

Be.

Played.

With.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Suga that's seen as a perfect, beautiful, gentle angel that (not so) secretly is a total rough and tumble potty mouth is kind of my favorite type of Suga. So that's what we've got here. Also, cute, oblivious Daichi with unnecessary levels of sobering seriousness is also my favorite type of Daichi.
> 
> So Miya Atsumu has made an appearance in the manga but not the anime. I basically chose to use him just on the fact that he (so far) is the only character that I can see myself reasonably disliking? (but honestly, I'll probably end up loving him eventually so... whatever) I thought about using Tendou or Semi or Suguru as the (sort of) antagonist of this story... but honestly I love them all so much that I really couldn't bring myself to villify them. Although technically I'm not going to FULLY villify Miya... just make him a tad bit annoying. Which suits his personality well, at least according to what I've seen of him so far in the manga (which isn't much). If anyone reading this is anime only, don't worry, since this is in an alternate universe there wont be any kind of spoilers. All you need to know is that Miya Atsumu is an arrogant mofo, and has his eyes set on driving Suga up a wall in this story.


	4. Aunt Roberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two proposals and no one can keep their hands off of Daichi.

“So here’s the thing.”

Daichi let out a sigh and worried his fingers through his black hair as Tanaka made his case.

“She’s totally nice, cute—”

“Tanaka, listen,” Daichi interrupted, holding up a hand. Tanaka quickly reached out and smacked his palm into it and the bartender’s mouth twisted down even further. “I wasn’t offering a high five.”

“I take what I can get.”

“Listen,” Daichi tried again, lowering his hand to brace both of them against the counter. “I am a busy man that owns and works a business with only one other person.”

“And can I just say, you’re doing a real knock-out job here, Daichi-san.”

“Thank you. But what I’m trying to say is that I’m busy. Really busy.”

Tanaka nodded seriously, arms crossed over his chest.

“Which is why you can probably understand that I cannot,” he held Tanaka’s stare to be positive the younger man was listening, “I absolutely _cannot_ take care of both a puppy and a kitten.”

_“Mew!_ ” A fuzzy grey head poked out from the collar of Tanaka’s leather jacket.

Daichi glared at the watery gaze the animal gave him before mewing again, practically tearing at his heart.

“But Daichi-san!” Tanaka reached up and scratched the kitten’s chin. She closed her grey eyes and purred loudly. “I found her on the street! All alone! And it was starting to rain so—”

“Save it. I’ve heard this story before,” Daichi sighed. He leaned his elbows on the counter and stared at the kitten. “Honestly, a kitten isn’t so bad. Cats mostly take care of themselves. It’s the dog Nishinoya dumped on me that I’m more concerned about. Though he basically just sleeps all day.”

“I thought Noya-san was looking for someone to take him in,” Tanaka said, reaching for his beer. He brought it to his lips, careful not to jar the kitten from her place.

“He _was_ ,” Daichi muttered.

“If I can find someone to take the puppy in, will you take the kitty?”

“Why don’t you just look for someone to take the kitty in?”

“Look at her face, Daichi-san. She was _born_ to be loved by you.”

Daichi _was_ looking at the kitten. In fact, he couldn’t look _away_ from the kitten. No matter how hard he tried.

“And besides,” Tanaka shrugged. “I worry about you being alone all the time.”

The door of the bar opened but Daichi didn’t notice as he frowned, distracted by Tanaka’s accusation, “I’m not alone all the time.”

“Sure you are!” Tanaka pushed his empty glass towards him. “I never see you with any girls! When was the last time you got laid? Like, other than by your left hand.”

“I’m right handed,” Daichi said as he poured another beer.

“I thought you were left handed.”

“That’s Ushiwaka.”

“Fuck, haven’t seen that guy around in a while. What’s he up to?”

“Business trip, or something like that. Last time he was here he had a single appletini and mumbled for an hour about crop rotation and subsurface irrigation? I don’t fuckin’ know.”

The door of the bar opened again and a loud voice shouted, “AAAAhhhhh! It’s cold as TITS out there!”

Tanaka let out a groan as his sister bounded up to the counter and rubbed her fist into the crown of his shaved head, “Ryu! This doesn’t look like studying to me!”

“Nee-san, cut me some slack, I’ve been studying like crazy all week!”

“Hmm,” she smirked and hopped up onto the stool beside him. She turned to the bartender and gave him a wide grin. “Dai-chan, give me a Gin and Tonic, will ya?”

“Heavy on the gin?” Daichi confirmed with a smile as he grabbed a clear bottle from the shelf behind him.

“You know it!” she cackled and pulled the wrapper off of a pink lollipop. “So, what you two studs talking about?”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he mixed her drink.

“I was giving Daichi-san shit about needing to get laid,” Tanaka said, ruffling the kitten’s ears affectionately.

“Ehhh?” Saeko looked back to the bartender as he scowled and poured the clear liquid into a short glass filled with ice. “Dai-chan are you pent up?” She pulled herself up and leaned over the counter, holding the sucker out towards his mouth. “If you need a partner, I’ll volunteer myself.”

“Nee-san!”

Daichi allowed her to slip the sucker through his lips as he dropped a lime wedge into the drink and slid it towards her. He chuckled as she abandoned the candy in his mouth in favor of taking a long gulp of the alcohol.

“I appreciate the offer,” Daichi said around the sucker as he lifted a clear, glass ashtray from under the counter and set it next to her. He balanced the sucker on the edge of the clean ashtray and went about replacing his bottles on the shelves behind him. “But I’m afraid I’m going to have to turn you down, Saeko.”

“Psssshhhhhaaaah,” Saeko lowered the glass. “Rejected!”

“Of course,” Tanaka grumbled. “You’re on the wrong side of thirty to think you can hit on Daichi-san like that. Stay in your lane, Hag.”

“What’s that?” Saeko reached over and flicked her painted black nails against her younger brother’s forehead. “I’m on the _right_ side of thirty, thank you very much! And can you really blame me? Dai-chan’s a stud _and_ owns a business. He’s a total catch! And I’m on the hunt for a husband!”

“Since when?” Tanaka scowled, taking a drink from his beer.

“Since I fucking felt like it!” she flipped him off and picked up her lollipop again. She sucked on it quietly for a moment before saying, “And I may have found a grey hair in my roots the other day.”

Tanaka burst out laughing.

“Shut your mouth!” she swiped at him and he dodged. “After all, I’m _almost_ on the wrong side of thirty. So I figured, while I’ve still got my energy and my rockin’ bod, might as well reel in a hunk and trap him!”

Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter and smiled gently, “You’ll be a catch no matter what side of thirty you’re on. There’s no need to rush.”

Saeko let out a loud squeal and practically vaulted over the counter, throwing her arms around Daichi’s neck as she peppered his cheeks with kisses. Daichi laughed and allowed her to ravage him as Tanaka rolled his eyes and groaned.

“I’ve fallen in love with you all over again!” Saeko said, hugging his face to her cheek.

“Please, Daichi-san,” Tanaka rubbed his temples. “Stop stroking her ego.”

“Too late,” Saeko purred, kicking her legs back and forth behind her. “Ego thoroughly stroked. Let’s get married, Dai-chan. I’ll treat you right.”

“I’m sure you would,” Daichi gently pried her arms from him and she plopped back in her stool, reaching for her sucker. “Unfortunately. I’ll have to turn you down again.”

She let out a sigh and waved the sucker, “Fine, fine. I’ll catch me another babe.” Then, as an afterthought, she added, “In due time.”

Tanaka leaned his chin in his hand and used his fingers to hide his smile.

“I’m in no hurry,” Saeko said pluckily, kicking her legs under her stool like a toddler.

Daichi noticed Tanaka’s warm smile and quickly looked away to hide his own. It was then that he noticed the celestial body inhabiting the far corner booth. Daichi’s eyes went wide and he hurriedly moved around the counter to rush in its direction.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Daichi said as he neared. “You weren’t waiting for long, were you?”

Sugawara lifted his eyes from his notebook and cocked his head to the side.

“Hmm… not too long. I figured it’d be rude to interrupt your very important conversation so I decided to wait until you were finished.”

Daichi’s face flushed, “Ah… you heard… our conversation? I’m… sorry…”

“About what?”

“I… uh… well… how much… how much did you hear?”

Sugawara’s eyes took on a mischievous glint as he gazed up at him, “Surely not enough for you to be as nervous as you seem.”

Daichi’s stomach dropped, “So then…”

“Tell me Daichi,” Sugawara’s mouth ticked up in a slow smile. “How long has it really been since you had a partner other than your left hand?”

“I’m right handed,” Daichi replied before his eyes went wide at the realization at what he had just said.

Sugawara bent over the table and belted his laughter into the wood, pounding it with his right fist.

“I—I’ll just make you whatever then!” Daichi said loudly, voice squeaking mortifyingly as he spun and sprinted back to the counter, Sugawara’s laughter hot on his heels. Behind the counter once more, Daichi kept his back strictly to the Tanaka siblings as he collected alcohol and tried to calm the blush so hot he was nearly sweating.

“What was that about?” Tanaka asked, not waiting two seconds before decisively poking his nose into Daichi’s business.

“Nothing,” Daichi muttered as he turned back towards them.

“Dai-chan is blushing,” he heard Saeko whisper heatedly to Tanaka behind her hand.

“What the fuck,” Tanaka agreed, also behind his hand and also too loud. “How gross.”

“Both of you can shut up,” Daichi said, pouring ice in a mixing glass and allowing it to sit and chill as he dropped a large square ice cube into a shorter glass.

“No way, no way,” Saeko leaned forward. “You’re acting totally weird! What’s up? Who’s that guy?” She glanced over her shoulder at Sugawara. Daichi also looked in that direction, gaze somewhat shielded from the low tilt of his head. Sugawara was sitting up once more, a grin still plastered on his face as he wiped tears from his eyes, his actions broken up every few seconds by another fit of giggles.

“Wowzas,” Saeko whistled. “Holy balls that’s a pretty man. It is a man, right?”

“Of course he is,” Daichi hissed. “And I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy to hear you say that so please keep your voice down.”

“Ooo, defensive. So what’s his story?” Saeko turned back to him as Tanaka continued to eye Sugawara over one shoulder.

“What story?” Daichi tossed out the ice from his mixing glass and then poured Sweet Vermouth into a small metallic jigger, measuring out ¾ of an ounce exactly. He dropped it into the glass as he explained, “He started coming here earlier this week. He lets me make whatever drink I want for him. That’s all. End of story.” He measured out the same amount of Campari and added it to the glass.

“It’s not end of story,” Saeko denied. “You’re blushing like a school girl! Tell me what else, right now! Or I’ll go over there and ask him myself!”

Daichi blanched, “Please don’t bother him. He’s already gotten the rundown from Kuroo, Bokuto, Nishinoya, and Ukai. He doesn’t need any more trouble.” He picked up a larger jigger and measured out 2 ¼ ounce of gin into it. “There’s really nothing else to say. He’s a university student, knows Shimizu, and is supposedly in the art program. The end.”

Daichi added the gin to the mixture and then filled the glass up to the brim with ice before pulling out a long metal spoon and stirring the drink. Saeko paused in her questioning momentarily to watch him stir, mesmerized by the tornado of color and ice as he expertly mixed the ingredients together. Finally, he removed the mixing spoon and strained the drink into the shorter glass with the single cube of ice.

“He knows Kiyoko-san?” Tanaka repeated, still eying Sugawara over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Daichi grabbed a fresh orange and took a knife to its rind.

“Fuck.”

Daichi glanced at him, eyebrow cocked, “Why fuck?”

Tanaka turned forwards finally, leaning one elbow on the counter. “Are you kidding? He’s fucking gorgeous.”

“And?”

“And who else is fucking gorgeous?”

Daichi gave him a pointed stare before replying, “Your wonderful nee-san?”

Saeko squealed, “Dai-chan how many times must you make me fall for you in one night?”

Daichi grinned.

“No,” Tanaka said, earning a slap at the back of his head from his sister. “ _Kiyoko-san_.”

The bartender cut a thin strip of orange rind from the fruit and squeezed it over the drink, “Yeah, and?”

“And, what did we all agree about in regards of Kiyoko-san?”

“She’s beautiful, we get it.”

“No! About any potential lovers should would have?”

Daichi was silent and smoothed the rind over the rim of the glass.

Tanaka answered his own question, “That if she were to have a lover, he would be equally as beautiful as she is. Or at the very least, close.”

Daichi remembered their past conversation well. And this matter had also crossed his mind the instant he learned that Sugawara and Shimizu were friends. It had become the consensus of the entire bar and its regulars that Shimizu Kiyoko would only marry a man worthy of standing next to her beauty. And since the only person Daichi had ever seen that could possibly match the goddess was shockingly not on the market- despite his horrible personality- he had figured that no one stood a chance of living up to everyone’s ridiculous expectations.

That is… until now.

“Uwoaaaah,” Saeko said, glancing back at Sugawara. “Now that you mention it, they would be a super attractive couple!”

“Ugh,” Tanaka groaned. The kitten in his jacket mewled and he absently reached up to pat her head. “This sucks! Are they dating, Daichi-san? I need to know!”

“How would I know?” Daichi hissed back and dropped the orange rind into the drink. “All I know is that they’re at least friends, are both in the art program, and he calls her by her first name with no honorific. Take what you want out of that,” he lifted the glass and moved around the counter, leaving the sound of Tanaka’s groan behind him as he headed towards Sugawara’s table.

Daichi cleared his throat to steal his attention from his notebook once more and then placed the drink down in front of him.

“Negroni,” he said without having to be asked. His face reddened as he remembered where their conversation last dropped off. He hoped Sugawara was a merciful soul and wouldn’t try to tease him anymore about it as he waited for him to lift the glass to his lips and take an experimental sip.

“Delicious!” he said with a grin.

Daichi let out a breath and returned the smile, “Thank goodness.”

Sugawara eyed him for a moment before lifting a hand and gesturing for him.

“Come here, Daichi.”

Daichi swore his heart dropped right out of his body. He would’ve crawled under the table to look for it if Sugawara wasn’t giving him a look that his body just couldn’t refuse. He plopped down on the seat and slid closer to him.

Sugawara set his drink down on the table and pulled the pencil out from behind his ear. When Daichi stopped still a short distance from him, Sugawara scooted in and closed the space until they were side by side, thighs nearly touching. Daichi placed his hands in his lap, squeezing them tight to prevent them from giving a nervous shake.

On the plus side, he knew his heart hadn’t fallen out after all. It was back with a vengeance, pounding at a million beats per second and _fuck_ even Sugawara’s fingers were pretty. What the actual fuck. How was that fair?

“So I basically wanted to ask if it was okay,” Sugawara started, tapping his pencil absently on the edge of his sketchbook, “if I could draw your bar?”

“Eh?” Daichi glanced down at the open page in front of Sugawara. There was a rough outline of the inside of The Black Feather, minus the people. It was sloppy, and overloaded with harsh line work, but Daichi could still see Sugawara’s masterful touch. Messy or not, this was the work of an artist, and he could see the skill there, piecing all those seemingly random lines together to create depth and atmosphere across the page, giving the illusion of detail where there was none.

“I know technically I’ve already started,” Sugawara said sheepishly. “I meant to ask for your permission before I did, but I kinda couldn’t help but start it when I got a little tipsy the other night.”

“Oh…” Daichi gulped as he stared at the drawing. “Uhm… why would you need to ask permission?” he glanced up into his face.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, “This is your home, right? It’s a close, intimate place for you. It belongs to you. It wouldn’t feel right for me to just draw it and claim it as my own without your consent, regardless of whether it was only through the canvas or not.”

Daichi blinked at him for a moment. Sugawara stared back before his cheeks tinted with color and he broke their close eye contact, “What? Did I say something weird?”

“No! No…” Daichi turned his eyes back to the drawing. “Not weird. I was just… surprised. I guess I didn’t think of it that way.”

“So do I have your permission?”

“Yes! Of course! Draw as much as you like!”

Sugawara smiled up at him, “Thank you!”

Daichi’s chest hurt. What the hell? Was he sick again? He was hot all over and his head felt light and sure, they weren’t necessarily bad feelings, but anxiety tickled at the back of his eyes and oh _god_ he was probably going to do or say something so _stupid_ and Sugawara was going to think he was just so _stupid_ and what if there was something on his face? Or a rip in his pants? What underwear was he wearing tonight? Something normal, hopefully, because there was _definitely_ a rip in his pants. No doubt about it. And Sugawara was going to see it when he stood up again and maybe he could just keep sitting here until Sugawara left? Would that be weird? Saeko and Tanaka were both familiar enough with his bar that they could make their own drinks, right?

“I’d also like to know a little more about it,” Sugawara said, breaking his long train of nervous thoughts.

“Huh?”

“The bar,” Sugawara tapped his pencil once more to the page. “It’s much easier for me to paint if I know a little more about the thing I’m painting.”

“Oh… uhm. Alright. I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Daichi cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to the wall behind Sugawara’s head in order to stop himself from staring at that sexy little beauty mark under his left eye and fuck, since when has Daichi thought moles were sexy? Shimizu had one, and Daichi admitted it enhanced her beauty rather than detracted from it, but to think the feature was _sexy,_ isn’t he turning slightly fetishistic? Wait, did that mean moles were a new fetish for him? Or was it just Sugawara’s mole? Or was it just Sugawara himself?

That couldn’t be it, right?

“So, can you tell me a little bit of the history of this place?” Sugawara asked, shifting so that his thigh just brushed Daichi’s.

Daichi scampered out of the booth, toe catching the floor and almost sending him tumbling to his knees. He caught himself and whirled around to stare at Sugawara’s shocked expression.

“Uhh,” he said, scratching the side of his throat. “Hold on. I’m going to make sure Saeko and Tanaka are good on drinks, then make myself something and come back, okay?”

Sugawara closed his mouth, which had dropped open at the sight of Daichi’s fumbling escape.

“Oh, alright. Sure. Take your time.”

Daichi retreated back to the counter and grabbed a series of alcohol from the shelves.

“What the fuck.”

He didn’t glance towards the Tanaka siblings as he started on making his drink, ignoring the jiggers and pouring the alcohol in a tall glass in varying measurements.

“That’s a lot of liquor, my friend,” Saeko said after a moment. “Did that gorgeous sugar daddy over there say something to make you want to drink yourself into a coma?”

“Don’t call him that. And no. I just suddenly feel the urge to drink. It’s a slow night anyway, so what’s the harm?” Daichi dropped ice in after he finished with the liquor. He stirred it all together as Saeko and Tanaka watched him silently, eyebrows cocked up in unison, looking more like twins than siblings separated by five years. “Do you guys want anything?” he asked over the sound of the clinking.

“Just answers,” Tanaka rebutted.

Daichi placed a short glass on the counter, dropped a large ice cube in it and then strained his drink over it. He tidied up his mess and then ducked into the kitchen.

“Asahi, make an appetizer platter for the Tanakas. Actually, make it two. One for them and one for me and Suga.”

“Suga is here again?” Asahi glanced up from the book he was reading, leaning up against the counter. “Is he a masochist?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

Asahi closed his book and pretended not to know what he was talking about as his cheeks colored.

“So you’re going to eat with him? Like a date?”

Daichi’s cheeks mirrored Asahi’s, “Not a date! Just… he wants to ask me stuff about the bar.”

“Why?”

“Because he wants to draw it.”

“So… but…” Asahi frowned, confusion curling his brow. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s so he can draw it better,” Daichi waved a hand.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Sure it does.”

“It sounds like he’s just making an excuse to—” Asahi cut himself off and shook his head, “Never mind. You won’t get it.”

Daichi glared at him, “Just make the food, Chef-sensei.”

Asahi rolled his eyes, “I’m assuming Suga wants the hottest wings?”

“Make them molten,” Daichi turned and left the kitchen on Asahi’s chuckle.

It was slightly unnerving for Daichi that Asahi seemed to be in the know of something that Daichi was oblivious to. What was he going to say before he stopped himself? Was there something big that Daichi was missing?

Saeko leaned over her younger brother’s shoulder and cooed as she scratched the kitten in his jacket under her chin.

“I ordered you guys a platter,” Daichi said as he picked up his drink. “On the house.”

“Look how cute, Ryu,” Saeko said, not taking her eyes from the kitten. “A bribe.”

Tanaka cracked a mischievous grin, “Seems kind of like Daichi-san is trying to keep us satisfied for some reason.”

“Do you want to pay for it then?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

The Tanaka siblings snapped to attention and gave him a salute in unison, “Thank you for your generosity Captain!”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Sure you don’t need anything to drink?”

“We’re good,” Saeko waved. “If I get thirsty I’ll pour myself a beer.”

“Ossu,” Daichi muttered and walked back over to Sugawara’s table. He had his silver head stooped over his sketchbook, hand moving erratically over the page. “Sorry about that,” Daichi said as he slid into the booth, placing his drink on the table.

Sugawara lifted his head and smiled, “It’s good.” He measured the distance between them with his eyes before gesturing at Daichi to come closer, which he did, somewhat reluctantly, but also -though he'll never admit it- somewhat eagerly. He didn’t want to delve into the reasoning behind why he wanted to be get closer to the man.

Key word: man.

Sugawara took a drink from his Negroni and then set it back down. He turned his large brown eyes on Daichi and fuck, that beauty mark though…

Daichi took a hurried gulp from his drink, nearly choking on the scorching taste. He may have added a bit too much absinthe.

“What’d you make?” Sugawara said, voice polite and yet peppered with humor, no doubt at the pinch of moisture in Daichi’s eyes as he tried -and failed- to eloquently swallow the harsh liquid.

“Err…” Daichi rubbed the center of his chest and stared at the unattractive golden brown color of the drink. “It’s called an Aunt Roberta. I usually make it better than this, but I didn’t feel like measuring it out…”

Sugawara’s hand covered the glass, fingers brushing Daichi’s momentarily and he almost dropped the drink all over the both of them. Sugawara caught it, eyes twinkling as he smirked at him. Daichi swore he was harboring the sun under his skin. Sugawara raised the glass to his lips, nose crinkling cutely- no wait, shut up- at the smell before he took a small sip.

“Bleh,” Sugawara made a face and offered the drink back to Daichi, who took it. “That’s awful. Just awful. It tastes like… _black licorice_ and old boot.”

Daichi laughed, “Hm, maybe I did make it right after all.”

“So you’re telling me you are drinking an old licorice boot on purpose?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

Sugawara smirked, “Huh.”

Daichi took another drink, and this one went down easier. “I think it’s an old habit,” he explained as he stared at the ice cube clinking against the glass. “Kuroo and Bokuto and another of my friends have the bad habit of trying to sneak sips from whatever I’ve got in front of me, so in order to discourage them from stealing, I’ve found the strongest, most undesirable cocktail to drink around them.”

“Hmm,” Sugawara leaned his chin in his palm. “It must’ve been your instincts that told you to make it tonight then, since it appears I have the same bad habit as the others.”

Daichi laughed, “It did bring back some flashbacks, that’s for sure.”

Sugawara scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out at Daichi and _fuckin’ fuck._ Daichi had to take another gulp of the Aunt Roberta just to choke down _whatever_ it was that came over him at the sight.

“Okay, so,” Sugawara said. “Time to start drilling you.”

Daichi sputtered, spitting half his mouthful onto the front of his waist apron- thank god he hadn’t taken it off- and started to cough, pounding his chest with a fist.

“With questions,” Sugawara added, too little too late. He turned his face to hide the smirk that Daichi already fucking saw, so quit trying to act innocent you little…

“So how did you come to own a bar by age twenty-four?” Sugawara asked, turning back to him, expression perfectly stoic and serious and _don’t lie, you’re totally enjoying this._

Daichi cleared his throat into his fist and set the glass down on the table. “Well… the building actually belonged to my grandpa. Used to be a restaurant back in the day but had been pretty derelict ever since he got too old to work.” He drummed his fingers on the table absently, eyes staring across the bar. “After he died, no one in the family really knew what to do with it. They thought about selling it, but my mom and her sister threw a fit and said it was too sentimental to sell.” He grinned, “I had no interest in continuing my education after high school and planned to just get a job and basically… stagnate for the rest of my life, but then me and a couple of other guys went on a pub crawl in Europe as a graduation trip. I guess you could say I kind of fell in love with alcohol and sort of… found my calling?” he let out a laugh.

Sugawara smiled.

“I started learning up on alcohol, sampling it when I could, not publicly- of course- until I turned twenty.”

“How did you get it before?” Sugawara asked.

“Well, after I told my parents about my newfound _passion in life_ , they got really invested in the idea. They agreed to buy me any alcohol I needed, within reason, and then monitored my intake so that I couldn’t take advantage of them and go get myself drunk just for the sake of it.”

Sugawara chuckled, “They sound like cool parents.”

“Well, less cool when I was actually making the drinks and they hovered over my shoulder every second of the way and asked like a million questions. And then demanded to sample every single drink, giving me plenty, _plenty_ of constructive criticism.”

Sugawara snorted.

Daichi smiled, “But I can’t really be mad about it. After all, they prided themselves on being somewhat of _liquor connoisseurs,_ and had a lot of good advice that I couldn’t really get from just reading bartending books or searching recipes online.”

Sugawara let out a long sigh, smiling wistfully, “Sounds nice…”

“Hmm… yeah.” Daichi traced the rim of his glass slowly, “So… once I started this little… enterprise of mine, my parents talked things over with my aunts and uncles and they all agreed to let me buy the building from them for a super slashed price. Honestly, it was probably criminal how easily I became a property owner.”

Sugawara glanced around the bar, “So it used to be a restaurant? What kind?”

“Yakiniku,” Daichi said. “Was pretty popular too. Grandpa had a lot of loyal regulars. They were pretty upset when he called it quits.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara smiled, “So you take after your grandpa?”

“Eh? Do I?” Daichi laughed. “Well, I do see some parallels, that’s for sure. I can only imagine the fits everyone would throw if I quit the business.”

Sugawara snickered. “So,” he said, tapping his pencil, “You got your hands on the building and then what? This doesn’t really look anything like a yakiniku joint.”

“Ah, well, you know that saying, _it takes a village to raise a child?_ ”

Sugawara nodded.

“It apparently also takes a village to open a bar.”

He laughed, “Oh really?”

“It was a total pain,” Daichi let out a groan. “The place was a _mess_ when I got my hands on it. I was only almost nineteen at the time and didn’t know shit about building codes, plumbing, _interior design_ …” he leaned back in the booth. “Luckily, I had quite a few people in my life willing to pick up where I fell short.” He smiled gently and ran his finger along the intricate carving on the edge of the table. “Kuroo and Bokuto were instantly on board with the whole demolition side of the makeover. And Kuroo even enrolled in a couple of legal classes at university to help with the regulation part. Bokuto was into anything involving his hands so on top of his whole landscaping venture, he learned up on some carpentry and electrical stuff.” He lifted his glass, “Hajime’s uncle is a plumber and he cut some sort of deal with him to get that squared away. Issei and Takahiro set up my sound system,” he gestured vaguely at the air. His classic rock set list was playing at a reasonable volume, noise pollution just under the volume of a normal talking voice. “I don’t know where they got it though. And I didn’t ask. I'm pretty sure I don’t _want_ to know… They'd probably just shrug and say something like _it fell off the back of a truck,_ anyway.”

Sugawara snickered.

“Let’s see… most of the kitchen appliances were already here from the yakiniku days. And most worked well enough to keep. Some were trashed after electrocuting Bokuto a few dozen times,” he rolled his eyes. “Kamasaki and Futakuchi helped paint the place, and nearly killed each other in the process. Aone and Kaname helped lay down the flooring. Wakatoshi and Tendou set up a garden and greenhouse on my roof. Akaashi did the upholstery on the booths and stools.” He patted the soft leather next to his thigh. “The tables…” Daichi leaned forward and smoothed his hand tenderly over the sleek wood. “Most were leftover from the yakiniku restaurant. The center grills were just removed and replaced with a center pillar.” He dragged his finger along the circle in the middle of the table where the wood grain didn’t quite match up. “Most of the woodwork is all Tooru,” Daichi said softly, almost reverently.

For all his blustering, Tooru really had delivered. He leaned back again and traced the swooping carving on the side of the table.

“All of these fine details?” Daichi said. “The carvings along the edge of the tables and chairs, as well as the counter, and the hood over the alcohol shelves… were his handiwork. I had no idea he was doing it either,” he let out a laugh. “He put on this huge show of _I’m not going to help you. This is a stupid idea. Just go to college like a good boy. You’ll be bankrupt in three months,_ ” Daichi shook his head with a rueful snort. “But straight from the beginning, before I even started on the demolition and planning, he had Hajime sneak out all of the furniture and then he slaved over them for almost the entire year it took to get this place into shape. I had no idea until they were finally hauling it all in three months before I thought I would be able to open. Suddenly all of the trouble the guys were giving me every time I started searching for cheap tables online made sense.”

Sugawara smiled, “That’s… so sweet.”

Daichi laughed again, “Tell me about it. I was really starting to freak out too. I owned a bar that was supposed to be opening in a couple of months and I didn’t even have a _counter_ ,” he waved at the other side of the room. “I was seriously in panic mode. And then that bastard comes waltzing in here with this _gorgeous_ slab of wood that he carved and built entirely by himself, and plops it right down like _duh. What did you_ think _I was doing this past year?_ ” Daichi ran his hand through his hair, brow twisting slightly. “What did I ever do to deserve these people in my life?”

Daichi felt a soft touch at his chin and turned towards Sugawara, eyes widening. Sugawara smiled, fingers lingering on the soft skin at the junction of his throat.

“You must be doing something right,” he said gently before retracting his hand and turning forwards, lowering his eyes to his sketchbook.

Daichi took the chance to jumpstart his heart with another quick gulp of his drink.

Just as things turned awkward, Asahi made an appearance with a platter of food.

“Ta da,” he said and then blushed. “Uhm… here you go.” He set it down on the table and then wrung his hands together in front of his apron, which seemed to be stained with what looked like the lava sauce. “Do you need anything else?”

_My sanity,_ Daichi thought. _Wherever it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, I know nothing about art. Except that I like to look at it. I took one drawing class in college but probably didn't learn anything useful since our professor was pretty chill and would teach us a new technique and then set us loose for the entire week. I know that contour lines are a thing? Also there's a horizon. And like different thickness of pencils. Uhm, also, you shade the things in the background darker than the foreground? India ink... aaannnd... abstract... trees.
> 
> Okay, yeah I know nothing. I know more about liquor than I do about drawing or painting or anything involving art. So the descriptive work on the art is going to be pretty dang amateur, what can I say. Hopefully I can bullshit it well enough to get my point across though. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Also, I'm aware that they most likely don't measure alcohol out in ounces in Japan. But I didn't really feel like converting the measurements, since they would all turn out to be really weird numbers so... we're sticking with ounces. I doubt anyone will mind all that much, but if you do, tough titties.
> 
> So not much really happens in this chapter, but at least now we know a little more about The Black Feather's origin story? *hopes no one cares at how lazily I snuck it in* Also, Oikawa has been mentioned. Scream. I'm really excited to introduce him into the story. Although it still won't be for a while. As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time:  
> Volleyball and snooping


	5. Vodka Cranberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is equal parts adorable and hardcore.  
> And Daichi doesn't know how to deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy monster chapter again. I wasn't planning on making it this long but couldn't really bring myself to split it up into two. Soo..... here we are.

“I’m never going back there again.”

Shimizu rolled her eyes for what had to be the thirtieth time- Sugawara had lost count after eleven- and lifted a cherry tomato to her lips.

“You’re overreacting,” she said after slowly chewing and swallowing.

Sugawara scrubbed at his face with his hands and groaned, “I totally touched him! Just touched him!”

Shimizu reached out and poked him in the forehead, “What’s wrong with a little touch? It’s not strange for two men to touch, especially not two men that have established a friendly relationship.”

“No,” Sugawara dropped his hands to the table and glared at her. “It wasn’t a little poke or an accidental brush of our elbows or a god damn handshake. It was _sensual_.”

Shimizu turned her head away and coughed into her fist but it was useless- Sugawara knew she was laughing at him.

He pouted, “Kiyo…”

She cleared her throat and faced him once more. “Sorry. Okay, then show me how you did it.”

Sugawara sighed and then leaned forward on his left elbow, reaching across the table with his right. He brushed his fingers tenderly under her pointed chin, lingering on the soft skin there before slowly pulling back.

Shimizu blinked at him with wide eyes behind her glasses.

“Whoa! What the hell was that?” a voice called promptly before a tray was dropped onto the table and a lanky body slid into the chair beside Shimizu’s. “You guys aren’t dating, are you?” Terushima asked, cracking a pair of chopsticks apart.

“No, we’re not,” Shimizu said, turning back to her lunch.

“But what was with that super sensual touch right then?” he asked, grabbing a piece of pork from his plate and thrusting it into his mouth with a slight moan of appreciation.

“See?” Sugawara muttered and Shimizu didn’t rebut.

“Oh by the way,” Terushima was already changing the subject, much to Sugawara’s relief. “Take-chan was looking for you earlier, Koushi. Said he needed to talk about that gallery or whatever.”

Sugawara’s relief fizzled away and he leaned back in his chair with a sour expression.

Shimizu didn’t miss his aura of reluctance, “Are you still avoiding him?”

He sighed, “I don’t have any news. There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

Terushima gladly backed out of the conversation, opting to stuff his face with his lunch as Sugawara and Shimizu started the argument that their peers had come to view as the norm.

“You said you finally have motivation, so why don’t you tell him that?” Shimizu said, voice showing her slight irritation where her stony expression did not.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Sugawara insisted with a wave of his hand. “I had motivation for all of two seconds. Now I can never go back to that place so there’s actually nothing I can tell him.”

“It wasn’t sensual. Yuuji, tell him it wasn’t sensual,” Shimizu said.

“I dunno, it looked pretty sensual to me,” he said, dripping rice from his full mouth.

“Not that,” Shimizu snapped, but then must have realized bringing Terushima into the argument would do nothing for her case and turned her back on him to address Sugawara once more. “Besides, wasn’t this your plan? Get him thinking about you? So what if it was sensual? Aren’t those your intentions anyway?”

Sugawara stared at her with a look of disbelief for what seemed like three full minutes while Shimizu glared silently back and Terushima glanced, lost, between them.

“I’m straight,” Sugawara finally said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whoa,” Terushima said. “Koushi-chan, are you having a sexuality crisis?”

“No,” he turned away, staring across the cafeteria with a scowl.

“He has a crush on a man and can’t come to terms with it,” Shimizu sold him out in a heartbeat.

“Word,” Terushima leaned an elbow on the table. “So Miya finally convinced you, huh?”

Sugawara twisted his face in painful disgust, “ _Fuck_ no.”

“Not Miya,” Shimizu said. “The bartender at the bar I frequent.”

“Eh? Shimi-chan, you frequent a bar? Invite me next time!”

Shimizu ignored him and glared at Sugawara, “You always do this. Whenever you’re stressed and anxious, you turn into a total drama queen and _self-destruct_.”

“I do not.”

“You touched a man on the chin and are acting like you killed his mother.”

“I may as well have,” Sugawara muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he avoided her glare.

“I don’t really know what exactly is going on here,” Terushima started.

“Then stay out of it,” Sugawara snapped.

“But I agree with Shimizu,” he continued with a firm nod. “I’ve only known you a fraction of the time that she has, but I know what she’s talking about when she says you self-destruct. Remember that time you got offered to paint a mural for that daycare and you ended up in the hospital for a week?”

“That wasn’t—”

“That was totally your fault,” Terushima interrupted. “One hundred and twenty percent your fault.”

“It—”

“The doctor _said_ that it was stress induced,” Shimizu cut in, eyebrows pulling low. “Stress and malnutrition and sleep deprivation. One hundred and twenty percent a Sugawara _self-destruction_.”

Sugawara glared at her for a long moment, then turned his eyes to Terushima, who was back to eating with new fervor but eyeing him under a flop of dyed hair.

Sugawara let out an indignant _HMPH,_ and looked away. “Mind your own business. I’m not going to end up in the hospital over something so stupid.”

“Where’s your lunch today, Koushi?” Shimizu asked.

Sugawara ignored her.

“Also, where was your lunch yesterday? And the day before? When was the last time you _ate_ , Koushi?”

“ _Last night_ ,” he growled, slapping his palm down on the table. “ _Daichi bought me an appetizer platter and it was fucking delicious._ ”

“Why are you saying it like you’re pissed off?” Terushima asked. Shimizu coughed into her fist.

“ _I’m not,_ ” Sugawara gritted his teeth.

“You are.”

He leaned back in his seat and turned his face away from them in proper tantrum form. Shimizu and Terushima exchanged a look.

“Suga-san!” a voice called suddenly.

All three turned towards the excited shout as a short man with vibrant red hair bounded up to their table, waving a hand above his head.

Sugawara’s expression instantly smoothed and a tender smile formed on his lips.

“Hello Hinata,” he said, voice sweet.

“Suga-san,” the boy plopped down in the chair beside him and held his clasped hands up in front of his face, framed by his large fiery brown eyes. “Please toss to me.”

Sugawara chuckled and ruffled Hinata’s wild hair affectionately, “Of course. What’s wrong? I thought you were excited to be on the university team?”

Hinata let out a groan and dropped his hands to his lap, “I was… but now… I have this super _mean_ setter that fights with me every day and says I suck and refuses to toss to me…” he groaned again, shoulders slumping. “He’s a super egotistical king and I can’t stand him!”

Sugawara frowned, “They put a setter like that on the first string?”

“Well… not yet,” Hinata looked away, seemingly reluctant to continue. “Akaashi-senpai is still first string but he's graduating soon so Coach has been planning for the future and we always get paired together in practice... and... I mean… he’s a total jerk… but he’s also like _super_ amazing. His tosses are like _PUWAAH_ and _PWOOSH_!” he waved his arms around erratically above his head. “But…” he sobered. “We don’t get along. Not at all. I hate him. And he won’t toss to me until I get better. So that’s why I was wondering if you would practice with me so that I can prove that I’m not as bad as he thinks.”

Sugawara smiled and rubbed Hinata’s head again, “Don’t worry. I’ll practice with you. When’s your last class? I’ll ask Nekomata-sensei if we can borrow the gym and equipment.”

“Today is my full day,” Hinata pouted. “I have a late class that ends at eight. Is it okay to do it then?”

“Sure,” Sugawara agreed. “I don’t have any plans tonight. We’ll practice until you drop!”

“Suga-san!” Hinata threw his arms around Sugawara’s neck and squeezed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Sugawara chuckled and hugged him back, “It’s nothing.”

Sugawara was so busy absorbing the love from his kouhai that he missed the dark stare from Shimizu and the uneasy way Terushima shifted slightly away from the icy anger she radiated.

* * *

 

“So… Akaashi is mad at me.”

Daichi didn’t react to the confession as he cracked open a new bottle of vodka.

“Daichi-san.”

He measured the clear liquid into a glass silently.

“Daichi-san. Daichi-san. _Daichi-san._ ”

He turned and replaced the bottle on the shelves behind him.

“ _Daichi. Daichi. Daichi._ ”

Another voice joined in,

“Sawamura. Sawamura. Sawamura.”

“Daichi. Daichi. _DAICHI._ ”

Daichi’s patience used to have the stamina of a post oasis camel. But as he grew older- or maybe it was just the constant exposure to all the _bullshit_ these past… what, thirteen years?- Daichi’s stamina was barely a puppy that got all of two meters from the water bowl before pissing all over the floor.

Which is exactly the reason why Daichi just couldn’t help but grab both Kuroo and Bokuto by the front of their shirts and drag them half across the counter from their places on the stools and hiss into their faces,

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

He released their now wrinkled collars and they both plopped back in their seats.

“Akaashi is mad at me,” Bokuto tried again, now with Daichi’s centered- if not still raging- attention.

“I heard you the first time,” Daichi said. “I didn’t answer because I don’t care.”

“What should I do?”

“What should he do?” Kuroo leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

Daichi let out a soul ripping sigh and poured himself a shot of brandy, which he threw back in half a beat before biting the bullet and asking in a monotone voice,

“Why is he mad at you.”

Kuroo glanced away, pursing his lips while Bokuto groaned.

“We… may have followed him on his goukon.”

Daichi slammed his shot glass down on the counter and turned back to the drink he had been making before his anger had forced him to abandon it.

“Here it comes,” Kuroo muttered a second before Daichi’s infallible fatherly lecture commenced.

“I _told_ you not to do that,” he barked, grabbing orange and cranberry juice from the fridge under the counter. “I _told you._ But did you listen? No. What did I tell you?”

“Not to do that,” Bokuto repeated softly, large golden eyes staring dejectedly down at the counter.

“I said that he would get mad. I said that he was a grown ass man and was allowed to do whatever he wanted to do, including dating whoever the fuck he wanted to date. Didn’t I say that? Huh? Bokuto, what did I say?” Daichi stirred the drink angrily.

“You said he was a grown man and could do what he wanted. And it wasn’t my business.”

“ _Exactly_. And what did you do instead?”

“I dressed up as a police officer with Kuroo and followed him around on a tandem bicycle.”

Daichi didn’t react to the new confession as his lecture continued, “All day long, every fucking day, every fucking week, Akaashi has to put up with your grumbling, and your screaming, and your… _you_ -ness.” Daichi grabbed a lime and produced a knife, scaring a wince from both men on the other side of the counter. “Don’t you think he deserves a break every once in a while?” Daichi pointed at Bokuto with the knife, point coming dangerously close to the man’s pink nose. “Don’t you think he deserves some peace and quiet?”

Bokuto gulped.

“Or are you so selfish that he can only exist for _you_?” Daichi’s eyes flashed.

“No! I want Akaashi to have peace and quiet too! Why can’t he have it with me?” his chin quivered and those large golden eyes turned glossy.

“Here it comes,” Kuroo muttered.

Daichi’s face softened and he split the lime in two, “Did you at least do one of the things I told you to do?”

Bokuto blinked and wiped at his eyes, clearing his voice, “What?”

“Did you think about your feelings?” Daichi slipped a slice of lime into the rim of the glass and locked Bokuto with his stare once more. “Why you were so worried about Akaashi going to that date in the first place?”

Bokuto slowly lowered his eyes. Daichi lifted the glass and moved around the counter as Kuroo leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand and smiled.

Daichi walked the drink to the far corner booth and set it down in front of Shimizu.

“Haven’t seen you in a few weeks,” he said as she looked up from her cell phone.

“Hm…” she reached for the drink.

“The usual,” he said with a crooked smile.

“Thank you,” she returned the smile, somewhat, and sipped it. “I’ve been busy with school lately." She eyed him quietly before asking, "Why do you keep looking around like you’re expecting somebody, Sawamura?”

Daichi jerked his head back towards her, eyes widening. Guilt spread over him and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah? Was I? Uhm…” Daichi cleared his throat into his fist, aware that his face must be as red as Shimizu’s vodka cranberry at this point. Ah, fuck it. “Uhm,” he met her all-knowing stare. “Are you drinking alone tonight?”

The corner of Shimizu’s mouth twitched and she leaned forward, bracing herself on her elbows on the table.

“Something tells me you’re not trying to hit me up.”

If Daichi’s face got any hotter, it would probably start melting his skin.

“Sugawara isn’t coming tonight,” she said, cocking her head slightly. “That's what you're really asking, isn't it?”

“W-well…” he looked away, lest her all-seeing eyes literally rip some sort of embarrassing confession straight out of him. “I mean… I was wondering. Because he’s come every night since… the first. So I thought… and he said that he was close with you so I wondered… uh…”

Shimizu coughed into her fist and Daichi shut up, feeling infinitely stupid and holy shit, so _obvious._

“He’s busy tonight,” she said, smoothing her hair behind an ear in that impossibly graceful way only she could pull off. “He’s… uh… playing.”

“Playing?”

“Volleyball.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, “O-oh! He is? That’s… oh…”

Shimizu glanced down at the phone in her hand and then back up. “Would you like to see?”

“Eh?” he blinked. “See? Uhm… well I’m working so I can’t really leave just to see Suga playing volleyball… err… not that… not that I would do that anyway…”

“No need to leave,” she quickly tapped away on her phone. “Just a second…”

He cocked an eyebrow and watched her silently for a moment. She reached out and took another drink of the Vodka Cranberry and by the time she was placing the glass back on the table, her phone beeped.

She opened the text message, Daichi supposed it was, and then gestured for him.

“Huh?”

She held the phone out and he took it from her, hesitantly. On screen was a text conversation with someone named Yuuji in Shimizu’s phone. Daichi read from the top down.

 

**_From: Yuuji_ **

_Sharp as always! But he pulled my shorts down in front of Yacchan! :'(_ _Again._

**_To: Yuuji_ **

****

_Does he seem depressed_

**_From: Yuuji_ **

****

_earlier. but Shou-chan cheered him up_

**_To: Yuuji_ **

****

_Send me a pic of him._

The last text was a picture and Daichi clicked on it to get a closer look. All the moisture dried up in his mouth at the sight of Sugawara in black kneepads, workout shorts, and a sleeveless navy shirt. He was posing for the camera, winking, biting his bottom lip, and hiking his shorts up high on one pale thigh, flexing his sleek calf.

As if Daichi’s face needed any more heat. He cleared his throat and passed the phone back over to Shimizu, avoiding her stare with almost laughable effort.

“Uhm…” his voice was hoarse.

“I probably should have specified that you wanted to see him playing,” Shimizu said, tapping out another text. “I’ll ask, hold on.”

“That’s!” Daichi held up both of his hands. “That’s not necessary! Honestly! I… uh… don’t know what you think our relationship is but…”

“It’s fine. I’ll get fodder from Terushima for you.”

“F-fodder?” Daichi blinked at her in astonishment.

She waved him off, reaching for her drink once more, and Daichi gladly fled back to the counter.

 _What the fuck, what the fuck?_ He stood opposite of Kuroo and Bokuto and stared at the alcohol shelves, desperately trying to force the flush from his face. _What does she think is going on between me and Suga? Maybe she saw something in my reaction towards the conversation about him… wait._ Daichi gulped, eyes locked on the label of a bottle of Kahlua. _What about my reaction? Was it weird? What did she see? Does she maybe know why I get so… flustered about this?_ Daichi seriously considered asking Shimizu for advice on the matter but quickly shook the idea out of his head. He couldn’t just ask her something like that out of the blue. It’s not like they were friends. She was a valued regular at the bar and was close to people Daichi was also close to, but that didn’t make him privy to advice on  _personal problems_.

 _Not that it’s a problem,_ Daichi reminded himself firmly. _You’ve made a new friend and don’t quite know what to do about it. That’s all there is to it._

He gave this idea a nod of finality and finally faced the two at the counter.

Bokuto looked as if he was still in deep thought, head cocked, arms crossed over his chest, legs folded under him, balancing seemingly impossibly on the stool. Kuroo was bored at the sudden quiet of his partner, but at the sight of Daichi’s still slightly flushed cheeks, he perked.

“What’s wrong, Sawamura?” he poked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I didn’t realize you were that scared of Shimizu-san.”

“Not scared,” he snapped, pouring himself another shot of brandy. “And nothing is wrong. Mind your own business.” He downed the shot easily.

“Ah, I know what it is,” Kuroo leaned forward, completely disregarding the warning in Daichi’s tone. “Isn’t Shimizu-san closely connected to Sugawara-senpai?”

Daichi paled.

“That’s a telling reaction,” Kuroo purred, eyes twinkling. “Do explain.”

What was there to explain? Daichi gave him a scowl and pulled the towel from his apron. He wiped at the counter silently while Kuroo continued to prod him until Asahi pushed through the swinging door into the front of the bar with two plates.

“Yakisoba,” Asahi placed one plate in front of Kuroo. “And yakitori,” he placed the other in front of Bokuto, who finally snapped out of his trance and immediately jumped on the meat skewers, shoving half of one into his mouth and tearing the meat off hungrily.

“Anything else?” Asahi asked, glancing at Daichi, who avoided his gaze.

“Yeah, help me force Sawamura to admit he’s got a boner for Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said tactlessly as he pulled apart his chopsticks.

“Eh? You still haven’t figured that out yet?” Asahi turned to Daichi with an incredulous- and somewhat disappointed- expression.

“You’re wrong!” Daichi’s cheeks flamed again. “I… I don’t…” he glanced down at the front of his pants just to be sure.

“Oh my god I was talking figuratively,” Kuroo said, stuffing noodles into his mouth.

“Eh? Daichi-san are you in love with Suga-senpai?” Bokuto asked around a mouthful of meat. “Since when?”

“Since never!”

Asahi frowned, “You obviously are. You’re blushing. I’ve never seen you blush in all the years I’ve known you.”

“I have,” Kuroo said. “There was that one time we went camping and then skinny dipping in the river and me and Tora stole his clothes and he had to wear a paper bag like a skirt all the way back to the cabin.”

“Right. I never killed you for that, did I?” Daichi thrust his hands across the counter and gripped Kuroo’s throat as he laughed. His laughter turned airy and strained as Daichi started to squeeze, but it didn’t stop him from wheezing out the rest of the story.

“ _Some oba-chan was out- COUGH- gathering kindling… and she saw him and screamed and the campground manager was called—”_

Bokuto cackled and pounded his fist on the counter, until he choked on his mouthful of food and started hacking into his hands.

When Kuroo’s face turned satisfyingly blue, Daichi retracted his hands and wiped them on his apron.

“Anyway,” Asahi said, as if the threat of being choked wasn’t all too real. Where did he get all this confidence? “The other day you were stuttering and blushing like crazy when he was around. And you told me that your heart hurt and your head was light, right? I’m no professional, but I’m pretty sure those are symptoms of having a crush—” he took a hasty step back when Daichi moved towards him, groping hands out. “I’m just trying to help you out!” he pleaded, eyes widening, hands coming up to defend himself. “I don’t know a lot, but I think I do have a pretty good grasp on what it feels like to have a crush!”

Daichi stopped at the confession. Asahi’s face was blazing red and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Ooooo,” Kuroo rasped out and then started coughing again.

Daichi sighed and stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck.

Asahi let out a deep breath and smoothed his hand over his heart.

“Then explain it to me,” Daichi said, gathering supplies to make himself a drink. “How it feels to… crush on someone.”

“Are you kidding?” Kuroo finally controlled his coughing fit. “You don’t know?”

Daichi glared at him.

“You’ve had a girlfriend before, don’t you remember how it felt when you two first started dating?”

“That was…” Daichi said quietly. “Different. We had already known each other for a long time before we started dating. It didn’t… feel like this.”

“So basically what you’re saying is that you love Suga-senpai more than you loved Michimiya?” Kuroo said, earning a slap on the side of the head.

“Of course not,” Daichi growled. “I just said it was different. Yui and I had been friends since were in diapers. It felt _natural_ to date her. Comfortable, and _right_.” He looked away from the heavy stares he was getting. “How could I feel this type of nervousness around someone that was closer to me than most of my own family?”

Kuroo turned back to his yakisoba quietly.

Asahi cleared his throat, “So… how do you feel around Suga then? Explain it to us in detail and we’ll try to help.”

“Yeah! Open up to your friends, Daichi-san!” Bokuto said, grinning brightly.

Daichi let out a deep sigh, “Fine. Well…” he rubbed the side of his neck uneasily. “I don’t really get it. I… get really embarrassed and anxious whenever he’s around. And… my stomach feels all fluttery. You know that feeling when you’re riding a rollercoaster and that first drop that makes adrenaline course through your veins and you almost feel sick but also exhilarated and _oh my god_.” Daichi slumped over the counter, hiding his face in his folded arms. “I totally have a crush on Suga, don’t I?”

“Totally,” Kuroo agreed blandly.

“Hold up…” Bokuto said. Daichi peeked at him over his arms. There was a firm frown on his face, eyebrows twisted. “So you’re telling me… when you see Suga-senpai, you get butterflies and get sweaty and hot and can’t help but do and say stupid things and then freak out, thinking he’s going to leave and never come back?”

“Eh? I didn’t say that,” Daichi straightened, “Although yeah… that’s mostly true…”

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed, “Do… do you think I have a crush on Akaashi?”

Kuroo snorted into his fist and Asahi hid a smile behind his hand. Daichi let out a laugh and clapped the man on the shoulder.

“Nope!”

“Ehhh?” Bokuto’s face fell. “But… it sounds the same, doesn’t it?”

“Bo, you’ve exceeded the crush stage,” Kuroo said dully. “You’ve been in love with Akaashi for like four years now.”

“ _Whaaaat?_ ” Bokuto’s wide eyes grew impossibly wider. “H-how did you know? What do you mean, four years! I… I don’t… How…” he gripped his spiky hair with shaking fingers. “Holy balls! How did I never notice? I’m… I’m totally in love with Akaashi!”

Daichi, Asahi, and Kuroo laughed.

“About time you figured it out,” Daichi leaned over and patted Bokuto’s head lovingly. “Do you realize how frustrating it’s been watching you these past years?”

“Why didn’t you guys _tell_ me?” he whined, hiding his face in his hands. “I feel so _stupid_!” He whipped his phone out of his pocket, “I’m going to call and confess right now!”

Kuroo snatched the phone out of his hand, “You can’t confess your four year long love to him over the phone!”

“Eh? Why not?”

“That’s something you have to do in person,” Asahi agreed with a nod. “Or else it won’t seem sincere, don’t you think?”

Bokuto pursed his lips and tapped the counter with anxious fingers. “O-kaay…”

“Take him out on a romantic date or something,” Daichi suggested. “Apologize for following him and tell him your feelings. I’m sure he will understand.”

He let out a deep breath and nodded, “Okay. Yeah. I’ll do that…”

Daichi, Kuroo, and Asahi shared secretive smiles before Bokuto slammed his hand down on the counter.

“Okay! Back to Daichi-san!”

Daichi groaned.

“So, have you accepted it?” Kuroo asked. “Do you accept that you’re totally crushing on Suga-senpai?”

Daichi’s mouth twisted up and he snarled, “I’m not…” he paused and then clicked his tongue. “Okay.”

“Congratulations, Daichi,” Asahi said warmly.

“For what?” he eyed him suspiciously.

“Well… it’s just that I was getting kind of worried about you,” he admitted sheepishly. “You never showed any interest in love ever since you and Yui broke up and so I figured you’d be alone for the rest of your life…”

“Wow. Thanks for your encouragement.” Daichi let out a loud moan and scrubbed at his face with his hands. “How the fuck did this happen? Did your guys’ gay rub off on me or something?”

Asahi and Bokuto shrugged noncommittally as Kuroo let out an indignant tsk.

“I’m not gay.”

The three others stared at him for a long, awkward moment before simultaneously murmuring and shifting uncomfortably, looking away.

“Oh what the fuck,” Kuroo snapped. “What? You got something to fucking say?”

“No,” Daichi cleared his throat. “Don’t worry about it. Yet.”

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Does it really matter what you are?”

All four men turned towards Shimizu as she took a seat at the counter on the stool between Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s. She placed her empty glass in front of her and then pushed it towards Daichi.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Gay or bi or straight or _whatever_ ,” she said as Daichi started making her a new drink, the one he had been planning on making for himself completely forgotten. “Does it really matter?” she asked, eyeing them knowingly behind her glasses. “Sometimes humans just aren’t that simple.”

“Speaking from experience?” Kuroo purred, watching her closely with his hooded stare.

“Everyone tries so hard to place themselves into these neat little categories,” Shimizu continued. “As if it’s really that easy.”

Daichi was silent as he slowly mixed ingredients into a fresh glass.

“Anyway,” she said, dismissing what could have evolved into a deeply intellectual analysis on the human psyche. “I’ve collected more photos, Sawamura.”

Daichi’s face flushed, “I told you I don’t—”

“Photos?” Bokuto leaned close as she unlocked the screen of her phone. “Of what?”

“Ohhh,” Kuroo leaned in from the other side. “Suga-senpai in mini shorts, how arousing.”

“I want to see,” Asahi leaned over the counter next to Bokuto and peered down at the phone.

“Whoa! He’s playing volleyball!” Bokuto shouted. “I wanna play! Where is he? Kuroo can we go play?”

“I’m _tired_ ,” Kuroo whined. “Ooo, who’s the stud with the tongue piercing and why is he so close to Suga-senpai’s face?”

Daichi held out as long as he could, but finally cracked. “Let me see,” he snatched the phone straight from Shimizu’s hands.

“Go back three photos to start at the beginning,” Shimizu said, dismissing the theft of her cell phone.

Daichi did as she said, but not before lingering on the selfie of the tongue pierced “stud”, who had his cheek pressed close to Sugawara’s as they posed for the camera. Sugawara smiled cheerfully, a peace sign up near his chin. Once the tight feeling in his stomach was painful enough, he flipped to the beginning of the pictures and moved through them slowly, one by one. The first was of Sugawara with hands clasped in front of him, receiving a volleyball with a look of wide-eyed determination, mouth slightly open. The next two shots were blurry and off kilter action shots of Sugawara setting. In the second there was another person, a short, orange haired boy leaping into the air to spike the ball above his head as Sugawara was slipping out of his setting form behind him.

Daichi passed the selfie again, and in the next picture, Sugawara was with the small redhead again. His arm was around the shorter boy’s shoulders as they both drank from orange water bottles. Sugawara seemed unaware of the camera as he looked off to the side, face glistening with sweat, whereas the redhead threw up a peace sign.

“Who’s the shorty?” Bokuto asked. He and Kuroo had clambered onto the counter while Asahi peered over Daichi’s shoulder.

“Hinata,” Shimizu said. “Koushi's kouhai.”

“That’s all of them,” Kuroo said as Daichi tried to swipe for another picture. He and Bokuto sat back once more and Daichi passed the phone to Shimizu.

“There’ll be more,” she promised and Daichi ducked his head to hide his fresh blush, getting back to work on her drink. “I told Yuuji I’d bring him here one day if he sent me a lot,” she said, tapping on the screen absently. “And he’s a bit of an over achiever anyway.”

The door of the bar opened and two men walked inside.

“Welcome!” Daichi called, lifting his head. “Oh, hello Coach. Sensei.”

“Good evening!” Takeda waved, smiling brightly.

“Yo,” Ukai murmured, hands in the pockets of his jacket. The two men approached the bar and sat on the other side of Kuroo.

“How are things?” Takeda asked, then noticed Shimizu, “Ah! Shimizu! Is Sugawara-kun with you by any chance?”

Daichi stiffened as he slid Shimizu’s new vodka cranberry to her.

“No,” she replied breezily. “He’s playing volleyball with Yuuji and Hinata.”

Takeda frowned slightly, “Now? Can he really spare the time?”

Shimizu sighed softly.

“Volleyball?” Ukai repeated, nodding at Daichi as he passed him over a beer. “If he’s got time to play casually, then why didn’t he join my team?”

“Sugawara-kun is too busy for that!” Takeda insisted. “Don’t go trying to recruit him at this crucial moment!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ukai waved him off and took a long drink of the beer. “Well… our new setter is something of a genius, or whatever, and Akaashi is still at the top of his game, so I can’t say I’m really strapped for players at the moment. Although honestly… Hinata is probably better suited to spike Sugawara’s sets than this new guy.”

“I’m sure they’ll make up soon,” Takeda said with a smile.

Daichi slid a short glass with golden liquid and a lemon slice on the rim over to him and he gave thanks.

“Trouble in paradise, Coach?” Kuroo smirked.

“These new kids are going to make me go grey,” he muttered into his beer.

“Ukai-san, can you tell us about Sugawara as a setter?” Bokuto asked, throwing a glance at Daichi, who returned it with a glare.

“Eh? What for?” Ukai cocked an eyebrow. Instead of waiting for an answer, he went ahead with a short explanation. “I only saw one of his games in person, but what I could tell, he was pretty resourceful. Reliable, but also sly. He looked for people’s weaknesses and attacked them liberally.”

“Not sweet, innocent Suga-senpai!” Kuroo mock gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.

Shimizu snorted into her drink.

Daichi worked on finishing up the drink he had started for himself.

“He wasn’t flashy, like my new setter,” Ukai continued. “And wasn’t as skilled as Oikawa or constant as Akaashi. But it was obvious that he knew his team well and played successfully into their strengths. Not positive, but he seemed the type to eh…” he shrugged. “Set the mood.”

“ _Bow chika bow-wow,_ ” Bokuto leaned over and nudged Daichi with his elbow, earning a scowl.

“His specialty was probably his combination play,” Ukai went on thoughtfully. “You could see that his team trusted him. Honestly I probably would’ve put in the effort to recruit him if I didn’t already have my sights set on a couple other setters. Whom of which all rejected me,” he scowled. “By the time I found out Sugawara was going to our university, Take-chan already had his claws in him and forbade me from approaching him.”

Takeda smiled proudly, “After I saw his art, how could I possibly let you steal him away?”

“Stingy,” Ukai muttered.

“Ooo, Take-chan, what’s Suga-senpai’s art like?” Bokuto pressed.

Daichi scowled and sipped his finished drink. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was pointless. Daichi had already accepted that he had some sort of special feelings for Suga. He didn’t need any more convincing.

“Well,” Takeda brightened momentarily before hesitating. His face fell slightly, “Well… let’s just say that Sugawara-kun makes beautiful art. His galleries are always a success. But uhm… I guess you could say that lately…” Takeda glanced at Shimizu, but the woman merely stared into her drink, neither encouraging nor discouraging the conversation. Takeda cleared his throat, “Ah… I suppose you should talk to him if you want to really know. It’s not my place to talk about him like this.”

Asahi and Daichi shared a look. Well that was unexpected.

“Ah, what’s the big deal?” Ukai said. “So he’s in a bit of a rut. Happens to the best of us.”

“A rut?” Bokuto repeated. “What’s that?”

“You have no right to ask that question,” Kuroo accused with a scowl.

“Huh? Why?”

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda chided. “I don’t know if Sugawara-kun wants anyone to know this.”

Ukai waved his hand.

“He’ll be fine,” Shimizu spoke up. “He’s being stubborn at the moment, but he always ends up pulling through at the final moment.” That drew the conversation to a close, “Anyway, Sawamura. Here’s some more pictures.” She passed the phone over, and Daichi gave up trying to seem like he wasn’t dying to see them. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Asahi took their places looking over his shoulder once more.

There were another three action shots, blurry and mostly looking the same, with Sugawara in some variation of the setting position and the redhead running up to spike his tosses. After those three was a shot of Sugawara with a towel around his neck, talking to the redhead as he stared up at him with almost comically wide eyes. In the next photo, Sugawara was rubbing the side of his neck with the towel, mouth open as if he were still talking, but brown eyes on the camera now, the redhead still staring at him avidly. In the last photo, most was the same as the last, except now Sugawara was smiling brightly, eyes crinkling at the corners. His hand was up, waving at the camera.

Daichi let out a groan and slumped dramatically over the counter, phone dropping next to Shimizu.

“He’s so pretty,” he moaned into the wood. “How can a man be so pretty?”

Shimizu picked up her phone, “Doesn’t seem right, does it?”

Daichi rolled his face to the side and glared up at her, “Like you’re one to talk.”

She pretended not to hear him and scrolled through her messages thoughtfully.

“So Sawamura has a thing for Sugawara?” Ukai said.

Daichi straightened, face flushing. Great. Why didn’t he just tell the whole world while he was at it?

“Ohh,” Takeda smiled, “Good choice, Sawamura-kun. He’s such a nice young man.”

“Mm…” Daichi looked away, mortified, before realizing something. He glared back at the two men. “Neither of you seem all that shocked that I’m infatuated with a man.”

Ukai and Takeda stared at him for a long second before exchanging a silent glance. Takeda smiled at Daichi once more before both men stood, grabbed their drinks, and moved to a table across the bar.

“What the fuck,” Daichi muttered.

“Well I think this is exciting,” Bokuto said, clapping his hands. He leaned over the bar and wrapped his arms around Daichi. “I’m so happy we’ve both realized our love together in the same night.”

Daichi groaned uncomfortably, shifting in his friend’s grasp.

“Yeah, it’s really sweet and all,” Kuroo said absently. “But how are we going to get Sawamura and Suga-senpai together now?”

Daichi paled, “Please. Please don’t do anything unnecessary. Please. Just leave it alone and I’ll… work on it by myself.”

“No you won’t,” Asahi pointed out, earning a cold glare. He gulped but didn’t back down, “I know you. You’ll talk yourself out of making any kind of move because _maybe Suga doesn’t like me. Maybe Suga doesn’t even like guys. Maybe he doesn’t find me attractive. Maybe I’m just a little confused right now. Maybe he will find me annoying and not come anymore if I say anything._ ”

Daichi finally shrugged Bokuto off of him shoving him back onto his stool with a hand against his face, “Those are all valid concerns! What are the chances that Suga is gay? Less than four percent of the entire population of the United States is gay and that’s in a country where gay marriage is _legal_.”

“That’s kind of a weird statistic to just know randomly,” Kuroo pointed out.

Daichi waved his hand, “Oh, well my parents went to Yellowstone National Park a couple of weeks ago and they told me about it. They said that it’d be a good idea to consider my options if I ever wanted to marry in the future and- hey, wait a minute.” Daichi scowled. “Did everyone and their cat know I was gay before I did?”

No one answered.

“What the fuck.”

Shimizu’s phone beeped and she unlocked the screen and stared at the new message while everyone else watched.

“Oh,” she said. “He sent a video this time.” She glanced up at Daichi, “I want to watch it to so if you want to see—”

Daichi rushed around the counter, followed by Asahi as the other two settled over Shimizu’s shoulders to watch. Daichi and Asahi took spots peering over her head as she turned up the sound, and clicked the video.

“Koushi, do something cute,” a voice said from behind the camera.

“Hm?” Sugawara turned towards the voice, sucking on the mouth of a water bottle. He lowered it and popped the lid down, “Something cute? Isn’t my existence cute enough?” he smirked.

“Naturally. But do something extra cute.”

“Why should I?” Sugawara toweled off the side of his neck with the white towel draped over his shoulders. “Why are you pointing that at me? Are you trying to take an embarrassing picture?”

“I’m recording,” the voice corrected. “Say hi.”

“Hi!” Sugawara flipped the camera off with a mischievous grin.

“That’s not cute,” the voice pouted.

“Tough titties.”

“Koushi-chan, I never realized you were so raunchy. There are delicate flowers in our presence so please tone it down.”

“Who are you calling delicate?” a female voice faintly called.

“Not you, Hana-senpai,” the voice assured as a woman with brown hair and short bangs stepped into view, arms crossed over her chest.

“Definitely not you,” Sugawara confirmed, earning a punch to the gut. He bent over with a groan, towel sliding off of his shoulders and pooling on the floor.

“I was talking about Yacchan,” the voice, Yuuji, Daichi was assuming, said.

“Misa-chan is as delicate as an iron club,” Sugawara confirmed, and this time dodged the woman’s punch.

Hana turned to the camera and fluffed her hair, “Why are you recording? Are you going to put this on your stupid blog to get more followers?”

“It’s not stupid.”

“Alright, I’ll allow you to take pictures of me, for the sake of your not stupid blog,” Hana posed, cocking her hip to the side and lowering her eyes flirtatiously.

“I want to gain followers, not lose the few I have.”

“Get over here and let me kick your ass,” Hana made a move for Yuuji but he jumped away, the camera jogging, momentarily falling on the redhead a short distance away where he stretched his legs out in front of him on the ground. The view turned back to Sugawara.

“C’mon Koushi, you’ll be total bait for cute girls.”

Hana snorted from somewhere behind the camera again, “Oh God, don’t flatter him any m—”

Sugawara whirled towards Yuuji, grin plastered on his face, hands on his hips, “Flattery will get you _everywhere,_ Teru-chan.”

“That’s the spirit! Give us a little sugar!”

“You mean like this?” Sugawara lifted an arm and flexed his bicep.

“Whoa,” Bokuto said, and Daichi agreed. He wasn’t expecting that kind of muscle tone from Sugawara.

“That’s good! That’s good!” Yuuji encouraged. “Much sexy! Give us some more!”

“You mean like this?” Sugawara tossed the water bottle aside and flexed his other arm.

“Is it rude that I expected Suga-senpai to be much… softer?” Kuroo asked.

“You’re not the first, and won’t be the last, to underestimate him,” Shimizu said, almost cryptically. Then again, everything Shimizu said came out as somewhat suspicious. Like she held all the secrets in the world in the palms of her hands.

Yuuji cheered and whistled as Hana muttered, “Oh my god.”

“Suga-san so cool!” a loud voice called, assumingly from Hinata.

“Do a sexy little dance,” Yuuji suggested.

“Hmm…” Sugawara lowered his arms.

“Do it,” Bokuto whispered and Daichi frowned and pretended that he wasn't also wishing for the same thing.

Sugawara suddenly kicked out his legs and tapped his feet, swinging his arms animatedly, bouncing about with a huge, bright smile on his flushed face.

Yuuji and Hana both laughed as Daichi’s heart clenched.

“What the heck is that?” Yuuji asked.

“It’s my dancing!” Sugawara spun in a circle, hands up in the air. He rocked his hips side to side, still fluttering his legs.

“Is that dancing?” Hana asked, giggling.

“It is! It’s a real dance!” Sugawara insisted pointing at the camera with one hand as he swung his other.

“Are you sure?” Yuuji snorted.

“Yeah! It’s called electro swing!” Sugawara spun again, this time pointing at the ceiling and bobbing his head. “Look it up!” he did the running man, still smiling wide, eyes crinkling happily in the corners.

Daichi groaned and clutched at his chest. Asahi covered a laugh with a cough as Kuroo grinned up at the bartender.

“Hold it together, Sawamura,” he encouraged.

“You can do it,” Bokuto added.

And he probably could’ve, if Sugawara didn’t drive the nail into the coffin when he started to sing.

“ _You’re the one that I want! Do-do-do-do-do! Ooo, ooo, ooo! You’re the one that I want_!” He strummed an air guitar, still kicking his feet in front of him, toes tapping on the court floor.

“Aw fuck,” Daichi leaned forward, nearly brushing Shimizu’s head with his chin. He felt like his heart was going to rip itself straight from his chest. It was so cute. Sugawara was so cute. Daichi didn’t know how to deal.

“Is that from _Grease_?” Yuuji asked.

“That’s not swing,” Hana accused.

“Uwoah! Suga-san, get it!” Hinata cheered, followed by someone else’s laughter, a fifth member of their group somewhere off camera.

Sugawara hesitated, “That’s not swing? Err… okay then how about…” He tapped his chin momentarily and then started up his dance again, humming to some jazzy beat. He started singing again, this time getting even more into it, wiggling his eyebrows to the words.

“ _Weeell... I’m swingin’ on the chandelier- drownin’ in a thousand beers. I’ve got it down to an art!”_ He paused his dancing, knees bent slightly at he pointed at the camera, one eyebrow cocked, “ _Lonely sex with a desperate heart!_ ” he kicked his legs out and swayed side to side, hands on his chest. “ _Is the way to get over someone- just to get under someone else? And show them—”_ he spun in a circle. “ _No mercy! Da-da-do-da-dada-da-dada! No mercy for swiiiiiine!_ ”

Sugawara struck a final pose, arms up and out, bending slightly forward on one leg, grinning widely. Loud cheering erupted from Hinata’s direction, more than one set of hands clapping, while Yuuji let out an exaggerated groan.

“Man, I’m embarrassed _for_ you,” he said.

“Same,” Hana agreed.

Kuroo glanced up at Daichi, but he didn’t have any words to give him as he stared intently, gaze nearly fierce enough to fry the circuitry on Shimizu’s phone.

Sugawara straightened, lifting his shirt to use the hem to wipe the sweat from his face.

Daichi leaned weakly against Asahi at the sight of Sugawara’s surprisingly defined abdomen muscles.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Daichi,” Asahi grunted.

“That was a flawless performance,” Sugawara said confidently, dropping the hem once more.

“Shimi-chan is going to get a kick out of this,” Yuuji said and the smile instantly dropped from Sugawara’s face.

“Eh?”

Hana let out a snort, “I knew it. She’s bribing you to spy on him, isn’t she?”

“Not bribing,” Yuuji denied. “Although,” the camera bobbed as he turned it around to face him. He gave a wink and finger gunned, “I wouldn’t mind getting a reward for all my hard work!”

“Fat chance,” Shimizu muttered, and Kuroo snickered.

Sugawara’s face poked back into the screen. He pressed his cheek close to Yuuji’s, an arm slinking around his shoulders, “Yes, yes, thank you for _checking up on me,_ Kiyoko. As you can see, all’s well over here. I’m fine. We’re all having fun.” Hana wrapped her arms around Yuuji from the other side, pressing her cheek close too, one hand ruffling Sugawara’s hair.

“Hi Kiyoko! Don’t worry! I’m watching the problem children!”

“Kiyoko-senpai?” a light voice called and then a fourth face poked up into the camera from under Yuuji’s chin. A young woman with blonde hair and large brown eyes. “H-hello Kiyoko-senpai!”

“I want to! Me too!” Hinata jumped in from the blonde’s side. “Hi Shimizu-senpai! Suga-san helped me lots with my spiking! And this time he didn’t—mmph!”

Sugawara’s hand covered Hinata’s mouth. He smiled and fluttered the fingers on the other side of Yuuji’s shoulder. “Well, we have to clean up. Nice talking to you. See you tomorrow! Bye! Kiss kiss,” he smacked his lips and the camera twisted to face the floor before the video stopped.

Bokuto was the first to speak.

“I want to play volleyball!” he pouted his lips out and stared at Kuroo over the top of Shimizu’s head. “Kuroo, jump some blocks for me some time!”

“Maybe the next time Suga-senpai goes we can tag along,” Kuroo said noncommittally.

Bokuto brightened, “Yeah! I want to try to spike Suga-senpai’s tosses!” he looked to Daichi and Asahi, gold eyes wide, “You two should come too! We could get a whole team together! Play like we did in the good ol’ days!”

Daichi and Asahi made their way back around the counter, smiling.

“That could be fun,” Asahi admitted.

“Yeah!” Bokuto thrust his fists in the air.

Daichi eyed Shimizu, reaching for his drink and struggling over how he could possibly word his embarrassing request. _Please send me that video. Please send me those pictures. Oh shit, I have it so bad. What the fuck._

“Sawamura,” Shimizu spoke before he could gather his courage.

“Yes?” he gulped.

“Have your phone on you?”

“Ah… yes,” he reached into his back pocket and pulled the large smart phone out.

Shimizu took it from his hand wordlessly.

“Uhm…” he leaned forward as she unlocked his screen and started tapping. “What are you doing?”

“Adding my number,” she said. “I have to leave right now, but I’m pretty sure Yuuji will keep sending me pictures. I’ll forward them to you.”

 _Lucky_! Daichi resisted the urge to celebrate out loud and settled for a serious nod.

“Send them to me too,” Kuroo suggested, smirking at Daichi.

“Why would you want them?” he snapped.

“I like to feel included,” he fluttered his eyelashes.

“Me too!” Bokuto waved a hand.

“No,” Daichi replied with a tone of finality.

Shimizu called her phone with Daichi’s, saved the number, and then handed his over to him once more.

“Well, it’s been fun,” she said blandly, reaching into her purse for her wallet. She pulled out a few bills of yen and dropped them on the counter. “Keep the change. You’ll be hearing from me later.”

Daichi took the money and dropped it into his apron, “Uhm… Shimizu…”

She paused, meeting his eyes with her flat stare.

His cheeks flushed, “Th-thanks.”

The corner of her mouth ticked up infinitesimally and she turned away, “Well it’s interesting, so…” she gave a small wave and then left the bar.

* * *

 

Throughout the rest of the night, Daichi received another three pictures, not including all the others he had already seen that Shimizu had sent anyway, eliminating the embarrassment of having to ask for them himself. Not much happened in the photos. One was of Sugawara stretching, legs out in front of him on the floor as he leaned forward and gripped the soles of his shoes, touching his nose to his knees.

“Someone’s flexible,” Kuroo had said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Daichi until the bartender smacked him.

Another was as the group was leaving the gym. Yuuji’s face was in the bottom left hand corner, peace sign next to him. The other four stood in the doorway, Hana glaring, arm hooked on the crook of Sugawara’s elbow as he covered his mouth with his other hand, mid-yawn. Hinata and the little blonde held their arms up and smiled at the camera brightly. They were all dressed in track suits, Hinata and Sugawara with bags hanging off of their shoulders.

The third photo was of Sugawara’s back as he walked ahead of Yuuji down the street. Hana was still hanging on to his elbow, head on his shoulder, but this time the blonde was on his other side, leaning into him, hair a mess where she seemed to be practically sliding down his arm. The caption that came with the photo read, “ _Ladies man! Can I kick him?_ ”

Shortly after the third picture, Shimizu texted Daichi.

 

**_From: Shimizu_ **

_He’s probably home by now. So I don’t think there will be any more for tonight._

 

Daichi gulped. _For tonight._ She had said that intentionally, right? Did… did she plan on sending him more in the future? The thought made him giddy. He typed out a quick thanks in reply and then replaced the phone in his pocket. For the rest of the night, he entertained customers, mostly Bokuto and Kuroo as they spent the entire time demanding his attention, and by the time it was last call, they were both- big surprise- drunk.

“C’mon, get out. I need to close up,” Daichi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Can’t,” Kuroo muttered into the counter. “Let us crash here tonight.”

“Please and thank you,” Bokuto added from somewhere on the ground under his stool.

“No way, I’ve already got a puppy _and_ a kitten upstairs. I don’t need two bums hogging my bed,” Daichi wiped down the counter drowsily.

“Geh,” Kuroo straightened. “You still have that dog?”

“And now a kitty?” Bokuto’s voice asked.

“Tanaka’s looking for homes,” Daichi said and yes, he knew exactly how stupid he sounded- Tanaka totally wasn’t looking for homes for the strays and Daichi was stuck with the creatures forever because he was a softy and didn't know how to say no.

“Fine, we’ll leave,” Kuroo pushed to his feet just to face plant into the floor, taking out a nearby chair. Bokuto cackled.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Daichi growled and stomped over to the door to the kitchen. He pushed it open and leaned on the door frame. “Asahi you about done in here?”

“Just finishing up,” Asahi slid a knife into its place on a block.

“Can you get Kuroo and Bokuto home? I’d do it myself but I have to do inventory before I pass out.”

“Do you have to do that tonight?” Asahi frowned at him. “Can’t it wait for tomorrow?”

“Order’s already late,” Daichi yawned again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine. I just have to run a couple numbers and I’ll be done. Half an hour, tops.”

Asahi’s frown didn’t disappear, but he nodded anyway.

“Thanks,” Daichi smiled weakly and went back out to the bar to finish cleaning up. Asahi appeared a minute later in his coat, bag slung over his shoulder.

“Alright,” he said, moving around the counter. “Let’s go,” he bent and lifted Bokuto to his feet by the back of his shirt.

“Are we going to another bar?” he asked, leaning heavily against his shoulder as he helped him over to where Kuroo still lay, snoring softly.

“No, we’re going home,” he replied, nudging Kuroo with his foot.

“Neh?” Kuroo roused and lifted his head, blinking blearily. “Where am I? What time is it?”

“Closing time, get the fuck out,” Daichi said, crouching to organize his materials under the counter.

“Right, right,” Kuroo murmured. When Daichi stood again, Asahi had both of the drunks leaning on him from both sides, Kuroo already asleep again, drooling slightly on the cook’s shoulder. Bokuto hummed and flapped one hand, staring at it intently.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, Daichi,” Asahi said, shuffling towards the door slowly.

Bokuto glanced over his shoulder and waved cheerily, “Bye Daichi-san!”

“See you later,” he waved back. “Don’t make things difficult for Asahi, okay?”

“I’m so glad you found out you’re in love with Suga-senpai,” Bokuto said, smiling. “I’m in love with Akaashi and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Do you think he’d marry me?”

“If it were legal,” Asahi muttered.

“If it were legal,” Bokuto agreed, nodding.

“I’m sure he would,” Daichi said with a soft smile.

Bokuto looked at the floor, “I’m glad…”

Asahi wrestled the door open with a grunt.

“Drink water when you get home,” Daichi ordered.

“Aye-aye Captain!” Bokuto saluted clumsily and the door closed behind them.

Daichi knew damn well that neither of them would drink a single drop of water when they got home. Oh well. Maybe if they had bad enough hangovers they would stay home give him one night of peace.

Daichi made quick work of cleaning up the bar and doing inventory and finally dragged himself upstairs by 4:30. He took a burning shower, cleaned the puppy’s latest mess on his bedroom floor, spent twenty minutes or so petting the kitten and throwing a ball across the room for the dog before his eyelids were too heavy to struggle to stay awake any longer.

“Bedtime,” he murmured to the animals, pulling his shirt off and tossing it towards the hamper near the door. He helped the puppy up onto the bed and then placed the kitten on a pillow next to his- not that it did much good, he always woke up with the tiny furry body curled up on his chest under the blankets anyway. Daichi was glad he slept like the dead and never rolled around. Or else the kitten would surely have been a pancake by now.

The puppy settled next to his side, tail thumping against his blanket.

“Good boy,” he yawned, scratching him behind the ears for a few moments before leaning over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. It was then that he noticed the flashing light on his phone. It was probably Asahi letting him know he dropped the drunks off at home safely, but he checked just in case it was something important.

Like- oh god what if they fell down some stairs and broke a leg or something?

Daichi unlocked the screen, heart in his throat. But instead of a text from Asahi or a missed call from the police or hospital, there was an unread message from Shimizu. He tapped it eagerly, fingers suddenly shaking. He sat up straight in bed and crossed his legs. The puppy scampered into his lap happily, licking his stomach.

 

**_From: Shimizu_ **

_Last one. And then I have a favor._

 

Daichi gulped. She had forwarded another video from Yuuji. He made sure his volume was turned up as loud as it could and clicked play.

Yuuji stood in a bathroom, phone camera turned towards the mirror. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes. In addition to the tiredness, his left cheek was swollen and bruised and his bottom lip was split.

He cleared his throat and grinned as the video started. “Hey Shimi-chan!” he fluttered his fingers at the mirror. “Captain Terushima signing in to give my final report of the night!” he saluted and then chuckled, lowering his hand. “So, if you look closely, you’ll notice that I have quite the pitiful appearance,” he gestured at his face. “This is because when I suggested I stay over for the night in order to watch him, Koushi screamed _no_ , punched me in the face, and made a run for it.”

Daichi blinked in shock.

“Luckily, due to his fatigue- likely caused by mild starvation, muscle exhaustion, and severe sleep deprivation- I caught up to him when he collapsed in front of the elevator.”

Daichi knit his brows together worriedly.

Yuuji went on, eyes flittering to the screen of the phone, “I managed to get him to the apartment with only a minor concussion from when he literally body slammed me against the wall and tried to lock me out.” He looked back in the camera lens through the mirror with a snort. He stepped forward and leaned on the sink, sighing. “After I suggested we bathe together so I could ensure he didn’t drown in the tub, he punched me again, took a shower, and then threw back two energy drinks before setting up the canvas and painting for six hours straight, eventually passing out while still standing, effectively knocking over the tray holding his paints, which I just spent the last hour cleaning up for him.”

Daichi didn’t know whether he should be amused or concerned. Was this normal behavior for Sugawara?

Yuuji ran his hand through his hair, leaning towards the mirror to examine his lip, “Due to the fact that if I woke him he would probably just drink an entire pot of coffee and keep on painting until he’s dead, I’ve elected to leave him on the floor for the rest of the night. Err, or morning I guess.” He shrugged and stared into the camera again. He flashed a wide smile, “On the bright side, I don’t think you have to worry about his inspiration anymore.” He shrugged, “But on the other hand, he might be quickly killing himself.”

Daichi swallowed a lump.

“Judging by how many empty cans of coffee and energy drinks there are scattered all over the apartment, I’d say he hasn’t slept much at all and his refrigerator is barren so other than the food he said the bartender fed him the other night, I doubt he’s been eating.”

 _He hasn’t been eating_? Daichi blinked slowly. That wasn’t healthy. He had just spent who knows how many hours jumping and running around playing volleyball. Energy drinks and alcohol was not proper sustenance. What was he thinking?

“Anyway,” Yuuji said. “Business as usual.” He rolled his eyes, “The reason I am recording this instead of just catching you up at school is because I thought I’d take advantage of the fact that I’m in his apartment so I can show you just what he’s hiding from us.”

Well _that_ sounded awfully suspicious. What, was there a dead body in his closet? A briefcase of laundered money? An armory of assault rifles?

“Okay, so let’s go take a looksy, shall we?” Yuuji moved across the bathroom and clicked the door open. He entered into what Daichi could tell was some sort of large studio apartment. The camera panned from the side and he caught sight of a large bed with ruffled bedding. One wall was made entirely of glass, looking out on the twinkling lights of the city and Daichi was awed. How could Sugawara, a university student, afford to live in such a posh apartment? Yuuji continued across the room and Daichi saw a kitchen area on the far wall before the camera steadied on the very center of the room. The only furniture were a large rectangular table completely covered with painting supplies and two wooden chairs. There were probably a dozen filthy mugs, paint brushes sticking out of a majority of them spread over the table. Stacked on the corner of the table and both of the chairs, leaning against the legs and the glass wall a short distance away were canvases, some blank, but most appearing to be covered in color and shapes that the room was too dark to give form to. Next to the scattered canvases was a multitude of crushed cans. Coffee and energy drinks alike.

“Classic Koushi mess,” Yuuji whispered into the camera and Daichi jumped, not expecting the sudden remark.

“Aaaaand,” the camera shifted slightly, bringing a dark canvas on a tall wooden easel into view before sliding down to the lump on the floor. “Here’s our precious artist.”

Yuuji padded quietly up to Sugawara. He wore only a pair of light sweatpants and lay on his side, one arm stretched out across the floor and the other curled under his chin. His skin from his fingertips to his elbows was spattered with paint and his legs were bent, tucked up close to his torso, spine curved as he curled in on himself. A gentle snore rumbled from his chest and he rubbed his head into the hardwood floor beneath him.

The camera pulled back and then turned towards Yuuji’s face, “Okay,” he whispered. “So, Shimi-chan, remember when Koushi got really attached to Takeda after he complimented his art and Miya said he was like a beagle and we didn’t get it?”

 _What the fuck_. Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“Well I think I get it now,” Yuuji said. He turned the phone back around and approached the easel with the painting. “It’s like how a dog’s favorite person is going to be the one that slips him table scraps during dinner time, you know? Takeda’s encouragement was his table scraps.” He moved close enough to the painting and the light from the city outside the window was bright enough that Daichi could finally make out the dark shapes on the canvas.

He recognized it instantly. How could he not? It was his bar. A perfect replica of the counter, the stools, the shelves and all of their alcohol bottles. If Daichi didn’t already know it was a painting, he would think that someone had just enlarged a photograph of the place.

Yuuji paused on the painting for a moment before saying, “I think Koushi’s found some new table scraps.”

Table scraps. What was that supposed to mean? Daichi scrutinized the painting. Was Yuuji implying that his bar was feeding Sugawara his new table scraps? Was it inspiration? Friendship? Or maybe the literal food Daichi fed him the last time he was there? Or was there something else? Something else that kept Sugawara coming to the bar, that would prompt him to spend six straight hours painting just a boring old room in which he could drink strong liquor and listen to crappy classic rock? Where he could get harassed by the world’s most annoying customers and suffer the infatuated stares of one hopeless bartender?

Just what kind of table scraps was Daichi feeding Sugawara?

“Oh, wait, I suppose you can’t see it from here,” Yuuji said suddenly, drawing him out of his pondering. “There’s a reason why I want you to see this painting…” he moved closer and closer until the camera was directly in front of the canvas. Daichi squinted. There was something off about the strokes. They weren’t as solid as Daichi had thought. The texture was all… wrong. Yuuji moved the camera even closer and Daichi’s eyes flew wide.

 _Feathers_.

Sugawara had painted the bar entirely out of feathers. Feathers of varying sizes and colors, all piled one on top of the other, outlined discreetly with the thinnest, most delicate strokes.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Daichi breathed out.

Sugawara was amazing. He was more than amazing. He was unreal.

“I’ve never seen him do something like this before,” Yuuji murmured. “And in six hours. Do you think there was some LSD mixed in with those energy drinks?”

“There had to be,” Daichi answered, then felt incredibly stupid. His cheeks warmed and the puppy woofed gently, rolling over to nip at his arm.

Yuuji pulled the camera away from the painting and then he quietly left the easel, and Sugawara, as he traveled back towards the bathroom. Once inside again, he closed the door and turned the camera around on his face.

“Well, that’s the end of my report. I’ll snap a few shots of the painting to show you in person tomorrow since I’ll bet the video won’t be the best quality. Uhm… I was going to stay until he woke up, but he seems pretty out so I think he should at least sleep until the afternoon? I guess you’ll find out, since you have classes with him this morning. Okay. Well, that’s all. Bye.”

The video ended and Daichi slumped back on the bed, head nearly crushing the kitten where she had made her way onto his pillow. She meowed indignantly into his ear but he was unfazed.

Sugawara was an anomaly. He was a mystery. He was beautiful and cute and his singing voice wasn’t bad at all and his dancing was adorable and he’s killing himself for the sake of art, probably.

Daichi held the phone above his head. Shimizu had said she wanted a favor. Despite his exhaustion, he suddenly wanted to hear whatever she had to say.

 

**_To: Shimizu_ **

_Ask away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has finally figured it out. *wipes single tear from my eye* My son is all grown up. Also, Suga, please stop killing yourself. Art is important but your health should be priority number one. Sheesh. Someone call his mother and tattle on him. (pretends like I've had anything other than coffee and rum in the past two days...)
> 
> I decided that this Sugawara is a total sucker for musicals and swing. Because why not? The second song he sings is "No Mercy for Swine" by the Cherry Poppin' Daddies, because their "Zoot Suit Riot" album was basically my jam when I was a chillun'. (Wow, way to go, Mom. Letting your little daughter listen to classy sex music while she was still in diapers. Talk about neglectful.) (Just kidding, the lyrics aren't that bad, honest.)
> 
> Next chapter may or may not be another monster chapter. Just can't get enough of these losers.
> 
> Next time:  
> Suga is sneaky.  
> Daichi... not so much.  
> The Birth of the Save Sugawara Squad.  
> Meme Apocalypse: the Downfall of Daichi.


	6. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi Survives the Meme Apocalypse-- Barely.  
> Part One.

Sugawara felt like a corpse when he woke. Well, all except for the dead part. Every millimeter of his body ached and his mouth was as barren as a desert. He rolled onto his stomach, twisting his stiff limbs out of the positions they were stuck in. He groaned into the floor and peeled his eyelids back- with much effort. The apartment was lit with the early morning light and quiet. Which meant that Terushima most likely wasn’t around.

 _Thank god,_ Sugawara pushed up on shaking arms and knees and then just knelt there, breathing slowly and cursing his sore muscles. He glanced around slowly, working the stiffness out of his neck until he found his cell phone on the floor a meter away. He crawled pitifully over to it and tapped the screen.

“Well shit,” he muttered. Seven o’clock. He was going to be late for class. Sugawara stumbled to his feet, ditching his sweats and walking naked across the apartment towards his wardrobe. He glanced disinterestedly through the window at the city stretching out below. “Soak it in, peasants,” he muttered, pausing to strike a pose. “Behold mine heavenly form.”

The sun felt good on his skin, so he stood there a while longer, eyes wandering sleepily over the sky scrapers surrounding his apartment building. Between them he could see the roofs of lower structures and the grey grime of the bustling streets far below. From where he was, he knew there was a nature park less than a ten minute walk away, but there wasn’t a single tree in his view. He missed green. Sugawara leaned forward and rested his forehead on the warm glass. He missed Torono Town and all the gentle nature it offered. The mountains and all their firs and busy wildlife. The fields that stretched towards the horizon and always smelled so… fresh. So alive.

Sugawara missed green.

He missed nature.

He missed home.

“Ugh,” he pushed away from the window and went to his wardrobe. “You’re already late,” he scolded himself. “Don’t get sentimental.” He dressed quickly in jeans and a hoodie, slammed his feet into a pair of sneakers, and grabbed his bag and an energy drink from the refrigerator on the way out the door.

The bus was crowded and loud with the morning rush but it didn’t stop Sugawara from falling asleep on the shoulder of an old woman with a large red purse in her lap.

“Sweetie,” the woman patted his cheek softly, rousing him.

He blinked and then straightened away from her, rubbing the side of his face which had lines from her sweater etched into his skin.

“Where’s your stop?” she asked kindly, smiling up at him.

“Oh…” Sugawara rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and then looked around. “Uhm…” he turned and peered through the window. “I’m on my way to university…”

“Ah, you’re a few stops away then. Go back to sleep, Dear. I’ll wake you when we’re close,” she patted his knee softly.

“Mmm, thanks,” he gladly slumped against her once more, cuddling into her softness and inhaling the warm scent of honey and almonds. She chuckled and wrapped his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

He was dead asleep by the time he neared his stop. The old woman rustled him awake and then fussed over his hair and hoodie before giving him a little push towards the door of the bus. He yawned and gave her a bow before stumbling down onto the sidewalk, waving one last time up at the window she peered out of. He turned down the sidewalk once more. He was only a short distance from the building in which his class was. He adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and then picked his pace up to a jog for the rest of the way.

Class was already half an hour in by the time he showed up in the doorway, but the sensei didn’t pause in his lecture as he slunk inside and tip-toed up the steps to take a seat next to Shimizu near the far back. He ignored the chilling glare Shimizu gave him and dug inside his bag for the notebook with the notes for this class.

“Why are you here?” Shimizu leaned close and hissed into his ear.

“I’m enrolled in this class,” he replied breezily, finding a dull pencil at the very bottom of the bag. “Should I not be here?”

Shimizu reached out and pinched the soft skin under his arm and he yelped, covering his mouth to capture the sound. He glared down at her and she returned it fiercely.

He looked away and she turned back to the lecture but he knew- fuck he just _knew_ \- that was going to get an earful later.

* * *

 

Sugawara didn’t want to get an earful. So as soon as the lecture ended, he hightailed it out of the room, down the hall, and around the corner, leaving Shimizu calling his name behind him.

“Not today, Satan,” he breathed when he heard her shout an indignant, “Stop!”

Sugawara turned down another hall and ran face first into a solid chest. His fatigue apparently made him as delicate as a blade of grass because the collision sent him sprawling onto his back in the middle of the hallway.

“Augh, fuck,” he hissed and pushed up onto his elbows, wincing at the pain in his tailbone.

“Sorry.”

Sugawara glanced up at the hand stretched out to him and then the stoic face beyond it.

“Eita-kun,” he said.

“Are you okay?” Semi asked, hand still outstretched.

Sugawara took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“I’m alright,” he said, patting at the seat of his pants with a wince.

“Good,” Semi crossed his arms over his chest, “Why are you in such a hurry anyway?”

“Running from Kiyoko,” he admitted unashamedly.

Semi cocked a dark eyebrow.

Sugawara waved the unspoken question off with a hand, “It’s not important.”

“Well,” Semi let it drop. “I was actually hoping I’d run into you today. I’ve got a favor to ask.”

“ _Koushi_!” Shimizu’s voice called from around the corner.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sugawara jumped. “Cover for me and I’ll do whatever you ask, promise.” He darted around him and headed down the hall once more.

“Deal,” he heard Semi mutter as he passed. Sugawara dipped into an empty classroom and huddled next to the door, panting, legs shaking.

“ _Ugh,_ ” he lifted a cold, shaky hand to his forehead. He was so tired. Maybe he could nap through his history class. No… he had a test coming up. He didn’t have time. He needed to spend his mornings in class and clambering over his homework. He needed the afternoons for thinking and inspiration. He needed the nights for painting. There was no time for sleep. No time for breakfast. No time for anything. There was _never_ enough time.

And now he owed Semi a favor.

 _Fuck_.

Sugawara rubbed his face tiredly. He didn’t have _time_ for this.

Maybe he could get out of it. They were on the first floor of the building. If he just slipped out of the window now he could avoid both Shimizu and Semi. His next class was in the building directly across from this one. Sugawara took a risk and glanced out the door. Shimizu was stopped by Semi down at the corner. Her arms were crossed over her chest as he spoke.

 _Good_ , he slinked across the room to the window and popped it open.

“Hup,” he hopped onto the sill and swung his legs over. He dropped down to the small strip of grass between the buildings and closed the window behind him.

 _Success_ , he checked to be sure his sneaking went unnoticed.

“I like you more and more every day, Koushi.”

Sugawara jerked his head in the direction of the voice and let out a low curse.

Miya stood inside the building straight ahead of him, leaning on his elbows on the window sill, smirking down at him.

“What do you want?” he muttered, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“What do I want?” he blinked in surprise. “Nothing? I was just sitting here, minding my own business when I see you crawling out of the window next door like some kind of thief.”

“Ugh,” Sugawara looked away. “Okay, make fun of me all you want, but I have a whole list of people I don’t want to run into, and unsurprisingly, you fall very high on that list at the moment. So if you’ll excuse me…”

“Don’t you have this class next though?” Miya jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the classroom he inhabited.

 _Oh…_ Sugawara walked up to him and raised his hand.

“Pull me up.”

“What are the magic words?”

“…pull me up or else I’ll slit your wrists and dump your body in Aokigahara?”

Miya clasped Sugawara’s forearm, “Mmm… lucky guess.”

He hauled him up and through the window with a grunt.

“You’re heavier than you look,” he said as he released his arm.

“Thanks,” Sugawara muttered and stumbled to a chair. He fell into it and dropped his bag off of his shoulder with a huge gasping sigh.

“You look like hell,” Miya pointed out.

“Feel like it too,” Sugawara groaned and rolled his shoulder. “Got any aspirin? Or maybe an energy drink?”

“I’m not sure those things should mix,” Miya took a seat next to his and stretched his legs out. “Is something wrong?”

“Just tired,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes for what had to be the thirtieth time that morning.

“Hmm…”

There was a beep and Sugawara pulled his hands away to watch as Miya checked his phone.

Miya cocked an eyebrow and read out loud, “ _Is Koushi with you_?”

“Kiyoko?” Sugawara leaned over and gazed at the screen.

“Yep.” He started tapping out a reply, reading it as he did, “ _Yes, do you need—_ “

“Don’t!” Sugawara swiped at the phone. “Tell her I’m skipping today!”

“How would I know if you were skipping?” Miya said. “Class hasn’t even started yet.”

“Tell her that I’m not in the class yet but you’ll text her when I show up,” he said. “Then, halfway through class, text her and say I must be skipping.”

Miya tapped his phone against his chin, “Hmm… I don’t know… what’s in it for me?”

Sugawara gaped at him, “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“No,” he said, smirking. “You’re trying to bribe me. Now go on, what’ve you got?”

“No time for your bullshit,” Sugawara growled. He reached into his pocket. “Fine, I’ll just text her myself and tell her I went home.”

“And I’ll text her and tell her no, you didn’t.”

Sugawara glared at him.

Miya grinned back.

Finally, he let out a sigh, “Whatever. What do you want?”

“Nope,” Miya shook his head. “If I tell you what I want, then it has turned into blackmail. You need to make the offer in order to keep it as a bribe.”

“It _is_ blackmail,” Sugawara growled.

“Tick tock,” Miya wiggled his phone at him. “Shimizu is going to get impatient and head over here if I don’t reply…”

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll… take you out for a drink one night.”

“Ooo, good one. That’s earned you a cover, my friend,” Miya erased his message and typed a new one, reading out loud as he did. “ _Not yet. Want me to tell him to text you when he shows up?_ ”

Sugawara let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. A couple students filed into the room, bringing laughter and light conversation with them as they found chairs and set their bags down.

“So why are you avoiding Shimizu?” Miya asked.

Sugawara snorted, “There’s a reason I left my mom at home when I moved out. I don’t need someone following me around, wiping my ass.”

Miya’s phone went off as he chuckled. He read it aloud, “ _He’s not answering my texts. Just tell me if he ever shows up._ ”

He tapped out a reply. “ _Oh-kay._ ”

Sugawara breathed out a sigh of relief and checked his phone. Sure enough, Shimizu had sent about four texts, asking him where he was, demanding he answer her, lecturing him on not taking care of himself… _blah, blah, blah._

“She’s just worried about you,” Miya said. “And seeing how bad you look right now, I kind of am, too.”

Sugawara glared at him. “I’m sorry, but I seem to have forgotten. Am I a grown ass man or not?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes.

“Maybe you should show me,” Miya’s teeth flashed white.

“I’ll show you my knee in your balls.”

“Ouch. So feisty, Koushi.”

He grunted in reply and crossed his arms over his chest, sliding down in the chair and spreading his legs wide on the floor in front of him. “Wake me up when the sensei comes,” he said with a yawn and then closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Sugawara effectively avoided Shimizu and Semi for the rest of the day, turning his phone off by noon and tossing it into his bag to be forgotten like so many other odds and ends he carried with him everywhere. He skipped out on visiting the cafeteria to waste time before his last class of the day and instead picked a secluded room on the top floor of the humanities building to sketch and munch on a granola bar from a vending machine.

Miya stayed true to his promise and told Shimizu that Sugawara had never shown up for class. So now Sugawara owed Semi a favor and Miya a drink. He might as well add _cure cancer_ to the ever growing list of things to do while he was at it.

It was nearly eight by the time he finally dragged himself from the school, having spent the last several hours in the library spitting out the most bullshit essay he had ever written in his entire school career. But at least that was one less thing on his plate.

If Sugawara was smart, he would probably stumble back to his apartment, order a pizza, drink a gallon of water, and then go to sleep early. But…

 _It’s been two days_ , he thought, gripping the strap of his bag. _Daichi’s probably forgotten about the weird touch thing by now._ And he really _would_ like to replenish his inspiration a bit. The only thing he could think about all day was hiding from Shimizu. He was wound entirely too tight at the moment to even _think_ about making art. Which, for someone whose entire welfare revolved around his ability to make art, was kind of a monumentally _bad_ thing. Shimizu would be working tonight, so Sugawara wouldn’t have to worry about running into her at the bar either.

Besides… he _wanted_ to go. He wanted to drink the delicious cocktails Daichi made for him and flirt shamelessly with the cute bartender until his face was crimson. He _wanted_ to watch the rowdy customers make a scene and incur Daichi’s wrath. He _wanted_ to be immersed in that atmosphere of warmth and family and _home._

Sugawara missed home.

So maybe Sugawara really wasn’t all that smart. Because instead of going back to his apartment, ordering that pizza, drinking a gallon of water, and turning in early for the night, he turned down the dark street in the direction of the Black Feather, coughing roughly into the crook of his elbow.

* * *

 

“That’s new,” Iwaizumi said, pointing towards the screen mounted in the wall of the bar next to the counter.

Daichi passed him his beer, glancing towards the screen, “Ah, yeah. It’s a fancy jukebox. You put some money in and can search for a song. You can even create playlists. I figured I shouldn’t always force everyone to listen to my music,” he shrugged.

“You’re asking for trouble.”

He cocked his head to the side, “What makes you say that?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Really? You know who’s coming tonight, right?”

Daichi frowned, “Uhh… not really? No one tells me when they’re coming. They just show up on their own, unfortunately.”

“Well I’m here so…” Iwaizumi sipped his beer slowly.

“Oh shit, is Tooru coming? I really don’t want to listen to bubblegum pop—”

“Nah, he’s still out of town.”

Daichi tapped the bar with a finger absently, “If not Tooru then…” he let out a groan suddenly. “No. Did you invite them?”

“Of course I did. I’m not going to sit here and drink by myself,” he seemed offended by the very idea.

“Being alone is better than listening to that Numa Numa song on repeat for four hours.”

Iwaizumi didn’t speak for a moment, staring at him over the rim of his glass.

“That song isn’t on there, is it?”

“Fuck if I know. It’s connected to the Wi-Fi so who knows what it can get its hands on.”

Iwaizumi set his glass down and slid off of the stool. Daichi rounded the counter and they both went to the jukebox.

“How does it work?” Iwaizumi asked, squinting at the blue title screen as album art flashed by.

“No clue,” Daichi admitted. “Kunimi hooked it all up for me. He didn’t teach me how to use it though…”

“Uhh… let’s see… search by… artist? Who sings that shitty song?”

“Fuck if I know. Isn’t it Russian or something?”

“Fuck if I know! It’s not Japanese, that’s for sure.”

“Okay, we will search for it by name then.”

“Uhh… how do I change to the alphabet?”

“This sucks,” Daichi muttered. “I never should have bought this thing. Let’s just throw a table cloth over it so they don’t see it when they come in.”

“It’s in the wall,” Iwaizumi slid his hands over the seamless screen. “You’ll need to like… somehow hang a curtain over it.”

“I’ve got a hammer and a bucket of nails.”

“That’ll do.”

“Wait here,” Daichi ran off to the closet while Iwaizumi continued to tap through the multiple screens of the jukebox. He grabbed his hammer, slipped four nails from the bucket into his mouth and then tossed a white table cloth from a stack in the corner over his shoulder. He slammed the door behind him and hurried back towards Iwaizumi.

“What’s the point of even having it if you are just going to hide it?” Takinoue asked from the table next to them.

Shimada laughed, “Seriously. Waste of money, don’t you think?”

“I’ll only cover it when Issei and Takahiro are here,” Daichi mumbled around the nails as Iwaizumi took the table cloth, folded it into a neat square and then held it up to the wall. He placed a nail to the top left corner of the cloth. Daichi hammered it roughly into the wall, then hesitated, “Eh… Tendou too.”

He hammered at the second nail as Iwaizumi said over the noise, “If you don’t want to listen to opera, then don’t let Ushijima touch it either.”

“Oh yeah,” Daichi pulled out the third nail.

Iwaizumi’s phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket, “Oh fuck,” he shoved it back in his pocket, grabbed the nail and hammer from Daichi’s hands and then slammed the nail in with one blow, did the same to the last one, and then thrust the hammer back against Daichi’s chest.

“Iwa-chan, so manly.”

“Please don’t do that,” Iwaizumi asked calmly before leaping back onto his stool. “They’re almost here.”

“Shit,” Daichi spun towards the closet to return the hammer but then froze when his eyes slid past the corner booth. His mouth dropped open.

“S-Suga…”

Sugawara smiled and gave him a small wave.

“Ah…” Daichi glanced at the hammer and then lifted a finger. “Just a second!” He sprinted to the closet and chucked the tool inside. He closed the door on an alarming crash from within and then rushed back to Sugawara’s table, slightly out of breath. He straightened and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Uh… it’s just… the thing is…” he pointed towards the jukebox and then shook his head, “Never mind. Sorry to just ignore you like that.”

Sugawara chuckled and relaxed back in the booth, “It hasn't been long. I slipped in while you were fetching your hammer.”

“Oh good,” Daichi sighed in relief. He smiled and ran his eyes over Sugawara’s appearance idly. His hair was a nest and he could see spots of paint in the light strands. There were dark bags under his tired eyes and he was disturbingly pale. His orange hoodie was disheveled and wrinkled, pulled slightly away from his neck, where Daichi could see a stripe of black paint near the junction of his shoulder.

“So,” Sugawara hid a yawn behind one hand and blinked away the moisture that filled his eyes, “What’re you going to make me today?”

“Ah,” Daichi snapped back to attention. “Actually. I have a request for you.”

Sugawara cocked his head slightly to the side, “A request?”

“Yeah. Uhm… so we are wanting to put a few new orders onto the menu, and I could really use a customer’s opinion on them. So I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taste-testing? The whole meal is on the house, of course.”

Sugawara stared up at him in surprise, “Eh? Really? Well…” he pursed his lips, obviously confused. “I don’t mind… but why me?”

Daichi waved his hand dismissively, “I’m going to make you a shooter tonight, so I’ll also bring you a glass of water as a chaser.” He left before Sugawara could reply.

Daichi had woken up that afternoon with a new text from an angry Shimizu so he already _knew_ that the stubborn man had gone to university and was running on maybe three hours of sleep and little to eat. As if it wasn’t obvious by his appearance alone.

 _Still pretty though_ , Daichi admitted as he ducked into the kitchen. “Asahi,” he called. “Suga is here. Will you make that dish?”

“Sure,” Asahi replied without looking up from the onion he was chopping. “But I’m telling you, he’s going to be suspicious.”

Daichi ignored his warning and stepped back out into the bar just as the door was opening and two voices called out, “Yo!” simultaneously.

Daichi walked over to where Iwaizumi sat as Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined them.

“What’ll you have?” Daichi asked instantly, desperate to draw their attention to him and not the mysterious sheet on the wall.

“Eh, what’s this?” Hanamaki made a straight line for the jukebox.

“What’s this, what’s this?” Matsukawa joined him.

“Ah fuck,” Iwaizumi said into his beer as Daichi leaned over and gently beat his forehead on the counter.

“That didn’t take long!” Shimada and Takinoue laughed.

“Dai-chan what’s this?” Hanamaki asked again, now with his hands wrapped around the table cloth.

“Err, Tanaka got a little rough the other night and punched a hole in the wall,” he straightened and spat the excuse hurriedly.

Hanamaki tugged on the fabric and Matsukawa leaned in next to the wall, hands in his pockets. He closed one eye and peeked under the cover.

“Taka-chan take a looksy here. It’s a screen of some sorts.”

“Oh?” Hanamaki reached into the messenger bag hanging from his shoulder and produced a flathead screwdriver. “What are you trying to hide from us, Daichi?”

Iwaizumi sighed as Daichi groaned.

“Oh come on, don’t vandalize my bar,” he said, grabbing a glass from under the counter and filling it with ice.

Hanamaki wedged the screwdriver under the first nail, levering it out of the wall enough for Matsukawa to get his long fingers around it while Hanamaki moved on to the next one.

“Mother fuckers,” Daichi filled the glass with water and then carried it around the counter as the two pulled the nails out one by one. Fuck Takahiro and his fucking Mary Poppins bag.

“I think it’s a jukebox,” Matsukawa said when they were done.

Hanamaki crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s probably a jukebox, wouldn’t you say, Issei?”

He nodded, “I definitely would say that, Takahiro.”

“I wonder why Daichi would want to keep something like this a secret from us.”

“Why indeed?”

Daichi placed the glass of water on the table in front of Sugawara and then gave a low bow. “I sincerely apologize in advance for the torture my two idiot customers are going to subject you to tonight.”

Sugawara reached for the glass, “Uhm… I don’t know what you mean…”

Suddenly an all too familiar synth beat exploded through the bar, far louder than Daichi’s classic rock had been playing.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Daichi turned towards the two at the jukebox.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki swayed back and forth, swinging their arms side to side and occasionally snapping, eyes locked on the bartender. When the lyrics began, they both sang along with an unimpressive level of effort.

“ _We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I. A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of. You wouldn’t get this from any other guy._ ”

They spun in a circle simultaneously and Daichi wondered how many times they practiced this little show, waiting patiently for the day that the opportunity to Rick Roll Daichi’s entire bar arrived.

“ _I,_ _just wanna tell you how I’m feeling. Gotta make you understand,_ ” they continued and then Takinoue was chiming in from his table, Shimada shaking his head with a grin.

“ _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you._ ”

Daichi turned back to Sugawara.

“I’m so sorry,” he said over the noise.

But Sugawara was laughing, and Daichi couldn’t really find it in him to remain annoyed at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Not when their stupid pranks could evoke such an elated expression from his favorite customer and potential- okay he’s accepted it- love interest.

Daichi smiled and said, “I’ll go make you a drink.”

Sugawara nodded and reached for his water, tears in his eyes.

As Daichi headed for the counter, Hanamaki and Matsukawa flanked him, walking alongside with that same swaying motion, still crooning the lyrics of the song everyone and their dog knew.

“C’mon Daichi, you know the words,” Matsukawa said, nudging him with his elbow.

“Nope,” he ditched them at the end of the counter and they danced up to Iwaizumi, who expertly ignored them, staring dully straight ahead over the rim of his glass.

“Daichi be the bartender like from the video,” Hanamaki said.

“Fuck no,” Daichi organized his tools in front of him. “What do you guys want to drink?”

“Give me a Blow Job,” Matsukawa said.

“Me too,” Hanamaki said.

“Why do you have to phrase it like that? At least add _shot_ at the end of the name.”

“Dai-chan, please give me a Blow Job, I’d really love to shoot it.”

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Eat our dicks, Daichi.”

“Also, Daichi, dance like that bartender in the video,” Hanamaki said.

“I don’t dance,” he snapped, pouring pineapple juice and vanilla vodka into a shaker full of ice.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a glance and then Hanamaki went back to the jukebox, pulling yen from his wallet.

Matsukawa leaned on the bar, sitting next to Iwaizumi, “But you eat dick, is that what you’re saying?”

“When did I say that?”

“Well you didn’t deny it. You denied dancing though.”

“Sorry, I won’t eat your dicks and I also won’t dance. And you might want to rethink the attitude if you want those blow jobs.”

“Do you have to phrase it that way? At least add shot to the end of it.”

Iwaizumi snorted and Daichi gave him a glare. He placed a cherry into a small fat shot glass and then strained the drink into it. He squeezed a drop of grenadine into the glass, watching as the red drifted to the bottom and mingled with the liquid. Satisfied, he picked it up and walked over to Sugawara’s table. He set it down in front of him, pleased at the sight of the half empty glass of water. At least he wasn’t completely turning it away.

“Pineapple Upside-Down Cake,” he said, propping his hands up on his hips and smiling.

“That sounds too delicious to be real,” Sugawara said, reaching for it.

“Tastes like it too,” Daichi’s eyes twinkled.

“Hmm…” Sugawara lifted the shot glass and eyed it somewhat anxiously. “To be honest, I’ve never actually taken a shot before.”

“It’s not that strong,” he assured him. “Vanilla vodka is very sweet and mixed with pineapple juice, you can barely tell there’s even alcohol in it.”

“Hmm… okay I’ll trust you,” Sugawara said and Daichi was so glad for the validation.

The Rick Astley song wound down to a close and a new tune picked up. Daichi didn’t recognize it, but was thankful that it seemed normal enough, albeit not really in his tastes. He watched expectantly as Sugawara downed the shot, catching the cherry between his teeth. He twisted the stem off and dropped it into the shot glass.

“Mm, it’s delicious,” he smiled up at Daichi as he chewed the cherry.

Daichi brightened, warmth spreading through his chest.

He opened his mouth to thank him, but Hanamaki interrupted.

“Daichi, dance!”

He turned, “I already _told_ you that I—”

“ _I don’t dance,_ ” the song crowed and then Hanamaki and Matsukawa joined in for the next line of “ _I know you can!”_

They continued to sing along, wiggling their fingers in unison- seriously, how are they always so ridiculously in sync?- while Iwaizumi laughed into his folded arms on the counter, shoulders quivering.

There was a laugh from Sugawara and Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

“ _High School Musical_? Really?” he snickered into his hand.

Really, Daichi couldn’t be mad when Sugawara was able to wear a smile like that. He turned back to him, “Would you like more to drink? I could make you another shot if you’d like.”

“Sure,” Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Fuck me up, bartender.”

Daichi flushed and hurried back to the counter.

“Daichi where are our Blow Jobs?” Matsukawa complained.

“Yeah, yeah, calm your shit,” he muttered, grabbing three new shot glasses.

“We need two new beers over here, Bartender!” Shimada waved his empty glass above his head.

“Ossu!” Daichi pulled up two new glasses and started filling them with beer.

“No fair, we were here first,” Hanamaki said. “What bad service.”

“Shut up, you’re lucky I plan to serve you at all,” Daichi muttered as he filled the two glasses to the very top. “You deserve to wait after vandalizing my bar like you own the place.”

“Daichi give us our Blow Jobs!” Matsukawa said at the top of his lungs, forcing Daichi to reach over the counter and slap him across the face.

“Alright already! Just wait one damn minute!”

“Rude,” Matsukawa rubbed his cheek indignantly.

Daichi rolled his eyes and carried the two beers to Shimada and Takinoue’s table.

“Thaaaaaanks,” they said, instantly taking long gulps of the liquid.

Daichi collected their empty glasses and returned to the counter. As he went, the door of the bar opened.

“Yo!” two voices called out in unison.

“Ah god damn it,” Daichi said without turning to acknowledge the newcomers. He ditched the dirty glasses under the counter and glared at Kuroo and Bokuto as they slouched up to him. “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“ _Drinking_ ,” the replied simultaneously and seriously, do these guys practice this shit?

“Haven’t you had enough?” he asked as he grabbed the bottles he needed for the new shots. “You were too drunk to even stand last night.”

“I threw up all morning,” Bokuto admitted with a laugh. “But I feel better now!” he climbed onto the stool next to Matsukawa and slapped his palms on the counter. “Hit me with something strong!” he glanced at the man next to him. “What are you drinking?”

“Blow Job, if the bastard ever gets around to it.”

“Ooo, blow me too!”

“Same,” Kuroo chimed in.

“Not until you ask properly,” Daichi growled.

“What’s with this shit music?” Kuroo asked, sitting beside Bokuto.

“Oh, Daichi’s got a new toy,” Hanamaki said from the other side of Iwaizumi. “Want to choose the next one?”

“Mother may I?” Kuroo jumped back off of the stool and Hanamaki led him to the jukebox.

“Ugh,” Daichi groaned. “Great.”

“Ah! Suga-senpai!” Bokuto spun in his seat and waved elatedly towards the far booth. Daichi watched discreetly as the man smiled and waved back.

“Who’s that?” Iwaizumi asked. “Every time Daichi has gone to talk to him he’s come back blushing.”

“He’s the guy Daichi’s in love with,” Bokuto said, turning forward again.

Daichi’s face burned, “D-don’t say it so casually!”

“Ohhh?” Matsukawa leaned forward. “Dai-chan has a crush?”

“Shut up,” he muttered. “It’s just a little infatuation. Nothing more.”

“He’s totes head over heels for him,” Bokuto explained. “But he’s all, _oh I can’t do anything about it because he’s probably not as flaming gay as I am._ ”

“I never fucking said that.”

“That’s how I interpreted it though?”

Daichi opened his mouth but paused when the new song floated over the speakers. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

“Really?”

“So it does have it,” Iwaizumi growled into his nearly empty beer.

“Ah, I love this song!” Bokuto exclaimed. “ _Numa numa ayyyyy_!”

Kuroo and Hanamaki returned to their seats as Daichi started pouring Kahlua into four different shot glasses.

“So tell us more about this crush,” Matsukawa decided.

“Huh? Crush?” Hanamaki leaned forward. “Dai-chan is in love? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“The one in the corner booth, apparently,” Iwaizumi offered.

Hanamaki glanced in Sugawara’s direction and then back at Daichi, “So it actually is a man? I was just trying to be an asshole.”

“Then congratulations, Asshole,” Daichi growled, setting the Kahlua aside and lifting a bottle of Irish cream.

“Wait so he’s actually in love with that guy?” Hanamaki looked to Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Hopelessly,” Kuroo agreed with a nod. He turned and waved at Sugawara, earning a warm smile and wave back. He faced forward again, “He totally wants to fuck his pretty little brains out.”

Daichi reached out, grabbed Kuroo by the hair, and slammed his head down on the counter with a satisfying _crack_! He released him and went back to adding the Irish cream to the Kahlua. Kuroo sat up, rubbing his red forehead.

“I deserved that, probably,” he said simply.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a look before pushing off of their stools and walking towards Sugawara’s table.

“Fuck,” Daichi rushed after them, abandoning the shots.

“Yo,” they said simultaneously, lifting their hands in a greeting.

“Hi,” Sugawara replied, leaning back in his seat and eyeing them somewhat warily.

“You’re Suga-san?” Hanamaki placed his palms on the table and leaned into them.

“Yes…”

“Daichi’s giving out free Blow Jobs,” Matsukawa said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Want in on it?”

“They’re not free,” Daichi snapped as he reached the table, glaring at the two fiercely. A second ticked by and slow smirks spread across their faces before he realized. Daichi’s eyes widened and he turned to Sugawara, whose eyes were just as wide. “No! It’s not what you think! They’re drinks! That’s the name of a shot!”

Sugawara let out a breath and then laughed, “O-oh!”

“Yeah,” Hanamaki said. “But he’d probably give us real blow jobs if we asked nice enough.”

“I wouldn’t put your dick in my mouth if your life depended on it,” Daichi growled, resisting the urge to kick the bastard into another dimension.

“How sick you gotta be…” Matsukawa started. “That gettin’ sucked off will save your life?”

Hanamaki placed his hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder, “Bro, would you?”

“I got you, man.”

“Same.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“ _Bro._ ”

“Alright, fuck the fuck off,” Daichi shoved at Hanamaki’s shoulder, pushing him in the direction of the others once more.

“But we want to harass Suga-san more,” Matsukawa protested when he got shoved too.

“Not right now.”

“But _Dad_.”

“I said not right now,” Daichi’s voice hardened.

“Oooo, he’s using his stern voice,” Hanamaki covered his mouth and then tugged on Matsukawa’s sleeve. “Better listen to what he says for now.”

“Boo,” Matsukawa allowed himself to be dragged back to the counter.

Daichi turned back to Sugawara, “I’m so sorry. They… they’re nice guys but can be really annoying… uhm…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sugawara said, grinning. “It’s interesting to see how you interact with your customers. It’s like getting drinks, dinner, _and_ a show.”

Daichi scratched the back of his neck, “Heh… well so long as we’re not bothering you…”

“You couldn’t bother me.”

Daichi flushed and cleared his throat, “Uhm. So that shot. I wasn’t going to make that for you originally, but you’d probably like it…”

“Sounds like I’d enjoy it.”

Daichi’s collar felt too tight. Which was impossible, since his tie wasn’t even tightened all the way and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Shit, did he look disheveled? Should he tidy himself up?

“Uhm, okay so I’ll make you one as well,” he eyed the water, nearly empty now, and then returned to the counter.

“I want extra whipped cream,” Bokuto announced as soon as he was back in his rightful place behind the half made shots.

“Costs extra,” Daichi lied.

“Ahhhhhhhh, Daichi-san why do you hate me?”

Daichi grinned and finished making the four shots in front of him, topping them off with generous amounts of whipped cream and then pushing them towards the guys. He lifted his can of whipped cream and held it out.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed.

“But you’re the one supposed to be blowing us,” Matsukawa said.

“No extra cream for you,” Daichi said as Bokuto opened his mouth eagerly. He filled his mouth with the whipped cream and he hooted happily.

“Me next,” Kuroo said, leaning up onto the counter. “Fill my mouth with that sweet cream, Daddy.”

“None for you,” Daichi retracted his hand.

“Boo.”

“Okay,” Hanamaki said, leaning over his shot glass. “Kanpai.”

He and Matsukawa leaned forward, clamping their lips around the glasses and throwing the liquid back into their throats.

Iwaizumi made a face, “It’s disturbing how good you guys are at that.”

“Yeah, you’d think _Iwa-chan_ would be the best, considering he’s the only one that’s actually had a dick in his mouth before,” Kuroo said, opting out of the theatrical way of drinking the classic shot and throwing it back normally. Iwaizumi flipped him off while Bokuto tried to drink the way the other two had, only ending up knocking the glass over and spilling the shot all over the counter, to Daichi’s dismay. He tossed his towel at him and Bokuto murmured an apology as he sopped it up.

“How is her majesty?” Hanamaki asked, sliding his empty shot glass towards Daichi as he made one for Sugawara.

“Still out of town,” Iwaizumi answered, expression giving nothing away.

“You fighting?” Matsukawa said.

“Fuck off.”

“Dai-chan, are they fighting?” Hanamaki turned to the bartender.

“No,” he replied, snatching the whipped cream out of Kuroo’s hand when the obnoxious bedhead snuck it out from under his arm. “If they were, I’m sure my voicemail would be full of annoying whining.”

Iwaizumi let out a sigh, “Sorry.”

“It’s cool. He’s an idiot with a short attention span so it’s not that difficult to calm him down,” Daichi finished up the shot, ignored Bokuto’s wistful stare, and carried it and a fresh glass of water to Sugawara’s table.

The Numa song was winding down and Daichi sent a quick prayer up to whatever god might be listening that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were bored of the jukebox.

“Here you go,” Daichi placed the shot and water down on the table, retrieving the empty glass.

“Hmm,” Sugawara swiped a bit of the whipped cream onto his finger and popped it into his mouth. “I don’t have to drink it like they did, do I?”

“No, that’s optional,” Daichi laughed.

“Daichi-san you forgot the extra whipped cream!” Bokuto’s shout came from behind.

Daichi glared at him over his shoulder and then let out a yelp when the can came flying towards his face. He caught it, leaning back slightly to avoid taking it in the nose.

“Bokuto you bastard! Don’t throw things at me!” He shook his fist but Bokuto just gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up and a wink.

He glared at him and then turned back to Sugawara, who lifted the shot glass carefully and then emptied it into his mouth.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, lowering the glass once more. “Yum.”

“Ahh…” Daichi looked down at the can of whipped cream in his hand. “D-do you want extra?”

“Oo, yes please,” Sugawara leaned forward on his elbows and opened his mouth dutifully, eyes twinkling.

Fuck he was going to kill Bokuto. After thanking him, of course. Daichi pretended to be calm and collected as he reached out and filled Sugawara’s mouth with the whipped cream, even though the reality was that there was a high pitched internal screaming vibrating in every part of his body.

Daichi leaned back, face hot, “Uh… okay. S-so—”

There was a vibration in his pocket that felt a little more concrete than his figurative reverberations and he quickly fumbled the cell phone out of his pants. He peeked at the screen and his eyes went wide. _Shimizu._ Shit. He forgot to call her.

“Er,” he looked at Sugawara. “I’ll go check on that food,” he turned and rushed off to the kitchen, answering the call and placing the phone to his ear. His eyes didn’t miss the fact that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were loitering around the jukebox once more.

“Ah fuck,” he muttered as he pushed into the kitchen.

“Is that any way to answer your phone?”

“Sorry Shimizu, not you.”

“Didn’t think so. Well? Is he there?”

“Yeah.”

Asahi glanced up from the plate he was putting together across the kitchen as Daichi leaned up against the counter.

Shimizu breathed out a relieved sigh. “How does he look?”

“Uh… tired, like you said.”

“Has he eaten anything?”

“Asahi’s working on that now. I’ve gotten him to drink a glass of water though.”

“Any liquor?”

“Two shooters, but light on the alcohol.”

“Thank you.”

“Mmm,” Daichi stared forward.

“No really, Sawamura. Thank you. He’s a stubborn asshole that doesn’t know how to take care of himself and always makes me worry, and it’s comforting to have someone help.”

Daichi flushed, “Well… it’s my pleasure.”

There was the sound of a slight huff of laughter through the phone. “Well… keep me posted on how he’s doing. And thanks again.”

“Will do,” Daichi ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket. He glanced at Asahi, “All finished?”

“Yeah, do you want me to bring it out to him or would you prefer to do it?”

Daichi rolled the cuff of his shirt more tightly at the elbow, “Ehh… I’ll let you do it. Tell him it’s a recipe you’ve always wanted to make or something.”

“Ah… okay…” Asahi placed two plates on a tray and lifted it. “Does it look good?” he walked over and showed it to his boss.

Daichi ran his eyes over the spread. It wasn’t bar food. That was obvious. It looked more like something to order in a full-fledged restaurant. Sugawara was probably going to be suspicious. But he had to admit, it looked delicious.

“Do you think he’ll like the spaghetti squash?” Daichi asked.

“Eh? Why wouldn’t he? Oh no, will he hate it? Should I make something else?”

“No, no. That’s good. It’s healthy.”

“Mmm” Asahi looked uncertain all of the sudden. “There are too many vegetables, aren’t there? What if he doesn’t like zucchini or tomatoes?”

“It’s fine,” Daichi patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’s absolutely delicious.”

“Should I have fried the chicken instead of grilling it?”

“Grilled is better. It’s fine. Sorry I sounded like I doubted you. I was just thinking out loud.”

“You were thinking it though.”

“Asahi I’m sorry. It’s perfect. Please just take it out to him.”

Asahi didn’t look sure, “What if I messed up and it actually tastes really bad? Suga seems like the type that wouldn’t tell me.”

Daichi let out an exasperated sigh and stomped over to the pan where the leftovers still steamed. He grabbed the spoon, scooped up a clump of spaghetti squash and then shoved it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, dropped the spoon and joined Asahi at the door once more.

“It’s delicious. Best thing I’ve tasted in two months. Make it for me again sometime.”

Asahi seemed reassured and let out a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said, straightening his shoulders.

Daichi held the door open for him and Asahi carried the tray out into the bar. Daichi went to the other guys, watching silently as his cook delivered the food to Sugawara’s table.

“Daaaaiiiiichi,” Bokuto whined, stealing his attention. “Please make me another shot!”

Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine. But don’t spill this one!”

“I promise! I’ll drink it normally!”

He eyed him suspiciously but started the new shot anyway.

“Daichi, you didn’t react to our new song choice,” Matsukawa pointed out.

“It doesn’t warrant a reaction,” Daichi said without missing a beat.

“Seriously,” Iwaizumi said, leaning on his elbow. “Your guys’ memes are so old that even me and Daichi recognize them.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa ignored him and sang, “ _Shakaron... Shakaron,”_ while bobbing their heads to the side.

Daichi passed the shot to Bokuto and then refilled Iwaizumi’s beer, ignoring the horrible blubbering over the speakers and Kuroo’s low giggling. He glanced towards Sugawara. He was talking cheerily with Asahi, the chef scratching the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly down at him. Hopefully he was spinning a convincing lie about the meal to throw him off the trail of the “Save Sugawara Squad.”

“Daichi we want more alcohol,” Hanamaki said, drawing his attention once more.

“Sure,” Daichi took Bokuto’s empty shot glass from him. “What’ll it be?”

“Buttery Nipple.”

“Yes. Definitely Buttery Nipple.”

“Daichi’s Buttery Nipples are the best.”

Iwaizumi stifled his laughter in his arms.

“Let’s go ask Suga-senpai if he wants to taste Sawamura’s Buttery Nipple,” Kuroo suggested, sliding off of his stool.

Daichi caught him by the jacket and yanked him back, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who both leapt at the opportunity to humiliate the bartender.

“Sawamura no fair,” Kuroo whined. “They have all the fun.”

“At my expense,” Daichi said, still holding onto the man’s jacket with a death grip. “I’m not going to let you help them embarrass me.”

“If you let me go I’ll make sure they don’t spill the beans that you’re hopelessly in love with him.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Rude.”

Daichi glanced towards Sugawara’s table. Matsukawa and Hanamaki flanked him in the round booth, adopting identical positions as they leaned on one elbow on the table and stared mercilessly at the laughing Sugawara. Asahi had a hand covering his mouth but Daichi could see the smile anyway.

He let out a groan and finally released Kuroo. “Whatever. Go ahead. Ruin my life.”

He snickered and slinked off towards the table.

“Daichi-san can I have another drink?” Bokuto asked politely. “Trash Can, please.”

Daichi hummed and dragged his eyes away from Sugawara’s table. “Alright.” He went about making the drink and at some point, Asahi arrived.

“Uhm Daichi.”

“Let me guess, they asked if he wanted to taste my buttery nipples?” he said absently, earning a snorting laugh from Iwaizumi. He glared at the stout man. _Traitor. Whose side are you on?_

“Oh… well yeah. But I was going to say that I think Sugawara is on to you.”

“Huh?” Bokuto exclaimed, “Suga-senpai figured out Daichi is in love with him?”

“Uh, no, not that part,” Asahi twisted his hands together. “I tried to convince him that it was just an interesting recipe, but he just laughed at me and was like,” Asahi smiled warmly and played with a lock of his long brown hair that had fallen out of his bun and said in a voice Daichi assumed was meant to imitate Sugawara, “ _Oh, how nice. So I suppose this is what it feels like to be taken care of?_ ”

Daichi laughed, “Ah, caught onto me, has he?”

Asahi frowned, “Isn’t that bad?”

He waved his hand, “Meh. It’s fine. He didn’t turn it away or seem mad, right? Then there’s no problem.”

“Oh… okay good. Well, the guys said they are waiting for your Buttery Nipples.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and passed Bokuto’s drink over to him. He pulled out fresh shot glasses, silently weeping over the amount of dishes he would be doing after last call.

“Are you sure you should leave them alone with him?” Iwaizumi asked, watching the table over his shoulder. “Aren’t you worried they’ll let it slip about your infatuation?”

“If he finds out from them,” Daichi said, filling the four shot glasses with butterscotch schnapps, “It won’t be a _slip_.”

“It’s more interesting not to tell him,” Bokuto said, sucking on his straw. “So they won’t.”

Daichi agreed. That was the thing about Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Kuroo too, they rarely did anything that didn’t gain them sick entertainment. _Actually_ , he paused, eyes glazing over as he stared over Bokuto’s shoulder, _most of my friends are like that…_ He scowled.

“I need new friends,” he muttered and grabbed a cherry and a bottle of Irish cream liqueur.

“Huh?” Asahi said, distressed. “B-but…”

“Not you. You’re fine,” Daichi dipped the cherry in the first shot and floated the Irish cream on top of the schnapps. He pulled the cherry out and used it for the other shots as well before offering it to Bokuto, who took it with a hoot of delight.

“Well,” Iwaizumi grunted. “I’d rather they be there, humiliating Daichi than working that machine,” he jerked his thumb at the jukebox.

“Same,” Daichi agreed, wiping Irish cream off of his hands with a towel. The latest horrible song was finally winding down and the fact that none of the rowdy bunch were on their way to start another was comforting. “Give me a hand, Asahi,” he said, grabbing two of the shots.

Asahi grabbed the other two and followed him over to Sugawara’s table.

“Here Assholes,” Daichi said, placing a shot in front of Kuroo and Hanamaki while Asahi did the same for Sugawara and Matsukawa.

“Eh?” Sugawara lowered his chopsticks and Daichi noted happily that he was already halfway done with his meal. “You mean it’s a shot? And here I was hoping we were all actually going to get to lick Daichi’s nipples.”

Daichi flushed for what had to be the twentieth time that night. “Sorry, no. That—”

“Costs extra,” Hanamaki, Kuroo, Matsukawa, and Asahi all chimed in and finished the line with him.

Sugawara laughed while Daichi glared at each of them individually.

“C’mon Dai-chan,” Hanamaki said, slithering close to Sugawara and wrapping his arms around the man intimately. “Let Suga-chan lick your nipples.”

Matsukawa put his hands on Sugawara in the same manner, batting his perpetually bored looking eyes up at the bartender.

“Look how sad he is,” he said.

“Oh wait,” Kuroo scampered out of the booth. “I’ll play a song that illustrates his sadness.”

Daichi groaned.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a sly grin as Sugawara continued to laugh between them.

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but Matsukawa interrupted.

“Please no speaking until the soundtrack of Suga-chan’s depression is playing.”

“Doesn’t look depressed to me,” Daichi muttered, trying to disguise the fact that Sugawara’s laughter was dispelling whatever annoyance he might normally have in this situation.

Finally, the new song started and Kuroo returned to the table.

Daichi scowled at the familiar tune, “Titanic?”

Kuroo held up a finger and then a moment later, the sound of a horrible, squeaky recorder dove into the melody. The table erupted in cackling laughter. At the counter, Bokuto and Iwaizumi chimed in and Takinoue drunkenly sang the words of the song off beat with the recorder while Shimada rested his forehead on the table quietly.

Daichi let out a deep breath but couldn’t help from grinning. He covered his eyes as he tried to stay composed, eventually giving in to rueful chuckles anyway.

Kuroo lifted his shot, “ _Neeeearrr faaaarrrr!_ ”

“ _Wherever you are!”_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki joined in, removing their hands from Sugawara to also lift their drinks. They nudged Sugawara and he calmed his laughter enough to take his glass. They drank.

“Kanpai!” Kuroo called and slammed the shot back down to the table.

“What’s next on the menu?” Matsukawa asked, glancing at Hanamaki.

“Hmm…” he tapped his chin. “I think Daichi owes us some Screaming Orgasms.”

“Daichi, please give me a Screaming Orgasm,” Kuroo purred, folding his hands in front of his mouth to hide the smirk.

“You’ll be screaming alright,” Daichi growled.

“I could really go for a screaming orgasm, actually,” Sugawara said soberly. He glanced up at the bartender, “Oh, but you’re talking about a drink, aren’t you?” he pouted his lips in disappointment, eyebrows knitting, large brown eyes slightly wet. The song chose that moment to rise, letting out a horrific screech from the recorder, which just led to more laughter, this time Daichi gladly joining in, bending over and clutching at his stomach.

“Alright, alright,” he straightened. “Four Screaming Orgasms coming right up,” he and Asahi headed back towards the counter and behind him Kuroo belted out some suggestive moans, Matsukawa and Hanamaki chimed in, building a rather pornographic symphony, broken up by Sugawara’s laughter.

“He seems to like the meal,” Asahi said with a hint of relief in his tone.

Daichi smiled, “Yeah, like I knew he would. See? No reason to worry.”

Bokuto was at the jukebox, unfortunately, and Iwaizumi sat behind an empty glass.

“What’s the point of inviting the assholes if they’re going to leave me to drink alone anyway?” he snapped when Daichi took his empty glass and refilled it.

“Friendship is fleeting,” he agreed with a grin.

“Azumane, can I get agedashi tofu?” Iwaizumi asked, knowing full well that agedashi tofu wasn’t on the menu.

Asahi glanced at Daichi, who just rolled his eyes.

“Sure,” he said. “I think I’ve got the materials for it.”

“Thanks,” he grunted as Asahi returned to the kitchen once more.

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh and gazed into his beer, “Let me tell you something, Daichi.”

“Hm?” he glanced up from the shots he was making.

“Tell a single soul and I’ll break your neck, but _fuck_ ,” he slumped over onto his arms. “I miss him.”

Daichi couldn’t keep the grin from his face, “Iwa-chan I didn’t know you were such a softy.”

He groaned, “ _Don’t tell him._ ”

“I won’t. But maybe you should?”

“ _Fuck no_ ,” he sat up once more, propping his head up in one hand, scowling deeply. “If I tell him I miss him, he’ll make fun of me forever. Then he’ll start crying over the phone and book a flight home. I’m not going to be the reason he fucks up this job. It’s too important.”

“I think Tooru considers you slightly more important.”

Iwaizumi groaned long and low and then took a large gulp of beer.

“Fine. Don’t tell him now. But when he comes home, make sure he knows how much you missed him.”

Iwaizumi gave him a contemptuous glare over the rim of his glass.

Daichi laughed, “It’ll make him happy!”

“Fuck that. He’ll never let me live it down.”

“Hmm… maybe not. But it’d be worth it.”

Iwaizumi looked away stubbornly.

Daichi chuckled, “Well, just think about it.” He finished up his shots and then carried all four over to the table once more, somehow managing not to spill a single drop.

“Four Screaming Orgasms,” he said, spreading them out amongst the men.

“Thanks!” they all said at the same time.

“Okay Suga-san,” Matsukawa said. “The trick to taking this shot is that you gotta give your best orgasm moan as you throw it back.”

“The louder the better,” Hanamaki agreed.

Kuroo tossed the shot back, letting out a loud scream.

“That’s not a real thing,” Daichi said with a scowl. “Don’t listen to them. You just drink it normally.”

“Boo, Sawamura always ruins our fun,” Kuroo leaned back in the booth.

“No, no, it’s a real thing,” Matsukawa insisted. “Seriously. Only cool people drink it this way.”

Hanamaki lifted his shot, belted out, “ _OH ISSEI_!” and then gulped it down.

Kuroo sputtered and turned away to hold the laughter back with a hand covering his mouth.

“See?” Matsukawa didn’t seem fazed.

“Please don’t do it,” Daichi said to Sugawara, collecting the two empty plates in front of him. “If you humor them, they’ll gain more power and become even more annoying.”

Matsukawa drank his shot, letting out a low groan, somewhat garbled by the liquid and then slammed the glass down.

“Don’t listen to him,” he said to Sugawara, “It makes the liquor taste better if you do it this way.”

Sugawara laughed, holding his shot glass, cheeks slightly red. “I… won’t do it.”

Daichi let out a breath of relief and turned back towards the counter with the plates. He took one step but froze at the sound of a sudden gasping moan behind him. Daichi nearly dropped the plates, they clattered as he fumbled desperately to get ahold of them. Once his hands were firmly grasped around them once more, he looked shakily over his shoulder at the table.

“ _Yeaaaah_!” Matsukawa cheered as Hanamaki and Kuroo laughed. Sugawara’s face was still slightly pink but he hid a sly smirk behind his hand as he lowered the shot glass to the table again.

Daichi glared at him. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest and his face was bright red, drops of sweat forming halfheartedly at his temples.

He turned away again, muttering, “ _Fuck_ ,” under his breath.

A new song started over the speakers and Daichi thanked god that it was normal. Evanescence. Not his style, but hey, at least it wasn’t a stupid meme—

Suddenly Goofy’s voice started in on the vocals and the bar was roaring with laughter all over again.

“Aaaaaaagh fuck!” Daichi dropped the plates on the counter and stomped over to the jukebox. “That’s it! How do I turn this fucking thing off?”

“No!” Bokuto jumped him, throwing his arms around his chest. “Leave it alone!”

Daichi didn’t even slow on his way to the jukebox, even when the taller man dug his heels into the floor.

“Don’t let him end our fun!” Matsukawa shouted and he, Hanamaki, and Kuroo scampered out of the booth and gave chase.

Iwaizumi hopped off the stool and went to the jukebox ahead of Daichi, searching for a power button. Hanamaki leapt onto Daichi’s back, sending him slightly off balance before he caught himself. Matsukawa ran up to Iwaizumi and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him backwards with Kuroo’s help.

Shimada and Takinoue watched the show with amusement, neither for nor against the suspension of the meme apocalypse.

Daichi hooked a leg around both of Bokuto’s and swept them out from underneath him. He let out a yelp as he crashed to the floor and then Daichi continued on towards Iwaizumi, who was somewhat successfully avoiding being yanked away from the jukebox by the two others.

Hanamaki wrapped his hands around Daichi’s eyes, as if it would do any difference, bringing his legs up and around his waist like a koala catching a ride on his mother’s back.

“Issei, incoming!” he warned.

Kuroo turned, saw the bartender nearing, and abandoned Matsukawa.

“Tackle!” he roared and slammed his shoulder into Daichi’s stomach, sending all three of them crashing to the floor next to Bokuto, who finally managed to gain his feet once more and ran off to aid Matsukawa.

“Fuckin’ fuck,” Daichi rolled onto his stomach, Hanamaki still clinging to his back and Kuroo now gripping on from his front underneath him.

“Be gentle,” Kuroo wheezed out. “It’s my first time.”

Daichi leaned his forearm into Kuroo’s throat and he let out a coughing gasp.

“ _Scratch that_ ,” he forced out. “ _Second time._ ”

“Let me go, you assholes!” Iwaizumi’s voice grunted out as Matsukawa and Bokuto finally roughed him away from the jukebox.

“Never!” Bokuto put his back to Iwaizumi and faced the screen. He pulled a bill from his pocket and thrust it into the jukebox. “I’ll make a playlist of dreams!”

“Noooo!” Daichi tried to climb to his feet, but Kuroo gripped him tighter and Hanamaki pressed in on his shoulders with his full weight.

“I’ve never seen a bar fight before,” Shimada said conversationally to Takinoue, who nodded.

“First for me as well.”

Daichi turned his eyes towards Sugawara where he laughed at his table.

“Suga!” he called. “If you stop him from putting on another shitty song, all your drinks will be on the house for the next two weeks!”

“Aah! He’s bribing him!” Hanamaki shouted, right into Daichi’s ear.

Sugawara didn’t hesitate as he stumbled out of the booth and ran across the bar. He jumped over the group on the floor, slipped around Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, and then shoved Bokuto mercilessly into a table.

“Suga-senpai, betrayal!” he screamed as he went down.

Sugawara turned to the screen, repeating, “Uhm, uhm, uhm, uhm,” as his fingers hovered over it. “What do I do?”

“Just pick a song,” Iwaizumi growled. “Use all that bastard’s money.”

“Nooooo,” Bokuto picked himself up off of the floor but then paused, face twisting. “Oh shit,” he muttered. “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

“ _Ha ha ha ha ha_!” Kuroo pointed unsympathetically at his friend, tears in his eyes.

Bokuto nodded, “Yep,” before leaping to his feet and running off towards the bathroom at the back of the bar.

Daichi looked down at Kuroo, “If he makes a mess, you’re cleaning it up.”

“Sawamura, cold!”

The Goofy cover of the Evanescence song finally died out and a heavy drum beat picked up. Everyone paused in their brawling to turn towards Sugawara, who faced them with a triumphant smile. A jazzy brass, sax, and piano melody joined the drums and Sugawara wiggled slightly to the beat.

“What’s this?” Matsukawa asked.

“Cherry Poppin’ Daddies,” Sugawara replied happily, twisting his hips.

“Fun’s over,” Hanamaki slid off of Daichi’s back. Matsukawa released Iwaizumi, who returned to his drink with a relieved sigh.

“Ohh?” Kuroo said as Daichi climbed off of him. “Is this swing music?”

“Yeah!”

“Is this the song you were singing and dancing to last night?”

The instant he said it, Daichi face palmed, Kuroo let out a little _oops_ , and covered his mouth to hide his smile.

“No, that was _No Mercy for Swine_ — wait,” Sugawara stopped in his dancing and frowned down at Kuroo. “How did you know I was…” his eyes slowly dragged up to Daichi, who avoided his stare as he straightened his vest with an unnecessary amount of effort. A voice was crooning with the music now and Hanamaki tapped his foot in time with it.

“Oh mother fucker,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “Kiyoko was here last night, wasn’t she?”

Kuroo whistled nonchalantly and Daichi continued to avoid looking at him, eyes up near the ceiling now.

“Ugh!” Sugawara covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe she… I swear… I’m gonna…” He took a deep breath, lowered his hands, and composed his face. “I’m over it.”

“Great!” Kuroo leapt to his feet. “Suga-senpai, please teach me that cute little dance you were doing last night.”

Sugawara laughed, “No way, that can’t be taught. That’s a talent I was born with, you know?”

“I want to see a cute little dance,” Matsukawa said and Hanamaki chimed in his agreement.

Asahi appeared back into the bar with a plate. He glanced at the disheveled appearance of Daichi with a cocked brow but didn’t ask as he delivered the meal to Iwaizumi.

“Okay, okay I’ll try to teach you as best as I can,” Sugawara decided. “But I’m not making any promises.”

“Wait, I want in on it,” Hanamaki said. “But first I need much more to drink. Daichi! No more pussy shots! Give us something hard!”

“Give us something thick and hard, Daichi,” Matsukawa said.

“Make it thick, hard, and fast, Daichi,” Sugawara said and everyone stared at him.

Kuroo walked up and placed his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. He looked at the bartender, “Sawamura, I like him. Can we keep him?”

Sugawara laughed as Daichi shook his head and moved back around the counter.

“Alright, what do you want?” he collected shot glasses as everyone joined him. “Whiskey, brandy, rum, vodka, gin…”

“Rum,” Matsukawa decided. “That 92 proof stuff you gave me that one time.”

Daichi frowned, “You want it straight?”

“Would you give it to us gay if we asked?” Kuroo wondered.

Daichi ignored him and pulled the bottle of rum down from the shelves. He eyed Sugawara unsurely, “This stuff is pretty harsh…”

“Fuck me up, bartender!” he cheered and the others joined in.

 _Sorry Shimizu,_ Daichi thought as he filled the shot glasses with the caramel colored liquid. But he ate the entire meal, so he should be fine, right? Lightweight or not… it was amazing how much a full stomach can combat the effects of alcohol.

“Alright,” he said as he finished the last shot and returned the bottle. “Enjoy… I guess.”

“No,” Hanamaki said accusingly. “You have to drink with us!”

“Azumane too,” Matsukawa pointed at the cook.

“Eh? But I have to use knives and stuff…” he wrung his hands together.

“One shot won’t kill you!” Kuroo insisted.

“Pour one for Iwaizumi too,” Hanamaki ordered. He glanced over at Shimada and Takinoue. “You losers join in too! It’s a participation required bar event!”

“Someone go drag Bokuto from the bathroom,” Matsukawa pointed towards the door.

“On it!” Kuroo slinked off.

Daichi sighed and collected more shot glasses as Shimada and Takinoue slid from their booth and joined them at the counter. Iwaizumi hadn’t protested, so he poured one for him as well. He hesitated to pour one for Bokuto, but when he saw the two come back out of the bathroom, he went ahead anyway. The man didn’t look any worse for wear, in fact, he looked even more energetic than he had before disappearing.

“Alright,” Hanamaki said once everyone was in place with a shot in hand. He glanced at Sugawara, “To Suga, for being adopted into our fucked up little family!”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide for a moment of shock and then an impossibly bright smile spread his lips wide and he laughed. Daichi stared at the expression intently.

“Kanpai!” everyone said simultaneously, raising their shots in the air.

Sugawara’s eyes connected with Daichi’s stare and they shared a warm smile before throwing the shots back.

And then the bar was filled with sputtering and groaning and regret- so much regret. Only Daichi and Iwaizumi seemed unfazed as they lowered their empty shot glasses to the counter once more.

“Aaaaahhh that shit is terrible,” Bokuto said, leaning his head against the wood.

“Ew, who picked this?” Kuroo twisted his face up.

“I thought all rum was supposed to be sweet like coconuts,” Shimada said.

“Spiced rum my ass,” Takinoue agreed. “Spiced with what? Motor oil?”

Sugawara coughed into the elbow of his sweatshirt and Daichi went about pouring a glass of water for him.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Matsukawa said, pretending like his eyes weren’t watering.

“It wasn’t,” Daichi said, passing the glass of water over to Sugawara, who took it eagerly. “If you want something _really_ bad then let me just pour you some Everclear.”

“ _Do it_!” Sugawara shouted and then let out a cheer, lifting his glass of water over his head.

“Whoa, Suga-chan knows how to party!” Hanamaki said with a grin.

“Nope,” Daichi shook his head. “You will die.”

“ _Do it_!” Sugawara repeated, and fuck he was already drunk. His face and neck were flushed and his eyes were hooded and drowsy.

“You’re a lightweight,” Daichi argued. “I’m a veteran and it still fucks me up!”

“Then…” Sugawara sipped his water and then leaned his elbows on the counter, grinning wide. “ _You_ drink it!”

Daichi scowled.

“Yeah!” almost everyone shouted at once, minus Iwaizumi and Asahi.

“Daichi, when was the last time you got drunk with us?” Matsukawa said.

“It’s been a while,” Takinoue agreed. “Not since last year’s Halloween party.”

“He only gets drunk when Tooru insists,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Not fair!” Bokuto said. “No playing favorites!”

“Yeah,” Hanamaki said. “When Tooru is out of town, Suga can be your new favorite,” he put an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders. “And Suga-chan wants you to get fucked up. So make it happen.”

“Make it happen,” Sugawara hummed happily, putting an arm around Hanamaki’s waist.

They weren’t going to drop it. Not until Daichi had the world’s worst alcohol in his bloodstream. He let out an exhausted sigh and grabbed a glass from under the counter.

A cheer went up in the bar.

Asahi twisted his brow when Daichi turned and grabbed a clear bottle from the shelves behind him.

“Are you sure?” he said. “Last time you drank it you got really messed up…”

“I’m not going to be stupid and do a shot this time,” Daichi said.

“Awww,” Bokuto pouted.

“Shut up. I’ll drink it, but only with something else,” he crouched down in front of the refrigerator under the counter and popped it open. He surveyed the contents for a moment before sighing and settling on a bottle of Root Beer.

“Suga-chan, if Daichi gets drunk enough, I bet you can get him to do some pretty freaky stuff,” Hanamaki said.

“Ooo,” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“Well,” Matsukawa said. “There was that one time Tooru got him to—”

Iwaizumi slammed a fist into his side, cutting the line short. Daichi let out a sigh of relief as he filled a short glass halfway with the Root Beer. Please keep his dark past in the dark, Iwa-chan.

“Let’s not bring up the past,” Iwaizumi growled.

Matsukawa took the not so subtle hint and dropped it, with much effort and the world’s most pitiful pout.

“You could get him to dance with you, in the very least,” Kuroo swooped in, patting Bokuto’s back when the man slumped onto the counter with a groan, clutching his stomach as the new alcohol started to take effect.

Sugawara turned to Daichi, eyes bright, and maybe he would’ve been able to retort, bring back the _I don’t dance_ thing, but the excited hope in Sugawara’s stare was too much for his heart and so he kept his mouth shut.

He mixed a shot of the Everclear into the root beer and then added a capful of lemon juice for good measure.

Shimada shuddered, “I feel sick just looking at that shit,” he said in regards to the drink.

“Remember that time back in college when we went to that party and got fucked up on Jungle Juice?” Takinoue asked with a sly smirk.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me!” Shimada made a face.

“Jungle Juice sounds delicious,” Sugawara said wistfully.

“No,” Daichi pointed sternly at him.

“Hey, quick question,” Hanamaki said. “Is that stuff even legal in Japan?”

Daichi didn’t reply for a long second as he stirred the drink. He removed the spoon, licked the extra drops from it, and tossed it under the counter, “Legal… illegal… does it really matter?”

“I think it kinda does.”

Kuroo smirked, “I dunno, I mean, gay marriage isn’t legal but ain’t nobody stopping Bokuto from being in love!”

“Ohhh?” Matsukawa leaned forward. “Bokuto, did you finally realize you’re in love with Akaashi?”

“Yep!” he sat up, smiling happily.

“Congrats. ‘Bout damn time.”

“I know, right?” he laughed.

Kuroo leaned in close to Sugawara’s side, smirking at him from under his unruly bangs.

“Don’t you think it’s a beautiful thing, Suga-senpai?” he asked.

Daichi lifted his drink to his lips, eyeing Kuroo darkly. Time for more bullshit.

“Hm?” Sugawara looked at him in confusion.

“Two men,” Kuroo purred, “falling in love.”

Sugawara stared at him for a long moment and Daichi’s stomach clenched. _Fucking Kuroo. Why does he have to stick his nose into this? He’s just making things awkward!_

Just when the silence stretched too long, Sugawara blinked and said, “I’m sorry, what was the question again?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki sputtered and turned away.

Kuroo let out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry!” Sugawara exclaimed, eyes wide. “I got distracted!”

“By what?” Kuroo asked.

“Well, there’s a marshmallow in your hair…” Sugawara reached out and pulled a small white puff from Kuroo’s messy bedhead.

Kuroo took it from his fingers and turned towards Bokuto. “Wait, we’re still playing hair mallow?”

“Don’t act like you weren’t the one that put this here while I was in the bathroom,” Bokuto reached up and pulled an identical little puff out of his spiky white hair.

“Oya?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, smirking mischievously.

“Oya-oya?” Bokuto returned the expression.

Sugawara turned to Daichi and then leaned up on the counter, “Lemme try that!” he groped for the glass in his hands.

“Ah, no I don’t think you should—” Daichi tried to pull away but Sugawara latched a surprisingly strong grip around the glass- and Daichi’s fingers- and dragged it to his lips.

Daichi steadied it reluctantly as Sugawara tipped the glass back and took a long sip.

“Okay that’s good,” Daichi pulled it away and Sugawara dropped back onto a stool, smacking his lips.

“How’s it taste?” Matsukawa asked.

“Not bad,” he replied, thumbing at a drop of root beer on his bottom lip. “I want one.”

“Fuck no,” Daichi frowned.

“Alright Suga-chan, time to teach us how to dance,” Hanamaki said, pulling the man away from the counter and to an open area of the bar.

“Yeah!” Bokuto gave chase, followed by Kuroo, who slinked close and lifted his hand, marshmallow pinched between his fingers, towards his friend’s hair.

The song was coming to an end but another one soon picked up, since apparently Sugawara had taken Iwaizumi's words to heart and spent all of Bokuto’s money on the entire Cherry Poppin’ Daddies album.

“Keep sippin’,” Matsukawa ordered, pointing at the drink in Daichi’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi lifted the glass to his lips once more.

For the next half hour, the men at the bar made idle conversation, Shimada and Takinoue retold their adventures of their first time drinking Jungle Juice and then the others shared their own alcoholic horror stories, at one point devolving into blubbering, laughing messes at the retelling of the time Daichi and Iwaizumi lost Oikawa in Austria during the Krampusnacht festival they attended during their graduation trip.

“We found him…” Daichi wheezed, doubled over, face red, “We found him at a lost children’s booth, just _crying_ …”

“ _Sobbing_ ,” Iwaizumi corrected and slammed his fist on the counter as he guffawed.

“And… and… he had these welts… these crazy ass welts,” Daichi wiped tears from his eyes, “On the back of his legs where the fucking demon things chased him, beating him with branches…”

Matsukawa had to turn away, using the heels of his hands to dry his cheeks as he laughed.

“It was the best night of my life,” Iwaizumi said, covering his face with an arm. “He was so pissed and scared and tired… _Iwa-chan I’m never drinking Absinthe again!_ ”

“ _Sawa-chan,_ ” Daichi said in the same mocking tone, “ _They hit me like I was a naughty children. I’m not a naughty children!_ ”

Asahi reached out to steady the bartender as he stumbled back, laughing too hard.

“Oh my god…” Shimada panted. “I can totally just hear him saying that.”

“He was so pissed he checked us out of the hostel and bought train tickets to Italy first thing in the morning,” Iwaizumi said. “Not even his hangover and the fact that he had to stop at every trash can on the street to barf could stop him from fleeing Austria.”

“Classic,” Daichi mumbled, giggling. “Classic Tooru.”

Iwaizumi groaned and dropped his forehead to the counter, “ _Fuck_. I miss him.”

“Ohh?” Matsukawa leaned over him, wiggling his thick eyebrows. “What’s that?”

“Oh god damn it…”

“Daaaaaiiichi!” Sugawara flitted up to the counter and nearly vaulted over it, reaching for the bartender with groping hands. “Dance with me! This song’s my favorite!”

Maybe he would protest. If the Everclear hadn’t gone straight to his head- and what had he had to eat that day? Asahi made them both dinner before opening the bar, but how long ago was that now? Too long, for sure.

Maybe Daichi would protest, if Sugawara wasn’t looking at him with those wide, brown eyes and that huge, bright smile and those round, flushed cheeks and that _damn,_ sexy beauty mark.

Maybe he would protest. But Daichi was a little too drunk, a little too weak, and way too in love to even consider the possibility.

He moved around the counter and Sugawara met him, grabbing both of his hands and dragging him out to the “dance floor”.

The song was light and cheerful and full of sax and rolling bass drum and it was _so_ Suga. So bright and joyful and cute and… and everything good in the world.

Sugawara spun Daichi in a circle, swaying his shoulders and wiggling his hips. Daichi laughed and allowed himself to be pulled with the flow of the song and Sugawara’s rhythm. And when he pulled him close, wrapped his right hand in his left and threw his other arm around his shoulders, prompting him to follow his lead and put his hand on the small of his back, then started to sing sweetly to the lyrics of the song… well it was the icing on the cake. The cherry on the sundae. The Everclear in the root beer.

Intoxicating.

And Daichi loved it. He loved it. And he loved Suga. Everything was warm and happy and bright and loud and he loved it. He couldn’t get enough of it. He wanted to drown in the moment. Drown in the heat of Sugawara dancing him across the floor, crowing those sweet lyrics, hand clasped tightly in his, fingers lingering in the hair at the base of Daichi’s neck. He wanted to exist only in this moment, when the rest of the world faded away and there was nothing, nothing but Sugawara. Sugawara and the music. And the warmth in Daichi’s aching abdomen. And the painful thundering of his heart where Sugawara’s chest leaned into his. He wanted this stumbling, clumsy dance of theirs as they swayed and stomped across the bar to last forever. And then one day more. Then one week more. And then for another forever. A million forevers. Just so long as he could feel this way for even one desperate second more.

And when Sugawara released him and danced away to the delicate melody of the piano solo, Daichi loved it. He loved seeing him throw his head back and laugh, swaying to the beat and wiggling his hands up near his face. And when the solo ended and he was there again, in his arms, close and warm and squeezing his hand and his shoulders, soft and yet hard to the touch under his palm at the small of his back, he loved it.

And then Sugawara was singing those lyrics again and they suddenly hit close to a part in his chest.

“ _You don’t want me, at least not in that way._

_You don’t want me, and that drives me crazy!”_

Because they were right. And it was probably true that Sugawara didn’t want to drown in this same euphoria that Daichi did. It was probably true that he didn’t want him in this way and Daichi was alone with this moment and happiness and wish for _forever_ … but it was alright. Because Sugawara was there. He was there and nowhere else. And regardless of whether that meant there was nowhere else he wanted to be or not, Daichi was given this chance to pull him closer, to hold him tighter, even if just for a moment longer. And Daichi would be damned if he let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Wasn't planning on it being this long. Thus is life.  
> I just had a little too much fun with Mattsun and Maki, I guess. I can't wait until Oikawa reunites with these losers. Poor Iwa-chan misses him so much. Also, the Krampusnacht thing made an appearance because I suddenly recalled the story my friend who spent a year in Austria on an exchange told me about getting beat with branches during the festival. So Oikawa has the honor of starring in that adventure.
> 
> I also had a lot of fun revisiting all these old meme songs. I can't tell you how many times I listened to the sad Titanic flute music while writing this. Makes me laugh every time. Same with Goofy singing "Bring Me to Life". Classic.
> 
> The last Cherry Poppin' Daddies song is "When I Change Your Mind" and it's super catchy. One of my faves.
> 
> Okay well, thanks for the support I've been getting on this story. It's so fun writing for you people!
> 
> Next Time:  
> Voyeurism.  
> A Date.  
> Red Hot Desire.  
> And Miracle Boy Satori.


	7. Haute and Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi and Suga make an art baby and there's a sudden realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I initially had Suga and Daichi as the same age, but I decided to change that, for kouhai reasons (I did math and the math no work) so now Daichi is 24 and Suga is 22, almost 23. Which puts Suga in the year below Daichi's in high school. Honestly it's not a HUGE deal and won't affect the story much but I thought I'd make note of the change. Also I kinda sat there and looked at how all the other third years (that actually attended college in this AU) were already graduated while Sugawara was still taking classes and was like, "Huh..." So there we go. He's younger.

“So what are you going to do about that?” Iwaizumi asked, nodding his head across the bar.

Daichi lifted his eyes from the glass he was toweling off to the far corner booth where Sugawara dozed against Bokuto’s shoulder as he and Kuroo talked quietly over two beers. Several hours had passed and last call was quickly approaching. Sugawara had been asleep for at least an hour, having completely exhausted himself on the dance floor.

“I’ll let him crash here,” Daichi said, replacing the glass in its rightful place under the counter. “Was the plan anyway.”

“Oho?” Matsukawa leaned on his elbows on the counter, “Making your move, are you?”

“Daichi, so carnivorous,” Hanamaki agreed with a yawn.

“I can’t let him go home alone in that condition,” he said. “And even if he did make it there safely, there’s no telling what nonsense he would get himself into for the rest of the night.”

The three exchanged a glance but didn’t ask him to elaborate.

A loud laugh from Bokuto rang across the bar and everyone turned towards him. Kuroo smacked him on the arm and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand, glancing down at Sugawara, who shifted slightly but didn’t wake.

Daichi let out a sigh and left his towel on the counter as he headed across the bar.

“Let me have him,” he said softly as he reached the booth.

“All yours,” Bokuto replied, equally quiet. He nudged Sugawara into a sitting position and still the man didn’t stir, lips falling open slightly as his head lolled to the side. Daichi knelt on the booth with one knee and reached for him, grabbing his arms and gently pulling while Bokuto pushed his back.

Sugawara flopped forward and Daichi caught him to his chest, depositing his limp arms over his shoulders and then lifting him from under his thighs. He stood and let out a grunt at the sudden weight against him. _Fuck he’s heavier than he looks…_ Daichi bounced him up higher gently, shifting his grip from his thighs to clasp his hands just under his ass, pretending that he totally wasn’t thinking about copping a feel when the others weren’t looking. Sugawara mumbled under his breath and sunk into Daichi’s chest, burying his face into the side of his neck and enticing a furious blush to the bartender’s cheeks.

“Fuck that’s adorable,” Kuroo said blandly, drawing Daichi’s attention to the cell phone he had pointed in his direction.

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed just as he heard the shutter sound.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Kuroo replied, taking another picture.

Daichi scowled, “Just shut up and open the door for me, would ya?”

“Yes Dad,” Kuroo slid out of the booth and went to the door that led to Daichi’s apartment above the bar.

“Okay have fun molesting Suga-chan!” Hanamaki said at the top of his lungs.

“Don’t forget to use protection so he doesn’t get pregnant!” Matsukawa added in equal volume.

“Mother fuckers,” Daichi growled as he passed Kuroo into the stairwell.

The door closed on Kuroo’s low giggle. Daichi took a deep breath and started up the stairs slowly, careful not to jog the sleeping man too much. Sugawara murmured again and wiggled, left leg kicking slightly, but otherwise didn’t wake. Daichi carried him to his bedroom, toeing the door open silently, and then dodged the happy puppy prancing around his feet. He knelt against the side of his bed and then gently laid Sugawara down on top of the covers. The kitten, who had been chasing after him with the puppy, clawed her way up the bed and meowed insistently, rubbing against Sugawara’s knee.

Daichi untied his sneakers and tossed them into the corner of the room, murmuring, “Yes, yes, I know,” to the needy animals. Once his shoes were off, Daichi maneuvered the blanket out from under Sugawara and then draped it over him, grabbing the kitten out of the way as he did.

Cozied up in the bedding, Sugawara rolled to his side, burying his face into the pillow with a sleepy mumble. Daichi took a moment to stare down at him wistfully. What he wouldn’t give to have this sight be an everyday thing… Daichi shook his head and left the room, carrying the kitten and urging the puppy at his feet to follow. He closed the door behind him and set the kitten down on the floor once more with a sigh.

Sugawara was sleeping in his bed.

Daichi’s cheeks grew warm and he rubbed the itchy sensation at his chest uncomfortably.

Sugawara was sleeping in his bed.

He gulped and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He typed out a quick report for Shimizu and then headed across the apartment. He needed to get back downstairs, finish up his shift, clean up, and then go to sleep. No thinking about unnecessary things. No thinking about how Sugawara was sleeping in his bed. None of that.

* * *

 

Sugawara didn’t know where he was.

He woke slowly, rolling onto his stomach and stretching his limbs out across the- impossibly- comfortable bed, and burying his nose into the- unbelievably- good smelling pillowcase under his head. What was that scent? It wasn’t the typical smell of his pillow, which usually had a more chemical odor to it due to the paint he always somehow managed to get in his hair. No, this scent was different. Warm and heavy and slightly sweet. For a minute he just lay there, breathing it in and trying to place where he had smelled it before. It finally donned on him that he didn’t know where he was.

Because that wasn’t his pillow.

And that wasn’t his bed.

And yep, that wasn’t his room either, he confirmed when he finally thrust up on his hands and gazed blearily about the simple, large bedroom. The walls were painted an icy grey and there wasn’t much there other than the bed, a night table, a dresser against the wall to his left, doors to a closet beside it, a hamper near the door on the wall to the right, and the open doorway of a bathroom straight across the bed.

Sugawara rubbed his eyes sleepily and slid to the side of the bed. He was still in the clothes he was wearing the night before, although he was missing a sock. He yawned and climbed to his feet, rubbing his eyes again as he stumbled across the room to the door. He walked out into a hallway, glancing side to side. The was another door to his left so he turned right and moved down a short hallway and into a large space. To the left was a small kitchen with a round wooden table off to the side covered in liquor bottles, some empty and others filled to varying degrees. Sugawara frowned and turned towards the other side and peered into a living room. There was a TV perched on a maple entertainment center against the wall to the left, and across from it was a low coffee table, a leather armchair, a couch, and—oh.

Daichi was sprawled out on the couch, wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants that rode- dangerously- low on his hips. He was half on his side, half on his stomach, arm folded under his head as a pillow. In the curve of his stomach and hips, the little bloodhound puppy slept, curled up in a ball. Draped across Daichi’s neck was a fluffy grey kitten, nose buried in the hair behind his ear.

 _Oh fuck that’s adorable_ , Sugawara pressed a hand to his heart.

But not just adorable.

Daichi was half naked, after all. And the sight of his tanned, broad back and thick arms spread so lazily across the couch was just… well… Sugawara wasn’t gay in the least so it didn’t affect him at all. Nope. Not at all. What also totally didn’t affect him was the tight way those sweatpants were pulled across his ass and thighs and bunched up under his knees, revealing muscled calves.

Nope. That _definitely_ didn’t make Sugawara feel weird at all.

Seriously.

But the lack of weird feeling didn’t stop him from padding softly across the room to where he spotted his messenger bag leaning against the wall and kneeling down to dig around in it for his cell phone. The fact that he didn’t care at all about the sight of Daichi’s near naked form totally didn’t stop him from powering the phone on, sneaking in close to the couch, and then promptly filling his image gallery with about fifty pictures from all different angles of the slumbering bartender and his two bed mates.

 _It’s for reference,_ he told himself as he zoomed in on Daichi’s unconscious face. His cheek was pushed up against his arm and his mouth was slightly open, the tail of the kitten curled around his scruffy chin.

 _I never know when I’ll need a close-up shot of Daichi with five o’clock shadow,_ Sugawara thought, ignoring the wicked _thump thump_ inside his chest. _Something like that could be useful someday, right?_

Sugawara finished taking photos and then started scrolling through them contentedly, still crouching in front of the couch when suddenly all the text messages and voicemail notifications that were lost in the airwaves while his phone was turned off finally caught up.

Sugawara fell back on his ass as the ringtone blared noisily in his face, phone vibrating in his hand. Daichi startled awake, eyes popping open in shock.

“Ahhhh fuck,” Sugawara tapped the volume buttons on the side of his phone desperately.

Daichi closed his eyes again and then let out a deep breath. The puppy flopped down onto the floor and bounced up to Sugawara, tail wagging excitedly. The kitten stretched and slid off of Daichi’s neck as the man rolled onto his back with a groan, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

“S-sorry,” Sugawara said when he finally got the volume muted. His face was blazing. He clutched the phone tight in both of his hands, knees up to his chest and sent up a quick prayer that Daichi wouldn’t figure out that he had been snapping photos of his sleeping face and… other parts (shut up).

“Good morning,” Daichi rasped out, voice low and gravelly and totally _not_ sexy at all, nope.

“Good morning,” Sugawara replied softly. The puppy jumped at him and licked his face eagerly.

“How do you feel?” Daichi asked, eyes closed, fingers stroking the kitten absently after she crawled onto his bare chest. It looked like he was battling the urge to fall back asleep.

“Uhm, I’m alright. Sorry, I didn’t mean to steal your bed.”

“Wasn’t stolen,” Daichi yawned and opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling. “Gave it to you.”

Sugawara gulped, “Well… thank you. I uh… didn’t mean to fall asleep last night. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

Sugawara stared at him in shock. Morning Daichi was gruff and straightforward and totally not what he expected from the normally kind, composed bartender.

 _Not sexy. Not sexy. Not sexy. Not sexy…_ Sugawara chanted to himself, desperately trying to believe it.

“Pochi, _down_ ,” Daichi said, still staring drowsily up at the ceiling and the puppy, who had been jumping all over Sugawara, instantly dropped to his butt, tail wagging.

Sugawara blinked at the dog, “You’ve trained him already?”

“Hmm… he’s smart so it’s not hard,” Daichi grunted as he sat up, moving the kitten to the warm spot he vacated on the couch. She curled up in a ball contentedly. Daichi leaned his elbows on his knees and scrubbed at his face. Sugawara patted the dog on the head, eyes locked on Daichi’s broad chest and _fuck_. Fine. He admitted it. Daichi was hot. Like super hot. It wasn’t gay to admit that.

“That was a lot of noise from your phone,” Daichi said, leaning back on the couch. He eyed Sugawara. “Are you sure it’s okay to ignore it?”

“Ah…” Sugawara glanced down at the screen. There were dozens of text messages, most from Shimizu and Semi, and a few from Miya and Terushima. He locked the screen, “They’re not important.”

Daichi stared at him silently for a minute longer before standing and stretching his arms over his head with a groan. And Sugawara totally did not stare shamelessly at his abs or the sexy V shaped cut of the muscles leading into the hem of his pants and he _definitely_ didn’t notice that black happy trail.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Not.

At.

All.

“If you wait a bit, I’ll make some breakfast,” Daichi said with a yawn, turning towards the kitchen to give Sugawara a view of his ass— no wait that wasn’t right…

“No you don’t have to,” Sugawara stumbled to his feet. “I’ve already overstayed my welcome. I’ll just head home—”

“Why?” Daichi turned and stared at him, eyebrow cocked.

“Huh?” Sugawara blinked at him. “What do you mean why?”

Daichi scratched the back of his head, “You don’t have class today, do you?”

“Uhm… no…”

“Work?”

“No…”

“A date?”

“No!”

“Then stay,” Daichi turned back towards the kitchen. “Spend the day with me.”

The breath was knocked from Sugawara’s lungs. He gulped for air, heart racing.

“Y-you want to hang out?” he asked, wringing his hands together.

“Yeah,” Daichi was in the kitchen now, pulling a pan from a cupboard. “Bar’s closed today. It’s my day off. Let’s do something.”

“Wouldn’t you want to spend it with some of your other friends?” Sugawara moved into the kitchen behind him, hovering next to the table.

“I see them all the time,” he said, placing the pan on the stove and flipping the burner on. “I need a break from them occasionally.”

“But not from me?”

Daichi’s back straightened but he didn’t turn around.

Sugawara cursed himself inwardly. _Fuck. Just what do you think you’re fishing for?_

“Nah,” Daichi finally said. “Don’t think I can get tired of you.”

 _K.O.,_ Sugawara leaned heavily on the dining table, struggling to collect himself.

Daichi let out a laugh, still not looking at him, “After all, I’ve never met someone with such incredible dance skills in my life.”

Sugawara’s face burned and he let out a groan before pulling a chair out and falling into it, “Oh my god my feet are killing me. I’ve never danced that much in my life.”

Daichi opened his refrigerator and collected ingredients. “Me either.”

Sugawara snorted, “You danced for like ten minutes.”

“That’s ten minutes more than I usually dance,” Daichi smirked at him over his shoulder, eyes crinkled in the corners.

 _T.K.O.,_ Sugawara rubbed his chest as it turned uncomfortably hot.

“It was fun though,” he said, turning forward once more, washing his hands off in the sink before spreading bacon out in a pan. “I didn’t know dancing could be that fun. Maybe I’ll try it again someday.”

“Hmmm…” Sugawara leaned his chin in his palm. “I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

“Well I would hope so, I’m not going to do it unless you’re the one dragging me out on the floor.”

 _Fuck, was he always this adorable and smooth?_ Sugawara coughed into his hand.

“Do you need any help?” he asked.

Daichi flapped a hand, “Don’t worry about it. You’re my guest.”

“Are you sure? I could chop something—”

"Just sit there and relax."

Sugawara glared at him silently for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine," he glanced at the array of liquor bottles scattered over the table in front of him. "Oh Bartender-kun?"

"Hm?" Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

"May I request a breakfast drink?" Sugawara smiled, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the table, clinking a bottle with the finger of his other hand.

"Suga," Daichi said with a stern voice, despite the smile on his lips. "Drinking before noon? Don't tell me you've turned into an alcoholic."

"I learned it from watching _you_ , Dad."

Daichi let out a laugh and shook his head. "Alright, I'll whip something up." He put a pot of coffee on to brew, humming softly under his breath.

Sugawara let out a sigh and watched him move around the kitchen. It was nice. It was nice and warm and the room smelled delicious and he was sore and groggy but Daichi's low humming was soothing and comfortable and Sugawara felt nice. Better than nice. He felt happy. Happy and so, so, warm. The bacon was sizzling and the coffee was percolating and their smells intermingled and wooed Sugawara into a ball of easy contentment and he could live forever in this moment. This moment of just him and just Daichi. In this moment where the only art he was concerned about was the godly spread of Daichi's back as he turned towards the pot of coffee and started pouring it into mugs, muscles under his tan skin rippling like silk sheets.

Sugawara could just live in this moment forever and there was something about that, some small thing in the deepest corner of his heart, that _terrified_ him.

"Alright, here you go," Daichi pulled him from his thoughts and placed a mug down on the table in front of him.

Sugawara stared down at a large fluff of whipped cream, topped with a spiral of caramel sauce.

"Haute and Steamy," Daichi said, propping his hands up on his bare hips and smiling. "It's just coffee and chocolate vodka, simple. I wanted to make you a Honeyffee but," he lifted an empty bottle and shook it. "Apparently I'm out of honey whiskey..."

"Don't worry about it," Sugawara smiled, "I like simple."

Daichi stared at him for a moment, corner of his mouth ticked up.

Sugawara’s phone went off, surprising a jump out of both of them. “ _Shit_ ,” Sugawara cursed, pulling it out of his sweatshirt pocket. Semi’s name flashed across the screen and he let out a groan.

“Shimizu?” Daichi asked.

“No… a guy from school…” Sugawara scowled, thumb hovering over the reject button. He sighed, “Sorry, I should really answer it. I kind of owe him a favor.”

“Go ahead,” Daichi turned to the small island in the middle of the kitchen and pulled out a cutting board.

Sugawara put the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“About fucking time you answer. Bastard, I thought you said you’d do whatever I asked?”

“Sorry, my phone died,” Sugawara lied, leaning back in the chair and stretching his legs out in front of him. He watched as Daichi started chopping a bell pepper.

“Sure it did,” Semi didn’t sound convinced. “Listen. I need to call in that favor.”

“Already?” Sugawara frowned.

“Yeah. So there’s this event today. The art crawl, you know?”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Well I’m entered to participate but here’s the thing. It’s a partner deal and Shirabu fucking canceled on me last minute.”

“Classic Kenjirou.”

“Yeah, well now I don’t have a partner.”

“And I’m your only option?”

“The only option if I want to win. And I want to win.”

“That’s flattering.”

Semi sighed, “C’mon. You said you’d do anything.”

Sugawara scowled. He scored a date with Daichi and it’s already being rained on?

“What’s the prize?” he asked. If he was going to skip out on this golden opportunity, it had better be damn worth it.

“It’s for charity.”

“ _Charity_?” Sugawara sneered.

“Don’t be that way. It’s for children with cancer.”

“Fuck the kids, Papa’s gotta eat.”

Daichi snorted and Sugawara glanced up at him.

“Knock it off. We both know you’re a total softy and you’re totally going to do it.”

“I’m busy today.”

“Now you are.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Koushi, it’s for the children.”

“Eita, the children can suck my ass.”

Daichi turned away to hide his laughter.

“I’ll buy you dinner later.”

He hesitated. Semi knew just how to hit his weak point. If there was one thing that Sugawara couldn’t resist, it was free stuff. He bit his lip.

“If there’s no prize, then why do you want to win so bad?” he asked, stalling.

Semi snorted, “Why do we do _any_ of this bullshit when we are already busy up to our tits?”

Sugawara scowled, “The judgment.”

“The judgment,” he confirmed. “The whole fucking board is going to be there. If we win, you bet your ass we’re getting recognition.”

“Ugh…” Sugawara pinched the bridge of his nose. Free food and recognition. Semi was hitting all of his triggers. Unfair.

“I covered for you to Shimizu. You owe me, Fuckhead.”

Sugawara glanced over to Daichi. Beautiful, shirtless Daichi with a knife and five o’clock shadow and messy bedhead. Daichi with the smell of bacon in the air.

“Can I bring a date?”

Daichi looked up at that, cocking an eyebrow.

“Bring an army. I don’t give a fuck.”

Sugawara smirked, “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Good. Noon. Kinuta.”

“Got it.”

Sugawara ended the call and slid the phone in his pocket, “So… you like art?” he asked Daichi casually.

Daichi smiled, “Love it.”

Sugawara smirked and dipped his tongue into the whipped cream and caramel sauce, “Then _boy_ do I have the best day planned for ya.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to take Pochi out for a walk while you shower,” Daichi said, leading Sugawara to his bedroom. “I’ll show you where things are.” He took him into the master bathroom and popped open the sleek modern glass door of the shower. He turned the faucet, tested the heat of the water that fell from the showerhead, and then closed stepped back out. He showed Sugawara the cabinet over the sink.

“The guys are always crashing at my place,” he explained as he opened the door on dozens of toothbrushes and travel size deodorants. “It drove me nuts how they’d always use my toothbrush so I got into the habit of stocking up.” He pulled out a drawer under the sink, “There’s also extra shampoo and soap in here. Oh,” he bent over and opened the bottom drawer, “and here are extra razors if you want to shave.” He paused and then stood. “I’ll spare you the details as to why it was necessary to stock up on those…”

“Did someone shave their balls with your razor?” Sugawara asked.

“Kuroo’s ass,” Daichi corrected. “And Bokuto helped.”

Sugawara laughed.

“Never again,” he stared straight ahead, eyes glazed over as if reliving a horrific flashback, and he probably was. After a moment he cleared his throat and gestured at the towel rack on the opposite wall, “Fresh towels. Go ahead and toss your clothes in the washer across the hall and wear anything from my dresser or closet.”

 _Wearing Daichi’s clothes_ , Sugawara’s face burned as he mumbled, “Okay.”

“Alright, I’ll probably be back by the time you’re done, but if not, then just make yourself at home,” Daichi went back out into the bedroom. “I’ll bring my phone with me so give me a call if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Sugawara closed the door behind him. He let out a deep breath and started to undress. He couldn’t believe his courage lately. Not only did he dance shamelessly with Daichi the night before, but he had also fallen asleep in his bed, acted as a voyeur and took dozens of sleeping photos of him, then had the audacity to call today a _date_ straight to his face. On top of that, he was going to let him watch as he painted.

 _The horror_! Sugawara dug his fingers into his hair. He should’ve asked to reschedule. He shouldn’t have invited him along. But Sugawara wanted to spend the day with him. And he owed Semi a favor. Even if that favor _was_ painting for an audience, which just so happened to be on the top of his list of nightmare-inducing pastimes right next to _raise the dead_ and _summon demons_.

But Sugawara didn’t like to owe people, and the quicker he could pay Semi back and buy that drink for Miya, the better.

Sugawara lingered in the shower, letting the steaming water massage the soreness from his tired muscles as he collected and compiled all the courage he could find for the day ahead of him.

Once he was back in Daichi’s room, he stood in front of the closet with a towel around his waist, staring at the almost comical amount of identical vests, dress pants, and button-up shirts. So this was the wardrobe of a full time bartender. He giggled as he closed the closet and went to the dresser. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the casual clothes inside, but hesitated as he stared down at the underwear drawer.

It was weird to wear someone else’s underwear, right? But all of Daichi’s clothes were going to be too big for him. What if his pants fell down? Did he really want to risk flashing the world? Walking naked in front of the windows of his apartment was one thing, but to accidentally whip his dick out on the street or in a bus… that was something entirely different.

But it would be weird, right?

Yeah, it’d be weird.

Sugawara slid the drawer shut and fished out a pair of navy track pants and a grey t-shirt. He tightened the track pants and knotted the draw strings, giving the hem a tug to be sure they wouldn’t be easily compromised. He shifted uncomfortably in the pants with a frown. Yeah, they were definitely stopping by his apartment so he could change. Going commando in jeans was fine, but the breezy track pants left him feeling way too vulnerable.

Once he was dressed, he walked out to the living room. Daichi was back, sitting on the couch and wrestling a rope from the puppy’s snarling mouth. It was the first time- other than the shirtless breakfast- that Sugawara had ever seen him in anything other than his usual bartending uniform and damn. Just damn. If he was sleek, professional, and sexy in his bartending uniform, then in the jeans, simple white t-shirt and red plaid shirt unbuttoned and rolled up to the elbows he was boyish, easygoing, and- damn it- still sexy. The kitten sat on his knee and watched the play, tail curled around her paws gracefully.

“Your clothes are too big,” Sugawara cocked his hip to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

Daichi looked up and his eyes went wide, mouth falling open.

Insecurity filled him, “What?” he frowned, looking down at himself. “Do I look that ridiculous?”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut and looked away, “N-no.” But his cheeks were suspiciously pink. Was his dick visible through the pants after all?

“Daichi,” Sugawara whined, stomping his foot. “What is it? Why do you look like that?”

“It’s nothing,” Daichi moved the kitten off of his jeans and stood, clearing his throat into his fist. “Shall we go?”

Sugawara scowled, “Fine. But we’re stopping at my apartment on the way there so I can change.”

Daichi nodded.

It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that he started to regret his decision to invite Daichi into his apartment. The place was a mess. He had paintings scattered everywhere and oh _fuck_ , the bar painting was still on his easel in plain view. He was so not ready for him to see that yet. But it was too late to ask him to wait in the hall now. How rude would that be?

Sugawara unlocked the door of his apartment and pushed inside, running instantly to the easel. He grabbed the painting and set it on the table, upside down, praying that none of the paint was still wet. No, it had been too long. It should be dry by now. He turned to Daichi, who slowly followed him into the apartment, too obvious in the way he looked around curiously.

“Uhm… uh… please excuse the mess. I… have been really busy and haven’t been able to clean…” he glanced at a cluster of crushed energy drink cans on the floor, wincing.

Daichi didn’t answer as he walked over to the wall of windows. He gazed down at the city and let out a low whistle. “Quite the view,” he said, hands in his pockets.

“Yeah… I guess…” Sugawara rushed to his closet and threw it open. “I’ll just change real quick and we can go.”

Daichi hummed absently, “What’s the rent on this place like?”

“Uh… Not ideal.”

“Hm…”

Sugawara pulled out a change of clothes and then pulled Daichi’s shirt up over his head.

“Hey Suga, where—” Daichi started and then stopped.

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder at him, “Hm?”

Daichi was turned toward him, eyes wide, mouth open.

“Something wrong?” Sugawara asked, facing him.

“N-no!” Daichi looked away, scratching the back of his head. “Err… sorry. I’ll… look the other way,” he turned back to the window hurriedly.

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow. Huh. He didn’t act like a guy that played on a volleyball team. Shouldn’t he be used to seeing guys undress in front of him? Or was Sugawara weird looking? He glanced down at his chest. He wasn’t, right?

He shook his head and put it out of his mind as he quickly dressed in his own clothes, tossing Daichi’s shirt and pants onto his bed.

“Okay I’m done,” he said, running his hand through his hair. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them hurriedly onto his feet, wanting to get the hell out of the apartment before Daichi found out any more about his less than glamorous lifestyle. “Uhm… we’re running a little late so we should get going.”

“Yeah.”

He glanced up at Daichi, who finally faced him again, face red.

Huh.

* * *

 

The art crawl was crowded, like Sugawara knew it would be. People swarmed the area, browsing over the multitude of booths and displays set up intermittently throughout the park. It was a nice day, the sun was warm and bright and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day for an outdoor event.

“Eita said the artist alley is on the east side,” Sugawara said, peering through the crowd. “And since I’m a little late we should probably head straight there and not…” he turned but Daichi wasn’t behind him anymore. “Huh? Daichi?” he glanced around and noticed the bartender a short distance away, seemingly caught up in the flow of the crowd. Sugawara waded through the bustling bodies and grabbed his hand. “Don’t get separated, it’s a zoo out here!”

“Sorry,” Daichi’s cheeks reddened. “A wave hit me.”

Sugawara grinned and pulled him along behind him as he bullied his way through the crowd. _Find excuse to hold his hand: check_ , he thought with a triumphant smile, tightening his grip when Daichi started to fall behind again. Finally they reached their destination: a long line of artist stations.

“Wow,” Daichi said.

Sugawara had seen it many times before, but he could understand why the man would find it impressive. When told there would be live artists collaborating on art pieces, people rarely expect to see the meter tall, three meter wide canvases erected in a line, surrounded by an artist’s paradise of paint and brushes and every tool they could think of ever needing. Frankly, Sugawara had been shocked the first time he had attended an event like this one too.

“Hmmm let’s see…” Sugawara peered down the alley. “Ah, there he is.” He pulled the awestruck Daichi along behind him as he made his way to the center of the line where Semi waited impatiently in front of a blank canvas, arms crossed over the chest of his coveralls.

“Eita-kun!” Sugawara waved cheerfully. “Looking spiffy as always!”

“ _Blow me_ ,” he snapped in reply. “You’re late, Fuckhead.”

“Traffic was a bitch,” he said, releasing Daichi’s hand.

Semi glanced at Daichi silently and then turned, “Here, put on your coveralls and let’s get this ball rolling. Everyone has already started without us.” He grabbed a pair of pale blue coveralls and offered them to Sugawara.

“Geh, how attractive,” he said as he took them.

Semi stood next to their station’s supply table and started uncapping paints. “Listen, this is how this is supposed to go. We’ve got the day to paint this mother fucker,” he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the canvas. Sugawara stepped into the coveralls and buttoned them up, joining Semi at the table. “We get to paint any content we want. But we’ve got to collaborate. So let’s make a rough outline of—”

“I don’t do outlines,” Sugawara interrupted, grabbing a pencil off of the table. He went to the canvas, measured it with his arms, and then drew a crooked line from top to bottom directly in the middle. He tossed the pencil back onto the table, pointed to the left side of the canvas, “This is your half.” He pointed to the right, “This is mine. Don’t cross the line.”

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work!” Semi snapped. “It’s a collaboration! We have to work together!”

“C’mon Eita-kun,” Sugawara shuffled through a bucket of paintbrushes absently. “Art is all about spontaneity!”

He picked a brush and then clapped Semi on the shoulder, grinning wide, “You do you and I’ll do me, and let’s make a beautiful art baby together. It’ll be so gorgeous I’m sure I’ll cry.”

“Fucking Koushi, I swear to god. How do you pay your bills?”

Sugawara ignored the question and approached Daichi, who was still looking around in awe. “I’ve gotta spend my time here,” he said, “but it’ll be boring to just sit and watch… so you can walk around and look at things if you’d like.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I get bored then,” Daichi said with a smile.

Sugawara narrowed his eyes at him for a few seconds before clicking his tongue and looking away, “Fine.”

“Koushi,” Semi snapped. “I’m serious, we need to decide what we’re going to—”

Sugawara went to the table, grabbed a palette and eyed his color choices thoughtfully. “Quite the selection we’ve got here. Hmm…” he eyed a palette of face paint with a questioning eyebrow but didn’t ask why it was there as he moved on. It was a  _charity_ even after all.

“ _Koushi_. Are you ignoring me?”

“Hmm… what color should I start with?” Sugawara wondered, tapping his chin.

Semi placed his hand on Sugawara’s palette, pushing it back down to the table, “Me doing me and you doing you isn’t going to create good art. Our styles are too different.”

“It’ll make it fun,” he said.

“What part of losing sounds fun to you?”

“The part where you are pissed off,” Sugawara smirked.

Semi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Listen,” Sugawara reached out and stroked Semi’s hair condescendingly. “We have different styles, that’s true. You’re into that Futurist Boccioni bullshit and—”

“You are into that Impressionist Monet bullshit,” Semi countered, swatting his hand away.

“Yes!” Sugawara smiled. “Now put them together and what do you get?” He turned to the canvas and spread his arms wide, “One half _Impression Sunrise_ and one half _Dynamism of a Soccer Player_. Doesn’t that tickle your brain at all? Doesn’t it sound intriguing?” he smiled at Semi over his shoulder.

“It sounds like a hot mess.”

“Perfect,” Sugawara clapped.

Semi rubbed his eyes with a groan, glancing towards the artists and their already partially painted canvases on either side of them.

“Fine,” he said. “I do me and you do you. But can we at least decide on a… theme?”

Sugawara blinked at him for a second, pursing his lips. Then he turned and pointed at Daichi a short distance away, “Daichi! Decide a theme!”

“Eh? Me?”

“Eh? Him?” Semi blinked. “Why him?”

“Go ahead,” Sugawara said, propping his hands on his hips. “The first thing that pops into your head when I say theme. What is it?”

“Uh… uh…” Daichi squinted, brows knitting. “D-D-Desire…”

“Mmm… good one,” Sugawara faced Semi with head cocked. “Does desire suffice for Your Majesty?”

Semi glared at him for a prolonged second before he turned away with a growl and gathered materials. Sugawara looked to Daichi and gave him a thumbs up and a wink. His cheeks tinted pink and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Sugawara turned and watched as Semi chose his paints. All burning colors. Reds and oranges and yellows and Sugawara could practically see what he would do with them. It would be beautiful. A clusterfuck of hot colors intertwining and almost- just _almost_ \- resembling something, some passionate scene, but warped just enough to plant doubt that there was really anything there at all.

Semi was an incredible artist. Sugawara knew that well. But he wasn’t going to be outdone by the bastard, that was for damn sure.

“Time to kick it into beast mode,” Sugawara said cheerfully, wiggling out of the top half of his coveralls and tying the sleeves together around his waist.

“Ugh,” Semi groaned, mixing two colors together on his palette. “You haven’t even started yet. Isn’t it too early to go into beast mode?”

“Never too early.”

Semi rolled his eyes and set his palette down momentarily, “This is going to be a long day.” He whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. Sugawara joined him at the table and started gathering his own materials, shuffling through colors thoughtfully. He glanced up when whoever was on the other line of Semi’s call answered and Semi said, “Bring coffee. Koushi is already in beast mode and I won’t be one-upped by this flightless raven.”

Sugawara dipped a brush into yellow paint and then flicked it at the other man, splattering his coveralls.

“Mother fucker,” he growled, and then said into the phone, “I was going to say bring extra for him and his date but never fucking mind.”

“Eita I’m sorry,” Sugawara groped for him. “I’m sorry. Please buy me coffee. Please, please.”

Semi swatted his hands away with a scowl, “Okay, yeah go ahead and buy him one. So three coffees on our end. Huh? I don’t know. Does it matter? Don’t even start with me. _Yes_ , I know Shirabu was supposed to be my partner.” He turned away, “Why do you think? Fucking shithead just cancelled on me. No. No. No. I don’t care. I need him so you’re not allowed to. Fucking _try me_ … Okay goodbye.” Semi ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket, facing the table once more, expression composed.

“Please tell me that’s not who I think it was,” Sugawara said, dipping his paint brush into a can of red and testing it on the paper cover spread over the table.

“It was. Get along. Just for today.”

Sugawara made a face and glanced over at Daichi, who stood awkwardly a short distance away, eyes traveling over the canvas of their neighbors. It was a nice scene of a forest, though Sugawara didn’t care for the heavy brown line work of the tree trunks. It was the foliage that gave life to a forest, not the stumps.

“Daichi,” Sugawara waved at him.

“Yeah?” Daichi turned to him, taking a hesitant step forward.

“You don’t have to hang so far away,” he said. “Come closer.”

Daichi inched uncertainly forward, hands still in his pockets, “Uhm, are you sure?”

“So long as you aren’t stepping on my toes, you can get as close as you want,” Sugawara smirked. Then Daichi flushed and he couldn’t keep the blush from his own cheeks. _Oh my god Koushi, it’s not cool if you can’t even back your flirting up._

“Besides,” Sugawara cleared his throat and looked down at the paints. “If you’re close then we could actually talk and stuff.”

“Won’t it distract you?”

Sugawara waved a hand dismissively, “I’d rather have the distraction. It’ll take my mind off of the fact that I’m painting out in public for all these strangers to see,” he tried to stifle a shudder and failed miserably. He glanced at a woman and man walking by holding hands, sharing a smoothie.

“Stage fright?” Daichi smiled kindly.

“Hmm… you could call it that,” Sugawara mixed his colors absently. “Don’t you get kind of nervous if someone stares at you while you make a complicated drink?” Sugawara moved towards the canvas and Daichi followed hesitantly.

“I suppose so. I guess I get kind of anxious that someone isn’t going to like the drink I make.”

“Exactly,” Sugawara eyed Semi momentarily. He was already at work at his side of the canvas, combining strokes of vibrant color. “I don’t like when people watch me paint because what if I fuck up? What if I think something looks good and then step back and realize, _shit that’s disgusting_? It’s embarrassing and I don’t want anyone to witness my failures.” He moved to the far right hand side of the canvas and got to work, slapping the brush onto it and then taking a moment to consider the color. _Maybe something darker?_

“But what if it’s not a failure?” Daichi said at his side, also eyeing the splatter of color. “Won’t it feel good if someone were to witness your success?”

Sugawara smiled and decided that the color was an acceptable shade, bringing his brush back to the canvas, “Hmm… maybe…”

“That’s how I feel, at least,” Daichi continued. “I’m always nervous when I make a drink for you, but then you tell me it’s delicious and I feel so relieved and proud.”

Sugawara glanced at him. His cheeks were slightly pink and he was staring directly ahead at the stark white of the canvas.

He giggled and rewet his brush, “Okay, I guess I can kinda understand. Yeah, success feels good, and even better when people acknowledge that. But…” he cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. “Success for one person isn’t always success for other people. Especially when it comes to art. Five out of ten people could absolutely love a certain piece while the other five could consider it garbage. Honestly,” his mouth twisted down, “there’s no such thing as an absolute win in art.”

“Says the guy with more _wins_ than Miya Atsumu,” Semi called drily.

Daichi glanced over at him, “Miya Atsumu?” he looked back to Sugawara, “Is he someone famous or something?”

He scowled and didn’t answer.

“Famous in the university community in the very least,” Semi said.

“Translation: not famous,” Sugawara elaborated. “People in the art program like to pretend that there’s some kind of competition going and all vie for rankings amongst the board.”

“It’s not pretend,” Semi argued. “It’s a _fact_ that the rankings and recognition you receive throughout your time in the program relate to how well you will do once out in the _real world_ ,” he made air quotes around his paint brush. “That’s how it’s always been. That’s how Oikawa-san found success after graduation. He was ranked at the top of the program since his freshman year and right out of the gate he scored fame and opportunity up the _ass_ and now owns the most popular studio in Japan.”

Daichi perked at the mention of the name and Sugawara let out a low groan.

“Don’t bring him up,” he begged, putting an unnecessary amount of force behind his strokes. “I’ve heard enough of that name for the next hundred years.”

“You…” Daichi began, somewhat cautiously. “You don’t like him?”

“I’ve never met the guy,” he admitted. “But since I enrolled in the art program all I ever hear is _Suga-san you’re like the next Oikawa-san!_ ” He sneered, “I don’t want to be the _next_ anything.”

“It’s a compliment that I’d kill for,” Semi growled. “Show some gratitude.”

Sugawara’s nose twitched, “Okay, from now on I’ll say, _Eita-kun you’re like the next me!_ How’s that?”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Isn’t it a compliment? Since I’m the next Oikawa-san?”

“I get it.”

“Suga-san part two.”

“Say it one more time and you’re dead.”

Sugawara smirked.

Daichi was silent for a long moment and Sugawara glanced up at him.

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s probably boring for you, right?”

“Huh?” he looked down at him, eyes wide. “No! Not boring. I was just… thinking.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the canvas. He looked down at his palette and sighed. “Maybe I should’ve made it darker after all.”

“Delivery!” a voice called from behind and all three turned to face the new arrival.

“Geh,” Sugawara sneered.

“Nice to see you again, _Suga-chan_ ,” Tendou said, eyes narrowing tightly but still sporting that shit eating smirk. He was holding a Styrofoam cup holder with four tall cups tucked safely within. He glanced left and noticed Daichi. His eyes widened, “Sawamura-kun!”

“Tendou!” Daichi grinned. “Been a while!”

Tendou placed the cup holder down on an empty spot on the table and he and Daichi met and hugged.

“Can you believe it?” Tendou said. “I’ve been busy as nuts lately. Reon works me like a dog.”

“You two know each other?” Sugawara walked up and reached for one of the coffees, popping off the lid and letting the steam bombard his face as he inhaled.

“Tendou’s a regular,” Daichi said as they released one another and stepped away, grinning.

“Ehh?” Tendou glanced between the two, “You two know each other?”

Sugawara sipped the coffee and didn’t answer. Semi joined him and picked his own cup.

Tendou narrowed his eyes when Daichi scratched the back of his neck.

“Are you two bonin’ each other?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Semi muttered.

Sugawara smirked, “Tactless as _always_ Satori-chan. And what if we are? Jealous?”

Daichi coughed into his fist and looked away.

Tendou glared at him and then clapped Daichi on the shoulder, “You can do much better, Sawamura-kun. Suga-chan is so dull.”

“I feel so attacked right now,” Sugawara said drily. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to continue painting.”

“ _Satori,_ ” Semi snapped. “I told you not to torment him.”

“But Eita-kun he _started_ it—”

“I did not!”

“Well he was practically _asking_ for it.”

“ _How_?”

Daichi chuckled, “Now, now…”

“Stay out of it,” Tendou and Sugawara both commanded and Daichi immediately backed down.

“You know I’ve been wanting to break your heart for a while now,” Tendou reached out and gathered the collar of Sugawara’s white t-shirt in his fist, pulling the shorter man in close.

“Imagine that. So have I,” Sugawara hissed, leaning up fearlessly. “I’ll fight you right fucking now.”

Tendou snarled, “I still haven’t paid you back for that little stunt you pulled back in high school.”

“Which stunt are you talking about? The time I totally _crushed you_ and stole your spot in nationals or the time I got the last autographed poster from—”

“Of course it’s the poster thing!” Tendou exclaimed, gripping at his own hair with the hand that wasn’t already clenched in Sugawara’s shirt. He shouted at the sky, “You knew she was my favorite actress and I waited in line to meet her for four hours that day!”

Sugawara snickered, “Duh, that’s why I did it.”

Tendou growled and leaned his face menacingly close, “I want to eat your heart.”

Sugawara closed another centimeter between them, “Go ahead, Miracle Boy.”

Their confrontation ended when a firm hand gripped Tendou’s shoulder and Semi hissed, “Sa. To. Ri.”

The redhead released Sugawara instantly and took a step back with a shrug, “Well, you did give it to me in the end, so it’s not like it was a total loss.”

“Hmm, well I felt a little guilty, considering I didn’t even like her movies,” Sugawara turned away, lifting his coffee to his lips.

Daichi stared between them in confusion.

Semi sighed and rubbed his temples. “Let’s just get back to painting, alright?”

“Alright,” Sugawara set his coffee down and reached inside his coveralls to pull a mint green bandana from the back pocket of his jeans. “Time to kick it into maximum overdrive,” he wrapped it comfortably around his head, protecting his hair and keeping the unruly strands from his face.

“Suga-chan so cool,” Tendou said enthusiastically, passing a coffee to Daichi. “Just like Roronoa Zoro!”

Sugawara slipped a dry paint brush in between his teeth, wielded two others in his hands, and faced the canvas. “ _Santoryu_ _…_ ” he mumbled around the brush’s handle. “ _Oni giri!_ ” he slashed, sending a small splatter of red paint close to the line separating his and Semi’s sides.

“So _cooooool_!” Tendou cheered, pointing with both hands.

“Hey, stop fucking around,” Semi ordered, returning to the canvas. “You’re going to mess it up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sugawara tossed his extra brushes back to the table and fetched his palette once more.

Tendou turned to Daichi, who blew on his coffee silently. “Sawamura-kun, you’re a total alcohol otaku, you know?”

Daichi scowled, “Are you sure you want to pick a fight right now?”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean,” he lifted his own coffee and popped the lid off. “I was just wondering if maybe you brought your work here with you today,” he gave him a meaningful stare, eyebrow cocked.

Daichi glared at him for a long moment before glancing about warily. When he decided no one was watching too closely, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black flask.

“That’s my man,” Tendou tucked in close to his side and held his cup out expectantly. Daichi twisted the lid off and poured a small amount of caramel colored liquid into the cup before doing the same to his own. Tendou smacked his lips and took a sip, “What we talkin’ here?”

“Bourbon,” Daichi replied.

“Give me some.”

Both men jumped, not realizing that Sugawara had slid in close, his coffee cup clasped in both hands.

“Don’t you have some art to be making?” Tendou asked accusingly.

“Don’t you have your own fucking business to be minding?” Sugawara pushed the cup closer to Daichi. “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Eita-kun, Suga-chan is—” Tendou started.

Sugawara lashed out and punched the redhead in the stomach, shutting him up.

“Fill me up, Daichi,” Sugawara demanded and the man quickly obliged, face bright red for some reason— _Ah shit, that was a good innuendo_ , Sugawara realized.

“Koushi, I swear to god, if you don’t start taking this seriously,” Semi called.

“I am! I am!” Sugawara turned back around, taking a sip of the now alcoholic coffee. “I just need some liquid courage.”

“I should’ve called Yahaba,” Semi muttered. “Coulda saved myself a headache…”

Sugawara ignored his bitching and returned to the canvas. “Alright, alright. I’ll get serious. Just watch me.”

* * *

 

“You do know that there are children here, right?” Tendou said from over Sugawara’s shoulder.

“It’s amazing how suddenly parents don’t care about nudity so long as it’s for the sake of art,” he answered dully, concentrating hard on the bend of his subject’s elbow. “Besides, it’s not like I’m showing _that_ much…”

“Mmm…” Tendou said. “Just enough, actually.”

“Alright, I’m hungry,” Semi announced, setting his equipment down and unbuttoning his coveralls. “I’m taking a break. Koushi you should, too.”

“Sure, in a bit,” he murmured, cocking his head to the side as he considered the blend of the shading on the woman’s naked ribcage.

Semi sighed and rolled his eyes, stepping out of the coveralls, “Yeah. Whatever. I’ll be back in an hour. Let’s go, Satori. Your treat.”

“Eita-kun, there’s gotta be an easier way to ask for a date from me,” Tendou sang as he followed the artist, a slight bounce in his step.

“Shut up,” was his only reply.

Sugawara didn’t have time to eat, he was on a roll now. He had surpassed Semi in terms of completion, though he still had to finish up most of the woman’s hands and the entirety of the kimono dropping from her hips. He stepped back and eyed his work thus far. It wasn’t something that he painted often, the human body, but when it came to desire- and maybe this meant he was a pervert- it was the first thing that popped into his head.

_Sex._

And since he couldn’t very well paint _Daichi_ right in front of the man himself— not that he would! No… Daichi didn’t come to mind _at all_ when Sugawara thought of sex and desire. Nope. Not even a little bit. Who was Daichi? Never heard of him.

Sugawara cleared his throat and gathered more paint onto his brush.

Since Semi was painting exactly what Sugawara had predicted he would paint, that wild blur of passion amidst a whirlwind of vibrant, hot colors… Sugawara did his best to follow his lead, despite the fuss he had put up before they had started. Of _course_ he would collaborate with the idiot. But he’d be damned if he didn’t piss him the fuck off first. As soon as the other man realized that Sugawara had been all bluster and was accommodating his subject matter, the complaints completely stopped, much to Sugawara’s bored dismay.

He took a step back and examined his work thus far with a contemplative hum. Spread across his half of the canvas was the sensual form of a woman from the side, completely naked other than the kimono sliding off of her hips. The swell of her breasts was _just_ masked behind the reach of her left arm towards Semi’s half of the canvas, fingers reaching for that passionate scene. Her face was cut off by the top of the canvas, only showing her red, open lips and sharp jawline.

It was good. Or at least… it would suffice.

He sighed and went to the table. Daichi watched him silently as he fussed over colors for the kimono, flip-flopping between burgundy and violet for the thread color.

“Aren’t you going to take a break for lunch?” Daichi asked after Sugawara had been staring at the two colors for more than three minutes straight.

“Hm?” he glanced up, “Oh… uh… I’m not hungry…” the sudden rumbling growl of his stomach betrayed him and he scowled.

“Take a break,” Daichi said.

“It’s okay I—”

Daichi approached him and grabbed onto his shoulders firmly. Sugawara’s eyes widened as the man steered him backwards and then pushed him down into a wooden chair next to the table.

“Sit,” he said sternly.

“Okay.”

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and peered down at him strictly. “You are not allowed to touch a brush while I’m gone.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t even leave this seat until I get back.”

“What if there’s an emergency?”

“Not even if there’s a _fire_.”

Sugawara captured a giggle into his hand, “What if I have to pee?”

“Did you not hear the fire thing or should I say it again?”

He giggled again and then leaned back in the chair, “Okay. Fine. I’ll sit here like a good boy.”

“Good. I’ll be back in ten minutes with food,” Daichi pointed at him. “Don’t move.”

“Okay.”

Daichi hesitated, eyes flickering down the aisle of artists and then back to Sugawara. He stepped forward once more and reached a hand down, gently brushing against Sugawara’s cheek. His finger came back with a splash of red paint.

“You’re a mess,” he said quietly with a crooked smile and Sugawara swore his heart stopped. Before he could muster a reply, Daichi turned and walked away.

Once he was out of view in the throngs of noisy people, Sugawara reached up and clutched his chest, letting out a low growl. “I’ll kill you someday, Sawamura.”

A few minutes ticked by and Sugawara’s fingers itched to pick up his brush again. Daichi would never know. He could do just a few minutes. Five minutes. That was all. But some part of Sugawara- some hopelessly obedient part that even in the worst of times rarely ever made an appearance- kept him glued to the chair and no amount of itchy desire to put his brush to canvas could move him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep sigh, watching as passers by slowly trudged down the aisle, probing the art with their _dirty_ eyeballs and _man_ Sugawara hated art crawl. He hated being on display. He hated having his heart and work out in the open for everyone to see. And he was an artist, bent on producing art for the purpose of appreciation and a fat paycheck. It was his calling in life, the thing he risked his health to pursue and he hated when people stopped to stare and whisper behind their hands with calculating words and judge him and praise him and smile in that appreciative way and…

Well fuck. Maybe Sugawara wasn’t cut out for art after all. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, a small child with long black hair tied into twin pigtails low on her head was standing just a short distance away, eyeing him quietly with hands clasped behind her back.

Sugawara smiled and gave her a little wave. She ducked her head shyly and then glanced slowly at the canvas behind him. Sugawara held his breath. After a moment’s scrutiny she opened her mouth and asked in a small voice,

“Did you color that?”

“Yes. Well, half of it.”

“Did you do the side with the naked lady?”

“… yes I did.”

“Why is she naked?”

“Well, I guess she’s about to get into the bathtub.”

The little girl eyed the painting again before turning that stare on him. “Is she pretty?”

He cocked his head to the side. “Does she look pretty?”

The little girl moved closer to him, bringing her hands around to the front of her yellow sundress and wringing them anxiously.

“I can’t see her face,” she professed. “So I don’t know.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara glanced at the painting over his shoulder. “I suppose you’re right. Well, what do you think? Do you think that if you could see her face, would she be pretty?” He leaned forward on his elbows on his knees.

“I think she would be,” she said, inching closer. “I like her lips. I want to paint mine red but Mommy won’t let me ‘til I’m older.”

“Oh? Well that makes sense I guess.”

“Ojisan, do you think I’ll be pretty when I get older?” she reached out and placed her small hand in one of his, staring at the painting.

“Oh most definitely,” Sugawara squeezed her fingers.

“Really? But why? What if I’m not?”

“You will be,” he reached out with his free hand and poked her nose gently, smiling kindly. “I can tell.”

She pursed her lips.

“Besides, don’t you think all ladies are pretty in their own way?” he asked. “Everyone has something about them that makes them special and different and I think that’s beautiful all by itself.”

The girl hummed for a long moment before tipping her head back and giving him a toothless grin, “I guess so!” She swung her free arm cheerily, “So when I’m older and pretty I can paint my face too!”

Sugawara smiled down at her for a few moments before he said, “Would you like me to paint your face right now?”

Her brown eyes grew impossibly wider, “Can you? But Mommy said I couldn’t put lipstick on until I was older!”

“Well I’ll just not put any on your lips!” Sugawara stood and grabbed a brush, searching the table for the palette of face paint he had spotted earlier, breaking both of the rules Daichi had laid out for him in one fell swoop. Once he found the palette, he turned back to the little girl with a confident smile. “I’m sure she can’t get mad if I don’t paint your lips, right?”

The girl nodded reverently, mouth hanging slightly open.

“Okay, let’s have you sit down then,” he lifted her and plopped her back down on the chair and she clasped her hands in her lap eagerly, legs kicking back and forth. Sugawara prepared the paints, humming softly and then knelt in front of her. “Alright, Ojou-sama, what would you like me to paint?”

She giggled giddily and then cocked her head contemplatively, “Uhm… butterflies! Butterflies are my favorite!”

“Butterflies are wonderful!” Sugawara agreed animatedly, eyes wide. “What colors do you want your butterflies to be?” he showed her the palette.

“Uhm…” she leaned forward and stared at the colors with intense concentration. “I want… pink. And purple. And blue!”

“Good choices!” Sugawara turned the palette back around. “Okay,” he said, wetting his brush. “I’ll need you to sit _veeeeery_ still while I work, alright? So that I don’t accidentally mess up. Because it’s very strange, but whenever I mess up painting butterflies, they suddenly look like rhinoceroses! Can you _believe_ that?”

She giggled gleefully, covering her mouth, “No way!”

“Yes way! So unless you want a rhino on your forehead, be super ultra still, okay?”

She nodded and then did as he said, eyes wide, blinking slowly. Sugawara smiled and went to work, tracing gentle arcs over her cheeks and forehead. It wasn’t long before he had a small audience, three boys and another little girl standing behind his shoulders and watching in awe.

“Can you paint mine next?” one little boy asked quietly.

“Of course!” Sugawara finished a yellow heart in the wing of the blue butterfly. “I’ll paint everyone’s faces! Start thinking about what you want!”

The children cheered and started talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“I want a dinosaur!”

“No, a dragon would be cooler!”

“ _GODZILLA_!”

They laughed.

Sugawara finished up and leaned back, “There! All done! You look beautiful!”

“Really?” the little girl straightened, practically vibrating with excitement. “I want to see!”

“Uhm, let’s see here…” Sugawara glanced around. “I don’t think there’s a mirror… Ah, we can use my phone.” He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and turned on the front camera. He handed it to her, “What do you think?”

The little girl oooooh-ed and ahhhhhh-ed as she examined her appearance in the cell phone. “I love it!” she exclaimed, eyes impossibly bright and wide. “I love it so much! I look like a fairy!”

Sugawara gasped dramatically, “Oh my gosh, you do! Wait, are you telling me you’re not actually a fairy?”

She stared at him with mouth agape for long moments before hopping off of the chair and running up to the other children. “Did you hear that?” she said in a hushed whisper. “He thought I was a _fairy_!”

“Whoa…” the other little girl said, taking her hands. “You do look like one! Oooo, can I go next?” she turned to Sugawara hopefully.

“No way!” one of the boys said. “I’m next!”

“Why you? I want to go next!” another argued. The third wrung his hands nervously.

“Okay, how about this?” Sugawara said. “I’m going to work on the Ojou-sama first—”

The boys groaned, “No fair!”

“But…” Sugawara lifted his hand. “That’s because I have a very super important job for you three.”

Their eyes sparkled and they leaned close when he did, glancing around secretively.

“So here’s the thing,” Sugawara said in a low whisper. He looked over his shoulder and then turned back to them. “These two girls are actually _royalty_.”

All three boys gasped in shock.

“That’s right,” he nodded. “Princesses. I’m a magic wizard that was put in charge of protecting them because there are bad guys after them.”

“Ninjas?” one boy asked.

“Ninjas and lizard men and werewolves.”

“Werewolves?” another exclaimed and Sugawara hushed him hurriedly.

“Careful!” he said. “They’ll hear you!”

The boy clamped his hands over his mouth while the others looked around uneasily.

“But it’s okay,” Sugawara said with a nod. “Because you three brave soldiers were sent here to _help me_ _protect_ the princesses!”

“We were?”

“Y-yeah! We were! I knew it!”

“Well, I knew it too!”

Sugawara smiled, “So, will you help me and keep watch for any suspicious looking characters?”

All three boys nodded their heads vigorously.

“Leave it to us, Wizard-san!” one of them announced valiantly. “No one will get to the princesses!”

“Yeah! We’ll protect them with our _liiiiiiiiiiiivessss_!” one boy collapsed to his knees dramatically.

“Good! I’m counting on you!” Sugawara patted them on the backs and they rushed behind him, arms crossed over their chests as they surveyed the area with almost laughable seriousness.

Sugawara smiled and turned back to the girls. He gave a bow, still in his kneeling position. “Hime-samas, please allow us to protect you.”

The girls exchanged an awed look.

“Now,” Sugawara placed the little girl on the chair. “What would you like me to paint?”

“Uhm…” she blushed and fidgeted. “I want… a tiger face.”

Sugawara gasped and placed a hand to his chest. “A tiger princess _and_ a fairy princess? It’s my lucky day to be in the presence of such royalty!”

The girl bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the elated expression that ended up breaking through anyway. He bowed again, arms sweeping out. “As you wish, Hime-sama.”

The girls giggled as he straightened and lifted his palette once more. He smiled as he dipped his brush in the orange. The girl with the butterflies still held his phone, every once in a while glancing down at it to admire her image. After about a minute of work on the tiger face, the sound of one of the boys’ voice said,

“Yo, Old Man. What’s your damage? You got business with our princesses? Eh? C’mon. Move along.”

“This ain’t a parade, Old Man,” another boy said.

“Move along!” the third said.

 _Oh fuck they’re being little shits_ , Sugawara pulled his brush back and twisted at the waist.

“Hey now, make sure he’s actually a werewolf before you are rude—” He froze. “Oh, whoops.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, a plastic bag in one hand and two bottles of tea in his other.

“Are you a werewolf, Old Man? You been watching for a long time,” one of the boys said.

“Yeah, it’s creepy. Quit staring, Old Man.”

Daichi cleared his throat, cheeks tinting slightly with color, “Suga? Would you call off your bodyguards?”

“Stand down, boys,” Sugawara said. “He’s a friendly.”

“Roger that, he’s a friendly,” one of them said, and the three stepped aside to give him entrance to the artist station.

“Uhm… thanks,” Daichi walked over to the table and set the bag and drinks down. “I see you didn’t listen to me…”

Sugawara turned back to the little girl and resumed his painting. “Well, it wasn’t a fire…”

“Hmmm…” Daichi leaned against the table and watched as he painted. “I suppose I’ll allow it.”

“Gee, thanks, Dad,” Sugawara hid a smile.

Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Wizard-san, is this guy your dad?” one of the boys said as all three gathered around him once more.

Daichi frowned as Sugawara laughed.

“Man I sure hope not,” Sugawara said, coloring a black stripe over the girl’s temple.

“Why not?”

Sugawara flushed, “Err… because… uhm… well he’s only two years older than me! Wouldn’t it be weird to have a dad so close to your age?”

“Huh… I guess.”

Sugawara let out a deep breath of relief, _Nice cover, Koushi._

“My dad’s super old,” one boy said. “He’s got grey hairs and everything.”

“Mine too!”

They leapt into a debate over whose dad was the oldest and Sugawara glanced discreetly up at Daichi. He was staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes back to the task at hand and tried not to notice the heavy gaze watching his every move. Once he was done with the tiger face, the two girls crowed happily over his phone camera and the three boys played janken to decide who would be next.

“Alright, what’ll ya have?” Sugawara asked when his next customer was sitting in front of him.

“A dragon!” he exclaimed.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!” Sugawara cried. “I love dragons!”

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Me too!”

“Aaaaaaahhhhh!”

Daichi chuckled and Sugawara interviewed the boy on his color choices.

Finally, Sugawara was on his last boy, painting a Tyranosaurus Rex with boxing gloves, when trouble struck.

“Yo Ojisan,” the boy with Godzilla on his face called. “You sure got a lot of pictures of this Old Man on your phone.”

He paled and whipped around. Daichi frowned, pushing away from the table to approach the children huddled around the phone. Sugawara lunged for it before he could get there, wrenching the device from their hands.

“Ha… ha…” Sugawara closed out of his gallery and slid it into his pocket. “That’s funny. Uhm… I mean weird. You must be mistaking him for someone else—”

“Nope it looked exactly like him,” the boy with the dragon said. “And he was half naked.”

Sugawara cleared his throat, “A-anyway! I’m done!” he stood, dusting his hands off on the thighs of his coveralls, avoiding Daichi’s stare.

“Woo!” the boy on the chair jumped off. “I want to see!”

“Well, you’ll have to check the mirror in the bathroom,” Sugawara said, not ready to draw any more attention to his cell phone and the gallery of shame. “Alright, now scram, I’m a busy guy, you know?”

“You’re weird, Ojisan!” one boy said, turning down the alley.

“Thanks for the dragon!” another called as he chased after the first.

The two girls held hands as they and the third boy followed. Sugawara pulled his bandana off of his head and used it to wipe the extra paint from his hands.

Daichi cleared his throat but Sugawara refused to look at him.

“So,” he said. “Half naked pictures of me, huh?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” Sugawara said breezily and walked over to the table. “So what did you get me to eat?”

Daichi chuckled and opened the plastic bag. He pulled out two takeout containers and disposable chopsticks. “I just got some yakisoba.”

“Mmm,” Sugawara took one of the containers and popped it open. “Smells good…”

He plopped down on the chair and cracked his chopsticks in half. Daichi opened his own lunch and watched him silently as Sugawara ate wolfishly, moaning with appreciation.

“You’re good with kids,” Daichi pointed out.

“Huh? Oh… well I guess so.”

“Do you have younger siblings?”

“Nope. Only child,” he leaned back, chewing thoughtfully. “But I was kind of considered the team mom of the volleyball club back in high school.”

Daichi laughed, “No kidding? Everyone called me the team dad!”

Sugawara grinned, “Is that why Kuroo and the others still call you that?”

He rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately. It’s a nickname that kinda stuck.”

Sugawara giggled, “Well, I know how it feels. Except when the guys would call me mom, it would usually be on accident, which makes it slightly more embarrassing.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah. The first time Hinata called me mom he was so embarrassed he ran out on practice and didn’t show his face until the next day. Even then he still avoided me.”

“That’s kinda cute,” Daichi snickered.

“He’s adorable. And my only kouhai that wasn’t taller than me, so obviously he was my favorite.”

Sugawara finished off his yakisoba and stood, carrying the empty container to the table. He tossed it into the bag, took one of the teas and untwisted the lid. “Am I allowed to paint again yet or what?”

“I order you to rest until your partner returns.”

“Ugh. Fine, _Dad_.”

Daichi smirked at him and finished up his noodles.

Sugawara eyed him quietly for a moment, sipping at his tea thoughtfully. Daichi drank from his own tea, eyes wandering around the art crawl.

 _I want to touch him_ , Sugawara thought, capping the tea once more as he started brainstorming on how to find the excuse to touch the man without freaking him out. _It’s not sexual_ , he told himself. _I’m a handsy guy. Always have been. So it’s not weird or gay that I want to touch his face and squeeze his shoulders and trace his abs and… oh fuck._ He stopped himself before his mind’s hands could go anywhere lower.

He cleared his throat and looked away. His eyes fell instantly on the palette of face paint. A light bulb went off in his mind and he suddenly grabbed Daichi by the wrist. He looked at him in surprise as he yanked him towards the chair.

“What?”

Sugawara pushed him down onto the chair and Daichi’s eyes widened.

 _Oh man this would be such a good time for a lap dance_ , Sugawara pretended the thought didn’t come into his mind and reached for his palette.

“I want to paint your face,” he said by way of explanation and turned back to him.

“Eh? Uh…”

“Is that okay?” Sugawara lifted his eyes under his eyelashes in a way he hoped was impossible to say no to.

“Uh… s-sure.”

 _Sugawara Koushi you are one smoooooth operator_ , he smirked and dipped the brush in black paint. He watched as Daichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed and a new gust of courage swept up in his stomach. Sugawara stepped closer and then pressed his knee down on the small triangle of chair between Daichi’s spread thighs, drawing a tiny gasp from his lips.

Sugawara stifled a triumphant smile and leaned closer, making a sloping stroke of the brush over Daichi’s forehead.

“What’s wrong?” he asked innocently in a low voice.

“Huh?” Daichi’s voice was rough and squeaked slightly. He cleared his throat, eyelids fluttering.

“You’re all red,” Sugawara said. “Have you been in the sun too long?”

“N-no. I’m fine.” His eyes darted away but then back, flickering like a dying candle as he attempted to avoid Sugawara’s heavy stare and failed spectacularly.

 _You can’t escape my spell_ , Sugawara thought. _Now… fall in love with me_!

_No wait. That’s not right._

“Hmm…” Sugawara glanced down at Daichi’s lap, where his hands were braced against his thighs, knuckles white. “Here, hold this, would ya?” he offered the palette.

“Eh? O-okay…” he reached up and took the palette and then Sugawara reached out and clasped his chin gently, tilting his head up. His eyes went even wider, mouth falling open, and _fuck_ it would be so, so, so easy for Sugawara to just lean down a short distance and plant a kiss right there on his lips and _OH MY GOD_.

Sugawara froze.

_I’m fucking gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, I know little to nothing about art. So the scenes where actual art is being made are honestly going to be lackluster(sorry). I just hope I can sorta fake my way through? I did do a little research on art styles since I want to give everyone their own niche, so that's where the Impressionism and Futurism came into play (I can just totally see Suga painting beautiful Monet-esque art). And I think Futurism is really stinkin' cool so, yeah.
> 
> Also, I'm totally bullshitting this whole "Art program/board is God" type thing. I don't know if there is such a thing in real life but here there is. For like... drama and stuff I suppose.
> 
> Gah thanks so much for the support on this story! I love you all and please feel free to talk to me anytime! I'm totally open to advice on art lingo and what not from people that know more about it than I do.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Doubt.  
> Pride.  
> Spite.  
> And more doubt.


	8. Lavender Honey Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's got angst.  
> But whatever because Suga's got some too.  
> How uncalled for.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Daichi said as they walked slowly down the street later that night. “But I didn’t actually expect you two to win.”

Sugawara snorted and licked his ice cream, “So how’s the right way to take that then?”

He laughed, “Sorry, it’s not an insult or anything. It’s just that you two fought the whole time and Semi-san acted like there was absolutely no hope so…”

“Ah. Well, he’s a tsundere so…”

“Ah, I see,” Daichi chuckled and shook his head. He glanced down at Sugawara quietly, hands in his pockets. The shorter man seemed completely content, eating the ice cream he forced Semi to buy him when they split ways after the dinner he had also forced him to pay for. Daichi didn’t know if he could call the second half of their… _date_ a success, having to share the romantic, candlelit dinner with a… _tsundere_ and Tendou, who spent most of his time riling Sugawara up, which inevitably led to yet another argument about the poster and famous actress, nearly resulting in blows across the table- foiled by Semi’s interference- and ended with an entire basket of breadsticks on the floor, a crime for which Sugawara claimed he would never _ever_ forgive the redhead.

It had been fun, granted. Daichi was coming to realize that just breathing in the same air as the quirky artist was fun. He was lively and cheerful and _way_ more interesting than he had ever anticipated, knowing a wide array of characters and possessing a past that Daichi was highly enjoying unraveling from his telltale interactions with said characters. But while it was entertaining and enjoyable to hear about his relationships, a soft, melancholic feeling washed over him.

Daichi had also known Tendou back in high school through their various confrontations on the volleyball court, but Daichi had never played against Karasuno, except in his first year of high school when Sugawara was not yet on the team. To think that he had been so close all that time, perhaps brushing shoulders in the hallways between games or playing in the same gym at the same time but on different courts… To think that he could have met him years sooner if he had won a certain game or lost another. Maybe if their two schools were on good terms they could have had practice matches against one another.

Would he have noticed him slowly, over time as they played game after game against one another? Or would he have noticed him all at once, jumping at the net in attempts to slam down an unexpected dump? Maybe Daichi would’ve rushed to receive it and failed. Maybe he would’ve turned towards Sugawara in annoyance and frustration, with sweat dripping down his temples and maybe Sugawara would’ve made eye contact with him and smiled, smiled that bright, triumphant smile with his nose slightly scrunched because- “ _I did it_!”- and maybe Daichi’s heart would’ve skipped a beat, or two, or six, or maybe it would’ve just stopped altogether and Asahi would’ve had to drag him off the court and to the infirmary as he tried to wrap his mind around the soul ripping feeling of falling in love in a single instant. Maybe life would have turned out to be so different. Maybe Sugawara would’ve been by his side for all those years, learning and growing and _maybe_ falling in love with him just as he was with him. Maybe Sugawara would’ve cried when Daichi graduated a year before him and started talking about university, even if it was never meant to be. Maybe he would’ve commanded him in that stubborn way to keep in touch and call him often and invite him on breaks to see his dorm or his apartment or wherever he ended up.

There were so many maybes swirling around his head and the hurt of lost potential wound up a tight ball in his chest and _what if, what if, what if_?

“Daichi?”

Sugawara’s voice pulled him back to Earth and he blinked down at him.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring off like you’re in a trance,” Sugawara said, cocking one of his adorably thick eyebrows and pursing his lips. “Something on your mind?”

“Ah… no. I was just thinking…” he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head. “Like about high school. It’s amazing that we played volleyball in the same tournaments. I wonder what it would’ve been like if we had met back then.”

“We would’ve slaughtered you.”

Daichi laughed, “Oh yeah? That confident in your abilities, huh?”

“Not in mine so much as my amazing team,” Sugawara smirked and turned back to his ice cream, which was melting over his hand slightly.

Daichi smiled and watched him lick his sticky knuckles. “I wonder if we would’ve become friends.”

“Hmm… seems likely. Or at least friendly rivals. I was a bit of a trash talker back in the day, you know?”

“Ha! Back in the day? Sorry to burst your bubble there, Suga, but you’re still very much the trash talker.”

Sugawara grinned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmhm, sure,” Daichi shook his head and peered down the sidewalk. “It’s just kind of a weird feeling… knowing that you were there all those years ago and I never knew. I wonder how things would’ve changed if we went to the same school. If I had transferred to Karasuno rather than Dateko.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before he made a contemplative sound. “Mmmm, I don’t know. I doubt you would’ve liked me when I was in school.”

Daichi raised his eyebrows and looked at him in surprise. “Why not?”

Sugawara shrugged and crunched on his cone. After a few more bites, he tossed the remainder of his snack into a trash can they passed and then wiped his hands off on the paint covered bandana he pulled from his back pocket.

“Well…other than the ones on the team, I suppose I didn’t really get along with other guys.”

Daichi stared at him in shock, “H-how…”

Sugawara laughed, “You don’t have to look so surprised! It’s not that strange!”

“It is,” Daichi argued. “It’s incredibly strange. Why wouldn’t you get along with the other guys? You’re so sweet and kind and funny and—”

“Really pretty, right?”

Daichi paled, eyes widening. He cleared his throat into his fist as Sugawara chuckled.

“Hmmm… it’s not a big deal now,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back and staring straight forward. “In junior high I kinda got teased a little bit. About looking the way I did. I was even prettier back then, if you'll believe it. A little pack of losers thought it was funny to call me a girl and isolate me. Wouldn’t let me join in during gym… that kind of stupid stuff.”

“What the fuck,” Daichi felt personally affronted by the confession. How could… how could anybody… to Suga… he was so…

“It’s not a big deal. Everyone has gone through some bullshit in their adolescent lives. Besides, I got them back.”

Daichi swallowed the angry lump in his throat and resisted the urge to ask for the names of the jackasses that dared torment him.

“How did you do that?”

Sugawara smirked, “Well, it’s not like I didn’t have friends. In fact, I had a ton of friends. The guys on the volleyball team all liked me. My senpais and kouhais alike. But then again…” his smirk twisted into an evil sneer. “So did all the girls.”

Daichi caught a snort in the palm of his hand and looked away. When he composed himself, he turned back to him, having a strong feeling about where this was going.

“Did you steal their girlfriends?”

“You bet your _ass_ I stole their girlfriends.”

Daichi laughed, replacing his hand in his pocket once more. “Wow. Sweet, kind Suga was a treacherous lady killer, eh?”

“Hey, it would be a _crime_ to have such a pretty face and not put it to good use,” he turned his eyes up at him and fluttered his lashes.

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

Sugawara grinned, “Well, it’s not like I was _dramatically_ bullied or anything. They were assholes riding on the power high they got from putting someone else down but I got my revenge by stealing their girls and gathering a female following totally hell bent on protecting me whenever it could. So I didn't have to face too much... tragedy. And in the few instances that I _did_ get cornered away from my army, I just kicked their asses.” He shrugged.

“Are you really that tough?”

“You kiddin’? I’m tougher than anyone you know.”

“Are you sure? I know a guy in MMA.”

“Give me his name and address, I’ll kick his ass in his sleep.”

Daichi laughed, “Isn’t that just cheating?”

“Hey, you gotta use what you got, you know?” Sugawara shrugged.

Daichi shook his head and let out a long breath, staring down the street wistfully, “Well… even if you were somewhat unpopular with the other guys in school, we would’ve been friends.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because you said that the guys on the volleyball team liked you, right? And I would most _definitely_ be on the volleyball team. So I just know I would’ve liked you too. Not that I wouldn’t have if I wasn’t. I probably would’ve kicked those kids’ asses before you ever could.”

“… then I wish we would’ve gone to the same high schools.”

Daichi glanced down at him. He had a somewhat faraway stare in his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. It was the same stare he wore when he had been completely immersed in painting earlier, refusing lunch and fussing over two colors for minutes on end.

The look of an artist obsessed.

Probably.

If Daichi let him go home right now, he would probably put on a new canvas and stand in front of it for hours before collapsing in a heap in the middle of his apartment. He’d probably work himself half to death and then wake up early to show up for morning classes.

Daichi probably shouldn’t let Sugawara go home tonight.

“I could really go for a drink right now,” he announced, drawing Sugawara from that rapt expression.

He laughed, “You really are an alcoholic!”

“Hey now. I just enjoy a good nightcap from time to time, you know?”

“A nightcap, huh? You mean the thing cute old men wear to bed in Christmas movies?”

“No, it’s a little different,” Daichi grinned down at him.

“Oh? Darn. I was kinda excited for a second there.”

“Well, don’t let the excitement fade so easily, because now I’m going to make you one.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, “Oh are you?”

“That’s right. There’s no way I’m letting you go home until you come back to the bar and drink with me.”

“Such a stubborn guy. I’ve never been ordered around by the _help_ before.”

“Well it’s my day off so I don’t have to be nice.”

“And what if I don’t want to go? What are you going to do? Kidnap me?”

“Do you not want to go?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then we don’t have a problem, now do we?”

“Just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinking it.”

“So you don’t want to go?”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

“Well I need to know so I can switch into kidnap mode, should the situation call for it.”

Sugawara snorted, “Well, now I really want to see what kidnap mode looks like…”

Daichi grabbed him around the waist and threw him mercilessly over his shoulder, earning a squeak that turned shamefully into something like a shriek.

“D-Daichi!” Sugawara exclaimed, kicking his legs and pounding his fists against his back. “Put me down!”

“No can do,” Daichi said, grinning as he continued down the street, one arm locked around the bend of Sugawara’s knees to hold him steady.

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you,” Sugawara squirmed but Daichi’s grip was strong.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Then you’re in luck, because the instant my feet are on the ground again I’m kicking you into next Tuesday.”

“Okay I look forward to it. In the meantime, quit squirming.”

“Never.”

“You know you’re pretty heavy?”

“I’ve been told a few hundred times.”

“People try to pick you up that often?”

“Yeah, want to know what happens to them?”

“Do you kick them into next Tuesday?”

“They’re dead, Daichi. Every last one of them.”

“Oooo I’m scared.”

Daichi’s grin disappeared when he felt a hard squeeze on his left ass cheek. He let out a surprised yelp and jumped slightly, earning a sinister giggle from Sugawara.

“Hey, Suga. Keep your hands to yourself, please.”

He was answered with another squeeze, this time from both hands on both cheeks, somewhat awkwardly around the bulge of his flask.

“Well now I’m just starting to enjoy it.” He thanked the gods that Sugawara couldn’t see the dark red his face had turned at the sudden physical contact. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_ he chanted in his mind, the original courage he had mustered in order to even put his hands on Sugawara in the first place quickly fading away.

Sugawara let out an exasperated breath and he felt his elbows dig in his back as he propped himself up casually, legs stilling.

“Fine, my feet hurt anyway. If you want to tire yourself out before I kill you, that’s alright with me.”

A few seconds ticked by and Daichi struggled to still his heart and calm his breathing. _Fuck, where did this confidence come from_?

Daichi was an audacious sort. Always had been, ever since he was young. He was good at looking straight ahead and charging full force to that horizon beyond which his goals lay. It was probably what made him such a good captain back in school and gathered lasting friends to him in hordes. He could sift through all the bullshit of his own heart and cast it aside so that only the most important things remained. He was of strong mind and body, and things like worry, self-deprecation, and anxiety didn’t _exist_ in Daichi’s world. At least, not regularly. (He would have to be a machine or in the very least, _a god_ , to never feel the occasional harsh sting of fear and low self-esteem.)

But when it came to Sugawara… It was like Daichi was stuck perpetually in the body of a pimpled preteen experiencing his awkward first crush after hitting puberty. Any smooth, easy charm that he might have once had flew entirely out the window whenever those wide brown eyes were turned on him. It shouldn’t be this way. Even if it wasn’t already somewhat bewildering that Daichi, who had originally believed himself to be straight in all ways, shapes, and forms, was now head over heels for another man, Daichi shouldn’t be this bumbling and embarrassed and easily befuddled. He was a powerful man, after all. A powerful man that commanded rooms and could wrangle even the rowdiest of drunks with a single word. And yet when it came to Sugawara… he was putty.

It just shouldn’t be this way.

The few people he passed on the sidewalk gave him strange stares and he avoided making eye contact. He probably did look like some kind of kidnapper. It would be a problem if someone called the police on him but he decided to risk it in order to keep Sugawara’s weight anchored to his shoulder for just a little while longer. His body was warm and solid and just feeling him there was intoxicating. Even if the position was less than romantic.

After a short while of walking in silence, Daichi felt cold fingers slip under the hem of his shirt.

“H-hey,” he shivered. “None of that.”

“Do you work out?” Sugawara asked conversationally, fingers gently traveling across his lower back.

He gulped, “Yeah. Wh-when I can.”

“What do you do? Go to the gym?”

“Well, I used to go out jogging, but now that I’ve got Pochi, he can’t really keep up. But yeah, sometimes I’ll go to the gym with Iwaizumi.”

“Iwaizumi is fit. Like hella fit.”

Daichi snorted, “I’ll let him know you think so.” He pursed his lips and pretended that there wasn’t a sour jealous ache that came from Sugawara’s words.

“What about you?” Daichi asked. “There’s got to be a reason why you’re so thin but so heavy. What do you do to work out?”

“I burn calories through pure stress.”

“And build muscles that way too?”

“Hmm… maybe.”

“Man, I should jump on this anxiety bandwagon then.”

Sugawara chuckled and the cold fingers left the skin of his back, much to his dismay/relief.

“I stay thin by running away from my problems.”

Daichi laughed, “Ahhh… I see.”

“My thighs are thick because of all the dips of my mood.”

He snorted.

“I got my abs from being perpetually in crunch time.”

“Stop.”

“These biceps are swol from always dragging myself down.”

“I don’t think your workout routine is all that healthy.”

“Yeah, probably not. Maybe I should go to the gym with you and Iwaizumi-san.”

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed being compared to a pair of Adonis?”

“Huh? There’s another? Does Iwaizumi have a brother?”

Daichi pinched the back of his thigh. Sugawara slapped his ass.

“You’re kind of childish, you know that?” Daichi grinned.

“I know you are but what am I?”

“Oh my god. I swear.”

“What, are you going to father me like you do the others?”

“Only if you call me Daddy.”

Daichi winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

“No… wait.”

“Wow.”

“Please don’t.”

“I didn’t know you were so kinky, Daichi.”

“I’m sorry. I regretted it as soon as I said it.”

“It’s okay. You can call me Mommy.”

“I won’t.”

“What’s wrong, Daddy?”

“Stop.”

“Call me Mommy, Daddy.”

“Suga I will dump you in a dumpster if you keep that up.”

“Oh yes Daddy, talk dirty to me some more—”

Daichi suddenly turned towards an alleyway off to the side of the street and Sugawara let out a cry, followed by laughter.

“No please! I’m sorry! I’ll stop! I promise!”

“Too late. You poked the bear, Suga, now you gotta pay the consequences,” Daichi strode down the dark alley towards a hulking dumpster that he could already smell.

“Please no! Daddy don’t!”

“God damn it, now you’ve done it,” Daichi stopped in front of the dumpster. “In you go.”

Sugawara kicked his feet and hooked his fingers into the belt loops at the back of Daichi’s jeans.

“Noooooo!”

“Accept your punishment, naughty child!” Daichi grinned and pulled on his legs.

Sugawara laughed, “No! Forgive me! I won’t do it again!”

“Too late,” Daichi sang and yanked on the back of his t-shirt. Sugawara’s grip on his belt loops slipped and he slid backwards with a shriek, scrambling for purchase in Daichi’s shirts. At the last second, Daichi pulled him away from the dumpster, an arm around his waist, and Sugawara finally found a hold in the flaps of his plaid shirt, yanking him roughly towards him as his balance shifted. Daichi’s free arm flashed out and caught them against the dumpster before they could crash into it and he let out a breath, not realizing yet in what kind of compromising situation he had gotten himself in.

“Whew,” he said. “Forgot how heavy you were…” He looked down and finally saw just how close their faces were. Sugawara’s eyes were wide, hair ruffled, fists clenched around Daichi’s shirt close between their chests. Daichi’s arm was still around his waist and he leaned over the other man rather suggestively. From an outside view they probably looked like a pair of lovers partaking in a secret tryst away from the probing eyes of the public in the filthy alleyway.

“Fuck,” Daichi breathed. Of course the first time he pulled off a successful _kabe don_ would be a total accident. Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and his eyelashes fluttered and would it be alright? Could he close the short distance between their mouths and snatch away a kiss? Would that be fine? Would Sugawara mind? Could he…

“You know what this means?” Sugawara whispered breathlessly and Daichi’s eyes traveled back up from his lips to his surprisingly intense gaze.

“Huh?” his heart was beating a million times too fast to be healthy but he couldn’t find the strength in himself to force it to slow. Not now. Not when there was so much on the line.

Sugawara blinked slowly and the hands clasped in Daichi’s shirt released the fabric hesitantly.

“My feet are on the ground,” Sugawara’s voice dipped even lower.

“Yeah,” Daichi replied dumbly, pulse raging in his throat.

“Which means…” Sugawara’s face inched closer and Daichi’s knees started to shake.

Three things happened all at once.

One: Sugawara’s arm wrapped around his neck.

Two: Sugawara’s leg swept Daichi’s feet right out from under him.

And three: Daichi hit the ground.

Sugawara pressed his foot down on his chest, laughing triumphantly.

“Time to kick you into next Tuesday!” he announced, grinning maniacally.

Daichi stared at him in shock for a moment before barking out a rough laugh. “Now you’ve done it.” He gripped Sugawara’s ankle. “I was just joking about throwing you into the dumpster before but now…” His other hand gripped his calf.

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he yanked his leg out of his grip, “Not on your life!” he turned and bolted down the alleyway to the street once more.

Daichi chuckled and rolled to his feet, “Get back here, Suga!” He gave chase.

Sugawara let out an exaggerated scream as a reply.

Daichi was glad that his heart was no longer trying to eat its way out of his chest, and that the painful decision to change- or ruin- his current relationship with Sugawara was no longer on his plate.

Even if the rejection kind of hurt.

They ran all the way back to the bar and by the time they got there, Sugawara was a mess, panting and wheezing and leaning heavily against the wall next to the door as Daichi unlocked it.

“How…” Sugawara gulped for air, rolling onto his shoulder to glare up at the bartender. “How are you- _cough cough_ \- not dying?”

“Would you prefer if I was?” Daichi chuckled, pushing the door open.

“Fuck yes,” Sugawara shoved past him into the bar and immediately collapsed into a booth. “How can you run for twenty minutes and not be winded?”

“It was five minutes, if I’m being generous,” Daichi snorted, closing the door behind him.

“Ugh…” Sugawara’s moan was muffled by the upholstery of the booth seat. “Just leave me here to die.”

“Nope. C’mon, time to climb stairs.”

“Geh. Just make the drink for me down here!”

“No way. Then I’ll have to clean up.”

“And you won’t upstairs?”

“That’s right. Besides, there’s an ingredient that I need that’s in my apartment.”

Sugawara groaned. “Carry me.”

“So you can kick my ass to next Tuesday?” Daichi walked over and stared down at him, eyebrow cocked.

Sugawara rolled his head to the side and peered tiredly back up at him, face flushed and glistening.

“I’ll allow it just this once.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Alright, c’mon. Piggy back,” he turned and bent, offering his back to him.

“Yay,” Sugawara sat up and draped himself over Daichi’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Daichi clasped onto the bottoms of his thighs and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

He carried him across the dark bar to the door of his apartment and Sugawara reached out and twisted the handle. As they traveled up the stairs, Sugawara let out a grunt.

“You smell like shit.”

Daichi snorted, “Yeah, no thanks to _someone_ dropkicking me to the ground in a dirty alley.”

“Hmm… you deserved it.”

_Ouch. Double rejection_ , Daichi winced and didn’t reply.

“Daichi lend me your shower. I have paint all over me.”

“You really think you can stand long enough to shower?”

“I’ll manage.”

Daichi toed off his shoes at the entrance of the apartment and then carried Sugawara down the short hallway to an open doorway. “Here, I’ll lend you my bathtub instead.”

“So you _do_ have a tub?” Sugawara sat up on his back and stared into the dark room.

Daichi released his thighs and he slid to the floor once more, still holding onto his shoulders for support.

“Here, I’ll go get you some spare clothes,” he flicked the light on and headed down the hallway towards his room.

“No underwear!”

“Haah?” Daichi paused and stared incredulously over his shoulder.

Sugawara leaned against the door frame, “It’s weird to wear other people’s underwear, right? So no underwear.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

He heard the water running just as he went into his bedroom. Well, at least it looked like Sugawara didn’t have big plans of going home. He seemed to be settling in, actually. Going so far as to even request a bath and turn away the prospect of underwear.

_Success_ , _I guess_ , he collected a pair of sweats and t-shirt and left the bedroom once more.

“Here, Suga. I’ll leave them—” Daichi froze in the door frame of the spare bathroom. Sugawara’s clothes were scattered across the floor and Sugawara himself was already in the tub, one leg dangling over the edge as he looked between two different shampoo bottles. He glanced up at the sound of Daichi’s voice and pursed his lips.

“Would you say my hair is fine or thick?”

“Uh…” words failed him. Sure, all he could see was the upper half of Sugawara’s naked chest and shoulders, as well as that pale calf bouncing slightly over the side of the tub, but just knowing that there was nothing to cover up the rest of him other than the translucent water slowly filling up the bathtub was enough to make his chest hot. Daichi tore his eyes away, clearing his throat into his fist. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it.” He stepped inside the bathroom and placed the clothes on the edge of the sink. “Here’s some clothes.”

“Thanks,” Sugawara turned back to the shampoo bottles. “I’m going to go with the avocado one.”

“G-good choice,” Daichi turned. “Just shout if you need anything.”

“Okaaaay.”

Daichi closed the door on his reply. He took a moment to lean on the wall outside of the bathroom, clutching at his thundering heart.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ … Had Sugawara no shame? No wait… it was normal for men to be comfortable around other men in these situations, right? After all, Daichi had never batted an eye before when one of his other friends undressed in front of him. Hell, Bokuto had the habit of walking around buck ass naked after he’s had a few too many to drink. Although somewhat annoying, especially when he sat on any of the surfaces of Daichi’s meticulously cleaned apartment, Daichi had never found it all that… unnerving. These were the guys that he played volleyball with. The guys he’s seen undress before practice or a game and that he himself has gotten undressed in front of. And even the ones that weren’t on his teams, Nishinoya and Tanaka, it had never, _ever_ bothered him when they’d strip down and steal his shower.

But with Sugawara…

_UGH_ , Daichi pushed away from the wall and went back to his room. He tore his clothes off impatiently.

_Obviously_ it was because he had feelings for him. _Obviously_. Why did he still act so surprised when another facet of his affections revealed itself? There was _obviously_  no limit to his fondness for the man.He liked him for his personality and his rough and tumble attitude. He liked him for that absent stare he got when he was deep in thought. He liked him for that _damn sexy beauty mark_ and that pale unruly hair that always stuck up a little at the top- and is it fine or thick?- He liked him for the way he laughed and smiled and let Daichi make whatever drink he wanted. He liked him for the way he always said it was delicious. He liked him for the way he integrated so well with his friends and made them laugh and want to torment him. So yeah, who cared if he also liked him for the hot flush of desire that struck him whenever he saw an unexpected show of skin? He liked him for the way he made him feel and he’s never felt this way before. He’s never been the bumbling, befuddled, pimpled preteen high on puberty and so disgustingly in love with someone.

It shouldn’t be like this.

Especially since Sugawara had clearly rejected him. Daichi was so close and ready to kiss him and it had to have been obvious. It was so obvious. He could hardly take his eyes away from his lips and had stuttered like a damn fool. He had been holding him so tight and leaning him against that dumpster and… so obvious. And yet Sugawara had rejected him. Had opted out of the kiss by, not so subtly, dumping him on his ass and fuck, it hurt.

It really hurt.

Daichi climbed into his shower and turned the water on, not shying away from the initial frigid temperature. He leaned his forehead against the wall for a moment as the water trailed down his back.

Rejection was painful. Why hadn’t he realized this before? Had he really never been rejected in his life? That couldn’t be right. True, Daichi wasn’t one to search for romance, and in the few times he had, he had never actually _failed_ to convey himself and get a somewhat satisfactory answer. But this was different. It was something that he wanted- maybe too much- and he had received a strict and final  _no_. He was baffled.

And hurt.

Which was _stupid._ He shouldn’t feel this way. He knew Sugawara all of, what… two weeks? Scratch that, he didn’t know a damn thing about the guy. He was an artist, played volleyball in high school, looked cute when he danced, made friends easily, and had troubles taking care of himself. On top of that, he was a _man_ for fuck’s sake. _Of course_ Daichi was rejected.

Daichi let out a groan and pushed away from the wall. He washed quickly, trying to force the sour twist of rejection from his gut.

_Whatever_. It was fine. Daichi had been rejected from becoming more than friends with Sugawara, but the fact that he was here, in his apartment right now proved that he could still be a part of his life. It was going to suck, knowing that he had no chance with the man, but whatever.

They could still be friends. And for now, that was just going to have to be enough.

* * *

 

“What is it?” Sugawara peered down at his glass at the thick white drink. He reached for it but Daichi’s voice stopped him.

“Noo, not yet. It’s not done.”

“Ehhhhh,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lips out. “Then why did you put it in front of me?”

“We’re not drinking in here,” Daichi said, mixing his own drink.

“What? Where else would we drink? Downstairs? Don’t make me carry a drink downstairs. I’ll fall and die.”

Daichi chuckled, shaking his head. He poured golden liquid into a squat glass with a large ice cube and then lifted it. “Not downstairs.”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes at him.

“Just grab your drink and follow me,” he insisted, moving around him and into the hallway.

“Ugh,” Sugawara lifted the glass from the kitchen island and followed as Daichi headed down the hallway. “Hmm? Are we going to drink in bed? I didn’t realize you were so forward, Daichi.”

Daichi didn’t reply and Sugawara cocked his head to the side. He had been somewhat… reserved ever since he had gotten out of the bath.

_Did I do something wrong?_ He thought anxiously as he chewed his bottom lip.

Daichi passed his bedroom and went to the door at the very end of the hall.

_Oh, maybe he’s got like a really sleek study with jazz music and stuff_ , he thought, peeking over his shoulder as he popped the door open. But on the other side was another stairwell stretching upwards.

“The attic?” Sugawara frowned. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“Hmm… I wonder,” Daichi muttered as he started up the stairwell.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whined as he followed. “I’m sorry for calling you Daddy like twenty times.”

He snorted, “Oh yeah. I still haven’t punished you properly for that.”

“Come on. I was gentle when I knocked you down. We’re even now.”

“Hmm…” Daichi stopped at another door and glanced over his shoulder at him. He grinned, “Well.” He pushed through the door and stepped to the side to make way for Sugawara to follow.

“W-wow,” Sugawara’s eyes went wide as he stepped out onto the roof. He stared around in wonder at the full-fledged garden thriving on the expansive space. He walked forward and then stared down at awe when his bare foot made contact with grass. He jerked his eyes up to Daichi, “You have grass growing on your roof!”

Daichi chuckled and closed the door behind him, revealing a small greenhouse to the right of the doorway.

“How is this possible?” Sugawara turned back to the garden. Grass spanned the floor in between rows of plots raised and surrounded by short wooden barriers where a wide array of plants and flowers grew. Small lawn lamps illuminated the path and cast a warm glow on the foliage.

“This was a gift from Ushijima,” Daichi said, standing at his side. “I don’t know if you remember him—”

“Uhm, Shiratorizawa’s very own left cannon? How could I possibly forget him? Savage.”

Daichi laughed, “Well yeah. He’s kind of a big gardening nerd. Honestly, this is a gift from and for him. He lives in an apartment similar to yours and can’t really start a garden on its roof, so he comes here and maintains this for me.” He walked forward and Sugawara followed. “He set up a little irrigation line that waters them every day on a timer so I don’t have to worry about it. He also comes and weeds it and replenishes the soil when it wears away.”

“Incredible,” Sugawara paused in front of a rose bush with closed white blooms. It was gorgeous. If he looked to the left, he could see vegetables; tomatoes, peppers, eggplant, zucchini… And then if he looked to the right, he could see flowers; roses, magnolias, and lavender… And surrounded completely by grass. So much green, soft grass that felt absolutely _heavenly_ under his bare feet. It was enough to choke him up. He had missed this. Oh god how he had missed this.

“Here,” Daichi drew his attention. He had stopped in the very center of the roof, next to a metal lawn table and two chairs.

_Fucking romantic as hell_ , Sugawara swallowed, cheeks warm. _This is where I want to get proposed to._ He walked up to the table and sat down, setting his drink beside Daichi’s.

“Hold on for a second,” Daichi moved behind the table to a plot filled with nothing but lavender. He picked a few blossoms and then held them under a tiny stream of water from an irrigation hose. He stood, shaking the extra water from the blooms and walked back over to Sugawara. He dropped the blossoms gently into Sugawara’s drink and then sat down, smile on his lips.

“There,” he said, lifting his own glass. “ _Now_ it’s done.”

Sugawara eyed it warily, “You just put flowers in my drink.”

Daichi laughed, “That’s what you’re supposed to do! It’s garnish.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara took the glass and lifted it to his lips. “If you say so…” he sipped it timidly and then let out a long sigh, eyes closed. “Holy fuck that’s delicious.”

Daichi let out a low chuckle, “I’m glad.”

“What is it? How does it taste so good? I’m in love,” Sugawara took another drink. He was in love. So in love. But with the drink or with the person who made the drink? Who could tell.

“It’s called a Lavender Honey Cream,” he said.

“Ugh even the name sounds delicious,” Sugawara took a long drink. “I want you to make me one of these every single night for the rest of my life.”

“That sounds like a proposal.”

“If that’s what it takes,” Sugawara turned his head to hide his blush.

“Hmm…”

Silence spread between them and Sugawara inhaled deeply. The air smelled of lavender and rose and mint and everything good in the world. He felt warm, even though the night had a slight chill to it and he wore only the loose pair of sweatpants and airy t-shirt Daichi had lent him. Everything was calm and quiet and peaceful and surely, this was heaven. He glanced across the table at Daichi, who was staring silently into his glass, ice cube clinking softly.

Could he stay here forever?

No… probably not. Not after what had happened earlier. The tension was too high. Eventually he would slip up and say or do something he would regret. He almost did it already. Back in that alley when they were pressed up against one another so tight, Sugawara had nearly leaned up and kissed him. He almost ruined their relationship with one careless moment of indulgence. Daichi had looked so bewildered, so confused. He didn’t want it. It was obvious that he didn’t want it.

Sugawara was so fucking stupid.

Here he finally realized that he was probably in love with Daichi, or in the very least had a big fat crush on him, and it was already hopeless. What was the point of him finally realizing and accepting that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was when the one person, the first person in _years,_ to make his heart stutter and ache _obviously_ wasn’t interested in him, and worse: probably not even interested in men?

What was the fucking point? Why did he have to fall for another guy like this? If it was just going to lead to Daichi thinking he was weird or gross then he would have rather never known. Never known that this part of him existed.

But Daichi wouldn’t think that. Never in a million years. Daichi would never think of Sugawara as gross just because he was in love with him. That wasn’t who Daichi _was_. But if he knew… if he found out that Sugawara had these thoughts about him, he would have to reject him. And then things would be awkward. And Sugawara would lose this… this… _heaven_. He wouldn’t be able to watch a shirtless Daichi cook his breakfast. He wouldn’t be able to sit across from him on top of his roof, just soaking in his existence. He wouldn’t be able to pull him onto the dancefloor and wrap his arms around him so tight and spin him in circles and laugh and love every fucking second of _Daichi_.

He would only be able to pine for him at a distance. Watch as he loved someone else. A pretty woman with long hair and a cute body that would fit so perfectly into his arms and that would wear gorgeous dresses and paint her lips red and look sexy in his too large shirts rather than frumpy and childish like Sugawara did. He would have to just _watch_ as Daichi lived a life that Sugawara only existed in as a friend.

Sugawara hadn’t even been rejected yet, but it sure felt like he had.

And _fucking fuck_ it was so god damn painful.

He gulped and rubbed the center of his chest as an uncomfortable sensation spread across it. He wasn’t used to this feeling. No… that wasn’t right. He had felt this way before. Just once before. The memory was sharp and raw, as if his heart had been replaced with a hot coal. Because _fuck. Fuck._ What was he going to do? He had been wasting so much time. Why was he here? He needed to be home, painting. Drawing. _Thinking._ He didn’t have time to be sitting here, with this delicious drink and this delicious man and these agonizing emotions.

He gulped and set his glass down on the table.

“Daichi?”

In the corner of his eye he saw him turn his head, “Hm?”

Sugawara swallowed again. His saliva was too thick.

“What drives you?”

Daichi was silent for a moment after he finally managed to choke the question out.

“Drives me?” he repeated, voice low.

“L-like… to do the things that you do,” Sugawara stared at a pink, blooming rose bud that obviously didn’t realize that the sun was asleep and so should it be. “To open this bar… serve people… make drinks. What drives you to do these things?”

“Ah…” Daichi leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles. “What drives me, huh…” he hummed for a moment. “I suppose… pride?”

Sugawara turned towards him slowly.

Daichi looked at him and smiled, “It’s my favorite feeling. The pride of a job well done.”

“Pride…” Sugawara repeated softly.

“I can always do better,” Daichi went on. “I can always make something more delicious or more suited to someone’s tastes. I can survive- no… I can _thrive_ off of this profession of creating and serving.” Sugawara blinked at him slowly and he let out a laugh. “When Bokuto and Kuroo get drunk off their asses and start singing a duet, that’s _me_. _I did that_! When you were laughing and dancing, that was because of _me_.”

_More than you even know_ , Sugawara thought.

“I can create things to make someone’s head light. I can offer the service and place for them to have a good time and laugh and dance and sing and become closer. That’s _me_.” The corners of Daichi’s eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly, “It fills me with so much pride that it’s _easy_ to wake up after long nights of endless dishes and horrible meme music and muddy paw prints.” He lifted his glass and stared at the liquid inside, “I _want_ to wake up and do it all again because it makes me proud, everything I’ve accomplished and everything I am going to accomplish from this point on. _That’s_ what drives me.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before letting out a groan and covering his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” he said, voice muffled. “I just… admire you so much. _Fuck._ ”

“A-admire? Me?” Daichi sounded astonished.

Sugawara sighed and dropped his hands. He stared silently down at his toes as he buried them in the grass. After a long minute, he picked up his glass and drank from it. It was delicious. More than delicious. Heavenly. It was _Daichi._ He  _made this._ He set it back down and lifted his eyes to the sky. The stars were out, and much easier to see from the roof than down on the streets where the light pollution of the streetlamps blanketed the air.

“I…” he finally started. “What drives me isn’t something as great as that.”

Daichi didn’t reply for a second. Sugawara scrunched up his nose.

“You’d think,” he said before Daichi could think of something to say in response to his confession. “You’d think since I am an artist, there’d be some really inspirational thing that motivates me, right? Passion… a sense of freedom that flows from the brush… in the very least _love_. You know?” he glanced at Daichi and then laughed sheepishly, dragging a quivering hand over his eyes momentarily. “But… my reasons aren’t that honorable.”

Daichi turned towards him and leaned his elbows on the table.

“Enlighten me,” he said gently. “What drives Sugawara Koushi to create the beautiful art that he creates?”

Sugawara snorted but couldn’t drag his eyes away from Daichi’s intense- and encouraging- stare. He bit his lip anxiously and then said,

“I think it’s spite?”

Daichi blinked at him in shock for a second before letting out a loud laugh.

“ _Spite_?”

Sugawara looked down at his fingers as he twiddled them. He nodded.

“Spite…” Daichi leaned back once more. “I didn’t expect that. Hmm… and now I’m even more curious.”

Sugawara let out a sigh and leaned his elbows on the table, propping his head in his palm.

“I want…” he scowled. “I want to prove to the people that have doubted me that they were _wrong_.”

Daichi chuckled, “Have there really been idiots that have doubted you that much?”

Sugawara’s nose scrunched, “I used to be kind of predictable.”

“And what’s wrong with that? You don’t need to _surprise_ people in order to make good art.”

“I know that… but…” he looked away. “It’s just… my last gallery kind of got  _torn apart_ by a member of the board. He… he’s an artist that I look up to, we _all_ do. But while everyone else was showering me with compliments… he called me predictable and said I could only do one thing. That I couldn’t break free of the box I was painting in. That my paintings were _pretty_ but _safe_. He looked me dead in the eyes and said,  _What's the point?_ ”

Daichi watched him silently.

“I've never had anyone question why I painted. I've never had someone _doubt_ why I painted. He said… that I was doing it to please others and not myself. That I did what was safe and expected of me and thought that it was enough when it’s not. It’s not. And I _know_ that it’s not. But I never realized that that was what I was doing. So… it shocked me.” He rubbed at the condensation on his glass, “I didn’t realize that I was running away.”

Daichi didn’t reply.

Sugawara groaned, “So that’s why I decided to do something different. Tackle something I’ve never done before for my next gallery. My _final_ gallery. So I can face that same board member and say _fuck you, you were wrong._ I only have this one last shot to prove it.”

Daichi chuckled and Sugawara looked up at him.

“You can do it,” he said gently.

Sugawara’s heart stuttered.

“And for what it’s worth… I don’t think spite is a terrible means of motivation." He cocked an eyebrow, "Spite is just another form of passion.”

Sugawara blinked in shock.

He smiled, “Right?”

Warmth flooded his chest and he slumped against the table, face hidden in his arms. After a moment, when he was finally able to control his voice, he whispered,

“Right.”

Daichi chuckled again and then Sugawara felt a soft touch at his hair. It was a gentle and comforting caress that reminded him of the back rubs his mother would give him whenever he fell ill as a child. It spread warm contentment through his body and when the fingers left it was a loss like he hadn’t felt in ages. Sugawara reached out and clasped Daichi’s wrist, without looking up, and pulled his hand back to his head.

Daichi let out a low, breathy laugh and accommodated him, spreading his fingers lazily through his hair and stroking the stress from his mind. He continued the heavenly massage and Sugawara’s hand slowly fell from his wrist. The exhaustion of the full day, the haunting smell of the lavender, the taste of the nightcap heavy in his belly, and the warm fingers in his hair all worked like a magic elixir, coaxing him from that uneasy state of anxiety and eased the shaky need to run home and put paint to canvas until he could feel himself slipping. His body relaxed, his mind unraveled.

He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep here.

Not on the roof.

Not at Daichi’s apartment.

Not at all.

He knew that Daichi would carry him inside. He knew he would put him in his bed and then sleep on the couch. He knew that tomorrow morning he would make breakfast and treat him so sweetly, so delicately and Sugawara would love it and want to stay forever even though he knew he couldn’t.

"Both," Daichi's voice whispered and it was like a lullabye. A lullabye that Sugawara didn't dare interrupt, not even to ask him,  _Both what?_ Which was fine because the melody of his voice went on and explained anyway, "Thick _and_ fine. It's both."

Sugawara really shouldn’t fall asleep here.

But he did anyway.

* * *

 

Sugawara rolled to his side and slowly peeled his eyes open. The room was dark, but he knew whose room it was. He could tell by the smell of the pillow and the softness of the bed, but mostly because he fell asleep on Daichi’s roof, so _of course_ if he woke up in any bed, it’d be Daichi’s. He let out a deep sigh and glanced at the blinking red light of the clock on the bedside table.

Two. He had been asleep for about four hours.

Sugawara sighed and rolled onto his back. He peered through the darkness of the room to the other side of the bed. Of course there was no Daichi. He frowned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Why did he insist on giving up his bed? Sugawara was the intruder. He would be fine on the couch, or even the floor. He didn’t need to force the bartender to sleep anywhere other than his own damn bed. What’s more, it was a big bed. They could both fit.

Sugawara slid to the side and pressed his bare feet to the floor. He stood and stumbled slowly out of the room and down the hallway. He stared into the living room at the man draped across the couch, a puppy stretched out over his bare back and a kitten in the crook of his throat.

Sugawara sighed and tiptoed up to the side of the couch. He crouched down and gently poked Daichi’s cheek.

“Daichi,” he said softly.

But the man didn’t stir. The puppy on the other hand, flopped down to the floor and instantly begged for attention, which Sugawara gave somewhat reluctantly, patting him on the head and scratching behind his ears.

“Daichi,” he said in a louder voice, squeezing his arm.

This time he shifted, let out a quiet moan as his eyelids tightened.

Sugawara pursed his lips and then pinched his skin.

“Daichi wake up,” he said at a normal volume.

“Hnnh?” Daichi gulped and rolled slightly onto his side.

“Time for bed,” Sugawara squeezed him again. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

“M’fine,” he said.

The kitten stood and stretched before dropping off of the couch and walking leisurely towards the kitchen.

“No. You need to sleep in your bed. Your neck's going to be sore when you wake up.”

“You take it,” he said.

“Get up,” Sugawara stood and grabbed his arm. “C’mon. I’m not going to leave you alone, so just accept it.”

“Suga…” Daichi finally opened his eyes and glared up at him. “I’m tired.”

“Me too. Now stop being stubborn and get off your ass.”

He scowled but finally sat up with a yawn. Sugawara tugged his arm.

“Slow down,” he commanded with a growl. “Give me a second.”

Sugawara hesitated for a moment and Daichi finally pushed to his feet with a grunt, scratching the back of his neck with another yawn.

“’kay,” he mumbled and allowed Sugawara to drag him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Sugawara led him to the bed and then pushed him into it.

“Sleep,” he ordered, helping him with the blanket. He tucked him in, patting his chest softly. “Okay, good night.” He turned to leave but Daichi’s hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

“You too,” he growled, grip tightening.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” he said, trying to unwind his fingers.

“No,” he commanded.

“Daichi—”

“No,” he said again and lifted the blanket. He yanked Sugawara hard and he stumbled and fell into the bed.

“ _Daichi_!”

“Shh,” Daichi scooted backwards, pulling Sugawara with him. “Just shut up and sleep.”

“But—”

“No buts. Just sleep.” He wrapped an arm around his waist and held him down when he tried to scurry back out of the bed.

Sugawara stopped struggling, pressed flush against Daichi’s chest for the second time that night. Except this time he was shirtless and half asleep, and _way_ too warm. Or was that Sugawara? He stared, wide eyed, directly ahead at Daichi’s bare collarbone, hands curled against his chest, shaking slightly. The arm was heavy over his waist and the other was underneath his neck, curled around and pressed against his back. And his chin just brushed the top of his head and he let out a deep breath that Sugawara could feel tickling his hair and also rising and falling in his chest and it felt good.

God it felt good and Sugawara wanted to snuggle in closer to his heat and just live there. Just exist there. Never leave there. But there was also an immense tightness in his stomach that was both pleasant and painful and his heart was wrenching and fuck Daichi.

_Fuck Daichi_ for making him feel this way even though there was no hope.

And _fuck Daichi_ for being so warm and solid and safe and for dispelling all of his worries, except for this one.

This one that was way too strong, way too heavy, way too painful and _fuck Daichi_ for making Sugawara actually _long_ for the worries he was used to. Just so long as he didn’t have to feel _this_ , he would take all of the stress and anxiety that he went through on a daily basis. He’d take it tenfold over this.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered and pulled slightly away. Daichi didn’t pull him back. And he didn’t answer. Sugawara peered up into his face and it was slack and silent and his lips were parted just a tiny bit and he breathed deeply and evenly, completely unaware of the torment he was subjecting him to.

“Daichi,” he said again, louder this time, just to test. Just to be sure.

Again he didn’t answer. Again he didn’t even stir.

And he was so close. And so warm. And he smelled so good.

And Sugawara’s mind was a little fucked up. He was way too tired. And way too comfortable. And way too warm. And way too pathetically in love.

So really… he just didn’t have the strength to stop himself.

He leaned up, closed the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Daichi’s. He held it for a breath, or two, maybe six- he lost count. And Daichi’s mouth was soft and hot and yeah, he wasn’t kissing him back but it didn’t matter because Sugawara leaned closer, pressed harder, pretended that it didn’t matter but _God._

It mattered.

It mattered a hell of a lot.

Because Sugawara just kissed a sleeping man who couldn’t even say that he didn’t want it.

And he would’ve. Daichi would’ve pulled back and stammered out an apology- an “ _I’m sorry I don’t see you in that way,_ ”- and it would hurt like crazy but that’s exactly what would happen. And that’s exactly what _should_ happen. But it wasn’t going to because Sugawara just _kissed a man that couldn’t say no and--_

_Fuck._

Sugawara ripped himself away, sliding right out of the bed and crashing to the floor. His chest heaved and burned and he sat up hurriedly, but Daichi didn’t wake, only made a small sound and rolled slightly onto his back and Sugawara ran. He stumbled to his feet and ran.

Because _fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Sugawara was the _worst_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of lost myself in this chapter. Not in a romantic or abstract way. I mean like I just totes lost my direction. I kind of struggled through it and didn't cover everything that I wanted to... so that's for next chapter I suppose. I had a hell of a lot of writer's block and just powered through it so there are parts I'm not really all that in love with but oh well. It'll do.
> 
> Also, the angst wasn't planned. I was just thinking, "Well crap. They're flirting so hardcore, they'd have to be idiots to not get together at this point." And I'm not ready for them to get together so I decided to give them some drama and make them idiots. How sad. But seriously, doesn't it make it more interesting to watch them? 
> 
> So cute.   
> Watch them struggle.   
> Like animals.
> 
> Thanks for the love, everybody! I absolutely adore hearing your thoughts so thank you so much for these small doses of happiness in my boring life. ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> Sugawara needs legal advice.  
> And Misaki Hana is a bit of a sadist.


	9. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki Hana trades movie night for Torture Suga Night.  
> And ends up solving a few problems while she's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the ones I've been putting out and I WAS going to make it longer but... Well Christmas is here and I should PROBABLY be spending a little time with my family.... *shrugs*

Misaki Hana was no stranger to bullshit.

In fact, one could say that Misaki Hana was raised in bullshit. Just completely covered in it. Not her own, of course, because Misaki Hana was a highly intellectual woman of grace and poise and anyone that said otherwise was a dirty liar and give her their names because she’ll kick their asses.

Her résumé was absolutely jam-packed with experience dealing with all sorts of nonsense. First, she spent her high school career being the wrangler for the rowdiest bunch of volleyballers that Miyagi ever had the joy- misfortune- of dealing with. Then directly after graduation- lo and behold- her father decided to go off and get himself into trouble with false investments and contracts he must’ve been too damn (stupid) busy to even read before signing, igniting in her the sudden drive to throw her body and soul into legal studies at university, all while consoling her (inconsolable) mother on the outrageous blow to both her finances _and_ her marriage.

Topping off her bullshit sundae was the utmost bullshittiest cherry, because in university she met, fell in love with, and dated one Sugawara Koushi and for two years lived almost perpetually in a state of sexual exhaustion and shocked disbelief of just how much bullshit Karasuno’s former angel could produce all on his own.

Misaki would be a liar if she said it wasn’t the best but most stressful two years of her life thus far, and when it ended it took more than just a chunk of her heart and ground it up into paste.

But that was over a year ago. And the paste was somewhat rearticulated into her system, stronger than ever, and she was doing fine.

Better than fine, if she was being honest.

She was in her final year at university and on the fastest track to becoming a defense lawyer specializing in contract fraud, and even if the debt with her father and his (stupid) blunder was already a moot deal at this point, she had bright hopes for the future.

She was doing fine, honestly.

Better than fine.

And it was nights like this that she felt especially fine. When all of her homework was done and squared away, her stomach was full of pizza and maybe a glass of wine or two, she was in her comfiest pajamas with her hair in a bun, and the popcorn she just made was salty and buttery and steaming and sitting on the couch beside her as she flipped on the movie she had been dying to see ever since she caught the first trailer. She brought her feet up onto the cushion in front of her and twisted off the lid of her blue nail polish as the previews danced across the screen. She hummed softly as she painted the nail of her big toe, feeling clean and warm and comfortable and—

Her cell phone blared.

“Right on time,” she muttered, muting the TV with the remote and lifting the phone from the cushion beside her. “Hello?” she leaned the phone between her shoulder and cheek and continued to paint.

“Hana-chan, it’s Kiyoko.”

“Gotcha. Caller ID is still a thing, Kiyoko-chan. Just sayin’.”

“… right. Sorry.”

“Hm, so what’s up? You sound a little… breathless.”

Misaki could hear the hard swallow from the other line. She capped the nail polish again and set it aside. It wasn’t often that Shimizu called, and the hesitant way she let the silence stretch for a moment was more or less… really alarming.

“Have you heard from Koushi?”

Ah.

Misaki should have known. When it came to Shimizu, little could shake the woman. She was steady as a boulder and the little troubles that might affect a normal human being were naught but the wind from a butterfly’s wings on her stony surface.

It was only ever Sugawara Koushi, whose little troubles were more like a pickaxe in the hands of an angry ogre, who could give that tiny shake to her voice.

“Haven’t talked to him in a week,” Misaki said, leaning back against the couch.

There was another silent beat before Shimizu replied.

“Oh… okay.”

“Alright, spill,” Misaki dipped her hand into the popcorn. “Now you’ve got me all concerned. What’s wrong with Koushi?”

“Nothing.” Pause. “That I know of.”

“Kiyoko-chan.”

Shimizu sighed and Misaki crunched on the popcorn patiently.

“It’s probably… nothing. I haven’t been able to contact him in three days. He hasn’t shown up for classes, he won’t answer my calls or texts…”

“Are you sure he’s not just ignoring you again? He does that like once a month. You should be used to it by now.”

“He won’t answer anyone. Not even Hinata.”

That gave Misaki pause. Her hand hovered over the popcorn bowl. “Not even Koushi’s favorite kouhai? What’s the deal? He would jump through _flames_ for that kid.”

“I know. Which is why I’m concerned.”

“Have you checked his apartment?”

“I’ve gone a few times but no one answers.”

“What the fuck,” Misaki rubbed her forehead. “Well… what’s been going on?”

“He’s been a little stressed about painting but… Semi-kun said that he partnered up with him at the art crawl and he seemed fine then.”

“Anything else that could’ve triggered him?”

“Well… there’s another thing. Maybe. But I don’t know if it’s relevant.”

Misaki recognized the reluctance to explain any further.

She let out a deep sigh, “I’ll try to give him a call. And I’ll keep my eyes out.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. He’s not just your problem, you know? You can ask others for help handling him. We’re more than willing.”

“… I know. Thanks. Keep me posted on anything you find out.”

“Will do.”

She ended the call and dialed Sugawara’s number. It rang once before going to voicemail, just as she expected it to.

“Classic Koushi,” she grumbled and dropped the phone on the couch beside her.

Oh well.

It’s not like these little episodes were new, after all. Sugawara, for all his bluster and attitude, was a fragile creature. It wasn’t often that there _wasn’t_ something troubling his haywire mind. Disappearing was his favorite magic trick, but he always turned up in the end, somewhat bedraggled but relatively well. And he would do it again. Without fail.

So Misaki decided not to worry about him and unmuted the movie just as the previews drew to a close and the opening credits floated across the screen. She put paint to her nails once more, eyes flitting from what she was doing to what she was watching until her entire set was electric blue. She leaned back in the couch and gave her full attention to the movie for what must have been little over ten minutes before there was a sharp, insistent knock at her door.

“ _Right_ _on time_ ,” she muttered and paused the film. She walked carefully, so as not to ruin her still slightly wet paint job, and pulled the door open.

“Yeah?” she said before who it was registered. Then she let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh perfect.”

Sugawara stood, hunched in the hallway outside her apartment. He looked every sort of awful, wearing a baggy, wrinkled hoodie and paint splattered jeans. His hair was a tumbleweed and his face was pallid, eyes sunken and rimmed with circles of exhaustion.

“I just started a movie,” she said. “So really, for your own sake, I hope this is important.”

He lifted his eyes from where they had been locked on the floor. They were bloodshot and tired.

“I need legal consultation,” he croaked, voice cracked and low.

Misaki froze.

Because in all her years of being an honorary Sugawara wrangler, she’s never heard _those_ words come out of his mouth.

“ _What did you do_?” she hissed, and yeah, it was probably terrible that she instantly assumed it was something that _he_ had done, but she thought it and said it and there was no taking it back now.

Sugawara’s pronounced- more pronounced than usual, had he lost weight?- Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he dragged a shaking hand across his eyes.

“I…” he swallowed again, though she doubted it made any difference. His voice was so dry that there was no way there was any moisture in his mouth to even swallow. He lowered the hand, eyes dipping to somewhere around her stomach. “I need to know what constitutes as rape.”

Misaki was _definitely_ not expecting _those_ words to leave his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she poked her head out into the hallway and looked both ways. “Fuck, Koushi. What the hell? What did you do? Are the cops after you? I swear if you’ve led them to my apartment I’m going to _kill_ you—”

“No one’s after me. I just need…” His legs shook and damn, he looked so frail and pitiful and…

“C’mon, get inside,” Misaki grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the apartment. “Where the hell have you been, anyway?” she said as she closed the door behind him. “Kiyoko-chan is _freaking_ out right now. Why have you been avoiding everyone?” she pulled him to the couch and pushed him into it.

He fell against the cushions gratefully, sinking low into the baggy green hoodie.

“You disappear for three days with no contact with anybody and then show up at my apartment looking half _dead_ and ask me about _rape_?” Misaki moved around the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked it back to him. “Seriously, I don’t know how your mind wor—” She froze when a terrible thought struck her. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him and handed the water to him, resting a hand on his knee. He flinched slightly. “Koushi… did someone… assault you?”

He looked confused for a moment before answering, “No… no. That’s not why I’m asking. I’m… fine…”

Misaki let out a breath of relief that was quickly quelled with the understanding that if it wasn’t Sugawara that was raped then did that mean that he was the one that…

“Koushi tell me everything.”

He held the water bottle up to his forehead for a long second before finally deciding to speak. “I… like this person.”

“Oh fuck,” it was going a direction that Misaki really didn’t want to turn. She leaned her elbows on her knees, hands covering the lower half of her face, heart in her throat.

“Like a lot. A lot a lot.”

She nodded.

“And we spent the other day with each other and I kind of got rejected. Sort of.”

Misaki squeezed her eyes shut.

“But… when they were sleeping… I may have… I…”

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she fought to keep them closed. Keep the tears in. Do not give in to panic yet. It would be okay. It would be fine.

“K-kiss.”

Misaki let the word hang in the room for a long, breathless second.

_Kiss_.

_Kiss?_

She opened her eyes and sat back, hands dropping to her lap. Sugawara avoided her stare, brow furrowed and quivering pitifully as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Koushi, are you serious?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, “I know. I can’t believe I did it… I was just… I… I was tired and upset and stressed out and I couldn’t help it…”

“Is that all you did?”

“Yeah… I ran away after that.”

“Koushi.”

He let out a choked sound and folded in on himself, tucking his face between his knees and covering his head with his arms, dropping the water bottle on the floor.

“I’m the _worst_. I didn’t mean to! It was just… just…” he groaned. “Ugh, I knew it. I’m a rapist. That’s rape. I raped someone, oh my god.”

“It was just a kiss?”

“Yeah, but without permission so—”

“Was there penetration?”

He jerked his head up, “N-no! It was on the lips but I didn’t stick my tongue in—”

“I meant with your dick!”

He blinked at her, “No. Of course not. But—”

“Koushi that’s not rape.”

“It is! I didn’t receive consent and—”

“Koushi please, stop shouting. I’m telling you, that’s not rape.”

He glared at her, “But there was no consent—”

“Jesus, that’s not _all_ that rape is about,” she rubbed her eyes. “It was just a kiss. Unless you forcefully penetrated in one way or another, it’s not rape.”

“Then sexual assault—”

“It’s not that either.”

“But I—”

“She was asleep, right? So it’s kind of romantic. Like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.”

“It’s not romantic because he didn’t say I could kiss him so it’s like rape!”

“No it’s no—” Miskai froze. “Hold up.”

“Even if there was no penetration, doing something like that without permission is bad, right? Sexual harassment or something like that. Either way it’s bad, right?”

“Koushi, did you say _he_? _Him_?”

Sugawara stared at her for a moment before dragging his eyes away, across the room.

“Did I?”

She blinked in shock, “The person you like is a man? The person you kissed without their permission, while they were sleeping… was a _man_?”

Sugawara groaned, “I knew it! It _is_ bad! I’m a rapist! I should turn myself in!”

Misaki stood, one hand over her mouth as she tried to take in this new information. She paced in front of him as he fell back to despair, slumping onto his side, hood flipping up to cover his face as a pitiful moan rumbled through his body.

“A man,” Misaki said, voice disbelieving. “I never… I mean I…” she paused when he went silent. She stared down at him and then took a deep breath. _Now’s not the time for that, Hana_ , she thought, crouching down in front of the couch. She rubbed his shoulder softly and comfortingly. “Koushi. Listen to me. You are not a rapist.”

A sniffing sound came from under the hood.

She smiled gently, “Are you listening?”

The fabric rippled and she took it as a nod.

“How do you know he didn’t want you to kiss him?”

“He _didn’t_. He doesn’t even like men!”

“Alright, alright,” she said soothingly, continuing to massage his shoulder. “But that’s not rape, okay? Trust me. I’m almost a lawyer, you know?”

He was silent.

“So it’s not rape. And it’s not sexual assault.”

“Hana I—”

“I’m not done,” she pressed firmly against his shoulder blade and he shut up. She waited a moment to be sure he wouldn’t interrupt and went on, “Kissing someone without their permission is _not_ good. That’s for sure. So it’s okay to feel guilty. And maybe you should apologize.”

He tensed underneath her hand.

“But you two are friends, right?”

There was a swallowing sound but no reply.

“He will forgive you.”

Sugawara’s head shifted under the hood and then his voice came, muffled against the couch cushion, “I don’t want to tell him.”

Misaki pursed her lips and then lifted the hood, peering down at the back of his messy hair.

“Then don’t.”

After a beat, he rolled his head back and peeked at her with one brown eye between his bangs.

“I don’t have to?”

She let out a breathy laugh and stroked his hair from his face, “Not if it’s going to worry you to the point that you get like _this_. Seriously Koushi. You’re a _grown ass man_. And not a stupid one! One could even say you’re smart!” he grunted. “And you think a _kiss_ is equivalent to _rape_? Even _children_ know the difference! Really, Koushi, what have you been doing these past three days?”

That brown eye slid away, “Hating myself.”

Misaki’s smile softened and she whispered, “You do that too much.”

He closed his eye and didn’t reply.

She rubbed his back for a few minutes until she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Okay what the fuck, Koushi. Are you gay?”

He froze, holding his breath. She narrowed her eyes and pinched the back of his neck.

“Don’t ignore me.”

“I’m not.”

“Not ignoring me or not gay?”

“Little of both.”

Misaki rolled her eyes, “Koushi, you know we dated, right?”

“I seem to recall.”

“And we had a lot of sex.”

“I definitely recall.”

“And now you like men?”

“Well.”

“Well what?”

Sugawara rolled onto his side, slipping his arm under his head to use as a pillow. “I like _a_ man. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Mmm…” she glared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to lecture me.”

“I’m not going to lecture you. You’re going to enlighten me.”

He let out a breath and closed his eyes, “On what.”

“Who is he? What does he look like? What does he do? Would you be the top or the—”

Sugawara reached out and covered her mouth with his hand.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

She licked his palm and he retracted his hand with a sigh.

“Hmm…” she leaned back and then stood, grabbing her phone from where it stuck out from under his thigh. “Fine. I’ll find out on my own.”

“Go ahead.”

Misaki sat on the coffee table again and dialed Shimizu’s number.

“Hello?” Shimizu answered breathlessly after just two rings.

“Hey Kiyoko, found our little problem child.”

Sugawara rolled onto his stomach, turning his face away.

Shimizu let out a relieved sigh, “Oh thank God.”

“Yeah, totally. Hey Kiyoko, who is the man that Koushi is in love with?”

“So it _was_ because of Sawamura?”

“Sawamura, huh? What’s he like? Is he prettier than me?”

“Hana…”

“How long has Koushi been gay? Is that why we broke up?” Misaki played with a lock of hair that fell out of her bun. Sugawara let out a low grunt and she smiled.

“Is he at your apartment right now?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to text you an address. Meet me there with him, okay?”

“Oh?” She cocked her eyebrow, “Where?”

“Do you want to meet Sawamura?”

Misaki’s eyes grew wide, “Yes! I do!”

“Then drag Koushi to the address and I’ll let you meet him.”

“Aye aye!” Misaki ended the call and jumped to her feet with a squeal. “I’ll be right back, Koushi. I’m gonna hot myself up!”

“What?” Sugawara sat up on his elbows and blinked at her in confusion.

“I’m going to meet your squeeze!”

Sugawara paled, if that was even possible with his already ashen face, “Wh-what? No!”

“I’ll be right back,” she pulled her hair from her bun.

“You don’t need to hot yourself up! C’mon, let’s not go. Hana,” Sugawara climbed to his feet and followed her clumsily. “Hana!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she waved at him and then slammed the door of her bedroom in his face. “I want to make a good impression on your future boyfriend! Ooo we can become best buds and shit talk your game!”

Sugawara’s voice was muffled through the door, “He’s not my future boyfriend. I told you he doesn’t like men. Please don’t. You’re going to make it worse.”

Misaki slipped out of her pajamas and threw the doors of her closet wide, “Now that doesn’t sound like the Sugawara Koushi I fell in love with!”

“Hana.”

“Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about it. I’m going to help you. It’s the least I can do, for forcing you to pretend you like women for the two years we were together.”

“Ugh…”

She grinned at the sound of his forehead hitting the door.

* * *

 

“A bartender?” Misaki said, arm hooked in Sugawara’s elbow as Shimizu opened the door of the black building. “That’s so hot! So Koushi likes to get _served,_ huh?”

“I don’t want to be here,” he moaned, digging his heels into the ground. “Please, Hana. Don’t make me go in there. I can’t see him yet. I—”

“It’s been three days,” she hissed and yanked him through the doorway behind Shimizu. “You spend the day with him, kiss him in his sleep, and then disappear without contact for three days? Worst boyfriend ever!”

“Stop,” he whined, stumbling into her side. “I don’t want to. Hana. Hana. Hana please.”

His cries fell on deaf ears. Misaki was already searching for the rumored bartender of Sugawara’s wet dreams. There was a good crowd inside, mostly men except for one loud blonde harassing a man with a shaved head at the counter. Shimizu led them to a booth in the far corner, pulling her jacket off silently. Since they met up, she hadn’t said a word to Sugawara, and had even avoided looking at him as she directed all of her quiet conversation towards Misaki. This was normal. It usually took her a little while to forgive him after one of his disappearing acts. She slid into the booth and Misaki shoved Sugawara in after her. Before following, she turned and stared around the bar once more.

“Where is he? Koushi, which one is he?”

“He’ll show up,” Shimizu said without a hint of doubt, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

“Hmm…” Misaki slid in behind Sugawara and instantly his hand was in her lap. She squeezed it wordlessly, _almost_ offering a promise to behave before thinking better of it.

Because nah.

She wasn’t going to behave.

“This place is popular,” she said, not bothering to hide the shock from her voice. “I thought it was like… a D&D playhouse from outside.”

“Most of the people in here know Sawamura personally,” Shimizu explained.

“Oh? Popular guy?” She watched a man with bleached hair with two black stripes circling his head arm wrestle a short man with blonde bangs at the counter while three others cheered them on. The one with the… _weirder_ hairdo won and let out a low grunt of triumph while the shorter man fell dramatically from his stool.

“Very popular,” Shimizu said and Misaki glanced down at the hand in her lap when Sugawara’s fingers twitched.

A loud crash sounded from the counter and she looked up once more. The short man had jumped onto the counter and was pointing down at the other.

“You win at arm wrestling but I’ll beat you at any other challenge! Try me!”

“Anything,” the man replied, cracking his knuckles. “Name it.”

Their fun was cut short when a tremendous, booming voice sliced through the air.

“ _NISHINOYA. GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BAR.”_

The short man instantly scrambled off of the counter as a man dressed in a vest and waist apron walked through the doorway behind the bar.

Misaki let out a low whistle because _surely_ , this was their man. After all, he was _totally_ Sugawara’s type. Her hand creaked when he squeezed it tightly.

“Sawamura,” the winner growled, pointing at the bartender. “I won. _Now,_ you fight me.”

The bartender pulled a comically disgruntled face and walked up to the other man, “Haven’t I beaten you enough yet?”

“One more time. I can win this time.”

“Yeah, do it, Daichi-san!” the short man took his stool once more, pounding his fists on the counter excitedly.

“Do it!” the shaved head chimed in and soon everyone crowding around the counter was chanting.

He held out as long as he could before an easy grin broke across his face and he started rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt.

“Okay, alright,” he said, earning cheers. He leaned over the counter and propped his arm up. The other man nodded and adopted the same position, clasping the bartender’s hand. The short man put his hand over theirs and everyone leaned in expectantly. The bartender continued to grin, one eyebrow cocked.

“Ready aaaaaaaaaand go!” the short man lifted his hand and the battle started.

The bartender won.

It was a short fight, mostly with the bleached head straining desperately against the force of the bartender’s grip as he slowly, but surely, overpowered him. By the time he was slamming their clasped hands down to the counter, the bar was roaring with cheers. The bartender released the other man’s hand and stepped back, grin impossibly wide.

Misaki glanced over at Sugawara, “What the hell? He’s super hot, Koushi.”

“Hana.”

“No, Koushi, I don’t even blame you! He’s like super sexy!”

Almost as if he had heard her, which was impossible over all the noise still going on at the counter, the bartender’s eyes lifted and landed on the far booth. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly rushed over to them.

“Sorry for the wait!” he said and Misaki eyed him quietly. “Uh, Kentarou, he’s been insisting for a while… Uhm…” It didn’t slip past her notice that his eyes were locked on Sugawara, even though the man refused to meet his eye, instead squeezing Misaki’s hand- with strength he should _not_ have in his fatigued state- and staring down at the table.

“I’ll have the usual,” Shimizu said and the bartender turned his eyes to her with a short nod.

Misaki looked to Sugawara, but he didn’t speak, now chewing on his bottom lip. It took a moment for her to realize that the two others had their eyes on her.

“Eh?” she startled and glanced from Shimizu to the bartender. “Uhm… uh… what should I have… uh…” she contemplated for a moment before getting an idea. “I don’t know,” she looked to Sugawara, “What do you usually get, Koushi?”

Even just a single word, she wanted to get Sugawara talking. If he could just get past that hurdle…

He lifted his head slightly, swallowed, and then hummed noncommittally.

Misaki glared at him.

“Ah…” the bartender drew her attention, giving her a warm smile. “Would you like me to make a suggestion?”

She wanted _Sugawara_ to make a suggestion, and maybe the annoyance at his refusal to take part showed on her face because the bartender cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Sex on the Beach,” she said with a pout. Then another, somewhat sinister idea, arrived. “Ahh,” she said, leaning into Sugawara’s side slightly. She rubbed his shoulder with hers familiarly, “Just that name brings back good memories! Remember that one summer we got kicked off of that nude beach for _lewd conduct_?”

Sugawara glared fiercely at her and Shimizu coughed into her hand. Misaki smirked at him mischievously until he pried his hand from hers and turned towards Shimizu.

“Bathroom,” he snapped and she moved out of his way. Sugawara slid out of the booth, inched around Sawamura, careful not to accidentally brush his shoulder, and then shuffled towards a door at the back of the bar, coughing weakly into his elbow.

Misaki leaned her chin in her palm and scowled, “ _Tch._ What a baby!”

Sawamura turned back to her, and there was a hint of something very _telling_ in his gaze.

_Hmm_?

He stared at her for a moment before looking to Shimizu.

“I’m glad you found him.”

Misaki cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Shimizu said.

“Where was he?”

Shimizu glanced at Misaki and Sawamura did the same.

She pursed her lips and leaned back in the booth, “Hell if I know. He just showed up at my apartment while I was in the middle of a movie. Looking…” she gestured in the direction of the bathroom.

Sawamura clasped his hands and wrung them in a way that seemed unbefitting for that confident, massive man that just destroyed his opponent in an arm wrestling match.

“He looks terrible. What… what has he been doing these past three days?”

Shimizu continued to stare at Misaki, as if she held all the answers.

Her scowl twisted even further, “You want my guess? Or his words?”

They didn’t answer.

She sighed, “Oh I don’t know. Having one of his classic Koushi meltdowns, I suppose. He said he was busy _hating himself_. Whatever _that_ implies.” She gauged Sawamura’s reaction to that confession and noted the nervous way his Adam’s apple bobbed and his brow twisted.

“I don’t…” he began, “understand…”

Shimizu stared at the table, _uselessly_ , and didn’t speak so of course it was back up to Misaki to explain.

“I don’t know. I don’t completely understand it myself. Just like… anxiety and stuff, you know?” She shrugged, “It’s normal for him. He gets a single, _ridiculous_ thought into his head and even if his common sense tells him that it’s ridiculous, he feeds it until it’s this huge monster that he can’t ignore and then makes himself absolutely _sick_ from the worry and completely cuts himself off from any source that could _actually_ give him any solace.”

Sawamura didn’t seem all that reassured by the flippant way she delivered the explanation. In fact, he seemed even more concerned, glancing back towards the bathroom, still wringing his hands.

“He’ll be fine, Sawamura,” Shimizu said, drawing his attention back to her. She gave a tiny smile, “His wounds are easily healed.”

The bartender swallowed and then nodded. He cleared his throat before saying, “He looks like he hasn’t eaten or slept. Should I have Asahi make something?”

“That would be very helpful, thank you.”

“And for drinks? Just water?”

Shimizu sighed, “You can make him something. Just… go easy on the alcohol.”

“Ossu,” he gave them a bow and returned to the counter, still eyeing the door to the bathroom anxiously.

Misaki turned to Shimizu, “What the heck. He’s like totally adorable. It’s _so_ obvious he’s in love with him.”

“Apparently not obvious enough for Koushi to get it,” she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

“Well he’s always been an idiot about those things,” Misaki waved a hand dismissively. “I had to literally throw myself at him at that dorm party before he figured out I had a crush on him.”

Shimizu smiled softly, “Yeah, I remember.”

Sugawara returned to the table just as Misaki was recounting the time he hadn’t realized one of his classmates was flirting with him and Misaki had to corner her away from him in order to warn her to keep her distance.

“Haah?” Sugawara said as he slid into the booth on the other side of Shimizu. “Ai-chan did not have a crush on me!”

“She did!” Misaki argued.

“She did,” Shimizu agreed.

“No way! I would’ve noticed,” he glared.

Shimizu and Misaki exchanged a look.

“See?” Misaki pointed accusingly at him. “A total idiot when it comes to this stuff!”

“Like you’re one to talk,” he said, face reddening slightly. “What about that one time Yoshiyuki was coming on to you and you didn’t notice?”

“Ahh, I remember that!” Misaki let out a loud laugh. Sawamura walked up to the table with a tray and four glasses balancing on it. He started distributing across the table as she continued, “Then there was that time that he full-on grabbed my ass and you broke his jaw! Ahhh,” she leaned back in the booth. “That was the first moment I fell in love with you, you know?”

Sugawara’s face paled again, suddenly very aware of the presence of the bartender. Misaki let out a deep sigh.

“But _anyway,_ back to what we were talking about _before_ …” she glanced up at Sawamura as he placed a glass with copper liquid in front of Sugawara. “Hey Bartender-kun…”

“Ah,” he set down a tall glass of water next to the other and Sugawara eyed it silently. “Daichi is fine.”

“Daichi,” she corrected. “So like… as the bartender, you’re kind of like a therapist for drunks, right?”

He blinked in shock and then let out a low chuckle, tucking the tray under his arm.

“Well… I suppose so… people do tend to come to me with their problems quite often.”

“Perfect. Then you can help me with a problem I have,” she sipped her drink and then let out an appreciative moan. “This is delicious!”

His chest puffed, “Thank you.”

Misaki crossed one leg over the other underneath the table, “So… I have this problem that’s been really weighing on me, and I was wondering if you could shed some light on a solution.”

“Alright. I’ll do my best,” he smiled warmly.

_Fuck, no wonder Koushi fell for him_.

She let out a dramatic breath and pressed her palm to her forehead. “So… I have this friend. And I sort of have a crush on him.”

Daichi’s eyes glanced ever so subtly towards Sugawara before meeting hers again.

“Go on.”

“But he doesn’t have feelings for me in that way,” she continued. “I’ve been romantically rejected.”

“Ah… well…”

“I’m not done,” she leaned her elbows on the table. “So, we were hanging out one day, right? And he fell asleep on my couch. And I guess I was a little tired and weak or whatever… So I—” a sharp kick slammed into her shin and she let out a cry, turning towards Sugawara, who glared fiercely from the other side of Shimizu. “Ow, what the _fuck_ Koushi? Why did you kick me?”

“My foot slipped,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Then I forgive you,” she turned back to Daichi and smiled, “So anyway…” she ignored the second kick and went on, “I kind of kissed him in his sleep.”

Daichi blinked at her in surprise, “Oh…”

“And I feel so guilty about it!” she gripped her hair and let out a sound of mock dismay, “Ahh, what do I do? Isn’t that so shitty of me to take advantage of him like that when he’s told me that he doesn’t have those types of feelings for me?”

Daichi scratched the back of his neck, “Uh… well… I suppose it’s kind of… rude.”

Misaki held her breath, glancing at Sugawara, who seemed to deflate at his words.

“But it’s not something you should really be worrying that much about, right?” Daichi continued, cocking his head to the side.

Sugawara straightened slightly.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Misaki asked.

“Well… it was just a kiss, right? And I suppose people value physical contact in different ways… but it’s fairly innocent, don’t you think?”

“But don’t you think it was terrible that I stole a kiss without his consent?”

He lowered his hand, “Most kisses are taken without consent, aren’t they? I mean, unless you _always_ ask the person, _may I kiss you_ , that is.”

“Hmm… I didn’t think about it that way…” she tapped her chin. She glanced at Sugawara again and noted triumphantly that he seemed slightly encouraged by these words. “So… well, obviously everyone is different,” she said. “But what about you? If one of your friends stole a kiss from you, how would you react?”

Sugawara’s head jerked towards her because, yeah, it was getting a little too close to home, but she ignored him.

Daichi let out a laugh, “Well, honestly it _has_ happened to me before. More than once, too.”

The table was silent for a long moment.

“Oh really?” she said when she recovered. _Did he know about Koushi’s stolen kiss?_

“Yeah,” he rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the counter. “Half of them came from people over there.”

“Ehh?” Misaki glanced at the men, and one woman, at the counter. “Really?”

“My friends are handsy drunks,” he said with a serious, faraway stare.

“What do you do when they kiss you then?”

“Depends on the person,” he shrugged. “Sometimes I give them a punch. Sometimes I ignore it.”

“You sound like it happens often,” Shimizu said.

Daichi adopted that faraway stare again, “More often than I’d like to admit.”

Misaki laughed, “Sounds like your friends know how to have fun!”

“Something like that,” Daichi chuckled. He gave her a crooked smile, “I wouldn’t worry about your friend all that much. I don’t think he will blame you. And so you shouldn’t either.”

“Hmm…” she stirred her drink with the straw. “You know, you’re pretty good at this, Bartender-kun.”

“Just Daichi is fine,” he took a step back and then glanced to Shimizu and then Sugawara. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

A bright smile stretched across Sugawara’s face, causing the bartender to blink at him in surprise.

_I feel you_ , Misaki sucked on the straw with a roll of her eyes. Shimizu didn’t lie. Sugawara’s wounds healed fast.

“Daichi,” he said, voice honey sweet. “What did you make for me tonight?” he sipped the drink happily, and there was already a little bit of color to his cheeks again.

“Ah…” Daichi seemed shell shocked as he fumbled for words. “Uhm… an Americano. It’s lower on alcohol than the usual drinks I make but…”

Sugawara leaned back, “It’s delicious!”

Daichi smiled. It was a smile that was different from all the others that Misaki had seen from him so far. _Wow, he’s got it really bad, doesn’t he?_

“I’m glad,” he said softly and Misaki could practically _hear_ the confession in those words. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

It was so painfully obvious that she just wanted to smack Sugawara across the face.

_Fuckin’ idiot_ , she rolled her eyes and sucked on the straw of her drink.

But well... it  _was_ delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. Hats off to precious Misaki Hana for healing our sweet little artist.  
> Thanks for the support from everyone reading this! It's so wonderful! Especially hearing your opinions. I'm really excited to keep writing for you all. (≧◡≦) ♡  
> Merry Christmas to all the Christmas celebrators out there! Merry whatever else for the ones that celebrate something else! And... have a nice weekend to the people who celebrate none of the above? Guess I'll go spend time with my cute little family. I think I'll start a fight. ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Oikawa Tooru is NOT to be trifled with.  
> But neither is Shimizu Kiyoko.


	10. Pass the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And right when we all thought that Suga had problems...  
> In walks Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I had been riding off the Christmas high these past few days and hadn't managed to write anything at all, so today I decided to whip up this little diddy. Hope it's alright and not riddled with mistakes...

Who did this plane think it was?

To be delayed while _Oikawa Tooru_ was gracing it with his presence? To make _Oikawa Tooru_ wait to see his beloved Iwa-chan after two months apart?

Just who the fuck did it think it was?

 _Bomb threat_ his ass! They just wanted to make him miserable! It was a personal attack and he would be _damned_ if they got away with it! Who could he call? Who was the manager of this fucking airport? Who the _fuck_ gave the green light to make him _wait_?

Oikawa was still stewing about it as the plane finally touched down in Narita, four hours behind schedule. He was still stewing about it as he collected his carry-on from the overhead compartment and helped a cute woman wrestle her purse from the one beside his. He was still stewing about it as he slouched across the airport, powering his cell phone up to check how many angry messages his Iwaizumi had sent him throughout the delay.

But Oikawa no longer stewed about it when he lifted his tired eyes and spotted that same angry Iwaizumi standing with arms crossed over his chest and a heavy scowl on his lips up ahead at the baggage claim.

“ _Iwa-chan_!” Oikawa picked his pace up and ran to his cute, buff boyfriend whom he had missed _oh so_ dearly while he was away.

But his Iwa-chan didn’t accept his proposal for a dramatic airport reunion of tears and kisses and spinning, flying, hugs. Instead, he landed a harsh kick to Oikawa’s pants, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ow! Iwa-chan! That hurt!” Oikawa pouted, tears in his eyes, not from the kick, which hadn’t actually hurt at all.

“Four thirty?” Iwaizumi barked, eyebrows pulled low over his burning green eyes. “What part of four thirty sounds like _noon_ to you, Shittykawa?”

“The flight was delayed,” Oikawa wiped his eye, lips puckering. “It’s not my fault!”

“I’ve been waiting here for six hours,” he went on. “Six fucking hours. Do you hear me?”

“It’s not _my_ fault. I’m not the one that called in the bomb threat. And I’m not the one that said you had to get here two hours early either,” Oikawa stomped his foot. “How mean, Iwa-chan. You haven’t seen me in two months and now you’re treating me like a plague! I wanted to hug and kiss like they do in the movies!”

“This ain’t the movies,” Iwaizumi growled. “I’m not doing that shit.”

Oikawa whined. Because his Iwa-chan could be so _mean_ sometimes. It was like he didn’t actually love him at all! It was like he didn’t care at all that he was finally home! After all, Iwaizumi _never_ told him how much he loved him. He _never_ treated him tenderly and complimented him and made him feel like he was the only one that mattered in the world. Iwa-chan was so _mean_!

And yet... he grabbed the carry-on bag out of his grip.

And he waited at the baggage claim and carried his two other giant suitcases too.

And when he turned and snapped at him to hurry his ass up so they could get the fuck out of there, the tips of his ears were slightly red, and his eyes were slightly glossy.

And when they were walking across the airport to the doors to the parking garage, he murmured a quiet,

“Welcome home.”

* * *

 

“No!”

“Don’t be a brat.”

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the window of the car as they waited at a stoplight.

“I just got back! I want to go home and put on my pj’s and pig out and watch _Next Generation_ until I pass out!”

Iwaizumi tapped the steering wheel impatiently, “You _can._ After this meeting.”

“Why would you schedule something on the day I get back? I’ve spent the past _two months_ working nonstop! I deserve _one_ day off! At least! Please, Iwa-chan, can’t I have just _one day off_?” Oikawa blinked angrily, trying to dispel the tired tears pinching at his eyes before Iwaizumi could see them.

“I didn’t _want_ to schedule it today, but she’s the niece of your father’s close friend and he _insisted_ you see her as soon as possible.”

“I don’t want to! Call them up and tell them I’m sick!”

“Ten minutes before the meeting? That’s rude even for you.”

Oikawa clenched his teeth and dug his fingers into his bicep. He already _knew_ that it would be rude to cancel last minute. He _knew_ that. But he was _tired_. And upset. And his bones were heavy. And his eyes were stinging with unshed tears of frustration and his throat was raw from holding back the tremor of his voice. He just wanted to relax. He just wanted to snuggle up on the couch with Iwaizumi’s fingers in his hair and fall asleep on his chest and feel… _home._

_Home at last._

But no. He was stuck in the car on the way to a meeting with some spoiled _princess_ who absolutely _had_ to have an Oikawa Arch in her wedding just so she could brag to all of her guests just how much Daddy had to pay to keep her satisfied on the happiest day of her life.

And Oikawa was so… _so_ tired.

“Look,” Iwaizumi said with a sigh. Oikawa didn’t turn towards him, instead pouting his lips and continuing to glare out of the window childishly as the light turned green and they headed once more in the direction of their destination. “I’ll do all of the talking,” he said gently. “You can just sit there and rest and I’ll be sure to make it short, okay?”

“If you were allowed to do all of the talking then it wouldn’t really be necessary for me to be there, now would it?” he said stubbornly.

“They just want to know that the artist himself is in on the project. I’ll handle all of the arrangements. I’ve been at your side long enough to be able to do that much. Just trust my judgment.”

And the thing was, Oikawa _did_ trust Iwaizumi’s judgment. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have put the man in charge of basically his _entire_ business. No one got to Oikawa without going through Iwaizumi first. He negotiated time frames, prices, which jobs he would take and which ones he would refuse. He sorted through the potential clients that would only waste the artist’s time and organized his business trips. He found him his materials and advertised his handiwork for future exhibits.

There wasn’t a single person in the world that Oikawa trusted more than Iwaizumi Hajime.

But still.

Oikawa was so _tired_.

They didn’t talk the rest of the way to the hotel in which the meeting was scheduled to take place. Iwaizumi parked and they climbed out of the car, Oikawa avoiding the other man’s eyes as they walked side by side through the lobby. Iwaizumi spoke to a woman at the front desk, who then directed them to an elevator, eyeing Oikawa all the while, not that he noticed for all of the pouting he was doing.

The elevator ride was just as quiet with Iwaizumi seemingly accepting Oikawa’s sour attitude and electing not to fan the flames of his anger any more than necessary before meeting with their client. Oikawa knew that he was doing this out of politeness, but _still_ … it was a crummy feeling being ignored. By the time they made it to the meeting room, Oikawa managed to force a serene mask on his face, smoothing his crumpled brow and slapping a charming smirk onto his lips.

And even if the look of confident ease didn’t reach his eyes, he knew they wouldn’t notice. No one would notice other than Iwaizumi, who gave him a concerned stare a moment before pushing the door open and leading the way inside the room.

Two women stood from across a long table as they entered.

“Apologies for the wait,” Iwaizumi said, all business. “Oikawa-san’s flight was delayed.” Oikawa usually loved when Iwaizumi called him Oikawa-san in business situations. The boss and secretary roleplay thing was hot, and gave him something to fantasize about throughout the duration of the usually long-winded and boring-as-balls meetings. But today he hated it. He wanted him to call him Tooru or even Shittykawa. He wanted just a tiny scrap of intimacy to prove that he was still his main priority. That he was still thinking of him.

“Oh, it’s alright,” one woman said. She was pretty, with dyed, light brown hair and large black eyes. She offered her hand and Iwaizumi shook it.

“It’s not the longest we’ve had to wait for something like this, that’s for sure,” the other woman said. She had black hair pulled high in a neat bun and a make-up job that even models would envy. She was also pretty. But then again, when it came women, Oikawa saw them all as pretty, beautiful, or cute. And they were. Such precious creatures, the lot of them. But right now, these two pretty women and their peaceful professionalism as they shook both of their hands and smiled were the _enemy_.

Oikawa introduced himself with as much enthusiasm as he could fake and then they sat across the women at the table. Iwaizumi set the briefcase he brought with them down on the table and unbuckled it. “So Igarashi-san, you are the one getting married, correct?”

“That’s right,” the woman with the bun said.

“Well congratulations,” Iwaizumi smiled warmly.

“Thank you.”

“And Nanami-san, you are the maid of honor?”

The woman with the dyed brown hair nodded and gave him a coy smile, “I sure am! Hope the next wedding I’m in is my own!” she winked and Oikawa wanted her dead.

 _Mine._ Oikawa hid his hands under the table to resist the temptation to vault across it and strangle the woman.

_My Iwa-chan._

Igarashi-san turned to Oikawa, “I went to a party last year and just couldn’t stop staring at the hostess’ gazebo. I absolutely fell in love with your work that day.”

Oikawa faked a bright smile, “Oh thank you very much. It makes me incredibly happy to have my hard work recognized.” It was a static line. One he had memorized and rehearsed to repeat over and over and over again. He could say it in his sleep. In reality, he wanted to drill her with questions.

_What did you like about it?_

_What caught your attention?_

_Do you even know anything about woodworking or did you just find it pretty?_

But Oikawa was forbidden to ask these questions. So he repeated his practiced line and then fell silent, insincere smile still plastered over his lips.

“Oikawa-san has made a number of bridal arches in a variety of styles for weddings in the past,” Iwaizumi said, pulling a tablet from his briefcase.

 _Tooru_ , Oikawa bit his tongue. _Call me Tooru._

Iwaizumi tapped along the screen of the tablet and said, “If you would like, it would be helpful if you looked through them and gave us an idea of what you had in mind for your wedding.”

He pulled up an album of Oikawa’s past work and presented it to the women. He leapt into a detailed description of each piece, pointing out key differences in the structure or artistry. Oikawa listened to him intently. It never ceased to amaze him just how much the man knew. Oikawa had taught him nothing. He had learned it all through his own research or from watching all these years as Oikawa learned the techniques himself.

Why?

Why did he waste so much of his time for this? He could have been learning his own skill. He could have been a detective or a fireman or… or… well shoot. He could’ve been _anything_! Iwaizumi was smart and determined and dedicated. He could have continued volleyball and gone pro. But instead he sat at Oikawa’s side all these years and studied him and for what? So he could be an overworked secretary for the world’s most selfish boss? Granted, the pay was good. Better than a detective or a fireman, that’s for sure.

But was this fine?

Was it okay that Iwaizumi lived a life without passion?

Fuck.

Here came that gut churning sensation. Oikawa took a shaky breath and stared down at the table. It was an ugly table. Absolutely no artistry whatsoever. Bland, flat wood pieced together with zero effort and love.

Oikawa should make Iwaizumi a table.

He could carve everything that the man liked into the wood. Trees and cars and volleyballs and… well that sounded like a hot mess. But Oikawa could do it. And he would make it work somehow. And Iwaizumi would probably laugh and tease him because,

“What the heck is this junk?”

But he would run his hands reverently over the wood and smile. And he would always use a coaster and would yell at people for putting their feet on it.

Oikawa should make Iwaizumi a table.

The two women laughed and drew Oikawa’s attention.

“So Iwaizumi-kun,” Nanami-san said. “Did you also use an arch made by Oikawa-san for _your_ wedding?”

Oikawa clenched his hands in his lap.

“Ah,” Iwaizumi chuckled and swiped through the album. “Well, I’m not married, so no.”

“Oh, you’re not, huh?” Nanami and Igarashi exchanged a look. Igarashi rolled her eyes as Nanami wiggled her brows and Oikawa wanted her dead.

 _Mine._ _Mine. Mine._

Oikawa leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers under his chin, “Luckily, Hajime isn’t in any rush to tie the knot,” he said, smile as sweet as honey and as deadly as cyanide. “He’s still got quite a few years in him before he needs to consider that.”

“Oh well, it’s never too early to look for love,” Nanami said.

“Yes, yes. Wise words. So what’s taken you so long?”

Nanami swallowed and irritation flashed in her eyes.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned in a low voice.

“I’ve always got my eyes out for love,” Nanami said, somewhat indignantly, although she still managed to hold onto a smile. “Guess I just haven’t found the _one_ yet, you know?” Her eyes flicked to Iwaizumi.

 _Har har_ , Oikawa twisted his lips. _Hajime. One. Good pun. Fucking bitch._

“Well,” Oikawa leaned back, cocking his head to the side. “ _Tick tock._ I hear your eggs start dying at thirty. If you want children then you better catch a husband fast and start popping them out before your ovaries are shriveled.”

Nanami gasped and Igarashi covered her mouth with a hand. Oikawa smirked in triumph, until a firm grip touched his shoulder. He gulped and glanced at Iwaizumi, whose expression was flat.

Oikawa preferred when he was angry.

Because anger was proof of caring.

“Oikawa,” he said, voice low. “Go cool off.”

He was kicking him out. He was kicking him out of a meeting that _he_ forced him to come to. If it was that easy, then why did he even have to come in the first place? His gut churned and his chest hurt and his eyes stung but he held it all in as he pushed back in his chair, stood, and promptly left the room without a single word for any of them. He was being childish. But who cared. And he may have slammed the door slightly on his way out into the hall. He was being really childish. But who fucking cared.

Iwaizumi definitely didn’t.

Iwaizumi didn’t care at all.

He didn’t care that Oikawa was tired. And moody. He didn’t care that he was actually really scared when that bomb threat delayed his flight. He didn’t care that Oikawa had missed him so much that he cried every single night the last two weeks of that trip. He didn’t care that all he wanted to do was hold him until he fell asleep.

Iwaizumi didn’t care.

But Oikawa knew someone that did.

* * *

 

He took a taxi to the Black Feather, leaving his suitcases in Iwaizumi’s car back at the hotel. He could deal with them on his own, once he found out that Oikawa wasn’t waiting obediently in the lobby like some kind of kicked dog.

He pushed through the door and headed straight for the counter, where the usual bullshit sat drinking.

“I’m back for an hour and I’m already pissed!” he announced as he climbed onto the stool in between Kuroo and Hanamaki. “You’ll never _guess_ how Iwa-chan has been treating me today!”

“Heeyy,” Hanamaki slapped him on the back. “Welcome home, Princess!”

“We totally didn’t miss you, please go back,” Matsukawa said from on the other side of Hanamaki, leaning over to also slap him on the back affectionately.

“Don’t listen to him,” Bokuto said standing and moving around Kuroo to give Oikawa an enthusiastic hug. “We totally missed you! It’s been boring without you here!”

“Not completely boring,” Kuroo shook his hand when Bokuto returned to his seat. “We’ve had a little bit of entertainment.”

“What’s with this god awful music?” Oikawa took a sip of Kuroo’s drink, finally noticing the horrible melody floating over the speakers.

“Daichi got a new toy,” Hanamaki pointed at the screen of the jukebox in the wall next to them.

“Does it have _Pon Pon Pon_?”

“You know what? I have no clue. But I’m definitely checking for that after this song.”

Oikawa looked away with a sigh, “I need a drink. Where is Sawa-chan? I need him to comfort me.”

“Comfort you about what?” Bokuto asked.

“Iwa-chan ignoring me!” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “As soon as I get back he’s forcing me to go to this meeting, and then he just _flirts_ the whole time with this thirsty bitch with a bad attitude about her friend getting married before her.”

“Are you sure that’s what he was doing?” Matsukawa said dully. “Are you sure you’re not mistaking politeness for flirting again?”

“I know flirting when I see it!” Oikawa scrunched his nose up. “I’m the king of flirting! Don’t insult me!” He huffed, “Where’s Sawa-chan? I need a drink and head pat _ASAP._ ”

“He’s busy,” Kuroo jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“ _Busy?_ ” Oikawa followed the path of his point. “ _Busy doing what?_ ”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a look before they both said,

“Flirting.”

Oikawa’s eyes fell on the far corner booth where Daichi stood, scratching the back of his head and laughing. Sitting across from him at the table was a pale man with silver hair and a mole under his left eye. He smiled up at Daichi as he sucked on the straw of his drink.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, “Who the fuck is that.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” Kuroo replied, watching the pair over his shoulder. “He started coming to the bar about a month ago and Sawamura is totally in love with him.”

“Like totally and completely,” Hanamaki said. “It’s really pathetic to watch him.”

“But also hilarious,” Matsukawa added and all four men nodded seriously.

“Also,” Bokuto said, holding up a finger. “We’re pretty sure Suga-senpai is in love with Daichi-san but- not that I'm one to talk- they’re both too stupid to realize it.”

“Which makes it extra hilarious,” Matsukawa said.

They nodded.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Oikawa repeated, eyes narrowing even further. “The Refreshing-kun of the art program that everyone keeps saying is the next _me?_ ”

“Is that what people say?” Kuroo said. “Poor Suga-senpai.”

They nodded again.

A dark scowl twisted Oikawa’s lips. “Trying to copy me... Why would he want to be like other people? Originality is what makes art good. Poser.”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look but no one answered.

“Why do they look so happy?” Oikawa spat. “That’s not fair. I’m _miserable_ and they’re laughing and flirting…”

“Here it comes,” Matsukawa said.

Oikawa jumped off of the stool, “I’m going to go ruin it.”

“There it is,” Hanamaki said.

Oikawa ignored them and strode across the bar. He slapped a relaxed, confident smile onto his face and called out,

“Sawa-chan!”

The conversation at the corner booth stopped and Daichi turned towards the voice, face bright and expectant.

“Tooru!” Daichi grinned and took a step in his direction, arms opening.

But instead of meeting him in the hug he was obviously expecting, Oikawa grabbed the bartender, swung him around, and then dipped him low before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss, slanting their lips together and sweeping his tongue inside, firing up the theatrics for his audience. There were a few hoots and cheers from the counter and Oikawa prolonged the wet kiss for a few moments longer before placing the shorter, albeit larger, man back on his feet.

Now would come the lecture. Daichi would stammer out an explanation to his little crush and then get angry at Oikawa because, fuckin’ why not? Everyone got mad at him eventually. That’s all Oikawa was good for.

Even though the fear of Daichi’s anger was strong in his gut, Oikawa held a sultry, triumphant expression as he waited for his punishment. He eyed Sugawara and noted that he looked successfully miffed and shocked.

Good. Because fuck him. He wasn’t allowed to be happy so long as Oikawa was this miserable. That was the rule.

Oikawa brushed at the hair above Daichi’s ear as the man stared up at him with a serious face.

“I missed you, Sawa-chan,” he purred, flicking his other finger up under his chin. “I’m not used to my bed being so cold…”

Daichi reached up and covered Oikawa’s hand with his and he flinched, expecting a punch to his jaw next.

But instead, Daichi turned to Sugawara and bowed.

“Please excuse me for a short while,” he said and then tugged Oikawa in the direction of the door to his apartment.

Was that okay? He didn’t explain to Refreshing-kun that it was a misunderstanding and that Oikawa was dating another man. He was just going to leave it at that?

Fear churned Oikawa’s gut.

He was angry. He was really angry. So angry that he couldn’t even think straight enough to save his budding relationship with Refreshing-kun. Oikawa was in so much trouble.

“Kuroo,” Daichi called without looking back.

“Ossu!” Kuroo’s voice returned and Oikawa glanced over his shoulder and watched as the man slinked over the counter. “I’m the bartender now! Drinks on the house!”

The bar erupted in cheers and Daichi didn’t even scold the rowdy drunks as he opened the door and pulled Oikawa through.

He was angry.

Oikawa had really done it now.

Upstairs, Daichi released Oikawa’s hand next to the dining table and then continued on into the kitchen where he immediately started collecting bottles.

“Sit,” he ordered and Oikawa did, plopping down onto a chair and locking his eyes on an empty bottle of peach schnapps.

He was in so much trouble. First he pissed off Iwaizumi- and was going to catch _that_ hell later that night- and now Daichi was mad. Alright, admittedly it was a douche move to kiss him like that in front of the man he was in love with but seriously… since when did Daichi love men anyway? Last time he checked he was straighter than six o’clock. And out of all the men out there, why did it have to be Refreshing-kun? Wasn’t he just a cheap knock off of Oikawa? Daichi could do better than that. He could do _way_ better.

A few minutes ticked by and finally Daichi returned to the table, setting down a delicate martini glass of clear liquid and three green olives on a toothpick. He knew what it was without asking. A Pass the Bottle. It wasn’t Oikawa’s usual, but it was the drink he ordered when he had had a bad day and today was definitely a bad day. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of it. Because Daichi knew.

He always knew.

Daichi sat in the chair beside his, setting his own drink down on the table in front of him, and when Oikawa met his eyes, they were kind and warm and understanding. Because Daichi always knew.

“Tell me what happened,” he said softly.

And that was the final straw. The tears finally spilled over and Oikawa let out a painful moan, covering his face with his hands.

“I’m so tired!”

He swiped at the tears, sniffing. “I am so tired and mad and frustrated and I just want to sleep for three days and Iwa-chan doesn’t love me and I don't love me either and my life sucks!” He slumped over the table and buried his face in his arms, chest heaving as he fell to sobs. He felt Daichi’s hand on his head, smoothing his hair back, and the sobs only grew louder.

He cried for long minutes, nose running, drool trickling over his arms and mingling with the tears and he knew he was a disgusting, blubbering mess, but still he cried, with Daichi’s fingers in his hair, quietly tolerating all of Oikawa’s bullshit. Because that was what Daichi did. That’s what he had always done.

It wasn’t until his sobbing had finally quieted down and he panted breathlessly into his arms through his mouth that Daichi spoke.

“Iwaizumi loves you.”

Oikawa let out a groan, “He doesn’t! If he did, he wouldn’t flirt with women in front of me and he wouldn’t force me to go to meetings I don’t want to go to!”

“Iwaizumi loves you so much it’s gross to look at.”

“No! He doesn’t!”

“The whole time you were gone he was super irritable.”

“He’s _always_ irritable!”

“He even invited Issei and Takahiro out drinking because he was lonely.”

“He has _always_ preferred hanging out with them over me!”

“It was really funny. He got drunk one night and talked about you the entire time.”

“Probably nothing but mean things.”

“I swear he was almost in tears when he told me he missed you.”

Oikawa didn’t reply.

“It was cute. He threatened me not to tell you because he was worried you would cry and book a flight back home.”

Oikawa sniffed, lifting his head just slightly in order to peek over his arms at the bartender. “You’re lying.”

“You can ask Issei.”

Oikawa swallowed and looked away, “He just missed teasing me, probably.”

“Maybe. But either way, that proves he’s happier when you’re around, doesn’t it?” Daichi smiled tenderly. “Whether it’s to tease you or to love you, he’d rather you be by his side.”

Oikawa was silent for a long moment as he contemplated his words.

Iwaizumi missed him? Did he really? But why didn’t he say that when they reunited? Why didn’t he say, _“Shittykawa I missed you_ , _don’t ever leave me again”?_ Why didn’t he hug him and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him?

But… was Iwaizumi really the person to do that anyway?

Had he ever been?

No… Oikawa couldn’t remember a time that Iwaizumi had _ever_ been publicly affectionate. Even that time that Oikawa had been in a car crash and ended up in the hospital, Iwaizumi had rebuffed him and called him an idiot the entire time. It wasn’t until all of the doctors and nurses had left that Iwaizumi had sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around him and held him so tight that Oikawa’s broken ribs screamed. It wasn’t until there wasn’t a single pair of spying eyes around that he had kissed his bandaged forehead and stroked his hair and murmured,

“ _Thank God. Thank God. Thank God_ ,” until his voice was too hoarse to speak any more.

Could it be that Iwaizumi had really missed him?

Oikawa reached for his glass and sipped the pure alcohol quietly. Daichi chuckled but when he looked at him, he only shook his head and stood.

“Think it over. I’ve got to go back downstairs before Kuroo runs me out of business.”

“Ah…” Oikawa stood and Daichi pulled him in for a strong, crushing hug. Oikawa hugged him back, closing his eyes and hiding them against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi gave the best hugs.

And right now, Oikawa really needed a healing, smothering hug where Daichi was always the last one to let go. Where he was sure to give the other person enough time to collect as much warmth and love as they needed in order to continue on with their life.

By the time Oikawa finally pulled away, his eyes were dry and he was smiling once more.

“You good?” Daichi brushed a lock of Oikawa’s hair from his eyes.

“I’m good.”

“Good,” he punched him lightly on the chest. “Don’t make a mess. Stay as long as you like. Don’t piss off the animals.”

“Animals?” Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t ask.”

“Hmm… alright.”

Daichi waved over his shoulder and headed down the hall towards the stairs once more. Oikawa lifted his martini glass and carried it into the living room that he knew just as well as his own apartment and then sunk down onto the couch, thanking whatever gods existed that Daichi didn’t remember to lecture him on ruining his chat with Refreshing-kun.

So he managed to skip out on a scolding from both Iwaizumi _and_ Daichi. Maybe Oikawa was luckier than he thought. The day surely was turning in his favor.

* * *

 

Shimizu had just sat down with a new steaming cup of tea and her history notes to study when there was a knock at her front door. She considered ignoring it, pretending she retired early for the night, but it wasn’t often that someone came to her apartment so late and without warning. It might be important.

Or

It could be Sugawara with some more needless drama that she _really_ didn’t want to deal with at the moment. Shimizu sipped her tea contemplatively.

The knock came again.

She let out a sigh and stood, padding softly across the apartment in her yellow slippers. By the time she was pulling the door open, she pretty much figured that it was him. Who else would it be? It wasn’t like she gave her address out often. And her father would have called before stopping in.

So it really wasn’t all that shocking to see Sugawara standing in the hallway outside of her apartment, wearing a troubled expression and looking slightly drunk.

“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately, getting straight to the point. The sooner she could solve his issue, the sooner she could get back to studying.

“He has a _boyfriend_ ,” Sugawara pushed past her into the apartment.

For a moment, Shimizu continued to stare out into the hallway, allowing his words to sink in.

 _He has a boyfriend._ She cocked her head to the side. The only person that Sugawara would come crying to her about in a drunken fit would be Sawamura. But _he has a boyfriend_? That was incorrect. So either he was talking about someone else, or there was a horrible misunderstanding that needed to be cleared up immediately before Sugawara fell back into a slump and caused problems for _everyone_.

_Again._

She closed the door and followed him into her living room, grabbing the mug of tea from her desk along the way. Sugawara collapsed onto her couch and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him, unzipping his jacket impatiently, struggling near the bottom when his shirt caught in the zipper. Shimizu sat next to him, tucking her feet under her and blowing on the tea quietly.

“Fucking waste of time,” Sugawara muttered when he finally managed to get the jacket off, tossing it to the table. “Here I was thinking he was straight, but no. He’s just _taken_.”

“Are you talking about Sawamura?” Shimizu asked.

“Of course I’m talking about Sawamura! Who else would I be talking about?” Sugawara leaned back in the couch and rubbed the back of his neck. “This fucking sucks!”

“What makes you think he has a boyfriend?” Shimizu sipped her tea calmly.

“Because! He showed up tonight and they kissed right in front of me!”

“Sawamura’s friends kiss him without his permission all of the time. He said that himself, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but like… this was different. This wasn’t a teasing kiss. It was… full-on. Intimate. _Wet._ ” Sugawara covered his eyes with one hand, lips in a hard scowl.

 _Wet_ , Shimizu tapped the mug silently.

“And if it was a misunderstanding, he probably would’ve said so, right?” Sugawara lowered his hand again. “But instead, he just took him and they both went upstairs. Like… like… they were going to continue the reunion or something.”

Shimizu’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Reunion?”

“Yeah, the other guy said something about missing him and that his bed was cold or something,” Sugawara growled and leaned his head back against the couch. “I can’t believe he was taken this whole time! I’m so stupid!”

“Koushi,” Shimizu said. “What did this man look like? Brown hair?”

“Yeah. Brown hair and eyes. Tall. Attractive.”

“Did he look like a movie star or a model?”

“Yeah. He totally did. Hands down the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Shimizu’s lip curled. _Oikawa._ Just what the fuck was _that_ trash up to? She set her tea down and grabbed her cell phone from where it rested on the coffee table.

“Listen, Koushi,” she said as she dialed a number. “I’m going to clear this up right now. Don’t make a sound.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just shut up and listen,” she turned the phone on speaker and they both listened to the dial tone quietly. A moment later a voice picked up.

“Ya-ho, Shimizu-chan. Long time no talk.”

Sugawara’s mouth twisted down and Shimizu confirmed that Oikawa was the guilty party.

“Where are you?”

“In Sawa-chan’s bed.”

Shimizu winced when Sugawara’s mood plummeted even further and he sunk lower in the couch.

“Is he there with you?” she asked.

“No. He went down a little while ago.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to confess what you did,” she demanded harshly.

“Hm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shimizu scowled, “Think about it. There’s something you are feeling guilty about right now, isn’t there? What is it? Apologize this instant.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before answering, “There’s… nothing.”

“ _Tooru_.”

He let out a sigh, “Ugh! Fine! Where do I even begin? I’m sorry for saying that women’s eggs start dying at thirty. I’m sorry for stealing the armrest from the person next to me the entire flight home. I’m sorry for making Iwa-chan look bad in front of our clients. I’m sorry for kissing Sawa-chan in front of the cute little customer he was flirting with—”

“There it is,” Shimizu interrupted.

“Ehh? Shimizu-chan, why do you care about that anyway? Don’t tell me you’ve finally realized Sawa-chan’s appeal and are after him…”

“No,” she replied, glancing at Sugawara to gauge his reaction. He seemed surprised, and still angry. “But I have connections to that _cute little customer_ that he was flirting with.”

The other line was silent for a moment before Oikawa spoke again.

“Shimizu-chan you traitor. You are friends with Refreshing-kun?”

Sugawara mouthed the name in confusion.

“Yes. The Koushi that I’ve known since primary school? One and the same.”

“Traitor!” Oikawa whined. “You never told me you were friends with the enemy!”

“He’s not your enemy!”

“I won’t let him have Sawa-chan!”

“And _why not_?” Shimizu kept her eyes locked on Sugawara, who was sitting up now, face red. He was rearing to fight, she could tell.

“Because! He’s not good enough for him! And if Sawa-chan has a boyfriend then he won’t have any time for me anymore!”

Sugawara settled down, scowl on his face.

“That’s none of your business. Don’t you already have a boyfriend?”

Oikawa groaned, “Yeah but…”

“Do you think he’d be happy to know that you’re running around kissing other men?”

“It was just—”

“No excuses.”

“Nnnnh… Shimizu-chan…” Oikawa made a few pouting noises before letting out a sigh. “Okay. _Fine_. I’m sorry for kissing Sawa-chan in front of Refreshing-kun. I won’t do it again.”

“Not good enough.”

“Then what do you want from me?” he snapped, voice laced with annoyance.

“Make it right.”

“ _How_? You want me to find Refreshing-kun and tell him that I kissed Sawa-chan just to piss him off? Why should I? If he’s so weak that something like that will make him give up on pursuing him then Sawa-chan is better off without him!” He huffed, “Besides. I don’t like him. So I don’t care if he’s upset or mad or whatever. That’s what he gets for being a cheap knock-off of me.”

Sugawara’s eyebrows knit.

“He’s not a knock-off of you,” Shimizu argued.

“Then why do people keep telling me that he’s trying to be the next great Oikawa Tooru? He’s a fucking poser, for all I can see.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“He hates being compared to you just as much as you do!”

“Whatever.”

Shimizu rubbed her eyes, “Just… apologize to him.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Do it.”

“No.”

“ _Tooru_.”

“Just… you explain it to him.”

“Why should I?”

“Because! I’m not the one that cares if he misunderstands forever!”

Shimizu pursed her lips, “So you won’t care that Koushi will stop coming around the bar?”

“Not a fucking care in the world.”

“And what if it makes Sawamura sad?”

He hesitated.

“… not my problem.”

“Yes, your problem. It’s all your fault.”

Oikawa groaned, “But… I don’t like him!”

“You don’t _know_ him.”

“I can just tell! And what does he want with Sawa-chan anyway? Just to play with him, probably. He looks like a slut.”

Sugawara sat up and reached for the phone angrily but Shimizu waved him off with a warning in her eye.

“Oikawa Tooru,” she said, voice icy.

Oikawa was silent before he spoke again, quietly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Sugawara sat back.

“But I’m serious. I don’t like him. What if he breaks Sawa-chan’s heart?”

Shimizu sighed and took the phone off of speaker, pressing it to her ear.

“Why would he do that?”

“Because! Sawa-chan is too good for anyone in this world. And… and… I worry about him. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of him…”

“Like you do?”

“I don’t!”

Shimizu smiled, “Don’t worry about Koushi. If he’s one thing in this world, it’s sincere.” She eyed him and he looked away, cheeks pink. “If he ever manages to convince Sawamura to fall in love with him, I know he’ll do his best to make him happy.”

“What do you mean? Sawa-chan is _obviously already_ in love with him. I thought maybe it was a one-sided crush though.”

Shimizu watched as Sugawara picked at the lint on his pants, smiling softly, his ruffled feathers thoroughly smoothed once more.

“Oh trust me,” she said, lips twitching up. “That’s the _last_ thing this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love Oikawa. Like so so much. I've been wanting to bring him into the story since chapter one so I'm totes hyped about having him at my disposal now. Hope I can do him justice! His and Iwa-chan's relationship is one of my absolute favorites so out of all of the pairings in this fic, DaiSuga and IwaOi will have the most emphasis! (DaiSuga top dawg though. OBVIOUSLY) 
> 
> I do plan to bring in more pairings as it goes on. Actually give some attention to Bokuto's confession to Akaashi... Toss in a little AsaNoya... A little KageHina here and there... Maybe even some KuroKen. Heck, possibly even some KiyoYachi if I get around to it. The world is my oyster. And I'll do whatever I want. When the time comes.
> 
> I hope everyone had a great time over the holidays! I've had nothing but carbs, liquor, and dessert this past week and am really feeling it now. (my poor body) MVP this Christmas was the aunt that brought rum to grandma's house. ╰(*´︶`*)╯ But seriously... worth it. I said goodbye to my family as they all traveled back home (cries) and now I'm ready to be antisocial once more, living off of fanfiction and cat snuggles. So hopefully I'll have a new chapter out in the next couple of days! *fingers crossed*
> 
> Thanks for all of the love and support as usual! Feel free to share your favorite holiday stories! (￣▽￣) My favorite moment was when my cousin drove into a snowbank and had to spend the night so we all got drunk and played Cards Against Humanity.
> 
> Next Time:  
> An understanding.  
> Some misunderstandings too.  
> Also,  
> CHEESE IT!
> 
> (I actually don't know what next chapter is going to be about so... please ignore me.)


	11. Flatliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has way too much bullshit to deal with.  
> As usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a chapter out for Daichi's birthday but that plan went up in flames, so here we go, a chapter for Asahi's and Daichi's combined birthdays. Happy birthday Black Feather employees!

Iwaizumi didn’t really expect Oikawa to be waiting dutifully for him in the lobby. He really didn’t. Out of all of the things that Oikawa was, and he was a _lot_ , he wasn’t obedient. Not even Coach could keep him in line back in high school. He did what he wanted, went where he pleased, and never compromised.

And every day was exciting.

Iwaizumi half wished he hadn’t kicked him out of the meeting, since Nanami-san’s flirting only got worse without the other man to put her in her place. It had been an uphill battle but he barely managed to scrape by without giving her his personal cell phone number, insisting that it was his work phone that he answered most often, though honestly he spent most of his time out of the office and rarely ever worked on the phones. On the other hand, if Oikawa had stayed for the duration of the meeting, Iwaizumi would probably have the body of a dead woman on his hands, and on top of all of the other work he already had on his plate, that was one thing he could do without.

He smiled down at the floor as he walked swiftly across the lobby. His mind had had an Oikawa retort for every flirt the woman had sent his way. He found himself unconsciously imitating the man in his mind as he offered her his static, professional smile.

“ _Iwaizumi-kun, your arms are so big, do you do all of the heavy lifting for Oikawa-san?”_

_“Iwa-chan lifts me every night on the way to our bed!”_

_“Iwaizumi-kun, your job must be so difficult, I’ll bet you could use a good massage after a long day’s work.”_

_“Iwa-chan is actually much better at_ giving _rather than_ receiving. _Massages. Of course.”_

Iwaizumi chuckled as he walked out to his car and unlocked the doors. Oikawa would no doubt be at Sawamura’s, receiving the attention Iwaizumi hadn’t been able to offer him with the meeting weighing on his mind.

Iwaizumi knew well that he wasn’t always the best source of comfort for Oikawa, despite all of his efforts. It was no secret that he was somewhat… _lacking_ in the emotional department. It wasn’t that Iwaizumi didn’t… feel… strongly. He did! But… it was just difficult. He had gone his whole life bottling up his emotions and putting on this tough façade, especially in front of Oikawa, who- admittedly- he sometimes bullied for the fun of it. And Oikawa had the tendency to drive him absolutely insane, occasionally to the point of making him outrageously furious, but hurting him… disappointing him… it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

And yet he did it.

A lot.

And without ever even realizing it until Oikawa was gone in the middle of the night. Until he refused to answer his calls. Until Sawamura was texting him that he was there, crying or drinking or both.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa and Sawamura had a relationship that he couldn’t hope to compete with. Sawamura understood Oikawa. He knew how to calm and comfort him when Iwaizumi drew a blank.

He wasn’t jealous.

No.

He couldn’t be jealous when Sawamura always tried his very hardest to heal their injured relationship. He couldn’t be jealous that the reason he and Oikawa had made it through some of the most difficult times was all because of Sawamura’s interference. And it wasn’t that Oikawa loved Sawamura more than Iwaizumi. He knew that. No one could take his place. He _knew_ that.

But…

If only Oikawa could rely on Iwaizumi more. If only he could push down his pride and accept him wholeheartedly. If only they could talk as easily as Sawamura could talk to _everyone_. If only they both weren’t desperately running, always _running,_ from their feelings and from one another.

And it was so _stupid._

So _fucking stupid_.

They were adults, weren’t they?

They had been dating for six years, hadn’t they?

Had been best friends for over fifteen, right?

So why the _fuck_ couldn’t they talk? Why couldn’t they solve their problems on their own?

Iwaizumi was grateful to Sawamura and how much he cared for them and their happiness. He was eternally grateful and could probably never repay him in a thousand years. But…

Iwaizumi hated that they even needed Sawamura in the first place. And he hated himself for hating that.

For a moment he sat in the driver’s seat, tapping the steering wheel quietly. The meeting had ended up taking well over an hour. It rarely took Sawamura over twenty minutes to calm Oikawa down but Iwaizumi decided to swing by his apartment and drop off the suitcases before heading downtown. It’d give him a chance to change into something more casual, and to calm _himself_ down too. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to have any kind of irritation when he reunited with Oikawa once more. It would only lead to a fight, and it would be all his fault.

He took his time showering and changing, even spending a good half hour unpacking Oikawa’s luggage, throwing the dirty laundry into the washing machine and starting it up. He wandered around the apartment, checking to be sure it was spotless and ready for Oikawa’s return. The sheets were changed, the refrigerator and pantry were stocked with all of his favorite treats, hell… there was even a vase of fresh flowers on the hallway table and _fuck_ had it been embarrassing for Iwaizumi to pick those up. It was even more embarrassing when he didn’t remember the name of Oikawa's favorite flowers and had to explain them to the florist in a roundabout way.

“Th-they’re like,” Iwaizumi had flapped his hands uselessly. “Raggedy. Like full and round… but like they’re made of ripped up tissue paper…”

The florist had stared at him like he was insane.

Eventually, after much bumbling and blushing, Iwaizumi finally pulled up a picture on his phone of one of Oikawa’s favorite carvings, the gazebo in the back yard of his parents’ house. He zoomed in on the eaves and showed the florist the intricate carvings of fluffy flowers and she let out a long drawn out,

“Oohhhhhh!” before giggling and asking, “Peonies?”

Iwaizumi had locked his phone and returned it to his pocket, face hot, “Th-that sounds familiar.”

She hadn’t let him live it down for the entire time she stood arranging the bouquet for him. He had half wanted to flee when she started asking questions about who the flowers were for.

“Are they for someone special?” she had smiled knowingly.

Iwaizumi had cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck and avoided looking at her as he fumbled out a reply. “Ah… well… they… yeah… they… they’re for someone special.”

And she had had the gall to giggle at him again.

Iwaizumi stood in front of the bouquet with his hands on his hips, cheeks puffed up as he blew out a deep breath.

Oikawa was going to make fun of him. He was going to take one look at them and start teasing him like there was no tomorrow.

_“Iwa-chan, you actually bought me flowers? How gay!”_

_“Iwa-chan, who would’ve thought you were so romantic?”_

But he would probably stare at them longer than necessary, possibly even run his fingers through their stems reverently as he tried to hide the glossy look in his eyes, even though Iwaizumi would have seen it anyway.

Because Iwaizumi was always watching him. Every little motion he made… he just couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away. From his grace, and beauty, and capability. Watching Oikawa was pure instinct for Iwaizumi. He had done it for years, for as long as he could remember. There was never a moment he felt more fulfilled than when he silently followed his movements with his eyes, studying all of his nervous ticks, learning how he held his breath when carving a certain detailed piece, watching as his eyes slid over a blank slab of wood as if he could already see the full potential he could bring it to.

If Iwaizumi could stay by his side like this forever then he wouldn’t want for a single other thing in the world.

Iwaizumi took another deep breath and let it out before moving down the hall to the front door, where he shoved his feet into his sneakers and left the apartment. He drove anxiously to The Black Feather. Because what if he was angrier than usual? What if even after Sawamura calmed him down, he still didn’t want anything to do with Iwaizumi? What was he supposed to do then?

Iwaizumi parked and gathered his courage before getting out of the car.

Oikawa Tooru had made him into a cowardly man. It used to be so much easier back in high school when he could just beat the hell out of him whenever he was being stubborn. But ever since their relationship had deepened, violence no longer seemed like the right course. His punches and kicks lost all of their power because now… now Iwaizumi wanted to treat him gently. And he wasn’t used to feeling that way.

Oikawa Tooru had made him into a cowardly man.

“It’s not for _us_ ,” Matsukawa was saying loudly when Iwaizumi pushed into the bar. “Don’t you want more female customers?”

Sawamura rolled his eyes as he cleaned off a glass, “It _is_ for you. Don’t even try to lie to me.”

“Just think of how much the ladies would love to do drunken karaoke,” Hanamaki cut in.

“Oh God no,” Iwaizumi said as he walked up to the counter, hands in his pockets. “First the jukebox, now karaoke? Are you trying to ruin my favorite bar?”

“Iwa-chan, it’s about time you got here,” Kuroo said with a smirk. “Don’t you know how much trouble your princess has caused?”

He glanced at Sawamura, “Sorry. Was he bad?”

“Not that bad—” the bartender started, eyes darting off to the side, but Bokuto interrupted.

“He kissed Daichi-san in front of Suga-senpai and then Suga-senpai left!”

“He probably just had something important to do!” Sawamura insisted quickly. “I’m sure it had nothing to do with that!”

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He could estimate just how bad Oikawa’s mood was based on how much of other people’s happiness he tried to ruin. If Sawamura and Sugawara were having a good time, flirting… and then Oikawa came along and…

“I’m sorry,” he said, dropping his hand. “If you want, I’ll explain it to Sugawara.”

“There’s nothing to explain!” Sawamura waved his hands hurriedly. “Suga isn’t even interested in me in that way, so explaining that it was a misunderstanding would just reveal that I like him. So please… don’t do anything unnecessary…” His cheeks tinted slightly pink and he looked down as he picked up another glass and toweled it off silently.

Well… there was more to _that_ story, Iwaizumi could tell. But he was itching to get upstairs, and so opted out of asking for an explanation as to why Sawamura seemed to have stronger convictions about Sugawara’s disinterest in him romantically. One of the others would probably pry it out of him anyway. He could tell by their silent, suspicious stares and narrowed eyes as the bartender did his best to avoid their attention.

“I’m gonna head up,” Iwaizumi said and turned to the door on the far end of the bar.

“Ah… of course. Take your time,” Sawamura called.

“So…” Kuroo leaned forward. “Tell us what happened between you and Suga-senpai.”

“Nothing happened,” Sawamura insisted and Iwaizumi closed the door on the rest of their conversation.

He ran up the stairs three at a time and kicked his shoes off at the entrance, not even pausing on his way down the hall, through the living room, and to the bedroom. Oikawa liked Sawamura’s bed and took every opportunity he could get to climb into it, much to the bartender’s dismay. Apparently Sawamura wasn’t much of a snuggler. Or at least not Oikawa’s type of snuggler. Iwaizumi could sympathize. The man was a flopper. He radiated more warmth than a furnace and then spread across the bed like a starfish, latching onto whatever he could and entangling it in his clutches.

It was alright. Iwaizumi slept like a rock, so no matter what torment Oikawa subjected him to in the middle of the night, he wouldn’t wake. Unless he started to… well… anyway.

Iwaizumi pushed the door of Sawamura’s bedroom open. For a long moment, he just stood in the doorway, staring.

Oikawa was curled into a ball, arms and one leg wrapped around Sawamura’s bloodhound puppy, who seemed to be enjoying the attention, passed out with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. There was a kitten on the pillow that Oikawa’s head was half under. Only the lower part of his face, mouth open and drool pooling onto the sheets, was visible.

On a different day, Iwaizumi would probably pull his phone out and take a video of Oikawa’s hideous sleeping face, but he wasn’t… he didn’t…

Okay he did it anyway. He snapped a few pictures and then filmed it as he lightly shook him awake, because teasing Oikawa was something that Iwaizumi would _never_ give up.

“Lemme sleep,” Oikawa murmured when Iwaizumi nudged his shoulder.

“Wake up, Shittykawa,” he said, not unkindly, crouching down beside the bed.

Oikawa was silent for a moment and then he rubbed the remaining drool from the corner of his mouth and slowly sunk out from the cover of the pillow, revealing bleary, sleepy brown eyes and wild rat’s nest hair.

Iwaizumi was sure to zoom in on that tragedy.

“Iwa-chan?” he said, voice raspy.

Iwaizumi ended the video and replaced the phone in his pocket. He smiled gently and reached out to smooth his hand through Oikawa’s tangled locks. He rested his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, soaking in the affection.

After one long minute, Iwaizumi said softly,

“Sorry.”

Oikawa’s eyes cracked open again, “Hm? Did Iwa-chan just make an apology?”

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips tenderly to his. Oikawa let out a little sigh. Iwaizumi pulled back slightly, still running his fingers against his scalp soothingly.

“I’m sorry I forced you to go to that meeting. I should have insisted to your father that you have a few days to rest.”

“Hmm…”

“That woman was really annoying. I wish I hadn’t kicked you out.”

Oikawa peered up at him, annoyance ticking his eyebrow down slightly.

“But there’s no need for you to be jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous.”

“Hmhm…” Iwaizumi kissed him again.

Oikawa let out another sigh and pulled his arms away from the puppy in order to roll onto his back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes once more. The puppy panted and yawned and then flopped onto the ground before heading out into the hallway.

“I’m sorry for throwing a fit.”

Iwaizumi smirked.

“It’s alright. We’re even. I won’t even get mad at you for cheating on me with Sawamura.”

Oikawa pursed his lips and opened his eyes.

“I did a mean thing.”

“You always do mean things.”

“I tried to ruin Sawa-chan’s chances with Refreshing-kun.”

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow, “Sugawara is that annoying Refreshing-kun you always complain about?” He tapped the bed for a moment before snickering, “I like him even more now.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sat up. “Don’t take his side!”

“I’m not taking sides. You have no reason to hate him. He’s a nice guy and Sawamura really likes him. You should respect that.”

Oikawa pouted his lips and twisted his hands in his lap, “But…”

Iwaizumi sat on the bed.

“Tooru.”

He looked away, “Sawa-chan deserves someone better than that.”

“Someone like you?”

“Not even I’m good enough! Just look at how much trouble I cause him when we’re _not_ dating!”

Iwaizumi scowled, “So you’re not good enough for Sawamura but you’re good enough for me?”

“You’re different.”

Iwaizumi’s arms flashed out and Oikawa let out a squeak as he wrapped him up and yanked him unceremoniously onto his lap.

“Iwa- _chan_!” he struggled but Iwaizumi held him strongly around the waist.

He leaned his face in close and Oikawa stilled, eyes growing wide.

“Keep talking like that,” he said in a low voice, “and I’m going to get jealous.”

Oikawa stared up at him quietly for long seconds until Iwaizumi’s fierce expression fell away and he stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Iwa-chan you’re bipolar.”

“Shut up,” he kissed the tip of his nose. “I thought you wanted a romantic reunion.”

“In the airport for everyone to see.”

“How about we just fuck on Sawamura’s comfy bed instead?”

“Iwa-chan you make my heart go all aflutter.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he lowered his head and captured his mouth in the passionate kiss he had been starving for these past two months. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck and Iwaizumi sighed into their clasped lips.

Because fucking _finally_.

He lifted and then lowered Oikawa gently down onto the bed, careful not to crush the kitten still sleeping soundly on the pillow, and then followed, keeping their mouths slanted together.

Oikawa pulled back and Iwaizumi trailed his lips down his jaw to his throat.

“Iwa-chan,” he breathed. “Did you miss me?”

Iwaizumi grunted and bit his neck lightly.

“That’s not an answer,” Oikawa tugged on his hair.

Iwaizumi sighed and lifted his head, hovering just over the other man’s face. He furrowed his brow and twisted his lips in a sneer as he growled out,

“With every fiber of my fucking being you shitty bastard. Leave me again and I’ll kick your goddamn worthless ass.”

Tears filled Oikawa’s eyes and he pulled Iwaizumi down to him, tucking his face in his neck. Iwaizumi sighed and patted his head awkwardly.

“I missed you too,” Oikawa murmured, voice soft. “Don’t ever schedule such a long trip away ever again. Not unless you come with me.”

Iwaizumi kissed his temple and then tugged on his hair until he leaned his head back on the bed.

“Knock that shit off,” he commanded, brushing the tears from his cheeks. “You’re ruining the mood.”

“Like me crying has ever stopped you in the past,” Oikawa accused, smiling slightly.

Iwaizumi hummed as he kissed him again, “That’s true. I prefer when you’re crying a little bit.”

“Iwa-chan you pervert,” Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi licked his top lip, “Hmm… Maybe I am. Complaints?”

“None.”

“Then shut the fuck up,” he captured his mouth once more, cutting off any retort that may have come next.

* * *

 

“I didn’t think that Suga would come back so soon,” Asahi said.

Daichi glanced up from the drink he was making and eyed the man at the corner booth silently. Honestly, he didn’t either. Not after Oikawa’s shameless scene. It was just confirmation that he didn’t care about another man kissing Daichi though. So it was a little difficult for him to be absolutely elated by his presence. He wished that maybe there was a misunderstanding. That Sugawara was slightly upset. That he demanded answers. Because then… well Daichi would be able to hope a little bit, wouldn't he?

But now, it didn’t quite seem fair to either of them that he still fostered any kind of expectations.

He sighed and lifted the martini glass of the finished drink. Asahi stared at him as he moved around the counter and walked up to Sugawara’s table. He had his sketch pad with him again tonight and was dragging his pencil along the page, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

 _Cute_ , Daichi’s sour mood lifted at the sight.

He set the glass down in front of him and Sugawara lifted his eyes. He graced Daichi with a bright smile and tucked the pencil behind his ear.

“What is it tonight?” he asked cheerfully, lifting the glass to his lips. He licked the sugared rim and then took an eager sip.

“Estocada,” Daichi said. “It’s white rum, orange liqueur, pineapple juice, and lime juice.”

“Mmmm,” Sugawara closed his eyes and savored the flavor. “It’s _so good_.”

Daichi smiled and shuffled his feet shyly, staring down at the table. When he lifted his gaze again, Sugawara was staring at him intently, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Huh?” Daichi blinked. “Is something wrong?”

“No. I was just…” Sugawara pursed his lips and then shook his head with a smile, “Nothing!”

“Ah… okay then…” he took a step back. “Just call if you need anything else.”

“Will do!” Sugawara bowed over his sketchpad once more, taking the pencil out from behind his ear.

Daichi went back to the counter and let out a sigh.

“Something wrong?” Asahi asked, tidying up the liquor bottles on the shelves.

“No…” he wiped his hands on his towel and then collected the yen on the counter left by the couple that had been drinking there quietly a few minutes before. “I just feel like I’m at a standstill.”

“With Sugawara?”

Daichi groaned quietly, “What am I supposed to do? I _know_ that I don’t have a chance with him but I still have this… _urge_ to try.”

Asahi was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, “Then try. And try some more. Keep trying until you’ve reached the end.” His hand hovered for a second over a bottle of Jaegermeister, “That’s really all you _can_ do, right?”

Daichi couldn’t tell if Asahi was talking to just him anymore, so he didn’t argue, even though the prospect of trying to sway Sugawara sounded more than a little daunting. Just last week he had come to the bar with Shimizu and that other woman who Daichi was fairly certain was an ex-girlfriend. She had said a few things that had certainly _implied_ that they had been intimate in the past. And they were friendly. After she got a little tipsy she had practically draped herself all over him, and he didn’t seem all that put-off by it either. It looked familiar. Comfortable, like Sugawara was used to it.

And that hurt.

A little.

Even though it shouldn’t. Daichi let out a frustrated sigh. Even he had had a girlfriend and other… romantic adventures in the past. So why would it be weird for Sugawara to have had them too?

Asahi clapped him on the back and Daichi looked at him in surprise. The larger man gave him a smile.

“It’s not supposed to be easy, Daichi. If you don’t work hard for love, then it won’t be satisfying when you finally achieve it.”

Daichi smiled crookedly and punched his cook in the chest, “Look at you. Being all reliable. Takes me back to your ace years!”

Asahi rubbed his chest with a wince, “I can say good things from time to time…”

Daichi laughed and reached up to ruffle the man’s tied back hair, shaking it out of its neat bun.

“Daichi…” he complained, stepping back and pushing the long brown locks from his eyes.

The door of the bar opened and Daichi turned to face the new customers.

“Welcome!” he called cheerfully. “Ah… Nishinoya!”

The young man bounded into the bar, followed by four others.

“Daichi-san! I brought you new customers! Aren’t I great? Aren’t I?” he jumped up to the counter and then noticed Asahi. “Asahi-san!”

Asahi hurriedly pushed at his messy hair, “H-Hi Noya…”

Nishinoya laughed, “You’re a mess!” He leaned up on the counter and reached out towards him, lifting a lock and twirling it in his fingers. “I like it!”

Daichi stifled a smile when the cook’s face turned crimson. He turned his attention to the four newcomers. One of them looked familiar and it only took him a moment to realize it was the same little redhead from the pictures Terushima-kun had sent. What was it… Hinata-kun?

In contrast to the small ginger, the other three were just short of giants. One of them even looked to be taller than Asahi; a blonde with a flat expression and black rimmed glasses. The one directly behind Hinata had straight black hair and fierce blue eyes. The fourth wore a timid smile, cheeks slightly flushed under his freckles as he stared around curiously, sticking close to the blonde.

“Welcome,” Daichi leaned his hands on the counter and eyed the group slowly. “Can I see some IDs from you guys?”

“Ah c’mon Daichi-san, you think I’d bring minors into the bar?” Nishinoya laughed.

The four others dug in their pockets.

“I most certainly do,” Daichi said, giving him a serious look. “You bring animals. Why wouldn’t you bring minors?” He took each of the boys’ IDs and examined them closely.

“Daichi-san?” Hinata repeated sitting next to the libero. He brightened, “Ah! You’re the one that—”

Nishinoya reached out and covered the boy’s mouth with his hand.

“Shh, shh, shh,” he said, chuckling. “Come on Shouyou. We’re not going to bring that up, now are we?”

Hinata stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Daichi didn’t even _want_ to know what that was about. Nishinoya probably told them about something embarrassing he had done.

He scowled and handed the IDs back. “Hmm… okay. What can I get you guys?”

“Jaegerbomb!” Nishinoya cheered.

Asahi already had the bottle of Jaegermeister in his hand before he had even made the request.

“Me too,” Hinata said.

“Alright,” Daichi looked to the one with the blue eyes as he sat next to Hinata.

He scowled for a moment, glanced at Hinata, and then said, “Red Headed Slut.”

Hinata’s face reddened, “Kageyama! You—”

They fought, tugging on each other’s hair and pushing at each other’s faces childishly.

Daichi chuckled and looked to the others.

“Uhm…” freckles scratched his cheek shyly, “A… Peanut Butter and Jelly?”

Daichi grinned and then turned to the blonde.

“Flatliner,” he said.

He cocked an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, “Very well…” he collected his ingredients. “So, you guys on the volleyball team too?”

“They’re my kouhai!” Nishinoya exclaimed, watching intently as Asahi made his drink. “Make it heavy on the Jaeger, Asahi-san!”

“What positions do you play?” Daichi asked the boys, filling a cocktail mixer with ice.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou and I play middle blocker!” Hinata thrust his hand into the air excitedly.

“Middle blocker?” Daichi and Asahi exchanged a surprised look.

“I… I may be little but I can jump!” Hinata defended immediately.

Daichi smiled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound doubtful. I was just surprised.”

“Shouyou’s got hops!” Nishinoya said. “You should see him, Daichi-san. You’d be blown away!”

“I’ll bet. Maybe I’ll go watch one of your guys’ games one of these days.” He glanced at the serious one, Kageyama.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he said as if he was sounding off to a military general. “Setter.”

“Kageyama is a genius,” Nishinoya commentated. “He would be our first string setter if he didn’t have such a shitty attitude!”

Kageyama flushed, “I… I’m still nowhere near Akaashi-senpai’s level. It’s only natural that I’m on the bench…”

“That, and no one can hit your king’s toss,” the blonde snorted, smirking.

Daichi mixed the Red Headed Slut and then poured it into a shot glass, eyebrow cocked as he eyed the shamed look that crossed Kageyama’s face.

“Kageyama’s got a bad personality, but it’s nowhere near as bad as Tsukishima’s,” Hinata announced, arms crossed over his chest.

The blonde rolled his eyes, “At least I can _fake_ a good personality. You can’t _fake_ twenty centimeters onto your midget frame.”

Hinata was up and ready to fight again but Tsukishima was looking away, uninterested in the prospect.

“Tsukishima, I’m guessing you’re also a middle blocker?” Daichi asked with a smile.

He glanced at the bartender and then gave a nod.

“With that height, it’s easy to guess,” he said.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and didn’t reply.

Daichi turned to the last boy. He turned red and straightened, “Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi! I’m… a middle blocker but… I’ve been working on my serve so that maybe…” he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck unsurely.

“You want to be a pinch server?” Daichi finished.

“Y-yes!”

“Good for you,” Daichi said and started on the next drink. “I have a lot of respect for pinch servers. I hate to admit it but I lost quite a few games because of a single good serve.”

“Bartender-san, you played volleyball?” Hinata’s eyes went wide and Kageyama leaned forward expectantly.

“Sure did,” he nodded at Asahi, “Asahi here did too. We were both wing spikers. Asahi was the Ace.”

“ _ACE_?” Hinata popped up off of his seat. “I want to be the Ace too!”

Tsukishima snickered, “The _Ace_ he says…”

Hinata glared over at him, gritting his teeth.

“You’re better off as a middle blocker,” Kageyama said. “Your jump shocks people. It makes you an ultimate decoy.”

Hinata settled down but still wore a sour expression. “It’s not going to shock people forever…”

Daichi slid Yamaguchi’s drink over and started on the last, reaching for a bottle of Tabasco sauce under the counter. _Tabasco sauce…_ he pursed his lips. _Suga might like this one…_

Hinata glanced around the bar and finally noticed Sugawara sitting in the far booth. His face brightened and he bounded off of the stool.

“Suga-san!” he called elatedly and bolted in his direction.

The others stared after him as he slid into the booth. Sugawara laughed and spread his arms wide for the hug Hinata practically vaulted into. The little redhead curled up into the older man’s side and squeezed him tight around the middle, face pressed into his shoulder.

 _I’m jealous_ , Daichi twisted his mouth, glancing at Kageyama, who wore a sour expression, eyebrows pulled low. _And so is he, apparently_.

“Is that the super nice senpai Hinata always talks about at practice?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Shouyou and Suga-san went to Karasuno together,” Nishinoya confirmed. “He was his setter during his first year.”

Kageyama’s back straightened.

Hinata pulled back from the hug and looked down at the sketchpad in Sugawara’s lap. He pointed at it excitedly and made some exclamation. Sugawara chuckled and nodded.

 _I’m jealous_ , Daichi finished Tsukishima’s drink and slid it over.

“Okay everyone got their drinks?” Nishinoya asked, glancing down the line. He turned to the far booth, “Shouyou come here! We’re all gonna drink together!”

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi chuckled nervously.

Daichi watched as Hinata turned to Sugawara one last time. The man ruffled the tiny middle blocker’s vibrant red hair and then winked, pressing a finger to his smirking lips. Hinata bounded back out of the booth and ran up to the counter.

“Okay!” he said, taking his place next to Nishinoya.

The door of the bar opened and a voice called out,

“Yo!” Ukai walked inside and scratched the back of his head with a yawn.

“Welcome!” Daichi called.

“Hey Sawamura, get me a—” Ukai paused in his tracks as his eyes fell on the young men at the counter. “Ah! You!” he pointed at the four newcomers. “What the fuck are you guys doing in here?”

“It’s the fuzz!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “ _CHEESE IT_!”

All five boys threw back their shots and then stumbled off of their stools in a hasty retreat for the door. Hinata screeched at the scorching alcohol and nearly tripped over his feet, but grabbed onto Kageyama’s arm.

“Boke! Hinata boke!” the setter shouted as he grabbed the smaller boy by the back of his shirt and hauled him back to his feet.

“You sons of bitches!” Ukai spread his arms wide in attempts to stop the boys’ escape, but they came at him from all directions.

Cackling laughter erupted from the far booth and Daichi turned to Sugawara, who clutched his stomach as he guffawed.

“Run Hinata!” he called, cupping his mouth with one hand. “ _Run!_ ”

“What the hell is going on?” Daichi asked, moving around the counter.

Nishinoya jumped at Ukai, distracting him in time for Tsukishima to slink around him, followed closely by Yamaguchi, clutching the blonde’s shirt sleeve.

“These fuckers are—” Ukai reached for Kageyama but he leapt backwards and then practically tossed Hinata past the coach in the direction of the door. “—underage!”

“ _WHAT_?” Daichi roared.

Ukai turned to the last two, Nishinoya and Kageyama, making a lunge towards the setter and narrowly missing as he slipped under his arms.

“ _NISHINOYA!_ ” Daichi strode towards them but they used the split second of Ukai’s stumble to bolt from the bar, Nishinoya’s laughter trailing behind.

“Augh, fuck,” Ukai straightened and scratched his head. “Those fuckers are running extra in practice tomorrow.”

Daichi went to the door and stepped half out of the bar, peering down the sidewalk, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be seen and Hinata was nearly at the corner, waving frantically to Kageyama and Nishinoya who were booking it at a speed Daichi didn’t want to even _attempt_ to match.

“God damn it,” he snapped and went back into the bar. “Nishinoya… that bastard.”

“Ah,” Asahi said at the counter. “Now that I think about it… Noya did say something about meeting a guy that knows how to make fake IDs…”

“Thanks for the warning, Bud,” Daichi retorted. He turned towards Sugawara, who was still laughing, slumped back in the booth as he clutched at his abdomen, tears streaming down his face. “You too,” Daichi directed the words to him. “You know I can get in trouble serving alcohol to minors?”

Sugawara wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Well,” Ukai said, walking up to the counter. “Considering one of your regulars is on the force, I doubt you have anything to worry about.”

“Ah," Sugawara wheezed, still giggling slightly. "Hinata will be twenty in a couple of weeks anyway. He..." Sugawara paused, a look of surprise crossed his face. "Huh... today is the ninth... isn't it..." He fell silent, eyes sliding slowly down to the table. "Hmm..." he turned back to his sketchpad, letting the strange conversation drop off there.

Daichi stared at him a moment, then took his place behind the counter once more.

“Next time I get my hands on Nishinoya, I’m strangling him,” he said, collecting the dirty shot glasses.

“Irish Death,” Ukai said to Asahi and the cook poured him a glass of the beer.

Daichi let out a sigh, “Well. That was a bad way to start out the night…” He had a feeling that it would only get worse from there.

But an hour later, things started to take a turn for the better.

It started with the arrival of one Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep going but I was like, "Well, that's kind of a cool line to end on though..." so that's what I did. Suckers.
> 
> So there was some sappy IwaOi in there for y'all. Happy New Year.
> 
> Also, here's the deal.
> 
> I'm conflicted. As of right now, this story is rated Mature. For sexual themes and language and also alcohol and all that jazz. But here's the dealio. I might... MIGHT... change it to explicit in the future. BUT... that is only if I decide to write naughty bits explicitly. I'm kinda unsure about that. I have naughty things planned to take place no matter what. And I have no problem with writing sexy stuff, but I do find it kind of... embarrassing. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) And I totally shouldn't, you know? I'm an adult (technically). And it's not like it makes me uncomfortable or anything. Just a little shy. 
> 
> So either way, stuff will happen, I'm just trying to decide whether I'll write it, rather than just... imply or just mention it. But, if my readers really want it written explicitly I'm sure I can make it past my shyness and do it.  
> (」゜ロ゜)」
> 
> So if you've got an opinion, please share it!  
> Cast your votes!  
> Those in favor of this fic moving from Mature to Explicit say AYE!  
> Those against, say NAY!
> 
> Many much thank as usual! So thank! Very much thank! I hope you all continue to read and support this story. Until I finally finish it (three million years later....) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Pretty Setter Squad


	12. Rum Martinez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi realizes his level of pettiness.  
> It's over 9000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble with the flow of this chapter at first, so I apologize if it's a little janky.
> 
> ...Janky is a word, right?

Akaashi was the first. He appeared in the bar like a cool breeze. Silent, peaceful, but unignorably present. He opened the door softly and stayed just inside the entrance to be sure it closed equally as soft. Then he plodded his way towards the counter, steps as light as a whisper. He paused in order to offer his respect in the form of a slight bow to Ukai, who nodded in return. Akaashi slid onto his seat and inclined his head quietly to Daichi and Asahi, who both returned the motion deferentially. Akaashi had a way of demanding this type of reaction. He held himself with a poise and grace of a nearly regal sophistication that made the people around him want to treat him with the highest prestige.

“Good evening,” he said, voice soft, but loud enough to be heard over Daichi’s classic rock. Akaashi _always_ spoke in the perfect volume.

“Evening,” Daichi and Asahi replied in unison.

“How are things?” he folded his hands on the counter in front of him, peering between the two men with those gunmetal blue eyes that felt like they could pull apart an iron wall.

Daichi smiled, “Other than the fact that I just chased four minors out of my bar?”

Akaashi’s eyes flickered slightly, “Oh?”

He didn’t have to put it to words. Daichi knew that small waver in his gaze.

“Bokuto wasn’t involved.”

Akaashi’s lips parted slightly and the gentlest of sighs swept through them.

“It was Nishinoya,” the bartender continued, reaching for a glass under the counter. “The bastard.”

Akaashi’s eyes shifted ever so slightly towards Asahi, but the cook didn’t meet the gaze, clearing his throat into his fist, almost in embarrassment.

“Actually,” Daichi said, collecting alcohol. “They were your kouhai on the volleyball team.”

“Ah,” Akaashi inclined his head again. “I apologize for the trouble they’ve caused.”

“You don’t need to apologize for them,” Ukai grunted. “If the rest of my team acted like you then I’d be the happiest fucking coach in the universe.”

Akaashi looked down at the counter and Daichi smiled at his bashfulness. He was the polar opposite of Bokuto. Daichi was convinced that they were truly the most interesting couple to have ever existed.

Or… were they a couple? He hadn’t heard any news from Bokuto beyond his own long overdue realization of his feelings.

Daichi popped the refrigerator under the counter open and pulled out a bottle of chilled champagne.

“How are things going with Bokuto?” he asked, aiming for subtlety.

He must have failed. Because Akaashi turned that piercing, tearing, steely stare on him for a long, prolonged moment before saying,

“Why? Has he said anything?”

“Uh… Well,” Daichi lifted a lemon. “I know you guys had a little bit of a fight a ways back and was wondering if he ever apologized.” He sliced a thin strip of the peel and then set it aside.

“Oh,” Akaashi leaned an elbow on the counter and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “The goukon thing.”

“We hear he and Kuroo rode a tandem bike in police uniforms,” Asahi said, smiling.

Akaashi turned his face away, curling his fingers around his lips in attempts to hide the small smile that formed, but Daichi and Asahi caught it anyway.

Daichi grinned and measured gin, lemon juice, and syrup into a cocktail shaker.

“I wasn’t all that angry,” Akaashi admitted, and his ears were slightly red. “It made things… amusing, in the very least.”

Daichi shook the cocktail shaker with ice and then poured the mixture into a glass. He took the bottle of champagne and tore off the foil cover as Akaashi continued.

“I see how he could think I was angry though,” he lowered his hand to the counter and sighed lightly. “I did scold him harshly and then ignored his calls for the rest of the day.”

Daichi popped the cork from the champagne gently and then set it and its wire cage to the side. He topped the glass off with the champagne, garnished it with the lemon peel, and then slid it over to Akaashi.

“French 75,” he said quietly and the other man thanked him. Daichi liked making drinks for Akaashi. It gave the illusion that he was bartending at a five star restaurant, and not some downtown dive bar.

Akaashi sipped the drink, murmured a compliment, and then let out a sigh, larger than the last few.

Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter.

“Since then, I haven’t seen or heard from him much,” he admitted, eyes cast.

“Hmm… I see,” Daichi said. “Are you worried?”

Akaashi sighed yet again, “Slightly.” He fingered the base of his glass, “I wonder if I went too far.” He fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, lips pursed, brow furrowed.

Daichi smiled and straightened, “I wouldn’t worry about it. You know Bokuto. He’s too stupid and sincere to be able to hold a grudge, especially when he was in the wrong.” He started replacing his materials in their rightful places, “And especially when it comes to _you_.”

Akaashi stared at his drink for a long second before the slightest of smiles touched the corner of his mouth and he hummed, lifting the glass to his lips.

The second was Kenma.

He entered the bar as quietly as the first, stopping just inside the entrance and surveying the occupancy of the space, golden eyes half shielded by the straight, two-toned hair framing his face. When the near emptiness of the bar passed his inspection, he pushed forward, hands hidden in the front pocket of his red sweatshirt. He avoided eye contact as he climbed onto the stool next to Akaashi’s and then instantly pulled a DS from the pocket.

“Uhm, hello,” he said, voice low as he flipped open the console and instantly started tapping buttons. “Irish Trash Can please.”

“So tonight I’ve traded Bokuto and Kuroo for Akaashi and Kenma, huh?” Daichi said as he grabbed a large, round glass. “With luck like this, maybe I should hit up the pachinko parlor.”

“Kuroo’s fungus research got funded for another year so he and Bokuto-san are celebrating by marathoning _Friends_ ,” Kenma’s lips twisted.

“Ah, so you needed to escape?” Daichi chuckled.

“They sang along to the opening at the beginning of _every_ episode,” Kenma muttered. “I’ll never get it out of my head now.”

“That’s great about the funding though,” Asahi said, smiling. “Kuroo must be really excited.”

“Hm…”

Shortly after Kenma, Semi and Shirabu arrived. They were already in the heat of an argument, something about Shirabu’s cheekiness and Semi’s nagging.

“Do you _enjoy_ acting like my mother?” Shirabu said as he sat next to Kenma, blowing a huff at the harsh cut of his bangs. “Seriously, just _drop it_ already.”

“Why should I drop it?” Semi sat next to him. “You can fight it all you want, but I’m still your senpai and you can’t just—”

“ _Whatever_ ,” Shirabu waved him off and Semi’s eyelid twitched out of control. “Azumane, make me some yakitori, would you?”

“See!” Semi snapped. “That’s exactly the attitude I’m talking about! Don’t just order him around…”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?” Shirabu glared at him.

Asahi twisted his hands together in front of him, glancing at Daichi, who sighed and contemplated how to ease the tense mood.

Luckily, he didn’t have to take a single step into the argument as a savior arrived just in time to stop the fight from turning violent.

Sugawara draped himself over Semi’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing the side of his face flush against his.

“What’s this? Are we fighting?” he said in a low voice.

Semi and Shirabu clamped their mouths shut. Sugawara’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he reached out and took Shirabu’s chin, running a thumb over his bottom lip.

“Kenjirou, you have such a _mouth_ on you,” he purred. “Let’s keep it in check, shall we?”

Shirabu slapped his hand away, “Why the fuck do _you_ care?”

“Well,” Sugawara stroked the side of Semi’s face while the man looked on, irritation ticking in the vein of his forehead. “I care where you are.” He untangled himself from Semi and stepped toward Shirabu, leaning his face in close. “And if you cause trouble for my dear Daichi, then I’m going to have to take your punishment into my own hands.”

Daichi’s heart was thundering so hard at being called _my dear Daichi_ that he just missed the look of fear that crossed Shirabu’s eyes.

He tapped his fingers angrily on the counter and then turned forward once more.

“Azumane-san. I would like some yakitori, _please_.”

“Y-yes,” Asahi turned and rushed off to the kitchen.

“Look at that, Mama,” Sugawara clapped Semi on the shoulder as he moved around to his other side, “Our son _can_ learn.” He sat on the stool and turned to Daichi with a bright smile. “Daichi, can I have another drink, pretty please?”

“Right away,” Daichi jumped to serve, grabbing a glass and new alcohol.

“We were here first,” Shirabu muttered.

“Hm?” Sugawara leaned forward on one elbow and peered around Semi at the other man. “Did I just hear a complaint?”

He sighed and looked away.

Semi glanced down at Sugawara, “Do you really have the free time to be here drinking?”

“My schedule has been generously empty recently,” Sugawara said evasively.

“Not according to Sensei,” Ukai’s voice came from down the counter a ways. Everyone glanced at him as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. “But that’s none of my business.”

“You’re right,” Sugawara said.

Ukai grinned.

“Besides,” Sugawara leaned back. “It’s not like I’m _just_ drinking.” He glanced over at Kenma’s Irish Trash Can, specifically the can of Red Bull turned upside down in the glass, and held a hand out hurriedly. “Daichi stop what you’re doing. I want one of those.”

“How many energy drinks have you already had today?” he said without missing a beat, continuing with mixing the drink he was already making.

Sugawara pouted his lips and looked away, “Never mind then…”

“Is this Sugawara-san?” Akaashi asked from down the counter.

“The one and only,” Sugawara smiled at him. “Akaashi-san, I presume?”

He nodded, “Bokuto has spoken about you.”

“You don’t say. He’s also spoken about you,” Sugawara’s eyes sparkled. “ _Extensively_.”

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly with color and Daichi grinned. He shook his cocktail shaker and then strained the liquid into a glass of ice.

“And this is Kozume Kenma,” Daichi said, nodding at the man determined to not make eye contact as he stooped over the video game.

“Nice to meet you,” Sugawara said and Kenma nodded.

Daichi passed over the finished drink, “Here you go. A Singapore Sling.”

“Thank you!” he sucked on the straw appreciatively.

Daichi couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he turned to Semi.

_My Dear Daichi_ , he thought as he asked the man for his order.

_My Dear Daichi_ , he thought as he poured him the beer and slid it over.

_My Dear Daichi_ , he thought as he mixed a Long Island Iced Tea for Shirabu.

_My Dear—_

“Daichi, you’re smiling too much.”

Daichi blushed at the sound of Akaashi’s low voice when he had moved to his end of the counter to fetch the lemon from earlier. He blinked and cleared his throat, “Am I not allowed to smile?”

“It’s creepy,” Kenma said without looking up. “And it’s also really obvious.”

Daichi’s face blazed, “W-well… it’s just…”

The door of the bar opened.

“Sawa-chan I’ve come to grace you with my presence two nights in a row! Praise me!”

Daichi turned towards Oikawa as he breezed into the bar with flair, throwing his arms up above his head.

_Ah fuck_.

He glanced in Sugawara’s direction. The Singapore Sling was in front of his mouth but his eyes were hooded and dark as they stared at the newcomer over the rim of the glass.

Daichi’s heart thundered. _Why does he look angry?_

Oikawa stopped immediately in his tracks when he noticed the other man. His cheerful expression fell away and a firm scowl turned the corners of his lips down.

_Why does_ he _look angry_? Daichi wrung his hands in confusion.

Oikawa replaced his angry expression with a calmer one as he walked up and took the stool on the other side of Sugawara, who stared forward once more, eyebrows pulled low.

“Sawa-chan,” Oikawa said, leaning his elbows on the counter, smiling sweetly. “I’d like a Death in the Afternoon. And also a kiss,” his smile turned conniving. “I’m willing to pay extra.”

“Ah,” Daichi turned to the shelves of alcohol to retrieve a bottle of absinthe. “Unfortunately we don’t serve that here. Not even for extra.”

“Boo.”

Daichi lifted the bottle of champagne he had used for Akaashi’s drink and carried both bottles over to Oikawa. The entire counter had gone quiet with the newest arrival and Daichi could practically feel the tense atmosphere creeping up his spine.

_What? What is this?_

Shirabu looked the most tense, arms folded on the counter, shoulders raised as he stared away from the direction of Oikawa and Sugawara, who seemed to be almost _pointedly_ ignoring each other, both looking ahead but just slightly off to the side away from the other.

Daichi cleared his throat and poured a shot of absinthe into a glass.

“Didn’t Iwaizumi tell you to relax for a few days?” he said, desperately trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere.

“I got bored,” he said, flapping his hand. “I’d much rather spend my time with _you_ than alone at home anyway.”

Shirabu coughed and ran a hand through his hair. Semi gulped down his beer. Kenma leaned forward and sucked on the straw of his drink, actually lifting his eyes from his game to watch the awkward display down the counter. Akaashi seemed unfazed as he leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and checked his phone messages. Ukai was disinterested as usual, nearly done with his beer and on his second cigarette.

“Hm…” Daichi filled the glass to the top with champagne and then passed it over to Oikawa.

Oikawa’s hand covered Daichi’s momentarily and he cooed, “Thanks Sawa-chan.”

Daichi pulled away and Oikawa sipped the drink, eyes sliding over to Sugawara, who matched the stare at the exact same time. They stared at one another for a long, electrically charged moment before they simultaneously slid down from their stools, turned, and walked to the far booth. Daichi watched them go with equal parts fear and confusion.

_Just what the fuck was_ that _about?_

Shirabu let out a deep breath and shuddered, shaking his head slightly. Daichi turned to him.

“What is _wrong_ with Oikawa-san?” he said, glancing over his shoulder. “Does he have a death wish or something?”

Daichi blinked.

“Maybe ordering that Death in the Afternoon was foreshadowing,” Semi muttered, finishing off his beer and offering the glass to Daichi to refill.

“I don’t understand,” he said as he placed it under the tap and pulled the handle slowly. “What are you two talking about?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Shirabu snapped with an unnecessary level of irritation. “I thought you and Sugawara-san were close.”

Daichi returned the glass to Semi, “Uh… well… we haven’t known each other long but…”

“Listen up, Sawamura-san,” Shirabu pointed at the bartender, eyebrows knitting together. “Sugawara-san might _look_ all sweet and innocent, but he is the _devil incarnate_.”

Daichi let out a laugh, “What are you saying? Are we talking about the same Suga here?”

Shirabu shook his head, “Underestimating him will only fuck you over in the end. I’m serious. He’s not the type of guy you should piss off.”

Daichi took Ukai’s empty glass and refilled it.

“I’m not following,” he admitted, eyebrows pulled low.

“Shirabu’s terrified of Koushi,” Semi said simply.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Shirabu said, slamming his hands down on the counter. “Is there a reason why I _shouldn’t_ be scared of the man that put me in the hospital?”

_What_? Daichi almost spilled Irish Death all over the counter as he handed the drink back to Ukai. The coach saved it, letting out a low whistle at the close call.

“Well,” Semi said, sipping his beer, sounding alarmingly unalarmed at the sudden confession. “It’s not like you didn’t deserve it.”

Shirabu looked shocked before turning away, “You _would_ take his side.”

“Yeah,” Semi snapped. “I _would_.”

Daichi stared between them for a moment before timidly asking, “Uhm… if it’s alright… why…”

Semi glanced at Shirabu, who didn’t meet his eyes. After a few seconds he pushed away from the counter. “ _Whatever_ ,” he growled and then stomped off towards the bathroom.

Semi let out a long sigh, cheeks puffed out, and folded his arms on the counter, “Don't get it confused. Koushi wasn’t in the wrong. Although… admittedly he may have gone a little far to prove a point.”

“I think I heard about this incident from Shimizu-san,” Akaashi said, sliding his phone into his pocket. “It happened during the qualifying round for the Museum Representation competition two years ago, right?”

“Yeah,” Semi wrapped a hand around his beer and tapped it, staring down into the golden liquid. “Shirabu was the only freshman that year to be nominated. Koushi and Miya were the only sophomores and everyone else was either a junior or senior.” He cocked an eyebrow, “In fact, if I’m correct, I believe Oikawa-san was the one to win that year.”

Daichi glanced at the far booth. Oikawa and Sugawara seemed to be in deep conversation, both scowling, eyebrows knit.

 “The Museum Representation is a competition hosted by the university where a handful of students of the art program are nominated by professors and judged by the board with the prize being the addition of their winning piece to the University museum,” Akaashi explained to Daichi simply. “It’s an immense honor to even be nominated. Each professor in the program only has one nomination per year and many of them don’t even use it.”

“Ah,” Daichi said. “I think I remember Tooru talking about that before…”

“Take-chan has used his one nomination on Sugawara for the past three years,” Ukai interjected, tapping ashes from his cigarette into an ash tray. “I’ll bet you he uses it on him this year too.”

“He must have a lot of faith in Suga’s artistic abilities,” Daichi said, not without a small puff of pride.

“Anyway,” Semi continued, drawing Daichi’s attention once more. “I guess the pressure to prove himself was a little too much for Shirabu. He’s always been a little weak to stress.”

He seemed slightly reluctant to continue and Daichi waited patiently until he started again.

“Well, to put it simply, Shirabu tried to cheat.”

Daichi blinked in shock, “Cheat? How can you cheat in a competition like that?”

“Koushi caught him trying to sabotage another artist,” he shrugged. “I don’t know the details. Koushi didn’t tell me and neither did Shirabu.” He took a drink of his beer.

“The university takes this competition very seriously,” Akaashi said. “If Shirabu-kun had succeeded in sabotaging another artist, he would have been expelled.”

“He doesn’t need to have succeeded,” Semi denied. “If Koushi had turned him in to the board he would’ve been kicked out for even _trying_ and would never have been able to enter any respectable university ever again. At least not if he still intended to pursue art.”

Akaashi nodded seriously.

“But Koushi didn’t turn him in,” Semi said. “He just broke about six ribs, deconstructed his face, and put him in the hospital instead.”

It shocked Daichi no matter how many times he heard it. How could someone like Sugawara- kind, soft, warm Sugawara- be tied to such violence? Never in a million years would Daichi ever imagine he could raise a hand against another human being. And yet, he had said so himself, hadn’t he? He said that back in school he had defended himself physically against the bullies that tormented him. And he had overheard his ex saying something similar the other night about Sugawara breaking a man’s jaw, hadn’t he?

But surely these were exaggerations. Perhaps the shock of being caught had made Shirabu’s injuries _seem_ more intense than they actually were.

Right?

“Well,” Semi shrugged again. “Any way you look at it, Koushi did him a favor. And at his own expense too. The school was pretty pissed about the fight and Koushi’s name was removed from the nominations that year. Not to mention he had all of his scholarships taken away. He was damn lucky they didn’t just expel him too.”

“They would’ve, if Shirabu-kun had pressed charges against him,” Akaashi said.

Shirabu returned from the bathroom at that statement. He scowled and snapped, “How could I?” He looked away sourly, “I mean he… he didn’t turn me in so… it wouldn’t be right for me to do that to him…” His face twisted up, “But whatever! That’s in the past! I’ve moved on and so has he so let’s just stop fucking talking about.”

The conversation ended when Oikawa returned to the counter, stewing fiercely. He sat down in the seat beside Semi and thrust his empty glass at Daichi with the demand of “ _More._ ”

Daichi took the glass and mixed another Death in the Afternoon.

“Sawa-chan, I don’t like him,” Oikawa said. “I forbid you to get any closer to him.”

Daichi filled the glass with champagne and rolled his eyes, “Oh is that so?”

“He’s _impertinent_ ,” Oikawa went on. “His audacity is just _astounding_.”

Daichi handed him the glass and then leaned on the counter with both hands, blinking slowly at the man. “Speaking of _audacity_ … don’t think I don’t know that you and Iwaizumi fucked in my bed last night.”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before letting out a rueful chuckle, “Oh Sawa-chan, you can’t possibly be angry about that.” He took a nonchalant drink from the glass, “I mean, it’s not like it’s the _first_ time…”

“Or the last,” Kenma said, shocking a snort from Semi, who covered his mouth and looked away.

Daichi sighed, “Unfortunately.”

Oikawa giggled and stared down into his drink with a small, content smile, and Daichi couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry at him when he looked that happy.

Asahi emerged from the kitchen with a large plate. He set it down in front of Shirabu and the man thanked him.

“Hello Asahi-chan,” Oikawa greeted him with a smile.

“Oikawa, how was your trip?” Asahi returned the smile.

Oikawa let out an indignant breath, “Awful! Just awful! Listen to my complaints!”

“Here we go,” Daichi rolled his eyes and moved down the counter to make another drink for Akaashi.

Oikawa was in the middle of a heated recounting of the unacceptable level of scratchiness of the towels his hotel offered when the door of the bar opened and in walked two new customers.

“Welcome,” Daichi called, sliding Akaashi’s fresh drink to him.

“Hey Sawamura,” Yahaba called with a wave.

Daichi glanced at the other new arrival but he wasn’t familiar. He had dyed hair cut in an undercut and heavy, hooded eyes and a smirking mouth. He looked curiously around at the bar as he followed Yahaba inside.

“This is a guy from school,” Yahaba said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “We take a few classes together.”

“Ah, hello—” Daichi started but the man didn’t seem to notice as his eyes fell on Sugawara at the far booth and his face brightened. He headed directly to the booth and slid in.

Yahaba rolled his eyes and sat next to Oikawa, “Typical. He practically begs me to go drinking with him and then ditches me immediately for Koushi.”

_Does_ everyone _know Suga? What the hell?_

Daichi tried not to stare at the far booth as the stranger peered over Sugawara’s shoulder at the sketchpad in his lap. He was sitting _entirely_ too close.

“I’ll have a Mojito,” Yahaba said and Daichi tore his eyes away in order to accommodate the order.

“So obvious,” Kenma said under his breath and heat touched Daichi’s cheeks. Akaashi chuckled.

Oikawa directed his complaints to Yahaba as Daichi made his drink.

“I’m never going to France again,” he said with finality. “Worst country in the world.”

“I thought Austria was the worst country in the world,” Yahaba said dully, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I thought Brazil was the worst,” Asahi said. “Because that time you were in Rio de Janeiro and—”

“Ahh! Don’t remind me!” Oikawa covered his ears. “Okay fine! Brazil is the worst. Then Austria. Then France,” he nodded, lowering his arms again. “That’s the order.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“I think North Korea is the worst,” Semi said.

“Australia,” Shirabu shook his head. “Because of spiders.”

“Can we please move on?” Yahaba said. He glanced at Daichi and caught him eyeing the far booth again. “Jesus, Sawamura, just ask me his name. It’s not going to appear on his forehead.”

Kenma and Akaashi turned away to hide their sputtering and Daichi flushed.

“I… I wasn’t…” he slid the drink over with a sigh. “Fine. Who is he?”

Yahaba smirked, “Miya Atsumu.”

Kenma glanced over his shoulder quietly.

Daichi narrowed his eyes. The name was familiar for some reason.

Shirabu shifted uncomfortably, staring down at the counter and Semi watched him.

“I’ve heard that name before,” Daichi finally said, giving up on trying to figure it out himself.

“I mentioned him,” Semi said. “At the art crawl.”

“Oh,” Daichi turned to the far booth again. “The guy that you said is famous in the art community?”

“That’s him,” Semi confirmed.

Oikawa stared at the far booth silently for a moment before turning forward.

“I know him,” he said. “He’s impressive. He almost beat me at the Museum Representation two years ago.”

Daichi looked towards Shirabu, who ducked his head even farther.

“He specializes in photo realistic portraits,” Oikawa went on, taking a drink. “He’s good. Like _really_ good.”

“Hm? Oikawa-san is praising someone?” Yahaba said with a smirk. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

He lifted his chin, “Even _I_ can recognize skill from time to time.”

Daichi stared at the pair at the booth. Miya had his arm draped over Sugawara’s shoulders, his pencil in his hand as he leaned close and sketched across the pad in Sugawara’s lap. Sugawara’s head was cocked slightly to the side as he watched the movement intently, chewing his bottom lip.

_They’re too close._ Daichi clenched his jaw and wiped his hands off on a towel. He moved around the counter and headed across the bar, eyes locked on Miya as he dragged the pencil along the line of Sugawara's cheekbone, lingering at the mole under his left eye.

_They’re too_ fucking _close._

Daichi paused across the table and slapped the most forced smile he had ever worn onto his lips.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked.

Sugawara and Miya both turned towards him.

“Oh!” Miya said lazily, smirking. “A drink. Of course. I suppose this is a bar, right?”

Daichi smiled and he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. How could it? He couldn’t pretend to be calm and professional when all he wanted to do was smash that heavy bottle of champagne over the man’s cocky fucking head.

“Hmm…” Miya tapped the chewed eraser of the pencil against his temple. A glint crossed his eyes and his smile grew, “I’ll have a Rum Martinez.”

Daichi gaped at him in astonishment.

“Ah,” Miya said, “I’m sorry. That’s a horrible request, isn’t it? It’s alright if you can’t make it. I’ll just order something else…”

“I can make it.”

Daichi’s voice came out a lot terser than he intended, but fuck it. The guy was a prick and he didn’t feel like apologizing. What reason would he have to order one of the world’s most difficult fucking cocktails other than to embarrass him in front of Sugawara when he couldn’t deliver? Well joke’s on _him,_ because Daichi had made a Rum Martinez once before and it had turned out fucking _delicious._ Even though Daichi was going to have to crack open his 30 year old, 16,000 yen bottle of Ron Zacapa Centenario rum to make it. Even though he was going to have to run up to his apartment and grab his smoke infuser and then to his roof for a handful of _fucking_ wood chips. Even though he was going to have to borrow Asahi’s cooking torch from the kitchen. Even though he was going to have to dirty a decanter- which was impossibly _obnoxious_ to clean- for _one fucking_ drink.

He was going to fucking do it.

Because fuck this guy.

And because Daichi could also be petty if he tried hard enough.

Daichi was going to make the best Rum Martinez ever made and he was going to charge Miya Atsumu a _ridiculous_ amount of money to drink it too.

“Oh?” Miya cocked his head to the side. “I’m impressed. Most bars I go to can’t make it. And the ones that can usually mess it up in one way or another.”

“Is that so?” Daichi smiled tightly. The mother fucker was _taunting him._ He was just _praying_ that he would fuck up, wasn’t he?

_Well joke’s on him_.

“Do you also serve it with a cigar?” Miya leaned forward, removing his arm from around Sugawara’s shoulders. _Finally_. He smirked, “It’s alright if you don—”

“Of course,” Daichi interrupted. “You can’t drink a Rum Martinez without a cigar, right?”

“I suppose that’s true,” Miya agreed.

Great. Because now Daichi was going to have to open up the box of Andalusian Bull cigars his father had sent him the last time he and his mother had gone on a trip to the Caribbean.

“You know,” Daichi said, seeing his opportunity to turn the tables on the arrogant bastard. “This is an expensive drink…”

“That’s not an issue,” Miya assured him without missing a beat, pissing Daichi off even more.

He was going to charge him double now.

“That’s good then,” he said, smile tightening even further.

The two men smirked at one another for a long second.

“How about you two just go ahead and whip your dicks out and compare sizes while you’re at it?” Sugawara interrupted their staring match. They turned to him and he cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

Daichi cleared his throat in embarrassment at being caught acting so petty.

“Ah, that sounds like a good idea,” Miya leaned back and peered suggestively down at Sugawara, eyes hooded. “Only if Koushi shows his as well.”

“Hm,” Sugawara took the pencil out of his hand and put the lead to the page. “Well, Mama taught me not to brag. So I’ll have to pass.”

Miya chuckled and shifted his eyes towards Daichi once more.

He wanted to poison his Rum Martinez.

“Well then,” Daichi smiled again and took a step back, giving a small- albeit sarcastic- bow. “I’ll get started on that drink for you then.”

“I look forward to it,” Miya said, a challenge in his voice.

Daichi turned, made eye contact with Asahi, and headed towards the door to his apartment once the cook nodded. He took the stairs three at a time, letting out a low stream of curses under his breath as he went.

“Fucking son of a bitch,” he growled at the top of the stairs, turning down the hall and stomping through the apartment to the door to his roof. He shoved through, curses getting more and more ridiculous. Outside, he clenched his hands into fists at his side, stood in the grass, and glared up at the sky.

“AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!” he let out a roar, venting all of his anger into it.

He wanted to hit something.

_Someone_.

God, what had happened to him? Daichi was no stranger to anger. It came with the job and the rowdy bunch of customers he dealt with on a daily basis. But this anger had a strength that felt _unreal_. And why? Because Daichi had a crush on a guy he didn’t stand a chance with and some other prick was getting close to him?

What gave him the right to foster this kind of anger? Sugawara didn’t belong to him. And he would probably feel utterly disgusted if he knew just how possessive Daichi felt of him when they were only friends, and especially since they had only known each other for a short time.

What gave Daichi the _right_ to compete shamelessly with a man he had never met before, who obviously knows Sugawara better, longer, and has much more in common with him?

“AAAUUUUUGHHH FUCK!” Daichi kicked at the grass and then stomped in the direction of the green house.

Whatever.

It didn’t matter.

Even if he knew he had no right, it wasn’t like he could just stop feeling the things that he felt.

So whatever.

Fuck it.

He would compete shamelessly with Miya Atsumu. He would waste an immense amount of effort on making an incredible drink to put Miya Atsumu in his place and prove that Daichi was better- he was _better_ \- than him and that if Sugawara was going to be with _anybody_ , it should be him- _it should be_ _him_.

Daichi pushed into the green house and glanced around. There were several bags of wood chips bundled up in the corner, but they weren’t the kind that you light on fire and then use to make a drink. Luckily, after receiving a request from Ushijima to buy new wood chips for the flower beds, Daichi had fucked up and bought the wrong type of wood chips for gardening, which just so happen to be the _right_ type of wood chips for lighting on fire and using to make a drink.

Daichi found the bag on the opposite side of the green house and promptly tossed it onto his shoulder. He went back down into the apartment and dropped the bag down on the island of the kitchen. He grabbed a small plastic bag from a cupboard, scooped a handful of the small, clean wood chips into it and tied it shut. He went down the hallway once more and dug around in his closet for the smoke infuser he had used all of twice before tossing to the side because _who the fuck uses smoke infusers_? It had been a complete impulse buy in his early years as a bartender, thinking that there would be _way more_ orders for smoke infused cocktails. Turns out, people were a little simpler than he expected and no one cared if their drink tasted smoky.

Daichi set the infuser down next to the wood chips, then stormed off to grab his box of cigars from his office. He hadn’t even tried one himself yet. Now he was going to serve one to Miya Atsumu on a silver fucking platter.

And Daichi was so bitter.

He grabbed the box from his desk drawer and then went back out into the kitchen. He was about to gather up the rest of the items and head back down when he noticed a splotch of dirt on his shoulder from the bag of wood chips.

He snarled as he undid his tie, heading down the hall _again_ to go inside his bedroom. He tossed the tie to the side, unbuttoned his vest and shirt, ripped them off simultaneously, and threw his closet open wide. He grabbed a new white shirt and pulled it on, grumbling all the while. He buttoned it two thirds of the way up, opted out of putting on a new vest and tie, and went back into the kitchen, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He grabbed his bottle of rum from the cupboard above the refrigerator, snatched up the small bag of wood chips, cigars, and infuser, and thundered down the stairs to the bar once more.

Through the door, he didn’t look at Sugawara’s booth as he stomped over to the counter. He dropped off his haul and then took his place behind the counter, gathering the other ingredients he would need.

“Asahi, can I borrow your cooking torch?” he asked as he set a large, round decanter on the counter next to the rum.

“Huh? Yeah… I guess… what for?”

Daichi chose a low cocktail glass and set it next to the decanter.

“I’m making a Rum Martinez,” he said. “Do you know where my glass teapot is? Ah, here it is.”

“A Rum Martinez?” Asahi repeated. “B-but…”

“Miya- _sama_ hath ordered it,” Daichi stood from behind the counter and set the lid of the teapot aside, scooping a portion of the wood chips into the strainer inside. “Cooking torch?”

“Just a second,” Asahi disappeared into the kitchen and Daichi opened his rum.

After a moment, Oikawa said, “Sawa-chan you’re in scary sexy mode right now.”

“Eh?” he glanced up at him as he poured rum into the decanter.

“Look at that service!” Oikawa leaned up on the counter and patted Daichi’s bare chest where it peeked out of his shirt. “Just unbutton the whole thing while you’re at it!” He groped for the buttons and Daichi batted his hands away, swirling the rum around the decanter expertly.

“Knock it off. I’ve got to make this drink the best thing Miya’s ever tasted so he can bask in my obvious superiority over him,” Daichi said and _man_ did that sound out of character. When did he get so _petty_?

Oh yeah. Like five minutes ago.

“You’ve known him for less than ten minutes and you already hate him?” Yahaba said, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. “Are you sure you’re not Oikawa in Sawamura’s body?”

“Hey!” Oikawa sat back and glared at him. “What are you trying to say?”

“That you make enemies straight out of the gate?” he said.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s true.”

Daichi set the decanter down and leaned his palms on the side of the counter.

“ _He_ started it,” he said defensively. “He was trying to make me look bad in front of Suga.”

Oikawa scowled, “Let him!”

“Huh? Do you like Koushi?” Yahaba blinked.

“Duh,” Ukai, Semi, Kenma, and Akaashi all said in unison.

“Ooooo,” Yahaba grinned. “ _That’s_ interesting. I never thought Miya would have competition with another dude before. Women… sure. But Sawamura?” he chuckled. “Now I’m invested.”

Daichi’s eyes narrowed. “Is he seriously after Suga?”

“Oh _fuck_ yeah!” Yahaba’s eyes widened. “Miya’s been carnivorously chasing after Koushi for two fucking years!”

“You can’t compete with that dedication,” Oikawa said hurriedly. “You should give up, Sawa-chan.”

Daichi’s frown deepened, “Has Suga ever shown any interest back?”

Yahaba hesitated and then shrugged, “Well.” He glanced over at Shirabu, but the man avoided his stare.

“Well _what_?” Daichi pressed.

“It’s really not my place to tell,” he said evasively, sipping his drink.

Daichi lifted his eyes across the bar. Sugawara was turned towards Miya in the booth, smiling while the other man held the sketchpad in his lap, dragging the pencil along the page, mouth moving as he spoke.

Daichi felt sick. He looked away and Asahi came back out from the kitchen with a handheld cooking torch. He offered it to Daichi and he took it with a small sigh.

He aimed the torch at the wood chips and toasted them until they flared and burned. He handed the torch back to Asahi and the cook held it as he watched Daichi pour the rum from the decanter into the teapot and then covered it. He sighed again, as if the world was heavy and tedious and there was nothing to live for, and then started up his smoke infuser, fiddling with it until he remembered how to work it.

“Asahi,” he said as he filled the decanter with smoke. “Open up those cigars and give one to Ukai. I don’t want Miya to be the first to try them.”

Asahi set the torch aside and did as he said, clipping the end of the cigar and passing it over to the coach, who laughed.

“Well I won’t turn a free cigar away,” he admitted and Asahi used the torch to light the end for him.

Daichi capped the decanter with the smoke trapped inside and placed the infuser under the counter. He smiled as Ukai sucked on the cigar and let out an appreciative sound.

“Who wants to try this rum?” Daichi asked, grabbing a short glass. “I don’t want him to be the first to try this either.”

“Me!” Oikawa raised his hand.

“I’ll try some,” Semi said.

“Pass me a glass,” Ukai said.

“Me too,” Asahi said as he collected more glasses while Daichi poured.

He looked down the counter, “Anyone else?”

Kenma shook his head, and Daichi noted that he was only halfway done with his trashcan, seemingly putting all his effort into his videogame rather than drinking. Akaashi politely declined as well. Shirabu and Yahaba shook their heads.

“Alright then,” Daichi filled the glasses and Asahi passed them around.

“Hmm… not bad,” Ukai said after a sip.

“Sawa-chan, I want some of the Rum Martinez when it’s done,” Oikawa said, taking a long drink of the rum. “Make extra.”

“Already am,” he said, downing his entire glass of rum and then refilling it. He set it aside and filled a tall glass with ice to make the remaining part of the drink. He added Vermouth, Maraschino, and rum bitters to the ice and stirred with a long metal spoon. “In fact,” he said. “Asahi, grab me one of those cigars too.”

Asahi did as he said, sticking it into Daichi’s open mouth.

“Wait!” Oikawa fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Light it with the torch, I want to send a video to Iwa-chan!” He recorded as Asahi lit the end of the cigar with the torch and Daichi puffed on it.

“Sawa-chan so sexy!” Oikawa hollered.

Daichi grinned, biting the cigar between his teeth, and winked into the camera. He took the cap off of the decanter and then strained the mixture from the glass of ice into it. He set the glass aside and then lifted the teapot, adding the smoky rum mixture into the decanter as well before capping it once more and gently swirling it into the smoke.

He pulled the cigar out of his mouth, blowing out a breath. He balanced it across his glass of rum and then grabbed a tray from under the counter. He set a fresh ash tray, a clipped cigar, a silver lighter, and the low cocktail glass on it. He lifted the tray onto one hand above his shoulder expertly and then carried the smoky decanter with him as he moved around the counter. He looked to the far booth and instantly wanted to throw everything into the wall.

Sugawara and Miya were facing one another in the booth, closer than when he last saw them, and Sugawara had his hand up to the other man’s face, tracing his cheek with a gentle touch, mouth slightly open.

_Fucking fucking fucking fuck_ , Daichi clenched his jaw. He stopped on the other side of the table and instantly set the tray down, pretending that he wasn’t absolutely _elated_ to interrupt whatever _bullshit_ intimate moment the two were sharing. He also pretended that he didn’t notice the sketchpad on the table in front of Miya, a _gorgeous_ sketch of Sugawara’s face plastered across the page. It was incredible. As accurate as a photo of the man captured in the midst of an earth shattering smile. The smile that Daichi saw often. The smile he always kind of hoped was meant only for him.

He tore his eyes away from the drawing and forced a smile onto his face.

Miya and Sugawara turned towards him as he swirled the decanter one more time and then uncapped it. Sugawara smiled up at him and there it was. That soul gripping smile that Daichi wanted to claim as his own.

“Here you go,” he said as calmly as he could manage. He set the short cocktail glass down on the table and then carefully poured the liquid inside, smoke drifting over the top of it beautifully.

Miya let out a low whistle, “Now look at that! It looks much better than I _expected_ it to look, I’ll be honest.”

Daichi gritted his jaw, “Thank you.”

Sugawara was staring up at him intently and Daichi prayed that he wouldn’t notice the insincerity in his expression. He capped the decanter with the remaining liquid and stepped back.

Miya reached for the glass and Daichi watched him closely. Before he could take it though, Sugawara grabbed it and lifted it to his lips.

“Me first,” he said and drank.

And Daichi was slightly embarrassed at how relieved he felt that it was Sugawara that got to taste it first.

“Hmmm…” he said, lowering the glass into Miya’s hand. “Is this what fancy people drink?” he smiled up at Daichi. “It’s delicious.”

Daichi wanted to cry.

Because Sugawara was so perfect. So beautiful and genuine and Daichi loved him so much.

_I love you._

_I love you._

“Although, if I’m being honest,” Sugawara continued, eyes glinting with mischief. “It doesn’t beat your Buttery Nipples.”

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, Daichi. Don't kill Miya. He's honestly not as bad as you think, I promise.
> 
> Well. This chapter ended up a little differently than I was intending, but hey, not too bad, I guess. Daichi reached unreal levels of pettiness and I've never related to him harder. And can I just say that I am so happy Oikawa is here. He is just a joy.
> 
> The Rum Martinez is seriously such a stunningly beautiful drink. Go watch Takumi Watanabe make it on Youtube. It's fantastic. Bartenders are artists for real though.
> 
> Uhm, it's really late where I am but I was like, "I'm going to write all day and update early because why the fuck not." Now I'm exhausted and realizing, "Oh... that's why the fuck not." So tomorrow I might read over this and be like, "FUuuuuuuuck" and regret everything but as of right now, it's A-OK so I'm gonna post it. Yay.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in how the "poll" went for last chapter, I think there were only two nays and everyone else practically screeched their "AYE"s at me. So I guess look forward to some explicit material in the future? Don't worry, I promise it'll be tasteful.
> 
> Thanks for everyone's support and kind words! You give me many much reasons to live and be happy. ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡ I send endless kisses and hugs and head pats in your direction. Stay still so they reach you.  
> o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o
> 
> Next Time:  
> Miya Atsumu isn't as bad as you think.


	13. Death in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you can learn anywhere.  
> Even in a downtown dive bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally excited about how this chapter turned out but the prospect of trying to fix it sounds intensely tedious so I'm just gonna call it a day.

Sugawara was at a standstill.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, staring down at the open page of the sketchpad in his lap. A half drawn image of Daichi was spread across the paper and Sugawara hated it. It was his sixth attempt in the past two days and _why couldn’t he get it right_? The proportions were correct, his body usually ended up somewhere between incredible and flawless but his _face_ …

Sugawara leaned over the drawing. This time he had focused all his energy on the bartender’s facial features. He had spent the entire duration of the bar visit thus far staring at him from a distance, studying every millimeter of his face, every tiny shift in his expression, and _still_ … the face on the page… was not Daichi.

Not the Daichi he knew. Not the Daichi smiling gently at the black haired customer at the counter, mixing a drink quietly. Not the Daichi that bumbled and scratched the back of his head when he was caught in a corner. The face on the page was just a pale imitation of the man. Recognizable through key facial features but lacking everything that made him… _Daichi_.

Sugawara sighed and looked at his nearly empty glass. Maybe he needed more inspiration? He glanced towards the counter just as Semi and Shirabu appeared in the bar, arguing loudly.

 _An excuse_ , he smiled, closing his sketchpad and setting it aside. He slid out of the booth and approached the argument just as Shirabu said,

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?”

 _Impertinent brat as usual_ , Sugawara thought as he lay against Semi’s back, folding his arms around his collar and pressing his cheek to his. He knew for a _fact_ that Semi hated physical contact and so was sure to touch him as much as he could as he murmured,

“What’s this? Are we fighting?”

The argument stopped at his arrival and he smirked, reaching for Shirabu, who Sugawara knew for a fact hated physical contact even more than Semi, especially from Sugawara. He took his chin and stroked his thumb over his bottom lip.

“Kenjirou, you have such a mouth on you,” he said. “Let’s keep it in check, shall we?”

Shirabu pushed him away, “Why the fuck do you care?”

Sugawara petted Semi’s cheek, “Well, I care where you are.” He released the irritated man and shifted closer to Shirabu, leaning down slightly, “And if you cause trouble for my dear Daichi, then I’m going to have to take your punishment into my own hands.”

A short flash of fear showed in Shirabu’s eyes and Sugawara felt a wave of guilt at that.

Shirabu turned forward and softened his tone as he requested yakitori from Asahi. The cook ran off and Sugawara moved around Semi, patting him on the shoulder.

“Look at that Mama,” he said with a sweetly taunting tone. “Our son _can_ learn.” He climbed onto the stool next to Semi and turned to Daichi, who had a slight flush of color in his cheeks as he met his stare. “Daichi, can I have another drink, pretty please?” he asked.

“Right away,” the bartender started the process that Sugawara never got tired of watching, gathering a glass and bottles.

“We were here first,” Shirabu’s low voice came.

Sugawara stifled a grin and leaned forward on the counter. _At least he can sort of tease with me now…_ “Hm? Did I just hear a complaint?”

Shirabu looked away.

“Do you really have the free time to be here drinking?” Semi asked him accusingly. _Wow, no wonder Shirabu called him a mom._

“My schedule has been generously empty recently,” he lied. In reality, he had just been putting off anything else of importance that he should be doing.

“Not according to Sensei,” Coach Ukai said, drawing his attention and _fuck_. Sugawara forgot that the two were practically tied at the hip. “But that’s none of my business,” he added as he lit a cigarette.

“You’re right,” Sugawara said. _It isn’t_. “Besides, it’s not like I’m _just_ drinking.” He had been collecting data. Inspiration. Motivation. He couldn’t paint if he had nothing to paint, right? He stared down the counter at a fat drink with an entire can of Red Bull upturned into the bowl.

That looked _exactly_  like what he needed at the moment.

“Daichi stop what you’re doing,” he held out a hand towards the bartender. “I want one of those.”

“How many energy drinks have you already had today?”

Sugawara pressed his lips together and stared off across the bar, “Never mind then…” he stifled a pleased smile. Daichi was still taking care of him. And that realization brought him _endless_ comfort. Why did he need to worry about his own health when he had someone like Daichi doing it for him?

And besides, he had already had about three energy drinks that day.

“Is this Sugawara-san?” the man with the black hair down the counter asked.

“The one and only,” Sugawara said with a smile. “Akaashi-san, I presume?”

He nodded and Sugawara was blown away that the one Bokuto always spoke so excitedly about was this man of reverential beauty and poise. How did he ever form a connection with someone with such a black and white difference from a wild animal like Bokuto Koutarou?

“Bokuto has spoken about you,” Akaashi said.

Sugawara grinned, “You don’t say. He’s also spoken about you,” he lifted an eyebrow. “ _Extensively_.”

Daichi introduced the other man at the counter as Kozume Kenma and Sugawara recognized the name. He had come up in Kuroo’s conversations from time to time, but he was also a fairly prominent presence in art program as an incredibly gifted animator.

Daichi slid over a tall drink and Sugawara thanked him. It was delicious, as usual. Sugawara had decided to stop being surprised when every drink Daichi crafted ended up being the best thing he had ever tasted. He eyed him silently as he filled the order of Semi and Shirabu, smiling all the while.

 _Cute_ , Sugawara stirred the drink absently, eyes locked on his face. _He’s so cute_. So why couldn’t he capture this cuteness on the page? Why did the Daichi he created look so… _bland_?

Daichi moved down the counter and Sugawara’s eyes followed him. Akaashi and Kenma spoke to him and he was suddenly blushing and he was _so. fucking. cute._

Sugawara’s good mood plummeted the instant the door of the bar opened and a voice called out,

“Sawa-chan I’ve come to grace you with my presence two nights in a row! Praise me!”

 _Ugh_. It was _him_. Sugawara hid the fierce scowl behind his glass as he watched Oikawa enter the bar flamboyantly, arms in the air. When their eyes met, the smile left his face and they shared a silent glare.

Oikawa recovered first and sat next to Sugawara, to his dismay.

“Sawa-chan,” he said, voice disgustingly sweet. “I’d like a Death in the Afternoon.”

 _I’ll give you death,_ Sugawara offered silently.

“And also a kiss.”

_I’ll kiss your face with my fist._

“I’m willing to pay extra.”

_Pay with your life, scum._

Daichi turned his back to them as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol, “Ah,” he said. “Unfortunately, we don’t serve that here. Not even for extra.”

_Yeah! Rejected, Jackass! Keep your paws off of my Daichi!_

“Boo,” Oikawa said.

Sugawara wanted to kill him. He was radiating cold fury, hands quivering slightly where he braced them against the counter, looking slightly away from Oikawa. He could feel Semi stiffen next to him and he _knew_ he was being obvious, _so obvious_ , but he couldn’t contain it. He couldn’t stop this feeling of… _needing to crush something._

Daichi could feel the tension, and cleared his throat awkwardly. He mixed the drink, making idle conversation.

“Didn’t Iwaizumi tell you to relax for a few days?”

“I got bored,” Oikawa flapped his hand and Sugawara wondered how well he would be able to carve if he just grabbed a knife cut it off at the wrist.

 _Fuck, I’ve gotta get my temper under control_ , Sugawara bit his bottom lip.

“I’d much rather spend my time with you than alone at home anyway.”

Sugawara bristled, fingers crooking in the wood until his knuckles were pinched white.

Shirabu coughed and more guilt filled Sugawara.

 _I really gotta get my temper under control_.

Daichi passed the drink over and Oikawa grasped his hand.

“Thanks Sawa-chan,” he purred and Sugawara really wished he had just lobbed that hand off earlier.

Oikawa turned to Sugawara and Sugawara to him. They locked eyes and Sugawara tried to convey just how much he hated him into that single stare.

_Die. Die. Die. Die._

And he swore he could see Oikawa’s answer.

_Disappear. Disappear. Disappear._

Without trading a single word, the two of them slid from their stools in unison and walked to the far booth where Sugawara’s sketchpad and bag lay. Sugawara slid in first, placing his drink on the table and Oikawa joined him.

“I hate you and I wish you never existed,” was the first thing from Oikawa’s mouth.

“Last night I had a dream that I strangled you with an extension cord and was genuinely disappointed when I woke up and found out it wasn’t real,” Sugawara replied calmly.

“I know you’re after Sawa-chan.”

“I know you have a boyfriend.”

“What’s that got to do with an—”

“So you should stop with your unhealthy obsession with Daichi.”

Oikawa’s mouth twisted into a snarl, “Sawa-chan has known me for ten years. You can’t possibly compete with our closeness.”

“Are you fucking him?”

Oikawa let out an indignant gasp, “My body and soul belongs to Iwa-chan—”

“Then I guess I _can_ compete with your closeness, can't I?”

He leaned back, baring his teeth, “Find someone else—”

“It’s only Daichi,” Sugawara interrupted, voice hard. “Only Daichi and no one else.”

Oikawa fell silent for a moment. They stared at each other for long seconds before Oikawa finally broke the contact and took a drink of his cocktail. He set it down and clicked his tongue.

“Why does it have to be Sawa-chan?” he asked sourly. “You’ve got to have other options.”

“Like you don’t have other options?” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest. “Options other than Iwaizumi-san?”

“We’re different from you. Iwa-chan and I have been together since we were children. You and Sawa-chan don’t have history like us.”

“If history is required in order to fall in love then the only person I’m allowed to be with is Kiyoko,” Sugawara said dully. “And she’s not interested in me. She’s made that very clear on more than one occasion, thank you very much.”

Oikawa huffed.

Sugawara lifted his drink. “Why do you hate me so much anyway? This is our very first conversation ever.”

Oikawa didn’t speak for a moment, eyes sliding towards the counter, where Daichi seemed to be in a heated conversation with Semi.

 _He doesn’t have a reason_ , Sugawara pursed his lips.

Finally, Oikawa spoke, “You don’t deserve him.”

Sugawara stared into his drink, because for once, he agreed. He probably really didn’t deserve Daichi. He was sincere, hard-working, determined, and loved by every person that crossed his path.

And Sugawara was… a mess. He caused problems for everyone near him. He was panic and drama and sleepless nights in the dark hating himself. It was selfish of him to want Daichi to take care of him.

But never once did Sugawara pretend that he wasn’t selfish. And all of the self-loathing and crippling anxiety in the world couldn’t keep him from selfishly snatching up things that he didn’t deserve. He didn’t deserve his talent. He didn’t deserve Takeda’s nominations. He didn’t deserve his money or his apartment and all the praise he received from the board and his peers.

And yet here he was.

“I don’t deserve him,” Sugawara agreed with a sigh, drinking from the Singapore Sling. “That’s true. But I don’t care.”

Oikawa glared at him.

“Hate me all you want,” Sugawara said. “At the end of the day, it’s up to Daichi, isn’t it?”

“Daichi doesn’t know what’s best for himself,” Oikawa said.

“Funny, neither do I,” Sugawara smirked. “So hate me all you want. And then go ahead and hate me some more. But so long as Daichi wants me around, I’m staying.”

Oikawa finished off his drink.

Sugawara felt like he had made his point so he didn’t say another word as Oikawa stirred, struggling with whatever his furrowed brow was worrying over.

Finally he snapped out, “I’m sorry I kissed him in front of you. I only did it to piss you off and I realize it was a shitty ass thing for me to do.”

Sugawara stared at him in shock.

“I don’t take back hating you and I still think that you should stay away from him but I regret acting like a brat. From now on I won’t be so underhanded in my war against you.”

Sugawara blinked rapidly. The other man looked as if he was in pain, hand clenched around his glass so tightly that he feared it would shatter. His mouth was twisted as if he were desperately trying to hold back the urge to vomit and he avoided Sugawara’s stare.

After the shock faded, Sugawara let out a laugh.

Oikawa jerked towards him, “What are you _laughing_ about?”

Sugawara shook his head, covering his mouth as tears filled his eyes.

“No… no…” he giggled. “It’s just… you’re so sincere… I’m not so sure if I can really hate you.”

Oikawa stared at him silently for a moment before looking away again, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand, “Aren’t _you_ the sincere one?”

Sugawara smiled, “I can’t tell.”

“Are you in love with Sawa-chan?” Oikawa gazed at him in the corner of his eye.

“I can’t tell,” he said in amusement, lifting his eyes to watch Daichi at the counter. “It’s probably too early for that, if I’m honest. I admire him,” he ran his fingers over the condensation of his glass. “He makes me feel alive and I have fun when we’re together. He gives me inspiration and I want to be near him. To chase him. No…” he snickered, “I want him to chase _me_.” He lifted the glass to his lips, “If that’s love, then so be it. If it’s not, then maybe it will be someday. I’ve decided not to waste the effort trying to put a label on these selfish feelings.” He drank long and slow, closing his eyes.

Oikawa didn’t answer for a short while, seemingly mulling over the confession. Eventually, he huffed, slid to the side of the booth, and stood.

“Either way,” he said, lifting his chin and staring down the length of his nose at Sugawara. “I’ll never hand him over to you.”

“Good,” Sugawara’s eyes twinkled. “It’d be boring if you did.”

Oikawa gave him one last glare and then stomped off towards the counter.

Sugawara huffed out a laugh and reached for his sketchpad. He flipped it to the picture of Daichi again and stared down at it.

_Do I love Daichi?_

Sugawara had used the word _love_ so flippantly in the past. He claimed to love a lot of things. Things like volleyball, super spicy mapo tofu, dancing, fireworks, festivals, thick socks, the smell of casinos, bonfires, the tinny sound of music boxes, grass, horror movies… things that can’t love you back.

And he claimed to love a lot of people. People like his family, his senseis, Shimizu, Hinata, Yachi, Terushima, Semi… even Tendou.

He even claimed to be _in love_ with a few people in his life. Misaki. Yukie.

Daichi.

But for all his twenty-two years on this Earth, Sugawara wasn’t entirely sure he understood what it meant to be _in love_ with another person. Sure, he knew the concept; wanting to spend all of your time with them, having the most fun with them around, being able to talk about anything and everything, trusting them wholeheartedly with your body, heart, and soul… He understood that that was more or less what being in love entailed.

But while his past relationships meant a lot to him, Sugawara didn’t think he had ever truly reached that point with any single person. Ending a relationship had never been all that difficult for him. The hardest part of any break-up was the prospect of _hurting_ the other person, rather than _losing_ them. And once they parted, not much changed. He and his exes were still friends. He still trusted them and they still trusted him. He saw and spoke to them often. There was no bitterness. There was no longing for what they had in the past. There wasn’t even a bittersweet melancholy to pair the memories of their supposed love.

So Oikawa could ask him all he wanted if he was _in love_ now or not, but Sugawara didn’t know. He just didn’t know.

Sure, he felt a certain level of _urgency_ towards Daichi that he had never experienced before. That and a shocking bashfulness to the man’s attention, but that could just be the effects of the realization that he was truly considering the prospect of entering into a romantic relationship with another man and all that that might entail.

So was Sugawara _in love_ with Daichi?

He couldn’t tell. Everything he was feeling was new, and raw, and confusing, and Sugawara just didn’t know. So he decided to stop trying to label it.

Sugawara had strong feelings for Daichi and he wanted to pursue them until he reached some sort of clarity.

For now, that was good enough for him.

The sudden warmth of a body sliding in next to him drew his attention from his thoughts. He glanced up into Miya’s smirking face.

“Well hello there,” he said in a low voice.

Sugawara scowled, “Oh good. Just when I thought the night couldn’t possibly get any grosser.”

“I come to the rescue?” Miya asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“If it helps you sleep at night, I won’t ruin your delusion.”

Miya chuckled and glanced down at the sketchpad in Sugawara’s lap.

“Hm? What’s this? Koushi, are you drawing a portrait?”

Sugawara groaned, “ _Trying_.”

Miya was silent for a moment as he examined the sketch. Sugawara waited patiently for a long minute before letting out a sigh.

“Okay, c’mon. Tell me. What’s wrong with it?”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it. Art is never _wrong_.”

“This is. Why doesn’t it look like him?” Sugawara glanced at Daichi. He was making a new drink, shaking a cocktail shaker up near his face. Miya followed his line of sight and watched the bartender quietly.

He turned back to the drawing and said, “It’s dead.”

“Huh?”

“This drawing, it’s Bartender-kun, but without the life.”

Sugawara stared at his sketch. It was Daichi’s hair. It was Daichi’s nose. It was his eyebrows and eyes and lips and cheeks…

But it wasn’t Daichi.

“Want to know what you’re missing?” Miya asked.

“Is it _life_?” he said sourly.

“It’s _expression_.”

Sugawara glanced up at him. Miya smiled softly.

“Let me show you,” he took his pencil from his hand, scooted closer, and draped an arm around his shoulders.

Sugawara contemplated punching him in the dick for the unnecessary physical contact, but opted out of it, since Miya Atsumu- _King_ of photo realistic portraits- was offering advice in his time of need.

He put the lead to the page and sketched delicate lines and shading across Daichi’s face.

“Something people don’t understand when drawing portraits is that the face _moves_ much more than they realize,” he said. “The lips aren’t the only thing that smiles. If the mouth is moving, so is the jaw, the cheeks, the chin…” he made infinitesimal tweaks to Sugawara’s sketch, breathing life into the face that had originally been so… _dead_.

It was incredible to watch. Sugawara never got tired of witnessing the magic other artists weaved. After just two minutes of Miya’s additions, Daichi came to life. The bland, dead face that Sugawara had drawn disappeared and what was left was a beautiful- albeit messy- depiction of a gently smiling Daichi. Even if it wasn’t _exactly_ him, since Miya couldn’t possibly know how the man truly looked with this certain smile, it was far more incredible than anything Sugawara had managed to accomplish.

“Amazing,” he said quietly.

Miya chuckled and pressed the pencil gently to Sugawara’s chin, turning his face towards him. He stared up at him as he slowly traced his cheekbone with the eraser.

“Did you know that the human face typically has about forty-three muscles in it?” he asked. “With muscle comes movement,” he lingered when he reached the mole under Sugawara’s eye, eraser circling it slowly.

 _Movement…_ Sugawara soaked in the information gratefully. He admittedly had never even considered the effect of facial muscles on the movement of a portrait. And to think that Sugawara had actually been praised by the board for his use of movement in his paintings. How could he forget such a fundamental factor?

“Can I get you something to drink?”

Sugawara and Miya turned to face the voice, Miya’s hand lowering from his face. Daichi stood across from them at the table, smiling.

But was it really a smile? Sugawara’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the expression. Daichi’s lips were tightly pressed in a hard line, and although they were turned up slightly in the corners, Sugawara couldn’t call it a real smile. His eyes were irritated as well. The wrinkles that usually formed in the corners of his eyes when he smiled were absent. The muscle of his jaw was flexed and his cheeks were pulled tightly back instead of up.

 _Movement._ There was so much movement that Sugawara had never even realized before.

Daichi wasn’t smiling at all.

“Oh!” Miya said. “A drink. Of course. I suppose this is a bar, right?”

Daichi’s lips tightened even further.

“Hmm…” Miya’s fingers tapped Sugawara’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll have a Rum Martinez.”

The muscle in Daichi’s jaw went slack as his mouth dropped open. All tightness in his cheeks loosened and his eyelids raised over his dark brown eyes. His eyebrows lifted on his forehead and quivered slightly.

 _Movement_.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Miya said. “That’s a horrible request, isn’t it? It’s alright if you can’t make it. I’ll just order something else…”

“I can make it.”

Daichi’s eyebrows snapped low and his mouth clamped shut. That muscle flexed once more and his nose scrunched ever so slightly.

 _Movement_. There was so much movement. Sugawara’s fingers twitched and he itched to take the pencil from Miya and put it immediately to a fresh page. It made sense. It all made sense now. He knew what he was lacking. It was life. It was expression.

It was movement.

“Oh?” Miya said, voice amused, and Sugawara finally tuned in on the conversation rather than Daichi’s reactions to it. “I’m impressed. Most bars I go to can’t make it. And the ones that can usually mess it up in one way or another.”

 _What was he bragging about_? Sugawara glanced at him and then back at Daichi when he replied,

“Is that so?” he was smiling tightly again, although Sugawara knew now that that wasn’t a smile at all.

“Do you also serve it with a cigar?” Miya took his arm from Sugawara’s shoulders and leaned towards Daichi. “It’s alright if you don—”

“Of course,” Daichi said. “You can’t drink a Rum Martinez without a cigar, right?”

“I suppose that’s true.”

 _Ohhh…_ Sugawara placed a hand over his mouth to cover his smile when he realized what was happening. They were like two male peacocks, displaying their plumage in front of a potential mate they both desired.

Sugawara indulged himself in thinking that he was the desirable mate even though that probably wasn’t an entirely accurate depiction.

“You know,” Daichi said. “This is an expensive drink…”

“That’s not an issue.”

 _Attacking a man’s income, that’s a low blow, Daichi_ , Sugawara stifled a giggle.

“That’s good then,” Daichi said and Sugawara could tell that it definitely was _not_ good then.

They eyed each other for a long moment, smirking tightly.

Finally Sugawara just had to cut in with a taunt of his own.

“How about you two just go ahead and whip your dicks out and compare sizes while you’re at it?”

They looked at him and Daichi blushed, clearing his throat.

 _Cute_.

“Ah,” Miya leaned back, shoulder brushing Sugawara’s. “That sounds like a good idea,” his voice was low and his eyes were evocative. “Only if Koushi shows his as well.”

Of course he would find a way to turn it on him.

“Hm,” Sugawara snatched away the pencil and turned back to the sketchpad, shading in a tuft of Daichi’s hair absently. “Well, Mama taught me not to brag. So I’ll have to pass.”

There was a slight hesitation before Daichi spoke again.

“Well then,” he stepped backwards and then bowed. “I’ll get started on that drink for you then.”

“I look forward to it,” Miya said.

Daichi went through the door to the stairs to his apartment and Sugawara glared up at Miya.

“Don’t be an ass.”

Miya blinked at him in mock astonishment, “But… I was _born_ an ass. How can I just stop all of a sudden?”

“Try,” Sugawara turned to a fresh page in the sketchpad.

“Hey Koushi, remember that drink you owe me?”

He paused and then stared up at him blandly, “You fucker.”

He grinned mischievously.

“Don’t you know it’s bad manners to order the most expensive thing on the menu when someone is treating you?” Sugawara’s eyelid twitched.

Miya chuckled, “I’ll pay for the drinks tonight if you promise to buy me one another night.”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re just trying to score another date.”

“Yes.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fine. But only if you teach me how to draw with expression.” He thrust the sketchpad and pencil into his chest and Miya took them.

“Deal.”

He thrust the materials back at him. “Lesson one. Draw yourself.”

“Eh?” Sugawara took the book and pencil. “Myself?”

“Yes. Draw yourself from memory and then I’ll draw you and we can compare.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara reached up and touched his cheek. “I don’t know if I can draw myself from memory…”

“Give it a try. You are the best subject to practice on because you’ve got an infinite supply of facial expressions at your disposal,” Miya leaned forward and pinched the tip of Sugawara’s nose. “All you have to do is check the mirror.”

Sugawara sighed and settled back in the booth, “Alright. I’ll give it a try…” He did a quick outline and then asked, “What expression should I do?”

“Your best smile.”

“Eh? My best? How would I know which is my best?” Sugawara frowned, measuring out where his facial features would go inside the outline.

“I know which is your best.”

“Oh yeah?” he sketched out a rough puff of hair.

“Hmhm. Although I’ve only ever seen it once.”

Sugawara glanced up at him, “And when was that?”

“Not telling.”

“You’re boring.”

Miya chuckled, “Maybe. But I will tell you that that was the moment I fell in love with you.”

Sugawara snorted, “You don’t say.”

“I do. With an expression like that… how could I not? I was so shook by it that I stored it away inside my heart and now pull it out whenever I’m sad.”

Sugawara laughed, glancing up at the other man, “Shut up. You’re so full of shit.”

Miya smiled and didn’t reply.

Sugawara finished up his fast sketch, not even bothering to apply the new things he had learned that night.

“Okay done,” he said, passing it over.

Miya examined the sketch quietly for a moment.

“Yep. Just as I expected. Horrible.”

Sugawara scowled, “I thought you said art is never wrong.”

“It’s wrong when the subject is a gorgeous man and the art doesn’t do him the justice he deserves,” Miya took the pencil from his fingers and flipped to a new page.

Sugawara huffed and took a drink from his glass, “Well it’s not like I spend a lot of time ogling myself in the mirror. I did my best on such short notice.”

“Your best wasn’t good enough,” Miya started sketching, eyes locked on the page, not even lifting them to use the man in front of him as reference.

“Hm, sorry. I’ll reflect on my failures,” Sugawara said dully.

The door behind them opened and he turned to watch as Daichi, disheveled and carrying an assortment of items, blew back into the room. Sugawara stared shamelessly at his unkempt hair and partially unbuttoned shirt.

 _Speaking of gorgeous men…_ he thought as he watched the bartender go back to the counter and set his materials down. For a long minute he didn’t speak as he stared, studying his every move. His expression was flustered, and occasionally angry as he spoke with the customers in front of him. He was doing something curious with a large glass bottle and a squat teapot and Sugawara wished he was closer so that he could watch the process of creating the Rum Martinez, or whatever it was called.

“You’re not paying attention.”

Sugawara turned towards Miya at the sound of his voice.

“What’s to pay attention to?” He shifted so that his body was facing him.

“Well I _was_ going to explain things as I went but you apparently only want to ogle Bartender-kun over there like a cat in heat so…” Miya’s eyes flicked up from the sketchpad.

“Well can you blame me?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“A little.” He tapped his chin with the pencil for a moment and then looked up at Sugawara, “Smile for me.”

Sugawara smiled and Miya scrunched up his nose.

“I mean a genuine smile.”

“This is genuine.”

“No it’s not.”

“Is too.”

“It’s as dead as your drawing.”

Sugawara sighed, “If you want a genuine smile then tell me a joke.”

“Alright,” Miya put the lead to the page once more. “How many surrealists does it take to screw in a lightbulb?”

Sugawara pressed his lips together in thought.

“Hm… how many?”

“A fish.”

Sugawara snorted and Miya’s eyes lifted once more.

“Nope, not funny. No smile from me,” Sugawara shook his head.

“Okay… what do you call a painting done by a cat?”

“Oh my god.”

“A _paw-trait_.”

“Stop.”

“What do you call an artist without a girlfriend?”

“Miya Atsumu?”

“Homeless.”

Sugawara let out a laugh and Miya’s eyes flashed up to capture the moment.

“Ah fuck,” Sugawara covered his mouth but could still feel the smile in his eyes. “That was such a bad joke I’m embarrassed for even laughing.”

“But I got you to smile,” Miya pointed out. “I win.”

He rolled his eyes and lowered his hand, “Whatever. Just keep drawing.”

“Yes, my love.”

Sugawara scrunched up his nose at the endearment and Miya smiled. He sketched quietly for a moment and Sugawara found his eyes wandering back towards the counter and Daichi once more. The bartender threw back a glass of golden liquid, downing the drink in a single gulp. He refilled it and then started mixing alcohol in a tall glass of ice. Sugawara studied the practiced way he stirred the ingredients with a long metal spoon, the colors of the golden liquid swirling like a tornado, light glinting off of the spinning ice cubes.

Asahi approached him from the side with a cigar in his hand and Daichi opened his mouth. The cook slipped it between his lips and then lifted a handheld cooking torch in front of it, hesitating when Oikawa made an exclamation and pulled his phone from his pocket, aiming it in the bartender’s direction. Asahi lit the end of the cigar with the torch and it totally didn’t look safe- even if it _did_ look really hot (no pun intended)- and Daichi puffed a cloud of smoke out around his face.

“Sawa-chan so sexy!” Oikawa’s voice floated across the bar and Sugawara agreed with him for the second time that night.

And then Daichi grinned and winked and Sugawara had to look away before he came completely undone. It was criminal for a single man to be that attractive. What with the disheveled hair, cigar, shirt opened halfway down his broad, hard chest…

Sugawara shook his head and faced Miya again.

“Are you done yet?”

“You sure are impatient,” he said, but set the pencil down anyway. He turned the sketchpad around and Sugawara’s jaw dropped.

It was perfect. He had whipped it out in no time at all and yet it was perfect. The dimensions. The shading. The line work from the top of his head to the point of his chin.

It was all perfect.

And it was beautiful. The smile was bright and alive and his eyes were vibrant and emotional and…

“How the fuck,” Sugawara said. “Seriously, what witchcraft did you pull out of your ass to do that?”

Miya chuckled and set the sketchpad aside.

“No witchcraft,” he said. “Unfortunately. Just muscles and movement and expression.”

“But how do you know what muscles?”

“Practice,” Miya said simply, sliding closer to him in the booth. “Here… feel my face.”

“Ew.”

“Just do it.”

Sugawara leaned forward and reached out with a hand. He pressed his fingers gently to Miya’s cheek.

“Notice how soft and slack it is,” he said. “Notice the shape.”

“Hm… okay…” Sugawara stroked the cheek for a moment.

“Now, feel the difference,” he grinned and the muscles flexed. The skin tightened and grew firm under his touch.

“Oh,” Sugawara breathed, feeling along his jaw. The movement was so much more prominent than he ever realized.

“Learn these changes by heart and you’ll have completely mastered the art of expression,” Miya said, smile smoothing out once more.

Sugawara leaned closer, trailing his fingers back up over his cheek.

A soft sound from across the table drew their attention and Sugawara pulled back.

Daichi stood opposite them. He swirled liquid and smoke around in the tall glass bottle and it was beautiful. Sugawara smiled up at him and there was a soft sigh from Miya.

“Ah… there it is,” he said in a quiet voice and Sugawara glanced at him.

“What?” he asked, equally as quiet.

Miya smiled ruefully at him and then glanced down at the drawing on the sketchpad, “Nothing.”

“Here you go,” Daichi said and set a short glass on the table. He carefully poured the liquid from the tall bottle inside and Sugawara watched in awe as the smoke flowed out with it.

Miya whistled, “Now look at that! It looks much better than I expected it to look, I’ll be honest.”

“Thank you,” Daichi said but the words were flat. Sugawara stared at that flexed muscle in his jaw. He wondered what it would feel like under his fingers.

Daichi capped the bottle in his hands and then took a step backwards. Sugawara eyed the drink again and his fingers twitched. So much care had gone into its creation and he wanted to taste the fruit of Daichi’s labors with fierce intensity.

Miya reached for the glass and Sugawara practically lunged to steal it. He lifted it to his lips, saying, “Me first,” and took a sip.

It was strong, but the smoky flavor was intriguing and rich and Sugawara could taste the passion that went into making it.

Daichi was an artist.

“Hmmm…” Sugawara said, handing the glass to Miya. “Is this what fancy people drink?” He smiled at Daichi, “It’s delicious.”

A wrinkle formed between Daichi’s brows and his lips pressed together with the faintest of quivers. But the corners turned up and his eyes crinkled with happiness and Sugawara wondered what he’d feel like under his fingers.

“Although, if I’m being honest,” he leaned his elbows on the table and stared mischievously up at him. “It doesn’t beat your Buttery Nipples.”

And Daichi laughed and Sugawara wondered what it’d taste like to capture the sound in his own mouth.

Miya sipped the Rum Martinez but Daichi’s eyes stayed locked on Sugawara as he folded his hands under his chin and cocked his head to the side.

“Daichi are you going to make me a new drink?”

“Hm, well I might, if you ask me nice enough,” his eyes twinkled.

Sugawara smirked, “Daichi, will you make me another drink, pretty please with a cherry on top?” he fluttered his eyelashes.

Daichi let out a laugh and set the ash tray, lighter, and cigar on the table in front of Miya before collecting Sugawara’s two empty glasses and setting them onto the tray.

“Right away, Beloved Customer,” he said in a low voice and chills ran up Sugawara’s spine. He lifted the tray and carried it and the bottle of Rum Martinez back to the counter.

Sugawara stared at his ass the entire way.

Miya let out a sigh and set his glass down. Sugawara glanced over at him when he leaned his forehead against his shoulder softly.

“What’s your problem?” Sugawara reached up and ruffled his hair.

“I feel like I’ve completely and utterly lost,” he muttered.

“Hmm? And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Miya turned his head and sighed, “Nothing.”

Sugawara flicked him in the forehead. They were silent for a moment and Sugawara watched Daichi at the counter. He had the cigar in his mouth again as he poured the rest of the Rum Martinez into a glass and passed it over to Oikawa. He wiped his hands on a towel, eyes flickering in his direction. Their gazes met for a prolonged second, smoke swirling around his face before he turned away and collected alcohol from the shelves behind him.

“This is really good,” Miya said, tapping the rim of his glass. “I’ve never tasted one this delicious before. Your bartender knows what he’s doing.”

Sugawara’s chest swelled with pride.

Miya sat up, reaching for the cigar, “It’s annoying.”

He chuckled, “Don’t be an ass.”

“Can’t help it,” he said, slipping the cigar between his lips and lighting it. He puffed on it quietly for a few seconds before pulling it out of his mouth and letting out a huff of frustration. “God damn it, this is good too.” He snuggled in next to Sugawara’s side and sucked on the cigar. “Koushi can the bartender draw?”

“Not that I know of,” Sugawara took the cigar from him and breathed it in. “Why?”

“So I beat him at one thing at least.”

He laughed, “Why are you trying to compete anyway?”

Miya sighed, “You’re really dumb, Koushi.”

He scowled and handed the cigar back, “How?”

Miya leaned away and took the sketchpad, “Never mind.” He grabbed the pencil and delicately shaded the apples of Sugawara’s cheeks. “So, what are you doing on the thirteenth?”

Sugawara didn’t answer for a moment, watching him draw silently. Finally he sighed and reached for the Rum Martinez. He took a slow sip and then set the glass back down.

“I don’t know.”

Miya glanced up at him, then reached out and tapped ashes from the cigar into the ash tray.

“I’ll take you out on a hot date,” he said, sticking the cigar back into his mouth and continuing the shading.

Sugawara snorted, “No thanks.”

“Worth a shot.”

“Anyway,” Sugawara leapt to change the subject. “Show me how to draw expression.”

Miya chuckled and flipped to a new page in the sketchpad, “Alright. Watch closely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I tell ya? Not as bad as you thought he was, right? Honestly I wrote Miya into this with the intentions of villifying him and now I'm like, "Ah Miya my sweet baby." I accidentally fell in love with him guys. My bad.
> 
> So I spat this out real quick and when I read over it I was like, "UGHHHHHH..." but then I was like, "Well it's mostly a rehash of last chapter so it'll do..." Also my lane is completely snowed in with some type of blizzardy bullshit so I'm like 120% done with today and just want to curl up with a bottle of whiskey and get caught up with all of the anime I dropped this past season. Seriously, my dad couldn't even get down to my house in his tractor. Goodbye world, this is how I die.
> 
> Next chapter is going to pick up. Like hella. I'm totes excited to write it, but I'm absolutely pooped today and so will get started on that tomorrow. It may take a couple of days because I think I'll make it into a monster chapter, since I haven't written one of those in a while. So sorry fam, but you might have to wait about a week for the next update! Hopefully these super quick updates the past few days were enough to satisfy your hunger though?
> 
> Thanks for the nice comments I've been receiving lately! They make me mucho happy. You all the MVP. If I start to take a long time to get the next chapter out due to snow storm depression then feel free to harrass me. 
> 
> Next Time:  
> "I need your help."  
> "Where are you?"  
> "... jail."  
> "Oh what the fuck."


	14. Sunburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out that maybe  
> just maybe  
> Shimizu is the most fucked up out of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a HOT MESS.  
> But it's super long.  
> And action packed.  
> So...  
> rejoice?
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> There is mild attempt at sexual assault in this chapter but doesn't get graphic. Promise. If you don't think you can read it, then it's AOK to skip to the first scene break. It'll be recapped enough that you won't miss vital plot points!

_“Why are you always sitting here by yourself?”_

_Shimizu looked up from her book, sliding the glasses farther up her nose. A boy from her class leaned on her desk, arms crossed, chin resting atop them as he smiled. His hair was an unusual grey color and his eyes were large and brown._

_“What?” she asked, voice soft._

_“Why don’t you play with the others?” he asked._

_Shimizu swallowed and turned her eyes back down to the book opened in front of her._

_“I have no interest in playing such silly games.”_

_“Hm? Really? They’re kind of fun though,” he said, reaching up and scratching the mole under his left eye. “Even though they’re silly.”_

_Shimizu pursed her lips._

_The boy stood, hands braced against her desk, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But if you do, I’ll teach you the rules!” He gave her a wave and turned to leave._

_“Ah,” she said and he paused, turning back to her. Her cheeks warmed and she didn’t meet his eyes, “What’s… what’s your name?”_

_The boy grinned and it lit up his entire face, “Sugawara! Sugawara Koushi! But you can just call me Koushi.” He turned back to her and leaned on the desk again. “Let’s be friends, Shimizu-chan!”_

_Shimizu’s face blazed, “I-if I’m going to call you Koushi then… then you should call me Kiyoko.”_

_Sugawara stared at her in surprise for a moment before letting out a laugh. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. “C’mon, Kiyoko! Let’s play!”_

_“W-wait! Koushi!”_

Shimizu opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her alarm clock beeped from the table beside her bed and she inhaled deeply before rolling over to shut it off. She picked her glasses up from the table and slid them onto her face. For a long moment she lay blinking in the dark, waking the rest of her body up with slow precision. First she flexed her toes, then rolled her ankles and tensed her calves. She worked her way all the way up and then stretched her arms high above her head, staring at her splayed fingers against the stark white of the ceiling.

_Sugawara grabbed her hand and ducked his head, cheeks bright red._

_“K-Kiyoko!” he said and she blinked at him in confusion._

_“What is it?” she asked. Why had he taken her out here behind the school? She thought they were going to lunch?_

_“Kiyoko,” he said again and his voice lowered._

_She clamped her mouth shut and waited patiently for him to work up the courage to say whatever it was that he needed to say. It was all that she could do._

_Sugawara slowly raised his eyes to hers._

_“I… I like you! Please go out with me!”_

_Shimizu stared at him in shock. Where was this coming from? Was he joking? He was joking, right? They were friends, weren’t they? Why would he ask…_

_Shimizu slowly tugged her hand out of Sugawara’s grasp and said softly, “Why would I do that?”_

_Surprise flickered in Sugawara’s eyes and he took a step back, “W-well…”_

_“I don’t know why you are telling me this now,” Shimizu continued._

_“What do you mean?” Sugawara’s eyebrows knit together._

_“Did you really think I would accept this kind of confession from you?”_

_He took another step back and Shimizu knew she was going too far. She shouldn’t speak this way to Sugawara. They were friends. He had been her closest friend for two years. But now that they were in junior high, he suddenly had a crush on her? Why was he doing this? Why did he want to ruin their relationship? Wasn’t it fine the way it was? Was she not good enough the way she was?_

_“I don’t know what you are expecting from me,” she said and her voice was bland. She shouldn’t speak this way but she couldn’t keep the words inside her mouth._

_"What I’m expecting…” Sugawara took yet another step away from her, as if she was toxic. As if she was something he should run away from. “I’m not expecting anything,” he said and his voice was hardening._

_“Was this your plan all along?” Shimizu continued. She wanted to run away. Away from Sugawara. Away from the painful words flowing from her lips. “Being nice to me, getting close to me, these past two years… was this your end goal the entire time?”_

_“End goal?” Sugawara sputtered. “_ End goal _?” His mouth twisted in disgust and his brow furrowed. Shimizu had never seen such an angry expression on his face before. “I don’t have an end goal! I wasn’t planning anything!”_

_“Then why are you confessing now? Do you think that I’ll be so desperate to not lose my only friend that I’d accept just like that?”_

_“No! That’s not what I was thinking at all!” He balled his hands into fists. “I just told you I liked you because it’s true! If… if you don’t feel the same way then just reject me!”_

_“Fine. Rejected,” Shimizu turned on her heel and headed back towards the school. “Don’t talk to me anymore.”_

_“Kiyoko!”_

_“Don’t call me that!” Shimizu snapped. “You’ve lost the right to call me that!”_

_“But… wait!”_

_Shimizu covered her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. It’s ruined. It’s ruined. It’s ruined._

_She ruined it._

_She wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks and then took off in a run towards the school._

Shimizu stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. There were bags under her eyes and her complexion was pallid. She was tired. Always tired.

She leaned over the sink and spat.

_“Suga-kun, is it true you and Shimizu-san fight a lot?”_

_Shimizu paused outside of the classroom, pressing her back to the door and hugging the stack of papers her teacher had asked her to fetch to her chest._

_“Hm? Ah, I suppose so,” Sugawara’s voice floated through the open crack of the door._

_“I saw you two arguing in the hallway the other day. I’ve never seen Shimizu-san make so many faces in my life. I thought her programming didn’t let her make any expression other than the default one.”_

_Laughter erupted._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sugawara’s voice spoke again and there was amusement in his tone. “She makes the best faces, you know?”_

_“Whatever dude, the bitch is a robot.”_

_“A hot one!” another voice called out and there were chimes of agreement._

_“Dude she seriously is so hot. That beauty mark on her mouth is sexy.”_

_“Do you think she’s a virgin?”_

_“No way! You can’t be that hot and not have had sex at least once!”_

_“Hey,” Sugawara’s voice lowered and the others shut up. “Don’t talk about her that way.”_

_“Ah what’s wrong? You got a crush on her or something?”_

_“Just don’t talk about girls like that. It’s rude.”_

_Shimizu’s hands tightened around the papers, wrinkling the sides._

_Stop. Just stop._

_She was used to it. She heard it all the time. He should just stop. He didn’t need to defend her. He didn’t need to say a single thing._

_Just stop._

_“C’mon, like the girls don’t talk like that about us guys when we’re not around?”_

_“Doesn’t matter.”_

_There was a moment of silence before the other voice spoke again._

_“So what, are you like in love with her or something?”_

_“Doesn’t matter. Don’t talk about girls like they’re some kind of toys. It’s disgusting.”_

_Just stop already._

_There was a low snicker, “Aren’t they though? Boring bitches like that aren’t good for anything other than sucking my—”_

_A tremendous crash exploded inside the room and Shimizu dropped the papers. They scattered across the hallway and she turned hurriedly to the crack in the door, peeking through at the mayhem inside the classroom._

_Several desks and chairs were upturned and pushed away to make room for Sugawara, sitting atop another boy on the floor, as he slammed his fist into his face repeatedly. Blood splattered his fist, stark red against the pale white of his skin._

_“Whoa!” boys yelped and leapt back as the other boy shoved Sugawara off of him and then followed with a tackle, slamming his back into another desk and sending it screeching across the room. Shimizu clamped her hands over her mouth. Her entire body was quivering as she watched Sugawara take a heavy punch to the cheek. He let out a roar and rolled the other boy onto his back, grasping for his uniform shirt._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why was he going so far?_

_Why was he defending her?_

_Why, when she had been so horrible to him the year before? When she had accused him and told him not to talk to her. When she had ruined their friendship and avoided him and then fought with him every time they were forced to interact?_

_Why?_

Why _?_

_Shimizu turned and fled down the school corridor._

Shimizu took a short shower and then after drying her hair dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black blouse. She stood in front of the mirror and played with the cuffs of the shirt, eyeing her appearance quietly.

Shimizu knew well that she was an attractive woman. Ever since she was a child she had been praised for her beauty. Her hair was silky and straight. Her complexion was milky and smooth. Her chin was pointed and her cheekbones were high.

She was beautiful.

She knew that.

No one ever let her forget it.

Even if sometimes she wanted to.

Shimizu turned away from the mirror and grabbed her bag and a red jacket on her way to the front door of her apartment. There, she slid her feet into a pair of tall black boots and left.

_“I’m sorry… I can’t…”_

_“It’s easy! Super easy! All you have to do is get us water and stuff,” the captain of the basketball team held an arm out, blocking Shimizu’s path when she tried to pass._

_She swallowed and avoided his stare, “I’m sorry. I just can’t…”_

_“C’mon, being the manager for the basketball team is really fun! Our last manager graduated this year so we’re really desperate, you know?”_

_But Shimizu knew that was a lie. If he was really desperate, then he wouldn’t be wasting his time trying so hard to convince her. If he were truly desperate, then after her first six refusals he would have given up and looked somewhere else._

_“I’m sorry. I am. But I really can’t,” she tried again to get by him but his hand pressed against the wall, caging her in._

_“Seriously,” he said, and his voice was low. “There’s got to be a limit to how stuck-up you can be.”_

_Shimizu stared at the floor and gulped._

_“You think that just because you’re hot you can act like a spoiled brat?”_

_She didn’t reply. A cold chill was creeping up her spine and she wanted to run, but there was no route for her to escape._

_“You should be happy I’m even asking you,” he continued. His eyes were shadowed and he leaned closer. “It’s a privilege, you know?”_

_Shimizu pressed back against the wall as tight as she could._

_“I’m sorry… I can’t be your manager… because…”_

_A hand grasped the basketball team’s captain by the wrist and his arm was wrenched back roughly._

_“Because she’s already signed up to be the volleyball team’s manager.”_

_Shimizu and the captain turned towards Sugawara, whose smile was as sweet as honey, despite his death grip on the captain’s wrist._

_“Sorry about that, guess you were a little too slow?” he stared up into the captain’s eyes with fearless intensity, even though the boy was two years older, stronger, and taller than the new first year._

_“Ah,” the captain took a step back, peering down his nose at him. “Is that so?”_

_Sugawara released his wrist and the captain absently rubbed the red marks left behind._

_“Afraid it is,” Sugawara reached past him and took Shimizu’s hand, pulling her to his side. “I’d really appreciate it if you stopped harassing our manager, Senpai. It’s making her uncomfortable.”_

_The captain stared at him for a moment before stepping back, “Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn’t realize she had already joined a club. That’s my bad.”_

_“It’s alright,” Sugawara smiled warmly._

_The captain turned and walked away down the hall. Sugawara waited until he disappeared around the corner before releasing Shimizu’s hand and glaring down at her._

_“First day of high school and you’re already getting attacked? Seriously,” he sighed and scratched the back of his head. “You leave yourself too open.”_

_She gulped and ducked her head._

_Sugawara watched her for another moment before sighing again and turning away, “Well… just tell them off more firmly. And if they bug you, then tell a sensei.” He took one step but Shimizu reached out and grabbed him by the sleeve of his gakuran. He paused and glanced over his shoulder._

_“Sugawara-san,” she said. “Thank you.”_

_He stared at her quietly for a moment before letting out a huff. “It’s nothing. I was just passing by anyway.”_

_“But you didn’t have to help,” she said, barely louder than a whisper. “Sugawara-san…”_

_“Could you knock that off?” Sugawara’s voice was terse._

_She dropped his sleeve in surprise._

_“Seriously,” he looked away. “I thought I told you to call me Koushi.”_

_Shimizu stared up at him in astonishment. His cheeks tinted pink._

_“I mean… that’s what you used to call me. So it’s kind of weird to hear you go back to the honorifics, you know?”_

_She gulped._

_He sighed, “Anyway. Be more careful around the older guys.” He glanced at her and then turned down the hall once more, hands in his pockets._

_“Koushi!” Shimizu called and he stopped again. He looked at her over his shoulder and she twisted her hands in front of her, “Wh-where does the volleyball club practice?”_

_He stared at her in shock._

_“Y-you know,” she looked away. “If I’m going to be the manager… I should at least know that much…” She peeked up at him shyly._

_Sugawara’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. Shimizu shifted on her feet awkwardly._

_A bright smile suddenly spread across his face and he rushed over to her, “That’s great!” he took her hands and shook them excitedly. “That’s great! C’mon, we can go there together Kiyoko!” He hesitated and glanced at her, “Ah… if it’s okay for me to… call you that… again…”_

_Shimizu smiled and squeezed his hands, “Yes.”_

Shimizu arrived at the park twenty minutes early. She sat down on a bench and tucked her bag close to her thigh, pulling her phone out and checking it for messages. The sun was warm on the back of her neck and the smell of roses wafted on the breeze from a garden nearby. She closed her eyes momentarily as the wind ruffled her hair softly.

_Shimizu stared at Sugawara over the top of her book as he sat across from her at the library table. He was dozing off against the palm of his hand, a small drop of drool forming in the corner of his mouth._

_Why wasn’t he acting any differently?_

_For the entire day he had been the usual Sugawara, joking and laughing and eating way too much for breakfast when she offered to treat him._

_Why?_

_Shimizu kicked him softly under the table and Sugawara started, sitting up suddenly and wiping the drool from his lips, glancing around sleepily. He cleared his throat and looked to her._

_“Huh? What’s up? Did you say something?”_

_She didn’t answer for a second, staring back down at her book._

_“Kiyoko?”_

_She lifted her eyes to him once more._

_“Are you okay?”_

_He cocked an eyebrow, “Am I okay? Yeah? Why do you ask?”_

_She pursed her lips, “I heard from Hana-chan.”_

_He stared at her quietly for a moment and then let out a small sigh, leaning back in his chair._

_“Ah.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_He chuckled, “I’m fine. Honest. Please don’t worry about me.”_

_And he didn’t seem like he was lying. But how could he be fine? He and Misaki had dated for two years and she broke it off just the night before and he was just… fine?_

_“Stop staring at me,” he pointed at her. “I’m not going to start crying, if that’s what you’re expecting.”_

_“How can you be fine?” she asked, exasperated._

_He hummed and rubbed the side of his neck, “Well I mean, it was bound to happen, I guess.”_

_She huffed and snapped the book shut, “You just broke up with your girlfriend of two years and you look like nothing has happened!”_

_“Hm… yeah…”_

_She scowled, “Weren’t you in love with her?”_

_Sugawara blinked at her in shock for a moment. “I was in love with her,” he said but it sounded more like a question, and the bewildered expression on his face faded into one of concern as he reached up and rubbed at his mouth, as if trying to erase the words from it._

_“Koushi…”_

_“It doesn’t matter, right?” he recovered and smiled at her, though she could see it didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s over now. So it doesn’t matter.” He let out a loud groaning sigh and stretched his arms up over his head, “So let’s just drop it for now and go get some lunch okay?”_

_Shimizu looked down at her book for a moment and then let out a sigh, “You don’t even want to try to make it work? You could… I’m sure you could save it somehow. Hana-chan is crazy about you. If you showed a little resolve…” she looked back up at him and he was smiling softly at her. She let the words dwindle and die on her tongue._

_“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I guess I’m just not the type to chase after someone.”_

_Shimizu swallowed the lump in her throat and Sugawara stood, gathering up his books._

_“Now come on,” he said, louder. “I’m starving. Treat me again, Kiyoko.”_

_She sighed and collected her things, “I was only treating you because I thought you’d be depressed. Pay for yourself now.”_

_“Ah! Cruel woman! Can’t you see my heart has been trampled upon?” he chased after her as she strode across the library towards the front doors. “I may never recover!”_

_Shimizu rolled her eyes, “Fine, hurry up, Rejected-kun.”_

“Hey, what’re you doing here by yourself?”

Shimizu opened her eyes slowly.

~~_“Why are you always sitting here by yourself?”_ ~~

Two men hovered in front of her, smirking slyly. She glanced down at the phone in her hands. Only three minutes had passed and she was already getting picked up on.

 “It’s no fun to just sit around all alone, right?” one of the men said and she looked up at him. He had long bleached hair tied in a bun on top of his head and large green gauges in his ears. “How about you join us?”

“Sorry, I’m waiting for someone,” she said, grip tightening on the cell phone in her lap.

“Oh?” the other man leaned over her. His black hair was short and spiked at the top in a faux hawk and he wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a shining nose piercing. “A friend? She can come too. Invite her along.”

“No,” Shimizu denied. “Not a she…”

“What, is it your boyfriend?” the blonde asked, smiling with amusement.

She swallowed, “Yeah. He is. My boyfriend.”

The two men exchanged a look and the one with the glasses straightened.

“Well…” he scratched the back of his head, “That didn’t sound all that convincing. For some reason I don’t believe you.”

The other snickered, “Sounded like a total lie to me.”

Shimizu’s heart pounded, “He is. He’s my boyfriend. And he won’t like you two talking to me so you should just—”

“Hey now, aren’t you a little desperate to get rid of us?” the blonde said, voice hardening.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with us? Not good enough for you?” the one with the glasses said.

~~_“Seriously. There’s got to be a limit to how stuck-up you can be.”_ ~~

“I’m sorry, I need to go,” Shimizu stood, grabbing her bag. “Please excuse me—”

“Now, now,” the blonde grabbed her by the bicep. “You can’t leave. What about your boyfriend?”

“I’ll call him,” she tried to pull from his grasp but he only tightened his grip. She winced. “Please let me go.”

“Nah,” he smirked. “Don’t think I will.”

"What's the harm?" Glasses said. "Just play with us for a while."

_“ ~~Don’t talk about girls like they’re some kind of toys.”~~_

“Please release me,” she said, voice quivering. “I really can’t. I’m sorry. I need to go now.”

The blonde laughed, “Man, cruel women like you really turn me on, you know?”

~~_“Ah! Cruel woman! Can’t you see my heart has been trampled upon?”_ ~~

“Please let go,” she said, voice softer. Her chest ached. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe.

“Oh c’mon. Sitting here all alone like this… don’t act like this wasn’t your end goal.”

~~_“Being nice to me, getting close to me, these past two years… was this your end goal the entire time?”_ ~~

“No,” she tugged weakly at her arm. “No… no… p-please.”

“It’s fine. We’ll make sure you have a good time,” he pulled her down the sidewalk, the other flanking her other side with a low chuckle.

“Stop,” she dug her heels into the ground. “Leave me alone. Let me go!”

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe.

_Help._

_Help._

_Someone please help._

“ _HEY_!” a harsh voice cut through the air and the two men stopped.

Shimizu whipped around, pulling at her arm, eyes wide as she faced Sugawara. He ran towards them from down the sidewalk, wearing a light grey blazer, faded jeans, and a furious expression.

_Koushi…_

“Let go of her!” Sugawara grabbed the blonde by the wrist and squeezed.

The blonde visibly winced and his fingers loosened around Shimizu’s bicep enough for her to pull away. She stumbled behind Sugawara as the blonde struggled in his grip.

“Keep your hands off of me, Man,” he snapped, yanking at his wrist.

“What were you going to do with her?” Sugawara tightened his grasp and stepped closer.

“And what business is it of yours?” he growled.

His friend stepped closer, “Why don’t you just fuck off? Who do you think you are?”

“Who?” Sugawara’s eyes flicked towards him. “I’m her boyfriend. What were you going to do with her?”

“You’re the boyfriend?” Glasses snorted and looked at Shimizu. “This scrawny little pussy?”

Sugawara stiffened and Shimizu reached out and took his arm.

“K-Koushi, let’s g-go,” she said, stuttering.

Sugawara threw the blonde’s wrist away from him and turned to leave, pressing a hand on the small of Shimizu’s back. She gulped, digging her fingers into his arm. She sent a last, wary glance over his shoulder and then let out a cry.

“Koushi!”

The man with the glasses grabbed the back of Sugawara’s blazer and yanked him backwards. Shimizu’s grip slipped from his arm and he was sent flying to the ground.

The blonde laughed and kicked him in the side.

“Whoops!” he said as the man with the glasses grinned. “My bad!” he kicked him again.

“Koushi!” Shimizu lunged for him but he held up a hand.

“Stay back,” he said, rolling onto his knees just to take another kick, this time to the chest.

Shimizu took a shaky step back, stumbling.

_Stop._

_Just stop._

Sugawara stood, dusted himself off slowly as the two other men taunted, and Shimizu watched.

_Please._

_Just stop._

_Let’s just leave._

_Forget about them._

“What’s this? Going to give us some entertainment, huh?” the blonde reached up and tightened his bun, stupidly taking his attention away from Sugawara. “I guess we can play for a litt—”

Sugawara’s fist slammed into his nose, knocking the blonde flat on his back.

“What the fuck!” Glasses jumped back but his surprise made him slow. Sugawara’s hand flashed out and gripped him strongly around the neck. He yanked him forward, throwing his fist out at the same time and landing a hard punch to his mouth. Glasses let out a cry of pain and Sugawara hit him again.

And again.

He hit him until the man was spitting out blood onto the front of his shirt, scrabbling against Sugawara’s grip around his throat. The blonde climbed to his feet and lunged at Sugawara, hurling his shoulder into his spine and sending him sprawling to the ground, the blonde on his back.

“Koushi!” Shimizu took a step forward and then hesitated when the blonde grabbed the back of his hair and slammed his face down into the sidewalk. The spray of blood on the cement made Shimizu’s stomach churn and she collapsed. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly lifted her phone.

_Help._

_Help._

_Help._

Sugawara bucked the blonde off of his back and struggled into a crouching position, blood pouring down his face and dripping off of his lips.

Shimizu’s fingers shook as she dialed the police.

_Shimizu closed the door behind her, calling out, “I’m home!”_

_There was no answer. Her father must still be at work._

_No matter. She would get started on dinner so that it was done by the time he came home. She hummed softly as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Should she make hot pot? Or maybe katsudon?_

_As she was surveying what ingredients she had at her disposal, her cell phone rang. She pulled it from the pocket of her jacket and stared at the screen. It was her father. She answered it happily,_

_“Hey Dad. Are you almost done with work?”_

_“Kiyoko, are you at home?” her father sounded breathless._

_“Yes, I just got back. Volleyball practice ran a little late today.”_

_“Sweetie, listen to me. I need you to get out of there.”_

_Shimizu froze, “Wh-what? What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t have time to explain right now. Get your shoes on, go out the back door and climb the fence to the alley. I need you to run as fast as you can all the way to Koushi’s house. Can you do that?”_

_“D-dad…”_

_“Can you do that for me, Sweetie?”_

_Shimizu swallowed hard and stumbled back to the entryway. “I… I’ll try.” She slammed her feet into her shoes. Her body was shaking all over as her father offered her words of encouragement._

_“You’ll be okay. You’ll be fine, Sweetie. Run as fast as you can and don’t stop no matter what. When you get to Koushi’s house, lock all of the doors and turn the lights off.”_

_“Okay,” she whispered as she rushed to the back of the house._

_“Make sure you send me a text when you get there. Understand, Sweetie?”_

_“Yes. I understand.”_

_“I love you. Run as fast as you can.”_

_“Yes,” Shimizu ended the call and pushed out into the night. She didn’t stop to look around. She didn’t let doubt creep into her legs and lock her in place. She ran. She jumped over the fence and she ran down the alley. She turned left at the end of the street and she ran. She ran until she couldn’t breathe, pumping her arms and legs until it felt like they would fall off. She darted through alleys and people’s yards, desperately trying to keep the sobs at bay. She ran and ran and ran until she was in front of his house. And then she ran around to the back, jumped his fence, and burst through the back door._

_“Koushi! Koushi!” she was screaming his name before the door was even closed behind her. “Koushi!”_

_She stumbled through the house, panting and wheezing and freezing cold all over._

_“Koushi!”_

_Sugawara came barreling down the stairs, eyes wide with panic. He still wore his tracksuit from volleyball practice, sweat still glistening on his forehead._

_“Kiyoko!” he exclaimed in shock and fear. “What’s wrong?” he rounded the stairwell and rushed up to her, just as she collapsed._

_Tears burst from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back and he was shaking, but not as much as she was._

_“My—“ she sobbed. “My dad… he called me and told me to run… run here… he said we need to lock the doors. We need to hide. Koushi… what if something’s happened to him? What if… what if the case he’s on… what…”_

_“Shh,” Sugawara stroked her hair, squeezing her. “Shh, Kiyoko, your dad is okay. He called you, didn’t he? He spoke to you, right? He’s fine. And so are you. You’re alright now.”_

_She let out a wail into his shoulder. He pulled her to her feet and led her by the hand to the front door. He locked it quickly and then dragged her up the stairs as she cried all the while. He took her to his room, locked the door behind him, and then urged her to the bed, where he sat her down. He released her, to her dismay, but only for a short while. He went to his closet and pulled out an oversized sweater. He took it to her and then maneuvered her arms and head into it, fluffing the collar around her neck. He then wrapped the blanket from his bed around her shoulders, sat next to her, and pulled her onto his lap._

_She fell weakly against his chest and sobbed into his collarbone as he lifted his cell phone and sent a text to her father. He set the phone down beside him and hugged her close._

_“Shh…” he said. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.”_

_“What if… what if…” she choked._

_“Listen,” he whispered, stroking her wild hair. “Your father is alright. He’s the toughest guy I know. Remember that time he stopped that robber? How he slammed him right down on the ground like he weighed nothing but a feather?”_

_“That’s…”_

_“And remember that time he took you to the shooting range with him? Didn’t you say he hit the target right in the bullseye?”_

_“But—”_

_“Your father is the strongest man I know. He’s going to be fine. He’s surrounded by other strong guys and they’re all going to look out for each other.”_

_Shimizu hiccupped and pulled back. She stared up into his face and he smiled softly at her, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes._

_“I’m scared,” she whispered. Her body shuddered. “I’m so scared…”_

_“It’s going to be okay,” he said gently. “I’m with you, right?”_

_She gulped and nodded._

_“I’m with you, and I’m going to protect you. Always.”_

_Her chin quivered, “How?”_

_“If anyone touches you, I’ll beat them all up!” he said brightly, lifting a fist energetically. “Pow! Right in their noses!”_

_She sniffed, “You can’t solve every problem by fighting.”_

_“Sure I can!”_

_“You can’t.”_

_He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks before holding her face in both of his hands. His eyes were determined and serious when he said, “Well I can try.”_

Sugawara climbed to his feet and the blonde was up, fists at the ready. They crashed together, exchanging blows while Shimizu’s call went through and she was crying and begging for help and there was blood everywhere.

Everywhere.

Sugawara was bleeding and the blonde was bleeding and the man with the glasses- broken now- was moaning on the sidewalk, propped up on one elbow, holding his mouth, which was also bleeding.

_Help._

~~_"You can't solve every problem by fighting."_ ~~

_Just._

~~_"Well I can try."_ ~~

_Stop._

* * *

“Thanks, Kunimi,” Daichi said as the man collected his belongings.

“You know you’re asking for trouble with this thing, right?” Kunimi flicked the karaoke microphone, a dull expression on his face.

“Yeah… I kind of figured. But… the annoying club won’t leave it alone,” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl. “And besides… It might be a good way to get more customers. I’ve been thinking about hosting more events.”

Kunimi slid his arms into his jacket, “Well… good luck, I guess.”

He threw a wave as he walked to the door and popped it open.

“I’ll buy all your drinks next time you stop by!” Daichi called and he swore he heard the other man chuckle as the door closed behind him.

Daichi smiled and looked at the new set up on the far end of the bar. Bokuto and the others were going to be thrilled. He laughed quietly and turned to the rest of the bar, examining it slowly. It was his day off and everything was silent. The bar didn’t feel right without the voices, the arguing, the clinking of glasses, the laughter.

He missed it.

But Daichi needed a day of rest too. And once a week wasn’t too much to ask for. Even if his regulars liked to bitch and moan every time his one day of relaxation rolled around.

His one day off was the day he got shit done. It was when he got caught up on his paperwork, his orders, his number crunching. It was when he made repairs to the bar- should it need them- and made new additions like the jukebox and the karaoke machine and speakers. It was when he slept in, took his time making himself dinner and cleaned his apartment.

It was when he was bored out of his mind.

Don’t get him wrong, Daichi loved alone time. He loved concentrating on his mental health and taking care of number one. He loved control and order and cleanliness.

But Daichi also loved noise and laughter and company. He loved making drinks and rounding up rowdy drunks. He loved the sensation of togetherness with the people he’s learned to love.

So it made sense that even on Daichi’s much coveted day of rest, he sometimes got a little bored.

And it made sense that he sometimes got a little lonely.

So when his phone went off, even though it was his much coveted day of relaxation, he practically _sprinted_ to the counter where it sat. He didn’t even check the name on the screen when he answered with a breathless,

“Hello?”

“Sawamura.”

Daichi sat down on a stool. “Shimizu? What’s going on? You sound…” congested?

Shimizu sniffed.

“I need your help.”

Daichi hesitated. Shimizu needed his help? What on earth could Daichi possibly do to help the great, capable Shimizu Kiyoko?

“Where are you?” he asked anxiously. She sounded weird. Different from her usual, calm self.

For a long moment she didn’t reply. And when her voice came, it was soft and weak.

“… jail.”

“Oh what the fuck,” Daichi breathed the words out before he could stop them. He dragged his fingers through his hair. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Sorry… I didn’t phrase that correctly. I’m not _in_ jail… I’m _at_ the jail. Or… the police station next to it. I’m sorry, I don’t really have the time to explain everything. I’ll send you an address. Will you come?”

“Yeah! Yeah, sure. Of course. I’ll come right away,” Daichi stood and glanced around the bar, wondering if there was anything he should take with him.

“Thank you,” Shimizu said and then hung up.

Daichi slid the phone into his pocket and ran up the stairs to his apartment to grab his wallet and a jacket.

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck._

What trouble had Shimizu gotten herself in to? Shimizu, of all people. He never… _EVER_ expected to get this call from Shimizu.

Bokuto, yes.

Kuroo, yes.

Oikawa, yes.

Nishinoya, yes.

Tanaka, yes.

…

Hanamaki, yes.

Matsukawa, yes.

Kyoutani, yes.

Tendou, yes.

Saeko, yes.

But Shimizu?

_Fuck._

And why was she calling Daichi, of all people? Shouldn’t she call someone she was closer to? Her family, or Sugawara, or… _anyone_? She and Daichi weren’t even close. So why was she asking _him_ to come?

Daichi decided to put the reasons out of his head. She would probably explain everything to him once he got there. He just needed to be patient.

He followed the address she sent him, heart in his throat the entire journey. He hoped to God he didn’t need to bail anybody out. One would think that owning a business would mean that Daichi was fairly well off, but add a group of constant customers who regularly left their tabs unpaid and you’ll find that owning a business doesn’t always pay the bills. He really didn’t have the cash to spare on bail.

But Shimizu had said she was _at_ jail, not _in_ it. So maybe bail wasn’t what she was after.

Then what was it?

Daichi was sweating by the time he finally pushed his way into the police station. And what he saw just inside wasn’t exactly what he had expected.

“I need medical attention! Officer, why haven’t you fetched us a doctor yet?” a man with long, messy blonde hair complained from across the room, sitting in a metal chair next to another man with black hair and a heavily bruised and bloody face. The blonde was also a mess of blood and bruises, the majority of it staining the front of his shirt and they both wore handcuffs around their wrists.

“Shut up, the nurse has been called!” a terse voice snapped from behind a desk straight across the room. Daichi noted that Shimizu stood in front of him, bowed over a piece of paper, pen in her hand.

But that wasn’t what shocked Daichi. He knew Shimizu would be there. And he expected some sort of riff raff, like the two in the cuffs on the left side of the room. What he wasn’t expecting was to see the familiar form of Sugawara sitting in a chair almost directly in front of and slightly to the left of the doorway. His back was to Daichi and he leaned back in his chair in a relaxed position, hands clasped behind his head, one ankle resting on the knee of his other leg, foot bouncing.

Daichi stared at the gleaming metal cuffs locked around the man’s wrists.

He stared at his bruised, bloody knuckles.

“My nose is broken!” the man with blonde hair called out, wiping at the blood still dribbling down over his lips. “I’m going to die of blood loss if I don’t get this treated!”

“You just need to have it set,” Sugawara said, and his tone was light. “Snap it back into place.”

“I need a doctor!”

“Here, I’ll do it,” Sugawara stood and approached the other men. Both of them cowered back against their seats, the blonde letting out a girlish scream.

“Stay away!” he squealed, holding his bloody hands up to guard his face. “Don’t touch me!”

“Sugawara-san!” the police officer barked. “I told you to sit down!”

“I’m just going to help!” Sugawara said and stopped in front of the blonde. He reached out with his cuffed hands and the blonde screeched, kicking at him weakly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Sugawara said, batting his hands away and then grasping him by the cheeks. “It’ll be over in a second!”

“Sugawara-san!” the officer slammed a fist down on the counter.

Sugawara pressed his thumbs on either side of the blonde’s nose and cracked it into place. The blonde shrieked and jerked backwards.

“There! See! All better!” Sugawara laughed and stepped back. “No more bleeding!”

“Sugawara-san! If you don’t sit your ass back down in that chair, I’m throwing you in a cell over night! Do you hear me?” the officer shouted.

“Ugh, yeah, yeah. I _heard_ you. I was just trying to help,” Sugawara turned back towards his chair, giving Daichi a full view of his front.

He inhaled sharply.

The entire left side of Sugawara’s face was covered in dried blood, seemingly from a large gash in his eyebrow. His right cheekbone was swollen and bruised and the front of his pale blue shirt was stained with his blood. Sugawara pouted his lips out at the officer and then looked forward. The second his eyes fell onto Daichi, he froze. His eyes went wide with panic and his hands clenched into tight fists in front of him.

Daichi stared at him for a long silent moment until the officer yelled again and Sugawara finally ducked his head, hiding his face, and took his seat once more.

With his back to him again, Daichi used a few seconds to calm his racing heart and suck in a breath.

_What the fuck._

_What the fuck._

Just what had _happened_?

“Oh?” the man with black hair squinted in Sugawara’s direction and then let out a snicker. “What’s this? Has your daddy come to pick you up?”

“Not so tough anymore, are you?” the blonde said with tears in his eyes.

“What did you say?” Sugawara was on his feet again. He rushed up to the two others and they simultaneously screamed, cowering together and lashing out with their feet as the man leaned over them, reaching for the blonde’s messy hair.

“Officer! Officer! He’s going to kill us!” the black haired man cried. Sugawara turned to him and promptly wrapped his hands around his throat.

The police officer let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

Daichi gulped and walked up to the counter, deciding to get his answers from Shimizu rather than standing around gaping like a damn fool.

He stood beside her and she glanced up at him, “Sawamura,” she breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for coming.”

“What happened?” he asked, ignoring the hacking sounds of wet coughs behind him and the blonde’s wailing.

“They were fighting in the damn street,” the officer answered. “Fucking savages.”

“It’s my fault,” Shimizu said quietly, turning back to the paperwork in front of her.

“Like hell it was,” the officer glared at her. His eyebrow ticked in irritation and he turned towards the three fighting, “Damn it, Sugawara-san—”

Daichi held up a hand, “Here, I’ll do it.” The officer stared at him in surprise as he turned back to the rowdy trio. He cleared his throat and then barked, “ _Suga_.”

His voice cut angry and harsh through the room, echoing off of the walls and halting all other sounds. Sugawara winced and then slowly retracted his hands from the other man’s throat. He turned slowly, head ducked, shoulders lifted slightly up towards his ears. He raised his eyes to meet Daichi’s and his expression was shamed and slightly afraid.

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and said sternly, “ _Sit. Down._ ”

Sugawara instantly dropped into the chair next to the blonde’s.

“ _Stay_ ,” he commanded. He stared at him for a few seconds to be sure his order would be followed.

“Uwah,” the blonde said under his breath, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “ _Scary…_ ”

Sugawara glared at the other man, “Thanks a lot, Jackasses. Daichi’s never used his dad voice with me before.”

Daichi resisted the urge to smile and turned back to Shimizu.

“Thanks,” the officer said with a grunt of amusement.

He gave him a nod and said, “So what do I need to do? Is there some bail that needs to be met or—”

“No,” Shimizu said. “I’m almost done with the paperwork for his release,” she scribbled across the paper without looking up.

“Then,” Daichi glanced over his shoulder at Sugawara, who leaned slightly in the blonde’s direction, speaking softly as the others listened raptly. “What… what do you need me for?”

She let a sigh and glanced up at him. He noted that her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, cheeks flushed and her nose pink and raw. Daichi had never seen Shimizu in a more disheveled state in his life. He never thought he would.

“I…” she pushed her glasses up her nose and then let out a small breath. “I’m sorry. I can take care of all of this but… I can’t handle him right now.” She peered past his shoulder and Daichi followed her gaze. Sugawara was turned sideways in his seat, braiding the blonde’s hair while the man with the black hair leaned over his arm rest and spoke animatedly at him, flapping a hand. Sugawara nodded calmly, small smile forming on his bloody lips.

Shimizu sighed again and Daichi turned back to her, “I’m sorry. I just can’t. I’m exhausted. I can’t worry about him.”

“I see…” he cleared his throat.

“Would you please look after him for the night?” she asked hopefully. “Please? I’m sorry to ask this of you… I know it’s your day off…”

“There are no days off from friendship,” he smiled down at her. “I’ll take care of him.”

She blew out a breath of relief, “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it,” he said. “We of the Save Sugawara Squad have to help each other out, right?”

She chuckled lightly and turned back to the paperwork, “I suppose that’s true…”

The sound of the door opening drew all of their attention and they turned to watch as a woman in scrubs walked inside, carrying a large medical bag in one hand. She dragged her hawk-like stare across the room until she spotted the three injured. She pressed her lips in a hard line and then walked over to them.

“I hope you’re all glad you pulled me from the comfort of my office just to treat your baby wounds,” she said, dropping her bag down on a low table and then dragging it over to them. “You haven’t even washed up yet? What have you been doing this whole time?” she glared over her shoulder at the police officer, “C’mon, Yamada! Don’t make my job difficult!”

“Sorry about that, Adachi-san. Just a few minutes ago they couldn’t stop trying to kill each other. You think I could let them wash up by themselves?”

“Go one at a time!” she turned back to them, fists on her hips. “You first, Suga-kun.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Sugawara slinked off of his chair and walked across the room towards the restroom, avoiding Daichi’s stare as he went. The nurse sat down on the table and popped her bag open with a loud sigh.

“Let me see your teeth, boy,” she turned towards the black haired man.

Daichi watched for a moment as she examined his bloody mouth, patting his cheek when she deducted that no dental care was needed.

Sugawara returned, face dripping slightly, but finally clear of the blood, other than a thin line down the left side of his face where fresh stream dripped from the cut in his eyebrow. He took his place in his seat once more and the nurse turned to him while the blonde took his turn going to wash up.

Daichi walked over, arms crossed over his chest. He hovered behind the nurse as she prodded at Sugawara’s eyebrow, assessing the damage. She let out a low whistle.

“That’s some cut you got there, Suga-kun. How’d you manage it?”

Sugawara pursed his lips, sliding his cuffed hands in between his thighs as he avoided her stare.

She pinched his nose and he winced.

“Don’t ignore me,” she snapped.

“Naru beat his face into the sidewalk,” the man with the black hair said drowsily. He leaned back in his chair and watched them with squinted eyes. “Like three times.”

Daichi tensed, digging his fingers into the hard muscles of his biceps.

“Doesn’t hurt,” Sugawara murmured and the nurse pinched his nose again.

She dug around in her bag just as the blonde, Naru, was returning. Daichi tried to stop himself from glaring daggers at the man, but he couldn’t seem to manage it. The third went to the bathroom and Daichi directed an icy stare at the blonde. He noticed and instantly cowered in his chair, leaning slightly in Sugawara’s direction.

“Did you clean it properly?” the nurse said, producing a needle and thread from her bag.

Sugawara shied away, “Yes. It’s fine. It’s not that deep. You don’t have to—”

“You’re getting stitches, Twerp,” she interrupted. “Lean in here. My eyesight ain’t what it used to be.”

“No, I really don’t need it…” the nurse grabbed him by the chin and pulled him close. His eyes grew wide and they darted up to Daichi.

The fear in his gaze erased whatever anger or doubt he harbored. He approached and then sat in the seat next to his. Sugawara’s cuffed hands were instantly in his lap and Daichi squeezed them reassuringly, before remembering the poor state his knuckles were in and lessening his grip.

The nurse hummed cheerfully as she poked around in the laceration in Sugawara’s eyebrow and then swept some kind of clear ointment over it. Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut tightly, biting his bottom lip.

The nurse readied her thread and needle, disinfecting it with some kind of strong smelling liquid.

“Don’t you need to give him some kind of anesthetic or something?” Daichi asked anxiously.

She glanced at him, “This is punishment. It’s not supposed to feel good.”

He frowned, “But—”

“Just get it over with,” Sugawara said, voice tight.

The nurse chuckled, “That’s the spirit, Suga-kun.”

Sugawara’s fingers tightened around Daichi’s hands as she leaned forward and started sewing his skin together. Naru made a choking sound and then looked away, covering his mouth. Daichi watched closely, registering Sugawara’s reactions to the treatment. He started chewing his bottom lip and his skin was deathly white, much paler than usual. Worry flowered in his chest. He looked like he was in a lot of pain…

“Don’t let him fool you,” the nurse said with a snort. “It don’t hurt. Suga-kun is just a huge baby about needles.”

“It’s n-normal to be scared of—” Sugawara’s voice quivered and he squeezed Daichi harder. “S-something like th-this…”

“Hmhm,” she rolled her eyes and continued the job, threading the sutures through his skin expertly.

Daichi stared at him quietly. His face was scrunched up, sweat beading on his forehead. He breathed hard, chest rising and falling rapidly and his fingers dug into the skin of Daichi’s hands. Daichi had never seen such a look of vulnerability on the man’s face. It was… endearing, and yet troubling. Daichi wanted to smooth those wrinkles from his brow, ease his worries and fears by kissing him softly and whispering words of encouragement.

He settled for gently stroking his fingers with his thumb.

The nurse finally finished, sitting back with a chuckle.

“You did well,” she said, reaching into her bag and producing a handful of lollipops. “What flavor do you want?”

Daichi nearly snorted at the ridiculousness of offering candy directly after giving stitches to a full grown man in handcuffs, but Sugawara peeled his hands away from Daichi’s and took watermelon flavored lollipop gratefully anyway. He looked endlessly tired as he tore weakly at the plastic wrapper, eventually giving up and thrusting it at Daichi.

He smiled and removed the wrapper and handed it back to Sugawara’s quivering fingers. He put it into his mouth and let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his seat.

“Alright, let me see you, boy,” the nurse turned to the blonde. He stiffened. “What’s your damage?”

“Uhh…” he looked away. “I’m fine…”

“Don’t give me that shit!” the officer growled. “You’ve been complaining nonstop since you got here! Now tell her what’s wrong with you!”

The black haired man returned and slumped down into his chair.

“Suga broke his nose,” he offered.

“Eh?” the nurse tugged Naru forward, “Don’t look broke.”

“S’cause I fixed it,” Sugawara said around the sucker in his mouth.

The nurse barked out a laugh, “You _fixed_ it? And how did you do that?”

“I cracked it back into place,” he said simply.

The nurse let out a sigh, “You’re going to need to get some x-rays, son.”

“Eh?” Sugawara and Naru both leaned forward.

“But I fixed it!” Sugawara put his hands on Naru’s shoulder. “See! Look how straight it is! And it’s not bleeding anymore!”

“You can’t just fix a broken nose by _cracking_ it back into place,” the nurse said with a scowl. “This ain’t the movies, Suga-kun. If it was really broken then it might need to be reconstructed. By a _doctor_ ,” she gave Sugawara a meaningful stare.

Sugawara and Naru exchanged a look.

“I’ll pay for it,” he said softly and Daichi blinked in surprise.

Naru shook his head, “It’s okay…”

“No, it’s not. I’ll pay for it,” Sugawara shook his head.

The nurse smiled and offered the handful of lollipops to Naru. He took an apple flavored one and the nurse held them out to the black haired man. He waved them off, cradling his jaw, closing his eyes.

“Well, other than the nose,” the nurse stood, dropping the lollipops into her bag and closing it. “You boys are fine. Pop some pain killers and don’t go fighting for at least a few weeks.”

“Yes Ma’am,” all three ducked their heads.

She nodded and went to the counter. Daichi stood and followed, throwing a confused glance at Sugawara as he turned to Naru with a look of shame.

“I’m done here,” she said, knocking her knuckles on the counter. “Thanks for wasting my time, Yamada-kun.”

“You’re welcome, Adachi-san,” he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and left.

Shimizu clicked her pen and set it down, “I think that’s everything,” she said.

Yamada slid the papers in front of himself and thumbed through them. “Hmm…”

“And,” Shimizu wrung her hands in front of her. “My father…”

Yamada tossed the paperwork under the counter, “As far as I’m concerned, the chief don’t need to hear a thing about this mishap.”

 _Chief?_ Daichi glanced at Shimizu. She let out a deep breath of relief.

“Thank you.”

He gave a nod and then moved around the counter. Daichi and Shimizu followed him back over to the three. The black haired man was leaning on Naru’s shoulder, eyes closed. Sugawara was nodding, listening quietly as Naru spoke in a low voice.

“It’s just that I always saw the way my father treated women and he was just this horrible jackass and so I grew up thinking that that was alright,” he explained, waving his sucker.

Sugawara nodded.

“And add that to how I was bullied in junior high by the girls and now I’m a horrible jackass with a huge inferiority complex that doesn’t understand what _no_ means, you know?”

Sugawara nodded, “Yeah, no I can see it. And I don’t think you’re a bad person, Naru-kun. That’s why I think that you should—”

“Ahem,” Yamada drew their attention. The black haired man opened his bloodshot eyes and straightened slowly. “Alright,” the officer said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shimizu-chan here was kind enough to sort this mess out for you all. But I’m not letting you go until I give you a lecture.”

They shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you all know what you did wrong?”

They nodded.

“What was it?”

They mumbled out their weak answers, not meeting the police officer’s eyes.

“Fightin’.”

“Causing a scene in public.”

“Makin’ a lady cry…”

“Hmhm,” Yamada narrowed his eyes. “Who started it?”

For a long moment they didn’t speak.

Then Naru lifted his hands, “I threw the first blow.”

“I'm the one that yanked him back though,” the black haired man said quietly.

“But I was the one that went too far,” Sugawara said hurriedly.

“No,” Naru straightened. “It was us. We were completely in the wrong and Suga was just defending himself.”

“But I could’ve —”

“You were justified—”

“Alright, alright,” Yamada held a hand up. “I hear ya. The fact that you’re all peachy with each other now is enough for me. So long as you’ve learned your lesson. Right?”

They nodded.

“Alright,” he pulled out his keys and gestured for Sugawara. “You first.”

He stood in front of him as he unlocked the cuffs and tossed them onto the table. Sugawara rubbed his wrists absently as Yamada gestured for Naru next. When they were all free once more, Yamada carried the cuffs over to the counter and Naru and the black haired man both turned to Sugawara.

“Listen,” Sugawara dug in his pocket and produced his cell phone. “Put my number in your phones,” he demanded and they both fumbled in their pockets.

Daichi watched them in disbelief as they exchanged numbers and then Sugawara patted the two taller men on their shoulders, smiling warmly and offering encouraging words.

“Call me when you go get new glasses,” he said to the black haired man. “I’ll go with you and pay for them.”

“No… you don’t have to… it was my fault—”

“I broke them,” Sugawara said firmly. “I’ll replace them.”

The man shifted, looking away, brow furrowed, lips pressed together.

“Suga,” Naru scratched the back of his neck, staring at the floor. “We… we…”

“We’re sorry,” the black haired man bowed deeply and Naru followed suit.

Sugawara returned the bow, “Me too.”

They straightened and the two men turned to Shimizu, who watched them quietly. They exchanged a glance and then bowed to her.

“I’m sorry for harassing you,” Naru said.

“I’m terribly sorry, we have learned our lesson and will never mistreat a woman again.”

“Sorry for making you cry,” Naru added.

“Sorry.”

The corners of Shimizu’s mouth turned up ever so slightly and she nodded in reply to them.

“Alright, get out of here, riff raff,” Yamada said, waving a hand at them.

They turned for the door. Daichi went ahead and pulled the handle, opening it for the group behind him. Before Sugawara could step back into the sunlight, Yamada called out.

“Oh yeah, Sugawara-san!”

He paused, turning back and glancing over his shoulder.

Yamada grinned, “Happy birthday.”

Daichi jerked his head back towards Sugawara in time to catch his blush before he ducked his head and left the police station. Naru and the other man followed and then Shimizu stepped up and looked at Daichi.

“Is that a problem?” she asked.

He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. She smirked slightly and followed the others. Daichi glanced at Yamada, gave a wave, and went outside.

Sugawara was giving a hug to Naru out on the sidewalk.

 _Envious_ , Daichi gulped, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Naru and the other man bowed again and then turned down the street and walked away. Sugawara turned towards Shimizu, glancing up at Daichi.

“I’m assuming I’m…” he pointed at him with his thumb.

Shimizu nodded, “I think I’ll just…”

He let out a sigh and then smiled, “Sorry. I ruined things again, didn’t I?”

“No, no… I…” she averted her eyes. “I… ruined things…”

Sugawara stepped close to her and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her on the temple. She put her arms around his waist and locked them firmly, closing her eyes as he murmured into her ear and stroked her hair, rubbing her back with his other hand.

 _Envious_ , Daichi clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. He wanted to be Shimizu. He wanted to be the recipient of such a warm, strong hold from Sugawara. He wanted it to be _his_ face under his lips as he trailed them from Shimizu’s temple to her forehead. He wanted to be the one close enough to hear whatever low, reassuring words he whispered.

Daichi was so envious that it was almost terrifying.

Shimizu nodded at whatever Sugawara said and they finally parted, Sugawara planting one more kiss high on her cheekbone.

 _Envious_.

Shimizu stepped back and then waved.

“Thank you,” she said, directing the words at Daichi.

He cleared his throat and gave a nod.

She returned it and then turned down the sidewalk, pulling her cell phone from the pocket of her jacket. She tapped the screen a few times and then brought it up to her ear as she walked away.

“Is she going to be okay?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara let out a loud sigh, stretching his hands up above his head. “She’ll be fine. She’s probably going to call Hitoka-chan.”

“Hitoka?”

Sugawara flapped his hand, “Ehh… she’s… Kiyoko’s _escape_.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Escape?”

“Just pretend you get it, Daichi.”

“Ahh… _escape_ ,” he nodded. “Of course…”

Sugawara giggled.

Daichi smiled down at him for a moment. He looked like hell. The tips of his bangs were stained pink from his blood, his right cheek was swollen and bruised, and the front of his shirt was a mess of red. He pursed his lips and shook his jacket off of his arms. Sugawara glanced up at him curiously as he held it out to him.

“Here,” he said. “It looks like you committed a murder with a shirt like that.”

Sugawara took it.

“Thanks,” he said, pulling it on. “I had a blazer earlier but…” he stretched his arms out. “Well,” he flapped the jacket around him, smiling happily.

Daichi looked forward, cheeks blazing as he tried to put the image of Sugawara in his jacket out of his mind.

 _I’m pathetic_ , he thought. _Utterly pathetic._

“So…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s your birthday, huh?”

Sugawara hummed, “Yeah…”

Daichi glanced at the screen of his phone, “June thirteenth.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

They walked silently for a long minute before Sugawara said, “So what are you going to do to celebrate it with me?”

Daichi looked down at him and was met with a bright smile.

He coughed, face growing hot again.

“Ah… Well… if I had known, I would’ve planned something.” He swallowed, “But if you want to, I suppose I could call up the guys and we can go back to the bar and—”

“Just us.”

Daichi turned to him in surprise.

Sugawara didn’t look up at him but the tip of his ear poking out from his messy grey hair was pink.

“Just us,” he said again, quieter. “Is that okay?”

Daichi could practically feel Cupid’s arrow strike him through the heart. He inhaled deeply and urged his racing heart to calm the fuck down.

“That’s fine,” he said. “Or… uh, better than fine, actually. So, should we go back to my place then?”

Fuck that sounded too much like a proposition.

“To, uh… well you look like you need a shower and a change of clothes,” he jumped to explain. “And I could make you a drink and we could order some food and like… I don’t know. Play games or something?”

Sugawara giggled and Daichi cursed his awkwardness.

“That sounds perfect. I could really go for a drink, actually.”

Daichi let out a breath of relief.

Sugawara let out a loud groan, stretching his hands out in front of him, splaying his fingers wide, “I want to get _drunk_!”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

He suddenly felt overwhelmingly out of his league.

* * *

 

“Daichi, your clothes are too big!”

Daichi sucked in a deep breath before turning around to stare at Sugawara. He stood on the other side of the counter, wearing one of Daichi’s long sleeved shirts, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the v-neck hanging loose and showing a wide spread of collarbone.

When he could catch his breath again, Daichi cleared his throat and said,

“Maybe you’re just too small?”

Sugawara climbed onto a stool and pouted his lips out, “Sorry we can’t all be massive beefcakes like _somebody_.”

“I’m going to go ahead and take that as a compliment,” Daichi said, smirking.

“I was talking about Iwaizumi-san.”

“Just for that, you’re not getting this drink that I slaved over while you were in the shower,” Daichi lifted a glass of cloudy golden liquid.

“Wait!” Sugawara reached for the drink, “I’m sorry! Daichi you’re so beefy! The beefiest beefcake in all the land! Your arms are like pythons and your thighs could crush a watermelon between them!”

Daichi let out a loud laugh.

“Alright,” he said, placing the glass down in front of him. “That earned you one drink. I expect that kind of payment for every drink I make you tonight though.”

“Those are some steep prices, Bartender-kun,” Sugawara slid the glass closer to himself. “But I suppose I can afford it,” he smirked and then turned his attention to the drink. “Alright, what do we have here?”

“It’s called a Sunburst,” Daichi leaned on his elbows against the counter. “It’s vodka, Aperol, tangerine syrup, kiwi, and club soda.”

“There’s fruit in it,” Sugawara pointed out, lifting the glass and gazing at the two kiwi slices and tangerine wheel floating among the ice cubes. “I feel the strange urge to take a picture, spend ten minutes picking a filter, and then post it to an aesthetic blog accompanied with an inspirational quote.”

Daichi chuckled, “Feel free to do exactly that.”

“Left my phone upstairs,” he said and brought the glass to his lips, “Maybe next time.” He sipped it experimentally and then let out a sigh, eyes closing. “Ah fuck that’s the stuff.”

Daichi smiled as he watched him, chest growing warm.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly.

Sugawara eyed him for a few seconds and then set the glass down.

“Aren’t you going to drink?” he asked.

“Hm, well I wonder if I should,” Daichi straightened. “You said you wanted to get drunk.”

“And?”

“Well if I’m drunk too then who is going to make sure you don’t do something stupid?”

Sugawara laughed, “What stupid thing are you expecting me to do?”

“You mean other than picking fights with guys on the streets?”

His cheeks tinted pink and he cleared his throat into his fist. He reached for the glass and drank from it again.

“Well, I don’t really need to be drunk to do _that_.”

Daichi chuckled and turned to the wall of alcohol. He pulled down a bottle of whiskey and grabbed a glass from under the counter.

“So… are you going to tell me what all that was about or should I invent some story in my head?” he asked as he poured the whiskey into the glass.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind hearing what your imagination can come up with.”

Sugawara’s eyes twinkled and Daichi couldn’t keep a grin from his face.

“Alright, let’s see,” he lifted his glass to his lips and hummed. He downed the entire contents without batting an eye and then refilled it, “I’m going to guess that your family is tied to the Yakuza. You’re the son, the heir of the group.”

“Ooo, I like where this is going,” Sugawara leaned forward.

“And Shimizu is the daughter of the chief of police,” Daichi said, capping the whiskey again. “Apparently.”

Sugawara pursed his lips and didn’t confirm nor deny the claim.

“So you two became friends as children but were forced to keep it a secret from your parents. Then one day, you were found out by your Yakuza family. They were outraged.”

“Outraged,” Sugawara nodded. “Naturally.”

“And so they put a hit out on Shimizu’s head. You were outraged.”

“Outraged.”

“So you left the family and took up art. But your family still sends hit men after Shimizu occasionally and you have to protect her.”

“Man I’m sexy in this story.”

“And those two men today were a pair that you grew up with, so instead of killing them and hiding their bodies, you spared their lives and bought them plane tickets out of the country and away from your father so that they wouldn’t be punished for failing to take out their mark.”

“Sexy _and_ generous. Man, _I_ would fuck me.”

 _Same_ , Daichi tapped his glass.

“So, how did I do? Pretty accurate?”

Sugawara let out a sigh, “I _wish_. Unfortunately, I’m not _nearly_ that interesting.”

“Please, Suga. Don’t ruin my rose colored view of you,” Daichi held up a hand. “My heart can’t take it.”

“So you don’t want to know the real story? Alright, saves me the energy of explaining it then,” Sugawara shrugged and took a drink.

“No, wait. I want to know. Please tell me.”

He grinned and then stared down into his glass, “It’s really not that big of a deal. Kiyoko and I had plans to eat lunch and spend my birthday together. I was running a little late. When I got to the meeting place, Naru and Kato were there, harassing her.” He paused, blinking slowly. “And… ah… I kind of can’t tolerate it when it comes to Kiyoko. So a fight ensued.”

Daichi was silent as a sudden fear gripped his heart. He watched Sugawara trace shapes in the condensation on his glass quietly, expression serene. He gulped and tried to keep his curiosity at bay. He tried to keep the words in his mouth, but eventually lost the battle.

“Say… I’ve been wondering…”

Sugawara glanced up at him questioningly.

“Uh…” Daichi scratched his cheek. “Are you and Kiyoko… like…”

Sugawara blinked slowly up at him.

“Well, I mean, not _dating_ … but maybe you dated in the past? Or are you like… in l-love—”

Sugawara let out a laugh and Daichi clamped his mouth shut.

“Actually,” he started and Daichi’s heart clenched. “Back when we were kids, I was totally head over heels in love with Kiyoko. I’m not going to lie,” Sugawara smiled up at him.

A small part of Daichi deflated. His hope, maybe?

“But!” Sugawara leaned back. “She totally crushed my heart! Ripped it out of my chest and danced on it with cleats!” He chuckled and cocked his head to the side, “I think maybe we were always meant to be just friends, you know? Like… I don’t think we would’ve worked as a couple.” He leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and scrutinized Daichi closely. He tried his hardest not to display his relief on his face.

“Why not?” he asked, voice strained.

“Hm, well,” his stare was merciless. “For one thing, Kiyoko could never open up to me in that way. I’m positive of that. But mostly… I guess there was a special connection that we lacked.”

“Connection?” Daichi lifted his glass to his lips and sipped the whiskey. His hand shook slightly and he lowered it hurriedly to the counter again.

“Yeah,” Sugawara said.

“What kind of connection?”

Sugawara finally tore his eyes away and Daichi breathed a sigh of relief.

“Ah, I…” his cheeks tinted and Daichi’s heart throbbed. “I don’t exactly know. I think it’s something like… a-awkwardness and the chase?”

Daichi snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shut up!” Sugawara’s face was bright red now. He straightened, folding his arms on the counter in front of him. “I can’t explain it! It’s like when you’re so awkward around them and yet they still find you endearing because nothing can ruin their feelings for you, you know? A-and even if you embarrass yourself in front of them, you still try because b-being with them is worth being embarrassed for.”

_I love you._

_I love you._

Daichi gulped.

“When Kiyoko rejected me, do you know what I did?” Sugawara asked, voice quiet.

Daichi shook his head.

“I let her go,” Sugawara averted his eyes to the counter. “I just watched her go. And we didn’t talk for a long time after that. When we did, it was because we were forced to. And it usually ended in some kind of fight.” He traced circles with his finger in the wood, “I thought I was totally in love with her but when she turned me down I was just like, _ah, I guess I’ll give up now_.” He shrugged, “And I think that was where I was lacking. It was too easy to give up. I didn’t try to convince her. I didn’t try to woo her. I didn’t chase her.” He lifted his eyes to meet Daichi’s stare again, “I think that if we were really meant to be, I would’ve clawed my way into her heart no matter how stupid I made myself look. No matter how many times she crushed me. I would’ve chased her. But not just her. My other… uh… exes. I didn’t chase a single one of them.”

Sugawara’s words resonated within Daichi’s chest.

Because Daichi knew exactly what he was talking about. After all, Daichi had never chased a single person in his entire life. Even after Yui had proposed they split up, Daichi had let their years of history go without a backwards glance. Even though he had been so positive that he loved her, that he could marry her, start a family with her… He had let her go just like that. Why? Why did he do that? Why didn’t he feel compelled to chase her? To try to make things work?

“Some things just aren’t meant to be,” Sugawara said, as if in reply to Daichi’s thoughts. “I think that the reason I never chased Kiyoko, or anybody else, is because I shouldn’t have,” he smiled brightly up at him and Daichi’s stomach fluttered. “I think there was someone else waiting for me to chase them instead.”

“You think so?” he swallowed anxiously.

“Hmhm,” Sugawara sipped his drink happily. “I look forward to trying out my moves! I wonder how many times I’ll make an utter fool of myself before I succeed?”

He chuckled affectionately, “Oh, I can’t imagine you making a fool of yourself…”

Sugawara smirked, “I guess you’ll see…”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara let out a loud sound, surprising a jump out of the bartender. “Alright, enough talking! Enough child’s play! I’m here to get drunk, so make me something strong to get me there in a hurry!” he took a long gulp from his Sunburst.

Daichi laughed, “So impatient! The best kind of drunk is the one you earn through the night, you know?”

Sugawara held up a hand, still gulping down the contents of his glass. Daichi watched him in amusement as he finished the entire thing, let out a huge sigh of appreciation, and then set the glass down again. He reached inside and pinched the fruit slices in his fingers.

“I need to be drunk two hours ago, Daichi,” Sugawara said and bit into the kiwi. “Make it so.”

“Suga it’s only mid-afternoon.”

“Daichi, it’s my _birthday_.”

“And you spent half of it in jail.”

“Exactly! Don’t you think I deserve to exist the rest of the day in a perpetual state of intoxication?” Sugawara pulled out the tangerine wheel and popped it into his mouth, giving Daichi an orange grin.

He rolled his eyes, “Alright, _fine_. You’re the birthday boy. I’ll do anything you ask for today only.” He reached under the counter and produced two new glasses.

“Oooo, _anything_?” Sugawara leaned forward on the counter with his elbows, wiggling his eyebrows.

Daichi hesitated, cheeks warming, “Hmm… yeah. Anything.”

“I like the sound of that,” Sugawara’s voice lowered and Daichi’s spine tickled with chills.

Daichi straightened and turned towards his alcohol shelves, hand in front of his mouth as he struggled to rid his face of the bright flush of color.

 _Go away. Go away,_ he urged. _He’ll find out at this rate…_

Daichi cleared his throat and then started grabbing bottles of liquor.

“So, you want to get drunk in a hurry, right?”

“Yes!”

“Then I’m gonna make you hate alcohol.”

Sugawara laughed, “C’mon Bartender! Hit me with your best shot!” He tapped the counter in a familiar beat and then started to sing, bobbing his head back and forth, “ _Well you’re the real tough cookie with a long history… for breaking little hearts like the one in me!_ ”

Daichi grinned and watched him as he wiggled his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _That’s okay, let’s see how you do it. Put up your dukes, let’s get down to it! Hit me with your best shot! Why don’t ya hit me with your best shot!_ ” he opened his eyes again and then pointed at Daichi, “ _Hit my with your best shot! Fire awaaaaaay!”_

“Hmmm…” Daichi started unscrewing the lids of the liquor bottles. “Singing Pat Benatar? Sugawara Koushi, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Depends, is it working?” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well it’s certainly not turning me away,” Daichi answered with his own eyebrow wiggle.

“Oooo…”

Daichi chuckled and started measuring alcohol into an ice filled cocktail shaker. “Honestly, just the fact that you know that many of the lyrics is a bit of a turn on.”

“Daichi, you think you’re the only one with knowledge of rock music?” Sugawara chewed on the other kiwi slice, smirking up at him.

“Of course not,” he said, shaking the drink. “But I admit I didn’t expect such knowledge from _you_.”

“I’m insulted,” Sugawara gave a mock gasp, pressing a hand to his chest indignantly. “I would surprise you with my extensive rock knowledge!”

“Uh huh…”

Sugawara folded his arms in front of him on the counter and stared up at Daichi as he finished shaking the drink and then poured it into one of the short glasses. Softly, Sugawara sang, “ _Hi de ho…_ ”

Daichi’s eyes flicked up to him as he filled the other glass.

Sugawara smiled, “ _Hi de hi…”_

His voice was slow and sultry and it raised the hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck.

“ _Gonna find me a piece of the sky,_ ” he paused and then looked pointedly at Daichi.

He chuckled and then sang the next line, voice low and rough, “ _Gonna find me some of that old sweet roll…_ ”

Then together they finished the verse with, “ _Singing hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-ho…_ ”

Sugawara giggled, capturing the sound in his hand.

 _I love you_ , Daichi smiled at him, soaking in the warmth that the sight of the other man’s joy brought to his chest.

“Come on, Suga,” Daichi said, sliding the glass over. “Using Blood, Sweat, and Tears against me? That’s just playing dirty.”

Sugawara wrapped a hand around the glass and grinned up at him, “We were meant for each other, Daichi.”

He blinked at him in shock, mouth dropping open.

“I mean, the way we harmonized on that last line,” Sugawara shook his head. “We should start a cover band.”

Daichi let out a laugh, “Oh really?”

“Hmhm,” he nodded, lifting the glass. “You have a wonderfully sexy voice. Made my heart go _doki doki_.”

Daichi shook his head, failing to keep the wide grin from his lips. He lifted his glass to his mouth, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sugawara winked and Daichi’s heart stopped.

“Alright, before I take a drink and start hating alcohol,” he said. “What is this?”

“It’s called a Four Horsemen,” Daichi replied. “For… obvious reasons.”

“Four Horsemen,” Sugawara repeated. “Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Like I’m probably going to see death when I drink this?”

He laughed, “Nah… nah… well. It’ll get you drunk, which is your intention, right?”

“That’s true,” Sugawara pursed his lips and brought the glass to his lips. “Oh, by the way, I haven’t eaten today.” He tipped the glass and started chugging the liquid before Daichi could stop him.

“Suga!” he scolded when he slammed the glass back down to the counter.

Sugawara coughed and hacked, pounding himself in the chest, “Oh _god_ …” his eyes turned glossy and Daichi set his glass down in order to pour him some water. “Daichi that was _awful_.”

He passed him the water and Sugawara drank from it gratefully.

“Well yeah, I told you,” he said. “But anyway, Suga, you shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach.”

Sugawara flapped a hand at him. “S’fine,” he said, voice hoarse. He set the half empty glass of water on the counter and then blinked. He swayed slightly on the stool and then whistled, “Wow. I think I already feel it…” he giggled. “I take it back, Daichi. That was a good drink. Make me another!”

“I’m not making you a thing until you eat something,” Daichi said firmly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Sugawara stretched out a hand in the direction of Daichi’s untouched drink and Daichi blocked him with his hand.

“I’ll order some food,” he said, dialing a number.

Sugawara hummed absently and Daichi froze when he pressed their palms together, spreading his fingers out along his, measuring their lengths. Daichi’s were a good knuckle longer than his. Sugawara leaned the side of his face on his other arm, staring at their hands quietly.

Daichi put the phone to his ear and tried to ignore the pulse raging in his head, louder than the dial tone. The other side picked up and he stumbled over his words as he ordered a pizza. Sugawara’s fingers slid in between his and clasped his hand tightly. Daichi gulped and slowly wrapped his fingers down over his knuckles in return. The person on the other line read back Daichi’s order and he almost forgot to reply as he stared at the slow, small smile that crossed Sugawara’s face as he gazed at their clasped hands.

“Sir?” the voice on the phone said, pulling him from his trance.

“Ah! Yes, that’s right. Yes.” His cheeks blazed and he looked away from Sugawara, although just the warmth of his hand wrapped in his was enough to muddle his thoughts.

“Thank you, we will have your order delivered promptly.”

Daichi ended the call and set the phone down on the counter. He looked at their clasped hands again and then cleared his throat.

“Are you holding me hostage so that I can’t drink?” he asked.

“You’ve got two hands,” Sugawara said softly.

Daichi chuckled and reached across his body for the Four Horsemen. He lifted it, and his eyebrows, and then downed it with a single gulp. He set the glass down with a loud breath and then reached for the whiskey he hadn’t finished. He drank it as easily as the last.

“Daichi you’re an alcoholic.”

He let out a laugh, “Yeah, I get told that a lot.”

“It’s because it’s true.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey Daichi, what’s that?” Sugawara pointed across the bar without taking his eyes from the bartender.

Daichi followed his point to the karaoke station and the two microphones.

“Ah. Karaoke. The guys wouldn’t stop harassing me so I had it installed this morning.”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he yanked on Daichi’s hand, pulling him forward until his hips thumped against the counter.

“Daichi, it’s a sign. The universe wants us to start a cover band.”

Daichi sputtered.

“I’m serious!” Sugawara shook his arm excitedly. “We need to practice!” He released his hand and Daichi desperately missed the connection as if his hand had been torn from his body. Sugawara bounded off of his stool and ran to the karaoke station and Daichi noted that the grey sweatpants he borrowed were rolled up to just under his knee, revealing sleek, toned calves and socked feet. He went to the screen of the machine set off to the side and powered it on, bouncing slightly on his toes.

Daichi shook his head with a smile and started on a new drink for Sugawara. He chose something relatively complicated in order to give the pizza time to arrive before he had to hand it over to the already drunk man bowed over the karaoke machine with a look of serious determination.

He was just putting the final touches on a raspberry garnish when the front door of the bar opened and the delivery man walked inside unsurely.

“Uh… delivery?” he called out, looking around the bar in awe.

Daichi wiped his hands off on a towel and moved around the counter. Sugawara’s head whipped in the direction of the smell of pizza and he bounded after the bartender. He snatched the pizza box from the delivery boy’s hands and ran off to the counter again before Daichi could even pull his wallet from his pocket. He rolled his eyes and peeled bills of yen from the wallet. He handed them over, thanked the delivery man, and sent him on his way, locking the door behind him in case one of Daichi’s rowdy customers decided to pop in on his day off. He turned and walked back to the counter.

Sugawara was already biting into a steaming slice of pizza, moaning around the mouthful, cheese hanging down from his chin.

Daichi laughed and sat on the stool next to his, “Now now, slow down. You’re going to choke.”

Sugawara glared at him and chewed messily, a pepperoni dropping out of his mouth and onto the counter.

“You are the epitome of beauty.”

Sugawara’s lips twitched and he turned away to hide the smile. Daichi grinned and slid the drink he had made for him closer.

“Here, When In Rome.”

“Drink what the Romans drink?” Sugawara asked, reaching for the glass.

“Something like that,” Daichi grabbed a slice of the pizza and took a bite.

“So here’s the thing,” Sugawara sipped the drink, stared at it for a moment, then asked, “Why is it spicy?”

“Jalapenos.”

“Oh. Yum. I love it,” he set the glass down. “So here’s the thing. I have a huge thing for musicals, right?”

“Do you?” Daichi grabbed the Tom Collins he had mixed for himself while making Sugawara’s new drink.

“Yeah! Like… hella. I really like them. I cry every time I watch _Moulin Rouge_. Don’t tell anyone.”

Daichi snorted, “Never seen it.”

Sugawara gaped at him with an affronted expression.

“What?”

“You’ve _never seen Moulin Rouge_?” he said in a loud voice.

“No? I know how to _make_ a Moulin Rouge though. It’s just apricot brandy, grenadine—”

“Daichi that’s a crime,” Sugawara interrupted.

He blinked at him, “That I haven’t seen that musical?”

“Yes! Oh my god it’s so good!” Sugawara finished up his slice and picked up another. “Ewan McGregor has an amazing voice, and he has such chemistry with Nicole Kidman. Not to mention Jim Broadbent as Harold Zidler…”

Daichi watched him with a smile as he rambled off. His face was bright, eyes wide as he made flamboyant motions with his hands, waving a half-eaten slice of pizza around. Daichi could stare at him all day and never grow tired of his expressions or the melodic lilt of his voice. The delicate chimes of his laughter.

“You would _love_ it, Daichi,” Sugawara said, putting a hand on Daichi’s arm. “They make the song _Roxanne_ by The Police into a tango!”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Really?”

“You have to watch it one day,” he decided with a nod. “I have a copy of it. I’ll bring it over and we can watch it together. But you can’t make fun of me when I cry at the end. Because I know I will. I do every time. So I’m just warning you right now.”

Daichi chuckled, “Alright. I won’t make fun of you.”

Sugawara grinned brightly at him and took another drink from his glass. His eyes went wide and he lowered it again.

“Oh! But anyway… the reason why I brought it up… it that I think our cover band should do songs from musicals.”

Daichi leaned an elbow on the counter, “Oh is that so?”

“Yeah!” he jumped off of his stool and spun in a circle. “It’d be great! We could sing songs like… like…” he hesitated and then stomped a foot down, whipping in Daichi’s direction. He belted out lyrics to a song he didn’t know, voice growling, “ _He had it comin’! He had it comin’!”_ Sugawara stomped, shaking his hips. “ _He only had himself to blame!_ ” he spun in another circle. “ _If you’da been there, if you’da seen it, you woulda done the saaaame!”_

Daichi laughed.

“Oh, or…” Sugawara straightened and then folded his hands together and swayed from side to side, eyes closed, “ _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_ ”

Daichi gulped.

“Or,” Sugawara opened his eyes and tapped his chin. “Ah! I know the first one we should rehearse!”

“And what’s that?”

Sugawara kicked his feet out, doing that cute little dance of his that was all bounce and swinging arms.

“ _You’re the one that I want! Ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want! Ooh ooh ooh!”_

Daichi laughed and clapped his hands, “I know that one! That’s _Grease_ , right?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Sugawara ran up to him and grabbed his wrists. “C’mon, I’ll be Sandy. Ooh! Or should we sing Summer Nights?”

“Wait, wait,” Daichi chuckled. “I’m not drunk enough to sing musical duets.”

“Then drink!” Sugawara nudged the Tom Collins. “Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!”

Daichi did as he ordered and finished off the glass. Sugawara cheered and tried to pull him towards the karaoke machine again but Daichi held up a finger.

“Not quite,” he said, sliding off of the stool. “I need about two more shots.”

Sugawara groaned and followed close behind him as he moved around the counter.

“Hurry up,” he whined. “Your tolerance is too high!”

“Yours is just too low.”

“Wait, Daichi!”

He glanced over his shoulder.

“Let me make you a drink!” Sugawara suggested, shoving around him to stand in front of the alcohol shelves. “I want to try it!”

Daichi chuckled, “You won’t kill me?”

“I’ll try,” Sugawara said, grabbing a bottle of 99 Bananas. He hummed cheerfully as he set it on the counter and then browsed the shelves again. He grabbed a bottle of 99 Butterscotch next and Daichi could already taste how thick and sweet the drink was going to be. He made a face when Sugawara’s fingers hovered over a bottle of whipped cream vodka.

He settled on orange vodka instead, to Daichi’s relief. Sugawara took the glass that Daichi’s Tom Collins was made in and placed it in front of him. He grabbed the cocktail shaker next and filled it with ice. Daichi watched closely as he started pouring the three liquors into the shaker, still humming happily. He cringed at the quantity of alcohol he was using.

When he was done, he capped the shaker and shook it energetically, smiling wide. He finished shaking it after thirty seconds and then strained the drink into the glass.

Daichi whistled, “That almost looked professional.”

“I learned it from you, Dad,” Sugawara said and then slid the glass over to him. “There you go, drink up!”

Daichi eyed the drink warily.

“And then I’ll make you another!”

“Haah?” Daichi gaped at him. “No! This is enough!”

Sugawara scowled, “You said you needed two.”

“Suga,” Daichi lifted the glass. “You do realize that the 99 in 99 Bananas and 99 Butterscotch is the proof of the alcohol, right?”

“Uhm…”

“Meaning that both of those drinks are almost fifty percent alcohol.”

“Uh…”

“Which is a lot.”

“Oh, it is?”

“And the vodka you used was 90 proof. Meaning that’s another forty-five percent alcohol. Then you had the gall to fill this glass almost all the way to the top.”

“Okay.”

“… I think one will be enough for me.”

Sugawara’s smile brightened, “So I did good?”

Daichi laughed, “In terms of getting me drunk, yes. I can’t vouch for the flavor though.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“Call it a hunch.”

Sugawara scrunched his nose up at him.

 _Cute_.

Daichi lifted the glass to his lips and Sugawara smiled up at him expectantly. He let out a sigh, bit the bullet, and took a long gulp of the sickly sweet liquid. He nearly choked, but kept it down, turning his face to the side and covering his mouth with a hand.

“Ah! Don’t be rude! It’s not that bad!” Sugawara wrestled the glass from his hands and took a sip of the drink. He made a face. “Okay never mind.” He set it down on the counter with a scowl, “Sorry. You don’t have to finish it if you don’t want.”

Daichi stared at him for a second before grabbing the glass and downing the rest of the alcohol.

“Ah!” Sugawara gaped up at him. “Why would you do that? It tastes awful!”

Daichi shook his head, body cringing from the taste that hit his gut, and slammed the glass down.

“Well,” he closed his eyes momentarily as a wave of unsteadiness swept over him. “I’ve never been one to waste good liquor…”

Sugawara was silent for a moment and then let out a snort. Daichi peeked at him. His cheeks were flushed, nose scrunched, eyes crinkled.

 _Ah_ … _there’s that smile._ Daichi’s chest filled with warmth that was probably only partly from the burning alcohol coursing through his veins. He filled a glass with water and took a long drink, washing the thick sweet taste from his mouth.

“Now we sing?” Sugawara asked.

Daichi let out a sigh and dragged a hand through his hair. His limbs felt light and so did his head. His eyelids felt heavy but rather than being drowsy, he felt spiked with energy, like he could do and say anything.

 _Ah, yes. I’m drunk enough_.

“Let’s do it,” he said.

Sugawara let out a loud cheer.

 

* * *

 

“I think we can come to some sort of agreement,” Daichi clasped his hands in front of him.

Sugawara watched him warily.

“Suga.”

He shook his head.

“Suga, we’re getting nowhere.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Listen,” Daichi sighed and rubbed his temples. “What is this game called?”

Sugawara glanced down at the playing board in front of him. “Monopoly.”

“Yes. Do you know why it’s called that?”

He didn’t reply.

“Because, when you own all of one color, that’s called a monopoly. Because you own it all. You know?”

Sugawara’s eyes slid off towards the small stack of cards to the right of his barren money pile.

“What’s the point of calling it Monopoly if no one can get a monopoly?” Daichi asked. When Sugawara continued to refuse to reply, he let out another sigh. “Alright, listen. I’ll trade Marvin Gardens for St. Charles Place.”

“No.”

“That’s a good trade! Marvin Gardens is worth way more than St. Charles Place!”

“But I don’t want to give up Marvin Gardens. It reminds me of my childhood goldfish, whom I named Marvin.”

“You’re not giving up Marvin Gardens,” Daichi explained slowly. “You don’t even _have_ Marvin Gardens. _I do._ ”

“I won’t let you have it.”

“Suga, look at me. Look at what I have in my hand,” Daichi lifted the card with the yellow stripe across the top. “This is Marvin Gardens. It’s mine. I own it. I bought it on like my fourth turn and have had it since.”

“Coincidentally, Marvin the goldfish also lived in our garden,” Sugawara said. “In a pond.”

Daichi held out for all of two seconds before he collapsed in a fit of laughter. He rolled onto the floor of his living room, clutching his stomach. Sugawara leaned over and peered at him underneath the low coffee table upon which their game was taking place.

“Okay, I’ll give you Marvin Gardens if you give me Broadway,” he said.

“You don’t _have_ Marvin Gardens!” Daichi laughed. “You’re trying to trade me my own card!”

“Daichi, please. Let’s not make this any more difficult than it already is.”

“Oh my god. You’re impossible.”

“Okay, I’m rolling,” Sugawara straightened and grabbed the die. He shook them in his cupped hands and then flung them across the board. “One… six… eight! Eight spaces! Doop, doop, doop.”

Daichi sat up again, leaning back against the couch as he watched Sugawara walk his thimble across the board.

“Eight!” he stopped on Marvin Gardens. “Ah, I own that.”

“No you don’t!” Daichi laughed, resting the back of his head on the couch. “And now you owe me twenty-four dollars. Which,” he eyed Sugawara’s money pile, “Is probably more than you have.”

“Daichi, are you cheating?”

“No. You’re just really bad at this.”

Sugawara let out a loud sigh, “ _Fine._ I’ll let you have Marvin Gardens.”

Daichi covered his eyes, giggling hopelessly, “Thank you for your g-generosity.”

“It’s nothing,” Sugawara said cheerfully. “Okay, I’m rolling,” he reached for the die again and Daichi just let him. It was no use. It was the fifth turn in a row that Sugawara had gone ahead and done whatever he pleased and Daichi decided to just surrender to his drunken loop. He watched him quietly as he sat on his heels and hummed as he walked his thimble around the board, going about three spaces farther than the number on the die.

“Suga,” he said after a moment.

Sugawara glanced up at him.

“Did you have a good birthday?”

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, “Yeah!”

Daichi let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m glad,” his eyes softened.

Sugawara stared at him for a prolonged moment before he leaned up on his knees, propping his elbows on the board.

“Daichi, come here.”

Daichi gave him a questioning look and then struggled to sit up away from the couch. He leaned forward, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

Sugawara reached out and pressed his hand to his cheek. Daichi blinked in shock. His heart raced a million beats per second and his stomach clenched. Sugawara didn’t speak as he leaned closer, reaching up with his other hand and pressing it to his other cheek. Daichi was sure he looked terrified, but he didn’t pull away. His hands were warm, fingers rough as he felt along his cheekbones and then down to his jaw, eyes scrutinizing him intensely.

“Smile,” he whispered.

“Huh?” Daichi breathed.

“Smile,” he repeated. “I want to feel it.”

Daichi gulped and then forced a smile, mouth twitching at the effort.

Sugawara chuckled, “I mean a _genuine_ smile.”

“It… it’s hard,” he stuttered. “When you just tell me all of a sudden.”

“Will you smile if I tell you a joke?”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. Sugawara’s matter-of-fact tone was somewhat soothing, even if his stomach was still tight, heart still frenzied.

“Sure,” he said.

“Okay,” he cleared his throat, sliding his hands forward to cup Daichi’s face fully. “So. This guy with a premature ejaculation problem just comes out of nowhere…”

Daichi sputtered and let out a laugh, “Stop!”

Sugawara’s fingers pressed into the laugh lines around his mouth. He thumbed over his dimples reverently.

“Why does Snoop Dogg carry an umbrella?”

“Suga…”

“Fo’ drizzle.”

“ _Suga_!”

“You have a really nice smile, Daichi.”

His breath caught and the smile slipped from his mouth.

“Ah, no, bring it back.”

Daichi’s cheeks blazed and he was positive that Sugawara could feel the shift in temperature, but he didn’t say anything as he stroked his fingers over his face tenderly.

“Uhm, wh-why are you…” Daichi cleared his throat. “T-touching me so much?”

Sugawara didn’t reply. He hesitated and then leaned back, eyes flickering up at the clock hanging on the wall over the couch. Daichi gulped, both relieved and disappointed at the loss of connection between their skin. Sugawara was silent for long seconds as he seemed to be pondering, mouth twisted contemplatively.

Daichi watched him, pulse finally slowing to a reasonable pace. Finally, Sugawara seemed to come to a decision.

“Ah!” he announced loudly, shocking him. “Daichi!”

“What?” he tensed.

“It’s almost midnight!”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder at the clock, “Oh… I guess it is…” he turned forward again, “Sorry. Do you have class tomorrow? Should we go to sleep?”

Sugawara shook his head, “That’s not why I’m pointing it out!”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “Then…”

“It’s almost New Year!”

“Haah?”

“Don’t you know what you’re supposed to do at the New Year?” Sugawara pushed up on his knees, leaning the palms of his hands on the table.

“Suga, it’s not New Year. It’s only June.”

“It’s _my_ New Year,” he said. “I was born two minutes before midnight on June thirteenth. In just a little bit it’ll be a brand new year for me.”

“Ah…” Daichi blinked. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“And you know what you’re supposed to do at New Year?”

“Uhm… visit a temple?”

“No…” Sugawara climbed onto the table, sending his stack of real estate onto the floor.

Daichi’s eyes widened and he slid back until he was pressed against the couch.

“I mean something else,” he said, crawling over the table. “Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Daichi gulped. His heart beat furiously inside his chest, almost painfully.

“Ah… ah… ah…” his voice quivered. “I…”

“It’s kiss, Daichi,” Sugawara slid off of the table and then promptly climbed into his lap, straddling the bartender’s hips.

“K-kiss?” Daichi squeaked. “Wh-what do you mean? Wh-why…”

“It has to be done,” Sugawara insisted, placing his arms around Daichi’s neck. “If I don’t get a New Year’s kiss on the minute of my birth then I’m going to have bad luck until next June thirteenth. You don’t want to be responsible for that, do you?”

“N-no, well I… I mean… it’s just that…” Daichi fumbled, pushing back against the couch. His body burned every place that Sugawara touched. His groin, his thighs, his hips, his shoulders, neck, and then when he pressed forward, the entire spread of his chest and stomach. Daichi’s mind was a whirlwind of confusion, desire, fear… _hope_.

“S-Suga,” he murmured, eyes dipping down to his lips. “I…”

“It’s alright,” Sugawara said, equally as soft. He shifted even closer, rubbing Daichi in a place that he _really_ should not be rubbed in at the moment. His fingers curled in the back of his hair and tugged lightly, pulling Daichi’s head back. His blood boiled in his veins and it was painful and pleasant at the same time.

No… pleasant didn’t even begin to describe it.

He wanted this. He wanted this so bad. He craved it. Longed for it. Desire wrapped a hot fist around the pit of his stomach. His abdomen tightened and he wanted this.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted this.

Daichi placed his arms around Sugawara’s waist, splaying his hands across his lower back. He wanted to pull him closer, tighter against him. But he didn’t. He carefully let Sugawara lead the way, vowing only to follow. To not overstep his boundaries. To not push this farther than Sugawara would allow.

Sugawara’s eyes flicked back up to the clock and he let out a small, considering sound.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered one second before clutching his face between his hands and pulling him forward.

And then Sugawara pressed his lips to Daichi’s.

And Daichi's head exploded.

He dug his fingers into the muscles of Sugawara’s back and leaned into the kiss because _finally. Finally._

Fucking _finally_.

He wanted this.

He needed this.

Sugawara’s lips were soft and willing and warm and Daichi pressed harder into them, lifting a hand to the back of his head. He tangled his fingers in his soft strands and pulled him closer, locking his other arm firmly around his waist. Sugawara’s hands slid across his jaw to the back of his neck once more and then his mouth opened ever so slightly and Daichi could feel his breath on his lips.

Daichi followed his lead, opening his mouth and mingling their breath together. Sugawara’s arms wrapped around his shoulders once more and he slanted his mouth over his, sweeping his tongue inside for full possession.

And _finally_.

Daichi reveled in the taste of Sugawara, sliding his tongue alongside his and then taking control by shifting the possession into his own hands. Sugawara tasted of liquor, sweet and heady and _intoxicating_ , and he let out a low moan, sinking even further against Daichi’s chest. Encouraged, Daichi cradled the back of Sugawara’s head and pressed further, their kiss turning from tentative to fervent passion, causing Daichi’s breath to become shallow as he desperately probed, and tasted, and burned.

He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to keep Sugawara here, a prisoner of his desire. He wanted to own his tongue, his mouth, his breath, his everything. Daichi’s hand slid down from Sugawara’s head to his throat, and then over his collarbone before trailing around his side and to his back, where he clutched him tighter.

Sugawara pulled away slightly and they both gasped for air but then his mouth was there again, this time even more frantic, teeth grazing Daichi’s bottom lip before his tongue swept over the bite mark. He pressed their lips together and then pulled away just to come back in and do it again. Sugawara rubbed with his hips and Daichi let out a growl, thrusting his tongue back inside his mouth.

Daichi was losing himself, he knew. He wanted more. He wanted to touch Sugawara everywhere, taste him everywhere. He wanted to push him to the floor and spread out on top of him. He wanted to remove those too large of clothes and drag his hands all over his pale, smooth skin and explore every facet of Sugawara. He wanted to know him from head to toe. He wanted to know him better than himself.

But before he could push farther, cross that boundary, overstep his place… Sugawara pulled back. His eyes were half closed, lids heavy over his feverish, faraway stare. His lips were red and his cheeks were flushed and he looked ravished. Daichi regretted not leaving his eyes open. He should have watched as they kissed. He wanted to know how he looked when he let out those low moans. How did he look when he bit his lip and surrendered control to Daichi?

Sugawara’s hazy gaze flickered up towards the clock and then back down.

“Well,” he said and his voice was hoarse. “It’s a New Year.”

Daichi released his tense muscles, grip on Sugawara’s back loosening, “Ah… Happy New Year.”

Sugawara grinned and then let out a low giggle, “Daichi, you’re really bad at kissing, you know?”

Daichi blinked at him in shock, “Wh-what—”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara reached up and patted him condescendingly on the top of the head. “It just takes practice.”

Daichi flushed, “Well then let’s practice—”

Sugawara leaned back, “No way. I don’t have the time to waste on something like that. Silly. Silly Daichi. _Stuuuuupid_.” He scrunched his face up and Daichi suddenly remembered how drunk he was.

 _Ah. That’s right._ Daichi gulped. Sugawara was drunk. Daichi had probably fed him over twenty shots through the duration of the night. It was too much. It was probably way too much. Sugawara was so drunk that he had crawled over their game of Monopoly and kissed Daichi despite him being a man. Despite him being Daichi.

Sugawara was drunk.

Sugawara hummed cheerfully, “Learn how to kiss better and then come see me, okay?” He nestled against his chest, sliding his arms around his back and resting his face against his shoulder.

Daichi gulped.

Because Sugawara was drunk.

And he probably wasn’t even going to remember this in the morning.

“Suga,” he whispered, patting his back.

There was no reply.

“Suga?” Daichi listened quietly.

After a moment, a soft snore came from the other man, rumbling through his chest.

He was asleep.

He was drunk.

And Daichi was hard.

He let out a snort and leaned his forehead against Sugawara’s shoulder because God it was so dumb. He was so stupid. He actually thought… he actually hoped…

But that was okay. Daichi smiled as he tightened his arms around Sugawara’s waist, turning his head sideways to rest his cheek against the skin that peeked out from his shirt. It was alright because Daichi wasn’t going to get discouraged. 

Sugawara was the one he wanted.

Even if it was only his drunken state of mind that had made him kiss him.

Even if it took years.

Even if it was unbearably painful.

Daichi was ready for the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......  
>  I'm sick of this snow y'all.  
> I was snowed out of my lane and had to spend the past three days at my parents' house. Which is where I wrote the entirety of this chapter. It was really hard to concentrate in a new environment so I'm positive that this chapter is just an absolute mess that doesn't express everything I wanted it to express. But oh well.
> 
> Because I'm so sick of this snow.  
> And I'm super tired.  
> ╮(￣～￣)╭
> 
> So I totally love musicals. And that's why I made Suga love them too. Moulin Rouge is a national treasure and you need to watch it if you haven't. The other musicals Suga sang songs from were Chicago and Phantom of the Opera. Also, Hi De Ho made an appearance because it came up on my iPod when I was writing so I was like, "IN YOU GO."
> 
> I'm a total music otaku so there will be many much music in the coming chapters. Especially now that the karaoke machine has made an appearance. (Meh heh heh heh...)
> 
> Well I hope everyone enjoys the monster chapter. Thank you so much as usual for all of the love and support! I will try my hardest from now on too!  
> (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> Next Time:  
> I don't know yet.  
> I'm tired.  
> Let me sleep please.


	15. Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo still doesn't realize how gay he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where the heck I was going with this chapter so it's kind of... directionless. Also, not much really happens.
> 
> Oh well.

“Suga.”

Sugawara let out a groan and buried his face in the pillow.

“You need to drink some water.”

He sucked in a deep breath, “I feel like death.”

“I know. You need to drink water.”

“Daichi, make me feel better.”

“I’m trying.”

Sugawara peeked at him. He was crouching beside the bed, hair a mess, a slight dusting of scruff along his jaw and chin, but looking no worse for wear.

“You _look_ like hell too,” Daichi chuckled.

Sugawara swallowed the thick taste in his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

“My head is pounding,” he muttered. “I think I’m gonna barf.”

“Got the trash can right here. You need to drink water. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

Sugawara peeled his eyes open again and eyed the bottle of water in Daichi’s hand.

“Promise?”

Daichi smiled, “Promise. I’m an alcoholic, remember? I think I know how to handle a hangover.”

Sugawara cleared his throat and rolled into a somewhat sitting position, braced on the elbow of his right arm. He pressed his palm to his forehead as a sharp pain spiked through his brain. He groaned, “Daichi…”

“I know. I’m sorry. I gave you too much to drink last night.”

“I’m dying.”

“No, you’re not. Here, drink this,” he held the water out to him and Sugawara reluctantly took it.

He struggled with the cap and Daichi reached out and unscrewed it for him. Sugawara let out a sigh and drank tentatively from the water. It turned his stomach to be putting even more fluids into his body but he persevered, twisting his brow.

“You got really smashed last night,” Daichi said slowly. “Do you… remember anything?”

Sugawara lowered the water and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I remember singing _You’re the One that I Want_ about thirteen times.”

Daichi laughed, “Yeah, and _Summer Nights_ like six. You wouldn’t let me stop until I sounded like Travolta at the _down in the sand_ part.”

Sugawara giggled, “Sorry.” He lifted the bottle to his mouth again and cringed as he drank.

“So… nothing else?”

“Huh?” Sugawara glanced at him.

“Is that all you remember?”

He tapped the side of the bottle, “Hm… I remember you trying real hard to convince me to play Monopoly… Seriously Daichi. What’s with you and Monopoly?”

“I like Monopoly.”

“I could tell,” Sugawara took another drink. “I can’t really remember anything else. Did we ever play?”

Daichi was silent for a moment and then he smiled, “Yeah.”

Sugawara stared at him, “Who won?”

“You,” Daichi said. “Slaughtered me. I was no match.” He stood, “Drink the rest of that water. I’ll get you some more.” He turned and left the room.

Sugawara let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, slumping back in the bed.

 _Did he buy it_?

He draped an arm over his eyes. Sugawara was a mess. He couldn’t believe he had actually kissed Daichi last night. He couldn’t believe that he kissed Daichi, panicked, told him he sucked at it, and then pretended to fall asleep on top of him in some kind of bullshit attempt at avoiding the awkwardness to come afterwards.

Sugawara was one hell of a mess.

But it seemed that Daichi believed him that his memory was a little fuzzy, at least for now. So he decided to play it innocent. Pretend the kiss never happened. It was better than facing the implications. Sugawara had taken advantage, after all. He had taken advantage of their mutual drunkenness. He had taken advantage of his birthday. He had taken advantage of Daichi’s promise to do whatever he asked for the duration of the night.

That was _not_ how Sugawara wanted to go about this thing. He had decided to pursue Daichi the _right_ way. The _slow_ way. Not the “get drunk and make up some New Year bullshit in order to get him to make out with you” way.

No. Sugawara was _serious_ this time. He wasn’t going to do this half assed. He would woo Daichi properly. He was going to force him to fall in love with him by being a sweet, lovable, funny, constant source of love and support until there was no way that Daichi could possibly live without him.

Fuckin’ watch.

Starting now, he was going to seduce Daichi like a normal human being and not like… well… not like Sugawara Koushi. So for as far as he was concerned, last night’s kiss never happened.

Sugawara sucked on the mouth of the water bottle and groaned into it.

But it _had_ happened. It had _totally_ happened. It happened _big time_.

And Sugawara just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He had kissed Daichi.

And what’s more… Daichi had actually kissed him back. What the fuck was _that_ all about?

 _Alcohol is magic_ , Sugawara stared up at the ceiling. If drinking could make Daichi kiss him then Sugawara wanted to live in a perpetual state of drunk.

The door of the room clicked open and he glanced towards it as Daichi walked inside. He had another bottle of water in his hand but when he noticed that Sugawara was only half finished with the one he already possessed he frowned.

“Drink,” he commanded. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, gesturing at the bottle.

Sugawara moaned, “I _can’t_.”

“You need to,” Daichi said sternly. “Listen. You’re dehydrated. You need fluids in you.”

“How can I be dehydrated after drinking so much?” he pouted.

“Because alcohol doesn’t hydrate you,” he put a finger underneath the bottle and lifted it gently. “Drink. I promise you’ll start to feel better if you do.”

Sugawara sighed, squeezed his eyes shut, and chugged the remaining water. Daichi took the empty bottle from his hand and replaced it with the fresh one.

“Keep it up,” he encouraged softly.

Sugawara braced himself and drank reluctantly from the new bottle. He got a third of the way through and then had to stop in order to catch his breath, pooling all of his concentration into not throwing up.

“How are you okay?” Sugawara asked. “You drank more than me.”

“I have a higher tolerance than you.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“And I was drinking water all night,” he pushed at the bottle. Sugawara gulped it once more. “And after you passed out I drank like four glasses before going to sleep.”

“Not fair,” Sugawara said, gasping for air.

“Sorry.” Daichi smiled, “Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

Just the thought of food made Sugawara’s stomach churn. He shook his head, “I’ll barf. I’ll barf for sure.”

He chuckled, “You know, throwing up when you’ve got a hangover actually makes you feel better.”

Sugawara gave a look of disbelief and he laughed.

“No, I’m serious! You’ve got to purge the toxins,” he pushed at the water bottle and Sugawara drank.

Daichi watched him gulp down the water for a few seconds before standing, “I’ll get you another.”

Sugawara pulled the bottle away, “Noooo…”

“Yes,” Daichi left the room.

Sugawara groaned and struggled into a sitting position. He hung his legs off of the side of the bed and glanced around. His cell phone was resting on the bedside table, light at the top blinking slowly. He lifted it and unlocked the screen, sipping at the water absently. He flipped through a stream of birthday texts from the day before. There was a surprising amount of them, considering that Sugawara wasn’t really in the habit of telling people when he was born.

He smiled as he opened a text from Hinata. He had sent a selfie with some kind of filter on it that placed a fake party hat atop his vibrant red hair, confetti flying around his face. The text from Terushima had way too many emojis, Yachi’s was simple and sweet. Misaki sent a selfie similar to Hinata’s but with the addition of a fake party blower in her mouth. The text from Semi was short and ended with the request for a favor, which Sugawara gladly ignored. Tendou sent a picture of a dick that he was fairly certain was _not_ his- considering the color- with the caption “thinking of you on your special day” and Sugawara made a mental note to send him back something equally as gross later.

Daichi came back into the room at the exact same time his phone rang in his hand. Sugawara jumped slightly, nearly dropping it to the floor. Daichi sat next to him and replaced the empty water bottle with a fresh one as Sugawara stared down at the screen. Miya’s contact photo stared back at him, smirking.

“You gonna answer that?” Daichi asked, voice low.

Sugawara contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but changed his mind. He would just fill his inbox up.

With a sigh, Sugawara answered the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Sunshine. How was your birthday?” Miya said.

“I’m hungover,” Sugawara replied, taking a sip of the water. Daichi leaned back on the palms of his hands on the bed and he wondered if he was sticking around to make sure he drank the water. Or maybe he just wanted to snoop in on the conversation?

“Did you spend the day with your precious bartender?”

“I might’ve,” Sugawara flushed.

“I’m envious.”

“You should be.”

“Not fair, Koushi. You still owe me a drink but you’re playing around with other men.”

“Did you call for any particular reason other than to harass me while I’m hungover and being force fed water?” Sugawara glanced at Daichi, who smirked in response.

“Oh? Are you still with Bartender-kun? Or is it Shimizu-chan?”

“Kiyoko would probably just let me suffer.”

“That’s true,” Miya let out a breathy laugh. “Well, I just wanted to call to wish you a happy birthday. And I guess harass you a little bit.”

Sugawara smiled softly, “Thanks. Well, for the first part.”

Daichi sat forward and leaned into his view. His face was firm as he reached out and pushed at the water bottle, holding Sugawara’s stare with an intense gaze.

Sugawara gulped and lifted the bottle to his mouth again.

“I suppose you’re not coming to class today?” Miya continued.

Sugawara took a gulp and then replied, “I’ll come. I’ll get dressed and—”

Daichi plucked the cell phone from his hand and stood.

“Ah!” Sugawara reached after him but the motion sent his stomach and head whirling and he sat back, leaning on his knees.

“Suga’s not going to school today,” Daichi said into the phone, walking across the room. He turned and leaned on the wall, eyes on Sugawara as he listened to the reply.

“Daichi,” Sugawara scowled.

“No, seems like he had a little too much…” Daichi held his stare. “ _Fun_ last night.”

 _Don’t blush. Don’t blush. He’s playing with you,_ Sugawara gulped from the water bottle, looking across the room in a way that he hoped seemed nonchalant.

Daichi chuckled but the sound was sarcastic, “I guess you could say that.” He paused and Sugawara glanced back at him. The muscle in his jaw was clenched, twitching slightly and his eyebrows were pulled low.

 _Why is he angry?_ Sugawara’s heartbeat sped. _Is he… is he… jealous_?

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Daichi said tersely, mouth twisting sourly.

 _Ah no… that’s right_. Sugawara looked away. Daichi just hated Miya. The two had been at each other’s throats the other day. So it was normal that he would seem a little annoyed talking to him. Totally normal.

Shit.

Because Sugawara kind of wished that Daichi would be just a little bit jealous.

“Don’t worry,” Daichi said, drawing his attention once more. “I’ll be sure to take _real good care_ of him.”

Sugawara’s spine tingled.

Because he kind of liked the sound of that.

A lot.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to tell him,” Daichi pushed away from the wall. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got someone in my bed that requires some… _attention_.”

 _Swoon_ , Sugawara thought as Daichi ended the call. He huffed and then walked back over to Sugawara.

“So what is it?” he asked.

“Huh?” he set the phone down on the bedside table.

“Miya had something you were going to tell me?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh. I seem to have forgotten,” Daichi turned away. “I’ll get you some more water.”

Sugawara groaned, “I don’t need more water! I’m fine! Feel much better! Let me go to school, Daichi.”

“Denied.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara jumped to his feet and his stomach flew to his mouth. He slammed the water bottle down on the bedside table and ran to the bathroom to barf.

* * *

 

“Suga-senpai is here?” Bokuto leaned forward over the counter.

“Yeah,” Daichi passed over his drink. “He’s been in bed with a hangover all day.”

“In _your_ bed?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, lifting his glass to his lips.

“Only got one bed in the apartment,” Daichi said.

“What did you guys do last night?” Bokuto asked, sipping his drink.

“You mean before or after I picked him up from jail?”

Kuroo and Bokuto both spat liquor across the counter, spraying the front of Daichi’s vest.

“Ah what the fuck,” Daichi stepped back, staring down at the wet spot on his clothes. “You guys did that on purpose.”

“Our bad,” Kuroo sipped his drink again. “Now, explain the thing about jail.”

“Please explain,” Bokuto also took another drink.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Daichi said, wiping his hands on a towel. “He got in a fight and the cops picked them up.”

“That’s not a big deal?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “Fighting in the street so bad that you get arrested? Daichi, you’ve mellowed out.”

He sighed, “Well, I mean… it’s still bad. But the cop was pretty relaxed about it and by the time we left, Suga was already best buds with the two other guys. So it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. Though he did need some stitches in his eyebrow.”

“Suga-senpai is so badass!” Bokuto announced in a loud voice.

“So what happened after that?” Kuroo pressed.

“We came back here for the rest of the night,” Daichi said, seemingly reluctant to continue.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “ _Aaaand?_ ”

“What did you guys do?” Bokuto leaned forward.

“Nothing big…” Daichi cleared his throat and grabbed a dirty glass. “We ate some pizza, drank, did a little bit of karaoke, played Monopoly…”

The two on the other side took slow drinks.

“And then he kissed me.”

Kuroo and Bokuto sprayed their mouthfuls of alcohol across the counter, adding to the giant wet spot on the front of Daichi’s vest.

“Ah you mother fuckers!”

“He _kissed_ you?” Kuroo wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Like… like on the lips?”

“Way to go Daichi!” Bokuto sat up high on his stool and raised his arm for a high five.

Daichi glared at him for a long moment but when he didn’t back down he let out a sigh and lifted his hand. Bokuto let out a loud _wooooo_ and slammed his hand into his.

Daichi winced and lowered his arm once more.

“Give us the deets,” Kuroo insisted. “How was it? Did you swoon? Was it romantic? Did you cuddle afterwards?”

“Was there _tongue_?” Bokuto added.

“Yes, was there tongue?” Kuroo said.

“If I refuse to tell you, will you leave it alone?” Daichi asked tiredly.

“No.”

“No way in hell.”

“We’ll bug you until we get answers.”

“I’ve got nowhere to be, I’ll harass you all night.”

Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I knew I shouldn’t have told you…”

“ _Deets_ ,” Kuroo demanded.

“Alright! Alright…” he scowled. “He said… he said that he was supposed to get a kiss on the minute he was born or else he would have bad luck for a whole year…”

“What the fuck?”

“Is that a real rule?” Bokuto asked nervously. “Because I’ve never done that.”

Kuroo turned towards him, “It’s a real thing. I do it every year. That’s why my research keeps getting funded and why you broke your ankle last winter falling out of a tree.”

Bokuto blanched.

“Knock that off,” Daichi snapped. “He’s lying Bokuto, it’s not a real thing.”

Kuroo shrugged.

“So what you’re telling us,” Bokuto held up his hands. “Is that Suga-senpai made up some bullshit reason in order to get you to kiss him?”

“So you two are dating now?” Kuroo asked.

“No,” Daichi’s lips pressed together in a firm line.

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look.

“ _Deets_.”

Daichi sighed, “He was so drunk that he doesn’t even remember it happening.”

“Wait,” Kuroo held up a finger. He and Bokuto lifted their drinks and took a large sip before lowering the glasses one more time and then spraying it all over the front of Daichi.

“Augh!” Daichi reached for them angrily. “You fucking bastards! Do that one more time and—”

“But this is good, right?” Kuroo leaned away from the bartender’s swiping hands, wiping at a drip trailing down his chin. “Drunk or not, he kissed you. So that means that he’s totally into you, right?”

Daichi scowled and wiped at his chest with the towel, “No.”

“Why not?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side. “Normally you wouldn’t kiss someone unless you’re attracted to them, right?”

“Drunk guys will do a lot of things they don’t mean,” Daichi said. “I faintly recall both of _you_ kissing me when you were drunk too.”

“That’s because we’re attracted to you,” Kuroo said, wiggling his brows.

“Fuck off. It’s because you were drunk and wanted to play around with me. That might be what Suga meant too.”

Bokuto frowned, “Do you really think Suga-senpai is as big of a dick as we are though?”

“Suga-senpai is an angel, you take that back!” Kuroo pointed accusingly at Daichi.

“I’m not saying he’s a dick,” Daichi denied with a firm frown. “I’m saying that maybe… maybe that’s just what drunk Suga is like? Maybe he’s really affectionate and just… does things that he doesn’t really mean?” He sighed and leaned his palms against the counter, “I mean, seriously. What are the _odds_ that he likes me too? What are the odds that he’s even _gay_?”

“We’ve had this conversation before,” Kuroo pointed out.

“And it’s still the same result,” Daichi said. “Not likely.”

“Yeah, but he _kissed_ you,” Bokuto said, eyes wide. “That’s a big deal! Even if he was just playing around, most guys wouldn’t kiss another man if they were _totally_ against the idea… I mean, every guy that’s kissed you has ended up gay as fuck.”

“Except me,” Kuroo said.

Daichi and Bokuto glanced at him and then away, muttering uncomfortably.

“Oh what the fuck. Seriously.”

Daichi cleared his throat. “Well… even if it’s true that he isn’t _against_ the idea of kissing a man, that doesn’t mean he’s all for dating me.”

“But Daichi—”

“Listen,” Daichi held up a hand. “You don’t need to cheer me up.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged an uneasy glance.

“Sure, I’m not convinced that Suga is in to me. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to roll over and just give up.”

Bokuto brightened and Kuroo grinned as he took a drink from his glass.

“I’m going to chase him,” Daichi said with conviction. He hesitated and said, “Ah… but maybe I should learn how to kiss better first…”

“Why?” Bokuto cocked an eyebrow.

“Well he said I sucked.”

Kuroo spat his drink out on the front of his shirt.

“Damn it!” Daichi threw the towel down. “Are you fucking serious, Kuroo? I’m going to kick your ass!”

“Wait here, I’ll go fetch you a new vest and shirt,” Kuroo jumped off of the stool and turned towards the door to the apartment. He hesitated and then turned back to the counter to pick up his glass. Bokuto did the same and then they both ran off to the door.

“Hey!” Daichi called after them. “Don’t—”

“Don’t worry about it! We won’t blow your cover!” Kuroo promised and then he and Bokuto thundered up the stairs, slamming the door behind them.

“I can’t believe they actually kissed!” Bokuto said from in front of Kuroo, holding his glass up above his head.

“About fucking time,” Kuroo agreed. “You’re supposed to kiss on the _first_ date. Not the eleventh.”

“ _They’ve had eleven dates_?” Bokuto glanced over his shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs.

“Well, no. But Suga-senpai has come to the bar more than eleven times and those are _kind_ of like dates, right?”

“Oh, good point,” Bokuto leaned one hand against the wall as he kicked his shoes off at the entrance. Kuroo did the same and then they carried their drinks across the apartment to the door of Daichi’s bedroom, Kuroo hissed and sidestepped the puppy that bounded up to them. Bokuto opened the door and stepped inside, Kuroo right behind him.

“Suga-senpai!” Bokuto called enthusiastically as Kuroo closed the door behind, toeing the puppy out into the hallway.

“Huh? Bokuto? Kuroo?” Sugawara sat up in the bed, blinking drowsily.

“Did we wake you up?” Kuroo asked as they both walked over.

“No, I was awake,” Sugawara yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Bokuto sat on the side of the bed, “Suga-senpai, is Daichi really that bad of a kisser?”

Kuroo slapped the back of his hand across his face.

“Oh shit!” Bokuto didn’t seem fazed by the blow, eyes growing wide at the slip of his tongue.

Sugawara blanched, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “Wh-what?”

“Idiot!” Kuroo hissed. “Sawamura said he didn’t remember that!”

“I didn’t mean to! It just came out!”

“Well, the damage is done,” Kuroo crawled up onto the bed, holding his drink steady as he settled at Sugawara’s feet. “So might as well keep it going. So Suga-senpai, is it true that Sawamura is a bad kisser?”

Sugawara’s eyes flickered left and then right, as if he was searching for an escape route, “Uh. I… I don’t know… I have no idea what… I mean, how would I know… I didn’t…”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him for a moment and then let out a loud gasp.

“ _You remember, don’t you?_ ”

Sugawara stared at him in terror, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped.

“ _Whaaaaaat_?” Bokuto leaned forward. “You _remember_? Why did you tell Daichi-san that you forgot?”

“I… you’re wrong!” Sugawara pulled the blanket up to his chest, as if it could protect him from their questions. “I don’t remember anything. What are you talking about? What kiss?”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look and then let out identical cries.

“Aaaaaahhhh!”

Sugawara flinched.

“You sly dog!” Bokuto reached out and elbowed him in the side. “You lied about forgetting!”

“Why would you do that?” Kuroo asked.

Sugawara shifted uncomfortably for a moment until he seemingly gave up, letting out a deep breath and covering his face with his hands.

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

Bokuto glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo, brow furrowed.

Kuroo swallowed and asked, “What is? Kissing Sawamura or kissing a man?”

“Getting so drunk that I make up some bullshit excuse to kiss him and then telling him that he sucks and then pretending to fall asleep,” Sugawara muttered.

Kuroo and Bokuto were silent for all of three seconds before bursting out with laughter.

“You pretended to fall asleep?” Bokuto wheezed. “Seriously?”

“Sh-shut up! I panicked!” Sugawara lowered his hands and then hugged his knees to his chest. “I… freaked out because he was like… so nice and so… good.”

“Eh? So Sawamura _isn’t_ a bad kisser?” Kuroo frowned.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Bokuto took a drink from his glass and then set it aside on the table next to the bed. “So you didn’t pretend you forgot because you regretted it, but because you were embarrassed?”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“Suga-senpai, do you have a crush on Sawamura?” Kuroo pressed.

Of course he did. Kuroo and Bokuto were both aware of that. Or at least, they had a hunch based on their observations of the man. Pretty much _everyone_ knew that Daichi’s and Sugawara’s crushes were mutual. After all, they were _ridiculously_ obvious. But Kuroo saw the opportunity that presented itself in having his fingers in both Daichi’s _and_ Sugawara’s pies and didn’t hesitate to jump on it.

Sugawara didn’t answer for a moment, cheeks bright red. Finally he whispered,

“Don’t tell him.”

Bokuto let out a high pitched squeal, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

“That’s great! Now all you have to do is confess and—”

Kuroo kicked him in the back.

Sugawara was shaking his head, “No. No way. I can’t.”

Bokuto glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo, rubbing the spot that he had kicked. Kuroo gave him a pointed stare and he gave a slight nod.

“That’s true,” Kuroo said, drawing Sugawara’s attention. “You guys have only known each other for a short time. Suddenly coming out and confessing to him will only freak him out.”

Sugawara nodded and then nestled his chin between his knees, “Yeah… yeah it would.”

Bokuto scowled at Kuroo.

“So you got to take it slow,” he said. “You got to seduce him.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and then he mouthed, _Oh…_ before grinning and giving Kuroo a thumbs up and a wink.

“Yeah… that was what I was planning,” Sugawara said and the others stared at him in surprise. “That’s why I was pretending not to remember the kiss,” he stared between them with determination. “I don’t want to fuck this up and go too fast. So I’m going to pretend like it never happened and start over. I’m going to woo him _patiently_.”

Kuroo let out a laugh, “Ah man, I thought you were going to be all discouraged, but you’ve already got this all figured out, huh?”

He nodded, “I’m not going to get discouraged anymore. I’m going to chase him and force him to love me.”

Bokuto laughed and reached out to pound Sugawara’s back, “That’s the spirit! I’ll support you!”

Sugawara smiled, “Thanks.” He hesitated, biting his lip, and then asked timidly, “So… what… what did Daichi say about… about it?”

Kuroo smirked, “Not much. Just that you told him he sucked.”

Sugawara covered his face again and groaned, “Oh my god…”

“Is it true?” Bokuto asked.

“No!” He dropped his hands, face blazing. “He’s really good! Like…” his eyes glazed over. “Like really… good…”

“Whoa now,” Kuroo held up his hands. “Let’s not get all steamy remembering it.”

“Was there tongue?” Bokuto leaned forward.

Sugawara averted his eyes, “There was… tongue…”

Bokuto let out another high pitched squeal, “Tell us all about it!”

“Geh,” Kuroo made a face, “I don’t want to know about it.”

“Did Daichi seem into it?” Bokuto pressed.

Sugawara cleared his throat, “He did… but he was really drunk. And I was kind of forceful. And he had promised to do anything I wanted earlier so…”

“Yeah, but he didn’t promise to get into it, right?” Bokuto said.

“That’s true…” Sugawara smiled slightly before a mischievous glint flashed through his eyes. “And he got hard.”

“AAAyyyyyy!” Kuroo and Bokuto both said and then took turns high fiving him.

Sugawara laughed, “That’s a good sign, right?”

“Boners are always a good sign,” Kuroo agreed.

“Always,” Bokuto nodded seriously.

Sugawara giggled.

“Anyway,” Kuroo stretched out on the bed, propping his head up on the palm of his hand, drink in his other. “Tell us your plans to seduce Sawamura. We will tell you if they’re good.”

Bokuto stretched out on the other side of Sugawara, lying on his back and stacking his hands under his head. Sugawara followed suit and slid back down into a lying position.

“Well… I want to take it slow. So I am going to just keep showing up and forcing him to see how adorable I am.”

“Good plan,” Bokuto nodded.

“I second that,” Kuroo sipped his drink.

“And eventually I’ll start putting more moves on him,” Sugawara said, folding his hands over his stomach. “I’m not positive what I’ll do yet, but I’ll think of something when the time comes.”

“Suck his dick.”

“Definitely suck his dick.”

“You guys are really romantic,” Sugawara said. “Please tell me how you got _your_ boyfriends. Oh _wait_.”

Bokuto let out a wail, “Ice cold!”

“Why does everyone think I’m gay?” Kuroo snapped with a scowl.

“Bro, because you _are_ ,” Bokuto said.

“I’m not! I’ve never sucked a single dude’s dick in my entire life!”

“Neither have I,” Sugawara said.

“Me either!” Bokuto raised a hand. “And _we’re_ gay so…”

“Well I don’t know if I’m _gay_ ,” Sugawara denied.

“You like a man,” Kuroo pointed out.

“You got me there.”

Bokuto reached over and patted Sugawara’s hands, “Don’t worry. Me and Kuroo are going to help you.”

Sugawara smiled, “So long as you don’t make it worse…”

Kuroo let out a mock gasp, “We would _never_ …”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.”

Bokuto laughed, “He sees right through you, man!”

Kuroo glared at him, “Speaking of gay stuff. Bokuto, bro. When the _fuck_ are you going to confess to Akaashi?”

Sugawara turned towards him, “I want to know that too.”

Bokuto shifted uneasily, “It’s… not that easy.”

“Sure it is!” Sugawara said.

Bokuto stared at him, “Alright, I’ll confess if _you_ do.”

Kuroo covered his mouth and let out a low, “Ooooo…”

Sugawara blushed, “Okay. Never mind. It’s not easy. I lied. Please forgive me.”

“You are forgiven.”

Kuroo sipped his drink, “Well he is right though, Bo. You and Akaashi are different. You’ve been together for like what… almost ten years? That’s kind of a long time to wait to confess.”

“But I’ve only known I’ve been in love with him for a few weeks!”

“Yeah but just because it took you forever to realize it doesn’t mean you haven’t been in love with him the entire fucking time.”

Bokuto was silent for a moment before saying quietly, “I just… don’t know how to do it. What if he rejects me? I can’t lose Akaashi. Anyone but Akaashi.”

“Even me?”

“Especially you.”

“Rude.”

“I’m just kidding!”

“I’ll never forgive you.”

“No! Bae!” Bokuto leaned over Sugawara and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, nearly spilling his drink all over the bed. “Please! I take it back!”

Sugawara grunted as Bokuto’s lower body pressed down on his stomach.

“Aahhh I’m gonna barf,” he wailed and Kuroo started kicking.

“I don’t want to get puked on!”

“But _Baeeee_ ,” Bokuto peppered kisses all over Kuroo’s face.

“Ahh my ribs!” Sugawara slapped Bokuto on the ass. “Your hip! Your hip!”

“Bo!” Kuroo tried to roll away but he latched his arms tight around him. “Stoooop!”

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

Everyone froze and then slowly turned towards the voice.

Daichi stood in the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, mouth turned down in a firm scowl.

“Uh oh, the fun police is here,” Kuroo said. “Party’s over guys.”

Sugawara slapped Bokuto’s ass one more time for good measure.

“No, no, don’t let me ruin your fun,” Daichi waved a hand. “I just came up to change my shirt, since you two are _obviously_ not going to bring me a new one.”

“Suga-senpai demanded our attention,” Bokuto said, snuggling his face against Kuroo’s.

“They’re harassing me, Daichi. Make them leave,” Sugawara said.

Kuroo glanced at him, eyes narrowing, “Actually, we were having a really good conversation, Sawamura. Want to know what it was about?”

Sugawara rolled onto his side underneath Bokuto’s weight and reached for him, “No, no. You know I was just kidding Kuroo-chan. I love having you around!”

“Aw, I knew it,” Kuroo rolled and met him halfway in a warm hug.

“Cuddle time!” Bokuto shifted until he was on the other side of Sugawara again and they hugged in a small pile.

Daichi glared at them and went to his closet. “Don’t rough him up too much,” he scolded. “He’s sick.”

“It’s been hours. If he’s not over it yet then he might as well die,” Kuroo said, planting a wet kiss on the side of Sugawara’s neck and earning an even fiercer glare.

“He just needs to drink more!” Bokuto said. “That’s the best way to get over a hangover!”

“Yeah!” Sugawara said.

“No,” Daichi said as he opened his closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and vest. He set them down on the dresser and then started loosening his tie. “I forbid you to drink.”

“Jeez _Dad_ ,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, _Dad_ ,” Bokuto said.

“Please let me drink, Daddy,” Sugawara said.

Kuroo and Bokuto stared up at him as he smiled mischievously.

Daichi froze momentarily and then continued with what he was doing, cheeks slightly pink.

 _So fucking obvious_ , Kuroo thought as he watched him. Daichi tossed the tie to the side and then unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Sugawara dug his nails into Kuroo’s arm.

He tossed the wet clothes to the side and Sugawara let out a low,

“ _Fuck_.”

Kuroo grinned, “Sawamura, why don’t you join in our little cuddle time?”

“ _Yes please_ ,” Sugawara whispered and Bokuto smothered a laugh in the pillow.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and eyed them silently for a moment before turning away, “And crush Suga even more? No thank you.”

“I don’t mind,” Sugawara said under his breath.

“Anyway,” Daichi said, pulling his shirt on, much to Sugawara’s dismay as he let out a disappointed huff, “I’ve got to get back downstairs. It started getting busy after you guys left. Asahi can’t handle it by himself.”

“Boo,” Bokuto said. “Cuddle with us!”

Daichi buttoned up the shirt and then pulled on the vest, “Rejected.” He turned towards the door, “Don’t bug Suga too much.” He left the room without another word.

Sugawara let out a sigh, “Well, thanks for trying, Kuroo.”

“We’ll get him next time, Buddy,” Kuroo patted his head affectionately.

“It’s just as well,” Bokuto said, throwing a leg over Sugawara’s. “It’d be awkward if he popped another boner with us around.”

“Oh my god,” Sugawara covered his face as Kuroo laughed. “You guys are the worst.”

* * *

 

“That guy has been coming in with Suga a lot recently, hasn’t he?” Asahi said somewhat anxiously as he stared at the far booth.

Daichi lifted his eyes in Sugawara’s direction. He was sitting with Miya, bowed over his sketchpad while the latter pointed at it and spoke in his ear.

Daichi grunted and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Asahi glanced at him, “Ah… sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Daichi asked sourly. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

Asahi was silent for a moment before asking quietly, “You sure?”

Daichi scrunched up his nose.

“Want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Hmm…”

Daichi glanced over at him and then away. He stared at the alcohol shelves despondently as he tried to control the bubbling anger in his stomach. He shouldn’t be angry. He couldn’t be angry. So what if Miya had been hanging off of Sugawara the past week and a half? So what if he showed up with and then left with him every night? So what if they sat really close together in the booth and talked about something that Daichi had absolutely no part in?

So what?

That didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean that they were… _dating_ or something like that. It didn’t mean that Miya was winning or anything like that.

It definitely didn’t fucking mean that.

“Daichi.”

“ _What_?” he snapped at Asahi, even though it wasn’t Asahi’s fault. He couldn’t be angry at Asahi just because some douchebag was creeping up on Sugawara and all he could do was watch.

“Are you going to serve your customers, Bartender?” another voice said with amusement.

He turned and faced Miya on the other side of the counter. Daichi leaned his palms against it and glared at him.

“What can I get you, _Dearest Customer_?”

Miya smirked at him knowingly. “Yes, I’d like to order a better attitude?”

“Hm, well you certainly need it.”

“I was ordering it for you, Bartender-kun.”

They glared at each other for a few seconds. Asahi twisted his hands together.

“Uhm… Daichi,” he said softly. “I don’t think you should talk like that… to a customer…”

Daichi twisted his lips, “I’ll gladly treat him kinder when he earns it.”

Miya chuckled and slid onto a stool.

“I’ll have a Gin Martini,” he said. “And Koushi said to _surprise him_.”

Daichi smiled momentarily at the familiar request but wiped it quickly from his face when Miya cocked an eyebrow. He turned and collected the bottles he needed.

“So Bartender-kun,” Miya said slowly and Daichi clenched his jaw. “How long have you been in love with my Koushi?”

Daichi turned and slammed the bottles down on the counter with more force than necessary.

“Whose Koushi?” he growled.

“Mine.”

Daichi glared icily at him, “I wonder if I asked Suga, would he agree to that claim?”

Miya hesitated and then let out a loud laugh, “Probably not!”

Daichi was surprised by the admission, but recovered quickly. Before he could say anything in reply, Asahi cut in.

“Ah, Miya-san? So you are in the art program?”

Miya glanced at Asahi and then hummed, “That’s right.”

“What kind of art do you do?”

Miya propped his chin in the palm of his hand. “I draw. Paint. Portraits.”

“Incredible. How did you get into art?”

Daichi should pay Asahi more. Not only was he an amazing cook, but he knew how make many of the more common drinks that Daichi’s customers ordered, and he could do things like this.

Things like take over as the mature adult when Daichi was being a child and picking a fight with his customers.

Things like holding a calm, innocent conversation with Miya as Daichi made the drinks.

Things like preventing the fight, verbal or otherwise, that was surely going to break out if Daichi was left to deal with Miya alone.

Things like keeping Miya distracted while Daichi moved around the counter and carried the drink over to Sugawara.

Daichi really should pay Asahi more.

He set the drink down in front of Sugawara and said, “Here you go.”

Sugawara glanced up from his sketchpad and a bright smile stretched across his face.

“Thank you Daichi!” he slipped his pencil behind his ear and reached for the glass. “What did you make me?”

“Manhattan,” he said. “Since you seem to be a fan of whiskey.”

“I’m a fan of your drinks,” Sugawara corrected as he took a sip. “The whiskey only plays a small part in it.”

Daichi’s chest flushed pleasantly and he waited for the stroke to his ego that usually followed this typical exchange.

“It’s absolutely delicious.”

Daichi smiled proudly.

Sugawara stared up at him for a moment before giggling.

“What?” Daichi cocked his head to the side.

“Nothing. You’re just really cute, Daichi.”

His face burned and he cleared his throat into his fist.

“Ah… Aren’t…”

Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

“Aren’t…” Daichi looked away. “Aren’t _you_ the cute one?” he turned and fled back to the counter, cursing himself.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he took his place in front of the shelves once more, ignoring Asahi and Miya and desperately trying to get ahold of his runaway heartbeat.

“What’s wrong with you?” Miya asked.

“Shut up,” he muttered, holding a hand in front of his blushing face.

“Not cool Bartender. Making a move on Koushi when my back is turned?”

“Shut up.”

“No matter, I’ll catch up again.”

Daichi glared at him.

Miya smirked and lifted his drink, giving him a wink, “See you later.”

He watched him sourly as he wandered leisurely back over to Sugawara’s table and sat down. Daichi grabbed a glass and his towel, keeping his eyes centered on Miya as he slid close to Sugawara- drawing again- in the booth and draped an arm around his shoulders. Miya glanced up, met Daichi’s stare, and then leaned his nose into the messy hair past Sugawara’s temple, lips brushing his ear.

The glass in Daichi’s hand shattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. So like this chapter was really difficult for me because I'm at an in between, you know? I know what I want to do NEXT, but I wanted a little bit of a buffer between what happened last chapter to what I'm going to have happen next chapter. Thus, this chapter was born. I know virtually nothing happens, but we got some fun interactions with the annoying duo and our dearest Suga, right?
> 
> Meh. 
> 
> Also, I've gotten distracted with playing Fallout recently and so that also contributed to how lackluster this chapter was. I'm gonna get back into the groove of it now though. Count on it! I still have loads of fun tomfoolery for these babes.  
> ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ
> 
> But, GOOD NEWS... the snow has melted enough for me to get up and down my lane so no more sleepovers at my parents' house! Wooooo! Heat wave! That means I'll have even more concentration when writing! Hella.
> 
> WEeeellllppp, thanks a million tons and a few gallons for all the love and support, AS USUAL. I got lazy and didn't reply to any comments from last chapter but I might still go back and do that when I get out of this "fuck it" mood.  
> ┐(︶▽︶)┌
> 
> Next Time:  
> Shirofuku Yukie likes to have fun.  
> And Sugawara Koushi is very fun.


	16. Tabernacle Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirofuku Yukie:  
> Goddess or devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really really really wanted to torture Suga, guys.

“I swear, if that piece of shit Miya comes in with Suga today I’m smashing his smug face on the counter thirteen times.”

“D-Daichi…”

Asahi stepped slightly away from Daichi, fear in his eyes, but whatever. He was serious. It had been weeks since Daichi had been able to have a one on one conversation with Sugawara and he was pent up. He needed his dose of sweetness from his favorite customer. His attempts at scoring a date had gone awry when Semi snatched Sugawara’s attention in another “bullshit favor that I totally don’t even owe him” as Sugawara had put it.

So it was safe to say that Daichi was a little on edge as of late. What was the point of making the decision to pursue Sugawara seriously if he never got the actual chance to try? He just needed to get him alone. So the first mission was to get rid of Miya. If that meant sending him to the hospital with a concussion, then so be it.

“Listen Sawamura,” Kuroo said, drawing him from his murderous thoughts. “This is what you got to do.”

“I’m listening,” Daichi turned towards him. Yes, he was _that_ desperate.

“When he comes in, throw a bottle at his head.”

“Okay you’re done,” he turned towards Bokuto, “You got any wise ideas?”

“Huh? Uhm… let me think,” Bokuto screwed up his brow. “Uhh… okay. Challenge him to a duel. Ten paces. And then turn at eight.”

“And you’re done,” Daichi glanced at Asahi. “I don’t suppose you have any advice?

Asahi dropped his arms to his sides and gave Daichi a rare glare. He blinked in surprise when the chef said in a sour tone, “How about you ask for his fucking phone number?”

The counter was silent for a long moment before Kuroo said, “Wait, you don’t even have his number yet?”

“Weak, Daichi-san,” Bokuto said.

Daichi turned away, pressing his lips together.

“That way,” Asahi continued. “Even if you aren’t together, you can still be a constant presence. Text him, call him—”

“Send him dick pics,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto nodded seriously.

Daichi reached up and rubbed his forehead, “Fuck. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“The dick pics?”

“The phone number,” Daichi snapped. “Shit. That’s like… the basics!”

Asahi sighed, “Well… don’t beat yourself up. You’ve never done this before, after all.”

“Oh yeah, our cute Sawamura has never pursued anyone before, has he?” Kuroo smirked.

“Well,” Daichi dragged his towel over the counter where Bokuto had spilled some of his drink. “When you’ve got a face like mine, love chases _you_.”

“Man I wish I looked like an angry dad picking up his shitty kids from baseball practice,” Kuroo said sarcastically.

Daichi whipped the towel across his face.

“Okay,” Asahi said with determination. “Operation score Suga’s digits is now in play!”

Everyone stared at him.

“You know Asahi,” Daichi said slowly. “You’re quite energetic today…”

He hesitated before professing, “I’ve already had a few shots…”

“Gettin’ it early,” Kuroo winked. “I like it.”

Daichi watched his cook quietly for a moment and then asked in a low voice, “Is everything alright?”

Asahi met his gaze and then looked away, “Of course.”

“Okay so here’s the plan,” Bokuto said. “If Miya is with Suga-senpai today, me and Kuroo will find a way to distract him. Maybe light something on fire or—”

“No,” Daichi said.

“We can challenge him to a dance off,” Kuroo offered.

“That’s fine,” Daichi nodded. “Just don’t break anything.”

“Oh I know!” Bokuto pointed across the bar to the karaoke station. “We can challenge him to a _sing off_!”

“Yeah what the fuck guys?” Daichi scowled. “You practically _begged_ me to get that thing and no one has used it _once_ since I set it up.”

“We’ve been waiting,” Kuroo said with a wave of his hand.

“For?”

“For the perfect moment…” he leaned forward, wiggling his brows.

“I’m getting rid of it.”

“Noooo!” Bokuto cried.

“What’s the point of having it if no one—”

Asahi grabbed Daichi’s arm and pointed.

All four men stared in the direction of the front door. Sugawara stepped into the bar and they shifted their eyes behind him but…

The door closed.

No Miya.

Repeat: _No Miya_.

“ _Yeahhhhh_!” all four erupted in cheers and started high fiving one another before Daichi managed to control himself and started hushing them loudly.

The cheers died down and they all looked at Sugawara, who stood just inside the bar, staring at them with eyebrow cocked.

“Was I the butt of somebody’s joke just now?” he asked, smiling slightly.

“We’re just really happy to see you, is all,” Asahi rushed to say.

Sugawara giggled and moved towards his usual booth, “Daichi, make me something fruity tonight.”

“Don’t you want to sit with us?” Bokuto asked, spinning on his stool to follow the man with his eyes.

“I would love to,” Sugawara said, pulling his messenger bag over his head, “But I’ve got something that I need to finish up first.” He smiled, “Sorry.”

Bokuto pouted, “Suga-senpai hates us.”

“The life of an artist sounds troubling,” Kuroo said wistfully.

Sugawara chuckled and didn’t reply, sliding into the booth and popping the bag open.

The others turned back to Daichi.

“Okay,” he said under his breath as he collected ingredients. He set a peach on a cutting board and started slicing it. “So the main mission tonight is to get Suga’s number without making myself look like a desperate loser.”

“Then you’ve already failed,” Kuroo said and then let out a hiss when Daichi swung the knife in his direction.

“You should try some light flirting,” Asahi insisted at his side. “Since Miya isn’t here, it’s the perfect opportunity.”

Daichi nodded, “Good idea. What should I say?”

“Ask to suck his dick,” Kuroo said and Daichi swiped at him with the knife again.

“Tell him his eyes are pretty,” Bokuto said. “Or like… that his hair is pretty.”

Daichi furrowed his brow.

“Or,” Bokuto continued, “tell him that… his face is pretty…”

“With lines like that, how are you and Akaashi not together yet?” Kuroo said blandly.

“Just be yourself,” Asahi offered. “Say something about how happy you are that he comes in so often or something.”

Daichi dropped his peach slices into a tall glass and then counted out six leaves of basil, adding them to the glass.

“Be myself?” Daichi said as he measured lemon juice into the glass as well. “So, embarrassingly awkward? Is that how you catch a boyfriend?”

“Like any of us would know how to catch a boyfriend?” Bokuto said, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “We’re all failures at catching boyfriends, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Well I’ve never tried to catch a boyfriend,” Kuroo said. “Because I don’t want one. Because I’m not gay.”

“If Suga won’t want you at your worst, then he doesn’t deserve your best,” Asahi said, making the executive decision to ignore Kuroo.

Daichi used a wooden muddler and mashed the fruit inside the glass.

“Yeah but…” he frowned.

“It’ll be fine!” Bokuto insisted. “Daichi’s embarrassingly awkward side is his cute side!”

He glared at him, “I’m not trying to be cute. Suga is the cute one. I need to be the manly, sexy one.”

“This just in, Sawamura is establishing himself as a _top_ ,” Kuroo said, holding his fist in front of his mouth as if he were talking into a microphone.

“That’s not what I’m—” he let out a sigh and set the muddler aside. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t _want_ to be cute. I want to be cool.” He measured out gin and added it to the glass, followed by Lillet and syrup.

“You _are_ cool,” Asahi said. “Just look at you!”

“Yeah!” Bokuto smiled brightly. “Daichi, you’re the coolest guy I know!”

“Rude,” Kuroo said.

“You don’t even compare to Daichi’s coolness.”

“I work with fungus for a living.”

“Case and point.”

“Fuck you.”

“No fuck you.”

“I live off of government funding.”

“You’re just embarrassing yourself now.”

“And I spend that funding at the bar.”

“Okay slightly cool.”

“You don’t spend any money at the bar,” Daichi snapped. “You haven’t paid your tab for two weeks you piece of shit. I’m going to leave a baseball bat down here and start breaking kneecaps whenever one of you skips out on the bill.” He finished the drink and garnished it with a basil leaf before lifting it and moving around the counter.

“See?” Bokuto said. “Daichi is the coolest.”

“I kind of see your point.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and carried the drink over to Sugawara, who was bowed over his sketchpad, tapping the page absently with his pencil as he fingered his cheekbone. Daichi set the drink down with a soft clink.

Sugawara glanced up. He looked tired, despite the bright smile he gave the bartender. There were heavy bags under his eyes and he moved slowly as he set the pencil aside and reached for the glass.

“Ooo,” he said. “Peaches? I love peaches.”

“It’s called a Tabernacle Crush,” Daichi said. “I had one for brunch at a family restaurant in South Carolina a few years ago and fell in love.”

“South Carolina?” Sugawara sipped the drink.

“Yeah, I went on a trip to America and traveled around for drink inspiration.”

Sugawara closed his eyes momentarily as he savored the taste of the cocktail and then set it down, “Mmm, it’s so good. Exactly what I needed right now,” he smiled up at him.

Daichi filled with pride, “I’m glad.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara stared at him for a moment, “So. You _fell in love_ , huh?” He cocked an eyebrow, “Do you usually fall in love after just one taste, Daichi?”

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he gulped nervously. His chest was hot and so was his face and he was probably blushing bright red because _fuck_ he was thinking about the kiss and the _taste_ and it’s true that he was in love and…

“Ah,” he looked away. “M-Maybe that’s true. I… haven’t thought about it…”

 _Change the subject. Change the subject_ …

“Do you want anything to eat?” he asked hurriedly, looking back down at him. “You look… tired. Have you eaten today?”

Sugawara blinked quietly for a moment before leaning back in the booth and letting out a low chuckle, “Trying to take care of me, Daichi?”

“If you’ll let me,” he said without missing a beat.

Sugawara’s cheeks colored slightly and Daichi reveled at the sight.

He cleared his throat, “I guess I’ll let you then.”

An arrow struck Daichi’s heart.

_So cute. He’s so cute. Fuck._

“I haven’t eaten today,” he added softly, looking almost ashamed. “If… if you could ask Asahi to make me something…”

Daichi smiled, “Of course. Any preferences?”

“Whatever Daddy decides is best.”

Aaaaaand Sugawara won again.

Daichi turned and fled back to the counter.

He stood in front of the annoying duo and breathed deeply, encouraging the blush to leave his cheeks once more.

“So?” Kuroo asked after a moment. “Did you get it?”

“Get what?”

“His number?”

“Ah fuck,” Daichi covered his eyes with his hand. “I forgot all about that.”

“The night is young,” Asahi said, patting him lightly on the shoulder. “You’ll have more chances.”

“Speaking of which,” Bokuto said. “ _I_ want Suga-senpai’s number too! I’m gonna go ask for it,” he made as if to stand but Daichi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back.

“Wait a sec,” he said with a scowl. “It’ll be weird if we _both_ ask for his number on the same night!”

“Ehh? Why?” Bokuto sat down and Daichi released him.

“Because then he will know that we’ve been talking about it!”

He pouted his lips, “But I want it too…”

“We will just get it from Sawamura and then claim that we stole his phone for it,” Kuroo said.

“Ooo good plan.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and glanced at Asahi, “Could you make Suga something to eat?”

“Sure… what?”

“He didn’t seem to care. Just something healthy I guess.”

“Alright,” Asahi returned to the kitchen.

The door of the bar opened and Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked inside. The second Oikawa’s eyes landed on Sugawara in the far booth, he cupped his mouth with both hands and called out,

“ _Fuck you Refreshing-kun!_ ”

“And fuck you, Oikawa-san,” Sugawara replied instantly, not even lifting his eyes from his sketchpad to deliver the blow.

Oikawa growled as Iwaizumi pulled him to the counter and settled him on top of a stool. He glanced up at Daichi.

“Sawa-chan, why is he always here? Can’t you put a ban on _bastards_?”

“And lose most of my customers?” Daichi leaned his palms on the counter. “That sounds like bad business, Tooru.”

“Yeah, where would we go then?” Kuroo said.

Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa and browsed over Daichi’s beer tap handles, “Eh? What’s this new one, Sawamura?” he pointed at the end of the line.

“Oh, just got it two days ago,” Daichi moved behind the beer taps. “Called Hell or High Watermelon. Summer seasonal. Shipped it in from San Francisco.”

“Sounds disgusting. Give me a glass.”

Daichi grinned and grabbed a tall glass.

“Sawa-chan, I want a Death in the Afternoon,” Oikawa said as he poured the beer and then passed it over to Iwaizumi. “Also, I want you to stop seeing that Refreshing-kun. I don’t like him.”

“You don’t know him well enough to not like him,” Daichi said, moving to make his drink. “Get to know him better and—”

“I won’t change my mind!” he said with finality. “Once I decide I hate something, I hate it forever!”

“Bullshit,” Iwaizumi said, taking a drink of the beer.

Oikawa turned to him with a frown.

“It’s _true_.”

“So you say,” Iwaizumi set the glass down and turned a glare in his direction. “But I seem to recall you saying that you’d never drink absinthe ever again back in Austria and yet look what you’re ordering. What you _always_ order,” he pointed at Daichi as he uncapped a bottle of absinthe and poured it into a champagne flute.

“Your favorite drink is _literally_ absinthe and champagne,” Kuroo said dully.

Oikawa stared at it for a moment and then looked away, “Well…”

“Not _well_ ,” Iwaizumi pinched the back of his arm. “Stop hating Sugawara for stupid reasons. People are going to think you’re a tedious guy.”

“But _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi grabbed the top of his head and turned his face towards him.

“Sawamura is allowed to like whoever he wants. Understand?”

Oikawa moaned.

“ _Oikawa_.”

He let out a sigh, “He’s allowed to like whoever he wants. But it doesn’t mean I have to like him too!”

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi leaned in and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi all groaned.

“C’mon, leave that bullshit at home,” Kuroo said. “Stop rubbing your gay happiness in our faces.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and leaned his face against his shoulder, smiling giddily with his eyes squeezed shut as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked away, cheeks bright red. Daichi hid a smile by ducking his head and finishing up Oikawa’s drink. In the past, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be caught dead showing any kind of public affection for his obnoxious boyfriend. Daichi found it comforting that there seemed to be some kind of… shift in their relationship. A shift in a better direction.

Maybe Oikawa would even grow out of needing Daichi someday.

And sure, that thought was a little lonely, but Daichi was happy. If Oikawa could learn to lean on Iwaizumi then he was happy. He passed over Oikawa’s drink and then cleaned up the liquor bottles.

He was happy.

But he was envious.

Daichi glanced in Sugawara’s direction. He was still sketching quietly and Daichi wished he could be a part of that world. He wanted to take Miya’s place beside him, watch him draw, give him words of encouragement. He wanted what Iwaizumi and Oikawa had. That blissful, every day together kind of love.

He was envious.

But… he was happy.

A few minutes later Asahi emerged from the kitchen with a platter of steaming food and he carried it over to Sugawara’s table. They spoke idly for a short time and Daichi watched them all the while. When Asahi returned to the counter he was smiling.

“Suga is so nice,” he said reverently and Oikawa let out a huff.

Daichi grinned.

It wasn’t until an hour later that the night picked up with nothing short of a disaster- at least in Daichi’s eyes.

The men at the counter were all laughing at Oikawa’s expense as Iwaizumi recounted his run in with an overly affectionate chimpanzee on their last vacation overseas while the man in question wailed at the memory when the door opened and a new customer walked inside.

“Welcome,” Daichi called, wiping tears from his eyes as he turned towards the newcomer.

It was a woman with straight, reddish-brown hair and relaxed eyes, a smirk on her lips as she dragged her gaze around the bar in interest. She glanced at the bartender and gave him a wiggle of her fingers as a greeting and then continued her sweep of the room. When her eyes fell on the far booth, her eyebrows lowered and the smirk stretched wider. She bolted across the bar in a dead sprint.

The men at the counter all watched in surprise as she vaulted over the table and crashed into Sugawara, drawing a cry from his mouth a mere second before hers closed over it. She twisted and they both slammed down on the booth’s seat, disappearing behind the table except for one of Sugawara’s legs that flew up when they slipped to the floor, sending the table skidding, causing the glass on top of it to fall over and spill ice.

“Man down!” Bokuto called out.

“What the actual fuck?” Kuroo said, mouth gaping open.

Oikawa turned forward, “See? He’s taken. Time to give up, Sawa-chan.”

Iwaizumi flicked him in the forehead.

Asahi glanced at Daichi nervously but the bartender refused to freak out.

_It’s fine. It’s fine._

It was no secret that Sugawara was a popular guy. It was no secret that he had a whole other life outside of the Black Feather. Therefore it shouldn’t be surprising every time a new character stepped into the limelight. A new friend.

A new… _ex_?

Perhaps?

Daichi gulped and grabbed a towel. He moved around the counter and headed for the far booth just as Sugawara was pulling himself back up on the seat, face flushed, clothes disheveled, hair a wild mess atop his head. The woman crawled up next to him, tucking into his side with a satisfied smirk.

Without a word, Daichi took the spilled glass and swept the ice into it before toweling the moisture from the table.

“Yukie, you can’t just attack me like that,” Sugawara scolded, rubbing his neck with a groan.

“My baaaad,” she sang and set his sketchpad back in his lap.

“Ah, it’s Yukie!” Bokuto called from the counter.

The woman glanced around Daichi, eyes widening, “Bokuto!” she slid from the booth and ran up to the counter to give the man a hug.

Daichi turned back to Sugawara, “Are you alright?”

Sugawara looked up at him, cheeks red, “S-sorry.”

He smiled, “It’s okay. No harm done, right?”

He nodded, averting his eyes.

“Can I get you a new drink?”

“Yes please,” he hunted for his pencil, not making eye contact.

Daichi turned and went back to the counter.

“It’s been forever!” Yukie was saying exuberantly. Kuroo stood from his place next to Bokuto and moved to the other side, allowing her to take his place. She slid onto the stool and glanced at the others, “I didn’t know you came here! Wow, what are the odds?”

“Everybody, this is Shirofuku Yukie,” Bokuto introduced. “She was in my year in high school. She was one of our team’s managers.”

“Ah, now I remember,” Kuroo said. “I thought she looked familiar. She’s the one that eats a lot.”

“Nice to see you again, Kuroo-kun,” she said with a smirk. “Still sore about all that meat I stole from you back in the day?”

“You always did like your meat,” he returned the smirk.

She chuckled and glanced at Daichi, “Hey bartender, can I get a Partida Margarita?”

“Of course,” he said and started collecting ingredients for hers and Sugawara’s drinks.

“Yukie, how do you know Suga-senpai?” Bokuto asked and everyone turned their attention to the woman.

Because that was the question of the hour that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

“Kou-kun?” Yukie crossed one leg over the other and straightened her hair. “I took his virginity.”

“ _Whhaaaaaa_?” Kuroo and Bokuto leaned forward.

Iwaizumi grunted and took a drink of beer while Oikawa glanced at Daichi, something like concern in his eyes. Daichi pursed his lips and focused on making the drinks, not the sour taste in the back of his throat. Asahi eyed him anxiously.

“What?” Bokuto said. “When? Where?”

“Back in high school,” she said.

“How? When did you ever even come into contact with him? He lived in Miyagi!”

“Yeah,” she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand. “But he went to nationals, you know? I heard from the manager from another team that there was a real life angel from Karasuno and so in between our games I went and scoped him out,” she laughed. “And I stole his virginity in the bathroom!”

“Whoaa…” Bokuto leaned back, eyes wide. “I didn’t know you were so carnivorous, Yukie.”

“How was it?” Kuroo pressed.

Asahi opened his mouth but didn’t have the confidence to protest the conversation. Which was just as well.

Sure, it was somewhat painful for Daichi to hear of _this_ part of Sugawara’s past, but it’s not like he had the right to be jealous of something that happened years before they met, right? And besides… he kind of wanted to know.

“He was a virgin, how do you think it was?” Yukie cocked an eyebrow. “But he was so cute I didn’t really mind. We dated for a while after that. And he got better.”

“Why did you break up?” Oikawa asked, earning a look from Iwaizumi that felt somewhat like a warning.

“Hmm…” she cocked her head to the side. “I wonder. I mean distance is hard, especially when you’re just dating for the fun. It’s not like we were in love or anything.”

Daichi passed her drink over and she thanked him cheerfully.

“It’s fine,” she said, taking a sip. “We still have fun every once in a while.”

Daichi started on Sugawara’s drink, trying to pretend that he didn’t know what _fun_ meant in this context.

“But,” she said, setting the glass down. “He hasn’t been coming around lately so I wondered what was up. Then Misa-chan told me about this place so I thought I’d stop by. Good timing too. I didn’t think he’d actually be here tonight.” She glanced up at Daichi, “This is really good by the way.”

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile.

“But I’m kind of surprised,” Yukie looked at Bokuto. “Kou-kun has never been much of a drinker before. So when Misa-chan said he’s been spending all his time at a bar I was shocked.”

“He didn’t drink before?” Kuroo asked. “Ever?”

“I’ve only seen him drink once,” she said, holding up a finger. She let out a loud laugh, “Oh man that was _wild._ He got sloshed at this party and went around kissing everyone!”

 _Ah…_ Daichi pressed his lips together.

“Me and Misa-chan were keeping track and by the end of the night, he had kissed _thirty-four_ people!” she said with wide eyes. “And then hooked up with like five of them. I’d never seen him so wild before. But then again there was that time we—”

A hand clamped around Yukie’s mouth while an arm snaked around her stomach. Sugawara yanked the woman from her stool and started backing away, laughing nervously.

“Ah… ha ha,” he said, face pale, eyes darting left and right. “Excuse us for a moment!” He dragged Yukie towards the bathroom and she let him, arms hanging down at her sides, legs straight, heels sliding against the floor lazily.

They watched as he kicked the door of the men’s room open and disappeared inside.

Everyone turned towards Daichi and he let out a sigh.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Everyone’s got a past, you know? It’d be some kind of miracle if someone like Suga had managed to stay abstinent all these years.”

“He is really attractive,” Kuroo said.

“Super attractive,” Bokuto agreed.

“Like, he’s got a really nice ass,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah and legs too.”

“And those abs?”

“Alright that’s enough,” Daichi scowled. “Besides… this isn’t the first time I’ve met one of his exes.”

“This is a good opportunity for you!” Asahi insisted. “You have a chance to get to know about Suga some more. Like how to woo him and all.”

“Unless Little Miss Ex is here to score some of that _fun_ she talked about,” Oikawa said, taking a sip of his drink.

Iwaizumi flicked him in the ear.

“Ow! Iwa-chan! I’m just saying that it’s a possibility! So if Sawa-chan wants to prevent that from happening then he needs to make a move!”

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

“Wait a sec,” Bokuto said. “Are you… are you actually supporting Daichi’s crush?”

He scowled, “I’m supporting _Sawa-chan_. Not his stupid crush.”

Daichi smiled, “Awww, I feel so loved. Thanks Tooru.”

Oikawa attempted to keep his annoyed expression but it fell away eventually. He smiled brightly, “I still think he’s a bastard though so keep that in mind!”

Daichi chuckled, “Alright.”

The sound of a shrill squeal drew everyone’s attention to the bathroom. The door burst open and Yukie ran out into the bar once more, a wild grin on her face. She bolted up to the counter, “Okay, who wants to see naked pics of Kou-kun? _Bartender_?” she locked eyes with Daichi and he flapped his mouth in shock.

“ _Yukie_!” Sugawara chased after her. “You said you deleted all of those!”

“I took new ones last time,” she said as she pulled out her phone and started tapping the screen. “Here, here, Bartender look at this,” she leaned towards him but Sugawara grabbed her around the waist and yanked her away from the counter before she could pull up the incriminating photos.

Sugawara dragged her to the floor and they wrestled for a short minute before he managed to rip the phone from her hand.

“I’m confiscating this,” he said, jumping back up to his feet, panting slightly. He stepped back and stared down at the screen, tapping across it quietly. His eyes went wide, “Oh what the _fuck,_ Yukie!”

Yukie sat up and straightened her hair, “You know I used to want to be a photographer…”

“Why did you photoshop a _hat_ …” he froze, face flushing. He glanced up at the others and quickly shoved the phone into his pocket, clearing his throat. “You’ll get this back once I’ve deleted everything,” he turned on his heel and fled to his booth, hands reaching up and covering his cheeks.

Daichi gulped and looked back down at Yukie as she climbed to her feet and slid back onto the stool.

“Sorry Bartender,” she said. “I’ll just have Misa-chan send me hers later.”

Daichi’s mind whirled. _Why is she only addressing me_?

“So you’re telling us that Suga-senpai is the type of guy to send nudes?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fuck no,” she took a sip of her drink. “I had to work hard for those shots, you know? I could be a professional voyeur for all of the experience I got creeping around in order to get one measly ass pic.”

Daichi was a little ashamed at how much he wanted to see that one measly ass pic.

“I just want to clear something up though,” Yukie held up her hands, glancing at Daichi and then away. “Me and Kou-kun are not dating. He’s single. Single I say.”

Bokuto looked at Daichi and he turned away to return alcohol to the shelves behind him.

_Why was she being so insistent? Did she notice? Maybe she saw it on my face that I… that I like him…_

Fuck. Daichi needed to work on his poker face. When had he become this obvious?

He grabbed the drink he had been making and carried it over to Sugawara’s table. The sketchpad was set aside as Sugawara put his attention into the gallery of Yukie’s phone, face red, chewing his bottom lip.

Daichi set the glass down and Sugawara jerked his head up in surprise. He quickly covered the phone with his hand.

“D-Daichi!”

He smiled, “Your drink.”

“Oh. Th-thank you,” Sugawara reached for the glass and Daichi took a step back to leave. “Uhm,” Sugawara’s voice gave him pause and he glanced at him. Sugawara’s face was redder than Daichi had ever seen it. “Uh… Yukie is kind of… loud. And crazy. And… and… uhm… well, if she starts to say weird things…”

Daichi grinned, “What kind of weird things?”

“Just!” he looked away. “Just… anything about me…” he cleared his throat. “Just take it with a grain of salt please. She likes to exaggerate.”

Daichi chuckled, “So you _didn’t_ kiss thirty-four people in one night and hook up with five of them?”

Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, “Please don’t bring up my dark past…”

He laughed, “Dark past, huh? Sounds fun though?”

He groaned, “Have mercy, Daichi. I don’t want you to think of me as…” he lowered his hands but refused to lift his eyes.

Daichi watched him for a moment and then hummed, “Don’t worry. My opinion of you is so biased that your image is practically untouchable. No matter who you’ve kissed while drunk.” He turned and walked across the bar before the other man could reply. He took his place behind the counter and the hushed conversation that was going on among the others came to an abrupt end.

He narrowed his eyes at them.

“What?”

Yukie smiled innocently, “Nothing. Hey Bartender, we were discussing and decided that it’s time for me to talk extensively about Kou-kun’s deepest, darkest secrets.”

He scowled.

“No, nothing bad,” she held up her hands. “There’s nothing bad about Kou-kun. Well… other than that anxiety stuff that makes him disappear for a few days and then show up ten pounds lighter and covered in paint…” her eyes glazed over and she shook her head, “But even that’s kind of sexy, don’t you think?”

“Huh…” he eyed her warily. He wasn’t entirely sure if _sexy_ was what he would call Sugawara’s mental weakness, but didn’t say so out loud.

“Yukie, tell us what Suga-senpai likes in a… romantic partner,” Bokuto insisted and Daichi glared at him.

“Ah… well his only exes are me and Misa-chan,” she said. “Unless you can count that one time he humored Yacchan’s one sided crush on him for those few weeks… but I don’t think they ever even kissed? I’m sure Kiyoko-chan was always one step behind him with bolt cutters pointed towards his dick if he ever tried to put some kind of move on her.” She giggled, “So… I guess you could say that Kou-kun’s type is the kind that chases him?”

“What does that mean?” Oikawa asked, leaning on his elbow.

“Well, he doesn’t do any of the work. It’s so annoying!” she rolled her eyes. “I think that he doesn’t even _think_ about romance most of the time. He’s so wrapped up in his painting and school and that stuff that he doesn’t really have an eye for love.” She shrugged, “So he really can’t tell when someone is flirting with him. I had to literally shove him into a bathroom and take his virginity in order to grab his attention,” she sipped her drink. “Misa-chan had to kiss him. Yacchan had to practically scream that she liked him. He’s just kind of dumb, you know?”

“So what you’re saying is that the person that likes him has to make the first move?” Kuroo glanced at Daichi.

“Basically,” she said. “Or else he’ll _never_ get it.”

“Interesting…” Bokuto stroked an imaginary beard and stared at Daichi.

He glared at him.

“That sounds like someone we know,” Asahi said.

Everyone nodded and Daichi looked among them in confusion.

“Oh, and his ears are his weakness,” Yukie went on, locking eyes with Daichi again. “He turns to _putty_ if someone whispers in or licks his ear.”

Daichi blushed.

“Ah, and there’s this other spot on his ribs, kind of on the left side,” she gestured at her stomach. “He will _freak out_ if you try to touch it with your hands because it’s super ticklish, right? But if you lick it—”

“I-Isn’t this getting a little personal?” Daichi interrupted. “I don’t know if Suga will like you telling us—”

“Are you telling me you don’t want to know? I mean…” she glanced around and then back up to him, “For future reference?”

Daichi cleared his throat.

_Yeah. She definitely knows._

“I… I don’t know what you’re implying,” he said in a low voice.

“Well,” she shrugged, “if you don’t want to hear it… then I guess I don’t have to tell you. I just figured…”

“Figured what?”

Everyone turned to Sugawara, who stood directly behind Yukie, a scowl on his face. “What were you guys talking about?”

There was a second when Daichi thought that Yukie would deny any foul play, but she surprised him- yet again- by saying,

“Hey Kou-kun, do you still like to bite during sex?”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he snatched Yukie up off of the stool once more, carrying her unceremoniously over his shoulder towards the booth.

“Ah!” she pushed up against his back and looked at Daichi, “And he likes his hair pulled!”

Sugawara tossed her into the booth and then slid in next to her, blocking her view of the counter as he scolded her, waving his arms animatedly about his head.

Daichi groaned and slumped over the counter.

“Are you okay?” Asahi patted his back.

He gulped, “I want Suga to bite me…”

“ _Ew_ ,” Oikawa said. “Sawa-chan _please_.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like to be bitten,” Iwaizumi said into his beer.

“Iwa-chan!”

“ _Ew_ ,” Kuroo said. “Can we please stop planting unnecessary images of my friends fucking each other in my mind?”

“Now, now, Kuroo,” Bokuto put a hand on his arm. “Let them continue.”

“ _Ew._ ”

Daichi straightened with a sigh, “Seriously though…” he glanced over at the far booth. Sugawara was standing, still speaking to Yukie, pointing at her accusingly. “Thank God for Shirofuku Yukie.”

“She’s a saint,” Bokuto said. “Here to solve all our gay troubles. Well, yours at least.”

Sugawara turned towards the counter and rushed over to it. He instantly bowed low and shouted at the floor, “Please ignore everything that Yukie said!” he straightened but refused to meet anybody’s gaze, face burning red. “Sh-she likes to kid around. And she was probably just joking about everything she was saying. She l-likes to pick on me. Uhm… so please forget everything she said.” He turned and ran back to the booth.

Daichi groaned and Asahi patted his back.

A few minutes later, Sugawara left the back table and headed for the bathroom. Daichi was just topping off Iwaizumi’s beer when he heard Yukie whistle.

He glanced in her direction. Her eyes flicked to the bathroom door and then to him. She waved him over and he swallowed. He slid the beer back to Iwaizumi and wiped his hands on his towel before moving around the counter to the far booth.

“Need something?” he asked, voice gruff.

“C’mere,” she gestured for him. “I texted Misa-chan. Unfortunately Kou-kun had gotten to her phone a couple weeks ago and deleted all of the good ones, but she still had one on her computer that she just sent me…”

“What are you—” Daichi leaned over as she offered her phone screen to look at. The words died in his mouth when he was met with a photo of Sugawara spread out over a bed on his stomach, completely naked other than a sheet pulled lazily over one leg and most of his ass, revealing just a portion of his left cheek. He appeared to be sleeping, face buried in a pillow, only the left half of his face visible in the folds of the pillowcase. The wild silver hair flopped over his forehead and curled at his neck. His toned back was a naked spread of pale, smooth skin, completely unblemished but for a lone freckle above that left cheek.

All the moisture in Daichi’s mouth dried up and he flapped his lips uselessly.

_Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck._

“Not bad, huh?” Yukie snickered, drawing him out of the trance the vision of pale porcelain skin and sleek tight muscles had put him in.

Daichi straightened and cleared his throat, once, twice, three times, as he tried to organize his mind once more. He stared at the wall, sucking in breaths through his mouth as he counted to ten.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit,_ Daichi bit his bottom lip. _Get ahold of yourself damn it._

“Bartender, give me your phone,” Yukie suddenly demanded.

“Huh?” he said breathlessly, pulling the device from his pocket dutifully. She snatched it from his hand and used it to dial a number. “Hey… what are you…”

Her phone rang and she saved his number into her contacts.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll send it to you,” she handed the phone back and then smirked up at him. “Save my number, I’ll send you more juicy bits like this one as I collect them.”

Daichi stared wide eyed down at her. _What_? _What_?

She glanced back at the bathroom door and then shooed him, “Hurry, get out of here before he finds out we were talking. I’ll send the photo when he’s not looking.”

Daichi finally recovered, “Ah… no! No… you don’t need to… I uh… uhm…” It wasn't right. He knew it wasn't right. But...

She cocked an eyebrow, “Are you being honest? You mean you don’t want this delicious image of Kou-kun in your possession to gaze upon at your leisure?”

Daichi’s throat closed up. His face heated and he coughed, averting his eyes.

“Th-then if you insist,” he muttered and then whirled around to flee back to the counter a few seconds before Sugawara reemerged from the bathroom. Daichi busied himself with saving Yukie’s number in his phone.

It wasn’t the number he had set out to receive that night.

But considering the circumstances… Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to be all that disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only supposed to be half of Yukie's tomfoolery and then the other half was going to be actual plot, but I decided to make it 100% Yukie teasing Suga and I don't regret a damn thing.
> 
> I realize that I kind of favor Daichi's POV in this story. I guess I just like his cute as fuck struggle with his crush on Suga, as well as his view of Suga's life/personality/relationships unraveling in an indirect way. I promise that there will be massive Suga POV in the future, but as of right now it just fits better to hover around Daichi. In the next chapter... uhm actually that's going to be mostly Daichi too, isn't it? Huh... maybe it'll end up as half and half. We will see. These chapters rarely end up how I actually intend them too so it's all up in the air.  
> ┐(￣∀￣)┌
> 
> There will be a HUGE Suga POV chapter coming up though. Probably three or four in the future? Ugh, I am the worst at pacing. Also planning. Also staying on course. Oh well. I will make no promises. Except that yes, a big Suga POV chapter is coming. Maybe next week. Maybe next century. It'll be a surprise.  
> ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued love and support! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear your kind kind words. Seriously, the reason I am able to spit these chapters out so fast is because I get emails about your comments and it IGNITES A FLAME IN MY SOUL AND I'M JUST LIKE, "OH MY GOD THESE PEOPLE ARE DEPENDING ON ME I HAVE TO WEAVE MY STORY FOR THEM! FOR THEM!!!" and then I write all day and then post and feel fulfilled and then YOU DO IT ALL AGAIN AND OH MY GOD I NEED TO WRITE FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!  
> Rinse and repeat.
> 
> So, when you thank me for updating, you should really be thanking your dang selves. I really doubt I would have the motivation to update as frequently if it weren't for you. So... thanks a mill! *wipes tear from eye*  
> (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> Daichi's face.  
> Suga likes that shit.


	17. Suck, Bang, and Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa truly is a fickle being.  
> Daichi has competition for his spot in the Musical Cover Band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of good options for a chapter title this time around. I flip-flopped between Suck, Bang, Blow and Hurricane because a hurricane is what truly blew through the bar tonight, but Suck, Bang, Blow is so much more fun to say....  
> (￣ω￣)

“Hey Ennoshita…” Daichi passed over a Gin and Tonic.

“Hm?” the sleepy eyed man took the glass and sipped it slowly.

“You played at Karasuno, right?”

“That’s right,” he lowered the glass. “I was the captain my third year.”

“Uhm…” Daichi scratched the back of his neck. “So then you knew… Sugawara Koushi?”

Ennoshita cocked an eyebrow and smiled, “You mean my vice captain? Yeah I’m familiar with the guy.”

“Oh! Vice captain huh?” he cleared his throat. “So… you two were probably pretty close, huh?”

“Hmm?” Ennoshita leaned forward, “Don’t tell me the guy you’ve fallen in love with is Suga?”

Daichi flushed, “Who told you?”

“Who do you think?”

He sighed, “Fucking Tanaka and Noya…”

Ennoshita chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tattle on you.”

“Thanks…”

“So why are you bringing him up?”

“Eh? Oh… no reason. I was just… just wondering.”

“You want info on him?”

“What? No! No… that’s not necessary…”

Ennoshita folded his arms on the table in front of himself. “Suga is a good guy. Had some trouble with a group of guys in high school but it never got _too_ serious. The girls loved him. So did the team and all of the teachers.”

“Ah… yeah he’s spoken about this before…”

“Oh so you want different info then?”

“I don’t want info! I was just curious!”

He chuckled, “Sorry. I don’t really have any juicy gossip to share. Suga was pretty straightforward, you know? His high school life was all about volleyball and art. He was intelligent, took a few college prep classes and had good grades. Oh… there was that one time though…”

Daichi leaned forward, “What? What was it?”

Ennoshita grinned, “I thought you didn’t want info?”

He flushed, “Well… if you bring it up like that then of course I’m going to want to know…”

“Uh huh…” Ennoshita took another sip of his drink. “Well… He and Shimizu-san were really close, you know? And all the girls were head over heels for Suga and so they didn’t really take kindly to Shimizu-san being treated the most important out of all of them. So they kind of started to torment her behind his back.”

Daichi furrowed his brow.

“One day Shimizu-san didn’t show up for practice so Suga went looking for her and found her locked in a closet. She was drenched in water, her stuff was thrown about and torn up, she had these big nasty bruises… yeah. Needless to say, Suga went a little wild.”

“What did he do?” Daichi pressed.

“Shimizu-san didn’t tell him who did it but he just kind of assumed it was the same guys that went for him, thinking that it was their sick way of trying to get to him. So he went on a little bit of a rampage and started this _huge_ fight. He was suspended for a few weeks and was almost banned from the volleyball club but a bunch of senseis plead in his case to get his sentence lightened.”

In the past, Daichi would be shocked by this story. But Daichi has picked Sugawara up from jail before. So no, it wasn’t all that shocking.

“Shimizu-san felt really bad for being the reason why he went and started a fight so she told him that it was the girls and not the boys and well…” Ennoshita shrugged. “He got a girlfriend in Tokyo and completely cut himself off from the _Sugawara Army_ as we liked to call it. For his last year in high school he was pretty secluded to Shimizu-san, Yachi-san, and the team.”

Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter, “It sounds like he takes his friendship with Shimizu very seriously.”

Ennoshita snorted, “Putting it lightly, yes. Those two have been together _forever_. Well… I heard they had some kind of falling out in junior high, but I’m not really sure what it was about. It was bad enough that they didn’t make up until coming to Karasuno though.”

“Hmm…” Daichi rubbed his chin.

“They’re all peachy now though,” he said. “Although I’ll admit that Suga has a bit of a… uh… _complex_ now. Like an overbearing _protector_ type thing.”

“Ah, I’ve seen it,” Daichi said.

Ennoshita chuckled, "I'll bet you have..."

Daichi straightened, “Thanks for the info, Ennoshita.”

“I thought you didn’t care to get info?”

“Well since you so graciously offered it, it’s not like I could turn it away.”

He laughed, “Hm. If you say so.” He finished off his drink and stood. “Well, I’ve got homework.”

“You’re drinking before homework?”

“Kind of need to,” he placed yen on the counter and gave a wave. “Tell Suga I say hi, okay?”

“Sure,” Daichi collected the money as the man left the bar.

It had been a slow night so far. The only visitors had been Ennoshita and a few nameless customers sharing a drink before going to some party nearby. Bokuto and Kuroo had both texted and said they were busy with work. Daichi didn’t see the need for them to _inform_ him of their absence from the bar for one night, but whatever. At least he knew he was safe from trouble for once.

Or so he thought.

Daichi was tidying up his alcohol shelf, combining two bottles of vodka and trying to remember why in the fuck he had opened the second when the first was still half full, when the door opened.

“Welcome,” he said without lifting his eyes from the careful task of pouring the liquor into the skinny neck of the second bottle.

“ _Funnel_ ,” he whispered to himself. “ _I should have used a fucking funnel…_ ”

Once the bottle was empty, he capped it and tucked it under the counter for disposal after last call and then returned the now almost full bottle back to the shelves. When he finally turned to face the customer, his heart thudded in his chest.

“Oh!” Daichi rushed to the end of the counter that Sugawara waited on the other side of. “Hey!”

Sugawara hugged his bag to his chest and gulped. He looked pale, dark bags under his eyes as usual. His eyes darted around momentarily before falling back on Daichi.

“Hello,” he said softly.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and leaned the heels of his hands on the counter, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah!” he cleared his throat into his fist and then hugged his bag again. “Uhm… I just have a favor to ask…”

“Ask away,” Daichi said gently.

“W-well… may I sit up here tonight?” he nodded at the stool in front of him.

Daichi frowned, “You don’t need my permission to sit at the counter…”

“No… that’s not…” he sighed and then climbed onto the stool, setting the bag in his lap. “I was wondering… if it’s okay…” he bit his lip and then opened the bag. He pulled out his sketchpad and pencil and then jerked his eyes up to Daichi. “ _Can I sketch you_?” he said hurriedly.

Daichi gaped at him, “Huh? Sketch me?”

“W-well… you see… You know Miya? He’s like really amazing at drawing portraits, right? And I decided a while ago that I wanted to try to paint a portrait or two for my next gallery, but I couldn’t get it right, you know?”

Daichi blinked.

“So he’s been helping me. That’s why he’s been coming in with me so much these past few weeks. And I’ve been mainly drawing myself and trying to learn how to perfect expression and facial movement and muscles… and well I drew a pretty good one last night- er... this morning- and so I thought maybe I’m ready and from the very beginning I’ve really wanted to draw _you_ but I felt bad about not being able to do you the justice you deserve because I was so bad at it but now that I’m a little more confident—”

Daichi held up his hand and cut off the sudden stream of words. Sugawara clamped his mouth shut and averted his eyes to the counter.

“Wait,” Daichi said, gulping. “So… what you’re telling me is that the only reason Miya has been hanging around you so much is because he was helping you with your art?”

Sugawara cocked his head to side and looked at him again, “Yeah? Uhm… is that bad?”

Daichi let out a laugh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No… no it’s not bad,” he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. Miya was only helping him. It’s not because they were super close. It’s not because Sugawara was interested in Miya’s pursuit of him. It was for art. It was all for art.

“Uh…” Sugawara drew him from his happiness for a moment. “Do you not want me to draw you?”

“No!” Daichi rushed. “It’s fine! You can draw me!”

Sugawara stared up at him, “I can?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind. Sketch all you want.”

“And if I take a sketch and make it into a painting, that’s okay too?”

"Yes."

"And if I use that painting for my next gallery, is that fine?"

“Yes.”

“And what if someone is interested in that painting and buys it from me and then hangs it up in their house for all of eternity?”

Daichi chuckled, “I’d be honored if someone ended up being that interested in my face.”

Sugawara’s gaze held his for a long second.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

Daichi smirked, “Suga. Paint me like one of your French girls.”

Mischief glinted in his eye, “Will you wear nothing but a necklace? Ah or in your case…” his gaze lowered slowly, “that tie?”

Daichi’s cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, “Ah… well it’s bad business to bartend naked.”

“With your physique,” Sugawara flipped his sketchpad open, “I’d say it’s _good_ business.”

Daichi coughed and grabbed a glass from under the counter, “So do you want a drink?”

“Yes please.”

“Any preferences?”

“Surprise me.”

Daichi smiled and turned to collect ingredients. As he made the drink, he couldn’t help but occasionally glance at Sugawara. He had the sketchpad open to a new page and was dragging the pencil across it delicately, eyes flicking up in his direction and then back down.

Daichi was giddy.

Sugawara wanted to draw him, he said.

From the beginning, he said.

He wanted to do his face justice, he said.

Daichi was so giddy that he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as he added his ingredients to a cocktail shaker full of ice and then shook it up at the side of his face. Halfway through the process of chilling the drink in the ice, he lifted his eyes from the spot on the counter he had been staring at and met Sugawara’s gaze. Heat flew to his cheeks and he slowly lowered the cocktail shaker.

“What is it?” he asked.

“No…” he said quietly, leaning forward. “Nothing. That… that was just a really good expression right then.”

Daichi gulped, “Ah… uh…” he averted his eyes back to the drink. He set the shaker aside and filled a tall glass with fresh ice. He strained the liquid into it and then bent to grab an orange from under the counter. He cut a wheel from it and folded it around a cherry before setting it gently into the glass with a straw.

He slid it towards Sugawara.

“Here you go.”

Sugawara placed his pencil behind his ear and reached for the drink. He took a sip of it and closed his eyes.

“Daichi are you some kind of wizard?”

He let out a laugh, “Not that I know of.”

“But you can make magic, I swear,” Sugawara sucked on the straw. “What is this one called?”

“Hurricane,” he said. “It’s really popular during Mardi Gras.”

“Oh? Is the payment me flashing you my nipples?”

Daichi choked on a cough and turned away hurriedly. Sugawara giggled behind him.

“Actually, why stop there?” he said while Daichi pounded on his chest. “Go ahead and grab a stick of butter too and we will make them Buttery Nipples.”

“Suga,” Daichi turned back to him, wiping at the tears in his eyes from his hacking fit.

“And then we can go ahead and top it off with a pair of Blow Jobs, ending in a few Screaming Orgasms—”

Daichi reached across the counter and covered Sugawara’s mouth with his hand. His face was on fire and he averted his eyes to the Hurricane between them. He cleared his throat and said in a low, gruff voice, “Stop. You’re going to kill me.”

Sugawara’s eyes glinted and suddenly Daichi felt a warm wet touch at the base of his middle finger. His eyes widened, jerking back up to Sugawara’s gaze just as his tongue probed forward, sliding between his middle and ring fingers.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he pulled his hand back, even though he would’ve been perfectly fine with leaving it there for Sugawara to drag his tongue up and down his fingers… over his palm… down his wrist…

Daichi coughed again.

Sugawara giggled and pulled his pencil out from behind his ear, “That’s a good expression too.”

The door opened and Daichi turned to the new customers in relief. For a few minutes, he happily chatted with them as he made their drinks and then when he passed them over, they carried them to a booth and sat down. Daichi moseyed his way back over to Sugawara, toweling down the counter despite it already being pristine. He loitered in front of him idly, pretending that he wasn’t dying to talk to him.

After a minute or so, Daichi couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he asked. “You look tired again today.”

“Is that your way of telling me I look like shit, Daichi?” Sugawara answered without looking up.

“That’s my way of telling you that I know you well enough now to be able to tell when you’re not taking care of yourself.”

Sugawara hesitated and then glanced up. 

“I guess I’m the type of guy that needs to be taken care of,” he said softly. His cheeks were colored slightly pink and his Adam’s apple bobbed.

Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter and said in a low voice, “I can do that.”

Fear tingled through his veins at the audacious flirt but he held his ground. Sugawara’s eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned even pinker. Eventually he let out a light laugh and shook his head.

“Careful Daichi, I just might take you up on that offer.”

“Countin’ on it,” Daichi straightened and grabbed a short glass from under the counter. “So how about it? Food?”

“Kiyoko made me eat before I left school today,” he said, turning back to his drawing. “So I’m good.”

“Hmm…” Daichi filled the glass with brandy.

“I’m not lying,” Sugawara insisted, eyes flicking up to him. “I did eat.”

Daichi sipped the alcohol, keeping his gaze centered on the man.

“I ate,” Sugawara’s gaze shifted. “But… I admit I haven’t been sleeping… much.”

He frowned, “Do I need to tie you to my bed?”

_Whoops_. Daichi did not intend for that to sound so suggestive.

“Well now, _that_ sounds like a good time,” Sugawara smirked and reached for his glass.

“Not unless you think sleeping soundly for a full eight hours is a good time,” Daichi said, looking away.

Sugawara giggled and sipped his drink.

“That does sound like a good time, actually,” he admitted as he set the glass back down. “So,” he turned his sketchpad around. “How am I doing so far? I know it’s not much yet…”

Daichi scrutinized the sketch. It was bare boned, just the frame of his face, the texture of his hair, and the outline of his nose, but it looked familiar. Daichi felt a strong connection to that shape, that depth. It was _his_ head, alright.

“Looks like me,” Daichi said. “You know… without the whole face thing.”

Sugawara laughed and he soaked in the sound.

“Well I’ll keep it up then,” he turned the sketchpad back around and put the pencil to the page.

Daichi smiled and watched him for a short time. He was entranced by the face Sugawara made when he was concentrating. He had the habit of rubbing his lips together continuously until they were pink and chapped. His brow was never still, furrowing and unfurrowing constantly. His gaze was purposeful and pointed, leaving no room for doubt as he dragged his eyes across the page, following the course of his pencil. The fierce intensity of that purposeful stare didn’t leave even when it flicked up in Daichi’s direction and measured his proportions, scrutinized his every feature. Daichi felt hot under that stare. As if Sugawara was peering past his skin and bones and reading exactly what was on his mind.

Daichi was somewhat terrified of that stare.

Eventually Daichi busied himself with organizing, feeling creepy just watching Sugawara draw. He wanted to talk, given that this was a rare opportunity to be alone with the man, but he felt guilty about distracting him from that concentrated state he was absorbed in. Maybe he would be lucky enough that after he finished sketching, the bar would still be this quiet and peaceful and he could get some much needed attention from the artist.

All hopes of that flew out the door as soon as Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa walked through it.

“ _Aaaauugh_!” Oikawa cried out before the door had even closed behind them. He pointed fiercely at Sugawara, “Sawa-chan, why is he _always_ _here_?”

Sugawara straightened at the sound of Oikawa’s voice, mouth twisting up in distaste.

“Because this is my bar and I welcome any customer, no matter how much you dislike him,” Daichi replied.

_“Hate_ ,” Oikawa corrected. “I _hate_ him.” But he contradicted himself by sitting on the stool directly to the left of Sugawara's.

Hanamaki took the one to the left of Oikawa and Matsukawa sat next to him.

“Good to see you, Matsukawa-kun, Hanamaki-kun,” Sugawara said with a sweet smile.

“Likewise,” Matsukawa said as Hanamaki puckered his lips and made a kissing sound.

“ _Traitors_!” Oikawa said. “You’re my friends first! Hate him with me!”

“Friends is a strong word,” Hanamaki said dully. “More like… fateful acquaintances.”

“I don’t know, that sounds pretty strong too,” Daichi said with a grin.

“We like Suga,” Matsukawa said, earning an exaggerated gasp from Oikawa. “He’s a good dancer.”

“He taught me how to do the electric swing,” Hanamaki added. “Which is totally not a made up dance, no way, no how.”

Sugawara grinned.

Oikawa pouted and leaned over to look at Sugawara’s sketchpad, “Haah? You’re drawing Sawa-chan? Not fair!”

“Why is that not fair?” Daichi asked.

“Because! I bet I could draw him better. Give me a page and a pencil and I’ll prove it,” Oikawa groped for Sugawara’s sketchpad.

“Like hell you could,” Sugawara held the book away from him, placing one hand on his face and shoving. “I’m the reluctant apprentice of the great and terrible Miya Atsumu himself!”

“That means _nothing_ ,” Oikawa said, arms reaching for the sketchpad, face scrunched up from the pressure of Sugawara’s hand. “I’ve got ten years of staring at Sawa-chan’s face under my belt!”

“Wait, you mean like, Sawamura was _literally_ under your belt, or figuratively?” Hanamaki said.

“Shut up, Makki!”

“Sawamura, can I get that shitty ass watermelon beer you gave Iwaizumi the other day?” Matsukawa asked.

“Sure,” Daichi turned away from the quarreling pair to fulfill his order.

“And I want a drink with a cleverly suggestive name that I can use to tease you with,” Hanamaki said vaguely, watching with amusement as Sugawara turned his back on Oikawa and the larger man wrapped all four of his limbs around his torso and dragged him almost completely off of his stool.

“Coming right up,” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes. He passed Matsukawa’s beer over and then started on Hanamaki’s, eyes flicking to the two artists just as Oikawa managed to get ahold of Sugawara’s sketchpad, holding him down with both legs wrapped around his middle, balancing precariously on the edge of his stool.

Oikawa let out a triumphant laugh as he flipped to the back of the book and ripped out a clean page. He slapped it down on the bar and then thrust the book back into Sugawara’s arms.

“Now pencil,” he demanded.

“Use your own blood, Swine,” Sugawara grunted.

“How about I use yours?” Oikawa clamped his teeth around the skin of Sugawara’s neck.

Sugawara let out a shriek and started struggling with renewed vigor.

“Tooru,” Daichi snapped. _Envious…_

“Ah!” Sugawara put the sketchpad on the counter and reached up towards Oikawa’s hair. “Stop sucking!”

“Said no guy ever,” Hanamaki said, sharing a high five with Matsukawa.

Sugawara yanked on Oikawa’s hair, disheveling it from its perfect coif. He scrunched his face up, squeezing his eyes shut.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Daichi whipped out his dad voice.

“Fine!” Sugawara exclaimed. “I’ll give you a pencil! Now stop!”

Oikawa released his neck with a wet _pop_ and took the pencil that Sugawara shoved towards his face. He untangled his limbs from him and Sugawara stumbled back onto his stool as Oikawa turned forward once more, sporting a satisfied smirk.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sugawara said, rubbing at his neck. “Is there a mark now?” he angled it towards Daichi and he gulped.

Hell yeah there was a mark. A big, bruised hickey the size of a 500 yen coin surrounded by pink, flushed skin.

Daichi turned to Oikawa and rapped him on the head with his knuckles.

“Ow! Sawa-chan!”

“Don’t go around giving people hickeys!” he scolded. “Or I’ll tell Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa pouted, “But he _started_ it!”

“No he didn’t,” Daichi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa said in unison.

Oikawa let out a high pitched whining sound and then mumbled an apology under his breath. Daichi glanced at Sugawara. He was using his phone to examine the new mark on his neck, a firm scowl on his face.

He clicked his tongue and shoved the phone back into his pocket, “Great.”

“Oh calm down,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, examining the dull point of the pencil disdainfully. A smirk crossed his face and he turned towards Sugawara. “Are you upset that your first hickey from a man wasn’t given to you by _someone else_?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sugawara dug in his bag for another pencil. “You’re not my fir—” He froze.

Too late.

Daichi busied himself with making Hanamaki’s drink, putting it out of his mind that Oikawa wasn’t the first man to give Sugawara a hickey. And it wasn’t Daichi either. So who was it? Who? Who was it?

He bit his bottom lip and put it out of his mind.

“Anyway,” Sugawara found a new pencil and turned forward. “Just draw, Jackass. This has gotten personal.”

Oikawa tried to trade pencils when he discovered that the new one had a sharper point but Sugawara hissed and stabbed at him with it, forcing him back.

Daichi passed a shot glass of blue liquid over to Hanamaki.

“Thanks,” he said. “What’d you decide on?”

“Blue Balls,” Daichi said, leaning the heels of his hands on the counter, cocking an eyebrow as he awaited the snarky remark that would come next.

Hanamaki’s eyes glinted.

“Blue Balls?” he said, reaching for the glass. “You mean what you have every night that Suga comes in—”

Daichi grabbed the back of his head and slammed his forehead down on the counter, eyes flicking toward Sugawara, but the man was in a heated argument with Oikawa and didn’t seem to hear.

Hanamaki straightened, forehead red, “Yeah, I saw that coming,” he said, throwing the drink back into his mouth.

“You earned it, Bro,” Matsukawa said.

“Thanks, I try. Another!” he pushed the glass back towards Daichi.

He rolled his eyes and replaced the bottles for new ones.

“No! Me first!” Oikawa said. “Give me a Bone Dry Martini, Sawa-chan.”

Daichi hesitated, hand hovering over the Blue Curacao he used for the Blue Balls. He glanced up at Oikawa, concern twisting his brow.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a low voice.

Oikawa seemed surprised momentarily and then smiled warmly.

“I’m fine,” he flapped his hand. “I’ve just decided that I don’t like Death in the Afternoon anymore,” his gaze flickered to Sugawara, who was drawing once more. “Because when I decide I don’t like something, I _never_ change my mind.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

“Well… alright then,” he turned and collected the materials for the martini.

“Sawa-chan, make a good face for me to sketch,” Oikawa said, leaning over the paper.

Daichi set bottles down on the counter and crossed his eyes, sucking his lips together like a fish.

“Ew!” Oikawa scrunched up his nose and Daichi laughed.

“Ooo that’s a good one too,” Sugawara said with a giggle.

“What expression are you doing?” Oikawa leaned over and peered at Sugawara’s page.

“No cheating!” Sugawara huddled over it.

“It’s not cheating! This isn’t a school assignment!”

“No cheating, you shitbag!”

“Ah! Fuck you!”

“No, fuck _you_!”

Daichi rolled his eyes as he mixed Oikawa’s drink and placed it in front of him. He then started on Hanamaki’s.

Some sort of agreement went on between Sugawara and Oikawa when he wasn’t paying attention and then suddenly the two men lunged for their drinks and started chugging. Oikawa finished first, having less liquid to consume in his martini glass than Sugawara did in his tall hurricane glass.

He thrust it at Daichi, wiping moisture from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. “Another!”

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Daichi scowled.

Sugawara finally finished his Hurricane and thrust it at him. “More!”

“Are you trying to drink yourselves into an early grave?” he ignored their demands and finished up Hanamaki’s drink.

“I’m proving that I’m better than him in all things!” Oikawa announced.

“Bullshit! I beat you in every way!” Sugawara shoved his shoulder.

Oikawa shoved him back. Soon they were locked in a clumsy battle, both pushing and pulling at the other, growling and snarling like animals.

Daichi sighed and passed a tall glass to Hanamaki.

“Here,” he said. “Sex on My Face.”

Hanamaki grinned and Matsukawa’s eyes flashed mischievously. Hanamaki took a sip of the drink, spilling some over his chin. He set it down and Matsukawa said,

“Ah, Dude. You have a little Sex on My Face on your face.”

“Huh? I have some Sex on My Face on my sexy face?”

“Yeah, just a little bit of Sex on My Face on your lips.”

“Where? Where on my face is the Sex on My Face?”

“You know the bottom half of your face? Sex on My Face is all over that part of your face.”

“Face it, I don’t know where on my face this Sex on My Face is.”

“Okay so face this way. The Sex on My Face is on your face near the bottom of the face—”

“Stop,” Daichi said.

The sound of a cry drew his attention back to the others just as Sugawara and Oikawa disappeared behind the counter, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Sounds of struggle, as well as muttered expletives, floated up from where they continued their fight and Daichi let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

A nice peaceful night in with Sugawara.

That’s all he asked for.

And what did he get instead?

Annoying Duo 2.0 and two artists hell bent on killing each other.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered and went to the kitchen.

Asahi looked up from his book at the sound of Daichi’s exasperated sigh.

“Everything okay?” he asked, sliding a bookmark into his place and then closing it softly.

“Tooru and Suga are trying to kill each other and Hanamaki and Matsukawa are being their usual annoying selves,” he walked up and slumped over the island Asahi sat behind. He turned his face to peer up at him, “How are you doing?”

“Hm? Fine? Little bored. It’s slow today for food.”

Daichi was silent for a moment before saying, “I wasn’t talking about work.”

Asahi eyed him quietly. Eventually he let out a soft sigh and smiled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Daichi.”

He scowled and leaned up on his elbows, “You keep doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Avoiding the conversation.”

“What conversation?”

He sighed, “Asahi. Give me a little credit. I can tell when something’s wrong with you.”

Asahi pursed his lips.

“Is it…” Daichi’s brow furrowed. “Is it Noya?”

Asahi looked away and let out a little laugh, “Why would it be Noya? I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Daichi. Seriously.” His eyes shifted downwards and he said softly, “Seriously.”

Silence stretched between them. Daichi stared down at his hands for a long moment and then straightened.

“Well. Whatever it is… I’m always here. I’m not great at a lot of things, but I _can_ listen. And I’m always willing to help you out.”

Asahi scratched the back of his neck.

“You know that, right?” Daichi demanded, voice hardening.

He sighed, “Yeah. I do.”

“Good,” he pushed away from the island. “But remember that I’m still your captain. Keep on keeping secrets and lying to me and I’ll get mad and just force you to tell me.”

Asahi chuckled, “Aye aye, Captain.”

Daichi smiled and pushed back out into the bar. Sugawara and Oikawa were back on their stools, leaning over their drawings as they sketched angrily. They were a mess, hair and clothes disheveled. Daichi took his place in front of them behind the counter again, holding back his grin.

“Are you two done fighting?” he asked.

“No,” they answered simultaneously.

“They’re just fighting in a different way,” Hanamaki said.

“Refill me up, Sawamura,” Matsukawa lifted his empty glass and Daichi moved to accommodate.

“Ah!” Oikawa exclaimed as he was filling the beer again. “Quit drawing dicks on my art! You know I don’t have an eraser!”

Daichi glanced over in time to see Sugawara retract his hand from Oikawa’s paper.

“I’m not doing anything,” he said, hunching over his drawing, protecting it with his left arm when Oikawa tried to return the favor.

Daichi handed the beer back to Matsukawa and walked over to peer down at the two drawings. Oikawa’s page was a sloppy mess, half of it was a rough sketch of Daichi’s face, lacking any fine details, other than the various sloppy dicks drawn on his cheeks and forehead.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow at Sugawara as he avoided his stare innocently, adding shading to his drawing’s left eyebrow.

Daichi chuckled, “Can’t you two just get along for one day?”

“No,” they said simultaneously.

“Well I tried,” he shrugged.

“Sawa-chan,” Oikawa said. “Give me some Ass.”

“Yeah!” Hanamaki chimed in. “We want some of Daichi’s signature Ass!”

“Please let me taste that sweet Ass,” Matsukawa said.

“Ah!” Sugawara jerked his head up, “No fair! I called dibs on Daichi’s ass!” He hesitated, eyeing Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s sly grins. “Oh wait a damn second,” he scowled. “Is that the name of another fucking shot?”

“Afraid it is,” Daichi said, collecting a handful of shot glasses from under the counter. “Sorry, I’m not handing out my real ass. Still want one though?”

Sugawara grumbled and turned away, “Sure.”

“Give me two of them,” Oikawa demanded.

Sugawara jerked back towards him, “Then give me three!”

“Four!”

“Sixteen!”

“I’m just going to make as many as will fit in this glass,” Daichi decided, pouring vodka into a tall glass. “You guys can drink as many of the finished product as you like.”

“I’ll drink more,” Oikawa said.

“No I will,” Sugawara said.

“No—”

“Yes.”

Daichi sighed as he poured the shots into four glasses and slid them over.

“Sawamura, may I drink this Ass off of your ass?” Matsukawa said, blinking lazily at him.

Hanamaki elbowed him, “You ass! Don’t _ass_ k if you can drink that Ass off of his ass.”

“Oh I forgot. Suga already called dibs on that ass.”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sugawara and Oikawa both threw back their shots and then thrust the glasses at Daichi. He dutifully filled them up again.

When they both had three shots in them, Daichi ran out of the drink.

“You’re done,” he said, placing the glass under the counter.

“I had more,” Oikawa said.

“We had the same amount, Jackass,” Sugawara coughed into his elbow.

“Well I drank mine faster.”

“Fuck off, I did.”

Daichi abandoned the fight in order to check on his other customers. By the time he was done making idle, polite conversation and was heading back to the counter, Sugawara and Oikawa were walking swiftly towards the karaoke station.

“Uh oh,” Daichi said as he moved back around the counter.

“Sawa-chan!”

He glanced over his shoulder. Oikawa pointed at him while Sugawara scrolled through the songs on the karaoke machine’s screen.

“Suck, Bang, and Blow!”

Daichi let out a sigh and gave him a thumbs up. He started collecting the large array of alcohol he would need for the drink and then lifted his blender from under the counter.

“Suck, Bang, and Blow me too, Bartender,” Matsukawa said.

“I could go for a Suck, Bang, and Blow myself,” Hanamaki added.

“Suck, Bang, and Blow it out your ass,” Daichi muttered, filling the blender with ice. He measured the ingredients into the blender, counting them off in his head as he went.

_Cranberry juice, triple sec, citron vodka, Hpnotiq, Jaeger, orange gin, peppermint liqueur, cinnamon schnapps, vodka, tequila, strawberry daiquiri, sugar…_

He peeled a lime and dropped it in as well, licking the sour juice from his fingers. He slapped the lid on the blender and started it up, watching as the liquid combined and whirled, creating a vibrant red tornado. When the drink was smooth, he turned off the blender and poured it into two glasses, setting them on the counter nearest the karaoke station. He poured the rest into two more glasses and carried them over to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Thaaaaaanks,” they said.

A soft, lilting melody started up over the speakers and all three of them turned towards the karaoke station. The music didn’t sound familiar but Daichi could tell that it was old. Oikawa and Sugawara both held one of the cordless microphones, facing each other.

Oikawa was the first to sing.

“ _Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you!”_

“Oh my God,” Daichi leaned on his elbows, hands cupping the bottom half of his face. Matsukawa whipped out his phone and pointed it in their direction.

“ _No you can’t_ ,” Sugawara cut in.

“ _Yes I can_ ,” Oikawa argued.

This went back and forth until Oikawa was dragging out the word, “ _Caaaaaaaaan_!”

Hanamaki sputtered, hiding his face in Matsukawa’s shoulder.

“ _Anything you can be, I can be greater_ ,” Sugawara sang, moving away from Oikawa. “ _Sooner or later I’m greater than you!_ ”

“ _No you’re not!_ ” Oikawa followed him.

“ _Yes I am_!”

“ _No you’re not_!”

“ _Yes I am, yes I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam_!” Sugawara whirled towards the other man.

“Make it stop,” Matsukawa said dully and Daichi laughed.

“ _I can draw Daichi… and Hanamaki!_ ” Sugawara pointed across the bar.

“ _Well I can carve your ass. You’ve got no fucking class!”_ Oikawa argued.

Asahi emerged from the kitchen and joined Daichi.

“What’s going on?” he asked as Sugawara and Oikawa continued into another verse.

“What’s it look like?” Daichi laughed.

“ _Any notes you can reach, I can go higher_ ,” Sugawara jabbed Oikawa in the chest.

“ _I can sing anything higher than you!”_ Oikawa jabbed him back.

Sugawara’s voice lifted, “ _No you can’t_!”

Oikawa’s went higher, “ _Yes I can_!”

They went back and forth, octaves climbing until Oikawa was belting out a high pitched wail, one arm rising as he closed his eyes and screeched into the microphone.

Sugawara covered his ears, laughing. Oikawa turned towards him triumphantly and they jumped into the next verse, bumping into each other playfully, singing and trying to hold back their laughter as they pathetically attempted to one-up the other. At one point they bickered back and forth about who could sing faster, words falling over one another as they jabbered them out.

“ _I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker_ ,” Sugawara boasted.

“ _I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker,_ ” Oikawa replied and then both of them bolted for the counter. They grabbed their Suck, Bang, and Blows and started chugging them hurriedly. Red liquid spilled over Oikawa’s chin and Sugawara snorted into his drink, sending it sloshing over the sides as he pulled back and coughed, laughing at the same time.

“Aaaaahhh! Brain freeze!” Oikawa shrieked, setting the glass down and gripping at his head.

Sugawara cackled and ran back over to the karaoke station, lifting his microphone to his mouth.

“ _Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!_ ”

Oikawa recovered and answered, “ _I can hold any note longer than you!”_

“ _No you can’t,_ ” Sugawara smirked.

“ _Yes I can_!”

“ _No you can’t!_ ”

“ _Yes I can!_ ”

Then they both started yelling at each other in one long drawn out note, Sugawara squeezing his hand into a fist and scrunching up his face as Oikawa stepped close to him and pressed his forehead almost flush with his.

Eventually Oikawa folded first, doubling over to gasp for air as Sugawara let out a cheer and jumped up and down.

They went back and forth again, looking more like friends than rivals when Oikawa put an arm around Sugawara’s waist and they swayed side to side, laughing and singing off tune and against the melody of the song.

Daichi smiled.

Oikawa took Sugawara’s hand and twirled him in a circle, “ _Any note you can sing, I can sing sweeter!”_

Sugawara’s face was alight as he answered, “ _I can sing any note sweeter than you_!”

Oikawa continued to hold his hand as he turned towards the rest of the bar and sang with a deep vibrato, “ _No you caaaaaan’t_.”

“ _Yes I caaaaaaan_ ,” Sugawara danced in place.

“ _No you caaaaaaaaaan’t_!” Oikawa spun him under his hand.

“ _Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ ” Sugawara curled into his arm and Oikawa dipped him, Sugawara’s leg flying up in the air as he laughed. They completely abandoned the remainder of the song, ditching the microphones back in their stands and then taking each other’s hands and spinning circles across the bar. As the final notes of the song sounded, Sugawara jumped onto Oikawa’s back and they both collapsed in a giggling heap on the floor.

Daichi’s chest warmed. Oikawa wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders and rubbed at his hair. Sugawara squealed with laughter and pushed at him.

“I thought you said they were trying to kill each other,” Asahi said with a smile.

Daichi chuckled and turned to the shelves behind him. He reached for a bottle of absinthe, “Well… Tooru changes his mind pretty easily.”

He popped open a bottle of champagne and mixed them together to make a Death in the Afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this today because for the next two days I won't be able to write at all. I-- being the total weeb that I am-- am driving to a theater a hundred miles away just to watch the only One Piece Film Gold showing even remotely near me. (Yes, I consider 100 miles "near me" no matter how "remotely" it may seem.)
> 
> Because I'm shonen garbage.
> 
> And proud. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞
> 
> So... ta da!!! I love me some Oikawa. I was seriously just on the Youtubes the other day and I thought about that "Anything You can Do" song and was like, "Imma watch it." And halfway through the song I was like, "OH. MY. GOD." And just HAD to make it into a scene with Oikawa and Suga. Not even ashamed. Not even a bit.
> 
> Kinda wished I named this chapter Hurricane because it fit so well with our beloved artists dukin' it out, but I couldn't pass up Suck, Bang, and Blow. But I mean seriously... every one of the drinks tonight could've worked. Blue Balls??? Sex on My Face?   
> ASS????  
> Damn it. I should've saved those treasures for another chapter. Tch.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I've gotten so lazy with replying to comments you guys. A million apologies. I literally just spend all of my time writing or out and about and not able to reply so I put it off and then never do it. (that, or I'm drunk and figure "Uhm, no one wants to hear my drunk psychobabble") 
> 
> I'm trash. But I want you to know that every single one of your comments is so so so so appreciated! I read them all and just smile so big! I love them! And I love you! I want to send you all a kajillion hugs and kisses and head pats. So many that you die from the weight of my love. *evil laughter*
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy the quick update. I don't know when the next one will be out so SAVOR IT.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> PS- I smell a monster chapter on the horizon... (it's approaching) (prepare your butts)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Take-chan ain't playing around.  
> And  
> "I only like you when I'm drunk."  
> "Same."


	18. Circle Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga fights himself.  
> Suga fights Oikawa.  
> Nobody wins.

“Sugawara-kun! I finally caught you!”

Sugawara stiffened, paint brush freezing over the canvas propped up in front of him. He glanced towards the doorway of the classroom in which he had holed himself up as Takeda strode inside, hugging a stack of folders to his chest. The professor’s hair was disheveled, sticking up slightly on the right side, and his thick framed glasses slid down his nose. He was dressed in a simple green track suit and sneakers, looking more like a student than a thirty-seven year old university professor.

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for ages!” Takeda said, smiling brightly and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Ahh…” Sugawara turned back to the canvas, placing a gentle stroke of silver paint in a short line. “Yeah I’ve been avoiding you.”

“I know,” Takeda stood next to him and chuckled. “I figured as much. It used to be so easy to run into you in the past. Now it’s like chasing the breeze.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that,” the corner of Sugawara’s mouth ticked up. “Sounds poetic, Sensei.”

“I _am_ poetic. Thank you for noticing.”

Sugawara grinned.

“Anyway, I’ve been looking for you because I haven’t seen any of your art as of late and I was thinking—”

Takeda cut off suddenly and Sugawara froze. He glanced over at the professor and gulped. He had turned towards the canvas and was staring wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

“Wh-what is it?” Sugawara straightened away and then took a step back, lowering his paint brush. “Are the proportions wrong?”

“Sugawara-kun…” Takeda said slowly. “May I see the rest of your gallery?”

“Uhm… Well I only have two other paintings and they’re at my apartment… ah but I took photos of them with my phone,” Sugawara dropped his brush in a cup of water and pulled his bandana from his head, wiping the paint from his fingers. He set the bandana down on the table and pulled his phone from his pocket. “Is it bad? I know it’s not what I usually do… and I was nervous about that at first but I just really got motivation to do this so I thought I’d give it a try…”

He opened up his phone gallery and found the snapshots of his two other paintings, handing the phone over. He twisted his hands together as Takeda adjusted his glasses again and peered down at the phone screen. He flipped slowly between the two photos for a long minute without saying a word and then handed the phone back. He pursed his lips and stared at the canvas once more before nodding firmly.

“Sugawara-kun,” he said, turning towards him. “I’m nominating you for the annual Museum Representation.”

Sugawara let out a sigh, “Sensei…” he exited out of his phone gallery and slipped the device back into his pocket. “Don’t you think the others will start to think you’re playing favorites?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Takeda stepped over to the painting and leaned his face in, examining it closely. “Isn’t that the point of the nomination system?”

“But I don’t deserve—”

“It’s not _you_ that is my favorite, Sugawara-kun,” Takeda straightened, adjusting his glasses and glancing over his shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, you are a wonderful young man and I enjoy your company. But you’re not my _favorite_.”

Sugawara blinked at him in surprise, clamping his mouth shut.

“But your art,” he faced the canvas once more. “Your _art_ is my favorite.”

The breath caught in his chest. Sugawara reached up and pressed his palm over his heart as it squeezed painfully.

“And that is the point of the nomination system,” he continued, marveling at the image painted in front of him, leaning in to examine the details. “We sensei pick the art we are most inspired by and nominate the artist in hopes that they will be recognized by others.”

Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat and averted his eyes to the floor.

“Haven’t you ever felt that way about something?” Takeda continued. “Have you ever loved or respected something so much that you wanted to share it with the world and infect others with its beauty?”

Sugawara’s mind shifted immediately to Daichi and the Black Feather.

“Actually,” he said, voice soft, “I’d much rather keep them to myself.”

Takeda glanced at him.

“I want to selfishly possess them. I want to keep them close, away from others so that they can’t steal them away. Is that… is that horrible of me?” He refused to make eye contact with Takeda as he asked the question, fearing what he might reply.

There was a moment of silence as Takeda watched him quietly, but then the older man patted him on the back. Sugawara glanced up at him and Takeda smiled.

“I think our loves are slightly different in nature.”

Sugawara’s cheeks burned and he looked away hurriedly.

Takeda chuckled and walked across the room, “Don’t worry about it too much. No matter the nature of your love, if you put effort into it, it will be successful.” He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed. “Regardless. I’m giving you my nomination so you better get to work if you want to present the board with more than three choices.”

“But—” Sugawara took a step towards him but Takeda was already at the door, speaking into his phone.

“Hello, Nekomata-sensei? Yes, I have a student whose art I’d really like you to take a gander at…” he disappeared into the hallway and Sugawara let out a heavy sigh.

There he went again.

Sticking his nose into Sugawara’s business.

Sugawara stared at the canvas in front of him for a long second before a smile finally broke across his lips. He chuckled and grabbed his paint brush, swirling it around in the water and watching as the colors mixed together to a murky brown.

Everyone was always poking their noses in Sugawara’s business.

But well… he couldn’t really complain.

* * *

 

“What’d you get for number three?”

Sugawara glanced to the top of the page of the notebook in front of him, squinting his eyes, and then looked back down, “Skipped it.”

“Oh. Me too,” Terushima scratched his head with his pencil. “Okay, so what about number seven?”

“Skipped it.”

“Yeah, me too. How about—”

“Skipped it. Skipped it. Skipped it,” Sugawara let out a groan and hid his face in his hands. “I skipped all of them because I can’t do math and I’m an idiot and I’m going to fail and then I’ll never graduate.”

“C’mon Koushi, I thought you said you used to be good at math.”

“Yeah, back in high school when math was _easy_ ,” Sugawara rubbed his eyes. “Back before the Greek alphabet was included. Back when my calculator was smaller than a toaster and didn't run on a fucking _engine_.”

Terushima sighed and balanced his pencil in his top lip, leaning back in his chair.

“This sucks,” Sugawara continued. “I’m not accomplishing anything. When is Kiyoko going to get here? She’s late. She’s never late. Call her up, Yuuji.”

“I called her five minutes ago,” he said, dropping the pencil onto his lap. “She said she was coming.”

“Yeah but that was five minutes ago.”

“Well maybe she was ten minutes away?”

Sugawara slumped over the library table and moaned into his math book.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be here— ah! There she is!”

Sugawara rolled his head to the side in time to see Shimizu round the bookshelves nearby, glance from side to side until she spotted them at their table, and walk in their direction.

“Finally!” he said, sitting up again. “We’ve been waiting for ages!”

“Sure you have,” Shimizu dropped her bag on the ground and slid into a chair next to Sugawara’s. “Koushi, have you read the university newsletter today?”

“Don’t change the subject. You said you’d help us with math today. How do I do this problem?” he pointed to the first equation on the page.

“I’m not changing the subject,” she said, pulling her phone from her pocket. “You didn’t read it, did you?”

“Did something interesting happen?” Terushima leaned forward, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand.

“More than interesting,” Shimizu pulled up the email, scrolled through it and passed it over to Sugawara.

He immediately passed it back, “Just read it to me.”

Shimizu paused, eyeing him silently for a moment, before taking the phone and clearing her throat.

“ _The Art Board would like to extend its congratulations to the annual Museum Representation Nominees—”_

“It’s just about that stupid competition?” Sugawara scowled. “I already know, Takeda-sensei nominated me again. That’s why I’ve been working my ass off on my gallery this past month and a half.”

“Don’t interrupt,” she scolded. “ _The Board would also like to congratulate our very own Sugawara Koushi for breaking the university nomination record by receiving the most nominations for a single competition in the history of the school.”_

Sugawara blinked at her.

“Huh?”

“ _Sugawara-san received a whopping eight nominations, five more than the record of three, originally held by former student Oikawa Tooru._ ”

“Whooooaa!” Terushima leaned forward excitedly. “That’s incredible, Koushi!”

“Huh?” he said again.

“ _The eight sensei that nominated Sugawara-san are all prominent figures in the art program, including Takeda-sensei and Nekomata-sensei, as well as the retired Ukai-sensei who retains his rights of nomination through his many years of service to the university. With such a line-up of faith backing him up, this makes Sugawara-san the competitor to beat in this year’s annual Museum Representation._ ”

Shimizu lowered the phone and looked at Sugawara.

“That’s so cool!” Terushima raved. “Eight nominations… that’s amazing! Doesn’t that mean that you get to skip the whole qualifying round and go straight to the finals?”

Sugawara didn’t answer, still struggling to wrap his mind around Shimizu’s words.

“That’s right,” Shimizu said. “It’s a rule that anyone that receives three or more nominations doesn’t have to appeal to the board for the qualifying round. Only Oikawa ever had the opportunity to take advantage of this rule in the past though.”

“Wow! This is so great. Are you excited Koushi?” Terushima pounded him on the back.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he muttered, looking away.

“Huh? What? Why? Are you okay?”

He was not okay. It was already bad enough that Takeda had nominated him for the competition yet again. Now he had the expectations of _seven_ others resting on his shoulders? The weight was slowly crushing him. He sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Shimizu, who watched him with concern in her dark eyes.

“Kiyoko do you have Daichi’s number?” he asked softly. “Or someone that might have it?”

“I have it,” she said, turning back to her phone. She pulled up the contact and offered it to him. He stared at it for a moment and then averted his eyes, “Uh, could you read it out loud for me?” he tore off a strip of paper from his notebook.

Shimizu hesitated but then did as he said.

“Thanks,” he gathered up his things. “Sorry, I think I’ll try to do this later. You two go ahead and study without me, okay?”

“Are you alright?” Terushima asked, brows furrowing.

“I’m fine,” he put on a smile and shoved his books into his bag. “I’m just a little shocked is all. I think I need some fresh air.” He pulled the strap over his head and stood, “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Okay then… see you! Congratulations again!” Terushima called as he headed across the library.

Sugawara waved over his shoulder and stared down at the scrap of paper in his hand.

It was fine.

It’s not like he didn't already feel the pressure. What was a little more?

_But why? Why? Why?_

His heart fluttered like a hummingbird’s wings in his chest. His fight or flight instincts were leaning heavily towards flight and he wanted to run away, run away, run away.

He should go. Just leave.

What was the point anyway?

Why did he do any of this anyway?

Why did he draw?

Why did he paint?

He couldn’t possibly have a reason so strong that he needed to stay and follow through with this. There couldn’t possibly be anything keeping him from packing his things and just running away. It was fine. It was alright. He could go home. He could go back to Miyagi and see his parents and sleep in his old bed. He could see his old cat and that tree in the backyard that always has at least three bird nests in it during the summer around this time. He could ride his bike around town and buy the meat buns he loved from Sakanoshita.

He could see nature again.

He could see green again.

Green…

Sugawara paused just outside of the library. He stared down at the scrap of paper in his hand. It had at some point become crumpled in his fist and he tenderly smoothed it out.

His heart was still fluttering.

He still felt that insistent urge to _run, run, run away, get out, leave, just go,_ but he swallowed it down for the time being. He moved to the left of the building and sat down on a bench, pulling his phone from his pocket. He held the paper away from his face and keyed the number into a new text message, creating the contact along the way.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_can I borrow your roof_

 

Sugawara leaned back, sucking in a deep breath as he sent the message. It was such a stupid thing. Such a stupid, idiotic thing. He shouldn’t be wasting time sitting here. He should be leaving. He should go home and pack up. He should just get on a bus or a train or a plane and just _go_. But…

His phone buzzed and he quickly checked the new text message, heart in his throat.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_depends on who this is_

Sugawara let out a snorting laugh. He had forgotten to even sign his name. He was so stupid. He was so dumb and people shouldn’t expect so much out of him.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I’ll give you three hints_

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_and if I don’t guess it by then?_

Sugawara smiled.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Then you’ll never know._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_alright. I’m a gambling man. Three hints it is._

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Ok. Hint number one:_

_I’m awfully cute._

A reply buzzed immediately after he sent it.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_Suga?_

Warmth filled Sugawara and he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them as he tapped out a reply.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_You didn’t let me give you my other hints._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_am I right? is this Suga?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_You’re no fun Daichi_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_so is this Suga or what_

Sugawara giggled.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_yeah. the one and only cute as fuck Suga_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_prove it_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_how can I prove it?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_pic_

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and he swallowed.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Perve._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_pic or I’m going to assume you’re lying_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_What if I’m someone that happens to have a lot of pictures of me(Suga) on his phone?_

He didn’t reply for a moment and Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip as he waited. When the phone buzzed again, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_do an original pose_

Sugawara laughed, covering his mouth.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Like what?_

_Nothing perverted._

_Perve._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_crossed eyes_

_tongue out_

_thumbs up_

Sugawara stifled his laughter in his hand.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I’d rather do something perverted._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_fine then pretend like you’re giving a BJ_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Crossed eyes, tongue out, thumbs up it is._

Sugawara opened his front camera and made the pose, feeling incredibly stupid and praying that no one would walk by and catch him in the act of making such an idiotic face. But his chest was warm, and there was an uncanny sense of calm in his mind. He attached and sent the photo and waited impatiently for the reply, tucking his face against his knees in embarrassment. When the phone buzzed again, he was almost too scared to read what Daichi sent.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_oh my god_

Another text came rapidly after the other.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_it really is you_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_I’m so sorry about the blowjob comment_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_I thought you were Kuroo_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_or Bokuto_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_or Tooru_

Sugawara giggled and tapped out a reply.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I’m going to go ahead and do both of us a favor by forgetting that you confused me with Oikawa_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_forgive me_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I might_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_I’ll make it up to you_

Sugawara’s heart sped, but this time it wasn’t telling him to _run away, get out, leave, leave, LEAVE…_

Instead, it was telling him to _take a chance, risk it, try, try, TRY_.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_How?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_anything you want_

Sugawara’s mouth went dry.

_Go, go, go, go, risk it._

_Try._

_Try._

_Try._

**_To: Daichi_ **

_pic_

Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_requests?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Yeah._

_Pretend you’re giving a BJ._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_I said I was sorry_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_You also said you’d do anything I want_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_this is cruel and unusual punishment_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_It was your idea._

_I’m just using it_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_…_

_fair enough_

Sugawara snickered. He waited anxiously for a full minute before the next message finally came. He opened it hurriedly and then stared down at the picture.

Daichi was in his living room, the hood of a black sweatshirt bunched around his neck. His face was turned slightly away, eyes staring off to the side. His hand was curled in front of his mouth which was gaping open, tongue pushing at the inside of his cheek. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were bright red and even though the point was to embarrass him he was so endearing that Sugawara ended up just embarrassing himself instead.

A new text message buzzed and Sugawara cleared his throat as he read it.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_you better not show that picture to anybody_

_ever_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_especially not Kuroo Bokuto or Tooru_

Sugawara giggled.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I wouldn’t think of it_

_It’s only for my enjoyment_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_don’t go using it for weird things now_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_What kind of weird things are we talking about here?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_cmon Suga_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_please enlighten me, Daichi_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_youre an artist_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I am_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_I’m sure you could find a way to manipulate that image_

Sugawara snorted.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Oh so I’m not allowed to draw a dick in your mouth?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_please don’t_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Daichi you can’t hand me a popsicle and expect me not to take a lick_

There was a pause before Daichi texted back.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_even if I handed it to you and said, “please don’t lick this”?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I’d lick it_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_how shameful_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I’d lick your popsicle_

_But I won’t draw a dick in your mouth_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_ok_

_I’d probably let you lick my popsicle anyway_

Sugawara pressed his phone to his furiously flushed face for a long second, trying to hold back the giddy smile stretching across his lips. Confidence was brimming in his chest and he decided to ride it out for as long as it lasted.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_is me drawing a dick in your mouth the only thing you’re scared of me using that photo for?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_what else would you use it for?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_hmmm… motivation_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_motivation?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Inspiration_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_like for painting?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_not exactly_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_…_

_I don’t understand_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Daichi it’s no fun when they gotta explain the joke_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_please tell me_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_okay_

_so you know porn?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_wait, what does porn have to do with this_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_What’s it used for, Daichi_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_Suga_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Imma use dis pic to jack off, Daichi_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_…_

_oh._

Sugawara snickered into his knees and texted,

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_pic_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_why_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_I wanna see if youre as red as I think you are_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_……………_

_so you wanted to use my roof?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Subtle._

_Not._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_please play along_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Fine._

_Yes._

_Please let me use your roof_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_what for?_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Just to use._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_OK_

_it’s yours._

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Wow thanks_

_So generous_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_use it whenever you want_

_don’t need to ask_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Whenever?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_whenever_

**_To: Daichi_ **

_On your days off?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_whenever._

**_To: Daichi_ **

_In the middle of the night when you’re asleep?_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_Suga._

_do you know what “whenever” means?_

Sugawara smiled and rested his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes. His heartbeat had calmed. His head was still muddled but the tiniest bit of clarity gleamed deep within. The weight on his chest was still suffocating, but he could breathe.

He wanted to run.

But he wanted to stay, too.

Sugawara sucked in a deep breath and stared over his knees at his phone as he typed out a message and sent it.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Daichi_

His reply was immediate.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_yes_

Sugawara’s eyes pinched and he blinked rapidly to ward off the moisture that threatened to rise.

 

**_To: Daichi_ **

_Thank you_

He sighed and hid his face in his knees again.

His phone buzzed.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_anytime_

Sugawara leaned back against the bench and turned his face towards the sky, closing his eyes and absorbing the warmth of the sun. His phone buzzed again and he glanced down at it.

 

**_From: Daichi_ **

_in case you really don’t know_

_that’s what whenever means_

**_From: Daichi_ **

_so… yeah._

_come over._

**_From: Daichi_ **

_anytime_

Sugawara laughed up at the sky.

* * *

 

“Oh, you’re here!”

Sugawara turned towards the door. A broad shouldered man with clean cut black hair walked into the room, hands in the pockets of his slacks.

“Irihata-sensei?” Sugawara dropped his paint brush in his cup of water and faced him. “Can I help you with something?”

“I was hoping I’d run into you,” he said and joined him in front of the canvas Sugawara had been working on. “Actually, I’ve been looking for you.”

Sugawara gulped as the professor’s keen grey eyes swept over the painting slowly. After a moment of silence, he said,

“I’m disappointed.”

Sugawara’s chest tightened.

Irihata glanced over at him.

“I should’ve waited to give out my nomination until after I had seen your work,” he said with a smile.

“Huh?” Sugawara breathed.

“I had already given my nomination to another student when I heard the whisperings among the other sensei about your work. I came by with Naoi to take a gander at the painting you had lying around at the time the nominations were being collected and was stunned.”

Sugawara cleared his throat, “Uhm…”

“It was incredible.”

_Run. Run. Run._

Sugawara dug his fingernails into his palms.

“Even though I didn’t give you my nomination, I wanted you to know what I thought,” Irihata smiled and patted Sugawara on the shoulder. “I’m counting on you! So do your best! I look forward to seeing what the rest of your gallery has to offer.”

“Ah…” Sugawara bowed deeply, “Th-thank you for your support, Sensei.”

_Run away._

_Run away._

_Run away._

“Hm, keep up the good work,” Irihata turned and left the room once more, leaving Sugawara alone with the rising panic.

_Leave._

_Escape._

Sugawara pulled the bandana off of his head and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. His fingers shook as he dialed a number and listened to the dial tone. After just a few seconds, a female voice answered.

“Hello? Sugawara-san speaking.”

“Hi Mom,” Sugawara rubbed his sweaty palm on the thigh of his jeans.

“Koushi! I was just thinking about you! It’s like you read my mind!”

“Oh? That’s good. I was calling because I was thinking of—”

“Congratulations Sweetie!”

Sugawara paused, “Huh?”

“Kiyoko-chan already called me up about an hour ago to tell me the news! Eight nominations! That’s incredible! I’m so proud of you!”

Sugawara’s mouth dried up.

“Ah… th-thank you…”

“Are you working hard? Oh what am I saying. Of course you are! My, I was so giddy when I heard that you broke a school record! I immediately started bragging you up to all of the neighbors! You should’ve seen Ayazaki-san from next door. She looked ready to burst a blood vessel! Her son just lost all of his money in the pachinko parlor. Again. I tell you, that boy is nothing but trouble. And she used to brag about him so much back when he was in high school. _Oh, he’s going to Koushien again. Oh, his grades are much better than your Kou-chan’s, Sugawara-san…_ I hate that bitch.”

“Mom.”

“Oops! Sorry. Excuse my language.”

Sugawara rubbed his eyes.

“Anyway, Koushi. I’m so happy for you. I know how hard you work and it’s so satisfying to hear that your hard work is being recognized. And by such prestigious people! I’m so proud of you and all you’ve accomplished.”

He let out a shuddering breath, “Thank you Mom.”

“Oh! But I’m probably taking you away from your work! Was there something you called me for, Sweetie? Or did you just want to chat?”

“Ah… just to chat.”

“Oh how sweet. You haven’t forgotten about your old Mommy after all?”

“Mom…”

“Oh I’m just kidding. Well, Sweetie thank you for calling. I don’t want to distract you when you must be so busy though.”

“Ah… right.”

“Call me again anytime, you hear? I’ll tell your Dad that you say hi.”

“Okay…”

“Love you! Proud of you!”

“Love you…”

The line clicked and Sugawara stared at the screen of his phone. He chewed his bottom lip and dialed a new number.

The tone rang for a few short seconds before it was answered.

“Yes?”

“Hi, Uncle Takeshi, it’s me, Koushi.”

“Koushi-kun! How funny that you’d call me right now! I just got off of the phone with Kiyoko-chan!”

Sugawara’s left eyelid twitched, “Oh, did you?”

“She just told me all about your art dealio! You broke a university record? Wowzas! I didn’t know you were so incredible!”

“Ah, well…”

“I told Iku and she immediately put on her shoes and went out for a jog!” he laughed. “Never the one to be outdone, is she? Well so long as she gets motivated _somehow_.”

“Yeah…”

“Anyway, anyway, how’s it going? Did you need something?”

“Nope. Just wanted to chat. Uh, but I should actually go now. Kind of busy.”

“Hm? Alright then, nice to hear from you, my boy!”

“Yeah, same here. See you, Uncle Takeshi.”

Sugawara ended the call and glared down at the phone. He scrolled through his contacts with frustration. There had to be someone. Someone. Anyone.

Sugawara tapped a name and called.

“Hmm… hullo?”

“Hey, Katsu, it’s me, Koushi.”

“Yoooo! Kou! Crazy. Crazy man.”

“Yeah, hey, do you still live down in Osaka?”

“Hell yeah, man. Got my own little place. Super quaint.”

“Nice, so I was calling because I was thinking about taking a trip out to visit you.”

“Huh? Visit me? Do you have the time to be doing that? What with that super big competition coming up?”

Sugawara froze.

“Didn’t ya get like… six nominations or something?”

“Uhm… how did you know?”

“Oh you know that super hot girl you hang around with? The one you refused to give my number to? Yeah, she gave me a call just a bit ago. Ha, that was a weird conversation. Still not interested in me, by the way. Hey, anyway, how’s Aunt Aiko?”

Sugawara slumped down in a chair and hid his face in his arm on the table, “Ah, she’s fine. Still fighting with the neighbors.”

“Ha ha! Classic. I wish my mom got some of her spunk. Instead she’s all nice and everyone just walks all over her. Whoa!”

Sugawara turned his head to the side. “What?”

“No, nothin’. I guess I shouldn’t be talking and driving at the same time. Ha ha.”

He sighed and straightened, “I’ll talk to you some other time, Katsu. Don’t drive off of the road.”

“Yeah, sure thing. Nice hearin’ from you, Koushi. Good luck on your painting thing!”

Sugawara ended the call and leaned back in his chair.

He considered going through his contacts one more time but it was no use.

Shimizu had cut off all of his escape routes.

_Bitch._

Sugawara shoved his phone back into his pocket and dragged his fingers through his messy hair.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it…” he curled over his legs and stared down at the floor. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest and his stomach churned.

_Run away._

_Run away._

_Leave._

_Leave._

_Just go._

But where? Where could he go?

He could buy a plane ticket. Anywhere. Out of the country. He could just pick the next scheduled flight and leave. Wherever it took him. He could backpack around the Andes or see the Eiffel Tower. He could watch a volleyball match in some random high school gym in Russia. He could find a pizza buffet and eat until he exploded. He could go to New Orleans. When was Mardi Gras?

When was…

Sugawara swallowed a lump and stood. He hurriedly started packing paints and brushes and other supplies into his thick leather messenger bag. He packed it to the brim and then grabbed three blank canvases and shoved them inside a large, square bag. He folded up a wooden easel and strapped it to the side of the canvas bag. He pulled the messenger bag over his head and then looped his arms in the straps of the canvas bag, securing it to his back.

_Run away._

_Go._

_Leave._

_Run._

He sucked breath in through his mouth and left the classroom.

* * *

 

“It could be a big thing,” Nishinoya explained animatedly. “Just think of it, Daichi-san! Like a big ol’ party!”

“Yeah!” Tanaka cut in. “Doesn’t it sound fun? Everyone in costumes, getting drunk, singing karaoke…”

Daichi sighed and capped his bottle of Jaegermeister, “I don’t know. A Halloween party? I’ve never done something like that before. Wouldn’t I have to decorate?”

“We’ll help!” Nishinoya bounced on his stool excitedly.

“I don’t know. Halloween isn’t even that big of a thing here so would people even be interested in it?”

“We could carve pumpkins together and set them up around the bar!” Tanaka said.

“Yeah! And have cobwebs and plastic skeletons!”

“What will you dress up as, Noya-san?”

“Something badass! What about you, Ryu?”

“Something sexy. For the ladies,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nice!” they high fived.

Daichi scowled, “Are you even listening to me?”

“We should buy our costumes together!” Tanaka suggested.

“Oh fuck yeah! Tora can come too!”

“Dude, I saw a crazy cosplay store one time when I was with Nee-san. Ah, what was it called… something like Piku… or…”

Daichi cleared his throat loudly and the two looked up at him.

“Anyway,” he said, voice low. “Not that I’m agreeing to do it, but it’s still just August. Isn’t Halloween an October holiday?”

“We’re just planning ahead, Daichi-san,” Nishinoya said. “We’ll have to make flyers and such anyway. To promote it, you know?”

“Promote?”

“Yeah, we want to get you some more female customers,” Tanaka said with a flap of his hand. “It’s always a total sausage fest in here and it’s a damper on my good mood.”

“Don’t you want more female customers, Daichi-san?” Nishinoya sipped his Trash Can.

“I don’t care if they’re female or male. So long as I get paid by the end of the night,” he turned and placed the Jaegermeister on the shelf behind him.

“Boo, Daichi-san.”

He smiled and turned back to them as they pouted, quivering their chins and furrowing their brows.

“I’m not saying no,” he said and they brightened. “But I’m not saying yes either. I’m making no promises.”

“That’s basically a yes, Bro,” Tanaka said to Nishinoya and they high fived again.

Daichi rolled his eyes.

The front door of the bar opened and he turned towards it with a smile.

“Welcome!”

Sugawara walked inside. Daichi froze. When Sugawara had texted him earlier that day, he had expected- and hoped- that he would show up right away. But the hours ticked by with no sign of the artist and Daichi reluctantly opened the bar and went to work.

But now here he was. His hair was a mess and his skin was deathly pale with exception to the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. His clothes were splotched with paint and disheveled and he had a large leather bag bouncing against his left hip and an even bigger, narrow, square bag strapped to his back.

His tired eyes swept across the bar as he wordlessly walked towards the back. He didn’t acknowledge a single person in the room as he pulled open the door to Daichi’s apartment and, angling sideways in order to fit through the doorway with the bag on his back, disappeared.

“What was that about?” Nishinoya wondered. “He looked like hell.”

Daichi gulped and pulled the towel from his apron and then slowly untied it from around his waist. He went to the kitchen and pushed the door open.

“Asahi, can you watch the bar for a few minutes?”

The cook set his knife to the side, “Sure…”

Daichi let the door swing shut and then turned around, “You two don’t give Asahi any trouble, you hear me? I’ll be back in a bit.”

“We won’t,” Tanaka said as Nishinoya straightened, swiping a hand through his wild hair.

Daichi went through the door and took the stairs two at a time up to his apartment. He did a quick sweep of his eyes through the living room and kitchen and then stopped by the bedroom, but Sugawara was nowhere to be seen. So he continued on up to the roof. He stepped out on the grass and closed the door softly behind him, spotting Sugawara immediately.

The artist had ditched both of his bags and was lying face first in the grass straight ahead, a few meters from the metal table and chairs. His arms were folded around his head, hiding his face.

Daichi let out a soft breath and walked quietly in his direction. He moved around to his side and then crouched down, reaching a hand out tentatively. He swallowed and then gently buried his fingers in the hair at the back of Sugawara’s head.

“Everything alright?” he asked softly.

Without warning, Sugawara pushed up on his hands and knees and then dove at Daichi, knocking him backwards onto his rear. Daichi grunted and braced himself on the heels of his hands as Sugawara wrapped his arms around his middle, burying his face in his stomach, the rest of his body still spread across the grass. Daichi’s pulse quickened and he blinked rapidly.

“Suga?”

“Just for a little bit,” his soft voice, muffled against Daichi’s abdomen, whispered. “Let me stay like this for just a little bit.”

Daichi gulped and relaxed his tensed muscles. He stretched his legs out on either side of Sugawara and stroked his fingers carefully through his hair. Heat was gathering in his chest, forming into a tight, frustrated knot but he remained patient. He waited silently, giving Sugawara all the time he needed to just lay there, fingers digging into his back, face pressed firmly into his stomach. He waited, and waited, just gazing down at the back of his head as his fingers trailed through the paint splattered locks. He waited, dragging his eyes over the pale nape where it disappeared into the collar of his t-shirt. He waited, resisting the urge to spread his hands across his back and explore the muscles underneath.

He waited until Sugawara inhaled deeply and then turned his head slightly to the side and Daichi could see the left half of his face, eye squeezed shut. He waited and watched as that eye slowly opened, staring straight ahead at a cluster of rose bushes off to the side. He waited until Sugawara gulped and spoke in a low voice,

“I hate Tokyo’s sunsets.”

Daichi blinked.

“I don’t like to see the sun disappear behind buildings. It’s such a waste. There’s a whole horizon that I’m missing out on and I hate it.”

“Hmm…” Daichi glanced over at the setting sun. It was half hidden behind the buildings across the street from the bar.

“But from this angle,” Sugawara continued, drawing his attention once more. “I can pretend that there are no buildings,” he inhaled deeply. “It looks like the sun is setting behind the roses.” The orange of the sky set that lone brown eye aglow, “It’s beautiful.”

Daichi eyed the rosebushes silently.

After a long quiet moment, Sugawara let out a sigh.

“Daichi, you smell good.”

He glanced down at him, “Do I?”

“Hmm…” Sugawara turned his face in to his shirt once more. “Like alcohol.”

Daichi chuckled, “And that smells good to you?”

“Also citrus,” he added. “Like lemon and orange. But mint too.”

“Ah… I made a Mojito earlier.”

“You smell alive.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

“You smell happy and alive and fresh, like you’re exactly where you want to be, doing exactly what you want to be doing. You smell strong, like nothing could knock you down. Like there’s nothing in the whole world that scares you.”

Daichi stroked his hair once more, “That’s not true.”

Sugawara was silent.

“There’s something that I’m terrified of,” Daichi went on. “Something that I didn’t fear until very recently. It haunts me. Makes my mouth go dry. Makes my stomach churn.”

Sugawara’s fingers dug harder into his back.

“I’m so scared sometimes that I completely freeze up and can’t do anything. Can’t speak because I’m sure I’ll say the wrong thing,” Daichi brushed a lock of silver hair over Sugawara’s ear.

“What is it?”

“Hm?”

“The thing that you fear.”

 _You_.

Daichi trailed his index finger down the back of Sugawara’s neck.

“Secret.”

Sugawara huffed, “Not fair.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday.”

“Hm…” Sugawara fell silent again and Daichi let him. He focused on the soft way the strands of his hair pooled through his fingers. He concentrated on the warm breath seeping through his shirt and mingling into his skin.

After another long minute, Sugawara spoke again.

“What if I left?”

Daichi’s fingers froze in his hair, “What?”

“If I packed my bags and left… just disappeared and never came back. What would you do?”

Daichi gulped, because now he was playing with fire. The conversation felt so much more crucial now than it had a few minutes ago.

 _Left_?

 _Disappeared_?

_Why?_

_Don’t go._

_Don’t go._

“I would be sad,” Daichi said quietly. “I would miss you.”

Sugawara didn’t reply, but his fingers dug even harder into his back.

“I would worry about you. Worry that you weren’t eating or sleeping. That you weren’t taking care of yourself.”

How could he convince him? What could he say to keep Sugawara there?

To keep him from disappearing forever?

“Suga, are you alright?”

Sugawara grunted and turned his face to the side again.

“I don’t want to be here.”

Daichi’s chest tightened, “Here? On my roof, in Tokyo, in Japan, or… just _here_ in general?”

He sighed, “I don’t know.”

“I want you to be here.”

Sugawara’s eye opened.

“In Japan, in Tokyo, on my roof. Just _here_.”

“Why?”

Daichi hummed and pinched a lock of hair in his fingers, turning it over gently, “It’s better.”

“What is better?”

“You name it.”

“The Senate?”

Daichi chuckled, “Definitely.”

“Motor Derbies?”

“Yep.”

“Mardi Gras?”

“Yeah.”

“Morning?”

“Yes.”

“Night?”

“Yes.”

“Life?”

Daichi smiled softly, “Yeah.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara nuzzled Daichi’s stomach with his nose. “Nothing is better without me?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothing_?”

“Ah, well maybe prison.”

Sugawara giggled, frame quivering slightly.

“Also, hell. The endless void. The inside of a volcano.”

“Daichi, stop.”

“Underground fighting rings. Crack dens.”

“I get it,” Sugawara leaned his head back and stared up at him, eyes twinkling.

“Do you?” Daichi ruffled his hair with both hands. “Because I can go on.”

“It’s alright, I got it.”

“Okay then,” Daichi continued to ruffle his hair, marveling at the soft smile on his face and the way he scrunched up his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Cute._

Sugawara’s arms slid up higher on Daichi’s back and he leaned forward, pressing his face firmly into his chest, hugging him tightly. Daichi held his breath and hugged him back. His heart thundered painfully in his chest and he was sure that Sugawara could feel it, or in the very least hear it.

He held him close until Sugawara decided it was enough and pulled back. He crawled to his knees and stretched his arms over his head. His mouth was smiling ever so slightly and there was color back to his complexion. Daichi stared up at him reverently. How did someone so radiant exist?

“Okay,” Sugawara said, squeezing his hands into fists and giving Daichi a look of determination. “I’m going to do it.”

“Do what?” Daichi smiled.

“Stay,” Sugawara said.

Relief flooded Daichi’s chest and he let out a deep breath.

“I’m glad,” he said quietly.

Sugawara turned and crawled to his bags. “I’m stealing your roof for the time being, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I said it was alright, didn’t I?” Daichi climbed to his feet and dusted off the back of his pants.

“I suppose that’s true,” Sugawara sat on his heels and started unfolding a wooden easel.

Daichi chuckled, “I should get back to the bar. Noya and Tanaka are probably causing all sorts of trouble for Asahi right about now.” He moved around Sugawara’s materials and headed for the door, “Do you want me to make you a drink or anything?”

“Hm… not right now. Maybe in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Daichi pulled the door open.

“Daichi?”

He hesitated and turned to face him once more.

Sugawara smiled, “Thank you.”

Daichi gulped.

“Anytime.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Daichi’s bar was swarming.

“Bartender!” Iwaizumi pounded his fist on the counter. “I said I need another beer over here!”

“Hold your damn horses!” Daichi barked back, sliding a drink over to Shirabu. “Why the fuck did things get so busy?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Semi sipped his beer.

Daichi glanced at him as he grabbed a glass and started mixing a French 75 for Akaashi.

“We’re here to celebrate,” he said.

“Celebrate what? Is it someone’s birthday?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“No…”

Across the bar, Oikawa suddenly let out a tremendous screech, slamming his hands down on a table and thrusting to his feet.

“ _EIGHT? EIGHT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”_

Shimizu, sitting beside him, lifted her Vodka Cranberry to her lips calmly while Kuroo and Bokuto cheered and gave each other high fives.

Daichi glared at the rowdy table as Oikawa climbed over Hanamaki and out of the booth.

“Where is he?” he roared. “Where the fuck is he? I’ll kill that impertinent little bastard!” He stomped up to the counter and slapped his hands down on it, “Sawa-chan! Where is that Refreshing-kun son of a bitch?”

“On the roof,” Daichi answered, deciding not to butt in on whatever beef Oikawa decided to have against Sugawara tonight. Getting involved only led to both of them yelling at him anyway.

“I’m going to throw him off of it!” Oikawa marched angrily to the back of the bar and then disappeared through the door to Daichi’s apartment.

Daichi hummed and turned back to Semi, passing over Akaashi’s drink.

“Should I be concerned about that?”

“Nah,” he waved a hand. “He’s just mad because Koushi broke his record.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Oh? What record is that?”

“He got eight nominations for the annual Museum Representation,” Shirabu answered. “The record was three, which is what Oikawa got his senior year at university.”

“Wow,” Daichi blinked in shock. “That’s quite the jump…”

“Which is probably why Oikawa-san is so angry,” Akaashi said.

Daichi pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. If such an amazing thing had happened, why had Sugawara seemed so… _broken_ earlier? He looked at Shirabu, who was stirring his drink with his straw with a pout.

“What about you?” Daichi asked. “Did you get nominated this year?”

Shirabu glanced up at him and then away, “Yeah…”

“But he refused,” Semi said.

Daichi blinked in shock, “Refused? Why? Isn’t it a huge honor to be nominated for this competition?”

Shirabu let out an exasperated breath and glared down at the counter, “Yeah, but I already decided that I wouldn’t compete!” His chin quivered slightly and he looked away, “I decided that so long as Sugawara-san is in the running, I wouldn’t compete.”

“Why not?” Daichi pressed.

“Because! Because… that year that I got him disqualified… everyone was talking about how Sugawara-san was projected to win. And… and I _ruined_ that.”

Daichi watched him silently for a moment. He avoided the stare, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand and glaring dejectedly at his drink.

“Hm…” Daichi finally said. “I wonder what Suga would say if he knew you were refusing your nominations because of him.”

Shirabu gulped, face paling.

“ _SAWAMURA. BEER. NOW_!” Iwaizumi pounded the counter.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “I’m coming!”

As he turned, Semi reached out and patted Shirabu’s hair and the man ducked his head in shame.

Sugawara and Oikawa appeared in the bar as Daichi was topping off Matsukawa’s beer and sliding it over to him at his place next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa had an arm around Sugawara’s neck and was practically dragging him towards the counter and Daichi stared.

There was a curled orange mustache painted across Sugawara’s top lip and a patchy green handprint on Oikawa’s left cheek. Their clothes were covered in a medley of messy paint, a blue handprint on Sugawara’s chest, five harsh streaks of yellow down Oikawa’s stomach. Their hands still wore the evidence of their fight, covered in various colors from their fingertips to their elbows.

“Sawa-chan!” Oikawa shoved Sugawara up to the counter and he bumped into a stool with a wince. “Brandy, now! We’re finishing this once and for all!”

“Don’t touch my counter with those hands!” Daichi snapped the instant Oikawa slapped his hand down on the wood. He let out a cry and reached for his wrist but Oikawa lifted it to reveal the still clean counter underneath.

“Relax, it’s dry,” he said with a scoff and Daichi leaned over and flicked him in the forehead. “Ow, Sawa-chan!”

“Daichi, Oikawa ruined my painting,” Sugawara said, climbing onto his stool. He pouted out his bottom lip and furrowed his brow. “It was a good one too.”

Daichi tried to take him seriously, but the orange mustache did him in and he let out a sputtering laugh.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whined.

“Shut up, it was trash anyway,” Oikawa waved a hand and then slapped the counter again. “Sawa-chan! Brandy! Brandy!”

“Straight?” Daichi wiped his eyes with a frown.

“Actually no, I like dick.”

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa high fived and Daichi glared at Oikawa’s smug smile.

“I’m not giving you brandy. Last time you drank it you threw up in my bed.”

“Sawa-chan we want to get drunk and duke it out like men!” Oikawa leaned against the counter, groping for him with his multicolored hands. “This bastard is trying to steal my glory, you know that?”

“I didn’t steal it,” Sugawara fluttered his hand. “It was given to me on a silver platter.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Oikawa grabbed his head and wrestled him into a head lock, rubbing his knuckles roughly against his hair.

Sugawara struggled, jabbing the taller man in the stomach. “Stop! Stop! I’m going to go bald!”

“Good! Go bald you poser!”

Daichi sighed, “I’ll make you two a couple of Mind Erasers, how about that?”

“Three each!” Oikawa said as Sugawara finally pulled from his grasp.

“Two each. Final offer.”

“Deal.”

“This is why I negotiate money,” Iwaizumi said. “I coulda got Sawamura to do four each.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, moving behind the man. He wrapped his arms around his chest and nuzzled his throat. “I’m super depressed that Refreshing-kun beat my record. Will you comfort me tonight?”

Daichi and Matsukawa groaned.

“I’ll comfort you up in Sawamura’s bed right fucking now if you want me to,” Iwaizumi said.

“ _No_ ,” Daichi pointed at them. “Not again, you bastards.”

“Again?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand.

“Sixth time, to be exact,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa’s hands traveled across the wide spread of his chest.

“Hm, not fair,” Sugawara pouted. “I want to have sex in Daichi’s bed.”

Daichi’s face flushed and he busied himself with making the Mind Erasers.

“Oh? With _who?”_ Oikawa asked, staring at him under his eyelashes.

“Who knows?” Sugawara smirked.

“With me?” Oikawa moved away from Iwaizumi and slid in close to Sugawara.

“Are you offering?” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around him, “Well, even though I hate you, I have to admit that you’re somewhat attractive. I wouldn't mind hate-fucking you. And Iwa-chan won’t let me top so it’d be a nice change…”

“Hey, I let you—” Iwaizumi started but then froze as everyone turned towards him. “Ah shit.”

“Nice,” Matsukawa said.

“What makes you think I would be the bottom?” Sugawara asked, pushing Oikawa’s hands away.

“C’mon, Refreshing-kun. It’s written all over that cute little ass of yours,” Oikawa groped Sugawara’s rear.

 _Envious_ , Daichi slipped a straw in two of the finished drinks.

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled. “I’m going to get angry.”

Oikawa lifted his hands up innocently, “I was just kidding, Iwa-chan. Yours is the only ass for me.”

Matsukawa turned to Iwaizumi and wiggled his thick eyebrows and Iwaizumi ignored him.

“Koushi!”

Everyone glanced in Shimizu’s direction as she stood at her table. She waited until she had Sugawara’s attention and then held up a napkin. Written across it was a number.

Sugawara frowned, “Seventeen thirty-six.”

Shimizu lowered the napkin and sat once more. Sugawara turned forward. Daichi cocked an eyebrow but no explanation for the strange exchange came. He pushed the four glasses over and Oikawa took a seat next to Sugawara.

“Alright,” Daichi said. “The point is to drink them all at once through a straw.”

“Onetwothreego!” Oikawa grabbed his first drink and started sucking on the straw.

“Ah!” Sugawara lunged for his glass. “False start!”

They both sucked down their drinks and then wailed and leaned on one another, clutching at their heads.

“Brain freeze!” Oikawa cried.

“Daichi how could you?” Sugawara said.

“Sorry, I don’t make the rules,” Daichi grinned.

“Sawamura, next, let’s have some Death by Sex,” Matsukawa said, deciding to join in.

“Yes please,” Sugawara said, still holding his head in pain, eyes squeezed shut. “Daichi please sex me to death.”

Daichi’s cheeks warmed and he opted out of encouraging their inappropriate word banter as he started building the shots.

“Koushi!”

They glanced towards Shimizu, who was standing once more, holding a napkin up with another number scrawled across it, but in smaller, thinner print.

“Twenty-four fifty-three,” Sugawara answered and turned away.

After the three drank their new shots, Bokuto and Kuroo joined them at the counter. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s shoulders while Kuroo took the stool next to him.

“Ah, perfect,” Matsukawa said. “There’s now enough of us here to partake in a good ol’ Circle Jerk.”

Sugawara cheered and Bokuto joined in enthusiastically.

“Yo, Bo, Akaashi’s looking at you,” Kuroo said and then smirked when Bokuto stiffened.

“Shhhh,” he whispered. “I still don’t know what to say to him!”

“I’ll help,” Oikawa said and then cupped his mouth with his hands. “Keiji-chaaaan!”

“No!” Bokuto lunged for him, smacking his hands away and then covering his mouth. He looked over at Akaashi in panic. The man was staring at him calmly, one eyebrow cocked. Bokuto laughed awkwardly, “Nothing! Don’t worry about it! You… you… you look pretty today! Ah shit that was so fucking lame.” He turned away and missed the blush that spread across Akaashi’s cheeks.

Hanamaki joined them at the table, sliding onto the stool on the other side of Iwaizumi, “Who are we picking on today?”

“It’s Bokuto’s turn, apparently,” Matsukawa said.

“Oo, good. I’ve been wanting to torture him for a while now.”

“No,” Bokuto whined. “Why me? Why can’t we make fun of Daichi like usual?”

“Because I’ll poison your drinks,” Daichi said, passing a cluster of shots over.

“Koushi.”

They glanced down the counter, where Shimizu was now sitting next to Akaashi. She held up a napkin.

Sugawara glared, “Three hundred eighty-eight.”

She lowered it and turned to Akaashi.

Asahi emerged from the kitchen with a steaming tray of food and carried it past them to a table where Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Taketora sat, laughing boisterously. Daichi watched quietly as Asahi delivered the food and then stood timidly by while Nishinoya talked exuberantly up at him.

“Alright and shoot!” Oikawa said and they all threw back their shots.

“Okay what’s next?” Matsukawa said. “I’m thinking some Slut Juice,” he looked at Sugawara. “Sugawara, please ejaculate into some shot glasses for us please.”

“I don’t even have a rebuttal for that,” Sugawara said with a mild look of disgust.

“Boo.”

The door of the bar opened and Daichi called out a welcome. Hinata and a short woman with blonde hair walked inside.

“Suga-san!” Hinata called exuberantly and ran in his direction. “Congratulations!”

“Hinata!” Sugawara turned towards him, arms open.

Hinata dove into his chest and hugged him tightly, face scrunching up as he smiled wide.

“Ah, hey!” Daichi said, drawing their attention. He pointed accusingly at the redhead. “You’re that fucker with the fake ID!”

Hinata paled and Sugawara hugged him tighter, reaching out to slap Daichi’s hand away.

“Don’t speak that way to my son!” he snapped angrily. “No matter how much I like you, I won’t hesitate to kill you if you hurt one of my offspring, Daichi.”

He lowered his hand and pouted.

_Envious…_

“I’m twenty now!” Hinata said. “So it’s okay for me to drink this time! And… and I’ll pay for the shot I ran out on.”

He blinked up at him with wide brown eyes, eyelashes long and curled and Daichi’s heart swelled.

_Oh fuck he’s so cute…_

Daichi smiled, “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

Hinata smiled brightly and pulled back from Sugawara slightly, “R-really?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re so nice Daichi-san! No wonder Suga-san likes you so much!”

Heat flushed across Daichi’s face and he looked away, missing the way Sugawara hushed Hinata hurriedly.

“Sawa-chan, give us more alcohol!” Oikawa slammed his hand on the counter.

“More?” Daichi looked at him. “Aren’t you drunk enough to have your battle royale yet?”

“No!” Oikawa said. “Slut Juice now!”

“I want one!” Hinata said and Sugawara made room for him on his stool to share.

Daichi sighed, “Fine.”

Ten minutes later, Oikawa finally decided they were drunk enough and he and Sugawara stumbled off towards the karaoke machine. Bokuto and Kuroo turned their attention to Hinata while Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi spoke over three beers. Daichi moved down the counter to refill drinks for Semi, Akaashi, and Shirabu. Shimizu and the blonde that arrived with Hinata spoke quietly amongst themselves.

Soon, Sugawara and Oikawa were belting out the lyrics of a song Daichi had never heard before, pushing each other around the stage. Daichi watched them with a smile, warmth filling his entire body at the sight. They started out competing viciously but eventually devolved to giddy laughter and clumsy dancing, spinning each other around in circles. They sang three songs before they called it quits. Oikawa went to Iwaizumi, draping himself over the man’s shoulders and peppering his neck with kisses while Hanamaki and Matsukawa groaned. Sugawara stumbled over to Daichi’s end of the bar and instantly wrapped himself around the small blonde sitting next to Shimizu. He nuzzled her throat and hummed.

“Hitoka-chan, heal me with your energy,” he murmured.

 _Envious_ , Daichi sliced a lemon quietly.

The blonde’s face flamed and she flapped her arms, “S-Sugawara-san! Y-You’re drunk!”

“No, no, you’re imagining things,” he said, nibbling on her earlobe.

_Envious…_

Shimizu stiffened and turned to Daichi.

“Sawamura,” she said. “Hand me that knife, would you?”

Daichi looked down at the knife in his hand and then passed it over to her in confusion.

Shimizu instantly whipped in Sugawara’s direction, pressing the point of the knife to the side of his neck. The blonde shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut. Sugawara eyed Shimizu quietly for a moment and then slowly untangled himself from the woman.

He shrugged and Shimizu lowered the knife.

“I was just playing,” he said, rolling his eyes. His gaze flickered to Daichi and a sly smile spread over his lips, “My heart belongs to Daichi, after all.”

Daichi gulped, taking the knife when Shimizu passed it back over.

Sugawara leaned against the counter and reached out towards the bartender, “ _Daiiichi_. Kiss. I want a kiss.”

Daichi flushed, a hot, tight knot forming in his stomach, “Ah… ah…”

“ _Kiiiiss_ ,” he gripped Daichi’s wrist and tugged. “Kiss me.”

He wanted to. Fuck, he wanted to. But Sugawara was drunk. He was only demanding a kiss from Daichi because he was drunk and Yukie had said herself that he got overly affectionate when he was drunk.

He was drunk.

_Drunk._

"I want a kiss," Sugawara said again, lips pouting out.

He wanted a kiss.

He didn’t want Daichi.

And that was reason enough to refuse.

“Kiss!"

“As you wish.”

Oikawa stood behind Sugawara and reached around to grab his chin. He yanked him back, jerking his chin up and then leaning over him to plant a solid, open mouthed kiss upside down over his lips.

“Ah!” Iwaizumi’s voice erupted from down the counter. “Shittykawa you cheatin’ bastard!”

Daichi squeezed his hands into fists.

_Envious._

_Envious._

_I’m so fucking envious._

There were many times that Daichi had wanted to kill Oikawa.

But now was the first time that he had to really fight in order to keep from punching the man straight in the jaw.

_Hands off._

_Don’t touch him._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

Oikawa ended the kiss with a wet smack, releasing Sugawara, who slumped over the counter, gasping for breath.

“Ew,” he said, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ew. Oikawa you’re the worst. You taste like toilet trash and only three nominations.”

“What’s that you piece of shit?” Oikawa wrapped his hands around his neck, “How about I send you to the grave with your worthless eight nominations?”

“How about I take you there with me?” Sugawara leaned back and reached for his throat.

They wrestled for a minute or so and then released one another, leaning against the counter, panting.

“Koushi,” Shimizu drew his attention and then held up a napkin.

Sugawara’s eyes squinted momentarily but then he looked away hurriedly.

“ _Stop._ ”

Daichi glanced at Shimizu. She lowered the napkin and drummed her fingers angrily on the counter, lips set in a firm scowl.

Oikawa draped an arm over Sugawara’s shoulders and rubbed his cheek on the top of his head.

“Suga-chan, I only like you when I’m drunk,” he said sweetly.

“Same,” Sugawara said dully, accepting his affection with a bored expression.

“But try to kiss Sawa-chan again and I’ll rip your tongue out,” Oikawa said, voice honey.

Sugawara’s eyes flashed and he reached for Daichi.

“Daichi! Kiss!”

He flushed again, without fail, but was saved from answering when Oikawa wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s middle and then yanked him back and over his body, slamming him into the floor, shouting “German suplex!” as he went.

The two rolled around on the floor, wrestling furiously, and Daichi let out a sigh, rubbing his temples.

The blonde looked at Shimizu and smiled brightly, “I don’t know what you’re worried about, Kiyoko-senpai. Sugawara-san seems perfectly fine to me!”

“Hm…” Shimizu turned her eyes to Daichi and he stiffened. “He does, doesn’t he? I wonder why…”

Daichi gulped and turned away, hiding the fresh blush that rose in his cheeks, selfishly indulging himself with the idea that maybe he was why.

Even if it wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was lost as hell when writing this chapter. I went around in circles and was like, "Wha? Who? Where? What am I doing? Is it done yet? Where are my pants?" And so I just kind of rode it out until I decided to call it quits.  
> The end. Story over.  
> ┐(￣～￣)┌
> 
> So even though it's super messy and lame and flows poorly and sucks really really bad and I hate it, I'm not going to fuss over it. Grandma's too old for this shit. *throws out a hip*
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a monster. So... might be a few days before it comes out. I'll try to keep it under a week though. Especially since I'm back home and ready to be a lazy sack and sit on my ass in front of my laptop for hours on end. (LIVING THE DREAM)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL. MANY MUCH LOVE AND KISSES AND HUGS AND THUMBS UP. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I'M KIND OF LAME AND TRASHY. OKAY BYE.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Hello Daichi's Ex.  
> Goodbye Suga's self control.  
> AKA  
> It's Ladies Night  
> And Suga marks his territory.


	19. Passed Out Naked on the Bathroom Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ladies Night.  
> Or is it Daichi's Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Monster Chapter, Batman.  
> Uhm...  
> I'm just going to... uh...  
> okay.  
> Bye.

“Koushi I’m serious.”

“So am I. Just butt out,” Sugawara shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“It’s not healthy,” Shimizu said.

“I said it’s fine.”

“And if it starts to affect your art? Is it still fine?”

“Is my art suffering?”

“Well… no. Not yet. But—”

“Then _drop it_ ,” he said tersely and pushed into the bar, drawing an end to the conversation.

Daichi was just inside, wiping down a table with a towel, back to the door. For a moment, Sugawara watched the way the wide spread of his back rippled under the fabric of his shirt, pulling taught and then folding loose as his arm curved across the tabletop. Getting a sudden burst of confidence, Sugawara stepped in close to the bartender and wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing his body against his back.

Daichi glanced at him in surprise and Sugawara rested his chin on his shoulder blade, smiling sweetly.

“Fear not,” he said. “Your beloved Suga is here at last.”

A warm smile spread over Daichi’s lips and his cheeks tinted pink, “And suddenly the world is immensely bright.”

Sugawara’s face warmed and he gave Daichi a tight squeeze, rubbing his nose defiantly against his spine before- reluctantly- releasing him and stepping back next to Shimizu. Daichi turned to face them, hanging the towel in his waist apron.

He greeted Shimizu and she nodded in reply.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side as he registered the upbeat music playing over the speakers.

“Hm?” he said. “This isn’t your usual playlist, is it? What happened? Get tired of classic rock?”

“Never,” Daichi grinned. “Nah, this is a special playlist. It’s my Ladies Night playlist.”

“Oh? Is it Ladies Night?”

“That’s right,” he looked at Shimizu, “Drinks are half off all night, Milady.”

Shimizu stifled a smile.

“Ah, no fair,” Sugawara pouted. “I want drinks half off! Can’t I be a lady for one night?”

“As if you can’t afford to pay full price,” Shimizu said and headed for a booth.

“That’s not the point, Kiyoko!” Sugawara whined and slumped after her. “It’s the thought that counts! I want Daichi to treat me special too!”

Daichi chuckled behind him.

“Don’t act like a spoiled brat, Koushi,” Shimizu said.

“I’m no—”

“ _DAICHI_!”

The sudden exclamation drew their attention to the front door as it opened and a body burst through in a flurry. A woman with short brown hair and wide matching eyes catapulted into the bartender, the force of her hug sending him flying back onto the table he had just been cleaning with a loud grunt. The woman straddled his hips on the table, arms around his neck as she peppered his face with quick kisses.

“We won!” she squealed.

Daichi’s eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face, “You won!” His arms flew around her and pulled her tight against his chest as he laughed, “Congratulations!”

She shrieked with laughter and hugged him back until the balance of the table shifted too far back and it tipped, sending them both crashing to the ground in a heap, Daichi protecting the woman with his arms as he took the brunt of the fall on his right shoulder.

They both laughed and the woman kissed him again on the cheek.

Sugawara whipped towards Shimizu, fury twisting his face into a tight mask.

_Who is she?_

_Why is she touching my man?_

He wanted to grab Shimizu and shake her until the answers fell out of her but she gave him a firm glare and said,

“Calm down.”

Sugawara huffed and turned back to the pair untangling their limbs from each other on the ground and finally noticed the three other women that entered the bar behind the first.

A tall woman with ash brown hair tied in a low side ponytail rolled her eyes, “Jesus, Yui. Would you two get a room already?”

“I have the right to be excited!” the one named Yui stood and then offered her hands to Daichi, who took them and allowed her to pull him to his feet once more. He dusted off his clothes as she turned to her companions. “C’mon Mai! You should be more energetic too! We beat K University!”

“Yeah,” Mai said with another eye roll. “I know. We were all there.”

Yui turned to a woman with low pigtails, “Eri, you’re excited, right?”

“Yeah!” she said brightly. “But… sore. Can we please sit down?”

“Seconded,” the third woman said, raising an arm exhaustedly.

“C’mon, Kaori! We’ve gotta party all night tonight!”

Kaori groaned, “I can’t! I’ll die! My legs are sore!”

“Boo!” Yui turned and finally noticed Sugawara and Shimizu. “Kiyoko-chan!”

Shimizu lifted a hand and ignored the way Sugawara’s head jerked in her direction.

“Hello Yui-chan,” Shimizu said. “Congratulations on your win.”

Yui brightened even more, if that was possible, “Thanks!”

“Alright,” Daichi clapped his hands together. “That settles it, drinks on the house tonight!” The women cheered and Daichi turned, catching Sugawara’s eye. He cocked an eyebrow, “For the _ladies_.”

Sugawara pouted his lips out and Daichi chuckled.

“Hold on,” he said and headed towards the counter. “I’m going to wash up and then get your orders, sit anywhere!”

Yui turned to Sugawara, smiling cheerfully, “Hi! I’m Michimiya Yui!”

Sugawara pursed his lips together, wanting to give in to his pettiness and refuse to answer the woman but Shimizu elbowed him hard in the ribs. He winced, covering the spot with a hand, and said, “Sugawara Koushi.”

“Oh!” Yui’s eyes widened. “You’re Kiyoko-chan’s friend that she always talks about!”

“Oh ho?” Sugawara looked at Shimizu, smiling smugly behind his hand, “Kiyoko, you talk about me? How embarrassing for you.”

“Complain about you,” she corrected and turned.

“Don’t lie, you brag about me, don’t you?” he followed her closely and then slid into a booth after her.

“I’d sooner tear all of my hair out and make a wig for the old dean of Karasuno out of it.”

Yui and the others followed them to the half circle booth and slid in. The one named Eri sat beside Sugawara and Kaori beside her as the other two sat on the other side of Shimizu.

Shimizu glanced at Sugawara and explained, “Yui was the one that introduced me to this bar in the first place.”

He blinked in surprise, “Huh?”

“That’s right!” Yui said. “Kiyoko-chan was in a few of my classes a couple years ago and we became friends so I brought her here to drink one night and she’s hasn’t stopped coming since!”

“I see…” he said slowly. “And… how did you come to find it, Michimiya-san?”

“Hm? Oh, I’ve been here since day one!” she gave him a peace sign.

“Ah… and you found it by chance or…”

“Nope! Me and Daichi go way back! Been together since we were in diapers!” she laughed.

Sugawara resisted the urge to flip the table and stomp out of the bar right then and there.

Childhood friends.

That’s fine.

Totally normal.

Sugawara and Shimizu were childhood friends and look at them.

Totally platonic.

“Oh,” Yui continued, “Not to mention we dated for like four years.”

Sugawara grabbed the side of the table and prepared to flip it but Shimizu’s hand locked around his wrist, stilling him.

“Alright,” Daichi walked up to their table, pulling a small notepad from his apron pocket. “Let’s get going on those drinks.”

“Okay!” Yui clapped. “Let’s all start out with a cocktail and then move on to shots!”

“Ehh?” Kaori slumped over the table. “We’re really getting drunk tonight? But I’m so tired already!”

“Suck it up, Buttercup!” Yui said. “Okay Daichi. First up, I want a Sangria!”

“What kind?” Daichi asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Red!” she leaned back. “With uh… orange, raspberries… and strawberries.”

Daichi jotted the order down, “Gotcha.”

“I’d like a Sangria too,” Mai said. “White. With peaches and mangoes.”

“Alright,” Daichi glanced at Shimizu. “The usual?” she nodded and he moved on to Kaori.

“Uh… I’ll have a Zen Sangria.”

“Pear?”

“Yes please.”

Daichi looked to Eri.

“Well since everyone else is getting a Sangria, I don’t want to be left out.”

Daichi grinned, “How about a watermelon one?”

“Yes! With little watermelon balls!” she perked.

“Of course,” he jotted it down and looked to Sugawara. “And for you?”

Sugawara pretended to contemplate for a long second before saying his usual line.

“Surprise me.”

Daichi smiled warmly and flipped the notebook shut, “As you wish.” He glanced around the table, “Is there anything else I can get you? Maybe something to eat?”

“Yes!” all four of the women called out in unison.

“Tell Azumane to make the biggest platter he’s ever made!” Yui exclaimed. “I want to eat back all those calories I burned in today’s game!”

“Wing spiciness?”

“ _Mild_ ,” they all said simultaneously with weary looks, drawing a laugh out of Daichi.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were more adventurous than that!”

“We still haven’t grown all of our taste buds back from the _last_ time we did anything other than mild,” Kaori said dully. “Seriously Sawamura, take away Azumane’s right to use ghost pepper.”

Daichi laughed, “C’mon. Those weren’t that bad. They’ve actually gotten _worse_ since then.”

The women groaned and he grinned, eyes twinkling. “And I can’t take his ghost pepper rights away because there is _someone_ that enjoys them…” he glanced at Sugawara and his heart clenched.

He gulped and then slapped on a confident face and leaned his elbows on the table, smiling sweetly up at the bartender, “Daichi, please tell Asahi to try to burn a hole in my stomach tonight.”

Daichi’s eyes crinkled, “Will do.” He winked.

And Sugawara swore a hole burned straight through his stomach at the sight.

Daichi turned and went back to the counter, sparing Sugawara from any more heart attacks and he slumped against Shimizu, hiding his face against her shoulder with a moan.

“Is he alright?” Yui asked.

“He’s fine,” Shimizu said simply. “He’s just in love with Sawamura.”

Sugawara straightened, “ _Kiyoko!”_

Yui’s mouth dropped open. As did the other three women’s.

“Whoa!” Yui practically screamed. “What? Really? No way! Are you serious?”

Sugawara’s face blazed, “No! No! It’s not… I don’t… she’s just…”

“He’s in love with him and has already kissed him more than once,” Shimizu said.

“ _What?_ ” all four women shrieked.

Sugawara clamped his hand over Shimizu’s mouth and they all turned towards the counter. Daichi was staring at them, eyebrow cocked as he sliced an orange.

They all waved and smiled nervously until he shook his head and went back to his task.

The four women turned back to Sugawara.

“Wait, are you serious?” Eri said, gripping Sugawara’s arm. “You’re totally like in love with Sawamura? Like for reals?”

Sugawara scrunched his face up, “I… I… it’s not like…”

Shimizu pulled his hand away from her mouth, “He’s been pining after him since the day he met him four months ago. Pathetically.”

“Hey, go for it,” Mai said. “Now that I think about it, you two would make a super cute couple.”

Sugawara flushed and he ducked his head.

“Yeah,” Kaori said. “Way cuter than he and Yui looked for sure.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Yui said.

“What? I’m just sayin’.”

Sugawara fidgeted, clasping his hands in his lap. _Stupid Kiyoko. How could she blow my cover like that in front of Daichi’s ex-girlfriend? She’s going to rat me out, or try to compete with me, or mock me…_

“Hmm…” Yui said, drawing his attention. “Well this is a shock.” She propped her chin up in her hand and stared across the bar.

Sugawara glared over at Shimizu- who ignored him- and then pinched her on the thigh.

She slapped him across the face.

He rubbed his cheek and looked away.

“Stop panicking,” Shimizu said. “Yui-chan isn’t going to try to steal him away from you.”

“Huh?” Yui straightened and looked at them. “Steal…” Her eyes went impossibly wider and she waved her hands, “No, no, no, no! I’m not going to do that!”

Sugawara gulped.

“Sorry, no. Ah… jeez. I mean, yeah it’s surprising… but I’m not going to do anything as sly as that. Me and Daichi broke up three years ago, after all. And yeah, I still love him and sometimes wonder if I could’ve made things work so that we could still be together but…” she lowered her eyes to the table. “I know that it’s impossible.”

 _Oh shit._ Sugawara wanted to hide from the world. Yui was still in love with Daichi and he was jealous and it hurt and—

“Sugawara-kun, I’m cheering you on!”

Sugawara jerked his head up and gaped at Yui, who held her fists up and stared at him determinedly.

“H-huh?”

“I love Daichi and wish that we had never broken up,” Yui said fiercely. “But it’s my fault that things didn’t work out between us and I accepted that a long time ago! I just want to see him happy now, and if you can make him happy then I’m rooting for you!”

Sugawara’s head spun. He didn’t know what to say and so he ended up asking,

“Wh-why did you two break up?”

Yui hesitated for a moment and then pulled at her hair, “Aaah it’s all my fault and I regret everything!”

Mai patted her on the back and she straightened.

“But I’ve accepted it! And I’ve moved on!”

Sugawara blinked at her.

“Just tell the fucking story, Yui,” Kaori said dully.

“Okay,” Yui smoothed her hair back down. “So… me and Daichi are childhood friends, right? We were neighbors back when we were primary school brats. And our moms were friends so we spent a lot of time together. Even after he moved to Tokyo in junior high, we stayed in contact.”

Sugawara leaned forward and invested himself in the story.

_Daichi’s past._

_Daichi’s past._

_Finally._

He was learning about Daichi’s past.

“I started to develop a crush on him back in primary school,” Yui admitted sheepishly. “But when he moved suddenly I kinda fell into despair and tried to forget about it. We wrote each other and stayed close friends despite the distance, and then high school rolled around and he moved back to Miyagi.”

Sugawara nodded. He knew that. He had learned that much the very first day he met Daichi. Back in chapter one. Or was it two?

“He went to Seijo, and I was at Dateko, so we weren’t completely reunited, but we were able to see each other a lot more. We spent most weekends together and I realized that my crush didn’t really fade away those years that he was in Tokyo,” she scratched her cheek sheepishly. “So I decided to take the risk and confess. And by some miracle, he accepted.”

 _By some miracle_ … Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. He wished he had that kind of luck. To have Daichi accept a confession from him… he could only _dream_ of a perfect situation like that.

“So we dated all throughout high school. At first, semi-long distantly with him at a different school, but then he transferred to Dateko and we spent our third year together! And then a year afterwards…” she furrowed her brows. “Well… you see…” she sighed. “So here’s the thing. The main reason I was so head over heels in love with Daichi was the way he encouraged me. The way he encouraged _everybody_ he came into contact with.”

 _Ah…_ Sugawara knew what she meant.

“He was so steadfast! So sure about what he was doing. Confident! He had so much strength, mentally, spiritually, physically…” she let out a deep sigh. “And I had so many expectations! I thought… I thought that we were going to go to college together. I thought he was going to continue playing volleyball and maybe even go pro! I thought…” she stared down at the table. “I thought a lot of things. And when those things didn’t play out like I thought they would… I kind of snapped.”

Mai rubbed her back slowly.

Yui groaned, “I feel so ashamed about it!”

“C’mon, no one is judging you,” Eri said softly.

Yui pouted her bottom lip, “Well… when I found out that Daichi didn’t plan on going to college or continue volleyball… when I found out that he wanted to open up a _bar_ … I was so disappointed!”

Sugawara stared at her in shock.

“I was disappointed that he wasn’t… he wasn’t living up to my expectations. He wasn’t staying right by my side and taking this path that I had plotted out for the both of us. I was disappointed because I thought that he was giving up on himself and his dreams. That he was just _settling_ for an existence he figured was just good enough.”

 _No. That’s not what Daichi is doing. He’s not settling._ Sugawara swallowed and resisted the urge to argue. _He loves his life. He loves his job. He loves this bar._

“I got really mad at him,” Yui admitted softly. “We argued. A lot. I told him that he was all talk. That all his words of encouragement, his words about strength and determination might as well be a big lie because he wasn’t practicing what he preached.”

_You’re wrong. You’re wrong. Daichi loves this life. He loves this passion._

“We didn’t officially break up through that,” Yui said with a gentle sigh. “But we drifted apart. I applied for college and moved to Tokyo. He started renovating his grandfather’s place and we barely spoke for months. And then opening night came and I showed up, even though I had learned to hate this bar. I learned to hate the thing that I thought was stealing Daichi away from me.” She dragged her fingers through her hair and stared down at the tabletop, “But then… when I saw his face… how he lit up with so much pride… how he made drinks with so much determination and smiled so happily whenever anyone gave him a compliment… I realized I was wrong.” Yui lowered her arms and folded them in front of her. She glanced up at Sugawara.

“I realized then that I was disappointed because I had selfishly decided what Daichi would do with his life and when he didn’t fit into my mold, I abandoned him. I had selfishly decided that Daichi would be passionate about the things _I_ picked out for him, and when he wasn’t, I felt betrayed and left behind. When I realized how horrible I had been, we had a talk and I broke up with him. It was the only thing I could think of to do to reconcile for my wrongdoings.” She let out a great, heaving sigh, “It was really hard. I was still in love with him. Maybe even more in love with him once I saw him bartending for the first time. But I knew that it was right to cut it off. To give him a chance to find happiness somewhere else. In someone else.”

She rubbed at her head with a loud groan, “I regret it! I was so horrible! He deserved so much better!” She slammed her forehead down on the table and rested there, everyone staring at her quietly.

Eventually, she sat up once more, forehead red from the contact, “I’ve accepted it, though!” She gave a firm nod and looked at Sugawara. “You’re the first person that I’ve met that has shown a serious interest in Daichi.”

 _But I haven’t said a thing yet,_ Sugawara thought sheepishly.

“And I know that I don’t know anything about you, whether you’re a good guy or not… but I decided three years ago that I was going to support Daichi’s happiness and if you can give that to him then I’m going to support you!”

Sugawara gulped.

“Sugawara-kun, do you promise to make Daichi happy?”

He straightened, eyes growing wide, “T-to the best of my abilities!”

“And you promise to accept him in all ways, shapes, and forms?”

“Y-yes!”

“And encourage him to follow his passion, no matter what?”

“Yes!”

Yui’s fierce expression smoothed out and she smiled, “Then I’ll support you.”

Relief flooded Sugawara’s chest and he looked away, rubbing at the spot over his heart as it ached. Why were all the women in his life, even the ones that just entered it, so unbelievably radiant? Shimizu patted his thigh softly.

“Alright Yui, cut the emotional bullshit and get to the stuff we really want to hear,” Mai said, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Huh? And what’s that?” Yui cocked her head to the side.

Mai leaned forward, gaze fierce, “How is he in _bed_?”

“Ohhh!” Kaori said and pounded her hands on the table. “Yes! Yes! Tell us!”

“Sex stories!” Eri squealed. “Spill!”

Yui flushed, “H-huh? N-no way! I’m not telling you that stuff!”

_I want to hear it._

Sugawara bit his bottom lip. Yeah, he didn’t want to think of Daichi and Yui together, but any information on Daichi, perverted or not, was useful information.

“C’mon, tell us. How is he? How big is he?” Mai grabbed Yui’s arm and shook her. “Is he a good kisser?”

“He’s a good kisser,” Sugawara said. Everyone looked at him and his face blazed, “Ah… I mean…”

“Wait, so you guys have already kissed… so does that mean that Daichi likes you back?” Yui asked, eyes widening.

“No!” Sugawara held his hands up. “I took advantage of him! That’s all!”

Eri giggled, “ _Daichi_ got taken advantage of? Why is that so funny to me?”

“Tell us the details,” Mai said.

He scratched the back of his head, “Uhm…” then he got an idea. “I’ll tell you the details if Yui tells us how he is in bed.”

“Deal!”

“Haah? Don’t decide for me!” Yui pressed her hands to her flushed cheeks.

“Okay the contract has been sealed,” Sugawara smiled mischievously.

“Alright, spill,” Kaori said. “Kiyoko-chan said you kissed him more than once? Were you drunk each time? How did Daichi react? Where were you? Tell us the details!”

Shimizu nestled back in the booth and eyed Sugawara silently as he cleared his throat.

“Well… so—”

“Alright!” everyone turned towards Daichi and Sugawara squeaked and clamped his mouth shut. He set down a glass with dark red liquid and floating fruit in front of Yui and a Vodka cranberry in front of Shimizu. “These two are done, give me a minute and I’ll get the others finished.”

“Thank you!” Yui said and instantly started chugging the Sangria. Daichi cocked an eyebrow at her. She lowered the glass, “Don’t mind me. I’m just preparing for the conversation ahead.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I have to—”

“SHHHHHHHH!” Sugawara leaned over Shimizu and pressed his fingers to Yui’s lips. “SHHHHHHHHHHH- SHHH- SHH- SH.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Daichi, eyes wide.

Daichi frowned, “Suga…”

“It’s nothing!” he insisted and laughed nervously. “Absolutely nothing! Don’t worry about it. Right, ladies?”

Kaori, Eri, and Mai nodded vigorously while Shimizu lifted her Vodka Cranberry from under Sugawara’s arm and sipped it quietly.

“Right, _Yui?_ ” Sugawara turned to her.

She blinked back at him.

“ _Right_?” Sugawara gripped her chin and moved it up and down, nodding her head. “There, see?” he turned back to Daichi. “Everything’s fine over here. Go make the rest of the drinks, Bartender. I ain’t paying you to make me wait. And since I’m the _only_ one paying you tonight, I think you better do your best to keep me happy.”

Daichi held his frown for a few more seconds before a smile broke across his face and he shook his head.

“Fine,” he said, turning to leave. “But don’t think I’m letting you off the hook.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sugawara muttered and Daichi chuckled as he walked back to the counter.

Sugawara released Yui’s mouth and sat back with a sigh.

“Okay so…” Yui tapped the table.

“That’s right,” Sugawara grumbled. “He doesn’t _know yet_.”

“Oooo,” Eri said, pressing her hands to her cheeks. “A secret crush! Ahh!”

Sugawara scrunched up his face.

“Alright, spill it,” Mai said. “Tell us about the kisses. How have you kissed him but he doesn’t know that you like him yet?”

Sugawara cleared his throat and fiddled his thumbs on the table in front of him, “W-well… the first time I kissed him, he was asleep and so he doesn’t know about that…”

“He freaked out afterwards and disappeared for three days,” Shimizu said.

“ _Kiyoko_!” Sugawara whined.

“Okay so that was the first time, what about the others?” Yui asked.

“I’ve only kissed him one more time,” Sugawara muttered.

“Not for a lack of _trying_ ,” Shimizu said.

“ _Kiyoko_!”

“Tell us!” Eri squealed and shook Sugawara’s arm excitedly.

He groaned, “W-well… it was my birthday.”

Eri gasped, “A _birthday kiss_ …”

“And me and Daichi were spending it together here,” he went on, fidgeting. “And well we both got really drunk…”

Eri made an inhuman sound, “ _A drunk birthday kiiiiisss…”_

Sugawara stared at her until she calmed and then continued, “And so I was super drunk and I decided to give it a shot, since I could blame it on the alcohol if it didn’t work out well, you know?”

“A classic move,” Mai nodded.

“So… I made up this bullshit excuse that I’m supposed to get a kiss on the minute of my birthday so that I’ll have good luck all year. So it was almost midnight and I… I…” his cheeks blazed. “So I may or may not have crawled into his lap and kissed him. Like… a lot.”

“Tongue?” Kaori asked.

“Lots of tongue. Maybe some light biting.”

Eri let out a loud gurgling sound and collapsed back against the seat.

“Wow,” Mai said.

“But here’s the catch,” Shimizu said, a rare smile spreading over her lips. “Koushi was born at nine in the morning.”

Yui, Kaori, and Mai laughed.

“So what’d you do after that?” Mai pressed.

Sugawara glanced at Eri, who was convulsing in the seat next to him, “Uh, is she okay?”

“Don’t mind her,” Kaori said with a wave of her hand. “She’s a fujoshi.”

“Oh…”

“Keep going,” Yui said. “How did Daichi react? What happened next?”

“Well… he kissed me back. And…” he scratched his cheek and glanced away, lips curling in sheepish pleasure. “He may have gotten hard…”

The table erupted in squeals.

Shimizu rolled her eyes, “Don’t get too excited. After the kiss, Koushi told Sawamura that he was a bad kisser and then pretended to fall asleep on him.”

“Aww…” the women pouted.

“And the next morning I pretended like I didn’t remember,” Sugawara covered his face with his hands. “So now Daichi thinks I don’t even know about it and he didn’t tell me about it and I’m pretty sure he thinks I kissed him just because I’m apparently really loose when I’m drunk. At least according to Hana and Yukie…” He sighed. “So… we are still at square one.”

“We’ll fix that tonight!” Eri snapped out of her fujoshi seizure and sat forward suddenly. “We can hook you two up!”

“No!” he waved his hands. “No! Don’t interfere! I have to take this at my own pace! Slow and steady wins the race.”

“That motto didn’t stop you from drunkenly begging him for a kiss last week,” Shimizu said and sipped her drink.

Sugawara groaned and slumped over the table, thumping his forehead on it repeatedly. “I can’t be trusted when I’m drunk.”

“Cheer up! It’ll all work out!” Eri rubbed his back cheerfully.

“Sure it will. Now, let’s hear from Yui just how _well_ it’ll work out,” Kaori said.

Sugawara straightened.

Yui’s face reddened, “Ahh! Why do I have to? You guys are the _worst_!”

“C’mon, Yui we made a contract!” Mai said and elbowed her.

Yui glared at her, “ _You_ made the contract.”

“Just drink some more of that, suck it up, and tell us,” Shimizu said dully, gesturing at the Sangria.

Yui took a deep breath and grabbed the glass. She raised it to her lips and started chugging it.

“Wooo!” Eri cheered.

Daichi walked up to the table with two more glasses. He set one with clear liquid and peaches and mangoes floating in it in front of Mai and then a short glass with reddish gold liquid in front of Sugawara.

Sugawara grabbed the glass and immediately took a long drink of it. Daichi watched him with amusement. After he downed nearly half of the cocktail, Sugawara let out a gasp and set it down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then cleared his throat, desperately trying to compose his face as he turned back to Daichi.

He smiled, “Uhm… what did you make for me, Daichi?”

Daichi laughed, “It’s called a Sazerac. And it is very strong so don’t drink it too fast.”

Sugawara blushed, because, yeah, he realized that now.

“Well, it’s very delicious,” he said sheepishly. “Thank you for making me a manly drink amidst all of this estrogen.”

Daichi chuckled, eyes twinkling, “It’s my pleasure.” He hesitated for a short moment and then turned and walked back to the counter to complete the last two drinks.

Sugawara cleared his throat, forcing his giddiness down as he turned back to Yui.

“Alright,” he said. “Spit it out. How big is Daichi’s cock?”

Shimizu punched him in the head and he cowered away, “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. I regretted it as soon as I said it. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t get that detailed!” Yui said, hiding her eyes behind her hands. “I’ll give you information but I can’t go that far! It’s too embarrassing!”

“Just do what you can,” Mai encouraged, patting her on the shoulder.

“You can do it, Yui-chan,” Eri said.

She let out a deep sigh and lowered her hands, “Okay. So… Daichi is… _good_. Like. _Really good_.”

The table shrieked excitedly and Sugawara had to stifle himself in order not to join in.

“The thing about Daichi,” Yui stared at her drink, which was nearly empty. “Is uh… well… he tries really hard, you know?”

“Elaborate,” Kaori said.

“Well… I mean like, he puts a _lot_ of effort into it. He’s uh… very determined. To like… make it enjoyable.”

“Sounds like him,” Mai admitted. “I mean, he _is_ a bartender. He’s experienced in serving.”

Kaori laughed.

“It’s like the only thing he cares about is making the other person feel good,” Yui gained confidence, looking around the table. “There were times that I wondered if maybe he didn’t even care if he felt good, so long as I did, you know what I’m talking about?” She perked, “Oh! And his foreplay is phenomenal!”

The women giggled.

“Like he always seems to know exactly what to do with his hands,” she went on. “And he is great at reading reactions, you know? So if you show that you like something, he picks up on that and stores it in his memory.” She sipped her Sangria, “Oh, but if there’s one complaint I had, it was because he was reluctant to get a little rough. Daichi’s super gentle, you know? So even if I wanted him to manhandle me a little bit he usually refused because he was afraid he was going to hurt me. Which is really sweet and all, but he needs a little more confidence in that area.”

“That’s fine with Sugawara-chan though,” Eri said. “Since he’s a man, Daichi shouldn’t be too scared to manhandle him!”

“Alright, Yui. Stop beating around the bush,” Mai said. “How big is he?”

Yui’s face reddened again, “I’m not going to tell you that!”

“Just give us a hint!” Kaori said. “He’s a big guy, so I’m going to guess… thirty centimeters.”

“Holy shit,” Sugawara blanched. “Calm down.”

“I’m not telling,” Yui said stubbornly.

The entire table groaned, with the exception of Shimizu, who seemed completely disinterested in the talk of the size of Daichi's manhood.

“All I’ll say…” Yui cleared her throat and looked away. “Is that… it’s not disappointing. Not at all.”

The table erupted in cheers and Sugawara gave high fives to the three other women.

“What about you, Sugawara-chan?” Mai said. “How big is yours? Maybe if you tell us then Yui will tell us if Sawamura’s is bigger.”

“Eh? You want to see it?” Sugawara stood and fumbled with the belt of his jeans while the women squealed and hid their eyes.

“Ahem.”

Sugawara looked up at Daichi, who stood across the table with the final two drinks. He cocked an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his hands still wrapped around his belt, halfway off.

“Ah…” he said, slowly rebuckling it. “Well you see… they asked to see and so I…”

“Don’t pin this on us!” Mai laughed.

“You asked how big it was!” Sugawara accused. “What, you think I'm conceited enough to measure my own dick? The only way to answer is to show you!”

“Suga…”

"Every man has measured his own dick before!" Kaori argued.

"Every man but me!"

"You lying sack!"

"Am not!"

"Suga."

He glanced back at Daichi as he set the drinks on the table.

He pouted, “It’s their fault.” He sat back down and sipped his drink.

Daichi chuckled and looked among the other women, “How does everything taste?”

They exclaimed their compliments and his chest puffed.

“Me and Suga-chan are already done, Daichi make us some shots,” Yui said, pushing her empty glass across the table.

“Yeah!” Sugawara said.

“You’re not done though,” Daichi pointed at the Sazerac, which was still a quarter of the way full.

“Hold up,” he held up a finger and gulped down the rest of the drink, then pushed the glass towards him. “There. Shots! Shots!”

“Shots!” Yui joined in on the chanting and they started pounding the table with their fists.

“Daichi I want a Blow Job!” Sugawara shouted and the women shrieked. “And a Screaming Orgasm! And I want to taste your Buttery Nipples!”

He rolled his eyes and leaned over the table as he fetched the glasses, “How about I give you a Piece of Ass instead?” he smirked.

“Yes Daddy!”

Daichi flushed and straightened, clearing his throat. “I’ll be right back.” He went back to the counter and Eri hugged Sugawara’s arm.

“You’re God’s gift to fujoshis everywhere!” she squealed.

“He’s so cute when he blushes,” Sugawara groaned and leaned back in the booth. He glanced over and noticed Shimizu checking her phone quietly. “What’s wrong Kiyo?” he rested his head on her shoulder. “Bored already?”

“Hm? Oh… no. Hitoka-chan got off work and is on her way here right now.”

“Oh good idea!” Sugawara straightened and pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Hana and Yukie! They should take advantage of Ladies Night!”

Half an hour later, the door opened and Yukie, Misaki, and Yachi walked inside, Yukie with her arms hooked in the crooks of the other two women’s elbows.

“Kou-kun!” Yukie cooed, releasing the others and running up to their booth. She slid on her stomach over the table, narrowly missing the drinks, and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a wet kiss on his mouth.

Sugawara accepted the kiss, patting her cheeks affectionately. Trying to stop Yukie from giving a kiss as a form of greeting was like trying to stop the sun from rising in the morning. It was futile.

Yukie pulled her mouth away and rubbed her cheek against him.

“Kou- _kuuuun_ ,” she purred. “When are you going to give up on your bartender and come back to me?” She licked his ear, kicking her feet back and forth.

“Never, I’m sorry my love,” Sugawara ruffled her hair. “I thirst for the dick just as strongly as you do now.”

“AAaaahhhh!” she pouted. “I haven’t had a good lay in like three months!”

“Don’t mind her,” Misaki said as she slid into the booth next to Kaori. “She just got off work at the club and some customers were buying her drinks. So she’s a little tipsy.”

Yachi slid into the booth next to Mai, smiling and waving shyly at Shimizu, who had perked considerably at the arrival of the small blonde.

“They were all scrubs!” Yukie complained. “One of them grabbed my ass and I almost broke his wrist!”

Sugawara stiffened, “What? They’re not allowed to touch you like that, are they? Did you report him to your manager?”

“Nah… it happens like every night so—”

“ _Yukie_ ,” Sugawara grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eyes. “Don’t accept that treatment just because you’re used to it! Next time it happens, report them! Or better yet, give me their names and I’ll kill them for you.”

Yukie’s eyes glazed over and she thrust forward and kissed him again. She pulled back and pounded her fists on the booth seat on either side of Sugawara’s head, kicking her feet furiously.

“Aaaahhhh! It’s not fair! Kou-kun come back to me!”

“Ahem.”

Everyone turned towards Daichi, who stood on the other side of the table, hands balled into fists at his sides.

 _Uh oh, he looks mad_ , Sugawara glanced at Yukie, still lying across the table.

Daichi smiled tightly, “Good evening, ladies.”

Yukie sat up on her knees and pointed accusingly at Daichi, “It’s not fair! Kou-kun won’t fuck me anymore and it’s all your fault, Bartender!”

He blinked at her in shock, “What?”

Sugawara grabbed her around the waist and yanked her into his lap, wrestling her kicking legs underneath the table.

He laughed nervously, covering her mouth with a hand, “Sorry. She’s an angry drunk so…”

Yukie settled down immediately, slumping against Sugawara’s chest and nuzzling into his neck. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

 _Fuck, he’s going to think I’m still sleeping with her…_ he shoved the panic down.

“She had a fight with her boyfriend,” Misaki said as an explanation to Daichi. “She always gets really clingy when that happens.”

It was a lie, Sugawara knew that. Yukie didn’t have a boyfriend at the moment. But she wasn’t raising any argument about the bluff, so he decided to play along with it.

“She just needs to work off her anger and it’ll be fine,” he said, offering a smile he hoped looked innocent.

“Ah… I see,” Daichi’s fists unclenched, seemingly appeased by the explanation. “So, can I get some drinks for you ladies?” He looked at Yachi.

“Ah! Uhm…” she panicked. “Uh… let’s see… what do I want… Uhm…”

“You really liked that Lemon Drop you had last time,” Shimizu offered patiently, smiling gently.

“Ah! I did. But uhm… maybe I’ll try something new this time. Uh… let’s see…”

Yukie’s fingers traced circles around Sugawara’s chest and he put his hand over them, stilling their motion, knowing _exactly_ where that was going.

“Don’t,” he said under his breath.

Yukie’s eyes flashed mischievously and she pulled away from him and then slipped under the table between his legs.

“Kou-kun let me suck your dick,” she cooed and grabbed his belt.

“Yukie!” Sugawara yelped, right leg reflexively jerking up. His knee slammed into the table with a loud _WHACK,_ sending a shock wave through the glasses of liquid and pain lacing up his nerves all the way to his hips. He let out a groan and bent over the table, resting his forehead against it as he squeezed his eyes shut and hissed.

Yukie’s laughter swelled from somewhere under the table and then she crawled out next to Daichi.

“I was just kidding!” she sang.

Sugawara lifted his head and glared at her as she elbowed Daichi in the side.

“Got him good, got him good!” she giggled and winked before flitting off towards the bathroom.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Sugawara massaged his knee but the pain was nearly gone already. He glanced up at Daichi just as the man’s eyes moved away from his face and went back to Yachi as she stuttered.

 _Seriously. Is she trying to help or harm?_ Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and pouted.

Yachi finally decided- with gentle prompting from Daichi and Shimizu- on a Pimm’s Cup, and Daichi turned to Misaki, who ordered a Long Island Iced Tea.

Daichi hesitated, glancing back at the bathroom.

“She doesn’t need anything else to drink,” Sugawara insisted.

“Ah, alright,” he smiled at them and gave a small bow, “I’ll get those right out.” He turned and went back to the counter.

Sugawara groaned, “I shouldn’t have invited her.”

“Seriously Koushi,” Misaki laughed. “You know Yukie’s favorite pastime- other than sex- is teasing you.”

He sighed, “I know…”

“You know what you need?” Mai said. “You need to drink more!”

“Yeah!” Eri cheered.

“Let’s get more shots!” Yui said and slid under the table. She crawled over to Sugawara and prodded his knee.

He laughed and crawled under the table with her and she took his hand and dragged him to the other side.

“I want some too!” Mai chased them. She jumped against Sugawara’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck, toes sliding along the floor as Yui hugged his arm and tugged him up to the counter.

“Oh we should sing karaoke too!” Yui said excitedly.

“Yeah!” Sugawara cheered. “You girls can’t feel bad when I show you up though, alright?”

They climbed onto stools across from Daichi.

“Ha! I’ll show you!” Yui flexed her arm. “I’m a pro at karaoke!”

“I have the voice of a literal angel,” Sugawara said, fluffing his hair. “Isn’t that right, Daichi?” he smirked at the bartender.

Daichi lifted his eyes from the drink he was making and smiled, “I’d be lying if I said it was anything less than heavenly.”

“Ha!” Sugawara stuck his tongue out at Yui. “Suck it!”

“Whatever! I’ll still sing better than you!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Uhm, who is the one that is minoring in music over here?” Mai drew their attention.

“You play the trombone you ignorant cashew,” Yui said and Sugawara sputtered with laughter.

“ _Still_ ,” she said.

“Daichi!” Sugawara exclaimed. “We should do our duet!”

“Which one?” he chuckled.

“You guys have a duet?” Yui said. “No fair! I want a duet with Suga-chan!”

“Me and Daichi do a perfect rendition of _You’re the One that I Want_ ,” Sugawara boasted. “And _Summer Nights_!”

“Gay,” Mai said.

“Yep,” Sugawara smirked at her and they both laughed. His face brightened, “Oh! If we get Kiyoko drunk enough, I can get her to sing _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. Ah but probably not. She makes it a point to not to do anything embarrassing in front of Hitoka-chan.”

“What’s the story there?” Yui asked. “I’ve seen them around together before but are they like… a _thing_?”

Sugawara smirked, “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

“That’s why I asked.”

He turned to Daichi, “Daichi we want shots!”

“Hey! Don’t change the subject!”

“Alright,” he said. “Let me finish these up first.”

Sugawara and the two women made idle talk, mostly comprised of Sugawara getting teased and prodded while Daichi finished the two drinks. At some point, Daichi paused and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, tapping the screen. His face flushed and he nearly dropped the phone, fumbling clumsily with it for a few seconds before grasping it firmly once more, tapping the screen frantically before thrusting it back into his pocket.

Sugawara stared at him with eyes narrowed.

Daichi coughed and avoided his stare, face bright red. He lifted the two drinks and carried them around the counter to the table.

When he came back to the counter he turned immediately and started building three shots, avoiding Sugawara’s eyes as he did so.

“You’re acting weird, Daichi,” Yui said and he flushed again.

“No I’m not,” he muttered.

Yukie flounced up to the counter and wrapped her arms around Sugawara’s shoulders.

“So what’d ya think, Bartender? That was a good one, right?”

Daichi lifted his chin, “I th-thought you said that you didn’t have any more.”

Yukie shrugged and rubbed the side of her face against Sugawara’s. “I got that one from a friend of mine.”

Daichi blanched, “A _friend_?”

“Oh don’t worry. She wasn’t the one that took it,” she laughed. “Do you really think you’re the only one I’ve sent these too?”

Sugawara stiffened, “Sent what?”

Yukie whistled and Daichi looked away.

“ _Sent what?_ ” he yanked out of Yukie’s grip and turned towards her. “ _Sent what, Yukie?_ ”

“Nothing!” she said, turning and attempting to escape but Sugawara snatched her up around the waist and she squealed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Give me your phone!” Sugawara demanded and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

“Noooooo! I’m sorry! I won’t do it anymore! I promise!”

Sugawara fumbled for the pockets of her jeans.

“EEEEeek! Don’t touch me there you pervert!”

“Shut up!” Sugawara felt the hard rectangle in her front left pocket and quickly snatched it up.

“No! I’m sorry! Kou-kun! Kou-kun stop! It’s all I have left! I’ll die without them!”

Sugawara wrapped his legs around Yukie and held her away from his body as he unlocked her screen. He was met with a request for a password.

“What’s the password?”

“I’ll never tell!” she laughed triumphantly.

Sugawara keyed in a four digit number and the screen unlocked, “It was your birthday.”

“Ah! Damn it!”

Sugawara pulled up her messages and scrolled through until he found the one to a contact named “Kou’s Bae” and brought up the conversation.

Sugawara’s jaw dropped.

“ _Oh what the fuck, Yukie!_ ” he scrolled up through the various, _inappropriate_ images she had sent Daichi.

“I didn’t mean it,” she sobbed. “I slipped…”

Sugawara’s face blazed as he passed by a picture of him standing buck ass naked in front of an oven, showing off the entirety of his pale backside.

“ _Yukie_!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Sugawara whirled towards Daichi, Yukie still locked in his leg hold and whipping around with his twist.

“ _Give me your phone!_ ” he commanded.

Daichi took a step back and looked away, “Huh? Wh-why? I don’t—”

Sugawara released Yukie and she collapsed. He slammed the phone down on the counter and then promptly vaulted across it, slamming into Daichi’s chest and sending them both crashing to the floor.

Daichi let out a grunt and Sugawara pushed up on his chest, straddling his thighs.

“Give it to me,” he said breathlessly and started feeling around the front of his pants.

“S-Suga!” Daichi sputtered, reaching down to stop him.

Sugawara grabbed his wrists and yanked them up and then back, slamming them to the floor above Daichi’s head. Daichi’s eyes went wide as Sugawara leaned over him, hair falling down over his forehead.

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” he said in a low voice.

Daichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he whispered, “ _Shit_ ,” a split second before bucking Sugawara off of him and then fleeing through the door to the kitchen, nearly losing his footing and bumping heavily into the wall along the way.

“Ah!” Sugawara struggled to his feet, “Bastard! Get back here!” He leaned against the counter to catch his breath. “Why’d he run away?”

“Uhm…” Yui propped her chin up in the palm of her hand and eyed him, “If I had to make a guess, I’ll bet your little tackle gave him a hard-on.”

Sugawara froze and then turned slowly towards her, “Huh? Really?”

“Just a guess. But I mean… an attractive man suddenly tackles, sits upon, and starts groping at your crotch… it’d give _me_ a boner and I don’t even have a dick.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed pleasantly and all thoughts of the inappropriate pictures flew from his mind as he smoothed his hair, a small smile on his lips. Yukie slithered her way back over to the far booth with the other women, tucking her phone into her bra.

“Anyway,” Mai said. “Since the bartender is incapacitated at the moment, pour us some shots, Suga-chan!”

“Right away, Milady!” Sugawara turned towards the alcohol shelves. “What shall we drink?”

“Who cares!” Yui cheered. “Pick anything and let’s get _wasted_!”

Sugawara grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal and three shot glasses. He hummed happily as he poured the alcohol up to the brim, managing to only spill twice, and then set the bottle aside.

“Wow Suga-chan you’re like a professional,” Mai said, giggling.

“Ah, wait!” Sugawara stooped under the counter and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. He stood back up with a black waist apron. “Ta da!”

“Ohh now you can even look the part!” Yui clapped excitedly.

Sugawara set the apron down on the counter and then grabbed the hem of his hoodie. He pulled it up and over his head, his shirt catching in the fabric and lifting up to his collarbone.

Mai and Yui squealed at the sight and he felt a hand on his stomach.

“Oh my god it’s so hard!” Yui exclaimed and then another hand was probing him.

“Suga-chan is hiding a sexy body under those clothes!” Mai said.

Sugawara tossed the hoodie onto the counter a short distance away and then eyed the women, now groping at his chest. He held the hem of his shirt and glanced down at his stomach while they touched and poked and squeezed.

“What are you two doing?” a voice barked and they all turned towards the kitchen, where Daichi stood, looking flustered and annoyed, hair standing on end.

“It’s for science,” Mai said.

“For science,” Yui agreed.

“For science,” Sugawara chimed in- because why not.

“Come help contribute to science, Daichi,” Yui said, hand traveling towards his left side.

“Ah!” he jerked back. “Not there!”

“Oh?” Yui’s eyes twinkled. “Mai I think I found Suga-chan’s tickle spot.”

“No!” Sugawara quickly lowered his shirt hem, face flushing. “That spot’s off limits.”

“Hmm…” Yui and Mai smirked up at him.

Sugawara cleared his throat and glanced over at Daichi as he walked up to them. The bartender’s eyes were locked on Sugawara, gaze intense, as if he was analyzing and filing away his every move.

Chills ran rampant down his spine and he quickly turned away, reaching for the apron once more. He flipped it around his back and then tied the strings around his neck, letting it hang over his shoulders like a cape. He slammed his hands down on the counter and then grabbed one of the shot glasses. “Alright! Shoot!”

Mai and Yui lifted their shots and all three downed them in a single gulp.

“Bleh!” Sugawara made a face and set the shot glass down. “Daichi this alcohol sucks!”

Daichi chuckled, “That’s usually what happens when you drink it straight like that.”

“Then you make us some!” Sugawara insisted.

“Alright then, I will,” he turned to the shelves and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi and Jaegermeister.

Misaki walked up to the counter and sat next to Yui, “Whatever you’re making, Bartender, make one for me too.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said, placing two more bottles on the counter next to the first two.

“Koushi, are you an honorary bartender tonight?” Misaki asked in amusement.

“That’s right!” he not so discreetly poured himself another shot of Crown Royal. “Feel free to tip me generously.”

“Only if your service is worth it,” she said with a smirk.

“Hm?” Sugawara slowly hooked his thumb in the hem of his shirt and teased it up over his belly button. “You mean this kind of service?”

Misaki fanned her face, “Ooo bartender, _please_ let me wet my whistle on your tap.”

Sugawara fanned his face, “My, my, dearest customer, wait for me out back after my shift.”

Misaki made a kissy face and then they both sputtered with laughter.

Sugawara threw back the shot and made a face. He ditched the dirty shot glass under the counter and turned to Daichi.

“Sorry Hana,” he said, wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Daichi is the only one for me from now on!”

“Ohh,” Yui said, leaning on her elbows. “Suga-chan gets bold when he’s had a few drinks in him!”

“That’s right!” Sugawara’s hands spread over Daichi’s chest. “I don’t care what kind of history you have with him, Yui-chan. He’s _mine_ so keep your hands to yourself!”

Yui pressed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, “Alas! My plans to win Daichi back have been foiled!”

“Better luck next time, _Foe_ ,” Sugawara said. He rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulder and peered up into his flushed face. “Hear that, Daichi? Nothing is standing in the way of our love now.”

Daichi coughed and blinked rapidly, staring with intense concentration on the shot he was building, “Ah… uh… I… I see…”

Sugawara giggled and squeezed him tight, pressing his face against his shoulder blade.

“Alright,” Daichi said, voice gruff. “They’re all done.”

Sugawara reluctantly released the bartender and stepped around to his side. Daichi passed the shots over to the three women on the other side of the counter and then slid one over to Sugawara, leaving one more for the bartender himself.

“Yay! Daichi’s drinking with us!” Sugawara clapped excitedly.

“Yeah,” he said, voice soft. “I figured I needed it.”

“What’s this shot called?” Sugawara said, lifting the glass.

“Passed Out Naked on the Bathroom Floor,” Daichi replied, earning a laugh from Sugawara and Mai.

“Now that sounds familiar,” Misaki said. “Hey Koushi, remember that party when you got totally smashed and then—”

“ _SHUUUUUUUUUSH_ ,” Sugawara said and then threw back the shot, the women and Daichi following suit after a laugh from Misaki.

“Whew!” Mai scrunched her face up. “Jesus! That’s a strong one…”

Sugawara set the glass down and spent a moment with his eyes closed, gathering his wits about him.

He was fine.

Totally fine.

Just…

_Fuckin’ drunk._

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Misaki. She returned his stare for a moment and then leaned back, smiling.

“ _What_?” she said.

He pointed at her.

 _“Dance_.”

“Eh? By myself?”

He shook his head and moved around Daichi, deliberately rubbing against him, and then rounded the counter. He passed Misaki on the way to the jukebox and then browsed for a song. He found what he was looking for, applauding the jukebox on its seemingly endless list of songs, and then turned to Misaki just as the slow, strong piano pounded over the speakers.

Misaki’s mouth ticked up in the corner and she slid off of the stool.

Sugawara stood in front of her and untied his apron cape. He whipped it around the woman’s hips and tied it to the side.

There was a squeal from the far booth and Yukie shouted, “Yay! They’re gonna do it!”

Sugawara took Misaki’s hand and pulled her out to the open part of the bar just as the modern tango music quickened. He spun her into his chest and then smoothed his hands sensually down her body as she balanced on one leg and slid the other up between his. She whipped around and they started their dance.

Sugawara took the lead, pushing and pulling Misaki across the floor, lifting and spinning her at his own impulse. The motion was familiar, comfortable, practiced. Misaki molded into the curve of his body easily, trusting him fully as he led her confidently to the beat of the music.

Yukie whistled and Sugawara grinned, spinning Misaki around three times and then pulling her in close, hiking her knee high up on his hip. Misaki leaned into his chest and then pushed away, turning her back on him. Sugawara followed, placing his hand flush against her stomach, and then leaned his head over her shoulder, brushing her neck with his lips as they stepped and swayed together.

They danced and danced and sweat dripped down Sugawara’s temples and neck. Misaki was soft and comfortable in his arms, pliable and light as he spun her around and lifted her with his hands.

She was small and warm and familiar but not Daichi.

She wasn’t Daichi.

And that kind of sucked.

Maybe soft and small and pliable wasn’t what Sugawara wanted.

Maybe he wanted something hard and wide and strong instead.

No, not maybe.

He did.

He totally did.

They ended their dance with a dramatic dip, Misaki’s hair nearly brushing the floor underneath her. They both panted softly and Misaki let out a laugh, reaching up and ruffling Sugawara’s hair.

He grinned and straightened, pulling her to her feet.

“Woo!” Misaki smoothed her short bangs, “It’s been forever since we’ve done that!”

“Still got it,” Sugawara wiggled his hips playfully and she pushed his shoulder. He turned and flounced up to the counter. “Daichi! Daichi! Did you see my super sexy dance? Huh, huh, huh?”

Daichi gulped, “Y-yeah. What… uh… what was that? Did you two practice that?”

Sugawara leaned his elbows on the counter, “Me and Hana took tango classes back in the day. So? Was it super sexy? Did you fall in love with me?”

Daichi coughed and looked away, “It… it was sexy.”

Sugawara giggled and stretched his torso across the counter, “Maybe I’ll teach it to you one day and we can dance together. I’ll let you lead.”

Daichi tugged on a lock of his black hair, avoiding Sugawara’s stare, “Uhm… okay.”

“Okay show off,” Yui said, jumping off of her stool. “Enough of this _dancing_ bullshit. We are going to do karaoke!”

“You’re on!” Sugawara slid off of his seat and they raced to the karaoke station.

* * *

 

Daichi was in pain.

His mind had been a mess the entire night, climbing and plummeting in a constant and sickening emotional rollercoaster ride.

First, the hug at the door.

Next, Yui’s appearance.

And he was pretty sure they were talking about him when he was making their drinks.

Then Sugawara’s exes- _all three of them-_ show up.

And Yukie was all over him.

And Daichi was jealous and had no way of releasing that frustration.

And Sugawara and Yui were getting along _way_ too well for there _not_ to be something suspicious going on there.

Then Yukie sends him that _picture_ and Sugawara’s ass…

Next, Sugawara tackles him and sits on top of him and Daichi gets hard- _again-_ and has to literally flee the scene of the crime.

Then another _hug_ and Sugawara said that Daichi belonged to _him._

And then that dance.

That _fucking_ dance.

Because Sugawara was so sexy.

And now he was singing _Space Cowboy_ and he was so _cute_.

And also really drunk.

And Daichi was a little drunk too.

And on his way to becoming much drunker.

And he was in pain. So much pain.

When Sugawara finished singing his song, Eri took a turn, putting on a spunky pop song and bouncing around with the microphone as she belted off tune with the lyrics. Sugawara grabbed Shimizu’s hands and spun her in a circle. She laughed and Daichi stared. Because he had never seen Shimizu with that kind of expression before. Relaxed, elated, vibrant. Sugawara wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his other, dancing her smoothly across the floor, bobbing his head from side to side. Shimizu allowed herself to be dragged around by the drunk, giggling and grinning, cheeks flushed. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Yukie lit a cigarette from where she sat on the opposite side of the counter. She blew out a puff of smoke and said,

“You know, I always thought that they’d end up together.”

Daichi glanced at her and she sucked on the cigarette.

“Suga and Shimizu?”

She nodded, “I’ve only seen Kiyoko act that way around him. She’s always on guard, you know? But around Kou-kun… it’s like her defenses don’t exist.” She sighed and leaned her elbow on the counter, “I don’t know. I guess I just always thought that they were made for each other.”

“Uhm…”

Daichi and Yukie looked at Yachi, who sat two stools away. She clasped her hands together on the counter and blushed, “Kiyoko-senpai would agree with you on that.”

“Oh yeah?” Yukie sucked on her cigarette.

Daichi’s heart clenched.

Yachi nodded, “She’s said so herself. About a year ago. Uh… she said that Sugawara-san was probably her soul mate but that… that they couldn't be together.”

“Why not?” Yukie asked.

“She said that she lost… lost her right?” Yachi pursed her lips. “I don’t know exactly what that means… but I do know that Sugawara-san is the only man that Kiyoko-senpai trusts. He’s the only one that she can show her true self to. To be honest,” she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, “I’m… I’m kind of jealous of him for that reason.”

“Hmm…” Yukie tapped her fingers on the counter. “It’s a terrible shame. I mean, they would make an incredibly beautiful couple. Just look at them.”

Daichi lifted his eyes to the dancing pair again. Shimizu’s face was still pressed to his shoulder, arm curled around and gripping his back tightly as he swayed her- slowly now- and rubbed small circles on her back, chin resting on the top of her head.

“Their babies would be unfairly gorgeous,” Yukie said dully.

Daichi had to agree.

But the thought of Sugawara and Shimizu being together made his stomach turn. The thought of Sugawara being together with _anyone_ other than Daichi made him feel so unbelievably sick that there had to be something wrong with him. He had to be fucked up. He had to be insanely selfish.

Daichi poured himself a shot of rum and downed it in a gulp.

Ten minutes later, Sugawara and the rowdy group of women skipped up to the counter, chanting, “ _Shots! Shots! Shots!_ ”

Shimizu joined Yachi and the blonde smiled brightly at her.

Yui wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s neck and hauled him into her side, “Daichi! We demand more shots!”

He frowned, “You haven’t had enough yet? You’re just trying to run me out of business now, aren’t you?”

“ _Daichi_!” Sugawara leaned on the counter unsteadily, blinking rapidly. “Less talk! More shot!”

“I don’t think you need any more—”

“No-  _please_ ,” Sugawara stretched his arms across the counter and Yui pulled her arm away from his neck. “Daichi don’t cut me off. I needs it. I _needs_ it.”

“No you don’t.”

“Just one more! One more and I’ll stop! Promise! Promise!” he batted his eyelashes up at him and Daichi couldn’t say no to that face.

He just couldn’t.

Maybe he was too drunk.

Or maybe he was just a little fucked up.

Or just really in love.

Because he ended up making one more shot for Sugawara and the women.

Afterwards, Sugawara grabbed Eri and they twirled across the floor, singing the lyrics of one of the songs Kaori had sung earlier. Daichi glanced at the time on his cell phone and sighed. Last call was just a short time away and he wasn’t prepared for the moaning and groaning that was sure to come from the announcement.

Shimizu must have noticed the way he checked for the time and leaned on the counter, waving him over. He walked up, “Need another drink?”

“No,” she said. “Hitoka-chan and I were about to leave anyway. I was just wondering…” she glanced over her shoulder at Sugawara as Eri leapt onto his back and he ran in circles, flapping his arms like a bird. “I can’t get him home.”

Daichi blinked.

Shimizu turned back to him, “Is it alright if he stays here for the night?”

He gulped, “Y-yeah! That’s fine. Sure. I’ll watch over him.”

The corner of Shimizu’s mouth ticked up and she turned back to Yachi, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes! I mean… if you are. Then I am,” the blonde blushed.

Shimizu slipped off of her stool and walked in Sugawara’s direction just as he tripped over his feet and crashed to the floor, Eri rolling from his back in a fit of laughter.

Daichi gulped again and turned to the other women at the counter. Yukie was leaning on Misaki, talking loudly about something club related. Kaori was half asleep, slumped against Mai’s shoulder while she and Yui laughed.

He tapped his palms on the counter, drawing their attention.

“I’m closing up in half an hour,” he said. “If you want anything else to drink, order it now.”

“ _Boooooooooo_!” the cry erupted, followed by a stream of complaints.

Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Whine all you want, I’m still closing in thirty minutes!”

With much more prodding, the women finally cleared out of the bar, stumbling out into the streets arm-in-arm and then piling into the taxi Daichi called for them. They waved and called out love from the window as they drove off into the night.

Daichi stretched his arms over his head and went back inside the bar. Sugawara was wandering around aimlessly among the tables, humming softly to himself and Daichi gulped.

He was drunk. Ridiculously drunk.

“Suga,” Daichi walked up to him. “Why don’t you go upstairs? I need to clean up a bit and then close.”

Sugawara balled his hands in Daichi’s shirt and tugged, still humming. He peered up into his face and then smiled radiantly, “Only if you carry me!”

Daichi contemplated refusing.

For like half a second.

He reached out and snatched Sugawara up by the backs of his thighs. He let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around his neck, locking his legs around his hips and leaning into his chest. Daichi turned towards the back door and Sugawara laughed as he carried him effortlessly across the bar.

“I feel like a little kid again,” Sugawara said. “My mom or dad would carry me to bed like this when I fell asleep in the living room.”

“Well they don’t call me Dadchi for nothing,” Daichi said with a grin, sliding an arm around Sugawara’s back and holding him in place to pop the door open.

He jogged up the stairs and Sugawara giggled as he bounced in his arms. Daichi carried him past the entryway, through the living room, and then pushed the door of his bedroom open with his foot.

“Taking me to bed, are you?” Sugawara leaned back, smirking at him. “Daichi I didn’t know you were so bold.”

And Daichi really wished he _was_ so bold. He would do anything for the confidence to just throw Sugawara down on his bed and come down on top of him and capture his mouth and—

Daichi set Sugawara down gently on top of the bed and then stepped back when he released him.

“Make yourself at home,” he said. “I’m going to go close up.” He turned and left the room before he could lose his composure and push Sugawara down. He rushed down the stairs and went immediately into the kitchen, where Asahi was cleaning up.

“Oh so you _are_ here,” Daichi said, untying his apron from around his waist. “Thanks for the help tonight, Buddy.”

Asahi looked at him sheepishly, “Sorry… but those women scare me! They always tease me and make me do weird things…”

Daichi snickered.

It was true. Yui and the others were pretty cruel when it came to Asahi. They just couldn’t help but torment the cowardly giant every time they saw him.

“It’s fine,” Daichi said, loosening his tie. “If I was paying you to show your face then maybe I’d be a little perturbed, but I only care about your cooking skills so you’re good.”

“Uh. Thanks. I guess.”

Daichi laughed, “You can go home. I’m just going to clean up and head off to bed.”

“Ah, do you want me to help?”

“Nah. There’s not much. I started cleaning up while I was trying to get everyone out the door.”

“Oh, okay then.” Asahi collected his things and meandered around the bar behind Daichi, asking if it was really okay for him to leave and not stay to help clean up until Daichi finally kicked him out and locked the door behind him. He turned back to the bar and let out a deep sigh before diving into the monotonous cleaning regime. He washed dishes and wiped down tables and swept the floor, collecting his dirty towels and the two aprons and tossing them into a basket in the back, swearing to do laundry tomorrow. He then organized his shelves, took note of alcohol he was running low on, and shut off the music and the lights.

Finally done, he took the stairs two at a time up to his apartment and kicked his shoes off at the entrance, groaning with relief at releasing his feet from their cages. The puppy and kitten greeted him desperately, whining and meowing as they followed him close on his heels. He pulled his tie off and threw it onto the hallway table as he passed. He paused when he heard Sugawara’s voice floating across the apartment from his bedroom. He was singing, the words indiscernible through the walls.

He was drunk.

And energetic.

And Daichi wasn’t quite drunk enough to be able to deal with that combination.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself another shot.

Once his mind was appropriately muddled, he filled the animals’ water and food dishes and then crouched in the kitchen petting them and cooing softly. After five minutes or so they were satisfied and wandered off to play together in the living room, Pochi dragging around a rope as the kitten chased after it.

He had wasted enough time. Daichi sucked in a deep breath and traveled down the hallway to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and peered inside anxiously. Sugawara was stretched across his bed on his stomach, feet kicking back and forth as he sketched cheerfully in a notebook. Daichi’s mouth went dry.

Because Sugawara was naked.

Well, mostly naked, save for the pair of boxers- _Daichi’s_ boxers- and one sock.

He gaped at the expanse of pale, smooth skin that he had only seen in the pictures Yukie had sent him but that was now stretched across his- _his_ \- bed.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_Fuck._

Because Daichi definitely wasn’t sober enough to be able to deal with drunk, energetic, _naked_ Sugawara.

Daichi coughed into the crook of his elbow, heartbeat raging in his ears.

Sugawara perked at the sound and then looked over his shoulder, smiling brightly.

“Daichi!” he pushed to his knees. “I drew a giraffe!” He presented his notebook and a messy drawing of an ostrich.

Daichi sputtered with laughter, “Wow, and what a nice giraffe it is.”

Sugawara giggled and flopped down on his back, spreading his legs and arms wide, dropping the sketchpad and the pencil on the bed next to him.

“Daichi, let’s drink more!”

“No way,” Daichi walked across the room, unbuttoning his vest and trying desperately to not stare at Sugawara’s pale thighs. “You’ve had more than enough.”

“I could still go,” Sugawara pouted. “I ain’t no lightweight anymore. Four months of training has made me a bona fide alcoholic, just like you.”

“I’m still leagues above you,” Daichi said, pulling his vest off and dropping it into the hamper against the wall. His eyes fell on a red towel on the floor next to the bed. “Did you take a shower?”

Sugawara hummed, “Yeah.”

Daichi stared at him for a moment. His hands were flexing and relaxing in the comforter and Daichi wanted to be on top of him, trailing his lips over that expanse of white skin, sucking and biting his way from his face all the way down to those thighs. He wanted to hear Sugawara gasp for breath and moan his name. He wanted to feel his fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth…

Daichi turned away and sucked in quick, shallow breaths.

_Stop._

_Stop._

_Get ahold of yourself._

“Hey Daichi?”

He gulped and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

He glanced over at him, “For what?”

“I jerked off in your shower.”

Daichi felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

Wearing an iron gauntlet.

With spiked knuckles.

He choked and then started coughing, bracing a hand against the wall when his knees went weak.

“Sorry,” Sugawara said.

Daichi finally gained control of himself, though his face was on fire, and said, “Why are you sorry for that?”

“’Cause it was your shower. Isn’t it kind of bad manners?”

“Uh… I don’t know.”

“Well I felt guilty anyway. So I told you. Do you forgive me? It’s just that I got hard and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and so it wouldn’t go away and so—”

“It’s fine!” Daichi said hurriedly. “D-don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

Daichi finally managed to get all of his buttons undone and pulled the shirt off.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your favorite song?”

“Uhh…” he dropped the shirt in the hamper. “I guess… _Don’t Stop Me Now_?”

“Queen?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm…”

Daichi pulled off his right sock.

“ _Tonight… I’m gonna have myself a real good time_ ,” Sugawara started singing in a low voice and Daichi froze. He glanced over his shoulder. Sugawara lifted his hands up towards the ceiling. “ _I feel aliiiiiive! And the world… I’ll turn it inside out! Yeeaah. I’m floating around in ecstasy!”_

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

“ _So don’t stop me now… don’t- stop- me…”_

“I’m going to take a shower,” Daichi fled to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, gently pounding his forehead into it.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

Daichi was hard.

And in pain.

He climbed out of his pants and boxers, chanting, “Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it,” under his breath. He refused to look at his sorry state as he dropped the clothes in the bathroom hamper and entered the shower. He flicked the water on, letting out a low hiss as the cold water slapped into his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the throbbing heat in his lower half to go away.

_Go away._

_Go away._

_Just go away._

He cleared his mind of anything other than the water bombarding his face as he leaned into the stream. He refused to think about Sugawara, wearing his boxers and drunk in his bed. He refused to think about Sugawara in his shower, moaning into the wall as he thrust into his hand…

Daichi slapped his cheeks with both hands.

_Go away._

_Go away._

He forced his mind to concentrate on the bar’s numbers. He was in the red, considering he had handed out free drinks all night to the large group of women and didn’t actually intend on making Sugawara pay his bill either. It didn’t matter though. He had made a killing the week before with Sugawara’s celebration party. Many of his regulars- drunk out of their minds by the end of the night- had tipped generously and Daichi didn’t feel inclined to point out the extra zeros to them before they left.

Serves them right for always skipping out on the tab.

He needed more vodka. And Kaori had finished off his peach brandy, but he had another bottle of that in his kitchen, if he remembered correctly. He was running low on grenadine and wine, but he had an order for both of those things coming in later that week. He would have to run to the store and stock up to last until then. His fruit was running low as well, what with all of the Sangrias he had made that night. His whiskey was alright, although Sugawara had made a definite dent in his Crown Royal.

By the time Daichi had run through his list, his lower half was calm again. He let out a sigh and turned the water warm and put his energy into washing properly. When he finished, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, shaking water from his hair with a sigh. His head was light and his legs weak. He needed to start chugging water if he wanted to avoid a hangover in the morning. But first he needed to take care of Sugawara. The man was _much_ drunker than Daichi and was going to absolutely hate himself in the morning if Daichi didn’t start funneling water into his mouth.

He grabbed another towel and rubbed at his hair with it as he opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom.

“Suga, you need to drink water,” he said, wiping at the wetness dripping down the back of his neck.

“I’m already drinking.”

Daichi looked towards the bed. Sugawara was sitting, legs crossed, an open bottle of plum brandy in his hand.

“Ah!” Daichi dropped the towel around his neck. “Stop drinking! I said no more alcohol!”

“I’ll do what I want! I’m a grown ass man!” Sugawara screeched and started sucking on the mouth of the bottle, the clear liquid sloshing inside.

“Stop! You’re going to kill your liver with that junk!” Daichi strode forward and reached for him.

Sugawara jumped to his feet on the bed, letting out a yelp and moving just out of Daichi’s range.

“Get over here and give me that,” Daichi demanded, moving around the side of the bed.

Sugawara bounced to the other side, turned, and then vaulted across the room to stand on top of his dresser, stooping under the ceiling.

“Suga! You’re going to kill yourself!”

Sugawara laughed and pressed back against the wall, lifting the bottle to his mouth again. Daichi growled and tossed the towel around his neck to the floor. He rushed over to the dresser and reached for Sugawara’s leg.

“Come here you little shit,” he snarled.

“Stay back!” Sugawara cowered away but he had cornered himself by jumping onto the dresser.

Daichi grabbed his ankle and yanked. Sugawara shrieked and slammed down onto his rear on the dresser, sloshing brandy over his hand. Daichi pulled until Sugawara was sitting on the very edge and then wrestled the bottle from his hand.

“No more,” he said firmly, releasing his ankle and walking over to the bed to fetch the lid from the comforter. He screwed it on and headed for the door. “That’s final!”

“But Daichi! You’re no fun!”

Daichi left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and carried the bottle to the kitchen. He spent the next five minutes gathering up all of the alcohol and hiding them in various cupboards, behind boxes and cans and bags of snacks. Then he leaned his forehead against the refrigerator and collected his breath as the room spun. He really needed water.

He popped open the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles and then headed off to the bedroom once more. Sugawara was sitting on the bed again, licking his hand where the brandy had spilled. Daichi handed one of the bottles of water to him and then unscrewed the lid of his.

“Drink that,” he said and walked over to the dresser, taking a long gulp of the water.

Sugawara was silent and Daichi set his water down and pulled a drawer open.

“Daichi wait.”

He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

Sugawara was staring at him with a fiercely serious expression. He dropped the bottle on the bed next to him and then grabbed the sketchpad and pencil.

“Come over this way,” he demanded.

Daichi took a step forward and then paused, “Why?”

“I want to draw you.”

He flushed, “No way, I’m not dressed.”

“That’s why!”

He blinked at him.

Sugawara flipped the sketchpad open to a blank page and immediately put the pencil to it. “I never get the opportunity to sketch bodies. So let me.”

Daichi gulped, “But… why _my_ body?”

“It’s beautiful,” Sugawara said in a low voice, eyes flicking up under his lashes and then back down. He dragged the pencil across the page. “You have all of the right angles in all the right places.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

“Your legs are the perfect length,” Sugawara continued. “And width.”

Daichi cleared his throat, “Wh-what are you talking about? There’s no such thing as perfect.”

“Perfect to me,” he corrected, sliding his gaze over Daichi’s stomach. “Every cut and curve… every point and dip… it’s perfect. From the diameter of your neck to that bone of your ankle…”

Roiling heat spread through Daichi’s chest and up his neck to his face.

Sugawara didn’t miss the sudden flush of color.

“And the way your skin gives you away…”

Daichi jerked his head away, “Shut up and just draw.”

Sugawara chuckled.

Maybe Daichi was too drunk, but he swore he could physically feel Sugawara’s stare traveling over his near naked form. He swore that he could hear the _thump thump thumping_ of his heart through his chest. He swore that Sugawara’s gaze alone could untie the knot of his towel and drop it to the floor and place his entire form on display.

It was terrifying.

Finally, Daichi turned away, “Alright, that’s enough. I’m getting dressed.”

“No!”

“Yes,” he reached into the drawer.

There was a _thump_ and then a soft _plink_ behind him and then heavy footsteps approached. Daichi felt Sugawara’s warm fingers slide inside the towel at his back.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Daichi winced and tried to pull away, but Sugawara’s fingers latched onto the towel and he felt the knot at his hip loosen. He quickly grabbed it, “St-stop, it’s going to fall.”

Sugawara tugged and Daichi tightened his grip. He started pulling him backwards and Daichi had no choice but to go with him lest he yank the towel clean off of his body.

“Suga…” he said anxiously.

Sugawara stopped next to the bed and his fingers disappeared from the towel. Daichi let out a breath of relief and turned towards him.

“What are you—”

Sugawara thrust his hands against Daichi’s chest and shoved him backwards onto the bed. Daichi’s back slammed down onto the mattress and he sat up quickly, gripping the knot when it threatened to untie again.

Sugawara stood between his thighs and grabbed Daichi’s face, leaning it back. Daichi blinked up at him in astonishment and confusion, fear bubbling up in his stomach as heat flushed through his entire body.

“S-Suga,” he stuttered. “What… what…”

“Shh,” Sugawara cut him off, running his fingers along the contours of his face. “You talk too much, Daichi.”

“B-but—”

Sugawara pressed a finger to his lips- shushing him- and then traced them slowly. Daichi’s heart thundered in his chest and it hurt. It fucking hurt. It was too fast. He was having a heart attack. Or an anxiety attack. Or maybe Sugawara had ripped his heart out and replaced it with a shaken up beehive- which really didn’t feel too far from the truth now that he thought about it. It was a stinging, whirring, buzzing pain that he felt all the way down in his abdomen.

“Hmm…” Sugawara dragged his fingers through Daichi’s damp hair. His eyes were hooded, gazing at him in a daze. His silver hair was a wild mess that flopped over his forehead and his nose was pink.

He was beautiful.

So fucking beautiful.

And Daichi was weak under his touch.

“I’m going to kiss you, Daichi,” Sugawara said firmly.

And Daichi couldn’t argue.

“Okay…” he whispered.

Sugawara lowered his head and Daichi’s eyes slid shut as his mouth covered his. Daichi’s fluttering heart only beat faster and he could feel the vibrations in his throat, in the uncontrollable pulse raging there. Sugawara cupped the back of his head and held him captive as his soft lips brushed against his ever so gently.

It wasn’t enough. Daichi wanted a kiss like the one on Sugawara’s birthday. He wanted full possession of his mouth and tongue. He wanted to feel the rumbling of his moans in the back of his throat. He wanted to take over and consume.

_Devour._

As if he heard his silent plea for more, Sugawara’s teeth grazed his bottom lip and then his tongue licked over it. Daichi let out a desperate breath and reached up with quivering hands. He cupped the sides of his face and pulled him closer, closing his mouth over his in a proper kiss. Sugawara’s tongue swept in first, stealing the possession before Daichi could stake his claim, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind because _finally_.

 _Finally_ they could do this again.

Finally, two and a half months after the first kiss, Daichi could taste Sugawara again.

And it was like…

_Perfection._

Even though he tasted of alcohol and they were both drunk and stupid.

_Perfection._

Even though Daichi shouldn’t. He shouldn’t allow Sugawara to kiss him when his mind was gone from all of the liquor.

_Perfection._

Sugawara was perfection and Daichi wanted all of him. No matter how selfish that desire was.

Daichi’s hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him ever tighter, ever closer against him. A thick, hot knot of frustration was building in his stomach and he should stop. He should pull away and call an end to this before he went too far. Before he couldn’t stop anymore and claimed more than just Sugawara’s mouth as his own.

But Sugawara showed no sign of wanting to stop or slow as he moved closer, legs brushing the inside of Daichi’s thighs. He let out a moan, which Daichi captured and took it as an invitation to shift the control, thrusting his tongue into Sugawara’s mouth. Sugawara slipped his hands out of Daichi’s hair, down his neck, and then over his shoulders, splaying his hands over the muscles of his back. Shivers ran down his spine and Daichi pulled his hands away and then wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist, digging his fingers into his hot skin.

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to continue slanting his mouth over Sugawara’s, feeling the heat of his body pressed against his, skin to skin. He wanted to continue tasting and digging his nails in and making his mark and claiming him as his.

_Mine._

_Mine._

But he shouldn’t. Because Sugawara was drunk.

He probably didn’t even want to be kissing Daichi, but because he was the closest thing at the moment…

He shouldn’t keep going. He shouldn’t trail his hands over the expanse of his back. He shouldn’t kiss along his jaw and down his neck to his chest. He shouldn’t slide his tongue across his collarbone and bite his shoulder.

But he did anyway.

“D-Daichi,” Sugawara whispered.

Daichi planted hot, wet kisses down the center of his chest.

Sugawara groaned and dug his fingers into his shoulders.

“Daichi…”

He was moaning his name and gasping for breath and Daichi could almost pretend that it wasn’t alcohol making him do it, but his own real desire for Daichi and his touch.

He could almost pretend that maybe Sugawara really did crave Daichi the way that he did him.

Almost.

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hair and yanked his head back to stare up at him. Daichi winced and panted, blinking rapidly as he gazed up into Sugawara’s face.

“Daichi,” Sugawara tenderly kissed his lips, Daichi leaning eagerly into it. He pulled back, holding his stare with his own, “I’m going to suck you off.”

For a long moment, Daichi just stared up at him, wishing he’d come back down and kiss him again. Wishing he could taste his tongue again. Wishing he could—

Daichi froze.

“What?”

Sugawara pushed Daichi’s hands away and then slumped down to his knees between his thighs.

His eyes flew wide, “ _WHAT?_ ”

Sugawara reached for the towel and Daichi grabbed his wrist hurriedly.

“Suga—”

“You don’t want it?” Sugawara peered up at him under his eyelashes.

Daichi gulped, “Fuck. You’re drunk.”

“So?” Sugawara reached forward with his other hand and Daichi grabbed it too.

“Stop,” Daichi said. “You shouldn’t. If you were sober you wouldn’t—”

“I wouldn’t,” Sugawara agreed. “But I’d want to.”

Daichi blinked at him in shock. In his momentary lapse in concentration, Sugawara ripped his wrist from his hand and pulled the towel out of the way. Daichi inhaled sharply.

Sugawara pursed his lips together and hummed, staring shamelessly at Daichi’s erection.

“Yui was right,” he said.

Daichi tried to cover himself with the towel once more but Sugawara was the one to grab his wrist this time.

He leaned his face forward, eyes flicking back up to Daichi’s.

“Not disappointing at all,” he murmured and then rubbed his nose tenderly against the side of his length.

Daichi let out a groan and released his other wrist in order to grab Sugawara’s chin and push him back slightly.

“Stop,” he panted. “It’s not right.”

“Why not?” Sugawara’s free hand probed forward, fingers caressing him lightly.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, “Because. You’re drunk. And if I let you… if I let you do this then… I’ll be taking advantage of you.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?” Sugawara asked, tongue sliding out between his lips and licking Daichi’s thumb.

“I’m… I’m still mostly rational,” Daichi said tightly.

Sugawara wrapped his fingers around Daichi's arousal and he sucked in a hissing breath.

“Suga, no—”

“Listen, Daichi,” Sugawara pushed his hand away from his chin. “Banish the idea that alcohol changes a person.”

Daichi blinked down at him momentarily, strength leaving his body as Sugawara’s hand slowly moved up and down.

“Drunk is not a personality,” Sugawara said. “It doesn’t take a person and make them into someone else,” he leaned forward and slowly dragged the tip of his nose up the side of his erection. “Alcohol is merely the key to unlock the door to a person’s deepest, darkest desires that their so-called _rationality_ shields from the light of day.”

Sugawara’s voice was low and his breath was feathering the most sensitive parts of Daichi’s body and he couldn’t fight him off. He could only stare, panting heavily as he teased and tormented him with his hand and nose.

_Fuck, since when was a nose so god damn sexy?_

Sugawara’s eyes held his stare, “Alcohol doesn’t change a person. It releases their inhibitions. It makes their mind weak and their instincts more powerful. You should know this.”

Daichi gulped.

“So even though I wouldn’t be doing this if I were sober,” Sugawara’s tongue flicked out, licking a stripe up Daichi’s shaft. He groaned in half pain and half pleasure. “Deep down inside me, the desire to do this would still exist, locked away by bullshit _rationality_.”

Daichi was running out of the strength to even argue.

“B-But,” he said breathlessly. “Tomorrow… you’ll regret it…”

“If I regret it, then I regret it,” Sugawara said softly. “But leave that to tomorrow. Tonight… right _now_ … I want to do this.”

He took him into his mouth and Daichi almost came right then. He let out a shuddering moan, stomach tightening, hands curling into fists around the mattress on either side of his hips.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ he hissed between clenched teeth. His mind emptied of everything except Sugawara.

Sugawara kneeling between his legs.

Sugawara’s hands around his erection.

Sugawara’s mouth and tongue… hot and wet and…

Daichi bit his bottom lip to keep from letting out another stream of expletives. Pleasure was quaking through him and it took all of his self-control to keep his hips from bucking with the motion of Sugawara’s mouth.

It felt so good.

It felt so good.

Fuck.

Sugawara pulled back and licked his head, breath coming fast and shallow, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

Sweat beaded on Daichi’s forehead.

Sugawara took him into his mouth again, hands pumping, sucking and licking and humming in the back of his throat. The pleasure was gathering and building into a tight knot and Daichi panted, abdomen flexing. He was close. So close. But Sugawara…

Daichi’s hands reached out and he stuttered, “S-Suga… stop. I’m going to—”

Sugawara batted his hands away and pumped faster, pulling him deeper.

Daichi cried out and grabbed Sugawara’s hair, “Wait! No—” He let out a deep rumbling groan as he found release, pleasure rolling through him in waves. His hand slipped from Sugawara’s hair and he slumped backwards on the bed, bouncing against the mattress exhaustedly, all of the strength gone from his body. He stared up at the ceiling, panting heavily, confused.

 _What the fuck just happened to me?_ he gulped. Maybe he was too drunk.

Because Daichi had never felt that kind of ecstasy before.

He had to be way too fucking drunk.

“Bleh!”

Daichi shook out of his trance and pushed himself up on his elbows.

Sugawara was making a face, using Daichi’s towel to wipe his mouth and hands.

“That tasted way grosser than I thought it would!” he said.

Daichi sat up shakily, “Idiot. That’s why I told you to stop.” He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Sugawara’s forehead. “Idiot.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a few seconds and then pushed up, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down, planting a wet kiss on his lips.

Daichi’s eyes went wide and Sugawara moved back.

“ _Ha_!” he said triumphantly. “You just came in my mouth and then I kissed you on the mouth. Isn’t that gross?” He cackled evilly.

Daichi stared at him for a long second and then let out a low chuckle, “Yeah. Disgusting.”

Sugawara giggled and then sat on his heels, hands on Daichi’s knees.

His sanity started to come back to him and he quickly covered himself with the towel, heat spreading across his cheeks.

“Aw man…” Sugawara pressed his fingers to his lips, eyes glazing over. “That was really hot though…” he fidgeted. “I’m hard again…”

Daichi gulped. His hand shook and he balled it into a fist.

“I… I could…” he relaxed his hand and then leaned forward. “I could do it for you now…”

Sugawara stared up at him for a long second and then let out a snorting laugh. He climbed to his feet and placed his hands on Daichi’s chest, shoving him backwards on the bed once more. Daichi’s eyes went wide and his heart- and right after it had finally calmed down slightly- raged.

Sugawara clawed his nails down Daichi’s chest and abdomen and then leaned down and bit the skin above his left hipbone. Daichi gasped as he gathered his skin in his mouth and suckled. He winced, squeezing the comforter on either side of him.

Sugawara released him and straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he examined his handiwork.

“Hmm… there we go.”

“Huh?” Daichi panted.

“I marked you,” Sugawara said.

Daichi looked down at the bright red hickey on his skin.

“Now you belong to me,” Sugawara said proudly, mouth stretching wide in a grin. “When it fades, I’ll put a new one on, okay?”

Daichi stared up at him reverently.

_I love you._

_I love you._

“Ah!” Sugawara exclaimed. “Hold up! Let me draw your dick!” he ran around the bed to where the sketchpad and pencil were lying on the floor.

Daichi let out a sigh and stood. His knees shook and he nearly collapsed, throwing a hand out to brace himself on the bed.

 _Fuck_ … he breathed deeply for a moment and then held the towel around his waist as he walked slowly to the dresser.

“Drop it!” Sugawara said, sitting on the side of the bed with the sketchpad in his lap.

“No,” Daichi pulled out a pair of boxers and quickly pulled them on before tossing the towel to the side.

“No!” Sugawara whined. “My dick pic!”

Daichi grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and thrust his legs into it, “Haven’t you had enough of my dick?”

“Never.”

Daichi glanced at him over his shoulder. Sugawara was staring down at his sketchpad, pencil moving over it quickly.

He cleared his throat and turned forward again. He grabbed the bottle of water on top of the dresser and chugged it down, letting out a satisfied gasp.

“Daichi look!”

He turned.

“I drew a cowboy hat!”

Daichi chuckled, “Suga, you need water.”

He made a face, “No thank you I’m fine on fluids at the moment.”

Daichi flushed and he walked up to him, “Not taking no for an answer.”

“Daichi please, I’m fine.”

Daichi grabbed the bottle of water he had given Sugawara earlier and untwisted the cap, tossing it to the floor.

“Come here,” he said.

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he frantically tried to scamper from the bed, Daichi grabbed him around the waist and hauled his back against his chest. He sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped a leg around him, holding his thighs down.

“Noooo!” Sugawara struggled. Daichi grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head back and then held the bottle up to his lips. “I don’t wanna!”

“Drink it,” he commanded.

Sugawara fought for a minute, but it was futile. Eventually, he slumped back against Daichi’s chest and gulped the water down as Daichi poured it into his mouth. Daichi’s hand slid down from his chin to his throat and he marveled at the feeling of his Adam’s apple bobbing under his skin.

When the bottle was empty, Sugawara gasped for air, water dripping down from the corners of his mouth. He stared drowsily up at Daichi.

“No more,” he begged. “Please let me sleep.”

Daichi swallowed hard. He tossed the empty bottle to the ground and pulled his leg away from Sugawara. He released him and he slumped over on the bed on his stomach, pressing his face into the comforter.

Daichi left to turn off the light in the room and returned to Sugawara’s side. He pulled the comforter back and then rolled Sugawara into his arms carefully, placing him gently in the center of the bed.

“Come,” Sugawara hooked his fingers in the hem of Daichi’s pants. “You sleep here too.”

Daichi blinked at him for a moment before climbing into the bed too. He pulled the comforter up over both of them and Sugawara was instantly tucked into his side, one leg thrown over his and his arm spread across his stomach.

“Mmm…” he mumbled, rubbing his face against Daichi’s chest. “You’re warm.”

Daichi wrapped an arm around him, staring up at the ceiling.

Sugawara yawned and then Daichi felt his lips press to his skin, “I could get used to this,” he whispered, nestling in closer.

 _So could I,_ Daichi thought, heart fluttering.

Or maybe he couldn’t. Maybe, even after sleeping every night like this for twenty years, skin to skin, maybe he would _still_ feel this desperate, anxious feeling of having the absolute breath knocked out of his lungs.

Maybe he would _still_ feel like a newborn fawn wobbling and tripping over his legs.

Maybe he would _still_ feel terrified and sick that maybe this was just a dream.

Maybe.

Probably.

Definitely.

Daichi hoped that he’d have the chance to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.  
> Don't touch me.  
> *hides*  
> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Why y'all make me do this?  
> Forgive me Furudate for taking two perfectly innocent high school volleyboys who just want to go to nationals and play their favorite sport with their friends and defiling them with naughty play. I hope in reality my angels stay abstinent for all of eternity and transcend to a level of sainthood in a higher plane of existence.  
> (*_ _)人  
> I think I need to visit a priest.
> 
> So this is the first time I wrote sexy play. I hope I did okay? I wanted to keep it as... "innocent" as I could. (Can blow jobs be considered innocent?) (Maybe not. Probably not. Definitely not.) (Oh well) (You know what I mean)  
> Naturally I was hella embarrassed the entire time I was writing it. I probably spent half of the time spent on this entire chapter on that part alone because I would write one line, get embarrassed, distract myself with music or facebook or petting my dog, then write another line (rinse and repeat). Hopefully it'll be easier the next time.  
> (*ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> Uhm, I added the dance scene in there because I selfishly wanted a sexy tango Suga. So sue me. It's my story I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it.  
> (凸ಠ益ಠ)凸
> 
> Don't Stop Me Now is MY favorite Queen song so I selfishly made it Daichi's too. SO SUE ME.  
> (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ
> 
> I think I'll go lie down for three days to recover.  
> *immediately starts on the next chapter*  
> Fuck.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY AND I WANT TO SCREAM TO THE HEAVENS UNTIL GOD HIMSELF COMES DOWN AND FIGHTS ME. EVEN THOUGH I'M SNOWED IN AGAIN I FEEL SO BLESSED TO HAVE YOU ALL READ MY STORY AND LEAVE ME KIND WORDS SO THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES AND PLEASE STICK WITH ME UNTIL THE END. I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE.
> 
> Next Time:  
> What happened last night?


	20. Mint Julep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.  
> A marriage proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't worry about the mild "spoiler" of the Moulin Rouge ending if you haven't seen the movie yet and plan to watch it. I don't really consider it a spoiler when it is revealed in one of the very first lines of the movie anyway...

Nothing in the world was worth the hangover Sugawara woke up with. Before even opening his eyes he was already shying away from the very prospect of light. There was a harsh pressure in the back of his throat and he was going to throw up. He _wanted_ to throw up. His muscles ached but it was the internal pressure on his organs that caused the most discomfort. His body was weak and even moving his hand up towards his stomach was too much motion.

Sugawara gulped painfully and moaned. Where was he? What happened?

The bed he lay in was insanely comfortable and smelled impossibly delicious.

_Ah… Daichi’s place._

There was movement behind him and the bed bowed slightly. Sugawara’s lips parted and he panted gently.

“D-Daichi,” he croaked.

He felt a gentle touch at his head and instantly turned into the cool press of Daichi’s fingers.

“I’m dying,” he whispered without opening his eyes.

“I’ll get you some water,” Daichi’s voice said softly.

Sugawara groaned, “Nooo…”

“It’ll make you feel better. I promise.”

Daichi’s fingers left his head and the bed shifted. Sugawara moaned as Daichi’s soft footsteps traveled across the bedroom floor and faded away.

“Fuck,” Sugawara finally peeled his eyelids open and the room was instantly spinning. “Fuck…” he mustered all of his strength and forced himself up and out of bed, stumbling and nearly slamming face first into the ground as he bolted for the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

He threw up three- maybe four- times and then curled up on the floor, pressing his cheek to the cool tiles.

“Ugh…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck…”

Shivers ran up and down his spine and sweat beaded on his forehead. Why did it feel like he had a fever? Hangovers weren’t supposed to feel like fevers, were they?

Maybe this was a higher quality of hangover.

Maybe this was top shelf hangover.

Maybe this was an executive hangover.

When he was certain that he had nothing left to puke out of his body, Sugawara climbed to his feet, leaned heavily on the sink, and gargled mouthwash to rid his tongue of the acidic taste of last night’s transgressions. As he toweled his mouth off, he stared at himself in the mirror.

 _This is what I’ll look like when I’m dead_ , he decided, eyeing the dark bags under his eyes and the ashen complexion of his skin with a wince. He turned away and pushed back into the bedroom clumsily, placing a hand on the wall to brace himself when he nearly fell.

Daichi was at his side instantly, taking his hand and wrapping an arm around his waist.

His naked waist.

It finally registered that Sugawara was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that didn’t belong to him.

 _Whatever_.

He was in too much pain to care.

Daichi helped him to the bed and Sugawara slid inside. Daichi pulled the comforter up over his legs and then gently prodded him into a sitting position.

“Here,” he handed him a glass of water.

Sugawara stared at it disdainfully.

“Suga. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Okay,” he said quietly and lifted the glass to his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and reluctantly gulped the entire glass down.

Daichi took it and refilled it from a gallon sitting on the bedside table. Sugawara took the moment to stare up at him. He looked in much the same condition as Sugawara, face grey, dark bags under bloodshot eyes, lips chapped and pressed in a tight line.

Sugawara took the second glass of water and said, “Lie down.”

Daichi glanced at him, “Huh?”

“You don’t need to take care of me when you’re in pain too,” Sugawara said, scooting across the bed. “Lie down.”

Daichi gulped and Sugawara thought he was going to argue, but instead, he rolled into the bed and lay on his side, facing him, tugging the comforter up to his bare chest. He blinked slowly up at Sugawara.

“Drink,” he said.

Sugawara gulped down the glass of water and then leaned over Daichi to place it down on the bedside table. He leaned back and then slid down, lying on his side facing Daichi, pulling the comforter up to his chin.

“Did I go too far last night?” Sugawara asked in a soft whisper.

Daichi’s eyes widened, “Huh? N-no! You… you didn’t. Uhm… I… I mean… it was fine…”

Sugawara sucked in a deep breath of relief, “Good. I was afraid I made trouble for you.”

“No! No… you didn’t. You couldn’t…”

Sugawara smiled, “Good.” His smile smoothed away and he stared at the wall behind Daichi’s head, “But I have a question.”

“What?”

“Did I pass out?”

Daichi was silent for a moment and Sugawara turned his gaze back to his face. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Pass out?”

“Yeah…” Sugawara chewed his bottom lip. “It’s like… I remember singing and dancing and then Kiyoko was talking to me… but then it all goes… black.”

Daichi swallowed, “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what? The last thing is Kiyoko. Ah… and another shot. I don’t know what it was though…”

Daichi rolled onto his back and draped his arm over his eyes. He was silent for a long minute and fear filled Sugawara’s stomach, churning it. _Shit… did I do something bad?_ It was an incredibly unnerving feeling, having the blank in his memory. What did he do? What did he say? How much longer was he awake before falling asleep? How many minutes? Or hours?

Uneasiness roiled in his chest and he felt the urge to puke again.

There was a gap in his life that he knew nothing about.

Sugawara reached out and gripped Daichi’s bicep. The man flinched at the contact.

“Daichi? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?”

Daichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed and then he chuckled ruefully.

He pulled the arm from his eyes and rolled towards him again. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said softly.

“But—”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sugawara gulped.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

Daichi stared at him for a long second, gaze fierce. Sugawara felt tiny within it. After a moment, Daichi propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over him. Sugawara cowered into the mattress, eyes growing wide.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Daichi asked, voice low.

Suddenly, Sugawara _wasn’t_ so sure. He gulped.

“J-just…” he stuttered. “Tell me if I did something I should be embarrassed about.”

Daichi didn’t answer for a moment and then flopped back over on the bed.

“There’s nothing for you to worry about. I secluded you before you could do anything _too_ embarrassing.”

Sugawara groaned, “ _Daichi…_ ”

He chuckled, “Relax. If you really did something embarrassing, don’t you think I would be tormenting you relentlessly about it right now?”

“You’re not that cruel.”

“Hmm… I wonder about that.”

“Oh? You think you could be cruel to me?”

“Should we find out?”

Daichi’s hand reached out and brushed the side of Sugawara’s neck and his eyes widened.

 _Yes, please, let’s find out_ … He gulped.

After a moment, Daichi let out a soft sigh and retracted his hand, “No… now that I think about it… I probably couldn’t.”

Sugawara pretended not to be disappointed and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. A minute ticked by in silence and he felt the bed shift as Daichi moved. Heat radiated directly in front of him and he peeled his eyes open again.

Daichi scooted in close to him.

“D-Daichi?”

He slid an arm under Sugawara’s neck and pulled him against his chest, “Just put up with it,” he said in a low voice, draping his other arm over his waist. His chin settled in Sugawara’s hair and he murmured, “Everyone’s got their own magical hangover cure. Mine is body heat. So just put up with it for a little bit.”

Sugawara forced himself to breathe again. Daichi didn’t speak another word and so he cuddled into his warmth, hands curled against his bare chest. He pressed forward until his nose brushed the hollow of his collarbone and closed his eyes.

 _I’ll put up with it forever_.

* * *

 

“It’s your day off, right?” Sugawara asked as he emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

Daichi took one look at his pale body glistening with the remnants of his shower and hurriedly looked away.

“That’s right,” he said, drinking slowly from a glass of water.

“Then I won’t bother leaving.”

He glanced over at him again as he walked over to Daichi’s dresser and pulled open a drawer.

“Huh?”

“I still feel like death. I don’t want to go home just to feel like death alone in an apartment with no food and that stinks of paint. Unless…” he pulled out a pair of sweats and turned to Daichi, “You have plans?”

“No… I was going to stay in all day.”

“Perfect. We’ll do it together then.”

Sugawara pulled the sweatpants on and then unwrapped the towel from around his waist and tossed it into the hamper nearby. The sweatpants hung loose over his hips and Daichi stared shamelessly, willing them to just… _fall_ _already…_ until Sugawara pulled the drawstrings tight and tied them into a knot, to Daichi’s disappointment.

“Unless,” Sugawara said again, grabbing a t-shirt and facing him, “You don’t want me to be here.”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi leaned back against the headboard of his bed. “Is it even possible to feel that way?”

Sugawara smiled radiantly and pulled the shirt on over his head.

“Good.”

Daichi cleared his throat and slid to the side of the bed, “I’ve gotten a little bit of an appetite back so I’m going to throw something together. Hungry?”

“I’ll give it a try,” Sugawara tugged at the hem of the giant shirt. “Just so long as you don’t pair it with liquor.”

“Suga, I’m not _that_ much of an alcoholic.”

Sugawara giggled, “Well, you never know.”

Daichi grinned and stood, “That’s true.” He headed across the room and Sugawara followed.

“What should we do today?” Sugawara asked cheerfully, and Daichi would never have been able to guess that he had thrown up six times that morning if he hadn’t witnessed it himself.

“Hm… I don’t know. I suppose we could watch some movies or something?” Daichi went to the stove and Sugawara sat down at the dining table.

“Movies… do you have any good ones here?”

“Ah… a few. Not a lot. Maybe there’s something good playing on TV,” he grabbed a frying pan and collected ingredients for breakfast.

“Oh! I know!” Sugawara stood and left the kitchen again.

Daichi let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. He was still reeling over the realization that Sugawara had forgotten last night. He couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed. It was a relief that Sugawara couldn’t regret his actions, but it was disappointing because Daichi felt as if they truly had made zero progress. Sugawara had done… done _that_ to him but the fact that he didn’t remember it might as well erase it from ever happening in the first place. What was Daichi supposed to do? Just tell him,

“Hey, you sucked my dick last night, does that mean you like me?”

Of course he couldn’t do that! Sugawara would be so embarrassed that he’d probably run away and not talk to him for weeks, or _months_! Maybe he would stop coming around altogether!

But more than that… Daichi was afraid. If he told Sugawara what had transpired last night, he was afraid that Sugawara would apologize and say that he didn’t mean it. He was afraid that it truly had happened because of the alcohol and there were absolutely no underlying feelings for Daichi deep down in the darkest recesses in Sugawara’s mind. He was afraid because _yes_ , loving Sugawara had made Daichi into a cowardly man.

So he would erase it from existence. For as long as Sugawara didn’t remember, it didn’t exist.

Even though it did. It _did_. And Daichi was entranced. Every time he looked at Sugawara his knees went weak. Every time he caught himself staring at his mouth he couldn’t help remember the hot, wet way his tongue had—

Daichi shook his head furiously.

 _Stop thinking about it_ , he scolded himself. _Erase it. Erase it._

It was only fair. Daichi’s and Sugawara’s relationship shouldn’t start this way. It shouldn’t start with only one side aware. He wanted there to be mutual understanding and acceptance. He wanted Sugawara to be wide awake when he made him his. He wanted him to say _yes_ and not because alcohol made it impossible for him to say no.

So he would erase last night and start anew.

He was already started on breakfast when Sugawara reappeared in the kitchen.

He hummed a soft tune as he sat down, doing something on his phone. Daichi threw glances at him over his shoulder as he fried rice in a large pan.

“Shit,” Sugawara said with a frown, eyes on his phone screen. “Kiyoko’s busy. But… oh I know,” Sugawara tapped something into his phone and then lifted it to his ear.

A few seconds later he spoke brightly, “Hey Mori! Are you doing anything important right now?”

 _Mori_? The name wasn’t familiar.

“So… no?” Sugawara grinned. “Oh c’mon. Don’t give me a lecture right now. I’m hungover you know?”

Daichi smiled.

“Ah, yeah, yeah I know. Happy late birthday. Hey… don’t give me that. It’s not like you gave me a call on my birthday either. Or even three weeks later like me.” Sugawara pursed his lips and then let out a laugh, “Ha! See! I knew you forgot! It’s in June you asshole!” he snickered. “Nope. Close though. The thirteenth.”

Daichi grabbed a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

“Yeah, I know. I forgive you. Or actually, I will forgive you. If you do me a favor.”

Sugawara smirked and leaned back in the chair.

“Okay so since you’re not doing anything important— No, I _don’t_ consider yoga important. C’mon man, what the fuck. No. I _don’t_ care if the instructor is pretty. Huh? Russian? Isn’t that kouhai of yours at the company Russian? Ha! No way? Small world.” He drummed his fingers on the table, “Okay so here’s the thing. I need you to go to my apartment… yes. C’mon. It’s for a good cause. I’m hungover you know? Me? Oh I’m at Daichi’s place.”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder just as Sugawara’s cheeks flushed with color.

“Yes, _that_ Daichi. Shut up. Okay. So go to my apartment, you know the code still, right? What are you talking about? I haven’t changed it since I moved in. Yeah… I know what’s _suggested_ … oh c’mon. There’s nothing in there worth stealing anyway.” Sugawara snorted, “Well thanks for the compliment, but I really doubt a thief would think my shitty paintings were worth anything. Oh my God please don’t lecture me so early in the morning. Yes… yes… I know… I’m a valuable human being and have a good support system of people that love me, etcetera etcetera. Are you done?”

Daichi chuckled.

“Okay thank you. Yeah…” Sugawara sighed, “Yeah. I love you too. Okay so are you ready to listen to my request or are you going to get emotional again?” Sugawara winced and held the phone away from his ear as muffled screaming erupted from the speaker. After a moment, he returned it to his head and said, “So… I need you to go to my apartment and get me some DVDs.” Sugawara held the phone away again as more screeching sounded. “C’mon,” he said when it was finished. “It _is_ important! More important than pretty Russian yoga instructors! Yeah it is! Because I’m hungover and Daichi has nothing but shit movies!” His voice turned whiny, “ _Moooorriiiii_ … Please? It’s _important_.”

So this person was someone that Sugawara could be whiny to? Daichi pursed his lips in thought.

“Well Daichi has never seen _Moulin Rouge_. Isn’t that a _crime_?”

Daichi snorted.

“I know! Like ever! He must’ve been neglected as a child!” Sugawara laughed, “Right? So I want to force him to watch it with me… yeah. No it’s fine. I already warned him that I’ll cry. If he doesn’t cry too then I’ll just stab him in the leg with a pencil.”

Daichi laughed.

“Okay yeah, so _Moulin Rouge_ … uhm… what else do I have there? Oh, grab _Jesus Christ Superstar_ too. Ha! No… but you gotta admit. That Garden of Gethsemane song is _lit_. Yes. I know I just used lit in a sentence. Yes, I do regret it. Shut up.” He dragged his fingers through his hair, “Uhm… what else… Oh, I’ve got _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_ there, don’t I? Oh wait,” Sugawara looked at Daichi. “Daichi, do you have a VCR?”

He cocked an eyebrow, “No?”

Sugawara went back to the phone, “Scratch that. Huh? Well, no. I _don’t_ have _Veggie Tales_ , but if I did I’d make you bring that too. What’s wrong with bible musicals?” He rolled his eyes, “It’s not a law that you have to be Christian to enjoy a good Jesus rock anthem.” Sugawara laughed, “Shut up.”

Daichi wished he could hear the whole conversation. He wished he knew who this _Mori_ person was.

“Uhm… I don’t know. I mean, I’ve got _Rent_. Daichi, have you seen _Rent_?”

“No.”

“Okay grab that. Uh… _Swee_ — no, fuck _Sweeney Todd._ You know I hate _Sweeney Todd_!” he let out an indignant gasp. “Because! I hate things with depressing endings! What? Well… _Moulin Rouge_ is different. Yes it is! Because! It’s hopeful and beautiful and teaches you that life— shut up. No. I can’t believe you just said that. I can’t believe you would call an end to this relationship after knowing me for nine years. I can’t believe it. You disgust me.”

 _Nine years_ … so this Mori person has known Sugawara since high school?

Daichi wanted to know him even more.

“Uh huh. Okay. So no _Sweeney Todd._ In fact, why do I even own that? You can have it, since you seem to love it so much. You piece of shit traitor.”

Daichi stifled a laugh and finished up their breakfast.

“Yeah I know. But that’s different. Okay, because like… _Hairspray_ is _actual_ trash. Yes it is. Yes. Anytime John Travolta shows up in anything that’s not _Grease_ , you’re in for a bad time. And in drag no less? Please. Don’t insult my intelligence. Okay name one thing that Travolta is in other than _Grease_ that’s actually good. No… not _Hairspray_. We’ve already acknowledged that _Hairspray_ is junk! Huh? _Pulp Fiction?_ Okay… okay that’s the only other one. What? What’s _Michael_?” He was silent for a moment, “Oh! Yeah! No that one was good too. Okay fine. So he has three good roles. That’s it. No, not _four_. _Hairspray sucks and you fucking know it!_ ”

Daichi was completely lost in the conversation. He transferred food over to plates and carried them over to the table, setting one in front of Sugawara and the other on the other side of the table. He went back over and collected them glasses of water as Sugawara finished up his conversation.

“Look, just grab whatever you think is best. _Oh!_ I know! Get _O Brother, Where Art Thou!”_ He laughed, “Yeah! Right? Uh huh. I’ll totally let you borrow it after we watch it,” he snorted. “No, no, it’s more like, _I bid farewell to old Miyagi! The place where I was born and raised!_ ” he sang the line brightly and Daichi smiled warmly. Sugawara let out an indignant gasp, “Bastard! I am not! Oh fuck you… fuck you. What? No I’m sorry. I take it back. Please.” He snickered.

“Yeah. I’ll text you the address. Tell me when you’re here and I’ll meet you downstairs. Huh? No way. Why? No, you don’t need to meet him. Fucking… shut up. No. _No._ What? Oh _c’mon._ Ugh…” Sugawara glanced up at Daichi as he returned to the table with the waters. “Okay. _Fine_. Yeah. Bye. Bastard. Huh? Oh my God,” he sighed. “Yeah, love you too. Fuck, why do you make me say that every time? It’s so embarrassing!” He laughed, “Shut up. Bye.” He hung up the call and set the phone to the side.

“We’re getting movies hand delivered to us?” Daichi asked with amusement as he sat down.

“One thing you should know about me is that I have a wide collection of servants, Daichi,” Sugawara said proudly.

He laughed, “There was an awful lot of begging that servant in that phone call…”

“Shut up,” Sugawara grinned. “It’s my friend from high school. He lives in the same building as me.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“I said he could meet you, is that okay?”

“Do I have to put a shirt on?”

“Heavens no.”

He laughed, “Then I’ll gladly meet him.”

Sugawara smiled, “Good. Oh, I was supposed to text him this address…” he lifted the phone and tapped out a quick text before setting it aside. “Alright, let’s see what Daichi made for me this morning,” he gazed down at the plate in front of him for a long silent second before saying, “Omurice?”

“Yeah. Do you not like omurice?”

“I love omurice.”

“Oh, I have hot sauce too if you want it,” Daichi got up and went to the refrigerator. “I have some super spicy stuff that I bought on a whim one time and haven’t used since.”

Daichi retrieved the hot sauce and returned to the table. He set the bottle down in front of Sugawara, “Here you go.”

Sugawara stared at it for a moment before taking it and squeezing out a portion on the plate. He didn’t speak as he broke off a steaming bite of the meal with his chopsticks and then plopped it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed and Daichi watched him anxiously.

Sugawara set the chopsticks down and calmly slid from his chair to his knee on the kitchen floor. He reached out and took Daichi’s hand. Daichi stared down at him in shock.

“Daichi, please be my wife.”

Daichi let out a laugh, warmth coloring his face, “ _Your wife_?”

“You would make the perfect wife,” Sugawara said seriously, covering his hand softly. “Your house is perfectly clean, you can cook, you can make drinks, you take care of me…”

Daichi snorted, “Uh huh…”

“I’ll treat you well. I’ll work hard at my art and sell it for millions so that you never have to worry about customers not paying their tabs.”

“Oh, that’s quite the offer,” Daichi said, slowly pulling his hand from between his. “But I’m an old fashioned man. If you want to marry me, you’ve got to properly court me.”

“Hm…” Sugawara climbed back into his chair, “Very well. Mark my words though, I will make you mine.”

 _I’m counting on it_ , Daichi thought as he just smiled and dug into his food.

Sugawara could only make it halfway through his meal before he started feeling queasy again and he spent the rest of the time that Daichi finished up his, complaining.

“But it tastes good,” Sugawara pouted, poking the omurice with his chopsticks. “I want more.”

“No,” Daichi said. “You’ll make yourself throw up again.”

“But it’d be worth it.”

“But you’d be throwing up the omurice?”

“Oh… yeah…”

Daichi finished his meal and then collected their plates.

“Let me clean up!” Sugawara jumped to his feet, swayed, and leaned on the table to collect himself.

“Nope,” Daichi said.

“C’mon! You’ve done everything! I should help out since I’m mooching off of you like this.”

“I’m doing it because I want to.”

“But—”

“No.”

Sugawara groaned.

Daichi grinned and scraped the plates. “Just sit down and relax. It’ll be done fast.”

“Fine. But when I make you my wife, I’m going to do half of the chores.”

“Such a generous husband.”

“Anything for my Sweet Honey Cakes Shmooozy Poo.”

Daichi snorted.

He was nearly done washing the dishes when Sugawara said, “Ah. Mori is here. I’ll go let him in. Is it okay for him to come up here?”

“Sure, bring him on up.”

“Okay I’ll be back in a minute,” Sugawara turned and left the kitchen.

Daichi finished cleaning up quickly.

 _Someone from Suga’s past…_ Daichi gulped. He wondered if there was a subtle way that he could get information on Sugawara. Probably not this time but if he somehow made a connection with this Mori person like he did with Shimizu and Yukie…

“He lives over the bar? That’s super convenient!”

“I know, right?”

Daichi toweled off his hands and turned towards the voices.

“And he’s got a garden on the roof!”

“No kidding? I wish we could grow a garden on our roof.”

“Me too.”

Sugawara walked into the kitchen, followed by a short man with light reddish brown hair and large brown eyes and a bag slung over his shoulder.

 _I should’ve put a shirt on_ , Daichi thought as he smiled in greeting.

“Daichi, this is Yaku Morisuke,” Sugawara said. “Mori, this is Sawamura Daichi.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yaku said, giving a small bow that Daichi returned.

“Likewise,” he said and then blushed. “Uh, sorry I’m not… uh… well… all that decent…”

“It’s fine,” Yaku waved a hand. “Thanks for always taking care of my problem child,” he reached up and ruffled Sugawara’s hair.

“Ugh, _Mom_ ,” Sugawara whined.

They both grinned and then Sugawara turned to Daichi, “Mori was the second team mom. He was the strict mom.”

“Whereas Koushi was the honey mom that everyone went to after I said _no_ already,” Yaku said with a roll of his eyes.

Daichi laughed.

“Daichi, can you guess what position Mori played?” Sugawara put his arms around Yaku’s shoulders and rubbed his chin against his hair lovingly.

“Ah… libero?”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Yaku barked. “Is it because I’m short? Huh?”

Daichi held up his hands and chuckled, “No… no. I’ve just heard about you before.”

Yaku glanced up at Sugawara, “Oh? You’ve talked about me? How embarrassing.”

“Not me,” he said dully. “Nishinoya has a libero crush on you.”

“Who?”

“I’ll introduce you someday.”

“You better,” Yaku pulled from his grip and then delivered a punch to his chest. Sugawara groaned and slumped back against the wall. “What the hell, Koushi? I’ve been one of your best friends since high school and you don’t introduce me until chapter twenty? I deserve better than that. I have things to offer.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot about you.”

“I can’t believe the betrayal I’m feeling right now.”

“Please forgive me,” Sugawara pouted his lips out.

“Fine.”

Yaku turned back to Daichi and smiled, “Sawamura-san, are you taking good care of my Koushi?”

Daichi gulped, “Ah… well… I try…”

“What am I, a child?” Sugawara muttered and pulled the bag from Yaku’s shoulder. “I am an adult man and I can take care of myself…” he carried the bag into the living room.

When he was out of earshot, Yaku ducked in close to Daichi and cupped his mouth with a hand, “Quick, give me your number and I’ll tell you embarrassing stories of Koushi from back in high school.”

Daichi’s eyes went wide and he eagerly obliged.

“Sorry he’s a bit of a handful,” Yaku said, taking a step back as he saved the number in his phone. “He means well though.”

“Ah, no. He’s no trouble. I enjoy his company,” Daichi flushed.

Yaku looked up at him and smiled, “Good! I’m glad. He’s a really great guy and he means a lot to me and his other friends so I’m happy that he has someone like you to watch over him when we can’t. Which… to be honest… is a lot more often lately.”

Daichi blinked at him, “Do you know why he—”

“Ah!”

They both turned towards the living room as Sugawara stomped back into the kitchen, holding up two DVDs.

“You bastard! I told you not to bring this trash!”

Daichi chuckled.

“ _Hairspray_ and _Sweeney Todd_ are great musicals and you know it!” Yaku propped his fists up on his hips.

“I can’t believe you want to put our nine year long friendship in the ground,” Sugawara pinched the bridge of his nose. “After all I’ve done for you. After all the effort I’ve put into this relationship…”

“Uh oh, he’s getting dramatic. I’m going to leave,” Yaku looked up at Daichi. “It was nice meeting you! Now that I know where this place is, I’ll be sure to visit when you’re actually open.”

“Ah,” Daichi bowed, “Thank you very much.”

“Oh he’s so polite, Koushi,” Yaku walked over to Sugawara, taking the DVDs from his hands. “Mommy likes this one.”

“Thanks for your approval,” Sugawara grinned.

Yaku chuckled and hugged him around the waist. Sugawara returned the hug with a roll of his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll leave. Love you. Don’t cause trouble for Sawamura-san.”

“Yeah yeah…”

They walked down the hall.

“You say it too.”

“C’mon, Mori…”

“I’m not leaving until you say it.”

“I’m walking you to the front door, I’ll say it then!”

“Koushi, you should tell the people you love that you love them all of the time because you never know when the last time you will see them will be.”

“Oh my god. I love you Mori. I love you so much. There, how is that?”

“Better, but I could do without the sarcasm next time.”

“Oh my god.”

The door closed on their bickering and Daichi chuckled. So he had made another connection with someone from Sugawara’s past.

 _Score_ , Daichi smirked and went into the living room where Sugawara had emptied out the bag of DVDs and scattered them across the coffee table. Pochi’s tail thumped against the couch where he lay spread across it. Daichi had woken before Sugawara from their nap earlier that morning and had taken the puppy out for a jog, hoping that the fresh air and exercise would force him to sweat some of the hangover out of his pores. Exercising had become much easier since the puppy got big enough to keep up with him. Daichi sat next to the dog and he quickly maneuvered so that his head was resting on his lap, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his tail sped up.

“Tired?” Daichi asked softly. “Did I tire you out too much?”

Pochi woofed gently.

“Sorry,” Daichi scratched behind his ear. “I’ll give you a treat in a little bit, okay? I’ll buy you new toys when I go to the store again, okay? How does that sound? Hm?” he scratched his belly and Pochi rolled onto his back to give him better access. “How does this feel? Does this feel good? Hm? Do you like your belly scratched? Hm? Do you? Do you? Do you?”

He heard a soft sound and turned. Sugawara stood just inside the living room, grinning.

Daichi flushed in embarrassment.

“Fuck that was a cute scene I walked in on,” Sugawara said and joined him on the couch.

Daichi coughed and looked away, “You didn’t see anything.”

“I seen’t it. I seen’t it all, Daichi.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine. So what are we watching first? _Moulin Rouge_?”

“No, I’m not ready to cry yet. Let’s watch… _O Brother_. It’s a classic. You’ll love it, I swear. Not exactly a musical… but there’s music. And George Clooney. So yeah, it’s good.”

“Got it,” Daichi grabbed the DVD and walked over to the TV. As he set it up, he heard Sugawara cooing to Pochi behind him. He stood and turned back in time to see Pochi crawl into his lap and lick his lips.

“Ack, Pochi, no. These lips belong to Daichi,” Sugawara covered his mouth and leaned away from the puppy.

Daichi’s cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat.

Sugawara smirked up at him and then fell silent.

“By the way, Daichi…”

“Hm?”

“What happened here?” Sugawara leaned forward and pointed at Daichi’s hip before he sat down. “There’s a bruise.”

Daichi glanced down at the hickey on his lower abdomen and went pale.

“H-huh?” he sputtered. “A bruise? What?”

“Right here,” Sugawara poked it. “What did you do?”

 _You mean what did_ you _do,_ Daichi thought.

“Uh… oh. Uhm… last night I bumped into the counter pretty hard. It must be from that time.”

“Hm…” Sugawara stared at the hickey for another second. “Looks like it hurts. You should be more careful.”

Daichi sat down, hiding his red face under his hand as he pretended to scratch his temple.

 _Yeah, I should be more careful,_ he agreed. _More careful that drunks don’t give me blow jobs and hickeys just to forget about them in the morning._

“Okay, you’re going to love this movie,” Sugawara said, hugging Pochi to his chest. “It’s so funny. And just really well made. And the music is good too, even though I’m not totally into the whole folksy, old timey type music.” He lifted Pochi up and then crossed his legs underneath him on the couch before lowering the dog back into his lap. Pochi seemed to enjoy the manhandling, tail wagging out of control. “Oh, and it’s a… uh… loose parody of the _Odyssey_. Do you know the _Odyssey_?”

Daichi hummed, “That old Greek story? With uh… what’s his name…”

“Odysseus. Yeah. That one. Where he is trying to get home to his wife after the fall of Troy.”

“Oh okay. Yeah that rings a bell. We learned about it back in high school. He fights a cyclops and Poseidon chases him around and tries to fuck his shit up.”

“Yep! That’s about the whole story right there,” Sugawara giggled. “So this movie is based off of that, with George Clooney as Odysseus.”

“Alright. I’m ready,” Daichi lifted his remote and pressed play.

* * *

 

“Suga. Please stop crying. You’re going to make me cry.”

Sugawara hugged Daichi’s arm tighter, sobbing breathlessly into his shoulder, “I c-c-c-caaaaan’t.”

Moisture pinched Daichi’s eyes and he looked away from the TV and the sad scene playing out across it. “Fuck…”

“Ewan McGregor, I’ll b-be your Indian c-c-courtesan,” Sugawara said, voice quivering.

“Suga please,” Daichi covered his eyes with a hand.

“Daichi,” Sugawara pulled away.

Daichi glanced down at him and gulped.

His eyes were glossy, cheeks flushed, fat tears rolling down and dripping off of his chin. “D-don’t ever die. Please.”

Daichi’s vision went blurry and he slumped back against the couch, “ _Fuck,_ Suga!”

“Promise me!”

“I’m not going to die! Why would I die?”

“B-because humans are fr-fragile beings and even the smallest of th-things could cut our lives sh-short—”

Daichi let out a groan and hurriedly turned to and buried his face in Sugawara’s chest, hugging him tight, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

“I’m not gonna die. Ever. I’m gonna live forever. So you gotta too, okay? Live forever and stay by my side, okay?”

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s head and sobbed, “Will you be my wife?”

Daichi sputtered and suddenly it was laughter he was trying to hold back.

“Wow,” he pulled back slightly. “You were just waiting for that opportunity, weren’t you?”

Sugawara sniffed and looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daichi grinned, “I told you that you have to court me properly, didn’t I?”

“When opportunity knocks, you answer the door, Daichi,” Sugawara said, pulling him back into his chest. “Now hush and just say you’ll be my wife and we can live forever side by side.”

Daichi smiled and leaned into Sugawara’s warmth, closing his eyes when his fingers started massaging his scalp as the movie continued on in the background. Sugawara made more sniffing sounds and his chest heaved with another sob.

“Suga stop crying,” Daichi murmured, sliding his face against his chest. He could feel his rapid heartbeat against his forehead.

“I can’t. Even though I know it’s going to happen…”

“It was seriously one of the first lines of the movie.”

“It’s still sad! Wh-when Ewan’s chin starts quivering and- and…”

“Suga please stop crying.”

“Make me.”

“You asked for it.”

Daichi splayed his fingers across Sugawara’s stomach and started tickling.

Sugawara let out a shamefully high pitched scream and bucked away from him, turning his back and reaching for the couch’s armrest.

“Nooooooo!” he wailed.

Daichi grinned and climbed to his knees on the couch, continuing his torment.

“Ugh, stop!” Sugawara laughed and kicked his feet, grabbing onto the armrest and trying to pull himself away.

Daichi dodged his kicking feet and groped at Sugawara’s sides. When his fingers brushed a certain area on his left side, Sugawara let out a shriek and fought harder.

“NOT THERE!”

 _Found it_ , Daichi bit his bottom lip and stored the spot away in his memory.

“Ugh I’m going to throw up all over your couch if you don’t stop!” Sugawara rolled onto his back and hugged his stomach. His face was red, sweat beading on his forehead as he gazed up at him, eyes hazy and hooded. “Have mercy, Daichi.”

Daichi gulped. He sat back on his heels and retracted his hands, clearing his throat.

“Well… I got you to stop crying so…”

Sugawara laughed and placed his foot on Daichi’s bare chest, “I should kick your ass for that, Bastard.”

Daichi wrapped his hand around his ankle, “Oh? Would you like to try?”

“No thank you. I wouldn’t dare lay a hand on my future wife.”

“A gentleman. My heart flutters,” Daichi grinned and then released his foot, slumping back onto his rear and leaning against the opposite armrest.

Sugawara was silent for a moment and then let out a deep sigh, stretching his legs out on either side of Daichi’s hips.

“Daichi, let’s talk.”

“Talk? About what? Have you changed your mind about courting me?”

“Of course not,” Sugawara dragged his fingers through his hair. “I just want to talk. About you.”

“Not fair.”

“Fine. And me. Let’s take turns asking each other questions.”

Daichi stacked his hands behind his head, “Alright, let’s do that.”

“Me first,” Sugawara said.

“Ask away.”

“Can I name your cat?”

Daichi let out a laugh. “I thought you were supposed to ask me questions about myself.”

“I know. But it’s been bugging me that you’ve had her for a few months and still just call her Kitty.”

“Maybe that’s her name?”

“Daichi, is that how you’re going to name our future children?”

He grinned. “Alright. You can name her. And our future children too.”

“Okay. I’ll think about it. Now, for my real question…”

“Nope, that counted. It’s my turn now.”

“Ugh.”

Daichi hummed for a moment, “What’s your favorite song?”

“Daichi, that’s an unfair question.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t choose.”

Daichi laughed, “Try.”

Sugawara puffed his cheeks out and stared up at the ceiling. “Hmm…” After a long second, he said, “I guess _Permutations III_ by Lo-Fang.”

“Lo-Fang… ah, Tanaka listens to him all of the time. Is that the song that goes, _I have only known you half the time_ ,” Daichi sang the line.

Sugawara sat up hurriedly, eyes going wide. “Fuck Daichi that was sexy.”

Heat spread over his cheeks, “S-sexy? What are you talking about?”

“No, it’s just…” Sugawara’s face reddened and he lay back down. “You just kind of sounded like him is all…”

Daichi cleared his throat and looked away, “Oh…”

They were silent for a moment and then Sugawara said, “Okay my turn. What’s your favorite drink?”

“Ugh, Suga. That’s an unfair question.”

Sugawara laughed, “Try your best.”

He sighed, “Uhm… I guess… a… Mint Julep.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s… refreshing. I guess.”

“Okay, make that for me next time.”

Daichi smiled, “Will do. Okay my turn. Why did you and Misaki break up?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment. He looked away, chewing his bottom lip uncomfortably.

 _Shit, was it too early to switch to personal questions?_ Daichi gulped.

After a minute, Sugawara sighed, “Ah… well she broke up with me. If you must know.”

Daichi leaned his elbows on the armrest behind him.

“Uhm… she said it was because I didn’t love her? Uh… which I think is wrong. I mean… I love her. Obviously. But she said… that the love I had for her wasn’t enough.”

Daichi blinked, “What does that mean?”

Sugawara scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know. I guess I didn’t… give her enough attention? I’m kind of a difficult person to date, you know?”

“How so?”

“Ugh,” Sugawara draped an arm over his eyes. “This is more than one question!”

“Well that’s because you haven’t answered my first question yet.”

Sugawara pouted for a moment and then sighed. He left the arm over his eyes as he said, “I’m _difficult_. Okay? All I do is paint or think about painting. Then sometimes I freak out and disappear. And I don’t take care of myself. And I uhm…” his cheeks flushed bright red and he coughed. “Uhm. She said… well… she… uh…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to say it. It’s embarrassing.”

“Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“You’re breaking the rules of the game.”

“Bullshit. We didn’t establish any rules.”

“I established this rule right now. You are not allowed to skip any questions and have to answer them fully until the asker is completely satisfied.”

“Ugh, you cheater!”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Fine, I’ll just ask her.”

Sugawara pulled his arm away from his eyes. “How…”

Daichi leaned over and grabbed Sugawara’s phone where it sat on the coffee table.

“Ah! No! That’s cheating!”

“Nope, not cheating. It’s part of the rule,” Daichi stretched his legs over Sugawara, holding him down as he tried to sit up. “If the person being asked refuses to answer then the asker can phone a friend.”

“Cheater! Don’t!”

Daichi scrolled through Sugawara’s contacts, whistling nonchalantly, until he found Misaki’s name. “Here we go…” he dialed and raised the phone to his ear.

“Bastard! I’ll get you for this!” Sugawara struggled under the weight of Daichi’s legs. Daichi flexed his muscles and pressed down on him, holding him in place.

“Hey Koushi, what’s up?” Misaki answered.

“Hello Misaki-san, this is Daichi.”

“Oooo, Bartender-kun! Why do you have Koushi’s phone? Ah don’t tell me he’s in jail again.”

“Nope. He’s on my couch.”

“Oh good.”

“We are playing a question game but he’s refusing to answer one of my questions.”

“And so I’m here to mediate?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, ask away. I’m always in the mood to tease Koushi.”

“Perfect.”

“Stop!” Sugawara called out. “Hana don’t you dare!”

“He he, sounds like you’re having fun,” Misaki said.

“Oh we definitely are. So, Misaki-san, would you mind enlightening me on why you two broke up?”

“Huh? That’s it? Why’s he embarrassed to answer that? It’s really not that big of a deal, honestly.”

“He’s sure making it into a big deal.”

She chuckled, “Well, it’s just that Koushi wasn’t in love with me.”

“He said he was.”

“No. He loved me. But he wasn’t _in love_ with me. He dated me because I confessed to him, not because he returned my feelings. Well, after a couple of years, I wasn’t going to put up with _that_ ,” she giggled.

“Wasn’t there a solid deciding factor that led to your break-up though?”

“Hm… not really. Although... Oh, that’s probably what he’s embarrassed about!”

“Ohh? And what’s that?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow as Sugawara caught his breath and started struggling again.

“Oh my god, listen to my woes, Bartender-kun. Koushi’s dick is _insatiable._ ”

Daichi’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

“ _HANAAAA_ ,” Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s ankles and tried to lift them.

“Seriously. Like… I’m a busy woman, right? I’m working towards my law degree, you know? But Koushi didn’t give a damn if I was in the middle of studying. The moment the mood hit him, I couldn’t get him to leave me alone until I agreed to have sex with him. I swear. It was so exhausting. I never got any sleep when we were dating.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, and get this. He didn’t even care if we were in public. He was like, _Hana, I want to do it,_ and would drag me off to any secluded area he could find and start taking his clothes off. It was _ridiculous_.”

“Uh… you don’t say.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Koushi is _great_ in bed. Like really great. Like I said, his energy is boundless. But after a while, my stamina gave out. And I was already considering splitting with him anyway on account of the whole, _not in love with me_ thing, so once my grades started to suffer because of my sleep deprivation and stolen studying time, I just decided to call it quits.”

“Huh…”

“Well. That’s about the gist of it. It wasn’t really all that dramatic. Koushi was a good sport about it. I mean, he did argue a little bit… but in the end we agreed mutually to end it. And I still love him, but we are just not compatible. There, does that answer your question?”

“Uh, yes. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Misaki giggled, “Don’t mention it. Oh, and Bartender-kun… I found some more pictures if you’d like me to send them your way…”

“Ah, you’re breaking up. Okay bye,” Daichi ended the call on her laughter. He cleared his throat and set the phone back down on the table. He took a moment to collect himself before turning back to Sugawara. He had given up on struggling and lay still, hands covering his face.

“Well,” Daichi said. “I wasn’t expecting _that_ answer…”

“You don’t understand,” Sugawara muttered, still hiding his face. “It’s not like I’m some depraved pervert or something. I promise.”

“Of course. You just have an insatiable dick.”

Sugawara groaned and lowered his hands. His face was glowing red and he refused to make eye contact, staring instead at the coffee table.

“It’s just that I get in these moods, okay?”

“Obviously.”

“Not that kind of mood!” Sugawara tried to roll onto his side and Daichi retracted his legs, allowing him to do so. He tucked his hands under his cheek and stared forward. “Okay so like… I guess I sort of have like… anxiety or whatever.”

Daichi pursed his lips. This wasn’t the turn he was expecting the conversation to take.

“And so… sometimes I have these little attacks, right? And I get really jittery and the urge to just… run away… strikes me out of nowhere. Before… it happened when I played volleyball. I wasn’t that great of a setter, and I had a lot of fears about letting the team down and I would want to run off and leave. But then I started drawing,” he gulped. “I took a sketchpad with me everywhere I went and every time I got nervous before a match, I would find a quiet place to sit and just sketch a little bit. It calmed me down.”

Daichi settled against the back of the couch and watched him closely.

“And that worked for a little while. But then I started painting for college. And my fears just… transitioned. And since drawing was what was causing my anxiety to flare up at that point, drawing no longer helped to calm me down.”

“So you needed a new outlet.”

“Yes. And well… uh… me and Yukie were kind of… uh… well we weren’t dating, but we… frequented each other’s lives…”

“You slept together often.”

“Ugh. Yes. We did. And I noticed that I felt really… relaxed when… doing that…”

“When you slept together.”

“Daichi please.”

He chuckled, “Sorry. But we’re both adults here, Suga. You don’t have to walk on eggshells.”

Sugawara scowled. “Fine. I decided that my new outlet was _fucking_. That blunt enough for you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, “So yeah, when me and Hana started dating, I still used that as the thing to calm me down when I was feeling stressed and anxious, which just so happened to be… all of the time.”

“Yeah, even when you were in public apparently.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“No, no… I understand. When the mood hits…”

Sugawara sat up, “Shut up! Quit teasing me!”

Daichi laughed and held his arms up when he started batting him with light punches.

“I’m sorry!”

Sugawara let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, “Okay! Are you done?”

“Do you still let off steam that way?” Daichi asked, heart thundering in his chest. “When you’re feeling anxious, do you call up Misaki or Yukie—”

“No.”

Sugawara said it firmly and turned away, leaning his back against the couch.

“Now, that’s too many questions. It’s my turn.”

Daichi hummed.

“What’s your favorite sex position,” Sugawara said with a smirk, thinking that he was going to finally shift the conversation in his favor.

“Missionary,” Daichi said without missing a beat, refusing to be embarrassed.

“Huh? Why? That’s so boring.”

“It’s more romantic.”

“How so?”

Daichi held his stare, “I like to look into my partner’s eyes. I like to see their every reaction. I like to use those reactions to give them the best experience they can have.”

Sugawara’s cheeks reddened.

“That a good enough answer for you?”

He nodded and looked away.

“What do you do to let off steam now?” Daichi asked. “When you’re feeling anxious, what do you do?”

Sugawara let out a sigh, “I come _here_.”

Daichi blinked in astonishment, “Here?”

“That’s right,” Sugawara hugged his legs to his chest and rested his cheek on top of his knees, gaze wandering back up to Daichi's face. “Feel flattered, Daichi. Your presence is like sex for me.”

Daichi’s heart stopped.

Sugawara’s mouth curled up in a smirk, “How is it? Have you fallen for me yet?”

His hands quivered and he didn’t answer as he just tried his best to breathe again.

The kitten walked into the room, meowed, and hopped onto the couch next to Sugawara, butting her head against his arm.

“Hmm…” Sugawara straightened and pet her gently on the head. “Okay. That settles it. Your name is Mint Julep.” He glanced over at Daichi and smiled brightly, “How’s that for a name?”

_I love you._

_I love you._

“Suga,” Daichi said quietly. “You’re not allowed to name our future children.”

“Does that mean you’ve agreed to be my wife?”

“It might.”

Sugawara smirked, “Then I guess I better get used to the missionary position.”

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.  
> C'mon.  
> Did you REALLY think I'd make it that easy for these dumbasses?  
> No. Of COURSE not.  
> They still have PLENTY of struggle left ahead of them.  
> MUWAHAHAHAAAAA  
> ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ
> 
> No but seriously. I have a very distinct way that I'm going to make them get together and I won't compromise. So please have patience, my dears. It'll happen. Probably. Eventually. If I don't die from old age first. *knocks on wood*
> 
> Uhm... yeah. So... Yaku is a thing now. I honestly had plans for him to be a bigger "Koushi Support System" earlier on but it never worked out? So I feel kind of guilty about that since I love him tons and a million. Also, since no drinks were even made this chapter, I named it after the one that was actually mentioned. Perfect.
> 
> Lo-Fang will be making an appearance again in this fic. Sorry, I'm a total music whore so any chance I get to sprinkle in my favorite songs, I'M TAKING THAT OPPORTUNITY. So... if you want.... go look up Permutations III on youtube and imagine Daichi singing it sexily because that shit keeps me up at night, and is probably going to keep Suga up now too. Uhm, and then when I bring Lo-Fang up again, there will be a new song that you ought to listen to... for... reference... because it's good.... and sexy... and yeah. You know.... if you want.............  
> (-_-;)・・・
> 
> Uhh.... so yeah. I went there. I made Suga sex crazed because WHY THE FUCK NOT. I mean... at least I gave him a nice sweet reason why, right??  
> (¬‿¬ )
> 
> This chapter was really stressful for me? I don't know why? I'm glad it's over? Now I want to watch O Brother Where Art Thou and sleep for three years. Goodbye world.  
> ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃
> 
> THANK YOU ALL. I LOVE YOU. SORRY I'M NOT MAKING THIS EASY. FOR ANYBODY. I REGRET NOTHING. SUFFER. SUUUUUFFFEEEERRRRRRR. FEEL FREE TO SHARPEN YOUR PITCHFORKS AND COME AT ME. YOU WILL DIE IN A SNOW DRIFT BEFORE MAKING IT HALFWAY DOWN MY LANE. MY FORTRESS IS IMPENETRABLE. LOL NICE.
> 
> Shit I have no plans for next chapter.  
> Let me make something up real fast.  
> And then build the chapter around that.
> 
> Next Time:  
> A confession.  
> A fake mustache.  
> A farewell...  
> For now.


	21. Sweet Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy.  
> And by happy I mean sad.  
> And by everyone I mean some people.  
> And by some people I mean Daichi and Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote like a cool breeze.  
> I don't know why.  
> I just kind of dig it.  
> I hope you dig it too.

“Daichi, I think I left my sketchpad up in your apartment.”

Daichi looked up from the drink he was making Kuroo, “Oh? Uh it might’ve gotten kicked under the bed. You can go on up and look for it.”

“Thanks!” Sugawara smiled brightly, waved at Kuroo and Bokuto, and then left.

“So you guys spent all day with each other on your last day off?” Bokuto asked, sucking on the straw of his drink.

“Yeah…”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a look when the bartender fell silent.

“Something happened,” Kuroo said.

“Something definitely happened,” Bokuto nodded, setting his drink aside.

“Huh? No. Nothing h-happened.” Daichi paled and he turned away to replace his vodka on the shelves.

“Tell us,” Kuroo said.

“Nothing happened.”

“Daichi tell us,” Bokuto said.

“Nothing—”

“Tell us before Suga-senpai comes back,” Kuroo said.

“I have nothing to t—”

“We will continue to bug you about it even when he comes down,” Bokuto said.

“Whatever. There’s nothing.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo and he gave a nod. This called for drastic measures. Bokuto sucked in a deep breath and then let it out in an ear piercing scream.

“Ah what the fuck?” Daichi turned towards them, covering his ears with his hands.

Kuroo smirked as the screech went on, “I always said he looked like a screech owl, didn’t I?”

“Bokuto, shut the fuck up!” Daichi commanded, wincing when his scream only reached higher volumes.

He squeezed his hands into fists and closed his eyes, scream vibrating in his throat.

“He won’t stop until you tell us!” Kuroo said, raising his voice to be heard over the horrible shriek.

“No!”

Bokuto paused, took a breath, and then screeched even louder, even higher, voice turning raw from the effort.

“Oh my god _FINE_!”

Bokuto cut the scream off instantly and he and Kuroo leaned their chins in the palms of their hands innocently, fluttering their eyelashes up at the bartender.

Daichi’s cheeks were bright red.

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look, eyebrows cocked.

He hadn’t even said a word yet and was already blushing up a storm?

 _This oughta be good_ , Bokuto licked his lips and turned back to Daichi.

“Ugh,” he rubbed his temples, glancing in the direction of the door to his apartment. “ _Fine_ … so… Suga got really drunk. Like… _crazy_ drunk. And he kept drinking. I had to literally pry my bottle of plum brandy from his hands.”

“Classic Suga-senpai,” Bokuto laughed.

“Yeah. Well anyway… Shimizu asked me to watch over him, so I let him stay the night… and uh…”

“C’mon. Rip it off fast like a Band-Aid,” Kuroo encouraged gently.

Daichi leaned on his elbows on the counter, hands covering the lower half of his face, “He sucked my dick.”

Bokuto dropped like a sack of potatoes off of his stool.

“Wait,” Kuroo said. “ _WHAT_?”

Bokuto started screeching again.

“What’s all the noise out here?” Asahi’s voice said.

Bokuto climbed to his feet, “Suga-senpai sucked Daichi off the other day!”

Asahi froze, eyes growing wide, “ _WHAT?_ ”

“Tell us _everything_!” Kuroo leaned over the counter, grabbed Daichi by the front of his vest, and shook him violently.

Asahi joined them and Daichi pried Kuroo’s hands away from him.

“Shut up!” he commanded. “You guys can’t say a single word about this!”

“Tell us how it happened!” Bokuto said. “Are you two… are you two a thing now?”

“No!”

They stared at him in disbelief.

“Sawamura, what the fuck,” Kuroo sat back.

Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Fine. I’ll tell you. So shut up.”

They leaned in expectantly.

“Okay so this is what happened,” Daichi said in a low voice. “I’m not repeating it ever so pay attention.”

All three nodded vigorously.

“So… he was super drunk, right? And I just got out of the shower. Oh by the way, he flat out admitted to me that he jerked off in my shower.”

“Whaaaaa?” Bokuto said in a whisper. “Suga-senpai _savage_.”

“And so I get out of the shower and he’s fucking drinking _again_. So I wrestle the brandy from him and hide it. Then he demands I let him draw me in my towel. So I was like, _uh okay_ , and I let him.”

“Sawamura are you a nude model now?” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Shut up. So then I’m about to get dressed, right? And then he comes up to me and fucking grabs the back of my towel.”

“Suga-senpai _SAVAGE_ ,” Bokuto said again.

“And I’m like, _shit_ , right? So he like drags me over to the bed and I’m wondering where the fuck this is going, and he pushes me down—”

“This just in,” Kuroo interrupted. “Suga-senpai has established himself as a _top_.”

“That’s not going to work,” Bokuto pointed out. “Daichi established himself as a top too.”

“Quite the dilemma.”

“If you love someone it shouldn’t matter what you are,” Asahi offered.

“Are you guys going to listen or should I stop the story right now?” Daichi snapped.

“Sorry,” they apologized in unison and he sighed.

“Alright… so then, he’s like, _I’m going to kiss you_ , and so of course I’m like hell yeah, you know? Like in what universe am I going to turn _that_ away, right?”

“You’d turn it away if I offered,” Bokuto said.

“I meant from Suga.”

“Go on.”

“So he starts kissing me and I’m totally into it, naturally. We make out for a few minutes and then he, out of the fucking blue, tells me, _I’m going to suck you off_.”

“Woo!” Bokuto thrust his hands in the air and Kuroo fanned his face. Asahi blushed and played with a lock of his hair.

“And I was like _nooooo._ ”

“What?” Kuroo scowled. “What self-respectable man would turn away an offered blow job from the man of his dreams?”

“He was drunk!”

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit excuses!”

Daichi slapped him across the face and Bokuto let out a low, “Oooo.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Daichi glared at him and continued. “I tried to get him to stop because I didn’t want to take advantage of him being so drunk, you know?”

“You’re a good guy, Daichi,” Asahi said with a smile.

“Thanks Asahi, but tell me if I’m still a good guy at the end of the story.”

“Oh fuck,” Bokuto covered his mouth with a hand.

“He was really insistent,” Daichi said and he looked like he had aged fifty years as he stared off across the bar. “And he kept saying this stuff about how alcohol doesn’t make people do what they don’t want to do, it just makes it easier to do things that they want to do but wouldn’t normally do or what the fuck ever.”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms on the counter in front of him. “There was that one time I got really drunk and ate all of those five yen coins…”

“Dude you totally wanted to do that when you were sober though,” Kuroo said.

“I guess that’s true…”

“Anyway,” Daichi ignored them. “Uh… in the end I didn’t properly stop him. Uhm… obviously.”

“How was it?” Bokuto leaned forward.

“Yes, how was it?” Kuroo did the same.

Daichi glared at them and didn’t answer for a moment, wiping the counter down with a towel.

“It was…” he let out a deep sigh and slumped over the counter, “ _FUCK_ it was so _GOOD._ ”

Bokuto and Kuroo cheered and gave each other high fives.

“Like seriously…” Daichi said, rolling his head to the side, “It felt better than anything I’ve ever felt before. Like what the fuck. I think I was way hella drunk or something because it was _unreal_.”

“Maybe it’s because it was Suga?” Asahi offered. “Because it was the person that you’re in love with?”

“Or maybe he’s like some kind of super ultra dick sucking master!” Bokuto said. “Maybe he trained in the mountains for six years to suck dick like that!”

“Maybe he was sent down from the heavens themselves to spread his knowledge of dick sucking to the lower beings,” Kuroo said wistfully, lifting his hands towards the ceiling.

“I should ask him for some pointers!” Bokuto said and jumped off of the stool.

“Me too!” Kuroo said and then paused, “Er… not that I’ll ever need to use them…”

“Dude.”

“Shut up.”

“ _STOP_.”

Bokuto and Kuroo froze and turned back to Daichi.

“Stop,” he said firmly. “You can’t tell him _anything_.”

“What do you mean?” Asahi asked nervously.

Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “He doesn’t remember.”

Silence fell over the group for a short moment.

“What?” Bokuto said.

“He doesn’t remember. He said he blacked out before even going up to my apartment.”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged a glance. Because _that_ sounded awfully familiar.

“And I’m guessing you don’t want to bring it up,” Kuroo said.

“Fuck no. He would freak out if he knew he did that,” Daichi scowled.

“I won’t argue with that,” Kuroo shrugged.

“I’m going to pretend it didn’t happen and start over,” Daichi said with conviction.

“Dude,” Bokuto frowned. “How many times are you going to _start over_ before you actually _do_ anything?”

“Like you have the right to say that to me? How are you and Akaashi?”

Bokuto groaned.

“Well then…” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Good story, Sawamura. We uh… we are going to go talk to Suga-senpai…”

“Don’t you dare!”

“We’re not going to tell him,” he insisted, pushing Bokuto in the direction of the apartment. “We just want to talk a little bit! Have faith in us!”

Daichi groaned and Asahi patted his back.

“Cheese it,” Kuroo muttered to Bokuto and they bolted through the door and thundered up the stairs to the apartment.

“ _SUGA-SENPAI YOU GOTS SOME ‘SPLAININ TO DO!”_ Bokuto called at the top of the stairs.

“I’m in the bedroom!”

They ran down the hall and burst through the door. Sugawara was sitting cross-legged on the bed, flipping through his sketchpad slowly.

“Hey Suga-senpai, what happened the other night when you and Daichi hung out together?” Bokuto asked and jumped onto the bed next to him.

“Please explain,” Kuroo said and sat on the other side.

“Huh? Oh… well I got really drunk and passed out…” Sugawara froze, staring down at his sketchpad.

“When did you pass out? What happened before that?”

Sugawara didn’t answer.

Bokuto glanced down at the sketchpad and let out a low whistle at the drawing of half-naked Daichi.

“I don’t remember drawing this,” Sugawara said quietly.

Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look over his head.

“Wait,” Kuroo said. “So this time you actually _did_ forget?”

“We thought you were lying out of embarrassment again,” Bokuto admitted.

Sugawara jerked his head up, “Huh? Did I do something embarrassing? Did Daichi tell you what I did?” His eyes flew wide. “ _Tell me_!”

“Uh…” Kuroo scratched the back of his head and Bokuto pursed his lips.

Sugawara turned to Kuroo and shook him vigorously, “Tell me! You know, don’t you? What did I do? Was it bad?”

“Apparently it was really good,” Bokuto said under his breath and Kuroo reached across and slapped him.

Sugawara turned to him, “Bokuto, what the fuck did I do? Tell me.”

Bokuto paled and leaned away, “Ah… well…”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Kuroo said, drawing his attention. “I mean it’s embarrassing… but not too bad.”

“What was it?” Sugawara asked in a small voice.

Kuroo leaned back on the heels of his hand, “Just danced around in your underwear or whatever. I mean, you already dance, so it’s not that weird…”

Sugawara was silent for a moment and then let out a deep breath, covering his face with his hands, “Oh my god.” He flopped backwards on the bed, “Ugh… why am I so embarrassing?”

Bokuto and Kuroo gave each other a look.

“C’mon,” Kuroo said. “It could’ve been worse.”

“Yeah, you could’ve sucked him off or something,” Bokuto said, earning a glare from Kuroo.

“Fuck,” Sugawara stretched his arms out across the bed. “Can you imagine?”

“I think I can.”

Kuroo slapped Bokuto on the chest.

“I would have to kill myself,” Sugawara said with a nod. “End of my life.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he turned to Kuroo.

 _Oh fuck, what do we do?_ he asked with his stare.

 _Play it cool and stop giving him hints!_ Kuroo’s gaze answered.

Bokuto nodded and they turned back to Sugawara.

“Although,” he said. “At least I would have been able to suck Daichi’s dick at least once before dying. Even if I didn’t remember it…” he reached up and touched his lips as his face flushed. “Hmm… that’s weird…”

Bokuto looked to Kuroo, panic in his eyes, _OH SHIT HE’S GOING TO REMEMBER WHAT DO WE DO?_

 _PLAY IT COOL! PLAY IT COOL!_ Kuroo’s expression mirrored his.

“You know, Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said, voice not revealing the panic he felt. “I think you _should_ suck Sawamura’s dick.”

“I _will_!” Sugawara said, propping himself up on his elbows. “In due time!”

“You’re slow,” he said. “It’s getting boring to watch you.”

“I’m not here for your entertainment,” he said, sitting up and flipping through his sketchpad again.

Bokuto gave Kuroo a thumbs up over Sugawara’s head and Kuroo returned it with a grin.

“Okay what the fuck is this?” Sugawara said, holding up the sketchpad and staring with narrowed eyes at the page. “A pancake with wings?”

“What does the writing underneath it say?” Bokuto pointed to the messy scribbles under the drawing.

“Uhm… _chowder nat_?” Sugawara scowled.

“Is that some kind of anime thing?” Kuroo asked.

“Hold up, I’ll ask Satori,” Sugawara took a picture of the drawing with his phone and attached it to a message, asking, _what is this?_

A minute later came a reply,

 

**_From: Tendou_ **

_proof that u need 2 see a doctr_

Sugawara frowned, “It’s like he _wants_ me to kick his ass every time I see his face.”

“Are you sure you’re an artist?” Bokuto asked, staring at the drawing.

“Relatively positive.”

“Then you might want to burn this drawing and hope that no one sees it,” Kuroo said. “Lest you be so embarrassed you kill yourself.”

“Ah, good advice, Kuroo-kun.”

“It _would_ be embarrassing if anyone else saw it. But hey,” Bokuto wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, “At least it’s not like you sucked Daichi’s dick and then forgot all about it.”

Kuroo pointed at him, “Now _that_ would be embarrassing.”

“Haha! Yeah it would!”

Sugawara glared at them.

“Why do I feel like I’m missing out on a joke?”

* * *

 

Sugawara let out a groan as he checked his bank balance. He flopped down on the floor of his apartment and stared at his phone dejectedly. He was going to have to sell some more paintings. He dropped the phone and glanced over at the stack of paintings nearby. He stretched an arm out and pulled off the top one. It was a scene of a waterfall surrounded by beautiful green scenery.

“Goodbye,” he muttered and set it aside. He shuffled through the other paintings, dividing them into piles of _sell now_ and _sell later_.

The door of his apartment clicked and a voice called out,

“Koushi, I ordered lunch, want to eat?”

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder at Yaku, holding a plastic bag in one hand. “Sure.”

Yaku closed the door behind him and walked over.

“Hm? Are you organizing?”

“I need money,” Sugawara said, placing a painting of a ship out at sea to the side.

“Hmm? Running low? I thought you made a killing off of your last gallery,” Yaku crouched down next to a stack and glanced through it.

“Ah… yeah. I spent it.”

“Koushi.”

“You know I’m bad with money.”

“Where did it go?”

“Uhm…”

“Koushi.”

“Nowhere. Just uh…”

“Don’t tell me you bought another fucking macaw.”

“No. No, definitely not. Not after _last_ time.”

“Well I guess that’s what you get when you buy an exotic bird and a high powered vacuum in the same day.”

“Please don’t. I’m still traumatized.”

“So what did you waste your money on this time?”

Sugawara sighed and leaned back on the heels of his hands. “I bought a vacation home in Kyoto.”

Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose, “ _Why_ did you buy a vacation home in Kyoto?”

“Well… because like… Kiyoko is always cutting off my escape routes when I want to take off and so I thought if I had a place to go to…”

“I’m telling her.”

“No, please don’t.”

He dropped a painting of an icy horizon of a mountain range on a stack and Yaku lifted it.

“Ah… this was the view from the roof of Karasuno's main building…”

“Hm? Oh yeah,” Sugawara glanced at it and then went back to his paintings.

“So is this stack the _save_ stack then?” Yaku asked.

“No…” he pointed at the two stacks. “Sell now. Sell later.”

Yaku was silent for a moment as he stared down at the painting. After a moment he set it down again.

“Say Koushi… are there any paintings that you… _don’t_ want to sell?”

Sugawara looked up at him, “Huh?”

“Like… are there any that you love so much that you’d hate to get rid of them?”

Sugawara hesitated and then glanced at his stacks, “Uh… not… really…”

Yaku didn’t answer.

“Well I mean…” Sugawara shrugged. “It’s enough for me to have painted them and been satisfied with the result, you know?”

“Hm…”

“Anyway… they’re just collecting dust here,” Sugawara climbed to his feet. “I’d rather someone else find pleasure in them than to let them go to waste. Now crack open that lunch, I’m starving.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he’s really going to do it,” Oikawa said.

“I can’t believe it’s taken him this long,” Daichi said, smoothing his hand over the goatee glued to his face. “Does this look okay?”

“Sawa-chan you should grow out facial hair. It’s sexy.”

“How’s mine?” Kuroo drew their attention to the large black mustache over his top lip and hanging down the sides of his mouth. “Do I look like I own a Harley?”

“You look like you _stole_ a Harley,” Oikawa said, curling the ends of his handlebar mustache. “How does mine look?”

Daichi and Kuroo stared at him for a long second before Kuroo asked,

“Who invited you?”

“One of my friends is confessing to the love of his life today and you thought I was going to _miss_ it?” Oikawa popped the collar of his denim jacket with a huff.

“Alright, but why do we need disguises?” Daichi asked, “Also, do you really think that some shitty fake mustaches are really the only things we need? I mean… I’m wearing my normal clothes and I didn’t do anything different with my hair…”

“Here,” Kuroo handed him a pair of sunglasses.

“Ah, perfect. Like I’m a new person,” he slid the glasses onto his face.

“Target spotted!” Oikawa ducked behind a lamp post and Kuroo and Daichi scrambled blindly for a moment, looking for their own places to hide. Kuroo dove behind a cluster of bushes and Daichi crouched behind a trash can.

He paused and then turned to Kuroo, who was poking his head up from the bushes, a leaf sticking out of his wild bed head.

“Wait, what’s the point of the disguises if we’re just going to hide anyway?” he hissed.

“Sawa-chan, shut up. He’ll hear you,” Oikawa said, pulling out a pair of thick framed glasses and sliding them onto his face.

“Yeah, Sawamura, shut your fucking mouth,” Kuroo said, pulling his hood up over his head.

Daichi groaned and glanced around the trash can. “Where are they?”

“Over there. By the fountain,” Oikawa pointed.

Daichi searched across the park and finally spotted Bokuto, hands in his pockets as he walked alongside Akaashi in the direction of the fountain.

“Aw shiiiiet, Bo looks slick as fuck!” Kuroo said, peering through a pair of binoculars he produced seemingly out of nowhere.

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa said.

“I’ve never seen him in a blazer before,” Daichi admitted. “And is it just me, or is his hair less… large?”

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Oikawa said again.

“Oh my God he looks so cute,” Kuroo said. “He’s _blushing_.”

“Let me see!” Daichi scrambled out from behind the trash can.

“ _HE’S LOOKING OVER HERE_!”

Daichi frantically dove into the bush, taking out three branches along the way.

“Just kidding.”

He kicked him in the back and sat up on his knees, “Let me see that,” he pulled the binoculars out of his grasp and pointed them in the direction of the fountain. Bokuto stopped walking and turned towards Akaashi, reaching up and scratching the back of his head, disheveling his hair out of its position. His cheeks were bright red and he looked off to the side, blinking rapidly. Akaashi clasped his hands in front of himself and smiled softly.

“Fuck they’re both cute,” Daichi said. “I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

Oikawa plucked the binoculars from his hands and then crouched down next to him, peering through the lenses.

“Ugh, he’s ruining his hair. Does he realize how hard I worked on that?”

“This is bad, Sawamura,” Kuroo reached out and gripped Daichi’s shoulder, pressing his other hand to his mouth. “I think I’m going to cry.”

“Be strong.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh look, it’s Refreshing-kun…”

Daichi ripped the binoculars out of Oikawa’s hands, “ _Where_?”

Oikawa huffed, “ _Sawa-chan_!”

Daichi scanned the park and spotted him. Sugawara, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt jogged lightly down the sidewalk across the park. As he reached the corner, he slowed and then stopped, kicking his legs out, stacking his hands behind his head. His cheeks were flushed, hair windswept, sweat dripping down his face and neck.

“Oh no he’s hawwwwwtttt,” Daichi said.

“ _Sawa-chan_ , we are here to watch Keiji-chan get confessed to. Not make stupid Spongebob references—”

“Uh oh,” Daichi interrupted. “Looks like he’s spotted Bokuto and Akaashi.” Sugawara perked and walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the fountain.

“He’s going to _ruin it_!” Kuroo hissed. “If he interrupts then Bokuto will never get his confidence up again!”

“ _Stop him!_ ” Oikawa grabbed Daichi’s arm and yanked it. “I worked too hard on Bokuto’s outfit for it to go to waste now!”

“I think your priorities are messed up,” Daichi grunted, passing the binoculars over to Kuroo.

“Shut up and do it!”

Daichi stood and stepped over the bushes. He took off in a swift sprint across the park, leaping over a bench and several scattered flowerbeds as he went. As he neared Sugawara, he didn’t slow, and didn’t catch the other man’s eye until he was nearly on top of him. Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he took a step back as if in attempts avoid the freight train about to crash into him. Without slowing, Daichi swept the man up in his arms and then ducked behind a statue of a man on a horse, putting his back to the cement base and then sliding down into a sitting position with Sugawara in his lap.

He gasped for breath, coming down from the adrenaline rush that got him across the park in five seconds flat.

“What the f—” Sugawara started to struggle but then froze, eyes going wide. “ _Daichi?_ ”

“What,” Daichi pushed the sunglasses up to the top of his head, “were you expecting someone _else_ to sweep you off your feet?”

Sugawara let out a laugh, “What the fuck are you _doing_?”

“I just told you.”

“What’s with the goatee?” Sugawara reached out and touched the fake hairs under his nose. “Is this real?”

“Fake.”

“It’s sexy.”

Daichi grinned, “Have you fallen for me yet?”

Sugawara laughed, “That’s my line. Have you seen how short my shorts are?” he lifted a leg, displaying a pale thigh.

“Suga please, not in public,” Daichi pushed the leg back down.

Sugawara giggled and put his arms around his neck, “So, what’s with the disguise?”

“We’re spying on Bokuto,” he said, trying to ignore the heavy pounding of his heart and the gentle way Sugawara’s fingers twirled the hair at the back of his neck. “He’s going to confess to Akaashi.”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide, “Shit, and I almost ruined it, didn’t I?”

“Hence my attack.”

“So you _weren’t_ trying to sweep me off of my feet?”

“Hey, if I ended up causing you to fall in love with me in the process then I’m not going to complain.”

Sugawara grinned and then crawled out of Daichi’s lap, to his disappointment- and relief- and peeked around the base of the statue at the two at the fountain.

“He’s finally going to confess,” Sugawara said softly. “I’m so proud of him. I might cry.”

Daichi peeked over his head, “Kuroo is already on the verge of tears.”

“Where is he?”

“He and Tooru are hiding in those bushes over there,” he pointed across the park.

Sugawara glanced in that direction and then let out a snort, “Does Oikawa have a handlebar mustache? And Kuroo… binoculars? Really?”

“We take this really seriously, Suga,” Daichi grinned.

They turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto was facing the other man but looking over his head, waving his arms back and forth, face bright red.

“I think he’s about to do it,” Daichi whispered.

“You can do it, Bokuto,” Sugawara said, equally as quiet. He lifted his hand towards Daichi. “Hold my hand.”

Daichi did as he ordered without arguing, cheeks warming.

Sugawara laced their fingers together and squeezed.

Bokuto turned away, gripping at his hair.

“No, no, don’t do that,” Daichi said. “Don’t you dare go into emo mode.”

“Emo mode?”

Bokuto slumped over to the fountain and collapsed on the rim, head ducked, hands clasped in his lap.

“What’s happening?” Sugawara whispered. “Did he get rejected?”

“No… he’s psyching himself out. Fuck.”

“C’mon Bokuto,” Sugawara squeezed Daichi’s hand tightly. “I believe in you!”

Akaashi stepped forward and they held their breath in anticipation. He stood directly in front of Bokuto and spoke calmly. After a moment, Bokuto’s head slowly lifted. His face was crestfallen, chin quivering.

Sugawara’s fingers tightened.

Bokuto spoke, eyes falling to the ground.

Akaashi reached down and cupped his face in both of his hands, turned it up, and then planted a kiss on his lips.

After a slight hesitation, Bokuto leapt to his feet, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and lifting him up off of the ground.

“ _YEAH_!” Daichi and Sugawara jumped up and cheered, their cries of elation harmonizing with Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s across the park.

Bokuto and Akaashi whirled towards them in shock, eyes growing wide. Sugawara took Daichi’s hands and they spun circles in celebration as Kuroo and Oikawa ran in the direction of the fountain.

“What are you guys doing here?” Bokuto called.

Sugawara yanked Daichi towards them and the group met at the fountain.

“Bro…” Kuroo was sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “Bro I’m so happy for you… Ah fuck I can’t stop crying…”

“Ahem…” Akaashi’s cheeks were bright red and he clasped his hands behind his back. “I suppose I should have guessed that… that there would be a few spies…”

Oikawa patted him on the shoulder, “Do you really think we would miss out on your big introduction into the dating world Keiji-chan?”

“Congratulations!” Sugawara hugged Akaashi excitedly and then flounced over to Bokuto, shoving Kuroo out of the way and hugging him too. Kuroo came in behind him and grabbed Bokuto’s shoulders again, sandwiching the artist between them.

Daichi shook Akaashi’s hand and then walked over to them as Sugawara laughed and struggled between the two. He wrapped his arms around all three and then lifted the group up into the air.

Sugawara squealed as Bokuto laughed and Kuroo continued to sob.

“Bro… bro… I’m so happy for you…”

“How come Sugawara-san isn’t wearing a fake mustache?” Akaashi asked calmly.

“He wasn’t a part of the reconnaissance team,” Oikawa answered. “He butted in, _again_.”

“Fuck off, Oikawa,” Sugawara said as Daichi released them and they fell out of their hug.

“Alright,” Daichi said, stepping back. “Kuroo, Suga, Tooru, let’s leave these two love birds alone to finish out their date.”

Kuroo hugged Bokuto again, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, “ _Brooooooo._ ”

Bokuto laughed and hugged him back.

Finally, Daichi and Sugawara managed to pull Kuroo away and Bokuto and Akaashi waved and walked down the sidewalk. Halfway down, Bokuto offered his hand and Akaashi timidly placed his inside.

“Oh shit that’s adorable,” Sugawara said, hugging Oikawa’s arm to his chest.

“Me and Iwa-chan are more adorable.”

“Fuck off, Oikawa.”

“You fuck off, Refreshing-kun.”

“Ah, I should, actually,” Sugawara released his arm and took a step back.

“You’re out exercising?” Daichi asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Ah…” Sugawara scratched the back of his head. “You could… yeah. You could say that.”

“Okay bye, leave us alone,” Oikawa waved a hand rudely in his face.

Sugawara grinned and kicked his left leg back, gripping his heel as he stretched his muscles out.

“Yeah yeah,” he said, switching legs. “I’ll be off then. I hope that mustache gives you a lip rash, Shitbag.”

“Ugh, fuck you.”

Sugawara blew a kiss and then jogged down the sidewalk the opposite way Akaashi and Bokuto had gone. Daichi watched him go, pretending that he wasn’t ogling the flexing muscles in his calves and thighs and…

At the corner, a police car with lights and siren blaring came barreling up to the sidewalk and screeched to a halt. Sugawara froze and turned as if to run, but a police officer was out of the car and grabbing his arms instantly.

“What the fuck,” Daichi took a step towards them as the officer locked a pair of handcuffs on Sugawara’s wrists and dragged him towards the car.

“There he goes,” Oikawa muttered.

Shimizu emerged from the other side of the police cruiser and opened the back door for the officer. He shoved Sugawara’s head down and then inside and Shimizu closed the door behind him. She glanced over and noticed the three watching. She gave them a wave and then climbed back into the car. The officer took his place behind the wheel and the car drove away, sirens and lights shutting off.

After a long moment of silence, Kuroo cleared his throat and turned to the others.

“Well, that was fun on a bun.”

“Lunch?” Oikawa asked and the two turned down the sidewalk.

Daichi just blinked, “What the fuck?”

* * *

 

**_From: Shimizu_ **

_When Koushi comes in. Ask him to show you._

Daichi frowned down at the text message. He flipped his towel over his shoulder and typed out a reply,

 

**_To: Shimizu_ **

_show me what?_

**_From: Shimizu_ **

_Just say, “Let me see them.”_

_Don’t take no for an answer._

**_To: Shimizu_ **

_Uh. Okay. I guess._

 

Daichi slid the cell phone back into his pocket and put the cryptic order out of his mind for the moment. He dragged the towel across the counter, cleaning up the mess of vodka he had spilled all over just a couple minutes earlier. His mind was a mess. What was he supposed to think? He watched Sugawara get taken away in a police car. If Shimizu hadn’t been there then he probably would’ve chased after them and demanded some explanation. Was this just Shimizu’s way of getting what she wanted? He was now aware that her father was the chief of police, but would she really use her connections for something small?

Had Sugawara done something she decided he needed to be punished for?

He wanted to ask.

But maybe Sugawara didn’t want him to know.

He should wait. Wait for Sugawara to tell him on his own.

But would he?

Daichi bit his lip, brow furrowing.

It was driving him insane. He wanted Sugawara to open up to him. He wanted him to tell him everything. But was that too much to ask for? They weren’t dating. And as far as friendships went, theirs was still young.

“Daichi. Hold my hand.”

Daichi blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and turned towards the voice. Sugawara was sitting on a stool, slumped over the counter, head resting on his folded arm, one hand reaching out towards him.

Without hesitation, Daichi placed his hand in his. Sugawara closed his fingers around his and his eyes slid shut.

“I need to soak up as much of your energy as I can,” he said quietly.

“What for?” Daichi asked, moving closer and squeezing his hand gently.

“Mmm…” Sugawara let out a sigh. “I won’t be able to come here for a couple of weeks.”

Daichi’s heart froze.

“Huh?”

Sugawara opened his eyes and sat up slightly, still holding Daichi’s hand. “I got a job.”

“A job? Doing what?”

“Painting something for a client,” he made a face.

“Ah… I didn’t realize you did that.”

“I usually don’t,” he admitted, rubbing his thumb over Daichi’s knuckles. “But considering the insane amount of money I was offered, there wasn’t really any way for me to refuse.”

“Hm… so you won’t be able to come here for a while…”

“A few weeks.”

“A few weeks,” Daichi repeated softly. Why did a few weeks sound more like a few years to him? He gulped.

“I’m going to be really busy,” Sugawara said with a scowl. “Normally for a job of this caliber, I’d get _at least_ six weeks. But my _client_ wants it done in no more than three. Which means I’m going to be spending every second of my free time working on it.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Well he promised to feed me dinner every night I showed up. So I should be fine.”

“Oh, well that’s good then…”

Sugawara stared up at him for a moment, “I’m going to miss you though.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry, “M-Me too…”

“Will you text me?”

“Yes.”

“And send me selfies?”

Daichi chuckled, “If that’s what you want.”

“Hmm… it is.”

“Very well then.”

Sugawara smiled and straightened, finally releasing his hand, to Daichi’s disappointment. “So since this will be the last night I see you for a while, I’ll require you to give me as much energy as you can spare. To keep me going,” he held up his fists determinedly.

“I’m yours,” Daichi said, leaning his hands against the counter.

“Ah, that’s what I like to hear,” Sugawara winked. “Make me a delicious drink, Bartender.”

“Sure. Any preferences?”

“Surprise me!”

He grinned, “Alright.” He hesitated, remembering Shimizu’s text. “Oh… by the way…”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“Let me see them?”

He froze.

“Huh?”

“Let me see them.”

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed, “Uhm…”

“Suga. Let me see them.”

“But—”

“I won’t make you a drink until you let me see them.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head. He reached meekly into his messenger bag and produced a small brown case. He popped it open slowly and then lifted his hands to his eyes. A moment ticked by and he slowly looked up.

Daichi’s chest clenched.

Sugawara refused to look at him through the lenses of the large, square glasses, pushing uncomfortably at the crystal blue frames. He chewed on his bottom lip, face flushed as he waited for Daichi to collect himself and say something.

After a minute of nothing, he let out a groan, pulled the glasses off of his face and folded them angrily.

“They’re stupid! I look stupid!”

“No!” Daichi exclaimed.

Sugawara froze.

“No!” he said again, breathlessly. “They’re not stupid. They… uh…” he cleared his throat into his fist, heat spreading through his face. “They’re… cute.”

Sugawara stared at him for a long second, mouth slightly agape. He blinked rapidly and then straightened, hurriedly unfolding the glasses again and sliding them onto his face. A smile spread over his lips and he giggled giddily, smoothing his hands over his hair, cheeks delightfully pink.

 _FUCK_ , Daichi turned away, covering his mouth with a hand. _FUCK._

Sugawara was too cute. He couldn’t handle it. It felt as if his chest was going to burst. His heart was going to explode. What should he do? What should he do? He needed an ambulance. He needed a doctor.

Sugawara was still giggling behind him and he took a deep breath and did his best to slow his racing heartbeat before turning back around. He cleared his throat again.

“So… you need glasses, huh?”

Sugawara hummed and touched the frames softly. “They’re just for close-up. Apparently I’m far-sighted, or whatever. I can see things at a distance fine. But I’ve uh… been having some troubles reading up close.”

“I see…”

“Kiyoko’s been trying to drag me off to the optometrist for months,” he rolled his eyes.

“Ah… so is that… uh what the whole kidnapping thing was about?”

Sugawara blushed, “Ah. So you did see that…”

“Well, it was hard to miss…”

Sugawara coughed, “Well… she had started to get a little more insistent and so I was dodging her… uhm. But she got pissed. So… so she abused her power as the daughter of the chief of police and… yeah.”

“Has that happened before?”

“More times than I’ll ever admit.”

Daichi laughed. “Well…” he smiled down at him. “They’re cute. Really cute.”

He flushed happily and drummed his fingers on the counter.

Daichi grinned and turned away to make him a drink.

“Are you sure the blue isn’t too weird?” Sugawara asked. “I didn’t even want to get the things so I made Kiyoko pick them out for me.”

“The blue is perfect,” Daichi said. “It matches you.”

Sugawara laughed, “Matches me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hmm… you’re colorful?”

“Whatever that means,” Sugawara snickered.

Daichi chuckled and measured two different kinds of rum into a cocktail shaker filled with ice.

“I’m not used to wearing them,” Sugawara said. “And since they’re mostly for reading and painting, I probably won’t wear them that often. Trying to look at things at a distance kind of gives me a headache. And I didn’t want to get the uh… what are they called… bifocals? Where like they have the two different prescriptions or whatever? Since I can see far away really well. So I just have to carry them around with me everywhere and put them on when I need them.”

“Hmm…” Daichi nodded and added Blue Curacao to the cocktail shaker before capping it and mixing it with strong shakes.

“I’ve already almost sat on them twice,” Sugawara went on. “I’m sure I’m going to break them one day.”

“Shimizu won't like that.”

“Well,” he shrugged.

Daichi poured the mixture into a cocktail glass and then topped it off with pineapple juice. He garnished the drink with a wedge of pineapple and then passed it over to Sugawara.

He _ooed_ and _ahhed_ at the vibrant blue color of the drink, holding the sides of his glasses.

“What’s this called?” he asked.

“Sweet Poison,” Daichi said with a smile.

Sugawara smiled as he lifted the glass to his lips, “Just like Daichi’s love.”

Daichi laughed.

He took a sip and then sighed, “It’s delicious.”

“Hm… just like my love, right?”

“Well. Close.”

* * *

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Sugawara murmured into the counter. “Daichi, let me move in.”

Daichi chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Before we’ve married? Do you think I’m a loose man, Suga?”

“I wish you were,” he said with a sigh.

Daichi rolled his eyes and glanced at the only other people left in the bar. He frowned. The three men in the booth to the left had made no attempts to leave, even after Daichi had told them twice about Last Call. He didn’t recognize them, as this was the first time they had come into the bar, and they ordered nothing but straight shots the entire night, finishing up with three beers when he warned them about closing in half an hour.

Well half an hour had come and gone and still they loitered, snickering amongst themselves. Normally for this type of thing, he would just have Asahi give them a glare and then watch them scatter with tails between their legs. But Daichi had let Asahi leave earlier in the night after complaining about a migraine. So as far as intimidation went, Daichi was all he had.

And Daichi wasn’t all that fond of intimidating his customers unless it was one of his unruly regulars. He glanced at the time on his watch and sighed. There was no helping it. It was late. Sugawara had insisted on being the last one in the bar and if he didn’t get home soon then he was going to be a zombie for classes and Daichi didn’t want to be responsible for that.

He set his towel down on the counter and moved around it quietly.

“Daichi hurry up and get rid of them,” Sugawara said, sitting up.

“That’s what I’m doing,” he said in a low voice and walked over to the booth. He smiled calmly at the three customers as they ceased their conversation and turned towards him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But I need to close up. Would you gentlemen mind taking your leave? I’d be happy to serve you more tomorrow—”

“We’ll leave in a bit,” one man flapped his hand at him. “We’re in the middle of a conversation right now.”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched, “I’m terribly sorry but could you please take the conversation to another location?”

“You’re not making that guy leave,” another man said, gesturing at Sugawara at the counter.

“Don’t lump me in together with you,” Sugawara called, sliding off of his stool.

Uh oh. Daichi didn’t want Sugawara to join in. His interference would no doubt lead to a fight.

“Once again I apologize,” Daichi said, voice hardening. “But I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We are closing.”

The three men looked among themselves and then climbed out of the booth. Daichi stifled a sigh of relief. What bothersome customers. This was his last night to see Sugawara for a few weeks and they wanted to ruin it?

Daichi stepped aside, watching patiently as they gathered their jackets and pulled them on.

“Oh, I forgot one thing,” one of the men turned towards Daichi. “Oi, Bartender.” His fist flashed out, striking Daichi in the cheek. The shock of the attack sent him flying backwards to the floor.

_What the fuck?_

Did that guy just… _punch_ him?

Daichi sat up on his elbows, blinking in astonishment.

A flash of motion drew his eyes to the right and suddenly Sugawara was in between him and the three customers.

 _Shit_.

He didn’t give them a chance to prepare before grabbing the man that had struck Daichi by the front of his jacket, lifting him up off of the ground and then slamming him roughly down on the table behind him. Daichi stared wide eyed as Sugawara pulled his fist back and then snapped it forward, striking the man across the face with a _crack_. He pulled back and did it again, and again.

 _Shit_.

Another of the men hooked his arms around Sugawara and yanked him back.

Sugawara let out a roar and kicked his feet, heel connecting with the man on the table. The third man leapt forward and punched him across the face, leaving an instant red bruise on his right cheekbone. Sugawara dodged his second punch and the man accidentally struck his friend holding Sugawara still.

“Ah shit sorry!” he said and kneed Sugawara in the stomach.

He grunted and stomped his heel down on his captor’s foot, earning a cry and his freedom. Sugawara stumbled away from them and lifted his fists in preparation for the next attack.

The third man let out a growl and grabbed one of the tall beer glasses from the table behind him. He slammed the rim on the corner of the table, shattering the glass and creating a short, jagged weapon out of the base. He made a swipe at Sugawara, who narrowly dodged it.

Fury coursed through Daichi’s veins now that the initial shock had finally worn off. He thrust to his feet and put himself between Sugawara and the others.

“Dai—”

The man lunged in, swinging the broken glass. Daichi knocked his arm away and grabbed him by the throat, holding him in place as he slammed his fist into his mouth. One punch was enough and he crumpled to the floor, holding his bloody lips with a groan. Another of the men lunged for Daichi but he deflected his blow and answered with his fist in his stomach. The wind blew from the man’s lungs and he slid to the floor with his friend. The third man held up his hands in surrender before Daichi could even raise his fist against him.

“Sorry! Sorry! We will leave!” he begged.

Daichi grabbed the man by the front of the jacket. He leaned over and collected the fronts of the other two’s clothes and yanked them to their feet. He dragged them mercilessly to the front door, releasing the first man in order to pull it open, and then he shoved all three of them out to the sidewalk. He followed, standing in the doorway.

“Don’t come back,” he barked harshly.

The three men nodded and pulled each other along as they fled down the sidewalk.

Daichi let out a ragged sigh and went back into the bar. Sugawara was crouching over the broken glass shards, trying to collect them in a pile. Daichi gritted his jaw and strode up to him. He reached down and grabbed Sugawara’s wrist. He dropped the shard from his fingers as Daichi yanked him up to his feet.

“Ah,” Sugawara winced as Daichi turned him roughly and then thrust him up against the table, pressing against him with his hips. Sugawara’s eyes went wide and Daichi snatched up his chin, holding his gaze with a cold glare.

“D-Daichi…”

Daichi’s mouth twitched angrily, “Don’t you _ever_ put yourself between me and danger _ever again_.”

His eyes widened even further, “Wh-what—”

“You heard me,” he said in a low voice, gripping his chin tighter. “Don’t _ever_ do that again. Understand?”

Sugawara gulped, “I… I…”

Daichi inhaled deeply and then let it out, loosening his hold on his chin and releasing his wrist.

“You want to protect everyone,” he said softly. “Let yourself be protected for once.”

“B-but…”

“When it comes to me,” Daichi said firmly. “Be protected. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed.

“Understand?”

He let out a deep breath and gently nudged Daichi’s hand from his chin. He leaned against his chest, wrapping his arms around and digging his fingers into his back.

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat and put his arms around him, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo.

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara whispered against his chest. “When I see the people I care about get hurt I… I just…”

Daichi sighed and stroked his hair, “I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt. I was mostly surprised.”

“Hm…” Sugawara squeezed him tightly. “Sorry. I won’t… uh… I won’t… _try_ to do it again.”

Daichi chuckled and tugged on his hair, “That’s not good enough.”

He moaned.

“Suga.”

“I can’t make that promise,” Sugawara leaned back and then pushed Daichi away from him.

He stepped back, blinking in surprise.

Sugawara rushed off to the counter, grabbed his bag, and then hurried to the door.

“Suga—”

Sugawara yanked the door open and stepped half outside before hesitating. He held the door with one hand and then glanced up at Daichi, face red. He gulped, “I’ll… see you in a few weeks.”

Daichi’s heart ached.

“Yeah… in a few weeks.”

Sugawara hesitated again, seemingly wanting to say something else, but then disappeared, door closing softly behind him.

Daichi let out a groan and slid to the floor, pain in his chest stronger than the sting of the glass under his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, no, I don't have a life.  
> Which is why this is already out.
> 
> So... I really liked this chapter. I don't know why. I mean there's nothing all that special that happens... and it's not more well written than the other chapters... but I just felt really good writing it. So... me likey.
> 
> I'm so indulgent. I wanted Oikawa with a handlebar mustache.  
> And Megane Suga.  
> So I did the things.
> 
> Also, I never get tired of Suga in handcuffs so..........  
> I have a feeling that next chapter is going to be well received by you lovely pals, so I'll do my best writing it.  
> ＼(＾▽＾)／
> 
> Fuck I gotta stop spoiling you guys. Maybe I'll make you wait a thousand years for the next chapter to come out. Just so you remember that I hold your lives in my hands.  
> MUWAHAHA  
> ←~(Ψ▼ｰ▼)∈
> 
> I LOVE YOU. I WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT, I PROMISE. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. KISS KISS HUG HUG  
> (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> Daichi misses Suga.  
> MAYHEM  
> CHAOS  
> EXPLOSIONS


	22. Flaming Mouthwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara finds out which stage of Daichi's drunkenness is the MOST dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm.  
> Bye.

“This is… uh… bigger than I expected.”

Oikawa propped his hands up on his hips, “Man if I had a hundred yen for every time someone told me _that_ …”

“He could afford a cheap hat,” Iwaizumi said under his breath.

“Iwa-chan!”

Sugawara let out a deep breath, “You want me to paint this entire wall in _three_ weeks?”

“Yes.”

“You do realize that’s impossible, right?”

“You do realize I don’t give a fuck about the cheap limitations of lesser beings, right?” Oikawa said.

“It took Michelangelo four years to paint the Sistine Chapel.”

“The Sistine Chapel is forty-one meters long. This is eight. Three weeks should be plenty of time.”

“Your math is a little off.”

“Michelangelo had to paint a ceiling, this is only one wall.”

“And I’m not Michelangelo.”

"Then why did you even bring him up?" Oikawa turned to Sugawara, crossing his arms over his chest, “Are you saying you can’t do it?”

“I’m saying that you’re an asshole for giving me an unrealistic time frame,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest too.

“Oh,” Oikawa flapped a hand and turned back to the wall. “I already knew that.”

Sugawara sighed.

“Okay I’ll leave it to you, don’t make an absolute mess out of my wall. It’s the first thing that my clients will see when coming into my office,” Oikawa walked towards an elevator across the lobby. “No pressure!” he sang over his shoulder, followed by sinister giggles. “Iwa-chan I’ll be in my workshop, creating _real_ art if you need me!” He stepped inside the elevator, turned, and smirked at Sugawara. As the doors were sliding shut, he flipped the bird with both hands and stuck his tongue out.

Sugawara faced Iwaizumi, “How do you put up with him?”

“He’s more tolerable when we’re alone,” Iwaizumi said. “Sorry.”

He smiled, “It’s fine! I shouldn’t really be complaining. For the amount of money you’re giving to me I would knock this out in two weeks.”

“Ah well, I wasn’t going to offer you that much but Oikawa insisted— Oh wait I wasn’t supposed to tell you that…”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Holy fuck really?”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head.

“Oikawa loves me, doesn’t he?”

“Sure looks like it. Pretend you don’t know. It’ll be easier for all of us,” Iwaizumi grinned and winked. “Well, I’ll be in the room right over here doing some paperwork,” he pointed to the right. “If you need anything, feel free to ask.”

“I think I’ll be good,” Sugawara turned and stared at the spread of art supplies along the two rectangular tables in the center of the building’s lobby. “In fact… this might be overkill.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Yeah… he went a little overboard ordering things…”

Sugawara smiled, “Say, Iwaizumi. Oikawa is going to pretend to hate anything I paint anyway, right?”

“Seems likely.”

“Then I’ll ask you,” he turned back to the pristine expanse of white wall, “Would a sunset over roses be appropriate?”

“That sounds perfect, actually.”

Sugawara smiled, “Good. I’ve got the perfect image in mind then.”

* * *

 

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_Pic_

Daichi smiled down at the screen of his phone.

“What ya smilin’ about, Daichi-san?” Nishinoya asked, throwing back the Jaegerbomb he just made for him

“Suga has been texting me all week,” Daichi said.

“I haven’t seen him around, is he busy?”

Daichi sighed, “He has a job.”

“Like… bussin’ tables or something?”

“No, he’s painting something for a client.”

“Whoa! Legit! It’s like he’s a real artist!”

Daichi chuckled, “Well, he _is_ a real artist so…”

“Yeah but I always just think of people in college as just… in training, you know? It’s rare that someone actually makes money in their craft before graduation,” he shrugged. “As far as I know, at least.”

Daichi’s chest swelled with pride and he texted Sugawara back.

 

**_To: Suga_ **

_requests?_

_I’m working so keep it PG_

“Daichi-san it’s written all over your face.”

He flinched and looked back to Nishinoya. He grinned wolfishly.

“You _liiiiiiike_ him.”

Daichi cleared his throat, “Well… _obviously_.” His phone vibrated.

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_So no dick pic?_

Daichi grinned.

“Daichi-san. Your happiness is spoiling the alcohol.”

Daichi glared at him, “Shut up.”

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_Just your majestic face is enough._

Daichi opened his camera and held the phone in front of his face.

“Oh my god, you’re even sending each other selfies? What are you, high school sweethearts?” Nishinoya climbed up on the counter and stuck his head in the picture as Daichi took it.

“Fuck,” he said with a laugh, dropping the phone in his pocket and starting on another Jaegerbomb. “It sure feels like it sometimes.”

“That’s real cute, Daichi-san.”

Asahi emerged from the kitchen with a platter. Nishinoya straightened, hurriedly straightening the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah,” Daichi said under his breath. “ _I’m_ the cute one.”

“Wing platter,” Asahi said, setting the tray down on the counter in front of Nishinoya.

“Thanks Asahi-san!” he exclaimed brightly. “Your food is the best! I wish you could cook for me every day!”

Asahi’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head, “Ah… ha ha… yeah…” he gulped. “I have something to clean up,” he turned and fled back into the kitchen.

Nishinoya deflated, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand, “Alright, what gives, Daichi-san? Does Asahi-san like me or not?”

Daichi passed him his shot, “I think you should ask that to the person himself, shouldn’t you?”

Nishinoya sighed heavily, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not as good at flirting as I thought I was.” He lifted a wing and bit into it. He let out a moan of appreciation and straightened, seemingly regaining his energy, “I’ll just kick it up a notch!”

Daichi chuckled, “That’s the spirit.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_Not fair._

**_To: Suga_ **

_what’s not fair?_

“Yo Bartender!”

Daichi lifted his head as Saeko and Tanaka walked into the bar. Saeko waved.

“I want to get smashed tonight! I hope you have plenty of gin!”

“Nee-san,” Tanaka said wearily.

“Nee-san!” Nishinoya cheered.

“Of course,” Daichi said with a smile, replacing the phone in his pocket. “I just got a new order in yesterday.”

“Hoo!” Saeko slid onto a stool next to Nishinoya. “Whip it out!”

“Daichi-san I apologize in advance for any trouble that will happen tonight,” Tanaka said, sitting next to his sister.

He chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, Tanaka. I welcome trouble.”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Saeko slammed her palms down on the counter. “Make me a Gin and Tonic! Heavy on the gin!”

“You got it,” Daichi went to work on the drink while Saeko teased her brother with Nishinoya’s help.

“Nee-saaaaan,” Tanaka complained as she rubbed his shaved head. “That’s it, I’m calling Tora.”

“Why Taketora?” Daichi asked, sliding the glass over to Saeko.

“Because he actually likes being teased by her,” Tanaka replied. “So she can play with him and leave me the hell alone.”

Daichi glanced among the group as Tanaka put his phone to his ear and started talking loudly.

_Nishinoya… both Tanakas… now Taketora?_

Daichi pursed his lips. He was seeing a trend. This was starting to look like a Rowdy Night. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kyoutani and Kamasaki showed up at one point.

He checked his phone.

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_I wish I could be there too._

Daichi smiled as a tight fist squeezed his heart.

 

**_To: Suga_ **

_me too._

**_From: Suga_ **

_Hey Daichi._

_What’s your favorite color of rose?_

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. His favorite color of rose? He had never thought about it. He closed his eyes and wracked his brain. The memory of Sugawara hugging him on his roof flashed through his mind.

_“From this angle… it looks like the sun is setting behind the roses.”_

What color were they?

Daichi opened his eyes and texted back,

 

**_To: Suga_ **

_white_

A moment later, a reply came.

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_I was thinking the same thing._

* * *

“So Sawamura, it’s been two weeks, right?” Kuroo asked, puffing on a cigar nonchalantly. “How are you taking Suga-senpai’s absence?”

Daichi rolled his head to the side from where he was slumped over the counter.

“I miiiisss hiiimmm,” he groaned, chin quivering.

Bokuto laughed, “Daichi you’ve become such a baby!”

“Shut up Mister _I finally confessed to my crush and now live every day in bliss_!” Daichi snapped, straightening.

Bokuto pressed his palms to his cheeks, “Akaashi kisses me every morning!”

Daichi reached out and wrapped his hands around his throat, muttering, “Stop being happy while I’m miserable…”

Bokuto laughed as he shook him indignantly.

“Jeez, who are you, Oikawa?” Kuroo asked, sucking on the cigar.

“By the way,” Bokuto said in a tight voice as Daichi continued to strangle him. “I haven’t seen him around lately either.”

Kuroo glanced over at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “What’s the deal? Where’s the princess?”

They exchanged a look and then Matsukawa answered, “He said he’s busy _babysitting_ , whatever that means.”

“His nephew maybe?” Bokuto said, finally able to breathe again when Daichi released him and slumped over the counter once more.

“Nah, he’s like fourteen now.”

“Iwaizumi said it’s business related,” Hanamaki said. “Oikawa makes it a point to be the last one to leave the office, and lately someone has been staying late every night, supposedly.”

“Who?” Kuroo asked. “Isn’t Oikawa the boss? Why doesn’t he just tell him to go home?”

Hanamaki shrugged, “Why does his Majesty ever do _any_ of the things he does?”

“Anyway,” Matsukawa said. “I think we are all missing out on a golden opportunity here.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Bokuto leaned on his elbows.

Hanamaki said, “Let’s get Daichi _drunk off his ass._ ”

Daichi rolled his head to the side and stared at him.

They were silent for a moment before Kuroo said, “By Gods, you’re right.”

“He’s depressed,” Bokuto said.

“He misses Sugawara,” Matsukawa said.

“He’s irritable,” Hanamaki said.

“It’s a perfect recipe for a hilarious drunk Daichi,” Kuroo said softly.

“I can hear you,” Daichi said with a scowl.

“Do you object?” Matsukawa stood and moved closer to the other two down the counter, Hanamaki right behind him.

Daichi contemplated for a moment. Sugawara had texted him earlier that day but for the past two hours it had been silent on his end and he couldn’t stop thinking,

_What is he doing?_

_Is he eating?_

_Is he sleeping?_

_Is he almost done with his work?_

_What is he painting?_

_Does he miss me too?_

_And if he does, what does that mean?_

Daichi swallowed and pushed up off of the counter.

“Fuck me up, customers.”

* * *

 

“You’re not allowed to sing classic rock,” Matsukawa said, slapping Daichi’s hand away from the karaoke machine’s screen.

“Cheater! Let me choose the song!” Daichi slapped weakly at him, swaying on his feet.

“No, you can only sing really embarrassing pop songs or ballads tonight.”

Kuroo grinned, slipping his fingers into Daichi’s pocket while he was distracted.

“That’s not fair,” Daichi draped his arms over Matsukawa’s shoulders. “You let Bokuto sing ACDC…”

Kuroo pinched his phone and slid it out.

“Because when other people sing classic rock, it’s to be ironic. You genuinely like it so it’s just embarrassing to see you try so hard.”

“I hate you.”

“Okay here, sing this one.”

Daichi blinked at the screen, “Taylor Swift.”

“Yes.”

“She’ll sue me.”

“Probably. But that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Sawamura!”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder at Kuroo. He held the phone up, “Smile for the camera!”

He grinned and threw a up clumsy peace sign.

“I’m making a video for Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said.

“Nooooo he’ll think I’m lame,” Daichi whined, lowering the peace sign.

Bokuto bounced up to him, “Daichi, I’ll sing with you if it’s _All About that Bass._ ”

A new argument sprouted up and Kuroo turned the camera on his face. He fluffed his hair, “Hello Suga-senpai. So as you can probably see, Sawamura is a little tipsy. This is because me and my fellow soldiers have taken it upon ourselves to make him barf his spine out come tomorrow morning.”

“Just let me sing Aerosmith!” Daichi whined and Bokuto and Matsukawa groaned loudly.

“And considering you haven’t had the chance to spend time with us lately,” Kuroo continued. “I decided to document our journey for your viewing enjoyment. You can thank me later.” He winked and turned the camera around just as Bokuto and Matsukawa managed to wrestle Daichi away from the karaoke machine and Hanamaki slid in to choose the song in their place.

“Here we have the early stages of Daichi’s drunkenness,” Kuroo commentated. “Where it’s really easy to make him do anything you want.”

“Okay,” Hanamaki turned to Daichi. “You, me, and Bokuto are singing _Bang Bang_.”

Bokuto cheered.

“Dibs on Jessie J,” Hanamaki raised a hand.

“I want Nicki!” Bokuto jumped in.

“Ehh,” Daichi turned to him. “Why do you get to be Nicki?”

“Because I have the fattest ass.”

“That’s true,” Hanamaki said.

Matsukawa nodded.

“Bo’s ass can smash a watermelon,” Kuroo called. “I’ve seen it happen.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Daichi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That means, you’re Ariana,” Matsukawa said, hopping off of the stage and joining Kuroo.

“Ah… I can’t do falsetto though.”

“Sing it normally then,” Bokuto patted him on the back.

Hanamaki started the music and Bokuto instantly started bouncing to the beat of the clapping.

“ _She got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the time!”_ Hanamaki belted out- with a shocking amount of soul considering the bored expression he wore- and Matsukawa whistled. Daichi laughed and joined in with Bokuto’s dancing.

“Oh how embarrassing,” Kuroo said into the phone. “Do you still like him, Suga-senpai?” When the chorus rolled around for the first time, all three of the men sang in unison and even managed to shimmy their chests simultaneously, resulting in uproarious laughter.

“Uh oh, here it comes,” Kuroo said as the microphone was passed to Daichi.

There was a wide grin on his face as he sang his lines, “ _She might’ve let you hold her hand in school, but I’mma show you how to graduate._ ” He pressed a hand to his chest and then slid it sensually down his stomach to the front of his pants, slowly gyrating his body.

“Ah shit that was sexy,” Kuroo said and Matsukawa whistled again.

Bokuto cheered and slapped his ass and Daichi rolled his hips with a laugh.

“ _See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad boy to blow your mind!_ ”

All three jumped into the second chorus and Kuroo whistled, “Suga-senpai I wouldn’t blame you if you used that image to jerk off to tonight.”

“I know I am,” Matsukawa said.

“Aaaayyyy,” Kuroo said.

“Aaaaayyyy,” he joined in.

Kuroo continued to send video after video of Daichi’s drunken antics, singing and dancing and falling over tables alike.

“Sawamura, you’re sweating,” Kuroo said, pointing the camera at the bartender as he poured himself another shot of whiskey.

“Duh,” he panted, swaying slightly. Asahi reached around him and steadied his hand when he almost spilled. “Dancing is hard work, you know?”

“I can’t believe you’re dancing without Suga-senpai,” he said, shaking his head.

Daichi froze and Asahi took the bottle from him.

His eyes went wide and turned glossy, “Oh fuck.”

“And here is stage two,” Kuroo said into the phone. “The part where Sawamura is overly emotional.”

“Oh no,” Daichi reached up and covered his eyes with a hand, “I told Suga that I would dance with him. And yet I’m here dancing without him. I’m scum. I’m the lowest of the low.”

Asahi patted him on the back, “It’s okay, Daichi. I don’t think Suga will mind.”

“I’m the worst. I don’t deserve to be alive,” Daichi slumped over the counter. “I should throw myself from the roof.”

“I don’t think that would kill you,” Matsukawa said over his beer. “I mean, you might break a few bones, but it won’t kill you.”

“Shit,” Daichi pounded his forehead on the counter.

“Daichi, it’s okay… Suga will forgive you…” Asahi said frantically.

Daichi straightened and started yanking at his tie, “I can’t breathe with this _fucking_ tie.”

“Wow he’s already moved onto stage three,” Kuroo said. “Misplaced rage.”

“Shut the _fuck up_ , Tetsurou.”

“Ooo, stage four. First names…”

Daichi growled and ripped the tie over his head. He panted as he started unbuttoning his vest.

“Uh oh, stage five: stripping.”

“Get this _fucking thing… off of me…_ ” he snarled, tearing the vest off of his arms.

“Daichi!” Bokuto’s voice called. “Let’s see if we can twerk off of the wall!”

Daichi paused in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated and then looked up.

“Okay!” he said suddenly. He tossed back the shot of whiskey and then rushed around the counter.

“Aaaaand now he’s back to the _do everything anyone tells me_ stage,” Kuroo turned on his stool, following the bartender as he ran up to Bokuto across the bar.

“Are you sending all of these to Suga?” Asahi asked, leaning on the counter and peering over Kuroo’s shoulder at the phone screen.

“Yep. Every single one,” Kuroo said.

They watched Daichi put his palms to the floor and then brace his feet up on the wall while Bokuto doubled over, clutching his stomach. Once he was properly upside down, Daichi’s toes slipped on the wall and he crashed to the floor in a heap. Bokuto screamed with laughter and collapsed, kicking his legs giddily.

Asahi groaned and Kuroo hissed.

“No matter how embarrassing they are,” he said and ended the video. He attached it to a message and hit send.

* * *

 

Oikawa ripped the paintbrush out of Sugawara’s hand.

“Ah!” Sugawara turned. “Give it back!”

“I’m tired!” Oikawa snapped, dropping the brush in a cup of filthy brown water. “Call it a day already!”

Sugawara scowled, “It’s only…” he glanced at the clock above the desk to the right. “Oh…”

“Yeah. It’s fucking _late_ o’clock. I have to be up in four hours for a meeting with a client,” Oikawa started capping Sugawara’s paints while the man rubbed his eyes tiredly. “So get your shit and get the fuck out so I can lock the door.”

Sugawara yawned.

“And your phone has been going off like _crazy_ over there,” Oikawa said, pointing at the phone half hidden under a dirty paper towel down the table. “You’d think someone was dying.”

“Sorry,” Sugawara muttered and pulled the bandana off of his head. He used it to wipe the paint from his hands and then tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Seriously, you’re nothing but trouble. I should’ve hired an actual professional,” Oikawa grabbed Sugawara’s jacket and manhandled him into it. “You get here late every day, I have to practically spoon feed you your dinner, you stay too late…” he grabbed the phone and thrust it against his chest. Sugawara clasped it and Oikawa ushered him towards the front door. “I called a taxi already. Just go home and sleep. You can pick up where you left off tomorrow.”

“Ah… okay…”

Oikawa dragged him out of the building to the taxi waiting at the curb. He opened the door and pushed him inside.

“Go straight to sleep when you get home,” Oikawa commanded. “You’re not allowed to be tired when you’re working on _my_ wall.”

Sugawara smiled up at him, “Oikawa you’re so cute when you’re pretending to not care about others.”

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my sight,” Oikawa slammed the door on Sugawara’s giggles.

He checked his phone with another yawn. He had several new text messages from Daichi, and it looked like every single one of them was a video clip of some sort. So as not to bother the taxi driver, he decided to watch them once he got back to his apartment.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Sugawara had last seen Daichi in person. He missed him.

God he was so lame.

But he missed him.

He shouldn’t. He had gone twenty-two years without knowing Daichi but now… now if he didn’t see him at least every other day it was like he was suffocating. He wanted to see him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to drink one of the drinks he made.

He missed him and he was so fucking pathetic but who fucking cared?

Who even cared?

Back at his apartment, Sugawara instantly stripped out of his paint splattered clothes and started up a bath. He sunk into the steaming water with his phone and opened his messages. Hopefully watching the videos from Daichi would cheer him up a little bit and lessen the painful ache in his chest.

Halfway through the first video he was laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks. Daichi and the others singing _Bang Bang_ was too much. And then add their dancing and Kuroo’s commentary and Suga’s ribs ached.

It was hilarious but also unbelievably sexy. Daichi’s dancing wasn’t anything to laugh about when he gyrated his hips sexily to the music.

“Fuck,” Sugawara said and bit his thumbnail.

_I wish I was there…_

He moved on through the videos, laughing and groaning at the silly drunken antics of Daichi and the others.

“I’m going to give Kuroo a kiss next time I see him,” Sugawara mumbled, wiping tears from his eyes after the wall twerking video. As he was watching, a new picture popped up and he tapped it to enlarge. It was of Daichi, shirt unbuttoned down to his navel, holding a cooking torch, a smoking cigar clenched in his teeth as he looked off to the side, six short glasses on the counter in front of him. Another picture came and it was similar to the first except Daichi was pointing the torch at the first glass. In the next, he was at the last glass, all of the others now sporting a tall flame. The next was blurry and off center, pointed off towards the ceiling, an eruption of fire taking up the bottom half of the image.

“Oh shit,” Sugawara covered his mouth with his hand.

The next picture was of Daichi sitting on the floor behind the counter. Asahi- a look of pure panic on his face- dumped a pitcher of water over his left arm. The sleeve of his shirt was charred and blackened all the way up to his elbow and Daichi was gulping blue liquid from a glass, cigar pinched in his fingers, seemingly unconcerned by the situation.

The caption with the picture read,

 

_he caught on fire_

_(_ _ノ_ <_ _)_

Sugawara sputtered, “Oh my god…”

Another picture came. Daichi was still on the ground, grinning up at the camera with cigar between his teeth again, giving a thumbs up while Matsukawa wrapped bandages around his other hand. Asahi was sitting anxiously by, hands covering his cheeks.

 

_only first degree burns!_

Sugawara let out a breath of relief that Daichi didn’t seem to be needing a trip to the hospital. A minute later a video arrived. Sugawara clicked on it eagerly.

“How are you feeling, Sawamura?” Kuroo’s voice said through the speakers.

Daichi glanced up at the camera as Matsukawa finished up wrapping his hand. He pulled the cigar from his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke.

“How am I feeling?” he grinned crookedly. “Like I need another shot.”

“Aaaaay! That’s the spirit.”

The camera jostled and Kuroo’s arm appeared in front of it, holding another glass with blue liquid in it.

“Here, you can have mine. What's this called again? I didn't hear you earlier on account of the small explosion and Azumane's screaming.”

Daichi took it, "A Flaming Mouthwash."

"More like a Flaming Daichi," Bokuto's voice called.

Asahi panicked, “Ah, are you sure he should drink more?”

“I promised Suga-senpai he’d be puking out his spine by tomorrow,” Kuroo said.

Daichi downed the drink and let out a satisfied gasp.

“He’s fine,” Matsukawa said, patting Daichi’s bandaged hand. “It’s not the first time he’s lit himself on fire.”

“At least this time he kept his eyebrows,” Kuroo said and Daichi nodded seriously, sucking on the cigar.

Sugawara giggled.

“Ah,” Daichi looked at the watch on his wrist. “Last call was an hour ago. Everyone get the fuck out.”

“Boo!” everyone erupted.

“No Last Call!” Bokuto’s voice shouted.

“Yeah, no Last Call!” Kuroo said. “You haven’t puked yet!”

“I didn’t say we had to stop drinking,” Daichi wiggled his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Matsukawa asked.

Daichi pushed to his feet and raised his arms, “ _Time to go bar hopping_!”

“ _Yeah!_ ” the bar erupted in cheers and the video cut off.

Sugawara sighed. He wished he was there with them. He set his phone aside and sank lower in the bathtub until the water covered the bottom half of his face. Just one more week. He could do it. He would finish Oikawa’s mural on time and then he would be able to go back to the Black Feather and see Daichi again. And maybe he could even touch him and hug him and…

Well probably not any more than that. At least not yet.

But Sugawara could flirt with him. He could see his cheeks blush cutely whenever Sugawara hit him with an especially forward seduction technique. He could hear the way his voice grew rough when he was embarrassed. He could watch his ass as he moved around the bar…

Sugawara shook his head and sat up in the bath.

He was _not_ going to start thinking about stuff like that. Not tonight. Oikawa had told him to go straight to bed when he got home, and he really should. He was tired enough to need to physically fight off the urge to close his eyes.

He needed to sleep.

Sugawara finished washing and then toweled off. As he was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth, he noticed a new notification on his phone. He opened the message to another video.

Bokuto and Daichi were marching down a dark street, arm in arm, singing off tune to some bright pop song, waving their free arms over their heads.

“And now we are on to the final stage of Sawamura’s drunkenness,” Kuroo’s voice said and he turned the camera around to his face. Hanamaki poked his head in and stuck his tongue out as Kuroo said, “ _Boundless energy_.”

Sugawara smiled and spat toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth. He went out into his apartment and plugged his phone into the wall charger.

He wished he were with them.

He sighed and started cleaning off his bed, grabbing his school books and shoving them into his bag. It took him a few minutes to get the entire thing cleared and then he went to the kitchen. He popped open the refrigerator and stared at the array of energy drinks and coffee. His fingers itched and he glanced over his shoulder at the easel and blank canvas propped up on it in the center of the room.

Maybe he could…

Just for an hour…

He didn’t have class in the morning so…

And he wasn’t _that_ tired…

Sugawara pulled out a can of coffee and cracked it open.

 _Just for an hour_.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Sugawara stumbled back from the canvas and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He gazed off in the direction of the clock on the wall, but the hands were stuck at midnight, batteries dead.

He sighed and walked slowly over to the bed. He checked the time on his phone and groaned. He rolled into bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Fuck. I did it again_.

His chest fluttered, somewhat painfully, and he clutched at it when the fluttering spread to his throat.

“Go away,” he urged quietly, closing his eyes.

_You should go._

_You should run._

“Why?” he covered his face with his arms. “Why?”

_Just go._

_Just leave._

He bit his lip and willed the urgent sensation to flee away. He had been doing so well. He had been so calm these past two weeks. Why did he suddenly feel the need to run again? Nothing had changed. There was no extra pressure on his plate. He was actually ahead of schedule on his painting for Oikawa. His grades were up and he didn’t have any homework that week.

_Run away._

“Why?” he whispered.

_Fly._

Insistent pounding erupted across the apartment and scared a small shriek from Sugawara. He sat up in bed hurriedly, heart thundering in his chest painfully.

“What the fuck,” he panted softly, clutching at his throat. “Who…” he checked the time again. Who the hell would be at his door this late— or early? He inhaled deeply and slid off of the bed, padding softly towards the door as the pounding came again.

He didn’t make a sound as he tip-toed up to the peephole and leaned in, closing one eye. There was a familiar tuft of black hair on the other side. Sugawara blinked and leaned back.

“Daichi?” he whispered breathlessly.

He pounded again and Sugawara held his breath, hurriedly unlocking the door and pulling it open.

Daichi was in the apartment in an instant. He ran all the way to the wall of windows and stood, legs wide, arms above his head.

“ _Ahhhhhh_ it’s such a great view!” he exclaimed and then pressed his palms to the glass.

Sugawara gaped at him and then closed the door, locking it again.

“Daichi? What the hell are you doing here?”

“You can see everything from up here!” Daichi said, pacing along the length of the window.

Sugawara covered his heart with a hand.

Daichi was in his apartment.

Daichi was in his apartment.

He was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt and he was _in Sugawara’s apartment._

“Suga how can you afford a cool place like this?” Daichi asked, leaving the windows and walking towards the kitchen, glancing around at the tall ceiling with an expression of open mouthed awe.

“Uhm…” Sugawara rubbed his eyes. “I sell my paintings…”

“For lots of money?” Daichi went into the kitchen and Sugawara followed him.

“Yeah… for lots of money.”

“So you’re like super successful,” Daichi opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

“If success is based on how much money you earn, then I suppose,” Sugawara leaned his elbows on the island in the center of the kitchen.

Daichi closed the door and started pulling open cupboards.

“You have nothing here!” Daichi said. “How do you eat?”

“I order stuff. I can’t cook.”

“Suga, you need someone to take care of you.”

“Are you offering?” Sugawara smirked.

Daichi hesitated and then hummed.

Sugawara tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, “Daichi, what are you doing here?”

“I was out drinking!” Daichi turned towards him with a bright expression. “I got really drunk! And I tried to twerk off of a wall but it didn’t work. And I fell on my face.”

“Ah… yeah. I saw,” Sugawara giggled.

“And I lit myself on fire,” Daichi held up his bandaged hand. “But it didn’t hurt.”

“It didn’t?”

“Nah,” he finished searching through his cupboards. “Suga, don’t you have any liquor here?”

“No.”

“Why not?” he stared at him incredulously.

Sugawara rolled his eyes, “Because if I want to drink, I just go to your place.”

“Hm…” Daichi pulled a flask from the back pocket of his jeans and twisted the lid, “I guess that makes sense…” he took a sip from the mouth and walked back out into the apartment.

“Are you sure you should be drinking more?” Sugawara asked, plucking it from his hand as he passed.

“Don’t worry,” he said, seemingly not noticing the absence of his flask as he moved around the easel and stared at the canvas resting on it. “I’m a pro, remember?” He leaned over clumsily, eyes on the painting as he pulled his shoes off and dropped them on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Sugawara set the flask down on the island and joined him.

“I’m gonna stay the night,” Daichi said, pulling off his jacket and dropping it next to his shoes.

“You are?”

“’M too drunk to get home now,” he said and turned away, walking towards the bathroom. Sugawara followed.

Daichi peeked inside and then let out a low, “ _Whoaaaa_.”

“What?” Sugawara stood next to him.

“This bathroom is huge!” Daichi said. “That tub is huge! Does it got jets?”

“Yeah…”

“Whoa, we could both fit in that,” Daichi walked over to the side of the tub and leaned his hands on the side.

Sugawara flushed, “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said. “We should take a bath together, Suga.”

He blinked, “ _O-oh?_ ”

“Hmhm,” Daichi straightened.

“W-well,” Sugawara cleared his throat and looked away, “I actually already took a bath so…”

“Oh. Yeah… I already took a shower too,” Daichi turned away from the bath and joined him at the doorway again. “Next time then.”

Sugawara hid his blushing face, “Yeah. Next time.”

Daichi moved to the other door next to the bathroom.

“What does this door go to?” he twisted the knob and pushed it open.

“Oh, that’s…”

Daichi flipped on the light just inside the room and let out a whistle. Sugawara came up behind him and peered over his shoulder at the room.

“That’s where I store stuff…”

Daichi walked inside and scanned the mess of art supplies and stacks and stacks of canvases, blank and not.

“Wow,” he said, turning his head back and forth. “This room is big enough to be a bedroom.”

“Yeah… it was intended to be one,” Sugawara said, leaning on the doorframe.

“Why do you sleep out there?” Daichi lifted a painting of a lightning storm.

“I like it,” he said. “I like being able to see outside.”

Daichi set the painting down, “Oh… yeah. There’s no windows in here.”

“Hm…” Sugawara watched him quietly as he moved around the room, stumbling occasionally. He picked up a paintbrush and rubbed it against his nose, chuckling to himself. Sugawara smiled.

“You’re drunk.”

Daichi laughed, “Totally sloshed!” He set the brush down and walked over to Sugawara. He passed him out into the apartment again and Sugawara shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

Daichi suddenly bolted across the room and then stopped, sliding a few meters in his socks. He laughed and then turned, running the opposite direction and then doing the same.

Sugawara giggled and sat on the bed, crossing his legs underneath him, watching as Daichi ran back and forth across his apartment like a child riding a sugar high.

“Oh wait it’s like…” Daichi paused and sang, “Dun, dun, dun, dun-dun-dun-dun…” and then slid on his socks, back facing Sugawara. He spun around and then pretended to hold a microphone, “ _Just take those old records off the shelf!_ ”

Sugawara let out a laugh as he danced.

“ _I’ll sit and listen to ‘em by myself!_ ” He paused, “Ah, I should have my pants off though, shouldn’t I?”

Sugawara covered his eyes, “Nooo!”

“Boo.”

Sugawara peeked at him, hiding the flaming red color of his cheeks under his hands.

“Suga, let’s add the _Elephant Love Medley_ from _Moulin Rouge_ to the song list of our Musical Cover Band,” Daichi said, spinning in a circle on his socked feet.

Sugawara lowered his hands, “Yes. I support this idea.”

“Ah… how did it go…” Daichi hesitated. He cleared his throat and sang, “ _All you need is love_!”

Sugawara grinned and answered, “A girl has got to eat.”

“ _All you need is love!_ ”

“She’ll end up on the street!”

“ _All you need is looooooove!_ ” Daichi covered his heart with both hands.

“ _Love is just a game_ ,” Sugawara smirked, leaning forward on his knees.

Daichi strode up to him and grabbed his hands, yanking him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist, gripping his hand with his other, and then started dancing him across the apartment, spinning tight circles.

“ _I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me,”_ he grinned wide.

Sugawara giggled, “ _The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee…_ ”

Daichi leaned forward and tucked his face into his neck. Sugawara inhaled sharply, eyes flying wide.

 _“Just one night,_ ” Daichi’s low voice sang, breath feathering the hollow of his throat. “ _Give me just one night…_ ”

Sugawara gulped as Daichi’s body slid in closer, pressing tighter against his. His lips brushed the side of his neck and Sugawara held his breath.

“ _We should be lovers,_ ” Daichi sang softly.

Sugawara’s heart fluttered, “You- you skipped a few verses…”

“ _We should be lovers,_ ” he said again. “ _And that’s a fact…_ ”

Daichi released Sugawara’s hand and slowly slid his palm down his side as he nuzzled his throat gently with nose and lips. Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut as Daichi’s fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and splayed across his back. His face moved up from his throat, cheek brushing cheek.

“ _Suga_ ,” he whispered.

Sugawara’s eyes opened slowly and he met Daichi’s burning stare as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against his.

“ _Suga_ ,” he said again, arms tightening. One hand released him and slipped up to grip his chin, holding him in place as he closed the gap between their mouths.

Sugawara gasped into Daichi’s lips, squeezing his shoulders with quivering fingers. Daichi pressed into him, applying pressure to Sugawara’s jaw until he obediently opened his mouth. His tongue swept in hungrily and he slanted his mouth over his, taking a step forward and forcing Sugawara back.

_Finally._

_Finally…_

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

Because _finally._

He had been thirsting for Daichi’s lips ever since their last kiss on Sugawara’s birthday.

He tasted like a year’s worth of alcohol and cigar smoke, but he didn’t mind. It was sweet and strong and tasted like Daichi _should_ taste.

He pulled back for air and Daichi dragged his lips down his chin and across his jaw, not willing to put even a millimeter of distance between them for a single second. Sugawara moaned and leaned his head back as Daichi licked and sucked and bit down his neck, fingers trailing over his Adam’s apple to the hollow of his collarbone.

“ _D-Daichi_ ,” Sugawara whispered, legs going weak.

He hooked his finger in the collar of Sugawara’s shirt and pulled it to the side, giving him even more access to the skin of his shoulder. Sugawara panted and buried his fingers in his hair.

“You taste good,” Daichi murmured, lightly biting the tendon of Sugawara’s neck.

Chills ran up and down his spine. Daichi pressed his hand to his chest and dragged it down to his stomach slowly. Sugawara’s knees knocked together and Daichi pushed him back until the bed connected with the backs of his legs and they both fell onto it.

Sugawara gasped, clutching Daichi’s shoulders as he hauled him up higher on the bed and then came down on top of him, closing his mouth over his again. Sugawara cupped Daichi’s face and kissed him fervently, lifting his knees on either side of his hips and squeezing him tightly.

Daichi grunted, holding his weight on one arm as his other hand slipped under Sugawara’s shirt and explored the spread of his stomach and chest. Their tongues clashed, sliding together, tasting hungrily. Sugawara’s fingers trickled down the sides of Daichi’s neck to his shoulders, and then to his chest, pressing at and squeezing the muscles reverently.

Daichi sat back and grabbed the hem of Sugawara’s shirt. He forced it up and yanked it over his head and arms, tossing it to the side impatiently.

Sugawara’s eyes widened. “Wh—”

Daichi covered his mouth with his once more, hands in the mattress on either side of his head. He kissed him passionately until Sugawara’s mind was clouded yet again, and then moved down his neck. Sugawara panted, eyes closed as he shut his mind off to anything other than the feeling of Daichi’s lips and tongue sliding across the raging pulse in his throat. He moved up again, teeth grazing his earlobe and Sugawara shuddered.

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi whispered in his ear and Sugawara nearly came undone, gripping his shoulders with tight, quivering fingers.

“Daichi,” he moaned. “Daichi… please…”

Daichi trailed his lips down his throat once more, peppering his collar and chest with light kisses, occasionally nipping at his skin, causing Sugawara to twitch and flinch. He moved towards his left side, licking and sucking, fingers touching and stroking, and then his tongue flicked over the tender spot over Sugawara’s ribs and he let out a cry, covering his mouth with his hands.

Daichi’s eyes flickered up into his face and Sugawara stared down at him, wide-eyed. Daichi’s lips pressed gently to the spot once more and then his tongue moved over it.

Sugawara moaned, capturing the sound in his hands, body shaking uncontrollably.

“Hmm…” Daichi ran his lips over it again. “I like this spot…”

Sugawara pulled his hands from his mouth and groaned, “Daichi…”

“I’ll stop,” he promised in a light voice. “For now,” he bit at the skin over his hipbone and Sugawara winced.

“Daichi… you’re getting kind of…” he gulped. “L-low…”

“That’s the plan,” Daichi said, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweats.

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he grabbed his wrists, “Wh-what? What do you mean? What are you doing?”

Daichi leaned down and kissed Sugawara’s hands, “Hm… nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

Daichi rested his head down on his stomach and didn’t speak.

“Daichi?”

No reply.

Sugawara’s grip on his wrists loosened and Daichi’s hands instantly started pulling the sweats down again.

“Daichi!” Sugawara’s grip tightened.

No reply.

“Are you playing dead?”

After a long moment, Daichi lifted his head again, “Didn’t work, huh?”

“Why would that work?”

Daichi sat up on his knees and batted Sugawara’s hands away, “Fine, I’ll take the direct course then.”

With Sugawara’s hands gone, Daichi yanked the sweatpants down to his knees.

“Aahhh!” Sugawara sat up, “What are you doing?”

Daichi ignored him and continued to pull them all the way down and then off of his feet, lifting his legs in the air in the process. Sugawara flopped onto his stomach and clawed higher up on the bed.

“No, don’t escape,” Daichi grabbed his hips and dragged him back down, placing one of Sugawara’s legs on either side of his thighs.

“Aah!” Sugawara pulled a pillow with him. “Daichi!”

“Shhh,” Daichi hooked his fingers in the waistband of Sugawara’s boxer briefs. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine! What are you trying to do?” Sugawara batted at his hands.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything,” he said, releasing his underwear and leaning over his body. His hands pressed down into the mattress on either side of his face and he nuzzled the back of his neck.

“L-liar,” Sugawara panted, shivers spreading over his skin. He could feel Daichi’s erection pressing against his ass through his pants and it placed a thick mist in his mind, slowing his thoughts almost to a crawl. “Y-you’re… you’re…”

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t like,” Daichi whispered in his ear and Sugawara involuntarily bucked back against him. “Promise,” his teeth grazed his earlobe and Sugawara moaned into the pillow.

“Daichi,” Sugawara said breathlessly as Daichi’s hand slipped under his chest and started traveling downwards. “You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Suga,” Daichi clamped his teeth down on his shoulder blade and Sugawara let out a cry. His tongue licked over the bite mark and he said, “Banish the idea that alcohol changes a person.”

Sugawara froze. Where had he heard that before? It felt oddly familiar…

Daichi’s hand covered Sugawara’s erection and he gasped.

“Wait!” he grabbed his wrist, pushing up slightly on his knees underneath him. “D-don’t… you’re drunk. And… I’m not… not ready…”

Daichi kissed the back of his neck.

“Relax,” he said. “I’m not going to do _that_.”

Sugawara gulped.

“Not _yet_ ,” he added.

“ _What_?”

“Nothing,” Daichi’s hand stroked up Sugawara’s length and he groaned into the pillow.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut.

“Suga,” Daichi kissed his shoulder sweetly. “I want to give you a blow job.”

Sugawara froze, eyes popping open.

“Wh-what?”

“Hmm…” Daichi nuzzled his neck. “I want to give you a blow job. And a screaming orgasm.”

Sugawara let out a breath, “O-oh… you’re just talking about the shots again, aren’t you?”

Daichi sat up and flipped Sugawara onto his back easily, “Nope.” He leaned down and kissed him on the chest tenderly, hands gripping his sides.

“Wha? Huh?” Sugawara stared down at him.

Daichi trailed kisses down his stomach, hands traveling to his hips, and then his fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear again.

“D—”

Daichi slid them off before he could protest, freeing his erection.

Sugawara shrieked and sat up, pushing Daichi away by the shoulders.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!” he fumbled for the underwear but Daichi sat back- whistling cheerfully- as he pulled them the rest of the way down his kicking legs and then tossed them to the side, leaving Sugawara naked in front of him.

Sugawara hurriedly covered himself with the pillow, heat spreading through his cheeks.

“Hmm…” Daichi dragged his eyes up Sugawara’s body to his face. He reached out and cupped his cheek, “ _Beautiful_.”

Sugawara’s mouth went dry and his hold on the pillow loosened. Daichi slid closer on his knees, sliding his other hand around his head and through his hair.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, leaning down and kissing him softly on the mouth. “So beautiful.”

Sugawara stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Daichi, I’m a man.”

“I’m aware,” Daichi licked his bottom lip teasingly.

“And… uh… I have a… uhm…”

“A dick?”

“Yes. That.”

“Also aware of that,” Daichi said. “I just saw it.”

Sugawara’s cheeks burned, “And… we… uh… we are friends. And uhm…”

“Suga why are you making this so complicated?” Daichi sat back on his heels.

He blinked at him, “B-Because… you are drunk and trying to suck me off. Won’t you regret it in the morning?”

“No.”

Sugawara gaped at him.

“I want to do it,” Daichi said simply. “And I’m gonna.”

Sugawara gulped.

“Do you not want it?”

“Ah…” he looked away. “It’s not… that I don’t want it…”

“Good, then there’s no problem,” Daichi wrapped an arm around him and kissed him firmly on the mouth, slipping his tongue between his lips.

Sugawara resisted for all of half a second before burying his hands in Daichi’s hair and kissing him back. Daichi pressed closer and slowly moved the pillow out of his way. Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut tightly as warm fingers probed forward and stroked up the side of his length before taking him full in his hand.

Sugawara gasped into his mouth and gripped his hair. Daichi pushed forward, laying him onto his back. He worked his way slowly from his lips to his jaw, to his throat… to his chest. Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip as Daichi moved lower and lower, planting hot, wet kisses as he went.

Sugawara draped his arms over his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe this was happening. What should he do? It’s not like he didn’t want it.

 _Fuck…_ he wanted it.

But was it right to let Daichi do something like this when he was so drunk?

Did Daichi even want to do it in the first place or was the alcohol controlling him?

There were so many questions that he urgently needed answered but Daichi was sucking on his hipbone and he just… couldn’t… concentrate…

Daichi’s mouth traveled closer and closer to his erection and Sugawara held his breath, toes curling in the sheets. What should he do? What should he do? Should he stop him? Should he…

Daichi’s tongue flicked over the head of Sugawara’s arousal and he let out a sudden gasp, stomach flexing, spine curling. He pulled his arms away from his eyes and gripped the sheets on either side of his body.

“ _D-Daichi…_ ” he gasped, opening his eyes. “W-wait, I don’t—”

Daichi closed his lips over him and Sugawara hissed, heat pulsing through his body, accompanied by wracking shudders.

“Ah fuck,” he slumped backwards, biting down hard on his bottom lip. There was no use fighting it.

Daichi pulled him farther into his mouth and Sugawara was surrounded by wet heat and he _couldn’t think_. He couldn’t _see_ as he stared up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. Daichi wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and pumped him slowly, tongue teasing his tip.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sugawara’s hips bucked forward involuntarily and he moaned.

Daichi’s other hand stretched up over his tensed abdomen and then slowly back down, traveling over his quivering thigh. Sugawara pushed up on his elbows and stared down the length of his body, inhaling sharply at how erotic the sight of Daichi between his legs really was.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair.

He wanted Daichi to feel…

He wanted to touch Daichi…

He reached a trembling hand out for the back of Daichi’s head just as Daichi took him in deeper.

“Ah,” his fingers gripped Daichi’s hair tightly.

Daichi’s eyes flicked up into his face and Sugawara released him hurriedly.

“S-sorry…”

Daichi reached up and grabbed the hand. He slid his mouth off of his arousal and pressed the palm gently against his cheek, gaze burning into Sugawara.

His mouth dried up and he ran his thumb over Daichi’s bottom lip in quiet awe. Daichi turned his head slightly and kissed his palm before turning back to his throbbing erection, taking him into his mouth once more, guiding Sugawara’s hand to the back of his head.

 _“Fuck, Daichi_ ,” he buried his fingers in his hair as Daichi worked him into a frenzy, pulling him in and out of his mouth, lips suckling, tongue teasing, hand pumping. Sugawara’s heart thundered and a hot frustrated knot wound up in his abdomen and _fuck, fuck, fuck…_

He was lost.

He was totally lost.

And this was a terrible idea.

And Daichi was going to regret it in the morning.

But it felt so good.

And it felt so right.

And Sugawara didn’t have the strength to resist him.

He bucked his hips softly, head falling back on the pillow. His fingers tightened in his hair and it felt so good. It felt too good.

Sugawara was lost.

And was only losing himself even more.

Daichi moaned in the back of his throat and Sugawara gasped, yanking hard on his hair,

“Daichi wait!”

Too late.

Sugawara cried out, back arching as pleasure rolled through him. He let out a stream of expletives, knees lifting and then sliding back down to the bed as he collapsed in a panting heap, fingers falling from Daichi’s hair.

A second later he came down from his high and instantly covered his face with his hands as uncontrollable embarrassment blazed through him.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god…” he chanted. “Daichi, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He heard a chuckle and then felt a kiss on his stomach.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Sugawara groaned.

“Suga…” Daichi’s lips trailed over his stomach. “I put a man’s dick in my mouth. I was fully aware of the consequences.”

Sugawara whimpered, “I’m so sorry…”

“Hmm…” Daichi nipped his hipbone and Sugawara winced. “Suga, it’s been gone for three days.”

“What?” Sugawara peeked through his fingers. “What’s been gone?”

Daichi pouted his lips out, brows furrowing.

“Daichi? What’s gone?”

“You said you'd make another one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daichi grumbled and pressed his forehead against the center of his chest.

The realization that he was very much still naked suddenly struck Sugawara and heat flushed through his face.

“D-Daichi, get off. Where are my clothes?”

Daichi grumbled again and didn’t move.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Sugawara tugged on his hair.

He sat up suddenly but not to get Sugawara his clothes. Instead, he grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over on his stomach on the bed. Sugawara squeaked.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

“I’m going to make one on you,” Daichi said.

“ _What?_ ”

“Hm…” Daichi smoothed a hand over Sugawara’s ass and he shrieked, kicking his legs at him. He chuckled and dodged the blows. “Calm down, I’m not going to do _that_ …” he leaned over him and Sugawara held his breath. “… yet.”

“ _Daichi_!”

Daichi pressed his lips to the small of Sugawara’s back and he let out a gasp.

“What are you—”

Daichi sucked on his skin and Sugawara flinched, burying his face in the pillow underneath him. He let out a low moan, shivers running down his spine. After a few seconds, Daichi released him, mouth disconnecting from his back with a wet _pop_.

“There,” he said, smoothing his thumb over the spot.

“Did you,” Sugawara pushed up on his elbows. “Did you just give me a hickey?”

“I marked you.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Daichi.”

Daichi’s hands traveled over his ass again and Sugawara yelped, kicking him in the chest. He flopped back on the bed with a laugh and then slid to edge while Sugawara rolled over and covered himself with the blanket, face burning.

Daichi stood and stretched his arms over his head before bending and grabbing Sugawara’s sweats from the ground and tossing them to him. He hummed cheerfully as he turned and walked to the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

Sugawara watched him go, pulling the sweatpants on. He went to the kitchen and fetched his flask from the island, twisting the lid off and raising the mouth to his lips.

“Ah! Don’t drink that!” Sugawara shouted, scrambling out of the bed.

Daichi gulped from the flask, eyeing Sugawara quietly as he ran up to him.

“Give me that,” he yanked it from his hands. “You’re not allowed to drink anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Daichi… you’re drunk enough.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You just sucked me off.”

“You got me there,” Daichi pointed at him, lips pursed.

“You should drink water,” Sugawara moved around him.

Daichi’s arm flashed out, hooking him around the waist. He squeaked and dropped the flask when he lifted him up off of the floor. He held him against his chest as he turned and carried him back to the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asked a second before Daichi threw him onto the mattress. He bounced and stared up at him as he walked through the apartment turning off the lights. When he returned, he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the side and then unbuttoned his pants. Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Relax,” Daichi said in a low voice. “I’m not going to do that,” he kicked his pants off and then climbed into the bed. “Not yet.”

Sugawara huffed, “You keep saying that.”

“Haven’t you heard of a running joke?” Daichi yanked the blanket out from under him and then spread it out over both of them.

“So it’s a joke?”

“Hm,” Daichi lay down and instantly pulled Sugawara onto his chest. He gripped his chin and lifted his face, planting a soft kiss on his lips, and Sugawara melted into him. Daichi slowly pulled back and then chuckled.

“What?”

“You came in my mouth and I kissed you on the mouth. Don’t you find that gross?”

Sugawara blinked at him, cheeks filling with heat. He gulped.

“No. Not really.”

Daichi smiled crookedly, “Yeah… I was thinking the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out so rough for me. I was like, "Ehhhhh what do I doooo????" and so I kind of floundered around for a little bit before getting into more of a groove. I was going to post it last night but by the time I got done I COULD NOT for the life of me edit. So I decided to do it today instead. (And even now I'm not all that confident about its quality) But hey, that's the risk I take by being an every other day updater.
> 
> Yes. Yes. I went there.  
> I was going to wait about ten chapters before a return dick sucking happened but hey. I guess I'm a benevolent god after all. And I'm so embarrassed. Please look away.  
> (//ω//)
> 
> Drunk Daichi is my favorite. I want him to be drunk all of the time. Seriously how cute. I wasn't intending him to turn out that way, but hey, shit happened and I don't regret it.  
> Methinks Sober Suga is going to have some TROUBLE tomorrow morning. Poor thing.
> 
> Help. I feel sick and it's cold and my toes are numb and I hate winter.  
> Send me numerous warm head pats so I get better.  
> (｡╯3╰｡)
> 
> Okay I'm done complaining. I hope y'all like the update you DAMN PERVERTS. WHY DON'T YOU STOP READING YOUR GAY PORN AND GET A JOB OR SOMETHING? Just kidding I love you don't leave me I'll die. I'm needy. Love me. Love me.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Daichi pukes his spine out.  
> Nurse Suga to the rescue.  
> "The jets feel nice..."


	23. Heated Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood is shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans.  
> I made this chapter up on the spot.  
> So it literally has no direction.  
> But hey, I kept it anyway.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sugawara couldn’t breathe. What was this tremendous pressure on his chest? He peeled his eyes open with a groan and peered down at the muscled back stretched over his body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he wheezed.

Daichi was on top of him, face tucked in his neck, breathing hot air on his skin. His arms were up, tucked beneath the pillow under Sugawara’s head and he was heavy. He was _so heavy._

“God,” Sugawara grunted and rolled, heaving Daichi’s dead weight over onto the bed next to him. He flopped back and gasped for breath. “Are his bones made of lead?” he whispered and then struggled into a sitting position. He blinked, squinting his eyes shut as the morning sun hit him from the wall of windows. He hissed and reached for the remote on his bedside table. He pointed it at the ceiling and pressed a button. There was a beep, and then the apartment filled with a low whirring sound as the blackout blinds lowered all the way to the floor, casting the room in darkness once more.

Sugawara scratched his stomach and then let out a sigh. He reached over and tapped his phone. It was seven in the morning, meaning he had had roughly three hours of sleep. He crawled out of the bed and headed for the kitchen.

The sound of Daichi’s moan gave him pause. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man. His brow was twisted, face ashen, but he didn’t wake. He rolled onto his back and moaned again before falling silent.

He was going to have the hangover of his lifetime when he woke up. And Sugawara had nothing but energy drinks, coffee, and a half eaten bag of walnuts to offer him. That just wouldn’t do.

Sugawara couldn’t repeatedly ask Daichi to be his wife and then not even be capable of caring for him when he was sick. No way. No how. He grabbed his phone from the table and then grabbed clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom. He called Oikawa as he dressed.

“You’re _late_ ,” was the first thing out of Oikawa’s mouth after he answered.

“No. I’m not coming in today.”

“What? I swear to god Refreshing-kun. Your laziness knows no bounds. I should have hired a professional.”

“Listen, Jackass,” Sugawara dragged a comb through his wild hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror. “I was going to come in, but that was before Daichi showed up _drunk_ at my apartment last night.”

“Sawa-chan is there? Why?”

“Obviously because he missed me because you’ve been monopolizing all of my time these past two weeks.”

“Just leave him there and come paint. He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself. He’s not incompetent like _you_.”

Sugawara rolled his eyes and wet his toothbrush under the faucet, “I don’t think you understand. He was _drunk._ I’ll be surprised if I don’t have to drag him to the hospital to have his stomach pumped.”

“Sawa-chan is a _professional_ drinker. I’m sure it’s nothing he can’t handle.”

“He sucked me off.”

The line went silent and Sugawara squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and stuck it into his mouth. After a moment, Oikawa said,

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Not kidding.”

Sugawara brushed while Oikawa let out a stream of curses.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he said again. “How drunk _was_ he? What did he drink? Don’t tell me he drank tequila. Ugh. Honestly. Last time he got drunk off of tequila he snuck into a petting zoo with Bokuto and stole a pygmy goat!”

Sugawara snorted.

“I can’t believe him. _Ugh_. Don’t let this get to your head, Refreshing-kun. He didn’t suck you off because he likes you or anything. It’s just because of the alcohol. Remember that.”

Sugawara spat and rinsed his mouth out. Yeah. He kind of figured that already. He hadn’t known him _long,_ but Sugawara was confident that he knew him well enough to know that Daichi wasn’t the type to use a blow job as a seduction device. He had been drunk. Drunk out of his mind. So drunk that maybe he would’ve sucked off _anybody_ willing to let him do it. Sugawara couldn’t tell for certain. But that was alright.

Because the most important thing is that _Daichi sucked him off_. Him. A man.

Which meant that Daichi wasn’t straight.

At least not completely.

And rather than letting the fact that Daichi had been drunk out of his mind and probably completely oblivious to what he was doing get Sugawara down, he was going to take this experience and use it to feed his hunger.

Even if he was drunk and mindless, Daichi had accepted him wholly. He had called him beautiful and kissed him lovingly.

And that alone was enough for Sugawara.

For now.

“Anyway,” Sugawara said, wiping his mouth with a towel. “I’m not coming in today.”

“ _Ugh_!”

“Calm down. I’m ahead of schedule. I’ll probably finish before the three weeks anyway.”

Oikawa muttered for a few seconds before saying, “Fine! I’ll allow it. But I’m knocking off a thousand yen from your pay!”

Sugawara chuckled, “Oh no.”

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck you.”

“You better take care of Sawa-chan properly, you hear me?”

“I will. Don’t make trouble for Iwaizumi, alright?”

“As if I would!”

Sugawara chuckled, “See you tomorrow, Oikawa- _chan_.”

Oikawa grumbled a dirty curse under his breath and hung up the line.

Sugawara grinned and dropped the phone into his pocket. He went back out into the apartment, padding as softly as he could so as not to wake Daichi as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet.

“I’ll be back,” he said softly to the silent apartment as he closed the door behind him.

At the market, Sugawara stood in the middle of an aisle with his arms crossed over his chest, wracking his mind for anything he could think of to buy to make Daichi feel better. There had to be some kind of magical cure for hangovers, right?

After a few minutes he let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. A few seconds later a groggy voice answered.

“Hullo?”

“Yukie, you’re like, constantly drunk, right?” Sugawara said.

“Kou-kun it’s early as balls.”

“Yeah but I have a question.”

“I worked late last night.”

“I just have a question.”

“And I’m hungover.”

“Ah! That’s what I want to ask!”

“How to get hungover? Easy, drink every drink the customers buy me at the club. Boom. Instant hangover. There, can I go back to sleep now?”

“No, no. That’s not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask you how to get rid of a hangover.”

“Fuck if you find out, let me know.”

Sugawara scowled, “There’s no cure?”

“Not that I know of. Drinking water helps… because alcohol dehydrates you…” she yawned into the phone. “Uhm… throwing up. Sleep. That’s about it.”

He sighed, “There’s nothing?”

“Well… everyone has their own special thing that they do that helps a little. I sleep all day, but Hana-chan exercises. My last ex-boyfriend ate really greasy foods but _ugh_ , that shit made me puke even more.” She yawned again, “It’s different for everybody. And none of it actually gets rid of your hangover… but like makes it easier, you know?”

“Oh…”

“Sorry. Are you hungover?”

“No… Daichi is in my apartment and he drank a lot last night.”

“Ooooo taking care of him? How _cuuuute_ Kou-kun!”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat, “W-well…”

“Just make sure he drinks a lot of water and have a trash can nearby for him to puke in. That’s really all you can do.”

“Okay…” he sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem. Hey, as payment, try to sneak me a pic of Bartender-kun’s package, okay?”

“ _What?_ _Why?_ ”

“C’mon, aren’t you a little bit curious? He looks _hung_!”

“Oh my god. Goodbye.”

“Ah, Kou-kun, it’s okay. Yours is still my favorite!”

“ _Goodbye_ ,” Sugawara ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket.

Nope. He wasn’t touching that.

He wandered around the market, grabbing random foods and drinks and dropping them into his basket, hoping that _something_ would be the sudden magical cure that Daichi needed.

By the time he was checking out, he had a handful of random fruits, a zucchini, two cans of soup, multiple tall bottles of water and sports drink, a new toothbrush, and dried oregano.

It wasn’t until he was in the elevator on the way up to his apartment that he realized that oregano was fucking stupid.

He pounded his forehead on the wall.

“Who. Just. Buys. Oregano,” he muttered. He was trying to cure a hangover, not make spaghetti.

God he was so stupid.

Sugawara hadn’t even started nursing Daichi back to health and had already failed miserably.

“What kind of mom am I if I can’t even do this one thing?” he growled when the elevator reached his floor and he stomped into the hall. “I couldn’t take care of one stupid macaw. Let alone a human being…” he keyed in the code to his room and then pushed inside. He was about to slam the door shut behind him but caught it at the last second. He let out a deep breath and shut it quietly before tip-toeing into the kitchen to put away his sorry groceries. He chucked the oregano in the back of a cupboard and then stored the rest of it in the refrigerator.

There was no sound from the bed and Sugawara swallowed the lump in his throat. What if Daichi had died in his sleep of alcohol poisoning? That kind of stuff happened, didn’t it? He slipped his shoes off and then padded softly to the side of the bed, peeking at the inert form stretched on top of the blankets.

Daichi was on his back, one hand on his stomach, the other stretched across the bed. Sugawara leaned over the side and held a hand over his mouth and nose, feeling for breath. He felt it at the same time he saw his chest rise and fall slowly.

“Oh thank god,” he whispered and then sat down on the side of the bed.

For a moment he watched him sleep. His brow was twisted, eyes moving back and forth under his lids. He looked anything but peaceful, but Sugawara smiled nonetheless.

Because Daichi was sleeping in his bed.

He was in his apartment.

He had sucked him off last night.

Sugawara covered his face with his hands and put the memory out of his mind.

No.

He was _not_ going to relive that right now.

Maybe later.

But now he needed to concentrate on making Daichi feel better. That was his priority. Not thinking about Daichi’s lips… and his tongue… and his hands…

Sugawara shook his head roughly, banishing the thoughts from his mind.

“Nngh…”

Sugawara jerked towards the sound. Daichi’s eyelids were squeezed tight, and he rolled slightly in Sugawara’s direction, hand moving up towards his mouth.

“Daichi?” Sugawara said softly.

His eyes peeled open and found Sugawara’s face.

“Suga?” He croaked and then glanced around. “Where… where am I?”

Sugawara hesitated, “You’re… in my apartment.”

“Huh? What?” he turned back to him. “Why?”

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember…” he blinked at him in confusion. “Did I call you or something?”

 _He doesn’t remember_. Sugawara stared at him in shock. _He doesn’t remember._

“Fuck, I feel like death…” Daichi groaned. “Shit… what happened… Ugh…” he covered his mouth with a hand, eyes growing wide. “Shit…”

Sugawara jumped out of the way as Daichi scrambled off of the bed and bolted for the bathroom, slamming a shoulder into the doorframe along the way. The sounds of his retching traveled back into the apartment and Sugawara flinched.

He knew that feel.

For a moment he sat quietly.

Daichi didn’t remember. He didn’t remember even coming to Sugawara’s apartment. He leaned his elbows on his knees and covered the bottom half of his face with his hands.

He didn’t remember.

He didn’t remember dancing or singing or kissing Sugawara. He didn’t remember sucking him off or giving him a hickey.

Sugawara flopped back on the bed, throwing his arms out wide.

“ _Oh thank god_ ,” he closed his eyes.

Thank god he didn’t remember. Sugawara had been dreading that conversation. Just what the fuck was he supposed to say after something like that?

_Hey, so that was pretty gay last night, want to go out?_

Fuck no.

Thank _god_ he didn’t remember.

This gave Sugawara a chance. With the memory gone between them, he could start anew and work on their relationship in a slow, healthy way. He did _not_ want to start out their romance with a drunken blow job.

How pathetic would that be?

Sugawara already had two relationships under his belt that started with some kind of extremely forward sexual act. He didn’t want to add this one to the collection.

No. This romance was going to _last_. And so Sugawara was going to do it _right_.

He sat up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and carried it back over to the bed. Should he just… wait? Or should he go in the bathroom and like… hold his hair back?

Daichi’s hair wasn’t long enough to hold.

Maybe he could rub his back or put a warm towel on his neck or…

Ice. Should he get ice?

Would Daichi want ice?

Sugawara liked to suck on ice when he had a fever.

But a hangover wasn’t a fever.

While Sugawara was struggling with indecision, Daichi emerged from the bathroom, bracing himself against the doorframe as he clutched his head for a second, eyes closed.

Sugawara leapt to his feet and ran to him.

“You okay?” he asked. _Stupid question. Of course he’s not okay…_

He put his arm around Daichi’s waist and helped him to the bed again.

“Fuck,” Daichi slid into the bed and draped an arm over his eyes, gulping. “My head is killing me…”

“Here’s some water,” Sugawara pressed the bottle to his hand and Daichi slowly sat up in order to drink from it. “Should I get you some Ibuprofen or something?”

“Yes. Yes please.”

Sugawara ran back into the kitchen and fumbled in his medicine cabinet for the right bottle. By the time he returned to the bed, Daichi had already downed half of the bottle of water. He held up three fingers and Sugawara counted three pills out in the palm of his hand and passed them over. Daichi washed them down with more water and then leaned back in the bed, panting softly.

Sugawara fetched the plastic trashcan next to his easel and carried it into the kitchen to throw out its contents, then carried it back to the bed, setting it on the ground next to it.

Daichi eyed him silently and Sugawara smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

“How did I get here?” he croaked.

“You just showed up out of the blue,” Sugawara giggled. “I was very shocked.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he smiled. “It was a pleasant surprise.”

“I didn’t cause trouble?”

 _Heaps of it_.

He shook his head, “Not at all.”

Daichi let out a deep breath, “Thank god. Last time I got that drunk I… well. Uh… let’s just say it wasn’t good.”

“You stole a goat?”

“Fuck how did you know?”

Sugawara laughed, “Lucky guess.”

“Bullshit.” Daichi groaned and draped an arm over his eyes, “Fuck. I can’t remember a single thing…”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Sugawara leaned back on the heels of his hands.

“Uh… I was at the bar… oh,” he lifted the arm over his eyes and stared at the loose bandages around it. “I lit myself on fire.”

Sugawara laughed.

“Shit… I gotta stop doing that.”

“Daichi I didn’t know you were such a daredevil.”

“Asahi was supposed to be babysitting us. I can’t believe he didn’t stop me from playing with fire,” Daichi dripped water into his mouth, too tired to sit up and drink properly. “I think we decided to go bar hopping after that but it’s hazy. Then… just black.”

“I know that feeling,” Sugawara hummed.

“Shit, I hope I didn’t do anything nearly as embarrassing as you did when you blacked out.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think anything is as embarrassing as what you did,” Sugawara said.

“Want to bet?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you tell me what I did and I’ll tell you what you did,” Daichi smiled crookedly.

“No way, you first,” Sugawara smirked.

“Nuh uh.”

“Then I guess we will never know, huh?”

Daichi grinned and drank from the bottle again, “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

“Deal.”

Sugawara watched him silently as he finished up the water. He took the empty bottle from him and stood.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes please.”

Sugawara fetched another bottle and returned once more. Daichi sat up on his elbow to drink.

“Is there anything else I can do? Get you some kind of food or… I don’t know. Ice? A warm, damp towel?”

Daichi lowered the water bottle and eyed him quietly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Is it too cold or hot in here?” Sugawara went on, twisting his hands together. “O-or maybe you just want to be left alone or…”

“Suga. What are you doing?”

Sugawara blinked at him, “Ah… I want to help… nurse you back to health. Since… since you do that for me…” He gulped, “Yukie says that everyone has their own magic cure—”

“Body heat,” Daichi interrupted.

Sugawara froze.

“Mine’s body heat. Remember?”

“Ah…” his mouth dried up. “Right… I remember.”

Daichi capped the bottle and set it on the night table.

“Uhm…” Sugawara clasped his hands together. “So…”

“So get in here,” Daichi lay back and patted the bed. “I get this edge, in case I need to barf again.”

Sugawara hurriedly climbed into the bed, heart thundering. Even if it was just to make his hangover hurt less, there was no way he was skipping out on cuddle time with Daichi.

Daichi lifted the blanket and Sugawara slid underneath it. He rolled to his side facing him and Daichi settled in front of him. He gulped in anticipation as he got comfortable, fluffing the pillow under his head and adjusting the blanket.

Finally he reached for him and Sugawara went willingly into his arms, sliding up close to his chest as Daichi’s arm draped over his waist. Sugawara let out a sigh and closed his eyes, pressing his nose to the hollow of his collarbone.

Daichi hummed and nuzzled the top of Sugawara’s head with his nose.

“How’s your job going?” he asked, voice already rough with drowsiness.

“Okay,” Sugawara answered softly. “I’m almost done.”

“Hmm… good.”

“Then I’ll come back to the bar.”

“Good.”

“Daichi, have you missed me?”

“Good.”

“Huh?”

“I mean yes.”

Sugawara giggled.

“Suga.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I danced without you.”

“Huh?”

“I told you a long time ago I’d only dance if you were dragging me out on the floor.”

“Oh, you did, didn’t you?”

“I danced last night.”

“I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Kuroo sent me videos.”

“Ah shit.”

Sugawara grinned, “Yep. I have the evidence.”

“It’s not too bad, is it?”

“Worse.”

“Fuck.”

He laughed, “I’m just kidding.” He pulled back slightly and stared up into Daichi’s face. He cracked his eyes open and returned the stare sleepily. “It’s actually kind of good. You do this little gyrating dance that’s very sexy. Like a stripper.”

“Suga please erase it from your memory.”

“No way. I’m taking that to my grave.”

Daichi groaned and closed his eyes again.

Sugawara grinned and pressed his nose to his skin.

A few seconds ticked by.

“Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“What did you do with the goat?”

He chuckled, “Kaname returned it.”

“Kaname?”

“Hm. My setter from high school.”

“Your setter… huh…”

“Hmhm,” Daichi buried his nose in his hair. “Nice guy. You’d like him.”

Sugawara pursed his lips. If he and Daichi had gone to the same high school then maybe Sugawara would have been his setter. Maybe they would have been called the mom and dad of the team. Sugawara could have tossed to him and they could have been a power duo.

But probably not.

Sugawara didn’t have a lot of confidence in his tossing abilities. And Nishinoya had told him that Daichi specialized in receives rather than spikes.

But still.

But _still_.

Sugawara pressed his forehead against Daichi’s warm skin, “I wish we went to the same school.” He scowled, “I wish we played volleyball together.”

Daichi was silent. His hand smoothed small circles over Sugawara’s back.

He was pouting. He knew that. But _still_. Life wasn’t fair.

“I dunno,” Daichi said. “It would’ve been fun. I would’ve liked to know you before. But I can’t really complain about how things have turned out.”

Sugawara gulped. He felt Daichi’s jaw brush the top of his head as he yawned and then his arm shifted him closer.

“I know you now. That’s all that matters,” his voice lowered and then faded out. His breathing slowed and deepened.

“Daichi?”

He didn’t reply.

Sugawara let out a sigh and snuggled closer to his chest, small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

“That’s not _all_ that matters,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “But it’ll do for now.”

“Hm. Agreed.”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I am.”

“Liar.”

Daichi fell silent and Sugawara giggled.

* * *

 

“I don’t want to,” Sugawara said into the phone, draping his leg over the side of the tub and watching the water drip to the floor underneath.

“Scared?” Miya’s amused voice said.

“Why would I be scared?” he leaned his head back against the padded headrest and stared at the ceiling. “You looking at my art wouldn’t make you suddenly better than me.”

“Aren’t I already better than you?”

“Ha! Don’t make me laugh.”

“You already did.”

“Why do you want to look at it anyway?” he poked the bubbles covering the surface of the water absently.

“I’m just looking for an excuse.”

“Ah, I knew it. Trying to steal my time.”

“Can you blame me? You haven’t been playing with me recently.”

“ _Can you blame me_?”

“Your cruel words are like daggers in my heart.”

“Good.”

Miya chuckled, “What are you doing? There’s an echo.”

“I’m in the bath.”

“Koushi are you _trying_ to seduce me?”

“Definitely not.”

“Send me a picture.”

“ _Definitely not_.”

“A single tear just rolled down my cheek.”

Sugawara laughed, “You’re so full of shit.”

“Oh, it fell into my coffee.”

“Miya.”

There was a slurping sound through the phone.

“It tastes so salty.”

“Miya.”

“The taste of my sorrow.”

Sugawara laughed again.

The door of the bathroom opened and Daichi walked in, face grey, eyes squinting against the light. Sugawara paused, staring at him wide eyed. He ignored him and went to the toilet, dropped to his knees, and threw up into the bowl.

“What is that horrible sound?” Miya asked.

“Daichi’s puking in my toilet,” he answered.

“Ugh. Bartender-kun is there?”

“Hmhm…” Sugawara looked down at the water, checking to be sure the bubbles were still thick enough to hide his body.

“While you’re in the bath? Koushi, I feel so betrayed.”

“That’s fine with me.”

“A second tear gently slipped from my eye.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s on its way to my coffee. I don’t have the energy to wipe it away in time.”

“Shut up. Oh my god you’re so stupid,” Sugawara snickered.

Daichi finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. He slid to his rear on the tile floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ah… I bought you a toothbrush,” Sugawara said and pointed at the sink. “If you want it.”

Daichi rolled to his knees again and crawled to the sink.

“Koushi, don’t talk to Bartender-kun when I’m the phone with you. That’s just rude,” Miya said.

“Like you know what _rude_ is. You’re the king of _rude_.”

“If I’m the king of it then obviously I know what it is.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“C’mon Koushi. I want to see the painting that got you your eight nominations.”

“Then I guess you should’ve gone and looked at it when it was at the school,” Sugawara dragged a wet hand through his hair and slid his leg back into the water.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“But I don’t care about yours.”

“Your cruelty knows no bounds. Wouldn’t you know it, a third tear just fell from mine eye.”

“So dramatic. Are you sure you weren’t meant to be a theater major?”

“The only acting I’m doing is pretending to not to care as you repeatedly shatter my heart into pieces with your adultery.”

“It’s not _adultery_ ,” Sugawara rolled his eyes. “You and I were never dating in the beginning so how can I cheat on you?”

“So what we had was just _nothing_ to you, huh?”

“Yes.”

“The tears are like waterfalls.”

“Oh my god. Shut up,” Sugawara glanced over as Daichi set the toothbrush aside and rinsed his mouth under the tap. “Anyway… I actually did want to show you my painting. So you can check the proportions for me.”

“So it _is_ a face.”

“You knew that, you bastard. That’s why you want to see it in the first place.”

“You caught me. So. Who is it?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment, glancing over at Daichi as he straightened, water dripping down his face, eyes closed against the light.

“It’s of Bartender-kun, isn’t it?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Well you’ll find out.”

Miya sighed, “Koushi. Do I need to tell you about my tears again?”

“Please don’t. I’ve heard enough.”

“My coffee is sixty-nine percent the salty tears of heartbreak.”

Sugawara giggled, “Stop.”

“Did you notice I threw sixty-nine in there?”

“I did. Perve.”

Daichi slowly opened his eyes and peered in Sugawara’s direction.

“It’s the evidence of my love for you.”

“No it’s not.”

“Koushi, I would sixty-nine you.”

“ _Miya_.”

Daichi’s shoulders straightened.

“I would sixty-nine you so hard.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Like you wouldn’t sixty-nine your precious bartender?”

“I would. I fucking would in a heartbeat.”

“Your words. They’re like knives.”

“Good. Die.”

Daichi turned and walked over to the tub.

“I just don’t understand how you can turn me away. You do realize how devastatingly handsome I am, right?” Miya said.

“Uhm…” Sugawara gulped. Daichi stopped at the side of the tub and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. Sugawara squeaked and covered his eyes with a hand.

“Koushi?”

“Ah… uhm… I mean,” he cleared his throat. “You… you’re okay. I’ve… I’ve seen better… like… _way better_ …”

The water splashed and shifted as Daichi stepped into the tub near his feet. Sugawara pulled his knees to his chest and the water sloshed as Daichi sat down.

“Why do you sound so frazzled?” Miya asked. “Hey… wait a second…”

Sugawara winced.

“Did that bastard just get into the tub with you?”

“Wh-why do you ask that?” Sugawara meekly peeked through his fingers. Daichi settled back against the opposite side of the tub and stretched his legs out on either side of Sugawara’s hips, just brushing his skin with the insides of his calves.

Daichi closed his eyes and leaned his head on the rim of the tub, letting out a sigh.

“That mother fucker. He just doesn’t quit, does he?” Miya grumbled. “Let me talk to him.”

“Huh? Fuck no,” Sugawara forced his eyes away from Daichi and the water glistening on his chest. The addition of his weight raised the water height, nearly sloshing over the side, and he had ended up dispersing about half of the bubbles, lowering the opacity of the water to dangerous levels.

“Let me talk to him,” Miya insisted.

“No,” Sugawara turned to the side and reached for the basket next to the tub filled with salts and bombs and soaps that Misaki had left at his apartment since before they broke up. He grabbed a random bath bomb and dropped it into the water and instantly, dark purple color spread through the bath, painting the surface in a starry night scene.

“Koushi, I have something to say to him.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m not going to stop bugging you.”

“Then I’ll just hang up.”

“I’ll call back.”

“I’ll ignore it.”

“He wants to talk to me too.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Ask.”

“No.”

“ _Ask_.”

Sugawara sighed and turned back to Daichi, whose eyes were still closed, arms draped over the rim of the tub.

“Daichi do you want to talk to Miya?”

“Yes,” he growled and thrust his hand in his direction.

Sugawara blinked at him in shock.

“I heard that,” Miya said. “Give the phone to him.”

He gulped and then leaned forward. Daichi’s eyes cracked open and he took the phone from his hand and pressed it to his ear.

“Bastard,” he said as way of greeting.

He was silent for a moment as he listened to the voice on the other line and Sugawara lowered his arms into the water and made gentle waves in the purple water anxiously.

“Ah… wouldn’t you like to know,” Daichi said, voice gruff. “Maybe I’ve moved in. No, not really. Yes, I am in the tub with him. Ah ha, wouldn’t you like to know. Maybe I am. Jealous? Oh… honest, aren’t you?”

Sugawara slid down in the water until it touched his chin.

“Uh huh. That’s my line.” He paused, eyes narrowing and flicking in Sugawara’s direction. “Suga,” he said and he straightened slightly. “Cover your ears.”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he obediently did as he was told, reaching up and covering his ears with his hands, sliding down into the water again. And even though he wanted to know what words came from Daichi’s moving lips, he didn’t eavesdrop. He had a feeling that the things Daichi said were dangerous. After a few seconds, he ended the call and set the phone aside, closing his eyes again.

Sugawara slowly lowered his hands from his ears, “Can I listen again?”

“Hmhm.”

He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at Daichi quietly for a minute.

“Are you feeling better?”

He grunted, “I think I threw my back out puking so much.”

“Wow, getting old, aren’t you?”

“The young don’t understand my suffering.”

Sugawara giggled, “Oh, I know what will help.”

“A massage?”

“Something like that,” Sugawara leaned forward and dipped his hand under the water near the left side of the tub. His fingers brushed Daichi’s knee and his face blazed. “Move, you’re in the way.”

Daichi shifted his knee out of the way and Sugawara twisted a knob on the wall of the tub. The jets kicked into gear, stirring up the galaxy bathwater.

Daichi inhaled sharply and then let out a moan, “Fuck that’s nice.”

“Right?” Sugawara sat back. “I could sleep in here.”

“I just might,” Daichi said in a low voice.

Sugawara smiled and leaned his head on the rest again, closing his eyes. He soaked in the warmth of the bathwater and tried to ignore the fact that Daichi was naked and so was Sugawara and they were separated by nothing but a few centimeters of water.

“Sorry for being a hassle,” Daichi’s voice said, drawing Sugawara from the doze he was just falling into.

He opened his eyes. Daichi was staring at him quietly.

“You’re not a hassle,” Sugawara denied. “You’re surprisingly easy to take care of. All you do is sleep and puke.”

Daichi chuckled and straightened, slicking his wet hands through his hair. Sugawara tried not to stare at his flexing biceps and failed miserably.

“Sorry for barging in on your bath,” Daichi said.

“I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Daichi smiled crookedly.

Gaining confidence, Sugawara lay his arms on the rim of the tub and stretched his legs out, resting them on top of Daichi’s.

Daichi’s eyes went wide and his ashen face flushed with color. He dragged his hand through his hair again and looked away across the bathroom. Sugawara smirked. It was so much easier to control his embarrassment when he took the control of the situation. He rubbed his feet against Daichi’s sides and the man cleared his throat.

Sugawara laughed, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” he rubbed at his collarbone. “Uh… is it okay that you aren’t painting today?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m ahead of schedule so I can afford to take one day off.” He dropped his arms in the water and smoothed his hands over Daichi’s shins.

“What are you painting?”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “A wall.”

“A wall?”

“Hmhm. A lobby wall.”

“Wow.”

“I guess.”

“So that means a lot of people will see it, right?”

“I suppose.”

Daichi was silent for a moment before asking, “Do you not want to talk about it?”

Sugawara blinked at him, “Oh… no it’s fine.”

“You seem reluctant.”

“No,” Sugawara’s fingers circled Daichi’s calf and he squeezed the muscles absently. “I’m just not used to… talking about this kind of stuff.”

“Why not?”

“Uhm… I don’t know,” he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. “It’s… embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?”

He sighed, “You know when you do something and then your mom makes a big deal about it and tells everyone in the neighborhood?”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah…”

“It feels like that. Telling people about my art… and they get all excited and run off to go look at something I’ve painted… it’s just kind of embarrassing.”

“Hm… well that’s too damn bad.”

Sugawara looked at him in surprise.

Daichi smiled, “Hate it all you want, but we’re not going to stop being proud of you.”

“What do you—”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the rim of the tub, “Bragging about you is one of the privileges the people who love you get to have. Don’t think you can take it away from us just because it embarrasses you.”

Sugawara didn’t reply for a moment. He slid his hands up Daichi’s shins to his knees, their skin slippery from the bath bomb. He wanted to continue up, over his thighs and hips… he wanted to stretch across the tub and smooth his hands all over Daichi’s silky body.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he said, “Shut up,” and poked his side with his toes.

Daichi laughed, “Don’t start with me.”

“Or what?” he poked him again.

“You don’t want to know.”

“I think I do,” Sugawara lifted his fingers and flicked the surface of the water, spraying Daichi’s face.

“Suga,” he warned, wiping the water from his nose.

Sugawara really should stop. He knew that. The look on Daichi’s face suggested that he was poking a slumbering bear. But maybe he was a little audacious. A little stupid.

A little fucked up.

Because he flicked the water again, just one more time, and poked the bear awake.

“Alright, that’s it,” Daichi sat up in the water and reached for him.

Sugawara squealed and shoved a wave of water into his face. Daichi closed his eyes against the attack and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

“Noooo, I’m sorry!” Sugawara laughed and pressed his feet against his chest, trying to keep him away.

“Nope, you asked for it,” Daichi grabbed one of his ankles and pulled at it.

“No!” Sugawara slipped on the slick tub floor and dunked under the water. He pushed up, sputtering, “Aw gross! Soapy bath water…” he coughed.

Daichi laughed.

“No laughing, Bastard! You try it!” he reached up and gripped the back of Daichi’s neck, pulling him down towards the water.

Daichi released his ankle and braced the hand on the floor of the tub, resisting Sugawara’s tugging.

“Get under here…” Sugawara growled, locking his ankles behind Daichi’s back.

“Not on your life,” Daichi said with a grin, dropping his wrist. He cupped water in his palm and tossed it into his face.

“Bleh!” Sugawara turned his face away and laughed, “Asshole!”

“It’s your punishment,” Daichi said. “Just take it like a good boy.”

“Never!” Sugawara heaved, shoving Daichi to the left. He slammed down on his side in the tub, sliding on the soap coated ceramic. “Ha ha!” Sugawara sat up on his knees next to him and promptly dunked Daichi’s head underwater.

He surfaced again and blew water off of his lips, eyes squeezed shut.

“Revenge!” Sugawara tried to push him down again but Daichi sat up on his elbows and shook water from his hair.

“Now you’re gonna get it,” Daichi reached for him and Sugawara splashed to the other side of the tub with a scream.

For a moment they faced each other on opposite sides of the bathtub, panting softly. Daichi’s eyes flicked to the left and spotted a bottle of shampoo. He grabbed it and squeezed a handful of the cream into his palm.

“Suga, let me help you wash your hair,” he said sweetly.

Sugawara grabbed a different bottle of shampoo and did the same, “No, no, you’re the guest. Allow me to help _you_ …”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve intruded enough—”

“I insist—”

They lunged at each other at the same instant, sloshing water over the side of the tub. Sugawara let out a laugh as they both grabbed the other’s hair and started lathering the shampoo through it. He squeezed his eyes shut as bubbles dripped over his forehead.

“Ah wait that actually feels good,” Daichi said, leaning in closer. “Go to the left a little bit.”

“Right here?” Sugawara cracked one eye open and massaged his fingers across the back of his head.

“Ah yeah… down a little bit…”

“You’re not supposed to enjoy it!” Sugawara laughed and pulled his sudsy hands away from his head.

“Damn,” Daichi rubbed his hands roughly over his silver hair.

Sugawara giggled and pushed against his chest, “Knock it off, you son of a bitch.”

“What did you say about my mother?” Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s shoulders and shoved him down into the water. “You take that back.”

Sugawara shrieked and struggled, kicking waves. “No, no, no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

“Liar!” he pushed him down.

Sugawara laughed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “You’re coming with me then!”

“Like hell I—” Daichi’s hand slipped in the soap and he crashed down on top of Sugawara with a yelp.

“Oof!” Daichi’s weight forced him under the water again and they both submerged. Sugawara pushed up on his elbows and Daichi scrambled for purchase on his hands again. They both surfaced and gasped for air. Sugawara leaned his head back and panted, eyes closed, “Ah… fuck…”

“Ugh, I swallowed water…” Daichi leaned his forehead on Sugawara’s shoulder and he suddenly realized.

Daichi was on top of him.

Naked.

Both naked.

In warm water.

Warm soapy water that made everything slippery.

 _Fuck_.

Sugawara opened his eyes and stared at the spread of glistening, dripping, tanned back lying across him, disappearing just at the hips in the water below.

 _Fuck_ , Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut again. He was going to get hard. He needed to break the contact between them and cool his mind _fast_.

“Daichi, shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” he said breathlessly, arms quivering underneath him.

Daichi was silent for a second before suddenly shoving back, slipping to his rear in the tub, knees jerking up above the surface and sending out another tsunami that splashed Sugawara’s face.

“Ah c’mon,” Sugawara scrunched up his face and sat up, sliding his back up against the edge of the tub. He reached up and wiped the water from his eyelids, “You just had to get one more splash in, didn’t you?”

“Ha… sorry…”

Sugawara peeked at him. His face was bright red and he avoided his gaze, shampoo dripping down his temples.

 _Cute_ …

Sugawara bit his bottom lip and looked away. Daichi had managed to get him half hard before climbing off of him and he desperately willed the heat away.

 _Not right now. Not right now. Definitely don’t think about Daichi sucking your dick right now… Ah fuck_.

He needed a distraction.

Fast.

He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly his cell phone blared from where it sat on the ledge off to the side of the tub.

 _Oh thank god_ …

He shook water from his hand and then grabbed the phone.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Alright, give the phone to Sawa-chan,” Oikawa barked.

Sugawara blinked, “What? Why? Is that how you greet someone?”

“Looks like you’ll be coming in today after all, Refreshing-kun.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I need to talk to Sawa-chan. Now.”

“Uhm how about you tell me what this is about before you start ordering me around?” Sugawara said tersely.

Oikawa sighed, “Iwa-chan had to leave and I have to meet with a… _troublesome_ client.”

“Troublesome?”

“She fucking hates my guts.”

“Ah… makes sense.”

“But _anyway_ … I can’t deal with her alone. She won’t talk to me unless someone else is here.”

“Don’t you have other people there with you?”

“No one that I trust to handle it!”

Sugawara scowled, “So you want Daichi to come do your dirty work for you?”

Daichi’s head turned in his direction.

“It’ll be easy. It won’t take long. An hour at most. And if you come in with him then you can put in some time on the wall and I won’t dock your pay.”

He rolled his eyes, “Like I’m really hurting over that thousand yen.”

“Fine. If you don’t do this for me then I’ll dock off five hundred thousand.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Have I got your attention now?” Oikawa asked in amusement.

“You fucking jackass.”

“Put Sawa-chan on the phone.”

Sugawara scrunched up his nose and then thrust the phone towards Daichi. He took it with a cocked eyebrow and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

As he listened to Oikawa’s spiel, Sugawara turned on the tub faucet and ran his hair underneath it, rinsing out the residual shampoo. He swept his arms underneath the clean water, shedding soap, and then turned the faucet off.

“Yeah. No I understand. I’m feeling fine. Well… fine enough that I can do at least that much.”

Sugawara stood and stepped out of the tub. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Daichi and glanced at him, but his face was turned away, one hand curled into a fist up near his mouth as he said,

“Y-yeah. Uh huh. Okay. We’ll be there in half an hour then. Alright. Bye.”

Sugawara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, slicking back his hair with both hands.

“Oikawa ruins everything,” he grumbled and went out into the apartment to get dressed.

* * *

 

“About time you got here!” Oikawa met them at the door, arms crossed over his chest. “She’s going to be here in twenty minutes and I have to brief Sawa-chan on what to say to the nasty woman!” He stomped forward and grabbed Daichi’s wrist. “Ugh, what are you wearing?”

“I didn’t have anything else,” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes. “You mean I can’t smell like booze and smoke when I talk to your client?”

Oikawa looked at Sugawara, “Why didn’t you lend him any of your clothes?”

Sugawara gaped at him, “You think he’d _fit_ any of my clothes?”

Oikawa hesitated and then continued into the building, “Good point.”

They went inside and Sugawara shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, hunching his shoulders up to his ears. He avoided looking at Daichi and ran his eyes over the incomplete mural on the wall straight ahead. The white rosebushes near the bottom and halfway up the very center of the wall were completed and Sugawara had only the sunset to finish.

Daichi halted when he laid eyes on the piece of art.

“Sawa-chan we don’t have time,” Oikawa whined. “I’ll let you wear one of Iwa-chan’s suits in my office.”

Sugawara walked up to his paints and pulled his hands from his pocket. He sighed and dragged the sweatshirt over his head and tossed it onto the table next to his brushes. He picked one up and feathered it across his palm, glancing over his shoulder at Daichi. He stared gape-mouthed at the mural while Oikawa tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. As Oikawa dragged him towards the elevator, his eyes darted towards Sugawara but he looked away hurriedly. He let out a deep breath and started collecting his paints.

Oikawa spoke to Daichi at the elevator and then sent him into it alone. He walked back over as Sugawara was carrying a ladder to the left side of the mural.

“Always causing me trouble, Refreshing-kun,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m mad at you,” Sugawara said simply.

“I should be mad at you!”

“What for?” he glared at him.

“For skipping out on your job,” he pointed at the painting.

“Even Egyptian slaves had days off, Oikawa,” Sugawara said, setting up the ladder underneath the part of sky he decided to work on.

“Times have changed.”

Sugawara snorted.

“Why are you mad at me? Just because I made you come in?” Oikawa pouted his lips out.

Sugawara moved away from the ladder and said in a low voice, “Things were getting nice and gay between us before you called and interrupted.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he followed close behind as Sugawara went to the table.

“What? What was happening?”

Sugawara contemplated not telling him, but figured it was safe enough.

“We were in the bath together.”

Oikawa released a tremendous gasp and covered his mouth with a hand.

“ _You were not!_ ”

“We were,” Sugawara smirked. He wiggled his eyebrows, “ _Naked_.”

Oikawa stomped his foot, “You’re taking advantage of my Sawa-chan! You’re the worst!”

“Hey, he’s the one that’s taking advantage of me,” Sugawara said, trying- and failing- to hold back his triumphant smile. “He’s the one that showed up at my house without warning last night. He was the one that sucked me off. He was the one that climbed into the bath while I was already inside. And he’s the one that started naked wrestling with me in the soapy water…”

“Ew. Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew!” Oikawa covered his ears. “Don’t tell me about it!” He stomped both of his feet in a tantrum and then lowered his hands once more. “So what’s the fucking deal? Are you two an item now?”

Sugawara sighed, “No. Unfortunately not.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t remember last night.”

Oikawa was silent for long seconds as Sugawara tapped his brush in his orange paint and examined the color.

“Mother fucker,” Oikawa finally said, propping his hands up on his hips. “I’m glad I didn’t say anything about it yet then.”

Sugawara jerked his head up, “Don’t tell him.”

“I won’t! Obviously. I need to spare my precious Sawa-chan the _humiliation_ of doing such an act with _you_.”

“Thanks,” Sugawara ignored the underlying insult and climbed the ladder.

“But if he didn’t remember, then why did he climb into the bath with you?” Oikawa asked, walking up and leaning on the lower steps of the ladder as Sugawara sat on the top and dangled his legs over the side.

“He’s _weird_ when he’s hungover,” Sugawara said, putting brush to wall. “It’s like he has no filter. And he was pretty sick so he probably just saw a warm Jacuzzi tub and got tunnel vision.”

“Hm. That sounds like Sawa-chan,” Oikawa mused, resting his fist against the side of his face. “I once saw him cut in front of a couple of kids at McDonalds because he said he needed coffee.”

Sugawara snorted.

The sound of the elevator dinging behind them drew their attention. The doors slid open and Daichi walked out, dressed in a sleek navy blue suit. Sugawara’s blood ran hot at the sight and Oikawa walked over to him.

“Well it’s a little more formal than is necessary for this kind of meeting… but it’s better than what you were wearing.” He sighed, “Alright, listen up Sawa-chan so I can explain to you what I need you to do.”

Sugawara tuned out the conversation on _arches_ and _walnut_ and _finishes_  and focused instead on what he was doing. He kicked his feet lightly back and forth, smoothing the brush slowly over the wall and leaving a vibrant streak of orange paint in its wake.

“Can’t you do most of the business talk while I just keep the peace?” Daichi asked as Oikawa handed him a tablet.

“She doesn’t want to _talk to me_ ,” Oikawa said. “Here. I have a list of the things she needs to decide on. This is the fifth time I’ve talked to the nasty bitch and she keeps changing her god damn mind, so I need you to be firm and demand she pick out of these choices so I can get to fucking work.” He swiped across the screen, “Just show her the different choices and insist that she pick from them. I’ll help you out if you get lost, but I _will_ start a fight if she pushes me the wrong way.”

Daichi sighed, “Alright… I think I will manage.”

“Good.”

Sugawara stretched up, dragging the brush near the ceiling, and Oikawa suddenly barked,

“You know you’re not supposed to sit on the top step of the ladder, right?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah…”

“It’s unsteady.”

“Hmhm…”

“You’re breaking like thirteen regulations right now.”

Sugawara grinned and looked back at him, “I’m a freelancer. I don’t follow regulations.”

“But you’re in my lobby,” he argued.

“Don’t worry. If I fall, I won’t sue you,” Sugawara turned back to the wall.

“Like I care about money. I don’t want you to stain my floors with your blood.”

“That’s what the sheets are for,” Sugawara pointed down at the paint splattered sheet underneath him.

“Oh, that’s right.”

He giggled.

“Well—” Oikawa cut off at the sound of the door opening across the lobby. He and Daichi turned to meet the two women that walked inside and Sugawara peeked at them over his shoulder.

They were beautiful. One, a sophisticated woman with black hair pulled tight in a bun atop her head, wearing a sleek white pantsuit. The other woman was smaller, with long brown hair curled into ringlets down her back. She was dressed more femininely, in a black pencil skirt and pink blouse. Both of them wore matching tall, electric blue heels.

“Oikawa-san,” the woman with the bun said.

“Igarashi-san,” Oikawa answered, failing to hide the disdain from his voice. “I see you brought your… _friend_ again.” He turned a disgusted eye on the other woman and she smirked.

“Hm?” she giggled. “Where’s Iwaizumi-kun? I was so looking forward to seeing him…”

“Hajime had business elsewhere,” Oikawa answered tersely.

Sugawara bit his lip to hold back his smile. Oikawa was so cute when he was jealous.

“I’ll be stepping in for Iwaizumi-san today,” Daichi spoke for the first time, giving the two women a charming smile. “My name is Sawamura. It’s nice to meet you,” he bowed.

The woman with the brown hair eyed him in appreciation.

_Mine._

Sugawara turned away, gritting his teeth.

 _Mine_.

“Sawamura-san is spoken for so keep your _claws off of him_ ,” Oikawa snapped.

Sugawara blinked in surprise. It was a lie, he knew, but the firmness of his voice came as a shock. Was he supposed to speak to his clients that way?

Sugawara dipped his brush in paint, peeking at the group discreetly. Daichi smiled and didn’t dispute Oikawa’s sudden claim.

“Who said I planned on putting my claws _on_ him?” the woman waved a hand dismissively.

“Nanami-chan, maybe you should wait in the lobby today…” Igarashi said slowly.

“Yes, that sounds desirable,” Oikawa agreed immediately.

Nanami frowned, but then her eyes fell on Sugawara and he looked away quickly.

A moment later, she spoke again.

“Alright… that does sound desirable, actually. You three enjoy your meeting. I’ll wait out here,” her heels clicked on the floor, growing louder behind Sugawara.

 _Fuck. He pawned her off on me_ , he thought with a frown.

“Well then, shall we take this into the other room?” Oikawa’s voice sweetened.

“Yes, I think we shall,” Igarashi said.

There was a moment of hesitation before Oikawa’s voice spoke again, “ _Sawamura-san._ ”

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder in time to see Daichi turn away and follow Oikawa and Igarashi into the meeting room off to the right of the lobby.

“Hello.”

He looked down at the woman standing directly beneath him. She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back and very blatantly pushing out her chest for the benefit of his higher vantage point.

“Hello,” he returned the smile and turned back to the wall, putting the brush to it once more.

“This mural is absolutely gorgeous,” she commented. “Did you do it all yourself?”

“Yes I did, thank you.”

“Truly incredible. You have wonderful talent!”

“Thank you.”

“Do you work for Oikawa-san?”

Sugawara propped a foot up two steps beneath his seat, “Ah, not exactly. I’m just an acquaintance. I’m actually still a university student.”

“Ohh, a young boy, are you?”

Sugawara chuckled, “I suppose so.”

“What’s your name?”

“Sugawara.”

“Mm, Sugawara-kun. I’m Nanami.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Nanami walked along the wall slowly. “Your attention to detail is just remarkable. How long did it take you to paint all of this?”

“Couple weeks,” he eyed her warily. _Don’t touch. Don’t ruin it._

“Wow. Such a short amount of time!”

“Hm,” he dabbed the brush in the paint absently. He would need to refill soon.

“Sugawara-kun, do you have a girlfriend?”

 _Bold and straight to the point_ , he pursed his lips. Before, Sugawara would totally go for a woman like Nanami. Attractive, audacious, _easy_ …

But now Sugawara found such straight forward flirting to be nothing but tedious. Didn’t she know that he was _taken_? At least emotionally he was. Even if Daichi didn’t realize it yet… Sugawara belonged to him.

“Ah, no. No girlfriend,” he said. “Don’t really have the time, I’m afraid.”

“Oh? That’s shocking. Considering you’re such an _attractive_ man.”

“Thank you.”

Nanami wandered back over to his ladder, “So… Sugawara-kun… what time does Oikawa usually let you go?”

His eyelid twitched, “Well… I’m not even supposed to be here today so…”

“Oh? Then that means you’re free to leave whenever?”

“Something like that…” He gazed down at his palette. He was officially out of paint. He turned to climb down the ladder and froze as Nanami placed herself directly in front of him. “Nanami-san?”

“I think you and I should catch dinner tonight,” she said simply, reaching up and placing a hand on his thigh. “And then maybe afterwards we could get a little more…” her hand slid slowly upwards, “ _Acquainted_ with one another…” She groped the front of his pants and Sugawara let out a gasp and jerked backwards.

His sudden shift of balance atop the ladder sent it toppling over and he crashed to the floor on his back, cracking the back of his head and biting down hard on his tongue. The ladder clattered next to him, narrowly missing his right arm, and a loud crash echoed through the lobby. Pain shot through Sugawara’s skull and tailbone and he let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

“Sugawara-kun!” Nanami ran around the ladder and fell to her knees at his side. “Are you alright? Oh my goodness…” she placed her hands on his chest and leaned over him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… are you hurt?”

The door to the right of the lobby flew open.

“What the hell was that sound?” Oikawa burst from the meeting room, followed by Daichi and Igarashi.

“Ah!” Nanami turned towards them. “He… he fell! I… I…”

Sugawara leaned up on his elbow and pressed a hand to his head with a wince. He opened his mouth to say that he was alright but then clamped it shut when a line of blood streamed over his bottom lip and down his chin. He cupped it with his hand in surprise.

Daichi rushed to his side, lifting the ladder and shoving it away roughly. He knelt beside him and helped him into a sitting position, face lined with worry.

“Suga…” he gripped his biceps with trembling hands.

“I’m sorry,” Nanami said. “It’s my fault… I startled him. I—”

“ _GET THE FUCK OUT!_ ”

Everyone turned to Oikawa.

His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. His handsome face was twisted into a mask of fury, skin reddening. He looked to Igarashi.

“ _Both of you get the fuck out of my office. Get out of my sight!_ ”

Igarashi gasped and took a step back.

“I said I was sorry!” Nanami said, standing. “It was an accident!”

“I said _GET THE FUCK OUT_!” Oikawa pointed at the door fiercely. “I _refuse_ to work with such careless women! Find someone else to build your arch! I won’t take your money!”

Igarashi’s face turned red with rage, “How can you turn us away just because this clumsy painter fell during our meeting?”

“ _GET OUT!_ ” his voice rose. “ _GET OUT OR I’LL THROW YOU OUT!_ ”

“Oikawa—” Sugawara said but more blood spilled over his lip and he caught it with both hands.

Igarashi clenched her jaw and then whipped in the direction of the door. “Come on, Nanami. We’re leaving.”

Nanami rushed to follow her.

“Oh and Oikawa-san,” Igarashi paused and turned back to him. “Be assured that your father _will_ be hearing about this.”

“ _GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!”_

Igarashi and Nanami fled through the front door, shoving past Iwaizumi on the way. He stared after them for a moment before walking into the lobby.

“What the hell was Igarashi-san running out of here so fast for?” he asked. His eyes fell on Sugawara and he blinked in shock.

“I kicked her out,” Oikawa said, dragging a shaking hand through his hair. “I won’t serve her.”

“ _What_?” Iwaizumi turned to him. “Oikawa, your father sent her to you. You can’t just—”

“I can and I did!” he snapped. He turned on his heel and went into the meeting room, slamming the door behind him. Iwaizumi looked at Daichi and Sugawara one more time before giving chase.

Daichi looked to Sugawara, brow furrowed.

“L-let’s go to the hospital…”

Sugawara shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Suga you’re spitting up blood.”

“I just bit my tongue,” he said, catching a drop of blood. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Daichi looked uncertain. He turned and grabbed a roll of paper towels off of one of the tables and tore off a few sheets. Sugawara reached for them but Daichi pushed his hand away and gently wiped at the blood on his chin. He put one hand on the back of his head and tenderly tilted it back, toweling off his lips.

“Open,” he said softly and Sugawara obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut.

After a moment, Daichi sighed and then wiped off Sugawara’s bloody palms.

“Alright… it doesn’t look that bad…”

Sugawara closed his mouth and opened his eyes.

“What the hell happened anyway?” Daichi asked.

He hesitated, “Uhm… well…”

Daichi eyed him suspiciously, “Suga. Tell me.”

He swallowed and winced, “Well she… uh… asked me out and then… grabbed… me.”

“Grabbed you where?”

“I think you can guess.”

Daichi’s eyes flashed.

“And it surprised me. So I fell,” Sugawara looked away. “But I’m fine.”

Daichi slid an arm under his knees and wrapped the other around his back. He stood, lifting him against his chest easily. Sugawara yelped and threw his arms around his neck.

“Daichi! What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer as he turned and carried him across the lobby.

“Wait—”

“No,” Daichi’s voice was sharp. It left no room for argument.

Sugawara clamped his mouth shut. Daichi carried him from the building and turned down the sidewalk. Strangers passed them by and Sugawara’s cheeks flushed.

“Daichi… I can walk.”

He didn’t reply for a few seconds but then slowed to a stop. He lowered Sugawara to his feet and then grabbed his hand. He continued down the sidewalk, pulling him along behind him. Sugawara almost had to jog to keep up with him.

“Where are we going?” he asked a block later.

“I need a drink,” Daichi said gruffly.

“Aren’t you hungover?”

He didn’t answer. Sugawara didn’t speak again until after they were seated at a secluded booth in the corner of a dimly lit bar. He cleared his throat and glanced at Daichi. He ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair, disheveling it.

“Are you angry at me?” Sugawara asked quietly, clasping his hands in his lap.

Daichi looked at him in surprise.

“Angry at you?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful,” Sugawara ducked his head. “Sorry I fell and hurt myself. I didn’t mean to—”

Daichi chuckled and placed a hand on the back of Sugawara’s head.

“Suga stop. I’m not mad at you.”

He peeked meekly up at him, “You’re not?”

“Of course not. It’s not your fault. It’s not like you fell on purpose,” he ruffled his hair tenderly, fingers running over the bump that formed from the fall. “I was worried,” he said softly.

Sugawara leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, “Sorry.”

Daichi stroked his hair for several long seconds before Sugawara excused himself to the bathroom to wash his face and hands of any evidence of the blood. He rinsed his mouth with water and then stared at his tongue in the mirror. It was red and slightly swollen, but there was no visible split. It didn’t even hurt that much anymore.

Sugawara sighed with relief and went back out into the bar.

“I ordered our drinks,” Daichi said when he joined him at the booth again.

“Okay,” Sugawara slid across the seat and pressed into his side.

Daichi glanced down at him in surprise.

“My ass hurts,” he mumbled. “Will you rub it for me, Daichi?”

He coughed and looked away. “Ah… ah… uhm…”

Sugawara giggled, “Calm down. I’m just kidding.”

“Oh…”

The bartender walked up and set two glasses down on the table.

“Here you are,” he said and bowed. “Enjoy.”

Daichi thanked him while Sugawara eyed his drink.

When the bartender was gone, Daichi sipped from his glass quietly.

“What is this?” Sugawara asked.

“It’s called a Heated Affair,” Daichi replied. “It’s warm. I figured it might soothe your tongue…”

Sugawara lifted the glass to his lips and took a gulp of the warm liquid. It was creamy and sweet and made his tongue tingle and go pleasantly numb.

“Mmmm…” Sugawara closed his eyes.

Daichi drummed his fingers on the table in front of him.

“ _Huh_ …” he said in a low voice.

Sugawara glanced at him, “What?”

“I don’t know why… but seeing you enjoy someone else’s drinks kind of ticks me off,” he admitted with a scowl.

Sugawara laughed, “Hey. I like to drink around.”

“I have never felt more betrayed.”

“Well now we are even,” Sugawara took another sip. “Since you danced without me last night.”

“I’m sorry.”

He grinned, “I forgive you.”

Daichi smiled, “Good.”

Sugawara stared at him for a few seconds before humming and then leaning against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He curled his hands around his glass, warming them.

“I want to be done with this job already,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “When I am, I want to taste your Heated Affair.”

Daichi was silent for a long second.

“Suga?” he finally said.

“Yes?”

“Work hard this week.”

He chuckled, “Okay.”

“And when you’re done…” he drifted off.

Sugawara waited but when he didn’t continue, he peeked up into his face.

Daichi’s cheeks were bright red and he scratched the side of his neck.

“When I’m done?” Sugawara repeated.

Daichi gulped, “When you’re done… can I take you out to dinner?”

Sugawara’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Y-you know… as a reward,” Daichi said.

“O-oh…” Sugawara straightened and stared down into his drink. “Uhm… s-sure… I never turn away free food.”

“Good. Then…” Daichi wrapped his hands around his glass. “Then it’s a d-date.”

Warmth flowered in his chest and Sugawara smiled, heart fluttering in his throat.

“Yeah. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never blacked out from drinking before. There have been mornings that I woke up and someone has told me about something that I didn't remember doing, but it eventually came back to me as they told me about it. But I usually remember most of the night at least. But my dad told me about the one time he blacked out during a music festival in college. Forty years later and he still doesn't remember that day. And my friend told me about her "Lost Night" in Austria where she blacked out on her birthday and woke up in bed with about 30 missed calls from her friends thinking she was dead on the streets somewhere. Her memories of that night came back to her several months later. The mind is so weird. And fascinating.
> 
> Are you guys sick of me yet?  
> ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ
> 
> Sorry. But don't you know the chase is the best part?  
> (^ω~)
> 
> I know I'm dragging it out. It's because I love it. I love writing this and I never want it to end. And I love watching them suffer. They're so dumb. It's adorable. And when they do finally get together it's going to be like
> 
> Finally.  
> ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> But first: SUFFERING
> 
> I'm tired.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AND THIS SHIT IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. I PROMISE IT WILL EVENTUALLY TURN OUT WELL. IF YOU CAN LAST THAT LONG. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> ٩(♡ε♡)۶
> 
> Next Time:  
> A date.  
> A fight.  
> And someone gets naked.


	24. Adios Mother Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase.  
> He shouldn't have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers slipped.

“Horrible,” Oikawa said, staring up at the finished mural. “Just horrible. It’s disgusting. I hate it. Orange is my least favorite color. Roses are my least favorite flowers.”

Sugawara rubbed his cheek against Oikawa’s, hugging him tight around his shoulders, “Oh shut up I know you love it.”

“It’s gross. It looks bad. I’m embarrassed,” Oikawa continued, ignoring his touching and groping. “I can’t wait to call a professional to cover it up.”

“It’s so pretty and you know it,” Sugawara kissed him on the jaw.

“Ugh,” Oikawa placed his hand on his face and shoved him away. “Whatever.”

Sugawara stepped away, giggling.

Iwaizumi walked up and crossed his arms over his chest, “Thank you Sugawara. It looks incredible. I’ve already transferred your paycheck into your account.”

“It’s been a real pleasure doing business with you fellas,” Sugawara said, ducking in to hug Oikawa again, ignoring his moaning and struggling.

“Likewise,” Iwaizumi said with a smile.

“Well,” Sugawara released Oikawa again and grabbed his sweatshirt from the table. “I have plans tonight. So I’ll be taking my leave.” He fluttered his fingers and blew a kiss and then flounced from the building, humming cheerfully.

Oikawa watched him go until he disappeared and then walked over to the mural. He leaned forward and scrutinized the details reverently.

“So pretty,” he whispered. “It’s so pretty… Iwa-chan look at the petals! And the leaves… it’s so pretty…”

Iwaizumi joined him and smiled, “Yeah. It’s gorgeous.”

Oikawa walked along the wall for a minute, marveling at the flush of color of the sunset.

“Oikawa… we need to talk.”

He paused, squeezing his hands into fists.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Your father called me. He isn’t happy about how you treated Igarashi-san.”

“He doesn’t know the extenuating circumstances—”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s furious. He wants you to meet with her and apologize.”

“I won’t—”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi approached him. “I know you don’t want to. But her father and your father are important business partners. If you don’t apologize it could affect their relationship—”

“I don’t care!” Oikawa turned and headed across the lobby towards the elevator. “They caused problems for me and for Suga-chan. I won’t forgive them!”

“It was an accident—”

“It doesn’t matter!” he jabbed the elevator button angrily.

“Oikawa, you aren’t always going to like your clients. That’s what business is about. Sometimes you have to push down your pride and—”

“I won’t make an arch for her!” the elevator arrived and he stomped inside. Iwaizumi followed as Oikawa pressed the button for the fifth floor.

“You’re acting childish right now,” Iwaizumi said.

The doors closed.

“I don’t care. I refuse to work for her. She can get married under a fucking rain of shit for all I care.”

Iwaizumi stopped the elevator and the lights flickered. He slammed his fist on the wall to the right of Oikawa’s head and leaned close, eyebrows pulled low over his burning green eyes.

Oikawa gulped and pressed back against the wall with wide eyes.

“Normally,” Iwaizumi said, voice low. “I wouldn’t give a _fuck_ who you called a bitch and kicked out. But you’re causing problems for _other people_ now. After all your father has done for you… the loans, spreading your name among his colleagues… he _vouched_ for you.”

“D-Dad doesn’t _need_ Igarashi-san,” Oikawa argued weakly.

Iwaizumi’s pointer finger drummed the elevator wall beside his head. After a moment, he stepped back and started the elevator again. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then you don’t _need_ me.”

Oikawa’s heart went cold. The breath froze in his lungs and his throat closed up.

_Iwa-chan._

_Iwa-chan._

_Iwa-chan._

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly slid open on Oikawa’s sleek office. For a moment he couldn’t move as he stared wide-eyed at Iwaizumi.

“This is your stop,” he said under his breath.

Oikawa’s legs moved involuntarily and walked him out of the elevator. He turned back to Iwaizumi.

_Iwa-chan._

_Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi’s eyes lowered to the ground and the doors slid shut.

Oikawa reached a trembling hand up to his head as his vision went blurry. Bile rose in the back of his throat and he let out a shaking moan.

_Iwa-chan._

_Don’t leave me._

_Come back._

_Come back._

_Iwa-chan…_

Oikawa’s knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, leaning forward on his hands as his head spun.

“ _Don’t- leave me_."

* * *

 

“Daichi, this place is fancy as balls,” Sugawara whispered as they were led across the restaurant by a man in the sleek black tuxedo.

Daichi chuckled and didn’t reply.

Sugawara gazed around at the room in awe. The ceilings stretched impossibly high and from them hung glorious, crystal chandeliers. Under their feet was beautiful, shining wood floors in which Sugawara could nearly see his reflection.

The maître d’ led them to a wall of windows and then through a door to a balcony overlooking the city.

“Wow,” Sugawara breathed.

“Here you are, Sirs,” the man stopped next to a small round table in the center of the balcony and bowed. “Your waiter will be with you promptly. Please make yourself comfortable.”

Daichi thanked him and he went back inside the building. Sugawara ran over to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing, peering down at the spread of the city below.

“Wow!” he threw his arms out wide as a soft breeze ruffled his hair.

“I realize it’s probably less amazing considering that you live with this kind of view,” Daichi said, joining him at the railing.

“There’s a reason why I picked that apartment to live in, Daichi,” Sugawara said, closing his eyes against the fresh air, lips smiling. “Because it never _ceases_ to amaze me.”

The sound of a throat clearing drew their attention back to the table, where a waiter bowed deeply. Daichi and Sugawara took their seats and the waiter straightened.

“Welcome,” he said respectfully. “Thank you for choosing to dine with us this evening. May I get you started with drinks? Perhaps a bottle of wine?”

“May I look at your wine list?” Daichi asked.

“Certainly, Sir,” the waiter passed him over a sleek menu. “I highly suggest the 2005 Beringer, it’s a rich and elegant red with herb and sage notes.”

“Hm…” Daichi browsed the menu. “Rather than Cabernet Sauvignon I was thinking something a little more… Sangiovese…”

The waiter blinked in surprise and Sugawara hid a smile behind his hand.

“Ah, here we go. We will take this Antinori Tignanello,” Daichi said and passed the menu back.

“Right away Sir,” the waiter bowed and left.

Daichi turned to Sugawara and said simply, “Beringer is shit.”

He laughed, “I’ll take your word for it.” He dragged his eyes over Daichi slowly. He looked dashing in a grey blazer and black button-up, top two buttons undone, revealing the tanned skin of his collar. He leaned back in his seat and slicked back his hair.

“You know, I wasn’t expecting you to take me out to a fancy place like this,” Sugawara said, folding his hands under his chin. “I was thinking we’d be stopping by KFC…”

Daichi laughed, “Suga, please. I’m not that cheap.”

He shrugged and smiled, “Cheap ain’t bad either, you know?” His eyes wandered back over the cityscape to his right. “We could’ve just gotten the ingredients for ham sandwiches and sat on your roof and I would’ve been perfectly content.”

“So you’re saying I’m wasting my money, huh?” Daichi’s eyes twinkled.

“I’m saying it’s not the ambiance, the food, or the wine,” Sugawara said softly. “It’s the company.”

“Hm…” Daichi leaned forward. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Sugawara smirked and straightened, “Not that I’m complaining! I’d probably never come to a place like this on my own so I’m glad I get the chance to see what it’s like.” He took up a menu and opened it, “Now, what should I eat?”

The waiter returned with their wine and took their orders. When they were alone again, Daichi asked,

“So how is it? The finished result? Was Tooru happy?” he sipped his wine slowly.

“He pretended he wasn’t,” Sugawara admired the deep ruby red color of the wine before tasting it tentatively. “But I know he loved it. He’s probably still drooling over it right now.”

Daichi chuckled, “I'll bet he is...” His phone went off in his pocket, startling both of them. “Ah, I forgot to turn it off,” he said and pulled it out. He gazed down at the screen, “Hm… maybe Tooru’s _not_ still drooling over it. Since he’s calling me instead.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

Daichi stared at the phone for a few more seconds before silencing it and setting it back into his pocket.

“I’ll call him later,” he said. “It’s probably nothing important anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Sugawara took another drink from the wine.

“Yeah. He probably just wants to interrupt our date.”

There it was again. That word.

_Date_.

_We’re on a date_.

Sugawara smiled giddily, crossing his ankles underneath his chair.

“So I want to hear more about this museum competition,” Daichi said. “I heard it’s a big deal, but I don’t really know why or how it works.”

Sugawara gulped, “Well… it’s pretty simple. Students are nominated by professors and then judged by the board. The winner gets his or her winning artwork displayed in the University Museum.”

“And that’s a huge honor,” Daichi said.

“Yeah… it kind of is.”

“You don’t sound all that excited about it.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “Well, I probably won’t win so…”

“Why not?”

He sipped the wine, “Compared to other mediums of art, paintings can’t compete. Wood carvings, metal works, sculptures… they’re more popular among the board.”

“I see…”

“Paintings have won in the past,” Sugawara said, brightening. “A member of the board has a painting in the museum from when he was a student fifty years ago. He’s incredible. I really look up to him,” his face fell slightly. “Ah… he was the one that kind of tore me apart last year…”

“The one that fueled your spite.”

Sugawara laughed, “Yeah. That’s the one. Washijou-sensei. He’s got these _huge_ eyebrows,” Sugawara covered both of his eyebrows with two fingers from each hand. “And he never smiles! He just growls and scowls and looks down on everybody.” He scrunched up his nose.

“Sounds like a great role model,” Daichi said.

“That’s going to be me in fifty years,” Sugawara said with a giggle. “All shriveled up and crotchety. But still have a full head of hair.”

Daichi snorted.

“That’s the dream,” Sugawara nodded seriously. “Be mean and create beautiful art.”

Daichi shook his head, “I can’t even imagine you being mean.”

“You'd be surprised. So what about you?”

“Hm?”

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, “You already own your bar. You seem perfectly content. Is there any other dream you have that you want to accomplish at some point in your life?”

Daichi was silent for a long moment before looking away at the view of Tokyo, “Yeah. I’ve got one. I’m workin’ on it.”

“What is it?”

“Secret.”

Sugawara scrunched up his nose, “Not fair.”

He chuckled, “I can’t have secrets?”

He sighed, “I _guess_ I’ll allow it.”

“Thank you for your generosity,” he smiled. He blinked quietly for a second and then sat back, pulling his phone out of his pocket once more. He frowned, clicked a button on the side, and replaced it.

“Another call?” Sugawara asked.

“Tooru again. He’s being needy tonight, apparently.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t answer it?”

“Suga. He can give me one night to enjoy with you after monopolizing all of your time these past three weeks.”

“I guess so…”

They chatted and laughed about small things until their food came and Sugawara spent the next ten minutes moaning in delight with every bite.

“Asahi needs to learn to make this,” Sugawara said, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

“I’ll see if they’ll give me their secret recipe,” Daichi teased.

“Please do. Daichi if you learned how to make it then I would marry you in an instant.”

“I thought you already wanted to marry me,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah, but I mean, there are factors that could break the deal, you know? But if you could cook like this… then I wouldn’t even care if you were a murdering psychopath.”

“Good, because I am.”

“Better start learning how to cook.”

He laughed and leaned back, setting his chopsticks down. “I’ll get right on it. Maybe Asahi will give me lessons.”

“There’s an idea. Maybe I will have him teach me too so I won’t be totally useless anymore.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t call you useless,” Daichi said. “Your domestic skills are just… infantile.”

“Wow.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No… no… it’s true after all,” Sugawara sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Please forgive me.”

“Maybe.”

“What can I do to…” he scowled and reached into his pocket. He silenced the phone call without even removing it.

“How about this,” Sugawara folded his arms on the table in front of him. “I’ll forgive you if you just answer that damn phone, Daichi.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll just turn it off.”

“No,” he lifted the glass of wine. “Answer it. Oikawa wouldn’t call this much just to annoy you. Maybe it’s important.”

“But—”

“Just do it, Daichi. Get it out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves without the interruption every five minutes.”

Daichi looked sheepish as he pulled the phone from his pocket, “I’m sorry…”

Sugawara waved his hand and sipped from his glass.

Daichi called Oikawa, tapping his finger on the table impatiently.

“Tooru, what—” he froze. “Wait. Slow down. What’s wrong?”

Sugawara slowly lowered the wine glass.

“Huh? No… what are you talking about? Stop… just stop for a second. I can’t understand you…” Daichi stood and walked over to the railing, taking the conversation with him.

Sugawara gulped. He shouldn’t have told him to answer it. He could see exactly where this was going.

_God damn it…_ Sugawara grabbed the bottle of wine and filled his glass.

_God fucking damn it._

A minute later, Daichi returned to the table. He clutched the phone in his hand and hesitated.

“Uhm…” he started, brow furrowing.

“You have to go.”

It wasn’t a question. Sugawara stared down into his wine.

“I… there’s something wrong with Tooru. He was crying and I couldn’t understand him that well, but apparently he’s at my place and…”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara faked a smile and looked up at him. “It’s alright. It must be something really important if he’s so desperate. You should go.”

Daichi’s face fell, “Suga… I—”

“I’ll be okay,” he lifted his chopsticks. “I’ll just finish eating and just head home. I’m pretty tired… from painting and all. Didn’t sleep much last night either so…”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“It’s fine,” Sugawara pinched a piece of meat between his chopsticks. “We’ll hang out more some other time.”

Daichi hesitated for a moment longer, “Sorry. I’ll cover the bill on my way out… you can order anything else if you want and I’ll pay for it. I’m sorry.”

“Go help Oikawa, Daichi,” Sugawara smiled up at him. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Daichi gulped and moved around the table, letting out a low, “ _Fuck_ ,” under his breath.

Fuck was right.

Sugawara dropped his chopsticks and covered his face with his hands.

Daichi had called it a date.

He had finally gotten a date with Daichi and now it was ruined. He shouldn’t have told him to answer the phone. He should’ve let him turn it off and ignore Oikawa. Just what was he hoping for? Was he selfishly hoping that even after talking to Oikawa and hearing whatever crisis he was going through, he would still choose Sugawara? That he would still insist on staying and finishing out their date?

It was fine.

It was fine.

Sugawara grabbed his wine and downed the liquid in one gulp.

It was _not fine_.

He refilled his glass as the waiter walked out onto the balcony.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” he asked gently.

Great. Now the fucking waiter was even feeling sorry for his poor, jilted customer.

“I’ll take another one of these,” Sugawara shook the wine bottle.

“Of course.”

“And,” Sugawara stopped him from leaving. “The bill.”

“Your companion already—”

“Cancel it,” Sugawara said. “I’ll be putting my card on it instead. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

“Ah… yes.”

“Perfect. Please use my card,” Sugawara whipped his card from his wallet and handed it over.

The waiter bowed, “Right away, Sir.”

He left and Sugawara gulped down another glass of wine. If Daichi wasn’t there then the sweetness of a free meal tasted sour. He stabbed his chopstick into a chunk of steak and shoved it into his mouth.

He left.

Just like that.

Even though he had seemed just as excited as Sugawara was about the night. Even though they had been having fun and laughing and talking and enjoying each other’s company.

He just left.

And the worst part about it was that Sugawara had told him to do it. Even though he didn’t want him to, he had told him to go and leave him there. He had said that it was fine.

But it wasn’t.

A droplet of water hit his forehead and he leaned his face back to stare at the sky. Clouds rolled over the top of the building and soon more and more rain pelted his face and hair.

Sugawara let out a laugh and leaned back in the chair.

“Why not?” he shouted to the sky. “ _Why the fuck not_?”

Because the night was already ruined.

So why not make it just a little bit worse?

* * *

 

Daichi ran up the stairs to his apartment.

“Tooru!” he called, kicking his shoes off at the entrance. “I’m here!” He pulled his blazer off and tossed it on the hall table. “To—”

Oikawa stumbled across the living room and instantly fell into Daichi’s arms, frame shaking heavily with quiet sobs.

“Fuck,” Daichi caught him when his legs gave out.

Oikawa pressed his face to Daichi’s chest, gripping the front of his shirt tightly in his fingers.

“I-Iwa-chan l-left me,” he sobbed.

Daichi blinked in shock.

“What?”

“What do I do, Sawa-chan? What do I _do_?”

“What do you mean Iwaizumi left you? Iwaizumi would _never_ leave you…”

“He did! He said I was being childish and that I needed to apologize to Igarashi-san and that I don’t need him and then he left and it’s over. It’s over. My life is _over_.”

Daichi tightened his hold around him and steered him backwards into the living room. They sat on the couch and Daichi smoothed a hand through Oikawa’s wild hair.

“Tooru please slow down,” he said gently. “Can you tell me everything from the beginning?”

Oikawa hiccupped and sobbed and wheezed, wiping his eyes on Daichi’s shirt.

“He left me. He left me. He doesn’t love me. He hates me. What do I do? _What do I do_?”

Daichi gulped. Oikawa was too hysterical to think straight. He wasn’t going to be able to explain things clearly until he had time to calm down. So he settled in, got comfortable, and rubbed slow circles over the man’s back until he cried every drop of moisture out of his body.

An hour later, Oikawa was slumped over Daichi’s lap, chest heaving every few seconds. He panted through his mouth, holding Daichi’s shirt against his closed eyes.

When the sobs slowed, Daichi stroked his hair and said gently,

“Iwaizumi loves you, Tooru.”

“He left me,” he whispered, voice nasally. “I went too far. He finally got tired of my selfishness and left me.”

Daichi chose his words carefully, “I think you misunderstood him. I know Iwaizumi. I know he loves you. I know he would never leave you.”

“He won’t answer my calls.”

“He needs time.”

“He wasn’t at our apartment when I went home.”

“Tooru, he needs time.”

“He hates me. He left me. He’s never c-coming back…”

Daichi sighed. Nothing he said would cure the sickness in Oikawa’s heart. His irreparable doubt and insecurity. It wasn’t Daichi’s place to even try to fix him. All he could do at the moment was listen and hope that the one person that could help him would come around eventually.

“It’s better that he leaves me,” Oikawa whispered after a long minute.

“What?”

“I do nothing but hold him back. It’s because I’m so useless and selfish that he’s been forced to give up on all of his dreams. It’s because I can’t let him go that he had to give up on all of his passions in order to take care of me. He takes such gentle care of _my_ passions just to let his die.”

“That’s not true,” Daichi said softly. “You know that’s not true. Iwaizumi loves you and your passions. He loves nurturing you and your business.”

“He gave up everything to be a… a… _secretary_ ,” Oikawa spat the word. “I don’t deserve him. I never did. He’s better off without me. I… I’ll break up with him. I’ll tell him to… to find his passion once more and… and not worry about me…” his voice weakened. “If he thinks that I don’t need him anymore… then maybe he can finally be happy.”

Daichi covered his eyes with a hand.

What could he do? What could he say? Oikawa’s words were hurting him more than he ever thought possible and they weren’t even about him.

Just what the fuck should he do?

“Knock knock.”

Daichi jerked the hand from his eyes at the sound of the voice. Oikawa inhaled sharply and sat up, smoothing his hair away from his blotchy face. Iwaizumi leaned his shoulder on the wall and stared at them evenly.

“I hope you don’t mind I just let myself in, Sawamura,” he said.

“That’s fine,” he said, climbing to his feet. “That’s more than fine.” His chest filled with relief. Iwaizumi walked forward, rested a hand on his shoulder, and then continued on to Oikawa. Daichi went into the kitchen and moved around the island, dragging trembling hands through his hair. He turned and watched quietly as Iwaizumi sat on the couch next to Oikawa and leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him with a deep sigh.

Oikawa refused to look at him, eyes turning glossy, chin quivering.

“I-Iwa-chan, let’s break up,” he said and Daichi couldn’t believe he actually said it. His heart clenched.

“No.”

Oikawa jerked towards Iwaizumi, “I said I want to break up!”

“And I said no.”

Tears slipped down Oikawa’s cheeks, “It’s not fair! It’s not fair that you gave everything up for me!”

“Bullshit. I didn’t give a damn thing up.”

“Yes you did! You gave up volleyball! You gave up all of your dreams and passions—”

“You fucking idiot!” Iwaizumi snapped, sitting forward. “You _ARE_ my passion!”

Oikawa froze, eyes widening.

Daichi bit his bottom lip, hard.

“You fucking dumbass! Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yanked at his own hair in frustration. “You are my dream! You’re my passion! I don’t regret a single decision I’ve made concerning my future. I don’t regret a single _moment_ of my time with you. Even if it is being a boring ass secretary!”

Oikawa’s chest heaved uncontrollably and he let out a wail.

Iwaizumi grabbed him and yanked him roughly into his arms, “You fucking piece of shit. I love you. I want to be with you. So _what_ if I do paperwork all day long? I get to do paperwork in the same building as _you_. So what if I have to pretend to like annoying, rude ass customers? I do it so that other people can brag about something _you_ made.” He kissed Oikawa’s forehead gently. “Every minute I spend with you is the best minute of my life. So knock off this bullshit about _breaking up so I can be happy_. If you want me to be happy then you just keep doing the things you are doing and let me watch you do them.”

Daichi slumped over the island, burying his face in his arms.

_Fuck._

Iwaizumi was going to make him fall in love with him.

Oikawa cried, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“Iwa-chan I love you!”

“I know,” he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“I’m sorry I called Igarashi-san a bitch and kicked her out! I’ll apologize to her! I’ll make the arch for her wedding!”

Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, “Fuck Igarashi. She can get married under a rain of shit for all I care.”

Oikawa let out a laugh and gripped the back of his head, kissing him eagerly.

“I love you. I love you.”

“Hm…” Iwaizumi stroked his cheeks lovingly. He chuckled, “You look so ugly right now.”

“Iwa-chan!”

He brushed his hair back, “Yeah, yeah. I’m just kidding. You’re beautiful. Now stop crying or I’ll kick your ass.”

Oikawa leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi’s chest and he rubbed his back softly, burying his nose against the top of his head.

“I’m sorry I got angry at you,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “I’m sorry I said those things.”

Oikawa sniffed.

“I love you. Don’t ever leave me.”

“I won’t.”

Daichi straightened and padded silently down the hall to his bedroom.

Thank god for Iwaizumi.

He went to his closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt.

Thank god for Iwaizumi.

If he hadn’t shown up, he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done. It wasn’t often that Oikawa was in such an inconsolable state, and Daichi didn’t know how to handle it. When he was like that, it didn’t matter what he said, he couldn’t pull him from his despair. Only Iwaizumi’s words could ever get through to him.

Daichi wondered what it felt like... to have his emotions completely monopolized by another person.

It must be a comforting.

It must be _terrifying_.

Daichi left his bedroom once more and went back out to the living room. Oikawa was curled into Iwaizumi’s side, head on his shoulder while the other man stroked his hair gently.

“Sorry for the trouble, Sawamura,” Iwaizumi said.

“Sorry,” Oikawa whispered.

“Did we ruin your date?” he asked.

“Date?” Oikawa straightened. “What date?”

Daichi scratched the back of his head, “Uhm…”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide, “The plans that Suga-chan had today…”

“It… it’s alright,” Daichi waved his hands with a smile. “I’ll have plenty more chances…”

Oikawa’s eyes turned glossy and he stumbled to his feet, “ _Sawa-chan_!” He threw himself against Daichi’s chest and sobbed anew. “ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I ruin everything! I’m the worst!”_

He patted his head, “There was no helping it. Suga was the one that told me to leave anyway… I’m sure he understands.” He chuckled, “Besides, I thought you didn’t want us to get together. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“How can I be happy when you’re not?” he muttered.

Daichi smiled, “I’m happy. Don’t worry about me.”

“Ugh…”

Iwaizumi stood with a sigh, “C’mon, Shittykawa. We ruined his night enough already. Let’s go home.”

He walked over and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist.

“I’m sorry Sawa-chan,” Oikawa said, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, chin quivering. “Please don’t hate me…”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that,” Daichi shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Go on, get your shoes on,” Iwaizumi ordered, pushing Oikawa towards the entrance of the apartment.

He went dutifully, wiping his nose on his wrist.

Iwaizumi looked to Daichi.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Though I didn’t do anything…”

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment before answering, “You were there for him when I wasn’t. That’s something.”

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder, “Better late than never, Buddy. Thanks for showing up.”

Iwaizumi smiled crookedly and they walked to the entrance together. There, Iwaizumi shucked off his jacket and thrust it at Oikawa.

“Idiot, I can’t believe you didn’t even put on a jacket. Seriously.”

Oikawa took the jacket, sniffling. “It wasn’t raining when I left…”

Daichi smiled as they bickered. They threw him waves and left.

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

_Fuck_.

He had _finally_ gotten a date with Sugawara and then _this_ had to happen.

Why today?

Why tonight?

He dragged his feet back to the living room and slumped down onto the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, leaning his head back against the couch.

Daichi must have the worst luck in the world.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out dejectedly. It was a text message from Kuroo. He tapped it.

 

**_From: Kuroo_ **

_Look what I found._

Attached to the message was a video. Daichi pressed play.

Sugawara walked atop a low concrete wall down a street, moving away from the camera, arms spread out on either side of him, a bottle of what looked like wine in one hand. He was humming brightly, seemingly unaffected by the light sprinkle of rain.

Daichi sat up, gulping.

“Suga-senpai,” Kuroo called behind the camera. “Don’t fall.”

“I won’t!” Sugawara sang, lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a drink.

“Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer, instead singing a wordless melody.

“Suga-senpai, are you drunk?”

“Yes!” Sugawara spun towards him and Daichi inhaled sharply when he swung his arms and leaned precariously over the wall. He eventually regained his balance and stood tall once more and Daichi let out the breath in relief.

“Why are you drunk? I thought you and Sawamura had a date tonight,” Kuroo said.

Sugawara stared down at him for a few seconds and then hopped down to the sidewalk, lifting the bottle to his mouth once more.

“Hmm…” he turned away. “Didn’t work out.”

Daichi’s heart clenched.

“Why not?”

Sugawara started singing again and ran down the sidewalk a short ways, spinning in circles.

“Suga-senpai, where are you going?” Kuroo called.

“I’m going to go see Miya!”

Daichi’s mouth dried up.

_Miya?_

_Why Miya?_

“Why are you going to see him?” Kuroo asked, jogging slightly to catch up.

Sugawara hummed and hugged his bottle to his chest, “Because I want attention.”

“Attention?”

“And Miya gives me lots of attention.”

“Eh…”

The video ended and a new text message popped up.

 

**_From: Kuroo_ **

_Should I stop him?_

Daichi replied quickly.

 

**_To: Kuroo_ **

_YES_

He leapt to his feet and bolted down the hallway to the entrance. There, he shoved his feet into his shoes, stumbling against the wall.

A new text message buzzed his phone and he checked it.

 

**_From: Kuroo_ **

_On it._

Daichi ran back to his room and grabbed a jacket.

 

**_To: Kuroo_ **

_where are you? I’ll come pick him up._

**_From: Kuroo_ **

_He’s on the move. I’ll text you in a bit._

Daichi shoved his wallet into his back pocket and bolted down the stairs.

* * *

 

Daichi dialed Kuroo’s number, growling angrily.

“Huh? Yeah?” he answered absently. There was loud, pounding music in the background and Daichi scowled.

“Kuroo where the _fuck_ are you?” He stomped down the street with no direction, eyes sliding left and right, hoping that by some chance he’d catch sight of a fluff of silver hair among the people out walking that night.

“Huh? Oh shit, I forgot to text you. Uh… so you know that one club… Angel Dust? Yeah we’re there.”

“The strip club?” Daichi paused.

“Yeah.”

“Why a strip club?”

“Well because you wanted me to stop him from seeing Miya so I decided to take him somewhere else instead so… it was the first thing I could think of.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Okay I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay we’ll be— wait a second,” he went silent and then his voice came again, a little distantly, “Suga-senpai? Suga-senpai?”

_Fuck_.

Daichi gritted his teeth.

“Well,” Kuroo’s voice was clear once more. “Uhm, he probably hasn’t gotten far. So…”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Daichi growled and ended the call.

* * *

 

“I swear I took my eyes off of him for like two minutes,” Kuroo said.

Daichi glared down at him. He didn’t seem all that concerned about the situation with the stripper gyrating over his lap. He calmly slipped a bill in her g-string, eyes on Daichi.

“But he was pretty drunk so I doubt he could’ve gotten very far, you know?”

“I gave you one job,” Daichi said.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I was…” his eyes drifted towards the stripper. “Uh… distracted.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Alright. Thanks anyway. I’ll go look for him.” He turned and headed for the door, avoiding the groping hands of dancers as they called out to him.

He pushed back out onto the street and glanced both ways, contemplating which direction he should start looking. Deciding on right, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and started walking.

This was all his fault. He never should have left. He should have insisted on staying for the rest of the date. Oikawa would have been fine. He would’ve hung out in his apartment for another couple of hours and Iwaizumi would’ve shown up, just like he had. He would’ve fixed everything and took him home and it would’ve been fine.

Daichi shouldn’t have left.

Now Sugawara was out on the streets, drunk, and looking for attention from that _bastard_ Miya.

Was he punishing him?

Daichi had called his phone twice and received no answer.

Was he ignoring him?

Maybe he had turned his phone off before their date like Daichi should have.

Was he okay?

Daichi’s chest ached and he swallowed thickly.

He shouldn’t have left.

Half an hour later, he received a message from Bokuto.

 

**_From: Bokuto_ **

_Did you lose something?_

Attached to the message was a photo and Daichi tapped and enlarged it, his heart in his throat.

Bokuto’s head peeked in the side of the image but behind him, Sugawara stood chest to chest against Akaashi, arms around his neck, mouth open in the middle of talking. Akaashi was smiling gently, arms around Sugawara’s waist.

Daichi quickly called Bokuto.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he answered loudly.

“Bokuto, where are you?” he asked.

“On a date! Suga-senpai just barged in, you know? It’s okay, I’m not mad though. It was actually funny. He saw us across the street and started screaming and waving his arms. He accidentally knocked over some drunk dude. Ah, speaking of drunk…”

“Where?” Daichi pressed.

“You know that bar me and Kuroo always go to when you’re closed?”

“Yeah.”

“Not there.”

“ _Bokuto_.”

“Like, a block from there! We were going to go to that one restaurant that serves really good unagi, you know?”

“With the fountain out front?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Don’t let him leave!”

“Sure!”

Daichi ended the call, turned, and ran down the street.

* * *

 

“I can explain.”

Daichi leaned his forehead against the street lamp.

“So we were keeping him close, you know? And he was being good,” Bokuto said. “I swear, we were keeping an eye on him!”

“But he saw someone that he knew,” Akaashi said calmly. “And he jumped into a taxi with him and drove off.”

“Fuck,” Daichi straightened and dragged his fingers through his hair. “Well who was it?”

“He didn’t look familiar to me,” Bokuto said, draping an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders absently.

“I didn’t recognize him either,” Akaashi said.

Daichi let out a deep breath. Well at least that meant it wasn’t Miya.

“He was kind of short,” Bokuto said. “With reddish brown hair.”

Daichi perked.

“And he had someone else with him,” Akaashi added. “A tall man with silver hair.”

“That first one sounds like Yaku,” Daichi said.

“Who’s Yaku?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side.

“Suga’s friend from high school,” Daichi pulled out his phone and skimmed through his contacts. When he found the name he was looking for, he called it and pressed the phone to his ear.

A moment later the line picked up and loud music blasted through, followed by,

“Lev! Don’t give him more to drink!” Then, “Yes, hello?”

“Yaku, this is Daichi.”

“Ah! You! What the hell happened? I thought you and Koushi were on a date tonight!”

“Is he with you?”

“Yeah! He dragged me and my kouhai to some dive bar. Now he— Lev! Get him off of the table!”

“Where are you?” Daichi asked firmly. “Can you tell me?”

“Uh, what’s the name… it’s in Shimbashi somewhere. Hold on, I’ll ask the bartender the name. Lev! Keep your eye on him and don’t let him escape!”

Daichi waited impatiently as Yaku had a conversation with the bartender and then he gave him the name of the bar and they hung up.

“Found him,” Daichi said, turning back to Bokuto and Akaashi. “Sorry for interrupting your date.”

“It’s okay!” Bokuto said with a grin.

Akaashi nodded, “I hope you catch him.”

“He was really drunk, Daichi,” Bokuto said.

“He kissed both of us before leaving,” Akaashi added.

“He’s got soft lips!”

Akaashi pressed his lips together and Bokuto hurriedly said,

“But not as soft as Akaashi’s lips! Akaashi’s lips are the best lips!”

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and his cheeks colored.

Daichi grinned, “Thanks guys. Enjoy the rest of your date.”

They waved and Daichi hailed a taxi.

* * *

 

“It’s _Lev’s_ fault,” Yaku said.

“I’m sorry,” the tall, silver haired man bowed his head in shame.

Daichi slid into the booth and slumped over the table.

“Fuck.”

“When I went to get the name of the bar from the bartender, Lev let him leave,” Yaku crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry Yaku-senpai. He said he was going to the bathroom! I didn’t think he’d make a run for it!” Lev turned his bright green eyes on the shorter man.

Yaku sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead, “Yeah… I know. He’s slippery like that.”

Daichi straightened and leaned back in the booth, staring up at the ceiling.

Fuck.

Sugawara was leading him on a wild goose chase around Tokyo and he was exhausted and worried and…

Lost.

Where was he supposed to look now? Should he just walk down the streets and see if he ran into him? There was no limit to where he could be. It took longer than he had thought to get from Bokuto and Akaashi’s location to this bar. Who knew how far he managed to make it by now. Especially if he jumped in a taxi or the train.

What should he do?

Just wait until another person called or texted him?

What are the odds that—

Daichi’s phone buzzed and he pulled it hurriedly from his pocket. It was from Hanamaki. He opened the text, heart thundering.

 

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_did u kno suga was a scrapper_

Daichi held his breath.

 

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_is he with you?_

He sent a picture as a reply. Sugawara sat at a table, turned towards Matsukawa as the man held his chin and examined his face closely, a fresh bruise on his left cheekbone, blood dripping down from his nose. Hanamaki was in the bottom left hand corner of the picture, holding up a peace sign.

“Found him,” Daichi said breathlessly and Yaku leaned over his shoulder to peer down at the picture.

“He got in another fight?” he snapped. “I swear. How many times do I have to tell him!”

Daichi wrote out a quick text.

 

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_where are you? Don’t let him leave._

Hanamaki sent him a name of a bar and Daichi cursed. That was all the way across town again. He slid out of the booth.

“I’m going to go get him. Thank you Yaku-san.”

“Tell him that I’m angry he didn’t tell me he loved me before leaving!” Yaku snapped.

“Yaku-senpai, _I_ love you,” Lev said.

“Shut up.”

Daichi grabbed a taxi and headed across town. Halfway there, he received another text from Hanamaki.

 

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_ok_

_dont be mad_

Daichi started cursing before the next message even came.

 

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_he maybe mightve given us the slip_

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi beat his forehead against the back of the passenger seat of the taxi.

 

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_but I know where he’s going_

Daichi replied quickly.

 

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_Where?_

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_he said he wanted kfc_

_so I think that’s where he went_

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_You’re not sure?_

**_From: Takahiro_ **

_he REALLY wanted kfc_

Daichi sighed.

 

**_To: Takahiro_ **

_ok thanks_

“Hey,” Daichi turned to the taxi driver, “Can you actually take me to the KFC nearest that bar I mentioned?”

* * *

 

Daichi slumped down onto a bench and leaned his head back with a groan. He had checked the three KFC’s nearest Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s bar to no avail. Sugawara was nowhere in sight.

Did he jump into a taxi and drive halfway across the city just to get some chicken?

Knowing Sugawara, that was a very real possibility.

Daichi draped an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted. The night was never going to end. He had tried several more times to get through to Sugawara’s phone but he was still ignoring his calls.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?

He was lost.

He was helpless.

He hated this feeling.

Just what the hell was he supposed to do?

His phone buzzed and he pulled it wearily from his pocket to check who had found him this time.

 

**_From: Tanaka_ **

_i believe this belongs 2 u?_

The image attached showed Asahi sitting in a chair across a table, Sugawara sideways in his lap, one arm around his shoulders. Nishinoya was, in return, perched on Sugawara’s lap, leaning the other direction, his arm also around Asahi’s shoulders. The two of them pressed the palms of their other hands together in front of them, mouths open wide in excitement while Asahi looked confused and panicked- as usual.

Daichi ran his eyes over the background of the image with a long drawn-out sigh.

 

**_To: Tanaka_ **

_Which kfc is that_

**_From: Tanaka_ **

_the 1 nxt 2 ur bar_

Daichi groaned and climbed to his feet to hail another taxi.

* * *

 

“Hey Daichi!”

Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned his elbows on the table.

“Hey Yui.”

There was loud, pumping music in the background of the phone call and Daichi was starting to develop a headache.

“So Suga was just here…”

“Yeah… I figured. Where are you?”

“I’m at Resonance. That one club you hate, remember?” she giggled.

“Ah… I seem to recall.”

“Well don’t worry, you don’t have to come here. He’s not here anymore. He danced and drank a little bit and then disappeared.”

“Of course,” Daichi muttered.

“But I think I saw him leave with Misaki-chan. So maybe give her a call? Do you have her number?”

“No, do you?”

“No.”

He sighed, “Alright… I’ll ask Shimizu for it.”

“Okay!”

“Thanks Yui. If you see him again, grab him and don’t let him escape, okay?”

She giggled, “Will do! Good luck!”

Daichi rubbed his face with both hands for a moment before pulling up Shimizu’s number and calling.

She answered on the third ring.

“Sawamura, could you please contain Koushi.”

He closed his eyes, “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“I’ve gotten three calls from three different officers tonight,” she went on. “They can only do so much _looking the other way_ before they have to take him in.”

“Wait, what has he done that’s illegal?” Daichi opened his eyes again and frowned.

“Besides the two fights? Apparently he got thrown out of that tower restaurant in Omotesando.”

Daichi blinked in shock. That was the restaurant he had taken him for their date.

“What? Why? What happened?”

She sighed, “Something about… rain… and wine… I don’t know the details. You’ll have to ask him.”

“Shit,” Daichi gently pounded his forehead on the table. “This is all my fault…”

“Probably.”

He bit his lip.

“Anyway,” Shimizu continued. “There’s a reason you called me, right?”

“Yeah…”  He straightened again, “Can I get Misaki’s number? Yui said she saw him leave with her a little while ago.”

“I’ll text it to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Just get him under control before one of my father’s men pick him up and I have to do more paperwork.”

“I will.”

She hung up and Daichi waited for the text message. When he got Misaki’s number, he dialed and pressed it to his ear. A few seconds later she answered.

“Hello? Misaki speaking!”

“This is Sawamura,” he said. “I’m looking for—”

“Ah! Atsumu! Hands above the waist! Above!”

Daichi froze.

_Atsumu?_

“Misaki-san, is Suga with you?” he pressed urgently.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Bartender-kun! Yeah. Koushi’s here… Atsumu! You heard me the first six times! If you can’t keep your hands to yourself then- Koushi! Don’t encourage him!”

Daichi gulped.

“Misaki-san, where are you?”

Misaki let out a frustrated breath, “Uh… it’s a place called Tav? Do you know it?”

“Yeah, in Kichijoji?”

“That’s the one.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Can you keep Suga there for me?”

“Bartender you should hurry up. Atsumu is getting _handsy_ ,” there was the sound of a slap and then Miya’s low voice muffled by background music.

“What was that for, Hana-chan?”

“I see what you’re reaching for!” she accused.

Sugawara’s laughter filled the phone and Daichi’s heart clenched.

“Anyway, Bartender. I’ll hold him. Get over here before I have to break Atsumu’s wrist.”

“Go ahead and break it. It’ll save me the effort of doing it myself,” Daichi growled and ended the call.

* * *

 

Daichi pushed into the bar and dragged his eyes over the numerous people crowding inside. He scanned them one by one, searching for a familiar face. When he found one, his scowl only deepened.

It was a familiar face.

But not the one he wanted to see at the moment.

Daichi stomped over to Miya and grabbed his arm, thrusting him out of the conversation he was holding with two others.

“Whoa, whoa, we were talking, you know?” Miya said as Daichi dragged him away.

“Where’s Suga?” he asked.

“How should I know?”

“I know he was here.”

They stopped near the wall and Daichi released him.

Miya lifted his drink to his lips and sipped it slowly, eyes on the other man.

“He was,” he said when he was done. “Now he’s not.”

“Where did he go?”

Miya rolled his eyes, “What, do you think I’ve got a tracking chip in him? Why don’t you know?”

Daichi gritted his jaw.

“Even if I knew,” Miya leaned a shoulder on the wall and smirked. “I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Fucking—”

“But not because I hate you,” Miya interrupted, sipping his drink again. “I wouldn’t tell you because Koushi obviously doesn’t want to be found by you.”

Daichi blinked at him in surprise, “What?”

“Seriously, Bartender. If he wanted you to catch up to him, he would stay in one place longer than half an hour, don’t you think?”

Daichi didn’t reply.

So he _was_ avoiding him.

“As soon as Hana-chan got off the phone with you he started planning his escape,” Miya continued.

Daichi dragged his fingers through his hair. His chest hurt.

“It’s a shame that you caught on to him so quickly,” Miya said with a sigh. “We were having so much fun together.”

Daichi swallowed, lowering his arm to his side once more.

“It’s been a while since he’s let me grope him that much…”

Daichi grabbed the front of Miya’s shirt and slammed him up against the wall roughly. Miya winced and Daichi clenched his teeth in rage.

“Hey there,” Miya said. “Careful. You almost made me spill my drink.”

“Don’t ever touch him again,” Daichi said in a low voice, squeezing his fists tightly in Miya’s shirt.

“Or what?” Miya lifted his glass to his lips, cocking an eyebrow.

Daichi opened his mouth to give some kind of threat. But what would he do? What _could_ he do? Would he punch him? Kick his ass? Kill him?

Of course not.

Daichi didn’t like conflict. He didn’t like fights and threats and causing other people pain, even if he thought they deserved it. Violence was a _last_ resort, not a first resort like for Sugawara.

And what gave the Daichi the right to be violent towards Miya anyway? The guy was a jerk, and he had touched Sugawara behind his back, but so what? Sugawara didn’t _belong_ to Daichi, even if he wanted him to. He didn’t have the right to feel jealous of his closeness with other people.

He especially didn’t deserve to be angry since he was the one that left. He was the one that abandoned their date and left Sugawara alone. He was the one that practically _encouraged_ this entire chain of events to happen in the first place.

He didn’t have the _right_ to be angry with Miya for taking advantage of Daichi’s mistakes.

But he was.

And he fucking hated it.

Daichi released Miya and he smoothed a hand over his wrinkled shirt.

“Oh? You’re letting me go that easily?” he raised his eyebrows. “I was expecting a punch or at least a scary threat. I don’t even get a taste of your dad voice?”

“It’d be a waste,” Daichi said and took a step back.

Miya smiled.

“Hana-chan is at the bar,” he pointed. “Maybe she knows where he went.” He moved around Daichi, shoulder bumping his. He went back to his conversation, smiling wide and patting one of his friends on the back.

Daichi gulped and approached the bar where Misaki was sitting, drinking. He slid onto the stool beside hers and she glanced up at him.

“Oh! Bartender-kun! Right on time!” She sucked down the rest of her drink and then slid it away, “I’m in need of a new drink.”

“I thought you said you’d keep him here for me,” Daichi said tiredly.

“Well I couldn’t take him into the women’s bathroom with me,” Misaki shrugged. “Although I did try.”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

“Where did he go this time?”

“Hm… maybe I can remember if I’ve got a new drink in my hand.”

Daichi scowled and signaled the bartender with a wave. He walked up, “What’ll you have?”

“I’ll have a Malibu Sunset,” Misaki said. She put a hand on Daichi’s arm, “He’s paying, of course.”

“And you?” he looked to Daichi.

“I’ll take an A.M.F.,” he said. Because it had been too long since his last drink and he _really_ needed some liquor in his system. The bartender turned away to make their drinks and Daichi looked at Misaki. “Miya didn’t pull any stupid shit, did he?”

She snorted, “Of course he did.”

Daichi clenched his jaw.

“But he’s always like that,” Misaki said. “So whatever. It’s _Koushi_ that was weird. Usually he doesn’t put up with that kind of shit. But tonight he practically _sought it out_.”

He stared at his hands on the counter in front of him.

“As soon as we got here he was like, _Miya, pat my head. Miya, give me a hug. Miya buy me a drink_ …” She made a gagging sound.

“It’s my fault,” Daichi said in a low voice.

“Damn straight it is!” she scowled at him. “You need to keep a closer eye on Koushi! He’s prone to running, you know that?”

He pursed his lips and ducked his head.

“Well… whatever. Tonight’s been pretty mild compared to the bullshit he usually gets into. So I can’t complain too much. And Miya was pretty good. He probably could've gotten away with much more if he tried.”

The bartender returned with their drinks and Daichi passed over a few bills from his wallet.

“Anyway,” Misaki sipped her Malibu Sunset. “I found him at the club with Yui-chan. She said she was walking by KFC when he bombarded her. So she took him with her. At the club he got a text from Atsumu and left to come here. I didn’t want him to go alone and get into some nonsense so I tagged along.”

Daichi lifted the A.M.F. to his lips.

So Sugawara was answering Miya’s texts, but not Daichi’s calls.

His chest ached and he drank.

Ten minutes later, Misaki’s phone rang.

“Hello?” she answered.

Daichi glanced at her.

“Huh? Oh really? That’s a relief. I thought maybe he was out on the streets starting fights or something. Oh my god,” she pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed. “Seriously? Alright. Yeah. Sure we will come get him. Don’t let him leave. Huh? Oh that’s good then. Okay see you in a little bit. I swear if he escapes… Ha! Yeah that’s a good idea. I’m sure it wouldn’t stop him if he were really desperate though,” she giggled. “Just don’t tell him that the Bartender is with me.”

Misaki finished the phone call and then drank the rest of her Malibu Sunset.

“Alright, I found him,” she said. “Let’s go get him. Finish up your A.M.F. and let’s bounce.”

Daichi grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the cocktail.

“By the way, I’ve never asked,” she said. “What does A.M.F. even stand for?”

He slammed the glass down on the counter and slid off of his stool.

“Adios, Mother Fucker.”

* * *

 

“About time you two got here.”

Yukie stepped to the side and allowed Daichi and Misaki into the apartment.

“Sorry for my indecency, Bartender,” she said in regards to her short silk robe. “I knew you were coming but really didn’t want to put clothes on.”

“It’s okay,” he said. He was much too tired to care about a little excess of skin.

“Speaking of _naked_ ,” Yukie led them through the living room to a door on the left. She pushed through and stood to the side to let them into her bedroom. “Could you please take your bullshit and go?”

Sugawara was stretched across Yukie’s bed on his stomach, completely naked save for the sheet pulled over his lower body.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

He knew how it looked.

How it seemed.

Sugawara was naked in the bed of his ex-girlfriend while she wore nothing but a robe.

He knew what that should mean.

But he really didn’t want to believe it.

So he decided not to.

“Kou-kun!” Yukie walked around the side of the bed and slapped the man on the back, leaving a red hand print in his pale skin. “Get up! Mommy and Daddy are here to pick you up.”

Sugawara groaned and rolled his head away from her, arms tensing underneath the pillow.

“Kou-kun!”

“Let me sleep,” he growled.

“No. Wake up or I’ll rip the sheet off.”

“Be my guest.”

“Are you sure you want to show Mommy and Daddy your ass?”

“Mommy and…” Sugawara froze and then slowly lifted his head. His body shifted and turned and he looked over his shoulder, blinking blearily. “Daddy?”

Daichi gulped.

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he hurriedly turned back around, grabbing the sheet and pulling it onto his lap as he sat up on his heels. He dragged a hand through his hair and to the back of his neck. Daichi moved his gaze along his pale, naked spine, stopping at the somewhat faded mark at the small of his back.

His chest hurt.

“Where are my clothes?” Sugawara asked softly.

“Where you left them,” Yukie walked away from the bed, kicking Sugawara’s shirt across the room, and joined the others. “We’ll wait in the living room.”

Daichi and Misaki followed her and she closed the door.

“Have a seat,” she said cheerfully and dropped into a leather arm chair. The others sat on the couch across from her. She eyed Daichi for a second before saying, “I didn’t fuck him, if that’s what’s making your brow do that wrinkle thing.”

His eyes widened and she let out a laugh.

“I knew it. Worried, weren’t you?”

Daichi cleared his throat and averted his eyes to his lap.

“He showed up here out of the blue,” she explained with a sigh. “He bursts in and is all like, _Yukie let’s have sex!_ And I’m like hell yeah, you know? I haven’t had good dick in months. So I’m into it, gettin’ all ready for a good ol’ one night stand and he starts ripping his clothes off, right?”

Daichi winced.

“And then, out of fucking nowhere, he just collapses onto my bed and is like, _I can’t do it. You’re not the person I want to make love to,_ yada- yada- yada,” she waved a hand. “Yeah, I was disappointed. But what can you do? So he passed out and I called Hana-chan. Now here we are.” She crossed one leg over the other and cocked an eyebrow at Daichi, “So you can stop looking like the world has ended, Bartender-kun. As far as my hands go, your precious angel is untouched.” She hesitated and then added, “At least since you guys have met. I touched him _plenty_ before that.”

“Yeah, we know, Yukie,” Misaki rolled her eyes.

She shrugged.

The door of the bedroom opened and Sugawara stumbled out, dressed once more. He didn’t look at any of them as he found his shoes and pulled them on.

Yukie and Daichi stood.

“Well it’s been fun, Kou-kun,” Yukie said and flounced over to him. “Oh wait, no it hasn’t been.”

Sugawara turned towards her sheepishly. She leaned up on her toes and he kissed her tenderly on the cheek, one hand on the small of her back.

Daichi looked away.

“Sorry,” Sugawara said.

“Whatever. I’m used to your selfishness, remember?” Yukie stepped back. “Go home and get some sleep.”

“Okay,” he went to the front door and waited, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

Daichi looked over his shoulder at Misaki. She waved at him.

“I’m going to stay here with Yukie tonight.”

“Yay sleepover!” Yukie skipped giddily over to her. “Not a total waste of a night then!”

He turned back to Sugawara in time to see him look away.

“Alright,” Daichi turned back to the women and smiled. He gave a bow, “Thank you very much. Sorry for causing trouble.”

“Good night, get him home safely,” Misaki said.

“I will.”

Daichi and Sugawara left the apartment and walked quietly down the hall to the elevator. Daichi didn’t know what to say. Should he apologize again? Should he talk to him normally? Should he ask him why he is ignoring his calls?

Halfway down in the elevator, Daichi shucked off his jacket and held it out to him.

Sugawara glanced at it.

“What?”

“It’s still raining,” he said.

“Then you need it.”

“Take it.”

Sugawara hesitated but took the jacket. He held it for a moment and then slowly pulled it on. Downstairs, Daichi led the way through the lobby to the sidewalk outside. He hailed a taxi and they climbed in.

Sugawara leaned against the door and stared through the window. Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat. What should he do? What should he say? His chest hurt.

They were silent for long minutes as they traveled through the city. Finally Daichi worked up the courage to speak.

“Suga—”

“How’s Oikawa?” he interrupted.

Daichi clenched his hands into fists, “He’s… okay.”

Sugawara nodded, still staring through the window.

“Suga—”

He turned towards him and smiled brightly, “I’m glad Oikawa is okay. I was worried.” He sat back against the seat and stared forward, “Say, Daichi. I… uh… I don’t think I’ll be able to come around very much for a while.”

The blood in Daichi’s veins ran cold.

“O-oh. Do… do you have another job?”

“No it’s just… well, I put off working on my gallery in order to paint that mural for Oikawa. So I’m a little behind schedule. I should probably, uhm… I should probably get caught up.”

“I see…”

The taxi pulled up to the curb outside of Sugawara’s building and he reached for the door handle.

Daichi sat forward, “Should I walk you up?”

“No. That’s okay,” Sugawara opened the door. He hesitated and then pulled Daichi’s jacket off of his arms. He passed it over, “Thanks. I’ll talk to you later. Uh…” he hesitated and then turned away before saying in a quiet voice, “Good night.”

He stepped out of the taxi and closed the door. Daichi watched through the window as he ran over the sidewalk and disappeared into his building. When he could see him no longer, he leaned back against the seat and covered his eyes with a hand. His chest hurt.

“Where to?” the taxi driver asked and Daichi gave him the address to the Black Feather.

He pulled away from the curb and headed downtown while Daichi cursed himself.

He shouldn’t have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the terminology fool you.  
> I know nothing about wine.  
> Other than it's too low of alcohol content to waste my time with.  
> Not that I'll turn it away if someone offers me a glass.  
> Because I'm an alcoholic.  
> (눈_눈)
> 
> Anyway... uh.... so.... this happened.  
> Forgive me?  
> (个_个)
> 
> It just ain't a fanfic without a little angst, ya dig? At least I didn't kill anybody off.
> 
> YET.  
> ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ
> 
> There wasn't a lot of humor in this chapter, was there? Huh. Weird. I feel weird. Who am I. What have I done. I estimate there being only one other chapter in this fic that is semi-humorless. So... look forward to that.  
> (¬‿¬ )
> 
> I felt like I could have done better with Oikawa's and Iwa-chan's fight, but man this chapter was just difficult to write. I started it yesterday and half the day was just me staring at the screen with a big ol ??? over my head. Then I had to stop just because I had absolutely no plans on Daichi's chase through town. I lay in bed last night tracking it out before I went to sleep and it still didn't end up exactly as I intended. THEN... THEN... when I finished it today, I started to edit it and accidentally closed out of the internet and lost all of my edits.  
> (￣_￣)  
> So I started drinking and did it again.
> 
> And here we are.  
> So... I'm super tired now.  
> But hey, the temperature is finally above freezing here! I think I actually felt the sun today? Maybe the snow can melt now, yeah?  
> ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYBODY I LOVE YOU SORRY I WROTE ANGST BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE BECAUSE LIFE AIN'T ALL SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS SORRY TO SAY.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)  
> Okay, Imma go pass out.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Let's  
> Start a Fight  
> on  
> Game Night
> 
> PS: if anyone is interested, I was listening to [Sorry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdpoeUZvVtw) by Aquilo while writing this and now I can't stop associating it with this chapter.  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Kill me.


	25. Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa puts his foot down.  
> Commence Operation: Gang up on Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is my favorite  
> To be honest

“You don’t understand, Mattsun,” Oikawa whined. “It was like the size of the Great Wall of China.”

“Exaggerate all you want, doesn’t change the fact that you tripped over your nephew’s baby gate and fell down two flights of stairs.”

“Classic Oikawa,” Hanamaki said.

“I could’ve hurt myself!”

“The real issue is that your sister is still using a baby gate when her son is in high school,” Iwaizumi said into his beer.

“You are all so stupid,” Oikawa said. “ _Obviously_ Nee-chan is pregnant again and is trying to throw hints at her husband.”

The sound of glass shattering drew their attention down the counter.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi shook blood from his hand and pressed a towel to the wound.

“Sawa-chan are you okay?” Oikawa exclaimed. There was a broken glass on the floor underneath the bartender’s feet.

“I’m fine,” he replied, voice weak. “Sorry. I’m just a little clumsy today I guess.”

“That’s the third one this week,” Kuroo said from down the counter a ways. “At this rate you won’t have any glasses left.”

Daichi didn’t reply as he pushed the glass into a small pile with his foot.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked worriedly. “Are you sick?”

Daichi looked at him and smiled, “I’m fine. Sorry. I’ll clean it up,” he turned and went into the kitchen.

Oikawa frowned, “What’s wrong with Sawa-chan?”

Kuroo let out a loud sigh and Bokuto replied, “He’s sad.”

“About what?” Iwaizumi sipped his beer.

“Suga-senpai has been ignoring him,” he said, lip quivering.

“What?” Oikawa’s stomach tightened. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since the night of the failed date, Suga-senpai hasn’t come to the bar or returned any of Sawamura’s texts,” Kuroo said.

Oikawa gulped.

“Oh, so it’s Shittykawa’s fault,” Iwaizumi said simply.

“It… it’s not my fault!” he cried. “It’s Iwa-chan’s fault for abandoning me!”

“And that’s your fault for throwing a tantrum about Igarashi.”

“And that’s Nanami-san’s fault for making Suga-chan fall!”

“And that’s your fault for insisting she wait in the lobby.”

“And that’s your fault for not being there so I had to call Sawa-chan to step in for you!”

“And that’s your fault for screwing up the bank records so I had to go fix them that morning.”

“And that’s Suga-chan’s fault because he was distracting me when I was dealing with them!”

They were silent for a moment before both nodding and turning forward.

“So it’s Sugawara’s fault after all,” Iwaizumi said and gulped his beer.

“It’s all Suga-chan’s fault,” Oikawa agreed.

“B-but, Suga-senpai must have his reasons too!” Bokuto said, eyebrows furrowing. “We… we don’t know what’s going on in his life right now!”

“Who _cares_?” Oikawa snapped and Bokuto flinched. “Look at Sawa-chan and tell me that you can’t blame Suga-chan. Just do it.”

Silence spread between them and eventually Daichi came back out into the bar, hand wrapped where he had injured it. He went to the closet and grabbed a dustpan and broom, and then crouched behind the counter to clean up the broken glass.

“Daichi-san,” Bokuto said softly.

“Hm? What is it?” Daichi stood.

“Don’t be sad.”

Daichi stared at him for a second in surprise and then chuckled. “Ah… sorry. I’m… not much fun right now, am I?”

Bokuto’s chin trembled.

“Sorry. I’ll do my best to cheer up,” he smiled and carried the broken glass to the kitchen.

Oikawa gritted his jaw.

“Kuroo I’m going to cry,” Bokuto whispered.

“There, there,” Kuroo patted his back softly. “Should I call Akaashi and have him come make you happy?”

Bokuto sniffed and didn’t answer.

Oikawa let out a growl and slid off of his stool. “Iwa-chan give me the keys.”

Iwaizumi didn’t say a word as he pulled the car keys from his pocket and dropped them into Oikawa’s outstretched hand.

“What are you going to do?” Matsukawa asked.

He pulled his jacket onto his shoulders and popped the collar.

“I’m going to kick Sugawara Koushi’s _ass_.”

* * *

 

Sugawara flicked his paint brush over the canvas quietly, adding green to the branch of a fir tree. The shade was wrong. It was too light. And the sky in the background was too blue. It should be grey.

Like his attitude.

Like his life at the moment.

He let out a sigh and dipped his brush into the paint on his palette. Oh well. He didn’t have the energy to remedy the problem. So he continued to ignore it. He continued to avoid it.

Like Daichi.

Sharp pain stung his heart and he gulped and put the bartender out of his mind.

He was fine.

He was fine.

He dragged the brush slowly over the branch and told himself that everything was fine.

Even if it wasn’t.

_Run._

_Run._

_Just go._

Because what was the point of staying? What was here that he didn’t want to leave behind?

Nothing.

Absolutely…

Nothing.

His heart clenched and he rubbed his stinging eyes.

He should just leave.

Yeah… that’s what he should do.

“ _There you are_.”

Sugawara lowered his hand from his eyes and turned towards the voice. Oikawa stood in the doorway of the classroom, legs spread wide, brow twisted down in fury.

Sugawara gulped and then put on a fake smile.

“Oh, Oikawa. What a pleasant surprise. How are you?”

Oikawa strode across the room, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“It’s been a while,” Sugawara continued. “As you can see, I have been very busy with painting—”

Oikawa stopped in front of him, whipped towards the canvas, and promptly thrust his fist through it, leaving a gaping hole in the very center of the fir tree. He ripped his arm out of the hole, grabbed the canvas and snapped it in half over his knee before throwing it across the room.

Sugawara calmly set his palette and brush down on the table behind him, chuckling softly.

“I have something to fucking say to you,” Oikawa snapped as he turned back to him. “How fucking dare—”

He didn’t get the rest of the words out before Sugawara’s shoulder rammed into his chest and they both went flying to the floor, taking out a chair and the easel along the way. Oikawa grunted as his back connected with the ground and then he was grabbing at Sugawara’s shirt.

“You fucking bastard!” he shouted, getting a grip on the front of his shirt and thrusting him up.

Sugawara punched him across the face once before Oikawa managed to shove him off of him, scrabbling to his knees and following.

“How dare you?” he shouted, slamming his knuckles into Sugawara’s jaw and sending him sprawling onto his back. “Who do you think you are?” he pushed down on his chest and punched him again, this time in his left eye. “Do you know how much trouble you’ve caused?”

“Shut up!” Sugawara grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down, crushing their foreheads together. Oikawa thrust back, covering his forehead with a hand momentarily, giving Sugawara enough time to push to his feet and then deliver a hard kick to the other man’s stomach.

Oikawa fell back and then crawled to his feet, holding his stomach with a wince.

“Sawa-chan—”

“ _Shut up!”_ Sugawara lunged forward and they shared blows once more.

Oikawa deflected a punch and grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back.

“How dare you run away!” he said.

“Nngh,” Sugawara ripped his hair from his grip and swung for his jaw, making contact and forcing him back a step.

“Your precious date was ruined,” Oikawa slammed his fist into Sugawara’s stomach and he doubled over. “ _Big. Fucking. Deal_!”

“You don’t understand!” Sugawara shoved him back and he bumped into the table. “He _chose you_!”

“What do you mean he—” Oikawa took a punch to the mouth. He let out a growl, spat blood onto the floor, and then grabbed Sugawara by the front of his shirt. He lifted the shorter man up and then slammed him mercilessly down onto the floor, coming down on top of him. He sat on his chest and crushed his fist into his face.

“ _This isn’t a competition!”_ he yelled. “Of _course_ he chose me!”

Sugawara struggled against him, kicking his legs wildly and grabbing for his face.

Oikawa dodged his groping fingers and punched him again.

“What man in his right mind would choose a fucking _date_ over his friend of ten years?”

Sugawara managed a blow to his nose and he hissed and leaned away.

“If he was able to stay with you after knowing that I needed him, then he wouldn’t be Sawa-chan anymore!” Oikawa yanked him forward by the shirt and then shoved him back down. “If that’s what you wanted- what you were expecting- then you don’t deserve to have him!”

“You don’t understand!” Sugawara heaved his body to the side, throwing Oikawa off of him. He climbed to his knees exhaustedly and wiped blood from his chin with the back of his wrist. “I _knew_ he would go!”

Oikawa leaned on his hands and knees and stared at him.

“I _knew_ it!” Sugawara turned away, brows furrowing. “I never expected him to stay… to choose me…” His vision turned blurry as tears filled his eyes. “But I still wanted him to!”

Oikawa was silent as he sat back on his heels.

“ _Fuck,”_ Sugawara rubbed at his eyes. “I’m so selfish. I’m so fucking selfish…” He fell backwards onto his rear, “It’s so _painful_. I wanted him to leave but I wanted him to stay and it’s just so _fucking hard…_  like I’m being torn two ways…”

Oikawa crawled towards him on his knees and fisted his hand in his shirt. He punched him once more across the cheek.

“That’s what love _is_ , you fucking idiot,” he snarled. He punched him again, lighter this time. “Wanting to both keep him close to you and let him go free… that’s what love _is_!” He shook him roughly. Sugawara went limp in his grasp and Oikawa wrapped his other hand in his shirt and held him up off of the ground. “It _hurts_. And sometimes it _sucks_. But that’s love, Jackass.”

Sugawara’s chin quivered, “It’s painful…”

“Good! That’s how you know your feelings are strong! That’s how you know that you’re alive!”

“But—”

“Isn’t it worth it?” Oikawa gritted his jaw. “Are you saying that Sawa-chan isn’t worth it?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “N-no… that’s not…”

“Then what _are_ you saying?”

“I…”

“ _Say it!_ ”

Tears slipped down his cheeks and Sugawara cried out, “I love Daichi!”

Oikawa’s grip on his shirt loosened and Sugawara reached up and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes.

“I love Daichi! I want to be with him! I don’t deserve him but I still want him! I love him!”

Oikawa let out a deep breath and slowly lowered Sugawara to the floor. He draped an arm over his eyes and sobbed loudly.

“I l-love him,” he stuttered.

“I know. I heard you.”

“I miss him. I’m sorry I was avoiding him. I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Don’t you know Sawa-chan is too forgiving? It’s his biggest flaw. And the only reason I’ve been able to keep a hold on him this long.”

Sugawara laughed and wiped at his eyes.

“Quit crying. It’s gross.”

“It’s your fault,” he sniffed and struggled into a sitting position. “My face fucking hurts, you jackass.”

“You deserved it,” Oikawa waved a hand. His knuckles were cut and bloody, just like Sugawara’s.

“Shit,” Sugawara wiped at the blood on his mouth. “You split my lip.”

“Good.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t hurting too. I fucked you up real good.”

“At least I didn’t cry like a pussy ass bitch.”

He chuckled, wiping his bloody fingers on his shirt, “I guess that’s true.”

They were silent for a moment before Oikawa said,

“Hey Suga-chan. You know what I could really go for right now?”

“Hm?” he glanced up at him.

“A drink.”

Sugawara grinned, “Me too.”

“That settles it,” Oikawa climbed to his feet and yanked Sugawara to his. “We’ll go straight to Sawa-chan’s place.” He draped an arm over his shoulders and steered him across the room. Sugawara wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist and sniffed, rubbing at his nose.

“So…" Oikawa began, "that painting… it wasn’t important, was it?”

He snorted, “Isn’t it a little late to worry about that?”

“Well… it was shit anyway…”

“It _was_ shit. And also not important.”

“Oh thank god.”

Sugawara laughed and they headed down the hallway of the university.

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“What?”

“I think I kind of like you.”

“Gay.”

“Ah never mind. Thanks for setting me straight,” he giggled and Oikawa ruffled his hair affectionately.

* * *

 

Daichi nearly dropped another glass when he caught sight of the sorry state of Oikawa and Sugawara.

“Sawa-chan! We want to get fucked up!” Oikawa announced promptly after entering the bar.

“Wh-what happened?” Daichi asked, wide eyed. Both men were hellishly disheveled, with splatters of blood on their clothes and faces. Sugawara was sporting a fat lip and a black eye, as well as a bruised cheekbone, and Oikawa was in practically an identical state.

He waved a hand nonchalantly and Daichi noticed the cuts and bruises along his knuckles.

“It’s fine, just fine,” he said, dragging Sugawara to the counter. “A slight disagreement, that’s all.”

“Who won?” Hanamaki asked as they slid onto their stools.

“It ended in a truce,” Sugawara told him.

“Bullshit, I totally won.”

They glared at each other.

“You didn’t win,” Sugawara said. “I never said Uncle.”

“You started crying.”

“ _Unrelated_.”

“ _Need I remind you—”_

They grabbed at each other’s shirts until Iwaizumi barked,

“Enough!”

Oikawa released Sugawara and sat back, “Well anyway… Sawa-chan, make me a Death in the Afternoon.”

“S-sure…” Daichi looked at Sugawara.

He scratched the side of his face sheepishly and avoided his gaze.

“Go get washed up,” Iwaizumi commanded. “You’ve got blood everywhere. It’s sickening to look at.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean,” Oikawa pouted but grabbed Sugawara’s hand and yanked him towards the bathroom anyway.

Daichi let out a deep breath and pressed his hand to his chest.

After a week of absolute silence… Sugawara was there. He was bloody and bruised and didn’t make eye contact… but he was there. This was Daichi’s chance. He could make things right. He could apologize and fix everything that he ruined. They could go back to the way they were.

He just needed to muster up the courage to talk to him and he could set everything right again.

He was grabbing his bottle of absinthe from his shelf when he felt the phone in his pocket buzz.

He pulled it out quietly. There was a new text message from Sugawara. He glanced up and towards the bathroom.

Sugawara hid slightly behind the door, peering at him under messy bangs.

He opened the text message, heart in his throat.

 

**_From: Suga_ **

_I’m sorry._

Warmth flooded Daichi’s chest and he smiled. He glanced up at Sugawara and the man ducked meekly back into the bathroom.

He chuckled and sent a reply,

 

**_To: Suga_ **

_I’m glad you’re back_

The door of the bathroom opened and Sugawara ran out, followed closely by Oikawa.

“Daichi!” Sugawara called and jumped onto the stool next to Kuroo. “Oikawa ruined my painting! You should scold him!” He smiled brightly up at him and it was as if the sun had finally risen for the first time that week.

Daichi’s heart clenched and he put his phone back into his pocket.

Oikawa sat next to him, “It was _shit_ anyway.”

“It was my best piece!”

“It was a tree.”

“A great tree.”

“It was ugly and I’m glad I killed it.”

“You’re a monster!”

Daichi laughed and mixed Oikawa’s drink, “You two seem to be getting along well.”

They stared at him for a moment before glancing at each other.

Oikawa looked away first with a huff, “Yeah _right_. I still hate him.”

“Same,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest. “Oikawa can get _fucked_ for all I care.”

“You piece of shit.”

“Bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah, really convincing.”

“Sawamura, make these two go change their shirts,” Kuroo complained. “The blood is making Bokuto queasy.”

Daichi glanced at Bokuto. He had his head hidden in his arms on the counter.

“Ah, yeah,” Daichi turned back to Sugawara and Oikawa. “You can go up and borrow some shirts…”

“Last one there is a piece of god damn monkey shit!” Sugawara jumped off of the stool and raced for the back door.

“I’m going to kill you!” Oikawa gave chase. When they were gone, Daichi turned back to Bokuto.

“You alright, Buddy?”

He lifted his head, displaying the fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I’m just so happy…”

Daichi laughed, “So happy you’re crying?”

“I thought Suga-senpai was never going to come back and Daichi was going to be sad forever!” Bokuto covered his eyes with his hands and Kuroo rubbed his back softly. “I was so worried!”

“That’s fucking cute,” Matsukawa said and Hanamaki nodded.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I’m just…” Bokuto hiccupped, “So relieved.”

Daichi smiled and leaned over the counter to pat his head. “Thanks for worrying about me, Bokuto. You’re a good friend.”

By the time Oikawa and Sugawara returned to the bar, wearing t-shirts too large for them, Daichi had two drinks waiting.

Oikawa instantly took a sip of his Death in the Afternoon while Sugawara admired the vibrant red liquid in his champagne flute and the strawberry perched on the rim.

“What did you make for me, Daichi?” he asked sweetly.

“It’s called a Bloodhound,” he said.

“Pochi!” Sugawara said as he took a sip.

He laughed, “Yep. A Pochi cocktail.”

“Mmm…” Sugawara pressed a hand to his cheek, eyes closed. “It’s delicious. God I missed this…”

“Yeah,” Daichi said softly. “Me too.”

Bokuto made a loud sobbing sound and Sugawara glanced over at him.

“Is Bokuto crying?” he asked, eyes widening.

“Don’t mind him,” Kuroo said. “He’s a little emotional today.”

“Suga-chan, I challenge you to a karaoke battle,” Oikawa said, hopping off of his stool again, taking his drink with him.

“You’re on!” Sugawara grabbed his Bloodhound and followed.

* * *

 

“So here’s the deal,” Sugawara folded his hands together and pressed them to his lips.

Kuroo adopted an identical position and Bokuto leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table in front of him while Oikawa rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink.

“I’ve decided to stop playing around,” Sugawara went on. “I’m going to get serious.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance.

“Serious about what?” Oikawa asked.

“Pursuing Daichi.”

“Were you not serious before this?” Kuroo asked.

“I was serious but now I’m kicking it into maximum overdrive.”

“Here we go,” Oikawa muttered.

“I’m skipping the child’s play,” Sugawara ignored him. “I’m going to seduce him vigorously.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bokuto said brightly.

“What are you going to do?” Kuroo said.

“Flirt harder.”

Oikawa snorted, “That seems like a step backwards, if you ask me. I mean, he’s already sucked your dick. Just tell him you like him already.”

Sugawara pressed a hand to his forehead.

“Oikawa… fucking…”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Kuroo and Bokuto both exclaimed at once, whipping towards Sugawara.

“Oh, did they not know that yet?” Oikawa said innocently. “My bad…”

“Sawamura… he… he…” Kuroo stammered, hands moving around his face helplessly.

“ _No way, no way, no way!_ ” Bokuto pulled at his hair.

“What the fuck are you two waiting around for then?” Kuroo grabbed Sugawara’s shoulders and shook him.

“Because! He doesn’t realize that he did it!” Sugawara batted his hands away.

“ _What_? What do you mean?” Bokuto asked.

“He was so drunk that he blacked out and doesn’t remember!”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look.

“Anyway,” Sugawara smoothed his hands over his hair. “Don’t tell him anything! I don’t want to start things out like that so I’m pretending it didn’t happen. Bokuto, move, I’m going to go get another drink.” He crawled over the other man and then walked up to the counter.

“Holy fuck,” Bokuto said.

“Holy fuck,” Kuroo repeated.

Oikawa shrugged.

“No, you don’t understand,” Kuroo said.

“You don’t understand,” Bokuto agreed.

“What don’t I understand?” Oikawa frowned at them.

Kuroo glanced at the counter but Sugawara was leaning on it, chatting brightly with Daichi. He turned back to Oikawa and all three of them leaned in.

“Okay so,” he said in a low voice. “About a month ago, Suga-senpai sucked _Sawamura_ off and then forgot all about it in the morning.”

Oikawa froze.

“What?”

“And Daichi told us not to tell him because he didn’t want to start out their relationship that way,” Bokuto added.

“Wait,” Oikawa held up a hand. “So you’re telling me… you’re fucking telling me…” he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Both of them remember _getting._ But not _giving_?”

“Yep.”

He blinked incredulously, “… who comes up with this shit?”

“I can’t tell if it’s amazing or pathetic,” Kuroo said wistfully.

“Definitely amazing,” Bokuto said.

“Yeah, probably.”

Oikawa slumped over the table.

“God they’re so stupid I feel like my IQ gets cut in half just by being in the same room as them.”

“Hold up I just thought of a great idea,” Kuroo held up a hand.

Oikawa and Bokuto looked to him questioningly.

A sinister smirk turned up the corners of his lips.

“Game Night.”

* * *

 

“What?” Nishinoya exclaimed upon entering the bar. “Is it mother fucking _Ga_ _me Night_?”

“Dude!” Tanaka turned towards him and they high fived.

“Gather round!” Matsukawa said in regards to the tables pushed together in the center of the bar. “We’re starting the night off with a good ol’ classic, _Never Have I Ever_.”

“Never have I ever played this game,” Sugawara admitted as he chose a seat next to Kuroo and sat down.

“It’s easy!” Bokuto said, taking the spot on the other side of him.

“I want Asahi to play too!” Nishinoya ran off to the kitchen while Tanaka took a seat next to Hanamaki.

“Daichi, we need drinks of equal alcohol content. And make them strong,” Matsukawa ordered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi said. “Already on it… anyone got a problem with margaritas?”

“No,” everyone called simultaneously and he nodded. He made a giant batch of the drink, and then extra, and started pouring it into glasses.

“Daichi you have to play too!” Tanaka said.

“Ehh…” he scowled.

“It’s the rules of Game Night,” Matsukawa said. “Everyone in the bar must participate. Even the help.”

Nishinoya dragged Asahi out of the kitchen by the hand while the larger man stammered and blushed.

Daichi sighed and passed out the drinks, “Fine.”

When everyone had a glass in hand, he sat next to Tanaka. Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi from the bar and he grumbled until he was seated next to Daichi.

“So explain the rules,” Sugawara said to Bokuto. “How do we play this?”

“It’s easy,” he said again. “You go around the circle and each person says, never have I ever… and then says something and if you’ve done that thing, you gotta take a drink.”

“Oh…” Sugawara cocked his head to the side. “Sounds simple enough. What kind of things do people say?”

“Anything!”

“Huh…”

“Some people play with the five finger rule,” Kuroo held up a hand, fingers outstretched. “Where you have to have done five things before you take a drink, but we ain’t pussies here.”

“We go all out from the very start,” Bokuto flexed his muscles.

“Bo’s done a lot of stupid shit so it’s easy to get him drunk,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“So who should start?” Tanaka asked.

“I’ll do it!” Nishinoya raised a hand excitedly. “Never have I ever stolen something!”

“Wait, like from a store or just stolen in general?” Sugawara said.

“From a store. Everyone’s stolen just in general,” Kuroo said.

“Like how Iwa-chan stole my heart,” Oikawa said, batting his eyelashes.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Nishinoya said. “Never have I ever stolen something. From a store or something like that.”

Asahi timidly drank from his margarita.

“ _What_?” Tanaka exclaimed. “Asahi-san, you’ve thieved?”

“It was an accident!” he said hurriedly. “I accidentally walked out of the store with something in my hand and I was too scared to return it!”

Nishinoya laughed and pounded him on the back.

“ _Every single one of you fuckers should be drinking right now_ ,” Daichi growled.

Everyone looked at him.

“What do you mean, Sawa-chan?” Oikawa asked innocently.

“You guys skip out on paying your tab all the fucking time! That counts as stealing!”

“Alright, moving on,” Matsukawa pointed at Oikawa. “Your turn.”

Daichi scowled but dropped it.

“Hmm…” Oikawa tapped his chin. “Never have I ever… puked on another person.”

“Oh shit,” Sugawara drank.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Nishinoya followed suit.

“Ew,” Oikawa said.

“Shut up, you were the one that said it,” Kuroo said.

“Iwa-chan’s turn,” Oikawa smiled at him.

He sighed, “Uh… never have I ever been arrested.”

Sugawara and Tanaka drank.

Daichi pursed his lips, “Let’s see… never have I ever sent a dick pic.”

Everyone but Asahi and Daichi drank.

“Are you guys fucking kidding me?” Daichi said disapprovingly.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!” Tanaka said.

Sugawara, Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo drank.

“This game isn’t fair,” Sugawara complained.

Hanamaki went next, “Never have I ever caught on fire more than once.”

Everyone watched Daichi take a reluctant drink.

“Never have I ever lit _someone else_ on fire,” Matsukawa said.

Nishinoya looked away as he drank. Then he mumbled, “Sorry Daichi-san,” under his breath.

“Alright,” Kuroo smirked. “Time to get to the _good_ stuff.”

Dread filled Daichi’s stomach.

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck one of my friends.”

Everyone drank.

“I’m the friend,” Oikawa announced. “The one everyone wants to fuck.”

“No one considers you their friend,” Matsukawa denied.

“Rude.”

“Suga-senpai, your turn,” Bokuto said.

“Hmm…” he tapped his chin. “Never have I ever cheated on a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Wait, what counts as cheating?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi punched him on the head, “If you have to ask, then drink!”

“Iwa-chan, I’ve always been a kisser! You can’t erase that part of me!”

Sugawara giggled, “Okay, Never have I ever slept with someone else when I was in a relationship. How’s that?”

No one drank.

“You’re good people.”

“No one wants to sleep with us,” Hanamaki pointed out.

"Or date us," Kuroo added.

“My turn!” Bokuto clapped excitedly. “Never have I ever received a blow job from another man!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi drank instantly.

Daichi hesitated, glaring at Bokuto fiercely. He caught Kuroo’s pointed stare and sighed before slowly lifting his glass to his mouth and taking a drink.

“Aayyyy,” Hanamaki said.

He was going to kill them.

“ _Ahem_.”

Daichi looked over at Bokuto in time to see him elbow Sugawara. The man’s face flushed with bright color and he quickly drank and then slammed the glass back down, looking away as everyone let out a low,

“Oooooo…”

The moisture dried up in Daichi’s mouth. So Sugawara has had… _that_ done to him by another man.

His chest hurt.

He didn’t want to play this game anymore.

“Your turn Asahi-san!” Nishinoya said cheerfully.

“Uh… uhm…” he scratched his cheek. “Never have I ever… b-been electrocuted?”

Bokuto drank.

“My turn again!” Nishinoya whooped. “Okay, since Bokuto wants to play that way… Never have I ever _given_ a blow job to another dude.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi drank. Daichi glanced at Sugawara in time to see his eyes flit in his direction and away. Of course he didn’t drink. As far as Sugawara remembered, he _hadn’t_ given anybody a blow job. Daichi glanced at Kuroo to be sure he wasn’t going to say anything.

Kuroo and Bokuto were choking back laughter, covering their mouths with their hands.

Well, at least they weren’t calling Sugawara out on not drinking.

“My turn,” Oikawa said. “Hm…” his eyes flashed in Sugawara’s direction. “Never have I ever had sex with an ex.”

Sugawara glared at him as he drank.

“Never have I ever gotten chased around Austria getting whipped by people dressed as demons,” Iwaizumi said.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined and took a drink. “No targeting me!”

“Yeah, don’t you know we are targeting Suga-senpai tonight?” Kuroo said.

“Hey!” Sugawara shoved his shoulder.

“Alright,” Daichi leaned back in his seat. “Never have I ever punched Tooru in the face.”

Everyone but Oikawa drank.

“I hate all of you! Just go die!”

“Asahi?” Sugawara looked at the cook with wide eyes.

He shrugged sheepishly.

“Never have I ever had a sex tape made of myself!” Tanaka shouted.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sugawara drank.

“Suga-senpai, wild!” Bokuto slapped him on the back.

“Wasn’t my idea,” he grumbled.

Daichi kind of wanted to get a hold of that video.

But he also wanted to burn it.

“Never have I ever had sex on public transportation,” Hanamaki said.

Sugawara let out a moan and drank.

“Never have I ever participated in BDSM play,” Matsukawa said.

Sugawara drank.

“Damn Suga-senpai!” Bokuto said. “As the Sub or Dom?”

“Mind your own business!” Sugawara glared at him.

Kuroo grinned, “Never have I ever been the Dom in BDSM play.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sugawara took a drink. “Stop picking on me!” He pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed, “Uh… never have I ever broken a bone.”

Bokuto, Nishinoya, and Tanaka drank.

“Never have I ever been the Sub in BDSM play!” Bokuto shouted.

“ _Stop_ ,” Sugawara pled as he drank and then leaned his forehead on the table.

“So that means you can switch roles, huh Suga-senpai?” Kuroo said.

“Go to hell.”

“Daichi, Sugawara seems to be out of margarita. Refill!” Matsukawa announced, slamming his palm down on the table.

“Unless he wants to bow out?” Hanamaki said with a slow smirk.

Sugawara lifted his head and glared at him. “No fucking way, Jackasses.”

“Refill!” Kuroo grabbed Sugawara’s glass and lifted it in the air.

Daichi sighed and did as he was told.

Several rounds later, Sugawara had gone through two more margaritas and was leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand with his eyes closed.

“Never have I been a part of a threesome,” Hanamaki said.

Sugawara drank lethargically.

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had playing this game,” Oikawa said cheerfully, chin propped up in the palm of his hand.

“Fuck you, Oikawa,” Sugawara slurred.

“Okay here’s one,” Matsukawa said. “Never have I ever had sex in a public area knowing and not caring that other people could hear or see me.”

Sugawara drank slowly. When his lips met with air, he peeled his eyes open and then raised his glass, “Daichi I need ‘nother refill.”

“That was the last of it,” he said, glancing at the empty pitcher on the counter behind him.

“Does that mean I made it?” Sugawara sat up, blinking blearily.

“Congratulations!” Bokuto patted his back.

“Yay!” Sugawara thrust his arms in the air. “I won Game Night!”

“Oh no, no, no,” Matsukawa stood. “Game Night has just begun, dearest Sugawara.”

“Ah fuck…” he slumped over the table.

“Don’t worry,” Hanamaki said. “You’re going to slay in the next game.”

“What is it?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki threw their arms out wide and said simultaneously, “ _Drunktionary_!”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s like Pictionary, but you’re drunk!” Bokuto said.

“Sawamura, we need more drinks!” Kuroo demanded.

He sighed, “On it.”

Once everyone had a drink in hand again, Sugawara sat at a table with a pad of paper and a pen while the others gathered around.

“Okay,” Matsukawa said. “I’ll be the timer this round. I’ll whisper a word in your ear and you have to draw that thing. Everyone else is guessing. Every twenty seconds it takes before someone guesses correctly is a drink you gotta take. The person who guesses correctly gets to draw next.”

“I’m ready!” Sugawara pressed the tip of the pen to the paper, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

“Alright,” Matsukawa pulled up a stopwatch on his cell phone and leaned over Sugawara’s shoulder. He whispered in his ear and Sugawara started drawing while everyone else belted out random words.

Daichi smiled. The atmosphere was light, and loud, and warm. Sugawara’s peals of laughter filled his ears and he closed his eyes and let the sound envelope him.

He had missed this.

He had missed him.

The week of no word from Sugawara had been too painful. He was never going to let something like that happen again. He was done playing around. It was time to get serious.

He wouldn’t lose Sugawara again.

When the game of Drunktionary finally ended, with Sugawara as the reigning champion and the only one that hadn’t had to take a single drink, Hanamaki started writing things onto strips of paper and stuffing them into the hood of Nishinoya’s jacket.

“Okay we’re moving on to an easier game,” Matsukawa announced. “It’s called Attached at the Hip.”

Tanaka groaned, “No! I don’t want to play this game!”

“Why not?” Sugawara asked.

“Last time I played, I got paired with my sister and had to have my ear touching her ear the whole time and it _sucked_.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “What kind of game is that?”

“You can be the referee,” Oikawa suggested to Tanaka.

“Yes please!”

“That works out well, considering we have an odd number of people anyway,” Hanamaki said.

“Okay, everyone grab a partner!” Matsukawa clapped his hands.

“Ah!” Sugawara crawled up on the table in front of him and leapt against Daichi’s chest, knocking him back against the counter.

He let out a grunt and caught him, arms around his waist.

“I call Daichi!” Sugawara laughed, grinning up into his face, corners of his eyes crinkled.

Daichi’s heart swelled and he smiled.

Once everyone was partnered up, Hanamaki shook Nishinoya’s hood.

“Alright, one person from every group gets a strip of paper. Come and get them.”

Nishinoya reached behind his shoulders and dipped his hand in the hood. He pulled it back around and read it.

“Feet!”

Matsukawa took one, “Hips.”

Bokuto took his, “Elbow! Damn it.”

Oikawa and Sugawara reached in at the same time for the last two strips. Sugawara unfolded his and read it.

“Hands?”

Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto groaned loudly.

“Shit, that means…” Kuroo started.

“Lips!” Oikawa announced happily.

“We were hoping Suga-senpai would grab that one,” Bokuto said dejectedly.

Daichi’s cheeks flushed.

“What does it mean? I don’t get it?” Sugawara frowned.

“It means me and Iwa-chan get to sit in the corner and make out for thirty minutes,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows and turned to Iwaizumi. The other man smirked, left eyebrow ticking up.

“You and your partner have to stay connected through that body part,” Hanamaki explained. “Every time you break connection, you have to take a drink.”

“So you’re saying that I get to… uh… I mean I  _have to_ hold Daichi’s hand for a whole half hour?” Sugawara said cheerfully. “I like this game!”

 _Me too_ , Daichi cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ryu is the ref so he will make sure you don’t cheat!” Nishinoya said. “Asahi-san, let’s figure out our position!”

Asahi stammered, “Ah… ah… okay…”

Nishinoya promptly climbed onto his shoes and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“There! Attached at the feet! Just carry me around like a koala!” he laughed loudly.

Asahi blushed and walked stiff-legged in a circle.

Matsukawa dropped an arm over Hanamaki’s shoulders and they leaned their hips together.

Kuroo and Bokuto awkwardly pressed their elbows together and Bokuto let out a groan.

“I hate elbows! They’re hard to keep together!”

Oikawa leapt at Iwaizumi, wrapping his legs around the other man’s hips, and instantly pressed their lips together. Iwaizumi turned and carried him to a booth in the far corner.

Sugawara turned to Daichi and his heart clenched anxiously. He smiled wide and offered a hand.

Daichi reached for it but then Sugawara pulled back suddenly.

“Ah wait! Let’s do the other hands,” he said, offering the other.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“Wait! Maybe this hand after all…” Sugawara stared down at his hands, brow furrowed.

Daichi laughed and approached him. He reached out with his left hand and took Sugawara’s right.

“There, how’s that?” he asked.

Sugawara’s fingers instantly twined with his and he smiled brightly up at him, “Perfect.”

“Alright,” Matsukawa said. “The timer starts now. Thirty minutes.”

Tanaka clapped his hands and started creeping around the bar suspiciously, eying everyone’s connected body parts, not dwelling on Oikawa and Iwaizumi's vicious make-out session.

“Alright, let the sabotaging begin,” Hanamaki said. He turned to Daichi and Sugawara. “Daichi, make me a Gin Fizz.”

Daichi froze and then let out a groan.

Hanamaki then turned to Asahi, “Azumane, make me some shoyu ramen.” He looked at Kuroo and Bokuto for a few seconds before saying, “Bokuto, your shoe is untied.”

“Whoops,” Bokuto instantly dropped to a knee, breaking the connection between his and Kuroo’s elbows. Kuroo slapped his forehead.

“Drink!” Tanaka hollered.

“Oh shit,” Bokuto stood.

Sugawara grinned up at Daichi, “So I guess this means I get to help you make a drink?”

“I guess so,” Daichi returned the smile and tugged him behind the counter. Asahi carried a laughing Nishinoya through the door of the kitchen.

“Just tell me what to do!” Sugawara squeezed his hand excitedly.

He chuckled. “Alright. First, let’s get some club soda. It’s down there,” he gestured underneath the counter next to Sugawara and he fetched the bottle. Daichi set a short round glass on the counter in front of him. He took the club soda from Sugawara and then hesitated. “Here, twist off the cap for me.”

“This feels so weird…”

“Tell me about it.” Once the cap was off, he nodded at a small cluster of metal measuring cones. “Grab the jigger for one ounce.”

“Jigger?” Sugawara giggled. “What’s that?”

“Those little metal thingies.”

“Thingies?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Okay, this one?” he grabbed one of the jiggers.

“Uhm… well that’s two ounces but sure. I’ll just fill it halfway. Hold it over the glass and I’ll pour in the soda.”

“ _Kaaayyy_ ,” Sugawara did as he was told and Daichi started pouring in the club soda. A second later, Sugawara dropped the jigger and it clattered inside the glass. “Whoops,” he fetched it while Daichi sputtered and laughed. “Daichi, I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“That first game fucked me up,” he shook the extra soda off of the jigger and set it down.

“Hm… yeah it did,” Daichi grabbed a cocktail shaker. “There is no limit to your sexual encounters.”

“There is!” Sugawara denied. “There is a limit! There are things I haven’t done!”

“Hm? And what are those things?” He grabbed a bottle of gin and poured a portion into the cocktail shaker, opting out of the measuring debacle.

“I… well… uhm…” Daichi glanced down at him. His cheeks were pink and he scratched his temple. “I…” he looked up at him and exclaimed, “I’ve never had sex with a man!”

Daichi’s face flamed.

“But you’ve gotten a blow job from one.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he reached up and covered his mouth, turning away, “God.” He cleared his throat into his fist, “L-like you’re one to talk. I saw you take a drink…”

Daichi wondered what he would say if he told him that he was the one to give it to him.

“So we are even on that front then.”

“I guess.”

Daichi added the rest of the ingredients to the cocktail shaker and then capped it.

“Alright, time to shake.”

Sugawara wiggled slightly and Daichi laughed, “The cocktail.”

“Boo…” Sugawara pouted his lips.

“Here, hold the top,” Daichi turned towards him and Sugawara did as he was told. “Don’t let go.”

“I’m ready.”

They shook the cocktail shaker awkwardly and Sugawara laughed.

“This is hard!”

Daichi grinned and then stopped, “Alright that’s good. Now I have to add some ice. Then we do it again.” After adding the ice, he capped it once more and they started shaking.

Sugawara let out a small yelp and laughed, “I almost pulled the lid off!”

“Keep it up, we gotta make it nice and frothy.”

“Ugghhh my arm is getting tired!” Sugawara complained.

“C’mon, where’s your stamina?”

“Well, my right hand is a little more accustomed to this type of… motion.”

Heat flushed through Daichi’s face and Sugawara laughed.

“You’re so cute when you blush, Daichi.”

“Aren’t… aren’t you the cute one?” Daichi said and looked away hurriedly.

Sugawara laughed again, “That’s true, I guess.”

He cleared his throat, “Okay. I think it’s good now.” Sugawara lowered his hand and Daichi strained the drink into the glass from before. “Ta da.”

“Beautiful,” Sugawara said with a smile.

“Hm… well it could’ve been better but… it’ll do.” He lifted the glass and set it on the counter. “Come get your shit, Takahiro!”

“Ah, I’m not thirsty,” he said.

Daichi’s eyelid twitched.

Sugawara snorted.

“I’m going to kill him,” Daichi muttered.

Sugawara leaned into his side and rested his head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand gently. The air fled Daichi’s lungs and his heart fluttered.

“Mmm…” Sugawara rubbed his cheek on his shoulder. “I like your hands, Daichi.”

He gulped and stammered breathlessly, “You do?”

Sugawara lifted their clasped hands and stared at his fingers, “Maybe it’s a fetish.”

Daichi choked and coughed, “ _Wh-what_?”

Sugawara laughed and straightened away from him. “Hands. Maybe I have a fetish for hands.” He slid in front of Daichi and leaned back against the counter. He reached out and took Daichi’s other hand and then held both of them up, untwining his fingers and pressing his palms to his. His eyes wandered over the fingertips stretching taller than his. “They are amazing,” he said softly. “All the things you can do with them…” He pulled Daichi’s right hand forward and pressed it tenderly to the side of his face, closing his eyes. “These hands could bruise… break… or destroy…”

Daichi’s mouth dried up, heart pounding painfully in the back of his throat. He ran his thumb softly over the bruise on Sugawara’s cheekbone.

“But I trust them,” Sugawara whispered. He slid Daichi’s hand slowly down the side of his face and over his jaw. He led it down to his throat and left it there, eyes slowly opening. “I know that these hands also create and protect. And I trust them.”

Daichi twined the fingers of his other hand with Sugawara’s. He wanted to kiss him. To just lean forward and press his lips to his. He tenderly stroked his thumb over his Adam’s apple. He wanted to slide his hand to the back of his head, tangle his fingers in his hair, and take full possession of his mouth.

He wanted Sugawara.

He wanted him so bad that it hurt.

“Ahem.”

Daichi’s eyes flicked over the top of Sugawara’s head, landing on Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who sat directly across from them at the counter, hands folded under their chins as they stared shamelessly. Daichi straightened and lowered his hand from Sugawara’s neck, clearing his throat roughly.

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Well hello, boys,” he said sweetly. “How can I _help you_?”

Hanamaki grinned as Matsukawa said, “We just wanted to let Sawamura know that things are getting kind of… _out of pants_ over there in the corner,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Daichi looked to the booth where Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat, kissing vigorously.

“God damn it,” he muttered. “I swear… if Tooru’s hand gets any low—” his eyelid twitched. “That’s it…” he pulled Sugawara with him as he moved around the counter and headed for the booth.

“Hey,” he barked when he reached it. “Tooru. Keep the hands _above the clothes_.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked up at the bartender and he pulled a hand from the back of Oikawa’s head and flipped him the bird.

Daichi growled. He opened his mouth to say scold them, but Sugawara suddenly slid into the booth, yanking Daichi with him. He scooted across the seat until was just a few centimeters from the two making out. He leaned in and watched closely.

“Suga…”

After a few seconds of fierce staring, Iwaizumi broke away and let out an exasperated breath.

“Ahh stop staring!” he snapped.

“Drink!” Tanaka shouted from across the bar.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained. “You ruined it!” He turned to Sugawara with a firm scowl, “Suga-chan what the fuck? Mind your own business!”

Sugawara smiled, “What?”

They bickered for a few minutes and Daichi smiled, rubbing his thumb over Sugawara’s bruised knuckles.

Eventually, the thirty minutes ended and Daichi and Sugawara had managed to last without breaking the connection between their hands.

“Time’s up!” Matsukawa stepped away from Hanamaki. “Y’all can stop touching now, you thirsty animals.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, “No!”

“We need to move on to the next game, so break it up,” Hanamaki said.

“Which is?” Sugawara asked.

“Strip poker.”

“Sign me the fuck up!” Oikawa scrambled out of Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Gather round, heathens,” Hanamaki sat at a table.

“I’ll pass on this one,” Daichi said.

“I want to play!” Sugawara released Daichi’s hand and his fingers instantly reached for his again, just missing as the man climbed over the table and chased after Oikawa.

Daichi gulped and watched him go.

“Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa looked to the man.

“Nah,” he took a sip of his drink.

“Nah,” Kuroo said and walked over to their booth.

“I’ll play!” Bokuto said and sat next to Sugawara.

Tanaka fetched Nishinoya and Asahi from the kitchen and Asahi joined the men in the booth while the two others sat around the makeshift poker table.

Daichi eyed Asahi’s red cheeks suspiciously, but he didn’t seem inclined to talk as he looked the other way.

“Okay, how do you play poker?” Sugawara announced and Daichi hid his face behind a hand.

“Sawamura, he’s going to be naked in five minutes flat,” Kuroo said. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’ll do my best,” he mumbled.

* * *

 

“Daichi help,” Sugawara wailed.

Daichi finally had to step in once Sugawara was down to his underwear and left sock.

“Here, tag me in,” Daichi took his hand and pulled him out of his seat. He sat down and Matsukawa dealt him in. Twenty minutes later, the rest of the table was in their underwear and groaning.

Daichi threw his cards down.

“Straight flush,” he said and leaned back in his chair.

“Fuck!” Nishinoya tossed his cards.

“It’s not fun when Sawamura joins in,” Matsukawa muttered.

“You boys want to call it quits or lose the drawers?” Daichi grinned.

“I’m out,” Oikawa said, standing. “Iwa-chan will be angry if anyone ogles my flawless form any longer,” he fluffed his hair.

“Yeah, fuck it. Game Night is dead,” Tanaka draped an arm over his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

“I can keep going!” Bokuto announced.

“Dude, no one wants to see your ass,” Hanamaki said.

“I want to see it,” Sugawara said, draping himself over Daichi’s shoulders. His heart stuttered in his chest.

“Suga-chan, I challenge you to a karaoke battle!” Oikawa announced from across the bar. "Again!"

“You’re on!” Sugawara bolted to the karaoke machine and Daichi could breathe again.

“Got a boner yet, Sawamura?” Matsukawa asked.

He glared at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

“That’s a yes,” Nishinoya said.

* * *

 

“Where did Tooru and Suga go?” Daichi asked, collecting the empty glass from in front of Iwaizumi. The rowdy crew had turned in for the night and Daichi was nearly done with cleaning up when he noticed there was no more screaming and fighting going on in the background.

“To take a shower,” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Daichi froze, “Together?”

“Sounds like it.”

He scowled.

“I should be the one scowling,” Iwaizumi said.

“Control your boyfriend.”

“Control your… Sugawara.”

Daichi snorted, “I’m almost done cleaning.”

“Then I’ll head up and make sure that bastard ain’t getting too handsy,” Iwaizumi thrust up on his hands and slid out of the booth.

“Which one is the bastard?” Daichi asked.

“Which one do you think?” He went to the back door and popped it open. “My shitty boyfriend.”

Daichi laughed.

He finished cleaning up the bar and moved the tables back into their original positions. He wiped sweat from his forehead with a sigh and then shut everything down before jogging up the stairs to his apartment. He glanced around the living room and kitchen but Iwaizumi and the others were nowhere to be found. He frowned and went into the bedroom.

He paused just inside the doorway. Iwaizumi was stretched out on the bed, Oikawa tucked into his side, head on his chest. On the other side of the bed was Sugawara, curled into a ball, wearing a pair of Daichi’s sweatpants. All three were fast asleep.

For a moment he just stared and wondered how to deal with the situation, but eventually decided _whatever_ , and went to his dresser to get changed. He then turned off the lights and climbed quietly into the bed next to Sugawara, nudging him gently to make room.

Sugawara sighed and rolled onto his back. Daichi slid under the blankets, pulled them up over the other three, and lay back. Instantly, Sugawara snuggled into his side. An arm slithered over his chest and probed at his arm. Daichi lifted it unsurely and then Sugawara’s fingers found his and twined them together. Daichi gulped.

Sugawara rubbed his cold nose against Daichi’s bare chest and mumbled something under his breath. Daichi wrapped his other arm around his waist and nuzzled the top of his head, inhaling the clean scent of his shampoo.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered, angling his head up slightly.

Daichi held his breath.

“Sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Daichi asked quietly.

He snuggled closer, sliding a knee over his thigh.

“Running,” he said. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

And it was like the devastating weight of the past week had been lifted from his chest. Daichi closed his eyes and squeezed Sugawara’s hand tightly. Relief flooded him and he was sure Sugawara could hear the heavy thudding of his heart under his ear. But it was alright.

“It’s okay if you run,” Daichi whispered. “I’ll just keep chasing.”

_I love you._

_I love you._

“I’ll do my best to get caught then.”

 _I love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the initial fight I completely lost my direction. I was like, "Shit, what did I want to do in this chapter other than that???" And so I just pieced together some random shit and shrugged and let it go.
> 
> So here we are.  
> Thank you everybody for not coming after me with pitchforks. See? I fixed it? *kisses it better*
> 
> Uh. I have nothing to say today. Other than JEEZ. This writing stuff is so tiring. Maybe I'll take a few days break? I dunno. I might not be able to stay away.  
> ╮(￣～￣)╭
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART LAST CHAPTER I HOPE I HEALED THEM. I LOVE YOU TONS AND A MILLION.  
> (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> Oh and just so y'all know, I'm on tumblr. I don't do much other than reblog and shit but I answer messages so if I'm ever getting too slow on the update you can come scream at me and I'll scream back.  
> LOVE YOU
> 
> Next Time:  
> The boys play dress up  
> Suga kicks up the seduction  
> A few million notches


	26. Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga looks great in spandex.  
> Daichi's pettiness reaches new heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never.

“Attention: the Halloween party is a go. I repeat: the Halloween party is a _go_.”

* * *

 

“Listen, here’s the plan,” Sugawara said as he, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa walked down the sidewalk. “I’m going to seduce Daichi on Halloween by wearing a sexy-as-fuck costume.”

“Ohhh good plan Suga-senpai!” Bokuto raised a hand and Sugawara slapped it.

“What are you going to dress up as?” Kuroo asked.

“Well that’s why we are going to a costume store, right? To find something!”

“Ohh right!” Bokuto raised a hand and Sugawara slapped it again.

“But here’s the thing,” Sugawara said. “What will seduce Daichi?”

“Just wear a thong,” Oikawa suggested dully. “Or better yet, dress up like _me_. That would seduce _anyone_.”

“Like, does Daichi have any fetishes?” Sugawara ignored Oikawa’s narcissism and looked to the others. “Nurses, policemen, firefighters…”

“He used to be straight,” Kuroo pointed out. “Dress up like a woman.”

“Rejected.”

“Boo. I want to see Suga-senpai in a mini skirt.”

“Batman!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Does he have a Batman fetish?”

“Not that I know of…”

“Then rejected.”

“Aw…”

Sugawara glanced at Oikawa, “Well? Can you think of anything?”

He sighed, “If Sawa-chan _does_ have some kind of character fetish, then he wouldn’t tell _us_. You need to ask someone closer to that side of him.”

“Like?”

“Duh. His ex-girlfriend?”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he pulled out his phone.

“Nice Oikawa!” Bokuto lifted a hand and Oikawa snubbed it.

Sugawara dialed Yui’s number and pressed the phone to his ear as it rang.

“Hello?” she answered after three rings.

“Yui-chan, this is Suga,” he said.

“Hey! What’s up?”

“So here’s the deal. I’m going to seduce Daichi.”

Yui laughed, “Go for it! I’m rooting for you!”

“Thank you. But here’s the deal. Does Daichi have any fetishes?”

“Holy shit Suga.”

“I mean like…” he blushed. “Okay so I want to dress up as something for his Halloween party that will really get him going, you know?”

“Ohh… haha! Jesus, Suga. You don’t pull any punches, do you?”

“I mean business.”

She giggled, “Hm… something that’ll really get him going… well… when we dated we didn’t really do any of that… uh… dress up stuff.”

“Damn it,” Sugawara frowned.

“I think you’ll be fine in whatever you wear! Choose something that fits you! I think that’ll get him going!”

“Yeah…”

“Suga, you’re already super sexy, trust me.”

“That’s true.”

“Wow, no lack of confidence there, huh?”

“Yui please. I’m a real life angel.”

She laughed, “Can’t argue there. Well… sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“It’s okay. Thanks anyway. I’ll see you there on Halloween, right?”

“Yep! See you there!”

Sugawara ended the call just as he and his group reached the door of the costume store.

Bokuto hooted with delight and pushed inside, the others following.

“So what did she say?” Kuroo asked.

“No dice.”

“Huh…”

“I guess I’ll just have to look around until something sticks out to me!” He stopped next to a rack of colorful costumes. He grabbed a hanger and held out an electric blue body suit. “Does he like blueberries?”

Oikawa swatted his hand as he passed.

“Suga-senpai!” Bokuto’s voice called from further into the store. He wore a rubber horse head.

Sugawara burst out laughing as Kuroo grinned.

“He’s trying to be _sexy_ ,” Oikawa scolded.

“But he could say, _I’m hung like a horse,_ all night long,” Bokuto’s muffled voice said.

Sugawara clutched his stomach and doubled over.

“You could go up to Daichi and be like,” Bokuto propped his fists up on his hips, “ _Hey, hey, hey, Stud. Want to take a ride on this stallion?_ ”

Sugawara ran up to him, “Yes! That’s a great idea!”

“No, that’s a terrible idea!” Oikawa argued. He wrestled the horse head out of Sugawara’s grasp when he tried to pull it on. “I refuse to encourage this kind of bullshit!”

“Boo,” Bokuto and Sugawara said at the same time.

“Suga-senpai, why not try some on and we can tell you how they look?” Kuroo lifted a costume and showed it to him.

“Good idea!” Sugawara grabbed it from his hand.

“Yeah, let’s all do it!” Bokuto grabbed a costume of one of the Ninja Turtles and the two of them ran to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located. Sugawara ducked behind a curtain and changed quickly. It was a costume of a gladiator, complete with a short leather skirt, arm bands, and a cape, a narrow leather sash over his chest as his only coverage of his torso.

“Ready?” he called through the curtain.

“Ready,” Kuroo replied.

“Shazam!” Sugawara thrust the curtain to the side and instantly struck a pose, flexing his muscles and spreading his legs wide. He heard a click and glanced towards Kuroo. He had his cell phone out and pointed in his direction. When Sugawara cocked an eyebrow he said,

“You said you wanted to seduce Sawamura, right?”

“I did.”

“Time to send him naughty pictures of you dressing up.”

“Kuroo you’re a genius. Wait, send him this pose,” Sugawara turned slightly to the side and dragged a hand through his hair, adopting a faraway stare and cocking a hip.

“Beautiful,” Kuroo snapped a shot.

“Bam!” the curtain next to Sugawara’s opened and Bokuto jumped out, flexing his biceps.

Sugawara laughed.

“The crotch is really tight,” Bokuto pulled at the jumper between his legs.

“That’s because it’s for children,” Oikawa said, leaning on a rack nearby.

“Eh, really?”

Sugawara slid in next to Kuroo and peered over his shoulder at his cell phone.

“Did you get a good shot of my nipple?”

“Yes. That’s what I focused on.”

“Good. I’ve got good nipples, you know? A gay man’s wet dream.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Uh huh.”

“Suga-chan, put this one on next,” Oikawa held out a costume.

“Okay!” he grabbed it from his hand and returned to his dressing room while Bokuto swung a staff around his body clumsily, getting it caught in the large plastic shell on his back.

Sugawara stripped out of the gladiator outfit and then stared at the costume Oikawa had picked out for him.

“Uh, Oikawa, isn’t this for women?”

“Don’t worry, it should fit you.”

“Uh huh…” Sugawara stepped into the tight navy blue police jumper and pulled it on, grunting as he struggled the stretchy fabric over his thighs. “It’s a little tight.”

“You want to seduce Sawa-chan, right?”

“You got me there,” Sugawara slid his arms into the short sleeves and then buckled the leather belt over his hips. “Fuck it’s short. How can women wear this shit?” He peered at his reflection in the mirror behind him. “Oh my god my ass looks fantastic though.”

“ _That’s_ how they can wear it,” Oikawa said.

Sugawara pulled on the matching hat and then adjusted the height of the zipper on the front of the outfit.

“I don’t know,” he said. “This might be a winner.” He turned and threw the curtain wide, adopting a seductive pose, “So, I’ve heard somebody’s been a bad boy…”

“Ooooohhhh!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Suga-chan arrest me!” Oikawa catcalled.

Kuroo smirked and snapped photos.

“Use the night stick!” Bokuto grabbed the rubber prop from a shelf and handed it to him.

Sugawara tapped it against his palm, wiggling his eyebrows. “Who needs a good spanking?”

“B-b-boner!” Kuroo said.

“Wait, check out my ass,” he turned. “Does it look fuckable?”

“ _This just in, Suga-senpai establishes himself as a bottom!_ ” Kuroo shouted.

“Oooohhh! Get it Daichi-san!” Bokuto cheered.

“Was there ever any question?” Oikawa scoffed. “He’s literally prettier than most women I know.”

“Being pretty has nothing to do with it,” Sugawara scowled. “I’ll have you know that I’ve fucked a lot of women in my life. I could totally top! I’ve got _moves_.”

“But can you imagine Daichi-san as a bottom?” Bokuto said, leaning on a rack, still wearing the Ninja Turtle costume.

Everyone fell silent for a moment before shaking their heads simultaneously.

“No, not really,” Sugawara said.

“But he probably would,” Oikawa said. “He’s so polite, if you asked he’d be like, _well I guess I’ll do my best._ ”

All four of them burst out laughing.

“Oh my god he _would_!” Sugawara cackled. “I should ask him our first time! Just to see what he does.”

“Do it,” Kuroo said.

“Do it!” Bokuto hooted.

Oikawa smiled, “I like how it’s no longer _if,_ but _when_.”

Sugawara smirked, tapping the night stick to his shoulder. “Well, Daichi agrees, after all. The night of the blow job, he kept saying things like, _I’m not going to do that… yet_. Emphasis on the _yet_.”

Oikawa slapped his forehead, “Fucking Sawa-chan…”

“So even if it was the alcohol talking, he made a promise to fuck me and I’m going to hold him to that!” Sugawara lifted his fists in the air and stomped out into the store, “Alright, this is giving me a wedgie like a mother fucker, find me a new costume to try on.”

“Suga-senpai, you’re my favorite,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Thank you.”

“How about slutty nurse?” Oikawa asked, lifting a skimpy white dress.

“Pass it over!”

“That’s the spirit,” Oikawa grinned.

An hour later, Sugawara’s stamina gave out. He slid to the floor in a pleather Catwoman suit with the zipper undone all the way down to his navel and let out a hefty sigh.

“It’s no use. None of these will do.”

Oikawa sat down next to him, wearing a pair of devil horns and a red cape.

“I liked the Lara Croft one,” he said.

“The shorts cut off my circulation.”

“Hmm…”

Kuroo and Bokuto fought with plastic swords a short distance away.

“What about the slutty cowgirl?” Bokuto said, slashing at Kuroo’s chest.

“Or the backless Barney?” Kuroo asked, parrying.

Sugawara groaned. “No… I want to look classy sexy, not… slutty sexy.”

“But you are slutty,” Oikawa pointed out.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a healthy libido.”

“Classic slut defense response.”

“Are you slut shaming me?”

“No, of course not.”

“’Cause I’ll put you in the ground.”

“I’m not. I know you’re an angel, Suga-chan.”

“Damn straight,” he gave a firm nod. “An angel, blessing the many women of the world with my bountiful dick.”

“I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.”

Sugawara giggled and leaned his head back against the wall. “What are you going as, anyway?”

“Prince Charming, of course,” Oikawa fluffed his hair. “What else could someone of my limitless beauty be?”

“You could dress up as me.”

“Ew.”

He grinned and looked at the other two, “What about you guys? What are you dressing up as?”

Kuroo and Bokuto lowered their swords and joined the two near the wall.

“I’m going to be a black cat,” Kuroo flexed his fingers like claws. “I convinced Kenma to be a matching pair with me.”

“I’m going to be an owl!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Hmm… those are both fitting,” Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Kuroo should I take off this costume so you can try it on instead?”

Kuroo eyed the shining black pleather disdainfully, “No thank you. I’ve already got my costume.”

“Me too!” Bokuto grinned. “Akaashi made it for me!”

Sugawara paused, “Akaashi… he makes clothes, doesn’t he?”

“Yep! He’s a seamstress! Err… or what’s the male version…”

“A seamster?” Kuroo asked.

“That doesn’t sound right…”

“A tailor?” Oikawa said.

“Ohh! That sounds right!” He glanced at Sugawara, “He designs and makes all of his own clothes! But not just that, he does pretty much anything with cloth. He upholstered all of Daichi’s booths too.”

“Incredible. That’s why he’s always so fashionable.”

“Yeah! He’s making Daichi-san’s costume for him too!”

Sugawara leapt to his feet, “He is?”

“Yeah! Since Daichi-san said he was too busy to find one on his own Akaashi offered to make it for him instead.”

“What is he going as?”

“Uh… I don’t know.”

“Call Akaashi and find out!”

“What for?”

Oikawa stood, “Duh, so he can sneakily dress as a _pair_ with him!”

“Nice,” Kuroo snapped his fingers.

Bokuto’s eyes went wide, “Oooohhh! That’s a great idea!” He whipped his phone out and dialed Akaashi’s number excitedly. A second later his face brightened, “Akaash! Whatcha doin’?” he listened for a moment, smiling. “Really? What kind of sandwich? Ooo that sounds good. Nuh uh? Yeah that’s the mustard I like too. Oh, you do?”

Sugawara pinched him on the arm.

“Oh! Right, there was a reason I called!” Bokuto said. “Suga-senpai wanted to know what costume you are making for Daichi-san.” He pursed his lips, “Ohh, a raven, huh? Why a raven— oh! Black Feather! Makes sense! That’s so cool, Akaashi!”

Sugawara chewed on his thumbnail. A raven. What could he dress as to compliment a raven?

“Huh, really?” Bokuto said, drawing his attention. “Ohh that’s a good idea! I’ll tell him!” He looked at Sugawara, “Akaashi offered to make you a matching costume!”

“Of a raven?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“No, he said something else that will go with the raven!”

“What? What is it?” Sugawara asked eagerly.

“He said you’d have to see his design for Daichi-san’s costume to understand,” he said. “So how about it? Want him to do it?”

Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his bicep with a finger.

“Hm…” he pursed his lips. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

* * *

 

“Daichi-san, why do we have to help?” Tanaka whined as he, Nishinoya, and Daichi walked down the sidewalk at a swift pace.

“Bastard, didn’t you say yourself that you would help with decorations?” Daichi glanced up from his list and glared at the man. “The only reason I’m having this stupid party is because you offered!”

“But this is heavy!” Tanaka hefted the bag of decorations into the air.

“Where’s your fighting spirit, Ryu?” Nishinoya asked, lifting his bags like dumbbells. “This is a good workout!”

“How come Daichi-san isn’t carrying any?” Tanaka grumbled.

“Because I _paid_ for them,” Daichi snapped. “The least you can do is carry them for me. Since this entire night is going to be a royal pain in my ass.”

Tanaka groaned while Nishinoya laughed and nudged him with his elbow.

Daichi sighed. They had been out shopping all morning and were only halfway done. Maybe they ought to ditch the bags back at the bar before buying anything else.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time and noticed he had an unread message from Kuroo. He opened it and nearly dropped his phone. He juggled it for a few seconds, crumpling his shopping list in his fist when he finally managed to grab hold of it again.

“You okay, Daichi-san?” Nishinoya asked.

“F-fine,” he stammered. He looked at the screen again, heat flushing his cheeks. Kuroo had sent him a picture of Sugawara dressed as a gladiator, showing an insane amount of skin as he posed sexily, slicking his hair back with one hand.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Daichi-san?” Nishinoya hopped up next to him but Daichi closed out of the message before he could see it.

“N-nothing. Alright, let’s drop these bags off at the bar and keep going.”

Tanaka groaned and Nishinoya laughed.

As they headed down the sidewalk towards the bar, Daichi’s phone buzzed again and he hesitated, dread filling his stomach. He tapped the new message and instantly started coughing, turning to lean a hand against the wall of the store to his left.

“Daichi-san are you okay?” Tanaka asked.

“Y-yeah,” he said roughly, covering his mouth and nose with a hand. He was convinced that if he was in an anime he’d be spewing blood from his nose right about now at the sight of the new picture. He cleared his throat and peeked at the screen of his phone again. The image of Sugawara in the skin tight police uniform was too much. His bare legs were too much. The pale, smooth skin of his chest was too fucking much. And the pose, arms above his head as he smirked seductively at the camera…

It was too much.

Kuroo sent another, and this time he held a night stick, leaning it on his shoulder with his other hand on his hip. And _fuck_ that jumper was so god damn _tight_ …

Another photo came, this time with Sugawara facing the other direction and looking over his shoulder mid laugh, a hand on his ass.

Holy _fuck._

That _ass._

That jumper was _way_ too tight. It didn’t leave a single thing to the imagination, looking more like it was just painted directly onto his skin.

“Nngh…” Daichi slid down into a crouch, leaning his forehead on the wall of the store.

“Daichi-san?” Nishinoya placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? Are you going to be sick?”

 _I’m going to be hard_ , he gulped and slid the phone into his pocket, ignoring when it buzzed again. He couldn’t handle it. Not right now. He would indulge in ogling Sugawara’s body later, when he wasn’t in public.

“I’m fine,” he said, clearing his throat and standing once more. “Let’s hurry up and finish shopping.”

* * *

 

“Fuckin’ Kuroo, Man,” Daichi slumped over the counter. “I should kill you.”

“Why on Earth would you want to do that, Sawamura?” Kuroo’s voice was smug.

He glared at him, “I almost died. How dare you send me such things in broad daylight?”

“Would you rather me send them to you at night so you can jack off in peace?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

“Yes, actually.”

“Well at least you’re honest.”

Daichi straightened when Sugawara returned to the counter after putting a song on the jukebox. He hummed happily as he climbed onto a stool next to Kuroo and slid his glasses up into his hair.

“I hope you don’t mind I just made a whole playlist,” he said cheerfully.

“That’s f-fine,” Daichi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. How could he face him after seeing all of those photos?

“Are you okay, Daichi? You’re a little red…”

“I’m okay! I’m fine… Uhhh… it’s just a little warm in here,” he turned away hurriedly. “So you want a drink?”

“Yes please!”

Daichi turned and collected his ingredients.

“Daichi, today, me, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa went and tried on costumes,” Sugawara said.

Daichi almost dropped his bottle of Chartreuse. His cheeks flushed bright red.

“O-oh! D-did you?” He concentrated on the task of making his drink and _not_ on the image of Sugawara’s ass in spandex. “Did you find anything good?”

“Hmm…” Sugawara tapped his chin. “I don’t know, Kuroo. What did you think?”

“The cowboy was nice,” Kuroo said.

The image of Sugawara in mini shorts and brown vest holding a lasso flashed through his mind. Yes. The cowboy _was_ nice.

“I liked the lumberjack,” Sugawara said.

The image of Sugawara in shirtless suspenders with an axe against his shoulder popped up behind Daichi’s eyes.

Yeah, he liked the lumberjack too.

“Oh but the best one,” Kuroo said, lifting a finger.

Sugawara was already nodding and they said simultaneously,

“The police officer.”

Daichi almost dropped the bottle again at the memory of Sugawara’s ass.

He cleared his throat loudly. He needed to change the subject before the memories of Sugawara in all of those costumes consumed him. He finally tuned in to the music playing over the speakers. It was a sultry, slow beat that he had never heard before.

“Suga, what’s this music?” he asked, grateful for the chance to change the subject.

“It’s _Toes_ ,” he said. “Glass Animals. Have you never heard it?”

“Can’t say I have…”

“Oh?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow and then joined in with the singing of the next verse, voice low.

“ _And all I ever want, is just a little love. I said in purrs under the palms.”_

Daichi gulped.

“What kind of playlist did you even make, Suga-senpai?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh, it’s my _best songs to make love to_ playlist,” He leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and smiled.

 _Fuck._ He was doing it on purpose.

Daichi shook the mixture in his cocktail shaker and strained it into a delicate cocktail glass. He slid it over to Sugawara and he admired the light green color.

“It's called a Last Word,” Daichi said.

“Oh, so what I always get,” Sugawara smirked and Daichi laughed.

“Yes. That’s exactly what it is.”

Sugawara hummed happily as he took a sip of the drink. “Mmm it’s delicious, Daichi! As always.”

Daichi looked away with a flush of pleasure.

“So are you excited for the Halloween party?” Sugawara asked.

“I know I am,” Kuroo smirked.

“Oh yeah, you said something about convincing Kenma to come, right?” Daichi asked.

“Yes! It took like three hours and he finally agreed just to shut me up,” he said happily, smiling down into his drink.

Sugawara looked questioningly at Daichi and he nodded. Sugawara patted Kuroo on the shoulder.

“Kuroo-kun you’re awfully cute.”

“Well I can’t argue with that.”

“I’m excited too,” he said, taking another drink from his Last Word. “It’s been a long time since I’ve dressed up. I feel like a kid again.”

“Hm, it should be fun…” Daichi said. “But I’m not looking forward to the clean-up.”

“I’ll help!” Sugawara offered.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to?” Kuroo said. “If history repeats itself, I’m fairly positive you’ll be in bed nursing a hangover and trying to forget which clothes you took off in front of which person.”

“Only the weak regret a good stripping,” Sugawara denied. “When you’ve got a body blessed by the gods like mine, it’s only right that you display it at every given opportunity.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t have a girlfriend then,” Kuroo said with a sly smirk. “She might get jealous.” He flicked his eyes in Daichi’s direction and he resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

“If my significant other told me not to do something that made them jealous, I would gladly stop doing it,” Sugawara said simply, folding his hands under his chin. “Just like if Daichi wants me to help him clean up, I will,” he smiled up at the bartender.

“Suck up,” Kuroo said before Daichi could reply. “Trying to get on Sawamura’s good side? Are you trying to score free drinks?”

“And what if I am?”

“Then all you gotta do is flash him a little,” Kuroo said.

“Kuroo do you think I’m an easy man?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Sugawara smirked. “But the thing is, I don’t care to score free drinks. I’ll gladly pay my tab. That’s the _real_ way to suck up to Daichi, isn’t it?”

Daichi grinned, “Nothing gets me hotter than people paying their bills.”

Sugawara laughed.

The door of the bar opened and Shimizu, Yachi, Hinata, and Yaku walked inside.

“Welcome!” Daichi called.

“Suga-san!” Hinata immediately ran up to the man and into his open, waiting arms.

“Hinata!” Sugawara hugged him tightly. “It’s been too long! Much too long!”

“Didn’t you two have lunch together yesterday?” Yaku asked as he slid onto a stool.

“That’s the strength of our love,” Sugawara said wistfully, rubbing his hand through Hinata’s red hair. “Every hour spent apart is too long.”

“Suga-san’s presence has a healing energy,” Hinata said, eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention. “Just like my mom.”

Yaku snorted.

“And Hinata is like my precious son, my own flesh and blood that I would put my very life on the line to protect,” Sugawara said. “Sorry you don’t understand the unconditional love between mother and child, Mori.”

“I understand it,” he argued. “I’m also a team mom, you know?”

“You don’t love as strongly as I do.”

Shimizu and Yachi climbed onto stools and Yachi smiled at Sugawara.

“Sugawara-san will make a wonderful father one day.”

Daichi’s heart clenched.

 _Father_.

 _Children_.

That... was something that Daichi couldn’t give Sugawara.

Sugawara was silent for a moment, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. He glanced over at Daichi and the bartender quickly averted his eyes.

“Hmm…” Sugawara said. “I suppose I would. If I planned on having children.”

Daichi gulped.

“Sugawara-san, do you not plan on having children one day?” Yachi cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t think I should pass on my screwed up genes,” Sugawara said teasingly. “But maybe…” Daichi flicked his eyes up at him as he faded off. A bright smile covered his face, “Maybe I’ll look into adoption one day.”

 _Adoption_.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

Because adoption was something that Daichi _could_ give to Sugawara.

“You wouldn’t mind that they wouldn’t be your own blood?” Yachi asked.

“Blood doesn’t make a family,” he said. “Obviously I can love Hinata just fine. In fact, Hinata, how about I just adopt you?”

“I’m an adult, Suga-san.”

“Even better. I can skip the rebellious teen stage.”

“I never had one of those anyway!”

“That’s because I raised you through it,” Sugawara nuzzled the top of his head.

“So are you going to raise your adopted children by yourself or are you going to find yourself a wife?” Yaku asked dully.

Sugawara finally released Hinata and the boy scrambled onto the stool beside him.

“Oh, well Daichi already agreed to be my wife,” Sugawara said, taking a sip from his drink.

Daichi’s cheeks blazed as everyone turned towards him.

“I d-didn’t agree!” he argued. “You said you were going to seduce me properly…”

Sugawara chuckled, peering up at him with twinkling eyes, “I’m working on it.”

Daichi gulped and turned to the others, “Can I get some drinks for you all?”

He took their orders and got right to work on Hinata’s Blue Hawaiian. Sugawara argued with Yaku about something relating to a passcode and apartment regulations. He smiled and passed over Hinata’s drink as Sugawara’s voice rose in volume and he pointed accusingly at Yaku while the other man lifted on his stool and matched his angry tone.

The argument ended when Shimizu cleared her throat loudly.

The two men pouted and turned away from one another. Daichi chuckled and passed a Vodka Cranberry over to Shimizu.

“Thank—” She paused and cocked her head to the side. Daichi stared at her. After a second of silence her mouth turned down in distaste. She glanced over at the jukebox.

Daichi tuned in to the music overhead. It was a George Michael song he was vaguely familiar with.

Shimizu turned to Sugawara, “Koushi. Did you put on your _best songs to make love to_ playlist?”

Sugawara pressed his fingers to his lips and smirked over at her, “Oh ho ho, Kiyoko. Good ear you have.”

She sneered.

“Shimizu-san is _familiar_ with this playlist?” Kuroo asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at the woman.

She ignored his insinuation and took a drink of her cocktail.

“Oh God,” Yaku rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you put that shitty _Baker Street_ song on here.”

Sugawara slammed his palms down on the counter, “Gerry Rafferty is a national treasure you _take it back_!”

“Of _what_ nation?” Yaku countered.

“Of…” Sugawara hesitated. “Uhm… I don’t know. Where’s he from? America?”

“Isn’t Rafferty a Scottish name?”

“Ugh, it doesn’t matter. He’s _still_ a treasure.”

“That song isn’t even romantic!”

“But it has _saxophone_! Saxophone is _always_ sensual.”

“Would you have sex to _Yakety Sax_?”

Sugawara started sputtering and covered his mouth. Yaku grinned as the other man slumped over the counter, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

“Yes!” he finally said when he could control himself. “I definitely _would_ have sex to _Yakety Sax_!”

“No wonder all your girlfriends dumped you.”

“Hey man, fuck you.”

Daichi passed over Yaku’s Whiskey Sour with a chuckle and then started on Yachi’s Mai Tai.

“Is _Yakety Sax_ that song that plays during dorky chase scenes where people run through doors and pop up on different sides of the hallway?” Kuroo asked.

“That’s exactly the song,” Sugawara said.

Daichi glanced up at Hinata. The boy had gone silent and was sucking slowly on the straw of his Blue Hawaiian, eyes cast. After a moment, he straightened and said,

“Suga-san…”

Sugawara turned to him, “Hm? What is it?”

“You have a lot of experience with making love, right?”

“ _Even your son knows how depraved you are!_ ” Yaku rose on the stool and pointed accusingly at Sugawara.

“Shut up!” Sugawara’s cheeks tinted pink. He looked down at Hinata, “I… uh… I have experience. Yes.”

“Hm…” he pursed his lips. “Then… what’s it like to have sex with another man?”

The bar fell silent. Daichi almost dropped a cherry onto the floor. Finally, Sugawara squeaked,

“ _What_?”

“You know… sex. Between two men. I was wondering what it’s like…”

“ _Ahem_ ,” Sugawara blinked rapidly, cheeks bright red. “Uh… I’m sorry Hinata… uhm… that’s actually the one thing that I… that I don’t have experience in…”

“The _one_ thing, he says,” Yaku muttered, earning a glare from Sugawara over Hinata’s head.

“Oh…” Hinata glanced up at Daichi, “Then Daichi-san…”

“S-sorry,” he cleared his throat into his fist and looked away. “I don’t… I don’t know either.”

“It's okay. I’ll just ask Kuroo-san then,” Hinata looked around Sugawara.

“Eh?” Kuroo blinked. “How would I know?”

Everyone fell silent for a moment before mumbling awkwardly and looking away.

“I swear to god… haven’t you guys heard of taking a joke too far?”

Hinata let out a sigh and stared down at the counter.

Daichi passed the Mai Tai over to Yachi and glanced at Sugawara. He was watching Hinata closely, contemplatively. After a short time, he reached out and gently touched the younger boy’s shoulder, drawing his attention.

“Hinata,” he said tenderly. “How about you grab your drink and the two of us go have a little chat in that booth over there?” he pointed to the corner booth.

Hinata looked at it and then gulped.

Sugawara smiled softly and picked up his glass, “Come on.”

“Okay,” Hinata grabbed his drink and they left the counter. Everyone watched them go silently.

“So what’s that about?” Yaku turned to Yachi.

She paled, “Huh? I haven’t… I haven’t the faintest!”

Yaku’s eyes narrowed but he dropped it.

Kuroo hopped over two seats until he was seated next to the shorter man, “Alright, time to gossip.”

“Huh?” Yaku cocked an eyebrow.

“You all have known Suga-senpai for longer than us. So you’ve got to have good stories about him,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Well _that’s_ true,” Yaku nodded.

“Go on, Sawamura,” Kuroo urged. “Ask them questions!”

Daichi flushed, “What kind of questions?”

“Oh, I know,” Kuroo glanced around Yaku. “Yacchan, you dated Suga-senpai for a short while, right?”

Yachi’s face turned bright red, “ _Ehhhh_? Ah… well… uhm… yes… for a couple of months…”

Shimizu smiled at the girl’s fumbling and sipped her Vodka Cranberry.

“So? How was it? What kind of boyfriend is Suga-senpai?”

Yachi wrapped her hands around her drink and stared down into it nervously.

“Uhm…”

“It’s okay Hitoka-chan,” Shimizu said gently, smiling. “Go ahead and tell them. You can trust them.”

Yachi gulped and let out a sigh, “Okay…”

“Trust us?” Kuroo frowned, pouting out his lips. “What do we look like? Scoundrels who want to extort Suga-senpai’s weaknesses?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Yaku said.

“Rude.”

Yachi sipped her drink, “Well… Sugawara-san was the perfect boyfriend, if… if I’m being completely honest.”

Daichi poured himself a glass of brandy quietly.

“He was really attentive,” she went on. “And gentle. And sweet. He always did the right thing at the right time.”

“Are we talking about the same person?” Kuroo wondered. “This is the guy Sawamura had to pick up from jail for fighting on the streets, right? The one that had a really good time with me at the strip club—”

Daichi smacked him upside the head.

“She said he was the perfect _boyfriend_ ,” Yaku pointed out. “Not _person_.”

“Sorry. Go on.”

She fidgeted, “He… he paid really close attention to everything I said and invested himself in the things that I love. He took me on beautiful dates… to restaurants, movies, art galleries, the park… he gave me flowers and chocolates out of the blue...”

“Sounds dreamy,” Kuroo leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“He was!” Yachi said with wide eyes. “So dreamy! All of the other girls were so jealous of me whenever they saw us together!” She pursed her lips, “Which… ah… led to some issues, actually. I got bullied a little bit by some of Sugawara-san’s admirers. But it was okay! Because Sugawara-san protected me. He always protected me.”

Daichi’s heart swelled and he glanced over at the corner booth. Sugawara smiled tenderly as he smoothed his hand over Hinata’s hair while the boy spoke animatedly up at him.

“He really was just the perfect boyfriend,” Yachi went on.

“So how is he in bed?” Kuroo pressed.

Yachi flushed, “I don’t know!”

Yaku glared at Kuroo.

“We…” Yachi pressed her hands to her cheeks. “We never even kissed on the lips!”

“What? I thought Suga-senpai had game though.”

“Kuroo,” Daichi warned.

“Uhm…” Yachi cleared her throat. “Sugawara-san was the perfect gentleman. He… he held my hand and hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek… but that was all.”

“They only dated a couple months,” Yaku said.

“He and Yukie fucked after the first meeting.”

“Hitoka-chan is not Yukie.”

“ _That’s_ true,” he nodded and looked at Yachi, “Sorry. Please continue. If he was so perfect, why did the two of you break up?”

“Well…” she twisted her hands together, “Two reasons, actually.”

Daichi sipped his brandy and watched her silently.

“The first… and probably the biggest reason,” her cheeks reddened. “Uh… well I saw how c-close Sugawara-san and Kiyoko-senpai were and was j-jealous…” she gulped and averted her eyes, “ _of Sugawara-san._ ”

“What a twist,” Kuroo whispered.

Daichi glanced at Shimizu. She looked away, cheeks flushed with color and a pleased smile on her lips.

“What was the other reason?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh… well Sugawara-san… he was the perfect boyfriend… and he always did everything that I wanted him to do, even before I asked him to do it. But…” she bit her bottom lip. “He wasn’t… selfish with me.”

“Selfish?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“No!” she insisted. “It wasn’t good! I felt like I just took and took from him and he gave and gave but he never asked for anything in return!” She frowned, “I think that there needs to be both give and take in a relationship. I wanted him to open up to me… to trust me…”

“To be fair,” Shimizu said. “It’s not just with Hitoka-chan that he is like this.”

Daichi glanced at her, “What do you mean?”

“Koushi is too guarded,” she said.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Yaku muttered.

“I am guarded,” Shimizu’s back straightened. “But not to everyone. Not to Koushi. Not to Hitoka-chan. Not to my father. But Koushi… he is guarded with everyone. With me, Hana-chan, Yukie-chan, his family…”

“Guarded, how?” Kuroo said. “He seems pretty open to me.”

“Have you ever seen him cry?”

He cocked an eyebrow, “No…”

“He cried when watching _Moulin Rouge_ ,” Daichi said.

“I mean _really_ cried. Cried because he was scared. Cried because he was heartbroken. Cried because he was overwhelmed,” Shimizu said.

“He doesn’t willingly show his true emotions in front of anyone,” Yaku said sourly. “He laughs and waves things off like they’re unimportant. When he’s stressed, he runs away and disappears rather than trusting anyone to help him. I’ve never once seen him cry without first extorting the emotions out of him.”

“Same with me,” Shimizu said. “I’ve gotten him to show me his true feelings a few times but…” she glanced over her shoulder at the far booth. “I had to force them out of him. Just once… I wish he would seek comfort from another person. I wish he would selfishly force his emotions onto someone that he trusts.”

Yachi sipped her drink and then lowered it, “I don’t think Sugawara-san will truly be able to love someone fully until he can learn to be selfish with them. Until he can learn to demand their attention when he wants it and lean on them when he needs support.”

“I wonder why he’s like that,” Kuroo mused, rubbing his chin. “I always thought he was very open. But now that you mention it… he’s much more cheerful than I think is normal. Like when his date with Daichi was ruined,” Daichi stiffened. “He just kept laughing and smiling and drinking and pretending that everything was just peachy. But I think underneath it he was kind of pissed and hurt?”

“Thanks,” Daichi muttered.

“Just saying.”

Daichi understood what he was saying. That night, when he had dropped Sugawara off at his apartment, he had expected some kind of emotional reaction. He had expected Sugawara to get angry at him, to tell him off. In the very least, he expected him to pout. But he had smiled. He had said he was glad that Oikawa was fine. He had told Daichi he would see him later, and he had left without a single emotion hanging between them.

“That’s…” Shimizu said, drawing everyone’s attention. Her cheeks flushed slightly with color, “That’s… my fault. Probably.”

“How so?” Kuroo asked.

She averted her eyes, “I broke him.”

“Broke him?” Daichi repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

She let out a sigh and smoothed her hands over her hair. “When we were kids, we were incredibly close. He was my very first friend. And when we started junior high, he confessed to me.”

Daichi glanced over at Sugawara. He was talking to Hinata, both of them looking at the screen of his phone as he dragged his finger over it.

“I… I kind of tore him apart,” Shimizu admitted. “I accused him of not being genuine… of lying about being my friend and having ulterior motives. I ended our friendship for three years because of it.”

Yaku sipped his drink, staring directly ahead.

“I think I broke him when it comes to love,” she said sheepishly. “Ever since then, Koushi has never confessed to anyone. He is oblivious to people that are interested in him- more so than should be normal- as if he’s in denial that anyone would want to be with him. He tries endlessly hard to please others and never push them to do anything that they don’t want to do and he never asks for anything in return,” she closed her hands around her glass. “I think it’s because he’s subconsciously afraid of the same harsh accusations I gave him all those years ago. That others will also call him insincere… accuse him of having ulterior motives for his real, genuine feelings. I think he’s afraid that any emotions that he shows will be rejected and he will be cast away.” She let out a deep sigh, “I’m the one that forced him to build his walls. I’m the reason he would rather run away than ask for help.” She glanced up at Daichi, “Sorry.”

He gulped.

“I didn’t realize Suga-senpai was so damaged,” Kuroo admitted. “I just thought he was a cheerful guy.”

“Everyone has baggage,” Yaku said. “Everyone has something going on in the background that others can’t ever hope to understand. All we can do is patiently wait for him to open up to us.”

Daichi stared down into his glass. He wanted Sugawara to trust him. He wanted to be the person that he finally leaned on, cried on, begged for attention from.

“Daichi-san!”

He glanced up at Hinata’s call.

The redhead ran up to the counter, Sugawara following at a slower pace.

“What is it?” Daichi asked.

“Can minors be in the bar so long as they’re not drinking?”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Of course. Since I also serve food, minors come in all of the time.”

Hinata cheered and pulled out his phone, “Just wait, Suga-san!”

“Okay,” Sugawara replied and slid onto the stool next to Kuroo. Hinata flitted away to make a call and Sugawara looked at the others, “So, what’re you all talking about?”

“You,” Yaku said. Daichi jerked towards him.

“Eh?” Sugawara frowned. “Why are you always talking about me?”

“There’s plenty to talk about.”

He pouted and looked to Daichi, “Daichi, were they gossiping about me? Don’t listen to anything they say! It’s all lies!”

“Wait, so you didn’t dress up as a Disney Princess for a costume party last year?” Kuroo said, pressing a hand to his mouth in mock shock.

Sugawara gaped and looked at Yaku, “You _told them about that_?”

Yaku leaned his forehead in his hand and let out a sigh, “ _No._ I didn’t.”

“Wait, you actually did?” Kuroo grinned. “No way. Which one?”

Sugawara scowled at him, “It was a partner costume.”

“Who did you dress as?”

Hinata hopped onto the stool next to Sugawara, smiling happily.

“I believe it was a partner costume with Hinata, wasn’t it?” Yachi asked, smiling.

“Huh?” he looked among them in confusion. “Partner… oh! Are you talking about how me and Suga-san dressed up as Anna and Elsa from _Frozen_ last year?”

Sugawara slapped his forehead.

“No way,” Kuroo looked at Sugawara. “You dressed up as Elsa?”

“A male version of Elsa,” he said tiredly. “So I was more of a Disney _prince_ than princess.”

“It was really fun!” Hinata said excitedly. “Suga-san sang _Let it Go_ and he sounded really good!”

“I have pictures,” Yaku said, pulling out his phone. He glanced at Sugawara and smirked, “Unless you don’t want me to show anyone?”

Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and contemplated for a moment. Eventually he shrugged, “Go ahead. I looked good so I don’t really care.”

“That’s the spirit,” Yaku pulled up a picture and showed it to Kuroo.

“Whoa, Suga-senpai, you make a perfect Elsa!”

“Right?” Sugawara smirked.

Yaku showed the picture to Daichi and he stared at the image of Sugawara arm in arm with Hinata, dressed in a pristine male version of Elsa’s ice dress, complete with the deep collar and sheer fabric, displaying a wide spread of his pale skin. His silver hair was tousled and swept back and Daichi agreed. He made the perfect Elsa.

And Hinata made a perfect Anna. And together they made an adorable pair, smiling wide and posing for the photo, various costumed characters loitering in the background.

“Wasn’t this the night we caught you in the closet with that waitress—”

“Daichi make me another drink!” Sugawara interrupted.

Daichi chuckled, “Right away.”

A few minutes later, the door of the bar burst open and a shrill voice cried out,

“ _Kou-chan!_ ”

Everyone turned towards the entrance as a small girl with wild orange hair, dressed in a purple dress and blue leggings ran inside. Daichi looked to Hinata in surprise. He wasn’t old enough to have a daughter, right?

“Nacchan!” Sugawara slid off of the stool and threw his arms out wide. The girl squealed and ran into his chest. He lifted her from the floor and swung her around in circles.

Kuroo looked to Hinata, “A friend of yours?”

“My little sister!” he said brightly. “She and my mom are in Tokyo visiting for the weekend. My Mom had plans with a friend tonight so I said I’d watch over her.”

Daichi watched silently as the little girl wrapped her legs around Sugawara’s waist and he jumped and danced around the bar, face alight as she shrieked and laughed, arms above her head. His mouth went dry at the sight.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo said. “When you become Suga-senpai’s wife, you better do your best to give him a child.”

“I’ll do my best,” Daichi muttered.

Eventually, Sugawara returned to the counter and climbed onto his stool, setting the girl in his lap. He panted softly, sweat on his brow.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked.

“She’s bigger than the last time I saw her,” he admitted breathlessly.

“Yacchan! Kiyo-chan! Mori-chan,” the girl waved exuberantly at the three.

“Hello Natsu!” Yachi waved back. “It’s been a long time!”

“I'm eight now!” she said, grinning. “Soon I’ll be old enough to be Kou-chan’s wife!”

 _Not on your life, little girl_ , Daichi thought and immediately stiffened. Did he… just get jealous over an eight year old girl? Did he _seriously_ just consider an eight year old girl his _rival_?

“Oooo, looks like you’ve got competition, Sawamura,” Kuroo said.

He flushed and glared at him.

Natsu turned her eyes to him quietly.

“Natsu, for the last time, you’re not going to marry Suga-san,” Hinata said.

 _Yeah, back off_.

Daichi blinked in surprise.

Holy shit, was he _really_ that petty?

“I am!” she denied, leaning back against Sugawara’s chest. “Kou-chan is the only one I want to marry, so I’m going to marry him.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara sipped his drink and then set it back down. “I don’t know, Nacchan. I’ve kind of already made plans to marry Daichi.”

Natsu straightened, glaring at the bartender, “That you?”

He stared at her, “Uh… yes.”

“You can’t have Kou-chan.”

 _Fucking watch me_.

“I… see…”

“Natsu!” Hinata scolded. “Treat adults with more respect!”

“I don’t have to treat my love rival with respect,” she denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sugawara covered his mouth with a hand, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Daichi forced a smile, “Would you like some juice, Natsu?”

“You’ll address me as Hinata-san,” she said without missing a beat.

Sugawara snorted and looked away, face turning red with the effort of holding back his laughter.

Daichi’s left eyelid twitched, “Would you like some juice, _Hinata-san_?”

She ran a hand through her wild red hair, “I suppose I would.”

“What kind? I have cranberry, orange, pineapple, apple—”

“Orange. Obviously. And make it snappy. I’m parched after dancing around with my darling.”

 _Mine_ , Daichi gritted his jaw and put a glass on the counter.

“So Natsu,” Kuroo said, smirking slyly. “You’re going to marry Suga-senpai someday?”

“Yes,” she said simply. “We’re going to have a spring wedding. I’ll wear a ball gown and he will wear white with a pink bow tie.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more about this wedding.”

“The ceremony will be outside,” she continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We will marry in Kyoto under the sakura in full bloom. I’ll have five bridesmaids and they’ll wear pink. Kou-chan’s groomsmen will wear black and everyone will have a paper umbrella to keep the petals from our hair…”

Hinata covered his face with a hand and sighed.

“We will honeymoon in Hawaii,” Natsu went on.

Daichi set the glass of orange juice in front of her and she picked it up.

“We will spend our time swimming with turtles and looking at the sunrise. Oh and eating roast pigs and wearing grass skirts and coconut bras.”

“Suga-senpai will also be in a coconut bra?”

“If he wants to be.”

“Oh I definitely want to be,” Sugawara agreed with a nod, earning a snort from Yaku.

“So swimming with turtles, watching the sunrise, and eating roast pigs, is that _all_ you’ll be doing on your honeymoon?” Kuroo asked. “Nothing more… intim—”

Sugawara backhanded him across the face.

“Ow,” he rubbed his cheek with a wince.

“Don’t taint her with your filth,” Sugawara warned.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Don’t lie to me, trash.”

“Anyway,” Natsu said. “The bride at the wedding will be _me_ ,” she looked at Daichi. “And I will look much more beautiful in my dress than this old man would.”

“Natsu!” Hinata said.

Sugawara let out a laugh, “Well I can’t argue with that logic. Daichi, do you have a rebuttal? Can you offer something more valuable than looking beautiful in a wedding gown?”

“I…” he blinked. “I… own my own business.”

“Ooo, good point,” Sugawara looked down at Natsu. “Can you compete with that?”

She pursed her lips together angrily, “I am a girl and girls are cute and pretty!”

“She’s right,” he looked to Daichi. “Your answer?”

“I can make food and drinks.”

“I can hula hoop!”

“I’m strong so I can carry him.”

“I can play the keyboard and sing him love songs!”

“I have a driver’s license and can drive him out on dates that I can also pay for because I make my own money.”

“I can crochet! I’ll make him scarves and sweaters and mittens!”

“I’m bigger, so I can keep him much warmer at night!”

Natsu scrunched up her nose and glared up at him.

Daichi glared back at her.

Sugawara laughed loudly.

Heat flushed his face and Daichi quickly composed himself, looking away in shame.

“Seriously Sawamura?” Kuroo said while Yaku slumped over the counter, stifling his laughter in his arms. “Are you honestly competing with an eight year old right now?”

Daichi ducked his head, “She _started it_.”

“Natsu, there’s no use fighting with Daichi-san,” Hinata said. “Because—”

Sugawara reached out and covered the boy’s mouth.

“Because I’m the one that makes the final decision in the end, right?” he looked down into Natsu’s face as she leaned her head back.

She pouted, “But I want to marry Kou-chan.”

“Right now you do,” he said. “But who knows? Maybe you’ll meet a really nice boy in a few years and forget all about me,” he smiled warmly. “You’ve got plenty of time to think about it. When you’re eighteen, come see me and if I’m still not married then maybe we can work something out.”

Natsu hummed for a long moment before reluctantly agreeing to his conditions. She glared up at Daichi.

“We will fight some other time, Bartender,” she said.

“You’ll address me as _Sawamura-san_ ,” Daichi said.

Because yes, he _was_ that petty.

And there was no way in hell he was losing to an eight year old.

Which meant that Daichi was going to have to figure out what size Sugawara’s ring finger was and claim it as his own well before that eight year old was an eigh _teen_ year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I wrote the first half of this chapter and then just stared at the screen helplessly for a few days like, "Whaa? Who? WheaaarrrrEeer?" But last night I bought 101 proof peppermint schnapps and it tastes like heaven on earth so I found my motivation again.  
> ＼(￣▽￣)／
> 
> Good news: The snow is finally melting.  
> Bad news: Everything is flooding.  
> Worse news: my lane is a fucking lake and I'm PISSED.  
> ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶
> 
> But whatever.  
> Whatever.  
> I'm over it.  
> Whatever.  
> (￣ヘ￣)
> 
> I'm estimating next chapter to be a monster. So I don't know when I'll get it out. Maybe in a week? It's gonna be hella jampacked with... goings on. I'm going to try to write super fast but who knows. If I get too slow, COME YELL AT ME ON TUMBLR AND I'LL GET MY ASS IN GEAR.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND LOVE AND SUPPORT YOU GIVE ME HOPE WHEN THE RUSHING RIVER IN MY LANE MAKES ME WANT TO LIE IN BED ALL DAY LISTENING TO SAD JAZZ. I realize I haven't replied to any comments lately. Whoopsie daisies. I've become a trash cow. But I still read them and smile and get happy because you are all so wonderful and lovely and sweet and I love you. Okay. Bye.  
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> It's Halloween  
> Things get spoopy  
> "How much longer will my conscience allow me to wear white?"


	27. Brain Hemorrhage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed up  
> And  
> Fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling confident when writing this chapter and was going to update it yesterday but during edits I lost my confidence and stared at it all day trying to figure out how to fix it. (Should I add a scene? Should I remove several scenes?) But eventually I just gave up and decided to leave it as it was.  
> ┐(￣～￣)┌

“Do you like it?”

“Akaashi, it’s _perfect_.”

Akaashi smiled, cheeks turning slightly pink. Daichi examined himself in the mirror in awe. When Akaashi had said he would make him a raven costume, he had been slightly nervous about what that would entail. Wings that got in the way and knocked alcohol bottles off of the shelves, perhaps something hot and feathered and way too thick and awkward to move in.

But instead, what he got was subtle. It was professional. It was sleek.

It was sexy.

“I figured you didn’t want to go too over the top,” Akaashi said, tugging on his sleeve with narrowed eyes. “Since you are still bartending all night and probably want to seem somewhat professional.”

“You are exactly right,” he said quietly. The costume wasn’t a far cry from what he usually wore to work. Shining, wing-tipped shoes, fitted pants, long sleeved shirt, vest, and tie. The difference being that they were all completely black, a darker shade than Daichi had ever known existed. He had never had clothes tailored perfectly to his body and he had to admit that Akaashi seemed somewhat like a wizard. Daichi was uncertain if he had ever looked so sexy in his life.

“How does it move?” Akaashi asked and Daichi turned to examine what made his outfit a costume.

Akaashi had fitted two curtains of shining black feathers to the shoulders of the shirt that hung down to the backs of his knees, separated only by a small gap at his spine.

“Try lifting your arms,” Akaashi suggested.

Daichi did, and the sheets of feathers fluttered with them, pulled by the leather straps wrapped around his biceps.

“They don’t tug anywhere, do they?” Akaashi smoothed a hand over the left shoulder, settling a haywire feather back into place.

“Not at all,” Daichi reached forward and then over his head. The feathers shifted comfortably and smoothly with every motion, not once getting in his way or ruffling messily. “How did you even _do_ this?” Daichi asked reverently, lifting an arm and gazing at the feathers that hung below.

“It took some engineering to get them to move with you,” Akaashi admitted. “Basically it meant I didn’t get to do much sewing and instead had to attach each quill separately to two sheets of mesh,” he shrugged.

“Seriously Akaashi, it’s incredible. Seems like a waste to only wear it one night.”

“It was no problem,” Akaashi said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I enjoyed doing it. It was good practice if I ever want to work with feathers again in the future.” He turned and lifted a mask from the dresser. “Would you like to try on the mask?”

“Hell yeah,” Daichi took the mask excitedly. “You made this too?”

“Yes. It was fairly easy. And I had plenty of feathers so…”

Daichi slid the mask over his head and turned to the mirror. It completed the look. If there was any doubt what Daichi was supposed to be dressed as before, it was gone with the addition of the black beak hanging down over his mouth, the feathers spread against his cheekbones and swept up and over his forehead and hair.

“I feel like Batman,” Daichi admitted. “But… a raven. Raven Man. Birdman. No… not that. That’s lame.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Can you see alright?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Daichi glanced around through the eyeholes. “I have pretty good periphery in this thing. Though, honestly I probably won’t be wearing it the entire night.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Akaashi said. “Now let’s put some make-up around your eyes so you can’t see your skin through the eye holes.”

“Yes Sir,” Daichi removed the mask and dutifully sat on the side of the bed as Akaashi fetched his bag and opened it. Daichi closed his eyes as Akaashi applied heavy eye shadow on his eyelids and under his eyes.

“I could use eye liner to make it blend in better but eye shadow isn’t as heavy.”

“You’re the boss.”

Akaashi chuckled.

“After this you’re going to get ready with Bokuto?” Daichi asked.

“Hm… yes.”

“How are you two? Enjoying the couple life?”

He was silent for a moment before saying softly, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Daichi smiled, “I’m glad.”

“I didn’t realize dating could be so fun.”

He laughed, “Oh? Do you guys go on dates a lot?”

“Well, yes. And those are fun, but I like when we stay in.”

“Please spare me the details of your sex life.”

“N-no. Not like that. Just like… talking. And c-cuddling.”

Daichi peeked through one eyelid. Akaashi’s face was bright red.

“Shit that’s adorable,” he closed the eye and grinned.

Akaashi cleared his throat, “W-well. Bokuto-san is a very good boyfriend. So just spending time with him is nice. And he told me he wants to go slow with the… intimacy.”

“He wants to treasure you.”

“Yes… though honestly I’m getting a little impatient.”

Daichi snorted.

“I can only take so many lip pecks and gentle hugs before I snap, Sawamura-san.”

“I didn’t realize you were so carnivorous.”

“All owls are carnivores.”

“You got me there.”

“I might have to attack him.”

“Do it. I’ll support you.”

“You’re a good friend, Sawamura-san.”

“I try.”

They were silent for a moment before Akaashi said,

“How are things going with Sugawara-san?”

Daichi hummed, “I competed with an eight year old for his hand in marriage. If he hasn’t figured out that I’m completely head over heels in love with him yet then he may have slight brain damage.”

Akaashi chuckled softly, “I can’t really tell which one of you has the brain damage but yes, there is definitely head trauma between the two of you.”

“I’m not positive but that sounded like a really sick burn.”

He let out a laugh, “Apologies.”

“It’s alright. I know I’m an idiot. I’m just glad I’m not Bokuto level idiot.”

“I won’t deny that. I may not have ever met anyone dumber than Bokuto-san so maybe there’s a little bit of brain damage on my part for falling so idiotically in love with him.” There was a snapping sound and then Akaashi said, “Alright. I’m all done. You’re ready.”

Daichi opened his eyes and grinned up at him, “Thanks. Drinks are on the house for you tonight.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I insist. Don’t worry, I’m making Kuroo pay extra.”

“Well then…” Akaashi gathered his things. “Thank you in advance.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and then paused, “Ah, I almost forgot.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of gloves, “To finish up the look.”

Daichi smiled and took the black gloves from his hands, “Thanks.”

He walked him out and then took his spot behind the counter of the bar. He dragged his eyes over the empty room, surveying the damage Tanaka and Nishinoya had done decorating it. There were fake cobwebs everywhere and Daichi was pretty sure it was a fire hazard, but whatever. They had even somehow managed to string the cobwebs across the ceiling, giving the entire bar a dank cave type feeling. There was a fog machine in the corner, puffing out a low layer of fog along the floor, and lit- another fire hazard- jack-o-lanterns on every table and at both ends of the counter. Daichi checked the menu he had printed special for the night, running his eyes over the drinks he had hand-picked to serve specially for the holiday. Most of them were drinks he had never served before and he had spent the entire week practicing late at night after Last Call in order to perfect and memorize every recipe.

Asahi walked out from the kitchen, “Alright, I stocked the freezer with dry ice and made about fifty candy apples. I can make more if I need to.”

“That should be good for now,” Daichi said.

“Wow, Daichi you look great.”

He grinned and turned to his cook, “Think so? Akaashi did a great job, right?”

“It’s amazing.”

Daichi examined his appearance for a short moment. He was dressed as a werewolf in a ripped, bloody chef’s uniform, long brown hair a wild mess around a pair of large ears.

“Do I look bad?” Asahi asked anxiously. “I didn’t really know what to go as but I saw the ears and they were the exact same color as my hair so I thought, might as well… and I had my old chef’s uniform from my uncle’s restaurant and—”

“You look great, Asahi,” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes. “But you might want to work on your werewolf personality. Right now you’re more like a were-pomeranian.”

“P-pomeranians are mean. My cousin’s Pomeranian beat up a bull dog in the park one time.”

Daichi laughed, “Okay, were-rabbit then.”

“Ah…”

“It’s almost opening time. Is everything in order?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect, I’ll start the music then,” Daichi grabbed a remote control from under the counter and started up the Halloween playlist he had put together for the night. A haunting melody played over the speakers and he replaced the remote and propped his hands up on his hips in satisfaction.

Asahi patted his feathered shoulder, “You’ve worked hard, Daichi.”

Daichi sighed, “I’m already tired.”

“It’ll be fun.”

Half an hour later, the bar was already buzzing and busy. Daichi poured a beer for Iwaizumi, dressed as a knight in shining armor.

“You didn’t come in with Tooru?” he asked as he passed it over.

“Nah. He went to get ready with Sugawara. He was like, _It’ll be more romantic to meet there. I’ll have a grand entrance like Cinderella descending the staircase…_ ” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Daichi laughed.

“Sawamura,” Matsukawa slid onto the stool next to Iwaizumi and pulled his Darth Vader helmet off of his head, setting it on the counter in front of him. “I think we need to establish the prize of the costume contest.”

“There isn’t a contest,” Daichi said. “That’s too much trouble.”

“But Takahiro and I worked hard on our couple costume.”

Daichi glanced over at Hanamaki, “That’s not a couple costume.”

“Just watch,” he picked up the helmet. “Takahiro!”

Hanamaki walked up, wearing a pair of leather booty shorts, a white t-shirt with _Flash_ in red across the chest. His hair was covered in a black wig and he had a thick fake mustache across his upper lip.

Matsukawa crouched down and Hanamaki climbed onto his shoulders, hefting a microphone in his left hand. Daichi frowned as Matsukawa straightened, lifting Hanamaki high into the air, holding onto his calves for stability.

Hanamaki thrust his right hand above his head and sang, “ _Weeeeeee are the champions… of the world!_ ”

“Oh my God,” Daichi said quietly. “Freddie Mercury?”

Iwaizumi snorted.

“Clever, right?” Matsukawa’s voice came through the helmet.

“Alright, I admit that is pretty clever,” Daichi conceded. “Still not hosting a contest.”

“Boo,” Matsukawa said.

“ _Booooooooo_ ,” Hanamaki sang into his microphone.

Matsukawa lowered him to the floor once more.

Tanaka- dressed as Indiana Jones- ran past the counter, cracking his whip at a vampire Nishinoya as the shorter man laughed and dodged it.

“No whipping in the bar!” Daichi scolded.

“Sorry Daichi-san!” they both called.

The door opened and a pair of laughing women walked inside.

“Oh my god this is great!” one of them said after scanning the inside of the bar. She was dressed as a pink Playboy bunny. She turned to her friend in a short nurse uniform. “This is so legit. I’m glad we decided to come!”

“Welcome,” Daichi called.

They turned to him and their eyes widened. They ran eagerly up to the counter.

“Oh my god you look so amazing!” the bunny said. “Can I take a picture with you? Please?”

“Uh… sure…” Daichi blinked.

“Runa, take a picture of us,” the bunny thrust her phone to the nurse and then crawled up onto a stool on her knees. She leaned over the counter and posed while her friend snapped a shot with the phone.

“Me next!” Runa said and traded places with the bunny.

When they were done with their selfies, Daichi smiled amiably, though he wasn’t sure if it was visible behind the beak of his mask, and asked,

“Can I get you two ladies something to drink?” he lifted the menu. “I have special Halloween drinks you can choose from if you’d like.”

“Yes please!” they took the menu and bowed over it, chittering excitedly.

They ordered a pair of Zombies and took seats at the counter.

“This place is totally cool!” Runa said, looking around the bar. “Oh my god, is that a karaoke station?”

“Yes it is,” Daichi said, mixing their drinks. “Feel free to use it at your leisure.”

“You’re so hot,” the bunny said, shocking him. “Well at least I think you are. Can we see your face?”

“Uhm…”

“And ruin the air of mystery?” Hanamaki said, sitting next to Matsukawa down the counter. “Isn’t he better like this?”

She giggled, “The mystery _is_ sexy.”

“Bartender-kun, what’s your name?” Runa asked.

“Daichi,” he replied.

“Daichi-kun,” the bunny folded her hands under her chin. “My name is Mako and I just broke up with my cheating boyfriend so I’m on the rebound and looking for a nice guy with a steady income. Are you single?”

“Ah…” Daichi was blown away by the woman’s straightforwardness. “I… I’m single…”

“I’ll be flirting with you tonight. Be forewarned.”

“Uhm…”

“But I’m keeping my options open,” she added. She looked down the counter, eyes landing on Iwaizumi, “How about you, Knight-kun? Single?”

“Nope,” he replied without looking at her, sipping his beer.

She looked at Matsukawa and Hanamaki, “I’m going to assume you two are a couple.”

“Be our guest,” Matsukawa put an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders while the other man grinned.

“Sorry about her,” Runa said sheepishly. “If she starts to bug you, just tell her so.”

“There’s nothing wrong with putting yourself out there after a nasty break-up!” Mako said, squeezing her hands into tight fists. “I’ll show that cheating bastard! I am going to have sex with a hot man tonight and that’s _final_!”

“Oh my god,” Runa hid her face behind a hand.

Daichi passed over their drinks as the door of the bar opened. He turned towards it to greet the newcomers but the words died in his throat.

It was the twinkling lights that drew his attention at first. But it was everything else that stole his breath away.

Sugawara walked into the bar, and Daichi was vaguely aware that there were others with him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ethereal man in white.

Everything was white. From his wing-tipped shoes to the lace mask over his eyes and nose. White pants, white shirt, white vest, white tie, white gloves, even his belt was the purest white. And the feathers… the pristine white feathers that fell like snowy curtains behind his shoulders and fluttered as he lifted a hand and brushed gloved fingers through his pale, tousled hair.

Sugawara was the single most perfect depiction of an angel that Daichi could ever hope to see. The halo above his head was circled with twinkling fairy lights but not even that could steal the attention from the man’s divine beauty.

“Iwa-chan you’re not even looking!” Oikawa’s voice broke Daichi from his reverie and he quickly gulped and desperately searched for his voice. He forced his eyes away from Sugawara, focusing instead on Oikawa’s turquoise prince costume and Akaashi’s feathered kimono.

“Hot damn, what a line-up!” Mako said with a whistle.

As the trio walked further into the bar, Mako instantly pointed at Oikawa.

“Prince Charming! Are you single?”

Oikawa flounced up to Iwaizumi, grabbed his chin and tipped his head back, claiming his mouth in a passionate upside down kiss. He broke away and turned to the woman, “Does that answer your question?”

“Sure does,” Mako turned to the other two. “What about you? Angel-kun? Owl-kun?”

“Ah… I am in a relationship,” Akaashi said apologetically.

“Damn,” she looked to Sugawara. “And you?”

Sugawara climbed onto the stool next to her, “Single,” he said. “But working on scoring myself a wife at the moment,” he smirked up at Daichi.

“Is your mind able to be swayed towards another woman?” Mako asked.

“Hm…” Sugawara folded his arms on the counter. “Not likely, but it would sure be entertaining to watch you try.”

“Then I’ll try!” Mako squeezed her hands into fists.

“I’m so sorry about my friend,” Runa said. “If she gets annoying, just tell her to leave you alone.”

Sugawara laughed and Daichi soaked in the sound.

“I broke up with my cheating boyfriend,” Mako explained fiercely. “And the best revenge is to fuck someone better looking than him!”

“Ohhh I like your spirit!” Sugawara said brightly. “Wait, I know… fuck his dad!”

Mako gasped, “Oh my god that’s a great idea.”

“Or his brother,” Runa said. “He’s younger.”

“His brother is married.”

“So is his dad?”

“Who cares?” Sugawara said.

“Suga,” Daichi said disapprovingly.

He smiled sweetly up at him, “Daichi, do I look good in my costume?”

He flushed, thanked god he was wearing his mask, and replied, “Y-yes. You look very good. I had no idea we were going to be a matching pair.” He glanced at Akaashi, who shrugged.

“Well you’re the only one I’d want to make a pair with,” Sugawara fluttered his eyelashes and Daichi cleared his throat.

“Sawa-chan, don’t ignore me!” Oikawa sat on the stool next to Akaashi. “What are your specialty Halloween drinks?”

Daichi passed the menu over to Oikawa and he and Akaashi perused it. He glanced at Sugawara.

He smiled up at him, “Surprise me.”

Daichi returned the smile and started on his drink.

“What do you do for a living?” Mako asked Sugawara.

“I’m a student.”

“He makes shitty art,” Oikawa said.

“You make steady income?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Steady enough,” he shrugged.

“Hmm… Between you and Daichi-kun, who makes more?”

“Definitely Suga-chan,” Oikawa said. “But I make the most out of everyone in the building. Hands down.”

“Good, then you can cover everyone’s tabs for the night,” Daichi said.

“Sawa-chan!”

“Ah, except for Akaashi’s. His is on the house, of course.”

Akaashi smiled.

“No fair!” Sugawara pouted. “I want drinks on the house.”

“Too bad.”

“What do I have to do?” he leaned forward on his elbows. “I’ll do anything you ask, _Bartender-kun_.”

Daichi’s mouth dried up, “Uhh…”

“Sawamura-san, please hurry up with Sugawara-san’s drink, he is obviously quite thirsty,” Akaashi said calmly.

Sugawara gaped at him, “Holy shit you are savage tonight.” He looked back at Daichi, “Can you believe it? He’s been burning me all day.”

“Ah, yeah. He burned me earlier too.”

“Suga, did you notice mine and Issei’s matching costumes?” Hanamaki called from down the counter.

Sugawara glanced towards them. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then let out a laugh, “Freddie Mercury and Darth Vader? You guys are geniuses!”

“If there was a costume contest, would we win?”

Sugawara frowned, “No way. Me and Daichi would win. Look how cute we are.”

“Debatable.”

“Not debatable. Just look at us. Don’t you agree that we would make the most _beautiful_ couple?”

Daichi’s heart thundered.

“No way, me and Iwa-chan are the most beautiful couple,” Oikawa argued.

“If we are going by beauty, then Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san would be the most beautiful couple,” Akaashi said simply. "If they were a couple."

“Well I’m game for a little tryst,” Oikawa said.

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi warned. “If you kiss anyone besides me tonight then I’m kicking your damn ass.”

Oikawa’s cheeks turned slightly pink, “Iwa-chan, jealousy is so sexy on you.”

Daichi wished he could make a similar threat to Sugawara. Although without the… ass kicking thing. He wanted to warn him to stay his. To not kiss, to not touch, to not look at any other man than him. Could he do that? Would he listen?

Daichi set a cocktail glass down in front of Sugawara, drawing his attention. He perked and gazed down at the green liquid.

“Daichi it’s smoking!” he said in regards to the fog roiling over the top of the glass. “Did you make me some kind of love potion?”

“It’s a Poison Apple,” he said. “Don’t drink it until the ice is gone.”

“Oooo,” Sugawara lifted the glass and stared through it. “So if I drink this will I fall asleep until my one true love kisses me on the lips?”

“I got you, Suga-chan,” Oikawa winked.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi barked.

“Kidding!”

“Well,” Daichi said. “If that happens, I’m sure we could figure something out.”

“I’ll kiss you awake,” Mako said.

_No you won’t_ , Daichi turned to Akaashi and took his and Oikawa’s orders.

“Daichi listen to this,” Sugawara said as he started mixing a Witch’s Hat for Akaashi. “Tell him why our costumes are like this and yours and Bokuto’s are kimonos,” he nudged Akaashi.

Akaashi’s cheeks colored slightly and he cleared his throat, “Because… because Bokuto-san looks sexy in a kimono…”

“Ulterior motive!” Sugawara said. “I call foul play!”

“Speaking of Bokuto,” Daichi said. “Where is he? I thought you were going to get ready with him.”

“Ah. I lied. I didn’t want you to know about Sugawara-san’s costume. He’s with Kuroo and Kenma. They left the same time that we did so they should be here soon.”

Daichi looked at Sugawara, “Did you know that we were going to be matching tonight?”

Sugawara smiled and didn’t reply as he took a sip of the Poison Apple.

The door of the bar opened and noise erupted.

“HEY HEY HEY HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”

Akaashi perked and immediately turned on his stool, clasping his hands in his lap.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma entered the bar, Kuroo practically dragging Kenma behind him as the man looked around warily.

The instant Bokuto spotted Akaashi he bolted up to him and cupped his cheeks in both hands.

“Hey, hey, hey, pretty boyfriend,” he said and promptly kissed him on the mouth.

Daichi smiled and set the finished drink behind Akaashi as the man’s cheeks turned bright pink and he tentatively touched Bokuto’s arms. He started on Oikawa’s drink and peeked discreetly at Sugawara.

He was staring at him, chin resting in the palm of his hand.

Daichi flushed and looked away. He wanted what Oikawa and Bokuto had. He wanted to greet Sugawara every day with a touch and a kiss. He wanted to call him his pretty boyfriend and hold his hand whenever he felt like it- always- and fall asleep with him in his arms every night.

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad that it was painful.

He wanted it but didn’t know how to achieve it.

Yeah, he must have some kind of head trauma.

“Kuroo and Kenma, you look so cute,” Sugawara said and Daichi glanced at the pair.

Kuroo giggled giddily and scratched the back of his head while Kenma just sighed. They each wore baggy cat jumpers, Kuroo’s black and Kenma’s spotted. They wore matching eye masks and the hoods of their jumpers had tall ears.

Kuroo stroked at his painted-on whiskers, “Aren’t we adorable?”

“Can I go home now?” Kenma asked dully.

“No way!”

“Are either of you single?” Mako asked and Sugawara snorted.

_That woman is dangerous_ , Daichi thought as he passed over Oikawa’s drink.

Kenma hid behind Kuroo, holding onto the back of his jumper.

“Ah… well…” Kuroo looked away, cheeks flushing slightly. “You know… single is a relative term… uhm…”

“Don’t bother with him, Mako-chan,” Sugawara said. He cupped his mouth with one hand and said, “He’s the gayest guy in the bar right now.”

“Ohh… yeah now that you mention it…”

“Hey!” Kuroo stomped his foot.

“Pfft.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Kenma, mouth falling open.

“Ah…” he turned back to the others, blinking rapidly. “Ah… uhm… what… what were we talking about?”

“See?” Sugawara winked at Mako and she giggled.

Kuroo and Kenma took seats at the counter and Oikawa reluctantly abandoned his seat for Bokuto and then not so reluctantly climbed into Iwaizumi’s lap.

Daichi went to work providing everyone with drinks as they laughed and talked. Tanaka and Nishinoya ran up and flirted shamelessly with the two women until Tanaka became too embarrassed and fled, Nishinoya laughing and chasing.

Daichi was nearly done with Kenma’s drink when the door opened and a new group walked inside.

“Kou-kun!”

“Yukie!” Sugawara turned to the woman- dressed as a spider in leather- as she bounded up to the counter and instantly closed her mouth over his.

Daichi’s gut churned.

“No way, Yukie?” Mako said, eyes wide.

“Mako-chan!” Yukie squealed and the two women hugged.

“You know each other?” Sugawara asked, taking a sip of his drink, unfazed by the kiss as usual.

“Mako-chan was the manager at Shinzen back when I was in high school,” Yukie said, stroking the other woman’s chestnut hair.

Misaki, wearing a colorful dress and a pair of butterfly wings, walked up to the bar and kissed Sugawara on the cheek.

“Hana-chan?” Runa said, drawing her attention.

Misaki brightened, “Runa-chan! Oh my god!” they hugged and Sugawara frowned.

“You two know each other?”

“She was my kouhai in high school,” Misaki said.

“Wait, how do you know Suga-kun?” Mako asked.

Misaki and Yukie exchanged a look before turning back to her and saying simultaneously,

“We used to fuck him.”

“Oh my god,” Sugawara pressed a hand to his forehead.

“ _Ehhh?_ ” Runa and Mako looked at him. “At the same time?”

“No!” Sugawara flushed and straightened, eyes flicking in Daichi’s direction.

_It’s fine. It’s totally okay. I’m not jealous. I’m not jealous,_ Daichi finished Kenma’s drink and passed it over.

“Wait!” Runa exclaimed and then gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. “Hana-chan, is this the boyfriend with the insatiable dick?”

Daichi choked and started coughing.

“That’s the one,” Misaki said and Sugawara wrestled her into a headlock. She laughed and struggled against him.

“Shut up!” Sugawara said, face bright red. “My dick is satiable! I just…” he released Misaki and then perked. “It just couldn’t be satiated by _Hana_.”

“You bastard,” she punched him in the stomach and he groaned and doubled over. “So then who can satiate your hungry dick? Bartender-kun over here?”

Daichi’s face flamed.

“Well I’ll let you know after I’ve gotten a taste of him,” Sugawara said, voice gruff.

Daichi’s heart stopped and _yes, yes, yes, right now, let’s go_.

The conversation was cut short when Shimizu placed herself between them and cleared her throat loudly, Yachi huddling behind her shoulder. They were dressed as a lady bug and bumblebee, respectively.

“Just for one night,” Shimizu said. “Can we leave the stories of Koushi’s sexual escapades at home?”

“Ah, but I haven’t gotten to embarrass him yet,” Yukie complained.

“How am I supposed to forget about my dark past when you keep bringing it up?” Sugawara whined.

“Oh so we’re a dark past now?” Misaki pinched both of his cheeks.

“I’m sowwy,” he said as she tugged on his skin. “Bad choice of woowds…”

“I forgive you,” she released him and patted his face. She turned to Daichi, “Bartender-kun, give me a drink!”

“Of course,” he said as calmly as he could and handed over a menu.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa called from down the counter. “Let’s get this party started! Karaoke, _now_!”

“You’re on!” Sugawara finished off his drink and slid off of his stool. He and Oikawa ran to the karaoke station and immediately started arguing over the screen.

Daichi was only an hour in and was already in so much pain. Sugawara was beautiful and perfect and it seemed like everyone had had a taste of him besides Daichi and it wasn’t fair. He needed to have him. He needed to claim some part of him tonight. Or else he was positive he would go insane.

“It’s written all over your face, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi said.

Daichi looked at him, “You can’t see my face.”

“I can see your eyes,” he smiled slightly. “That’s enough to tell how hungry you are.”

Daichi gulped.

“You know,” he continued, “Just because ravens are omnivorous doesn’t mean they won’t attack if they need to.”

A song burst over the speakers and the girls squealed excitedly at the familiar tune. Everyone turned towards the karaoke station as Sugawara stood on the stage, a microphone in his hand, Oikawa standing down below and cheering.

“Oh god,” Misaki said.

Sugawara struck a pose, legs spread wide, and sang, “ _Baby can’t you see? I’m callin’. A guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous, I’m fallin’…”_

Bokuto and Kuroo burst out laughing and Daichi grinned.

He pranced across the stage, feathers fluttering behind him.

“ _There’s no escape, I can’t wait. I need a hit, Baby give me it. You’re dangerous, I’m lovin’ it…”_ He gyrated his hips sexily and the women went wild. The ones that already had drinks ran off to join Oikawa in the crowd, bouncing and squealing eagerly.

“ _Too high, can’t come down. Losing my head, spinning ‘round and ‘round… Do you feel me now?_ ” Sugawara jogged in place at the beat of the music and then danced as he leapt into the chorus. “ _With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride. You’re toxic, I’m slippin’ under._ ” He spun in a circle and pranced across the stage, “ _With a taste of a poison paradise, I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_ ” He pointed across the bar at Daichi and winked.

Daichi’s stomach clenched.

_Fuck_.

Bokuto cheered and gabbed Daichi’s arm, shaking him excitedly.

His face flushed and thank god for the mask to hide the totally _obvious_ confession that was surely written across his face.

He wanted Sugawara.

He wanted him so badly that it hurt.

Three Britney Spears songs later, Sugawara returned to the counter, laughing, face red and hair slightly disheveled. He climbed onto a stool and let out a heave of a sigh.

“Man,” he fanned his face with a gloved hand. “I think that was definitely the gayest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Well, not the _gayest_ ,” Daichi said, measuring grenadine into a cocktail.

“Huh?”

Daichi froze. _Oh right, he doesn’t remember that._

“Uh… nothing.”

Sugawara let it drop, “Daichi, make me another drink.”

“Sure,” he said, passing his finished cocktail over to the customer that ordered it. The bar was bustling and he was being dragged from one end of the counter to the other by strangers and regulars alike. At this rate, he’d never get the chance to attack Sugawara. Not that he had a plan on how to do that anyway…

“Do you want a candy apple?” Daichi asked, reaching under the counter where Asahi had left the treats earlier.

“Yes please!” Sugawara said eagerly, leaning up on the counter.

He passed one over and Sugawara immediately took a bite, juice dripping down his chin. Daichi’s mouth went dry. He wanted to lean over the counter and lick that line of juice from his skin…

He gulped and busied himself with making a new drink.

“I want to get drunk,” Sugawara admitted. “So make it strong.”

“How about I make you a shot and a cocktail?”

“Yes! Perfect plan, Daichi. You’re so smart.”

Daichi chuckled. So long as he had an excuse to stay longer by his side, he would take it. He would make a thousand drinks if it meant he didn't have to leave.

“I’m having fun,” Sugawara took another bite of the apple. “But I think I’d have more fun if you could play with me.”

“Ah…” he gulped and rimmed a short glass with red sugar crystals. “Is that so…”

“If it slows down, you should sing with me,” Sugawara suggested. “And dance with me.”

He wanted that. He really wanted that.

“Daichi, make two of those shots,” he suddenly demanded.

“Okay…” he added another glass. He put ice in both of them and then poured cranberry juice over it.

“Daichi you look really sexy.”

He froze, eyes flicking up from the drinks. Sugawara smiled over his candy apple, eyes twinkling behind his lace mask.

“O-oh?”

“Hmhm… although,” Sugawara leaned up on the counter and reached out. He wrapped his fingers around the beak of the mask and lifted it up to his forehead. His gaze softened and he smiled gently, “Yeah. As I thought. I like it better when I can see your face.”

The pulse in Daichi’s throat raged painfully. He gulped and grabbed Sugawara’s wrist.

“Suga! I—”

_I love you_.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

Daichi’s grip on his wrist loosened, heart thundering against his ribcage, “I…”

_I love you_.

“I—”

“Suga-chan _hurry up_!” Oikawa shouted from across the bar.

Sugawara and Daichi both turned to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot angrily.

“We are singing NSYNC next!”

“Hold your horses!” Sugawara snapped. “I told you I needed more alcohol in me, didn’t I?”

Oikawa huffed, “Hurry!”

Daichi released Sugawara’s wrist and he turned back to him. He looked at him in confusion for a second before slowly lowering the mask back onto his face.

“Were you going to say something?” he asked, sitting back onto his stool and lifting the candy apple to his mouth.

_I love you_.

Daichi swallowed, “Ah… no. I… forgot.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara bit the apple, eyes boring into him.

_Now isn’t the right time_ , Daichi poured black vodka over the two shots and avoided his stare. _Not now, around other people. Not now, unprovoked and unromantic._

He stabbed two cherries with plastic toothpicks and balanced them gingerly across the rim of the shots.

“All done,” he said. “Two Black Widows.”

“They look delicious and spooky,” Sugawara said cheerfully. “Okay, I’ll drink one and you drink the other.”

Daichi blinked at him.

Sugawara giggled, “You didn’t think I was ordering them both for myself, did you? C’mon, Daichi. You know I live to get you drunk.”

He chuckled.

“Alright then, fuck me up, customer.”

Sugawara laughed and Daichi stared at him, heart swelling with so much love that it hurt.

It hurt.

“Okay,” Sugawara ate his cherry and set the toothpick aside. “Here we go.”

Daichi did the same and they lifted and clinked their glasses. They drank, Daichi pushing his mask up and out of the way, and Sugawara let out a loud sigh.

“Ahh Daichi it’s so yummy! You need to marry me pronto and make me delicious drinks every day for the rest of my life!” He licked the sugar off of the rim of his glass.

“Maybe I will,” Daichi said, collecting ingredients for Sugawara’s cocktail.

Sugawara looked at him in surprise, “Oh? Are you agreeing to be my wife?”

“I might be,” he said evasively. “I’m not completely convinced that you could keep me happy, but I’m being swayed. Slowly but surely.”

Sugawara smiled, “Slow and steady wins the race, right?”

“Hmm…”

Sugawara laughed and chatted at him eagerly about his performance on the karaoke machine while Daichi put his drink together.

“I did good, right?” he asked. “I make a great Britney, right?”

“Yes,” Daichi chuckled. “You were amazing.” He passed over the finished drink, “Here you go, a Black Devil martini.”

“A Black Devil for this white angel,” Sugawara said and lifted the glass to his lips. He sipped it and blinked rapidly. “Woo!” He bit his bottom lip and hesitated before leaning slightly over the counter, “This drink is exactly how I like my men.” His voice lowered, “Strong,” he reached out and wrapped a gloved hand around Daichi’s tie, “and all dressed up in black.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

Sugawara winked and released him, hopping off of his stool and rushing across the bar to where Oikawa waited.

_Shit_.

Daichi pressed a hand to his abdomen. A tight, hot, frustrated knot had formed in his gut.

_Fuck_.

He wanted Sugawara.

He needed Sugawara.

“Hey Bartender! We need two drinks down here!” a customer called.

Daichi gulped and straightened, watching as Sugawara laughed and sipped from his martini while Oikawa scolded him.

His resolve strengthened.

Nothing was going to stop him from claiming some small piece of Sugawara that night.

Not even Miya Atsumu, who arrived no more than thirty minutes later, dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh, in shining gold and black. He spotted Sugawara immediately and maneuvered his way through the crowds of costumed customers and Daichi wanted nothing more than to put himself between them. He watched discreetly as Miya snuck up behind and grabbed Sugawara by the waist, startling a yelp from him.

_Mine._

_Don’t touch._

Daichi measured vodka into a glass, willing Sugawara to hit him. To push him away. To tell him not to touch him.

But instead, Sugawara looked over his shoulder and then brightened, nudging Miya in the chest and pointing at the karaoke station.

Daichi looked away. He didn’t want to see Sugawara making that face. Especially not to Miya.

“Daichi-san! Can we get some drinks?”

Daichi turned towards Hinata and the three others with him. He scowled.

“Well if it isn’t the minors…”

“Tsukishima is twenty now!” Hinata grabbed the sleeve of Tsukishima’s costume.

“Don’t grab me,” he shook him off dully.

Daichi had to fight not to laugh. It wasn’t often that he got to see Abe Lincoln snapping at a pumpkin.

“And you two?” he turned his eyes to Kageyama, dressed as a mummy, and Yamaguchi, dressed as Elvis.

“Ah… ha ha…” Yamaguchi looked away nervously, scratching his cheek.

“Oh c’mon Daichi-san!” Hinata said, climbing onto a stool. “It’s Halloween! And they’re only a month off anyhow—”

Daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his mask.

“Look,” he finally said, finishing up his drink and passing it over to the woman waiting a few stools away. She took it and bounded off towards the crowd on the other side of the bar. “I’m going to make some drinks,” Daichi said, leaning on the counter. “And I’m going to place them right here,” he pointed in front of him. “If they just so happen to disappear when I’m looking the other way… well then there’s not really anything I can do about that, now is there?”

He stared pointedly at Kageyama and Yamaguchi until a look of understanding crossed both of their faces and they nodded vigorously.

“Alright,” Daichi pulled out four glasses and started on the drinks.

“Ohh, Suga-san is going to sing!” Hinata cheered. Daichi gulped. Relaxed music floated over the speakers.

_Don’t be with Miya. Don’t be with Miya._ He prayed before slowly lifting his eyes across the bar.

Sugawara stood on the stage beside Misaki, each holding a microphone, and relief flooded Daichi’s chest.

“ _I know I was out of line_ ,” Sugawara sang sweetly.

“ _You were way out of your mind,_ ” Misaki answered.

“ _Wrapped up in my reverie.”_

“ _Causing all this misery_.”

Sugawara took Misaki’s hand and spun her in a delicate circle, “ _But hear me out_ … _if ever there’s a chance in heaven…”_

“ _Or in hell_ ,” Misaki danced around him.

“ _To slowly forget the past and the bandage…”_

Misaki placed a hand on Sugawara’s chest and pushed him gently across the stage.

“ _Be careful you fool. There are certain rules. Even for a fellow like you!”_

Sugawara took the hand and leaned towards her, both of them swaying gently to the easy beat of the song.

“ _But don’t be alarmed, no one gets harmed. I will never go, Babe, hell no.”_

Daichi tore his eyes away from the performance. Sugawara was so cute. He was adorable. Daichi wanted to sing with him. He wanted to dance with him. He glanced around the bar disdainfully. Why did it have to be so damn busy?

“Bartender, make me one of these Blood Sucker drinks, would ya?”

Daichi scowled and raised his eyes in the direction of the familiar voice. Miya smirked from across the counter a short distance away.

“A Blood Sucker for the Blood Sucker,” Daichi said tersely. “How appropriate.”

Miya chuckled, “I sure like you, Bartender.”

“Hello Miya-senpai,” Kageyama greeted stiffly.

“Hm?” Miya glanced at him. “Oh, Tobio. Fancy seeing you here. Oh, did we accidentally dress as a pair?”

“Ah… it would seem so…”

Miya shrugged, “Might as well. Since everyone else seems to be doing it…” he eyed Daichi’s outfit slowly.

Daichi resisted the urge to laugh triumphantly in his face. He finished up the four drinks and placed them on the counter, promptly looking away to collect different bottles. When he turned back, the drinks were gone and so were the boys that took them.

“Daichi-san, you’re falling behind!” Nishinoya and Tanaka crawled onto stools across from him. “We need more drinks!”

“I’m only one man,” he replied.

“Get Asahi-san out here!” Nishinoya demanded. His face brightened, “Can I go get him?”

“Be my guest,” Daichi shook his cocktail shaker.

Nishinoya cheered and ran off towards the kitchen, popping the collar of his black and red cape.

“Dai-chan! I found a suspicious fellow hanging around outside!” Saeko walked up to the counter, dragging a bedraggled Robin Hood behind her.

Daichi chuckled, “Hello Akiteru-kun.”

“Hey Daichi,” the man said tiredly as Saeko thrust him onto a stool and took the one next to him. He looked at her, “Why do you always do that? How long have we known each other? And you’re still calling me suspicious.”

She cackled and straightened her headband. She was dressed as a fox, wearing an orange tube top and shorts with white thigh highs and orange boots to her knees.

“Nee-san, don’t embarrass me,” Tanaka slurred.

“Ryu, are you drunk already?” she asked.

“Shuddup.”

Daichi finished Miya’s drink and passed it over. Saeko glanced at him and then let out a loud,

“Ah!” she pointed. “You’re the one that Dai-chan’s in a rivalry with, right?”

Miya chuckled, “That’s me. We are both vying for the same man’s hand.”

Saeko laughed and nudged Akiteru, “Hey, hey Aki. Don’t you think it’d be fun to watch these guys duke it out?”

“Saeko…”

“ _Nee-san_ ,” Tanaka whined.

“I’m just saying!” she said. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to see a good fight. Who do you think would win, Aki?”

“I don’t want to…”

“Definitely Daichi-san!” Tanaka said, leaning around the man between him and his sister.

“Are you sure? This guy has some good arms, you know?” Saeko reached out and squeezed Miya’s bicep.

“Saeko…”

“Should we find out?” Miya asked, smiling amiably as he turned towards Daichi. “What do you think, Bartender? Should we start a fight?”

Daichi glared at him and then turned away to make a drink for Tanaka.

“If we start a fight, Suga will only try to join in and then we will both lose.”

He chuckled, “I can’t argue with that.”

“I got him!”

They turned to see Nishinoya drag Asahi out from the kitchen. He flushed, scratching the back of his head as the smaller man tugged on his hand excitedly.

“Stop hiding in back and join the fun!” he said and then released him to run around the counter and join the others. “Nee-san!” he said when he saw Saeko.

“Yuu!” she rubbed his head as he passed.

He climbed onto the stool next to Tanaka and drummed the counter happily.

“Asahi-san, make me a drink!”

“Okay…” Asahi gulped and stood next to Daichi, picking up a glass.

“Hey everybody,” Kuroo’s voice came over the speakers. Daichi looked up at him at the karaoke station. He held a drink in one hand and the microphone in the other. “I’d like to sing a song that’s been really close to my heart for a long time now. I hope you all like it,” he winked and Bokuto started up the song. Kuroo leaned his butt on a stool on the stage and cleared his throat loudly into the microphone as a peaceful guitar melody played.

He closed his eyes and began to sing, “ _What if the world was made of glazed donuts? You would be like, man that’s fuckin’ sweet. I can’t believe the world is made of donuts.”_

“ _Pfft_!”

Daichi glanced down the counter where Kenma sat, covering his mouth with both hands, face reddening.

“ _What if your hands were made of hot pockets?_ ” Kuroo continued to croon. “ _You would be the first one to be eaten in survival situations._ ”

Kenma bowed over the counter, shoulders trembling.

“ _What if your thumb roared like a dinosaur?_ ”

“What kind of song is this?” Saeko asked, leaning an elbow on the counter while Kuroo continued to sing, bobbing his head side to side.

He stood and started walking slowly across the stage, raising his voice, “ _What if the world was made of other worlds combined into a world just like the world you started with?”_ He paused at the edge of the stage and winked down at Yukie before turning and walking in the other direction. “ _What if another world then ate the world made out of donuts, making all the donut people pissed?_ ”

Daichi grinned and watched as Kenma gently pounded his forehead on the counter, clutching his stomach. He made it through a few more verses until Kuroo sang,

“ _Where do the squirrels go during hurricanes?_ ”

Kenma leaned back and burst into laughter, the sound rising and swelling through the bar and over the music. He hugged his stomach and laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down his face.

Kuroo faltered, eyes growing wide, but then gained new energy as he continued the song.

“ _What if guitars could squirt out sour cream? And nacho cheese? And pure sulfuric acid?_ ”

Kenma leaned over the counter again, laughing into the wood while the song finally finished. Kuroo ditched the microphone and ran up to him, eyes bright, face flushed excitedly.

“Kenma did you like my song? Huh? Did I do good?”

Kenma looked away and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Shut up…”

Daichi chuckled as Kuroo continued to prod him, taking his shoulders and trying to peer into his face.

“Guys, guys,” Bokuto ran up to the counter hurriedly, followed closely by Sugawara. Daichi snapped to attention. “He’s going to do it!”

“Who? What?” Nishinoya asked.

Bokuto looked at him excitedly, “Akaashi’s going to sing!”

“Eh? I’ve never heard Akaashi sing,” Daichi said.

“Fuck I’m so excited I might throw up,” Bokuto fanned his face and turned towards the stage. Akaashi was standing in front of the karaoke machine, browsing through the songs calmly.

“He’s really drunk,” Sugawara said, climbing onto the stool next to Miya. Daichi pretended not to notice the other man’s smirk in his direction. “Like _really_ drunk.”

“Wait, what?” Kuroo fumbled in the pocket of his jumper. “I have to record it!” he pulled out his cell phone and hurriedly opened up the camera, pointing it towards the stage and maneuvering through the crowd to get a closer view.

“Shit I’m so excited…” Bokuto squeezed his hands together.

Finally, Akaashi decided on a song and turned forward. He stumbled slightly as he moved to the center of the stage and grabbed the microphone. Music played over the speakers and it was unfamiliar to Daichi but was _very_ retro. Akaashi nodded slightly and _fuck,_ he really _was_ drunk.

He ran a hand through his hair and started to sing in a snooty, flat voice, “ _The menu at this restaurant has everything you’d ever want. But nothing that quite fancies me…”_

Bokuto cheered and ran back up to the stage, arms above his head.

Akaashi bounced his hips, “ _I do not want the steak béarnaise, I do not want the duck flambe, these specials don’t sound special to me…”_

“Oh my god,” Sugawara whispered, covering his mouth with a hand.

Akaashi pointed out at Bokuto and leapt into the chorus, “ _I’d rather eat Randy. I’d rather eat Randyyyyy.”_

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sugawara said.

“ _God is great. God is good. Let us thank him for this Randy. Amen,”_ Akaashi strutted across the stage and Bokuto followed him from the ground, waving exuberantly and laughing.

“Who would have thought that Akaashi-san was secret meme trash,” Nishinoya said, earning a laugh from Tanaka.

Nearing the end of the song, Akaashi turned and hurriedly jumped onto Daichi’s counter, earning loud cheers from the bar. Daichi grinned as the man spread his legs wide and sang in loud falsetto,

“ _I’d rather eat Randy! I’d rather eat Randyyy!”_ He bent his knees and swept a hand out, “ _I’d rather eat Randy, Randy, Randy. I’d rather eat Randy, Randy, Randy!_ ”

Sugawara laughed and grabbed Miya’s arm, shaking him vigorously.

At the end of the song, Akaashi leapt from the counter, straight into Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto caught him with a stumble and they both laughed while he spun in circles.

“Ahh, I want to sing again,” Sugawara turned on the stool.

“Then do it!” Saeko encouraged.

Daichi smiled and made a new drink for him.

“Me and Oikawa have been hogging it all night though,” he said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Everyone else is just too shy to do it,” Miya said. “Watching you gives them courage.”

Daichi glanced around, “By the way… where _is_ Tooru?”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “Huh? Oh… is he not around? Hm…”

Daichi frowned as he finished the drink and passed it over. Sugawara sucked on the straw, avoiding his gaze.

“Suga. Where’s Tooru?”

“He’s not upstairs,” he said. “He’s definitely not having sex with Iwaizumi in your bed. Nope.”

Daichi let out a deep sigh, “Suga…”

“A-anyway,” Sugawara slid off of the stool and grabbed Miya’s hand. “Let’s go sing, Miya!”

“Okay,” he grabbed his glass and threw a triumphant smirk over his shoulder at Daichi.

His eye twitched.

“Don’t worry, Daichi-san, we’ll help you get him back,” Nishinoya said confidently, taking a gulp of the drink Asahi had made for him.

“What do you mean?” Daichi looked at him.

“We’ve got something planned, right Ryu?” Nishinoya held up a fist and Tanaka pounded it.

“We’re going to make Daichi-san look hella sexy!” Tanaka said.

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

Music played over the speakers and Daichi turned towards the karaoke station. Sugawara danced playfully across the stage while Miya watched him, both of them holding a microphone. Finally Sugawara started singing, bouncing his hips from side to side,

“ _I’ve been waiting for the stars to come out. Dinner it was fine. But I can’t lie ‘cause I’ve been waiting for ya to come back to mine._ ”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched.

When the song turned over to Miya, he put an arm around Sugawara’s waist and swayed with him.

“ _I got you now and I just wanna show you how to play. Goosebumps on your body, guide the way.”_

Sugawara spun away and they sang the chorus together,

“ _I wanna go all night, ain’t no stoppin’ till the breakin' of the dawn. I wanna go inside every corner, girl you really turn me on!"_   They lifted their free hands and pressed their palms together, _"I wanna go- knock, knock- our bodies to the beat and when the morning comes, we're letting the sun shine. We'll stay in bed. You can't separate us, we fit together!”_

Daichi poured himself a shot and turned to Nishinoya, “Alright. Do what you have to do.”

* * *

 

The biggest damper on the night was that Daichi was ridiculously busy. Here Sugawara looked like a _literal_ angel, in pants that complimented his ass _very nicely_ , and he couldn’t hold Daichi’s attention for more than five minutes before he was being pulled a different direction by another customer. He had tried being patient. He understood. It’s not like Daichi was _intentionally_ ignoring him. He had a bar to run and customers to please.

But still.

Sugawara had gotten accustomed to being spoiled rotten by Daichi and he was not pleased by the sudden turn of events. How the hell was he supposed to seduce him like this? There had been a few noteworthy moments between the two that made the night not a complete waste of time, but not nearly enough to satisfy him.

After all, Daichi looked entirely too sexy in his costume for Sugawara’s comfort. It just wasn’t fair that he couldn’t take full advantage of such a favorable situation. Sugawara had even gone so far as to attempt to make the bartender jealous by singing and dancing with Miya and yet every time he had glanced at the counter, he was turned away.

What a waste of time and effort.

“What’s wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa fell into the booth next to him, fanning his face with a gloved hand. His crown was crooked in his messy hair.

Sugawara glared at him, “Did you and Iwaizumi have fun?”

Oikawa smirked, “Do you really need to ask?”

“I guess not.”

“Iwa-chan is somehow even more amazing when we are in Sawa-chan’s bed.”

“Please spare me the details.”

“I swear I came like—”

Sugawara covered his ears with his hands, “La-la-la-la-la!”

Oikawa pulled his hands away, “Anyway. What’s wrong with you? Why are you just sitting here?”

“I’m depressed.”

“Uh huh. And why?”

“Because Daichi’s too busy to give me the attention I need.”

“What a spoiled brat.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Sugawara flicked him in the nose.

“Take it from a professional spoiled brat, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said, draping an arm over his shoulders. “If you want attention, you _take it_.”

“I’ve tried. He didn’t even look jealous when I sang a boyband duet about making love with Miya.”

“What second rate pettiness, Suga-chan. Get out there and seduce him properly.”

“How? I’m dressed the sexiest he’s ever seen me, I did cute little dances, I sang a shit ton with my flawless voice… how else can I seduce him other than making him burn with jealous fury?”

“That’s a good point. Sawa-chan is especially dumb tonight.”

They were silent for a few seconds.

“Fuck it, I’m going to sing some more,” Sugawara scooted around the seat.

“Sing something seductive.”

“I’m going to sing _Don’t Stop Me Now_ by Queen,” he countered.

“Huh? Why that song? That’s not seductive at all.”

Sugawara hesitated, “It isn’t… is it?” He pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side, “I wonder why I thought of that song.” It had come literally out of nowhere. He couldn’t explain why he thought it a great idea to sing that specific song, but the urge was powerful. “Whatever,” he stood. “Daichi likes rock, doesn’t he? Maybe it’ll draw his attention at least.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa climbed out of the booth and followed him to the stage.

The karaoke singing had lulled with Sugawara dropping out so he needn’t wait his turn. He climbed the stage and keyed in the song on the screen of the karaoke machine. He grabbed a microphone and turned it on. He tapped on it to draw the attention of the people loitering about.

“Woo, Kou-kun is singing again!” Yukie’s voice rang out, followed by several feminine squeals. This was the first time Sugawara had seen so many women in the bar at one time. Nishinoya and Tanaka’s plan to bring in more female customers was a total success.

“I can’t believe you all let it get so quiet in here,” he purred into the microphone, earning screams from the women. “I’m going to return to the classics, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Do _Wonderwall_ ,” Matsukawa called.

“No,” Sugawara pointed at him. He found the song he was looking for and clicked it. “I’m going to go ahead and dedicate this little ditty to our dear bartender,” he looked over his shoulder. Daichi looked up from the drink he was making. “Thanks for your tireless service,” Sugawara said with a smirk.

He started the song and jumped instantly into the lyrics, “ _Tonight, I’m gonna have myself, a real good time. I feel aliiiiiive! And the world, I’ll turn it inside out… yeah. I’m floating around in ecstasy, so… don’t stop me now… don’t- stop- me-”_

Daichi was staring at him wide-eyed, hands frozen over his cocktail shaker and Sugawara was encouraged. It was a promising reaction.

“ _I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity!”_ Sugawara danced across the stage and the bar went wild, cheering and dancing with him. Daichi continued to stare and Sugawara reveled in the attention.

_He’s watching me._

_He’s watching me!_

Sugawara put on the show of his life, riling the crowd up in front of him just like Freddie Mercury himself. Near the opposite side of the bar, Hanamaki rose up on Matsukawa’s shoulders and pointed at Sugawara and he pointed back, grinning wide.

“ _I’m burning through the sky- yeah. Two hundred degrees that’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit!”_ He ran to the edge of the stage and thrust an arm in the air, “ _I’m traveling at the speed of liiiight, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!”_ he gestured at Daichi and the bartender fumbled with his cocktail shaker.

“ _Don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time. I’m having a ball,”_ And it was true. Sugawara was having such a good time. Because Daichi was watching him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Sugawara had completely captured his attention and he was having so much fun performing for him. “ _Don’t stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call,_ ” he placed his pinky and thumb to the side of his face like a phone and winked. The women screamed wildly.

“ _Don’t stop me now, yes I’m having a good time. I don’t want to stop at all!_ ” Sugawara walked along the front of the stage, singing the final tones of the song, “ _La da da da daaah. Da da da haa._ ” The music faded out and Sugawara swept his arms out and bowed, earning an eruption of cheers all throughout the bar.

“I want to sing now!” Yui, dressed as a pirate, called out and Sugawara passed the microphone over to her. Sugawara’s song had riled the bar up once more and everyone clambered in front of the stage excitedly.

Sugawara jumped down and weaved his way through the crowd to the counter, dodging the groping hands of drunk women begging him to dance with them.

When he made it to the counter, he slid onto a stool across from Daichi and said, “What did you think of my song, Daichi? Did you like it?”

Daichi wiped his hands on the front of his vest, looking away. Sugawara watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat and he let out a raspy,

“Uhm…”

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing…”

He leaned up on the counter and reached for his mask, “Why do you sound like that? Huh?”

“No— I—”

Sugawara grabbed the beak of his mask and lifted it, revealing Daichi’s blazing red face.

“Ehh, Daichi why are you blushing?” Sugawara exclaimed.

“No, I’m not!” he jerked away and lowered the mask. “I was just… just wondering what made you pick that song.”

Sugawara sat back on his stool, “Hmm… I dunno. It just came to me? Why, do you not like that song?”

“No… I like it. In fact…” he cleared his throat. “That’s… my favorite song.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “No way! Really? Wow!” He smiled up at him, “What a crazy coincidence! Hm…” he tapped his mouth with a finger, “Maybe that’s why I had the sudden urge to sing it… like I knew!”

Daichi was silent for a moment before letting out a low chuckle, “Yeah. Like fate.”

Sugawara giggled giddily and clasped his hands on the counter.

“Can I get some more drinks?” he asked sweetly.

“Of course, as soon as I finish these,” he picked up his cocktail shaker.

Sugawara glanced down the counter at Kuroo and Kenma. The former was staring down at the latter as he sucked on the straw of his drink, two-toned hair falling over his face. Sugawara examined their costumes for a few moments before saying,

“You know, I kind of relate to cats a lot.”

Kuroo turned towards him and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Oh do you? How so, Suga-senpai?”

“Well, I get most of my rest through short naps,” he said. “I like to bask in the sun. I like to be touched but only on my own terms. I’m quick to attack if I’m annoyed. I’m _flexible_ ,” he glanced towards Daichi. “And I also scream when I want sex.”

Kuroo let out a snort.

“Daichi!” Sugawara screamed. “ _DAAAAIIIICHIIII.”_

Daichi looked away, “No.”

Sugawara shrugged, “Well it was worth a try.”

Mako walked up to the counter and sat on the stool between Sugawara and Kuroo.

“Suga-kun,” she cooed. “I’ve done the rounds. You and Daichi-kun are my best choices for revenge sex.”

Sugawara grinned, “Why not both?”

“Don’t do that,” Kuroo said. “A threesome involving Sawamura and Suga-senpai would result in you being very bored while they had all the fun together.”

Daichi coughed.

Sugawara let out a laugh, “Well, I won’t deny _that_.”

Mako let out a sigh, “Damn it. Looks like I’m not going to get my revenge fuck tonight.”

He watched her for a short while and then hummed, “What do you think about guys with shaved heads?”

“Huh? I mean, I don’t really care what a dude’s hair is like…”

“Hold up,” he stopped her and turned on his stool, scanning the bar until he found who he was looking for. When he spotted him in a far booth with Nishinoya and Bokuto, he cupped his mouth with both of his hands and called, “Tanaka!”

Tanaka glanced towards him and Sugawara waved him over. He excused himself from the others and climbed over Nishinoya, accidentally kicking him in the stomach and earning a punch to the leg.

Tanaka jogged up, grinning over his shoulder when Nishinoya threw expletives his way.

“What’s up?” he asked, turning towards Sugawara as he reached the counter.

Sugawara looked to Mako, “This is Tanaka. He’s super sweet, has a great six pack, plays volleyball for university, saves kittens from the rain, and will buy you flowers on a whim.”

Tanaka blinked, “Suga-san?”

“Ah, he's the cute Embarrassed-kun from earlier. Can I see the six pack?” Mako tapped her chin.

Sugawara reached out and thrust Tanaka’s tan shirt up over his abdomen, displaying the tight, smooth muscles of his stomach.

“Dayum!” Mako’s eyes widened. “Thems some nice abs!”

Tanaka blushed vibrantly as Sugawara lowered his shirt.

“Tanaka, why don’t you and the lady go find a quiet place to get better acquainted?” Sugawara said with a smile.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Mako said, sliding off of the stool.

“Uh… okay…” Tanaka scratched the back of his head. Mako led the way across the bar and Tanaka followed, pausing to turn to Sugawara to bow and mouth a _thank you_ before chasing after the Playboy bunny. Sugawara swung back around on his stool, smirking smugly.

“You’re a real Cupid, Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said.

“I can bring love to other people but can’t even score a wife for myself,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes up at Daichi. “Woe is me.”

“Hm…” Daichi smiled. “You know you’re not the only Cupid in here tonight.”

“Oh? Who is the other?”

Daichi turned and called down the counter, “Asahi, will you bring these drinks over to Nishinoya and Bokuto?”

“Ah, sure,” the cook wiped his hands on a towel and retrieved the glasses from Daichi’s hands before moving around the counter and heading towards the far table.

“Nice one,” Sugawara said, glancing over his shoulder as the gentle giant reached his destination and set the drinks down. Nishinoya perked and talked animatedly at the cook, who clasped his hands together in front of himself timidly. “I swear,” Sugawara said, turning forward again. “They’re the cutest things but also really damn frustrating. Like, it’s obvious they like each other so…”

“I can’t believe I just heard those words come out of your mouth,” Kuroo said.

“What?”

“No… nothing.”

He turned to Daichi, “I want shots! I’m not nearly drunk enough!”

“Right away,” Daichi said.

“And make doubles of everything! I don’t think you’re nearly drunk enough either.”

“I’m on the job, Suga. I shouldn’t get—”

“No excuses!” he pointed accusingly at him. “Just do as I say!”

“Uh oh, he’s busting out his mom voice,” Kuroo said behind a hand.

Daichi chuckled, “Alright. Fine.”

Sugawara grinned in triumph. He chatted with Kuroo while Daichi made the shots. When he passed over a skinny shot glass, Sugawara stared at it with disgust.

“Ew!”

Daichi let out a laugh, “It’s called a Brain Hemorrhage.”

“Ew! It looks so gross!” he peered at the bloody cloudiness of the shot with a twisted face.

“What, you don’t want it?” Daichi teased.

“I want it!” Sugawara lifted the glass and stared at it closer. “Ew.”

Daichi laughed and threw his shot back. Sugawara followed suit, prepared for the worst. He was met instead with a burst of creamy sweetness.

“Mmm,” Sugawara closed his eyes. “Delicious!” He lowered the glass, “But it didn’t taste very alcoholic. Daichi are you trying to screw me over?”

“Certainly not.”

“Just give me a straight shot of something hard,” Sugawara thrust the glass at him.

“As you wish,” he took the shot glass and started to ditch it under the counter but Sugawara stopped him.

“Stop wasting glasses! You’re just making more work for tomorrow’s clean-up! Just use that one!”

Daichi stared pointedly at him, “Are you done complaining?”

Sugawara smiled sweetly, “I’ll stop complaining when you ditch your duties as the bartender and play with me.”

He cleared his throat and grabbed a bottle of rum, “Well… then I guess I’m in for a whole lot of complaints, aren’t I?”

Sugawara pouted as he poured two shots and passed one over to him.

“Mark my words, Daichi,” Sugawara said. “I’ll get you to play with me at some point tonight.” He tossed the shot back and slammed the glass down, wincing at the harshness of the alcohol.

Daichi drank his as well and then Sugawara hopped off of the stool, blinking against the sudden lightheadedness that struck him. “Okay! I’m going to go sing and dance some more! Daichi if my seduction becomes too powerful for you, feel free to join in,” he winked and ran off into the crowd in front of the stage.

As soon as he was there, he was snatched up by a woman in a mouse costume and was forced to dance to the song Yukie was crooning on the stage. He laughed and spun the woman around. For the next thirty minutes he danced with various women, some he knew and some he didn’t, and even Hinata when the boy joined the fray.

His legs were exhausted and sweat dripped down his neck but he was having fun. Even if Daichi wasn’t there beside him, holding his hand and spinning him in circles across the floor, he was having fun.

Yui and Eri grabbed each of his arms after Saeko took her turn shouting out a rock song.

“Suga-chan, we just thought of a great song you should sing!” Eri said excitedly, the petals of her flower headband flopping over her forehead.

“Eh, what—” he started but was interrupted by Nishinoya from the stage.

“Alright!” he called, putting a hush over most of the conversation. “I think it’s time that our host make his grand appearance!”

There was a cheer and Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“Now, as you all know, Daichi-san has been busting his ass all night serving us drinks,” Nishinoya continued, pointing to the bartender. “And honestly this night would’ve never happened if he didn’t allow me and Ryu to convince him to do it, so first of all let’s give him a big round of applause."

Everyone cheered and whistled and clapped. Daichi raised a hand sheepishly.

“But I think he’s stayed in the background long enough, don’t you all agree?”

“Yeah!” the crowd roared.

“How about it? Does everyone want to hear Daichi-san sing a song?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Yes!” he shouted, joined by the rest of the bar.

“Alright! Daichi-san come right on down!” Nishinoya waved a hand. “Your song is all picked out for you so get on over here!”

Sugawara looked towards the counter eagerly. Daichi hesitated but let out a sigh and pulled his mask off, grabbing a short glass of caramel colored liquid and taking a sip as he walked around the counter.

Everyone erupted in cheers. Sugawara the loudest of them all.

Because he was finally coming out to play.

“That’s the spirit!” Nishinoya grinned.

“Oh my god he’s way hotter than I expected him to be,” a woman near Sugawara said to her friend and they giggled giddily.

Sugawara pursed his lips. He suddenly wanted Daichi to put on his mask and stay behind the counter.

Yui squeezed his arm and he looked down at her. She gave him a knowing stare and he flushed.

“Okay Daichi-san, here’s your mic,” Nishinoya passed him over the other microphone and Daichi drank from his glass again, seemingly wanting to be as drunk as possible before the performance.

“Check out the song,” Nishinoya gestured at the karaoke screen. “What do you think? Know the words?”

“I know the words,” Daichi agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

“Perfect! Then you’re ready to go!”

Daichi sighed and set his glass down on the stool in the center of the stage.

Nishinoya started the music and hopped off into the crowd. A simple, low guitar strummed over the speakers and the bar fell silent.

Daichi lifted the microphone to his mouth and sang in a low, rough voice,

“ _I said Baby, come up to my office. You played at my party, I owe you some money. You owe me your lips, I’m gonna give tips. I heard your boyfriend’s out of town…”_

Heat spread through Sugawara’s stomach.

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fuck._

_Oh fuck._

Was it possible to get hard just from a sound?

Because Daichi’s purring voice sent Sugawara treading in dangerous waters.

“ _Baby, aren’t you hungry? I could give you codeine, or could get my car keys. Oh what a cute dress, right now it’s useless. I heard your boyfriend’s out of town,_ ” Daichi walked slowly across the stage- black feathers flowing gracefully behind him- and then stopped.

“ _And you should get out of town too. Yeah you… should get out of town too.”_

He grinned and said, “Who the fuck chose this song?” earning a bout of laughter from the audience.

He lowered the microphone as a short instrumental section began.

“C’mon Daichi-san, give us a little service!” Nishinoya called, followed by cheers of agreement.

Daichi walked leisurely back across the stage, cocking an eyebrow. Just when Sugawara thought he was going to ignore the demand, he stopped, smirked, and slowly gyrated his hips, resulting in an explosion of screams from the women around him. Sugawara couldn’t really blame them. The sight of Daichi’s sexy dancing was like a sucker punch to his gut.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…_

Daichi lifted the microphone to his lips once more.

“ _I said Baby, I know that you want me. You won’t regret this, really, I’m serious. We could just have fun, we’re only young once. I know your boyfriend is out of town.”_ His eyes dragged across the crowd until they found Sugawara and Daichi smirked and gave him a slow wink.

_Fuck_.

“ _Baby, where are you going? Don’t be such a diva. You know you can’t leave now. Oh, what a cute dress. Oh, what a wet mess. I know your boyfriend’s out of town.”_ He held the microphone with both hands and sang the final chorus, voice lifting, “ _And youuuuuu should get out of town too.”_ His eyes held Sugawara’s stare, “ _Yeah, yeah, you… should get out of town too. Oh you… you, you should get out of town too…”_ his voice lowered and Sugawara could feel it in his stomach, raveling a thick, hot knot of frustration and—

_Fuck_.

The song slowly faded out and Daichi slid the microphone back onto its stand, smirking. The bar cheered and hollered, women going wild and clamoring at the edge of the stage. Daichi downed the rest of his drink and jumped off of the stage, weaving through his new fans as he headed back to the counter.

“Suga-chan, are you okay?” Yui asked at his side.

Sugawara’s mouth flapped but no words came out.

“Listen, I know that was really sexy but you gotta pull yourself together.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he finally managed to breathe out. “Shit that’s not fair,” he pressed a hand to his stomach.

Oikawa joined them, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl, “Well shit,” he said tersely. “Now Sawa-chan is in the lead. We can’t have that, now can we?”

“Oikawa,” Sugawara grabbed the man’s biceps. “I need to reclaim the power. Help.”

“Hmm…” he pursed his lips.

“Maybe you should strip,” Eri suggested.

Sugawara instantly reached for the buttons of his vest. Oikawa slapped his hands away.

“No,” he snapped. “Bad idea.”

“What do I do?” Sugawara glanced over his shoulder just as Daichi was pulling his mask back on. “I can’t let him win. _I’m_ the one that’s supposed to be seducing _him_!”

“Alright,” Oikawa let out a deep sigh. “I really didn’t want to go this course but… you need to light the fire of his jealous fury.”

“Huh? But I thought you said that was a petty technique—”

“We don’t have time to worry about pettiness or not!” Oikawa slapped him across the face. “Do you want control over the situation again or not? Do you like being at the mercy of Sawa-chan’s seduction?”

“No, it’s scary.”

“Okay, then listen to everything I say,” he said.

“Yes Sensei.”

Oikawa turned and called, “Miya-chan!”

Sugawara glanced towards Miya, who was talking in a small group with Shimizu, Misaki, and Akaashi. He turned at the sound of his name and then politely excused himself to the others before walking over.

“You called?” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Oikawa glanced towards the counter. “Okay, here’s the thing. I need you to grab Suga-chan and kiss him right this very instant.”

“What?” Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” Miya wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist and hauled him tightly up against his chest. He covered his mouth with his own and Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on his shoulders. Miya’s tongue swept in between his lips, slanting his mouth over his and taking full possession.

“Holy shit,” Yui muttered as Eri squealed.

Sugawara wanted to push him away. Miya wasn’t the one he wanted to kiss. It didn’t feel right. It felt wrong to kiss anyone other than Daichi.

Sugawara faintly heard the sound of glass shattering across the bar and then Oikawa said,

“Alright, that’ll do. Release.”

Miya ended the kiss- reluctantly- and pulled his face back a short distance, “Damn,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t need me to fondle his ass a little bit too?”

“I’m sure. Keep the hands above the waist.”

Miya sighed and slid his arms away, hands lingering at Sugawara’s sides.

“I’m fairly certain I was just used to make Bartender-kun jealous and spur your relationship with him into action,” he said. “But I’m somehow okay with that. At least I got to taste Koushi tonight.”

“I need another drink,” Sugawara admitted tiredly.

“Thank you Miya-chan, we don’t need you anymore,” Oikawa patted his shoulder.

“Are you sure? I could do it again, to ensure maximum jealousy.”

“Scram.”

Miya chuckled and finally released Sugawara’s sides. “Alright. I’m glad I was able to be of service,” he stared at Sugawara silently for a moment and then dipped in for one more light kiss on the lips. “Final taste,” he whispered and then winked, turning away and heading back to the conversation he had abandoned earlier.

Yui patted Eri’s back as the woman doubled over and panted at the floor.

Sugawara turned to Oikawa and jabbed him in the stomach, “Don’t just invite people to kiss me without my permission!”

“What? It worked though. You’re in control again.”

“Yeah right!”

“Trust me.”

“Like hell,” he glanced over his shoulder at the counter. Daichi was turned away from him, making a drink for a customer. He sighed, “He probably didn’t even see it…”

“He saw it. The fire of his righteous fury is lit,” Oikawa said.

“God,” Sugawara pressed his gloved hands to his warm cheeks. “If he did see it, he probably just thinks I’m an easy man that’ll kiss anybody that gives me eyes.”

“Quit your blubbering. This just put you two on more equal ground. Now you can take the lead at the next opportunity.”

“What opportunity?” Sugawara scowled.

“It’ll happen. I promise.”

He glared at him and looked back to Daichi, doubting that any such opportunity existed.

* * *

 

It did.

The golden opportunity showed its face in one Tanaka Saeko.

“Dai-chan!” the woman slammed her hand down on the counter. “This ain’t a party until you whip out the body shots!”

Oikawa grabbed Sugawara’s hand and dragged him towards the counter and the crowd next to it.

Daichi leaned the heels of his hands on the counter, “So what do you want me to do about it?”

“Pour me a shot of tequila,” she demanded and then grabbed Akiteru by the wrist. “Aki’s gonna drink it out of my tits!”

“Nee-san!” Tanaka complained.

“Yeah do it!” Yukie cheered.

Daichi grinned and poured a shot of tequila and then sliced a lime. Sugawara peered over Oikawa’s shoulder as Saeko nestled the tequila in her cleavage and then leaned close to the counter in order to give access to her neck for Daichi to drag the lime over the side of it. He then lifted a salt shaker and tapped out a few shakes of salt over the line of lime juice and then handed her a fresh lime slice, which she bit in between her teeth.

The bar whooped and hollered as she turned to Akiteru, who blushed.

“Nee-san!” Tanaka slapped his forehead and Mako laughed, hugging his arm to her chest.

“Go for it,” Saeko said around the slice of lime.

Akiteru took a deep breath and then leaned forward, burying his face in her cleavage and wrapping his lips around the shot glass. He pulled it out from between her breasts and dipped his head back, swallowing the tequila. He removed the glass from his mouth and then leaned back in to Saeko, licking the line of salt off of her neck and then taking the lime wedge from her mouth.

“Nii-san, please,” Tsukishima covered his face with a hand while everyone else erupted with approval.

Sugawara’s blood ran cold.

_Body shot._

_Body shot._

He looked to Daichi. The bartender grinned wide as Saeko thrust her hands in the air and laughed.

_I want to do it,_ Sugawara’s mouth went dry. _I want to do a body shot with Daichi._

“Me next!” Yukie called and grabbed Misaki. “Hana will do one off of my stomach!”

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Kuroo and Nishinoya high fived.

Yukie climbed up onto the counter and lay on her back, lifting her black tank top up over her stomach, displaying her midriff. Misaki walked up, dancing drunkenly and laughing.

Daichi stood on the other side of Yukie and applied the lime and salt to her neck before cutting off another wedge and slipping it between her teeth. He lifted the bottle of tequila and held it over her midsection, looking at Misaki.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Misaki held back her hair and nodded.

Daichi poured a small amount of tequila onto Yukie’s stomach and Misaki hurriedly slurped it up, enticing a giggle from the woman. She then popped up and licked the salt and took the lime slice and the men went crazy.

Yukie sat up and raised her hands in the air before sliding off of the counter and stumbling against Misaki, who laughed and sucked on the lime wedge giddily.

“Who’s next?” Misaki called.

“Bartender!” a voice shouted, followed by several yells of agreement.

“Daichi!” Yui said. “Daichi do one!”

The women in the bar immediately started screaming and raising their hands to volunteer.

_I want to,_ Sugawara bit his bottom lip. _I want to…_

Daichi shook his head and held up his hands defensively, “No, no, I can’t—”

“Do it with Suga-chan!” Oikawa said, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him forward.

Daichi’s shoulders slid fluidly into a shrug, “Well, I mean, if you _insist_ …”

The women let out sounds of disappointment but Sugawara didn’t care. He walked forward, unbuttoning his vest, eyes locked on Daichi. He pulled out a towel and swiped it over the top of the counter, cleaning up the drops of tequila Misaki had splashed off of Yukie’s stomach. Sugawara loosened his tie and then untucked his shirt, struggling the buttons off impatiently. Once the shirt was opened all the way, he climbed up on a stool and then sat on the counter, swinging his legs up and stretching them out in front of him.

Daichi removed his mask and Sugawara’s stomach twisted with anxiety and excitement. He lay back slowly and Asahi came forward with a lime slice. Sugawara turned his head to give him access to his throat and he patted the juice on his skin and then sprinkled salt over it.

Asahi stepped back but Kuroo called out,

“No, no, that’s not nearly enough salt!” he walked up and took the lime from Asahi’s hand. Kuroo squeezed juice from it and dragged it all the way from Sugawara’s throat down the center of his chest to his stomach. He then took the salt and tapped a thin line over the juice and then passed both back over to Asahi.

Oikawa whistled and Hanamaki made sex sounds.

Sugawara’s cheeks burned and he should _really_ thank both Oikawa and Kuroo later.

Asahi cut off another wedge of lime and held it up to Sugawara’s mouth. He took it between his teeth dutifully, heart thundering rapidly in his chest, breath shallow.

“Go for it, Daichi-san!” Bokuto called from the crowd and others chimed in enthusiastically.

_Go for it, Daichi_ , Sugawara thought anxiously.

Asahi grabbed the bottle of tequila and Daichi walked up to Sugawara’s side. He held his breath in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” Asahi asked.

Daichi held up a hand, hesitated, and then suddenly jumped up onto the counter at Sugawara’s feet. He let out a gasp, nearly dropping the lime from his mouth as Daichi towered over him and then slid to his knees, one between his thighs, the other up against the outside of his right hip.

The women squealed in excitement and Sugawara wanted to scream with them.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Daichi leaned over Sugawara and he stared up at him with wide eyes.

“Alright,” he said, voice gruff. “I’m ready.”

Asahi held the bottle over Sugawara’s stomach and then he poured out the tequila carefully. It splattered against his tensed abdomen and collected in his bellybutton. Once Asahi’s hand was out of the way, Daichi bent forward and sucked the alcohol from Sugawara’s skin, earning a roar from the crowd. He flexed his stomach in response to the tickling sensation, but then the liquor was gone and Daichi’s tongue was on his chest, licking a slow stripe up and over his collar. Daichi swallowed the collected salt and then continued on up his throat, nearly all the way to the back of his ear. Shivers ran rampant over Sugawara’s spine and fuck, he was getting hard, but who fucking cared because Daichi was licking him on the counter of a busy bar.

When all of the salt was gone, Daichi leaned up over Sugawara’s head and dipped down. He held his breath as Daichi’s teeth sunk into the lime and juice spilled down over his tongue, tart and yet sweet at the same time and he wanted more. He wanted to taste more than just this one tease of sour juice.

Daichi pulled away, biting harder into the lime and Sugawara stared up at him with gaze half lidded, panting softly. Daichi’s eyes flashed and he turned his head and spat the lime out behind the counter before hurriedly leaning back down. His mouth covered Sugawara’s and his tongue swept inside instantly. Sugawara let out a gasp and reached up to cup the back of Daichi’s head as the bar completely exploded with screams and raucous applause. Sugawara buried his fingers in Daichi’s hair and kissed him eagerly, sliding his tongue against his hungrily. He tasted of lime and salt and a whole night’s worth of liquor and Sugawara wanted more.

More.

_More._

And if they were alone, Sugawara probably would’ve gotten what he wished for.

But they _weren’t_ alone. They were in a crowded bar with strangers and friends alike watching.

And so when Daichi pulled away, Sugawara didn’t drag him back- like he wanted to.

And when Daichi slid off of the counter, Sugawara didn’t tackle him to the floor and ravage him- like he wanted to.

And when Daichi turned to him and offered his hands, Sugawara didn’t grab him by the front of the shirt and yank him against his chest- like he wanted to.

He sat up as calmly as he could and took Daichi’s offered hands, allowing him to help him down from the counter and to his feet once more. Everyone was chattering at once, raving about the scene they just witnessed, and Sugawara’s cheeks flushed bright with color. He refused to look Daichi in the face, terrified of losing himself to whatever expression he wore in his eyes.

The sound of loud tapping drew everyone’s attention to the karaoke stage, where Oikawa stood with microphone in hand.

“Enough of that,” he said. “Bring the attention back to someone that deserves it,” he pressed a hand to his chest dramatically, “ _Me._ ”

The hype of Sugawara and Daichi’s intense body shot shifted towards the stage once more as everyone gathered around for whatever performance Oikawa was about to put on.

“Asahi-san! Make me another one of those morgue shots!” Nishinoya called down the counter and the cook went to obey.

The attention was suddenly no longer on them anymore and Sugawara just noticed that his hands were still in Daichi’s grasp. He peeked meekly up into Daichi’s face and electric heat shot through his veins.

He was staring at him with a severe gaze, eyes feverish, cheeks flushed. Sugawara gulped in fear and want. Daichi’s eyes shifted from side to side and then he turned and tugged Sugawara behind him. They moved silently around the counter and Daichi hesitated in front of the entrance to the kitchen, sweeping his gaze over the bar one last time before pushing through the door and yanking Sugawara in after him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Daichi’s hands were on either side of Sugawara’s jaw and his mouth pressed tightly to his. Sugawara gasped and grabbed Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him closer as Daichi’s tongue probed into his mouth once more, claiming him hungrily. Sugawara moaned and dug his fingers into Daichi’s muscle, pushing into him eagerly.

Daichi’s hands shifted until one was at the back of his head and the other was around his waist, pulling his hips roughly against his. Sugawara slid his arms up and around his neck, burying his gloved fingers into his hair. Daichi slanted his mouth over his and pushed forward, forcing Sugawara back a step.

It wasn’t enough. Sugawara wanted to get closer, to feel him more. He grabbed impatiently at his gloves, wrestling them clumsily off of his hands and tossing them to the floor. He then tangled his fingers in Daichi’s hair and tugged the locks, reveling in the texture of the strands and the heat of his scalp underneath.

Daichi’s hand slipped under Sugawara’s open shirt, spreading across his back.

Sugawara pulled away just enough to whisper, “ _Gloves. Off. Now,”_ and then pressed their mouths together again.

Daichi fumbled with his gloves behind him momentarily and then his hands splayed over his back under his shirt once more, this time skin to skin. Sugawara moaned into his mouth and Daichi’s fingers dug into him. He explored the spread of his back, traveling up his spine to the back of his neck and then down again. He pushed forward, moving Sugawara back a step.

Sugawara dragged his hands down from Daichi’s hair, over his neck, and to his chest. He pulled his tie up and out from under his vest and loosened it. Daichi’s fingers reached up and swept through his hair, pulling the halo from his head and tossing it aside. He hooked his thumbs in the ribbons of his lace mask and removed it as well, casting it to the floor. Sugawara fumbled with the buttons of Daichi’s vest as his mouth traveled down from his and across his jaw. Sugawara turned his face away to give him better access to the tender flesh under his ear.

“ _D-Daichi…_ ” he panted and finally finished with his vest. He yanked his shirt up and out from his pants and then grabbed at the buttons. Daichi’s tongue flicked over Sugawara’s earlobe and he groaned, shivers spreading over his skin, just to be smoothed over by Daichi’s wandering hands.

Sugawara finally managed to unbutton the shirt all the way and immediately splayed his hands over Daichi’s chest. He gasped for breath, heat and want overtaking him. His head was cloudy and desperate and he wanted more. He wanted to touch more, feel more, taste more. Daichi’s mouth wandered down over Sugawara’s throat, sucking and biting at the skin and Sugawara was sure he tasted salty from sweat but Daichi didn’t seem to mind as he moved to his collar, teeth grazing the bone lightly.

“ _Ah…_ ” Sugawara dug his nails into Daichi’s sides and he jerked his head back up to claim his mouth once more, swallowing Sugawara’s moans of desire.

Daichi pushed forward and Sugawara stumbled back across the kitchen until he felt the press of a counter against his pants. Daichi rubbed his hips against him and Sugawara sucked in a stuttering breath, stolen away by Daichi’s hungry mouth.

He gripped both sides of his head and pulled away just enough to growl out, “ _Suga_ …”

The knot in Sugawara’s stomach tightened as their mouths connected again. Daichi grinded his hips against him and he could feel his erection pressing into his. Sugawara trembled with desire, bucking his hips forward. His hand slid down his chest until he was fumbling with the belt. Daichi grunted and groped for Sugawara’s belt as well, yanking roughly at the leather until the buckle was undone. Sugawara wrestled his off shortly after and they both unbuttoned the other’s pants and fumbled with the zippers impatiently. Daichi thrust his hand inside and palmed his arousal.

“ _Ah_!” Sugawara gasped and Daichi captured the sound in his mouth, tongue probing forward eagerly, lips slanting hungrily.

Sugawara slipped his hand into Daichi’s pants and wrapped his quivering fingers around his shaft. Daichi groaned against his lips, shuddering. Encouraged by his reaction, Sugawara instantly started stroking and pumping, pressing his tongue forward, shifting the control in his favor.

The power didn’t stay in his hands for very long, however. Daichi shoved roughly at their pants until the entirety of their erections sprung free. He shifted closer until their heat was pressing together. Sugawara’s hand faltered and he moaned breathlessly into his mouth. Daichi wrapped his hand around both of their shafts and pumped them together.

“ _Ah… Daichi,_ ” Sugawara’s knees trembled.

Daichi continued to kiss him ravenously until his legs gave out and they slid to the floor, Daichi kneeling between his thighs, still stroking their arousals fervently. Sugawara leaned his head back against the cabinet behind him, breathing heavily, body quivering. Daichi bent forward and pressed his lips to his throat, tongue sliding eagerly over his skin, tasting him thirstily.

“ _Suga_ ,” he whispered, traveling up to his ear. His teeth grazed his lobe and Sugawara whimpered.

“ _Suga_ ,” he said again, licking him slowly. He brought his mouth back to his and claimed his lips once more, forcing his mouth open wider, clashing their tongues together. He reached up and gripped Sugawara's chin, leaning back slightly to stare him in the eyes. "Suga," he growled, eyes hazy and fierce as he demanded his attention.

Sugawara panted and tried to focus but the pleasure was building and his mind couldn't hold a single thought for longer than a second before it was blown away by Daichi's hand and Daichi's lips and Daichi's tongue and Daichi's heat...

"Suga," Daichi said again, more firmly. "Only me."

"Wh-what?" Sugawara panted and then let out a moan, bucking his hips.

Daichi's hand slowed its motion and he squeezed his chin. Sugawara blinked and gulped, trying to focus. To pay attention to what Daichi was trying to tell him.

"Only me," he said again, voice low and rough. "Kiss no one but me."

Sugawara's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously, "Yes. _Yes_. Only you."

Daichi leaned forward and thrust his tongue into his mouth, capturing a gasp and a moan as his hand picked up the pace again.

" _Only you,_ " Sugawara panted into his lips. " _Only you..._ "

He wrapped his hand over the other side of their erections and moved in time with Daichi, urging the building heat in his abdomen to reach its apex.

Daichi reached under Sugawara’s hips and shifted his weight on the floor, pulling him closer, pressing against him tighter. Sugawara wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders, hand underneath the fabric of his shirt, fingers digging into his skin.

Daichi lifted his hand to the back of Sugawara’s head, tangling in his hair as he leaned their foreheads together. Sugawara whimpered and bit his bottom lip. The pressure was heightening, the pleasure spreading. He didn’t have much strength left. His mind was playing  _Daichi_ on repeat and he could think of nothing else.

Daichi’s nose brushed his tenderly and Sugawara pressed forward eagerly, rubbing their noses together and eventually finding his mouth once more. They kissed, hands moving together, slickened by the evidence of their desire, ushering the heat of pleasure- hot and fast- through their bodies.

When the weight of the sensation was too great, Sugawara broke the connection between their lips and moaned,

“ _D-Daichi… I can’t… I’m going to…_ ”

Daichi covered his mouth, swallowing the rest of his confession. His hand moved more fervently, stroking his arousal with new energy until the heat was too much, too powerful, and Sugawara gave in to the overwhelming pleasure, letting out a cry that Daichi also captured.

Daichi bucked his hips forward and let out a groan, finding his own release just seconds after Sugawara.

As they rode out their orgasm, their kissing turned sloppy until Daichi’s mouth fell away from his and he rested his forehead on Sugawara’s shoulder, hand sliding down from his hair to his chest.

Sugawara gasped for breath, heart beating a million beats per second in his chest. He leaned his head back against the cabinet and closed his eyes, arms falling down to his sides in exhaustion. He was a mess. He knew he should straighten himself up and rejoin the party in the bar before anyone walked in on their sorry state, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move. Not yet.

Daichi’s head lifted, cheek brushing Sugawara’s and he gently pressed their lips together once- twice- three times before finally sitting back on his heels.

Sugawara kept his eyes closed, too embarrassed to truly address the situation and the mess they had made together. Luckily, Daichi took it upon himself the clean up the both of them, not complaining when Sugawara didn’t lift a finger to help. He even zipped and buttoned his pants for him.

He peeled his eyes open and watched quietly as Daichi buttoned up Sugawara’s shirt.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered.

He lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. They were still hazy from pleasure and the sight sent a thrill up his spine.

“Kiss,” he demanded softly.

Daichi smiled tenderly and leaned forward. He kissed him gingerly for a prolonged moment and Sugawara savored the sweetness of his lips. He finally pulled away and then leaned their foreheads together, inhaling deeply.

“I should go back out there,” he said, voice low and rough.

Sugawara grunted in disagreement.

Daichi chuckled and kissed his lips again before standing.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Need help up?”

Sugawara opened his eyes and straightened with effort, “’M fine. I… need a minute.”

“Take your time,” Daichi said. He took a step back, hesitated, and then turned away.

Sugawara watched him go until he pushed out into the bar once more, feathers flapping behind him. He let out a deep sigh and stared down at his legs.

So _that_ just happened.

Sugawara didn’t know what to make of it. His head was slightly fuzzy from the drinks of that night and it made it hard to concentrate on anything for too long.

There was one thing of which he was completely positive though. He had had an inkling the night that Daichi had sucked him off and it was only confirmed tonight.

And that was that Daichi desired him, _intensely_.

The question was whether that desire went beyond physical.

The sound of the door drew his attention once more and he peeked through his bangs to see Asahi reenter the kitchen. His face was an incredibly vibrant shade of red and Sugawara sighed, straightening and leaning his arms over his knees.

“I don’t suppose you saw any of that,” Sugawara called.

Asahi winced and averted his eyes, face growing impossibly redder.

“S-saw wh-what?” he stammered and rushed over to his grill where he busied himself with collecting ingredients.

Sugawara hummed and dragged a hand through his hair.

Asahi cleared his throat and started the grill up, avoiding Sugawara’s stare.

“I’ll tell you something, Asahi,” Sugawara said wistfully.

The chef glanced in his direction and Sugawara blinked slowly, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

“I don’t know how much longer my conscience will allow me to wear white,” he smoothed a hand over the front of his shirt.

“Ah…”

“Maybe I should get right with god.”

“Which god?”

“Whichever one just watched what happened between me and Daichi.”

Asahi chuckled, “Rather than getting right with god, I wish you two would get right with each other and just date already.”

“Hm…” Sugawara crawled to his feet and dusted off his backside. He tucked his shirt in and buttoned up his vest. “If only things were that simple.”

“If only you realized that things _are_ ,” Asahi said softly.

Sugawara grinned and ran a hand through his hair, “If only I wasn’t a goddamn idiot, right?”

“Exactly.”

He chuckled and winked before heading across the kitchen, stooping to collect his mask and halo along the way. He hesitated in front of the door to put both of them on again and then glanced over his shoulder.

“So Asahi, you look like Jesus…”

“Oh my god.”

“Do you think you can put in a good word with the big guy for me?”

“Get out.”

Sugawara laughed and pushed back into the bar. No one paid his entrance any heed, to his relief. He glanced to the left as he moved around the counter. Daichi was back to making drinks, mask on his face once more. For a moment Sugawara watched him. Watched the way his biceps strained against the fabric of his sleeve and the leather strap circling it. He watched how his bare hands moved confidently over glasses and bottles and the knife as he sliced a lime. He remembered how that hand had felt wrapped around his…

Sugawara shook his head vigorously and pushed into the crowd in front of the karaoke machine. Women squealed at him and begged for a dance and he bypassed them until Oikawa caught him by the wrist and dragged him away to where he stood with Shimizu, Kuroo, and Bokuto.

“Did you two have a good time, Suga-chan?” Oikawa wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“What did you guys _do_?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide. “Noya told Asahi to make him some wings but when he was about to go in the kitchen he whirled around super fast! He looked like he had seen a ghost!”

Sugawara grinned sneakily, “Come now, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Just tell me if there was penetration involved,” Kuroo said, clasping his hands together in front of his lips.

“God, no. You think we had time for _that_?”

“We’ve gone past the point of being surprised at what you can accomplish sexually,” Shimizu said dully, taking a sip from her drink.

“I’ll just say that there were hands involved,” Sugawara said smugly.

“And screaming orgasms?” Bokuto pressed.

“One for each of us.”

“Ayyyy!” Kuroo and Bokuto lifted their arms and Sugawara gave them both high fives, laughing.

“It’s all because of me, of course,” Oikawa said, fluffing his hair. “If I hadn’t suggested Suga-chan be the one that do the body shot with him, and then distract the crowd so they could slip away then none of this would happen. Feel free to fawn over my obvious superiority.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo flapped his hand at him. “But I’m the one that made Daichi lick him from head to toe.”

“You are both MVPs tonight,” Sugawara patted their shoulders. “When I get that dick, I’ll be sure to mention you in my acceptance speech.”

“Alright, but how are you going to seal the night?” Shimizu asked.

They all turned to her.

“What do you mean?” Sugawara said.

“You’re going to leave it off with that? Doesn’t that seem kind of…” she shrugged.

“Slutty?” Oikawa offered.

Sugawara gasped indignantly, “No way! It was super romantic!”

“How romantic can drunk kitchen hand jobs be?” Bokuto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“When you say it all out like that it sounds really trashy,” Kuroo said.

Shimizu nodded and Oikawa shrugged when Sugawara turned to him.

“What do I do?” Sugawara grabbed Shimizu’s shoulders and shook her slightly. “Kiyoko, that _is_ so trashy! What do I do?”

“Don’t ask me,” she brushed him off. “What do you think? How can you end the night with romance?”

“Should I suck his dick?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said.

“No,” Shimizu said. “C’mon, Koushi. You can think of something. Clean up the alcohol clouding your mind and use that brain of yours.”

“I think he should suck his dick,” Bokuto said.

“Alright, all in favor of Suga-senpai sucking Sawamura’s dick, raise your hands,” Kuroo and Bokuto raised their hands.

Oikawa raised his hand.

Shimizu slapped it back down.

Sugawara groaned and bit his thumbnail. “Think, think, think…” he wracked his mind for something, for anything.

His eyes went wide when an idea struck him. He turned hurriedly and ran across the bar. He bolted around the counter where Daichi was just passing over a beer to Iwaizumi.

Sugawara grabbed his arm and yanked.

Daichi let out a cry and turned towards him.

“Suga? What—”

Sugawara dragged him around the counter and up to the karaoke stage. He took one of the microphones and thrust the other at Daichi.

“Suga I need to—”

Sugawara ignored him and pulled a song up on the machine. He started it and whirled towards Daichi, panting slightly at the rush. He grabbed Daichi’s mask and set it down on the stool center stage.

Music burst over the speakers and Daichi’s eyes went wide at the sound of the familiar tune. He let out a laugh and Sugawara grinned in relief.

Daichi’s eyes twinkled as he raised the microphone to his lips and sang,

“ _I got chills! They’re multiplying. And I’m losing control. ‘Cause the power you’re supplyin’, it’s electrifying!”_

Sugawara bounced his hips and held his microphone up, “ _You better shape up. ‘Cause I need a man! And my heart is set on you!_ ” He spun in a circle, “ _You better shape up. You better understand… to my heart I must be true!_ ”

Daichi stepped in close, smiling wide, “ _Nothing left, nothing left for me to do…_ ”

He shimmied forward and Sugawara leaned back as they sang together,

“ _You’re the one, you’re the one!”_

Daichi leaned back and Sugawara leaned forward.

“ _Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey!_ _The one that I want! Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey.”_

Sugawara laughed and they danced around the stage, Daichi taking Sugawara’s hand and spinning him in circles. The crowd in front of the stage clapped and cheered and Sugawara’s head was light and warm. Daichi’s hand fit so comfortably around his and Sugawara felt safe in his grasp, being tugged and pushed and spun around at the will of someone else. He was light and warm and tired but happy. He was happy and Daichi looked happy too and that was all that mattered.

He was happy now.

So it didn’t matter how the night ended.

It didn’t matter what happened in the morning.

Sugawara was happy now and just for a little while longer he wanted to live in this moment.

This moment of happiness.

This moment of laughter and sweet heady drunkenness.

This moment of him.

This moment of Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always thought it'd be funny if someone dressed up as the "Freddie Mercury on Darth Vader's shoulders" picture. And it just made sense that Makki and Mattsun would be the type of people to do it.
> 
> Also, holy shit I was so indulgent this chapter. I just really wanted to make everyone sing.  
> Here's a list of the songs in order if y'all want to look them up.  
> [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECVbVwEzY2E): Suga's first song.  
> [Hell No](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVwbEgeCX7g): Suga's and Hana's duet. (Because it's cuuuuute)  
> [ We Ran Out of CD Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLdUAvRfrug): Kuroo's song. There's a verse that mentions Puppy Dogs, but Kuroo would've switched it to Kitty cats.  
> [ Eat Randy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqKPe9w5bUs): Akaashi's song. (I dunno man, I was just listening to it and I suddenly thought of a drunk Akaashi singing in falsetto on the bar and well... had to do it.)  
> [ We Fit Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt3_ULAmwQA): Suga's duet with Miya. (Because I like cute boy band music about making love. So sue me.)  
> [ Don't Stop Me Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM): Obviously. (Rated #1 on my "Songs I can't help but belt at the top of my lungs every time it comes on" list. I sang it constantly whilst writing this.)  
> [ Boris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-YlvTSiKV0): Daichi's song. This song sounds so damn sexy that I just HAD to make him sing it. Even if the lyrics are a little creepy.  
> [ You're the One That I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oKPYe53h78): Of course, Suga's and Daichi's duet. Because that shit has become a recurring thing, apparently.
> 
> Still not completely satisfied with this chapter. I wanted to have a lot more moments with Bokuto and Akaashi and Kuroo and Kenma but I just couldn't work it out. I also wanted more first year shenanigans, maybe a hint of Kagehina... but it just didn't work out. I'm too deep in the DaiSuga that inspiration for other couples ends up feeling so forced and sloppy. WOE IS ME.  
> (；￣Д￣)
> 
> I'm also aware that I didn't put very much detail into describing Bokuto and Akaashi's costumes but... basically they're kimonos with feathers sewn into the sleeves and hem. Also they're probably wearing some pretty feathered owl eye masks too. I don't know. I dropped the ball on that one. My bad.
> 
> But oh well. I'm tired. I can't stare at this chapter any more without driving myself insane. So it'll have to do. I hope you all like it.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY TRASHY FIC YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD. I LOVE YOU ALL SOO SOOOOOO MUCH AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING FEEL FREE TO HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR OR ON HERE, WHATEVER. I LOVE YOU. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL YOU, MY VALENTINES.  
> ( ￣▽￣)[] [](≧▽≦ )
> 
> Next Time:  
> Daichi's indulgence.  
> The promise of progress.


	28. Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's gayer than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have ruined me

“I’m gonna leave, Kou-kun,” Yukie slurred, stumbling up to the counter.

Sugawara turned towards her and Daichi watched them discreetly through the holes of his mask.

“Okay, bye-bye,” he flapped his hand at her sloppily.

“Bye-bye,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. Daichi gulped, fingers tightening around the neck of a bottle of vodka.

Sugawara covered her mouth with his hand.

“Noo…” he turned his face away.

“What?” she whined, leaning forward with his hand still pressed to her lips. “Give me a bye-bye kiss!”

“No, I can’t,” he said, pushing his knee into her stomach. “I can’t kiss you anymore.”

“But _whyyyyy_?” she tugged on his hair.

“Because! Harlot, keep your mouth away from meeee,” he leaned back against the counter.

“Rude! Rude! Don’t call me a harlot!” she yanked his hair and pushed his knee out of the way, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his midsection. “If I’m a harlot then you’re a harlot! Don’t forget how you used to show up at my work almost every night and take me in back and fuck me during my br—”

Sugawara pressed his hand tightly to her mouth, cutting off the accusation.

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” he said. “Shhhh!” He glanced over his shoulder at Daichi but he quickly looked away, pretending not to be completely invested in their exchange.

“Kou-kun I want a kiss,” Yukie’s muffled voice said through his fingers.

“That’s too bad,” he said firmly. “I won’t kiss you anymore so you’re gonna have to find someone else.”

She let out a groaning wail and buried her face in his chest.

Misaki walked up and grabbed her by the back of the shirt, “C’mon, Yukie. Can’t you see that it’s not going to happen?”

“But _whyyyy_ ,” Yukie leaned back and peered up into his face. “Why not? You never stopped me before!”

“Yukie,” Misaki pried her away from him. “It’s obviously because Bartender-kun doesn’t _want_ him to kiss other people.”

Daichi’s cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes.

“ _Ehh_?” Yukie turned to him. “You trying to steal Kou-kun away from me finally?”

He cleared his throat and topped off the shot he was making.

“Not fair! Thief! I had him first!” She stomped her feet and grabbed Sugawara’s shoulders. “Okay, I won’t kiss you anymore if you give me one last kiss. Just one more. A farewell kiss.”

“Nooo,” Sugawara turned towards the counter and reached his arms across it, hooking his fingers around the opposite edge. “Only Daichi!”

Daichi’s heart fluttered almost painfully in his chest.

_Only me._

_Only me._

_Forever._

_Please._

“Not fair!” Yukie pulled on him. “My heart is not prepared! I need one last kiss! Then I can let you go forever!”

“ _Noooo_ …”

Misaki let out a tired sigh and yanked Yukie away. She cupped the back of her head, dipped her low, and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Daichi stared wide eyed and Sugawara glanced at them over his shoulder. Misaki deepened the kiss, slanting her mouth over the other woman’s for a long minute before finally straightening her and stepping back, wiping the corner of her mouth where her lipstick smeared.

Yukie blinked for a few seconds before a content expression smoothed her face.

“Alright,” she said with a shrug. “That’ll do.”

“No, you two are not allowed to be lesbians,” Sugawara sat up and pointed at them accusingly.

“And why not?” Misaki cocked an eyebrow.

“Because you both dated me and if you turn lesbian then people will think that I converted you because I’m a bad lover but I’m a good lover. I’m a real good lover!”

Misaki laughed, “No one thinks you are a bad lover, Koushi. And don’t worry, I’m not turning lesbian for Yukie.”

“Ahh,” Yukie wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist. “C’mon Hana-chan. We could do it. I’ll treat you real nice…” she kissed the side of her neck.

Misaki laughed and turned towards the door of the bar, “Nope. I have no time for romance anyway.”

“Then we can just have fun!” Yukie insisted, following close behind. “I’ve got toys at home so—”

“Bye everyone!” Misaki called and threw a wave over her shoulder.

“Bye-bye!” Yukie said and then chased the woman out into the night, singing, “ _Hanaaaaaa!_ ”

Sugawara turned back to Daichi, “Daichi, I’m a good lover. I swear.”

He gulped, “Ah… I… believe you.”

A warm smile spread over his lips and he giggled giddily, leaning his face against his folded arms on the counter. His hair flopped over onto his forehead and he closed his eyes.

Daichi turned away in order to not reach out and brush that hair back away from his face. He walked down the counter to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the former was finishing off his beer while the latter leaned heavily on his shoulder, dozing.

“Last Call,” Daichi said softly. “Need one more, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi swallowed the last gulp from his glass and set it down.

“Nah,” he said, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist and giving him a gentle squeeze. “I’m going to take my princess home.”

Warmth spread through Daichi’s chest.

“Prince,” Oikawa mumbled. “I’m a prince.”

“Sure you are, Princess,” Iwaizumi kissed him gently on the forehead. “Let’s get out of here. Sawamura’s closing up.”

Oikawa straightened slightly, rubbing his eyes sleepily, “Sawa-chan did you have a good time?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I did.”

Oikawa lowered his hands and smirked up at him, “It’s all thanks to me, of course.”

He laughed, “Yeah. Definitely. Thanks for making it a great night, Tooru.”

The corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth turned up slightly and he reached out and smoothed Oikawa’s messy hair back from his face.

“Let’s go,” he said, sliding off of the stool and offering a hand to the other man. Oikawa took it with a groan and slouched into his side, rubbing his cheek on his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan carry me,” he moaned.

“No way. You’ve got two legs. Use them.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“I’ll carry you once we are home.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“I’ll carry you straight to bed.”

“Ooo Iwa-chan haven’t you had enough yet?” Oikawa giggled, hugging Iwaizumi’s arm to his chest as they made their way across the bar.

“What do you think?” Iwaizumi said.

Daichi scowled. That’s right. He needed to change his sheets.

He glanced around the bar at the final lingering customers. Nishinoya was slumped against the counter on the opposite end, Yui and Eri were putting their jackets on at the door- laughing drunkenly-, Shimizu was massaging her fingers through Yachi’s hair in a far booth while the blonde slumbered against her side- antennae askew-, and Miya was now sitting next to Sugawara- smiling down at him quietly.

Normally, Daichi would probably just watch from a distance, silently cursing Miya and praying for nothing to happen between the two, but not anymore. Not after Miya had stolen that kiss from Sugawara earlier. He had lost rights to alone time with the man.

He walked over just as Sugawara was mumbling,

“No, not tomorrow. Maybe like… Wednesday.”

“Wednesday I have business.”

“Thursday.”

“Thursday is the qualification.”

“Friday.”

“Hmm… that could work.”

“Then after your last class.”

“The usual place?”

“Hmhm.”

Miya’s eyes flickered up at Daichi and he smirked, “Alright then. It’s a date.”

Daichi’s stomach clenched and he resisted the urge to slap that sneer off of his smug face.

Sugawara flapped a hand at him and Miya chuckled and stood.

“Alright, I’ll see you in class, Koushi. I better leave before Bartender’s eyes start shooting out laser beams.”

“Trust me,” Daichi said. “If they could do that, you’d be several months dead by now.”

“I’m sure I would be,” Miya winked, placed a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder for a moment, and then walked away.

Daichi wanted to erase the touch from Sugawara’s shirt.

“Daichi?”

Daichi turned towards Asahi, “What’s up?”

“What do you want me to do? The kitchen is clean, should I start on the bar?”

He glanced around the absolute mess surrounding him with dread.

“Ah… no. That’s okay Asahi. Why don’t you turn in for the night?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m going to leave the clean-up for tomorrow,” Daichi said.

“Okay…” Asahi pursed his lips and then went back into the kitchen.

“Daichi I’m tired,” Sugawara murmured and he turned back to him.

His eyes were closed, hair falling over them sloppily. Daichi gulped and reached out with a quivering hand.

“Then I’m going to go Daichi,” Asahi called, drawing his attention.

Daichi retracted his hand and cleared his throat. He turned back to Asahi as the man buttoned up his jacket.

“Sure. I’ll see you later,” he walked down the counter a ways where Nishinoya sat. “Hey, Nishinoya. Last Call. Want one more drink?”

Nishinoya didn’t reply. Daichi stopped in front of him and glanced down into his face.

“He’s out cold,” he said.

“Ah…” Asahi stood beside him and stared down at the little vampire.

“I’ll wake him up,” Daichi reached out but Asahi grabbed his arm.

“Wait.”

He looked up at the chef.

“I’ll… take him home.”

He blinked in surprise as Asahi moved around the counter and then gently gathered Nishinoya into his arms, clasping his hands under his thighs and resting the smaller man’s torso against his chest, arms hanging limply over his shoulders, face tucked into his neck.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked. “Should I call you a taxi?”

“It’s alright. It’s not a long walk,” Asahi said softly.

“You’re taking him to your place?”

“Ah… yeah. I’ll let him crash there for the night.”

Daichi grinned. “Okay then.” He walked back to Sugawara, who was now peeking through his bangs at the chef as he carried the other man towards the door. They both watched silently as he passed. When Asahi's back was to them, Nishinoya’s hand lifted and gave them a thumbs up, enticing giggles from Sugawara, which he stifled against his arms.

“Koushi,” Shimizu called from across the bar.

Sugawara straightened dutifully and slid off of his stool without a word. He turned and stumbled tiredly to the booth, sliding in next to the woman. Daichi watched as he slumped against her side, resting his face on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

He gulped.

_Envious._

“Daichi!”

He turned towards the voice.

Yui and Eri waved from down the counter. He cocked an eyebrow and walked over to them.

“I thought you two were leaving?”

“Almost made it,” Eri said.

“But we want one more drink before we leave!” Yui waved her arms above her head.

He smiled, “Are you sure? I think you might be drunk enough…”

“One more drink! One more drink!”

He laughed, “Alright. Alright. Fine. What’ll you have?”

“Ohh do that one that I had earlier. With like the… uhh… it was like…” Yui pressed her hands to her head. “Uhm… like you know orange juice. But like also black…”

“Ah, a Black Magic cocktail?”

“Yeah! That one!”

He chuckled, “Alright. I’ll whip some up right away. But then that’s it, you hear?”

“Yes Daichi,” they said simultaneously.

Daichi placed two glasses on the counter and started on the drinks.

“This was so much fun!” Yui said. “Daichi you should do parties more often! Like a Christmas party and a New Year’s party!”

“And a Valentine’s Day party!” Eri added. “Daichi, you can do something really romantic for Suga-kun!”

He flushed.

“Yeah! And make yummy Valentine’s Day themed drinks!” Yui said.

“Oooh with chocolate!”

“Oh my god, let’s do it. Daichi, we will do all of the planning. Can we?”

“You’re already trying to make plans for Valentine’s Day when Halloween just ended?” he smiled crookedly.

“It’s never too early to make plans for future fun!” Eri smiled brightly.

He chuckled, “I suppose that’s true. Come talk to me when the date is closer and we will see, alright?”

“Okay!”

They both jumped into plans for the Valentine’s party, even though Daichi had made no promises to even host it.

“Sawamura, we’ll be leaving.”

Daichi turned towards the door. Shimizu was standing with Yachi, the smaller woman yawning hugely and rubbing her eyes.

“Oh, thank you for coming,” Daichi called. “Do you need me to call a taxi?”

“That won’t be necessary,” she said. “Thank you for the night. We both enjoyed ourselves.”

Yachi nodded, “I had fun!”

He smiled, “I’m glad. Have a good night. Get home safely.”

They both waved and left the bar. Daichi glanced towards the booth they had been sitting in but Sugawara wasn’t there. He glanced around the bar but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go?_

He frowned and finished up the cocktails before passing them over to the two women who cheered their thanks and immediately started drinking.

Daichi turned and scanned the bar again. Sugawara was nowhere to be found. Had he slipped out when he wasn’t looking? Without saying goodbye?

Disappointment spread through his chest and he gulped. He had wanted to spend more time with him. Just one more hour. One more minute.

One more second.

He let out a deep sigh and grabbed a towel, wiping over a spill on the counter.

The two women let out gasping breaths of satisfaction and pushed their empty glasses forward.

“Thanks Daichi!” Yui said, throwing down a wad of yen. Eri did the same and they hopped off of their stools.

“Ah, let me call you a taxi,” he said.

“Nope!” they hooked their arms together and stumbled towards the door.

“Yui,” Daichi rushed around the counter. “You know you get lost easily—”

“You don’t need to take care of me, Daichi,” Yui paused and patted him on the chest.

“Yeah, I’ve got her,” Eri slurred.

He scowled, “Like I can trust you? You’re both—”

“It’s fine!” Yui punched him in the chest and he winced. She laughed, “Besides, we’re not going home yet. Not when we look this cute!”

“No way, no how!” Eri shouted.

“We’re going to hit another bar down the street,” Yui grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. “So stop worrying about us! If we get lost we will call Kaori-chan!”

“Yeah, Kaori-chan is still sober!” Eri bounced.

“But—”

“Daichi,” Yui paused and turned towards him, face suddenly serious. “Forget about us. You have your own business to attend to.”

He frowned, “The bar can wait—”

“Not what I was talking about,” she winked and the two of them pushed out into the night, pulling the door closed behind them.

He sighed and pulled the mask from his face, running a hand through his hair. He turned slowly to the bar once more. He had planned on putting off cleaning for the next day but… he had been hoping that Sugawara would stick around. That maybe they could spend the rest of the night together. With him gone… he might as well start the clean-up now.

He set his mask down on a table and walked across the bar, stooping occasionally to pick up a crumpled up napkin or fallen decoration. He grabbed a trashcan and carried it across the bar, tidying up slowly, dragging his feet. He swept a pile of orange tinsel off of a table and into the mouth of the trashcan and moved to the next booth. He set the trash down and reached for an empty glass but then froze.

Because there was a slumbering Sugawara curled up on the seat behind the table, twinkling headband falling from his hair.

The moisture dried up in Daichi’s mouth and he grabbed the glass hurriedly. He rushed back to the kitchen and ditched it before washing his hands and arms up to the elbow and shutting off the light. He quickly turned off the music and the rest of the lights before going back to the booth and kneeling on the seat. He reached out and took Sugawara’s arms gently, pulling him up and towards him, the lights of his halo casting a dainty glow over the two of them.

Sugawara let out a moan, lolling his head to the side.

“Daichi,” he whispered.

“Let’s go to bed,” Daichi replied, equally as soft.

“Hmm…” Sugawara slumped forward against his chest, cuddling his face into his shoulder. “Be gentle. It’s my first time.”

Daichi flushed, “I meant to sl-sleep.”

Sugawara giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Daichi pulled him close, hooking his hands under his thighs and lifting him into the air. Sugawara put his legs around Daichi’s hips and giggled again, rubbing his nose against his throat.

Daichi gulped and stood. He turned towards the door to his apartment and then hesitated, confidence spreading through his chest. He slid his hands up from his thighs to under Sugawara’s bottom.

Sugawara snickered, “Daichi, are you feeling me up?”

“If… if that’s okay with you.”

He hummed, nuzzling his throat. Daichi’s heart fluttered and he walked slowly towards the door, taking his time. He wanted to prolong the connection between their bodies. He wanted to take advantage of their closeness for as long as he could.

He wanted to touch Sugawara’s ass for as long as he could.

Sugawara’s teeth sunk into Daichi’s neck and his eyes widened. He bit down harder and then released, kissing the spot.

“You can grope me all you want,” he said in a low voice. “And I’ll help myself too.”

Daichi’s knees quivered as Sugawara’s tongue touched the bite mark oh so gently. He held Sugawara with one arm and pulled the door of his apartment open, suddenly wanting to be in bed in a hurry.

Sugawara’s arms slid down around his shoulders and then his hands moved towards his chest between them. Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat and headed up the stairs as Sugawara’s fingers wrapped around his tie and loosened it. He flicked off the top two buttons of his shirt and pushed the fabric aside, giving him even more access to a wider spread of skin. Sugawara leaned forward and bit down on the muscle connecting Daichi’s neck and shoulder. He shuddered, chills running up and down his spine.

“This is where I’d start,” Sugawara said.

“Huh?” Daichi breathed, trying to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other on the stairs.

“If I was going to eat you. I’d start right here,” he bit the muscle again. “I like how it feels in my mouth.”

“Are you a cannibal, Suga?”

“Not yet. But the more time we spend together, the more I want to devour you.”

A fist clenched in Daichi’s stomach, “O-oh?”

“Hmm…” he moved across his shoulder and sunk his teeth in once more.

Daichi winced at the pain but then Sugawara kissed the spot and the pain was forgotten. He reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway immediately. As he passed the kitchen he paused, Sugawara sucking on his shoulder.

_The sheets_ , Daichi remembered and turned back to the living room. Because no way was he going to sleep on sheets that Oikawa and Iwaizumi fucked on. He carried Sugawara into the living room and then leaned over to place him on the couch.

“I’ve gotta change the sheets,” he explained as Sugawara released him and lay back on the cushions.

He laughed and stretched out, “Oh yeah! Oikawa-chan had sex on your bed!”

Mint Julep jumped onto the couch and immediately cuddled into Sugawara’s chest. He scratched her ears fondly, eyes softening.

“No fair,” he whispered as Daichi straightened and turned to leave. “I want to have sex in Daichi’s bed…”

He flushed and hurried off to the bedroom, Pochi following close at his heels. He changed the sheets quickly, tossing the old ones into the hamper across the room. By the time he was finished he was panting, sweat lining his brow. He went to the bathroom and washed his face, scrubbing the smeared eyeshadow from around his eyes and then toweling off.

He didn’t know why he was in such a rush. As if something was going to happen.

Daichi already decided he wouldn’t lay hands on Sugawara.

Not when he was drunk.

Not anymore.

From now on, Daichi was going to be strong. He was going to be serious.

He was going to tell Sugawara that he loved him.

His stomach twisted at the thought.

_How?_

_When?_

He pressed a hand to his forehead momentarily.

Not now. Not when Sugawara was drunk. Daichi would plan something. He would wait until they were both sober. When they were alone, happy, warm. Daichi would know when the moment came. It would be perfect.

He just needed to wait until that moment came.

And that moment would not come tonight.

So he put the anxiety of confessing his undying love to the man of his dreams out of his mind and left the bathroom. He went back out into the living room, stomach twisting in anticipation.

He didn’t know what he was expecting.

Because of course he was asleep.

With Mint Julep stretched over his chest, purring softly, and his headband on the floor beside him, of course he was asleep, head turned slightly to the side, breathing deeply with lips parted and arm hanging over the edge of the couch.

Daichi chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

No matter.

That was fine.

He walked quietly up to the couch and removed Mint Julep from his angel’s chest, setting her on the floor. She rubbed against his legs momentarily before chasing Pochi into the kitchen, their paws thumping across the wood floors.

Daichi crouched down next to the couch and stared at Sugawara silently. His hair was a mess, flopping over his forehead and curling at his neck. Daichi reached out a hand slowly, hesitating over his head. He gulped and finally brushed the hair from his forehead, reveling in the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers.

Sugawara let out a soft sigh and shifted, lips closing.

_I love you_.

Daichi removed his lace mask carefully, setting it and the headband on the coffee table behind him. He slipped his arms underneath Sugawara’s body and lifted him against his chest, standing once more and turning towards the hallway. He carried him to the bedroom, toeing the door shut behind him and then walking over to the bed. He set Sugawara down gingerly and stepped back.

Sugawara’s arms and legs shifted across the sheets and then he yawned and peeled his eyes open. He blinked blearily up at Daichi and then rubbed his eyes.

“Daichi,” he murmured. “As revenge. You should let me grope your butt.”

Daichi let out a laugh and moved away from the bed, loosening his tie.

“I don’t think so,” he said and undressed.

“Not fair. Daichi has such a nice butt. It’s just asking to be groped.”

“I am not an object, Suga,” Daichi said, standing in his boxers as he pulled out a drawer of his dresser. He grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, “You can’t treat me like one.”

“You are an object. Now get over here and let me squeeze your cheeks.”

“Only if you buy me dinner first.”

Sugawara was silent and Daichi glanced over his shoulder. He let out a laugh.

Because of course he was asleep again. He grabbed another pair of sweatpants and walked over to the bed.

“C’mon, Suga. Don’t pass out yet,” he said gently and started unbuttoning his vest. “Change first.”

Sugawara moaned and tried to roll away from him but Daichi pulled him back.

“Let me take your clothes off,” he said. “You can’t sleep in this.”

“Why not?” he mumbled, trying again to roll towards the opposite side of the bed.

“That should be obvious. Now stop struggling. Let me do this.”

“Nooo…” his head lolled towards him but his eyes didn’t open. “I’m tired Daichi. Let me sleep.”

“What if I said I’d let you touch my ass?”

Sugawara lifted his arms and wiggled his fingers, “Honka honka, gimme that badonka donka.”

Daichi laughed and finally got the vest completely unbuttoned. “I’ll let you touch it once if you let me undress you.”

“Daichi you’re naughty,” Sugawara said, voice fading again. “Taking advantage of me…”

“Hm… if I was going to take advantage of you, I wouldn’t be wasting my time talking,” he said softly. He pulled the tie gently over Sugawara’s head and set it on the night table, starting on his shirt.

Sugawara didn’t answer, dozing off once more.

He smiled tenderly and opened Sugawara’s shirt, displaying his pale, toned chest and stomach. For a moment, he just stared.

Because Sugawara was beautiful.

More beautiful than anything he had ever seen. His chest rose and fell gently. His head turned, lips parted slightly, and a lock of silver hair fell over his forehead.

Daichi couldn’t believe what he had accomplished that night. He couldn’t fathom the fact that he had kissed those lips, licked that chest, sucked tequila from that stomach…

Daichi’s eyes dragged slowly down from Sugawara’s face to his belly button. He reached a quivering hand out and slowly pressed his palm to his abdomen, sliding it over his side and nudging the shirt out of the way. Sugawara made a soft sound and rolled ever so slightly into the touch and Daichi needed to stop. He needed to stop before…

He gulped and shook his head, removing his hand from Sugawara’s skin. He took the shirt and nudged it over his shoulders.

“Suga, sit up for me,” he said in a whisper.

“Hmm,” Sugawara turned his face away. “Sleepy.”

“I know. Help me this once and I’ll let you sleep.”

He groaned and tried to struggle into a sitting position. Daichi helped him up, sliding the shirt the rest of the way over his shoulders as he went. His fingers brushed his skin and the moisture dried up in his mouth. Because Sugawara was so soft and smooth and warm and Daichi could really lose himself to the feel of his skin.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered, slipping forward and resting his head on his shoulder. “’M sleepy.”

Daichi blinked rapidly and pulled his shirt down his arms, “Yeah. Sorry.” He removed the shirt and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

He lowered him down to the bed and Sugawara instantly tried to roll onto his side.

“Nope, not done,” Daichi grabbed him and pushed him onto his back. “Now pants.”

Sugawara moaned, “Hurry up.”

Daichi chuckled and removed Sugawara’s shoes. He tossed them across the room and then turned to Sugawara’s belt. Heat flushed his face and he cleared his throat.

“S-Suga, maybe you should change your pants yourself.”

“’M fine,” he tried once more to roll away.

Daichi pulled him back.

“Alright, I’m taking your pants off. If you’ve got a problem with that, then tell me to stop,” he said, reaching for his belt.

“No problems here,” Sugawara mumbled. “Ayyyyy.”

Daichi loosened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, heart in his throat. His fingers trembled as he took the zipper and slowly pulled it down.

_Ahh I can’t do this_ , he bit his bottom lip. It wasn’t the first time he had undressed someone, and it wouldn’t be the last. So why… _why_ was it so damn difficult? He swallowed hard and hurriedly unzipped the pants all the way. He looked away and did the rest as quickly as he could, struggling the pants down off of his hips and over his thighs and calves.

“ _Uwah_ ,” Sugawara said as Daichi ripped them off of his feet unceremoniously and tossed them to the ground. “Daichi, have you heard of romance?”

He cleared his throat, cheeks blazing.

“Y-you’re not the only one that’s tired,” he said and reached for the extra pair of sweatpants.

“Mmm, good night then,” Sugawara rolled onto his side away from Daichi.

His fingers slipped through the fabric and his mouth went dry as he got a full view of Sugawara’s ass in his tight, white boxer briefs.

_Fuck_.

A long moment passed while Daichi stared. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should insist Sugawara put on the pants. In the very least he should put a blanket over the top of him, turn out the lights, and go to sleep.

He knew he shouldn’t stare.

He knew he shouldn’t reach a shaky hand out towards him.

He knew he shouldn’t touch.

Daichi squeezed his hand into a tight fist and gulped. Heat was roiling under his skin and his heart was doing flips in his chest.

He shouldn’t.

He shouldn’t.

He shouldn’t.

But…

Maybe he was too drunk.

Or too stupid.

Or just too damn in love.

Daichi leaned over Sugawara’s body, pressing one hand into the bed on the other side of him. He breathed heavily, overcome with want as he whispered,

“Suga…”

Sugawara grunted and didn’t open his eyes.

“Suga,” Daichi said again, resisting the urge to roll him onto his back and ravage him. “I want to touch you.”

Sugawara was silent and Daichi wondered if he was asleep. If maybe he hadn’t heard him. But then he ever so slowly rolled towards him and peeled his eyes open.

“Touch me?”

Daichi swallowed, dragging his eyes from Sugawara’s sleepy expression to the pale skin of his neck.

“I want to touch you,” he repeated. “Everywhere. With my hands. With my mouth.”

Sugawara was silent as he stared up at him and Daichi thought for a moment that he would tell him no. That he would turn away and reject his confession.

But Sugawara surprised him.

He closed his eyes and murmured, “Then do it.”

Daichi froze.

Sugawara let out a breath and added, “Just don’t wake me up.”

Daichi chuckled and reached out a hand. He gently touched the side of his face, smoothing his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know if I can promise that,” he admitted quietly, dragging the hand down to his jaw and then over his throat.

“Try,” Sugawara mumbled.

“And if I fail?” Daichi lowered his head and nuzzled Sugawara’s neck tenderly.

“Then I get to grope your ass whenever I want.”

“Deal,” Daichi kissed Sugawara’s throat. He dragged his hand down over his chest, gaining confidence when the skin under his palm shivered. He stroked his side and Sugawara wiggled.

“You’ve already failed, Daichi,” Sugawara muttered.

He chuckled, “Oops.”

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

“That’s because I’m not sorry at all,” Daichi turned and hovered over him, pressing a knee into the bed between Sugawara’s thighs.

“Bastard,” Sugawara said, peeling one eye open.

“Should I stop?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara was silent for a moment and then closed the eye again, “Do as you wish.”

“Ah…” Daichi leaned down and pressed his lips to his jaw, “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet.”

Sugawara didn’t reply and turned his face to the side as Daichi continued to kiss down his neck. He smoothed his hands over Sugawara’s body, marveling at the soft warmth that he radiated. But there was strength there. Muscle and hardness that the women Daichi had been with didn’t possess. There was width and power and Daichi wanted to test it. He wanted to push this body beneath him to its limits. He wanted to see the sweat bead from every pour. He wanted to feel the strength of Sugawara’s hold. To feel the muscles tense under his hands.

“Daichi that tickles,” Sugawara murmured under his breath as Daichi’s fingers brushed his ribs.

“What, this?” Daichi brushed him again.

Sugawara giggled and squirmed. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” Daichi splayed his fingers across his ribs and started tickling. “This?”

Sugawara squealed and pushed at his hands, kicking his feet. “Stop!”

“I don’t know what you’re asking, Suga,” he said, grinning. “What am I doing?”

Sugawara growled in between laughter, “If you don’t stop I’m going to do something drastic.”

“Oooh I’m scared,” Daichi continued his torment.

“You asked for it,” Sugawara grunted.

“What are you gonna do?” Daichi taunted. “Punch me—”

Sugawara’s hand cupped the front of Daichi’s pants.

His eyes flew wide and his hands froze on Sugawara’s sides.

He smirked, “What’s wrong, Daichi?”

His heart stuttered in his chest and heat roiled down towards his lower body. All he could do was stare at the smug man below him as his erection grew underneath his hand. Sugawara’s smirk grew smugger and smugger the harder Daichi got.

“Looks like I’ve turned the tables,” he said in a low voice.

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath as Sugawara’s fingers started to press against and stroke his pants.

“Now I know,” Sugawara said, “how to shut Sawamura Daichi up in one easy step.”

Daichi bit his bottom lip.

“Amazing,” Sugawara whispered. “Like flipping a switch.”

Finally, Daichi found control over his mind and snapped out of his trance. He grabbed Sugawara’s wrist and wrenched his hand from his arousal, thrusting it up and then down into the pillow above his head.

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“I’ll be doing the touching, thank you very much,” Daichi said in a low, rough voice.

He didn’t reply as Daichi lowered his head back to his throat and kissed lightly.

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Sugawara asked after a moment, voice breathless.

“Not now,” he replied, lightly grazing his shoulder with his teeth and drawing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. “When you touch me I can’t concentrate on touching you.”

“But what if I want to touch you too?”

“I thought you were sleepy?” Daichi dragged his lips down his chest, lingering over his left nipple. His tongue flicked out slowly and Sugawara let out a low whimper.

“How can I sleep when you’re…” Sugawara panted. “When you’re…”

“When I’m what?” Daichi’s teeth carefully grazed his nipple and Sugawara groaned and shivered.

“ _Daichi…_ ” Sugawara’s knees lifted and clamped around his hips. “I want to… again…”

A thrill flew up his spine and Daichi moved back up to hover over his face, “You want to what?”

He panted, staring up at him with a hazy gaze. “I want… want…” he grinded his hips against Daichi’s thigh.

His eyes widened. Sugawara was already hard. Daichi lowered hurriedly and covered Sugawara’s mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside with no hesitation.

Sugawara let out a moan and pressed their tongues together, reaching up with his other hand to cup the back of Daichi’s head. His fingers tangled in his hair and Daichi released his other hand in order to spread his fingers over the man’s body, exploring every contour of his chest and stomach, curling his touch around his sides and over his hipbones.

Sugawara wrapped both of his arms around his neck and kissed him breathlessly, moving impatiently against him.

“Daichi,” he whispered when Daichi moved down to suck on his neck. “Daichi… I want you. I want you. Please.”

A hot knot of pleasure tightened in Daichi’s stomach at the sound of his plea.

Sugawara wanted him.

Sugawara wanted him enough to beg.

Daichi’s hand traveled down his stomach and then slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Sugawara moaned before his fingers even found his shaft. And when he wrapped his hand around him, he bucked his hips forward and whimpered, digging his fingernails into his shoulders.

Sugawara’s reactions were consuming. Daichi panted as he stroked his erection, staring down into the other man’s face.

“Ah… ah…” Sugawara squeezed his hips with his knees. “D-Daichi…” His hand slipped down his chest. “You too… I want to touch you too…” he reached towards his sweatpants but Daichi grabbed his wrist and pressed it down into the pillow again.

“No,” he said in a gruff voice, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“But why?” Sugawara whimpered, stomach muscles flexing at a pump from Daichi’s hand.

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you!”

“That’s fine,” he kissed his jaw gently. “I just want to make you feel good.”

He groaned, sweat beading on his forehead as he arched his back.

“N-not fair,” he panted. “I want to make you feel good t—”

Daichi pressed his lips firmly to his, cutting off his complaint. He tenderly licked his tongue against his and then pulled back, “Suga please,” he whispered. “Forgive me this one indulgence.”

He released his wrist and then slid his hand down his naked side, over his hip and then pushed down on his knee, flattening his leg to the bed. Daichi shifted over it and then retracted his hand from Sugawara’s boxers, earning a groan of disagreement.

Daichi rolled Sugawara onto his stomach and then nudged his legs apart. Sugawara gasped into the pillow and his entire body trembled.

“D-Daichi…”

Daichi slid in between his legs, nudging his thighs farther apart. He leaned over him, pressing his lips close to his ear.

“ _Trust me,”_ he whispered and Sugawara shuddered.

Daichi sat on his heels and spread his hands over Sugawara’s naked back, feeling the hot muscles under his skin. Sugawara moaned, hiding his face in the pillow, holding it tightly with both arms. Daichi took the opportunity to stare at his body spread out underneath him. It was a vulnerable position, and the thrill of seeing Sugawara’s ass there in front of him was intoxicating. Daichi sucked in a deep breath, hands sliding down his back and finally over his bottom gently.

Sugawara’s head popped up from the pillow,

“Daichi!”

“Trust me,” he repeated, squeezing him slowly.

“Haah…” the muscles of Sugawara’s back tensed and flexed as he shifted up onto his elbows. “You’re t-taking advantage now…”

Daichi chuckled, “You’re right.”

“Daichi!”

“Shh…” Daichi leaned over him once more, pressing his bare chest against his back. He kissed the nape of his neck, rubbing the erection under his sweatpants against Sugawara’s ass. “I won’t do it when you’re drunk,” he whispered, dragging his nose through his hair to the back of his ear, tongue flicking out to lick the tender skin.

“ _Ahh…_ ” Sugawara turned his head to give him better access.

Daichi slid his hands around to Sugawara’s chest, grinding into him and enticing out a breathless moan. He dragged his hands down to Sugawara’s hips, pulling him up and back until he was on his knees, ass tight against his groin. Daichi gulped and leaned his forehead on his spine, biting down hard on his bottom lip to prevent himself from losing his composure and ripping off Sugawara’s boxers and taking him right then and there.

Sugawara was panting underneath him, back tensing and heaving with every breath, forehead pressed into the pillow below. Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and slipped a hand into Sugawara’s boxers once more.

“ _Ah_!” Sugawara tried to stifle the cry in the pillow- too late.

Desire consumed Daichi as he planted wet kisses to Sugawara’s back and shoulders and neck, sucking and biting hungrily. He pumped Sugawara’s shaft, tempting more whimpering moans from the man’s panting mouth.

“ _Daichi,_ ” he breathed, bucking back against his groin. “ _Daichi_ …”

Daichi gasped as pleasure spiked through him, brought forth from Sugawara’s motion underneath him.

“Suga…” he gritted his teeth and grinded his hips forward, receiving an answering rub backwards. “ _Fuck_ …” He kissed the nape of Sugawara’s neck and bit his shoulder, sinking his teeth into his muscle like an animal seeking purchase on a wild mate.

Sugawara moaned, body shuddering, and reached up with a hand. He buried his fingers in the hair at the back of Daichi’s head, tugging him closer. Daichi grinded harder against him, stroking his shaft more fervently, fingers turning slick from his desire.

Sugawara let out three sharp gasps, his entire body tensing.

“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi,” he chanted, fingers digging in to his scalp.

Daichi finally released his shoulder and licked frantically up the side of his throat. Sugawara turned his head and Daichi eagerly claimed his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and capturing a gasp.

He kissed him hungrily, keeping up the swift motion of his hands and his hips until Sugawara’s tongue turned sloppy and clumsy and his breath shallowed. He whimpered desperately into his mouth and then let out a cry, which Daichi swallowed eagerly. Sugawara’s body shuddered violently and Daichi felt wetness on his fingers. Sudden pleasure exploded in him and he gasped against Sugawara’s lips, breaking the connection. Sugawara’s head turned away and fell forward onto the pillow, where he stifled his gasps for air and moans of pleasure.

Daichi pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades, biting down hard on his bottom lip as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided. He inhaled deeply and carefully retracted his hand from Sugawara’s boxers. For a long minute he continued to hide his face in Sugawara’s back, until the other man’s strength gave out and he slumped to the bed underneath him. Daichi sat back.

“Suga?” he whispered, but didn’t receive a reply.

Because of course he was asleep.

Daichi let out a soft sigh and pressed a hand to his chest over his rapidly fluttering heart. He slowly climbed over Sugawara and sat on the side of the bed. He stared down at the front of his pants as the desperate throbbing finally faded away to tired satisfaction.

He came.

Daichi actually came just from… just from rubbing against Sugawara through his clothes and… and listening to his moans and stroking his…

Maybe Daichi wasn’t as straight as he had initially believed. Because it had been a _long_ time since he had last been able to orgasm just from some… _rigorous dry humping._

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Every single night he was reminded just how deep he was under Sugawara’s spell.

It was terrifying.

He glanced over his shoulder at Sugawara, who had rolled onto his side, hair ruffled around his slumbering face, arms wrapped around a pillow tightly. There was a bright red bite mark on the muscle between his neck and his shoulder and Daichi covered his mouth with a shaky hand.

_Fuck_.

Since when had Daichi become such an insatiable beast?

He gulped and took in a trembling breath.

It was no use regretting it now. It happened. If Sugawara wanted to punch him in the morning for it, then he would gladly take the blow. At the moment though, he needed to clean both himself and Sugawara up and go to sleep before the sun rose.

He stood and turned towards Sugawara. He would need to remove his boxers, which was going to do a number on Daichi’s already fleeting sanity. He held his breath and quickly pulled down Sugawara’s underwear and tossed them into the hamper on the other side of the room. Daichi refused to look closely at Sugawara’s body as he dried him off and pulled the sweatpants up and over his legs. He tightened the drawstrings so that they wouldn’t come off in the middle of the night and then pulled the bed’s comforter up and over his sleeping form.

Once he was finished, Daichi went to the bathroom and shucked off his own underwear, dropping them into the hamper and then stepping back into the sweatpants. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face before going back out into the bedroom. He shut off the light and then climbed into the bed on the other side of Sugawara.

He stretched onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

This was what he wanted.

Every night.

Forever.

He wanted to feel this presence in his bed just an arm’s reach away. He wanted this warm, satisfied feeling deep in his belly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, letting tiredness overtake him. He was almost asleep when the heat of another body pressed into his side. He peeled his eyes open and peered down at messy silver hair resting over his heart. An arm stretched over his chest and he covered the hand with his own, sliding his other arm over his waist.

Light, hot breath feathered his bare skin and Daichi gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.

He wanted this.

He wanted Sugawara.

Every night.

Forever.

* * *

 

The next morning, Daichi didn’t wake Sugawara as he slipped out of bed and dressed. He brewed a pot of coffee and drank a cup on his way down the stairs, pretending not to be hellishly exhausted and slightly hungover. Once downstairs he immediately got to work cleaning the filthy bar, pausing occasionally to drink water and snack on crackers from the kitchen.

“ _I wanna be your hunger_ ,” Daichi sang in a low voice as he dragged a wash rag across a table. “ _I wanna see you open wide… and when I go down for you, I wanna blow your mind…”_

“What song is that?”

Daichi yelped and whirled around at the sound of the voice. Sugawara stood just inside the bar, wearing a large t-shirt and the sweatpants Daichi had given him.

“Wh-what are you doing down here?” Daichi asked, flushing in embarrassment at being caught singing.

“I said I would help you clean up, didn’t I?” Sugawara walked up to a table and grabbed a glass.

“You don’t have to…” Daichi strode over to him. He took the glass from his hand, “I can do it by myself.”

“But,” Sugawara reached for the glass.

“No buts,” Daichi grabbed his wrist.

Sugawara looked up at him. After a delay, his eyes widened and his face flushed bright with color. He looked away hurriedly, eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

_Oh…_

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

_He remembers._

Sugawara cleared his throat and tugged his wrist from Daichi’s hold.

“A-anyway,” he brushed a lock of silver hair over his ear, not that it mattered. His entire head was a tumbleweed mess. “I’m going to help and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Nothing?” Daichi asked in a low voice.

Sugawara’s cheeks grew impossibly redder and he took a step back, “N-nothing! S-so don’t even try!” He cleared his throat again, louder this time, and started pulling decorations off of the wall.

Daichi carried the glass slowly over to the counter, throwing glances over his shoulder at Sugawara.

_He remembers_.

Sugawara remembered.

He remembered what happened the night before. He had to. Or else he wouldn’t be reacting that way to Daichi’s presence. Or else he wouldn’t be blushing up a storm and stammering.

Sugawara remembered.

Heat flushed Daichi’s chest and he took a moment to breathe evenly.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_What do I do?_

He quickly smoothed his hands through his hair. Just what the fuck was he supposed to do? Should he bring it up? Should he ask Sugawara what he thought? How he felt? Should he ask if they could date?

What should he do? Should he confess?

No. Not yet. It wasn’t the right moment.

_Fuck… fuck… what do I do?_

He glanced towards Sugawara in time to catch his wayward glance in his direction before he hurriedly turned away again, dropping a tissue paper bat onto a table in the small pile of trashed decorations.

_He remembers_.

Was this progress? Or had Daichi unknowingly taken a huge step backwards?

Sugawara was obviously embarrassed. He was obviously trying to avoid him.

What should he do?

Should he bring it up? Address the elephant in the room? Or should he just let the awkwardness stew?

He gulped and went back to the table he had been washing, no longer singing.

After a long minute, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He turned around.

“Suga—”

“I had fun last night,” Sugawara interrupted, not looking at him as he stood on a booth and carefully pulled a cobweb from a lamp.

Daichi’s heart thudded painfully.

“It was really fun,” Sugawara said again. He lowered the cobweb and stared at it, bundling it into a ball. He cleared his throat, “Uhm… I had fun. D-did you have f-fun?”

Daichi’s stomach clenched.

“Y-yeah,” he said, voice rough. “I did. Maybe we can d-do it again.”

Sugawara froze and Daichi held his breath.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

After a moment of silence, Daichi opened his mouth to reconcile his careless statement, take it back or explain that he was talking about the party, but Sugawara beat him to the punch.

“Yeah,” he said, back straightening. “M-maybe we could. I think… I think that I’d like that.”

Daichi’s heart burst with hope and moisture stung his eyes.

“S-Suga!”

Sugawara slowly turned towards him, cheeks bright red.

“Ah…” Daichi’s mouth flapped for a few seconds. He blinked rapidly and then said it all at once, voice echoing through the bar, “ _Will you go out with me_?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“O-on a real date this time!” Daichi added, squeezing his hands into fists. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he averted his eyes to the floor as sudden fear struck him. “Th-this time a full date without interruption. I’ll turn my phone off so no one can call and ruin it. We can do anything you want. D-dinner or a movie or… an art gallery or something. Anything. E-even stay in and play board games. I can cook you dinner and make you a d-drink…” his voice wavered as he lost confidence. “Anything.”

The bar fell silent again and Daichi cursed his awkwardness, eyes centered on the floor in front of his feet.

_Fuck,_ he gulped. _Just kill me now…_

“I want to go to the park.”

Daichi lifted his eyes in shock at the sound of Sugawara’s voice. He had his back turned towards him once more, reaching for another cobweb.

“There’s a music festival next weekend,” he continued. “I want you to take me.”

Daichi’s heart fluttered in his throat, “Y-yes—”

“And then I want to eat super spicy mapo tofu,” he added, shuffling along the booth seat to reach the cobweb. “And I want to go to a different bar and sing karaoke around new people.”

Daichi’s chest swelled and he smiled, cheeks flushing, “Yes.”

“And then I want to come back here.”

He held his breath.

“I want to drink on your roof and watch the sun set behind the roses,” Sugawara lowered his hands and stared down at the clump of cobwebs as he rolled it into a ball. His voice lowered as he continued, “I want to lie on the grass and look at the stars with you.”

Daichi’s knees went weak and he leaned heavily on the table behind him, covering his mouth with a hand.

_Fuck_.

How was it possible that this man could capture his heart over and over again without fail?

“Daichi?”

Sugawara turned towards him, eyebrows knit worriedly.

Daichi lowered his hand to his side and chuckled, eyes stinging with moisture.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes to everything.”

Sugawara’s face brightened and he smiled, “Then it’s a date!”

“It’s a date,” Daichi repeated softly.

_I love you_.

_I love you._

“And if Oikawa ruins this one, I’ll detach his balls and hacky-sack them into the fucking sun,” Sugawara kicked the wadded cobwebs across the bar.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all got me writing smut, I can't seem to break the nasty habit. Thanks a lot, Jackasses. I haven't been to church in ten years but I've suddenly got the urge to confess my sins.
> 
> Uhm... so... Uhhhhh............ I wanted to write this chapter all grossly sweet and fluffy and smutty because shit 'bout to get kicked up a thousand notches.  
> GET READY.  
> PREPARE YOUR BUTTS.  
> (Spoiler alert: You're not ready.)  
> (」°ロ°)」
> 
> If I'm being honest, I didn't really like this chapter. I felt it was really..... uneventful and unnecessarily smutty and the shift to the next morning came too fast and I considered just deleting the entire thing and starting over but I REALLY want to write the next chapter, as it's been weighing in my mind for a few weeks now, so Imma just gonna get right to it.  
> ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭
> 
> Okay so one of my WONDERFUL readers made a playlist for this story and it's FABULOUS. FABULOUS X100. I love it. Like hella. And that reader is lamuexte. *slow clap* YOU DA TRUE MVP. Okay so but like I wanted to share the playlist with everybody in case they wanted to go check it out, which I totes recommend because it's wonderful. It also has a few of the songs that I've wrote into the story, so BONUS! But anyway it's phenomenal. So if you love me, go check it out yo.  
> (╯✧▽✧)╯
> 
> [Music ](http://8tracks.com/lamuexte/gin-juice-with-a-shot-of-love)
> 
> Check it out. For real.  
> Oh and the song Daichi is singing at the end there is [ Hunger for the Great Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faSrrBzzQ4E) by The Dave Matthews Band. Because it's sexy and it came on while I was writing and I was like, "why not?"
> 
> OKAY THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL OF THE LOVE AND SUPPORT AS USUAL. SERIOUSLY HOLY COW WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU. I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD VALENTINE'S DAY.  
> (*≧ω≦*)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Miya Atsumu is a tragic character.


	29. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya Atsumu isn't as bad as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers slipped.  
> Again.

_Two years and five months ago..._

“I can’t believe Sensei wasted his nomination on him.”

“Seriously. All he can do are portraits.”

“If we wanted to stare at people’s faces, a photo would work, wouldn’t it?”

Miya leaned back against the wall next to the open doorway, sliding his hands into his pockets. What a treat. It wasn’t often that he got to directly hear people badmouthing him.

There was a chuckle, “Whatever. It’s not like he will win. It’s been seven years since a painting has won. And Oikawa-san is in the running this year with three nominations. There’s no way he’s going to lose.”

“There’s that other sophomore running too. This is the second year he’s been nominated.”

“But he’s also a painter. No way a painting will beat one of Oikawa-san’s sculptures.”

“I dunno… have you seen any of his work?”

Miya leaned his head back against the wall. What? He thought they were slamming _him_? Was he so unimportant that their attention could be shifted so easily? How insulting. Didn't they know who he was?

“Who, Sugawara-san? No… not really. I mean, I saw him sketching in class one time but it was just a cartoon of the sensei riding on the back of Pegasus…”

“What the fuck?”

They laughed.

“Well I haven’t seen his work either but I hear he’s really good.”

Miya let out a deep sigh.

How boring.

He had no interest in listening to gossip about anyone other than himself.

He pushed away from the wall and turned to enter the room.

“Sugawara-san!”

Miya paused at the sound of the voice calling down the hallway. A young man with messy silver hair stepped out of a classroom and turned down the hallway in Miya’s direction. On his back was a large canvas bag and he clutched a sketchpad in his left arm, dragging a messenger bag along the floor with his right as he stared down at the screen of his cellphone.

Miya hesitated and watched curiously as he strode down the hall, not paying attention to where he went, nearly slamming into another student.

“Sugawara-san!” the voice came again and then another man ran out of the classroom. He looked both ways until he spotted who he was looking for and chased. Miya didn’t know his name but he looked familiar. A freshman in one of his classes. He caught up to the so-called Sugawara-san and grabbed the strap of his messenger bag, nearly yanking the man off of his feet as he stumbled to the side.

“Don’t be a prick!” the freshman said. “I asked you a fucking question!”

Miya cocked an eyebrow. Was he about to witness a fight?

How entertaining.

“Ah,” Sugawara blinked. “Right. Uhm… no.”

The freshman’s eyes widened and his face reddened, “That’s not fair! Semi-san—”

“Tell Eita-kun that he can suck my ass,” Sugawara shook the freshman’s hand off of his bag and then lifted the strap to his shoulder. “I don’t have _time_ to play around with you two. So just fuck off.” He turned and headed down the hallway once more, staring down at his phone.

The freshman let out a stream of curses before shouting, “Well fuck you too then!”

Sugawara didn’t react to the call. Miya watched him pass silently. He didn’t even lift his head once as he walked swiftly down the hall. He paid no heed to the students that had to jump out of his way. Miya stared as he reached the end of the hall and disappeared around the corner without a single care that the people around were grumbling over his rudeness.

Miya pursed his lips.

Sugawara-kun.

How interesting.

* * *

 

“I don’t see why I have to work with you people,” Miya leaned back in his chair and stacked his hands behind his head with a sigh.

One of his assigned group partners glared at him, “What, you’d rather do it by yourself?”

“By myself, or with some _competent_ partners,” he said drily.

“What the fuck is your deal?” his other partner snapped. Her eyes burned with anger as she sneered at him. “Why do you act like you’re so much better than everybody else?”

He chuckled, “Probably because I _am_ better than everybody else.”

Her eyelid twitched and she muttered, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Calm down,” the other partner said under his breath. “It’s just for this project. Then we don’t have to talk to him ever again.”

They turned away from him and Miya smirked in amusement. It was so fun riling up the common rabble. He dragged his eyes away from his partners as they talked about ideas for their art project and scanned the library in boredom.

“ _He’s not even paying attention_ ,” one of the others whispered and he ignored her.

Whatever. He didn’t need them. They could do all the planning and he would do his part like he was supposed to and they could get this hellish group project out of the way. He didn’t need them. It was stupid that he had to force himself to work with such… such… _scrubs_.

His eyes drifted across the library and he spotted him.

Sugawara-kun.

He was sitting by himself at a table, bowed over a sketchpad, pencil moving swiftly over the page. His hair was a mess and he had bags underneath his eyes. He paused in drawing to yawn and then started up again, rubbing his left eye sleepily.

Sugawara-kun.

He was like him. He didn’t need anybody. Every time Miya saw him, he was by himself. People talked about him when he wasn’t around. People envied him.

Just like people envied Miya.

They were the same.

They were both too good for everybody else. Too good for this school. Too good for this city.

Miya wanted to know more about him.

He looked back to his partners.

“Hey,” he said, interrupting their discussion.

“What?” one of them snapped in irritation.

“What can you tell me about him?” Miya nodded in Sugawara’s direction.

“Koushi?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“Koushi?”

“Yeah. That’s Sugawara Koushi. He’s a sophomore. He paints.”

“What does he paint?”

“Anything,” his other partner said, scribbling on her notebook. “He’s not limited to just portraits like _someone.”_

Miya ignored her insult and stared at Sugawara.

“Why’s he always by himself?”

“Why? Who knows. That’s just the way he is.”

“Have you seen any of his work?”

“Yeah, who hasn’t? His last gallery was a huge success. It was on the news.”

“He’s good?”

His partners stared at him incredulously.

“He’s good,” the girl confirmed. “Out of all of the artists that paint here at university, he’s definitely the best.”

 _The best_.

Miya crossed his arms over his chest.

Sugawara Koushi.

How entertaining.

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Sugawara glanced up from his canvas as Miya approached him, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Hi,” Sugawara replied, dipping his brush in paint and turning back to the art in front of him.

“Sugawara-kun, right?” Miya asked, standing by his side.

“Hmhm.”

Miya stared at him quietly for a moment but his attention was centered on what he was doing, eyes straight forward as he raised his hand steadily, brush clasped between his slender fingers. Miya turned to the easel as Sugawara put his brush to it once more. The air froze in his lungs.

 _Wow_.

On the canvas before him was the depiction of a soaring gymnast, her muscled legs stretching wide in the air above her body, arms reaching down for purchase on the balance beam below. Behind her was the gleaming excitement of a packed stadium, incredible detail in each and every seat.

“Can I help you?” Sugawara asked, drawing him from his awe.

“Oh…” Miya gulped. He scrutinized the painting closer. “Why did you obscure her face with her arm?”

Sugawara hesitated, turning to his palette as he mixed two colors. Miya wondered if he even intended to answer when he said,

“Bodies… I can paint. Faces… not so much.”

“Is that so?” he chuckled.

“The face isn’t important anyway,” Sugawara went on. “I like the movement. So it doesn’t matter who she is or what she looks like.”

Miya stared at him for a few seconds before turning towards the painting again.

“Hmm…”

“Did you come here with a purpose?” Sugawara asked.

“I was looking for you.”

“What for?”

“I was curious.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “And your name?”

Miya smiled, “Miya Atsumu.”

“Nice to meet you. Are you an art student?”

He blinked at him in surprise, “You haven’t heard of me?”

Sugawara’s cheeks colored slightly, “Ah… sorry… are you… someone important?”

He chuckled, “No… it’s just a surprise. Seems like everyone is always talking about me these days. I thought for sure everyone had heard it by now.”

“Oh. Well… I don’t really pay attention to what other people are talking about,” he admitted, glancing down at his palette.

“Yeah. Neither do I,” Miya said, lifting his chin slightly. “I don’t really care what they say. Gossip is for lower beings. I’m like you. I’ve got more important things to worry about.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a moment before turning back to his painting, “I see…”

“It’s pathetic, really,” Miya continued, a sour taste touching the back of his throat. “The way people will say anything they please when they’ve been beat.”

“Beat?”

“I’m better than them. They’re jealous.”

“Oh.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged. “Like I said. I don’t have time to waste on people like that. People with no talent. They should just quit.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment. He lifted his brush to the painting and then put dainty lines on a distant spectator’s shirt.

“I don’t know,” he finally said, softly. “I can’t really speak for others, but I think there’s value in trying your hardest, even if you have no talent or skill.”

Miya stared at him in surprise.

“Talent is one thing, but anyone can become skilled,” he said. “And on top of that, if it makes you happy, then you should do it, whether you’re good at it or not.”

Miya blinked slowly, sucking on the inside of his cheek.

How boring.

“Huh,” he finally said. He turned for the door, “Well it was nice meeting you, Sugawara-kun. I’ll see you around.”

“Ah… okay.”

Miya walked down the hallway, irritation ticking his eyebrow.

How boring.

Sugawara was nothing like him after all. What was that idealistic bullshit? If you like to do it then you should do it?

What a load of shit.

Crappy art wasn’t going to sell. Which meant that artists that made crappy art weren’t going to make any money. Which meant that they were useless. They should just be normal salarymen. They should work at a ramen shop or carry bricks for a living.

Do what makes you happy?

How boring.

* * *

 

“Are you even fucking listening to me?”

Miya stared dully down at the freshman with the tragically cut bangs. Ah, what was his name.

Shira… Shira-something?

“I said I was using that!” he pointed furiously at the easel Miya had commandeered.

“Ah, yeah. I guess you were,” he placed his blank canvas onto the easel dully. “And now you’re not.”

“What the fuck! You can’t just come in here and move my art—”

Miya let out a snort, “ _Art_? Is that what you call that?” he looked disdainfully down at the painting on the table a short distance away. “That _mess?_ ”

The freshman’s face reddened, “You son of a bitch.”

“I’d love to argue,” Miya said, choosing a brush from the table behind him. “But I’m kind of busy. I don’t have the time to explain to you why surrealism isn’t real art and just a complete and utter waste of paint.”

“Like you can talk! All you can do are portraits!”

Miya's stomach churned and his hand clenched into a tight fist.

“How about you take your… _that_ , and find somewhere else to cry?” he snapped, easy composure slipping ever so slightly.

“You bastard! I’m going to—”

“Kenjirou, can you lend me—”

They turned towards the doorway as Sugawara walked inside. He hesitated and blinked at them in confusion, reading the tense atmosphere in a second.

_Ah. Right. That's it. Shirabu Kenjirou._

“What’s going on here?”

“Sugawara-san,” Shirabu whirled towards him. “This fucking prick just moved my painting without my permission and stole my easel!”

Sugawara approached them carefully. He glanced down at the freshman’s painting absently and then eyed Miya, “Why?”

He shrugged and lifted a palette, “It was the right height. I don’t have time to waste adjusting a new one.”

“That’s a shitty excuse!” Shirabu exclaimed, face reddening as he turned back to him.

Sugawara laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, “C’mon, Kenjirou. I’ve done worse for less.”

How boring.

“But—”

Sugawara ruffled his hair, “Let’s paint next door, okay?”

“But…” Shirabu gritted his teeth. “He insulted my art. I can’t forgive him for that.”

“I did no such thing,” Miya said.

“Now you’re denying it? You said it was a waste of paint!”

“Oh, you mean that?” he pointed at Shirabu’s painting and smirked. “Yeah, I insulted that. My bad. It threw me off that you called it _art_.”

Shirabu took a step forward but Sugawara’s hand clasped his shoulder and pulled him back. He went to the painting and picked it up, smiling down at the mess of colors and lines.

“Oooh, this one is even better than the last, Kenjirou,” he said. “I love the brushwork on the deck of cards.”

Shirabu’s bristling feathers smoothed slightly at the praise. He took a deep breath, still glaring fiercely at Miya.

He smirked at him smugly.

“He said surrealism isn’t art,” Shirabu muttered under his breath.

“It’s art,” Sugawara replied simply. “And even if someone doesn’t like it, that doesn’t make it wrong. Art is never wrong.”

Miya’s chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat. He squeezed his hands into fists.

“You need thicker skin, Kenjirou,” Sugawara giggled and put an arm around his shoulders. He turned and led him towards the doorway. “If you can’t take a little banter like this then you’re going to be in deep water when Washijou-sensei gets a hold of you at the Representation.”

“Sugawara-san…”

“Now, tell me. What does the peanut represent?”

Miya watched in the corner of his eye as Sugawara and Shirabu left the room, but not before Sugawara threw a glance over his shoulder, brows pulled low, eyes flashing angrily.

And then they were gone.

And Miya was alone.

_Alone._

He swallowed and turned towards his blank canvas, silence stretching across the room, suffocating and heavy. So now Sugawara hated him too.

Whatever. That’s fine. Join the club. Everyone hated Miya.

Everyone.

So who the fuck cared if Sugawara was one of them? He stared down at his empty palette for a long moment.

Whatever.

They were just jealous.

He turned to the paints spread across the table. His hand hovered over black but then shifted towards brown as a thought about the specific shade of a certain pair of flashing eyes crossed his mind.

* * *

 

Miya clenched his jaw as he shoved into the classroom’s storage room, leaving the door open as he stomped up to a wall of brushes.

Who the fuck did the people of the board think they were? He had shown them his best work. He had poured his heart and soul into that one painting and they had had the audacity to rip it apart like it was some free sketch he had put together in five minutes.

His eyes stung and he bit his bottom lip as he fumbled through brushes, looking for the perfect one.

Who did they think they were?

His subject was _not_ boring. She was _not_ dull.

He made her expression that way for a _reason_. It was like they didn’t understand the message he was trying to portray _at all_! And instead of listening to his explanation they just waved him off like his story meant _nothing_.

_Nothing._

But that was the _point_ of art.

To convey a story.

To express the things in his heart that he couldn’t express on his own.

He took a moment to lean on the shelves, inhaling deeply and pushing down the quiver of his arms and legs.

Whatever.

They just didn’t understand.

They just… they were just jealous.

Yeah.

Miya was a good artist.

He was the best at portraits in the entire school. His art had won many awards in the past. If the board couldn’t appreciate the story he had painted then…

Then they didn’t matter.

They didn't matter and they were wrong.

Whatever.

He swallowed and found a brush and then- after grabbing a few extras- walked back to the door. The sound of footsteps in the classroom gave him pause. He hesitated at the doorway of the closet and peered out.

The room was fairly empty other than a couple of tables and chairs and the lone easel upon which Miya’s painting rested.

And Shirabu Kenjirou was there too.

Miya ducked back into the closet. Because that brat was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Not when his eyes were still stinging from the board’s harsh criticism of his heart on the canvas. He huddled next to the wall and peeked around the door frame, willing the freshman to just leave.

Do what he came to do and then just _leave_.

Shirabu hesitated at the door of the room, glancing around slowly. Miya hid when his eyes turned his direction and then slowly peeked around again. Shirabu glanced out into the hallway momentarily and then turned back to the room. He walked up to the easel, clasping his hands together anxiously.

Wait a second.

Just _what_ was Shirabu doing there anyway?

 _Don’t tell me he’s…_ Miya gripped the door frame and stared in shock as Shirabu reached out for the canvas resting on the easel.

_No… he wouldn’t—_

“What are you doing?”

Miya ducked back into the storage room at the sound of the voice. He peeked into the room as Sugawara walked inside.

 _Sugawara_.

Miya gulped, panic filling his chest.

Because Sugawara hated Miya too. If he knew that Shirabu was planning on destroying his painting then he’d probably let him. He’d probably _help_ him.

No... no. It was fine.

Whatever.

Whatever.

Miya would wait until they made their move and then come out and catch them. Then he could report them and get them both kicked from the competition.

Just two less rivals to worry about.

Yeah. That's what he would do.

“None of your business,” Shirabu snapped, turning towards the other man. “Just leave me alone.”

Sugawara’s eyes flicked over Shirabu’s shoulder at the painting on the easel.

“That’s not one of yours,” he said simply.

“How would you know?”

“Whose is that? Miya’s?”

“I said mind your own business—”

“What are you planning on doing with it?” Sugawara took another step forward.

Miya’s heart clenched.

Shirabu didn’t answer.

Sugawara stopped in front of the freshman and stared at him fiercely.

“Answer me.”

He hesitated and then finally said, shoulders straightening, “I was just going to give him what he deserves.”

Pain stung Miya’s eyes.

Whatever.

_Whatever._

Sugawara’s fist flashed out and slammed into Shirabu’s face, sending him stumbling back several steps.

Miya held his breath.

_What?_

_What?_

“ _Were you going to sabotage Miya’s painting?_ ” Sugawara stomped after him.

Shirabu held his nose, blood dripping down his face.

“Wh-what does it matter?” he shouted, spitting blood onto the floor. “He’s an asshole! He deserves to suffer!”

Sugawara grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smashed him mercilessly into a table, sweeping paint supplies to the floor.

“How dare you!” he sent the younger man flying to the floor. He stepped up and kicked him roughly in the chest. “No one deserves to have their hard work destroyed!”

Shirabu cried out in pain as Sugawara kicked him again and then slid to his knees next to him, grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him up just to punch him again and again in the face.

Miya’s stomach twisted and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. He gripped at his throat, willing the bile rising to go back down.

_Why?_

_Why?_

Why was Sugawara defending him?

Didn’t he hate him?

Didn’t he wish he was out of the running for the Museum Representation too?

So _why_?

Shirabu protected his face, chest heaving as he sobbed, “He doesn’t deserve it! He doesn’t deserve to be in the running… he… all he can do are portraits! That—”

Sugawara growled and crushed his fist into his right cheek, shutting up the complaint.

“ _Who cares_?” he snarled.

Miya held his breath.

“Who the fuck cares what he can do?” He shoved Shirabu down to the floor. “All art is important! All art is special! It’s not your right to judge him poorly because he specializes in a certain style!” He punched him again, “I _wish_ I could draw portraits as beautiful as this!” he jerked his arm back and pointed fiercely at the canvas. “It’s incredible! I’m envious! Miya’s art is just as important as yours or mine and _how dare you try to destroy that?_ ”

Shirabu let out a wailing sob and Sugawara hesitated, slowly lowering his arm.

“It’s not fair! It’s not fair!” he cried, covering his bloody face with his arms. “How come he can look down on me but I can’t look down on him?”

Sugawara’s expression softened and Miya stored its image away in his mind. He watched closely as Sugawara gently reached out and smoothed his bloody hand over Shirabu’s hair.

“Stop,” he said quietly. “It’s not right for either of you to look down on one another.”

Shirabu shuddered violently, legs twisting on the floor.

Sugawara pulled him by the arms into a sitting position and moved his hands away from his eyes. He stroked his hair affectionately as the other man continued to cry and wail, blood dripping down his chin and onto the front of his shirt.

A vibrant smile stretched across Sugawara’s face, lighting up every millimeter with a brightness that rivaled the sun’s.

Miya stared, eyes going wide. His heart stopped beating for a solid moment as the expression cut a straight line through his chest.

“For what it’s worth,” Sugawara said, voice as gentle as a warm breeze. “Whether it’s your surrealism or Miya’s portraits… I believe that all art has value so long as it’s created with love and care. And I can tell that you put your all into your paintings.”

Shirabu’s sobbing slowed and he blinked up into Sugawara’s radiant face.

He cupped his cheek tenderly, “That really moves my heart, you know?”

Shirabu let out a pathetic wail and Sugawara hugged him tightly.

“Shh shh. Quit crying.”

“I’m sorry!” Shirabu sobbed. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it ever again! I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright,” he said. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise. Now stop crying.”

“I can’t!” he shoved him away and then lay back on the floor, groaning. “Fuck… fuck… everything feels broken…”

“Should I call you an ambulance?”

“ _Yes! Fuck!_ ”

Sugawara quickly called an ambulance and then stood, dusting off his knees. He walked up to the easel and peered at Miya’s painting quietly.

Miya gulped and held his breath, gut twisting.

After a long moment of silence- other than Shirabu’s breathless moans- Sugawara said,

“You know, Miya’s the same as you.”

“What? How?” Shirabu spat.

Sugawara smiled, “He really puts his soul into his art.”

“ _Ugh…_ ”

“She’s beautiful,” Sugawara said, stepping closer to the painting. For a long moment he dragged his gaze over Miya's art. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and Miya could barely hear it from where he watched. “But she looks so lonely,” he whispered and reached a hand out, fingers hovering over the canvas.

Miya's heart clenched painfully.

“Who fucking cares? Fuck I think my ribs are broken… _ugh_ …”

Sugawara slowly turned away from the painting.

Miya turned and leaned his back against the wall. He slid down to the floor and pulled his knees up. He hid his face in his arms as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, chest wracking with quiet sobs.

Whatever.

_Whatever._

* * *

 

Miya strode across the cafeteria in the direction of Sugawara’s table. As he drew nearer, a woman with black hair and glasses snapped,

“Fighting on campus? Are you some kind of idiot?”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Sugawara leaned back in his chair, sucking on the straw of a juice box. “Not like I was going to win anyway. Not with _Oikawa-san_ in the running.”

“That’s besides the point! You’re lucky that Shirabu-kun didn’t press charges!”

Sugawara shrugged.

“Koushi! You put a man in the hospital! Take it seriously!”

“I _am_ taking it seriously! I’ve gotta pay for tuition out of pocket now, you know? This is a serious problem.”

“Why, now you can’t waste your money on exotic birds?” a short man with auburn hair asked.

“Mori, please stop bringing up my dark past.”

Miya stopped next to the table and drew everyone’s attention.

Sugawara stared up at him, slowly lowering the juice box from his mouth.

“Can I help you?” he asked, voice short.

Miya gulped and slapped on a smirk, even though he wanted to bow and shout his gratitude to the floor.

“I’ve decided on something important and wanted to share it,” he said smoothly.

“Haah?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

“Sugawara Koushi. I’ve decided that I am in love with you.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and the short, auburn haired man spat coffee across the table.

Miya crossed his arms over his chest, smiling smugly, “And when I win at the Museum Representation, you’re going to date me.”

“What the fuck,” the auburn haired man wiped his mouth and glanced at Sugawara, who remained silent, staring in disbelief.

“And you’re going to teach me how to do backgrounds,” Miya added. Heat flushed his cheeks and he cleared his throat, looking away, “Please.”

Sugawara let out a loud laugh and Miya looked at him again, gulping.

He leaned forward on his elbows, pointing his juice box at him with a smirk.

“Alright. Deal. If you win at the Museum Representation, I’ll teach you backgrounds _and_ date you.”

Miya’s chest swelled with anxious hope.

The woman with the black hair slapped her forehead and let out a sigh, “Hana-chan is going to kill you.”

The auburn haired man reached out and smacked the back of Sugawara’s head, “At least make sure you’re single before agreeing to date someone else!”

“It’s fine,” Sugawara waved. “There’s no way he will win.”

“We’ll see about that,” Miya said, lifting his chin.

“Yeah,” Sugawara’s eyes twinkled. “I guess we will.”

* * *

 

Sugawara laughed and leaned against the wall next to Miya as he gulped down another glass of champagne.

“Lost in a landslide,” he said, straightening the lapels of his tuxedo.

“It wasn’t a landslide,” Miya denied. “I was close.”

“Sure,” he snickered, staring across the buzzing banquet hall. There was a crowd surrounding and congratulating the winner of the competition. “Hmm… should I go congratulate Oikawa-san and thank him for keeping me from having to break up with my girlfriend in order to date a man?”

“Be my guest,” Miya set the empty champagne flute down and picked up another.

“Which one is he?” Sugawara straightened and lifted onto his toes, scanning the faces.

“What are you talking about? Weren’t you watching the interviews?”

“Hell no. I only came for the free food.”

Miya chuckled and lifted the champagne to his lips, “I like you more and more every day, Sugawara-kun.”

Sugawara hummed, clasping his hands behind his back, “Well… I gotta hand it to you. I wasn’t expecting you to receive second place. It’s been a while that a painting has made it into the top five.”

He sighed, “Oikawa-san is a force to be reckoned with.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before he turned to him and smiled brightly, “Alright, as reward for coming so close, I’ll teach you how to do backgrounds.”

Miya lowered the champagne slowly, “You will?”

“Uh huh!” he gave a firm nod, eyes squinting cheerfully.

Warmth spread through his chest, “Okay. And I’ll teach you how to do faces.”

“No need,” Sugawara turned forward once more. “I have no interest in painting portraits.”

He laughed, “If you say so. The offer stands though. If you ever want to learn… come to me. I’ll be waiting.”

“You’re going to be waiting a long time.”

“That’s fine.”

He glanced up at him.

Miya smiled, “I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “Hm. You’re weird, Miya.”

“Yeah, I probably am.” He lifted the champagne and offered it to him, “Champagne?”

Sugawara shook his head vigorously, “No thanks,” he pushed away from the wall and walked into the crowd in front of him.

“I don’t drink.”

* * *

 

 _Present Day_  

“I don’t know,” Sugawara chewed on his thumbnail and stared at the canvas on the easel in front of him. “The shading on the neck… it’s all wrong, isn’t it?”

“Art is never wrong,” Miya said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ugh,” Sugawara yawned.

He chuckled and stepped closer to the painting, leaning in and scrutinizing the details.

“It’s truly beautiful, Koushi. Well… not that I care for the subject matter.”

Sugawara giggled but then cut out to yawn again.

Miya dragged his eyes over the painting. It really was gorgeous. Even though his lips twisted sourly at the sight of the bartender’s face plastered over the canvas… it was gorgeous. It was hard to believe that Sugawara once struggled with portraits.

“But doesn’t it feel like something is missing?” Sugawara asked, stepping up next to him.

“You mean background?” he straightened.

“That’s an artistic choice.”

“Uh huh…”

“Seriously. I have a good reason for leaving it black.”

“Whatever your reason,” Miya said, cocking his head to the side, “it needs something.”

“But—”

“Rather than all black, how about vague depth and shapes?” Miya held his hands out and framed the painting with his fingers, closing one eye. “Right now, Bartender-kun is floating in nothingness.”

“Good. That’s where I want him to be.”

He chuckled, “Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes please.”

“As it is now, there is too much contrast between the brightness of the subject and the darkness of the background. It feels… out of place. As if Bartender-kun was just copied and pasted onto a black canvas.”

Sugawara hummed for a moment, turning his head this way and that like a curious bird as he considered Miya’s critique.

“But I want it dark.”

“It can be dark without being black.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Sugawara covered his mouth with a hand and yawned.

“So I suggest putting in just a hint of background,” Miya went on. “Perhaps the shelving behind the counter and silhouettes of alcohol bottles?”

“Yeah…”

“Or maybe something with less shape. Even adding just the slightest bit of color, maybe a wisp of smoke from a cigar…”

Miya caught Sugawara yawning again and frowned.

“Koushi that’s the eighth time you’ve yawned since we met up.”

Sugawara blinked moisture from his eyes and stared up at him, “Ah… sorry.”

“Have you been sleeping?”

“Of course.”

Miya tapped his finger on his bicep in irritation.

“How many hours a night?”

There was a beat of hesitation before his reply, “Enough.”

“Koushi.”

“I’m fine.”

Miya examined him closer and deducted that _no_ he was _not_ fine. There were dark, heavy bags under his eyes. His skin was paler than usual and his hair looked as if it hadn’t seen a comb in four days. His clothes were disheveled and there were spots of paint on his hands and the side of his neck. He blinked slowly, his head bobbing slightly.

“You look like hell.”

“Thanks, Ass.”

“Have you eaten today?”

Sugawara groaned and rubbed his eyes, “C’mon. Don’t you mother me too.”

“Have you?”

“Yes! I have!”

“Something more than Pocky and a granola bar?”

Sugawara continued to rub his eyes and didn't reply.

“Have you drank anything other than coffee and energy drinks for the past week?”

“Daichi made me a Bloody Mary the other night.”

“Uh huh, and I don’t suppose you chased it with water?”

Sugawara sighed and lowered his arms to his sides, “Miya, I’m _fine_. Stop worrying about me.”

“I am worrying,” Miya said. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I’m fine!” Sugawara reached out and grabbed his painting. He carried it across the classroom to the table where his bag lay. “I’m just a little tired. It’s nothing.”

Miya followed him and stood at his side as he slid the canvas in carefully and zipped it up.

“A little tired? You look like you haven’t slept more than three hours in three days.”

“I’m too busy to sleep,” Sugawara carried the bag to one of the large cubbies on the side of the classroom and slid it inside.

“You need sleep.”

“Debatable.”

“Koushi—”

“Listen,” Sugawara turned towards him again, holding a hand up. “I don’t have _time_. I’ve been putting off painting my gallery these past couple of months. I’m behind. I need more than _six_ paintings to make it a full collection and I only have five months to put them all together,” he turned and walked back to the table. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, “On top of that, I have to perfect this painting for the competition _and_ complete the assignments I’ve been avoiding. I can’t afford to waste precious time sleeping and eating.”

“Will you have time when you’re in the hospital for malnutrition?” Miya asked, following close behind him as he crossed the classroom for the door.

“Just _back off_ ,” Sugawara snapped. “This is just how I do things. It’s how I’ve always done things! And it’s always worked out in the past so just _back off_.”

Miya swallowed the lump in his throat. Normally he wouldn’t argue. He _knew_ Sugawara’s process. He _knew_ how he did things, striving off of last minute desperation and pure power of will. He knew it. It was one of the things he loved about him.

That he admired about him.

But… he couldn’t watch it. He couldn’t sit by and watch in good conscience as Sugawara killed himself.

They left the classroom and headed down the hall for the stairwell.

“Koushi,” he tried again. “Just five hours. Five hours a night. And at least two meals with water. That’s all I ask.”

Sugawara let out a loud sigh, “I’m _fine_! Stop worrying about me! Fuck.”

“But—”

“Why do you care anyway?” Sugawara glared at him over his shoulder. “It’s none of your business.”

Miya’s heart clenched.

“I care because I love you.”

Sugawara’s brow furrowed and his mouth twisted up, “Stop _saying_ that.”

Miya slowed to a stop and Sugawara stomped over to the stairs, grumbling.

“Stop?” Miya called. “What do you mean _stop_?”

Sugawara paused and turned back to him, “I mean stop. It’s annoying to hear you say that. That joke is in bad taste.”

“Joke?” Miya blinked incredulously. “Koushi I’m not joking. I love you. I’m _in love_ with you.”

Sugawara’s eyes flashed, “No you're not.”

“I do—”

“You don’t!” Sugawara squeezed his hands into fists. “Shut up!”

Miya’s mouth went dry, “Why don’t you believe me?”

He was silent for a moment before turning away, “Because it’s a lie.”

“It’s not! How can you say that when I’ve been seriously in love with you for the past two years—”

“You don’t love me!” Sugawara’s voice echoed through the hallway, bouncing off of the walls and striking Miya almost physically for all the hurt it caused. “There’s nothing about me for you to love.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Miya’s voice lowered. Sugawara glanced at him slowly over his shoulder, face tired. “Are you kidding?” he said again. “You… you made me feel worth something. You made me feel that my art was worth something other than money.”

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“You made me happy to be an artist for the first time since I was a kid,” Miya’s brows furrowed, eyes dipping to the floor at Sugawara’s feet. “How can you say that my feelings are a lie?”

Silence stretched between them for a long minute before Sugawara finally let out a sigh. Miya looked back up at him as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and turned away once more.

“Sorry,” he said softly. “Sorry. I didn’t… I…” he lowered his arms to his sides, shoulders slumping. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. Look… I’m going to go home. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Miya gulped, “Koushi…”

“I said I’ll see you later,” he said, voice terse. “Just let me leave for now, got it?”

Miya clenched his teeth and cut back another plea for understanding.

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara stepped forward. “I’m not myself right now. So—” his heel skidded on the top step of the stairwell.

Miya’s eyes went wide and he reached out instantly- as if he could close the gap between them in the instant that the cry flew from Sugawara’s lips and he plunged forward.

And disappeared.

“Koushi!” Miya darted forward- as if he could still reach him. As if he could make it in time to stop his fall.

Even though it was too late.

Even though he was already gone.

“Koushi!” Miya stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down them in horror as Sugawara hit the final step and came to rest at the very bottom of the stairwell. The pulse in Miya’s throat came to a painful halt as his eyes fell on Sugawara’s crumpled form, unmoving on the floor far below.

Miya’s blood ran cold at the sight of the vibrant red spreading across the white linoleum and staining the silver of Sugawara’s hair.

“ _Koushi!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (→_→)  
> (←_←)  
> ..........
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴
> 
> Please don't hurt me.
> 
> I'm so sorry.  
> So sorry.  
> Have mercy.
> 
> Hey... stop sharpening that pitchfork. Put that away. None of that nonsense.  
> Have I ever forsaken you before? No. That's right. I'll make everything better. I promise.
> 
> Or will I?  
> (￢‿￢ )
> 
> It's fine. Don't worry about it.  
> Also forgive me for the sin of writing angst in such a lighthearted romantic comedy.
> 
> I still love you all. I'm sorry. Sorry especially to Miya for making him such a tragic person. I really didn't plan on this happening. I'm quite ashamed of myself. You were supposed to be a villain, bro. Why'd you make me fall in love with you? Tis a crime I thoroughly regret committing.  
> (-_-;)
> 
> Uhm... okay. Sorry. Bye.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL. I'VE BECOME THE WORST AT REPLYING TO COMMENTS AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. YOU MAKE ME HAPPY AND I HOPE I MAKE YOU HAPPY TOO... EVEN IF I MADE YOU SAD WITH THIS CHAPTER. SHIT. SORRY.
> 
> Next Time:  
> A call  
> and  
> A cry for help
> 
> PS- So, I listen to a lot of music when writing. And I wanted to share with you all the song that kind of resonated with me with this chapter. It's not like the lyrics totes fit or anything... I just kinda felt it, ya dig?? If you want to check it out, I'll link it down below.
> 
> [You Won't Know Where You Stand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMUU5IwRtXM)


	30. Kamikaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a musical meltdown during this chapter.  
> (￣_￣)

“He’s been avoiding me again.”

Shimizu took her drink from Daichi and sipped it sourly.

“Has he?” Daichi asked, wiping up a spill of cranberry juice from the counter.

She grunted and lowered the glass, “Morisuke told me he’s been staying up late again. And I doubt he’s been eating.”

“He hasn’t been showing up here as often, has he?” Asahi asked, twisting his hands together.

“He was here the other night but other than that…” Daichi dwindled off.

“Ah it’s not a big deal,” Nishinoya said. “He’s probably just really busy! I know I have a hell of a lot of homework lately. And Kageyama said that qualification thing was yesterday, right?”

“Koushi didn’t have to participate in the qualification,” Shimizu pointed out. “Since he had enough nominations.”

Asahi watched Daichi quietly as the bartender straightened his jiggers meticulously. Even though Sugawara hadn’t been as present the past week, Daichi didn’t seem to be down, like he normally would when the artist was absent.

“Did something happen between you two, Daichi?” Asahi asked carefully.

Daichi’s head jerked up as everyone turned to stare at him.

His cheeks flushed, “Ah… well… something _did_ … but nothing _bad_.” He gulped and looked away, twisting his towel in his hands.

“Something good?” Nishinoya pushed up on his seat, eyes wide with excitement. “I want to hear it!”

Daichi cleared his throat loudly, “Ah… anyway…”

“I want to hear it too,” Shimizu said.

“Absolutely not,” Daichi said.

“Daichi, I’d like—” Asahi started but Daichi interrupted.

“It’s not important! Anyway! I don’t think you have to worry about Suga. Tomorrow we have plans so I’ll watch over him and make sure he’s eating and drinking, okay?”

“Oooooohhhh do you two have a date?” Nishinoya’s voice rose.

Daichi’s cheeks flamed, “Y-yes…”

Asahi’s chest swelled and he smiled. Daichi turned away from the other two and faced the shelves behind him but Asahi could still see the small smile on his lips and the contented way his eyes crinkled as he replaced a bottle of vodka.

Ah. He had finally made progress.

Asahi was so happy for him. After all this time, he had finally made progress.

“Way to go Daichi-san!” Nishinoya cheered, thrusting a fist into the air. “Way to finally score a date! Get some!”

Asahi gulped, eyes shifting discreetly towards the shorter man as he sat back on his stool and laughed, eyes squinting shut in elation. He was proud of Daichi, but indirectly ashamed of himself. Everyone around him was making progress and taking action and yet what was he doing?

Hesitating.

Always hesitating.

Daichi turned back around, “Anyway. Nishinoya, what do you want to drink?”

“Gimme a Kamikaze,” Nishinoya said, settling back down.

Asahi glanced towards Shimizu as she pulled out her phone and stared at it with a scowl.

He smiled, “Shimizu-san, you really worry about Suga, don’t you?”

She glanced up at him over her glasses and then sighed, “Of course. He doesn’t worry about himself so he needs other people to do it for him. I swear. One of these days he’s going to get himself—” The sound of her phone going off interrupted her. She silently stared down at the screen for a moment.

Daichi passed the finished drink over to Nishinoya, eyeing her curiously.

“Is it him?”

“No… it’s Miya,” she replied. “They were meeting up today though. So maybe they’re together now.”

Asahi caught the scowl that passed over Daichi’s face before he quickly smoothed it away.

Shimizu put the phone to her ear, “Hello? Miya, is Koushi with you? He’s been ig—” she dwindled off, eyes sliding down to the counter.

Daichi collected the materials he had used to make Nishinoya’s Kamikaze and replaced them on the shelves behind him.

“ _What_?” Shimizu’s voice breathed.

All three men turned to her quietly.

“M-Miya, slow down. What… what happened?”

Asahi glanced nervously at Daichi. The bartender’s eyes were centered on the woman, unblinking.

“N-no… yeah,” a shudder passed through her and she reached up and clutched her wrist with her other hand, steadying the phone to her ear. “Yes. I understand. Wh-which one?” she blinked rapidly, bottom lip quivering. “Alright. I’ll be there soon. Text me the room number.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and promptly dropped it onto the counter. It clattered and bounced into Daichi’s waiting hand.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a low voice, gently passing the phone back over to her.

She grabbed his hand tightly, shaking.

“K-Koushi—”

Daichi’s eyes widened and Asahi’s heart dropped in his chest.

“Koushi is in the hospital.”

There was a long, breathless moment when Daichi froze. Shimizu released his hand and quickly gathered up her purse, “I… I don’t know what happened… Miya said… said that he’s… he’s…”

Asahi looked to Daichi, who was still unmoving, face pale, hand still half outstretched, fingers limp.

Asahi gulped and grabbed Daichi by the elbow.

“What are you waiting for?” he snapped, dragging the bartender around the counter. “Go with her! Go make sure he’s okay!”

Daichi stumbled after him, “A-Asahi…”

“I’ll watch the bar for you,” he said, thrusting him towards Shimizu. “Don’t worry about it and go!”

Daichi stared at him for a moment and then nodded, swallowing.

“Right. Thank you,” he quickly untied the apron around his hips and set it on the counter. Shimizu grabbed his arm and he walked her swiftly from the bar. Once the door closed behind them, Asahi slumped onto the stool nearest him, clutching at his heart.

“Asahi-san?” Nishinoya said softly.

“Suga is in the hospital,” he repeated. “N-Noya, what if something terrible happened to him? What if… what… he could be really hurt. He could be dying. He—”

“Hey,” Nishinoya climbed over to the stool directly next to the chef. “Hey, stop that. You don’t know. It could be something really small, you know?”

“B-But…”

Nishinoya reached out and grabbed Asahi’s face, turning it towards him.

His eyes widened as he stared into his fierce gaze.

“Stop,” he said. “You can’t panic. Daichi-san is trusting you to look over the bar, right?”

Asahi gulped.

“Suga-san is going to be okay. You gotta believe that.”

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the warmth of the palms on either side of his face, on the steady, wide eyes holding his gaze.

“He’s going to be okay,” Nishinoya repeated. “Trust me.”

Asahi blinked slowly.

“Trust me, okay?”

“… I do.”

Nishinoya was silent for a moment, fingers sliding over Asahi’s temples and into his hair.

“How much do you trust me?” his voice lowered.

Asahi’s mouth dried up and his heart thundered in his chest.

“C-completely.”

Nishinoya’s lips were on his before he managed to get the full word out. Asahi squeezed his eyes shut, placing his hands on either side of his waist. Nishinoya’s hands slipped to the back of his head and cradled it gently as he rose up on his stool to take a higher vantage point and deepen their kiss.

All thoughts of Sugawara and Daichi fled Asahi’s mind as he dug his quivering fingers into Nishinoya’s sides, seeking the warmth and comfort from the other man that he so desperately needed.

After a long moment, Nishinoya slowly pulled his face away, and Asahi peeled his eyes open again to meet his hooded stare.

“Huh,” he said, voice low. “If I knew you would return it, I would’ve kissed you ages ago.”

Asahi’s face flushed.

“N-Noya—”

“No. Listen first,” Nishinoya leaned back, sliding his hands down to Asahi’s shoulders.

He gulped, anxiety twisting his stomach and turning his blood to ice.

“Asahi-san, I’m ridiculously, massively, ragingly crazy about you in all ways shapes and forms and I really, really, really, really want to eat your cooking every day for the rest of my life.”

Asahi’s heart thudded painfully and he blinked rapidly.

_Wh—_

_Wh—_

_What…_

“You mean like…” Asahi’s mind whirled. “As your personal chef?”

Nishinoya let out a barking laugh and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders.

“You’re so dumb Asahi-san! Obviously I mean as my lover!”

_Wh—_

“L-lover?” Asahi repeated, cheeks blazing.

“What about you?” Nishinoya straightened, face turning serious. “Do you want to be my lover too, Asahi-san?”

“I… I…” his head felt light and woozy. “N-Noya…”

“Yes or no.”

“Yes. Yes please.”

Nishinoya grinned wide and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Asahi closed his eyes, marveling in the warm feeling between their mouths. It felt comfortable. It felt right. It felt like Asahi shouldn’t have been hesitating all of this time. It felt like Asahi had wasted a whole lot of time worrying about something that was destined to be all along.

Nishinoya pulled back and said, “I like you a lot, Asahi-san.”

He gulped, “M-me too.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time too.”

“Me— what?”

Nishinoya laughed and kissed him again. Asahi decided to put that last comment out of his mind and wrapped his arms tightly around the man and kissed him back, feeling warm and comfortable and happy and not at all guilty for completely forgetting the worry of Sugawara in the hospital.

Even if he still did worry about it.

A little.

A lot.

* * *

 

When Daichi was only seven years old, he and his parents went on a trip to the mountains. His father had taken an entire week off from work and they had rented out a secluded cabin near a lake with what he called “the best fish this side of the Great Wall”, which didn’t make much sense to Daichi back then and still didn’t today, considering that if you go far enough, the entire world could be considered on one side of the wall. And besides, the Great Wall was practically horizontal with Japan so they weren’t really on one side or the other to begin with. So it wasn't a very accurate phrase. Not that Daichi ever thought it important enough to tell his father that.

But the bountiful fishing spots weren’t the only things this specific campground was famous for. There were also the numerous tales of hauntings- which Daichi’s father had very exuberantly recounted the entire drive to the mountains- involving a ghostly figure terrorizing campers on the trails between the cabin and the lake. Daichi, even at the tender age of seven, was no fool for ghost stories and replied to most of his father’s spooky voices and eyebrow wiggles with a roll of his eyes and a “Sure, Dad.”

Daichi never thought he’d fall victim to the pure hysteria and fear that the people in his father’s stories always seemed to.

Then again, he never thought he’d get lost in the woods in the middle of the night by himself, either.

But even those three hours that Daichi had stumbled through the forest- crying and calling for his father, expecting all kinds of monsters and ghosts and unearthly beings to leap out and eat his eyes and scramble his guts- were not nearly as terrifying as the taxi ride to the hospital with Shimizu’s fingers grasped in his hand. Neither of them spoke for the entire trip. At some point Shimizu slumped against his shoulder and hid her face in his shirt, breath shallow and body trembling, but Daichi couldn't speak. He couldn’t offer her a single word of comfort because… well…

Daichi was in desperate need of comfort himself.

It felt as if someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart and shoved a burning hot coal in its place. The dread in his stomach was a brick and he felt ill.

_Suga._

_Suga._

What on earth could have happened? Shimizu had said that he wasn’t taking care of himself. Could he have collapsed from malnutrition or lack of sleep? Shimizu had said once that that had happened before, hadn’t she?

But what if it was something else?

Something worse?

Maybe he was in an accident.

Maybe there was… was… a shooting or a bomb or… maybe some disease appeared out of nowhere… cancer or some heart condition…

Daichi closed his eyes and swallowed the papery dry lump in his throat.

_Stop._

_Stop._

There was no use panicking right now. He didn’t know how bad it was. It might be fine. A slight stumble and fall. A twisted ankle. Maybe he got in another fight and had to get stitches again.

It could be anything.

 _Anything_.

That was what terrified him the most.

When they reached the hospital, Shimizu scrambled out of the taxi and didn’t wait for Daichi before she bolted inside. He had to run to keep up with her as she made a straight line for the elevators to the right of the main lobby. She pushed the button for the third floor several times, breathing heavily as the doors closed excruciatingly slowly. She twisted her hands together, pacing the elevator as it rose at a snail’s pace. Her anxiety was only fueling Daichi’s fear and panic but he didn’t snap at her to calm down, like he wanted to. He merely watched, terror building in the pit of his stomach as she raised her hands to her face, pressed her white fingers to her equally pale face, and chewed on her bottom lip.

And when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open once more, Daichi had to jog behind as Shimizu rushed down the hall towards the room Miya had texted her the number of.

“Three twenty-six. Three twenty-six,” she repeated under her breath. At the end of the hallway, she started to turn right down the next hall but Daichi grabbed her arm, gesturing down the left hallway, where the descending room numbers lay, according to the marker on the wall. They strode side by side the rest of the way and then Shimizu lunged the last few steps to the open doorway of the room with _326_ painted next to the door frame.

They stood in the doorway and peered inside, both too afraid to enter.

Daichi scanned the room hurriedly, heart in his throat.

He spotted him almost immediately.

Sugawara was sitting on the side of a bed, reaching out and patting Miya’s hair where he sat in a chair beside him, head ducked.

The first thing he noticed was the smile.

Sugawara's eyes were squinted warmly, bright smile over his lips.

The next thing he noticed was the white gauze circling his forehead and pushing his silver hair up and away from his face.

“Koushi!” Shimizu darted into the room and ran to the hospital bed. Miya stood hurriedly and turned towards them, stepping to the side to give the woman space. Daichi swallowed. Miya’s eyes were bloodshot, the skin under them puffy and red. He glanced at Daichi and then away.

“Koushi!” Shimizu stood between Sugawara’s knees and took his face in her hands. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Sugawara answered, smiling at her soothingly.

Daichi walked warily into the room, eyeing the machines next to the bed. The heart monitor was off, which told him that his injury wasn’t traumatic enough to warrant such extreme treatment. Sugawara was, however, connected to an IV drip, the tube taped to the inside of his left elbow.

“It’s okay,” he said again. “I just had a little accident. That’s all.”

“Yes but—”

Shimizu saw it the same time that Daichi did.

The white cast enveloping his right forearm and wrist.

Daichi froze.

“Koushi…” Shimizu whispered.

Sugawara’s eyes darted towards the cast and then back up, smile holding, “Ah… can you believe it?” he lifted the arm. “They wouldn’t let me get a colored one! So I’m stuck with boring old white.”

“You’re a grown man. White is good enough.”

Daichi turned at the sound of the voice.

Matsukawa walked into the room, wearing his lab coat and blue scrubs, stethoscope around his shoulders and a file in his right hand. He nodded at Daichi and then walked across the room to stand at the foot of the bed.  He tapped the railing with the file.

“Mild concussion,” he said. “But you’re okay to go home.” He pulled a pen from the pocket of his jacket and scribbled on a small square piece of paper, “Pick this up on your way. Pain killers. You know, for when the morphine wears off.”

“Ah, thank you, Matsukawa,” Sugawara lifted his right arm, winced, and then reached across his body to take the paper with his left hand.

Daichi’s stomach twisted.

Matsukawa tapped the railing again and then said, “Sling. I’ll go get you one. Wear it the first couple of weeks. Then I don’t give a fuck what you do with it.”

Sugawara chuckled, “Yes Doctor.”

Matsukawa nodded, turned, and walked across the room. He paused next to Daichi and clasped the Bartender’s shoulder momentarily before leaving the room once more.

There was a slight moment of silence before Shimizu started to sob.

“Hey,” Sugawara said, reaching out and smoothing his left hand over her hair. “Knock that off.”

“B-but…” she slumped against his chest, hiding her face in his shoulder, hands clutching the front of his shirt tightly. “Your arm... H-how can you… p-paint…”

“It’s fine,” Sugawara said, rubbing her back soothingly. “Seriously. It’s alright. Matsukawa said if I’m good I can get this thing off in six weeks. Which means I’ll be all better just in time for the Representation.”

Shimizu cried into his chest, “But you’re not done! You weren’t done!”

“It’s just going to make it more interesting,” Sugawara said with a chuckle. “I’ll have just enough time before the Representation to do the finishing touches.”

Shimizu was inconsolable. Her entire body shook as she clutched on to him and sobbed into his shirt. Sugawara smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head, rubbing slow circles on her back.

Daichi’s chest ached. He wanted to go closer. He wanted to grab Sugawara and shake him and hug him and kiss him and yell at him for scaring the living hell out of him. But he didn’t.

Instead he waited.

And he watched.

Miya reached up and rubbed at his eyes, shoulders slumped.

“It’s okay,” Sugawara said, kissing the top of Shimizu’s head. “Honestly. It’s not that big of a deal. Please don’t cry, Kiyoko.”

“But— _But—_ ”

She pulled back and stared up into his face.

“ _How can you…_ ” she let the words die on her lips as Sugawara smiled down at her. She was silent for a moment before straightening away from him and using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her eyes. She sniffed and took a step back, glancing over her shoulder at Daichi. She turned back to Sugawara.

“I’m going… to go get some coffee,” she said.

Sugawara stared up at her, smile unwavering, “Okay.”

Shimizu turned and walked across the room. She paused at the door and looked to Miya.

He caught her stare and let out a soft sigh. He stood in front of Sugawara again, head bowed.

“I’m… going to go with her,” he said quietly.

Sugawara chuckled and reached up. He took Miya’s chin in his fingers and lifted his face up.

“You look so meek, Miya. I’ve never seen you look so pathetic. I kind of like it.”

Miya didn’t reply, but stared at him silently for a long second until Sugawara released him once more.

He hesitated a moment longer and then turned away.

“Ah,” Sugawara’s voice stopped him. “Miya…” his smile faltered. “Sorry for causing trouble for you…”

Miya lifted his head but didn’t face him. Daichi watched in shock as tears slipped out of the man’s eyes and slid down his cheeks.

“You didn’t cause me any trouble,” he said firmly, chin quivering. “You could never do that.” With that said, he promptly strode across the room and followed Shimizu out into the hall, leaving Daichi alone with Sugawara.

Daichi turned his gaze to him quietly.

Sugawara smiled.

_How can he smile?_

He moved slowly across the room.

“I’m fine,” Sugawara said with a deep sigh, corners of his lips still turned up. “I mean… yeah it’s a little bothersome that I won’t be able to paint for a few weeks. It means I’ll have to really kick my ass into gear. Which is a bit of a pain,” he chuckled.

_How can he laugh?_

Daichi walked up to the bed and moved the IV out of the way as he sat beside him without a word, eyes locked on his.

“I’m okay,” Sugawara said with a nod. “It’s okay. I’ll figure something out.” He nodded again and again, eyes falling to the floor. And then he nodded again, corners of his lips twitching and tightening.

“ _I’m okay…_ ” he whispered.

Daichi didn’t speak.

Slowly, Sugawara lifted his eyes to him and smiled wide, “I’m fine! It’s okay. Everything will work out. I know it will. It’s really not that big of a deal so…”

The words faltered and died on his tongue. His eyes slowly widened and turned glossy. Daichi’s heart clenched painfully. The smile slid from his lips and he reached out shakily.

“ _D-Daichi…_ ”

Daichi took his hand, heart thundering.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and his brows trembled and furrowed.

“ _Daichi…_ ” his chest heaved with a sob. “ _What am I supposed to do now_?”

Daichi took in a shuddering breath and pulled Sugawara into his chest, pressing his face to his collar as the man began to cry, clinging to him desperately. Daichi gently pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to bump his cast or tug on the IV.

“ _Daichi_ , _Daichi, Daichi,_ ” Sugawara chanted breathlessly, hiding his face in his shirt.

Daichi stroked the back of his head tenderly, running his fingers through the hair under his bandages.

“ _It’s not okay,_ ” Sugawara wailed. “ _I’m not okay. I’m not okay._ ”

“Shh…” Daichi pressed his lips to the top of his head. “Shh…”

“What am I supposed to do now?” his body shuddered violently and he pressed his face harder into Daichi’s chest. “What do I do now?”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

The sound of Sugawara’s cries.

The tremors resonating through his entire body.

His desperate plea for answers.

Daichi’s inability to make it all better.

It hurt.

Sugawara continued to sob, louder and harder as he clung to Daichi. 

Daichi felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. Not a single thing in his power to make Sugawara’s despair disappear. He couldn’t do anything to stop the flow of his tears and the wracking tremors shaking his entire body. He couldn’t stop the painful whimpers and Daichi was useless.

He was so fucking useless.

Long minutes passed, both of them wallowing in their own misery.

Eventually Sugawara’s sobs slowed and then faded away but only because he fell fitfully to sleep, head resting on his shoulder. Daichi stroked the side of his face silently, running his thumb over the flushed, swollen skin of his cheek where a bruise was beginning to form. He still didn’t know exactly what had happened but it didn’t matter.

The only things that mattered were that Sugawara was safe.

That he was miserable.

And that Daichi couldn’t do a single thing to take his pain away.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the top of his head. What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do?

Eventually, Matsukawa returned to the room, drawing Daichi’s attention. He didn’t speak at first, standing next to the bed with a black sling in his right hand and a bag in his left.

“He’s going to be okay, Sawamura,” he finally said in a low voice so as to not bother his sleeping patient.

Daichi gulped.

“The head trauma was minor,” he continued, slipping the sling into the bag. “The only reason I put him on the drip was because he was dehydrated.”

Daichi eyed the IV.

“And malnourished,” Matsukawa went on. “Ah… and anemic. He lost a bit of blood from the split in his head.”

Daichi glared at him. None of this sounded all that minor to him.

“But head wounds bleed a lot for no reason other than to be dramatic,” Matsukawa shrugged. “He’s fine.”

Daichi wasn’t sure if he believed him anymore.

“He’s got some stitches that you’ll need to keep an eye on,” he said, ignoring the daggers Daichi was glaring at him. “I scheduled him a follow up exam to check them and the arm out. Ah, and a few of his ribs were bruised but not cracked, so if he complains about pain in them, just have him pop one of the pain killers and he should be good.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a bundle of clear plastic. “He needs to keep the cast dry, so he will have to wrap it in one of these sleeves in the shower or bath. They’re reusable but if something happens and you need more, just give me a text and I’ll bring some over.”

“Bring some over?” Daichi asked quietly. “To my place?”

“Hm? Oh. You haven’t figured it out yet?” Matsukawa cocked a thick eyebrow. “Me and Shimizu were talking. She decided that it would be best for him to stay with you. At least for the first couple of weeks.”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Normally I’d say he was fine on his own,” Matsukawa dropped the plastic sleeves back into the bag. “But Shimizu said that that was definitely a terrible idea.”

“Why?”

He shrugged, “Ask her. Maybe she doesn’t trust him to take care of himself.”

Daichi gulped. Because that seemed all too likely. Sugawara already didn’t eat or drink properly when he _wasn’t_ lost in a state of crippling depression. He definitely didn’t trust him to take care of himself either. But… why Daichi? Wouldn’t Shimizu prefer to look over him herself?

“Anyway,” Matsukawa said. “He’s pretty much going to be in a lot of pain for a while. His arm was broken in three different places. The radius was snapped in half about here,” he pointed at a place on his forearm. “And then the ulna up here and here,” he moved up towards his wrist. “Not to mention he’s got three hairline fractures in the capitate, scaphoid, and trapezium,” he tapped the inside of his wrist. “Those ones will heal faster though. So long as he doesn’t try to move his fingers too much.” He set the bag on the bed beside Daichi, “That means minimal movement of his entire arm for the next couple of weeks. And by minimal, I mean, no movement at all. No trying to paint, no holding chopsticks, no scratching his ass. Got it?”

“He’s not going to be happy about that,” Daichi said softly.

“If he wants to heal then he’s going to have to deal with it.”

He stepped in front of them and then carefully maneuvered Sugawara’s left arm up, displaying the tube of the IV where it was taped to Sugawara’s skin.

Daichi gulped and looked away as the doctor removed the needle and wrapped the puncture hole with bright orange gauze.

When he was done, Matsukawa slid his hands into the pockets of his coat and took a step back, “Anyway. You’re free to go. Take good care of my precious patient, Sawamura.”

Daichi swallowed.

“Oh, and if shit starts to get too stressful, go ahead and pop a few of those pain killers. They’ll calm you down real quick. Ayyy,” he smirked.

“Like hell,” Daichi growled.

“Just a thought. I’ll see you later,” Matsukawa saluted and left the room.

Daichi let out a sigh and stroked the side of Sugawara’s face gently, leaning his cheek on the top of his head. He had his work cut out for him. It was no secret that Daichi was no stranger to taking care of other people. He had been doing it for as long as he could remember. He had lost track of how many times Oikawa had come crying to him in the middle of the night about some petty fight he had with Iwaizumi. He couldn’t remember a time that his friends hadn’t used him as a source of comfort from whatever bullshit was ruining their lives at the moment.

He was used to it.

But this… this was different. Oikawa’s and the others’ problems were usually one hundred percent their own fault, brought about by their own stupid fuck ups and were fairly easily solved with either a healthy dose of tough love and righteous ass kicking or just a warm hug and a listening ear.

Daichi couldn’t fix Sugawara’s arm with tough love, righteous ass kicking, a warm hug, _or_ a listening ear.

Daichi couldn’t fix Sugawara’s arm at all.

And that thought was terrifying.

Just how was he supposed to help him?

Eventually Shimizu returned to the room, wearing a brave face once more. Her eyes were dry and her shoulders straight, as if she had always been so calm and collected. She walked up to Daichi, eyeing Sugawara silently.

“Let’s get him back to your place,” she said in a soft voice, reaching for the bag. She reached inside and pulled out the sling, unfolding it slowly.

Daichi straightened and peered down at Sugawara’s sleeping face.

“Sawamura,” Shimizu’s voice whispered and he turned to her again. “Thank you,” she said. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t here.”

Daichi was silent for a moment before saying, “I haven’t done anything.”

“You gave him someone to cry on,” Shimizu said. “If you weren’t here, he’d still be smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong.”

Daichi lowered his eyes, “What kind of world is it that making someone cry is better than making them smile?”

“Sugawara Koushi’s world,” she replied simply. “Welcome.”

He smiled ruefully.

“Thank you,” Shimizu said again. “And I’m sorry about deciding he would stay with you without discussing it with you first. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No,” he shook his head. “No it’s fine. But… I just wondered, why me?”

She stared at him for a long second, “Just as I said. He can cry with you. He needs that more than you understand.” She stepped forward and reached out towards Sugawara, touching him lightly on the chest. “Koushi,” she said, leaning over him. “Wake up. It’s time to leave.”

After a few more prods, his eyes slowly peeled open. They were bloodshot and tired, the skin around them swollen and red. Daichi’s heart clenched painfully at the sight.

“C’mon,” Shimizu said softly. “Let’s go. You can sleep when we get to Sawamura’s.”

Sugawara blinked lethargically and turned his gaze to Daichi, “Daichi’s?”

“You’re going to stay with him for a little while, is that alright?” Daichi had never heard Shimizu speaking so gently before. Especially not to Sugawara, who usually earned her harshest of tones.

Sugawara reached up with his left hand and rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t want to cause more trouble…”

“It’ll be more troubling for me if I have to worry that you’re properly taking care of yourself,” Daichi said, voice sounding firmer than his resolve.

Sugawara lowered his arm and stared forward silently for a moment.

“Also,” Daichi said. “I’m determined to not take no for an answer. So let’s just skip the argument and head home, alright?”

Sugawara shifted slightly on his lap before reluctantly nodding.

“Alright.”

Shimizu smiled gently and then held up the sling. “Here, Matsukawa-san said you need to wear the sling.”

Sugawara swallowed and slowly turned and set his feet to the floor. Daichi steadied him with hands on his waist as he stood shakily. Shimizu helped him maneuver his arm into the sling and Daichi climbed to his feet, rolling his stiff shoulders and stretching his neck from side to side. He didn’t know just how long they had been sitting there, but his entire body ached.

Shimizu picked up the prescription for the pain killers, “I’m going to fill this for you. You and Sawamura head to his place and I’ll meet you there.”

“Mkay,” he murmured drowsily, rubbing his eyes again.

Shimizu eyed him silently and then glanced at Daichi. She nodded at him and he returned it. She took the prescription and left the room. Sugawara took a step towards the door and stumbled. Daichi caught him around the waist, earning a hiss of pain from other man.

“Sorry,” he quickly released him.

“It’s okay,” Sugawara answered, rubbing at his ribs. “I’m just a little sore.”

Daichi pursed his lips. Sugawara walked slowly across the room, eyes centered on the floor, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Daichi followed, watching closely in case the man stumbled again. They were halfway down the hall when Sugawara slowed to a stop and let out a sigh.

“Daichi, can I lean on you?” he asked.

Daichi quickly stepped up to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding just tight enough to give him support but not put too much pressure on his bruised ribs.

“It- it’s not like I really need it,” Sugawara hurried to explain. “I’m just a little tired. From… from the drugs. Probably.”

Daichi didn’t argue, even though he didn’t believe him.

They caught a taxi to the Black Feather, not speaking much. Sugawara dozed on his shoulder for half of the ride and Daichi had to coax him out of the taxi when they finally reached their destination. The sun was setting and Daichi knew that now was the time that people would really start showing up at the bar. He contemplated closing for the night so that he could keep an eye on Sugawara, but just inside the door he realized that would be a little more difficult than he expected.

Asahi stood on the other side of the counter, mixing a drink while Yaku, Yukie, and Misaki turned towards the door at the sound of their arrival. Sugawara didn’t lift his head to acknowledge the group and no one uttered a word about his sorry state as Daichi led him slowly across the bar to the far door. Once inside the stairwell, Sugawara paused and inhaled deeply. He lifted a shaky leg to the first step and Daichi pursed his lips.

“Come here,” he said, and gently pulled him near. “I’ll carry you.”

“But—”

Daichi lifted him gently into his arms and Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip.

“Sorry,” Daichi said.

“I’m fine.”

He walked swiftly up the stairs, careful not to jar him too much. He carried him to the bedroom immediately and set him down in bed. Sugawara closed his eyes instantly, sinking into the pillow gratefully. Daichi carefully removed his shoes and dropped them to the floor. He maneuvered the sling off of his shoulder and removed his arm from it, setting it down on the night stand next to him. He then grabbed a pillow and slid it under his cast, making sure it was resting gently. He pulled the comforter up and over his chest and stared down at him quietly.

Sugawara was already asleep, breathing evenly through his parted lips.

Daichi watched him for a prolonged minute before quickly changing his shirt and vest. He spared another glance in Sugawara’s direction and then left the room, pulling the door shut softly behind him.

Shimizu was there by the time he went back down to the bar, sitting between Yaku and Misaki. Daichi took his place behind the counter and took an apron from underneath it. As he tied it around his waist, Yaku said,

“Alright. So are we going to hear an explanation now or what?”

Asahi passed a Vodka Cranberry over to Shimizu and she let out a sigh.

“Yeah, what the hell,” Misaki said, sucking on the straw of her drink. “I left work early for this, you know?”

“What happened to him?” Asahi asked quietly, twisting his hands nervously in front of him.

“He’s alright,” Daichi assured him.

“He fell down the stairs,” Shimizu explained and Daichi turned to her. “Miya said he slipped and fell down a flight of stairs at the college.”

Yaku’s lips turned down tightly, “That fucking idiot. It’s because he’s been neglecting his health again! I swear, if he wasn’t all banged up, I’d be kicking his ass right now!”

“Poor Kou-kun,” Yukie said, lip quivering. “How’s he supposed to paint with a broken arm?”

The bar turned melancholy as everyone stared at the counter quietly.

Finally, Shimizu cleared her throat, “The reason why I called you all here is because we need to brief Sawamura on how to take care of Koushi.”

Daichi lifted his head, blinking.

“Brief me?”

Misaki sighed and rubbed her temples, “This is the first time you’re dealing with a Koushi meltdown. You can’t just go in blind.”

He frowned.

“Trust us,” Yaku said tiredly. “You will want to take any help you can get.”

Misaki turned and reached into the bag on the stool next to her. “Here, I have a manual.”

“A manual?” he furrowed his brow. “I… I don’t understand.”

Misaki passed over a small notebook. “Guidelines on how to take care of Koushi when he’s having a breakdown.”

“Though it might not be entirely accurate,” Shimizu said as Daichi took the notebook unsurely. “This situation is… more serious than anything he’s dealt with in the past.”

Daichi flipped through the pages, brows lowered. A manual? What was Sugawara, a car? He paused on a page of a rough sketch of Sugawara’s body, color coded, with a key to the side labelling which places on his body it was okay to touch when in meltdown mode.

He looked up at Misaki in disbelief.

“Trust me,” she said. “You’ll want to follow that.”

“Definitely don’t touch his feet,” Yukie said. “I got kicked in the face one time because I tried to take his socks off for him.”

Misaki snorted, “I remember that. Your boss freaked the fuck out when you showed up to work with a black eye.”

“Kou-kun bought me a super expensive bracelet as an apology,” Yukie smirked. “I should’ve let him kick me more often.”

“Listen up,” Yaku said, pointing at Daichi. “I don’t care how much he asks… do _not_ partake in any sexual act with him.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, “Wh-wh—”

“Just don’t do it,” Misaki said. “No matter how much he begs.”

“And he’s gonna beg a _lot_ ,” Yukie said. “It’s always a fun time.”

Shimizu frowned, “Which is why Yukie is no longer allowed to take care of Koushi during a breakdown.”

“I’ve never been good at resisting the promise of an orgasm.”

“Giving in to Koushi’s sexual advances will only bring more trouble,” Misaki explained.

“Uhm…” Daichi closed the manual and stored it under the counter. “Why?”

“Here’s the deal,” Misaki folded her arms in front of her. “When Koushi has a breakdown, he becomes emotionally disabled.”

“More than usual, surprisingly,” Yaku muttered and drank from his glass with a sour expression.

“He becomes unable to express his _own_ emotions and misinterprets _others’_ emotions as well,” Shimizu said. “What he once might have believed to be an honest, sincere display of affection is suddenly twisted in his view to be something sinister.”

“One time I gave in to his advances during a breakdown and he booked a flight to Sweden and left for two weeks,” Yukie said dully.

Daichi blinked at her in shock, “Why would he do that?”

“Because he felt ashamed.”

“About what?”

“Well so like it’s all good during the sex, right? But then afterwards he gets it into his head that, _oh no I did a bad thing_ , and runs away.”

“But you two were dating, right? So then why would he think that he did a bad thing?” Asahi asked.

“Because that’s how his mind works,” Misaki said. “Look. Koushi already has a hard time believing other people’s sincerity. But in these situations… it’s like everyone is a liar in his eyes. So even though Yukie willingly partook in sexual activities, he thought that he forced her.”

Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“It’s my fault,” Shimizu said quietly. “If I hadn’t doubted his sincerity all those years ago then he wouldn’t be like this—”

“Oh shut up,” Yaku snapped. “You rejecting his confession in junior high is not the reason why he’s fucked up in the head. I mean… it didn’t _help_ … but it’s not the reason why!”

“Regardless of _why_ ,” Misaki said, “Koushi is a loaded gun. Bartender, no matter how ridiculous you think it is, follow that manual.”

Daichi tapped the counter with a finger. It all sounded so… unbelievable. He knew Sugawara. He knew him. He loved him. He couldn’t believe that he would… that he could… be so damaged. Surely they were overreacting. Surely Daichi didn’t have that much to worry about, right?

“So, the main rules,” Misaki said. “Keep the touching to a minimum.”

“And the talking,” Yukie added.

“Be forceful about important things like eating and taking care of himself,” Yaku said. “But not _too_ forceful.”

“He’s going to lie straight to your face constantly so don’t believe a single thing that he says,” Misaki said.

“He’s going to get mad and yell a lot,” Yukie said. “But he doesn’t mean it. It’s a defense mechanism.”

“Under no circumstance,” Shimizu said, holding Daichi’s stare. “Even if you think that it will make everything better and fix all of his problems… do _not_ tell him that you love him.”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

But….

Daichi had plans.

He was finally going to do it.

He was finally going to tell Sugawara how he felt. He was going to clear up all of the misunderstandings and tell Sugawara just how madly in love with him he was. How he had been pining after him nearly as soon as they met. How he thought of him as the most beautiful thing to ever exist and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. That life was better with him.

Everything was better with Sugawara.

“If you tell him your true feelings right now,” Shimizu went on. “He is not going to believe you. You will not get the answer you desire. If you tell him you love him when he’s in this state, all of your hard work will have been for nothing and he will run away.”

“And probably never come back,” Yukie muttered. “The only reason he came back from Sweden was because there was never the illusion of a future between us anyway. But you… you’re different Bartender.”

Daichi gulped.

“You just have to be patient,” Shimizu said softly. “He’ll get through this eventually. And when he does… you can tell him everything you’ve been holding back all this time.”

Daichi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

_I just have to be patient._

_I can do it._

_Just be patient._

_Everything will be okay._

He blew out a sigh and opened his eyes. He reached under the counter for the manual.

“Guess I have some reading to do,” he murmured.

* * *

 

Daichi sat on the side of the bed and stared down at Sugawara’s sleeping face. According to the Save Sugawara Squad, sleeping in the same bed with him during a meltdown was okay. In fact it was encouraged. Even if touching him while sleeping in the same bed was prohibited.

But Daichi wanted to touch him. He wanted to reach out and stroke his hair and pull him into his arms and share his body heat in some desperate attempt to warm his heart, to heal his soul.

Sugawara let out a soft breath and turned his head on the pillow. His brow furrowed and Daichi gulped. There had to be something he could do. Surely just staying in his lane and treading carefully around the man wasn’t going to help. What if Sugawara noticed that Daichi was keeping a distance and thought that he didn’t care about him? It just didn’t seem right to have to tip-toe around the man.

He let out a sigh and stood.

Daichi didn’t want Sugawara to book a flight to Sweden and never come back though. So he would follow the manual. Mostly. He would use everyone’s advice until Daichi’s gut told him that it was wrong. Daichi’s gut had never failed him in the past, so he decided to trust it for now.

Daichi was halfway undressed, loosening his belt, when he heard shifting in the bed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as Sugawara struggled into a sitting position, blinking lethargically. Sugawara rubbed his eyes with his left hand weakly and then found Daichi across the room.

His Adam’s apple bobbed and he turned, putting his feet on the floor.

“I’ll go,” he said softly.

“No,” Daichi walked up to him. “You’re staying here.”

“I don’t want to be more of a burden than I already have been.”

“Suga. Lay down right now.”

He climbed to his feet, “I’ll be fine on my own. I’ll just—”

Daichi stood in front of him and held out a hand. Sugawara hesitated, eyeing it warily.

“Normally I’d shove you down,” Daichi said in a low voice. “But unfortunately I’m not allowed to. So rather than forcing me to get rough with you and making things worse, just listen to what I say.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a long moment before slowly lowering back down to the bed, resting his broken arm in his lap. He ducked his head and Daichi’s heart wrenched. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and promise that everything would be okay.

But he wasn’t allowed to.

“Promise that you won’t try to leave this apartment without my permission,” Daichi said.

Sugawara was silent for a moment, gently stroking the edge of the cast next to his thumb.

“Suga.”

“I should leave,” he whispered. “I cause you too much trouble. I’m a burden.”

“Sure you are,” Daichi said.

Sugawara winced, ducking his head further.

“You’re a burden, Tooru is a burden, Kuroo is a burden, Bokuto is a burden…” Daichi walked back over to his dresser, unbuttoning his pants along the way. “Every single person in my life is a burden. I’m used to it.”

Sugawara didn’t reply as Daichi kicked off his pants and then pulled on a pair of sweats.

He walked back over to the bed, “Believe it or not, I _like_ being burdened by you.”

Daichi paused in front of him and peered down into his face. His blood ran cold.

Sugawara didn’t look into his eyes, rather somewhere beyond his shoulder. His skin was pale, lips chapped, and his gaze was empty.

It was almost as if… Sugawara wasn’t there.

This wasn’t the man that Daichi had fallen in love with.

He gulped and knelt down in front of him.

“Suga… I know you probably won’t believe me…” he reached for his chin but froze, remembering that Sugawara’s entire face was blocked in red as _do not touch_ on Misaki’s chart. He slowly lowered the hand again. Sugawara’s eyes shifted slowly- warily- to his face.

Daichi inhaled deeply, “I know you won’t believe me. But everything is going to be okay.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment, blinking slowly. Daichi clenched his jaw and waited, wondering if he was even there. If he could even hear him anymore.

Finally Sugawara opened his mouth and said in a low voice,

“Daichi… you don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Pain wrenched in his chest. Sugawara’s eyes slid away and he continued,

“Things can’t be fixed just because you are positive and believe it will work out. The world isn’t all sunshine and roses. You can’t just will everything to be okay and it will be. That’s bullshit, Daichi.”

Daichi took in a shuddering breath and then let it out.

“You’re right,” he said quietly. “Regardless… I still think that it’ll be okay. I still believe that you will be alright.”

Sugawara leaned forward and Daichi held his breath, eyes widening. He reached out with his left hand and gently touched Daichi’s mouth, flat stare boring into him. Daichi didn’t pull away. He waited, heart in his throat as Sugawara’s fingers stroked over his bottom lip and then clasped his chin.

Daichi swallowed anxiously.

Finally, Sugawara spoke again, voice barely above a whisper, “Liar.” His eyes turned glossy and his brow trembled. “ _Liar_.”

Daichi’s heart thundered painfully. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms. He wanted to pull him close and stroke his hair and promise that everything would be okay. He wanted to kiss him until he forgot everything. He wanted to reach up and wipe away the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

But Daichi wasn’t allowed to.

“ _Liar,_ ” Sugawara’s chest shuddered and he leaned forward. “ _Liar…_ ” he pressed his lips to Daichi’s, eyes squeezed shut.

And even though Daichi wasn’t allowed to, he kissed him back. Because already his gut was telling him that it was the right thing to do. Already, he was breaking the rules because this was different.

Sugawara was different.

Daichi was different.

Their relationship was different.

And so Daichi would handle it differently.

He reached up with both hands and clasped either side of Sugawara’s face, thumbing the tears from his cheeks.

Sugawara pulled back, shaking.

“Liar,” he said, chin quivering.

Daichi kissed him again.

“ _Liar_ ,” Sugawara’s breath turned to soft sobs and he pressed his trembling hand to Daichi's bare chest.

“I’ll prove it,” Daichi whispered, pulling him closer. He kissed him again and again, tenderly. He captured Sugawara’s sobs and accusations in his mouth, holding his face gently between his hands. “Everything will be okay,” he promised. “I’ll prove it.”

“Liar,” Sugawara cried. “You’re a liar. Daichi… _Daichi…_ ”

He pulled away and stared into his face, wiping at his tears. Sugawara stared back at him, whimpering. His eyes were drowning in sadness and moisture, but it was better. It was better than the alternative. Than that expression of nothingness, as if he had already given up.

Daichi would take this overflowing of misery over nothingness any day. Because at least he was feeling.

Fiercely and unashamedly feeling.

“I promise everything will be okay,” Daichi said, kissing his lips again. “So stay.”

Sugawara sniffed, blinking at him in confusion, brow furrowed.

“Stay here with me for as long as it takes,” he whispered. “Don’t leave. Don’t run away. Anything you have to offer, I’ll take it. Your anger, sadness, hatred… I’ll take all of it. I’ll carry you.”

Sugawara whimpered, clutching his shoulder weakly, “But I’m heavy…”

“That’s fine,” Daichi pressed their lips tenderly together. “I’ll carry you. So stay.”

He sniffed again, “You’ll get sick of me. It’ll be too much. You’ll want me to leave.”

“Suga. Stop thinking about me,” Daichi commanded firmly. “Forget about me. What do _you_ want?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and fresh tears poured down his cheeks. He wrapped his arm around Daichi’s neck and pressed his face close. He squeezed his eyes shut and wailed,

“I want to stay! Don’t make me leave, Daichi. _Please don’t make me leave_ …”

Daichi let out a breath of relief and leaned their foreheads together. Sugawara sobbed and groaned and Daichi stroked his fingers through the hair behind his temples softly.

“Shh…” he murmured, kissing him on the lips. Sugawara moaned pitifully and Daichi wiped his tears away. “It’s okay,” Daichi said. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. So stay with me until then.”

Sugawara stared at him, chin trembling.

“What if you’re wrong?”

Daichi smiled, “Then I guess you’ll be staying for a long, long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to share the music I listened to while writing this. Well, some of it. Because I love me some sad emotional music, yo. I'll have more next chapter too. 
> 
> [Chameleon Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QBEUYVy-vY) : The lyrics in this song are really relevant for Suga's mental state. Specifically the chorus, "Stand by for another breakdown. Sound off the alarm." And also other lines like, "See here they are, the bruises. Some were self inflicted. Some showed up along the way." And, "So now we've come upon the hardest thing I've ever done. It's telling you that I'm a mess. What sort of mess I mean is self destructive gasoline. The kind that strips you of your best."
> 
> [ Sweet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox--nnbm-5o) : This song is more akin to Daichi's mental state while watching Suga's struggle. "Try to swim, keep your head up. Kick your legs, never give up. If I could, I'd turn it around." "You know the feeling when you're in too deep. And then you make it out, the taste so sweet."
> 
> [ Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egYKkIKqDs) : This one is a little of both but mostly Daichi. "The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here." "With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath. And I'll do better." "'Cause you are loved. You are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so."
> 
> [Stay With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rC8RRXcfeo) : I mean... for obvious reasons?
> 
> So that's all I'll share today, I hope you guys give them a listen and feel these feels with me. But it's completely optional so don't feel obligated. Also, if you have music that you want me to listen to, please let me know in the comments and I will zip over to Youtube and listen to them! I love finding new music, especially music that reminds people of my story. It's like the biggest honor.  
> ♡(｡- ω -)
> 
> WOW WOW WOW THIS HAS GOTTEN SO DEPRESSING. ARE YOU GUYS ALL OKAY? DO YOU HATE ME YET??? I APOLOGIZE. I PROMISE I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER (eventually) SO DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEADS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR YOUR EVERLASTING LOVE AND SUPPORT.  
> (♡°▽°♡)
> 
> Next Time:  
> He should've followed the manual.


	31. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me.  
> Don't touch me.  
> (╥﹏╥)

“SUGA-SENPAI BROKE HIS ARM?”

Daichi winced, “Bokuto, please don’t shout.”

“Which arm?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows knitting.

Daichi pursed his lips, pouring a shot of vodka into a shaker. “His right.”

Bokuto started to wail, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Bokuto.”

“Wait,” Kuroo said. “Does that mean he can’t paint? But… isn’t he a senior? Isn’t he in the middle of making his final gallery? If he can’t finish it in time does that mean he can’t graduate? And what about that competition? Is his piece for that completed?”

Daichi gulped.

“Nooooooo!” Bokuto slumped over the counter. “Suga-senpai!”

Kuroo reached over and rubbed his friend’s back as he cried.

“Matsukawa said that he could have the cast off in six weeks,” Daichi said. “According to Shimizu, that’s about one week before the Representation. So he has a chance to complete that painting on time. As for his final gallery… I’m not really sure. I think it’s a March or April thing?”

Bokuto lifted a cell phone to his ear, still sobbing. After a moment, he choked out, “ _Akaashi_. S-Suga-senpai broke his arm! What do we do? What do we dooooo?”

Kuroo turned back to Daichi as the other man blubbered over the phone unintelligibly. “How did it happen?”

Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly, “He fell down the stairs at university.”

Kuroo made a face and raised his glass to his lips. “Brutal,” he muttered. He sipped his drink and asked, “So how has it been? Taking care of him?”

In the moment that Daichi hesitated, the door of his apartment opened and Sugawara slipped slowly into the bar wearing his sling and Daichi’s baggy clothing. All three men watched him quietly as he slumped up to the counter, blinking lethargically. He looked to Daichi, expression flat and emotionless. The expression that Daichi had learned to hate in the past two days that he had been caring for the man.

Because that expression wasn’t Sugawara. He paused next to the counter and coughed softly.

“Suga, what are you doing down here?” Daichi asked gently.

His eyes slowly lowered to the cocktail shaker in Daichi’s hands.

“I want a drink.”

“You can’t have alcohol on the pain meds.”

Sugawara’s jaw clenched and his eyes flashed. He suddenly reached out, grabbed Kuroo’s nearly empty glass, turned, and hurled it across the bar. The glass shattered on the wall, leaving a wet splatter behind as the shards and ice scattered to the floor.

Sugawara gave Daichi a fierce glare before stomping back to the door to the apartment and disappearing through it, slamming it loudly behind.

Daichi let out a sigh as Kuroo and Bokuto faced him once more, mouths hanging open.

“Well,” Daichi said. “That’s about the gist of it.”

“What the fuck?” Kuroo said. “Why the fuck did he just do that?”

“He’s… uh…” Daichi scratched the back of his head. “Emotionally unstable. That’s basically what the past two days have been like. He threw his breakfast on the floor this morning because he couldn’t use chopsticks with his left hand.”

“Suga-senpaiiiii!” Bokuto wailed, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Jesus, Sawamura,” Kuroo said. “It sounds like you’re dealing with a toddler.”

Daichi grabbed his towel, “Well it’s a bit worse than that…” He moved around the counter and went to the closet to fetch a broom and dust pan. He quickly swept up the glass shards and then wiped off the wet spot on the wall before discarding the glass and ditching the dirty towel. He went back to the counter as Kuroo asked,

“How is it worse?”

Daichi pursed his lips and started on another drink for him, “If he’s not furiously destroying things, he’s crying or ignoring me. It’s exhausting.” He rubbed his eyes.

The bar opened and Hanamaki entered, hands in his pockets.

“Yo,” he called as walked up to the counter. He slid onto a stool next to Kuroo, “So Daichi, I heard that Sugawara took a bit of a tumble.”

He sighed, “What’ll you have, Takahiro?”

“Give me a Fallen Angel.”

Daichi reached out, grabbed the man by the hair, and slammed his face down into the counter. He released him and turned back to the drink he was making for Kuroo.

Hanamaki straightened, forehead red, “Yeah. I saw that coming.”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Bokuto said, hiccupping. “I’m so sad.”

Kuroo patted his back.

“It’s just a broken arm,” Hanamaki said dully. “What’s the deal?”

“A broken arm for a man who makes his living by using that arm to create art,” Kuroo said.

“Ah. Right. Didn’t think about that. Shit.”

Daichi swallowed and passed Kuroo’s drink over.

“Sawamura,” he said. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

He smiled ruefully, “Thanks.”

The door opened again and this time Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered. Daichi instantly moved around the counter and walked to the door of his apartment, putting himself between it and Oikawa, who made a straight line for it.

“Let me pass,” he demanded.

Daichi noted his swollen, bloodshot eyes.

“The last thing he needs is a visitor,” Daichi said. “Especially not you.”

“Why especially?” Oikawa jutted his chin out.

“Because you’re an emotional hurricane,” Daichi replied. “You’ll only stir him up. And then I’ll have to clean up the mess afterwards.”

Oikawa stomped his foot angrily but turned away anyway. Daichi waited until he was halfway to the counter before finally moving away from the door. He took his place behind it as Oikawa slid onto the stool between Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

“Give me the Bruin,” Iwaizumi said, gesturing at the beer taps.

Daichi did as he said and then started on Hanamaki’s drink.

“Sawa-chan, how is Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked tiredly.

“Angry,” Daichi replied, measuring gin into a cocktail shaker. “And sad.”

“He just chucked my drink against the wall and left,” Kuroo said.

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and sipped his beer.

“I don’t blame him!” Oikawa said. “An artist’s hands are his most important tools! If he can’t use them then he might as well be a normal human!”

“I saw a dude painting with his feet one time,” Hanamaki said.

“Shut the fuck up, Makki.”

“Just trying to help. Maybe Sugawara can learn how to do that.”

The door opened once again and Matsukawa walked inside, “Yooo.” He took a seat next to Iwaizumi as Daichi strained Hanamaki’s drink into a cocktail glass and passed it over. “Hey, Dai-chan, get me a Fallen Angel, would ya?”

Daichi slammed the man’s head into the counter. He straightened casually.

“Lol.”

“Are you sure you’re a doctor?” Daichi muttered as he started making Oikawa a Death in the Afternoon.

“Nope,” he admitted. “Anyway. How’s my patient doing? Has he been good? Staying off the arm? Have you kept an eye on his stitches?”

“Yes and yes,” Daichi poured champagne into a glass.

“Has he been experiencing any extra pain? How is his appetite?”

He sighed, “He’s fine. He’s eating, reluctantly. When he’s not throwing it across my kitchen.”

“Classic Sugawara.”

“Classic,” Hanamaki added.

The door of the kitchen opened and Asahi emerged. He walked up to Daichi, twisting his hands together.

“I finished up Suga’s dinner… do I need to take it to him?”

Daichi sighed, “I better do it. He’ll just take advantage of you.”

Asahi didn’t argue. Instead he asked, “Have you been following the manual properly?”

Daichi remained silent, shaking Matsukawa’s Fallen Angel.

“Daichi.”

He strained the drink into a glass, “I don’t like that manual.”

“But Shimizu and the others said…”

“I know what they said,” Daichi passed the drink over to Matsukawa.

“What manual?” Oikawa asked.

“Misaki wrote up a manual of how to take care of Suga when he’s in the middle of a breakdown,” Daichi explained. “But here’s the thing… when I do the things in the manual, sure, he’s calm and doesn’t cause problems, but he’s just… _dead_. He doesn’t express any emotions and just stares off into the distance… I hate it.”

“But isn’t that better than him destroying things and freaking the fuck out at random?” Kuroo asked.

“Fuck no,” Daichi scowled. “I’ll take his freak outs over that husk of a man any day.”

“But…” Asahi gulped. “What if he runs away?”

“Then I’ll chase him,” Daichi growled. “He can run away all he wants. I’ll find him and drag him home.”

“Sawa-chan, scary sexy,” Oikawa said.

Asahi went back into the kitchen to fetch Sugawara’s dinner as Daichi rinsed off his hands and dried them on a towel. He took the plate from his cook and then maneuvered around the counter for the door across the bar. Directly inside the stairwell, he froze.

Sugawara sat on the stairs, halfway up, hugging his knees to his chest with his left arm. He straightened at Daichi’s arrival, blinking rapidly.

Daichi stared at him for a moment, “What are you doing in here?”

Sugawara stood and turned away. He slowly walked up the stairs, calling, “I’m not hungry,” over his shoulder.

Daichi followed him, “You are hungry.”

“No.”

Daichi watched him walk down the hallway, shoulders slumped. He set the plate down on the dining table and then followed him.

“Suga, come eat.”

“No.”

Sugawara went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Daichi sighed and walked down the hallway to the door. As he reached for the handle, he heard a _click_ from inside. He blinked in surprise and then tried the handle.

Locked.

Daichi inhaled deeply, praying for patience.

“Suga,” he said. “Open the door.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not hungry. So just go away.”

“You have to be hungry. You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I ate breakfast.”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched, “You ate two bites and then threw it across my kitchen.”

It was silent on the other side of the door.

“Suga, please open the door.”

“No.”

“Why don’t you want to eat?”

“Not hungry.”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

“Suga, if you don’t open the door then I’m going to go get my key and open it myself.”

“Daichi.”

“What?”

“Fuck off.”

Daichi turned and went to his spare room. He fumbled around the drawers of his desk quietly, shoving aside papers and odds and ends until he finally found the small silver key at the bottom of the last drawer. He went back out to the hallway and promptly stuck the key into the lock.

“I’m coming in,” he warned as he turned it and the door clicked. He pushed into the bedroom and glanced around. Sugawara was nowhere to be found. He turned and stared at the closed door of the bathroom. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Suga.”

“Go away,” he voice came through the wood of the bathroom door.

“I’m not leaving until you eat something. Now come out before your dinner gets cold.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Asahi will be sad to hear that, you know?”

“I don’t care.”

Daichi walked over to the bed and sat down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Rather than a toddler, dealing with Sugawara in this way was like fighting with a rebellious teenager. He turned and pressed his back to the headboard of the bed, reaching into the drawer of the night stand and removing the Suga Manual.

“Locked himself in the bathroom,” he murmured softly and flipped through the pages absently. He wasn’t expecting there to be a part for this specific problem, but as he was reaching the end of the notebook the words, _Locked Himself_ caught his attention. He flipped back to that page and read it silently.

_So, Koushi has locked himself in a room and refuses to come out! What do you do now?_

Daichi rolled his eyes.

_Quite simply, there’s nothing you CAN do! Just give him some time. He will come out in a few hours!_

He scowled. A few hours? Not acceptable.

_Whatever you do, don’t try to force him out! He will get A.N.G.R.Y! The best course of action is to leave him alone until he comes out on his own._

Daichi closed the manual and dropped it back inside the night table.

If the manual was telling him to leave Sugawara alone, then Daichi was going to do the exact opposite. He stood and walked over to the bathroom door.

“Suga,” he said. “I’m going to open this door.”

“No.”

“I am. I’ll give you to the count of five to open it first before I unlock it. And then I’m dragging you into the kitchen to eat your dinner. Do you want me to do that?”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“Alright. Let’s begin. One. Two. Three… four…” he lifted the key, hesitating to give Sugawara one last moment to change his mind. When he didn’t hear any sound on the other side, he slipped the key into the lock, “Five.” He turned the key and the lock clicked. He pushed the door open and received a towel in the face. Daichi sighed and pulled it down, just to take a mini toothpaste bottle to the forehead.

“Suga,” he warned, dodging a bottle of shampoo. The man was sitting on the sink, cross legged. The cabinet behind the mirror was open and he was grabbing more ammunition to throw at him. Daichi dodged two more projectiles and stomped into the bathroom.

“Stay away,” Sugawara demanded, pressing back against the cabinet and hurling a disposable razor in his direction.

Daichi ducked it and then grabbed his left hand before he could grab another bullet. Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and winced. Daichi stared at him in shock. Slowly, he released his hand and Sugawara peeked at him through his eyelids.

“Suga,” Daichi whispered. “Why did you flinch away from me?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “B-because…” he looked away, “Because you’re mad at me. You want to hit me.”

Daichi’s stomach twisted, “I don’t want to hit you. I would never hit you.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Suga.”

“You hit everyone else,” he finally said in a low voice.

Daichi blinked in surprise.

“Kuroo and Oikawa and Hanamaki and Bokuto… you hit all of them.”

“Yeah but—”

“So why wouldn’t you hit me?”

“I would never hit you. Ever.”

“But why?”

“Because…”

_I love you._

“Because you’re different.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a moment. Daichi watched as the expression in his eyes slowly shifted into that flat, dull stare.

“Right,” he said quietly. “Of course.”

Daichi gulped, “C’mon,” he reached for his left hand. “Come eat and I’ll leave you alone again.”

Sugawara allowed himself to be pulled off of the sink. He followed dutifully, head bowed, as Daichi led him out of the bathroom and across the bedroom, still wearing that dead expression. Daichi clenched his jaw. He hated that expression. He _hated it_. He’d rather Sugawara be angry. He’d rather he was screaming at him and throwing a tantrum and smashing things against the wall.

As he pulled him out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen, his mind flashed back to a page of the manual he had read the night before.

_Hugs are a no-go! Try to hug him and he will attack like a cornered animal! If you want to avoid catching an elbow to the face, stay far away from hugs!_

Daichi paused in the kitchen and looked down at Sugawara. He eyed the plate of food silently, face slack.

Daichi really hated that expression.

He turned and wrapped his arms firmly around him, pulling him tight against his chest. Sugawara let out a gasp against his collar and instantly started struggling.

“Daichi!” he poked him roughly in the side. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

Daichi ignored his complaints and continued to hold him close, burying his nose in the top of his head and inhaling the scent of his- Daichi’s- shampoo. He wanted to keep holding him forever. To combine their warmth and breathe together forever.

But Sugawara was snarling like a snared animal in his arms, pushing and shoving with his uninjured arm.

And it wasn’t exactly romantic.

Especially not when Sugawara slammed his heel down on the top of Daichi’s foot and ground into it. Even through his shoe, it was painful.

He finally released him and Sugawara stumbled back, thoroughly frazzled. His upper lip ticked and twitched into a sneer and his eyes were fierce.

But it was a much more comforting sight than that dead, nothing stare.

“Fuck you!” Sugawara snapped, pointing a shaking finger at him. “Fuck you! _Fuck you_!”

Daichi took his hand and pulled him to the table, “I know. Fuck me.”

“Fuck you,” Sugawara continued to grumble under his breath as Daichi sat him down in a chair. He fetched him a fork from a kitchen drawer and carried it back to him.

“Fuck you,” Sugawara took the utensil from him and stabbed a piece of chicken. “Fuck you. And fuck forks. Fuck them right to hell,” he shoved the piece of chicken in his mouth and Daichi filled a glass with water. “Fucking… I’m fucking Japanese. I should be able to use chopsticks. This is so fucking dumb,” Sugawara ranted as he chewed. Daichi carried the water over to him and set it on the table. He took a chair across from him and watched silently as he ate, stabbing the food with unnecessary force, clutching the fork in his fist tightly, knuckles turning white.

“I hate it,” he muttered, chewing on a slice of zucchini. “I hate it.”

After a few seconds, his eyes turned glossy and tears spilled over. Daichi gulped, heart thundering. Sugawara sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“It tastes so good,” he whimpered, chin quivering. “It’s delicious. I was so hungry…”

Daichi smiled, warmth filling his chest. He propped his elbow on the table and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I’ll let Asahi know that you thought it was delicious,” he said softly.

Sugawara groaned and continued eating, muttering expletives and praises back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto the table. When he was finally done, Daichi took the plate and ditched it in the sink. He walked back over to the table and leaned over Sugawara.

He stroked his hair back from his forehead and kissed it gently.

“Thank you for eating,” he said lovingly.

Sugawara let out a growl and swiped at him. Daichi moved away to avoid it.

“Don’t touch me! Fuck you!”

Daichi grinned and stepped back, “Yeah, fuck me. I know.” He headed across the kitchen, “I’m going back to work. Do you need anything else?”

“Ah! Daichi!”

Daichi paused and turned back, “Yeah?”

Sugawara suddenly rammed into his chest, pushing him back a step. Daichi’s eyes went wide. Sugawara clutched him tight with his left arm, fingers digging into his back, face pressed into his chest. Daichi lifted his arms to hug him back but too late. Sugawara released him and turned away, hurriedly running down the hall and disappearing into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Daichi leaned against the wall, pressing a hand to his mouth. His face flushed and his heart raced and _fuck_.

_Fuck._

“Fuck me,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

“I’m going and you can’t stop me.”

“I’m not trying to stop you,” Daichi shrugged on a jacket. “I’m going with you.”

“You can’t come with me!”

“Try to stop me.”

Sugawara growled and stalked across the room like a caged animal. Daichi watched him silently. His hair was a mess, eyes flashing left and right. He was finally wearing his own clothes, brought over by Yaku, along with his school supplies and a few sketchpads, not that he could use them.

“You should want me to go with you,” Daichi said. “With me there, I can take notes for you.”

“You can’t just sit in on my classes! You don’t even go to school there!”

“No one will complain.”

“I will!”

“Oh well.”

Sugawara kicked one of Daichi’s work shoes and it flew across the room and clattered against the wall.

“I don’t need your help!” he shouted, kicking the other shoe in the opposite direction. It smashed into the dresser. “I’m fine on my own!”

“Nope. I don’t trust you. You’re going to run off, or push yourself too hard, or fall down another flight of stairs,” Daichi said as he leaned over and pulled on his sneakers.

“I won’t!”

“It’s fine. It’ll be like a date.”

Sugawara went silent. Daichi glanced up at him. He was looking off across the room, eyes squinted, foot tapping anxiously.

Eventually he let out a loud groan and turned away, “Fine! Come! Whatever! It’s not like I can stop you anyway!”

Daichi grinned, “Thank you for giving me permission.”

“Fuck you! Just don’t… don’t be annoying! And don’t talk to people! And… and whatever!” He stomped over to the bed and grabbed for his messenger bag, but Daichi stepped up and took it from him.

“I’ll carry it,” he said.

_Remember: Koushi hates pity! So don’t you dare do anything to make him think that you’re pitying him!_

Sugawara’s eyes flashed and he roughly shoved the lamp from the night table before turning and striding across the room.

Daichi stared at the shattered remains of the lamp for a second before following.

“I’ll clean that up when we get back,” he said cheerfully.

“Fuck you! And your lamp!”

Daichi chuckled.

* * *

 

“My name is Sawamura. I’ll be Sugawara-san’s helper for the time being,” Daichi said to the sensei, smiling respectfully.

“Ah! Certainly,” the professor offered his hand and they shook. “I’m just glad he is here.”

“As am I,” Daichi said.

“It’s nice that he has someone that will take time out of their busy schedule to aide him!”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. In fact, it was I that insisted.”

“You are a very kind man, Sawamura-san.”

“Not at all.”

Daichi walked up the steps of the giant room, looking around in awe at the numerous tables and chairs spreading across it. It was practically an arena, and more than half full with chattering students.

So this was college.

Daichi found where Sugawara had settled down, near the top of the room at a table in the middle. A pair of women sitting in front of and below him turned around and spoke to him. He propped his chin up in the palm of his left hand and stared at them dully. Daichi walked up as one of the women was saying,

“If you’d like, I could copy my notes for you—”

“No need,” Daichi said, sliding into the chair beside Sugawara’s. He lowered the messenger bag onto the table in front of him and smiled amicably at the two women. “I’ll be taking notes for Suga.”

“Oh,” the woman blinked at him in surprise.

“Are you a friend of Koushi’s?” the other woman asked.

“We’re very close,” Daichi said, trying not to make it sound like the warning that it was.

Sugawara ignored the conversation, closing his eyes lethargically.

“Did you two go to school together?” the first woman asked.

“No. Actually, we met in a bar,” Daichi chuckled, eyes crinkling.

The two women giggled, “I didn’t realize Koushi went to bars.”

“Ah, just this one.”

“Oh? Must be a good bar.”

“That’s what I hear.”

Sugawara pushed to his feet, drawing their attention. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said dully and moved around Daichi.

“I’ll come—” Daichi started to stand but Sugawara interrupted.

“I can pee on my own, Daichi.”

He frowned. He wanted to follow, but was that being too clingy? Surely Sugawara wouldn’t run off, would he? After being so insistent that he not miss any more classes?

He settled back in his chair, deciding to trust him.

Just this once.

“So your name is Daichi?” one of the women said, stealing his attention once more.

“That’s right,” he said, opening Sugawara’s bag and searching for the proper notebook for the class.

“I’m Shiori, and this is Nao.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“We’ve been in classes with Koushi since freshman year,” Nao said, folding her arms over the back of her chair. “He’s an incredible artist! It’s a shame that he broke his arm…”

“And with graduation right around the corner,” Shiori added, frowning. “I wonder if he will still be able to graduate or if he will have to take another semester?”

Daichi gulped.

“If it’s Koushi then he’ll totally pull through in the end!” Nao said with determination. “He isn’t the idol of the art program just because of his looks!”

“That’s true,” Shiori said. “Oh, which reminds me…” she looked up at Daichi. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know if Koushi’s dating anyone at the moment?”

He blinked at her.

“I know he was seeing Misaki-san for a while there, but I heard they broke up. And I haven’t seen him with anyone new lately. So I was wondering if he was single?”

_Mine._

_Mine._

Daichi smiled and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, “Sorry. He’s taken.”

“Aww,” both women said in disappointment.

“Missed our chance again,” Nao said with a sigh.

“As unreachable as always,” Shiori agreed wistfully.

“Maybe it won’t last and he’ll be back on the market soon,” Nao said hopefully.

“Unlikely,” Daichi said. “I don’t think he will be on the market ever again.”

_Mine._

_Mine._

“No way,” Shiori pouted. “It’s that serious?”

“Definitely.”

“Damn.”

A minute later, Sugawara returned to the room. He took his seat next to Daichi and stared forward emptily. Daichi and the two women made small talk until the sensei drew their attention to the front of the room to begin the lecture.

Daichi quickly flipped open the notebook and lifted a pen. The sensei leapt into the lesson and Daichi was immediately lost. Sure, he hadn’t been to school for… fuck was it six years already? But he should be able to follow _something_ , right? It was just history, _right_?

The sensei dimmed the lights in the room and pulled up a PowerPoint on the large screen in the front of the room and Daichi let out a breath of relief that the important points were written out plain as day. He half listened to the sensei’s explanation while he jotted down the notes.

About fifteen minutes into the lecture, he heard the stuttered scraping of the chair next to his and then Sugawara leaned heavily into his side. Daichi froze and blinked down at him in surprise. Their two chairs were pressed close enough together that their thighs were touching. Sugawara slumped against his arm and rested his cheek against his shoulder, hair falling over his eyes messily.

Daichi gulped. His fingers twitched and he wanted to touch him. He wanted to wrap his arm around him and hold him close.

So he did.

He shifted his shoulder and Sugawara sat away, glancing up into his face with a sleepy frown. Daichi lifted his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling him closer into his side. Sugawara cuddled into him warmly, resting his head between his shoulder and neck, forehead flush against his throat. Daichi’s heart thundered and from where Sugawara’s body was pressed to his, he was sure the other man could feel the rapid fluttering just under his shoulder but if he noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

He didn’t say anything.

Because just thirty seconds after settling against him, Sugawara was asleep.

 _So much for not wanting to miss class,_ Daichi thought with a smile as he continued to take notes.

By the time the class dwindled down and the sensei flipped the lights back on, Daichi was lost and his wrist was sore. He rolled his hand with a wince. He had forgotten what it was like to write so much. He hadn't had to write more than bar orders for years.

The sensei made his final comments and Daichi jotted down a few of them concerning future tests or essays.

“You’re dismissed,” the sensei called. “Everyone have a nice day!” he gathered up his materials while the classroom shifted and buzzed with activity. Daichi clicked his pen and closed the notebook. He reached up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Man, school was exhausting. He had only been there for under two hours and he was already in the mood for a nap.

Did Daichi regret not pursuing a higher education?

Fuck no.

Hell to the fuckin’ no.

Shiori and Nao stood in front of him and then turned in his direction. Their eyes fell on the closeness between Daichi and Sugawara and expressions of surprise crossed their faces.

“You two… really _are_ close, aren’t you?” Nao asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Heat flushed his face and he cleared his throat, “You have no idea.”

The two women gasped and then covered their mouths to capture their giggles as they prodded each other and fled the room, throwing glances over their shoulders.

 _Fuck_.

Because Daichi may have just planted the rumor that he and Sugawara were lovers.

He reached over and gently patted Sugawara’s cheek.

“Suga. Wake up. Class is over.”

Sugawara groaned and swatted his hand away.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me,” he slurred.

“You’re practically in my lap. It’s a little difficult _not_ to touch you.”

Sugawara sighed and slowly leaned away, eyes still closed. Daichi removed his arm from around him and rolled the soreness from his shoulder.

“Where to next?” he asked, sliding his notebook and pen into the messenger bag and closing it.

“Hmm…” he rubbed his eyes. “History.”

“I thought this was history?”

“Art history.”

Daichi’s eyes glazed over.

Because that sounded tedious.

Like… _really_ tedious.

He let out a sigh, “Alright, where to?” he slipped the bag over his shoulder and stood.

Sugawara slowly climbed to his feet and let out a long groan, as if it was Daichi that was the tedious one.

Daichi followed him through the university hallways as Sugawara led the way, yawning and rubbing the back of his neck. As they passed, students turned and stared at the artist. At first, Daichi thought it was because of the arm. He assumed that the attention was centered around the fact that Sugawara was injured. It wasn’t until they crossed into a new building that Daichi realized the truth.

Sugawara was really popular.

Among the students that stared, a few would call out to him expectantly, eyes wide and hopeful for a reply, which Sugawara was seemingly too exhausted to give. Most of the admirers were women, watching him with flushed cheeks and giddy whispers to their friends.

Sugawara was really popular and Daichi hated it.

It’s not like he could blame them. Sugawara was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. When he smiled it was like the entire world became brighter. And even now, when he didn’t have a smile to spare and rarely lifted his lifeless gaze from the floor in front of his feet, he was enchanting. All pale beauty, ethereal and untouchable.

And it bugged Daichi- a _lot_ \- how much everyone stared.

Was it always like this? Were people always watching him like this? Pining for him from afar? Wishing for his relationships to fail so that they could attempt to steal a bit of his affection?

 _Idol of the Art Program_.

Daichi hated it.

And he was so bitter.

In the new classroom, Daichi introduced himself to the sensei, received his blessing to sit in on the class, and then caught up to Sugawara at his seat high up in the tables once more. Another small group of students were talking at him, three women and two men, and Daichi instantly commandeered the conversation, partially for Sugawara’s sake but mostly for his own.

Sugawara didn’t even wait for the lecture to formally begin before he was already leaning against Daichi’s shoulder, this time from his right side so he could wrap his uninjured arm around his. The small group of spectators stared in surprise as the man scooted in close and shut his eyes, nuzzling into Daichi’s shoulder wordlessly.

Daichi chuckled ruefully and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, embarrassed but happy.

And a little bit triumphant.

But just a little.

The class passed excruciatingly slow. Not only was it difficult to write with Sugawara wrapped around his dominant hand, but Daichi was even more lost among the foreign words tossed around by the sensei. He was sure half of the outrageous words were names of some famous artist from faraway nations, but it didn’t change the fact that he was lost. Really lost. He did his best, jotting down the things that the sensei brought up on his PowerPoint. But once he put on a short film where the important bits were _not_ highlighted in plain Japanese, Daichi set the pen down and surrendered.

By the time the class ended, Daichi was fighting off the urge to enter a stress coma. Everyone gathered up their belongings and Daichi looked around the room tiredly. Maybe he ought to ask one of the other students if they’d make a copy of their notes for Sugawara. His were probably useless.

Sugawara stirred at his side and then sat up, yawning.

“Ah,” Daichi glanced at him. “Suga… I don’t think I did very well on those notes…”

Sugawara eyed him lethargically for a moment and then looked away.

“’S fine,” he mumbled. He climbed to his feet and headed down the aisle.

Daichi hurriedly stuffed the supplies into the bag and followed.

“Where next?” he asked.

“Mm…” Sugawara placed his left hand in the pocket of his jeans. “I don’t have to go to my painting classes.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t paint. So what’s the fuckin’ point.”

“You don’t have to sit in anyway?”

“What’s the fuckin’ point.”

Daichi didn’t argue.

Sugawara let out a sigh, “Let’s just go home. I’m sick of this.”

“Are you sure? Are there any more classes other than your painting ones?”

“No.”

“Okay…”

They walked silently from the building and then down the sidewalk.

Over the past few days taking care of Sugawara through his meltdown, Daichi had realized that he had a few main modes that stood out from the rest.

Rage.

Sorrow.

And Nothing.

Sugawara was in Nothing Mode at the moment. Out of all of them, Nothing Mode was Daichi’s least favorite. That was when he wore that expression. That lifeless, blank expression. It was when he barely spoke or made eye contact. It was when he chose to ignore Daichi nine out of the ten times and give nothing but short, negative answers the one other time.

Daichi really hated Nothing Mode.

As they walked, Daichi’s eyes fell on a café across the street from which the delicious, sweet scent of maple syrup and fresh baked treats wafted.

“Suga,” he said suddenly. “Let’s stop and get something to eat over there,” he pointed at the café.

Sugawara hesitated and glanced across the street.

“Not hungry,” he said.

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“Well _I’m_ hungry. And I could use some coffee after sitting through those tedious lectures.”

Sugawara gave him a flat stare and Daichi really wanted to force it from his face. Maybe he should poke him into a different mode. Rage was most easily coaxed from him and came from just about any type of physical connection. Sorrow could also be brought about with some well-placed affectionate words about hope and faith. But sorrow hurt a little too much to watch for Daichi to willingly coax it out.

Sugawara let out a long sigh, “Fine.”

Daichi reached for his hand but Sugawara jerked it away.

 _“No._ No touching.”

He decided not to poke him. Not yet, at least. Daichi led the way across the street and they entered the café. It was- not surprisingly- filled with university students. They sat around tables and chatted over coffee and pancakes or pastries, sharing notes and stooping over open textbooks.

Daichi walked up to the counter and greeted the worker. She smiled brightly and welcomed them, showing them the menu and reading off the specials for the day. Daichi ordered himself a coffee and a muffin and then turned to Sugawara.

He stared back at him with a bland look.

“What do you want?” Daichi asked. “I’m paying.”

“Not hungry.”

“Alright, I’ll order for you.”

“Ah! Cheese danish! And… hot cider.”

Daichi grinned and turned forward, “Did you catch that?”

“Certainly!” the waitress smiled. “And you’re both in luck! We’ve just made a fresh batch of muffins _and_ danishes!”

“Lucky,” Daichi smiled.

He paid for the meal and she quickly filled the order, placing them onto a wooden tray.

“Enjoy!”

“Thank you, we will,” Daichi took the tray and turned. “Where should we sit?”

“Whatever.”

Daichi chuckled and headed across the café for a small round table. He set the tray down on it and moved to pull out Sugawara’s chair for him but a voice gave him pause.

“Koushi!”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder as a woman with long black hair waved from a group a short distance away.

“ _Geh_ …” Sugawara muttered under his breath. “Miyuki.”

The woman and her companions walked over and Daichi faced them, prepared to commandeer the conversation and give Sugawara some breathing space.

“It’s been a while,” she said. “I heard about your arm! That’s terrible!”

“Hm…” he blinked slowly.

“It must be difficult not being able to use it,” she went on. “Sounds like you could really use someone to take care of you.”

_Mine._

“Ah, that’s what I’m here for,” Daichi interjected. He smiled, though he really wanted to tell the woman and her friends to back off and leave them alone.

“ _You_?” Miyuki eyed him, not even attempting to hide the disdain from her gaze.

“That’s right,” he replied amicably, wondering just what the hell was the woman’s problem.

She dragged her eyes over him quietly for another few seconds before turning back to Sugawara, smirking, “Oh? Did you _hire_ some help, Koushi?”

Daichi laughed humorlessly, “No need to hire me. It’s an absolute _pleasure_ taking care of Suga.”

“Still,” she said, glaring at him and then looking to Sugawara. “Wouldn’t it be more enjoyable to have a woman taking care of you?”

“I don’t see why it would,” Daichi said. He could feel his pettiness rising several levels, like the temperature at the back of his neck.

“Obviously because there are things a woman can do for him that a man can’t,” she said, with just a hint of annoyance.

“Are there?”

Her eye twitched, “So, who are you anyway? I’ve never even seen you before.”

“Sawamura,” he replied, lifting his nose.

“And what are you to Koushi?”

“I take care of him. And what about you?”

She glared at him for a second before a smirk crossed her lips, “My name is Miyuki. Koushi and I…” her eyes slid in the other man’s direction momentarily. “Well… I’m not one to kiss and tell… but we used to… _take care of each other_ in the past.”

Anger clenched in Daichi’s chest.

And yeah, he was a little jealous.

How could he not be?

“How nice of you,” Daichi said, smile tightening.

“Of course. Although I’m sure my way of taking care of him was of a different nature from yours.”

“Yes. I’m sure yours had much less meaning than mine.”

The woman’s eyes flashed.

“You sure are rude, aren’t you?”

“I’d rather be rude than crude like you.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Thank you.”

She let out a deep breath, “Listen. I just wanted to have a simple conversation with Koushi. I don’t need you—” she reached out to poke him in the chest but Sugawara’s voice suddenly lashed out.

“ _Don’t fucking touch him_!”

Miyuki froze, eyes growing wide. Daichi stared down at him in shock.

Uh oh.

_Rage Mode: Activated._

Sugawara’s expression twisted with fury and he took a step forward.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him,” he snarled. “Move back. Back away. Right now.”

Miyuki lowered her hand, fear turning her complexion white. Her companions took hasty steps backwards.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” Miyuki said, voice shaky. “I was just—”

“You’re not allowed to dirty him with your nasty paws,” Sugawara said, lifting his chin. “Filthy bitch. I’ll fucking destroy you if you even _look_ at him again.”

“Suga,” Daichi reached a hand for him but he shook it away.

Miyuki moved backwards, fear being replaced with anger. “You don’t have the right to say that to me! _He_ was the one that insulted me first!”

“ _Fuck off. Get the fuck out of my face._ ”

Miyuki gritted her teeth and then whirled around. She and her companions fled the café, throwing expletives over their shoulders.

Daichi stared after them for a long second before turning to Sugawara. His face was still twisted into a furious mask, his brows furrowed, mouth curled into a snarl, nose twitching.

“Suga,” he said. “You might have gone a little far.”

“Like I fucking care!” Sugawara faced him. “She fucking deserved it! She almost touched you with her disgusting hands.”

“I think I could’ve managed without your help.”

“Fuck you. I didn’t do it for you,” Sugawara glared at him and then stomped past him to slide into the chair at the table. “I did it for myself,” he snapped, reaching for his cider. “It would’ve pissed me off even more if she had laid a single finger on you,” he sneered down at his drink. “It would disgust me to the point of puking.”

Daichi’s heart pounded furiously in his chest.

Sugawara was being possessive of him, wasn’t he?

That’s what that meant, right?

He was being possessive to animal-like proportions, growling and snarling at a potential threat to his mate. That was what it was, wasn’t it?

His stomach fluttered  and he slid into the chair across from Sugawara as the man drank from his cider.

“You know some unsavory characters, don’t you?” Daichi asked, blowing on his coffee.

“Fucking bitch. I never should have fucked her back then.”

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have,” Daichi said sourly. It wasn’t fair that someone like _her_ got to have sex with Sugawara while Daichi was still as frustrated as a virgin.

“Don’t get the wrong idea!” Sugawara snapped, pointing angrily at him. “She’s not my type! It was only a pity fuck! That’s all it was!”

“Uh huh…”

“She’s _always_ been a piece of trash,” Sugawara went on, on a rampage now. “Even when she was dating another guy she would chase me around like a thirsty… I don’t know, something that’s thirsty!”

“A horse?”

“Sure!”

Daichi hid his grin behind his coffee.

“But then her boyfriend dumped her ass, _for good reason_ , and she was crying… and it was annoying… and I felt bad… and I thought _whatever,_ ” he sneered and stared out the window. “I’m never donating my dick to charity ever again.”

Daichi snorted.

“Fuck her,” Sugawara muttered. “Dirty bitch. Thirsty horse. If she even _breathes_ your name I’ll drop kick her into another dimension.”

“Suga.”

“Shut up. Fuck you too. You leave yourself too open to attack. You’re a fucking idiot. You’re lucky I was here to protect you. So just say thank you and shut the fuck up.”

“Alright. Thank you for protecting me from your ex-one night stand.”

“Shut up,” Sugawara bit angrily into his danish. A few seconds passed and Daichi watched quietly as the fury faded from his face and his eyes turned glossy.

“It tastes so good,” he whispered as the tears started to fall.

Daichi smiled.

_I love you._

* * *

 

Daichi groaned and climbed into the bed. He rested his back on the headboard and leaned his head against the wall above it, eyes closed. It had been a long day. _Of course_ it had to be a rowdy night, with all of the most troublesome customers making an appearance and dragging Daichi from one end of the bar to the other without a single break. His entire body ached and his eyelids were heavy. He wanted to just pass out that very instant and not wake until noon the next day.

But Sugawara was wandering around the apartment, still awake, and Daichi refused to sleep until he settled in for the night.

In order to stay awake, Daichi ran through his checklist. Saeko finished off his gin, which was an incredible feat, considering he had just stocked up the week before. He should probably call Tanaka in the morning to be sure she was alright. He needed more Jägermeister and tequila, and he was running low on limes too. He wondered if Sugawara would be up for some light shopping tomorrow afternoon.

Just as he was thinking of him, Daichi heard the soft patter of Sugawara’s feet as he entered the room.

“Hmm…” Daichi mumbled. “Suga. Tired. Let’s sleep.”

Sugawara didn’t reply. Not that Daichi was expecting him to. He had noticed as soon as he had returned to the apartment that he was in Nothing Mode. He could tell by the way he followed Mint Julep around and around the kitchen island, not acknowledging Daichi’s presence or the puppy that chased him, occasionally nipping at the backs of his sweatpants.

“Tomorrow,” Daichi continued, not opening his eyes. “Let’s go to the supermarket. I need—”

Daichi froze when the bed bowed next to him and then heat pressed down on his groin.

His eyes popped open. Sugawara sat atop him, straddling his hips. His eyes were half closed drowsily, hair disheveled.

“Suga—” Daichi straightened against the headboard.

Sugawara placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder and leaned forward. He pressed their lips together and Daichi blinked in surprise. Sugawara’s hand slid up the side of his neck and then clasped the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. He pressed closer, deepening the kiss.

Daichi’s eyes slid slowly closed and he put his hands on either side of Sugawara’s waist.

God, he wanted this. Every night, after a long and tiring shift, he wanted to come up to his room with Sugawara there. He wanted them to kiss and hold each other and fall asleep in each other’s arms every night. Every single night...

Sugawara’s tongue slid between his lips and Daichi opened his mouth for him. He let him take the lead, sliding their tongues together and taking full possession of his mouth. Sugawara pulled at his hair, leaning his head back to give him better access as he slanted his lips over his and deepened the kiss.

A hot, frustrated knot wound itself up in Daichi’s stomach and he knew he should call it off soon. Before he got too desperate and went too far.

As if he read his mind, Sugawara pulled back, panting softly. Daichi cracked his eyes open and stared up at him.

Daichi needed to call it off.

Because Sugawara was still in Nothing Mode.

“Daichi,” he whispered, leaning forward and pressing their lips together again. He parted and said, “Daichi… I want you to fuck me.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. Sugawara kissed him again.

“Now,” he said. “Right now.”

Daichi pulled away, “No. Suga. We can’t.”

Sugawara pushed forward, clutching his head tighter as he covered his mouth with his.

Daichi reached up and took his face in his hands and pulled him away.

“Suga, stop.”

“No,” Sugawara turned his face and kissed Daichi’s palm. “Fuck me, Daichi. Please. Please.”

The knot in Daichi’s stomach grew hotter and tighter.

“I can’t,” Daichi said, head woozy from Sugawara’s pleading kisses.

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to—”

Sugawara’s hand slid down to the front of his sweatpants and Daichi’s eyes went wide.

“Suga! Stop!” he grabbed his wrist. “We can’t do this.”

“I want to. And you want to. So there’s nothing stopping us,” he leaned forward and sucked on the side of Daichi’s neck.

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Sugawara licked down to his collarbone and Daichi let out a groan. He lifted the man up and then flipped him over onto his back on the bed as gently as he could. Daichi released him and retreated, placing himself across the room as he attempted to get his body under control once more. He panted, pressing a hand to his chest as his heart thundered.

“Daichi!”

He turned towards him. Sugawara sat up on the bed and stared after him. “I want… I need…”

“No,” Daichi said firmly.

“Why not?”

“Because! You’re hurt. And you’re only doing this because you are freaking out and I won’t take advantage of you.”

“I want it!”

“And I said _no_!”

Sugawara gritted his jaw and Daichi saw it coming. The switch to Sugawara’s Rage Mode was flipping on.

“I’m a man,” he said, quietly.

Daichi swallowed, “I know that.”

“I’m an adult.”

“I know.”

“ _Do you_?” Sugawara’s eyes flashed.

“Of course—”

“ _Liar_!” Sugawara crawled on his knees across the bed. He stopped next to the night table and ripped the drawer open. Daichi’s eyes widened. Sugawara reached into the drawer and grabbed the notebook inside.

He threw it roughly to the floor. It flapped open to a page with the words, _Don’t make any sudden moves!_ written in red marker across the top.

“ _Are you sure you know?_ ” Sugawara shouted. He pointed furiously at the manual, “What the fuck is this then? A fucking… _handbook on how to deal with me?_ ”

Daichi gulped, blood running cold.

“What am I?” Sugawara slid off of the bed and kicked the notebook across the room. It slid and spun across the floor before crashing into the wall, one of the pages ripping in half. “ _Am I some kind of animal to you?_ ”

“No!” Daichi took a step forward. “You’re not!”

“ _Don’t fucking lie to me!_ ” Sugawara reached up and gripped at his hair. His entire body was shaking, eyes wild.

“I’m not. Suga, please calm down—”

“Shut up!” he ran over to the manual and picked it up. He clenched half of it in his teeth and started ripping the pages from it, balling them up and tossing them to the floor. When it was thoroughly terrorized, he threw the remains in Daichi’s direction. “I’m a human being!” he yelled. “I’m a man! I’m not some kind of animal that needs _instructions_.”

“I know that. Please, Suga. Let me explain—”

“ _THEN EXPLAIN!_ ”

Daichi winced. He took a deep breath, “I haven’t been using it. It was given to me because they thought that it would be useful…”

Sugawara’s eyes flashed and his mouth twisted up into a snarl.

“We don’t think you are an animal!” Daichi rushed to say. “We just want to take care of you! We just wanted to make things easier—”

Sugawara strode up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Shut up! Make things easier? _By looking down on me?_ ”

“I’m not—”

“ _Shut up_!” Sugawara ripped his hand from his shirt.

“Suga. I want to help you. I care about you.”

“ _Liar!_ ” Sugawara cocked his arm back and then snapped it forward, delivering a strong punch to Daichi’s jaw.

He winced and stepped backwards. Even with his left hand, Sugawara packed one hell of a punch.

He growled and stepped after him. He hit him again, this time in the cheek. Daichi took it without complaint, not raising a hand to protect himself.

“Bastard… bastard!” Sugawara panted and hit him again and again. “Hit me back!”

But Daichi didn’t.

And he didn’t say a word.

And he didn’t make a move.

He just took Sugawara’s strikes again and again, wincing and closing his eyes to the pain.

“ _Hit me back_!” Sugawara demanded. He grabbed Daichi’s shirt and shoved him roughly.

Daichi stumbled back a step, tripped, and crashed to the floor. Sugawara came down on top of him, broken arm connecting with his chest. He hissed and winced and Daichi reached for him worriedly.

“Suga—”

“Shut up!” he struggled into a sitting position on Daichi’s chest. He clutched his shirt tightly and shook him roughly. “God damn it! Hit me back!”

“No,” Daichi said calmly.

Sugawara’s face twisted, “Stop! Stop treating me like a woman!”

Daichi blinked at him in shock.

“I’m a man! _I’m a man_!”

He gulped, “I know that—”

“ _Then stop treating me like I’m some fragile creature that needs to be taken care of!_ ” his eyes turned glossy and his chin quivered. “Don’t treat me differently! I’m a man. I’m strong! _I’m strong_!”

Daichi’s heart ached. Tears spilled over Sugawara’s eyes and trailed down his cheeks but he desperately tried to hold his fierce expression, lips trembling at the effort.

“Suga,” Daichi whispered.

Sugawara’s fist clenched tighter in his shirt.

“I don’t think you’re a fragile creature. I know you’re strong.”

“Then why won’t you hit me back?” Sugawara demanded, giving him a shake. “I punched you! Why wouldn’t you try to defend yourself?”

“I will never hit you,” he said softly.

Sugawara gritted his teeth.

“But it’s not because I think you’re fragile,” he insisted, leaning up on his elbows underneath him. The tears rolling off of Sugawara’s chin dripped onto his throat but he didn’t wipe them away. “I’ll never hit you because I don’t _want_ to hit you.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered.

“I can take it. I’m tough.”

“I know. You're the toughest person I know. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to hit you. Ever. No matter what you do. No matter how angry I get.” He reached up and pressed his hand to Sugawara’s cheek and he leaned into it. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Sugawara gulped, brow quivering. He squeezed his eyes shut and slumped down onto Daichi’s chest. He cried into his throat and Daichi wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

“D-Daichi…” Sugawara wailed, body shuddering.

“Shh…” Daichi kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Sugawara wept against his throat, loud and unrestrained. And Daichi held him. He stroked his back and kissed his head and whispered soothing words that he wasn’t certain he could even hear over his cries. For long minutes he held him there on the floor until all of the exhaustion, physical and emotional, caught up to him and he fell asleep to the sounds of Sugawara’s whimpering sobs.

* * *

 

Daichi woke several hours later, cold and sore. His eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the darkness in a matter of seconds. The first thing he noticed was the lack of body heat, the lack of _body,_ pressed to him. He sat up, eyes flitting immediately to the bed.

The empty bed.

Daichi groaned and climbed unsteadily to his feet. His entire body ached, but it was his face that pained him the most. He reached up and pressed his palm to his stinging cheek. He dragged his stare across the room, lingering on the shredded mess that used to be the manual.

“Suga?” he called softly, turning in a circle. But the room was empty. The door to the bathroom was open and it was dark and silent inside.

His heart twisted painfully in his chest and Daichi stumbled to the door of the room. He pushed out into the hall.

“Suga?” he called, louder.

There was no reply.

He ran through the apartment, searching every room and calling his name frantically.

But the apartment was empty. Save for one cat and one dog and one panicked, wheezing bartender.

“Suga,” he leaned on his knees and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

Where could he be?

Where did he go?

His eyes widened and he whirled around. He ran down the hall and wrenched open the door to the roof. He took the stairs three at a time and burst into the crisp, chilly night.

“Suga!”

He strode across the grass, sweeping his eyes over the garden. He twined his way through the flower beds, chanting his name.

Even though it didn’t matter.

Even though he already knew.

He stopped in the middle of the roof and collapsed to his knees. He clutched at his chest and leaned his forehead into the wet grass.

“Fuck…” he choked out. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…”

Sugawara was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Feels music incoming.
> 
> [ Weight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEe4GxvI-vs) : "The weight of it all on your shoulders. The silence crawls with every word. Lost in the dark reaching for you. There's only so much one can go through." And "You can't do this anymore. But what are you really fighting for? Time won't slow down and wait for you. There's only so much one can go through."
> 
> [ Little Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO5qj9-D4GY) : This could apply to both Suga and Daichi, although probably more Suga. "Your arms are a circle I step in when I'm allowed to. And fight just to slow down the heart." "'Cause I don't want to hurt you. It's the last thing that I would do. But what do intentions amount to? Subtlety escapes me around you. I'm gonna give myself away in little things."
> 
> [ Not Today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuTtZOlv63A) : Honestly this song makes me want to cry. "We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts. If we wanna live young, love, we better start today. It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow. Cause I'm falling, I'm falling. Oh easier and easier somehow. Oh I'm calling, I'm calling. And it isn't over. Unless it is over. I don't want to wait for that. It's gotta get easier and easier somehow. But not today. Not today."
> 
> [ Static Waves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhhn4jEi-mA) : "I touched your lips and held your hands when they were shaking. Look how we've fallen upon our knees. How we forgot it. These empty halls held our disease, before we caught it. Now out the door and down the stairs from your apartment. I would have let you leave."
> 
> [ Wine and Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xJRPAqO5SA) : "What a ride. What seemed a great divide, You look back on somehow knowing. No regrets- it ain't over just yet. It's about time you just get going." "It's all good for now. It's all wine and roses. One last hurrah until the bartender closes down."
> 
> [ Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFWuOwi5ygg) : Okay this entire song works really well. Straight up. "I need you in a day when I'm not dreaming. You pick me up, I don't want to let you down." "It was so clear but now it's gone. I couldn't keep my eyelids shut. Why can't you stay? If only I could dream, we could start again."
> 
> Ahhhhhh okay I'll stop. (even though I could probably go on for days. SAD MUSIC FTW YO.)  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Uhm... WOW. I feel really CRUEL. I'm so sorry y'all. I promise that everything will be okay in the end. I promise promise promise. I have fun writing Suga as this emotional trainwreck so please indulge me for a little longer. I promise I'll fix everything in the end.  
> (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> DON'T BE MAD. I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS HARDSHIP. IF YOU HAVE ANY MUSIC YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO THEN PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL ZIP OVER TO THE YOUTUBES TO GIVE IT A LISTEN. OR IF YOU WANT TO JUST SCREAM AT ME OR CRY AT ME OR WHATEVER THEN GO AHEAD AND HIT ME UP ON THE TUMBLR AND I WILL ALWAYS REPLY. OKAY THANKS BE TO YOU.  
> σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Sugawaras.  
> A visit from a Fairy.
> 
> PS: the idea for the Fallen Angels bit came from reader lose_yourself_to_stars and it was such a good idea that I just had to use it. So... Kudos my pal.  
> ☆⌒(≧▽° )


	32. Fall to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the genes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting WAY too long.  
> So I chopped it up into two.  
> Sorry to say, but the fairy ain't visiting until next chapter.

Daichi pounded on the door to Sugawara’s apartment. He leaned his forehead against the wood and listened closely but there was no sound on the other side. Was he even there?

Was he even anywhere?

“Daichi!”

He leaned back at the sound of the voice. Yaku ran up the hall in his direction.

“Move,” he said and instantly started keying in the code in the number pad next to the door. The lock clicked and Yaku shoved it open.

“Koushi!” he shouted as he barged into the apartment, Daichi hot on his heels. “Koushi!” Yaku turned and headed for the bathroom while Daichi checked the kitchen. They met in the middle of the apartment when their search turned up nothing.

“Damn it!” Yaku growled and kicked the floor. “The bastard gave us the slip…” he paused, eyes going wide. “Wait…” he turned and ran to the messy bed. He pulled open the drawer of the night stand and Daichi watched him anxiously. He fumbled through the drawer for long seconds before letting out a loud sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god!”

“What? What is it?” Daichi strode up to his side.

Yaku lifted a small red book, “He left his passport! That means he’s still in Japan.”

_Still in Japan._

Daichi’s blood ran cold.

Because that wasn’t really as comforting as Yaku made it seem.

“He could be anywhere,” Daichi said.

“As long as it’s in Japan,” Yaku said. He slid the passport into his back pocket. “I’m keeping this. In case he comes back for it.”

“Where could he be?” Daichi asked, heart racing. He felt sick. His throat hurt and he felt sick. “Where would he run to?”

Yaku was silent for a moment before he hummed and turned away, “Well… he did just recently buy a house in Kyoto…”

Daichi blinked at him.

“What?”

Was buying a house in Kyoto something that someone would normally bring up so flippantly?

“But I don’t know where it is,” Yaku said. “He didn’t tell me that. Maybe there’s something here that would tell us,” he turned back to the drawer. “Go check the refrigerator. He throws important documents on top of it sometimes.”

Daichi went back to the kitchen and slid his hand along the top of the refrigerator. He grabbed a messy stack of dusty paper and pulled them down. He carried them to the island and flipped through them absently. Most were bills or receipts. He stared momentarily at a receipt for a five meter trampoline, wondering how the fuck the man could justify such a purchase.

“Ah!” Yaku called from across the apartment.

Daichi rushed around the island and asked breathlessly, “What is it?”

“This is mine!” Yaku pulled a sweatshirt from the closet.

Daichi let out a deep sigh, “Yaku-san, please stop trying to give me a heart attack.”

Yaku eyed him quietly for a moment before removing the sweatshirt from the hanger and pulling it on.

“Calm down,” he said as he poked his head through and smoothed his short hair back. “I know you’re in panic mode right now… but Koushi will be okay.”

Daichi stared at him warily.

“Honestly. Me and Kiyoko have over nine years’ experience dealing with this kind of stuff. We know what we are doing,” he walked over to the bed and sat down. “Trust us.”

He rubbed his face and walked over to him. He sat down as well and then flopped onto his back, “I trust you. I’m just…”

“Freaking out.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t kill yourself over this. Just like me and Kiyoko are experienced in dealing with Koushi, he’s experienced in running away. Wherever he is, I can guarantee you that he’s safe.”

“It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not.”

“I never should have taken that manual.”

“You should have _followed_ the manual. And hid it better.”

“It really hurt him.”

Yaku sighed, “Yeah. And that’s our fault. It was… insensitive. We made him feel like he was a wild animal and I regret that. When he comes back, we will all apologize properly. I promise.”

Daichi stared at the ceiling and said softly, “Thanks.”

“By the way,” Yaku turned to him and poked his cheek. Daichi winced as pain spiked through his face. “Looks like Koushi has something to apologize about too.”

“It’s fine.”

“Doesn’t look fine. Looks painful.”

Daichi reached up and gently touched his swollen cheek. Sugawara had done a number on him. His eye was partially blackened, bottom lip fat and sore, and there was dark bruising along the bridge of his nose and right cheekbone.

Yaku whistled, “It’s actually kind of impressive. You wouldn’t believe his dominant hand was broken.”

Daichi tried to hold a serious expression but eventually grinned, “Is it weird that it kind of turns me on?”

“Dude!”

“Not the pain part! But just like… being shown how strong he is. It’s kind of sexy, you know?”

“No I don’t know.”

“Like… seeing him get in fights. Sexy.”

“You’ve got it bad.”

“I know.”

They laughed.

The apartment fell silent once more before Yaku let out a long drawn-out sigh. “Well… I don’t think we are going to find anything here. Was there anything on the refrigerator?”

“Just bills and a receipt for a trampoline.”

“Wait, he actually bought that? I was totally just kidding.”

Daichi snorted and sat up.

Yaku stood, “I’m going to go call a few people. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

“Alright,” Daichi said and also stood. “I’ll go home and wait until I get some news. He might show up…”

Yaku didn’t look so sure, but he didn’t argue. They bid each other farewell and Daichi took a taxi home, peering through the window at the streets as they passed, hoping that maybe he would see a flash of familiar silver hair among the pedestrians.

Back at the Black Feather, he walked aimlessly around his apartment, searching for a clue, any clue as to where Sugawara could have gone.

But there was nothing. His clothes and his bag and all of his school supplies were gone. He didn’t leave a single thing behind. Not a single…

Daichi paused in the doorway of the bathroom. Because sitting on the sink was the bottle of Sugawara’s pain medication. Daichi rushed over to it, hope blooming in his chest. Because if his medication was here, then that meant that Sugawara would _have_ to come back at one point to get them. So as long as Daichi was just patient he could—

Daichi lifted the bottle and froze.

Because was that the weight of a pill bottle that had been used for a week?

Daichi gulped and popped the lid off.

Full.

Daichi capped the bottle once more and crouched down, leaning his forehead on the sink. Moisture stung his eyes.

_Fuck_.

Just what the fuck was he supposed to do now? He was given one shred of hope just to have it immediately taken away.

So now what? Was he expected to just lie around waiting for the next thing to tear his heart out? It was difficult. It was painful. He couldn’t just sit around. He needed to take action. That’s the kind of man that Daichi was. Not the wait and see type that sat around and _hoped_ everything worked out.

That wasn’t Daichi. And all this waiting and hoping was making him absolutely fucking sick.

He needed to do something. If he couldn’t look for Sugawara then he would just have to… clean. Yeah. He could clean the bar. That’s what he would do.

He would clean.

Several hours later, the entire bar and apartment was spotless. Cleaner than the day he first moved in. And he had nothing to do.

Nothing to take his mind off of Sugawara.

Maybe he should just start looking. He could still be in Tokyo. Maybe if Daichi just went for a jog, he would see him on the street.

Daichi changed into a pair of shorts and a hoodie and slammed his feet down into his sneakers.

“C’mon, Pochi, we’re going for a run,” he called.

The dog came bounding across the apartment, tail wagging furiously as Daichi attached his leash and then led the way down and out of the bar. He did some quick stretching on the sidewalk just outside and then took off in a jog down the street, Pochi ahead of him, tongue lolling out of his mouth excitedly.

Daichi ran for twenty minutes without pausing for a break before the phone in his pocket blared, scaring a short, breathless yelp from him. He slowed to a stop, to Pochi’s disappointment. The bloodhound panted up at him for a moment before collapsing on the sidewalk, tail wagging softly.

Daichi pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it immediately.

“Hello?” he wheezed.

“So here’s the deal. The next train leaves in about half an hour. But there’s also a bus, though you’ll have to jump in—”

“What?” Daichi swiped his arm across his forehead, clearing it of sweat. “Yaku? What are you talking about?”

“Huh? Oh. Right. We found him.”

Daichi’s heart stopped.

“Where is he?”

“You’ll never believe it.”

His stomach clenched and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“He went home.”

* * *

 

“You don’t have to rush, seriously,” Yaku said from the counter as Daichi paced across the bar, collecting his things onto a table. “He’s not going to run away. No one is better at keeping Koushi in one place than his psycho mom.”

“I need to see him,” Daichi muttered as he dragged a jacket onto his arms.

“At least give him one night to spend with his family before you come barging in,” Yaku suggested.

Daichi hesitated.

Would he be barging in?

Is that rude?

Should he give them a day at least?

But he wanted to see him.

He _needed_ to see him.

To be sure that he was okay with his own two eyes.

Daichi tapped his foot anxiously.

“I’ll stop by my parents’ house first,” he decided. “I’ll stay the night there and then go see him in the morning.” He checked his bag, making sure he had everything he needed. He didn’t know how long it was going to take to convince Sugawara to come back so he went ahead and packed for an entire week.

The door of the bar opened and Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked inside.

“Sawa-chan take me with you!”

Daichi sighed and zipped his bag up once more.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because then who is going to babysit Mint Julep?” he lifted the cat from where she lounged on the table next to the bag and held her out in his direction.

Oikawa took the cat from him and cuddled her in his arms, cooing, “Iwa-chan loves kitties. He can take care of her alone…”

“Like hell. I’m already taking care of your entire business. I can’t take care of a cat on top of that,” Iwaizumi leaned against the bar next to Yaku.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and dropped onto the chair at the table Daichi fussed over.

“The car’s all ready for you,” Iwaizumi went on, ignoring Oikawa’s hissy fit. “Don’t fuck her up.”

“Not making any promises,” Daichi said.

“I swear to god, Sawamura.”

“Here’s Julep’s things,” he lifted a bag and set it down in front of Oikawa. “She likes to play fetch with the fluffy green ball and will go nuts if you shake that feather stick thingy.”

“Sawa-chan you’re so cute.”

He looked to Iwaizumi, “You don’t mind that I’m taking Pochi in your car?”

“Just have it cleaned before you return it and I’ll be fine.”

Daichi swung his bag onto his back and then whistled. Pochi jumped up from where he was dozing at the end of the counter and bounded up to him. Daichi crouched to hook the leash onto his collar and then straightened.

Yaku hopped off of his stool and walked up to him. “Here,” he held out a piece of paper. “The address to the Sugawara house. They’re pretty friendly. Don’t worry. Ah but uhm… just… try not to look suspicious.”

“Huh?” Daichi took the paper from him slowly. “What do you mean suspicious?”

“No, nothing. It should be fine,” he laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Daichi stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few more moments before shrugging and stuffing the paper into his bag.

“Alright,” he said. “I think I’m ready to leave.”

“Good luck Sawa-chan!” Oikawa used Mint Julep’s paw to wave at him. “Drag Suga-chan back so I can kick his ass for hurting your beautiful face!”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Daichi said. He did one more scan of the bar and then let out a deep breath. “Okay. I’m off. Lock up on your way out, alright?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said, leaning over the counter to fill a glass with beer under the tap.

Daichi glared at him but didn’t dispute.

“Wish me luck,” he said and left the bar.

* * *

 

Daichi took a deep breath and leaned his head against the headrest of the driver’s seat. Pochi whined at him in the passenger’s seat, tail gently thumping against the center console as he stared through the window expectantly. Daichi stared at him for a moment before reaching out and ruffling his ears.

“Ready, boy?” he asked in a low voice.

Pochi’s tail beat faster and Daichi finally opened the door and stepped into the fresh morning air. Pochi jumped out behind him and instantly started sniffing along the sidewalk, taking in the smells of the strange new place he was dragged to. Daichi closed the car door and stared up at the two story house in front of him. He glanced down at the wall on one side of the cobbled path leading up to the front door.

_Sugawara_ was written in bold characters on a wooden plaque.

There was no doubt that he was in the right place. Daichi glanced side to side, at the neighboring houses nearby. This neighborhood wasn’t unlike the ones that he had grown up in as a kid. It was quaint. Comfortable. Warm.

It was a place that Daichi could really see Sugawara living. Not crowded, crawling Tokyo. Sugawara deserved to live in a place with a tree in every yard. In a place where mountains were visible from every street corner.

A place of green and changing seasons and color.

Not stuffy, grey Tokyo.

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat and turned towards the Sugawara house once more. He steeled himself, checking to be sure Pochi hadn’t strayed, and then took a step towards the gate.

And stopped.

“That fucking bitch! Let me at her!”

Daichi’s eyes widened at the sight of the small woman in a yellow dress brandishing a knife as she bolted from the front door of the house straight ahead.

“I’ll put her in the fucking ground!” she bellowed as she stomped down the path in Daichi’s direction.

“Aiko, don’t overreact,” a calm voice called from the doorway. A tall man with messy brown hair stood there, wearing a robe and sipping at a steaming mug.

“I’m not overreacting! That bitch has spoken bad about my son one too many times!” the woman waved the knife over her head and grabbed the latch of the gate. Daichi stared at her hair, silver. The lock that fell from the bun at the back of her head curled around her chin. Her skin was pale and clear but flushed on her cheeks and nose. She had a small beauty mark to the right of her nose.

Daichi stared.

Because it was Sugawara, wasn’t it?

The woman thrust the gate open, and it clattered against the wall with a loud _CLANG_ , drawing Daichi out of his trance. She stomped out on the sidewalk and then finally noticed him. Her hazel eyes flew wide and she swung her knife up and pointed it in his direction.

He immediately took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender.

“You!” she snapped. “Who are you? You look suspicious! Are you with the Yakuza? Nobu! Bring me my bigger knife!”

The man at the door walked calmly down the path, “I don’t think he’s Yakuza, Aiko. He’s not wearing a flashy suit.”

Aiko eyed him suspiciously for a moment before slowly lowering her knife, “That’s true.”

The man- Nobu- stopped at the gate and smiled at Daichi. His eyes were warm and—

Sugawara’s… right?

“So who are you?” Aiko demanded.

“S-Sawamura Daichi,” he stuttered. “I’m a friend of Suga’s… er… of Koushi’s.”

Aiko’s eyes widened and she quickly tossed the knife over her shoulder. It clattered to the sidewalk. She pressed her hands to her face, mouth making a perfect “O”.

“Ah, you’re a friend of Koushi’s?” Nobu asked, still smiling. “From Tokyo?”

“Oh my!” Aiko flushed. “And your first impression of his mother is…” she giggled sheepishly and smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. “Well… everyone has their moments of weakness,” she shrugged cutely and then stooped to pick up the knife. “Daichi-kun, come inside! I’ll pour you some tea!” she flounced down the path to the house once more.

Nobu continued to smile amiably, lifting his mug to his mouth slowly.

Daichi blinked in astonishment. “Ah… uhm…”

“Come on in,” he said. “Is that your pooch?”

“Ah yes. His name is Pochi. Is it alright for him to wait in your yard?”

“Certainly. He can play with the cat. Wherever it is.”

“Perfect. He loves cats.”

Daichi followed Nobu as he led the way up the path, throwing a whistle over his shoulder for the bloodhound. At the doorway of the house, Daichi instructed Pochi not to leave the yard and then followed Nobu inside.

Daichi removed his shoes at the entrance and then followed Nobu down a short hallway and into a living room.

“Have a seat,” he insisted. “I think I’ll put some clothes on. Since we have company. Excuse me,” he left.

Daichi sat on a cushion on the floor in front of a low table. He glanced around the room. It was cozy, warm, and bright.

Like Sugawara.

“Here you are!” Aiko blew into the room with a wooden tray and three mugs on it. She knelt on the opposite side of the table and set the tray down. She lifted a mug and passed it over to Daichi, smiling brightly and humming under her breath. She took her own mug and held it in both hands, turning her cheerful expression in his direction. “So,” she said, “Daichi-kun, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh… I own and run a bar.”

Aiko’s eyes widened, “Wow! All by yourself?”

“Me and my chef.”

“Incredible! How successful!”

Nobu entered the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

“Nobu! Listen to this! Daichi-kun owns his own bar!”

“Oh?” Nobu sat down adjacent to Daichi. “So you know how to make drinks, Daichi-kun?”

“Yes. I do all of the bartending by myself.”

“Wow!” Aiko said again. “You simply _must_ make us drinks tonight!”

Daichi blinked at her in surprise, “Tonight?”

“Of course! You’ll be staying for dinner! It’s not often that we get to meet one of Koushi’s Tokyo friends. Oh! Look at my manners. My name is Sugawara Aiko and this is my husband, Sugawara Nobu. We are Koushi’s parents!”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Daichi bowed his head respectfully.

“Feel free to call me Aiko-san!” she said. “So, Daichi-kun, how did you meet Koushi?”

“He was a customer at my bar one night and then… kept coming back.”

Nobu chuckled, “Has our son become a drunk?”

“A tiny bit. I take full responsibility for that.”

Aiko laughed, “Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about it. The fact that you’ve turned Koushi into a drunk means that you must make some delicious drinks!”

“Ah, well I can’t really say myself…”’

“So modest,” she flapped a hand.

“Uhm…” Daichi furrowed his brow. “Is Suga— Is Koushi here?”

“Yes!” Aiko said brightly. “Well… he’s out at the moment, actually. I sent him and Hayato off to get some things from the store.”

“It’s so nice to have the family back together,” Nobu said wistfully, lifting his mug to his face.

“It really is,” Aiko pressed a hand to her cheek. “Except for the fact that my poor baby is injured,” her expression fell. “Poor Koushi…” her voice lowered and she stared down at the table. “I could hear him crying all night…”

Daichi’s heart wrenched.

Getting a sudden gust of courage, Daichi slid to the side of the table and climbed to his knees. He quickly folded over his legs and pressed his forehead to the floor, hands on either side of his face.

“Sir! Madam! I’m deeply in love with your son and would like your permission to… to…” he paused. To what? Marry him? They couldn’t get married even if they wanted to. So what? What was he asking permission for?

Aiko and Nobu were silent until he finally said, courage fading,

“I’d like your permission to take care of him for as long as he will have me.”

The room was silent for a moment and Daichi cursed himself.

Fuck.

Fuck.

What a great first impression.

Just what in the hell was he thinking?

“Please lift your head, Daichi-kun,” Nobu’s soft voice finally said.

Daichi gulped and slowly straightened, face burning. He meekly lifted his eyes to the couple. Aiko’s mouth was gaping open as she stared at him. Nobu was smiling calmly, as usual.

“In love?” Aiko repeated, blinking rapidly. “With Koushi? You?” She glanced at her husband. He sipped his tea quietly. She sat back on her heels and turned her gaze down to the table. “In love. You’re in love with Koushi. You mean like…” she looked at him, cocking her head to the side. “Like romantically?”

Daichi flushed. “The same way you love your husband, Ma’am.”

“The same?” she leaned forward. “Even the sexual part?”

Daichi wanted to die.

“Aiko,” Nobu said softly. “Let’s not delve too far into the details, shall we?”

She pursed her lips and leaned back, “Very well.” She crossed her arms over her chest and scrutinized Daichi, humming contemplatively.

Daichi wanted to die.

Or at least run away.

Far, far away from this awkward atmosphere.

“How does Koushi feel about you?” Aiko finally asked.

His mouth went dry, “Ah… I… I’m not entirely sure. He… he might not even know how deep my feelings run.”

“Have you two kissed?”

Daichi wanted to sink into the floor and disappear forever.

“We’ve k-kissed,” he confirmed, voice squeaking embarrassingly. He cleared his throat into his fist and looked away, “On many occasions.”

“Huh…” Aiko cocked her head to the side like a curious bird. “Who would have thought? I mean… Koushi has only had girlfriends in the past.”

“Pretty, nice girlfriends,” Nobu agreed with a nod.

“I always thought he’d end up with Kiyoko-chan, personally,” Aiko went on.

“Indeed. So did I,” Nobu nodded again.

“She’s so beautiful. Their children would be ethereal.”

“Ethereal.”

“But Daichi-kun is handsome as well.”

“Very manly.”

“It’s too bad our son wasn’t a daughter.”

“A terrible shame.”

“Daichi-kun’s genes would mix very well with ours.”

“Very.”

Daichi blinked at them in shock, barely able to follow the conversation.

“Surrogacy is a thing, isn’t it?” Aiko looked to her husband. “What if I donated an egg? Then with Daichi-kun’s sperm it would be a perfect mesh of Sugawara and Sawamura blood.”

“A great idea.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Daichi waved his hands vigorously. “You’re getting ahead of yourselves!”

Aiko and Nobu turned to him and simultaneously cocked their heads to the side.

“What do you mean?” Aiko asked.

He cleared his throat, heat flushing his face, “I don’t even know if Suga will accept me. It’s too soon to be talking about ch-children…”

“If you weren’t sure that Koushi was also in love with you, then why did you ask our permission to take care of him?” Nobu asked.

Daichi froze.

“Ah… Well…”

Why?

Why _had_ he decided to ask all of a sudden?

It was a total whim. He just had the uncontrollable urge to ask. To beg at their feet to give their son up to him. But why? Daichi hadn’t even made his own feelings completely known to Sugawara. He hadn’t told him he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life by his side. And what’s more important, Sugawara hadn’t told Daichi any of _his_ true feelings. Daichi had no idea if what Sugawara felt for him was the same as what he felt.

Even if he had a feeling… surely he was jumping the gun?

“Well anyway,” Aiko said, waving a hand. “I don’t really understand your situation fully, and I don’t know much about you, Daichi-kun. So to ask for my permission is a little arrogant on your end.”

Daichi gulped.

“I mean, how am I supposed to give my only baby boy away to someone I know nothing about?” she went on. “Furthermore, I don’t know how Koushi feels about you either. You say that you want to take care of him forever, but does Koushi want you to do that?”

“Good point,” Nobu said. “I think we will suspend this conversation for the time being then, shall we? After we get to know you more and understand how our son feels about you, we will give you our answer. Is that okay?”

Daichi ducked his head. “Y-Yes. Thank you. Sorry for burdening you with this all of a sudden. It must be a shock…”

“Definitely!” Aiko said. “I never thought Koushi would end up gay! But then again, he could do worse. You own a business and live in the big city… how glamorous! It’s still enough to brag about to that bitch Ayazaki-san from next door,” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “Her son is going to gamble all of his inheritance away before he’s thirty!”

“So tell us, Daichi-kun,” Nobu leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and smiled, “What do you like about Koushi?”

He flushed in embarrassment, “E-Everything.”

“Oh ho ho,” Aiko covered her mouth with a hand and smirked at him, eyes glinting. “Everything you say? How cute, Daichi-kun.”

He coughed and quickly took a drink of his tea. He lowered the mug to the table and looked away as he mumbled, “He makes life interesting. I look forward to seeing him walk through the door of my bar. I’m disappointed if he doesn’t show up,” he stared down into his tea. “I love the face he makes when he drinks the things I make for him. I love the way he says _surprise me_ when I ask for his order. I love how fierce he is. How passionate he is.” He reached up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, “I love how he looks in his glasses. I love that he forces me to do things I’d never do on my own. I love that he can dance and sing and does it _all the time_. I love that he picks fights and never loses, even if it scares me.” He slowly lifted his eyes to Aiko and Nobu, who watched him in shocked silence. “I love how strong he is. How kind he is. How funny he is. How beautiful he is. I love that I had to pick him up from the police station. I love that he made friends with two men he was hellbent on killing just an hour prior,” he smiled. “I love that he named my cat after my favorite drink. I love that he’s a sucker for musicals and spicy food and he’s not afraid to demand what he wants. I love that even though he messed up my face and broke my lamp and half of my dishes, I still love him. I love him a lot. I love him like crazy.”

He finally fell silent, suddenly aware that he had spewed his heart right there on the table in front of Sugawara’s parents.

Aiko covered her mouth with a hand, eyes turning glossy.

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Daichi-kun,” she let out a wail. “You have my permission! Please take care of my son for the rest of eternity! I’ll donate as many eggs as you need. Please make a whole army of our mixed genes and raise them to be as wonderful as you are!”

Nobu patted his wife on the head and she collapsed dramatically into his lap, disappearing behind the table.

Daichi blushed, “L-like I said… it’s still too early to be thinking about children…”

“I’m back!” a voice called through the house and Daichi straightened. Aiko sat up and rubbed at her eyes, sniffing. Everyone turned towards the hallway as a tall man with soft brown hair and freckles walked inside, holding two paper bags in his arms. “Oh, do you have company?”

“Hayato!” Aiko stood. “Where’s Koushi?”

“It’s the weirdest thing,” he said, glancing at Daichi and then to Aiko once more. “When we walked through the gate, he saw that dog in the yard and just took off running! I didn’t know he was afraid of dogs…”

Daichi lunged to his feet and bolted across the room.

“Whoa!” Hayato jumped out of the way as Daichi rounded the corner and dashed down the hallway to the entrance. He shoved his feet into his shoes and ran through the door. Pochi barked at him and gave chase as he sprinted down the path to the sidewalk. He looked left and right but Pochi was already going right, so he followed. He pumped his arms and legs hard, forcing his body to its limits as he tore down the sidewalk.

Soon, he could see him up ahead. Pochi barked and Sugawara glanced over his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he let out a cry, picking up his pace. But he was no match for Daichi’s speed. The bartender caught up in an instant and plowed into his back. He wrapped his arms around his middle and lifted him up and off of the ground.

Sugawara screamed and instantly started struggling, kicking his feet wildly. He beat at his arms with his left fist, cursing loudly.

Daichi hugged him close to his chest and buried his face into the side of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. After a few seconds, Sugawara’s struggles slowly stopped. Daichi hugged him tighter, marveling in the feel of his body against his. His eyes stung but he kept them firmly shut, willing the moisture rising to go away.

But it was Sugawara.

He found him.

He was there.

Safe.

He was in his arms once more.

Relief flooded him and he felt weak.

_Suga._

_Suga._

_Suga..._

After a minute, the sound of Sugawara’s sniffs drew him from his reverie. Daichi pulled back and stared around at Sugawara’s face. He covered his eyes with his left arm, chin quivering as tears slid down his cheeks.

“Suga…” Daichi released his waist and moved around in front of him. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

“Stop!” Sugawara shouted, lowering his arm. He glared at him. “Just stop! Don’t apologize when—” his eyes went wide as he registered the damage to Daichi’s face. He quickly looked away, “Why are you even here? I didn’t ask you to come!”

“I know you didn’t.”

“Just leave! I don’t want you here! So just go!”

“Sorry Suga, I’m not going to do that.”

Sugawara shoved at him with his left hand but Daichi didn’t budge.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Why did you come here? Why didn’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I didn’t want to.”

“Shut up! Shut up! No one asked you to come here!”

“I know,” Daichi leaned down and kissed Sugawara’s forehead tenderly. “I came here because I wanted to.”

Sugawara shoved at him but Daichi was steadfast.

“Just go away! Haven’t you had enough? Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

“The only thing I’ve learned is to keep a closer eye on you so you won’t run away,” he whispered, threading his fingers through his hair and wrapping an arm around his waist tightly.

“Idiot! Fuck you! I don’t need you!” his shoving lost some of its strength.

“I know you don’t,” Daichi said softly. “But I need you. I need you.”

Sugawara breathed heavily against his collar.

“F-fuck you. Are you some kind of masochist or something?”

“I need you. More than you realize.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before shoving him hard, “ _Shut up_. You’re a fucking liar.”

“I need you, Suga.”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

“I need you so much that it’s painful.”

“ _No—”_

He pulled back and gripped both sides of his face. He stared deeply down into his eyes, holding his gaze desperately.

“Suga. Come home with me.”

“N-No…”

He leaned down and kissed him frantically on the mouth. Sugawara struggled against him, punching and pushing at his chest wildly.

Daichi pulled back, “Suga. Come home with me. Please. I need you.”

“ _No_!”

He kissed him again, ignoring when Sugawara kicked him in the kneecap.

“Come home with me,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for the manual. I’m sorry for treating you like you’re fragile,” he kissed him again. “I know that you’re strong. I know that. _So please come home_.”

“ _Never_! Fuck you! Just leave me the fuck alone!” he wrenched away from Daichi and glared fiercely up at him. “ _Figure it out_! I don’t want anything to do with you so just—”

His eyes fell on the right side of Daichi’s face.

“Just—”

His chest heaved and he panted.

“Just l-leave—”

His chin quivered and a sudden shudder ran through his body. Fast tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes slowly grew wide. He took in two rapid breaths and let out a heart wrenching cry, squeezing his eyes shut.

He reached a shaking hand out and gripped the front of Daichi’s shirt.

“ _Daichi_ …”

He yanked him close and Daichi went willingly, gently smoothing his messy hair back away from his forehead.

Sugawara turned his face up to him and choked out, “ _I’m sorry!”_

His body quaked uncontrollably as he gripped his shirt tighter and let out a stream of sobbing cries, “ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I hit you! I’m sorry I hurt you! I’m sorry I ran away in the middle of the night_!”

Daichi kissed his forehead, breathing him deep into his lungs.

“I’m sorry!” he wailed, leaning into his chest. “ _Please don’t hate me! Please don’t throw me away_!”

“I won’t,” Daichi whispered, voice trembling slightly.

“Ungh…” Sugawara moaned. “Don’t hate me… _Don’t hate me_.”

“I couldn’t hate you,” he said firmly. “ _Ever_. No matter what you did.”

“But—”

“I wasn’t mad,” he said, leaning back and staring into his face. Sugawara blinked at him with difficulty, eyes red and swollen. He hiccupped lightly, lips shaking. “Suga I wasn’t mad.”

He sniffed, “Liar.”

“I’m not lying,” he leaned their foreheads together. “I was worried. I was scared. I didn’t know where you had gone… I didn’t know if you’d ever come back…”

Sugawara whimpered.

“Come home with me,” he whispered. “ _Please_.”

A long minute later, Sugawara let out a soft wail.

“Yes. Yes please. Let me stay with you. Please.”

Daichi let out a deep sigh of relief. And it was as if all of the pain and stress and worry of the past few days completely evaporated. Sugawara was whimpering and moaning and sobbing, tugging on the front of his shirt but Daichi could touch him. He could feel the heat of his skin under his fingertips. He could smell the fragrance of his shampoo.

Sugawara was in his arms once more and there was no way in _hell_ Daichi was letting him go again.

Pochi barked at their feet and Daichi was brought back to the reality that they were in public. He slowly glanced around but there didn’t seem to be anybody loitering the specific street they were on. No one was coming out of their homes to check on what all the screaming and crying was about.

“Suga, let’s go back,” he said gently.

“ _Noo… Fuck you. God… you suck.”_

Daichi chuckled.

Rage Mode was better than Sorrow Mode, after all.

“My legs hurt. I’m tired. Ugh… fuck you…”

He smiled and grabbed his thighs. He lifted him up and Sugawara instantly wrapped his legs around his hips and locked them behind his back. He buried his face in his neck and hugged his head with his left arm, hand buried in his hair. Daichi clasped his ass and headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the Sugawara home once more.

“ _Ugh. Bastard. You’re just copping a feel._ ”

“Yes.”

“ _I’m going to kill you. Don’t go to sleep tonight, Scum._ ”

Daichi grinned.

“Does that mean we are sleeping together tonight?”

“ _I’m going to choke you in your sleep.”_

He laughed.

A few seconds passed and Sugawara sniffed.

“Daichi.”

“What is it?”

“If I run again… will you chase me?”

His breath quickened and he answered softly, “Yes. Every time.”

“Every time?”

“Yes.”

“No matter where I go?”

“I’ll even chase you to the moon.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Sugawara was silent for a few meters before his sobbing picked up again and his arm tightened around his head.

“ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so much trouble…”_

“No trouble,” Daichi said. “I’m here because I want to be.”

Sugawara continued to cry as he carried him all the way back to his parents’ house. Daichi walked down the path and then ordered Pochi not to run off before pushing into the house without knocking. He removed his shoes at the entrance and then carried Sugawara down the hallway.

“Ah, they’re back!” Aiko’s voice rang out. Daichi paused next to the living room and she, Nobu, and Hayato all stared at him with open mouths.

Daichi flushed, “Ah… sorry for the trouble…”

Sugawara sniffed and sat back, glaring at him reproachfully. “You bastard! You said it was no trouble! Liar! _Liar_!” he pounded at his head with his left arm and Daichi winced.

“I said _you’re_ no trouble,” he argued. “I didn’t say _I_ was no trouble!” He glanced to the right, through the entryway to the kitchen and then carried Sugawara into the room.

“Liar! I’ll never believe you ever again!” Sugawara shouted angrily. Daichi set him down on the table and pried his legs from his hips. He took a step back and turned. “Ah!” Sugawara cried out and reached for him. “Daichi! I was wrong! I’m sorry! Don’t leave me!”

“I’ll be right back,” Daichi promised and left the house again, Sugawara’s cries following. He ran out to Iwaizumi’s car and leaned in on the passenger side to unzip his bag. He grabbed the pill bottle resting on top and then took it with him back into the house.

“Daichi!” Sugawara yelled from the kitchen and he went to him. “You said you wouldn’t leave! Liar! _Liar_!”

Daichi held up the pill bottle and Sugawara instantly fell silent. He sniffed and looked away.

Aiko and the others stood in the hall and watched as Daichi asked,

“Suga. How many of these have you taken since the accident?”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“ _Suga_.”

He glared at him, eyes bloodshot and swollen, “It’s none of your business whether I take them or not!”

“You broke your arm!”

“Shut up! Fuck you!”

“Why haven’t you been taking them?” Daichi’s voice rose.

“I don’t need them!”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m fine! It doesn’t hurt!”

Daichi stomped up to him, twisting the lid off of the bottle.

“Noooo!” Sugawara leaned away on the table, kicking with his feet. Daichi dodged them and leaned over him, grabbing his flailing wrist and pulling him closer. “I don’t want to!”

Daichi wrestled an arm around Sugawara’s neck and held him still as he took out a pill and held it in front of his lips, which were pinched shut, eyes closed stubbornly.

Daichi looked over his shoulder at the gaping spectators. He smiled calmly, “Aiko-san, can we get a glass of water?”

Aiko instantly rushed across the kitchen and Daichi turned back to Sugawara, who was still refusing to open his mouth.

“Suga,” he said in a low voice. “Open your mouth.”

He shook his head vigorously.

“Suga. Now.”

But still he refused.

Daichi leaned close and pressed his lips against his ear, “If you don’t do as I say, I’m going to have to force you,” he whispered and then ever so gently grazed his earlobe with his teeth.

Sugawara let out a gasp and Daichi tossed the pill into his open mouth.

“Ack!” Sugawara tried to spit it out but Aiko placed a glass of water into Daichi’s waiting hand and he instantly started pouring it into his mouth after the pill. Sugawara’s eyes widened and he had no choice but to choke the water down. Daichi set the glass on the table and then stroked Sugawara’s hair lovingly.

“There you go,” he said, smiling. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“Ugh, fuck you. You cheated…” Sugawara punched him weakly in the stomach but then slumped against his chest, closing his eyes.

Daichi glanced at the others, who continued to gape at him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Ah… sorry. You see… these are pain killers that the doctor prescribed and Suga hasn’t been taking them like he’s supposed to…”

Nobu clapped his hands and Daichi froze.

“Alright, I’ve decided,” he said. “Daichi-kun, you have my permission.”

Aiko turned to him and they raised their arms and high fived, singing, “ _Yaaaaay!_ ”

Daichi blinked at them in confusion.

“Alright,” Aiko pumped her arm, “So we scored Koushi a husband. Our job as parents is complete!”

“Ah! _What_?” Sugawara bellowed, leaning back.

Daichi winced.

_Fuck_.

“ _Husband_?” he spat, mouth twisting into a sneer. “No!”

“You don’t want Daichi-kun to be your husband?” Aiko said, cocking her head to the side.

“You’ve got it wrong!” he said firmly. “Daichi’s my _wife_!”

Relief flooded Daichi’s chest and he wanted to hug Sugawara, but he resisted for the moment.

“Oh ho ho?” Aiko covered her mouth with a hand and smirked, eyes glinting. “Daichi-kun I had no idea you were a bot—”

“Aiko,” Nobu interrupted.

She turned and ran down the hallway, “I’m going to call Takeshi and tell him the news!”

Nobu followed her, “Ask him if Iku is coming over for Christmas.”

Daichi gulped and turned to Hayato. The man flushed and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Uhm…” he said. “Uh…” He turned back to Daichi and smiled, “My name is Ikejiri Hayato. I live up the street. Uhm… me and Koushi went to school together…”

“Sawamura Daichi,” he replied. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sugawara slid off of the kitchen table and walked unsteadily towards Hayato.

“’M tired!” he announced. “I wanna sit!”

Hayato moved out of the way as he stumbled to the living room and then collapsed onto a couch against the far wall. Daichi and Hayato followed.

“Daichi, come sit your stupid ass right here,” Sugawara gestured at the cushion next to him and then yawned.

He sighed and did as he said, “Don’t order me around, Suga.”

“Shut up! I’ll do whatever I want!”

Daichi sat beside him and Sugawara turned and started biting his shoulder, growling in the back of his throat. Daichi ignored his gnawing and turned to Hayato, who sat in an armchair adjacent to them.

“So, Ikejiri…”

“Just Hayato is fine.”

“Alright. Hayato… What do you do for a living?”

“I took over my parents shop right after high school,” he said with a smile, eyes darting to Sugawara as he continued to chew on Daichi’s shoulder. “Uhm… aren’t you going to stop him?”

“I’m used to it.”

He chuckled, “You know… I’ve known Koushi for a long time and I’ve never seen anyone deal with his breakdowns quite like you do.”

“Ah!” Sugawara sat back. “I don’t break down!”

Daichi and Hayato ignored him as Daichi asked, “Oh? How do I deal with them differently?”

“Well…” Hayato leaned back in his seat while Sugawara raved about them not paying any attention to him. “Usually everyone walks on eggshells around him until he recovers. They kind of cater to his whims to keep him calm.”

“I see.”

“Honestly though,” Hayato smiled. “I kind of like your way better.”

Daichi’s face grew warm.

“Even if he’s a little over the top, it’s much more normal to see him acting this way,” he said, gesturing at Sugawara as the man started burrowing under Daichi’s arm, muttering expletives under his breath.

“You know,” Daichi said, lifting his arm and placing it around Sugawara’s shoulders, earning an insult and a jab in the side. “I feel the same way,” he smiled.

* * *

 

“Oh, so you just so _happened_ to be barbequing the same night that we are, huh?”

Daichi glanced across the back yard to where Aiko was shouting. She had both of her arms folded on top of the wall, feet dangling off of the ground as she leaned over and harassed the neighbor, who stood opposite her in the yard next to the Sugawara home.

“We planned to have a barbeque long before you!” the neighbor answered, dark eyes flashing.

“A barbeque with just the three of you? How _lame_!” Aiko snapped. “ _We_ are barbequing because we have company! Handsome company from Tokyo, no less!”

Daichi pursed his lips.

“A man that owns his own _business_ ,” Aiko went on. “And on top of that, he’s got the hots for my _perfect and wonderful artist son_. So suck on that, Bitch!”

The neighbor gasped and Daichi glanced nervously over at Sugawara who stood with Hayato next to the grill, holding a plate against his chest.

“Daichi-kun!” Aiko called over her shoulder and Daichi turned back to her. “Come over here and show Ayazaki-san just how much better than her son you are!”

_Ah fuck_ , Daichi walked over to her and stood at her side sheepishly.

“Uhm…” he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s n-nice to meet you.”

“Damn it, he _is_ handsome!” Ayazaki exclaimed and bit her thumbnail. “Except for that garish bruising.”

“Koushi did that!” Aiko said proudly. “They had a small lover’s quarrel. But Daichi-kun still loves him. That’s how you know it’s real.”

“Ugh, that’s romantic.”

_What the fuck is wrong with these people?_ Daichi continued to smile.

“Mom,” a tall man with shaggy black hair walked up to Ayazaki. “Can you stop making a scene?”

“Ken-chan,” Aiko called sweetly. “Come meet Koushi’s fiancé.”

_Fiancé_? Daichi flushed. Since when had he proposed?

“Fiancé?” Ken moved up to the wall and offered a hand. “I didn’t know Koushi was gay.” Daichi reached out to shake his hand. “Guess I should’ve made a move on him back in high school.”

Daichi clenched his hand with unnecessary force, smile tightening.

“Whoa! Quite the grip you got there,” Ken said, cocking an eyebrow. “You know I was just joking, right?”

Daichi quickly loosened his grip and cleared his throat, cheeks warming, “S-Sorry.”

Ken gave him a crooked smile, “Nah. It’s funny, so whatever.”

“Daichi-kun owns a _bar_ ,” Aiko boasted as the two men released each other's hands. “He’s a professional bartender that makes drinks that even the Prime Minister would swoon over!”

“Bullshit!” Ayazaki said.

“It’s true! Daichi, make a drink for this over-cooked swine!”

“Uhm…” he stepped back. “S-sure.” He glanced over Ayazaki’s shoulder at the man at the grill across the yard. “And one for your husband as well?”

“Shou! You want a fancy Tokyo drink?” Ayazaki called.

“Hell yes I do,” he said without turning around.

Daichi looked to Ken, “And one for you too?”

“Please.”

Daichi turned and walked across the yard to the house, where the supplies he ran out to buy earlier that day were waiting. The Sugawara’s didn’t have much in terms of alcohol or mixing ingredients other than a whole bag of lemons and a nearly empty bottle of Fireball, which wouldn’t make for a very interesting cocktail. And if Daichi was going to be making drinks for his future mother- and father-in-law, then he was going to impress. Throughout the day he had been secretly gathering information on the couples’ likes and dislikes and he was pretty sure he had a good idea of what to make to impress each of them.

He stood behind the kitchen island and stared over the massive spread of alcohol, mixing ingredients, and tools. Admittedly, he may have gone a little overboard. It was a shame that he didn’t bring his travel mixing kit, but he honestly didn’t expect to be working on this trip.

No matter. He could never have enough materials.

He started gathering up ingredients for his first drink, rinsing out the new glasses that he bought as well as the cocktail shaker and jiggers. It wasn’t long before he had a visitor.

“You’re not supposed to leave without telling me,” Sugawara said softly.

Daichi looked up from a bottle of brandy. The man slunk into the room quietly, eyes sleepy, feet dragging.

“I didn’t leave,” Daichi said. “Just moved.”

“You’re not supposed to move without telling me,” he corrected, walking around the island and standing at his side. Daichi reached out and smoothed his hair from his face. Sugawara swiped weakly at him for a moment but then gave in to the attention, closing his eyes as Daichi stroked his head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Nothing,” he whispered.

Daichi leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly before turning back to the drink he was making. Sugawara stood beside him, watching quietly as he combined his ingredients and poured them over a glass filled with ice. He garnished the glass with a lemon peel and then set it aside to start on the next. Sugawara moved closer to his side and Daichi looked down into his face. He wasn’t in Nothing Mode. Not exactly. But Daichi still didn’t like the look of that quiet, melancholic expression.

He set down the bottle of rum he had picked up and started squeezing lemons into a glass instead. When he had a sufficient amount of lemon juice, he measured sugar and coconut water into the glass as well. He covered the glass with his cocktail shaker and shook the mixture vigorously for a few seconds until all of the sugar was dissolved. He set it down and removed the shaker. He strained the mixture into a short round glass and then went to the refrigerator to fetch the syrup he had made earlier that day and set inside to chill. Sugawara followed him silently as he carried it with him over to the island once more. He measured out a portion of the syrup into the glass and the drink turned a soft violet. He garnished the drink with a lemon slice and a sprinkle of lavender blooms.

Satisfied, he lifted the glass and turned to Sugawara.

“Here,” he said and held it out to him.

Sugawara stared at it and then looked up at Daichi, “I can’t drink on my medication…”

“It’s non-alcoholic,” he said with a smile.

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he reached for the glass.

“It’s coconut lavender lemonade,” he explained. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Sugawara took a slow drink from the glass, eyes closed. When he lowered it again, his chin trembled. “It’s pretty,” he whispered. “It’s delicious.”

Warmth spread through Daichi’s chest and he brushed a lock of hair from Sugawara’s forehead. The man opened his eyes and tears promptly slid down his cheeks.

“Hey,” Daichi said softly. “None of that. Why are you crying?”

“I missed it,” Sugawara sniffed, staring down into his lemonade. “I missed tasting your drinks.”

His heart squeezed painfully. Because Daichi too. He had missed making drinks for Sugawara. Missed it more than he ever thought possible. When he had gone shopping earlier for supplies, he had gone first to fetch the ingredients for the lemonade. It didn’t matter that it was non-alcoholic. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t at the bar. It only mattered that it was for Sugawara. And Daichi had missed it so much.

Daichi gulped and put his hands on either side of Sugawara’s waist. He lifted him and set him down on the kitchen island in front of him. Sugawara sniffed and sipped the lemonade again, tears sliding off of his jaw.

Daichi wiped the moisture from his cheeks as he lowered the glass again.

“From now on I’ll make you a drink every night,” Daichi whispered. “Alcoholic or not. Okay?”

“Every night?”

“Every night.”

“Even if I’m not at the bar?”

“I’ll sneak over to wherever you are make one for you.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Sugawara leaned forward and Daichi met him halfway. They kissed softly and Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist. He could taste the lemonade on his lips and smell the lavender strongly between them.

And he could live forever in this moment.

“Ahem…”

Daichi pulled away and they both looked over Sugawara’s shoulder. Hayato stood in the entrance of the kitchen, face bright red as he looked off across the room. He cleared his throat into his fist. “Uhm… uh…”

Daichi flushed and moved to Sugawara’s side, reaching for his rum once more.

“I’m… gonna pretend I didn’t just walk in on that,” Hayato said, scratching the back of his head. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Hayato,” Sugawara held his glass out to him, new tears sliding down his cheeks. “Come try the lemonade Daichi made me. It’s so good. It’s so good…”

Hayato walked up to the island and took the glass from him. He sipped it and hummed, handing it back.

“Very good,” he agreed and Sugawara turned forward, drinking the lemonade silently. He moved around the island to the refrigerator, “Nobu-san sent me in here to get some more zucchini. Sorry to interrupt.”

Daichi coughed, too embarrassed to reply.

“So…” Hayato grabbed a plate with pre-sliced zucchini and eggplant on it. He turned and carried it over to the island. He hesitated and then asked, “How far have you two gone?”

Daichi blanched, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Far enough!” Sugawara announced.

Daichi gaped at him.

“Koushi, you the bottom?”

“Not that far!” Sugawara said loudly.

“But will you be?”

“I haven’t decided! Maybe Daichi will let me fuck him!”

Daichi looked between them in shock. Wait. Wait. Why were they talking so plainly about this…

“You look more like a bottom though, Koushi.”

“Fuck you!”

“I’m just saying. Daichi definitely fits the appearance of a top.”

“Just because he’s bigger than me? That’s profiling!”

“What do you say, Daichi?” Hayato turned to him. “Would you be top or bottom?”

He flushed in embarrassment, “Th-that… I think that’s something that people should talk about with their partner…”

“C’mon. Don’t dodge,” Hayato insisted. “Top or bottom?”

Daichi’s mind whirled, “I think that if you r-really love a person, that k-kind of thing doesn’t matter. It isn’t just about s-sex…”

Hayato and Sugawara exchanged a look before they blurted out simultaneously, “Bottom.”

“Top!” Daichi snapped.

He inhaled sharply.

Hayato and Sugawara were silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Daichi’s cheeks warmed to catastrophic degrees and he looked away.

“Fuck you guys,” he muttered as he mixed a drink. But he couldn’t find it in him to be angry. Not when the sound of Sugawara’s laughter was echoing through the kitchen and _fuck_ he had missed it.

“Anyway,” Hayato carried the plate across the kitchen. “I’ll leave you two alone. Feel free to continue what you were doing before I interrupted. But don’t take too long, Aiko-san is waiting for her drink.”

Once he was gone, Daichi leaned heavily on the kitchen island and covered his face with a hand. He wanted to disappear.

Sugawara giggled next to him.

“Hayato is what you’d call… a _gossipy bitch._ ”

Daichi chuckled.

He wanted to stay here forever.

Daichi made the rest of the drinks and then another lemonade for Sugawara before placing the glasses on a tray. He balanced it on one hand expertly and carried them through the house, Sugawara hot on his heels. He went to Nobu and grabbed one of the glasses.

“Here you go,” he said. “The Optimist.”

“Thank you, _Son_ ,” he said and Daichi flushed.

He carried the tray up to Hayato and handed him a glass.

“Thyme Will Tell,” he said.

Hayato chuckled, “Clever.”

He walked over to where Aiko was still harassing Ayazaki at the wall, now with both Ken and the husband gathered around.

He passed a glass to Ken, “Manzanita.” He took it with a thank you. Daichi handed another to the husband, “Two Guns Miller.” He turned to the two women. “For Ayazaki-san, a High Fashion. And Aiko-san, a Stone Wall, since you seem fond of them,” he smiled ruefully at the way she dangled from the wall between the two yards.

She slid to the ground and took the glass from him, giggling sheepishly. She waved Nobu and Hayato over as Daichi lowered the tray and took the final glass from it.

“Okay!” Aiko lifted her glass. “To Daichi-kun! Welcome to the Sugawara family!”

Heat flushed his cheeks and he glanced down at Sugawara. He stared back up at him quietly.

“Kanpai!” everyone said and drank.

“Kanpai,” Daichi whispered and sipped his drink.

“Mmmm,” the group hummed simultaneously and instantly started singing their praises to Daichi, filling him with overwhelming pride and sheepish joy. He chuckled and blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Sugawara leaned into his side and rested his cheek on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Daichi, what are _you_ drinking?” he asked sleepily.

“Hm…” Daichi stared down into the dark caramel liquid. “Fall to Pieces.”

Sugawara hummed and rubbed his cheek against him, “How appropriate.”

Daichi wanted to live forever in this moment.

* * *

 

Several hours later, the Ayazaki’s bid their farewell after receiving some more harassment from Aiko, and Hayato also turned in, shaking Daichi’s hand and heading down the street towards his home.

Daichi helped Nobu clean up, while the man spoke lovingly about how fun the night had been.

“It’s so nice having Koushi come visit,” he said as he tossed paper plates into a trash bag. Daichi collected glasses onto a tray. “Everything is so much brighter with him around.”

And Daichi agreed. Even in the state he was in, full of broken emotions and always one step away from a complete mental breakdown, everything was better when he was around.

“Listen to your mother, you filthy ungrateful child!” Aiko’s voice suddenly rang out. Daichi and Nobu turned towards the shout in time to see Aiko and Sugawara collapse to the grass, legs flying into the air. Daichi’s eyes went wide as they started wrestling, pulling hair and throwing wild punches.

“I’m an adult!” Sugawara snarled, hooking his mother in the chin with a wild punch of his left hand. “You can’t order me around anymore!”

“I can and will!” she wrapped her hands around his throat and shook him roughly.

Daichi took a step towards them but Nobu chuckled, drawing his shocked stare.

“It’s so nice to have the family back together,” he said cheerfully.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Daichi asked incredulously.

Nobu waved a hand, “They do this all the time.”

Daichi turned back to the two. They rolled until Sugawara was sitting on his mother’s stomach, rubbing a handful of grass in her face while she kicked her legs furiously and batted at him with her fists.

He gulped.

_What the fuck_.

“Uhm…” he said, unsurely. “Nobu-san… Suga really takes after his mother… doesn’t he?”

Nobu was silent for a long moment before turning towards him and bowing deep.

Daichi blinked at him in astonishment.

“I am terribly sorry that my wife’s terrible genes have caused you problems.”

“Wh-what?”

Nobu straightened and turned back to the quarreling pair as Aiko finally heaved her son off of her- an impressive feat considering their large size difference- and sat on his back, sinking her teeth into his shoulder until he was squirming and crying out, pounding the grass with his left fist, right arm stretched out in front of him, free of its sling.

“Ah… you see… Aiko has always been a free spirit. And she’s never really been all that good at keeping her emotions in check,” Nobu said sheepishly. “I think along the lines, that wildness really affected Koushi. I used to work a lot when he was growing up, so he was around her all of the time. He didn’t have much chance to learn proper… emotional or mental control.”

_Ah._

“Not to mention Aiko has a history of other… ehh… mental _issues_.”

“Issues?”

“Nothing too serious. A little anxiety here. A little depression there.”

Daichi blinked and watched the woman as she laughed and spanked Sugawara’s ass while he wailed and kicked his legs.

“I know it’s hard to tell,” Nobu said, eyes glazed over. “She’s gotten better as the years have gone by. But years ago it was something that put a definite strain on her. I think Koushi picked up on and absorbed some of that. He’s a very empathetic soul.”

They stared at the two across the yard quietly for a moment. Sugawara bucked Aiko off of his back and then climbed to his feet and fled. She jumped up and gave chase, shouting,

“Get back here, ungrateful son!”

“Stay away you crazy bitch!” Sugawara yelled back.

“Ah! How dare you curse at your mother! I’m going to wash your mouth out with soap!”

They ran circles, Pochi chasing after them and barking excitedly.

“You know…” Daichi said after a while, drawing Nobu’s attention. “I’m relieved,” he chuckled. “It explains a lot. I’m happy I was able to learn more about him. Thank you for telling me.”

Nobu smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Koushi get back here!”

“No!” Sugawara ran past Nobu and Daichi and disappeared into the house.

Aiko stopped next to the two men and let out an exasperated breath.

“I never should have given birth to that child.”

“Ah, I’m glad that you did, though,” Daichi said.

She looked at him and let out a laugh. “I like you a lot, Daichi-kun!”

“Me too,” Nobu said.

“Well,” Aiko took Daichi’s arm. “Leave the cleaning to Nobu. I’ll show you to your room.”

“Eh?” she pulled him towards the house. “Room?”

“Of course! You’ll be staying the night here!”

“Ehh? But… that’s not necessary. My parents live less than an hour away. I could just go back there—”

“Nonsense,” she said leading him through the door and down the hallway. “You should stay with Koushi.”

“Uhm…”

“No arguing. Do you have a bag?”

“… yes. In my car.”

“Well go get it!” she released him near the entrance.

He quickly went off to do he was told, unlocking the car and leaning in to gather his things. He slung his bag over his shoulder and went back into the house. Pochi was inside, Aiko leading him down the hallway towards the stairs.

“C’mon,” she gestured at him.

“Is it okay for Pochi to be inside?” he asked.

“Sure. He’s well mannered. He can sleep with you,” she headed up the stairs and he followed, Pochi hot on his heels. At the top of the stairs she led him to a door at the end of a hallway. She pushed into the room and flipped on the light. “Here you are, make yourself at home,” she said cheerfully, smiling brightly. “If you need anything, let me know!” She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Daichi stared after her for a moment before turning and scanning the room.

Because it was Sugawara’s… right?

On the right side there was a bed. On the left, a closet. Straight ahead was a desk below a window overlooking the back yard. It was a basic bedroom. One that Daichi would expect to see a high schooler living in. There wasn’t a lot of unnecessary clutter. The only things that gave it the illusion of being lived in was a small stack of manga next to the bed, a white volleyball on top of the desk, and a few colorful paintings hanging from the walls. Pochi ran immediately to a pile of laundry in the corner, dug in the cloth for a few seconds and then promptly collapsed, letting out a deep sigh and falling immediately to sleep. Daichi dropped his bag on the desk and went to examine the artwork.

He stood in front of a painting to the left of the window. It was an all too familiar scene. Daichi smiled softly at the colorful depiction of the inside of a gym, volleyball net strung up in the center. To the right was a basket, volleyballs overflowing from the top, a few scattered along the floor.

A warm melancholic wave of nostalgia spread through his chest at the sight.

“Ah, don’t look at that. It’s bad.”

Daichi jumped slightly at the voice.

“It’s not bad,” he said as he turned. “Did you paint this back in high school?”

He froze.

“Yeah, second year, I think,” Sugawara said, rubbing a towel over his hair with his left hand.

The moisture in Daichi’s mouth dried up and he should really look away, he really should.

Because Sugawara was only wearing a towel around his waist.

Daichi should look away. But it was the first time he had seen Sugawara shirtless since the accident. And he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the blue-black bruising all along his ribs and chest. His stomach twisted uneasily and he wanted to cry. Because seeing the damage to Sugawara’s beautiful, pale body hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it would.

Sugawara eyed him for a moment before tossing the towel in his hand into a nearby hamper.

“What are you staring at?” he asked.

Daichi gulped.

“Do you want me to drop it?”

He blinked, “Huh?”

“The towel,” Sugawara touched the knot at his waist.

Daichi’s eyes widened, “N-no! That’s okay! I… I was just…”

“It’s not a big deal,” Sugawara’s voice lowered. “I can show you if you—”

“No! No! No, no, no, no, no.”

“Oops,” Sugawara loosened the knot and the towel fell to the floor.

Daichi slapped his hands over his eyes instantly.

“ _S-Suga_!”

Sugawara snickered deviously. Daichi heard footsteps and quickly turned away in case he decided to try to pry his hands from his eyes. But Sugawara didn’t attack him, like he was expecting. Instead, he heard the sound of the closet door opening and hangers clinking against one another.

Daichi gulped and waited. He heard the ruffling of clothes and then footsteps again.

“Are you decent?” Daichi asked warily.

“Daichi I don’t have a decent bone in my body.”

“Are you wearing clothes?”

“Enough.”

He slowly lowered his hands and cracked his eyes open. Sugawara sat on the side of the bed, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. Daichi cleared his throat and went to his bag on the desk. He unzipped it slowly.

“Hey Daichi.”

“Hm?” he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and draped them over the back of the chair next to the desk. He unbuttoned his pants.

“I hear Spain is nice this time of year.”

He froze, zipper half down, and glanced over his shoulder.

Sugawara was stretched on his back on the bed, staring wistfully up at the ceiling.

“O-oh,” Daichi slid his pants off and then pulled the sweats on. “Is it?”

“Hmm…”

Daichi pulled his shirt up and over his head and dropped it on top of his bag. He went to the door and switched the light off before heading over to the bed. He pressed his knee down into the mattress and then leaned over Sugawara, placing his face in his line of vision.

“Suga.”

He blinked slowly.

“You’re not going to Spain,” he braced his hands in the mattress on either side of the other man’s head. “Understand?”

“But—”

“No buts,” Daichi gently pressed his hand to the side of Sugawara’s face. “I just got you back. At least let me catch my breath before you run off again.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a long second before putting his left arm around his neck and pulling him down. Daichi closed his eyes as he pressed their lips tenderly together. Warmth spread through his entire body and he wanted this.

God he wanted this.

Suddenly the door of the room burst inwards.

“You guys okay in here?” Aiko called out loudly.

Daichi leaned away quickly, face flaming. Sugawara sat up.

“ _Mom_! Don’t just barge in!”

“Oh ho ho, I interrupted something interesting, didn’t I?”

Daichi covered his face with a hand.

_Oh my God._

_Oh my God._

“Get out!”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me know if you need anything! And remember… the walls are _thin_ ,” she sang, backing out of the room. As she closed the door, she thrust her hand inside and gave a thumbs up.

The door shut softly behind her.

Daichi let out a deep breath. There was no way he was going to be able to show his face to Aiko in the morning. Sugawara lay back once more and Daichi turned to him. He cleared his throat and climbed into the bed properly.

“Scoot over,” he said.

Sugawara wiggled away and Daichi stretched out on his side, facing him. Sugawara rolled towards him and for a moment they stared at one another. Sugawara’s eyes lingered on the right side of Daichi’s face and moisture filled them.

Daichi blinked in surprise as the tears slid over his nose and into the pillow under his head.

“Stop that,” Daichi reached out and cupped his face. “Why are you crying now?”

Sugawara sniffed, “I hurt you. I hate myself.”

“Don’t,” he leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t do that.”

“I can’t help it,” his chest shuddered and he let out a sob. “I hate myself so much.”

“Shh… stop it,” Daichi smoothed back his hair. “I’m okay. It doesn’t even hurt.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“Okay it stings a little.”

Sugawara whimpered and hid his face behind his left hand, “ _Fuck… fuck…_ ”

“Suga. Please. I deserved it. It was insensitive to keep that manual. Even if I wasn’t following it, I should have refused it straight from the beginning.”

Sugawara sniffed and slowly lowered his hand. His brow quivered and furrowed, “I’m an animal, aren’t I?”

“No!”

“I am. I’m nothing but trouble. I freaked out for no reason. I hurt you. You should’ve followed the manual.”

“No. Stop it,” Daichi clasped his chin and turned his face up towards him. “Listen to me. That thing was stupid. I don’t regret not following it.”

“But—”

“Just listen for a second.”

Sugawara clamped his mouth shut, tears sliding down his temple.

“Shimizu and Misaki and the others had good reason to create that manual,” he said softly. “They were worried about you and were desperate to find any way to take care of you. I understand that. But I chose not to follow those rules they laid out for my own selfish reasons.”

He sniffed, “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to see you calm.”

He blinked, “Huh?”

“Suga…” he stroked his hair away from his face. “You’ve gone through hell. It’s okay to be angry and sad! It’s okay to scream and break things! You have the right to behave as poorly as you want. You deserve it!” He kissed his furrowed brow, “Let it out. All of the pain and anger and frustration. Just let it out. I’ll take it, willingly. I’ll absorb all of your wild emotions gratefully.” He leaned back and stared down into his flushed face, “If you want to cry, cry on me. If you want to scream, scream at me. If you want to hit something, hit me! I can take it. Everything. I _want_ to take it.”

“You’re lying,” Sugawara whispered, chin quivering.

“Not lying,” he replied, equally as soft. “Why else would I be here now? Chasing after the man that fucked up my face and broke half of my apartment?” he smiled when Sugawara groaned. “I love it. I love being on the receiving end of your wild passion.”

“Daichi are you a masochist?”

“It doesn’t hurt,” he murmured, kissing his brow again. “I want it. All of it. So be crazy. Be a wild animal. I’ll be here to support you. To take whatever you have to offer, no matter how heavy it is.”

Sugawara moaned and clutched at his bare shoulder with his trembling hand.

“All of it?”

“Every single piece of your crumbling sanity.”

“Even if I hit you?”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“And scream at you?”

“I’ll listen.”

“And call you names and tell you I hate you?”

“I won’t believe it.”

“And if I want to kiss you?”

Daichi leaned forward and softly pressed their lips together. He pulled back and whispered, “Then kiss me.”

“And if I want you to fuck me?”

“Well, I’ll have to draw the line there.”

“Why?”

Daichi hummed and traced the shape of his cheekbone, “Don’t get me wrong. I plan to make love to you one day, Suga.”

His eyes widened.

“But not like this. Not when your sadness and anger is so heavy,” he rubbed their noses together. “Not when you’ll be distracted from my hands…” he smoothed his hand down over his bare back, enticing shivers to the surface of his skin. “And my lips…” he kissed along his jaw to his ear. He held his hip in his hand and softly rubbed his groin against him and murmured, “And everything else…”

Sugawara trembled and wrapped his arm around his neck, “ _Daichi…_ ”

Daichi closed his mouth over his and immediately swept his tongue inside.

And he knew he really shouldn’t. Not here. Not in Sugawara’s old bed. Not in Sugawara’s parents’ house.

But Sawamura Daichi was a particularly stupid man.

Especially in the hands of one Sugawara Koushi.

And he just couldn’t seem to stop himself from claiming the other man’s mouth and rolling him onto his back to lean over him. He couldn’t stop his hands from traveling over his warm, shivering skin from his neck to his hips and then down over the bunched cloth of his sweatpants and under his thighs. He hiked his knees up to his hips and pressed down into him, grinding their hips together.

Sugawara gasped against his mouth and wrapped his right arm around his neck as well, the rough texture of his cast gently scraping his back.

“Ah… Suga,” Daichi kissed down his throat, enticing breathless pants from Sugawara as he dug his fingers into his shoulder. He sucked on the skin between his shoulder and neck and Sugawara moaned.

“D-Daichi,” he stammered. “I’ll pay attention. I can concentrate. So just… just stick it in.”

Daichi let out a snort and leaned his forehead against his chest. He laughed and Sugawara rubbed impatiently against him.

“Daichi…”

He leaned up on his elbows and snickered, “Thanks for bringing me back to reality there, Suga.”

He groaned and leaned up to bite his chin, “No… don’t come back to reality. Fuck me. Fuck me now.”

“Sorry. Can’t,” he kissed his lips tenderly and then rolled off of him. “Some other time.”

Sugawara growled and rolled after him, climbing onto his chest.

“If you won’t stick it in me then I’ll just stick it in you.”

Daichi leaned up and kissed him again, humming, “You’re so romantic. My heart just skipped a beat.”

Sugawara bit his lip roughly.

Daichi winced. He clasped either side of Sugawara’s face and pulled him away.

“Good night, Suga.”

“Fuck you, Daichi.” He stared down at him for a long second before his brow quivered and sudden tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Ah, fuck. Seriously? How many times are you going to cry tonight?” Daichi pulled him down to his chest and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry for hitting you,” he mumbled into his skin.

“Are you going to cry every time you look at my face until these bruises go away?”

Sugawara let out a sob.

Daichi sighed and stroked his back. “Alright… I’ll let you make it up to me.”

“H-how?”

“When we fall asleep together like this,” he kissed the top of his head. “Always be right here when I wake up.”

He sniffed.

“No disappearing in the middle of the night.”

Sugawara turned his face, pressing it firmly into his chest.

“Okay? Do you agree?”

He nodded wordlessly.

Daichi smiled, “Good. Then all your sins are washed away.”

“Ugh… fuck you.”

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Suga.”

Sugawara sniffed and then whispered, “Good night.”

Silence stretched between them for a long moment and Daichi was just dozing off when Sugawara muttered,

“Jackass,” under his breath.

Daichi let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am high on double the suggested dosage of Nyquil, trying to survive the nasty illness I have been afflicted with, so I am gonna just go ahead and not hold myself accountable for any errors in this chapter. Not my fault. Blame the germs. They made me do it.
> 
> I don't even know how this chapter reads. Like... my editing was very lackluster. So I'll probably read this tomorrow morning and SCREAM and then weep, but I don't really care right now because I JUST WANT TO SLEEP. SO BUCKLE UP CHILDREN BECAUSE HERE COMES SOME FEELS MUSIC.
> 
> [ Without the Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbng4WomQk4) : Technically this song is about an abusive relationship, so it's not COMPLETELY relevant, but there are some parts that I totes relate to in this chapter so DEAL. "Oh call off the dogs. We found her in the woods." "She waltzed her way into the sea. Baby take me with you please. I don't know what I'd do if you leave."
> 
> [ Never Gonna Leave This Bed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADmCFmYLns4) : I mean... it just fits. "You push me, I don't have the strength to resist or control you. So take me down. Take me down." "Wake me up in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again. I'm never gonna leave this bed." "You say 'Go, it isn't working.' And I say 'No, it isn't perfect.' So I stay instead."
> 
> [ Resolution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nj4q4rfDcNw) : "I'm giving up this whole lie, this whole me. Call it out like a family." "You said don't lie, so I made the truth. Seemed like a lie to even you. Control your fear, it's clear. That you do not know where you're going to." "So don't you worry, you'll be my resolution." "Turn around, put it down and see. That this is really the place to be. I'm not you, nor you me. But we're both moving steady."
> 
> [ Not Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHDwxmQ6g4o) : "I'm not gonna fall down today. Instead I will buckle my knees and sway, against sweet memories." "And if the breeze blows me down, I'll take my time to come around. But I'm not out. I'm not out." "And I'm sure that I am tangled up in things you said out loud to me. So recklessly. And it's easier to sing the things I wanna say to you. So I'll sing. You're losing me my love."
> 
> I HAD MORE BUT I'M REALIZING THAT THEY ARE BETTER FOR THE SECOND HALF OF THE CHAPTER SO I'LL SAVE THEM FOR NEXT TIME.
> 
> Okay, I am ready to pass out. Ugh. I love you guys. You make me so happy. Thanks for the support. And also all of the hate over how I'm breaking your hearts. Hahahahahahahahahaha.......... I sorry. Please forgive me. There's... happiness on the horizon. Promise.
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Sawamuras  
> The REAL visit from a fairy (probably)


	33. Mint to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind is a fun place to be.  
> Unless you are Sugawara Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

Sugawara clutched the seatbelt so hard his knuckles turned white. He stared out the window of the passenger’s seat of the car as Daichi drove down the street. His heart was beating heavily in his chest and it hurt. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he needed to get out. Just run. He could open the door and roll onto the street. Daichi hadn’t picked up speed yet. It should be safe. And besides… he had already broken his arm. What more damage could he take?

_Run._

_Run._

_Escape._

“Suga, are you listening?”

He jerked his head towards Daichi, “I _can’t_.”

“It’s going to be alright. I’ll be there the whole time.”

“Daichi, I’m crazy! I’m insane!” he panted, turning away again. His chest hurt. “They’re going to hate me! They’re going to think I’m… I’m…”

“They won’t,” Daichi said soothingly.

“Mom and Dad and Hayato already know I’m crazy,” he whispered. “So it’s okay for them to see me like this. But…”

“Suga, I want you to meet my parents.”

“ _But—_ ”

“Trust me,” he reached over and patted his hair.

Sugawara snarled and swiped furiously at him, but he retracted his hand in time to escape.

“Fuck you! Fuck you! Why should I trust you?”

“Because I could totally crash this car and kill all three of us.”

Sugawara inhaled sharply.

“But I won’t.”

“Ugh… fuck you. Son of a bitch—”

“Yes, and you’re about to meet that bitch,” he pulled the car over in front of a tall, modern house.

“ _Daichi_!” Sugawara sunk down in the seat. “I can’t! They’re going to hate me!”

Daichi turned off the car and turned towards him. He reached across the center console and released the seatbelt. Sugawara clicked it back into place. Daichi released it again. Sugawara pushed it back in.

“Suga,” Daichi said in warning. “I _know_ I’m being selfish. But I’m really determined to get my way right now. You owe me. Look at my poor face.”

“Ah! Fuck you! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!” He slapped him across the face.

Daichi didn’t seem fazed as he unbuckled the seatbelt once more.

“No! Fuck off!” Sugawara reached for it but Daichi clasped his hand, twining their fingers together.

“Suga, do you like me?”

He flushed, “ _I-Idiot._ No! I hate you!”

“My parents are like me,” Daichi said, ignoring his lie. “They’re very calm. They’re very accepting. They’re very polite.”

“I don’t care!”

He leaned across the car and captured Sugawara’s mouth in a kiss.

Fury spiked through Sugawara and he tugged and yanked at his hand to no avail as Daichi’s fingers tightened around him.

And Sugawara _HATED_ him.

And Sugawara _LOVED_ him.

And he just wanted him _DEAD._

And he just wanted to stay together with him forever and ever and get married and sip drinks on his roof every night and watch the stars…

Pochi barked.

Daichi pulled his lips away and Sugawara sank into the seat weakly.

He was thoroughly defeated. The pain killers Daichi made him take made him sleepy and loopy and fragile and he hated them.

And he loved them.

Because at least the pain was finally gone.

But he _HATED_ that.

Because he deserved the pain.

Because Sugawara was a stupid fucking idiot that didn’t properly take care of himself and fell down the stairs and _broke his arm and he’s so dumb. So dumb. So dumb._

So he deserved to be punished.

So maybe he deserved to suffer meeting Daichi’s parents.

“C’mon,” Daichi said and climbed out of the car.

Sugawara let out a deep sigh and stayed stubbornly where he was until Daichi walked around to his side of the vehicle and popped the door open before Sugawara could lock it.

“Let’s go,” Daichi leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist. He pulled him up and out of the car and set him on his feet like he was some kind of lifeless doll that couldn’t function on his own.

Maybe that was true.

Daichi whistled and Pochi hopped out of the car behind him.

“Let’s go,” Daichi tugged on Sugawara’s hand, leading him around the car to the sidewalk.

Sugawara groaned and ripped his hand from Daichi’s grip.

Because he _HATED_ him.

But he wanted to hold his hand really badly.

Sugawara latched onto his arm tightly, hiding behind his back.

Daichi chuckled.

And Sugawara wanted to kick him in the fucking dick.

But he also really wanted to kiss him.

Daichi led him up a short path to the front door of the house. It was nice. And it was sleek. And it was clean and modern.

It was totally Daichi.

Sugawara loved it.

But he also kind of hated it.

Daichi pushed into the house without knocking and Sugawara followed reluctantly, but only because he didn’t want to release Daichi’s arm just yet.

“Mom, Dad, I’m back,” Daichi called, kicking off his shoes in the entrance. He turned and crouched down to pull off Sugawara’s shoes as the man stared anxiously around the inside of the house. Down the hallway, he saw a wisp of smoke.

Daichi straightened, sniffed, and frowned.

“Huh?” a male voice called from further into the house. “What’s up, Dai? You didn’t go back to Tokyo yet?”

“Not yet,” Daichi led Sugawara down the hallway and then paused in the entryway of a living room. Sugawara hid behind him and peeked around his arm meekly. A man and woman, both with midnight black hair, sat on a couch on the right side of the room. They were an attractive and sophisticated looking couple. The woman’s body was long and slender and her hair was braided to the left of her head. The man was broad, with a sleek goatee around his mouth, peppered with grey, like his temples. They were both dressed casually in matching track suits, the man’s navy and the woman’s scarlet, and they sat in identical positions, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of them. They both had a smoking cigar pinched between their lips and a _Wii_ controller in their hands as they stared blankly at a TV across the room, which played _Smash Bros_ on the screen.

Sugawara blinked.

“Oh what the fuck,” Daichi snapped. “Are you already drinking?”

Sugawara glanced at the two short glasses on the table in between the couple’s feet. They were filled with golden liquid and there was a bottle of rum a short distance away, sitting on top of a stack of magazines.

“C’mon, Dai-chan,” the woman said, cigar bouncing in her mouth. “Don’t you know that it’s seven pm of _yesterday_ in Boise Idaho right now?”

“Who the fuck cares what time it is in _Boise Idaho_?” Daichi said. “It’s not even noon right now in _Japan_.”

“There’s where you’re wrong, Buddy,” the man said, lowering his controller to lift his phone. “See it’s—” he paused when the time flashed across the screen. He set the phone down and lifted his controller once more, “Well would you look at that.”

“Time is an illusion anyway,” the woman said. “Ah… I died,” she tossed her controller onto the couch between them and then sat up with a groan. She pulled the cigar from her mouth and tapped ashes into an ash tray on the table. “Anyway,” she glanced at her son, eyes flickering to where Sugawara peeked around his arm. He quickly ducked behind him, fear closing his throat. “So Dai-chan. Did you know you’ve got something awfully cute hiding behind you?”

Sugawara flushed and pressed his face into Daichi’s triceps, willing him not to expose him.

“Yeah, there’s someone I want you two to meet. Dad, can you pause the game for a minute?”

“Hold up. I’m about to kick Meta Knight’s shitty ass. Ah— I died,” he set the controller down on the table and sat forward, pulling the cigar from his mouth and lifting his glass to his lips. “Alright, continue.”

Daichi lifted his arm, exposing Sugawara. His eyes widened and he tried to hide behind him once more but Daichi stepped back and pressed a hand to his shoulder, holding him in place.

“Mom, Dad, this is Sugawara Koushi.”

Sugawara’s heart thundered in his chest and his throat ached and he was going to be sick, he was going to be sick, he was going to puke all over the floor.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run away._

_Far, far away._

_Spain is really nice this time of year._

The couple stared at him quietly for a moment. Just when the weight of their eyes was too heavy and Sugawara was really going to do it, he was really going to barf all over the floor… Daichi’s mother slid closer to her husband and then patted the cushion next to her.

“Come sit,” she suggested.

_No._

_Hell no._

_Fuck no._

Daichi pushed him forward. Sugawara looked up at him pleadingly but he just smiled back.

_Bastard._

_I’ll kill you for this later._

_Don’t fall asleep._

_I’m totally choking him._

Sugawara fell onto the couch next to Daichi’s mother.

“Dai-chan, go make some tea for our guest,” she ordered, eyes locked on Sugawara. Daichi’s father leaned around her, also staring.

“Why do I have to do it?” Daichi asked with a scowl.

“Don’t be rude and listen to your mother.”

He hesitated but then said, “Don’t scare him too much,” and left the room.

_Come back!_

_Come back!_

_Don’t leave!_

Sugawara wanted to jump to his feet and chase after but suddenly Daichi’s mother’s hands were on either side of his face.

_DON’T TOUCH ME_.

He wanted to hit her.

He wanted to push her away.

But she was Daichi’s Mom.

And he couldn’t hit Daichi’s mom.

He gulped and stared at her in cold terror.

“Hmm…” she smoothed her fingers through his hair.

“He’s got a nice face,” Daichi’s father said musingly.

She pulled at his lips and opened his mouth, gazing inside.

“Good teeth,” she murmured. “How’s your health? Any diseases run in the family?”

Sugawara blinked at her in shock and then shook his head.

“Can you speak?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Nice voice too.”

“Sugawara-kun,” his mother said. “I’m going to give you some words. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind, alright?”

“Wh-what?”

“First,” she patted his hair absently. “Home.”

“D-Daichi.”

“You pass,” his father said and his wife elbowed him.

“Safety,” she said.

“Daichi…”

“Warmth.”

“Daichi…” tears filled his eyes.

“Pluto.”

“Pl-planet?”

“I like him,” she pulled him into her chest and hugged him warmly. Sugawara’s body ran cold. “Because Pluto _is_ a planet.”

“Pluto is smaller than the moon.”

“Who gives a flying _fuck,_ Kaito? Tell me Pluto isn’t a planet and I will file for our divorce this very second.”

“Please forgive me.”

“Ah!” Daichi’s voice rang out. “What are you doing?”

Sugawara turned his head and looked to him in panic.

He wanted to push her away.

But she was warm.

And she felt like Daichi, somehow.

But he wanted to push her away.

“Quit hugging him,” Daichi snapped, setting a tray of mugs on the table. “He doesn’t like to be touched, Mom.”

“Oh. My bad,” she released him and Sugawara hurriedly sat back, pressing up against the arm rest of the couch.

“We like him, Dai-chan,” his father said simply. “We give you permission to get married.”

“Congratulations,” his mother said to Sugawara.

He blinked at them in surprise.

“Oh my god,” Daichi muttered.

“My name is Sawamura Fumiko,” his mother said. “This is my husband, Sawamura Kaito. We raised that big doofus right there,” she pointed at Daichi, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Thanks… Mom. I love you too.”

Sugawara gulped, “S-Sugawara Koushi.”

“What did you do while I was gone?” Daichi asked accusingly. “He looks terrified.”

“We didn’t do anything,” they said simultaneously but didn’t meet his eyes, pointedly looking different directions.

“Koushi-chan,” Fumiko said, facing him. “Are you the reason my son came back home?”

He flushed and lowered his eyes.

“Mom.”

“I’m just asking. I wonder who it is I get to thank for bringing my neglectful son home for the first time in two years.”

“I saw you in March.”

“Only because we came to _you,_ ” Kaito said, puffing on his cigar. “Rude child.”

“Koushi-chan,” Fumiko said again. “My son is really stupid but please take care of him.”

Sugawara stared at her in shock.

“Would you like to see his baby pictures?” she asked, standing.

His eyes widened, “Yes!”

“Mom!” Daichi whined.

“I want to see them!” Sugawara straightened.

Daichi looked at him quietly and then backed down with a sigh. Fumiko left the room with a low chuckle.

“Koushi-chan, what do you do for a living?” Kaito drew his attention, sipping at his alcohol.

Daichi lifted a mug of steaming liquid and passed it over to Sugawara. He took it and replied, “I… I’m a student.”

Daichi nudged him closer to his father and then sat on the couch beside him.

“Suga is an artist,” Daichi corrected. “He paints. And he’s very good.”

“Is that so?” Kaito’s eyes slowly lowered to the cast on Sugawara’s arm and his heart clenched.

_Yes. I’m broken._

_Yes. I’m damaged._

_Yes. I can’t paint._

_Yes. I’m useless._

“He’s out of the game momentarily,” Daichi said softly. “But he’ll be back on his feet in no time.”

His stomach twisted.

_How can you say that?_

_How can you be so sure?_

_I’m broken._

_I’m pathetic._

“Of course he will be,” Kaito said and Sugawara jerked his head in his direction. “That broken leg didn’t stop your mom from finishing that marathon. Why would a broken arm stop an artist from pursuing his passion?”

Sugawara’s mouth went dry.

Because he wanted to believe him.

He wanted to.

But he was wrong.

He was full of shit.

Passion wasn’t going to fix his arm.

Passion wasn’t going to help him graduate.

“Here we go,” Fumiko entered the room again, arms full of albums. She sat next to Sugawara again and flipped the top album open. “Okay, so here’s Daichi as an ugly, fat baby.”

“ _Mom_!”

“Ha ha look at the rolls on his arms,” Fumiko pointed at a picture of a screaming baby in a diaper. “Isn’t he ugly? Like an alien.”

Warmth spread through Sugawara’s chest because, yeah, he _was_ ugly.

But also so cute.

Because that was _Daichi._

That huge man at his back, leaning forward and resting his chin on his shoulder as he peered down at the picture, grumbling that he couldn’t help being ugly or fat.

It was _Daichi._

The tears were rolling down his cheeks before he even realized it. His chest ached and his stomach flipped and tumbled and his head was light and he was embarrassed, so embarrassed.

“Ha… ha…” he sniffed, lips quivering. “He’s s-so ugly…”

Fumiko and Kaito eyed him silently for a moment but didn’t say a word about his sudden meltdown.

Daichi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sharing his heat, and Sugawara wanted to _PUNCH_ him.

And he wanted to _KISS_ him.

“He was ugly as a baby but look how cute he got as a toddler,” Fumiko said, flipping a few pages. She pointed down at a picture, “This was when he fell off of the slide and cut his knee. He looked so cute when he was crying. Oh… and this one is when Kaito scared him by wearing a werewolf mask and jumping out from behind a tree. He almost peed his pants, I swear to god.”

“Why are all these pictures of me crying or screaming?” Daichi muttered.

“Because this is my _Crying and Screaming Dai-chan_ album,” she said simply, flipping a few more pages. “This is when he lost an important volleyball game in junior high,” she pointed to Daichi in a white volleyball uniform, holding an arm over his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

“Ah… Bokuto,” Sugawara pointed at the boy leaning heavily against Daichi’s shoulder, burying his face in his uniform’s sleeve.

“That’s right. Koutarou-chan was really heartbroken that game,” Kaito said. “Since it was his last junior high game with both Dai-chan _and_ Keiji-chan.”

“Oh wait, I have a good one where he’s crying at graduation,” Fumiko skipped a few pages and then pointed at a picture. “Look how pathetic.”

Daichi, in his high school uniform, hugged Yui with one arm as she buried her face in his chest. His other hand was stretched out, clasping the back of Asahi’s head as the giant covered his face with both hands, tears dripping off of his chin. Daichi’s brow was twisted, eyes closed, mouth open wide in a smile, cheeks drenched.

“God,” Daichi muttered. “So embarrassing. What about the picture when we’re _not_ crying?”

“Did such a thing exist?”

“You’re fucked up, Mom.”

Sugawara let out a laugh.

He could feel it all the way down to his toes.

Tingly.

It felt nice.

It felt really nice.

And he was happy.

Fleetingly.

Very fleetingly.

But very happy.

And Daichi pressed in closer against him, hand spreading over his stomach and he felt warm.

He was warm and happy.

And even though it wasn’t destined to last… he was happy in this one moment and he wanted to live in it forever.

Even if Daichi was a stupid jackass that he wanted to choke.

* * *

 

“Almost there, Suga. Can you make it the last little bit?”

Sugawara didn’t open his eyes. He leaned heavily into Daichi’s side.

“Can’t,” he murmured, stumbling.

“Whoa, hold on. Just hang off of me and don’t fall, okay?”

“Fuck off, I don’t need you,” he growled.

“Okay walk on your own then.”

“Noooo…”

Daichi chuckled and then slowed to a stop. Sugawara knitted his eyebrows together.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Do you hear that?”

Sugawara turned his head and listened. There was a low, steady pounding coming from somewhere in front of him. Was that… music?

Sugawara peeled his eyes open. They were standing outside The Black Feather, door directly in front of them.

“I swear to fucking god,” Daichi muttered.

“Someone’s got some ‘splainin’ to do…” Sugawara sang and then snorted.

Daichi reached out and ripped the door of the bar open. The music roared. He strode inside and Sugawara let out a cry and stumbled after him.

The bar was crowded. And also a mess. And very loud.

Sugawara twisted his mouth up and pressed his left hand to his ear, shoving the other one against Daichi’s shoulder.

“ _KUROO_!” Daichi bellowed and Sugawara could feel it vibrate through his body.

Everyone turned towards the door and the music slowly stopped. The only thing missing was a record scratch.

“Oh fuck,” Kuroo said from behind the bar.

“Suga-senpai!” Bokuto released a tremendous wail and thundered across the bar in their direction, followed closely by Oikawa, Nishinoya, and Hinata.

“Ah yeah! He found him!” Kuroo said. “Party’s back on!” he lifted the remote and turned the music on once more.

Bokuto threw his arms around Sugawara, yanking him away from Daichi. Oikawa came in behind him and the other two surrounded him on each side. They all blubbered and hugged him, Nishinoya laughing, Hinata crying, Oikawa cursing, Bokuto doing a little of all three.

Sugawara wanted to push them away.

_Don’t touch me_!

But he loved them.

_Don’t touch me_!

But they were so warm.

_Get off of me_!

And he missed them.

“Get off of him,” Daichi commanded and they quickly dispersed.

Sugawara slunk into Daichi’s arms and he lifted him up off of the ground. He wrapped his legs around his hips and hid his face in his neck as the tears rose again. He didn’t want them to see it. He didn’t want them to know.

Know how fucked up he was.

Daichi started walking across the bar and Sugawara didn’t lift his head as he roared, “ _THIS PLACE BETTER BE SPOTLESS AND EMPTY WITH A FULL CASH REGISTER BY THE TIME I COME BACK DOWNSTAIRS!_ ”

The music cut off again and the bar was filled with the desperate sounds of shouts and scrambling and clinking glasses.

Sugawara wanted to laugh.

But all he could do was cry.

How cruel.

The noise of the bar turned muffled as Daichi carried him through the door to his apartment and started up the stairs. He sniffed and rubbed his nose on his shirt.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Daichi asked gently.

“I’m still full,” he murmured.

“You’re not just lying to me?”

_Daichi doesn’t believe me._

_Daichi thinks I’m a liar._

“I’m full!” he wailed, chest shaking with a sudden sob.

“Alright. Okay. I believe you.”

_Daichi believes me._

_He doesn’t think I’m a liar._

Daichi lowered him down to the bed and Sugawara sat back. He rubbed his eyes.

“Do you want me to help you get into the bath?” he asked.

“Fuck you, Sawamura. I’ve been bathing by myself just fine for the past twenty-three years of my life. I don’t fucking need you.”

“Alright,” he kissed his forehead.

_Don’t_!

Sugawara swiped at him but he was already stepping back.

_Come back…_

“I’m going to make sure those jackasses aren’t trying to run away,” Daichi said. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

He turned and left the room.

Sugawara glanced around quietly.

The last time he had been in this room, he had hurt Daichi.

He had acted like a rabid animal and struck him again and again in the face.

He had torn up the manual and thrown it at him.

He had made a complete and utter fool of himself.

And he didn’t deserve to be back here.

His eyes stung and he stood.

_No._

_Daichi wants me to stay._

_Daichi wants me here._

So long as Daichi wanted him, he was going to stay.

That was what he had decided and there was no going back now. He clenched his jaw and left the bedroom. He walked down the hall to the spare bathroom. He went inside and immediately started stripping, turning on the hot water in the tub.

It was fine.

Daichi didn’t hate him.

Even though Sugawara hit him and yelled at him and called him horrible names…

Daichi didn’t hate him.

“It’s fine,” he whispered. He grabbed one of the plastic sleeves lying on the sink and pulled it over his cast.

“It’s fine,” he whispered again as he sunk into the half-filled tub and leaned back. “It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine.

And Sugawara hated himself.

He hated himself so much.

He had to do something. He had to make it up to Daichi somehow.

What could he do?

Sugawara spent the entire duration of his bath wracking his mind.

Eventually Daichi returned to the apartment, Pochi barking at his heels. He hesitated in the open doorway of the bathroom and peered inside at Sugawara.

“You good?” he asked, cheeks flushing as he avoided looking directly at him.

“Yeah…”

“Alright. I’m gonna take a shower.”

_Don’t go._

He gulped as Daichi disappeared.

What could he do? How could he pay him back for everything he’s done for him?

Sugawara let out a sigh and emptied the bath. He stood and started the shower. It was easier to wash his hair with one hand in the shower than the bath.

When he finished washing, he stepped onto the rug and wrapped up in a towel. He went to the bedroom and finished drying off before pulling on a pair of Daichi’s sweats and then curling up in the bed. He pulled the comforter up and over his body and then stared at the night table in front of him. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the drawer open.

The shredded remains of the manual were just inside.

Sugawara gulped and reached in. He grabbed a ripped page and held it in front of his face.

_The most important thing to remember through all of this is that Koushi loves us._

_And we love him._

_And if we work together, everything will be alright._

Tears stung his eyes and he blinked rapidly.

The door of the bathroom opened and Daichi stepped into the room. He didn’t speak as he walked over, took the page from Sugawara’s hand, and dropped it back into the drawer. He slid it shut and then leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

“I thought you might want to set it on fire,” he murmured.

Sugawara shook his head.

Daichi chuckled and walked over to his dresser. Sugawara stared at the night table silently as he dressed.

“Ready for sleep?” he asked as he went to the light switch.

“Yes.”

Daichi turned off the light and crawled into the bed on the other side of him. He shifted under the covers, moving closer until Sugawara could feel his heat at his back. He rolled over to face him at the last second, instantly pressing his face to his hot chest. He smelled clean and fresh, like oak and coffee beans and Sugawara couldn’t get close enough to his heat.

Even though he wanted to kick and punch him.

And how could he repay him?

Daichi kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back from his face.

Sugawara remembered back to when he had passed by the bathroom. The flush of color that had spread over his cheeks because Sugawara was naked.

_Ah._

_That’s how_.

Sugawara turned his face up and kissed him on the neck. Daichi hummed and rubbed slow circles on his back.

_Be gentle_.

Sugawara kissed him again and then moved to his chin.

_Don’t make any sudden moves._

He kissed him tenderly on the chin, hand sliding up to the side of his neck.

_Don’t scare him off…_

Daichi turned his head down slightly to give him access to his lips. Sugawara kissed him softly and sweetly.

_I’m sane._

_Look how sane I am._

_Look how calm I am._

He kissed him long and slow and Daichi let him, pressing into his warmth.

_Slowly._

_Gently._

_GRAB HIS DICK._

_No… don’t do that…_

Sugawara stroked the side of Daichi’s throat, shifting his legs the tiniest bit closer to his. He pressed his lips just the tiniest bit harder to his.

_Nice and easy._

_Nice and…_

Sugawara slipped his tongue in between Daichi’s lips.

_Too soon!_

_Too fucking soon!_

But Daichi didn’t pull back and put an end to their kissing.

Instead, he slid his tongue against Sugawara’s, cupping the back of his head and tilting it back.

_Success!_

_Now don’t fuck it up._

_Nice and easy…_

_Slow and steady…_

They kissed for long minutes, Sugawara shifting closer and closer until his body was flush against his, legs sliding together. Daichi breathed heavily, hand shaking as he tangled his fingers in Sugawara’s damp hair.

_So far, so good_.

_Now give him an extra push._

Sugawara let out a tiny moan in the back of his throat. Daichi shuddered and pushed up and leaned over him, laying him back on the bed gently.

_Good!_

Sugawara slid his knee up along Daichi’s thigh and hooked it on his hip.

_Grab his dick._

_Grab his dick._

_Grab his dick and stick it in your mouth._

Sugawara’s hand traveled down Daichi’s stomach.

_WAIT! STOP!_

_NO._

_TOO EARLY._

_DON’T DO THAT, CRAZY._

Sugawara diverted his path, wrapping his arm around Daichi’s waist instead. He dug his fingers into his back and hung his right arm over his shoulder.

_Slow._

_Slow._

_Easy._

_Steady._

He continued to kiss him passionately until Daichi finally tore his mouth away and trailed his lips down the side of his neck. Sugawara bit his bottom lip as shivers ran rampant over his body.

_Fuck…_

_Slow._

_Steady._

_Easy._

_Crazy._

Daichi kissed along his throat, sucking and licking until he was at his shoulder, tasting the muscles reverently. Sugawara panted softly, digging his fingers deeper into his back. He wanted more. No, _needed_ more. There was a throbbing, pulsing, painful heat in his lower body and he ached for Daichi.

_I want him._

_I need him._

He let out a whimper as Daichi’s tongue licked over his collarbone.

_Tell him you love him._

“Daichi, I—”

He froze.

Because he couldn’t tell Daichi that.

Not right now.

Not when he was crazy.

Not when nine out of ten things he said were blatant lies. What if Daichi didn’t believe him?

It would piss him off.

It would break his heart.

He couldn’t handle that. Not now.

_Not now_.

Daichi glanced up into his face, eyes hazy with desire.

“Daichi… I…” Sugawara panted softly. His hand fell from Daichi’s back and he slid it to the front of his sweatpants.

“Suga,” he tried to pull back.

“Just this,” he whispered and Daichi froze. “I won’t ask you to make love to me. Not yet. But…”

Indecision crossed his face. His brow furrowed.

“I won’t regret it,” he whispered and leaned up to kiss his lips. “I won’t run away. It won’t hurt me… so please.” He stroked Daichi’s erection through his pants and the man moaned.

“Suga…” he breathed. “We shouldn’t…”

“I want you,” Sugawara kissed him. “Please.”

Daichi shuddered. Sugawara could feel it in his bones. His reaction to him.

“Suga,” he kissed him and then leaned back. “Just you.”

“What?” Sugawara blinked up at him.

Daichi kissed his chest and then moved downwards, fingers hooking in the waistband of his pants. Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

He wanted it.

Oh he wanted it.

But the whole point was to repay Daichi.

Not get off all by himself.

“Wait… Daichi,” He reached for the back of his head.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, kissing a bruise on his ribs. “It’s about time I paid you back anyway.”

“What? No… Daichi it’s not fair for you to suck me off twice.”

Daichi froze.

_Oh shit._

_Take it back._

_No— own it._

_Use it._

“Now it’s your turn,” he continued, face flushing.

“What did you say?” Daichi slowly sat up.

Sugawara couldn’t meet his eyes.

“J-Just that… you… may have… already…”

“Suga what the fuck are you talking about?”

_He’s angry._

_He hates you._

_He’s going to leave you._

Tears filled Sugawara’s eyes and he stared up at Daichi in terror.

Shock crossed Daichi’s face and he quickly pressed a hand to his cheek, “Hey. Stop. I didn’t mean to sound so rough. Just please tell me what you’re talking about.”

Sugawara gulped.

“When you were drunk. And you showed up at my apartment… you already did it.”

“Did what?”

Sugawara pointed at the front of his pants.

“That.”

“I…” Daichi blinked. “I sucked you off?”

Sugawara nodded.

“You’re lying.”

_Daichi doesn’t believe me._

Tears poured down his temples.

“No, no, no, no,” Daichi leaned down and kissed his lips. “I’m sorry. No. I didn’t mean to accuse you.”

“You couldn’t remember in the morning,” Sugawara said, chest heaving. “But you did it.”

“Suga, I’m going to tell you something and you gotta promise not to freak out.”

“ _I can’t promise that!_ ” his breath came shorter and he panted, pressing his hand to his heart. “ _You know I can’t promise that_!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Daichi pulled Sugawara into a sitting position and brushed his hair from his face. “It’s just… remember that one night that you don’t remember?”

Sugawara furrowed his brows.

“Ladies Night?” Daichi said carefully.

“Yes?”

“You…” he pointed down at the front of his pants.

“I what?”

“That.”

_What?_

_What?_

_I did what?_

“I sucked you off?” his voice rose.

“Yes. Please don’t freak out.”

“You’re lying,” Sugawara accused.

“I’m not.”

The tears came faster, slipping off of his jaw and dripping onto his sweatpants.

“We didn’t,” Sugawara said. “We didn’t… suck each other off…” he squeezed his eyes shut…

 And let out a choking laugh.

“We didn’t!” He leaned forward, gripping Daichi’s shoulder. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he laughed and laughed, stomach aching. “We both… and then forgot… Are you kidding me?”

Daichi grinned and held his face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“We’re so stupid!” Sugawara wheezed. “What the fuck… _we’re so stupid_!” he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and leaned into him, laughing until his entire body ached and he could barely breathe. And Daichi laughed with him, placing his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

“We’ve gotta be like…” Sugawara panted and wheezed, “the _dumbest people_ in the whole world!”

“So wait,” Daichi said, leaning away too look him in the face. “Game Night. When you drank after Bokuto said the blow job thing…”

“You.”

“So there was no one else…”

“No one.”

“Just me?”

“Only you.”

Daichi leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

“So you too? When you drank?”

“You.”

Sugawara laughed and hugged his head tightly, “So when neither of us drank when Nishinoya said the _giving_ one…” he collapsed back on the bed and Daichi went with him. “ _We’re so dumb!_ ”

“I was so worried that Kuroo and Bokuto were going to rat you out,” Daichi said, kissing his collar.

“ _Me too_!” Sugawara screamed with laughter, kicking his legs back and forth. “Wait, you told Bokuto and Kuroo?”

“You too?”

“I told Oikawa. He told them.”

“Fuck… so everyone knew but us?”

“We’re so dumb!”

“Suga, I was so jealous,” Daichi peeked up into his eyes sheepishly. “I was so jealous that some other guy had sucked you off.”

Sugawara spread his arms across the bed, “Me too!”

Daichi chuckled and kissed his neck, “I can’t believe I was jealous of myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Sugawara’s stomach ached from laughing. “Daichi… Daichi… we’re so fucking dumb.” He rolled over, climbing on top of him, “Wait. So how was it? Was I good?”

Daichi’s face turned bright red.

“Wh-what about me? How was I?”

“I asked first!”

“W-will you promise to tell if I do?”

“Sure.”

“You’re not lying?”

“ _Daichi._ ”

Daichi reached up and cleared his throat into his fist, looking away. “Y-you… you were… g-good.”

“Just good?”

He covered his face with both hands, “More than good. Amazing. The best I’ve ever had.”

Pride and embarrassment spread through Sugawara and he lay down on top of him, stacking his hands on his chest and leaning his chin on them, “Oh? How so?”

“S-Suga…”

“Was I erotic? Did I make sexy little sounds and blink up into your face with my wide eyes, mouth _dripping_ —”

Daichi covered his mouth with a hand, “Stop. You’re killing me.”

Sugawara pulled his hand away, “Did I swallow?”

“Jesus fuck.”

“You swallowed.”

“Please stop,” he draped an arm over his eyes but Sugawara could still see how red his face was.

Sugawara giggled and kissed his chest.

“So what about me?” Daichi asked after a moment, voice rough. “H-How was I?”

“Hmm…” Sugawara grinned. “I’ve had better.”

Daichi glared down at him.

He let out a laugh and leaned up to nibble on his neck.

“Just kidding. You were incredible. Rough though. You really weren’t going to take no for an answer, you know?”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry.”

“You kept manhandling me.”

“Shit.”

“And I realized something.”

Daichi gulped, “What?”

Sugawara sat up and leaned over him. He smirked, “I _do_ want to be the bottom.”

Daichi’s eyes went wide and he froze.

“I mean…” Sugawara traced shapes on Daichi’s chest with his finger. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you, _obviously_. But… being roughed around and dominated like that by someone stronger than me…” he hummed. “It’s kind of sexy.”

Daichi’s chest rose and fell faster, mouth slightly open as he stared up at him.

“Just with you, of course,” Sugawara murmured and leaned down. He kissed Daichi’s chin softly. “No way in hell I’d let some other guy fuck me.” He trailed his lips across his jaw and lingered at his ear, “But Sawamura Daichi… he can have whatever part of me that he wants.”

Daichi’s arms wrapped around his waist and he kissed Sugawara’s temple.

“I want all of it,” he whispered. “Every part of you.”

Heat flushed Sugawara’s chest, “Every part?”

Daichi slid his lips down over his cheek to his jaw, “Every single part.”

“Even my crazy, psychotic parts?”

“Especially those.”

Sugawara laughed, “Why especially?”

Daichi’s hand smoothed up his back and then cupped his head, fingers tangling in his hair, “Because Sugawara Koushi is crazily psychotic and I wouldn’t have him any other way.” He kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

Sugawara’s eyes stung. He tried to resist. He tried not to ruin the moment but…

Daichi lay his head back in the pillow as the tears started pooling in Sugawara’s vision.

“ _Ha-ha…_ ” Sugawara’s chin quivered. “ _Whoops…_ ” He reached up to wipe the wetness away, but Daichi gripped his wrist. And Sugawara felt tiny in his hand.

And Sugawara felt _safe_ in his hand.

“Don’t,” Daichi whispered, sitting up. He pressed their lips together tenderly. “I told you I wanted every part, didn’t I?” he clasped his chin.

Sugawara blinked at him, sniffing.

“Every part. Even this crazy, crying at the drop of a hat part. Okay?”

Sugawara put his arms around his neck and leaned into him, sniffling. Daichi held him tightly and then shifted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard.

_I love him._

_I love him._

“Daichi,” he whispered.

“Hm?” he rubbed slow circles on his back.

He gulped and sat back to stare into his face.

“I…” his stomach flipped. “I…”

Daichi reached up and thumbed away a tear, waiting patiently.

_I love him._

Sugawara inhaled deeply and then said softly, “When I’m less crazy… wh-when all of this is done… I want to tell you something.”

Daichi stared at him silently for a moment.

“It’s really important,” Sugawara whispered, looking away. “So I want to say it when I’m sane. W-will you listen?”

Daichi cupped the back of his head, “Of course.”

He let out a relieved sigh.

“And Suga?”

He looked up into his gaze. He smiled gently.

“Me too. There’s something important I want to tell you too.”

“When I’m sane?”

He chuckled.

“When you’re sane.”

“Tell me now,” Sugawara decided, leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Nope.”

“Tell me now,” he bit his bottom lip.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

“Hey Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

He nibbled on his earlobe. “On my birthday… I didn’t forget.”

“Huh?”

“When I kissed you. I didn’t forget. I also didn’t fall asleep. I just pretended because I was embarrassed.”

Daichi was silent for a moment before letting out a laugh, “Seriously?”

He nodded, planting a kiss under his ear, “I was embarrassed that I made up some stupid excuse in order to kiss you so I pretended to fall asleep. Oh, and Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“I was born in the morning.”

“You thoroughly played me,” Daichi chuckled.

“Hmhm…”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“No,” he trailed his lips down the side of his neck, twirling his fingers in the hair at the back of Daichi’s head. “There’s something different. More important.”

“Hmm…” Daichi leaned his head back, eyes closed, as Sugawara worked his way across the skin of his throat. “So you’ve wanted to kiss me since all the way back then…”

“Does that bother you?”

“Of course not,” he murmured, and Sugawara could feel the vibration in his throat under his lips. “I did too, after all.”

“We’re really dumb, Daichi,” Sugawara whispered, finally lifting to his face once more.

“Absolute idiots,” he agreed and closed his mouth over his.

They kissed slowly for a moment before a realization struck Sugawara and he jerked back, eyes widening.

“You liar,” he whispered.

Daichi blinked at him in shock. “What?”

Sugawara’s mouth twitched into a snarl and he leaned forward and clamped his teeth around Daichi’s neck, biting down hard.

Daichi let out a gasp and gripped Sugawara’s face.

“Suga what the—” he tried to pull him away but Sugawara bit down harder. “ _Fuck_ , are you trying to rip out my jugular?”

Sugawara flexed his jaw and he hissed at the pain.

“Okay… okay… you’re mad about something. Uhm… what did I lie about? Uh…”

Sugawara growled in the back of his throat.

“I’m thinking! Uhm… I don’t think I’ve said anything wrong recently… can you give me a hint?”

Sugawara clamped down harder.

“Alright! Alright! Give me a second…” Daichi soothingly rubbed circles on Sugawara’s back.

And it was laughable.

That he was trying to soothe him.

So he wouldn’t rip a hole in his throat and kill him on the spot.

Sugawara really was an animal.

And it was kind of laughable.

“I got it!” Daichi exclaimed. He suddenly shifted across the bed with Sugawara on his lap, still biting down roughly on his neck. He set his feet on the floor and leaned towards the night table. After a moment he said, “Suga… it’s not midnight yet. I still have time.”

Warmth spread through Sugawara’s chest and he slowly released Daichi’s skin, licking over the indentations of his teeth gently.

Daichi stood, hooking his hands under his rear as he carried him across the room. Sugawara wrapped around him, kissing up the side of his throat.

_He remembered._

_I love him._

_But it took too long._

_I hate him._

_He needs to be punished._

_And rewarded._

Daichi carried him into the kitchen and then set him down on the island. Sugawara unraveled from around him and watched patiently as he moved around the kitchen, collecting materials for Sugawara’s drink.

_He remembered._

And he very well _should_ have. He had made the promise just a day before. So he _better_ remember.

_I love him_.

Sugawara smiled as Daichi carried his ingredients to the island and set them down beside him. He paused… hummed, and then went back to the cupboards. He dug through them for a minute before he found what he was looking for with a “ _Aha_!”

He turned and carried a small, square package to the island. Sugawara eyed it curiously. Because wasn’t it a bag of…

“Pop Rocks?” he asked Daichi.

“Hm…” Daichi smiled as he ripped open the bag and patted the candy onto a plate. “Without alcohol, you gotta find a new way to make drinks fun, right?” he winked.

Sugawara smiled brightly and stole a small pinch of pop rocks from the plate. He dropped them into his mouth and then giggled at the tingling vibrations from their eruptions on his tongue.

Daichi rimmed a glass in syrup and then dipped it into the pop rocks, collecting a nice thick layer around the mouth. Sugawara watched as he measured grenadine into the bottom of the glass, dropped ice over the top of it, and then filled it the rest of the way with ginger ale and lemon-lime soda. He rested a cherry on the top as garnish and then presented the drink to Sugawara.

“ _Ta da_ ,” he said triumphantly. “A Shirley Temple.”

Sugawara took it from him happily and raised it to his lips. He licked a portion of the pop rocks from the rim of the glass and then took a sip of the drink.

“ _Mmmm_ …” he closed his eyes and savored the taste. “It’s so yummy.”

Daichi was silent. When Sugawara opened his eyes, he was staring at him with a soft smile on his lips.

_I love him_.

_Insult him._

“Daichi,” Sugawara took another sip of the drink and then lowered it. “You suck dick.”

Daichi chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“Yeah, well… apparently we both do.”

* * *

 

“Ah! That fucking faggot!”

Kuroo froze at the doorway, mouth gaping open as he stared at Sugawara’s accusatory point.

Daichi reached over and flicked Sugawara’s nose, “Suga, I said stop saying that.”

Sugawara let out a bark of laughter and turned forward again, stretching his arms across the counter in the bartender’s direction.

Kuroo walked up and slid onto the stool next to him, “What the hell? I’m getting harassed as soon as I come in? What did I do to deserve that?”

“Ignore him,” Daichi said, pouring gin into a cocktail shaker. “He watched _The Grand Budapest Hotel_ this morning and won’t stop quoting it.”

Sugawara reached out and placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, drawing his attention.

“Kuroo,” he said seriously. “I go to bed with all of my friends.”

“Is that… so…”

“Suga, do I need to put you in time-out?” Daichi asked.

“Nooooo, not again!” Sugawara whined and kicked his legs back and forth. “I’m sorry!”

“Again?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “What did he do to deserve it the first time?”

Daichi lifted a knife and sliced a lemon, “He called my knife _the Throat-Slitter_ in front of a customer and she left.”

Sugawara let out a sputtering snort into his arms.

Kuroo laughed.

“Don’t encourage him.”

Daichi finished up his drink and carried the glass down the counter to the customer waiting for it. Kuroo glanced at Sugawara. The man’s eyes followed the bartender like a hawk, lower half of his face hidden against his cast on the counter.

“I’m glad to see you’re back and okay,” Kuroo said. “How was it seeing your parents?”

Sugawara didn’t spare him a glance as he let out a heavy sigh and turned his face away.

Kuroo blinked in confusion.

Daichi walked back down to them and asked, “What’ll you have, Kuroo?”

“Uh… give me a Manhattan.” He turned slowly from Sugawara.

Was he being ignored?

But why?

Did he do something wrong?

He looked to Daichi and noticed the bartender’s wary glance in Sugawara’s direction.

“Suga,” he said gently. “Why don’t you go upstairs and watch another movie?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment, face still turned away, until finally heaving out another sigh and climbing down from his stool. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and then slumped across the bar. He disappeared silently behind the door to Daichi’s apartment and Kuroo looked at him.

“What's that about? I thought he was better?”

Daichi shrugged, “Better is a relative term.”

“I'm confused. He was just laughing and calling me a faggot and then suddenly went dejected like Bokuto.”

“That was his Nothing Mode,” Daichi replied simply. “Every once in a while he just shifts into it without warning and turns into a zombie.”

“Huh? Nothing Mode?”

Daichi stirred Kuroo’s drink with a long metal spoon and explained, “Ever since he broke his arm, his moods have been dictated by whatever _mode_ he’s in, basically. He used to just have three. Nothing Mode, which is what you just saw. Rage Mode, when he loses his temper and gets violent and screams and breaks things,” he removed the spoon and then strained the drink into a glass. “And Sorrow Mode, when he cries and cries and cries over anything and everything.”

He passed the drink over and Kuroo took it.

“But ever since I picked him up from home,” Daichi wiped his hands off on a towel. “He’s got a little more variety. Drunk Mode was what he was in when you came in. It’s a fun one. Lots of joking and teasing and laughing. Doesn’t last long though, unfortunately.” He smirked and cleaned up his materials, “Lust Mode is my favorite.”

“I don’t need an explanation of that one, thank you very much.”

“I think he’s getting better,” Daichi said. “It used to be that he was one directional in these modes. In Rage Mode he was nothing but angry. In Sorrow Mode, just sad. Nothing Mode… nothing. But now, there are breaks between the crazy where he’s able to laugh and smile normally. It’s… nice.”

“Hmm…” Kuroo sipped his drink. “Well I’m glad to see you two managed to patch things up.”

“It was easier than I thought. He is surprisingly easily moved.”

“And you’re letting him down into the bar again, huh?”

“It’s not like I was preventing him before,” Daichi said, leaning the heels of his hands on the counter. “He didn’t _want_ to come down. He didn’t want to see other people, I think. He gets embarrassed about acting out in front of others. But since it’s gotten easier, he’s more comfortable about showing his face again.”

“I missed him.”

Daichi smiled at the confession, “How cute. I’m sure he missed you too.”

Kuroo smiled behind his glass.

“Just… take everything he says with a grain of salt. He… uh… can get kind of rough.”

“I see that. I’ve never been called a faggot before.”

“Well not to your face.”

“I swear to god, Sawamura.”

Daichi winked and moved down the counter to take the order of a new customer.

* * *

 

Sugawara was sick of watching movies.

He was sick of hiding out.

And he was _SO PISSED._

He took a deep breath and paced the living room, stepping over Pochi when the dog lay down in the middle of his path.

He wanted to _break_ something. He grabbed the remote control from the couch and threw it across the room. It bounced off of the wall and came to rest on the floor next to the TV. Pochi jumped up and fetched it, tail wagging.

Sugawara’s fingers twitched. He was going stir crazy. He wanted to leave. But where would he go? He couldn’t leave without Daichi. He _wouldn’t_ leave without Daichi. But Daichi was working downstairs and it wasn’t like he could just up and leave with all of the customers there. The sun had set and it was cold on the roof so Sugawara didn’t want to go up there…

“Ugh… fucking… fuck, fuck, fuck…” he muttered, kicking a pillow across the room.

Pochi fetched it happily.

His chest ached from holding in his frustration. He rubbed it with a groan.

He wanted to see Daichi.

He wanted Daichi to pat his head and smile at him and take his ridiculous anger like a champ and make Sugawara feel _normal_ again.

Because Sugawara was sick of feeling _weird_.

He stomped off to the bedroom and changed out of his sweats and t-shirt. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, putting his _stupid fucking_ cast on display. He hated it. He hated seeing it. But he didn’t have many shirts with sleeves baggy enough to hide the garish beast.

That was why Sugawara spent most of his time in Daichi’s clothes.

Daichi’s clothes were big.

Daichi’s clothes were baggy.

Daichi’s clothes hid the ugly cast from Sugawara’s eyes.

But right now, the cast wasn’t what was important.

What was important was that Sugawara needed some attention. And in order to get attention, Sugawara needed to put on some damn clothes and go downstairs to join society once more.

Even if that was kind of scary.

And annoying.

Sugawara pulled his shoes on and then stood in front of the mirror. He looked good, considering the horrible mood he was in. The bruises from his tumble down the stairs were nearly completely gone by now, with exception of the few larger ones on his ribs and back, and there was color to his complexion once more.

Probably because that bastard Daichi was making him eat normally again.

_Son of a bitch._

_Sticking his nose in my business._

Sugawara fluffed his hair so that it was a proper tumbleweed mess atop his head, and then promptly left the apartment. He pushed through the door to the bar and the noises and smells bombarded him.

_Ugh. Annoying._

But he kind of loved it.

And he kind of missed it.

He swept his eyes across the room, taking note of the few familiar faces here and there. Shimizu sat at the counter with Yachi and _GEH_ she was probably going to lecture him but what the fuck ever. He wanted to see Daichi, _now_ and nothing was going to stop him.

Sugawara stomped up to the counter and moved around it. Daichi was mixing a drink halfway down, a short distance from Shimizu. Sugawara ignored the woman and went to the bartender. Without saying a word, he stood beside him and turned forward, facing the customer Daichi was serving.

Which just so happened to be Yui.

_Yui fucked Daichi._

_Yui probably took Daichi’s virginity._

_Yui still has lingering feelings for Daichi._

Sugawara’s eyes narrowed.

_I should fight Yui to the death._

“Suga-kun, you look like you want to fight me to the death,” Yui said with amusement, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand.

He blinked.

Daichi glanced down at him and Sugawara’s eyes darted up in his direction.

_Notice._

_Notice._

_Notice._

Daichi chuckled and reached out. He smoothed a hand through his hair.

“Your hair is a mess, did you take a nap?”

Warmth spread through Sugawara’s chest and if he were a cat, he’d be purring.

Operation: _Get Daichi to Touch My Head_ was a success. When the bartender wasn’t looking, he would be sure to make a mess of his hair once more for round two.

“I was _bored_ ,” Sugawara snapped. “I’m going to hang out down here. Whether you like it or not.”

“Be my guest,” Daichi said warmly. “I enjoy having you around.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed with pleasure.

Yui giggled.

Maybe Sugawara _wouldn’t_ fight her to the death.

At least not this time.

Daichi finished the woman’s drink and passed it over to her. She took it with thanks, winked at Sugawara, and hopped off the stool to join the table on the other side of the bar where Kaori and Eri sat.

Sugawara glanced around the bar once more.

“Daichi…”

“Hm?” he replaced his bottles of alcohol on the shelves.

“Is it Ladies Night?”

“Yeah.”

So that was why the bar was swarming with women. Sugawara had a bad feeling about that.

Daichi moved around him to go to Shimizu and Yachi and Sugawara followed.

“Good evening,” he greeted them. “What can I get for you?”

“The usual,” Shimizu said, eyes shifting towards Sugawara, who ignored her expertly.

“Uh… a cosmo, please,” Yachi said.

“Coming right up,” Daichi said. He gathered up his ingredients as Sugawara continued to avoid Shimizu’s stare. Daichi organized his materials in front of him and turned to Sugawara, “How about you help me?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

_I want to!_

_I want to!_

He smiled brightly, “Okay!”

Daichi returned the smile and turned forward, “Alright. You can make Shimizu’s Vodka Cranberry. It’s super easy.”

“Okay,” Sugawara faced the ingredients eagerly. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Alright. Go ahead and grab any glass you want down there.”

“Any one?”

“Whichever one you like.”

Sugawara crouched behind the counter and surveyed the vast glasses of all shapes and sizes. He eventually settled on a low round glass shaped similarly to a tear drop and straightened. He set it on the counter and Daichi hummed.

“Good choice,” he said and Sugawara’s chest puffed with pride. “Now go ahead and fill it up about halfway with ice,” he reached down and lifted the lid of a large metal cooler of ice cubes. Sugawara grabbed the metal tongs next to the cooler and counted cubes into the glass. When he was done, he ditched the tool and glanced up at Daichi.

“Now all you gotta do is add the ingredients,” Daichi passed him over a bottle of vodka. “I’ll let you decide how much vodka she needs,” he said with a wink and Sugawara giggled.

He lifted the bottle and poured a portion of the liquor into the glass.

“Alright,” Daichi took the vodka and set it aside. “Now take some cranberry juice,” he handed the bottle over. “And how about you fill it up to about…” he pointed to a point on the glass. “Here?”

“Okay,” Sugawara poured the juice in up to Daichi’s marker and then handed it back.

“Perfect,” Daichi said. “Now give it just a splash of orange juice.”

Sugawara tapped a tiny dash of the juice in.

“Now some lime juice,” he handed him a slice of lime and Sugawara squeezed it in. “And what do you think we should garnish it with?”

Sugawara pursed his lips.

“A cherry and a slice of lime,” he decided.

“Good idea,” he offered him a jar of cherries and Sugawara dropped one into the drink. Daichi sliced off another wedge of lime and Sugawara balanced it on the rim of the glass.

“All done?” Sugawara looked to Daichi for guidance.

He dropped a straw into the glass, “All done.”

Sugawara faced forward and slid the drink over to Shimizu, who waited patiently, a slight smile on her lips. “Here you go!” he said. “Enjoy!”

“Thank you,” she said. She sucked on the straw and Sugawara watched her anxiously. She smiled up at him, “It’s delicious. The best one I’ve ever had.”

Sugawara grinned, giddy heat spreading through his chest. He looked up at Daichi, “Hear that, Daichi? I’m a better bartender than you.”

“If I’m not careful, you’re going to steal my bar right out from under me, aren’t you?” he asked, eyes twinkling. He passed a drink over to Yachi that Sugawara hadn’t even noticed he made.

“Bartender!” someone called down the counter.

Daichi turned and walked down to the new customers to take their orders. Sugawara moved to follow him but Shimizu’s voice stopped him.

“Koushi.”

He paused and glanced at her.

_She’s angry._

_I left._

_I ran away._

_She’s going to lecture me._

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

But Shimizu didn’t look angry. She looked… apologetic.

She furrowed her brows, “I’m sorry.”

He blinked at her.

“About the manual…”

_Ah._

_That fucking manual._

“It was insensitive of us to create such a thing behind your back,” she said, folding her hands on the counter. “I regret it. I’m sorry. I realize it must have hurt you.”

_It hurt a lot._

_A lot a lot._

He dipped his eyes to the counter meekly.

“I won’t make excuses,” she continued, voice growing soft. “You have the right to be angry with us. I won’t try to stop you.”

_Good._

_I’m angry._

_I’m angry!_

“And… I should apologize to Sawamura as well.”

Sugawara lifted his eyes to her once more.

She smiled softly, “I should have had more faith in him. He obviously knew better than any of us how to take care of you. It was wrong for us to believe that he even needed something as silly as that manual to begin with.”

Sugawara gulped and looked down at the bottle of cranberry juice.

“You’re right,” he lifted his chin. “It _was_ silly. And you _were_ wrong.”

“Yes.”

“But…” he huffed and looked away. “Whatever. It’s like… whatever.” He tapped his finger on the counter, “I’m over it. Apologize to Daichi and also thank him because I probably wouldn’t be here if it was anybody but him that came to get me.”

Shimizu chuckled and Sugawara glanced at her.

“Yeah,” she said. “I guess I owe him a lot, don’t I?”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes.

“He’s mine.”

Yachi snorted into her hand and Shimizu giggled.

“I’m not going to try to steal him from you, Koushi.”

Sugawara watched her warily, deciding to keep an eye on her anyway.

Just in case.

_He’s mine._

_He’s mine._

“Kou-kun!” Yukie flounced up to the counter on the other side of Shimizu, Misaki joining her. “You’re back! What’re you doing behind the counter? Are you working part time?”

“Well he _did_ make my Vodka Cranberry,” Shimizu said, lifting the glass to her lips.

“No way! I want a drink made by Kou-kun!” Yukie said brightly.

Excitement spread through him, “Okay!”

“I want a... a Mint to Be!” she said, sliding onto a stool.

Sugawara crouched and grabbed a glass, “Okay, when Daichi comes back I’ll have him teach me—” he straightened and gazed down the counter to where the bartender stood. Two women sat across from him, wearing deep cut dresses. They giggled and batted their eyelashes at him. Daichi passed a glass over to one woman and her hand closed over his as she took it from him. The other folded her arms underneath her breasts on the counter, squeezing her cleavage and puffing her chest out.

_HE’S MINE._

_HE’S MINE._

Cold fury ripped through Sugawara like a blizzard. His fingers and toes tingled and he _WANTED TO BREAK SOMETHING._

Sugawara lifted the glass in his hand and then promptly smashed it to the floor.

Yachi squeaked. Misaki cursed and whispered, “ _Koushi…_ ”

But who cared? Who fucking cared?

Sugawara was so pissed.

How dare those women flirt with Daichi RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM?

How dare Daichi _allow_ those women to flirt with him?

_How dare they._

_How dare he._

Sugawara was _so pissed._

And he just wanted to cause _problems._

Daichi and the women jerked towards the sound of the shattering glass. Sugawara didn’t even bother hiding the rage from his face as he gazed at them, right eyebrow twitching in irritation.

_Fuck them._

_Fuck those women._

_Fuck Daichi._

_Who even fucking cares._

_He can flirt with the devil when I murder him and throw his body into the ocean._

Daichi bowed to the women and then walked down the counter. He smiled warmly and gently patted Sugawara’s hair.

“I’ll clean that right up,” he said and moved around him. He headed towards the closet and Misaki leaned over the counter.

“What the fuck, Koushi?” she hissed. “Why did you do that?”

He faced them, “If one of you doesn’t go and fight those bitches, then _I’m_ going to do it.”

“On it,” Yukie hopped off of her stool but Misaki grabbed her by the back of the shirt and hauled her back.

“Relax!” Misaki said. “They’re just trying to score some free drinks! They’re not trying to steal Bartender from you—”

Sugawara leaned forward, eyes flashing, “The only thing they’re going to get for free is my foot up their asses.”

“Koushi,” Shimizu said. “You can’t go around beating up women just because they make eyes at your man.”

“Yeah,” Yukie said, sitting down once more. “I mean… Bartender-kun is _hot_. I bet he gets ogled every five minutes!”

Sugawara’s jaw clenched and Misaki slapped the back of Yukie’s head.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine…_

He breathed deeply, eyes flickering towards the women. They sipped their drinks and giggled, flipping their hair and straightening their lipstick.

Daichi returned to the counter with a broom and dust pan and the women’s attention zeroed in on him again.

And Sugawara wanted them _DEAD DEAD DEAD—_

Daichi finished sweeping up the glass and left to discard it.

Sugawara watched the women’s attention shift at his disappearance again. They turned to one another, adjusting their breasts and tucking black flyaway hair. They were so _obvious._

So _OBVIOUS._

And it just made Sugawara angrier.

There was no doubt.

_No doubt_ that they were flirting with Daichi.

And he _hated_ it.

How dare they?

Didn’t they realize that he was _taken_?

Didn’t they know that Daichi belonged to _him_?

Daichi returned to the counter once more and he pressed a hand gently to Sugawara’s back, drawing his eyes. “You alright?” he asked. “You didn’t cut yourself, did you?”

_See?_

_SEE?_

_Daichi’s mine._

_Mine._

“Bartender-kun, will you please do something about him?” Yukie asked.

Daichi glanced at her, “What do you mean?”

“He’s about two seconds from throwing the next glass at the heads of those two flirty women down the way,” she pointed to the women as they focused in on Daichi’s presence again.

Daichi glanced at them and then looked down at Sugawara.

He grumbled and clenched his hand into a fist, looking away stubbornly.

“What for?” Daichi asked.

“What do you mean, _what for_?” Yukie said with a snort. “Obviously because he’s jealous.”

Sugawara glared at her.

She wasn’t lying.

But still.

“Jealous?” Daichi repeated, glancing at the women again. “Hmm…” he faced Sugawara but he refused to meet his eyes.

He wanted to break something.

Something else.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to shove all of the alcohol off of the shelves behind the counter.

He wanted to run through the bar tipping over tables and pushing customers out the door.

He was pissed.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

“That won’t do.”

Daichi grabbed Sugawara by the hips and dragged him in front of him. Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he stared up at him in shock. Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

“Jealousy is such an unpleasant sensation,” he whispered, leaning over him. “There’s no way I’ll allow you to feel it.”

“Dai—”

Daichi closed his mouth over Sugawara’s and instantly swept his tongue inside. Sugawara gasped and put his arms around Daichi’s neck, burying the fingers of his left hand in his hair. He pulled him closer eagerly, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue hungrily against his.

Yukie let out a howl and several more shouts of approval echoed through the bar, including a high pitched squeal Sugawara was fairly certain belonged to Eri. Daichi spread his hands across Sugawara’s back and let out a low growl that Sugawara felt all the way down to the soles of his feet.

Sugawara was breathless by the time Daichi finally ended the kiss, pulling back slightly just to duck in and gently kiss him one- two- three more times.

“Hmm…” he leaned back and Sugawara slowly blinked his eyes open, head fuzzy. “How’s that?” Daichi whispered. “Still jealous?”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Sugawara denied stubbornly.

Daichi let out a laugh and released him. Sugawara reluctantly slid his arms away from his neck. They turned back to the Yukie and the others. Yachi had her hands over her face, eyes peeking through her fingers. Shimizu rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Misaki shook her head while Yukie whooped and pumped a fist in the air.

“Get it, Kou-kun!” she shouted.

Heat flushed his face and he peeked around Daichi’s body at the two women at the end of the counter. They were no longer strutting for Daichi’s attention. And after a moment, they picked up their drinks and walked over to a booth across the bar.

_TAKE THAT._

Sugawara wanted to rub it in their faces.

He had won.

Daichi was his.

“Now, what can I get you ladies?” Daichi asked, all business once more.

“Can I order another one of them hot kisses?” Yukie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Sorry, that’s not on the menu,” Daichi said smoothly.

“And a terrible shame that is!” Yukie pounded the counter. “Kou-kun said that he’d make me a Mint to Be. But he said he needed your instruction.”

“Well then let’s do that,” Daichi grabbed a bottle of brandy.

“Hey, Bartender-kun,” Misaki said, eyes narrowing.

“Yes?”

“Whatcha got there on your neck?”

Sugawara glanced up at Daichi. His collar pulled slightly away from his neck, revealing the large, red bite mark.

Daichi hesitated, seemingly knowing exactly what she was referencing without looking. Sugawara flushed.

_Oops._

“Well,” Daichi said, grabbing a wooden muddler. He lifted his eyes to the woman and smirked, “When dealing with a wild animal…” he glanced over at Sugawara. “One is bound to get bitten once or twice.”

_Fuck me._

_Fuck me right now._

_On the counter._

Sugawara licked his tongue over the point of his right incisor, suddenly hungry for another taste of Daichi’s skin.

“Now, let’s make this drink,” Daichi turned to grab a lemon and Sugawara hurriedly mussed his hair with his left hand.

“Did you pick a new glass yet, Suga?” Daichi turned back to him. His eyes traveled over his appearance and he chuckled. He reached out and gently smoothed his hair back into place, “You’re a mess.”

Comfortable, roiling heat spread through his stomach and he smiled down at the counter, reveling at the feeling of Daichi’s fingers tenderly stroking his head.

_I love him._

_I love him._

Daichi placed the lemon on his cutting board, “Alright, Suga. Hand me the Throat-Slitter,” he pointed at the knife a short distance away.

_I love him._

* * *

 

Sugawara flipped slowly through his sketchbook, knees pulled to his chest.

Four.

Twelve minus four was eight.

Six minus two was four.

In four weeks it would be Christmas.

A week after that was the New Year.

A day after that was the Museum Representation.

Three months after that was graduation.

A month and a half before that was Sugawara’s final gallery.

Twelve minus four was eight.

Eight paintings that Sugawara needed to complete in the time between New Year and the final gallery.

Eight paintings and all of the projects and assignments that his sensei were kindly allowing him push back until he was healed to turn in.

In four weeks was Christmas.

In four weeks the cast could _maybe_ come off.

Which gave him one week to finish his painting for the Representation.

Which gave him a month and a half to complete numerous projects and assignments and eight paintings of final gallery level quality.

No matter how many times he repeated it, counted it, twisted it…

The numbers didn’t add up.

Sugawara buried his face in his knees as his eyes stung.

_Just what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

Was this punishment? Punishment for procrastinating the most important art gallery in his entire career to date? His peers in the art program also looking to graduate this semester were far ahead. They had been working on and collecting pieces for their final galleries since _last January._ Some even before that. Some had the forethought to be working on their graduation gallery since freshman year.

But Sugawara… Sugawara had stubbornly waited until May to even _think_ about his final gallery.

He waited until _August_ to even _start_ on his final gallery. And what had he accomplished? Four paintings? In all this time… in all these months…

_Just what the fuck have I been doing with myself?_

He hugged his knees tightly.

“Suga, I’m going to go down,” Daichi’s voice drifted through the room. There was a slight hesitation and then footsteps softly padded in his direction. The bed bowed next to him and a gentle hand touched his head.

He didn’t speak.

He just stroked his hair quietly, slowly, warmly.

Tears slipped from Sugawara’s eyes and he reached blindly out until his fingers hooked into Daichi’s vest.

“I’m an idiot,” he whispered, chest shuddering.

Daichi shifted closer and then warm lips pressed to his forehead.

“Daichi I’m so stupid,” he sobbed. “So dumb. So dumb… I had all this time and yet…”

Daichi’s hands cupped the side of his face and pulled it away from his knees, displaying the tear tracks down his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, which only succeeded in making the tears flow faster.

He pulled back and thumbed the moisture away, “I believe in you.”

“Don’t,” Sugawara moaned. “Don’t believe in me. I’m so stupid…”

“It’s just going to make things more interesting, right?” he whispered, stare warm and gentle. “When you whip out a full gallery of some of the most beautiful artwork ever created and in just a month’s time? Everyone will be astounded.”

“D-Daichi…”

He kissed him again.

“It’s okay,” he said, leaning their foreheads together. “You don’t need to have faith in yourself. I have enough for both of us.”

“ _Ugh…”_ Sugawara reached up and tugged on the hair at the back of Daichi’s neck. “Daichi, ditch work and fuck me sideways.”

Daichi snorted and leaned away, “Sorry. Can’t.”

“But Daichi…” his hand slid tiredly down to his chest. “I’m horny. Give me some of your sweet nectar.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. His eyes darted to the side and he stood, despite Sugawara’s moans of disagreement and tugs on his vest. Daichi lifted the bottle of pills from the night table and eyed them.

“Suga, did you take another pill?”

He sniffed and lay back on the bed. “I had a headache.”

Daichi pursed his lips and scanned the label on the bottle. “I wonder if it’s bad to take more than the suggested dose…”

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara let out a whimper. “I had a headache and I didn’t think I could take aspirin while also taking that so I thought maybe it’d be okay and— and—”

Daichi shushed him and set the bottle down. He leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

“It’s alright,” he said. “I’m sure it’s fine. You just sound really loopy right now.”

“I’m high.”

He chuckled and wiped the tears from Sugawara’s cheeks, “How about you go to sleep early tonight?”

“Only if you stick your dick inside me and move it around.”

He kissed his forehead one more time and smoothed his hair back, “Okay well I’m going to work. Don’t take any more of those pills, understand?”

“Daichi it makes me want to kill you when you ignore my seduction techniques.”

“I’m not ignoring them,” he said, straightening his tie. “I’m just so flustered that my only defense mechanism is to flee.”

“I fucking knew it.”

Daichi grinned and turned away, “Well… don’t stay up too late. And no more crying.”

“ _Fucking watch me_ ,” Sugawara whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said okay.”

“Alright,” Daichi looked at him one more time over his shoulder and then left the room.

For several minutes, Sugawara lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling, counting the days again that he would have to finish his final gallery.

The paintings were one thing. If all he had were eight paintings to whip up, then Sugawara’s stress would be of no consequence. Eight paintings in a month… well he had done more than that on many occasions. Sugawara could bust out a good painting in one night, if he set his mind to it. Add a few days here and there for tweaking and perfecting… he could definitely finish eight paintings in a month.

But add in all of the other things… the homework… the essays… the make-up exams… the art projects… the presentations…

One month wasn’t nearly enough time.

Was this punishment?

Punishment for saving several of his most important and difficult classes for his final semester of university whilst wasting his early energy and time on things like _tango_ and _creative writing_?

Sugawara’s chest tightened.

_Just what the fuck am I supposed to do?_

Heat spread through him.

And not the comfortable, pleasant heat of Daichi’s touch.

The heat was muggy, panicked, and consuming.

Sugawara’s heart thudded painfully and his throat closed. He panted breathlessly and sat up, rubbing at his chest uncomfortably.

He needed fresh air.

He needed to get out.

Sugawara grabbed his sketchbook and stumbled across the bedroom. He turned down the hallway and pushed through the door to the stairwell, then climbed unsteadily to the roof. The instant the cool breeze of the fading evening struck him, his lungs opened and relief rushed through him.

Sugawara inhaled and exhaled deeply. He walked to the center of the roof and sat down on the grass, ignoring the dampness that instantly crept through the seat of his sweatpants. It was cool. It was grounding. It gave him a sense of reality to cling to when his mind was trying desperately to escape to the sky.

He set the sketchbook on the grass in front of him and flipped it open to a page. A rough sketch of Daichi’s face smiled up at him.

Tears stung his eyes and he hugged his knees to his chest once more, staring down at the sketch.

“ _What am I supposed to do now, Daichi?_ ” he asked.

A few minutes ticked by as Sugawara cried anew, not bothering to hiding his sobs as he leaned his head back and wept at the sky as the sun slowly descended towards the horizon.

It wasn’t fair.

Nothing was fair.

What had Sugawara done to deserve this?

What had he done to—

Motion drew Sugawara’s eyes to the left. He gasped and sniffed, rubbing his nose on his left wrist.

A large man moved among the flowerbeds, occasionally crouching down and rustling around in the foliage. Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

_Where did he come from?_

_Who is he?_

_When did he get here?_

He was wearing a simple denim jacket rolled up to his elbows and dark matching jeans. His olive-brown hair was somewhat shaggy and yet composed. He straightened from digging around at a bed of eggplants and turned in Sugawara’s direction. His gaze was serious and fierce, eyebrows thick and pulled low. He didn’t spare Sugawara a glance as moved to the next flower bed and rifled around.

_A fairy_.

It was the only explanation that made sense to Sugawara at the moment. He had come out of nowhere and barely made a sound as he pitter-pattered about the garden…

Only a fairy would do that, right?

The man made his rounds and Sugawara watched him quietly. Finally, when he had gone through the entire garden, he walked over to where Sugawara sat and slowly lowered to the grass next to him. Sugawara’s eyes widened.

_Do fairies usually get this big?_

They sat in silence for long moments and eventually Sugawara looked forward once more, resting his chin on his knees. Together they watched as the sun slowly descended towards the opposite side of the street.

A soft wave of comfort passed through Sugawara and he blinked sleepily.

Finally he mustered up the courage to speak.

“Do you like flowers?”

The fairy didn’t look at him as he crossed his legs underneath him and nodded, “Yes.”

“They’re pretty.”

“Yes.”

“And vegetables?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you like them?”

The fairy took a moment to contemplate the question before answering.

“Plants do not have emotions like humans. And yet they grow and thrive like humans. They breathe and turn towards the sun. Like humans.”

“That’s beautiful,” Sugawara said softly.

The fairy hummed.

They grew silent once more before the fairy glanced down at the sketchbook in front of Sugawara and said, “You are an artist.”

“Yes…”

“Why do you like to draw?”

Sugawara lifted his head, furrowing his brows, “I… I feel… that there is value in it.”

“Only that? That there is value?”

“Well… more than that…” he murmured.

The fairy hummed again and they fell quiet.

“Say, Fairy-san,” Sugawara said after a minute.

The fairy turned towards him and cocked his head slightly to the left.

“What do you think drives people?” Sugawara lowered his eyes to the sketchpad. “To do the things that they do… pursue the things they love. What do you think drives them to do that?”

The fairy didn’t answer for a long second and Sugawara was beginning to wonder if he ever would when he finally said,

“That question is much easier to ask than to answer.”

Sugawara blinked at him.

“Ask one hundred men what drives them and you will receive a hundred answers,” he went on. “And not many of them will be the same or even similar. I enjoy plants because they are interesting like humans. But someone else might say that they enjoy them because they provide sustenance or brighten up a room.”

Sugawara pursed his lips.

“You draw because it has value to you. But others draw because they love it, don’t they?”

He leaned his chin on his knees again.

“With your arm like that,” the fairy said slowly. “Is there still value in creating your art?”

_Ah._

_There it is._

Sugawara’s eyes stung.

“I was wondering the same thing,” he whispered.

They didn’t speak for a moment and Sugawara concentrated on just keeping the tears at bay.

There was no way that he was going to cry in front of a fairy.

“Whether it’s value, or love, or just interest,” the fairy said. “There is one thing I believe that is the same in all of man’s pursuits.”

“What’s that?” Sugawara sniffed.

“Passion.”

He blinked.

“No man would pursue anything of any difficulty if he didn’t have passion for that pursuit,” he said simply.

“You think I have passion in my art?” Sugawara asked softly.

“Why else would you be sitting up here staring at a drawing and crying?”

He gulped.

“Y-You see…” Sugawara turned towards him and the fairy faced him, face stoic. “I’m a student,” Sugawara explained. “A-and… I have a final gallery that I need to finish in order to graduate. B-But I’m not even half done and now have a broken arm,” he lifted his cast. “And I don’t know if I can finish it on time once it’s off. And so… I’m scared. And sad. And lost. I don’t know what to do.”

The fairy eyed him silently for a moment before asking, “This final gallery. Does it have a theme?”

“Yes… it’s…” Sugawara lowered his eyes. “P-Pride.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.”

He jerked back up to him. The fairy looked slightly perplexed.

He reached out and pulled off the pen that was clipped to the spine of the sketchbook. He took Sugawara’s left hand and pressed the pen to it. “Draw. Pride is unforgiving.”

Sugawara stared down at the pen.

“Draw… with my… left hand?” he peeked back up at the fairy.

He blinked slowly and lifted his left hand, fingers outstretched. “Your body will not betray you. The pride you have burning under your skin can create a miracle. There is no stronger testament of one’s passion than pursuing even in the face of adversity.”

Sugawara stared at him in awe.

The fairy covered his left hand with his, curling his fingers around the pen.

“I’ve seen it myself, the miracle born from a left hand and unforgiving pride.” He took his hand away and nestled in Sugawara’s grasp next to the pen was a dainty white flower.

Sugawara jerked his head back up but the Fairy was already standing.

“D-do you really think I can do it?” he asked hurriedly.

The fairy peered down at him, “Do you?”

He gulped.

“The strong do not weaken so easily,” he said. “Have faith in your strength and you will be victorious.” He gave a nod and walked across the roof towards the door.

“Ah,” Sugawara climbed to his knees, “Thank you, Fairy-san!”

The fairy paused at the door and turned back to him. He gave a small wave and then disappeared.

Sugawara plopped back down onto his rear and stared down at the pen and flower in his hand.

_Divine intervention_ , he thought in awe.

He slipped the flower behind his ear and smiled.

_Pride is unforgiving, huh_?

He flipped to a new page in his sketchbook and pressed the point of his pen to it, left hand quivering.

_Let’s see just how unforgiving it really is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter was so hard to write. I'm blaming it on the cold I haven't quite shaken yet. Most of my writing was just... useless. My thought process is quite tragic at the moment. I feel like I'm in a hamster ball very desperately rolling across the keyboard even though all I want to do is eat ice cream and take a nap. I just hope the things I managed to get out aren't as bad as I think they are. I actually wrote smut for this chapter and then deleted it because it made me angry.  
> ╮(￣_￣)╭
> 
> I miss all my side characters. Someone tell Daichi and Suga that the whole world doesn't revolve around them. Puh-lease. I miss bar time shenanigans. Why does Suga have to be such a wet blanket?  
> (Says the person pouring water on him)  
> ヽ(ー_ー )ノ
> 
> Okay here's some music.
> 
> [ Oblivion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZYisBWNtO0) : "When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder. When you're in my arms but you've gone somewhere deeper. Are you going to age with grace?" "When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there. It's not about control but I turn back when I see where you go. Are you going to age with grace? Are you going to leave a path to trace?"
> 
> [ Happiness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV3WyD7-Iak) : I love every single one of the lyrics of this song. Beauty. "Happiness feels a lot like sorrow. Let it be, you can't make it come or go. But you are gone-- not for good, but for now. Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good." "Happiness damn near destroys you. Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor. So you tell yourself, that's enough for now. Happiness has a violent roar."
> 
> [ Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLYhr11Exhg) : I've contemplated having Suga sing this song at karaoke. That's how much I like it. "Smile, the worst is yet to come. We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun. Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while. But the future is forgiven. So smile." "Well call me a loser. Call me a thief. Tell me I'm special when you spit at me. 'Cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved. And I want you to hold me like I'm the only one."
> 
> [ Sympathy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OldbtlLGx7o) : "Stranger than your sympathy, and this is my apology. I've been killing myself from the inside out. And all my fears have pushed you out." "And I was in love with things I tried to make believe I was. And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted. And all the talk and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me."
> 
> [ Not Broken Anymore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZH2WpV3Pl24) : "I've seen the empty deep. I've damned up the water flow. You're the touchstone, my complete. You're the ship that kept me afloat." "But I can't stop thinking, how you just keep making sense of all that was broken before. And I won't keep faking, 'cause I'm done with taking. With you, I'm not broken anymore."
> 
> I just realized that pretty much EVERY song I've put on here was sung by a man. (Other than like... one.) Is that sexism?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR UNDYING LOVE, THAT'S RIGHT, IT BETTER BE UNDYING. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. I'M SO TIRED AND READY FOR ANOTHER NAP SO I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE THIS HERE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S LIKE.... MEH? LOVE YOU.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Suga's Determination  
> And  
> The Iron Wall


	34. Dark and Stormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise: Daichi ain't so perfect

Daichi tightened his tie, glancing over his shoulder towards the center of the room. Sugawara let out a long, low growl and walked backwards until he hit the bed with the backs of his knees and fell onto it.

“It’s bad,” he muttered, lowering the paintbrush in his left hand. He reached up and dragged the back of his wrist over his forehead, smearing a line of red paint across his skin.

Daichi walked over in front of the canvas erected in the middle of the room. Sugawara had painted a messy cardinal, wings spread as it prepared to take flight from a snowy branch. The lines were sloppy and the colors were harsh but it was still beautiful.

It was still beautiful and if Daichi didn’t know what Sugawara was capable of with his right hand then he never would have guessed that this was done with his left.

“It’s amazing,” he said, running his eyes over an accidental blotch of red off to the left of the bird’s tail. “I can’t believe you’ve gotten this far in just one week.”

“Don’t compliment it,” Sugawara snapped. “It’s trash and I won’t settle for this quality.”

“It’s beautiful,” Daichi said, tucking his tie under his vest and turning towards the frazzled artist. “Dislike it all you want, but it won’t change that fact.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue and pushed his glasses up his nose, “You have bad taste, Daichi.”

He chuckled and walked over to the bed. He sat next to him as Sugawara continued to glare at the panting, twisting the brush in his hand. Daichi reached out and combed his fingers through his wild hair, watching with a smile as his furrowed brow slowly smoothed out.

“Maybe I should practice sketching for a little longer before trying to paint,” Sugawara said, leaning into Daichi’s side.

“Hm…” he nuzzled the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.

“Maybe I’ll hang out in the bar tonight,” he went on. “For inspiration.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Daichi mused, wrapping an arm around his waist. Sugawara had calmed considerably in the past week. As soon as he started drawing with his left hand, his mind finally had something to concentrate on other than his panic. He filled his days with determined sketching and brainstorming. He practiced nonstop from the moment he woke up until Daichi finally dragged him to bed. And his progress was astounding. He had gone from not being able to even hold chopsticks with his left hand to drawing and painting gorgeous art like the one on the canvas. Even if Sugawara was unsatisfied with the work and moaned and complained daily about the difficulty of using a hand he had never used so extensively in his entire life, he was incredible and Daichi was amazed just how deep Sugawara’s ability ran.

While he still had a few episodes every once in a while, they were few and far between. Little fits of anger or sadness that stole his attention from the canvas for short periods of time. Since this renewed energy struck him he had only fallen into his Nothing Mode three times and was easily coaxed out of it with some well-placed kisses from Daichi.

Sugawara leaned forward and dropped his brush into the mug of water sitting on the table he had dragged in from the hallway to hold his art supplies and then sat back against Daichi’s side.

He let out a long sigh and rested his hand on the inside of Daichi’s thigh.

He gulped.

“Daichi…” Sugawara murmured, sliding his hand slowly up his pant leg.

Nothing Mode was nearly gone and Lust Mode was more or less taking its place.

Not that Daichi was complaining.

No. No way.

But… it was kind of distracting.

And it was getting much more difficult to fight the man off when every night he made a move for Daichi’s dick.

“Let me guess,” Daichi said, hiding his nervousness with a confident tone. “You want me to ditch work and fuck you?”

“It’s like you can read my mind.”

Daichi caught his hand before he made it to his groin and lifted his knuckles to his lips. He kissed them sweetly for a second before standing and releasing him.

“I’d love to, Suga. But I’m afraid I can’t.”

Sugawara sighed and stretched out on the bed, arms wide, “A man can only get rejected so many times before he goes searching for loving somewhere else, Daichi.”

“Uh huh…” Daichi rolled his shirt sleeves up to the elbow. “And are you going to go searching for it somewhere else?”

“I might. It’s not like I don’t have options, you know.”

Daichi stepped between Sugawara’s thighs and pressed a knee down on the bed between them. He leaned over him, bracing his hands in the mattress on either side of his head.

“Options… huh?” he said in a low voice.

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow up at him, “I’m a popular guy, you know?”

Daichi _did_ know. He was reminded every day he went with Sugawara to university. He was reminded by all of the stares cast in his direction. He was reminded by all of the random conversations struck by various college girls all vying for just a little of Sugawara’s attention.

Daichi knew just how popular Sugawara Koushi was.

“Tell me more about these _options_ ,” Daichi suggested, lowering his face to Sugawara’s throat. He kissed him gently, trailing his lips over his skin slowly.

Shivers vibrated through the man as he stammered, “Ah… well… pl-plenty of people would l-love to… uh…”

“Hmhm…” Daichi nibbled on his earlobe, reaching up and sliding his glasses off of his face. “Continue.”

“ _Haah…_ I… uhm… My dick is hot on the market, you know?”

Daichi licked his ear slowly and Sugawara shuddered.

“Huh…” he pulled back and stared down at him, eyelids lowered. “ _On the market…_ ”

Sugawara breathed heavily, gaze hooded as he blinked back up at him.

Daichi leaned down until his face hovered just over Sugawara’s, “Sorry to say, Suga, but there’s not a single part of you that’s _on the market_.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Does that mean—”

Daichi cut off his question with a kiss. He ravaged him for long seconds until Sugawara was moaning in the back of his throat and shifting impatiently on the bed underneath him. And then he pulled back, straightened, and tugged on the hem of his vest.

“Alright, I’m going to work,” Daichi turned and walked across the room. “Feel free to come down whenever.”

“Ah! Daichi! No fair! Come back here and fuck me—”

Daichi shut the door on his cry. He cleared his throat and headed down to the bar, face warm.

Even though they were practically living together, Daichi had still not broached the conversation about… what they _were_.

He was still wary about putting any kind of label on what they were doing. Sugawara’s episodes were few and far between, but they could still get pretty intense from time to time. Quite simply, Daichi was afraid to bring up the topic of their relationship status.

Daichi was in love with Sugawara. And he was pretty sure that that was _obvious_. Not just to everyone that watched them interact on a daily basis, but to Sugawara as well. How could he _not_ know? Daichi could barely keep his hands to himself whenever Sugawara was within shouting distance of him. He was totally and completely head over heels for the man and it was so painfully obvious that even someone as stupid and oblivious as Sugawara _had_ to know.

And after all… Sugawara was in love with him too, wasn’t he?

Daichi swallowed anxiously as he pushed into the bar at the bottom of the stairs.

He _had_ to be. All the signs were there, right? He sought physical connection with the man to the point of making a mess out of his appearance when he wasn’t looking just so Daichi would straighten him up. He kissed him and hugged him and begged for his attention. He cried on him and only let Daichi close to him during his episodes. He got jealous when women flirted with him at the bar or at university or… anywhere, actually. He had said himself that Daichi was the only one that he would ever let make love to him.

So… he _was_ in love with him, wasn’t he?

Daichi let out a groan and went to the counter.

_Fuck_.

He just didn’t know for sure.

All of the signs pointed towards love.

But… there was still a nagging sense in Daichi's stomach that told him, _No._

Because Sugawara was beautiful. He was beautiful and talented and incredible and funny and witty and _way_ out of Daichi’s league. And no matter how much he tried to squash the niggling sensation… it just didn’t feel real that someone like Sugawara Koushi was in love with someone like Sawamura Daichi.

And Daichi really wasn’t used to feeling that way.

If there was one thing that Sawamura Daichi had, it was confidence. He wasn’t the most self-aware man out there- no, Oikawa had that covered- but he was well aware of the fact that he was attractive. Women didn’t flirt with him _just_ to score free drinks. Daichi knew he was attractive and he knew he was well liked. He had the massive horde of friends and bar regulars as evidence of that claim. He was attractive and easy to like and yeah, he wasn’t a bad singer and could even dance a little bit if he really put his mind to it. He wasn’t incredibly intelligent but he made good money and knew how to have a fun time.

Daichi was a catch.

But Sugawara was a celestial being whom could snare even the biggest fish in the ocean and that need not even cast his line in Daichi’s little pond. And should he feel the need to do so anyway, surely after one look at the mediocre quality of the catch he would toss him right back into the water… wouldn’t he?

It just didn’t seem _plausible_ that someone like Beautiful and Perfect Artist Sugawara Koushi would settle for Boring as Fuck Bartender Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi shook his head vigorously, clearing it of the low thoughts.

Regardless of how _impl_ _ausible_ it seemed… Sugawara was there.

Daichi tied an apron around his hips.

Sugawara’s actions and words pointed clearly enough towards love. That was what Daichi had to keep reminding himself. There was no way that it could be anything else.

_Except lust and convenience._

Daichi slapped his cheeks with a growl.

_Get the fuck out of my head. You don’t belong there,_ he ordered the thought.

Sugawara loved him. He was sure of it. He had said himself that when all of this was over and done with, he had something important to tell Daichi.

_He’s going to confess his love to you,_ Daichi reminded himself. _And you’re going to confess right on back and everything will be perfect. You’ll date properly and he will be your boyfriend and you’ll have the right to punch anyone that makes eyes at him._

Daichi went into the kitchen and washed his hands.

_He’s going to confess that he’s straight after all and doesn’t want to see you anymore._

Daichi sucked in a deep breath and turned off the water.

Where did this little voice come from anyway?

And how could he get rid of it?

He dried his hands on a towel and went back out into the bar.

_If he was really in love with you, then why wouldn’t he just tell you now?_

He flipped on the music and started organizing his materials.

_He said he wanted to be sane when he said it,_ Daichi reminded the voice.

_He was sane before. On Halloween. Why didn’t he say it then?_

He checked the cash register to be sure he had enough money to make change.

_It wasn’t the right moment. We were drunk._

_When is it ever the right moment? The right moment doesn’t exist._

“Just shut the fuck up already,” Daichi muttered and slammed the register’s drawer.

_It’s just an excuse for cowards._

The front door opened and Asahi walked inside, bundled up in a thick coat and scarf. He shuddered and instantly started unraveling the scarf from around his neck.

“Fuck it’s getting cold out there,” he said and walked across the bar.

Daichi didn’t reply. He set a glass on the counter and started building himself a drink.

“Already drinking?” Asahi asked, unbuttoning his coat.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Daichi muttered and poured rum into a cocktail shaker.

* * *

 

“But hear me out. What if instead of riding on top of the dragon, you bonded with it and grew wings of your own,” Bokuto snapped his fingers.

“Well then I’d take the red pill,” Kuroo said simply.

“You guys are giving me a headache,” Daichi rubbed his temples.

“That’s because you’ve been drinking steadily since you started working,” Asahi said from his side. He passed a Jaegerbomb over to Nishinoya.

“Thanks Babe!” he said cheerfully and Asahi flushed.

“Yeah, what gives, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked. “You’ve had more to drink than me and Bokuto combined.”

Daichi glared at them and then let out a sigh, “I just felt like drinking tonight. Do you have a problem with that?”

Bokuto leaned towards Kuroo and whispered- not so quietly- behind his hand, “I think he’s in a bad mood.”

“I’m not in a bad mood,” Daichi snapped. “I’m fine. Just leave me alone.”

The front door of the bar opened and Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked inside.

“Sawa-chan,” Oikawa said as he climbed onto a stool next to Kuroo, “Tell Iwa-chan that it’s _not_ cheating to kiss someone on the cheek in greeting.”

“I didn’t say it was _cheating_ ,” Iwaizumi snapped, sitting next to him and pulling the skull cap from his messy hair. “I said it was _unnecessary._ And stupid.”

“You’re jealous. Admit it.”

Daichi turned towards them with a scowl, “It’s not cheating and it _is_ unnecessary and stupid. Now what do you guys want?”

Iwaizumi blinked at him and Oikawa leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wow! A better attitude, please!”

“My attitude is fine.”

“It’s not. Do you treat all your customers like this, or just the ridiculously good looking ones?”

“Just the annoying ones. Death in the Afternoon it is. And Iwaizumi, you can have a winter seasonal. Any complaints?” Daichi grabbed a tall glass and started filling it with beer under the tap.

“No complaints here,” Iwaizumi said under his breath. “Was going to order that anyway…”

“I have a complaint!” Oikawa raised his hand. “I want a bartender with a better bedside manner! Asa-chan, please come make me a drink while Sawa-chan is having his bitch fit.”

Asahi glanced at Daichi, “Ah… okay…”

Daichi passed the beer over to Iwaizumi and turned away to face the alcohol shelves behind him while Asahi started making a drink for Oikawa.

He had had too much to drink. Unfortunately the alcohol only made that annoying voice in his head louder, rather than killing it. He couldn’t get the negative thoughts out of his head. He didn’t know what to do about it. How could he stop thinking? Was it possible to just shut off his brain for a few minutes and then reboot it like a slow computer?

His head hurt.

His stomach was uncomfortably warm from the alcohol.

His hands kept shaking and he couldn’t get them to stop.

He wanted to see Sugawara.

He wanted to steal a little sense of comfort from the man.

But Daichi was supposed to be the one that Sugawara came to for comfort.

“Sawa-chan, did you fight with Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked, drawing his attention.

Daichi clenched his jaw, “ _No._ ”

Everyone fell silent as they stared at him.

_Don’t look at me._

_Stop looking at me._

He turned forward once more and poured whiskey into the glass he had been drinking from all night.

“Daichi… do you really think you should—” Asahi started but clamped his mouth shut after one glare from the bartender.

He lifted the glass to his lips just as the door of the apartment opened and Sugawara appeared in the bar. Daichi hesitated, hand faltering. He was a mess. His hair was a tumbleweed and his clothes were disheveled and warmth spread through Daichi’s chest.

Because he did that on purpose.

Daichi knew that.

He had caught him once before, ruffling his own hair when he thought Daichi wasn’t looking. He did it on purpose because he wanted Daichi to touch him.

Because he loved him.

Daichi slowly lowered the glass as Sugawara walked up to him and leaned on the counter next to Nishinoya, smiling brightly.

_He loves me_ , Daichi moved down in front of the man, returning the smile.

_He loves me._

“You know I have a comb upstairs,” Daichi said and reached a hand shakily across the counter. He smoothed his fingers through Sugawara’s hair and the painful knot that had wound itself up in the pit of his stomach untangled with every strand he stroked back into place.

“Why would I need a comb when you do such a good job of it?” Sugawara asked with a giggle, leaning into his touch.

“I guess you got a point,” Daichi said softly.

Sugawara peered up into his face, “Hey, Daichi. I’ve been feeling better so I didn’t take a pill. Which means I can have alcohol!” The sound of the front door of the bar opening drew his eyes to the side, “So tonight can you make me—” the words dwindled and died on his tongue.

Daichi blinked and slowly retracted his hand. He turned in the direction of Sugawara’s stare.

Miya stood just inside the bar, bag slung on his shoulder, gaze locked on Sugawara. After a few seconds his eyes dipped to the floor and his hands tightened into fists.

Daichi’s stomach twisted.

Sugawara cleared his throat and Daichi looked to him.

“Tonight I want a real cocktail,” Sugawara said with a smile before hopping backwards. He held up a finger and then walked in Miya’s direction.

_Come back._

_Don’t go._

Daichi clenched his jaw and watched as Sugawara went up to Miya and took his hand.

_Don’t touch him._

Sugawara turned and pulled Miya across the bar. He went to the door to the apartment and passed through, pulling Miya after him.

_Don’t go there._

_Don’t let him in my apartment._

_Don’t._

_Don’t._

Daichi grabbed his glass and drank the whiskey down in one gulp.

It was fine. They needed to talk. Sugawara needed to clear up that it was _Daichi_ that he was in love with. It was important that they talked.

It was fine.

It was _fine_.

_A man can only get rejected so many times before he goes searching for loving somewhere else._

Daichi gripped the glass tightly.

_Shut up. Shut UP._

“Daichi, are you alright?” Asahi asked softly from his side.

He gulped and slammed the glass down.

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” he growled and moved around the counter. He was halfway across the bar when the door opened again and three new customers walked inside.

“Man it’s been a while since I’ve seen such a beautiful sight!” a voice called out.

Daichi slowed to a stop, lifting his eyes from the floor.

“How ya been, Daichi?”

He blinked in surprise, “Kaname?”

* * *

 

Sugawara pushed Miya onto the couch.

“Wait here. I’ll get you something to drink,” he turned and walked across the apartment towards the kitchen. “Apple juice?”

Miya let out a soft laugh, “Normally when you come to a bar you order something alcoholic… Koushi.”

“Well I do know how to make a Vodka Cranberry and a Mint to Be now if you want one of those…”

“Juice is fine. I’ll wait to have Bartender-kun make me something. You know… leave it to the professionals.”

Sugawara let out a snort.

Miya gulped and rubbed the center of his chest anxiously, dropping his bag onto the floor at his feet. A grey cat moseyed up to him and rubbed on his legs, meowing. He leaned over and stroked her ears silently. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to talk to Sugawara… but not here. Not in the apartment belonging to the man Sugawara was in love with. Not in the apartment Sugawara walked around as if it belonged to himself.

“Here you go,” Sugawara handed a glass of juice over and Miya took it.

“Thanks,” he murmured and took a sip.

Sugawara sat on the couch next to him and Miya placed the glass on the coffee table. For a minute, neither of them spoke. A dog clattered into the room and sat next to Sugawara, placing his snout in the man’s lap. Sugawara patted him softly.

_He doesn’t know how to get it started_ , Miya let out a sigh. _Very well._

“Koushi,” he said quietly. “I love you.”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“I know you don’t believe me. But it’s the truth. I’ve been in love with you for years. I love you.”

It hurt to say it out loud. His stomach twisted and his heart pounded as if trying to break free. And he so desperately wanted to hide.

“Thank you,” Sugawara finally said. His voice was small, eyes on the table in front of him.

Miya inhaled deeply and then let it out in a chuckle, “You’re welcome.”

“Miya, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Sugawara turned towards him and Miya met his eyes, shocked to see the moisture there.

“You don’t know,” he said, chin quivering. “You don’t know how sorry I am.”

“Koushi—”

“Just listen,” he cut him off.

Miya clamped his mouth shut.

“You told me your feelings multiple times but I didn’t believe you,” Sugawara went on, eyes lowering to a spot in the center of his chest. “I didn’t believe you and I thought you were just teasing me. I realize now that I was wrong and that it was cruel of me to belittle your feelings for me. I’m sorry.”

Miya smiled, “It’s okay. I’ve always known that you were an oblivious guy so—”

“And I’m sorry,” Sugawara interrupted again, tears slipping from his eyes. “I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings.”

Miya’s chest tightened, “Yeah… I know.”

“I’m sorry,” he reached up and wiped the tears away. “I know I’ve been horrible to you but I really do care about you and think of you as a close friend,” his body shuddered as he let out a sob. “I’m sorry that I can’t be the person you want me to be…”

“Hey,” Miya said, sliding closer to him on the couch. “What are you talking about? You’re him,” he pulled his hand from his eyes. “You’re him.”

“No… because I can’t love you the same way that you love me—”

Miya let out a laugh and used his sleeve to wipe Sugawara’s cheeks, “Yeah. I know that. I’ve always known that. I’m not in love with a Koushi that loves me back,” he leaned forward and kissed his wrinkled brow. “I never have been,” he cupped his face and leaned back to smile down at him. “I’m in love with this Koushi. The one that doesn’t spare me a second glance. The one that loves Bartender-kun.”

Sugawara’s eyelashes fluttered, “B-But…”

“Obviously in a perfect world you would love me the same way I love you,” Miya said, shrugging. “But… this world isn’t perfect,” he smiled. “And I don’t want it to be. I fell in love with you without your permission. You owe me nothing.”

“M-Miya…”

“I’m fine,” he whispered, thumbing away the new tears that fell. “You’re the most beautiful when you’re wearing that smile,” he pinched his cheeks. “And you only wear that smile for Bartender-kun. So I’m fine. I’ll just continue watching you from where I am.”

Sugawara let out a tiny cry and leaned into his chest, quivering.

Miya hugged him warmly, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “I’m fine,” he said again. “One day I’ll find someone else to love,” his eyes stung and he blinked them open, staring across the room. Pain spread through his chest and he hugged Sugawara tighter, “You don’t have to worry about me. Just be happy and I’ll be fine.” Tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes and he hid his face in Sugawara’s hair.

“I’m fine,” he said.

His body shuddered and he let out a whimper.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

“You look like shit.”

“Ugh, shut up!” Sugawara threw a pillow at Miya’s head.

He laughed and lowered it to the couch. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but he had his signature smirk on his lips once more, so Sugawara decided that there was progress.

“You’re the one that looks like shit,” Sugawara decided, going into the kitchen to wash the remnants of his tears from his face. “At least I’m _used_ to looking like this.”

“You should do something to make up for making me cry then,” Miya called.

“Wow. Right back to blackmail, huh? I miss crying Miya,” he splashed his face with water and then dried it and his hands on a towel.

Actually no.

He didn’t miss that.

Seeing Miya crying was too painful to repeat.

Sugawara gulped.

He turned and walked back into the living room, “Alright. We wasted enough time. I’m going to drink my first alcoholic drink since this bullshit happened,” he pointed at his cast. “Let’s go, Jackass.”

“Right away,” Miya stood and pulled his bag onto his shoulder.

Sugawara grabbed his own messenger bag with his art supplies in it.

“Hm? Are you leaving the bar?” Miya asked as they walked down the hallway.

“No.”

“Then what’s with the bag?”

“It’s got my art supplies in it.”

“Are you drawing again?”

Sugawara lifted his left hand and smiled, “If you can consider it drawing.”

Miya chuckled as they headed down the stairs, “You’re an inspiration, Koushi.”

“I know it. Although it was a fairy that inspired me.”

“A fairy?”

“A beautiful, tall, majestic fairy.”

“Uh huh…”

They went into the bar and Sugawara immediately ruffled his hair, glancing around the room for Daichi. He found him at the counter, but instead of standing behind it, he was sitting at a stool, facing a man with short, curly, black hair as he waved his hands animatedly. Sugawara paused and watched them.

Daichi’s face was bright and he leaned forward on his knees, eyes wide. The man said something and Daichi let out a laugh, eyes squinting shut.

Sugawara gulped. His chest tightened.

_Who is that?_

Daichi said something, scratching his cheek sheepishly and the other man reached out and rubbed the top of his head affectionately.

Sugawara’s stomach twisted.

“I’m going to sit down,” Miya said and passed Sugawara.

He grabbed onto Miya’s bag strap and mumbled, “Me too…”

They walked over to a circular booth and Miya slid in, setting his bag on the table in front of him. Sugawara slumped back in the seat and stared at Daichi again.

The bartender had a peaceful expression, cheeks slightly pink as he laughed with the other man.

_Who is he?_

_How do they know each other?_

_Why isn’t Daichi behind the counter?_

“Koushi, it’s really obvious,” Miya said.

Sugawara peeked up at him, “Huh?”

“Your jealousy.”

He flushed and opened his bag, “I’m not _jealous_. Shut up.”

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not! Daichi has _tons_ of friends. Why would I be jealous that another one has appeared! It’s not like he’s an old _boyfriend_ or something.”

“What if he is?”

Sugawara gasped indignantly and pressed a hand to his chest. “I am _offended_ that you are implying that Daichi could possibly covet any man that isn’t _me_.”

“Hey I’m just saying. Dude’s got a past, just like you,” Miya dropped a sketchpad onto the table and produced a pencil. “And how many girls from your past has he met?”

“Keyword- _Girls_.”

“Just because you’re a born again gay doesn’t mean Bartender-kun hasn’t had a gay past.”

“How dare you. Daichi’s gay virginity will be taken by me.”

Miya shrugged.

Sugawara held out for all of two seconds before he grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shook him roughly, “ _Do you think he’s an old boyfriend?_ ”

“How would I know?” he calmly pried Sugawara’s hand away. “Why don’t you go ask him?”

Sugawara settled back in the seat. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because last time some bitches were flirting with him in front of me I _accidentally_ tripped and spilled water all over them and Daichi put me in time out.”

“Savage.”

“So I can’t just go _ask_.”

“Yes you can. Just don’t spill water all over him.”

“Miya.”

“Ah, right. I forgot who I was talking to for a second.”

Sugawara sighed and pulled his sketchbook from his bag, eyes flickering in Daichi’s direction and then down again.

“Well,” Miya said, “ _I_ will ask for you then.”

Sugawara gasped and reached for him as he started sliding around the seat.

“No! No! Don’t! Miya!”

“Relax. I’m just kidding. I’m going to order a drink. Do you want one?”

Sugawara gulped and leaned back, “Y-Yes…”

“Coming right up,” Miya walked leisurely over to the counter and Sugawara slumped down in the seat and peeked over the table anxiously. Miya went straight up and leaned on the counter behind Daichi, calling for Asahi.

Daichi turned towards him and Miya’s eyes flicked to him, arrogant smirk firmly in place on his lips.

_He’s trying to piss him off_.

_Miya is such a douche._

_…_

_I hope it works._

Honestly, Sugawara wanted to throw a fit. He wanted to shove the table over and go on a rampage across the bar, screeching and throwing chairs at the wall. But he had been doing so well. He hadn’t lost his temper- _really lost it_ \- in several days. And he was reluctant to break his streak now.

Because Daichi was bound to get tired of him, right?

Eventually, right?

Daichi’s eyes turned in Sugawara’s direction and he sunk lower behind the table. The mystery man also looked towards him but Sugawara pretended he didn’t exist. Just for now. Just while he didn’t know who he was.

Asahi mixed drinks while Daichi turned back to Miya and spoke.

Sugawara wished he knew what they were saying. But no way in hell was he going over there.

Miya was probably poking Daichi.

Daichi was probably threatening his life, or something.

That was how their conversations _usually_ went, right?

Asahi finished up two drinks and handed them over to Miya, who took them with a smile. He turned in Sugawara’s direction once more but paused, glancing at Daichi. His mouth moved and suddenly Daichi was on his feet and in Miya’s face. His shoulders were tensed, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Sugawara’s breath caught.

_No._

_No._

_Don’t hit him._

_Don’t hit Miya._

Not after Sugawara had already ripped his heart in two.

Don’t put the icing on the shit cake of Miya’s day.

Daichi’s hand flashed out and gripped Miya’s jacket. Sugawara sat up hurriedly. He should go stop him. He should defend Miya.

_That’s just his shitty personality._

_Don’t take it personally._

“ _Daichi_!” the mystery man snapped.

Daichi froze and then slowly released Miya’s clothes. He hesitated and then fell back onto his stool. The mystery man reached up and patted Daichi’s head, laughing as he pouted.

_Who is he?_

_How can he control Daichi?_

_What are they to one another?_

Sugawara felt sick.

He wanted to go on a rampage.

Miya returned to the table and set the glasses down.

“Hmm…” he said as he slid back into his seat. “I almost got my face deconstructed, you know?”

“What did you say to him?” Sugawara asked, sliding his drink in front of him.

“Nothing in particular.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

He smirked and sipped his drink.

“What did you have Asahi make for us anyway?” Sugawara lifted his glass.

“Just some Whiskey Sours,” he said, setting his glass down. “I decided to leave the interesting drinks to your Bartender-kun to make.”

Sugawara hummed and sipped the drink. Miya flipped open his sketchbook to a blank page and immediately started doodling, dragging his pencil across the page leisurely.

Sugawara watched him for a moment before opening his own book. He pulled his glasses from the side pocket of his bag and slid them onto his face before grabbing a pencil and fumbling it in his left hand. It was still weird to hold it. It felt… wrong. He turned to a blank page and then contemplated what to draw. He glanced over at Miya as the man slouched down in the booth, leaning his head against the seat behind him. His dyed hair matted messily against the seat of the booth and he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Miya, may I draw you?”

He glanced at him in surprise, “You want to draw me?”

Sugawara hesitated and glanced down at the sketchpad in his lap.

“The theme… for my final gallery is Pride.”

Miya was silent.

“You’re one of the proudest people I know.”

He peeked up at him.

Miya’s cheeks were flushed and he smiled. Sugawara’s eyes widened. He had never seen such a warm smile on the man’s face. His eyes turned slightly glossy and he chuckled.

“Well in that case… please. Draw me as much as you want.”

Sugawara smiled wide.

“Ah… there it is,” Miya whispered reverently.

Sugawara blinked at him but he merely smiled and looked back to his sketchpad.

He licked his lips and put his pencil to the page, “Alright, don’t get offended. But I’m really bad at drawing with my left hand right now so you’re probably going to look like a blob.”

Miya laughed, “I look forward to it.”

They sketched together for long minutes until Sugawara got frustrated and threw his book down with a groan.

“Fuck it. I’ll just be a stripper,” he said.

“Please do.”

Sugawara moaned and rested his cast on the table between them. He glanced towards the counter quietly. Daichi and the mystery man were still talking.

And Sugawara _really_ wanted to throw a fit.

Miya slid closer and put his pencil to Sugawara’s cast.

“What are you doing?” Sugawara eyed him suspiciously.

“White isn’t your style,” he murmured. “Let me spice it up.”

“With dull pencil lead?” Sugawara snorted. “Here,” he opened his bag and pulled out a pencil case. “I’ve got markers in there.”

Miya smiled at him, “How cute, Koushi.”

“Eat a dick, Miya.”

He chuckled and unzipped the pencil case.

“What’s this? Are we drawing on Suga-chan’s cast?”

They looked up as Oikawa slid into the booth on Sugawara’s side. He set his drink down and cuddled in close to Sugawara.

“Suga-chan, you’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Boo,” he pouted.

Sugawara giggled.

“Scoot,” Oikawa nudged him until he was sandwiched in between him and Miya. Oikawa grabbed a marker and uncapped it. “Miya-chan don’t hog him.”

“I wouldn’t think of it,” he said.

“Just don’t draw a dick,” Sugawara warned as the two artists went to work.

“Well there goes my idea,” Oikawa said.

A few minutes passed and the bar suddenly got crowded.

“Keiji-chan!” Oikawa waved at Akaashi. “Come doodle on Suga-chan’s arm!”

Akaashi dragged Kenma with him across the bar. A few minutes later, Semi and Shirabu showed up and soon Sugawara had six artists hanging off of him, rolling his arm this way and that as they all painted his cast a vibrant mural. Kenma was stretched out on his stomach on the table, legs folded above him as he put the finishing touches of one of his videogame characters on the back of his hand. Shirabu was beside him, carefully drawing a circlet of lightbulbs around a skull. Semi just finished the coloring in the pattern of the sleek tuxedo Akaashi drew underneath Miya’s winking self portrait. Oikawa filled in the empty spots with flowers and creeping grapevines.

“Ah, it’s much better now,” Oikawa said.

“It’s way worse now,” Semi denied.

“Your contribution, at least,” Kenma said.

Sugawara laughed. It was the most contact he had gotten since the accident and he ought to be stressed. He ought to be pushing them away and hyperventilating or crying or screaming…

But he was warm.

And he felt good.

Even though both Oikawa and Miya were draped all over him and he had no personal space…

He was warm and he felt that everything was going to be okay.

Well not everything.

“Hey Suga-senpai.”

Sugawara looked up. Kuroo was standing opposite him at the table, holding up his cell phone.

“Everybody say _cheese_ ,” he said with a grin.

Everyone tucked in close, throwing up peace signs or other ridiculous motions, other than Kenma, who merely glanced over his shoulder, marker still in hand. Oikawa pressed a sloppy kiss to Sugawara’s cheek, forcing a laugh out of him at the time of the shutter sound.

“Ah! No fair! I wanted in the picture!” Bokuto bounded up to the booth and quickly slid in behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around the man, who smiled in response. “Take another!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo snapped another photo and this time Oikawa ruined it by suddenly tickling Sugawara’s sides.

“Ah! Stop!” Sugawara elbowed him in the nose and scrambled half across Miya.

Kenma capped his marker and then slid from the table, “I’m gonna get a drink,” he said.

“Oh right,” Semi followed him. Shirabu and Akaashi left as well, Bokuto trailing behind his boyfriend like a puppy, holding his hand.

“I need a new drink too,” Oikawa said and slid from the booth.

“Me too,” Miya did the same.

“Ah…” Sugawara stared after them.

“Want me to pick something up for you?” Miya hesitated.

Sugawara glanced towards the counter. Daichi was moving around to fulfill the sudden influx of orders from the new customers and Sugawara wanted to go to him. He wanted him to smooth back his hair and smile at him and call him a mess and make him feel warm with a single touch.

But he was scared, too.

Because that mystery man was still there.

And Sugawara didn’t know who he was.

Or what he was.

And Daichi might get mad at him if he asked.

Because yeah… Sugawara was kind of jealous.

“No,” he said. “I’m good.”

Miya eyed him quietly for a moment before turning away, “Alright.”

Sugawara lowered his eyes to his sketchpad once more. He picked up his pencil timidly and put the lead to the curve of Miya’s jaw.

“Can I sit here?”

Sugawara jerked at the sound of the new voice. He lifted his eyes to see the mystery man standing across the table from him, glass in hand. He smiled cheerfully.

Sugawara gulped.

_Don’t be mean._

_Don’t snap at him._

“Miya was sitting there.”

“I’ll be sure to move when he comes back,” the man slid into the booth and set his glass down.

_Don’t be mean._

_Don’t be mean._

“Who are you?” Sugawara said.

_Fuck._

He bit his bottom lip.

The man chuckled and reached his left hand out.

“Moniwa Kaname. Nice to meet you.”

Sugawara hesitated but then offered his hand to shake, “Sugawara Koushi.”

“I know,” Moniwa chuckled. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

They shook and Sugawara tried to pull his hand away but Moniwa tightened his grip.

_HE’S CHALLENGING YOU._

_CRACK THAT GLASS OVER HIS HEAD AND KICK HIS TEETH IN._

Moniwa turned Sugawara’s wrist to the side and examined the back of his hand closely for a moment.

_What is he looking at?_

_He’s a weirdo._

_He’s going to try to break your one good wrist._

_Kill him._

“Rose gold.”

Sugawara blinked.

“Excuse me?”

Moniwa looked back up into his face and smiled, still holding onto his hand.

“You’re very pale. Rose gold would look lovely against your skin.”

He looked down at his skin in confusion.

_Was that an underhanded insult?_

_So what if I’m pale?_

_I was born that way._

_Fight me._

“Sorry,” Moniwa said with a chuckle and then turned Sugawara’s hand over to stare at the inside of his wrist. “See… I work with metal. I make jewelry, mostly. Though sometimes I make sculptures or wall art. My kouhai,” he pointed at the counter where two other men that Sugawara had never seen before sat. “They’re in the metal business. Mining and distributing. I get my materials from them. Then craft it into something for sale.”

“Ohh…”

“Anyway, rose gold would be my metal of choice for you,” he went on. “Though if I’m speaking honestly, white gold is a close second.”

“Huh…”

“For gems… I’d say Alexandrite or Amethyst… Ah… but Citrine would look lovely too. Or now that I think about it… Morganite… no that would blend in too much with the rose gold.”

Moniwa stroked the inside of Sugawara’s wrist and his mind whirled.

_What?_

_What?_

“See, Daichi’s skin is tan,” Moniwa said. “So it looks good with any metal. Although personally I think he looks best with yellow gold or white gold. But now that I’ve got it in my mind… maybe rose gold _would_ be best…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Sugawara tried to say it gently but it came out in a stream.

“Who are you? How do you know Daichi? Why do I care about jewelry?”

Moniwa stared up at him in shock. He let out a sheepish laugh and finally released Sugawara’s hand.

“Sorry! Kenji warns me that I’ve got to stop greeting new people this way,” he scratched the back of his head. “Uhm… it’s just something that really interests me. People’s skin and how it would match with something I made. It’s just a habit. Sorry.” He cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat, “Me and Daichi went to high school together. Played on the same volleyball team.”

Sugawara narrowed his eyes, “What position?”

“Hm? Setter, why?”

_Kill him._

_Strangle him._

_Smash the glass over his head._

 The two other men with Moniwa walked over to the table and slid in behind the other man.

Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

Because _fuck_ they were huge.

Especially the one with the pale hair and no eyebrows.

_Shit. He’s got reinforcements._

“Hmm,” the one with the brown hair and charming face leaned on his elbow on the table. “Is this Sawamura’s cute boyfriend?”

_Boyfriend_.

Sugawara’s stomach grew warm and he resisted the urge to giggle hopelessly.

“Kenji,” Moniwa said sternly. “Speak with more respect!” He turned back to Sugawara, “Sorry about him. Uhh… this is Futakuchi Kenji and Aone Takanobu,” he gestured at the two men.

Aone, the big scary one, was giving Sugawara a terrifying stare and he wanted to sink into the booth and disappear.

_Daichi help._

_Daichi save me._

“Ah, Aone, quit glaring at him!” Moniwa turned towards Sugawara. “I’m sorry. He looks scarier than he is. I promise.”

Sugawara gulped.

_Help._

_Help._

_Help._

Moniwa looked at the others, “Why did you two come over? Look, you’ve scared him shitless! Can’t I have one conversation without you?”

“We wanted to meet him too, though,” Futakuchi pouted. “Seriously. I never thought Sawamura would end up gay. Of course I’d want to see the guy that turned him.”

“Don’t say it that way! You’re so crude!”

Aone didn’t speak, but he continued to stare at Sugawara. He realized that he wasn’t exactly glaring, but that his eyes just naturally looked that way. But it wasn’t comforting in the least.

Sugawara wanted to flee.

_Help._

“Are you guys scaring him?”

Sugawara jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

Daichi walked up to the table with a tray and three drinks on it.

_Daichi._

Relief flooded Sugawara and he wanted to go to him. To wrap his arms around him. To hide his face from the scary men.

Daichi lifted a tall glass and set it down in front of Sugawara. He passed the other two over to Aone and Futakuchi.

“Ah!” Moniwa exclaimed, scaring a jump out of Sugawara. “Don’t serve them!” he said, hand out. “They can’t drink! They’re _miners_!”

Moniwa let out a loud bark of laughter and started pounding his hand down on the table.

“Fucking Kaname,” Daichi said, lips twitching up into a smile.

Moniwa calmed, chuckling, and wiped tears from his eyes. He looked among the other men, “What… nothing? C’mon. I’m funny, damn it.”

“That was so bad,” Futakuchi muttered and lifted his drink to his lips.

Aone frowned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and started fetching his ID.

Daichi held up a hand, "Aone, I know how old you are. You don't need to prove it."

The man hesitated but then replaced the ID and slid the wallet into his pocket once more.

Sugawara looked to Daichi.

_Help me._

_Save me._

Daichi glanced at him and then cleared his throat.

“Dark and Stormy.”

“Huh?” Sugawara blinked at him.

He pointed at the glass in front of him, “It’s called a Dark and Stormy.”

“O-oh…” Sugawara reached for the glass.

“ _Sawa-chan!_ Get over here and make me a drink, damn it!” Oikawa barked from the counter.

“I’m coming!” Daichi snapped and promptly turned and walked away from the table.

_Come back_!

_Don’t leave_!

Sugawara’s chest tightened. His eyes stung.

Was Daichi mad at him? Had he done something wrong? What should he do? How could he make him like him again?

He sipped the Dark and Stormy.

It was delicious.

“Are you okay?”

Sugawara jerked towards the voice.

Moniwa was looking at him with concern and Sugawara just realized that there were fast tears streaming down his cheeks.

He reached up and wiped them away.

“’M fine.”

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

And he had been doing so well. Other than his exchange with Miya, Sugawara hadn’t had an emotional breakdown in two days. And now here he was, crying in front of…

_The enemy._

“You don’t look fine,” Moniwa leaned close and reached out.

Sugawara flinched but the man merely patted his head soothingly. He blinked in surprise.

“It’s okay,” Moniwa said, smiling. “You don’t need to cry. Everything is fine.”

And for some reason… Sugawara kind of believed it.

He sniffed and scooted closer to Moniwa in a way that he hoped was discreet.

“M-Moniwa-san,” Sugawara said, squeezing his hand in his lap. “D-does Daichi hate me?”

Moniwa’s eyes went wide and he promptly pulled Sugawara in for a hug, “Of course not! Are you kidding me? Daichi’s totally crazy about you! Since I got here all he’s talked about was you!”

Sugawara stiffened in shock for a moment. But Moniwa’s arms felt warm as they circled him. He patted his back with both hands in a rapid, fluttering movement and even though the motion wasn’t particularly soothing, comfort filled Sugawara’s chest. He sunk into the man’s warmth as he started rubbing circles on his back.

“Seriously, he just _raves_ about you behind your back, you know?” Moniwa went on. “I’ve never seen Daichi talk so excitedly about someone before! It reminds me when he was telling me his plans to open up the bar! Incredible. You’re something special! You mean the world to him!”

Sugawara smiled. A giddy pride swelled in his stomach.

“There he goes,” Futakuchi muttered under his breath. “Mothering people again.”

“I feel like I already know all about you!” Moniwa said, patting Sugawara’s head. The touch was flippant and not all that gentle but the smile on Sugawara’s lips only grew. “Daichi had so much to say about how amazing you are. We were all thoroughly impressed!”

“Don’t speak for me,” Futakuchi suggested.

“Shut your mouth, Kenji.”

Moniwa pulled back and Sugawara straightened. The man smiled crookedly and smoothed Sugawara’s hair with both hands. “Why on Earth would you think that Daichi hated you?”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “He seems… mad. I thought maybe I did something wrong.”

“Mad?” Moniwa took a sip of his drink and leaned back in the booth. “Hmm… now that you mention it, he was in a pretty shitty mood when we first showed up, wasn’t he?” he glanced at Aone. The silent man gave a nod.

“You mean you guys can’t tell?” Futakuchi said, eyebrow cocked.

“Tell what?” Moniwa asked.

“Sawamura’s totally drunk.”

“Drunk?”

Moniwa, Aone, and Sugawara all looked towards the counter.

Daichi had Bokuto by the front of his shirt, dragging him half over the counter. His brow was twisted low as he spoke and Bokuto flailed, wailing,

“ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!_ ”

“But drunk Daichi is supposed to be fun and goofy,” Sugawara said. “Drunk Daichi twerks off of the wall and falls on his face.”

Futakuchi let out a laugh, “Did that really happen?”

“I have a video of it.”

“Fuck, I want to see it.”

Sugawara pulled his cell phone from his pocket and browsed through his photo album as Moniwa said,

“Drunk Daichi is usually pretty fun. Unless he started drinking when he was in a bad mood. Then it tends to just make it worse, you know?”

Sugawara found the video and passed it over to Futakuchi. He and Aone watched it as Sugawara turned back to Moniwa.

“But why would he be in a bad mood? When he left the apartment he was cheerful. I mean he better be. I totally—” he hesitated.

_Ah. They don’t need to know about your failed seduction techniques._

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Futakuchi burst out laughing, tears instantaneously popping into the corners of his eyes. “OH MY GOD SAWAMURA! WHAT A DAMN FOOL!” he replayed the video again, cackling and slumping back in his seat.

“Do you want to see him, Hanamaki, and Bokuto singing _Bang Bang_?” Sugawara asked brightly.

“ _Fuck yeah I do_!”

Sugawara leaned over Moniwa and took the phone. He found the video and passed it back.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Moniwa said as Sugawara leaned back. “Daichi’s bad moods are usually pretty easy to shake. I’m sure you could do it in a second.”

He smiled and Sugawara’s heart warmed.

“Yeah…” he lifted his Dark and Stormy to his lips, “I bet I could, huh?” He set the drink down after taking a sip and then said, “Okay, so Moniwa-san. What type of jewelry were you thinking about for me?” he lifted his hand questioningly.

Moniwa stared at him blankly for a moment.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

The man let out a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head, “Hm… I wonder… uh… maybe a watch or something?”

“A watch,” Sugawara smiled down at his wrist. “A rose gold watch…” He looked back up at Moniwa, “I want one!”

He chuckled, “I’ll get right on it, then.”

Futakuchi burst out laughing again, leaning heavily against Aone, pointing at the phone. “ _LOOK AT HIM DANCE! HOLY FUCK SAWAMURA! WILD!_ ”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before a thought occurred to him. He turned to Moniwa.

“You returned the goat!”

Moniwa blinked at him in surprise before letting out a laugh. “Yeah! I did!”

“Will you tell me the story?”

“Of course! So… it all started with a bottle of tequila…”

* * *

 

Daichi was drunk.

He stumbled out of the shower and yanked at a towel on the bottom of a stack, causing the entire pile to fall from the shelf to the floor.

“Fuck you too,” he muttered and kicked at the cloth. He dried off sloppily and then swiped at the steam on the mirror over the sink. He blinked at his reflection for a moment.

Daichi was drunk.

He knew he shouldn’t have been drinking so much. But that fucking _bastard_ Miya was there and he kept pushing his buttons and getting close to Sugawara and…

_Ugh_.

Daichi grabbed his toothbrush and wet it under the sink angrily.

_He’s mine._

_Keep your filthy hands off of him_.

He squeezed tooth paste onto the brush and shoved it into his mouth.

His mood was so sour. He wanted to punch a wall. He wanted to break something.

Was this how Sugawara felt when in his Rage Mode?

It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Jealousy was gross and he hated the way it sat in his stomach like a cold stone.

And there was nothing he could do about it. What was he supposed to do? Tell Sugawara that he was disgustingly jealous and pissed off? Daichi was supposed to be the steady, reliable one. What kind of image would he be giving off if he went around getting jealous at the drop of a hat?

An insecure one.

A weak one.

And there was no way Daichi was going to let Sugawara know just how pathetically weak he was. Then who could Sugawara lean on when he needed comfort?

Miya?

Daichi spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth.

_No fucking way._

He dried off his mouth and then slicked his hands through his damp hair.

_No fucking way in hell._

Sugawara was his and he wouldn’t relinquish him to anybody.

So what if that was disgustingly possessive?

So what if Sugawara would be appropriately creeped out if he knew Daichi’s thoughts?

_So what?_

He held a towel to his face for long seconds as his head spun.

_So what?_

_I’m gross._

_So what?_

He tossed the towel to the side and shoved the bathroom door open. He stumbled, naked, into the bedroom and glanced around. Sugawara was already in bed, asleep. He had turned in several hours before Last Call. Daichi hadn’t had the chance to be with him all night. The bar was _stupidly_ busy and _stupid_ Miya was there and…

_So what_?

Daichi went to the bed, not bothering to put on clothes. He slid under the covers and stretched out on his back. He let out a low groan and draped an arm over his eyes.

Daichi was drunk.

And pissed off.

And jealous.

And…

_I should fuck Suga._

Daichi rolled onto his side and stared at the back of Sugawara’s head on the pillow next to his.

_He wants it._

_He asks for it every day._

_I should fuck Suga._

Daichi slid closer, reaching a hand out. He gently pressed his fingers to the back of Sugawara’s head, stroking the soft strands of his hair.

_I love you._

_I love you._

He wrapped his arm around Sugawara’s middle and pulled him back against him. He slid his other arm underneath his neck and started peppering his shoulders with kisses.

_I love you._

He splayed his hand across Sugawara’s stomach and chest, feeling reverently along his soft, warm skin. The man let out a soft sigh and turned his head slightly. Daichi pressed his lips to the tender spot under his ear.

“Mm…” Sugawara let out a moan and rolled his shoulder. “Tickles…”

Daichi lightly grazed his teeth over his earlobe and his skin shivered. He slowly trailed his fingers down Sugawara’s abdomen, circling his belly button momentarily before slipping his hand into his sweatpants.

“Hm…” Sugawara’s hand reached down and touched his arm. “What are you doing?”

Daichi kissed down his neck, licking and sucking the skin tenderly. It didn’t take much effort to get him hard, just a few strokes here and there with his fingers. Sugawara let out a breath and pushed back against him.

“Daichi…”

He rubbed his hips forward and Sugawara inhaled sharply. He turned his head and Daichi eagerly captured his mouth in a kiss, not hesitating before thrusting his tongue inside. He pushed up on his elbow and leaned over the man, hand stroking his erection slowly.

Sugawara reached up and grasped Daichi’s chin. He pushed him back and panted, eyes open and hazy with sleep.

“Daichi…”

“Suga,” he growled. “I want to fuck you.”

Sugawara blinked up at him, eyes clearing of the daze they were in.

Daichi lowered his head and kissed his throat, “Let’s have sex.” He pumped Sugawara’s shaft and he let out a moan.

Sugawara rolled onto his back and reached for Daichi. When his fingers met the bare skin of his hip, he blinked up at him in surprise.

“Are you naked?”

Daichi sat up on his knees and pulled Sugawara’s pants down and off his legs. He tossed them to the side and then leaned over him.

“Let’s have sex,” he whispered, hand closing around his shaft once more. He leaned down and kissed his jaw. “I want you.”

Sugawara slowly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. He pressed his face into the crook his neck and held him tightly. Daichi shifted so that one of his knees was in between Sugawara’s thighs.

“Daichi…” Sugawara said softly. Almost too softly to hear. “Are you mad at me?”

Daichi froze.

_Mad?_

_At Suga?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Daichi slowly released his erection and pushed up on his hands. Sugawara reluctantly loosened his hold around his neck, slumping into the pillow beneath him. He peeked up at Daichi’s face fearfully.

“Why would I be mad at you?” he asked, mind whirling.

Sugawara slid his hands off of his shoulders and averted his gaze, “It feels like you're mad at me.”

“H-how?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all night. And you got drunk. And now you’re asking for sex even though you’re the one always telling me no.”

Daichi’s stomach twisted and he rolled onto his side next to Sugawara.

“I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you.”

Sugawara turned towards him. He sniffed and moisture filled his eyes. He slid in close, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck once more.

“Oh thank god,” he whispered, burying his face in his throat. “I thought you hated me. I thought you were tired of me and wanted me to leave.”

Daichi’s heart clenched. He put his arms around him and pulled him close.

_Idiot._

_Idiot._

“I don’t want you to leave,” he said softly. “I don’t want you to ever leave.”

He felt moisture on the skin of his throat and his heart ached.

_I’m such a fucking idiot._

“I was jealous.”

Daichi froze. Had he said that?

No… that was Sugawara, wasn’t it? But… what would Sugawara have to feel jealous of?

“I was jealous of Moniwa-san. The way he calmed you down like it was nothing. I was jealous. And because he was your setter in high school. I wanted to be your setter in high school. I was jealous. Sorry.”

_I’m the worst._

_Scum._

_Trash._

_What the fuck is my problem?_

“Suga… _I_ was jealous,” he said.

“Huh?”

“I was jealous. Because of Miya… and you two went to go talk on your own… and you were gone for a long time. And then you sat together and were laughing and smiling and…”

Sugawara pulled back and stared into his face.

“Sorry,” Daichi whispered. “I was jealous. Crazily jealous. And so I drank. And I got drunk.” He gulped, “And I asked you for sex because I was jealous. Because I want to make you mine. Because I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before he let out a laugh. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Daichi’s. He pulled back and laughed again.

“We’re so stupid,” he rested his forehead against his. “We’re so dumb.”

“Sorry…” Daichi mumbled.

He was silent for a moment before whispering, “I rejected him. Properly.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat.

“It felt horrible. It hurt a lot. I’ve never had to do that before,” he squeezed his eyes shut. “It felt horrible. But I knew I had to do it. I needed to let him know that there was no chance I would change my mind. That there was only… only…” he dwindled off.

_Only me._

_Only me._

Daichi pressed forward and kissed his lips fervently.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Sugawara asked breathlessly when he pulled back.

“No, never,” Daichi whispered.

“Thank god… thank god…”

They kissed eagerly, moving impatiently against one another, sharing their naked heat under the covers.

Sugawara moaned, sliding his thigh against Daichi’s groin. “Daichi…”

He froze.

Because suddenly this was a terrible idea.

He released Sugawara and rolled away, “I… I need to drink some water.”

“Ah…” Sugawara reached after him. “No fair… come back here and fuck me like you promised.”

Daichi went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants.

“S-Sorry, no can do,” he said, pulling the pants on.

Sugawara groaned, “Tease.”

Daichi fled the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and chugged it. He refilled the glass and then slid down to a crouch in the center of the kitchen.

_That was close._

_That was close._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

He covered his mouth with a hand.

Just what the fuck was his problem?

All night he was feeling insecure and jealous and Sugawara was… Sugawara was rejecting Miya. He was worrying. He was scared.

Just what the fuck was Daichi’s problem?

He was the worst.

And he almost made love to Sugawara under those conditions.

He almost ruined their first time with lingering thoughts of jealousy. With disgusting possessiveness. He almost made love to Sugawara in a drunken, jealous rage.

Just what the _fuck_ was his problem?

_I’m weak._

_I’m stupid._

_I’m the worst._

He leaned forward and pounded his head on the kitchen island.

He needed to learn to control himself.

_Suga loves me._

_Suga shouldn’t love me._

_But he does._

Why else would he feel so nervous that Daichi was mad at him? Why else would he be jealous of Moniwa?

_Suga is in love with me._

_I’m sure of it._

He inhaled deeply and stood once more. He finished off his second glass of water and then slowly went back to the bedroom. It was quiet inside. He padded silently to the bed and peered down at Sugawara.

He was asleep, right arm hanging off of the side of the bed.

Daichi let out a breath and smiled.

_I love you._

_I love you._

He crouched down and lifted his arm gently. His eyes lingered on the colorful drawings on his cast. His eyelid twitched at the sight of Miya’s winking portrait. He glanced to the side. Resting on the night table was an open pencil pouch, markers sticking out of it. Daichi gulped and reached for one. He set Sugawara’s arm down on the bed and uncapped the marker. He turned the cast to the underside, finding a spot that would be difficult for Sugawara to see.

He pressed the marker to the cast and gently scrawled out his message, laying down his heart in bright scarlet ink,

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote the Miya scene. I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I love him so much and I kinda wish I had someone to give him. My poor, lonely boy.  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> The second half of this chapter feels rushed to me. But I really don't have the energy to fix it. My cold is almost gone so I'm gonna take a nappy nap and see if I can PURGE IT FROM MY BODY WITH PURE POWER OF WILL.
> 
> Uhm, here's some music.
> 
> [ I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXe5Xj91J4Q) : *blows a kiss to the sky* For Miya. "Oh, we left it all unspoken. Oh, we buried it alive and now it's screaming in my head. Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping, that you will change your mind and one day we could start again. Well I don't care if loneliness kills me. I don't wanna love somebody else."
> 
> [ It Will Come Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIyQDqyml5A) : For Daichi's jealousy. "I know who I am when I'm alone. Something else when I see you. You don't understand, you should never know. How easy you are to need. Don't let me in with no intention to keep me. Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me. Honey don't feed me, I will come back."
> 
> [ I'm No Superman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQjFHxJ9IKs) : Because Daichi isn't perfect. And he struggles too. Someone save this poor babe. "Well I know what I've been told. You gotta know just when to fold. But I can't do this all on my own. I know, I'm no superman." "You've crossed the finish line. Won the race but lost your mind. Was it worth it after all? I need you here with me. Cause love is all we need. Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall."
> 
> [ MS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFzMF7g2Xxg) : This one is more about the sound for me than the lyrics. I felt it, yo. "Some things lie too deep for tears to well. Close eyes, open, close again, feel as my body spells. Dark seeks dark."
> 
> I seriously want to thank everyone that takes the time to read this story. I really didn't expect my story to receive the attention that it has. AO3 is such a huge community and I thought for sure I would just fly right under the radar among all of the wonderful stories uploaded every day. But I have an amazing following of sweet wonderful readers that comment and share their love and I just feel so blessed. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for staying with me through this adventure. It really means the world. Every new comment I get makes my heart just soar to the clouds and makes me want to write the next chapter faster than humanly possible. It's soooooo fulfilling to write for you, my lovely friends. So thank you. I love you.  
> (｡•́‿•̀｡)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Our Creators Meet  
> Please Don't Label It


	35. Something May Catch Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga frees himself.  
> But not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming: One big ol' hot mess

“Okay don’t be mad.”

“Fuck.”

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist as he toweled his face off over the sink.

“I said don’t be mad,” Sugawara repeated, prodding him in the back with his chin.

“Too late. I’m already getting angry.”

“Nooo!”

“Okay I lied. What is it?” He covered Sugawara’s arms with his.

“Okay so like… This morning, right?”

“Right…”

“I woke up early and went for a jog.”

“Ah…” Daichi stared in the mirror at the fluff of grey hair peeking over his shoulder as Sugawara nuzzled his shoulder blade.

“And so I was jogging, right?”

“Right.”

“And Pochi was with me.”

“Is this going to be a long story?”

Sugawara bit his back.

Daichi winced, “Sorry. Please continue.”

“So like… I was jogging. And Pochi was running with me.”

“Yes.”

“And then Pochi saw a squirrel.”

“Suga, did you lose my dog?”

“No! He’s here! He’s fine!”

Daichi pulled Sugawara’s arms away from his waist and turned towards him. Sugawara ducked his head, hair hiding his face. Daichi gripped his chin and lifted it.

The right side of Sugawara’s face was bloody from his forehead to halfway down his cheek.

“Oh what the fuck, Suga!” Daichi quickly sidestepped the sink and grabbed a hand towel. He ran it under warm water.

Sugawara giggled, “I fell down.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Daichi held his chin and gently pressed the towel to the abrasion.

“Okay so don’t be mad.”

“Shit.”

Sugawara giggled and lifted three fingers.

“What’s that?” Daichi eyed him suspiciously, cleaning the blood from his face as carefully as possible.

“It hurt. So I took three.”

“Three pills?”

Sugawara giggled again and hooked his fingers in the hem of Daichi’s sweatpants.

“Daichi I’m so fuckin’ high right now.”

“Fuck, Suga. Two was one thing. But I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to take three.”

“Hey Daichi. Let’s fuck. Right here. On the sink.”

“No,” He rinsed the blood from the towel. Now that it was clean, he could see that it wasn’t nearly as deep a wound as he had thought. It was mostly surface damage, rough and ugly as if he had just skidded on the cement.

“It’ll be easy, okay,” Sugawara moved around him and braced himself against the sink. “I’ll just bend over it like this, okay? And then you,” he grabbed his arm. “You stand behind me, okay? And— oh, I can put my foot on the trash can like this,” he lifted his foot and smashed it down onto the small metal trashcan, sending it toppling and rolling across the floor. “Ah shit.”

Daichi sighed and took Sugawara’s hand, “C’mon. Let me put some medicine on that.”

“And then you’ll fuck me?” Sugawara asked as Daichi pulled him into the bedroom.

“No.”

“ _Daichi_!”

Daichi released his hand next to the bed and gently pushed him onto it.

“Oo, yes. The bed is better,” he grabbed the waistband of Daichi’s pants. “Let’s do it.”

He pried his fingers off, “No. Wait here. I’m going to get some stuff for that.”

“Grab some lube while you’re at it!” Sugawara cackled, falling back on the bed. “Ah fuck I’m so high.”

Daichi sighed and left the room. He went down the hallway and stepped into the kitchen. He lifted his cell phone from where it sat on the island and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear as he opened the cabinet over the sink and pushed around medicine looking for ointment.

“Yo, ‘sup?” Matsukawa answered the call.

“Hey,” Daichi said. “So I have a question…”

“Uh oh. What’s wrong with my precious patient?”

“Uh… nothing. He’s… happy. But uhm… so is it bad that he just took three of those pills?”

Matsukawa let out a snort, “Sugawara is wild.”

“Dude.”

“Does he have an addiction problem? I can suggest him a good rehab.”

“ _Dude_.”

“He’s fine. I mean… if he was popping two every six hours, we’d have a problem. But what’s a little pain killer high here and there?”

“I don’t know if I should trust you,” Daichi said, finally finding the tube of ointment he was looking for. “You’re a terrible doctor.”

“I worked hard for my degree. It’s totally not written in crayon.”

“So he’s fine? I don’t have to take him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped?”

“He’s peachy. Probably better than fine. I’ll bet he’s having the time of his life right now. I’m a little jealous.”

“You’re really unprofessional.”

“Bitch, you know it.”

Daichi sighed. “Okay. Another question.”

“I’m going to start charging.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you skipped out on the bill last time you came around.”

“So let’s call it even?”

“Fuck no.”

“Boo.”

Daichi leaned against the island, “Do you really think he can get the cast off on Christmas Eve?”

“It’s a Christmas miracle.”

Daichi smiled.

“It's looking good,” Matsukawa said. “Everything is healing perfectly. Which is shocking, really. I thought for sure he’d do something stupid and fuck it up. Like fall down and bust it again.”

Daichi froze.

“Fall down?”

“Yeah. Typically when a person falls, they throw their hands out to catch themselves, you know? That’s probably how Sugawara broke it in the first place.”

“Ahh… right…” Daichi's stomach twisted. “Okay. Well. Thanks. That’s all I needed. I’ll talk to you later.”

“That’ll be five thousand yen.”

“Eat a dick.”

“Okay we will just call it even.”

Daichi hung up the call and walked down the hall to the bedroom once more. Sugawara was still on the bed, arms outstretched as he sang wordlessly to himself. Daichi eyed his cast anxiously. It didn’t look any worse for wear.

“Hey Suga…” Daichi stood over him.

Sugawara looked to him, “Daichi, you’re like a trumpet solo.”

He hesitated, “Huh?”

“Oh, or maybe trombone…” Sugawara tapped his chin and stared at the ceiling. “Hmm…”

Daichi sat on the bed next to him, “Suga, when you fell… you didn’t… uh… try to catch yourself with your arm… did you?” He gulped.

Sugawara turned his eyes to him questioningly.

“Daichi,” he pointed at his face. “Does it look like I landed on anything other than my face?”

Daichi blinked at him for a moment before letting out a laugh and a sigh of relief. “Nah… it doesn’t.” He leaned over him, “Alright. Hold still. I’m going to put some medicine on it.”

“Daichi, you’re like a trumpet solo,” Sugawara said again. “Oooo, or maybe the saxophone. Like the whole…” he started singing a melody, voice lifting towards the ceiling. “You know?” he said when he was done.

“Uhm, sure,” Daichi chuckled and started gently smoothing ointment over his wound. “How did it go again?”

“Like this!” Sugawara sang again, a completely different tune.

Daichi grinned.

“Wait, one more time. I didn’t quite get it,” he said.

“Sure!” Sugawara sang happily, kicking his legs back and forth against the bed.

Daichi smiled softly as he rubbed the ointment across his face. Sugawara closed his eyes and continued to sing, skin flushed, the corners of his lips turned up.

_I love you_.

Daichi leaned over and pressed his lips to Sugawara’s, cutting off his melody. Sugawara kissed him back momentarily and then when Daichi pulled back, he jumped right into his singing once more.

And Daichi could listen to him all day. He capped his ointment and tossed it further up on the bed before stretching out on his side facing Sugawara. He folded his arm under his head and stared at him quietly as Sugawara belted out notes with no rhyme or reason. But it was pleasant. It was fun and uplifting and so…

Sugawara.

Daichi reached out and placed his hand on Sugawara’s chest. The man didn’t mind, keeping up his singing with bright energy. Daichi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sugawara’s voice vibrating from his lungs and through his chest to Daichi’s palm. He stretched his hand up farther and covered his heart, adding its steady rhythm to Sugawara’s haywire tune.

And he could just stay like this forever.

“And then, there’s others that come in,” Sugawara paused in his singing. “And it goes like this,” he singing turned smooth and jazzy. “But like they all come together like this,” he fell back into the melody.

Daichi opened his eyes, “Wait, are you singing a real song?”

“Daichi!” Sugawara reached over and slapped his shoulder. “Weren’t you paying attention? Now I have to start over!” He started his song again and Daichi blinked in surprise. It was the same off kilter melody that he had started with.

Was he not making it up after all?

Daichi let out a laugh, “That’s a real song? I thought you were just singing randomly!”

Sugawara pouted, “It’s a real song! No fair! You’ve been ignoring me!”

“I haven’t! I’ve been listening! I swear!”

“Ugh, give me that,” Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s phone from where it rested next to him on the bed. “It’s a real song. I’ll prove it to you.” He searched on the phone for a few seconds, fumbling clumsily with his left thumb. Suddenly loud saxophone music burst from the speakers and he lowered the phone to the bed once more, singing along.

And Daichi could listen to it all day. He smiled, rubbing slow circles across Sugawara’s chest. Still singing in perfect time with the music, Sugawara shifted across the bed. He snuggled closer to Daichi until his shoulder was pressed to his chest and he rested his head on Daichi’s arm as he stretched it out for him.

Sugawara wiggled the fingers of his left hand, swinging them around as if conducting.

“Daichi, you’re totally a saxophone solo.”

Daichi chuckled.

“You want to know why?”

“Hm… is it because I’m sensual?”

“You make me happy.”

Daichi froze.

Sugawara stared into his face.

“You make me happy. Like a saxophone solo.”

Daichi gulped and leaned forward. He pressed their lips together gently, stroking the side of his neck. He leaned back and smiled.

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” he whispered.

“Is it?” Sugawara asked, equally as quiet.

“Hmhm…”

“Does it make you want to fuck me until I can’t walk?”

“And we’re back,” Daichi chuckled.

Sugawara giggled and rolled towards him, “Daichi, what about me? What kind of solo am I?”

He blinked, “Hmm… you’re… the piano solo in _Jessica_ by The Allman Brothers Band.”

“Ehh? Ehh? What’s that? Where?” he lifted the phone and thrust it at Daichi. “Show me!”

Daichi chuckled and took the phone from him. “Alright, calm down.” He pulled the song up and then rested it on the small space of bed between their chests.

Sugawara listened intently, staring into Daichi’s face. Daichi placed his hand on Sugawara’s side as the song played a happy tune. And he could listen to it forever. It was _so_ Sugawara.

A couple minutes in, the other instruments faded back and the piano raged. Sugawara’s eyes widened and he started giggling, reaching forward and grasping the front of Daichi’s shirt. Sugawara continued to giggle, cheeks flushed happily. Daichi reached up and stroked the side of his face and he was so happy.

He was so happy.

“Suga,” Daichi whispered.

Sugawara blinked up at him, smiling brightly.

“You should move in.”

A second ticked by.

And then another.

And another.

_WAIT._

_WHAT?_

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“AHHHHHHH!” he shouted, sitting up hurriedly. “AHHHHHH!” he leapt to his feet and fled the room, sliding on the wooden floors clumsily and bumping into the wall of the hallway. “AHHHHHH!” he bolted across the apartment and shoved his feet into his sneakers, stumbling against the coat rack and sending jackets and coats to the floor. “AHHHHH!” he grabbed a jacket and yanked it onto his arms. He thundered down the stairs, still shouting at the top of his lungs, Pochi hot on his heels. He tore through the bar and then out onto the sidewalk, taking a deep breath and then turning to the right and sprinting down the street.

“ _AAHHHHHHHH_!”

Pochi barked and chased happily, gaining his side.

“WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?” Daichi yelled, earning another bark from Pochi. “ _FUUUUUCK!_ ”

He didn’t stop running until he reached the park. There, he collapsed on the chilly, damp grass and stretched his arms and legs out. Pochi licked his face excitedly and then fell down next to him, instantly rolling onto his back, tail thumping against Daichi’s hip.

“Fuck,” he gasped and wheezed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

What was his problem? He and Sugawara hadn’t talked yet. They hadn’t broached the topic of their status. Daichi hadn’t told him that he loved him.

_We’re not even dating officially_!

Daichi draped an arm over his eyes.

_How could you ask him to move in?_

Sure, Sugawara was more or less _living_ there at the moment, but he still had his apartment. His _real_ home. On top of that, Daichi hadn’t known Sugawara a full year yet.

How could he just randomly ask him to move in with him?

Was he an idiot?

Was he a complete and utter idiot?

The first and most important rule of Daichi’s and Sugawara’s relationship was _don’t talk about Daichi’s and Sugawara’s relationship._

Not yet.

“ _Not yet_ ,” Daichi whispered, closing his eyes. “ _Fuck”_

* * *

 

“Yeah! Christmas Eve!” Sugawara paced happily across the bedroom, speaking into his cell phone.

“I’m so happy!” Aiko squealed. “You’ll be able to paint again!”

“Well I have been painting,” Sugawara said. “With my left hand. I’m not very good. But I managed one painting that I think is good enough for my gallery. I’ll have to touch it up when the cast is off though.”

“Sweetie you’re such an inspiration.” Aiko sniffed, “I’m so proud of you.”

Sugawara’s cheeks warmed and he paused in the center of the room. He giggled, “It’s all thanks to Fairy-san.”

“Fairy-san?”

“He lives on Daichi’s roof and offers wisdom.”

“Ah…” Aiko hummed. “Since you’re getting your cast off on Christmas Eve, I don’t suppose you’ll be able to come for a visit, will you?”

“I don’t think I’ll have time,” Sugawara admitted. “What with having to plan how to profess my undying love to Daichi.”

Aiko squealed, “You’re going to do it? You’re going to _do it_?”

“I don’t know,” Sugawara fell onto the bed. “I’m still crazy. Psychotic. I kind of want to set something on fire. And I’m totally high right now.”

“Christmas is the perfect time to confess! Merry Christmas! Your gift is me!”

“Ahhh that sounds narcissistic. Like something Oikawa would do.”

“Oikawa?”

“Maybe I won’t confess on Christmas. It’ll be so soon after being free of my cast… and I'll only have a week to finish my painting for the Representation,” he bit his lip. “Which means we won’t be able to spend that time having crazy, wild sex all day.”

“I’m so glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to your mother about having crazy, wild, gay sex with another man.”

“Oh shit, I was just thinking out loud.”

“Uh huh.”

“Pretend you didn’t hear that.”

“Isn’t it a little late now…”

“Don’t tell Dad.”

“Gonna tell him.”

“Mom.”

“The knowledge that my only son is enjoying crazy, wild, gay sex with another man is too heavy to carry on my own.”

“Please stop. Listening to him give me the sex talk was embarrassing enough when it was about straight sex.”

“But he’s been doing research.”

“Mom.”

“He’s going to be disappointed unless you let him lecture you.”

“Good.”

“Hey, Koushi I just thought of a grand ol’ plan.”

Sugawara rolled onto his stomach, “What’s your grand ol’ plan?”

“We will come to Tokyo and spend Christmas with you!”

If Sugawara wasn’t high, he would’ve argued.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ he would’ve said.

But Sugawara was riding a wave of stupidity and slips of the tongue. And so he didn’t argue. And instead, he pushed up on his elbows and kicked his feet back and forth and let out a bright,

“Yeah! You should do that! We can host a Christmas party at the bar! We can sing and dance and drink!”

“That’s a splendid idea! I’ll even invite Takeshi and Iku!”

“Do that!”

“Oh! And Katsu! He’s coming up for the holidays!”

“Perfect!”

“Oh my goodness I’m so excited. I’m going to start planning right now. I’ll buy you and Daichi-kun some gifts. And I’ll make a cake!”

“Daichi’s going to be so excited. I can just see it,” Sugawara said.

“I’ll bet he is. Okay Sweetie. I’m going to go tell Nobu the good news. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

“Love you, Baby.”

“Love you,” Sugawara hung up the phone and stretched his arms out in front of him.

Christmas at Daichi’s bar.

He giggled.

How fun.

* * *

 

When Daichi finally came home from his impromptu run around the neighborhood, Sugawara was standing in front of the stove, boiling water. Daichi took a deep breath and wiped sweat from his brow on the sleeve of his jacket.

“What are you doing?” he asked anxiously.

Sugawara glanced over his shoulder, “Hungry…”

Daichi walked up and stared down at the stove, “So you’re… boiling water?”

“Is this not how you’re supposed to cook?”

Daichi let out a snort and turned the stove off. “Okay, I don’t trust you to touch this. Let me change and I’ll make you something, okay?”

“Did you have a nice… sudden jog?” Sugawara asked, turning towards him and smiling brightly.

The breath caught in Daichi’s lungs.

“Ah… y-yeah…”

“You surprised me,” Sugawara admitted. “Especially when you started screaming in my face.”

Daichi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, “S-Sorry…”

“It’s okay.”

Daichi hesitated. He should explain. He should take back what he said about Sugawara moving in. If he didn’t, then things were going to be awkward between them.

“Suga…”

“Oh! By the way!” Sugawara gripped his wrist excitedly, eyes wide.

“Huh?”

“I talked to my mom today,” Sugawara smiled. “She and the rest of my family are coming here for Christmas!”

The blood drained from Daichi’s face.

“Huh?”

“Isn’t that great?” Sugawara wrapped his arms happily around him. “She’s gonna make a cake! And buy us presents! Oh!” He leaned back. “I should get something for her too! And my dad! And Uncle Takeshi! And Iku! And Katsu!”

Daichi’s mouth went dry, “Th-that many people are coming?”

“Yeah! The whole family! Can you believe it?”

“No. I definitely can’t believe it.”

“It’s gonna be so much fun!”

“Ahh… yeah…” Daichi gulped.

“This is going to be the _best… Christmas… ever_ ,” Sugawara giggled and rubbed his nose against Daichi’s collar.

“Ha… ha…”

* * *

 

“This is going to be the worst Christmas ever,” Daichi leaned his forehead on the counter.

“C’mon, Sawamura-kun,” Tendou puffed on his cigar and blew out a stream of smoke. “How bad can it be? Suga-chan’s parents are pretty fun.”

Daichi rolled his head to the side and glared at him, “It’s not just his parents. There’s a whole fucking army of Sugawaras coming.”

“So? I’ve met his cousin. He’s a chill guy.”

Daichi sighed, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand? What am I not understanding?” Tendou glanced to his right. “Wakatoshi-kun, what am I missing?”

Ushijima took a sip of his Appletini quietly before lowering the glass to the counter and then saying, “Sawamura is anxious because he will be spending an important holiday with his future family.”

Daichi flushed at the label.

_Future family._

“But he’s already met them!” Tendou said.

“Even though you’ve met your favorite actress multiple times, you still sweat through your clothing waiting in line to see her again,” Ushijima pointed out, expression stoic.

Daichi snorted.

“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re kind of savage, aren’t you?”

Ushijima cocked his head slightly to the side, “I apologize if I said something offensive. It was unintentional.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tendou sucked on his cigar.

Daichi let out a sigh, “I just want to make a good impression.”

“Didn’t you say his parents loved you?”

“Yeah but… why? I’m afraid that the more time they spend with me, the more they realize how lame I am.”

Tendou blinked at him quietly, tapping ashes into an ash tray.

“Isn’t that impossible?” Ushijima asked.

Daichi glanced at him.

“To be seen as lame, one would have to first be lame. Or at least do something lame. And that doesn’t sound like something that you would do, Sawamura,” he said simply.

Sometimes Daichi could really just kiss the guy.

“You’re so sincere that it’s embarrassing,” he chuckled.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Then don’t worry about it.”

The door of the bar opened and Semi and Shirabu walked inside.

“Eita-kun!” Tendou waved cheerfully over his head.

“Ugh, _he’s_ here?” Shirabu sneered, pulling his hat from his head and straightening his hair.

“Nice to see you too, Kenjirou-kun,” Tendou smirked.

“Get along,” Semi snapped and walked up to the counter. He took a seat on the other side of Tendou, unbuttoning his jacket. “I swear if you two start at it I’m fucking leaving.”

“Ah, c’mon Eita-kun,” Tendou said. “It’s like a Shiratorizawa reunion! And what’s Shiratorizawa without some playful arguing?”

“A team that doesn’t lose to Karasuno and give Koushi bragging rights for eternity,” he replied.

Tendou scratched his cheek sheepishly.

Shirabu sat next to Ushijima and tossed his coat onto the stool beside him.

“Sawamura, get me a Long Island Iced Tea,” he said.

“Right away,” Daichi collected the ingredients and glanced at Semi, “And for you?”

Semi glanced at Tendou, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand, “What’re you drinking?”

Tendou placed a hand against his heart and said, “I’m drinking in the sight of your lovely—”

“Give me a Sazerac,” Semi cut him off.

“Got it,” Daichi grinned.

“Sawamura,” Shirabu said, drawing his attention as he started measuring alcohol into a tall glass filled with ice. “Is Sugawara-san finally taking things seriously now or is he still fucking around?”

“Ah…”

As if he heard him, the door of the apartment opened and Sugawara skipped happily into the bar, singing,

“ _I’ll be the switch she turns on. She’ll be mine too, I get off…_ ” he spun in a circle and then flounced up to the counter. “ _I’ll be the fuse that she blows. And even with the lights out we’ll glo-o-o-o-oow!_ ”

“Oh what the fuck,” Shirabu muttered under his breath.

Sugawara jumped up behind Semi and promptly wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him back against his chest and planted a kiss on his right cheek bone, coaxing a disgusted sneer from the man’s lips. Sugawara released him and stepped up to Tendou, putting his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek too.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Tendou said as Sugawara released him and bolted over to Shirabu, who quickly tried to make an escape but was foiled as Sugawara grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him right into his lips.

“ _Geh_ ,” Shirabu wiped at his cheek as Sugawara released him once more.

Sugawara turned to Ushijima and very gently cupped his face and pecked his cheek. Ushijima sipped his Appletini quietly, unaffected by the sudden affection.

“And the grand finale!” Sugawara turned to Daichi. He leaned up on the counter between Ushijima’s and Shirabu’s stools, grabbed the bartender by the tie, and dragged him forward. Daichi’s eyes went wide as their mouths connected. Sugawara kissed him for a long second while Tendou and Shirabu let out loud groans of disagreement.

Heat flushed through Daichi’s stomach and he wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, but Sugawara released him and leaned away, smiling wide.

Daichi stepped back- reluctantly- and continued working on Shirabu’s drink.

“What the hell, Sugawara-san?” Shirabu snapped angrily. “Are you just fucking around? I thought you were depressed!”

“There’s no room for depression when the world is so beautiful, Kenjirou,” Sugawara stroked his face.

Shirabu slapped his hand away, “Fucking—”

“Ignore him, Shirabu-kun,” Daichi said, passing over his drink. “He took too many pills today so he’s a little…”

“Suga-chan is _high_?” Tendou exclaimed, eyes wide, mouth stretching into a wild grin.

“As a fucking kite!” Sugawara turned and they high-fived in front of Ushijima. Sugawara’s eyes slid towards the man and a second ticked by before his eyes grew wide and he let out a cry.

_“FAIRY-SAN!_ ” Sugawara promptly wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s chest and hugged him. “Fairy-san!”

Daichi paused in muddling a sugar cube with Peychaud’s and Angostura bitters.

“Fairy-san?” he repeated as Sugawara giggled giddily and rested his cheek on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Wait… so that fairy that helped you get your confidence back was… _Ushiwaka_?”

Sugawara leaned back and stared at Daichi, “ _Ushiwaka_? What are you talking about?” he looked to Ushijima, who seemed forever unconcerned with the situation. “Ushiwaka? This isn’t Ushiwaka. This is Fairy-san. Right, Fairy-san? Go on. Tell them your name isn’t Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima’s head cocked ever so slightly to the side as he said simply, “Well, it’s _not_ …”

“See?” Sugawara turned to Daichi with a bright smile. “It’s Fairy-san.”

The prospect of Ushijima being confused for a fairy was so outrageous that Daichi didn’t have a single thing to say. He flapped his mouth uselessly.

“Oh!” Sugawara turned back to Ushijima. “Fairy-san, I took your advice! I painted a painting with my left hand! Come look at it!” He retracted his arms from around him and then grabbed his hand. “Let’s go!” he pulled him from his stool and dragged him across the bar to the door to the apartment.

Ushijima went obediently.

The door shut quietly behind them and suddenly Tendou was screaming laughter, pounding both of his fists onto the counter, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes.

“Satori,” Semi muttered as the man slumped over, cackling and kicking his legs back and forth like a maniac.

“Sugawara-san is scary,” Shirabu muttered, taking a drink of his Long Island Iced Tea. “Where does he find this courage?”

Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly. He started back on Semi’s drink, glancing at the man.

“How does he know you three, but not recognize Ushijima?”

Semi pursed his lips and propped his chin up in the palm of his hand. “If he wasn’t high, he might recognize him. But Koushi and Wakatoshi didn’t really have a relationship off of the volleyball court like he did with us.”

Tendou finally gathered his wits about himself, wiping tears from his cheeks as he straightened.

“Our own relationship started off completely by accident,” he admitted.

“How’d it happen?” Daichi finished the Sazerac and handed it to Semi.

“Karaoke!” Tendou said brightly.

“Ah…” Daichi smiled. “Of course.”

“We went to karaoke after practice one day,” Shirabu said. “Most of the team regulars. Except Ushijima-san.”

“Koushi burst into the room in the middle of our session,” Semi sipped his drink and set it back down. “Apparently he had gotten into a fight on the street and ducked into the karaoke place to avoid the patrolman that broke it up.”

“He instantly challenged me to a karaoke battle, so we allowed him to stay,” Tendou said.

“Taichi was pissed because the waitress serving us that he had his eyes on started ignoring him in order to flirt with Sugawara-san,” Shirabu added.

Daichi laughed. Because of course. It sounded like Sugawara.

“Oh! And then one time,” Tendou pointed at Daichi with his cigar. “I ran in to him at the market…”

Daichi smiled and listened as the three men took turns telling stories of their interactions with Sugawara during high school. They had more to say than he imagined. Each story filled with utter nonsense Daichi thought only Bokuto could be capable of.

“And so anyway, eventually the picture wound up in his mom’s hands and she kicked all of our asses,” Tendou finished, lifting his glass to his lips.

“Did he get in trouble with the school?” Daichi asked incredulously.

“Nah. It was just his ass. If it had been his dick, maybe.”

“And it was close to graduation so they were lenient,” Semi said.

“You should’ve seen Tsutomu-kun,” Tendou said, eyes wide. “He was so terrified that he just cried the whole time Aiko-san was punishing Suga-chan. And the fire had singed off most of his bangs so he looked like a 182 centimeter tall Edo baby.”

“That certainly brings up a terrifying image,” Daichi laughed.

The door of the bar opened and Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked inside.

“GEH!” Oikawa said as soon as his eyes fell on Tendou.

“GEH!” Tendou shouted in reply.

“Don’t tell me that bastard Ushiwaka-chan is here with you!” Oikawa stomped over to the counter and Iwaizumi followed, unravelling his scarf from around his neck.

“Uhm, I think you mean _Fairy-san?_ ” Tendou said smugly.

“What?” Oikawa sat next to Shirabu and unbuttoned his coat.

“You’ll see,” Semi said, sipping his drink.

Daichi moved over to take their orders. He was halfway through making Oikawa’s usual Death in the Afternoon when Sugawara and Ushijima returned to the bar.

“ _GEH_!” Oikawa immediately exclaimed. “ _Ushiwaka-chan! Get your hands off of him!_ ”

Daichi glanced in their direction. Sugawara was tugging on Ushijima’s hand, swinging their arms between them cheerily.

“Oikawa-sa—” Ushijima started but Sugawara interrupted.

“Oikawa! Don’t call him that!” He pulled Ushijima to the counter. “We’ve already had this conversation! His name is not Ushiwaka. It’s _Fairy-san.”_

Iwaizumi let out a snort and turned away.

Oikawa held out for a total of three seconds before he let out an undignified stream of cackles, pointing at Ushijima.

Sugawara scowled and hugged Ushijima’s arm to his chest.

“Why are you laughing? Rude. Fairy-san helped me in my time of trouble, you know? I owe him a lot, you know?”

Oikawa bent over the counter, holding his stomach.

“Stop laughing,” Sugawara demanded. He released Ushijima and walked up behind Oikawa. “Stop laughing or you’re going to get punished.”

Ushijima took his seat once more and Daichi slid Oikawa’s finished drink in front of him.

“Suga-chan…” he wheezed. “You’re my favorite person.”

“Oh?” Sugawara smiled and wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Why do you call him Fairy-san?” Iwaizumi asked, talking a sip from his beer.

“Because that’s what he is!” Sugawara insisted. “He showed up out of _nowhere_ on Daichi’s roof one night. And he helped me when I was feeling really bad! And then, _poof_! He made a flower appear in my hand! Like magic! And then disappeared into thin air!”

“It’s a miracle,” Tendou said with a grin.

“Right?” Sugawara glanced at him. “A real miracle!”

Shirabu sighed as if the weight of the entire world was pressing down on his shoulders.

“It’s okay though,” Sugawara said, patting Oikawa’s hair gently with his cast. “Daichi also confused him for Ushiwaka. But we set him straight, isn’t that right, Daichi?” Sugawara pointed accusingly at him.

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah. I understand now. I apologize for getting it wrong.”

“Hm? Hey Sugawara, what’s this?” Iwaizumi reached up and pointed at the underside of Sugawara’s cast.

Daichi paled.

“What?” Sugawara tried to twist his arm to see what he was talking about.

“Something is written, let’s see…”

“ _SUGA,_ ” Daichi shouted, drawing their surprised attention. “Do you want to help me make drinks tonight?”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide and he jumped away from Oikawa.

“Yes! I do!” He ran around the counter excitedly.

Daichi gave Iwaizumi a warning glare.

A slow smile spread over the man’s lips and he cocked an eyebrow in reply.

“What are we going to make?” Sugawara asked from his side, grabbing an apron from under the counter and wrapping it around his hips.

Daichi cleared his throat. “Ahh… let’s see. Maybe Fairy-san needs a new drink?”

Ushijima finished off his Appletini, ignoring Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s snorting laughter, and passed the empty glass over.

“Yes please,” he said.

“Leave it to me, Fairy-san!” Sugawara grabbed the glass and lifted it over his head with both arms outstretched gallantly, displaying the bright red, _I love you_ , scrawled down the underside of his cast for the entire counter to see. Suddenly twelve eyes were centered on Daichi and he covered his eyes with a hand, cheeks flushing bright red.

He was going to catch hell for that later.

* * *

 

“So, Suga-chan. What are you and Sawa-chan going to do for Christmas?” Oikawa asked.

Sugawara brightened, “My family is coming to Tokyo!”

Oikawa was silent for a moment before a slow, sinister smile spread over his lips.

“Oh is that so? And what of Sawa-chan’s family?”

“Huh? Oh…” Sugawara turned his eyes to the table. “I… don’t know. Daichi didn’t say anything about them…”

Oikawa let out a gasp, “That won’t do!”

Iwaizumi walked up to their booth and slid onto the seat. He set his beer on the table and put an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders.

“Right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, glancing at him.

“Eh?” he drank from his beer.

“Since Suga-chan’s family is coming for Christmas, don’t you think that Sawa-chan’s family should come too?”

Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment and Oikawa gave him a pointed stare.

“Ah. Yeah,” he turned his gaze to Sugawara. “Definitely. It’s only fair.”

“It’s only fair,” Oikawa repeated.

Sugawara pursed his lips, “It’s only fair. You’re right. I should tell Daichi to invite them!”

“That won’t do!” Oikawa rushed, grabbing Sugawara’s sleeve when he tried to slide out of the booth. “If you tell Sawa-chan, then he’s just going to say no!”

“But why?” Sugawara frowned. “Does he not want his family to come?”

“Err…”

“He will think he is bothering them by suggesting it,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa turned to him and gave him a _Nice save!_ smile.

“Why would he think that?” Sugawara sat back.

“Because he’s Sawamura,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “You know how he doesn’t like to cause anyone trouble.”

“That’s true,” Sugawara said. “So then what should I do?”

“You’re in luck,” Oikawa reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “I have Fumiko-san’s phone number!” He quickly dialed the number before anyone could foil his plan, and then passed it over to Sugawara.

“What should I say?” Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

“Just invite her over for Christmas!” Oikawa waved a hand at him.

Sugawara pressed the phone to his ear and rubbed his lips together anxiously.

Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi and gave him a wide grin. Iwaizumi smiled crookedly and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to his jaw. Oikawa’s chest warmed.

“Hello?” Sugawara’s voice drew their attention once more. “Fumiko-san? No this isn’t Oikawa. This is Sugawara Koushi.” He was silent for a moment and then his cheeks tinted pink, “Yeah! Well we’ve kicked each other’s asses, so I guess you could say we’re pretty close!”

Iwaizumi snorted and Oikawa grinned.

“Uhm… so anyway… Daichi? No, he’s fine. Ahh… yeah. Well, the reason why I called is because here’s the thing…” he rubbed his cast on the edge of the table. “Would you like to come here for Christmas Eve?”

Oikawa watched him expectantly.

He giggled, “Well, my family is coming and so I was thinking maybe you’d like to as well? Oh? Why doesn’t he ever invite you over?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a smirk.

“Well that won’t do. You should come! Yeah, my parents, and a couple others. My mom is going to make a cake but if you want to make one too… okay! Yeah! That’s great! It’ll be so much fun…” Sugawara’s face brightened. “Uh huh! Actually, I’m getting my cast off on Christmas Eve! Yeah! I’m really excited!” he giggled giddily. “Yeah! Okay, that sounds like a good idea! I look forward to it! Huh? Oh, okay sure. But why don’t you want me to tell him? Oh, haha! Okay. Yeah. I’ll see you. Bye,” he ended the call and handed the cell phone back to Oikawa, grinning wide. “They’re going to come!”

“How exciting,” Oikawa smirked.

“Very exciting,” Iwaizumi agreed.

“I can’t wait!”

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Matsukawa lifted the saw.

Sugawara bit his lip and turned his face away, reaching for Daichi’s hand. He twined their fingers together and then Sugawara nodded, “Go for it.”

“Here we go.”

The saw buzzed and Sugawara closed his eyes against the sound. His gut churned. What if it didn’t work? What if Matsukawa was wrong? What if he would have to put it on again?

Warm lips brushed his forehead and he peeked through his eyelids as Daichi was leaning away. He smiled, stroking his knuckles gently.

And it felt like everything would be okay.

Even though that was impossible.

Sugawara inhaled deeply.

_It’s going to be okay._

_Daichi is here._

_Daichi isn’t going anywhere._

Even if he had to put another cast on. Even if he couldn’t finish his painting. Even if he couldn’t graduate.

Daichi wasn’t going anywhere.

_I hope._

Once Matsukawa had the cast sliced on the front and back, he pried it apart and pulled out a pair of scissors. Sugawara watched anxiously as he snipped the thick white gauze, freeing his arm from its cage. He removed the destroyed cast and Sugawara slowly lifted his arm. It had only been a couple of months. But it was like he had never seen this skin before.

Tears stung his eyes.

“How does it feel?” Matsukawa asked.

Sugawara flexed his fingers. There was stiffness, but no pain.

“It feels amazing,” he whispered.

“Word. Let’s get some x-rays.”

Sugawara sniffed his arm and let out a groan, “Oh man it stinks!”

Daichi chuckled, “What did you expect?”

“Daichi, smell how nasty this is!” Sugawara whipped the arm in his direction.

Daichi jumped to his feet, “No way!”

“C’mon! Smell!”

“Suga, you’re ruining my rose colored image of you,” he said with a laugh.

Sugawara sniffed his wrist, “Ew. Gross. Ugh. Daichi, smell it.”

Matsukawa grinned, “You can give it a wash in that sink right there.”

“Not until Daichi smells it first.”

“Suga I’m going to leave,” Daichi warned.

“No!” Sugawara jumped to his feet and ran over to the sink. “Okay I’m gonna wash it! Don’t leave me!” He quickly scrubbed his arm and hand, groaning about the terrible odor and dead skin.

“He’s so lovely,” Matsukawa said and Daichi let out a laugh.

Sugawara toweled off his arm and glanced at them over his shoulder.

“Pure grace and beauty, right?” Daichi said with a wink at the doctor.

Sugawara’s chest warmed and he smiled.

“Let’s go with that,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “Let’s get those x-rays.”

They moved to another room and Sugawara sat anxiously for the x-rays, staring at his arm with intent focus, as if it would disappear if he dared look away.

“You’re completely cured,” Matsukawa finally said, hands in the pockets of his lab coat. He stood in front of Sugawara and smiled crookedly. “Congrats.”

Sugawara stared up at him for a long moment before looking back down at his arm. He swallowed thickly and lifted his hand before his face.

“Take it easy, of course,” Matsukawa went on. “Before writing and painting, do some easy exercises to stretch your fingers and wrist. Ease your way slowly back into things like heavy lifting or exercising. Nothing hardcore until you get your strength back.”

Sugawara’s eyes stung and he pressed his lips together firmly.

“If you ever feel any kind of pain anywhere, call me up and I’ll get you checked out. But the x-rays look good so I doubt you’ll need to.”

Sugawara sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with his left hand. Tears slipped out of them anyway, despite his efforts to keep them at bay. He looked to Daichi, standing nearby. He lifted up his right hand and Daichi instantly laced their fingers together.

Sugawara let out a sobbing laugh, squeezing his hand tightly. Daichi smiled, moving closer.

“Fixed,” Sugawara said softly. “I’m fixed.”

Matsukawa hesitated and then patted Daichi’s shoulder. He turned and left the room, leaving the two alone. Daichi cupped Sugawara’s face and he stood shakily.

“All better,” he whispered, pulling him close. “You’re all better.”

Sugawara laughed again, leaning into his touch, squeezing his hand tighter.

“I’m fixed,” he said, tears dripping off of his jaw. “I can hold chopsticks and a pencil and a paint brush,” he pressed his forehead to Daichi’s. “I can _paint again_.”

The relief was so heavy, he felt crushed under its weight. He wanted to lie down and close his eyes and revel in the sensation of the air on the skin of his arm. He wanted to pick up the nearest pencil and sketch the feeling in his heart.

He wanted to touch Daichi. With these fingers newly freed from their prison, he wanted to stroke his hair. He wanted to smooth his palm over the skin of his chest and back. He wanted to dig his fingernails into his hips.

But he wasn’t willing to release his hand yet.

Not yet.

Daichi pressed their lips together and Sugawara kissed him back eagerly. He broke connection to laugh again, gripping his shirt with his left hand.

“Merry Christmas, Suga,” Daichi whispered.

He pressed forward and kissed him again, sobbing and giggling at the same time. Daichi thumbed away his tears, smiling tenderly.

_I love you._

_I love you._

Sugawara sniffed and stared up into his warm eyes.

_I can tell him._

_I can tell him that I love him._

_I’m not crazy._

_I won’t be crazy anymore._

He gulped, squeezing Daichi’s hand.

“Daichi…” he whispered.

Daichi smoothed his hand through his hair, “Yeah?”

_I love you._

_I love you._

“Your parents are coming tonight.”

Daichi froze.

_Wrong._

_That was wrong._

_Still crazy._

_I’m still crazy._

“What?” he leaned back, eyes widening.

“I invited your parents to Christmas.”

Daichi stared at him for long seconds before wrapping his left arm around his waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“I’m mad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You will be thoroughly punished.”

“Please no.”

“You’re going to get it tonight.”

“Is ‘ _it’_ … your dick?”

“It might be.”

“Please punish me thoroughly, Daddy.”

Daichi chuckled and straightened. He kissed Sugawara’s forehead and then stepped away.

“I guess we should get back to the bar and prepare then, right?” he asked.

Sugawara wiped his cheeks and grinned, “I guess we should.”

_I love you._

* * *

 

“Koushi!”

Aiko leapt against Sugawara’s chest, sending him stumbling back a few steps. She pulled back and grabbed his right hand, letting out a thrilled screech.

“ _It’s gone! It’s gone!_ ”

“It’s gone!” he repeated, laughing.

“Nobu look! Our son is cured!”

Daichi moved around the counter and approached the couple, smiling nervously.

“Ah yes. A Christmas miracle, wouldn’t you say?” Nobu set a box down on a table.

“A miracle!” Aiko shouted.

“A miracle!” Sugawara repeated.

Nobu walked up and offered his hand to Daichi, who took it.

“Thanks for taking such good care of my boy, Daichi-kun,” he winked as they shook.

Daichi blushed, “Ah… it’s… it’s my pleasure.”

Aiko went to the door and stepped halfway out onto the street, “ _Iku! Takeshi! Katsu! Get your fucking asses in here already!_ _Don’t you want to see Koushi’s fiancé?”_

Daichi flushed.

“Mom!” Sugawara protested. “He’s not… we’re not… stop saying that!”

“Eh?” she leaned back into the bar and frowned at him, “Then what am I supposed to call him? Your boyfriend? Your lover?”

Sugawara rubbed his eyes, “How about _Daichi_?”

“Boring.”

He sighed.

Aiko entered the bar fully again, holding the door as three new bodies walked inside. Daichi gulped and squeezed his hands together anxiously. The first was an older man with short hair matching the color of Sugawara’s and Aiko’s. He wore a lazy, relaxed expression, eyelids low over his dark brown eyes.

He went instantly to Sugawara, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter man’s chest and lifting him high off of the ground.

“Koushi!” he said in a booming voice, shaking Sugawara left and right. “It’s been too long!”

Sugawara wiggled his legs, “Uncle Takeshi! I’m a grown man!”

“Don’t mean I can’t still treat you like a little boy!” Takeshi spun in a circle and Sugawara squeaked.

“Takeshi! You’re going to embarrass him in front of his lover!” Aiko said.

“Mom!”

Takeshi finally released him, turning his eyes to Daichi. He gulped.

“So this is the one?” Takeshi walked up, eyes scrutinizing him closely. “The one that Koushi’s going to marry?”

“We’re not… _Mom_! Stop telling people that!” Sugawara faced Aiko and stomped his feet.

She shrugged.

“My name is Mihara Takeshi,” he said, offering his hand to Daichi. “I’m Aiko’s older brother.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” they shook hands.

“Sawamura-kun…”

“Just Daichi is fine.”

“Daichi-kun, how much do you weigh?”

He blinked at him in shock, “Pardon?”

“Uncle Takeshi!” Sugawara snapped. “You are _not_ going to do it to him too.”

“I’ve always been a hugger, Koushi. You can’t take that from me.”

“Uhm…” Daichi looked between them in confusion.

“Don’t—”

“I’m gonna do it anyway and you can’t stop me!” Takeshi hurriedly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s chest.

“Fucking…” Sugawara reached for him.

“Wh-what—” Daichi stared down at him in shock as Takeshi attempted to lift him from the floor.

“Nnnnnngh,” he grunted, face turning red. After a few seconds, he released him and stepped back. “ _How much do you weigh?_ ”

Daichi pressed a hand to his stomach, “Ah… maybe I’ve put on a few…”

“Haha!” Sugawara cackled, pointing at his uncle. “ _Fucking weak! You thought! You fucking thought!”_

“Shut your goddamn mouth!” Takeshi flipped him the bird. “The man is a goddamn mountain!”

“Maybe I’ll go on a diet,” Daichi murmured, pinching his side anxiously. Nobu patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Sugawara continued to laugh until a sudden kick to his chest sent him flying back onto the table behind him. Daichi’s eyes widened and he took a step toward him, but stopped when Sugawara’s legs flashed out and wrapped around the waist of the girl that had knocked him back. She let out a squeak as Sugawara twisted, wrenching her sideways. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Sugawara slid off of the table on top of her, legs still firmly locked around her middle.

“Nice try, little bitch,” Sugawara sat on the girl’s stomach and pinched her cheeks as she writhed.

“Damn it! Damn it!” she beat at him with her arms, legs kicking. “I’ll get you someday!”

“Iku, you’re embarrassing me in front of Koushi’s fiancé,” Takeshi said.

“I don’t give a shit!” the girl barked as Sugawara started messing up her chin length grey hair and she yanked at the front of his shirt. “Get wrecked, old man! It’s gross anyway! Two guys being together! Sink in the ocean, Alcoholic Bartender man!”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Ignore her.”

He turned towards the new voice. A tall, slender man with shoulder length wavy brown hair slithered in to Daichi’s side and promptly draped an arm over his shoulders. He had that same relaxed, easygoing expression as Takeshi, lips smirking, eyes hooded.

“Iku is a little…”

“Annoying,” Takeshi finished.

“Well, I was going to say, _difficult to love_ ,” the man said. “But yeah, annoying.”

“Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Shitty bartender! Keep your filthy paws off of Kou or I’ll _slaughter you_!” Iku bucked underneath Sugawara.

Daichi gulped.

“My name’s Mihara Katsu,” the slender man introduced, offering the hand that wasn’t around his shoulders.

“Sawamura Daichi,” they shook.

“Daichi-kun, Uncle Nobu says you’ve been taking good care of my cousin,” he said.

“Ah…”

“For everything up ‘til now, thanks,” his hand tightened around Daichi’s and he leaned closer, expression darkening but smirk staying firmly in place. “And from now on,” he said, voice lowering. “ _Careful not to fuck up._ ”

Chills ran down Daichi’s spine.

“Alright, quit fighting!” Aiko stomped up to Sugawara and Iku. She slapped Sugawara upside his head and shoved him off of the younger girl before leaning down and slapping her too. “You’re going to embarrass me in front of Daichi-kun!” She hauled Iku to her feet, an extraordinary feat considering the girl was at least twenty centimeters taller than the small woman. She shoved Iku in Daichi’s direction. “Go introduce yourself properly!”

“Ugh!” Iku straightened her clothes and turned a mean eye towards Daichi.

Katsu finally released the bartender and backed away, hands up. Daichi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Iku stomped up to him, “I’m Mihara Iku! Don’t forget it!”

“Ah… I won’t…”

“And I think you’re gross!” she announced. “Keep your hands off of Kou! I won’t forgive you!”

“Hey Iku.”

They both glanced at Sugawara as he slunk in close.

“Watch. Watch, Iku,” Sugawara slipped behind Daichi and wrapped his arms around him. He slid his hands over his chest, groping and squeezing him suggestively.

“Ah!” Iku’s eyes went wide. “Stop it!”

Sugawara rested his chin on Daichi’s shoulder and rubbed the side of his face against his neck, “Look, Iku. Does this make you uncomfortable? Do you just hate it?”

“Ew! You’re gross, Bartender! Disgusting!”

Daichi blinked at her in surprise.

“But I’m not even doing anything,” he pointed out.

“Gross! Gross!”

Sugawara snickered sinisterly.

Daichi covered Sugawara’s hands and pulled them away from his chest. He put on an amicable smile and said, “My name is Sawamura Daichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mihara-san. Please make yourself at home.”

“Shut up! You’re gross, old man! Dirty alcoholic! I’ll never forgive you for dirtying Kou!”

“Well, he hasn’t dirtied me _yet_ ,” Sugawara muttered. “Unfortunately.”

Daichi flushed and Iku let out a wailing cry, covering her ears with her hands.

“ _Ewww! Stop!_ ”

“Daichi-kun, can we get some drinks going?” Aiko walked up and put her arms around Iku’s shoulders. “Maybe with a little liquor in me, I’ll be able to deal with this brat.”

“Mom, don’t get drunk,” Sugawara pleaded.

“C’mon, Koushi, it’s _Christmas_ ,” Aiko said.

“Yeah, it’s _Christmas_ ,” Katsu said.

“Merry Christmas!” Takeshi announced brightly.

“Yes, Merry Christmas,” Nobu said. “So let’s get this party started, right?”

“Right!” Aiko cheered. “Let’s drink!”

Daichi smiled and walked to the counter, “Alright. Any requests?”

“Surprise us!” Sugawara and Aiko shouted simultaneously.

He chuckled and moved around the counter. Nobu, Takeshi, and Katsu joined him, sliding onto stools.

“I’ll just have a beer,” Takeshi said. “But I’ll let you pick which one.”

“Of course,” Daichi grabbed a glass from under the counter. “Excuse my casual wear,” he said in regards to his simple long sleeved black shirt and jeans. “I usually look more professional.”

“Don’t worry about it, Daichi-kun,” Nobu said. “No need to be professional around family.”

He smiled and filled the glass with his winter seasonal.

“I want to apologize for my daughter,” Takeshi said as Daichi passed over his beer. “She’s not a bad girl, I promise.”

“Ah… it’s okay,” Daichi set another glass in front of him and gathered up his materials for mixing.

“Ever since she was a kid, she’s idolized Koushi,” Katsu said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand and watching closely as Daichi worked. “It’s not you that she hates. It’s _anyone_ that tries to get close to him, basically.”

Nobu chuckled, “She and Yukie-chan went at it every time they came into contact.”

“Hana-chan too,” Takeshi said, sipping his beer. “Although Hana-chan was a little better at controlling her. A very mature woman, that one.”

“Unlike Yukie,” Katsu grinned.

“The only one she refuses to touch is Kiyoko-chan,” Nobu pointed out.

“She tried to fight her one time and that was enough,” Takeshi shook his head.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow as he dipped the rim of a glass in sugar, “Did Shimizu do something in retaliation? She doesn’t seem the type to fight…”

“Not Kiyoko!” Takeshi’s eyes widened. “Koushi! Hooo, I’d never seen him so angry before.”

Katsu chuckled, “He totally destroyed Iku. She couldn’t attend club for two weeks after that.”

“Ah yeah…” Nobu sighed. “Our family is still not allowed in the Torono library because of that…”

Daichi measured vanilla vodka and orange juice into a cocktail shaker.

“What’s wrong, Daichi-kun?” Katsu asked, drawing his attention. “Are we ruining your image of Koushi?”

“Ah…” he chuckled. “No. It’s been quite a while since I’ve harbored any expectations of Suga being any less dangerous than a feral animal.”

“Oh?” Takeshi cocked an eyebrow. “So you’ve witnessed his wildness?”

“Well, I _have_ picked him up from jail before,” Daichi smiled, shaking the drink mixture. “And I’ve had to break up a bar fight in which he challenged three other men. He’s fought one of my best friends more than once. And I’ve taken quite a few of his punches myself too.”

“And you still want to be with him?” Katsu asked incredulously.

Daichi flushed, “Of course.”

“ _Why?_ ”

Daichi poured his mixture into the glass and then grabbed a bottle of champagne.

He was silent as he worked on the cork, pursing his lips. When the bottle was open, he poured a small amount into the glass.

“ _Say that again and I’ll put you in the fucking ground!”_ Sugawara’s voice exploded from the other side of the bar. The men at the counter turned towards him in time to watch as he lifted Iku up onto his shoulder and started spinning circles across the bar, enticing shrieks from her as she kicked her legs and waved her arms.

Daichi chuckled, drawing the men’s attention once more. He finished up the drink and slipped a slice of orange on the rim.

“He makes life interesting,” he said, sliding the drink in front of Nobu. He smiled at Katsu, “Don’t you think?”

Katsu smirked, “Can’t argue with that.”

Nobu sipped his drink and hummed, “This is delicious, Daichi-kun.”

“Thank you. It’s called a Creamsickle Fizz,” he replied, gathering up new ingredients for Katsu’s drink.

A few minutes later, the door to the bar opened and in walked Kaito and Fumiko.

“Merry Christmas!” Kaito called, voice booming. “HO-HO-HO!”

“Ah fuck,” Daichi muttered.

Because Kaito was dressed as Santa Claus, complete with fake white beard and large belly underneath a vibrant red coat and thick black belt. He set a sack down on a nearby table.

“Where’s my Koushi-chan?” Fumiko called, pulling her scarf from her neck and passing it over to her husband before unbuttoning her coat. At least she was dressed normally, in a green sweater dress and grey leggings tucked into knee length black boots, even if Daichi knew it was a subtle attempt at imitating an elf.

Daichi wiped his hands on a towel and moved around the counter. Sugawara stood from his seat at a table with Aiko and Iku and walked timidly up to his parents, twisting his hands together.

“Ah there he is,” Fumiko instantly started petting his hair. “Look at you. My darling. My favorite son.”

Sugawara smiled shyly.

“What the hell, Mom,” Daichi said.

“Shush, Number Two,” she said and gently kissed Sugawara’s cheek.

“Ho-ho-ho!” Kaito grabbed Daichi by the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. “React! Do you like my outfit?”

“I hate it and you know it,” Daichi hugged him back reluctantly.

“Koushi-chan,” Fumiko continued, stroking his shoulders. “I bought you a Christmas present. But not one for Dai-chan because you’re my favorite.”

“Wow,” Daichi pulled away from his father.

“Ah, I bought you a gift as well,” Sugawara said, cheeks flushing. “But Daichi didn’t.”

“Rude son,” Fumiko said.

“I didn’t even know they were coming until today,” Daichi growled.

“Rude son,” Kaito said.

Fumiko finally stopped petting Sugawara in order to hug her son, kissing him on the cheek as she did.

Kaito walked around her to Sugawara. His eyes dipped down to his right arm and he offered his to shake. Sugawara smiled and took it.

“Good to see you, _Son_ ,” Kaito clapped him on the shoulder.

“You too,” Sugawara said. “Thank you for coming.”

Aiko walked up, hands clasped, lips gently smiling.

Kaito released Sugawara’s hand and he stood next to her. “This is my mother, Sugawara Aiko. Mom, these are Daichi’s parents. Sawamura Kaito and Fumiko.”

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you!” she said brightly, offering her hand to Kaito. “We just love Daichi-kun!”

“Well I’m glad _someone_ does,” Fumiko said, moving forward to shake her hand after Kaito released it.

“ _Mom._ ”

Fumiko smirked at him over her shoulder.

Sugawara turned and gestured at the others, “Come and meet Daichi’s parents.”

“No!” Iku snapped.

“Iku, I swear to God.”

“They can get lost for creating such a nasty creature!” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I kinda like her,” Fumiko said.

Nobu and the others joined them and Sugawara made the introductions. As everyone started making small talk, Daichi wandered back behind the counter to finish up the rest of the drinks. A minute later, Sugawara joined him. He sat on a stool as Daichi dropped three raspberries into a glass and grabbed his wooden muddler.

“Are you mad that I’m your parents’ new favorite?” Sugawara grinned, resting his chin in a cradle of his hands.

Daichi chuckled as he smashed the raspberries, “Not at all. It’s not like I can blame them, after all.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara watched him closely, cheeks pink. “Is this one mine?”

“Yes,” Daichi said. He removed the muddler and set it aside. He grabbed the special ice cubes he had made the night before and dropped them into the glass.

Sugawara leaned up on the counter, “There are raspberries in those ice cubes!”

He grinned.

“Daichi you’re a wizard.”

“Yes, you’ve told me that before,” he measured cream over the ice.

“Well it still stands,” he said.

Daichi poured in Chambord and vodka and then stirred the drink with a long metal spoon. When he was satisfied that the ingredients were properly mixed, he set the spoon aside and set the drink in front of Sugawara.

“Here you go,” he said. “A Raspberry Russian.”

Sugawara lifted the glass to his lips and timidly sipped. He let out a sigh and smiled up at Daichi.

“Need I even say it?” he asked softly.

“Hm,” Daichi leaned on his elbows on the counter. “I like it when you do.”

Sugawara giggled. He glanced over his shoulder and Daichi did the same. Their families were still chatting happily on the other side of the bar, not paying them any heed. Sugawara turned back to him and Daichi slid his eyes immediately down to his lips.

Sugawara reached out and trailed his fingers up under his jaw to his chin. Daichi leaned forward and they pressed their lips together for a long, sweet moment before Sugawara pulled back slightly.

“It’s the second most delicious thing I’ve tasted all night,” he whispered.

“Hm?” Daichi smiled. “And what’s the first?”

Sugawara leaned back in and grazed his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I think you can guess,” he said softly and winked.

Daichi’s stomach grew warm. He wished he could just throw Sugawara over his shoulder and carry him up to bed that very instant.

But he was leaning away again. Lifting his glass to his lips again. And their families were laughing just a short distance from them.

And Daichi really shouldn’t touch Sugawara before they decided just what the hell they were.

_I love him._

_And I think he loves me too._

_Are we dating?_

_Are we lovers?_

_If I asked, would he marry me?_

He wanted to ask.

_What are we?_

But Aiko was calling for Sugawara, waving her hand excitedly from where she stood with Fumiko. And Sugawara was sliding off of his stool, drink in hand. He gave Daichi another smile over his shoulder and then walked over to the women.

Daichi gulped and straightened.

He would try again later.

He gathered the ingredients he had used for Sugawara’s drink and replaced them on the shelves behind him.

“I saw that.”

He turned at the sound of the voice.

Iku sat on the stool Sugawara had vacated.

He smiled crookedly and leaned the heels of his hands on the edge of the counter, “Did you?”

“Disgusting.”

He chuckled, “Totally.”

She glared at him and then folded her arms in front of her.

“It’s not going to last,” she went on, looking away. “Kou’s relationships never last. He’s not the type to settle down.”

“Hmm…” Daichi set a glass on the counter in front of him and started gathering materials.

“He’s probably just having some fun with you right now,” she frowned. “You take care of him, supposedly. And yeah, maybe he thinks that’s what he wants right now. But he doesn’t need it. He doesn’t need anybody. Especially not some dirty old alcoholic. And a _man_ at that.”

Daichi smiled and measured tequila into a cocktail shaker, “You’ve got a point.”

“Listen. Kou is my _idol_. And I don’t want to idolize someone that relies on other people.”

He didn’t reply for a moment, adding pineapple juice and Yellow Chartreuse to the cocktail shaker.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “You’re right, you know. Suga doesn’t need me. He really doesn’t.”

Iku eyed him suspiciously.

“But I think I kind of need him,” he smiled crookedly and measured in aloe vera liqueur. “Like a lot.”

“Why would you need him?” she asked, voice disbelieving. “Aren’t you an adult? And you own a business. You seem like you’ve got your life figured out.”

“I’m glad I seem that way,” he chuckled, squeezing lemon juice into the shaker. “But it’s totally not true.”

Her thick, grey eyebrows lowered over her dark brown eyes.

“You see…” Daichi capped the shaker and shook it. “Suga looks like the type that needs to be taken care of, right? He loses his temper and has mood swings and disappears… but even if someone like me weren’t around to pull him back into reality, he would find his way eventually. He’d heal himself, eventually.”

Iku pursed her lips.

“And I may look like the type that has it all figured it out,” Daichi lowered the shaker and filled his glass with crushed ice. “But I know for a fact,” he strained the mixture over the ice, smiling softly, “I need him. I need him so strongly that if he were to disappear from my life forever, surely I would die.”

Iku was silent as he started slicing a lime. He reached under the counter and grabbed a couple sticks of rosemary that he had collected earlier that day. He pierced the wheels of lime he had sliced with the rosemary and rested them in the drink so that the rosemary stood above the glass like miniature fir trees.

“So what you’re saying is that you are the pathetic one?” Iku asked.

Daichi glanced at her. Her eyes were narrowed, lips pursed. He let out a laugh and pierced another wheel of lime with a cinnamon stick.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” he added the cinnamon stick to the drink and then reached under the counter for his butane torch. “Suga without me is still an amazing, strong, funny, beautiful artist. But without Suga, I am just a boring, sad alcoholic who just so happens to own his own bar and looks like he’s got his life in order even though he’s really just a pathetic loser at heart,” he winked.

He aimed his torch at the rosemary and lit it on fire.

Iku didn’t reply, but slowly unraveled her tense position, leaning her arms on the counter. She tapped her finger on the wood, lowering her eyes to the drink between them.

Daichi slipped a straw into it and slowly slid it towards her.

“I’m underage,” she said.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” he smiled crookedly.

She eyed the drink for a few seconds before reaching out and pulling it close. She put her lips on the straw and sipped, keeping her face away from the gently smoldering rosemary. She pulled away and smacked her lips.

“That’s some strong liquor, Bartender.”

“Should I make you something different?”

She hesitated and then sipped it again.

“No,” she decided. “It’s good.”

Daichi grinned, chest warming.

“But why light it on fire?” she gestured at the burning rosemary.

“Hmm well if I didn’t do that then the name wouldn’t make any sense,” he admitted, pouring himself a glass of tequila.

“What’s it called?”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Something May Catch Fire.”

Iku let out a laugh, “What the heck is that? What a stupid name.”

He grinned, “I don’t know. I think it’s pretty appropriate.”

“You’re weird, Bartender.”

“Call me Daichi.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

He chuckled and lifted his drink to his lips, “As you wish.” They drank quietly for a moment before he said, “So Suga is your idol, huh?”

She flushed, “Yeah, so what? Got a problem?”

“Definitely not. He’s a good choice. He’s kind of my idol too.”

Her eyes widened, “Isn’t he great?”

“Totally.”

“I’m in the karate club at school, right? And I’m really good at it! One of the best in my prefecture!”

“Are you? Congratulations.”

“Yeah! So you can see why I’d idolize Kou, right? He’s so strong!” She leaned forward, “I’ve never met anyone stronger than Kou! And he has no training! He’s just been fighting since he was a kid and so he has all of these skills… I’ve never once been able to beat him!”

“He’s very impressive,” Daichi nodded. “He’s punched me in the face a few times. It was awesome.”

“ _Right?_ ” Iku’s face brightened. “He’s so strong and he totally doesn’t look like the type that would be that strong! Because like… everyone always talked about how _pretty_ he was and how he was kind of _girly_ but then _bam_!” she clapped her hands. “ _He knocks them on their asses like they’re nothing!_ ” She made a cradle from her palms and rested her chin in it, “I totally fell in love with that expression of shock that people have after he knocks them down. Like… their entire world just crumbled around them because this pretty, small guy is _not_ what he looks like. I love that. Because like… I’m a girl. And even though I’m tall, people still expect me to be weak, you know?”

“Hm…” Daichi sipped his tequila.

“And it totally pisses me off that I’m looked down on! And so I want to be like Kou. I want to shock and amaze and strike fear in the hearts of the men that underestimate me,” she grinned wildly up at him and Daichi could see a scrap of Sugawara in those fierce eyes.

He smiled, “Do it. Prove them wrong. But you know… if you really want to be like Suga, you’ve got to learn to have a forgiving heart.”

She hesitated and then looked away, blowing air from her puffed up cheeks.

“That part is a little difficult,” she muttered.

He laughed, “Then you’ve got something to work towards, right? After all, you’re already pretty shocking. The way you kicked Suga onto the table really scared the crap out of me.”

She glanced at him in the corner of her eyes, “Really?”

“I was concerned, actually. I thought maybe you really hurt him. It was a powerful kick. I saw him challenge three guys at once and not even they could knock him down when they worked together.”

She turned to him again, eyes widening, “Tell me about it! What happened?”

“It’s embarrassing, actually,” he leaned his elbows on the counter. “He was protecting me after some drunk punched me and knocked me on my ass.”

She let out a laugh, “ _Really_? You got knocked on your ass? But you’re like a mountain!”

“Well I’m not used to being in fights like Suga!” he defended. “And I was surprised. I wasn’t expecting to get punched all of the sudden.”

She snickered, “Sure.”

“Anyway. Suga jumped between me and these three guys. He grabbed the one that punched me by the front of his shirt, lifted him up off of the ground and _slammed_ him down onto a table. And this guy was like… pretty big. Bigger than Suga, for sure.”

He recounted the fight to her, putting heavy emphasis on the astonishment Daichi felt at seeing Sugawara in action.

“Ahh… Kou is so cool!” Iku said, smiling proudly. She sipped her drink and Daichi straightened.

“I got my revenge though, you know,” he said. “I didn’t let Suga have _all_ of the glory.”

“Sure, whatever Bartender,” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll bet Kou had to send them running while you cried on your ass like a big baby.”

He laughed, “Actually, that’s exactly what happened.”

She giggled.

Fumiko walked up, carrying bag in her hands, “Dai, I’m gonna use your kitchen.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “Sure. What for?”

“To shave my pits. What the fuck do you think?”

He scowled, “You don’t have to sass me.”

“I do. It’s what I’m here for.” She glanced at Iku, “Hm, are you two getting along?”

“No way! I still think he’s nasty!” Iku said, face flushing.

“You and I are going to get along,” Fumiko pointed at her as she moved around the counter. “We’re going to sit together at dinner time.”

“ _Mom._ ”

She fluttered her fingers at him and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Daichi-kun!” Aiko flounced up to the counter. “Make drinks! Lots of them! Let’s all get really super drunk! Iku! Are you drinking?” she grabbed the cocktail from in front of Iku and sucked on the straw. “Ah! There’s liquor in this!” She looked to Daichi.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Aiko slid the drink back in front of Iku, “Leave it to Daichi-kun to know how to make friends with the devil,” she kissed her niece’s forehead.

“Aunt Aiko! Don’t call me the devil!”

Daichi grinned as they started a fight.

He could see Sugawara in every slap and pinch. And then Sugawara ran up and actually joined the fight until Iku and Aiko were both on the floor and Sugawara stretched out across their stomachs on his back, stacking his hands under his head and crossing his ankles casually.

“Augh!” Iku pounded on him with both fists. “Get your ass off of me!”

“Not until you say that Daichi is the best.”

She gasped, “ _NEVER_!”

“Then get comfortable!”

“ _Augh_!”

Daichi leaned over the counter and watched them. Aiko didn’t seem all that concerned as she threaded her hands happily through Sugawara’s hair. He grinned and leaned back to get started on more drinks.

The next hour was filled with drinking and talking and laughing and some more fighting. Kaito, Nobu, Katsu, and Takeshi sat at the counter once more and conversed over four beers. Aiko, Sugawara, and Iku eventually settled on some stools and leapt into a drinking competition. Daichi provided drinks whenever anyone ran low and occasionally dipped into the kitchen to help Fumiko with dinner, even though she spent most of the time he was there teasing him and flicking olives at him with a spoon.

When dinner was ready, Daichi pushed a couple of tables together and then helped carry the meal out. The party slowly meandered to the tables and took their seats, sipping their drinks and laughing. Sugawara latched onto Daichi and refused to leave his side until they were seated.

“Thank you for cooking for us, Fumiko-san,” Aiko slurred from her place between her husband and Katsu.

“Yes, thank you,” Takeshi said. “It looks lovely.”

“It was my pleasure,” she smiled. “Now then, shall we dig in?”

“ _Itadakimasu,_ ” everyone announced simultaneously and started passing the food around.

Daichi watched closely as Sugawara lifted his chopsticks and clasped them in his fingers. For a moment he stared at them quietly before pinching a small roll of noodles and lifting it to his mouth. He chewed it slowly for a few seconds before reaching up and rubbing at his eyes.

Daichi smiled and gently stroked his hair. Sugawara looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. He let out a laugh and leaned into his side, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve.

“Koushi, what’s wrong?” Aiko asked.

“He’s okay,” Daichi reassured them as all eyes turned towards the crying man. “He’s just happy about being able to use chopsticks again.”

“I’m Japanese again,” Sugawara said, hiding his eyes behind his arm.

The others chuckled and went back to their meals.

Daichi smiled and kissed the top of his head tenderly.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Iku muttered into her drink.

Daichi grinned.

After dinner, Daichi went back to making drinks, as Sugawara and his family seemed determined to drink themselves into Christmas comas. Kaito and Fumiko stole a bottle of rum and poured themselves shots while Takeshi made himself acquainted with the beer tap.

Daichi drank- at Sugawara’s insistence- as he built shooters for the wild trio.

It was only a matter of time before the party shifted to the karaoke machine.

Sugawara and Aiko took turns singing, trying- and failing- to get Iku on the stage.

“C’mon!” Sugawara yanked on her hand. “Just one song!”

“No way!” she pulled away from him and climbed onto the stool next to her father. “No way in hell!”

“C’mon!” Sugawara stomped his feet. “Even Daichi sings sometimes!”

“Then he can do it!”

Sugawara let out a gasp and whirled towards the bartender, “Yeah! Daichi sing! Daichi sing!”

He flushed. His mind was slightly cloudy from the alcohol but not nearly enough for him to start singing.

But Sugawara was looking at him expectantly. And Aiko ran up and joined him in giving their best puppy eyes. And the others were chiming in their agreement down the counter. And then Sugawara took his hand and smiled and Daichi _really_ couldn’t resist.

“Ugh,” he moved around the counter. “Fine.”

The bar erupted in cheers.

“What do I sing?” he asked, going up to the machine.

“Can I make a request?” Fumiko asked.

“Sure,” he said. “So long as it’s nothing weird.”

“I request that you sing my favorite song,” she said with a small smile.

Daichi hesitated, “Yeah?” he turned to the karaoke machine and typed in the name of the song. “I can do that…”

“And Kaito and I will dance again like we are reliving our wedding,” Fumiko grabbed her husband’s hand and pulled him down in front of the karaoke stage. Kaito spun her gently and she grinned.

Daichi found the song and glanced over his shoulder at Sugawara sitting at the counter between Iku and Katsu. He cocked his head to the side when he noticed Daichi's stare.

Daichi gulped and turned back to the karaoke machine. He selected the song and then moved to the center of the stage as piano played over the speakers. He grabbed the microphone and held it to his chest, eyes darting towards Sugawara again.

Heat spread through his chest, cheeks flushing anxiously.

He lifted the microphone to his mouth and sang,

“ _For you, there’ll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I’m with you, it’s alright. I know it’s right.”_

Daichi lowered the microphone for a second, smiling when his parents started dancing, his mother held comically against his father’s fake Santa stomach.

“ _To you,_ ” he sang, glancing towards Sugawara, who was watching him intently, lips slightly parted, eyes wide. “ _I’ll give the world. To you, I’ll never be cold._ ” He looked away again, cheeks warming, “ _Cause I feel that when I’m with you, it’s alright. I know it’s right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._ ”

_Fuck._

It was almost painful. He wanted to direct the words to Sugawara. He wanted to keep eye contact and point to him and sing the words straight to him like some cheesy scene in a romantic sitcom.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Like never before._

He looked back to his parents. Kaito dipped his wife and she smiled up at him, corners of her eyes crinkling happily. Daichi’s chest tightened.

“ _And I wish you all the love in the world,_ ” he continued. “ _But most of all, I wish it from myself._ ”

Kaito straightened Fumiko and kissed her gently on the cheek, holding her close and swaying to the music as she closed her eyes, lips turned up.

“ _And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before,”_ Daichi peeked discreetly in Sugawara’s direction. His cheeks were flushed and he was chewing on his bottom lip, hands clasped in his lap.

_I love you._

“ _Like never before…_ ”

_I love you._

“ _Like never before._ ”

_I love you._

The song ended and Daichi replaced the microphone on its stand as everyone clapped and cheered. He hopped off of the stage and Fumiko walked up and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you,” she said warmly. “That was lovely.”

He smiled crookedly.

“I’m glad you have at least _some_ skill in that useless body of yours.”

Daichi let out a sigh, “You know, that was almost a sweet moment.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I was able to save it.”

He chuckled and they walked over to the counter.

“That was great!” Aiko exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “You have a spectacular voice, Daichi-kun!”

“See?” Daichi looked at his mother. “ _That’s_ how you compliment your son.”

She flapped a hand with a scoff.

Aiko whirled towards Sugawara, “Now Koushi should sing _my_ favorite song! Let’s make this a mother’s tribute night!”

Sugawara blinked at her for a second, “ _Your_ favorite song?”

“Yeah!”

He glanced at Daichi for a moment and his chest flushed with roiling heat.

After a moment, Sugawara shrugged and walked off to the karaoke station.

Aiko cheered and ran after him. Fumiko and Kaito took their seats and Kaito nudged Nobu with his elbow.

“Aren’t you going to dance with your wife?”

Nobu lifted his beer to his mouth and hummed. “I wonder if I should…”

Daichi moved around the counter and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Though if he thought about it, he should probably cut himself off before he did or said something really stupid.

“Hey, good song, Daichi-kun,” Katsu said, drawing his attention. The man smirked, “Real romantic.”

“Ah…” he blinked and averted his gaze. “Y-yeah. Apparently it was my parents’ wedding song.”

“Hm…” he rubbed his chin.

“I’ve heard better,” Iku huffed.

Suddenly, booming music erupted throughout the bar. Everyone turned towards the stage as Sugawara bounced his hips in time with the heavy beat. Aiko squealed from down below, instantly breaking out in dance.

Sugawara lifted the microphone to his mouth and belted out, “ _There he goes, my baby walks so slow. Sexual tic-tac-toe. Yeah I know we both know it isn’t time. But could you be m-mine?_ ” he winked at Daichi and his heart raced. Sugawara paced across the stage in the direction of the counter, “ _We’ll never get too far. Just you, me, and the bar._ ” He gestured out at the room, “ _Silly ménage à trois sometimes. Would you be mine?”_

Sugawara took two large steps and then leapt up onto the counter as the music rose for the chorus, “ _Oh baby, lights on, but your mom’s not home. I’m sick of laying down alone, hey! With this fever! Fever! Yeah… my one and own, I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, yeah!_ ”

Aiko, Katsu, and Fumiko cheered as he danced and strutted across the counter.

“ _There it goes. You stole my soul and so, ‘cause Sweetheart, no-no-nobody a kno-kno-knows me, or can find me, ooh,”_ he paused in front of Daichi and leaned over. He stroked his fingers underneath his chin, turning his face up. Daichi’s eyes went wide, all the moisture in his mouth drying up.

“ _Time to be m-mine. Mine,”_ Sugawara smirked. He straightened and walked back down the counter, “ _Let’s get inside your car. Just you, me, and the stars. Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes._ ” He paused at the end of the counter and turned towards him once more, “ _Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?”_ His voice rose to the rafters and he leapt off of the counter.

He grabbed Aiko’s hand and they danced across the bar, singing the chorus energetically.

Then Sugawara jumped back onto the stage, legs spread wide as he sang, “ _Yeah… yeah… yeah…_ ” he bounded off of it again and ran to Iku, clasping her chin. “ _Yeah… yeah… yeah…_ ” He spun and ran to Nobu, putting an arm around his shoulders. “ _Yeah… yeah… Yeah!_ ” He shifted over to the counter directly in front of Daichi and leaned over it, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He belted out a nearly incoherent line filled mostly with the word _baby_ and ending with, “ _You’re mine. Baby you’re mine, mine, you’re mine._ ”

And Daichi could feel the words vibrating deep in his bones.

He released him and spun away, singing the chorus again as he caught up with Aiko and they danced. For the last chorus he jumped back onto the counter, strutting in front of everyone as he sang, “ _Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever. Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever! Give you fever, fever, yeah. Give you fever, fever, yeah!”_ he ended the song, thrusting his hand up in the air on the final note. His chest rose and fell heavily, sweat dripped down his temples and neck.

Aiko screamed with joy as the others laughed and cheered, clapping. Sugawara lowered his arm and slumped his shoulders, panting. He turned towards Daichi and he held his breath in anticipation as Sugawara walked in front of him. He paused momentarily and then vaulted off of the counter. Daichi inhaled sharply and caught him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Sugawara draped his arms over his shoulders and stared up at him, smiling drunkenly.

“What’d you think, Daichi? Was my song good?”

Daichi blinked down at him and then chuckled, “It was very good. You’re a true performer.”

He giggled and hid his face in his throat, earning a loud groan from Iku down the counter.

“It’s true, you know,” Sugawara mumbled so quietly that Daichi barely heard him.

“What’s true?” he asked.

He hesitated before replying, “You’re mine.”

Daichi’s heart stuttered and his mouth went dry. He gulped, arms tightening around him involuntarily.

“And I’m okay with being yours,” Sugawara continued. “That’s enough, right? For now at least…”

And it was.

It _was_ enough.

_What are we?_

Daichi loved Sugawara and he was certain Sugawara loved him back, even if neither of them had said it yet.

And that was enough.

For now.

Because until they did say it…

Until they _could_ say it…

_What are we?_

Daichi was Daichi.

And Sugawara was Sugawara.

_What are we?_

They were two people that belonged to one another.

For now, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SUPER INDULGENT DURING THIS CHAPTER.  
> Listen.... I just really like to imagine my boys singing good music. Alright? So sue me. You don't like it? Then SCRAM. MUSIC IS GREAT AND IF YOU CAN'T APPRECIATE THEN THAT SUCKS FOR YOU!!! *insert angry face here*
> 
> Anyway... Uhm... The first half of this chapter, I was stuck in big band music hell (because I'm band geek trash), and so I decided to make Daichi like a saxophone solo. If you want to hear the song I had in mind for that... click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWjnst3hyeQ).
> 
> The piano solo Daichi decided Suga was like is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRDivUb5EeA). The whole song is great, but the solo doesn't start until about 2 minutes or so if you just want to skip straight to it.
> 
> Obviously there's no obligation for you guys to listen to any of the music I share, so don't feel like you have to if you don't want to.  
> ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> The song that Suga is cheerfully singing during the Shiratorizawa scene is [ Glow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjBO5hV6CUc) by Alien Ant Farm.
> 
> So the song that Daichi sings is [ Songbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1XFCYNLMfk) by Fleetwood Mac. I love the original (because I'm also Fleetwood Mac trash), but this link is to a cover that I found it the other day and fell in love with. (❤ω❤)
> 
> The song that Suga sings is [ Fever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iXKdV14k_Q) by Adam Lambert because it's wild and I've wanted Suga to sing it since the beginning of this fic. (◕‿◕)
> 
> The only other song suggestion I have for this chapter is [ Like a Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvH9Ccqk5qc) by Corinne Bailey Rae. It's a sweeter, softer song that I just really felt around the time that Suga was getting his cast off. Some soft feelings in between all the other junk. ♡( ◡‿◡ ) "Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life. Feel like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands. Oh, I do love you."
> 
> Okay wow. I took a little longer to write this than I expected. I got writer's block. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> And so this chapter flip flops and goes crazy and is just a big ol' mess as I was trying to get back my groove. Imma leave it the way it is because I've spent too much time on it already. And I'm tired. Editing was a nightmare so I basically half assed it. I don't take responsibility for any errors.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL. OH MY YOU ARE YOU GREAT. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. LOVE LOVE. KISS KISS. HUG HUG.  
> σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> You have been cordially invited.  
> Just don't tell Suga.


	36. Part-Time Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people get drunk.  
> Someone gets hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff overload.

Daichi wiped down the counter quietly.

“This has been a fun time, Daichi-kun,” Takeshi said, finishing off his beer.

“Ah, I had fun too,” Daichi smiled at him.

“We are probably going to turn in soon,” he said. “I should probably start rounding them up.”

“Oh… did you want to stay here? I think I have a few extra futons… though maybe not enough…” Daichi pursed his lips.

“Nope! We’ve already checked into our hotel,” Takeshi gave him a thumbs up.

“Should I call you a taxi then?”

“Already did,” he winked. He slid off of his stool and turned, “Katsu! Are you ready to leave?”

Daichi glanced across the bar. Aiko was passed out on a table behind which Fumiko and Iku sat talking. Katsu and Kaito were in a booth nearby. Nobu and Sugawara were in another booth, Sugawara leaning heavily on his father’s shoulder, eyes closed. Daichi wiped his hands on his towel and moved around the counter. He walked in Sugawara and Nobu’s direction.

“So in review,” Nobu was saying, waving a hand matter-of-factly, “The most important thing is preparation. Use plenty of lube and take your time stretching things out.”

Daichi diverted his course, face flaming.

_Nope._

_Not touching that._

As he passed by the table, he heard a soft snore rumble from Sugawara’s chest as his father went on,

“Take it slow. If it hurts, tell him it hurts—”

“Fucking God,” Daichi covered his mouth with a hand, embarrassment filling his chest. He turned towards the women’s table but was met halfway by his mother. She took his hand and pulled him towards the other side of the bar.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Fumiko stopped in front of the jukebox and flipped through the songs before settling on one.

Soft music filled the bar and she pulled Daichi to the dance floor.

“One last Mommy and son dance,” she said, turning towards him with a cocked eyebrow.

Daichi chuckled and placed his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder. They clasped their other hands and swayed slowly to the music.

“I’m glad Koushi-chan invited us tonight,” she said, smiling softly up at him.

His heart warmed and he squeezed her hand, “Yeah… me too.”

They danced quietly for a few seconds before Fumiko asked softly, “Are you happy?”

They turned in a slow circle and Daichi’s eyes slid towards Sugawara’s booth. He was awake now, sitting up with his hands against his ears, face bright red.

“Dad, stop!” he heard him whine.

He smiled and looked back down at his mother, “I’m happy. So happy I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Then that’s all that matters,” she said.

They let the silence grow between them for a few seconds before Daichi said,

“Mom…”

She peered up at him.

“Uh… thank you.”

She smirked and shrugged, “I’m not doing it for you. I just like Koushi-chan.”

He laughed.

“So if I can get him in the family, then I’ll finally have a son I can brag about.”

“Wow.”

“Seriously… an artist? And a beautiful one at that? That’s much more impressive than a bartender.”

“Hm… I agree.”

“But then again,” she pursed her lips and he cocked an eyebrow at her. “When I tell others about _you_ , they look pretty impressed. So…”

He hugged her to him for a moment, “You talk about me? How embarrassing.”

“Well people ask. Otherwise I’d like to pretend I have no offspring. Other than Koushi-chan.”

“Hmhm…”

“But I mean… you turned out okay. Despite all the mental trauma your dad and I put you through.”

“Ah, so you _are_ aware.”

“Aware, don’t care.”

He chuckled.

“Handsome… strong… brave… capable,” Fumiko hummed.

He smiled, knowing exactly where she was headed.

“Yeah, Koushi-chan is great.”

“I fucking knew it.”

She winked up at him. The song slowly faded out and they released one another. Fumiko took both of his hands and held his stare.

“Take care of him and don’t ever hurt him,” she warned. “I didn’t raise a little bitch that hurts the people he loves.”

He sighed, “Yeah. I know.”

“And Dai-chan?”

He cocked an eyebrow.

She smiled warmly, corners of her eyes crinkling, “Love ya. Proud of ya. Go get ‘em, Pal.”

He let out a loud laugh, “Not exactly that intimate. But hey, I’ll take it.”

She pulled him down and kissed him one more time on the cheek, “It’s all you deserve, Loser.”

“Hm, thanks, Mom.”

“Alright, Kaito! Let’s blow this dump!”

“Aye-aye, Captain!” Kaito stood, rubbing his fake Santa belly with both hands. He turned to Aiko, who was sitting on the edge of her table, rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly while her husband straightened her wild hair. “Aiko-san, the cake you made was delicious. We simply must invite you, your husband, and Koushi-chan over again some time.”

“What about me?” Daichi asked, walking his mother over to the group. “Am I invited?”

“Sorry, we’re busy that night,” Kaito said.

Daichi pulled his fake beard down and then snapped it against his chin.

“Ow.”

“This was so much fuuuuun,” Aiko slurred, leaning against her husband. She smiled drunkenly up at Daichi. “Daichi-kun, you’re the best!” She slid off of the table and stumbled up to him. She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him until he was stooping. She patted his head roughly, “When you and Koushi get married, we will have another big party! And I’ll donate an egg so you can have children. I’ll be a good grandma, I promise.”

“Uhm…”

“Oh, donating eggs, that’s a good idea,” Fumiko said. “I’ll donate one as well.”

“That’s kind of weird,” Daichi muttered.

“You two have to have children!” Aiko snapped, still patting his hair. “You would be such good fathers!”

“You _have_ to,” Fumiko nodded.

“ _AND,_ ” Aiko finally stepped back, turning towards his son as he walked warily up to the group. “At your wedding, I suggest Koushi wears a wedding dress!”

“What?” he barked. “No way! Daichi is the wife, _he_ can wear the dress!”

“Gross!” Iku stomped up with her father and brother. “If Bartender wears a dress, I’ll throw myself into the ocean!”

“I agree,” Daichi said.

“Daichi-kun won’t look as good in a dress as you would!” Aiko started beating her son on the chest with her fists. “Don’t deprive me my right to see you in a wedding dress!”

“I’ll deprive you of whatever I want!” he pulled on her hair. “And anyway, how many times do I have to tell you? We’re not getting married!”

“Well not with _that_ attitude,” Daichi said.

“Daichi!”

“I’m thinking we should call it a night,” Takeshi said, prying Sugawara and Aiko away from one another. “Before Koushi hurts his arm again, okay?”

Sugawara hugged his arm to his chest and hissed at Aiko when she made another swipe at him.

“Okay, we are going to leave,” Fumiko walked up to Sugawara. “Koushi-chan, give me a kiss and hug. My one and only son.”

“Ahem,” Daichi glared at her.

“—that matters,” she added.

Sugawara hugged her and she cupped his face and pulled it down to kiss his forehead.

“If you get bored of Dai-chan, come visit us and we can talk shit about him,” she said, smoothing back his hair.

Kaito slapped him on the back as Fumiko stepped back, “It was good to see you, Son!”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed, “Y-You too…”

“It was nice to meet the Sugawara family as well,” Fumiko turned to the others and they said their goodbyes.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Fumiko flipped her hair and took her husband’s hand. “See ya later, Nerd,” she waved at Daichi.

He sighed, “Yeah, see you.”

Kaito gave him a peace sign over his shoulder and the two left the bar.

“I guess we should also go,” Nobu ruffled his son’s hair. “Remember what I told you, Koushi.”

He blushed, “Please don’t ever mention that again.”

Daichi coughed into his fist and looked away.

“Bye Baby!” Aiko hugged Sugawara tightly. “I love you! Lovey dovey coo coo!”

“Just leave.”

She released him and jumped up to Daichi, “Goodbye!” she hugged him, rubbing her face against his chest. “Thanks for all the good liquor! You’re my favorite drunk dealer!”

“Ah…” Daichi patted her awkwardly on the back, “Thank you for coming…”

“Later, Bartender,” Katsu waved from the door. “Remember that if you hurt Koushi, I’ll chop up your body into tiny little pieces and scatter them in the ocean.”

“How could I forget?” Daichi said.

Aiko leaned into her husband’s side and he led her to the door.

Takeshi grabbed Daichi around the middle and attempted to lift him off of the ground again.

“Uncle Takeshi!” Sugawara whined.

After a few seconds of struggling, he released him and stepped back. He wiped sweat from his brow, “I’ll train and come back for you.” He winked and swept Sugawara in a massive hug, swinging him around like a doll. “ _SEE YA LATER, KOUSHI!_ ”

“UGH,” Sugawara squirmed.

A strong fist slammed into Daichi’s stomach and he doubled over in shock and pain, clutching at the spot with a groan.

“I still think you’re trash!” Iku shouted.

Daichi glanced up at her, wincing.

“But whatever,” she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, cheeks tinting pink. “If Kou has decided that you’re the one then whatever. He can do worse. I guess.”

Daichi straightened and smiled, “It was really nice to meet you, Mihara-san.”

“Call me Iku,” she demanded. “But I won’t call you Daichi. You’re just a lowly, dirty, nasty bartender to me.”

“I’ll take it.”

She glared at him and then whirled towards the door.

“Merry Christmas,” Nobu called, the others joining in.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Takeshi ushered them through the door. “Taxi’s waiting!”

Daichi let out a deep sigh as the door closed behind them.

“Well then,” he said. “That was—” he turned towards Sugawara but he was no longer beside him. “Suga?” He turned in a circle until he spotted him by the jukebox. “What are you doing?”

Music played over the speakers. Slow, easy guitar eventually joined by a smooth bass line. Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara walked up to him and took his hand.

“It’s not fair that your mom got to dance with you and I didn’t,” he whispered, pulling him backwards to the dance floor. He put his arms around his neck and Daichi wrapped his around his waist. Sugawara pressed in close and they gently swayed to the music. Sugawara twisted his fingers gently through the hair at the back of Daichi’s head, sliding his gaze over his face as he softly sang along to the song.

“ _Did I drive you away? I know what you’ll say. You say, oh… sing one we know…”_

Daichi’s chest was warm and light and he could live forever in this moment. This one and all of the others when everything was just _perfect._ When Sugawara was in his arms. Touching him. Singing to him. When Daichi could hear that voice and see those eyes and feel this back under his hands.

“ _But I promise you this, I’ll always look out for you. Yeah that’s what I’ll do,_ ” Sugawara smiled slowly and leaned his face in the crook of Daichi’s throat. Daichi kissed the top of his head and then buried his nose in his hair, closing his eyes as they continued to sway and dance slowly across the bar.

“ _My heart is yours,_ ” Sugawara sang against his skin, drawing shivers to the surface. “ _It’s you that I hold on to,_ ” his lips pressed against his neck. “ _That’s what I do._ ”

Daichi inhaled deeply, smoothing his hands across his back. Sugawara leaned away and peered up into his face.

“ _And I know I was wrong. But I won’t let you down… oh yeah I will, yeah I will, yes I will,_ ” he smirked.

Daichi chuckled and leaned down. He kissed his lips gently and slowly, lips lingering as he savored the warmth of his. He finally pulled back and trailed kisses across his jaw to his neck.

“ _I saw sparks,_ ” Sugawara breathed. “ _Yeah, I saw sparks…_ ”

_I love you._

God he wanted to say it so bad.

Would it be so hard?

Would it be so wrong?

He could tell him right here and right now and then carry him up to bed and…

Sugawara buried his face in Daichi’s neck again and let out a deep sigh.

“This week is going to be hell.”

And just like that, the window closed.

Daichi smiled and rubbed slow circles on his back, “You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Sugawara moaned, “Daichi, do my work for me.”

“Okay. Hand me a paintbrush and I’ll blow your mind.”

“Ooo, what are you going to be doing with that paintbrush?”

“Suga.”

“Mmm, blow my mind, Daddy.”

“You know… we were having a really nice moment there. And then you ruined it.”

“Get used to it. I ruin everything,” Sugawara leaned back and smirked up into his face. “That a problem?”

“Hmm…” Daichi kissed him sweetly. “I’ll be sure to give you plenty to ruin from now on.”

“Yo, let me ruin dat ass then.”

Daichi pushed out a long, heavy sigh and released him just as the song was ending. “Wow you weren’t lying. You ruin everything.”

Sugawara giggled, “Are you sick of me? Want me to leave?”

“Never,” Daichi cupped his face in both of his hands. “Stay. Ruin things forever.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and then he slowly closed them. He let out a soft breath, lips turned up at the corners. After a moment he peeked back up at him.

“Well if you insist,” he whispered, holding Daichi’s wrists.

“I do,” Daichi squeezed his cheeks forward, smushing his face comically.

Sugawara glared up at him, “Stop it.”

He grinned, pushing further so that his lips jutted out.

“Wook who wuined it now,” Sugawara said.

Daichi let out a laugh and released him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, “Sorry. I’ll leave the ruining to you from now on.”

“You better,” he muttered against his chest. “It’s the only thing I’m good at, you know?”

Daichi hummed and nuzzled the top of his head.

“Except wrecking dat ass.”

Daichi snorted.

* * *

 

“Okay let’s get this straight,” Kuroo folded his hands in front of him on the counter. Bokuto, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa mimicked his position while Iwaizumi took a long gulp of his beer at the end of the line.

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, gazing steadily at Daichi.

“You are in love with Suga-senpai.”

“Hmhm,” Daichi leaned the heels of his hands on the edge of the counter.

“And you are pretty sure that Suga-senpai is in love with you too,” Bokuto added.

“Yes.”

“And you two _still_ aren’t officially dating yet?” Oikawa finished, left eye twitching slightly.

“That sums it up.”

“Asa-chan, please choke him,” Oikawa pointed to the chef.

Asahi turned towards Daichi, reaching his hands out.

Daichi swatted them away.

“What is your fucking problem?” Kuroo bellowed, slapping his hands on the counter. Bokuto, Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa followed suit, raising a raucous chorus of wood slaps.

“Why don’t you just confess?” Bokuto demanded. “If you both love each other then that’s all you have to do left, right?”

“Confess, confess, confess,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa started chanting.

“Shut the fuck up!” Daichi snapped, drawing an end to the chanting and slapping. He glared at them, “Listen up, Jackasses. Confessing to Suga will be the single most important thing to happen to me in my entire fucking life.”

“Even more important than your birth?” Hanamaki asked.

“And death?” Matsukawa added.

“What about when you lost your virginity?” Bokuto pointed at him.

“Or when you opened up the bar?” Kuroo gestured at the room.

“Wouldn’t it be your meeting with Suga-chan?” Oikawa leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“What about when he sucked your dick?” Iwaizumi finally joined the conversation.

“Or when you sucked his,” Asahi muttered.

“Yo, I can’t believe you finally figured that shit out,” Kuroo snorted. He and Bokuto high-fived.

Daichi let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose wearily.

“Are you done?” he eyed the men until they clamped their mouths shut. When it was quiet once more, he reached under the counter and grabbed a glass. “Like I said. Confessing to Suga will be the most important thing that happens to me for the rest of my life,” he held up a hand when all seven men’s mouths opened to argue. “More important than all that other shit. Yes. Birth and death and dick sucking included.”

“Okay but not more important than meeting me,” Oikawa said, fluffing his hair. “Right?”

“What the fuck did I just say, Tooru?”

“Sawa-chan rude.”

“Anyway,” Daichi poured himself a glass of whiskey. “Up until now, mine and Suga’s relationship has been a complete and utter fucking mess of misunderstandings and clumsy pining. I can’t believe how ridiculously dumb we’ve been all this time.”

“Welcome to our world,” Kuroo said.

“I don’t want this, the most important moment of my life thus far, to be just another misunderstood _accident_ ,” he said. “I want it to be perfect. I want _one_ perfect moment. That’s all. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Sounds like you’re getting greedy,” Hanamaki said dully.

“Totally greedy,” Matsukawa nodded.

“Some people have zero perfect moments.”

“Yeah, why should you get _one_?”

Daichi’s eyes glazed over, “Because I’ve suffered enough. I deserve a reward.”

“Okay so you want a perfect confession. Fine,” Kuroo waved a hand flippantly. “Do you have any _plans_?”

Daichi pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen, “Well, for now I’ve been writing down notes of what I want to say.”

“Let’s hear it,” Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes.

“Yeah!” Bokuto cheered. “Let’s hear it!”

Daichi pursed his lips, “Well… it’s nothing substantial yet. Just some key points I want to hit. Like uhm…” he peered down at his phone’s notepad. “Like how I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And how he makes everything fun and interesting. And how before he existed in my life, I was just going through the motions and not really living…”

“Rude,” Kuroo interrupted.

Daichi sighed and shrugged. He locked the screen and slid it into his pocket again. “I don’t know. It’s all in the brainstorm stage right now. I’ll keep taking notes whenever I think of something new.”

“Alright,” Asahi said. “But how are you going to do it? When and where?”

Daichi frowned.

“You don’t even have _that_ planned out?” Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow.

“Weak, Sawamura,” Matsukawa shook his head.

“Weak,” Hanamaki nodded.

“Shut up!” Daichi took a gulp of his whiskey and lowered the glass to the counter. “It’s not that simple!”

“Why the fuck not?” Iwaizumi leaned forward. “You know how fucking easy it was to confess to that shitty bastard?” he pointed to Oikawa. “I fuckin’ took him on a trip to the beach and at sunset I kissed his dumb mouth and I said, _let’s stay together forever_.” He lifted both of his hands, “Boom. Done. One boyfriend secured.”

Oikawa giggled and twirled a lock of his hair, “Iwa-chan is so romantic.”

“Dude that’s gay,” Hanamaki said.

“Super gay,” Matsukawa said.

“You bet your ass it is!” Iwaizumi lifted his beer to his lips.

“Here’s the thing,” Daichi said, drawing their attention once more. “Suga said that he wanted to _tell me something important_ when things calmed down. And I’m _pretty_ positive that he means to confess to me. So what if _he_ has plans and any plans that I make fuck it up? That’ll just be adding on to our accidental, moment-ruining track record.”

“You’re looking too far into this,” Asahi mumbled. Daichi glared at him and he added, “Not that I’m one to talk.”

“So I’ve decided that I’ll wait,” Daichi refilled his glass. “I’ll keep preparing what I want to say and when he finally confesses to me, I’ll blow him away with my pure romance, then sweep him up off of his feet and fuck his brains out.”

“Ayyyyy!” the counter cheered and high-fived.

“So long as we’re not drunk when it happens,” Daichi clarified. “There’s no way in fucking hell I’m risking more misunderstandings or _memory blanks_.”

“Okay but the blowjob thing is funny,” Kuroo said. “You gotta admit.”

Daichi glared at him momentarily before a grin broke across his face, “Yeah. Okay. I admit that was pretty funny.”

“What are the odds,” Bokuto said, eyes widening. “That you’re both the type to suck dick when you’re black-out drunk.”

“Match made in heaven,” Iwaizumi muttered behind his beer.

“Alright but I still have an issue,” Oikawa frowned.

“What’s that?” Daichi lifted his glass to his mouth.

“What _are_ you?”

He pursed his lips and lowered his eyes to the counter.

“Good question,” Kuroo turned to him. “You’re practically living together. You kiss and hug…”

“Suck each other’s dicks,” Bokuto chimed in.

“Kitchen hand jobs,” Oikawa added.

“But you’re not dating?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Then… what the fuck are you?”

“Friends with benefits?” Hanamaki offered.

“That sounds too impersonal,” Asahi wrung his hands together.

“They’re dating,” Iwaizumi slid his empty glass over to Daichi. “They’re fucking dating. That’s how people who are dating act.”

“How can they be dating when they don’t go on any fuckin’ dates?” Matsukawa looked pointedly at him.

“Yeah, they’ve only had one date and Oikawa ruined it,” Hanamaki patted Oikawa on the back.

“We’ve already established that it was Suga-chan’s fault!” Oikawa pouted.

“So what are you?” Bokuto turned to Daichi again. “What do we call you?”

“What are you?” Kuroo pressed.

“What are you?” Matsukawa said and Daichi was pretty sure they were doing it just to be jackasses now.

“Ugh…” he rubbed his forehead. He put Iwaizumi’s glass under the beer tap and filled it slowly, “I don’t know. We’re not officially dating so I don’t think we can call ourselves _boyfriends_ …”

“Oh!” Bokuto held up a finger. “How about… lo—”

“Long-term dick sucking partners,” Kuroo interrupted.

“Dude, how did you know what I was going to say?” Bokuto turned towards him and they high-fived.

“I’m going to say no to that one,” Daichi glared at them.

“Okay, how about,” Matsukawa began. “Lo—”

“Losers that can’t confess their feelings because they’re fucking dumb as shit,” Hanamaki finished.

“Exactly,” Matsukawa sipped his beer.

“That’s too long,” Iwaizumi said.

“Okay I got it,” Kuroo straightened. “Lo—”

“Los Angeles here they come!” Bokuto interrupted.

Everyone stared at him.

He glanced around, grinning wide. Slowly, his smile faded, “Because… because gay marriage is illegal here. So they’re going to go to Los Angeles to get hitched…”

“Ohh…” everyone turned forward again.

“Stop beating around the bush,” Oikawa snapped. “They’re lovers, aren’t they?”

“Lovers,” Matsukawa repeated.

“Lovers?” Hanamaki cocked his head to the side.

“Hmm…” Asahi scratched the back of his head, “ _Lovers…_ ”

“Lovers of what?” Bokuto blinked in confusion.

“Lovers of each other,” Oikawa said.

“Lovers makes sense,” Iwaizumi leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “They love each other. They partake in sexual and romantic acts but are not dating nor married. Lovers. Lovers is a good word.”

“I don’t like lovers,” Kuroo said with a frown.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Oikawa pointed towards the door. "Lovers is perfect."

“Yeah!” Hanamaki rose on his stool, “Lovers is a good word!”

“Why the lovers hatred?” Matsukawa furrowed his brow and twisted his mouth in disgust.

“Lovers is cute,” Asahi nodded.

“I think lovers is nice,” Bokuto smiled warmly.

“Tell us why you don’t like lovers,” Iwaizumi ordered Kuroo.

He let out a huff and rolled his eyes, “I just can’t take lovers seriously. When I hear lovers, I think of middle aged women desperately trying to justify affairs with younger men.”

“So it’s perfect then,” Oikawa smiled up at Daichi. “Sawa-chan and Suga-chan are lovers. We’ve decided.”

“Lovers is gross,” Kuroo argued.

“ _LOVERS IT IS!_ ” Bokuto sat up high on his stool and lifted an arm in Daichi’s direction. “GIVE ME FIVE, DAICHI!”

“No,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t call us lovers.”

“Oh thank god,” Kuroo breathed.

“Call you… _SUPER LOVERS_!” Bokuto lifted his hand higher, eyes wide and grin wider.

“No—”

“Super mega ultra-lovers,” Hanamaki snapped his fingers.

“Cock-sucking lovers of Team Black-Out,” Iwaizumi tapped the counter.

“Enough,” Daichi barked and everyone went silent and stared at him. He scowled. “Don’t call us lovers. Don’t call us boyfriends. Don’t call us anything. Call us by our names. You don’t need to label our relationship. Not until we’ve both expressed our true feelings to one another. So for now, just leave everything the way it is, alright?” He dragged his eyes from man to man. Bokuto slowly lowered back down to his stool and no one spoke for long seconds. When he was sure they wouldn’t argue, Daichi gave a nod and retrieved Kuroo’s empty glass.

After a minute of quiet, Matsukawa finally muttered, “McLover’n it.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Kuroo groaned and Daichi let out a deep sigh.

“New drinking game,” Oikawa said loudly. “Every time someone says lover or lovers, he has to take a drink.”

“Let’s do it!” Bokuto clapped excitedly.

“Ready, set, go!” Oikawa thrust a fist in the air.

“ _LOVERS_!” every person at the counter shouted in varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Daichi let out a sigh and started pouring shots.

* * *

 

“ _I SAID LAST CALL, MOTHER FUCKERS!”_ Daichi threw a handful of ice across the bar in Kuroo's and Bokuto’s direction.

“Ahh,” Bokuto attempted to dodge and wound up jumping right into the line of flight. The cubes pelted his chest and face, “Ah shiiiiit.”

“One more, Sawamura!” Kuroo whined from in front of the karaoke station. “One more song!”

“You’ve said that thirty times!” Daichi leaned heavily on the counter, head swimming. “Just get the fuck out already.”

“Sawa-chan you’re drunk,” Oikawa giggled from his stool in front of him. He hiccupped and pressed a hand to his chest. “Ow.”

Asahi emerged from the kitchen, sliding his arms into his jacket, “Well, I’m off, Daichi.”

Daichi straightened and gave him a sloppy salute, “Aye-aye Boss!”

Asahi hesitated, eyeing him worriedly, “You’re really drunk.”

“No!”

“Leaving so soon, Asa-chan?” Oikawa slurred. “Why the hurry?”

Asahi’s cheeks tinted pink, “Ah… well Noya’s waiting at my place so…”

“Oooo,” Oikawa wiggled his brows, “Speaking of _lovers_.”

“ _DRINK!_ ” Hanamaki and Matsukawa pounded their fists down on the counter a short distance away.

“Ah fuck…” Oikawa hiccupped again. “I don’t think I can do another.”

Daichi grabbed the shot glass Oikawa had been using all night and filled it to the brim- spilling on the counter- with tequila.

“Not tequila,” Oikawa whined. “Anything but tequila.”

“You said lovers so you gotta drink!” Daichi said. His eyes widened.

“ _DRINK_!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa roared.

“Shit fuck,” Daichi grabbed his shot glass and filled it as well.

“Yeah I’m leaving,” Asahi fled before he could get roped into any more drinking.

“Eh?” Bokuto stumbled up to the counter, Kuroo hanging off of his arm. “Did someone say lovers?”

“ _DRANK_!”

“Ballsacks!” Bokuto slapped his forehead. He looked to Kuroo, “I said it again!”

He snickered, “You’re so fucking dumb, Bo.” He slid onto a stool, “It’s been at least an hour since I last said it.”

“Said what?” Iwaizumi asked from next to Oikawa.

“Lovers.”

“ _DRAAAAANK_!”

Kuroo stared at Iwaizumi in disbelief, “Iwa-chan how could you.”

He grinned into his beer.

Daichi passed the shots over and lifted his own, “Okay, shoot!”

They gulped the shots down and then slammed the glasses down on the counter.

“ _Uggghhhh_ ,” Oikawa clutched his head. “I can’t… I can’t…” he swayed backwards and plunged off of his stool, legs flying in the air as he hit the floor.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki burst out laughing, pointing.

“Ah fuck,” Iwaizumi stared down at his boyfriend.

“ _Damn_ ,” Daichi said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “And another one bites the dust.”

He fell silent, slowly lifting his eyes towards Kuroo and Bokuto.

“ _YES_ ,” Bokuto snapped.

“Do it, Sawamura,” Kuroo demanded.

“On it,” Daichi swerved around the counter, stumbling as he headed for the karaoke station. It took him five attempts to type in the right name and then a familiar bass and drum beat burst through the bar.

Daichi lifted the microphone to his mouth, “ _Ooh, let’s go!”_

Bokuto cheered and jumped off his stool. Kuroo followed him and they danced drunkenly across the bar, swinging arms and swaying hips.

Daichi pointed at Oikawa as Iwaizumi pulled him into a sitting position, “ _Tooru walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low. Ain’t no sound but the sound of his feet. Machine guns ready to go.”_ He hopped off of the stage and danced towards the counter, “ _Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?”_ He stopped in front of Oikawa, “ _Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, yeaaah_.” Oikawa glared up at him as Daichi leaned over- shimmying- and finger gunned at him, “ _Another one bites the dust._ ” He nodded his head to the bass and slowly walked backwards, “ _Another one bites the dust. And another one gone. And another one gone. Another one bites the dust, yeah,”_ he turned to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were grinning at the show. “ _Hey_ ,” he pointed at them. _“I’m gonna get you too. Another one bites the dust._ ”

Daichi scampered clumsily onto the counter and stood with legs outstretched.

“ _How do you think I’m going to get along, without you, when you’re gone? You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own!_ ” He bent his knees and squeezed his hand into a fist, “ _Are you happy? Are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat?_ _Out of the doorway, the bullets rip to the sound of the beat! Look out!_ ” he jumped to the floor behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of rum.

He set it down on the counter and then pointed at Hanamaki, “ _Another one bites the dust!”_ He pointed to Matsukawa, “ _Another one bites the dust!_ ” He started pouring rum into shot glasses, “ _And another one gone and another one gone. Another one bites the dust!_ ” He pointed at Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto was still dancing and Kuroo had his phone out and turned in Daichi’s direction.

“ _Hey!_ _I’m gonna get you too! Another one bites the dust!_ ”

Daichi gulped down one of the shots and then slid two over to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Then another one to Iwaizumi, who glared at it. He slid the last two across the counter and gestured at Bokuto and Kuroo.

“ _Oh, take it,_ ” he sang, pointing down at the shots. “ _Bite the dust, hey!_ ”

Bokuto ran up and Kuroo followed, phone still facing Daichi. The five men gulped down the shots- somewhat reluctantly- and started groaning and coughing and generally hating their lives.

Daichi danced, side stepping to the beat, “ _Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust, ow! Another one bites the dust, hey, hey!_ ” He ran around the counter, “ _Another one bites the dust, heyy-eeeyyy._ ”

Bokuto chased after him and they danced drunkenly around each other while Daichi sang,

“ _There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man, and bring him to the ground! You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad and leave him when he’s down, yeah!”_ he swung at Bokuto and the other man ducked the blows, laughing and stumbling clumsily. “ _But I’m ready, yes I’m ready for you! I’m standing on my own two feet! Out of the doorway the bullets rip, repeating the sound of the beat! Oh yeaaah.”_

He spun in a circle and pointed at Oikawa, leaning up against his stool on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

“ _Another one bites the dust! Another one bites the dust! And another one gone, and another one gone,_ ” he faced Bokuto again. “ _Hey! I’m gonna get you too, another one bites the dust!_ ” Daichi chucked the microphone at the karaoke station and it clattered, sending out a loud _THUMP_ and screech through the speakers, drawing groans from everyone at the counter.

Daichi grabbed the front of Bokuto’s shirt, “Alright Mother Fucker, now get the fuck out of my bar!”

He let out a whine and they both stumbled to the side.

“But I don’t wanna!” he said.

“You either get out or keep drinking!” Daichi pointed at the counter over his shoulder.

“No! Not that either! Have mercy!”

“Hey, hey, c’mon now Sawamura,” Kuroo walked up to them. “The party don’t got to end! Let’s sing some more songs!”

“Nuh uh,” he released Bokuto and faced the other man, “You said one more song. I just sung it.”

“Boo,” Matsukawa called from the counter. “More party!”

“More party!” Hanamaki said.

“No more party,” Oikawa moaned.

The music faded out and Daichi shook his head, “Last Call was two shots ago. Y’all gotta leave.”

“Daichi no!” Bokuto grabbed his shoulders and turned him back towards him. “Let us stay all night!”

“Never!”

“Please!”

“No!”

“ _Please_!”

“ _Noooo_.”

Bokuto shook him roughly, screeching at the top of his lungs.

“I’m about to hit you,” Daichi warned. “I’m about to hit you right in your stupid face.”

“Do it,” Kuroo said.

“ _Do it_!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa called in unison.

“Please do it,” Iwaizumi growled.

“I’m gonna do it,” Daichi rolled his shoulder as Bokuto released him and took a step back.

“Wait!” he held up his hands. “Let me prepare myself!”

“Then prepare yourself!” Daichi bounced on the balls of his feet, stretching his neck side to side, shaking his hands out.

“ _Woo_!” Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi started pounding on the counter.

Kuroo lifted his phone, giggling evilly.

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto slapped his cheeks. “I think I’m ready. Just don’t hit my nose.”

“Deal,” Daichi braced himself, lifting his fists.

“Go for it, Daichi!” Hanamaki whistled.

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his jaw.

“Here I go,” Daichi cocked his arm back and snapped it forward.

“What the fuck is going on her—”

Suddenly Sugawara was in between them. Daichi’s fist crushed into his cheek and sent him flying backwards into Bokuto. They both crashed into the floor in a heap, knocking over a chair and sending a table skidding.

Daichi’s eyes went wide, blood turning to ice in his veins.

“ _S-Suga?_ ”

“Oh _shit_!” Kuroo gasped. “Another one bites the dust.”

“ _Uwoah_!” Matsukawa slapped the counter. “ _NICE KILL, SAWAMURA_!”

Sugawara sat up on Bokuto’s stomach, rubbing his cheek with a wince, “ _Oww…_ ”

_My life is over._

Daichi’s knees went weak and gave out. He collapsed to his stomach, face first into the wooden floor.

_My life is over._

_I hit Suga._

_I hit Suga._

_I want to die._

_I don’t deserve to live._

“Ahh! Daichi are you okay?” Sugawara exclaimed and he felt hands on his shoulders.

Giggling laughter erupted from the counter and then Oikawa shouted, “ _I can’t believe Sawa-chan just punched his own lover!_ ”

“ _DRAAAANK!_ ”

“Ahhh! No! Fuck no! No more! I’m going to throw up!”

“Get off of the floor, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi ordered. “We’re getting out of here before you can get any drunker.”

 _My life is over_.

Daichi groaned into the floor.

_Kill me._

_Someone kill me._

_Suga kill me._

“Uhm…” Bokuto’s voice said. “Daichi we’re gonna take off…”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Daichi didn’t move or reply as the sounds of shuffling and muttering filled the bar.

“Bye, Suga-chan,” Oikawa slurred. “Put some ice on that.”

Daichi squeezed his eyelids shut tighter.

Eventually, the room fell silent. A soft hand touched Daichi’s back and started rubbing slow circles.

“Daichi?”

“Kill me.”

“Why?”

He moaned and wrapped his arms around his head, “I’m the worst. I’m the worst. I’m the worst.”

“But why?”

“Because I hit you! I just hurt you! _Fuck._ ”

Sugawara let out a laugh.

“Don’t laugh! I’m serious!”

“Daichi,” he rubbed his back soothingly. “How many times have I punched you in the face? Just consider it payback.”

“I don’t want to! I don’t hold a grudge against you so that doesn’t work!”

Daichi’s eyes stung.

“ _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ”

“Daichi?”

“Kill me.”

Sugawara chuckled and moved his hand up to the back of his head, “Hey… it’s alright. It didn’t even hurt that much! And besides, isn’t it all my fault for getting in between you two?”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Daichi, listen. I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt! It was like… a tickle. That’s all. I’ve taken worse!”

“ _Ugh… it doesn’t matter!_ ”

Sugawara was silent for a moment and Daichi cursed inwardly. Because his voice had broken slightly on that last word.

“Daichi?”

He moaned.

“Daichi?” Sugawara leaned over him, his other hand tugging on one of his arms.

“Suga I don’t deserve you. Please just leave me here to die.”

Sugawara let out a laugh and Daichi felt him stretch out on the floor next to him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he giggled, snuggling into his side. “I’m the worst! I cause a ton of problems and punched you a kajillion times and broke your stuff and ran away… and you think one accidental hit makes you unworthy of me?”

“ _Yes_! Because you’re great and beautiful and wonderful and perfect and I’m just… _meeeehhhhhh…_ ”

Sugawara laughed again and pulled on his arm, “Daichi, look at me.”

“No!” he sniffed and turned his face away. His eyes stung. And his chest hurt.

“Hold up. Are you crying?”

“No!”

Sugawara lifted up Daichi’s arm and burrowed underneath it.

“Let me see your face!”

“No!”

“ _Daichi,_ ” Sugawara wrapped one leg around him and pushed against his shoulder, trying to lift him up away from the floor. “First you punch me in the face, then you ignore me? How horrible can you be?”

“ _Ugh!_ ” Daichi leaned up on his elbow and faced him, tears streaming down his cheeks. “ _Don’t_! I feel terrible enough!”

Sugawara gaped up at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

Daichi’s gaze shifted to his cheek, which was bright red from his blow. His chest hurt.

“ _Suga…”_ he slid closer until he was leaning over him. His tears flowed faster and he gently touched his cheek. His chest heaved and he let out a low groan. “ _Ah fuck… I’m so sorry. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m the worst._ ”

Sugawara giggled and reached up to wipe the moisture from his cheeks, “I can’t believe I lived to see the day Daichi _cried_.”

“ _Ugh…_ ” he squeezed his eyes shut. “ _Fuck. Suga…_ ”

“Shh…” Sugawara cupped his face. “Look at you. What a cute mess.”

“ _Ugh…_ ”

“How drunk are you?”

Daichi’s bottom lip trembled, “D-drunk enough to hit the one person I swore to never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever—”

“Daichi.”

“ _Ever_ hurt,” he opened his eyes again and peered down at him woefully. “Suga I don’t deserve to live.”

“You do,” Sugawara thumbed his fresh tears away tenderly. “You definitely do.”

“No…”

Sugawara leaned up and pressed their lips together. Daichi closed his eyes, brow furrowing. His chest hurt. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to kiss Sugawara. He didn’t deserve to be touched by him.

Sugawara slowly pulled back, resting his head on the floor as he smiled up at Daichi.

And he didn’t deserve to see that smile.

“You have to live,” Sugawara decided, arms sliding up and around Daichi’s neck. “Because I’ll be sadder without you.”

“But—”

“No buts!” he tugged on his hair. “You hit me, remember? Now you gotta spend the rest of your life making it up to me!”

“I—”

“I won’t be satisfied with your death alone!” Sugawara nodded firmly. “Instead, I demand that you spend the rest of eternity serving me.”

Daichi sniffed.

“First order of business. Welcome me home,” he smiled. “I’ve been working my ass off all day, you know? I’m really tired. I’ve been away since this morning and you haven’t even greeted me properly!”

He gulped, timidly placing his hand on Sugawara’s side.

“W-welcome b-back,” he murmured.

“ _Home_ ,” Sugawara corrected.

“Welcome h-home.”

Sugawara grinned, “I’m home!”

And he was.

And so was Daichi.

Lying there on the floor, pressed close enough to feel each other’s warmth.

They were home.

Daichi pressed his forehead against his and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Sugawara leaned up and nuzzled their noses together and a soft smile touched Daichi’s lips.

“You know Daichi,” he whispered. “You throw a mean punch.”

He let out a groan, fresh guilt spreading through his chest.

Sugawara giggled, “It’s sexy.”

“Nooo… I’m so sorry Suga…”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Just like that. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Nnnngh…”

“I forgive you.”

Daichi opened his eyes and pulled back to stare down into Sugawara’s face. His cheeks were flushed, gentle smile on his lips.

 _I love you_.

Daichi kissed him. Sugawara threaded his fingers in his hair, letting out a soft sigh against his mouth, spreading warmth through Daichi’s stomach and making him weak. He leaned away slightly and whispered,

“Suga, I’m sorry.”

“It’s o—”

“I didn’t make you a drink before midnight,” moisture pinched Daichi’s eyes and he frowned, brow furrowing. “I failed. I failed. I’m the worst.”

Sugawara blinked at him momentarily and then let out a laugh, hugging him around the neck.

“I don’t care about that!”

Daichi stared at him in shock.

“I’ve got you!” Sugawara went on, smiling brightly. “Making you fulfill your promise to make me drinks every night… that was just to keep you close, you know? But I’ve got you! I’m now able to understand that you’re not going anywhere, and neither am I,” he pulled him down and kissed him again. “Even if you accidentally punch me to the floor and fail to make me a drink, I want you to stay close to me. And I’ll do the same, okay?”

He gulped. His hand shook as he lifted it up to Sugawara’s face. He gently stroked his red cheek.

_I love you._

“Daichi?”

He raised his eyes to his.

“Do you promise to not go anywhere?” Sugawara asked quietly.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes. I promise.”

Sugawara giggled and hugged him close, “Then you are forgiven. Now welcome me home again, you drunk cutie.”

“Welcome home,” Daichi kissed him. “Welcome home.”

* * *

 

Shimizu set a rectangular piece of paper on the counter in front of Daichi.

He capped his cocktail shaker and shook it quietly, eyeing the paper suspiciously.

“Your ticket,” she said.

“My ticket,” he repeated.

She turned to Kuroo, who sat two stools away, and placed a ticket in front of him as well.

“Is this something… important?” he lifted it in front of his face and scanned the words printed across it. “You are cordially invited to the 2017 Museum Representation Banquet?”

Daichi lowered his cocktail shaker and picked up his own ticket.

“I didn’t know there was a banquet,” he said. “New Year’s Day? Suga didn’t tell me that.”

“Of course Koushi wouldn’t have told you,” Shimizu said. “He never tells anyone.”

“Why not?” Kuroo set his ticket down and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Because he doesn’t want anyone to go.”

Daichi strained his finished drink into a class and garnished it with a lime wedge.

“He doesn’t like to draw attention to himself or his art,” she went on, stirring her Vodka Cranberry with her straw. “Not even among friends and family. So even though he’s given several free tickets to give to whomever he wishes, he never hands them out to anyone. Morisuke and I have to steal them from him every year.”

Daichi passed the finished drink over to Kuroo and hummed, “Should you be giving them to us?”

“It’s his senior year. He has a good chance of winning. Are you telling me you don’t want to witness it?”

Daichi’s chest tightened. He wanted to witness it. Even if Sugawara didn’t win, he wanted to be there. He wanted a glimpse into this life Sugawara was so desperate to keep a secret. If he won, Daichi wanted to be there to hug him and kiss him and congratulate him. If he lost, he wanted to be there to comfort him.

But… was it okay?

“You should come,” Shimizu decided. “All of you.”

“All of us?” he lifted his eyes to her.

“All of you.”

Kuroo snickered, “That sounds like trouble.”

“It’s a formal event,” she sipped her drink calmly. “You’ll need to rent a tuxedo if you don’t already have one on hand. You don’t have to worry about paying for anything. With that ticket, dinner and drinks and seats for the interviews are guaranteed.”

Daichi wanted to.

He really wanted to.

“Just one thing,” Shimizu looked between them. “Don’t let him know.”

Daichi blinked, “Don’t let him know?”

“Why not?” Kuroo asked.

She gave them a flat stare, “Because he will get angry. And he will tell you not to come.”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t go,” Daichi said. “If he doesn’t want us to…”

“Is that what you want?”

Daichi hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I want to go,” Kuroo straightened. He slid his ticket inside his jacket.

“Sawamura?” Shimizu turned to him.

He gulped.

He wanted to.

He _really_ wanted to.

He stared down at the ticket for long seconds before tucking it into the pocket of his apron.

“I’ll go.”

* * *

 

Daichi glanced up at the clock above the couch.

It was fine.

Sugawara came back late _every_ night.

It wasn’t weird that he was over an hour later than usual.

That wasn’t weird at all.

He was probably really busy.

Super busy.

Daichi didn’t need to stay up waiting for him.

He would turn up eventually, like he always did. He would slump into the apartment, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He would clumsily get undressed and slide into bed, cuddling into Daichi’s side and immediately fall asleep.

That’s what he did every night that week. That’s what he would do that night too.

Daichi should just go to bed. He would show up.

He would.

Right?

Daichi paced the living room, arms crossed over his chest.

He wasn’t worried.

No. Not at all. Sugawara was a grown man, after all. And it’s not like he made any promises to sleep at Daichi’s place _every_ night. It’s not like they were officially dating or anything. It’s not like they were living together. Not officially, anyway.

So Daichi had no reason to worry.

And he wasn’t.

Nope.

Not at all.

“ _Ugh_.”

He ripped the cell phone from the pocket of his jeans and pulled up Sugawara’s number. He dialed and pressed the phone to his ear, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

The phone rang and rang and rang and Daichi was beginning to wonder if it would ever be picked up when the line clicked and a sleepy voice mumbled,

“Hullo?”

“Ah…” Daichi’s heart clenched at the sound of Sugawara’s raspy greeting. “H-hey, Suga. It’s Daichi. I was uh… just wondering… uhm. What’s up?”

It was silent for a few seconds and Daichi cursed at himself.

_Idiot._

_You’re not living together._

_You’re not dating._

_He doesn’t have to come here every night._

_Now you just look desperate._

“What time is it?” Sugawara murmured.

“Oh… uh. About four… ish,” Daichi’s cheeks blazed. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

“Oops.”

Daichi had bothered him. He was obviously sleeping. He was obviously tired. He had been working so hard the past week, after all. He left early in the morning and stayed at the college until late. He showed up at the bar exhausted and smelling of paint. Daichi had caught him doing wrist and finger exercises diligently. He sometimes stayed up even later at night reading his study materials and working on homework.

And Daichi had just interrupted his much coveted sleep.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just uhm… wondering if you were coming over tonight. But it’s alright if you are too tired. I’ll just head to sleep too—”

“I’m coming over,” Sugawara interrupted.

Daichi’s pulse quickened and his stomach twisted, “Y-you are?”

“I came back to my apartment to get some things and got caught up with painting,” he explained. “And I kind of passed out when I took a break.”

“Oh…”

“But I’m coming. I’ll be there.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly paced the living room, “Ah, you don’t have to. If you’re tired…”

“I’m coming.”

Daichi scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll just—” the sound of a yawn interrupted and when he spoke again, his voice was gravelly and low. “I’ll just get my things and head over now. It… it won’t take… long.”

Daichi smiled. Heady warmth rolled like a fog under his skin.

“Suga, it’s alright. Just go to sleep.”

“No! I want to go there!”

“But you sound exhausted. You might as well sleep at your place since—”

“I don’t want to sleep without you.”

Daichi froze, foot skidding on the wood floors and nearly sending him to his rear.

“I like sleeping with you,” Sugawara went on, voice lowering sleepily again. “It’s warm. And comfortable. And… not lonely.” He yawned again, “So I’ll go.”

Daichi covered his eyes with a hand, desperately trying to control his erratic breathing.

“Suga…”

“Besides,” he interrupted. “I haven’t tasted one of your drinks in a few days. I miss it. Will you make something for me?”

He smiled and sat softly on the edge of the coffee table, “Yeah. I will.”

“Good…” he faded out.

Daichi hesitated before saying, “Suga?”

A few seconds of silence ticked by. Daichi checked his phone to be sure that the line didn’t cut out. He pressed it back to his ear.

“Suga? Did you fall asleep?”

No reply.

Daichi chuckled and dragged his fingers through his hair. He stared at the clock on the wall over the couch for long seconds before saying softly, “Just wait patiently. I’ll come to you.” He gave Sugawara a moment to reply, but when no words came, Daichi ended the call and slid the phone into his pocket. He stood and went to the kitchen. He gathered up ingredients and stored them inside a bag. He pulled on a jacket and slung the bag over his shoulder before shoving his feet in his shoes and leaving the apartment.

He caught a taxi at the corner and rode quietly across the city towards Sugawara’s apartment.

Halfway there, Daichi was bouncing his knee and chewing his bottom lip.

So far away.

Sugawara lived so far away.

With him sleeping at the bar every single night the past month and a half, the distance between them had felt nonexistent.

They were together.

Always together.

Even when Sugawara was at the university and Daichi at the bar, they were together, because Daichi knew he would show up eventually. He knew that they’d be together by the time the night was through.

But the distance was greater than he had thought.

It was much too far between his heart and Sugawara’s.

It took too long to reach where he was.

But eventually he was there. He rode the elevator to his floor high above the city and he keyed in the passcode Yaku had given him. He entered the apartment that he had been inside only a handful of times and that smelled strongly of paint. It was unfamiliar and cold but it was also a little like home.

Because as Daichi walked quietly farther into the apartment, he could see Sugawara stretched across the bed. He could hear his gentle breath and smell hints of his shampoo and laundry detergent amidst the chemical smell of the unfinished painting on the easel at the center of the room.

He smiled and slipped out of his shoes before moving to the kitchen. There, he set his bag down on the island and pulled out his materials and ingredients. He instantly started building a drink, slicing off a curl of grapefruit peel and setting it aside. He filled his cocktail shaker with ice from the freezer, letting out a breath of relief that there was some in there. He then measured tequila, Aperol, elderflower liqueur, lemon juice, and Angostura bitters over the ice and capped the shaker. He shook the mixture, staring in the direction of the bed. Despite the sound, Sugawara didn’t stir.

When he was done shaking, Daichi strained the drink into a glass of ice and then garnished the finished drink with the curl of grapefruit peel.

Satisfied, he carried the glass out into the apartment and set it down on the bedside table. He sat on the bed next to Sugawara’s sleeping form and stared down at him momentarily. His cell phone was on the pillow next to his head and he smiled. Daichi took the device and set it on the table next to the drink. He turned back to Sugawara and gently brushed a lock of grey hair away from his forehead. It flopped back as soon as he retracted his hand.

He chuckled and leaned over the sleeping man to press his lips tenderly to his brow.

Sugawara mumbled and let out a breath, legs shifting. Daichi pulled back and stroked the side of his face.

“Suga,” he said softly. “Do you want to drink?”

“Hmm…” Sugawara stirred and then his hand traveled up and wrapped around Daichi’s fingers. “Did ya make me som’fin?” he slurred without opening his eyes.

Daichi grinned, “I did. Would you like to taste it?”

Sugawara let out a snort, head rolling in his direction, “Yo, Daichi lemme taste that dick. Ayyy…”

“Wouldn’t you rather taste something you haven’t already had in your mouth?” Daichi teased.

Sugawara hummed and fell silent. A few seconds ticked by and his hand fell away from Daichi’s.

He laughed softly, “Suga. C’mon. Don’t let this drink go to waste.”

Sugawara yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. Slowly, his eyes peeled open and he stared blearily up at Daichi.

“Hm? Daichi? Oh… so I made it to the bar after all.”

“Not exactly,” he stroked his cheek.

“Did you make me a drink like I asked?”

“I sure did.”

“Ahhh… Is it good?”

“You’ll have to tell me.”

“What’s it called?” his eyes slid closed once more and he leaned into Daichi’s touch.

“It’s called a Part-Time Lover,” he answered softly.

“Hmm… part-time,” he murmured, eyes opening again. “Why can’t it be full-time?”

“Do you want it to be full-time?”

Sugawara giggled and reached up towards him. He cupped Daichi’s head with both hands and pulled him down. They kissed slowly, comfortable heat growing and spreading in Daichi’s stomach and chest.

“I want it to be all-the-time,” Sugawara whispered when he pulled back.

“Ah…” Daichi traced his cheekbone with his thumb. “I think I can do that.”

"Daichi."

"Yeah?"

Sugawara blinked up at him, lips turning up in a drowsy smile.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SURPRISE  
> MOO MADE HER SHITTY CHARACTERS SING MORE KARAOKE.  
> WHO'DA THUNK, AM I RIGHT?  
> DIDN'T SEE THAT SHIT COMING AT ALL.
> 
> Suga's song on Christmas is [Sparks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar48yzjn1PE) by Coldplay. It's one of my top 10 favorite slow songs. *thumbs up*
> 
> And OBVIOUSLY Daichi's song is [ Another One Bites the Dust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY0WxgSXdEE) by Queen. (Feel free to imagine Daichi dancing exactly like Freddie Mercury is in the video. That's totally fine. I don't mind at all.)
> 
> Do I have any more music? Hmm....
> 
> [Everything is Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHbRxKbHFTA) : So this song I think just really fits with Sugawara's mental state. Not so much in this chapter, since apparently he's the easy-going sane one this time around. But like... before. "Tell me that you're alright. Yeah, everything is alright." "I used to rely on self-medication. I guess I still do that from time to time. But I'm getting better at fighting the future, 'Someday you'll be fine...' Yes, I'll be just fine."
> 
> [ You and Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kD9CrZODlNA) : Okay, obviously because this song is cute as fuck. Duh. "You and I, we're not tied to the ground. Not falling, but rising like rolling around, eyes closed above the rooftops. Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars. Our arms wide as the sky. We're gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world. To the end of the world." "You and me together, we could do anything, Baby. You and me together, yes. Yes."
> 
> I think that's all? This chapter was almost pure fluff. I could probably link about a dozen cutesy love songs but I think I'll save those for later. Also, I'm tired and want to sleep.
> 
> THANK YALL. I love you a million kajillion times over. KISS KISS HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A MONSTER CHAPTER AND I'M GOING TO BE RELATIVELY BUSY THIS WEEK SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN IT WILL BE FINISHED BUT I HOPE YOU ARE ABLE TO BE PATIENT. IF I START TO TAKE TOO DAMN LONG THEN PLEASE SCREAM AT ME AND I'LL GET TO WORK.  
> ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Museum Representation  
> "Didn't see that coming."


	37. In the Russet Gold of This Vain Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a little bit of an idiot.  
> But that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.  
> This took an embarrassingly long time to write.  
> Apologies.

“Alright. I know everyone is thinking it. And it’s making me a little uncomfortable that you’re all refusing to say it. So I’m just going to go ahead and do it.”

Kuroo turned to Daichi and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Sawamura. You look really fucking sexy and I kind of want to let you bend me over and—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Daichi straightened his bowtie in the mirror. “Before you say something really gay and prove to us all that you’re not as straight as you so desperately try to convince us you are.”

Kuroo was silent for a moment before removing his hand from Daichi’s shoulder and turning towards the mirror as well, “Thanks for that, Sawamura.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Sawa-chan _does_ look sexy,” Oikawa said, joining them in front of the mirror. “Except for _this_ ,” he grabbed Daichi’s chin and squeezed. “What the fuck is _this_ , Sawa-chan?”

Daichi pushed his hand away and then rubbed the black scruff along his jaw.

“What? Does it look bad?”

“Yes! You look homeless!”

“No way!” Kuroo said, pointing at Oikawa. “The beard is what makes him look so sexy right now!”

“You’re crazy!”

“ _You’re_ crazy! Besides, you said yourself one time that Sawamura should grow facial hair!"

"I've changed my mind! I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"Fuck no!"

Oikawa glared at Daichi, “And anyway, I thought you didn’t like having a beard.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror. He had never worn a tuxedo before and couldn’t stop staring at how mature and… _rich_ he looked. Like James Bond.

“Well,” he said absently, running his fingers over the hairs under his nose. “In the morning when I’m all scruffy, Suga likes to rub his face all over mine and so I just thought… you know...”

“Of course it’s a Suga-chan thing,” Oikawa said sourly.

“Keep it,” Kuroo said. “Grow it out longer.”

“Think I should?”

“No fucking way!” Oikawa protested.

“Yes,” Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

“Ugh.”

Daichi buttoned the jacket of his tuxedo and then smoothed his hands reverently over the sleek black fabric. They were a handsome trio. Kuroo’s tuxedo was deep scarlet and Oikawa’s a midnight blue and it all just  _fit_ for some reason.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa turned towards the man sitting on the bed across the room, shuffling through paperwork. “Tell Sawa-chan that he looks dirty and homeless with his beard!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes slid towards Daichi momentarily and then back down, “I think it looks good.”

“Ah! Betrayal! No sex for you tonight!”

“’Kay.”

“Iwa-chan!”

The door of the bathroom opened and a voice called out, “Are you guys ready?”

Kuroo turned excitedly to the door, “We’re ready! Show us!”

Bokuto stepped out into the room.

Kuroo’s gasp shook the walls and he lost balance, nearly collapsing to the floor, if he didn’t stumble into Daichi first. Daichi grabbed him by the arms and then held him tight against his side, mouth gaping open.

“ _Holy—_ ” Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes as big as saucers.

“Bokuto you…” Daichi stammered. “You… you look…”

“Not bad,” Iwaizumi said. He stood and joined the others, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Bokuto’s appearance.

Kuroo pressed a hand to his forehead, “I’m going to pass out.”

Bokuto reached up and slicked his hand through his newly dyed and styled hair, “Does it look weird?”

“Why would it look weird?” Oikawa asked incredulously. “Black is your original color! If anything, the white and grey was weird!”

“It feels weird!” Bokuto wailed and slunk in front of the mirror. He stared at his reflection dejectedly, tugging on a black lock. “I miss my spikes! I miss my white!”

“No but like…” Daichi blinked rapidly. “If I didn’t have Suga… I think I might’ve just fallen in love with you.”

Bokuto hesitated.

“… Really?”

“Fucking really.”

He hummed and tugged on the hem of his white tuxedo jacket. Unlike the others, who all wore white shirts underneath their jackets and vests, Bokuto’s was black, matching his new hair.

“I know you dyed it so that you wouldn’t stick out and get spotted by Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said, stepping close and touching his hair reverently. “But now you look so hot I think you’re even _more_ noticeable.”

“Keiji-chan is going to orgasm the instant he sees you,” Oikawa said.

Bokuto pursed his lips momentarily and then shrugged, “I still like my normal look better.”

They were all silent for a moment before murmuring and nodding.

“Fits better,” Iwaizumi said. “The spikes and what not.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Kuroo agreed.

“It’s just not Bokuto unless he looks like a screech owl,” Daichi patted the man’s back.

“Well,” Oikawa sighed. “It does make me a little uncomfortable that you look almost as hot as I am.”

“Almost?” Kuroo glared at him. “He’s way hotter than you.”

“I swear to fucking god.”

“Fight me.”

Daichi checked his watch.

“Shit, we’re going to be late. Quit bickering. Bokuto, get your shoes on. Let’s go,” he turned and grabbed his scarf off of the bed.

“Yes, Dad,” everyone said simultaneously.

Five minutes later, everyone was in Iwaizumi’s car as he pulled away from the curb in front of the bar.

“I’m so excited!” Bokuto exclaimed, squeezing Oikawa’s seat in front of him. “I hope Suga-senpai wins!”

“Hmm…” Oikawa murmured, staring through the window at the streets as they passed. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Why not?” Kuroo asked from in between Bokuto and Daichi.

“Suga-chan’s art is worthy of winning,” he said. “But you’d be surprised just how steep the competition might be.”

“You don’t think he will win?” Daichi asked.

He was silent for a moment, “Just don’t get your hopes up. Suga-chan is a painter. And paintings tend to get ripped to shreds more than other art. If you ask me, they’re treated kind of unfairly.”

Daichi and Kuroo exchanged a glance and no one spoke for the rest of the journey. After finding a parking space, with some difficulty considering just how crowded the streets were for blocks around the university and its museum, Oikawa led the way down the sidewalk as the others followed.

“Now remember,” Daichi said, gripping Bokuto’s forearm. “Shimizu said that Suga will be pissed if he knows we are here. So you can’t let him see you. Under any circumstance.”

“Even if there’s a fire?”

“Unless he is in danger and you need to swoop in and save him, don’t be seen,” Daichi said.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Your best isn’t good enough. Try _my_ best.”

“Daichi-saaaaaan…”

“Don’t worry!” Kuroo slapped the man on the back. “Akaashi will keep you in line.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

As they neared the Museum, the dull roar of conversation rose and underneath it, soft classical music. Daichi’s stomach twisted as his eyes fell on the massive, brightly illuminated building. The front was nearly entirely made up of windows, allowing the light from within to seep out to the courtyard, where several small groups of smartly dressed guests stood talking.

Daichi scanned their faces, gut churning.

None of them were Sugawara. He let out a deep breath of relief.

“Suga-chan is probably inside,” Oikawa said, slowing in order to fall in step with the others, letting Iwaizumi take the lead. “He’s going to be expecting me to be here, since I was invited as a past competitor. I’ll keep an eye on him and text you if he makes a move in any of your directions.” He fluffed his hair, “Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto raised a hand. “When’s the free dinner?”

Oikawa sighed, “First is a mingling period. Guests and judges can make the rounds and look at the competing art. Then comes the interviews. After that is the judge deliberations. That’s when food will be served and the guests can do some more mingling,” he faced forward as they neared the museum. “Then, once the judges have made their decision, they’ll announce the winner.”

“And then?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s about it. You can congratulate the winner and mingle a while longer, but the interviews usually take quite a bit of time, so it’ll be late by the time they’re done.”

They walked around the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

“Any more questions?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. “Will there be alcohol?”

“Wine and champagne.”

“Boo.”

“Will there be karaoke?” Bokuto asked.

“What the fuck do you think?”

Bokuto frowned, lips pouting out, “I’d rather be at Daichi’s bar.”

“Same,” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder.

“Same,” Kuroo added.

“Same,” Daichi muttered, glancing around anxiously.

“Calm down,” Oikawa said, picking a piece of lent off of the sleeve of his jacket. “Suga-chan will be so busy that he won’t notice any of you.”

“You all ready?” Iwaizumi paused next to the front doors and turned to them.

Daichi gulped, peering through the glass windows of the Museum. The building was crowded, and the roar of voices was louder now.

“Let’s go!” Bokuto cheered, thrusting a fist in the air.

“Shh,” Daichi pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t draw attention to yourself!”

“Ah, sorry.”

Oikawa hooked his arm around Iwaizumi’s elbow and they entered the museum.

“Come on,” Kuroo followed.

Bokuto gave chase and Daichi quickly did the same, anxious not to get separated from the group.

“Wow!” Bokuto exclaimed, staring up at the ceiling far above their heads. “Look at that chandelier!”

Daichi glanced at the blazing glass chandelier for all of two seconds before lowering his eyes and scanning the main hall of the museum. His eyes darted from guest to guest, searching for Sugawara’s familiar face.

“Calm down.”

Daichi jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned to the right where Shimizu stood, dressed in a long black dress with lace sleeves, hair piled atop her head. Yaku stood beside her, wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and vest.

“Oh… hey,” Daichi breathed.

“You look terrified,” Yaku cocked an eyebrow.

“Ah. Well… I was looking for Suga…”

“We know,” Shimizu said. “Don’t worry. He’s caught over by the sculptures by some sensei.” She pointed behind him.

Daichi turned and scanned the large group of people on the far end of the main hall but Sugawara was nowhere to be found.

“Now would be a good time to go check out his painting,” Yaku said, drawing Daichi’s attention once more. “He probably won’t go back over there until he has to.”

“People catch him and make him talk to them about it,” Shimizu explained.

“And let me guess,” Daichi smiled. “He hates that.”

The corner of her mouth ticked up, “Good guess.”

Yaku pointed across the hall, “The art starts on that far wall and then curves all the way around,” he dragged his finger across.

“How will I know which one Suga’s is? Are there name plates?”

Shimizu and Yaku exchanged a look.

“You’ll know,” Shimizu said.

“We will do our best to keep Koushi off your ass,” Yaku slapped his shoulder. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. I guess we will—” Daichi turned to where he assumed Bokuto and the others were still standing.

They were gone.

“They’ve been gone since the beginning,” Yaku said. “You might want to fix that.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi muttered.

“Good luck!” Yaku said again and he and Shimizu walked in the direction they said Sugawara was.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Daichi dragged a hand through his tousled hair.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

“Noya…”

Asahi reached out for the shorter man as he weaved expertly through the throngs of partygoers.

“Noya,” he hooked a finger in the collar of his black tuxedo jacket. “Not so fast. Remember, we have to stay hidden from Suga…”

“I know!” Nishinoya grinned up at Asahi and slowed. “Don’t worry! I’m great at blending in!”

He eyed his spiked, dyed hair and wild expression.

“Are you sure about that?”

“I’m sure! Now come on! I want to see Suga-san’s art! Oh, and Kageyama’s!”

“Okay but—”

“Hey look! It’s Kuroo-san!”

Asahi glanced in the direction of his point. Kuroo was standing next to a table with a white tablecloth, phone out and pointed to his left, a wicked grin on his face.

“What is he looking at?” Asahi asked.

“Who knows? Let’s go—”

Suddenly somebody in a white tuxedo leapt onto the table and started waving his arms over his head.

“Is that… Bokuto?” Asahi’s eyes widened at the sight of the man’s black hair.

“Whoa! He looks so different!”

“What is he doing? He’s drawing too much attention,” Asahi looked around anxiously, searching for Sugawara. He turned forward just as a hand flashed out and grabbed Bokuto by the front of his jacket. He was yanked roughly off of the table. Daichi dragged the man around the table to Kuroo, grabbed his cell phone from his hand and shoved it into his pocket. His face was angry as he scolded the two men, dropping Bokuto to the floor.

“Ah…” Asahi gulped. “Let’s go a different direction, Noya.”

“Good plan,” Nishinoya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left.

Asahi flushed and scratched the back of his neck. Nishinoya glanced up at him and smiled, “Asahi-san, you stand out too much!”

“Ehh? How? Do I look weird?” He reached up and smoothed at his hair, which Nishinoya had braided down the back of his neck.

“No! You’re too hot!”

Heat spread through his stomach and chest and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

Nishinoya laughed, “You’re so cute, Asahi-san.”

“N-Noya… don’t say embarrassing things in pu-public…”

“Can’t help it! I just say what I’m think— Ah! Suga-san!”

Asahi squeaked and cowered down, covering his head with his free arm. “Where? Where?”

Nishinoya pointed and Asahi quickly pushed the arm down.

“He’s over there! With Shouyou!”

“Noya! Keep your voice down! We’re supposed to stay hidden!”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s not even looking this direction. It’s fine.” Nishinoya squeezed his hand comfortingly, “It’s alright. We won’t get— oh shit he’s looking this way!”

“ _Ahhhh_!” Asahi swept Nishinoya up into his arms and bolted across the hall, weaving around surprised guests.

Nishinoya laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Asahi didn’t stop until they were on the other side of the hall, half hidden behind a large display case in which an intricate vase sat. He panted, leaning against the wall exhaustedly, beads of sweat dripping down his temples.

Nishinoya laughed and gently ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair, tucking a lock back into the braid at the back of his head.

“You make things so fun, Asahi-san.”

Asahi gulped and blinked down into his face. Nishinoya smiled. It was a different smile from his usual wild grin. It was softer, warmer. The kind of smile that Asahi only saw when they were alone, when all of the energy contained in that tiny body finally settled down for the night.

Nishinoya leaned forward and Asahi met him halfway in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 

“Is something wrong, Suga-san?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

Sugawara turned back to him, “No. Anyway, Kageyama invited you, huh?” He glanced up at the taller man. He looked striking in his sleek black tuxedo. So different from Hinata, who looked charmingly adorable in his.

“That’s right!” Hinata said brightly. “I’ve never been to a fancy party like this!

Sugawara smiled and ruffled his hair, “Then be sure to enjoy yourself as much as you can!”

“I will!” he bounced excitedly. “I was just about to go look at Kageyama’s art. Do you want to come with us?”

“I’ve actually already looked at all of it,” Sugawara turned to Kageyama. “It’s really beautiful. I’m amazed.”

The man’s cheeks flushed and his shoulders straightened, “ _Thank you!_ ”

He smiled and ruffled Hinata’s hair one more time, “You two go ahead. I’m going to go talk to Miya.” He pointed to where the man stood gazing into a display case at a model head upon which a delicate tiara was placed.

“Okay! I’ll see you around! Good luck!” Hinata waved, grabbed Kageyama’s wrist, and dragged him off.

Sugawara let out a deep sigh and slouched off to Miya. He stood next to him and muttered,

“Miya, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Uh oh,” Miya didn’t even glance at him as he scrutinized the jewelry.

“Just bash my head into this display case a few times so I can get taken away in an ambulance and not have to suffer another second of this tedious fucking party.”

Miya chuckled and turned towards him, “I don’t think I can do that.”

“Pussy.”

He snorted and then dragged his eyes over Sugawara’s appearance.

“Well don’t you look stunning,” he said. “Black was so last year, wasn’t it?” He reached out and brushed the shoulder of Sugawara’s light grey tuxedo.

“Kiyoko picked it out for me,” he admitted, straightening his skinny white tie. “Does it look stupid? It looks stupid, doesn’t it?”

“Of course not,” Miya smiled gently. “It matches your hair.”

“Ugh… is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“A very good thing.”

He rolled his eyes and smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket, “Well, whatever. I’m so ready for this night to be _over_.”

“Shouldn’t you be excited?” Miya stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tan pants. “It’s your last Museum Representation before graduation.”

“Good fucking riddance.”

He laughed, “You might win though?”

Sugawara looked at him with disbelief, “You’re kidding me, right? Did you not see Kageyama’s piece?”

“Tobio is such a goody two-shoes.”

Sugawara ran his fingers through his styled hair, “Seriously, he's already practically an artist _unicorn_ as one of the only students specializing in glass art. He’s got some nerve to make something _that_ gorgeous.”

“Yeah, but it’s your last year. Tobio still has three more to go,” he pointed out.

“A win I get just because I’m a senior is not a win at all,” Sugawara’s face twisted sourly.

Miya smiled, “I guess you have a point.”

He grumbled and dragged his fingers through his hair again, disheveling it from the careful coif Shimizu had spent half an hour sculpting. He was on edge. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be wherever Daichi was. He wanted to hug him close and breathe in his scent. He wanted to rub his face all over the cute scruff he had been growing out for the past few days. He didn’t want to be dressed up and put on display for all these strangers.

“I don’t know,” Sugawara sighed, dragging his eyes across the guests slowly. “It’s not like I’m going to win anyway, so does it really matter if I stay for the whole thing?”

“You should stay for the—” Miya’s voice faded.

Sugawara glanced up at him. He was staring over the top of his head, left eyebrow ticked up. Sugawara started to turn but suddenly Miya’s hand was on his chin, holding his face forward. Sugawara blinked up at him in surprise.

“What is it?”

Miya smiled, running his fingers along his jaw, “Nothing. Just felt like touching you.” His eyes flickered over his head again and then back down.

“Hmm… cheeky bastard. You’re lucky Daichi isn’t here. Or else you’d have a fight on your hands.”

Miya chuckled and slowly removed his hand from his face, “Well then it’s a good thing that Bartender-kun isn’t here, wouldn’t you say?”

“Well,” Sugawara glanced over his shoulder, searching for the thing Miya had been staring at. “He wouldn’t want to come to something like this anyway,” he said, turning forward again when his search turned up nothing. “It’s boring.”

“But it’s a part of your life,” Miya said, voice softening. “Boring or not, you’d be surprised how much fun someone can have so long as they’re with the person they love.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed, not unpleasantly, and he looked away, lifting his chin.

“Sh-shut up. It’s not… it’s not like he’s _in love with me_ or anything…”

Miya let out a laugh, “Are you still denying that?”

He gulped, folding his arms across his chest, “W-well… it’s not like I’m denying it. B-but… I just decided that I won’t fully believe it until he says it with his own mouth.”

“Ah.”

“Even if…” he averted his eyes to the floor, small smile turning up the corners of his lips. “Even if I already know.”

Miya chuckled.

“I mean, he’s pretty good at telling me without actually telling me,” Sugawara giggled and looked up at him. “You know?”

Miya’s eyes lowered from where he was staring over Sugawara’s shoulder. He smiled, “Yeah. I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

Sugawara couldn’t keep the giddy grin from his lips.

“After all,” Miya’s eyes lifted over the top of his head again. “He’s _totally_ obvious.”

* * *

 

“Kou-kun! Where are you?” Yukie stumbled across the hall, nearly spilling champagne on the floor.

“Yukie,” Daichi gave chase. “You’re supposed to lay low! Don’t be seen!”

“Shut up! I gotta give him a congratulatory kiss!” she bumped into a woman in a long green dress. “Oooo…” she reached up and touched the woman’s long red curls. “Baby, this color is to kill for. Is it natural?” She draped a curl over her head and glanced at Daichi, “Bartender, would I look good in this color?”

“Oh my god,” Daichi put an arm around her waist and dragged her away from the woman, who was staring at them in shock, mouth hanging open. “I’m so sorry,” he bowed, pulling Yukie into the motion as well. “She’s already had a little bit too much to drink. I apologize.”

“I gave her a compliment!” Yukie straightened. “I ain’t gotta apologize for that!” She turned, “Kou-kun! Where are you?”

Daichi bowed once more to the woman and then gave chase, “ _Yukie_!”

A few steps later, Yukie was conversing with another woman.

“Oh my shit, that dress is so cute,” Yukie gulped down the rest of her champagne and then bent over to stare more closely at the woman’s deep neckline. “Like seriously, your tits look fantastic.”

“ _Fucking fuck_ ,” Daichi strode up to them.

The woman laughed, “Thank you! Yours don’t look so bad either.”

Yukie leaned back and gazed down at the low cut of her red dress, “Right? That’s the reason I bought this dress! Oh and this part,” she turned and displayed the long expanse of her skin. “Backless, baby!”

“Wow! Sexy!”

“Yukie, c’mon,” Daichi took the champagne flute from her hand and set it on the tray of a waiter passing by. He took her hand when she stumbled. “Let’s stop bothering the nice lady and find somewhere to sit down, okay?”

“But I’m looking for Kou-kun!” she whined, leaning into his side.

The woman in front of them smiled, “You two make a lovely couple.”

“Ha!” Yukie wrapped an arm around Daichi’s neck. “Wrong! We ain’t a couple! This guy here is in love with my ex-boyfriend!”

The woman’s eyes widened in shock.

Daichi’s cheeks flushed and he laughed awkwardly, “Oh Yukie… you’ve had too much to drink…”

“I’m tellin’ the truth! He wants to stick his dick—”

Daichi clamped his hand over her mouth and bowed hurriedly to the woman before practically carrying Yukie away.

“You’re out of control,” Daichi growled. “Do I need to remove you from the premises?”

“What are you, security?” she belched against his hand and he made a face and removed it from her mouth. “I had a shit day at work, okay? I want Kou-kun to comfort me.”

“Can’t you find someone else to comfort you?”

“You offering?”

“So long as it doesn’t entail kissing.”

“Then fuck off.”

Daichi sighed and finally released her near a cluster of tables.

“Listen, we can’t let Suga see us.”

“And why not?” she grabbed a half empty champagne glass from a nearby table and downed its contents. “So he’ll be mad. He’ll get over it!”

“I don’t want him to get mad though,” Daichi took the empty glass and replaced it on the table, reaching for her when she swayed on her feet.

“You’re such a pussy, Bartender,” Yukie jabbed him in the chest. “You’ve taken some of his punches. You should be used to it! Fuck, even I’ve taken a punch from him!” She hesitated, “I mean… it was totally an accident and not at all at his full strength and I got spoiled like crazy afterwards but… _regardless_.”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with me wantin' some good ol’ Kou lovin’,” she nodded. “He’s got a good dick! I know you’ll probably never get to experience it since you’re so _obviously_ a top, which is a shame, but trust me. He’s got a good dick,” she leaned on the table and started untangling her hair from one of her earrings. “Like, really good. Best I’ve ever had, if I’m being honest.”

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around. He didn’t really want to be having this conversation. But it wasn’t like he could leave her to her own devices. The second he walked away she’d go running and screaming Sugawara’s name like the drunk madwoman she was.

“He’s got it all,” she went on. “Like… okay. Stamina, check. He’s not the _biggest_ , but he’s a good size, you know? And he’ll do _anything_. Okay. He’s great at weird positions. He’s flexible.”

“Yukie,” Daichi said. “Can we talk about something else?”

“And then,” she ignored him. “He's a good kisser. He's sexy. He's strong. Oh! and his foreplay is top tier! Like _uuuughhh_ ,” she leaned her head back. "He knows exactly what to do with his _tongue—_ ”

“Yukie.”

“You better take care of him.”

Daichi blinked in surprise. Yukie folded her arms over her stomach and eyed him seriously.

“You better take really good care of him,” she said again, gaze darting away. “He means a lot to me. He means a lot to all of us. And I don’t want to see him sad anymore.”

Daichi gulped, lowering his arms to his sides.

“He deserves to be loved fully by someone,” she brushed a lock of hair away from her face. “I couldn’t do that. So it’s not like I want him back or anything. Even though I joke like I do.” She stared across the room, towards a large group of guests. “I just want to see him happy and taken care of. So don’t disappoint me.”

Daichi smiled tenderly, “I won’t.”

“Good!” she straightened her dress. “I’m going to go find Hana-chan! If I can’t get a kiss from Kou-kun, then I’ll just steal one from her instead!” She turned and Daichi reached for her.

“Ah… don’t—”

“Get caught by Kou-kun,” she waved a hand over her shoulder. “Yeah. I know. I won’t.”

Daichi let out a deep sigh of relief as the woman disappeared into the crowd. It had only been an hour and he was already exhausted. He hadn’t even had the chance to see Sugawara’s painting. He was constantly pulled left and right by new potential disasters. He wished that Shimizu had invited him and nobody else. It would’ve been a load off of his mind if he only had to worry about not getting caught himself by Sugawara. But to have to babysit a whole flock of nonsense?

What did he do to deserve this punishment?

Daichi straightened the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and walked across the hall. Perhaps now he could spare a few seconds to see Sugawara’s artwork. So long as the artist wasn’t—

Daichi froze. Straight ahead, Sugawara stood with Miya in front of a display case. Panic ripped through him.

_Hide! Hide! Hide!_

_Make a note to kill Miya later…_

_HIDE!_

He turned and attempted to dive into a crowd of guests, but he caught sight of Hanamaki and Matsukawa slinking in Sugawara’s direction, wearing matching grins and wiggling their fingers suggestively.

_Shit_.

Daichi quickly cut them off and wrapped his thick arms around their throats.

“Sawamura, you ain’t slick,” Matsukawa said.

“Ain’t slick at all,” Hanamaki agreed.

“Shut your fucking mouths,” Daichi snapped, dragging them away. He pushed them in the opposite direction from Sugawara, “Get the fuck out of here before I kick your asses.

“Boo.”

“Boo.”

They turned to leave and Daichi faced Sugawara again, forgetting that he should probably be leaving as well.

Miya was staring at him over the top of Sugawara’s head. Sugawara started to turn. Daichi’s eyes went wide.

_Did Miya just rat me out_?

He jerked his head left and right for an escape. He stepped this way, thought better of it, stepped that way, hesitated. He stared fearfully in Sugawara’s direction.

Miya reached out and took his chin, turning him forward again.

Fury boiled in Daichi’s stomach.

_Don’t touch him._

_But don’t let him look over here._

Miya’s eyes flickered up at him again and Daichi gave him a fierce glare before ducking into the crowd and stooping low, peeking between two men’s shoulders at them.

Miya removed his hand and Sugawara turned, staring off in the direction Daichi had been standing. After a short moment he faced forward again and Daichi let out a breath of relief.

It burned Daichi up that he had been saved by _Miya Atsumu,_ of all people, but he was reluctantly grateful.

But that bastard was smiling down at Sugawara and Daichi just wanted to _kick his fucking teeth in_. He stepped back out of the crowd and gestured angrily until Miya’s gaze moved up over Sugawara’s head.

Daichi mouthed, _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU_ , and then dragged his thumb across his throat to drive the threat home.

Sugawara lowered his head and Miya discreetly lifted his hand in the air and flipped Daichi the bird.

_RAGE._

Daichi made several furious, threatening hand gestures, mouthing explicit curses.

Miya looked back and forth between him and Sugawara, smirking.

_I’m going to kill him._

_I’ll kill him._

Suspicious motion drew Daichi’s eyes to the left in time to catch Hanamaki and Matsukawa slinking among the guests. Daichi grabbed them by the back of their jackets and dragged them away.

* * *

 

Sugawara was done.

The interviews should have started half an hour ago. What was the hold up? He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to do _anything_ other than stand around in this _stupid_ tuxedo talking about art with these snobby people. Yeah, he was an artist. He didn’t want to spend all his time talking about it. He didn’t care about this famous person or that iconic movement. Why did people always think that just because he has an affinity to doodle that he wants to debate art theory?

He set his empty champagne glass down on a table and glanced around warily. He scanned the crowds for a familiar face. For Shimizu, Yaku, Miya, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Semi, Shirabu, Akaashi, Hinata…

When he didn’t see a single one, he turned and headed for the front door, making a short detour towards the coat check.

_Fuck it_ , he thought, fumbling in his pocket for his ticket.

_Fuck this and fuck everyone else._

It was kind of laughable. How long had Sugawara stressed and labored over his painting? He had gone so far as to have a mental breakdown when he thought he couldn’t finish it. And now he was leaving the party before it even started.

It was almost laughable.

But not quite.

Sugawara pulled his ticket from his pocket and stood in front of the desk. He lifted a hand and caught the attention of the man working behind it. He walked up and Sugawara held the ticket out. Just as the man was about to take it from him, a voice cut through the air.

“Oh that won’t be necessary.”

The man paused and glanced over Sugawara’s shoulder as he sighed and turned towards the voice.

“Sensei…” he mumbled.

Takeda smiled brightly up at him, “Hello Sugawara-kun. What are you doing?”

“N-nothing,” Sugawara stuffed the ticket back into his pocket. “Nothing at all. I was just having a nice conversation with this man right here,” he smiled, tapping the desk and peeking at the coat check worker. “Isn’t that right…” he glanced at the name tag on his uniform jacket, “Oishi-san?”

The man cocked an eyebrow and leaned the heels of his hands against the counter, “Do you want to leave or not?”

Takeda chuckled and grabbed Sugawara’s wrist with surprising strength, “Come with me, Sugawara-kun.”

Sugawara glared at the other man, “Wow. Thanks a _lot_ Oishi. Jackass.”

He smirked.

Takeda dragged him cheerfully across the Museum. When Sugawara realized where they were going, he groaned.

“ _Sensei…_ ”

Takeda finally released his hand when they were standing directly in front of Sugawara’s painting. He stared quietly, a soft smile on his lips. Sugawara eyed him for a moment before turning towards the painting.

He had finished it the day after his cast had been removed and had spent an embarrassingly long time choosing the perfect frame to surround the image. Not just anything would do. It wasn’t just some painting he had thrown together for renown. It wasn’t an image crafted for profit.

It was Daichi.

It was Sugawara’s world.

And not just anything could frame his entire world.

“A beautiful choice,” Takeda mused, leaning forward and admiring the sleek, dark wood. “I was thinking you would use something more… gothic.”

“Simple is best,” Sugawara murmured. He reached out and smoothed a finger along the top of the frame. “He’s simple. Bold, straight lines. No decoration.”

“You’re right,” Takeda chuckled. “Anything else would detract from Sawamura-kun.”

Sugawara’s cheeks warmed.

“I’m proud of you.”

His breath caught and he blinked at the shorter man. Takeda smiled up at him.

“I’ve been watching over you for these past four years. I’ve been blessed with the privilege of seeing you grow and mature. I’m really grateful that I can be here today.”

Sugawara flushed and looked away, “You make it sound like I’m going to win.”

“You’ve earned it.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not the only one.” He peeked over at the painting resting two spaces away, “Just look at Miya. He couldn’t draw background for shit two years ago. And now… I think his is better than anything I’ve ever painted. He deserves to win just as much as I do.”

Takeda let out a laugh.

“And besides, haven’t you seen Kageyama’s piece?” Sugawara’s eyes glazed over. “Leave it to a genius to completely steal the show his freshman year.”

“It _is_ incredible,” Takeda admitted and Sugawara grunted. “And I’m not insinuating that you will win.”

Sugawara pursed his lips. He turned back to his painting and slowly dragged his eyes over the image of Daichi. His chest warmed and he smiled.

“You don’t have to win in order for me to be proud of you,” Takeda went on. “I’m proud because for the first time over these four years that I’ve been watching you, I’ve seen you make _that_ kind of face to something you’ve created.”

Sugawara flushed and cleared his throat, “Well… sorry to say, Sensei, but it’s not the painting. It’s the subject.”

“That’s enough.”

Sugawara peeked at him.

He smiled warmly, “Even if it’s just the subject, at least now you’re painting with real love.”

Sugawara turned back to the painting, staring for long seconds.

_That’s enough._

_So long as there’s love… it’s enough._

He let out a deep breath and straightened the jacket of his tuxedo, “If they don’t start these interviews in the next ten minutes, I’m fucking leaving and you can’t stop me.”

Takeda let out a laugh and patted his shoulder, “Oh yes I can.”

* * *

 

“Kenma, what are you doing?”

Kenma glanced up from his DS as Kuroo stood in front of him.

“What’s it look like?” he muttered.

“You do realize we’re supposed to be blending in?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“Then why’d you make me wear red?” he lowered his eyes to his game once more, hair falling over his eyes. “Red stands out.”

“Because we match! See look! It’s Nekoma!”

“Ah… yeah I noticed.”

Kuroo glanced around the crowded hall, “If Suga-senpai sees you—”

“I’m in the art program too. It's not weird that I’m here.”

“It _is_  weird,” he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because you’re a hikikomori that would never come to something like this unless I was dragging you to it.”

Kenma let out a long groan.

Kuroo smiled, “Thanks for coming, by the way. It’s nice to see you get out every once in a while.”

“Whatever. I know you just wanted to see me in a tux. Don’t try to play innocent.”

“Who _me_?” Kuroo pressed a hand to his chest. “I’m super innocent!”

Kenma’s golden cat-like stare flicked up to him and then back down. His two-toned hair was a mess, shrouding half of his face, and Kuroo itched to brush it away.

It was such a shame.

Such a shame.

Kenma had such a _cute_ face.

It was such a shame that no one could see it.

Which was exactly why Kuroo came prepared. He discreetly eyed the black hair tie around his wrist, wondering when and how to make his move.

“When is this going to be over?” Kenma asked, drawing his attention. His fingers tapped expertly over the buttons of his game. “When can I leave?”

“You make it sound so tedious!” Kuroo chuckled.

“It is.”

“But aren’t these people your classmates? Don’t you want to cheer them on?”

Kenma let out a sigh and glanced up at him, “Kuroo.”

“Ah…” he smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to.”

He received a glare from the other man and scratched the back of his head.

_Forgot._

_As if._

How could Kuroo forget anything when it came to Kenma?

Kenma, of all people?

How ridiculous.

He straightened his bow tie, eyes centered on the hair tie around his wrist.

_When?_

_How?_

He chewed on his bottom lip. He was almost guaranteed to get slashed, but it would be worth it.

It’d be worth it, wouldn’t it?

Because it was such a shame.

Kenma had _such_ a cute face.

And no one ever got to see it.

Not even Kuroo.

Even in the early mornings when they met up in the kitchen for coffee and toast, Kenma’s hair was already carefully hiding his yawn and flushed cheeks.

Even when Kuroo just “happened” to be walking by the bathroom when Kenma got out of the shower, his wet locks were already curtaining that cute, wet face.

Seriously, what was the point of living together?

_Tonight_.

Kuroo reached for the hair tie.

_Tonight I’ll get him._

“Fuck.”

Kuroo lifted his eyes just as Kenma stepped forward and pushed into his chest. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped to his feet.

“Move, c’mon,” Kenma slipped his DS into his jacket pocket and splayed his hands on his chest, pushing forward and forcing him back two clumsy steps. “It’s Sugawara.”

“Ehh?” Kuroo glanced over Kenma’s head, and sure enough, Sugawara was walking by just a few meters away, being dragged by Takeda in the direction of the contest artwork.

“Shit,” he put an arm around Kenma and hauled him around, turning his back on the artist and sensei. His heart thundered rapidly. That was a close one. That had to be the third time he nearly ran into the man of the hour. Daichi had just about ripped his throat out the last time. He glanced over his shoulder anxiously but Sugawara was gone, disappeared into the crowd. He let out a breath of relief.

“That was close,” he said. “Good eye, Ken—”

Kenma rested his chin on Kuroo’s chest, hands curled against his sides.

“I wanna go home,” he mumbled, golden eyes closing tiredly. “Can we leave?”

Fire ripped through Kuroo’s stomach. He quickly slid his fingers through Kenma’s hair, pulling it back and up. Kenma’s eyes opened wide again.

“Kuroo what are you—”

Kuroo fumbled with the hair tie around his wrist and put together a messy, lopsided ponytail on the back of Kenma’s head.

“Haa…” he pulled his trembling hands away, lips ticking up into a nervous smile. “Much better…”

Kenma leaned away and stared up at him dully, “What the fuck, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s heart fluttered painfully in his chest at the sight of the younger man’s delicate cheekbones and pointed chin. The unfairly long eyelashes framing his analytical, feline-esque eyes made his throat close up. That disapproving, annoyed set of his soft lips sent his stomach flipping and tumbling.

It really was a shame.

Kuroo reached back and gently untangled the hair tie from his hair.

_A shame._

His hair fell back into place and Kuroo replaced the tie around his wrist.

It was just a _terrible_ shame.

Because Kenma had such a cute face.

And no one ever got to see it.

Kuroo took his hand and turned, “C’mon. I think the interviews are going to start soon. Let’s find somewhere to sit.”

Kenma groaned and followed dutifully behind.

Kuroo pressed a hand to his chest, over his still fluttering, aching heart.

It was a shame.

But preferable over the alternative.

Preferable over Kuroo being forced to admit to everyone’s all too real assumptions about his true feelings.

Really.

What a shame.

* * *

 

“A-Akaashi…”

Bokuto leaned his head back against the wall of the bathroom stall, squeezing his eyes shut as Akaashi hungrily kissed down the side of his throat.

“I-It’s not that I don’t want to c-continue making out…” Bokuto panted, wincing when Akaashi’s hands slipped under his shirt and spread over his chest. “I do. Honest. I do.”

“Then there’s no problem,” Akaashi murmured, licking over his ear.

“B-but…”

Akaashi rubbed his groin against him and Bokuto let out a shuddering gasp. He grabbed him by the hips and pushed him back slightly.

“A-Akaashi!” his face burned. “Wait!”

Akaashi blinked at him, breathing heavily.

Bokuto gulped, “D-do you like me better with black hair?”

There was a tick of silence between the two of them and then Akaashi fluidly stepped back and slicked his hands through his hair. He inhaled deeply and controlled his expression.

“Bokuto-san. The color of your hair means nothing to me. I do not like you more or less with black hair.”

“B-but—”

“Are you feeling insecure?”

He averted his eyes to the disheveled front of Akaashi’s black jacket.

“I just… well… it’s just that you seem to be more… insistent tonight and the only thing different is…”

“It’s the tuxedo.”

Bokuto jerked his head up. Akaashi cleared his throat into his fist, looking away. His cheeks were bright red, gaze sheepish as he stared at the door of the bathroom stall.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you in one. It’s… sexy,” he smoothed his hands down over his jacket, straightening it. “I’m sorry. It’s immature of me to attack you out of the blue like this. Especially just because of clothes. But I mean, clothes are kind of my thing—”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s face and yanked him forward. He mashed their mouths together and Akaashi’s hands wrapped in the front of his jacket. Bokuto leaned him up against the wall, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their bodies tight together. Akaashi let out a moan and Bokuto broke the connection between their mouths in order to trail his lips across his jaw to his earlobe.

“B-Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered breathlessly. “I’m s-sick of waiting.”

“Waiting?” Bokuto repeated, nibbling on his earlobe gently.

“I want us to make love.”

Bokuto’s eyes flew wide and he froze. Akaashi dragged his fingers through his hair, moving impatiently against him.

“N-now?”

“Now,” Akaashi hugged him around the neck and lifted his legs up around his hips, locking his ankles at his back.

“B-but we’re in public,” Bokuto stared at the wall behind Akaashi’s head as the man started planting thirsty kisses on his neck.

“It’s fine,” he growled. “No one is around. They’ll never find out.”

“I hope to _God_ you guys are doing drugs in there.”

Bokuto and Akaashi froze at the sound of the other voice.

“D-Daichi… what brings you to the bathroom?” Bokuto asked nonchalantly as Akaashi slowly lowered his feet to the floor once more.

“You’ve got five seconds to put your dicks away and get the fuck out here.”

They separated reluctantly and Bokuto tucked his shirt into his pants again as Akaashi opened the stall door and stepped out into the bathroom, face stoic despite the unruly state of his clothing and hair.

“Our dicks weren’t out,” Bokuto said, following.

“Not yet,” Akaashi muttered and stood in front of the mirror, straightening his appearance.

Daichi let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Bokuto said, holding up his hands. “Honest!”

“Unfortunately,” Akaashi tightened his bow tie and buttoned his jacket.

“Well I’m so sorry to break it up,” Daichi said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t mean to. But Suga is right outside the door and I’m kind of stuck in here. Akaashi, can you get rid of him?”

Akaashi let out a long, drawn out sigh and then turned around.

“Very well,” he said, as if the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders. “I’ll do you this one favor, Sawamura.”

“Wow. Thanks.”

Akaashi left the bathroom without another word and Daichi turned to Bokuto.

“You two haven’t had sex yet?”

Bokuto’s cheeks blazed and he went to the sink, “Why is that weird? I want to take it slow!”

Daichi followed him, “Akaashi has been waiting for you to make love to him this whole time.”

“How would you know?”

“He told me at Halloween.”

Bokuto splashed cold water on his face. He let out a groan, stooped over the sink. It’s not that he didn’t want to.

_I want to_!

But Akaashi was important.

_Too important_.

What if Bokuto was terrible?

What if he was _THE WORST_?

What if he accidentally hurt Akaashi?

_I WOULD THROW MYSELF INTO THE OCEAN!_

Because Akaashi was _important._

And the thought of screwing up was so _scary_.

He knew that Akaashi was getting impatient. He could see it. He could feel it. He could tell with every twitch of his eye when Bokuto would opt out of an intimate kiss for a pat on the head instead. He could tell after every refusal to come inside after a date.

Akaashi was hungry.

And Bokuto was too terrified to feed him.

_What if I poison him?_

_Just what does someone like Akaashi Keiji eat, anyway?_

Daichi eyed him quietly as he patted his face dry with a paper towel. He balled it up and threw it in the trash before finally turning to the bartender, avoiding eye contact.

Daichi let out a deep sigh and buttoned up Bokuto’s vest.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, straightening his white bow tie and then smoothing his jacket around his shoulders. “Take your time. Don’t do anything you’re not ready to do. But… Akaashi is your _partner_ , you know?”

Bokuto peeked at him sheepishly.

Daichi smiled and patted his head.

“If you can’t talk to him, then who can you talk to?”

Bokuto pursed his lips and fiddled his thumbs in front of him, “I dunno… you?”

He laughed and took a step back, “Please, Bokuto. Spare me.”

He pouted.

“Tell him what you’re feeling,” Daichi poked his chest. “If you’re scared, tell him. If you’re nervous, tell him. He’ll know what to do better than anyone else. I promise.”

A slow smile spread over Bokuto’s lips and he threw an arm around Daichi’s neck, “You’re right! Thanks, Daichi. You’re the best, you know?”

“Of course. I hear that all the time.”

Bokuto laughed.

A speaker in the upper right hand corner of the bathroom crackled and then a voice echoed through the room.

“Dearest guests, if you would so kindly take your seats in the main hall, we will begin with the 2017 Museum Representation Interviews.”

Daichi glanced up at Bokuto and he returned the look.

“Well… shall we?”

* * *

 

It was a battle to escape, but Oikawa finally managed to slink away from the crowd of fawning fans with the help of Sugawara, who just so happened to be passing by when he caught the eye of one of the rabid women. Oikawa wasn’t even upset that he had been forgotten in the face of the _next Oikawa-san._ It’s not like Oikawa wanted their attention in the first place.

Sugawara could have them.

He made his way across the museum to the spiral staircase on the far end and then silently climbed to the second floor. Since the main attraction was the artwork of the competing artists down in the main hall, the second floor of the museum was empty and quiet. At the top of the stairs, Oikawa took in a deep breath. A breath of air not breathed from the mouths of all those guests down below, packed in like sausages.

He walked along the balcony, gazing down at the loud first floor. Sugawara was still captured by adoring fans, smiling tightly, murder written all over his face. Oikawa grinned and moved away from the balcony. He walked slowly across the gallery, eyes sliding over the artwork on display. He stopped when he was in front of a familiar piece.

A wooden slab, intricately carved into a detailed scene of a raging battle. Oikawa examined the fierce expression of a samurai with sword raised above his head. A smile touched his lips.

“What, you weren’t getting enough attention so you decided to come stroke your ego on your own?”

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the voice.

Iwaizumi walked leisurely in his direction, hands in his pockets.

“I was just wondering if it was still as beautiful as when I last saw it,” Oikawa straightened, folding his arms across his chest.

“And?” Iwaizumi stood at his side.

“Of course.”

He let out a snort and stared at the carving silently.

Oikawa let out a soft breath. “Well. I’ve done better though.”

“Hm…”

“But this one has a special place in my heart.”

“Is that so…”

“There’s a cute secret in it,” Oikawa smirked. “You’ll never find it though because—”

“That one’s me,” Iwaizumi pointed at the samurai Oikawa had been admiring.

Oikawa let out a loud gasp.

Iwaizumi laughed and leaned forward, scrutinizing the samurai closely, “Did you really think I didn’t notice? He looks just like me.”

“B-but…” Oikawa’s cheeks blazed. “You didn’t say anything before…”

“I decided to give you the satisfaction of thinking you were keeping a secret from me.”

He pouted his lips out and stomped his feet, “ _Iwa-chan_!”

He stepped back, chuckling.

Oikawa whined, dropping his arms to his sides and swinging them childishly. When Iwaizumi didn’t react to his mini tantrum, he slowly soothed and faced forward once more, chewing the inside of his cheek.

They didn’t speak for long seconds before simultaneously turning and walking to a white bench in front of a gorgeous kimono stretched across the wall. They sat side by side and stared wordlessly at the kimono for a prolonged minute.

It was comfortable.

Oikawa smiled gently and leaned slightly into Iwaizumi’s side.

They were comfortable.

Oikawa couldn’t ask for more.

Not when he was warm, and content, and comfortable.

Not when he had Iwaizumi by his side.

After another minute, Iwaizumi’s low, gruff voice broke the silence.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat.

“Ooo,” he murmured. “I love it when you call me that. What’s the special occasion?”

“I’ve been thinking... about adoption.”

Oikawa jerked in his direction, eyes growing wide.

“Ad-d-doption? I… I don’t think I’m ready to be a dad—”

“Not that kind of adoption,” Iwaizumi didn’t look at him, green eyes staring straight ahead.

Oikawa’s heart thundered anxiously and he blinked in confusion, “Wh-what do you mean then?”

“I mean…” Iwaizumi’s brow lowered and he let out a deep sigh. He leaned back on the bench and ran his fingers through his hair, “Never mind.”

“Never mind?” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. “You can’t just say _never mind_ after dropping a bomb like that on me! If you don’t mean adopting a kid, then what do you mean? Do you want… a puppy?”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and chuckled, “Not quite.”

“Then—”

“Adult adoption.”

Oikawa leaned back.

“ _Huh_?”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Forget it. It’s stupid.”

“Explain it to me!” Oikawa yanked on his arm until Iwaizumi was turned towards him.

Iwaizumi glared at him for several seconds before sighing, “I’ve just… been doing some research lately. I looked it up, and in order to get married in another country, we would have to get dual citizenship, or get sponsored. And I couldn’t actually find that much information on that anyway. Sponsorship. I think they do it in America but I don’t know about other countries…”

Oikawa couldn't breathe.

“And even then, I’m not sure Japan will recognize us as married just because we hopped the border to do it. Getting married on International Waters sounds tedious and involves a lot of complicated rules and stuff… so I just thought…” his cheeks flushed bright with color and he glared at the wall. “Like what if we just… adopted one another?”

Oikawa couldn’t breathe.

“We would need permission from our families. Obviously. I know my parents would be okay with adopting you but then I thought, you know, you might want to keep the Oikawa name for professional reasons,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, still refusing to look at him. “So I talked to your dad a little bit. He was kind of skeptical. But your mom was cool with it.”

Oikawa couldn’t _breathe_.

“But like… if you think it’d be weird… then that’s fine. It’s just an idea. I know I’d technically be like… like your  _brother_. But I was just thinking… uhm. Like, at least we’d be _family_. Legally. You know?” He finally turned towards him. His eyes flew wide, “Tooru! Why… why are you crying?” He reached forward and cupped Oikawa’s cheeks in his hands, wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

Oikawa sucked in a shuddering breath and grabbed Iwaizumi’s forearms, brow furrowing.

“ _Are you asking me to m-m-marry you?_ ” he stammered.

“Weren’t you listening?” Iwaizumi scowled. “We _can’t_ get married. It’s a pain. Adoption is just slightly less complicated. Surprisingly.”

“Idiot!” Oikawa wailed, squeezing his eyes shut in attempts at keeping the tears at bay. “Fucking idiot!”

“Wha— is that a no? Jeez, you don’t have to scream at me—”

“Idiot, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa beat weakly at his chest. “Give me a warning before you propose!”

“Haah? What’re you talking about? Aren’t these things supposed to be a surprise?”

“That was so unromantic!” Oikawa wrapped his fingers around the lapels of his jacket and shook him roughly. “I wanted to get proposed to at sunset on the beach like how you asked me to date you!”

“Fine then, I take it back.”

“No!” Oikawa’s eyes popped open and he pulled Iwaizumi close. “No! Don’t take it back!”

“Which is it?” Iwaizumi smoothed his fingers back through Oikawa’s hair.

“Idiot,” Oikawa moaned. “Yes. Yes. Yes. I don’t care how we do it. Just yes.”

Iwaizumi smiled softly.

“We can do the super difficult dual citizenship thing or the adoption thing. I don’t care,” Oikawa insisted, voice breaking. “I don’t care whose name I have. I can be Iwa-chan too.”

He laughed and cupped the back of his head, “Iwaizumi Tooru. Ahh…” he leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I kind of like the sound of that.”

Oikawa choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I love you Iwa-chan. I love you so much. I love you.”

Iwaizumi hummed and kissed him on the lips, “Yeah. I love you.”

Oikawa kissed him back fervently, shifting closer to him on the bench.

“ _Dearest guests, if you would so kindly take your seats in the main hall, we will begin with the 2017 Museum Representation Interviews._ ”

Oikawa groaned and pulled Iwaizumi closer, “Let’s ditch it. Iwa-chan, make love to me right here.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled back. He gently wiped the tears from Oikawa’s cheeks and kissed him on the cheekbone, “And miss Sugawara getting ripped to shreds by the board?”

“Ugh… I don’t want to miss that. But I look ugly!” he sniffed and rubbed at his nose. “I don’t want to go back down there!”

“We can watch from up here,” Iwaizumi stood and offered his hands.

Oikawa pouted but took his outstretched hands anyway.

Iwaizumi pulled him roughly into his arms, closing his mouth over his instantly. Oikawa cupped his face in his hands and kissed him back, fresh tears squeezing through his pinched eyelids. After a long moment, Iwaizumi leaned away, arms still locked firmly around his waist.

“You know,” he whispered, gazing at him with half lidded eyes, “If I become an Oikawa, you won’t be able to call me Iwa-chan anymore.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa stroked his cheeks lovingly. “I’ll have to come up with another nickname. How does Kawa-chan sound?”

“Why don’t you call me Hajime?”

“Pshh… How boring.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Thanks to _you_ , Jackasses,” Daichi sat down angrily at the table with the others. “I never got the chance to go look at Suga’s painting!”

“Sure, blame us,” Kuroo said, leaning his elbow on the table, sipping his champagne.

“I am!”

“I take offense to your claim,” Hanamaki said. “I have been a perfect angel the whole night—”

“You’ve been the _worst_ ,” Daichi snapped, throwing a balled up napkin at him. “I saw you trying to tape a _kick me_ sign to Suga’s back. You’re lucky Shimizu stopped you. Or else I would’ve kicked your ass into the stratosphere.”

“Classic Takahiro,” Matsukawa said with a smirk.

They high fived.

“Hey Daichi,” Bokuto drew his attention. He shook an empty champagne flute at him. “I’m tired of this weak sauce. Let me have a drink from your flask.”

“What makes you think I have a flask?” he asked with a frown.

The entire table was silent before everyone started sputtering.

“C’mon, Daichi,” Asahi chuckled. “Don’t try to tell jokes.”

Daichi glared at them before reaching inside his jacket to the inner pocket. He removed _one_ of his flasks and passed it over to Bokuto, eyeing the waiters carrying trays among the tables as the Museum guests slowly took their seats for the interviews.

“What are we talking here?” Bokuto untwisted the lid, also watching the waiters in the corner of his eyes. “Whiskey? Brandy?”

“It’s a cocktail,” Daichi leaned back in his seat.

“What? You don’t put cocktails in flasks!” Kuroo said, pointing at him accusingly.

“You do if drinking from a flask is a nervous habit but you don’t want to get drunk,” Asahi muttered.

“It’s not a nervous habit!” Daichi scowled.

“Yeah, it’s an addiction. There’s a difference,” Nishinoya laughed.

“Anyway,” Bokuto took a sip from the flask. “What we talkin’ here?”

“It’s mainly cognac and rum. Also some Amaro and Punt e Mes—”

“Jesus, no one here speaks Alcohol Otaku,” Kuroo exclaimed, hands in the air. “What’s it _called,_ Sawamura?”

Kenma sputtered into his hand and Kuroo gaped at him. His cheeks colored and he quickly turned in his chair until he was staring across the hall in the direction of the stage where the board of judges were gathering. He cleared his throat into his fist.

“ _Fine,_ ” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s called an In the Russet Gold of This Vain Hour.”

Everyone at the table stared at him.

“That’s made up,” Bokuto said.

“No, the fuck it’s not,” Daichi growled. “Look it up. It’s real.”

“What kind of name is that?” Asahi asked. “Talk about a mouthful.”

“The last thing that Sawamura had in his mouth that made it that full was Suga-senpai’s dick, am I right?” Kuroo lifted his hand as the entire table erupted with hoots and hollers. Everyone took a turn giving him a high five, other than Kenma and Akaashi, who respectfully hid their grins from the seething bartender.

“Give me that,” Daichi practically lunged across the table to wrestle the flask from Bokuto’s hands. “Don’t ever speak to me or my flask or my other flask ever again.”

“Boo, Sawamura, share the love,” Kuroo thrust his hand in his direction.

Daichi slapped it away.

“Rude.”

“Rude,” Hanamaki said.

“Rude,” Matsukawa said.

“ _Rude_ ,” Bokuto said.

“If one more person says rude, I’m moving tables,” Daichi stared forward as he drank from the flask.

Asahi quickly clamped his hand over Nishinoya’s mouth.

A waiter walked in their direction and Daichi hid his flask in his jacket.

“Champagne?” the waiter held his tray out.

“Thanks,” Daichi took a glass. A few others did the same and then the waiter continued on to the next table.

“So he gets champagne _and_ Russet… uh…” Bokuto scratched his temple. “Russet Mold at Five O’Clock?”

“That’s exactly what it was. Good job, Bro,” Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

Daichi glared at them and downed his champagne in one gulp.

The sound of a microphone being tapped echoed through the museum and everyone faced the stage, Bokuto and Daichi turning their chairs so that they didn’t have to crane their necks over their shoulders.

“Thank you all for coming,” a woman in a yellow dress stood on the stage, smiling wide. “We are now going to kick off the interviews for the 2017 Museum Representation! Contestants will be called up one by one and interviewed by our lovely Board of Judges, who I will introduce now.” The woman swept her arm towards a long table set up on the far left side of the stage where six men and women sat. As she called out their names, each judge lifted a hand, receiving applause from the audience. None of the names meant anything to Daichi with exception of the very last.

“Washijou Tanji,” the woman called and a small man with white hair and thick black eyebrows lifted a hand, expression fierce as he gazed out at the audience.

_Washijou._

He was the one that Sugawara looked up to. The one that tore him to shreds at his last art gallery.

Daichi gulped. Anxiety filled him and his palms turned clammy. Even though it wasn’t his head put on the chopping block, he could feel the intense pressure the man exuded. He was suddenly very terrified for Sugawara.

After the introductions of the judges, the woman called for the first artist and then stepped off of the stage. Two burly men carried a large metal sculpture of a windmill onto the stage and a young woman with wide, nervous eyes scampered up behind the microphone, clutching her hands together in front of her.

_Poor thing_ , Daichi felt for her. It must be intimidating to be put on display in front of all these probing eyes, as if it was _she_ that was the piece of art being judged.

The interviews crept by slowly. Daichi and the others devolved to painful groaning every time Washijou opened his mouth and delivered a sucker punch right where it hurt the most. One woman left the stage in tears when he ripped into her about the sloppy edges of her tapestry, which Daichi originally thought was flawless.

“I can’t do it,” he said to Bokuto in a hushed voice when the next artist took the stage. “He’s too mean. If he hurts Suga I’m going to punch his old man lights out.”

“I’ll help,” Bokuto said back and they gave each other thumbs up.

Kuroo’s face slid in between theirs.

“Include me,” he whispered.

“Jesus fuck,” Daichi shoved his face away. “Don’t just jump in.”

“I want to be included in your secret whispering,” he pouted.

He frowned and turned towards him, “We just said that we’re going to kick that old man’s ass if he hurts Suga.”

“Count me in!” Nishinoya said, thrusting a fist in the air.

“What?” Hanamaki said, voice too loud for comfort. “You’re going to kick _which_ old man’s ass?” the words rose in volume and people from other tables turned to stare at them.

Daichi stretched across the table and grabbed him by the hair. He slammed his forehead down into the tablecloth and a loud _WHACK_ echoed across the main hall. Several more heads turned their direction and Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo simultaneously scurried underneath the table to hide their faces from the probing eyes.

“Idiot!” Kuroo punched Daichi in the jaw.

“Shut up!” he yanked on his hair.

“Shh!” Bokuto pressed a finger to his lips.

Light pierced their cave as Asahi poked his head under the tablecloth.

“Get out here,” he said anxiously. “You’re just going to draw more attention!”

“Is Suga looking?” Daichi asked.

“No! I can’t even see him! He’s up front!”

Daichi and the others let out a deep sigh of relief and slowly emerged from the darkness to take their seats once more. Daichi cleared his throat in embarrassment at reacting _exactly like Bokuto and Kuroo_ , but put it from his mind, ignoring the stares from the women at the table next to theirs.

One woman nudged the other and then whispered behind her hand. The other’s eyes went wide and she nodded vigorously before they faced him and continued to stare.

Daichi gulped.

What was so fascinating? Why were they staring at him? Did he have something on his face?

A few minutes later, Kageyama took the stage and Daichi paid attention. The sculpture that was brought up after him was phenomenal. A massive sun crafted entirely out of colored glass, spiraling out like graceful tendrils. Some pieces spun and whirled when touched and the entire hall was in awe.

“ _Damn,_ ” Kuroo said. “That’s some good shit. And he made that thing by himself?”

“Oikawa was right,” Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest. “The competition is _steep._ ”

As Kageyama was interviewed, Daichi noticed a definite shift in the judges’ dispositions. There was more praise and less criticism. Even Washijou had very little negative comments to offer.

“Kageyama is projected to win this year,” Akaashi said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “As a freshman, even the speculation of a victory is an incredible honor.”

“Suga-senpai still has a chance!” Bokuto said. “Maybe they’ll love his painting!”

Daichi pursed his lips and stared forward. A few artists later, Miya stepped onto the stage, wearing a smooth smile. He took the criticism and praise of his painting like a man used to receiving both. He seemed neither discouraged nor encouraged by their deliberations and gave a fluid bow at the end of it.

“He didn’t seem all that concerned,” Nishinoya said, tapping the table absently. “Even when ol’ Washijou said it was bland.”

“I didn’t think it was bland,” Asahi said quietly. He let out a sigh. “Maybe I don’t understand art…”

Daichi didn’t want to admit that he agreed with Asahi. Miya’s painting _wasn’t_ bland. It was beautiful.

Though he’d never admit it out loud.

He also didn’t want to admit that he was a little angry for the man’s sake.

No, not for his sake.

Definitely not.

It wasn’t like he _liked_ Miya or anything.

In fact, he hated him.

Daichi should feel _happy_ that he received criticism.

Ha.

Serves him right.

Daichi frowned and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Finally it was Sugawara’s turn. The instant the hostess called his name, Daichi’s eyes were searching the hall. He saw him stand up from the right. He downed the contents of his champagne glass and set it on the table before walking up to the stage.

“Classic Sugawara,” Matsukawa muttered.

“Classic,” Hanamaki repeated.

Daichi examined the man eagerly. He was so handsome.

Ethereal.

His tuxedo nearly completely matched the color of his hair. The white of his tie only made him glow even brighter with unbelievable beauty. Daichi was captivated.

Always captivated.

Always and forever.

Fully and completely.

Utterly.

Captivated.

So captivated that for the longest moment, he didn’t realize that Sugawara’s painting was placed onto the stage. He didn’t realize until Sugawara was turning and patting the shoulders of the two men that carried it up for him.

And even when he finally turned his eyes in its direction, it didn’t really quite register in Daichi’s mind what it was.

_Ah. It’s incredible._

_Wow. Outstanding detail._

_Suga is amazing._

_Holy shit that’s me._

Daichi’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Because…

_That’s me, isn’t it?_

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered.

“Looks like he finally figured it out,” Kuroo said.

“Took him long enough,” Bokuto grinned, hiding it behind his hand.

Daichi was too busy gaping to scold them.

The painting looked like a photograph. It was Daichi in his bartending uniform, holding a cocktail shaker in two hands up near his face mid shake. His face was serene, a soft smile on his lips, eyes cast in the direction of the counter before him. Behind, dark shapes that looked vaguely like shelves and alcohol bottles.

“Sugawara is definitely not going to win,” Matsukawa said, dragging Daichi from his reverie. “Not with such an ugly subject.”

“Amen,” Hanamaki said.

_Suga painted me._

Daichi’s throat closed up and he reached up and rubbed at his mouth and the hair surrounding it.

_Suga’s very important painting is of… me._

He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

He settled for taking a large gulp from his flask instead.

The interview began.

The judges started off with asking him about his process and tools. They asked questions that Daichi couldn’t follow. Things about technique and light and shading and frames. Sugawara answered them all fluidly with a calm expression, never once faltering with his words.

That was until the questions took a more personal turn.

“Sugawara-san,” one of the judges began, glancing down at the table in front of her and then back up. “This is the first time you’ve painted a portrait, isn’t it?”

“That is correct.”

“What made you decide to paint one now?”

“I guess I finally found a face worth doodling.”

The audience chuckled and Daichi’s cheeks warmed.

The judge smiled and sat back.

“Sugawara-san,” another judge drew his attention, pushing his glasses up his nose. “What were you thinking when painting this piece?”

“For the most part, I just fought the urge to paint him nude,” Sugawara smiled crookedly.

The audience laughed and Daichi covered his face with a hand in embarrassment.

“Ayyyy,” Hanamaki and Matsukawa cheered in unison.

Kuroo snickered and Bokuto slapped Daichi on the back while Nishinoya whooped loudly.

Daichi peeked over his fingers, cursing Sugawara’s suave carelessness.

The judge smiled, “I mean, did you have a theme in mind? Was there a _reason_ why you drew a bartender?”

Sugawara hesitated, some of his easy confidence sliding from his face.

“Maybe he represents the bad habit I’ve recently picked up.”

The audience chuckled once more and Sugawara rubbed his lips together anxiously. A lock of grey hair fell onto his forehead and Daichi itched to smooth it away.

“Sugawara-san,” Washijou’s gravelly voice sounded through the speakers, sending chills up and down Daichi’s spine.

“Ah, here it comes,” Kuroo muttered.

Daichi gulped.

“You seem keen to treat this like a joke,” Washijou said. “Is that to say that you painted this piece with no deeper meaning or thoughts in that head of yours?”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bokuto cracked his knuckles. Akaashi reached over and covered his fist with a hand.

Sugawara was silent for a moment before clasping his hands behind his back. He glanced at the painting of Daichi for a long second and then turned back to the judges, “Would you like the long explanation or the short one?”

“Whichever one will convince us,” Washijou sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright,” Sugawara inhaled deeply.

The museum fell deathly silent. Daichi clasped his hands in his lap and chewed on his bottom lip.

“I…” Sugawara began, seemingly daunted by everyone’s rapt attention. “I was once told that my art was a disappointment.”

Daichi’s heart twisted.

Sugawara’s eyes flicked to Washijou.

“I was told that it was pretty. It was successful and portrayed its point well. But merely because there was never any point to it at all other than to _be_ pretty.”

Daichi glanced at Washijou. The man pressed his lips in a tight line and cocked a thick eyebrow.

Sugawara cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, “I was once told that my art wasn’t mine. That it was just a pale imitation of what I wrongfully believed art  _should_ be.” He dragged his eyes over the judges, “ _Pretty_. _Neat_. Something people would happily hang on the wall of their living room because it brightened the place up. I was once told that my art wasn’t enough.” He brought his arms forward from behind his back and held up one fist. “It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t mine. It was a disappointment,” he counted off on his fingers and then lowered his hands to his sides. “I was told that my art was devoid of _love._ Of _passion._ Of _pride,”_ he faltered, eyes shifting downwards and then up again. “So… I discovered a subject into which I could pour all three of these things that I lacked.”

Daichi gulped.

“So the bartender represents the things you were told your art lacks?” one of the judges repeated, brow furrowed. “He represents love, passion, and pride?”

Sugawara lifted his chin slightly, “He represents nothing more than himself. He isn’t pride. He _feels_ pride. He doesn’t represent passion. His work _is_ his passion.”

“And love as well?” another judge interjected.

Sugawara was silent for a long moment.

Daichi’s heart fluttered in his chest and he slowly straightened in his seat, clasping his hands tighter together when they started to shake.

Sugawara stared down at the stage under his feet and then lifted his head once more.

“Ah… well,” he said, voice echoing in the eerily silent hall. “That one is mine.”

The breath froze in Daichi’s lungs and everything seemed to go still around him.

The judge hesitated for half a second and then said, “Can you elaborate on that?”

Sugawara’s eyes slowly moved across the judges and then locked somewhere on the wall of windows across the hall.

His voice was soft and low when he finally said,

“The bartender is proud of his passion. And I am in love with the bartender.”

There were several seconds when nothing happened.

Daichi’s heart didn’t beat, nor did he take in a breath. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sugawara across the hall.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

_Suga loves me._

_Suga is in love with me._

And he had just confessed in front of hundreds of people.

There were several seconds when nothing happened.

But in those same several seconds, it felt like everything happened all at once.

It felt like Daichi’s entire world came together for the first time in his life.

_Suga is in love with me._

And then his reverie was shattered.

“ _WOOOOO! DAICHI GET IT!_ ”

Bokuto leapt to his feet and hollered towards the ceiling.

Heads turned.

All of them.

All of them except Sugawara’s.

His eyes merely grew wide. He merely reached up and covered his mouth with a trembling hand. He merely averted his eyes to the stage beneath his feet, face a mask of shock.

“Bokuto-san, sit down,” Akaashi yanked his boyfriend to his seat and instantly covered his mouth with both of his hands.

“Well,” Kuroo said softly. “Cat’s out of the bag.”

Daichi stared at Sugawara as he lowered his hand to his side once more, lips pressed together in a hard line. He closed his eyes momentarily and then straightened his shoulders, turning back to the judges.

The shock of the moment passed and another judge leaned to her microphone to ask a question.

“You’re known for your beautiful movement and flawless background,” she said. “And yet in this painting, the background is dark and formless. Is there a reason for this?”

Sugawara glanced at his painting and smoothed his hands over the front of his jacket, suddenly exuding anxious uncertainty.

“Th-the darkness is nothing more than my l-literal view of anything surrounding the bartender,” he said, voice shaking.

“Can you explain further?”

“Haa…” Sugawara wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “Uhm… It’s… it’s just something I’ve come to learn. L-l-l—” he closed his eyes momentarily before continuing. “Love gives you tunnel vision. F-for me, there may as well be nothing.” His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he twisted his hands together, “Nothing but darkness.”

The judges stared silently at him until he went on.

“In terms of love, pride, and passion…” his voice grew softer. “There’s only him.”

Daichi reached up and rubbed at his chest as a painful knot of heat started to grow under his skin.

“I f-felt that adding anything else would cheapen my feelings,” Sugawara said. “And… I felt that the art would no longer be mine. _He_ … would no longer be mine but instead belong to the setting in which he existed.” Sugawara cringed, nose scrunching, “I didn’t want to share him with a single other thing. So I selfishly surrounded him in nothingness…”

He reached up and covered his eyes with a hand for a few seconds before lowering it once more, face bright red. The judges bombarded him with several more questions before finally cutting him free.

Sugawara stumbled and nearly fell when descending from the stage.

Daichi itched all over with urgency.

The hostess climbed the stage once more.

“Well! That concludes our interviews for the night! Now the judges will deliberate and the buffet is open for the guests to peruse at their leisure!”

All at once, everyone was clambering to their feet.

“Food!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the hand and yanked him off in the direction of the buffet.

Daichi pulled his flask from inside of his jacket and took a long gulp from the mouth.

Kuroo patted him on the back, “Go get him, Sawamura.”

Daichi thrust the nearly empty flask against the other man’s chest and then strode through the crowd in the direction he had last seen Sugawara, heart in his throat.

He found him at a table covered in champagne flutes. He had a drink in each hand, downing the one in his left. When it was empty, he set it down and picked up another as he drank from the glass in his right.

Daichi gulped and pushed through the crowd, ignoring their stares. When he finally reached him, he paused and took a deep breath.

“S-Suga.”

Sugawara’s back straightened but he didn’t turn until he finished off another glass of champagne. He set the empty flute down and then glanced wearily over his shoulder.

“Oh…” he averted his eyes to Daichi’s chest. “Daichi. Fancy meeting you in a place like this. How long have you been here?”

Daichi hesitated.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

Sugawara was giving him permission to prolong it. He was giving him the opportunity to play dumb. To keep this blind dance of theirs going for a little while longer.

But Daichi was sick of dancing around one another.

He wanted to dance together.

“Since the beginning,” Daichi said in a low voice.

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he faced forward again.

“O-oh…”

Daichi ached from insistent need.

He needed to tell him now.

Two men walked up and grabbed a glass of champagne each, laughing loudly.

Daichi swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed Sugawara’s hand.

He turned and started dragging him roughly behind him.

“D-Daichi!” Sugawara protested, stumbling after. “What are you doing? Where are we going?”

“Somewhere else,” Daichi said. His chest was hot and painful and he was a little terrified. It was hard to breathe and he needed to get away from everyone else. If he didn’t get Sugawara alone in the next minute, he was going to scream it right there for everyone to hear.

And he really didn’t want to do that.

Neither of them spoke as Daichi led the way across the museum and through the front doors to the courtyard beyond. Cold air bombarded them but there was no way he was going back inside just to get their coats.

Not now.

He had to ride on this wave of confidence while it lasted.

And God knew it wasn’t going to last long.

Outside, he looked each direction. To the right was sidewalk leading to a parking lot. To the left was a garden.

_Perfect_.

He tugged Sugawara across the courtyard and onto the cobbled path of the garden. He led him between bushes of roses, all barren for the winter. They twisted over the path for several seconds before Daichi spotted a tall tree off the side of the garden.

_That’ll do_.

He dragged Sugawara over to the tree and then finally released him. He inhaled deeply before facing him.

Sugawara’s nose was pink and his breath clouded out around his face as he lifted his fingers in front of it and blew warm air on them.

_Shit, we should’ve stayed inside…_

He gulped.

No.

It was now or never.

He needed to do it while he still had the urgency nipping at his heels.

Sugawara’s eyes lifted up to his face.

Heat flushed through his stomach and he blurted out,

“ _Suga! I love you_!”

_Shit._

Sugawara’s eyes grew wide, “ _I_ —”

“ _WAIT_!” Daichi hurriedly slapped his hand over his mouth, face blazing. “Wait! That’s not how I wanted to do it!”

Sugawara blinked at him in shock.

Daichi’s breath puffed around his face as he panted, “I… I’ve been preparing for this! I want it to be perfect! I don’t want it to happen that way. So pretend I didn’t say that just now!”

Sugawara gave a short nod and Daichi pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“I-I-I’ve been taking down n-notes,” Daichi patted his pockets until he found his cell phone. “Of… of things I want to say,” he pulled the phone from his pants pocket. His hands shook and he fumbled with it for a few seconds before dropping it to the ground. “ _Fuck_ ,” he dropped to a knee and grabbed it.

He wiped a blade of grass from the screen and glanced up at Sugawara.

His eyes were wide as he stared down at him.

Daichi registered the position in which he was kneeling. He leapt to his feet and cleared his throat loudly.

“Ah… ah…” he unlocked the screen of his phone and pulled up his notepad. “Uhm… let’s see.”

“Daichi,” Sugawara said. “You don’t have to—”

“I do!” Daichi flushed. “Just… just listen and let me say everything straight to the end, okay?”

Sugawara closed his mouth and hugged himself, “Alright.”

Daichi ran a hand through his hair and peered down at his phone.

“W-well… it’s just that… uh… fuck. So… I th-think you’re really pretty! A-and… strong. And brave. And f-fun…” he scrunched up his face. “I want… I want to sp-spend time with you. Like… all the time. And uh… you make things interesting and…”

He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose for a long moment. He locked the screen of his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

He reached out and pulled Sugawara’s arms away from his chest.

He slowly clasped both of his hands.

“S-Suga…” his mouth was dry. He swallowed, hands trembling. He stared at them quietly for a moment. Sugawara had to notice. He had to see just how pathetically obvious he was.

“Suga,” he tried again. “I’m lame.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“I’m so lame. Like… the lamest person you know. Before I met you, the most interesting thing about me was the fact that I was friends with interesting people,” he squeezed his hands. “Before I met you I was just some bartender that worked too much and never took a vacation. I was the dad friend that did all of the yelling and saying _no_.”

Sugawara giggled.

“I was fine. I was content. My life before… it was enough,” he ran his thumb up over Sugawara’s knuckles. “And then I met you and it was like… everything changed. _I_ changed. I suddenly became someone that… that…” he let out a laugh. “I suddenly became someone with _stories_ to tell.”

Sugawara smiled tenderly up at him.

“Listen,” Daichi’s voice lowered. “These things don’t _happen_ to me. They don’t happen to me. I don’t give drunk blowjobs…”

Sugawara let out a snort.

“I don’t do body shots in a crowded bar. I don’t give kitchen hand jobs,” Daichi released one of his hands and reached up to his face. He gently stroked his flushed cheek. “I don’t ditch work to chase after the man that punched me in the face and terrorized my bar.”

Sugawara closed his eyes and moaned.

Daichi smiled, “These things don’t happen to me. Or… they _didn’t_ happen to me. Not until I met you.”

Sugawara slowly peeled his eyes open.

“Now, the most interesting thing about me is no longer who I’m friends with,” his voice softened and he smoothed his fingers through the hair above his ear. “It’s the man I’m in love with. It’s who I am when I’m with him. It’s the way he makes me act. It’s how crazy I go in order to steal a little of his attention.”

Daichi slid his fingers down under his chin and lifted it when he averted his eyes.

He held his gaze, “Suga… you brought color and life to my world. I thought I was happy before I met you. I was living my dream. I spent my time with all the people that I cared about and I was _content_.” He gulped, “But I realize now, only after meeting you, after _loving_ you, after letting your warmth and light into my world that I have never once been happy. Not like this.”

Sugawara’s chin quivered and he bit his bottom lip, brows furrowing.

“You make everything better,” Daichi was whispering now. “Just waking up in the morning with you is better. Even when you’re an emotional wreck, my whole world is _better_ when you’re in it.”

Sugawara sniffed and gripped the front of his tuxedo with his free hand.

“I’m in love with you, Suga,” Daichi said firmly. “I love you so much that I don’t even know what the fuck to do with myself. Since I met you, it’s like we’ve constantly taken one step forward and then twenty steps back,” he grinned. “And I love you so fucking much that I’ve enjoyed every goddamn second of it, even though it’s been frustrating as hell and even kind of painful sometimes.”

He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I love you. And I know I’m lame. I can’t promise that I’ll be really cool or even mildly worth your time,” he cupped his face and stared into his eyes. “I’ll get jealous. And I’ll say and do the wrong thing. I’ll get drunk and embarrass myself by dancing too much and I'll probably fall on my face over and over again when trying to twerk off the wall.”

Sugawara laughed, squeezing his hand.

Daichi smiled, “And you're going to be such a burden. A burden that punches me and freaks out and breaks shit."

" _Daichi."_

"But I want you. All of you. Your highs, your lows, your everything in betweens. I want you to stay by my side and make my world better for the rest of my life.”

He released his hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sugawara put his arms around his neck, grinning giddily.

“What do you say?” Daichi whispered.

He giggled, “You’re so fucking gay, Daichi.”

Daichi let out a loud rumbling laugh. And he could feel it all the way down to the soles of his feet.

“You’re gay as shit, Daichi,” Suga said again, pressing into his chest, tightening his arms around his neck. He smiled wildly up into his face. “That was so cheesy and lame.”

“I know, right?” Daichi rubbed circles on his back. “I’m so lame.”

Sugawara hummed, “It’s okay. At least you didn’t accidentally confess your love to the man of your dreams in front of hundreds of strangers.”

Daichi’s chest warmed, “That’s true. You’re way lamer than I am, Suga.”

Sugawara giggled. For a long moment they stared at one another.

Finally, he whispered, “I love you, Daichi.”

And it was like…

_Finally_.

Daichi sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

“There’s like… a million and ten reasons why I love you,” he went on, curling his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. “I love how you try to embarrass me and end up embarrassing yourself in the process.”

Daichi chuckled sheepishly.

“I love that I rubbed my face on your scruff just one time and suddenly you grew a beard,” he slid his fingers over the rough hairs along Daichi’s jaw. “I love that you carry your work with you,” he pressed his chest into the hard rectangle hiding under Daichi’s jacket. “I love that you get jealous even though I’m yours. I’m yours and I’ve been yours since the very first drink.” He smiled softly, “I love that we are both so fucking stupid that we’ve been hopelessly pining after one another this entire time and just barely fucking admitted it.”

Daichi let out a laugh.

“So I’ll say it again so that we are clear,” Sugawara held his face in his hands. “I don’t know when or how it happened. But I’ve been stupidly in love with you for much too long now. You made me gay as shit, Daichi. Now all I can think about all day is taking your dick up my—”

Daichi reached up and covered his mouth with a hand.

“Shh… you’re about to ruin it.”

Sugawara giggled and Daichi lowered his hand once more.

“I love that you still love me even after I ruin things.”

Daichi pressed their foreheads together, “I love how you ruin things.”

“I love that you love that.”

“Suga, we’re going to overuse that word.”

“I don’t give a love fuck. I’ve waited long enough to tell you my true feelings. If I want to tell you I love you every two minutes for the next fifty years then I’m going to do it.”

“Hmm… and I just might let you do it.”

“Daichi, I love you.”

“I love you.”

Sugawara leaned up and pressed their lips together.

And it was like…

_Finally_.

Daichi hugged him tighter to his chest. He wanted to kiss forever. Would that be so wrong? To just forget the rest of the world and exist together in this moment? This- not so- perfect moment?

After a long minute, Sugawara shuddered violently and he pulled his lips away, tucking his face into his throat.

“C-cold…” he said, teeth clattering. “C’mon D-Daichi… couldn’t you choose a better place to confess?”

“You started it,” Daichi released him in order to unbutton his jacket and pull Sugawara inside.

“At least I confessed ins-s-side.”

“At least I confessed in private,” he kissed the top of his head.

“Shut up. It was an accident. I didn’t think anyone would take it literally.”

Daichi chuckled and squeezed him tight. He rubbed his back tenderly and rested his cheek on his hair, closing his eyes.

“Daichi?”

“Hm?”

Sugawara hesitated, breathing hot breath against his collarbone.

“Can we stay like this until the judges are ready?”

His heart stuttered in his chest.

“Whatever you want,” he whispered.

“Whatever I want?”

“Hmhm…”

“Let’s have sex.”

“Not that.”

“ _Daiiichiii._ You said whatever I want!”

“Suga it’s freezing out here.”

“What, you don’t think you could get it up?”

Daichi snorted, “Ah. You’re so lovely. I love you so much.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.”

“Fuck me.”

“Okay.”

“ _Really_?”

“No.”

“Daichi!”

“Suga.”

Sugawara wrapped his arms around him underneath his jacket, grumbling, “If you really loved me then you would fuck me right now.”

Daichi nuzzled the side of his face, “I’m not going to let our first time be outside.”

“Then let’s go inside and fuck in the bathroom.”

“Are you really this horny all the time? I’m a busy man, Suga. I’m not sure if I can drop everything to make love to you every time you ask for it.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment and his hands started traveling up and down Daichi’s back.

“It’s your fault,” he muttered.

“It’s my fault that you have an insatiable dick?”

“It’s your fault that you’re so sexy,” Sugawara growled.

Daichi blinked in surprise.

“It’s such a pain,” he continued. “Seeing you every morning is annoying enough. The way your hair is all messed up and _seriously_ Daichi, do you ever sleep with a shirt on? And then your sweat pants ride too low and you work out too much. It’s stupid. You’re stupid.”

He chuckled.

“And then you had to grow that _stupid_ beard and _ugh_. Like… we get it. You’re a man. You’ve got a nice, hearty dick ripe for the picking.”

“Suga.”

“And the thighs. I should just fucking stab you in the heart with a paintbrush because it’s gotta be a crime against God to have thighs like yours.”

“Please don’t stab me in the heart with a paintbrush.”

“I would let you crush my head between those thighs, Daichi.”

“I don’t want to crush your head between my thighs though.”

Sugawara’s hands slid down and then squeezed Daichi’s ass. “It’s not fair! Stop being sexy and making me act like a fucking cat in heat.”

“Should I shave my head or something?”

“Ugh! You’d probably still be hot! I hate you!”

Daichi kissed his temple, “It’s okay. Act like a cat in heat. I think I’m strong enough to resist your _flawless_ seduction techniques.”

“I’m sensing sarcasm in your words,” Sugawara peeked up into his face.

“No. No way. No sarcasm here,” he rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s a real battle to hold back when you scream at me to fuck you sideways in the middle of the bar during Happy Hour.”

“If it were _really_ Happy Hour, you’d fuck me sideways in the middle of the bar.”

Daichi let out a loud laugh, “Suga, I fucking love you so much.”

“Ew.”

“I know. Gay.”

“But not gay enough to fuck me.”

“Oh my god,” he nuzzled into his neck, nipping at his skin.

Sugawara giggled and squirmed.

“Listen, Suga,” Daichi started tickling his sides. “I don’t know what kind of guy you think I am but there’s no way I’m fucking you after we just barely start officially dating.”

Sugawara wiggled in his hold and peered up into his face.

“Ehh, who said I wanted to officially date you?”

“I swear to god.”

“Gross Daichi. Who wants to date _you_?”

“Well then I guess you can just freeze,” Daichi released him and stepped back.

“No!” Sugawara lunged after him but Daichi dodged and ran around the tree. “Come back! I’m going to freeze to death!”

“That’s too bad,” Daichi grinned as he rounded the tree, Sugawara hot on his heels. “I only give warmth to people dating me. Same with my dick.”

“Wah! I’m sorry! Date me! Date me please!”

“No way, you lost your chance,” they continued to run circles around the tree until Sugawara finally turned the opposite direction and collided with Daichi when he came barreling around the trunk. “Jesus fuck—” He flew backwards to the ground, Sugawara coming down on top of him.

Sugawara laughed and straddled his hips, sitting up, hands splayed across his stomach.

His face was bright and flushed, nose pink. A lock of grey hair flopped down on his forehead and his mouth stretched wide in a soul shaking smile that Daichi could feel deep down in the pit of his stomach. He held his breath in anticipation as Sugawara grinned down at him.

He spread his arms wide, tuxedo jacket flapping open.

“Sawamura Daichi!” he said loudly, voice echoing through the garden. “I’m so grossly in love with you that I can’t stand it! Please be my boyfriend! If you refuse, I’ll throw myself from the nearest bridge in the most dramatic of fashions!”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh. He draped an arm over his eyes when moisture stung them.

He was so happy.

He didn’t know what to do.

He had never felt this way before.

It was almost terrifying.

“Ehh…” Sugawara pulled at his arm but Daichi kept it firmly in place. “Daichi, it’s okay. You don’t have to fuck me. Not yet. Just be my boyfriend, okay? And then I’ll woo you properly. Promise.”

He chuckled. The stinging sensation in his eyes grew more powerful.

“I’ll take really good care of you,” Sugawara went on, releasing his arm. “I’ll be the best boyfriend ever. I’m really good at it.”

Daichi bit his bottom lip.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I’ll even learn how to cook if you want me too.”

“You don’t have to,” Daichi said, voice rough.

“Huh?”

“I’m happy. I’m really happy. You don’t have to do anything. Just stay the way you are.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Fuck.”

Daichi lifted his arm and peeked through his left eye.

Sugawara reached up and rubbed his sleeve over his eyes.

“Suga?”

“Shut up. Jackass.”

Daichi struggled to sit up and Sugawara leaned back, still covering his eyes.

“Suga, look at me.”

“Go eat a dick, Sawamura.”

He smiled and pulled Sugawara’s arm away. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he glared at him, lips pressed in a hard line.

Daichi laughed and wiped the tears away, “Why are you crying?”

“Why are _you_ crying?” Sugawara shot back.

“I’m not—” Daichi turned away to wipe the moisture away from the corners of his eyes. “Fuckin’…” he reached into his jacket and pulled out his second flask.

Sugawara snatched it from his hands before he could take a drink. He gulped from the mouth and then let out a loud breath. Daichi took it from him and did the same.

“We’re so fucking dumb,” Sugawara muttered.

“Fuck yeah we are,” Daichi screwed the cap back onto the flask.

“But I love you.”

“Yeah. Same.”

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and leaned his forehead against his.

“Can we be done with the dramatic confession stage and just move on to being really happy, warm, fuzzy boyfriends?”

Daichi grinned, “I don’t know… I kind of like this stage.”

“It’s fucking stupid.”

“Yeah, but so are we.”

Sugawara giggled and kissed him on the lips. Daichi pressed into his warmth, splaying his hands across his back. After several long seconds, the distant sound of an announcement over the speakers inside the Museum spoke.

“Dearest Guests, the judges have deliberated and have come to a decision. If you would please return to your seats we will announce the winner of the 2017 Museum Representation!”

Sugawara pulled back, nose scrunched, “ _Already_?”

Daichi kissed him again, “Shall we go?”

He grumbled but climbed to his feet anyway. He offered his hands to Daichi and pulled him up. Daichi slipped his flask back inside his jacket and Sugawara moved around him to slap the grass from the back of his tuxedo.

He felt a squeeze at his left cheek and stifled a grin, “Suga, don’t think that just because you’re my boyfriend, you can cop a feel whenever you want.”

“I can, and I’m going to,” he squeezed again.

Daichi laughed and turned towards him. Sugawara peered up into his face, smiling mischievously. Daichi gently brushed that grey lock from his forehead and then offered his hand.

Sugawara eyed it for a second before wrapping his fingers in his and grinning up at him.

Daichi’s chest was warm and tight and it felt equally pleasant and painful. He lifted Sugawara’s hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly before turning and leading the way across the garden to the museum once more.

By the time they were inside, everyone was already in their seats and the hostess stood on the stage with a piece of paper. Daichi tugged Sugawara to the back of the hall where they stood against the wall.

The hostess started her spiel, thanking everyone for attending and supporting the artist community. Sugawara leaned into Daichi’s side and he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Now, after deliberating, the judges came up with the top three finalists,” the hostess peered down at the paper in her hands. “The first finalist is Fujimori Hiyori for her piece, _Backwards Momentum._ ”

The audience clapped.

“The second finalist is Kageyama Tobio for his piece, _Sunlight_.”

“Duh,” Sugawara muttered.

“And the third finalist is Sugawara Koushi for his painting, _I Don’t Have a Name, Just Write Anything._ ”

The audience laughed and Sugawara covered his face with a hand. Daichi sputtered into his fist and looked away. Sugawara jabbed him in the side.

“Err… okay…” the hostess cleared her throat, cheeks pink. “The finalist taking third is…” she paused for dramatic effect. “Fujimori Hiyori!”

The audience clapped respectfully.

Daichi glanced down at Sugawara. He stared straight ahead, lips pursed.

“And now, the winner of the 2017 Museum Representation, whose art will be featured in the museum is…”

Daichi held his breath. He squeezed Sugawara’s hand but he didn’t squeeze back.

“Kageyama Tobio!”

The audience clapped and cheered, several people standing from their seats.

Daichi gulped. He peered down at Sugawara.

He inhaled deeply and then let it out, eyes closing momentarily. A small smile touched his lips and he opened his eyes again. He glanced up at Daichi.

“Well. That’s how it goes.”

“Second place is incredible,” Daichi said.

Sugawara chuckled and shifted closer to his side. They watched as Kageyama climbed the stage and received a certificate. He stood awkwardly for photos and the judges moved around their table to congratulate him.

After a moment, Sugawara said softly,

“You know… I’m relieved.”

Daichi stared at him in surprise.

Sugawara dipped his head, “Kageyama’s art will be immortalized in the Museum for probably forever. People will come and go just to see it. It will be locked away every night, just like the rest of the art here.” He lifted his head again, “It’s an honor to win such a prestigious competition. And if it were any other painting, I would be disappointed about losing. But...”

He peeked up at Daichi, cheeks coloring slightly.

“This is the first painting that I’ve ever wanted to keep.”

Daichi’s stomach flipped and he held his breath.

“It’s the first painting that I’ve _loved._ I love it so much that I wouldn’t sell it, even if I was offered a billion yen.”

Daichi smiled and reached out, stroking his cheek tenderly.

“So I’m okay with not winning,” he covered Daichi’s hand with his own and closed his eyes, “At least now, you won’t be locked away in some cold museum.”

_I love you._

_I love you._

“I’ll just lock you in my bedroom instead. Ayyy.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Suga's painting? That moment actually happened earlier on in the story. Ah... I think in the Suck, Bang, Blow chapter? When Suga asks to draw him. He points out that "That was a good expression." And it was good.
> 
> I have music. A LOT! Please bear with me.  
> ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)
> 
> [ Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxJDy9vxyqo): This is Daichi's confession song, basically. And it's really important to me on a personal level as well as a specific Daichi level because ever since I first started brainstorming how I was going to write his character, this song has been playing on repeat in the back of my head. "Our love has changed, it's not the same. And the only way to say it, is say it. It's better. I can't conceal this way I feel. For all the times we spend together, forever just gets better."
> 
> [ 18th Floor Balcony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf4ffilenjs): Oh shit. I had an emotional breakdown for this song. Alright. This is my IwaOi song. It's so perfect I wanna cry just thinking about it. "And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours. That I was so yours for the taking. I'm so yours for the taking. That's when I felt the wind pick up. I grabbed the rail while choking up these words to say and then you kissed me." 
> 
> [ Just a Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEZ-m61dBKY): This is my BokuAka. Bokuto is just too cute. And this song is cute. So there. "I bit my tongue in the awkward conversation. I don't know why. I don't know why. I met you once and I'd fallen for your notions. I don't know why. I don't know why. Do you believe that there's treasures in the ocean? Did I say I'm just a boy?"
> 
> [ Kick Drum Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBs1eW7VIco): This is my AsaNoya song. It's more cheerful than romantic. I just felt like it fit with Noya. (Also it says "Mother Mary" later on and Asahi is Jesus so...) "We're walkin' in to the fields. We're walkin' in to the forest. The moon is before us. Up above. We're holdin' hands in the rain. S-sayin' words like I love you. D-d-d'you love me?"
> 
> [Cuddle Fuddle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNg8oT-k28E): This is my KuroKen song. I don't know why but I just felt it. I think Kuroo is a lot more awkward and cute than he likes to give off. Maybe even cuter than Bokuto. *gasp!* Say it ain't so! "Now I feel silly. Selfish and dizzy. Now I got this feeling, that you'll forgive me. And you know, oh my God, just please don't ever let me go. Yeah, sometimes we're high and sometimes we're low. Put up with me then I'll make you see. That things are better when you're with me." "Let down your hair, let down your hair. Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair."
> 
> [ Stuck In The Middle With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DohRa9lsx0Q): This song is for Daichi having to wrangle up the brats during the banquet. "Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you. And I'm wondering what it is I should do. It's so hard to keep this smile from my face. Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place. Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."
> 
> [ For You I Will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWLFh9mTcOg): For Daichi. Pre-confession. "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. And cannonball into the water. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will. For you I will."
> 
> [ 3WW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDUUOt30TGA): Okay so the reason why I chose this song (other than the fact that it's alt-j and I love them) is because of the line, "I just want to love you in my own language." Because everyone in this chapter is loving each other in their own language? You know? Okay, so you might not agree with me on this one. But I like it anyway so fuck off.
> 
> [ Real Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEcXfhHSxg8): WHAT? MOO ACTUALLY SUGGESTED A SONG SUNG BY A WOMAN??? WHAAAAA? Okay, but that doesn't count because this is originally by the Beatles. But I like Regina Spektor's version. "Thought I'd been in love before, but in my heart I wanted more. Seems like all I really was doing was waiting for you. Don't need to be alone. No need to be alone. It's real love, yes it's real love."
> 
> AHH. Sorry it took so long to write this! I suck! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope the confession was okay. I was going to make it all romantic but then... well... Suga happened. Like he always does.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this in an exhausted haze so I really hope it flows well enough. I wish I put a little more time and effort in the side pairings but I was just TOO DANG EXCITED to get to the confession that I was just kinda ZIPPIN' through them. Also, I've been wanting Iwa to propose to Oiks for a while now. So yay.  
> (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> Next Time:  
> Dating is Fun


	38. Steeply Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi is bad with money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the preview said "Dating is Fun."  
> But this is more like, "Having a romantic boyfriend that wants to spoil you is fun."

Miya wandered slowly over to where Shirabu leaned up against the wall, wearing a sour expression. He quietly passed him a glass of champagne and stood next to him. Shirabu took the glass and lifted it to his lips, nose scrunching.

Miya smiled and sipped his own drink.

“Sugawara-san should have won,” Shirabu muttered, lowering the glass.

“Tobio’s piece was exquisite and there was no way anyone was going to beat him,” Miya said.

“Sugawara-san is the best painter in the entire university! He has been for the past four years and he doesn’t have a single thing to show for it!” Shirabu’s face twisted impossibly tighter with disgust.

Miya hummed and stared across the hall.

“It’s not fair! This competition is flawed! Of course something rare like glass work is going to win over something common like a painting! That’s the only reason, _the only reason_ , why Kageyama beat him.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Miya whispered. Across the hall, Sugawara laughed and pointed at Bokuto’s hair, slapping his knee. Daichi stood at his side, smiling down at him. Miya lifted his glass to his lips once more, “Life’s never been fair. Time to get over it.”

Shirabu huffed and finished off his champagne. He slammed the empty glass down on the table to his right.

“Koushi and I are graduating soon,” Miya said, drawing his attention. He glanced at him in the corner of his eye, “Next year, when you are nominated for this competition, you aren’t going to turn it down.”

Shirabu stiffened. His eyes flickered away and he cleared his throat, “It’s none of your business.”

“Isn’t it?” Miya smiled. “Koushi has long since forgiven you. And so have I.”

Shirabu whipped towards him, eyes wide.

“So don’t turn it down,” Miya lifted his chin and watched as Sugawara wrapped an arm around Hanamaki’s neck and dragged him down to rub his knuckles roughly against the top of his head.

“Y-you knew?” Shirabu’s voice quivered.

He chuckled, “Yeah. I knew.”

“Sugawara-san told—”

“Nah.”

“Then…”

“I was there,” Miya sipped his champagne. “I was there the whole time.”

His eyes slid to the right and eyed the other man as his bottom lip trembled and he ducked his head.

“I’m sorry…”

 _Cute_.

Miya smiled and reached out. He ruffled Shirabu’s hair for a moment and the other man let him, to his surprise.

“It’s alright. After all, I’m just some loser than can only draw portraits, right?” Miya retracted his hand.

Shirabu jerked his head up to him, “I envy your ability to do portraits!”

Miya’s eyes widened.

“They’re beautiful!” Shirabu gulped. “B-back then… the reason I picked you was because I was j-jealous…” he lowered his gaze again. “And I h-hated you because you were so arrogant but… you had a right to be arrogant. You really are the best at portraits and if I had something that I was the best at then I would be arrogant too.” He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before opening them, inhaling deeply. “Regardless of how arrogant you were or how jealous I was, it was wrong of me to try to sabotage your art and I regret it.”

“But you didn’t sabotage it.”

“I tried!” he stared up at him, wide-eyed. “That’s enough!”

Miya let out a snort.

“I regret it,” Shirabu’s face twisted painfully. “It was horrible of me. And so I don’t deserve to be nominated. I don’t deserve the chance to compete.”

Miya watched silently as he reached up and rubbed at his eyes. His chest tightened and he looked away.

“You’re not completely to blame.”

In the corner of his eye he saw Shirabu look up at him.

“I wasn’t just arrogant,” Miya let out a soft sigh. “I was a jackass. I insulted you and your art and that was wrong of me.”

“But—”

“Surrealism _is_ art. It is. And you do it well.”

Shirabu inhaled sharply.

“I was sick of hearing how I could do only one thing when there were others that were the same. You only do surrealism. And yet no one ever ridiculed you for it. I guess you could say that I was also jealous.”

“Dude.”

Miya chuckled and glanced at him, eyebrow cocked, “So? What do you think? Miya Atsumu, King of Portraits, is a lot lamer than you thought, isn’t he?”

He scowled and looked away, “I don’t know…” His cheeks tinted slightly, “I think that makes you kind of less lame.”

Miya smiled softly.

Shirabu glared at him, “Anyway, I would _kill_ to be able to paint portraits like you!”

He let out a laugh, “Maybe if you kill me and eat my heart you will obtain my powers?” He hummed and lifted his champagne to his lips, “Though I suppose I wouldn’t mind you finding a way to eat my heart that didn’t involve me dying.”

Shirabu’s cheeks flushed bright red.

_Cute._

Miya set his empty glass on the table to his left, “You know, I noticed it a little while ago, but you’re incredible with background depth. That, and the surreal machinery you create always looks surprisingly… _workable_.”

Shirabu’s eyes widened, “You noticed? W-well… that’s because my father is an engineer and so I can ask him how certain gears and stuff would work.”

“Oh yeah?” he cocked an eyebrow. “I just thought of an idea,” he leaned his shoulder on the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. “You teach me and I’ll teach you. I’m interested in your automated, steampunk universe.”

Shirabu blinked rapidly, “ _You’ll teach me_? B-because I… well I’ve been thinking about a piece where I would need to paint several faces and I’ve been kind of intimidated because I’m not that good at them…” he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Tell me about it.”

He brightened, “O-okay! So… it’s like a police lineup, right?” Shirabu turned and spread his hands out wide as if he were imagining the image before him. “But the lines behind them are lanes in a dog race. And each criminal on the line-up…”

Miya smiled as he watched him explain his idea brightly, waving his hands animatedly.

_Cute._

* * *

 

“Kageyama you cheeky bastard!” Sugawara wrapped his arms around the taller man and shook him. “Swoopin’ in here with your unicorn art! You’ve got some nerve!”

Daichi snorted and covered his mouth with a hand.

“U-Unicorn,” Kageyama repeated, eyes wide. “It was a sun…”

Hinata laughed, “Just let it happen, Kageyama. You can’t stop him when he’s on a rampage like this!”

“But I’m so proud of you!” Sugawara continued, lifting Kageyama up off of the floor. “Just a freshman and you already won! Holy fuck!”

Kageyama lifted his eyes to Daichi and he shrugged.

“He’s a little bit drunk.”

Sugawara lowered Kageyama to his feet again and released him, just to pat both of his shoulders. “Ahh you’re just incredible. Maybe I’ll commission you for a piece,” he glanced at Daichi over his shoulder. “Daichi, wouldn’t Kageyama’s art look beautiful on the roof garden?”

He chuckled, “It would.”

Sugawara faced Kageyama and moved his patting to his head, mussing up his hair. “We’ll talk again when it’s spring and everything starts blooming again. Promise.”

“Yes!”

“Sugawara-san.”

All four men turned at the sound of the voice.

Washijou stood a short distance away, hands clasped behind his back, expression fierce.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

Hinata nudged Kageyama and they slunk off through the crowd. Sugawara slowly faced the man, arms at his sides.

“W-Washijou-sensei,” he said, voice quivering.

The man stepped forward, lifting his chin slightly.

 _Oh fuck_.

Daichi gulped.

Was he going to get mad at Sugawara for obviously quoting his criticism of his artwork during the interview? Daichi glanced at Sugawara worriedly. What could he do? Should he defend him? Should he kick the old man’s ass?

Washijou hummed for a moment, eyes wandering across the main hall before finally coming back to Sugawara’s face.

“Your painting,” he said, voice gruff.

Daichi held his breath.

“It’s the best one I’ve ever seen from you.”

_Wait._

_What?_

_WHAT?_

Daichi looked to Sugawara. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and his chin lifted slightly, eyes glistening.

“I can see that you’re finally painting with pride,” Washijou went on. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for years now. I’m glad you didn’t betray my expectations.” He hesitated and then gave a nod, “I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in the future.”

“Th—” Sugawara bowed, “Thank you!”

Washijou eyed him for a few more seconds before glancing up at Daichi.

He gave a nervous bow in response and then straightened.

Washijou stared for a moment before letting out a grunt that sounded almost like a laugh. The corner of his lips ticked up infinitesimally and he turned and tottered off across the hall.

Daichi let out a deep breath and turned to Sugawara as he finally straightened.

“That’s great,” he said. “The man you look up to—” He froze when he saw the tears streaming down Sugawara’s cheeks.

He faced Daichi and reached shaking hands out.

“D-Daichi…”

He pulled him into his arms and Sugawara hid his face in his shoulder.

“ _This is the b-best day of my life_ ,” Sugawara sobbed, voice muffled.

Daichi smiled and rubbed his back soothingly, “Mine too.”

“B-but,” Sugawara wrapped his arms around him. “It won’t be as good as when you finally give me the dick. Ayyy.”

Daichi snorted.

* * *

 

“Give us your phone.”

Oikawa glared at the group that suddenly surrounded him.

“What’s this? Am I getting mugged?” he sipped his champagne. “All I have to do is call for Iwa-chan and you’re all dead.”

“We found where they’re playing the music,” Matsukawa pointed up at the speaker above Oikawa’s head where soft classical music was playing.

“Good for you, what does my phone have to do with it?”

“We’re going to put better music on,” Bokuto exclaimed, raising his arms over his head.

Oikawa scowled, “Use your own phones then.”

“Can’t,” Hanamaki said.

“Mine is for pictures and videos,” Kuroo wiggled his phone.

“I don’t know where mine is,” Bokuto searched through his pockets.

“And the only music we have on our phones is meme music,” Matsukawa said, gesturing between him and Hanamaki.

“I’m not giving you my phone,” Oikawa said with finality. “I have nudes on there and I still remember that time you put one from Iwa-chan’s phone onto Instagram.”

“You act like it’s our fault that you two keep easily accessible naked photos on your unlocked cell phones,” Hanamaki gave him a pointed stare.

“The answer is still no,” Oikawa lifted his chin. “And if you touch me I’m screaming for Iwa-chan.”

“You ain’t slick, Oikawa,” Matsukawa shook his head disapprovingly.

“No matter,” Hanamaki pulled his phone from his pocket, “Let’s just play that _Shooting Stars_ song on repeat.”

“You _are_ slick, Takahiro,” Matsukawa finger-gunned at him and all four ran off into the crowd once more.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. His gaze found Sugawara across the hall where he stood with Daichi and Yaku. The shorter man was tugging on Sugawara’s tie, straightening it while the artist grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Daichi watched him with a soft smile on his face. When Yaku was done fussing over Sugawara’s appearance, Daichi reached a timid hand out and placed it on the man’s hip. Sugawara instantly leaned into his side, not even sparing the bartender a glance as he laughed and teased an angry stomp out of Yaku.

A gentle smile found its way to Oikawa’s lips and he hugged his middle. It looked like he and Iwaizumi weren’t the only ones that had made progress that night.

“Finally, right?”

Oikawa glanced towards the voice just as Shimizu took her place at his side, fingers pinched delicately around the stem of a champagne flute. She stared off in Sugawara’s direction, the faintest hint of a smile touching the corner of her mouth.

“Finally,” Oikawa agreed with a nod. “Even if I’m a little angry about Suga-chan’s confession. How unromantic! After all the hard work I’ve put into nursing their pathetic relationship, this is how he repays me?”

Shimizu let out a small huff of laughter and sipped from her glass.

Oikawa watched as Sugawara threw his arms up and out, accidentally slapping Daichi across the face with the back of his hand. He whirled to him and started fussing, grabbing for his nose as Daichi covered it with his fingers.

Oikawa chuckled, “Well… not like I expected anything less from _them._ ”

“It was oddly… _appropriate,_ wasn’t it?” Shimizu mused.

“Infuriatingly so.”

They were silent for a moment as they watched the new couple flounder, Sugawara seemingly freaking out at the accidental strike while Daichi hurriedly soothed him with a sincere expression and soft hands on his shoulders.

“And you’re okay with things happening like this?” Shimizu asked, voice low.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa cocked an eyebrow.

“Well… if Sawamura has a boyfriend… then who will take care of _you_?” she raised a matching eyebrow and he flushed.

“Please, Shimizu-chan. I grew out of needing Sawa-chan a long time ago,” he fluttered a hand in her direction. “Mine and Iwa-chan’s relationship is stronger than ever, you know?” He smirked, deciding to withhold just _how_ strong their relationship grew just that night.

“Uh huh…” Shimizu didn’t look convinced. “And whatever happened to hating Koushi, anyway?”

“ _Puh-lease_ , Shimizu-chan. I never hat—”

“You hated him.”

“I didn’t—”

“With a passion.”

“No but—”

“I distinctly remember you saying with your own mouth that you hated him and would never ever approve of his and Sawamura’s relationship.”

“Okay!” Oikawa scrunched up his nose and stared forward again. “I’ll admit that I hated him!”

“Hmm…”

The classical piano over their heads cut out and suddenly electronic music in an all too familiar and- admittedly- catchy tune erupted across the hall. Oikawa and Shimizu watched as Sugawara let out a cheer and crawled up onto the nearest table. Bokuto climbed up on another a few meters away. Sugawara turned, laughing, and grabbed Daichi by the hands. He pulled the bartender up onto the table next to him and instantly started dancing, swinging his arms and bumping into him clumsily.

Daichi leaned his head back and let out a rumbling laugh that echoed through the hall.

Oikawa smiled, biting his bottom lip softly.

“People can change,” he said in a low voice.

Shimizu chuckled quietly, “Is the great and terrible Oikawa Tooru admitting that he has _changed_?”

He lifted his chin and pouted his lips, “How could I not? What kind of friend would I be if I hated someone that could put _that_ kind of expression on Sawa-chan’s face?”

They watched Daichi spin Sugawara in a circle. His mouth was spread wide in a grin, eyes squinted nearly shut in overflowing joy. His cheeks were flushed bright with color and thick lines indented his skin with silent laughter.

“And get him to dance on a table at a formal party, no less,” Oikawa added, tapping his chin.

“Koushi is really something,” Shimizu said tenderly.

And he was. It was something special the way he had blazed into Daichi’s life, burning bright and sudden and stealing all of the attention.

Oikawa smiled, “He’s just like a shooting star.”

“ _Give my love to a shooting star! But she moves so fast that I can’t keep up, I’m chasing,”_ the music sang above their heads.

Oikawa’s cheeks burned hot with embarrassment and he refused to look at Shimizu as she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Don’t tell Makki or Mattsun that that just happened,” he warned.

“I won’t make any promises,” Shimizu choked out.

Oikawa grunted. Across the hall, Sugawara stepped too close to the edge of the table and the entire thing shifted and then flipped, sending both men sprawling to the floor, Daichi twisting around and hugging him to his chest as he took the brunt of the fall on his left shoulder. Sugawara pushed up on his hands and laughed. Daichi stared up at him reverently, lips curled in a content smile, eyes soft with happiness.

Oikawa let out a huff, “Really,” he whispered. “He’s something else.”

“ _Give my love to a shooting star._ ”

* * *

 

“So, Sawamura, how’s the couple life treatin’ ya?”

Daichi didn’t reply for a moment as he shook Kuroo’s drink.

“Yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed from his friend’s side. “What’s it like? Is it everything you imagined it to be?”

Daichi strained the drink into a glass and slid it over before letting out a deep sigh.

“Well…”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look. The door of the kitchen opened and Asahi walked out with two plates.

“Uh oh,” Kuroo folded his hands in front of his mouth and Bokuto adopted an identical position. “Trouble in paradise, Sawamura?”

Asahi set the plates down in front of the men and then turned to the bartender with a questioning look.

Daichi frowned, “No… It’s just—”

The door of the bar burst inwards and a bright voice floated through the air.

“I’m home!”

All four men turned towards the doorway as Sugawara walked inside, a large bouquet of roses in one hand, his school bag slung over his other shoulder. He bounded up to the counter and offered the bouquet to Daichi, smiling wide.

He cleared his throat into his fist and then pressed the hand to his chest, “ _If I were a rose and you were a bee, you should never go when you came to me. I should hold my love on my heart at last, I should close my leaves and keep you fast. If you were a bee.”_

Daichi flushed bright with color and took the bouquet from him.

Sugawara leaned up on the counter and Daichi met him in a soft kiss.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said, hopping backwards. “And then I want a delicious warm drink, so be thinking about what you’re going to make me!” he winked and blew a kiss before turning and skipping off to the door to the apartment and disappearing.

The bar was silent for a long moment before Kuroo and Bokuto turned towards Daichi once more and Asahi reached up and covered his mouth with a hand.

“Fuck that is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kuroo said seriously into his folded hands.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto said in agreement.

Daichi sighed and stared down at the bouquet of roses, “That’s the third time this week he’s bought me flowers.”

“That’s so _romantic_ ,” Asahi breathed.

Daichi pursed his lips and reached up to run his fingers over the ruby red velvet of a rose’s petals.

“You don’t look happy,” Kuroo pointed out. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

Daichi’s cheeks grew hot and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds before letting out a groan and burying his face in the bouquet.

“Of course I love it,” he growled.

“ _Awwwww…_ ” all three men cooed simultaneously.

“Daichi, you’re totally getting wooed!” Bokuto announced loudly.

Daichi groaned and pulled his face from the roses, their fragrance still lingering in his nostrils, “ _I know_. I feel like a giddy high school girl. I don’t… I don’t know how to handle it. It’s gross, right? For a grown ass man to feel like this?”

“I think it’s cute!” Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Totally cute,” Asahi agreed, patting his boss on the shoulder.

“It’s a little gross,” Kuroo shrugged.

“Yeah, a little,” Bokuto nodded.

“Just a tad,” Asahi clasped his hands together in front of him.

“Oh you guys can just go fuck off,” Daichi grabbed a large decanter from under the counter and filled it with water. “I don’t know what the hell Suga is thinking. I mean… isn’t he embarrassed to buy flowers for an older man?”

“Yacchan did say that he was the best boyfriend ever,” Kuroo pointed out.

Daichi frowned. He unwrapped the roses from their white tissue paper and slid the stems into the decanter.

“Yeah but…” he sighed, gently arranging the roses. “I’ve never been _wooed_ before. And I just feel like _I’m_ the one that should be wooing _him_. And anyway… isn’t this kind of like he’s treating me like a…” he dwindled off.

“Like a woman?” Kuroo finished for him.

 _Exactly_.

His frown deepened.

“Well, he’s never dated a man before,” Asahi said, drawing his attention. “So he probably doesn’t know how to woo one.”

“So he’s just doing what he already knows how to do!” Bokuto balled up the tissue paper and tossed it at Kuroo’s face.

“And you said you love it, right?” the tissue paper ball bounced off of Kuroo’s cheek and he ignored it. “So what’s the problem?”

“There’s no _problem_ ,” Daichi rubbed his eyes. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to _do_. How am I supposed to _react_?”

Asahi rested a hand on his shoulder, “You two are dating now. Just react in the way that you truly feel.”

“Yeah! Suga-senpai will love it!” Bokuto lifted up a fist. “Let him see how cute you are!”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Daichi lifted the decanter. He turned and set the bouquet on the shelves behind him, out of the way, but still in view. He faced the counter again and started on Sugawara's drink. He combined gin, vermouth, ginger snap liqueur, milk chocolate tea elixir, and honey syrup into a teapot and then carried it into the kitchen to put on the stove.

“And anyway,” Kuroo drew his attention when he went out to the counter once more. “So you and Suga-senpai are _boyfriends_ now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Awww,” Bokuto pouted his lips out. “I kind of liked calling you two lovers though.”

“I kind of got used to it too,” Kuroo leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“You can still call them that,” Asahi said. “There’s no rule that says lovers are only people who aren’t officially dating.”

“So lovers is still a thing?”

“This is the best news I’ve heard all day.”

Kuroo put an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and he- in return- put one around his waist.

“Whoa, why the gay embrace?”

Everyone turned towards the door as Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa entered the bar.

“We can still call Sawamura and Suga-senpai lovers,” Kuroo called to them as they walked up to the counter.

“Can we?” Hanamaki cocked an eyebrow. “He gave his permission?”

“Hell no,” Daichi muttered.

“I’m so glad lovers is still a thing,” Matsukawa said.

“Lovers is such a cute word,” Oikawa agreed.

“I want lovers to be the last word I say before I die,” Hanamaki said.

“I want lovers on my headstone,” Bokuto leaned his head against Kuroo’s.

“I want my first born son’s first word to be lovers,” Kuroo smiled wistfully.

“Dude, you’re not going to have a first born anything,” Iwaizumi said. “You’re gay. And one of these days you’re going to get a gay lover.”

“I hope my future gay lover likes the word lover as much as I do now,” Kuroo opted out of the _I’m not gay_ argument and took a sip of his drink.

“Should we play the lovers drinking game again?” Oikawa suggested, folding his arms on the counter in front of him.

“Wait, let me say lovers as much as I can before we start getting punished for it,” Bokuto said. “Lovers.”

“Lovers?” Kuroo leaned away and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Lovers. Lovers?” Bokuto replied.

“Lovers lovers lovers lovers,” Hanamaki snapped a finger.

“No, no, no,” Matsukawa shook his head. “ _Lovers. Lovers lovers LOVERS._ ”

“Stop,” Daichi said.

“Lovers!” Oikawa pointed accusingly at the bartender. “Lovers! Lovers! _LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS._ ”

Bokuto laughed, “Lovers… lovers.”

“Lovers…” Kuroo tapped his chin. “Lovers lovers lovers?”

“Lovers,” Matsukawa nodded.

“ _Lovers,_ ” Hanamaki shrugged.

“The next person to say lovers gets punched,” Daichi grabbed a champagne flute from under the counter and started building a Death in the Afternoon for Oikawa.

The bar fell silent until the door of the apartment opened and Sugawara walked in, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Daichi’s shirts, hair still damp from his shower.

“Hey, Suga-senpai,” Kuroo called. “Complete this popular saying. _I’m a ‘blank’. Not a fighter._ ”

“Hm?” he slid onto the stool next to the man. “Lover?”

“Oooooooooo,” everyone turned to Daichi expectantly.

He scowled.

“C’mon Sawamura,” Matsukawa gestured at Sugawara. “Aren’t you a man of your word?”

“Fuck no,” Daichi growled, pouring champagne into the glass and then passing the finished drink to Oikawa.

“So lovers is back on then?” Bokuto perked.

“Lovers?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“Lovers. Lovers, lovers.”

Daichi reached out and slapped Bokuto across the face.

“Ah!” he cradled his cheek. “No fair! You didn’t hit Suga-senpai!”

Sugawara giggled, “What’s the deal with the lovers thing?”

“It’s a new game,” Hanamaki said. “Whoever says lovers the most in one minute gets to have sex with Daichi.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he sat up higher on his stool, “ _LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS—”_

Daichi reached across and covered Sugawara’s mouth with his hand, face blazing.

“That’s not a real game,” Daichi said, voice rough.

Sugawara licked his palm and he retracted his hand.

“ _LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS LOVERS—_ ”

“Okay we’re playing the lovers drinking game!” Daichi’s voice boomed over Sugawara’s insistent cries.

“— _LOVERS_.”

“ _DRINK_!” the counter erupted in cheers.

Sugawara turned to them, “Eh?”

“Sawa-chan has decided,” Oikawa shrugged. “Now you have to take a drink every time you say lovers.”

“ _DRINK_!”

Oikawa gasped, “Not fair! I was explaining the rules!”

“So I’m not going to have sex with Daichi?” Sugawara pouted, turning back to Daichi. “What’s the point of being lovers if I never get that dick?”

“ _DRINK_!”

Asahi turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Great,” Sugawara huffed. “Now I owe two drinks. And yet there’s zero drinks in my hand,” he thrust his hand towards Daichi. “Fix it, Lover.”

“ _DRINK_!”

Daichi’s stomach churned at the sight of Sugawara’s mischievous smile. He gulped and grabbed a glass mug from under the counter. He filled it with dried apples, apricots, and strawberries.

Asahi returned from the kitchen and passed the teapot over to Daichi. He took it and poured it gently over the dried fruit. He set the teapot aside and then passed the mug over.

"Here you go," he murmured. "Steeply Devoted."

"Hm," Sugawara lifted the mug and let the steam roll over his face. "Are you talking about me or the drink?"

Daichi smiled, "Maybe I'm talking about myself."

Sugawara winked and took a sip of the cocktail.

“You know something?” Bokuto drew everyone's attention, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’m so glad lovers is back.”

“ _DRINK._ ”

* * *

 

The phone on the table buzzed loudly, drawing Sugawara’s sleepy, stinging gaze from the screen of his laptop. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes before sitting back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and grabbing the phone. He let out a deep sigh.

Because of course it was Shimizu again.

He opened the text message with dread, knowing exactly what was there before he read the words.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Go home._

 

Sugawara frowned and typed out a reply.

 

**_To: Shimi_ **

_mayb I already am_

It didn’t take long before another text buzzed in his hand.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_Yuuji said he saw you in the library five minutes ago._

 

Sugawara’s frown deepened.

_I’m surrounded by snitches._

He glanced up at his laptop at the half written essay on the screen. He bit his bottom lip and scrolled up a page to reread the earlier paragraphs.

His phone buzzed.

 

**_From: Shimi_ **

_If you don’t go home, I’m calling Sawamura and tattling on you._

 

Sugawara’s nose twitched in distaste.

_Fucking snitches everywhere._

He sighed deeply and saved his essay before closing the laptop and gathering his school supplies into his bag. He then quickly tapped out a quick text to Shimizu informing her that he was headed home and slung the bag over his shoulder.

The library was eerily silent and dark as he made his way slowly to the front door. No one ever stayed so late at the university. No one but Sugawara and the librarian hired for night duty.

“Leaving so soon?”

Sugawara glanced over at the woman sitting behind the front desk. She smiled warmly, pushing her glasses up into her hair.

“It’s not like you to leave before midnight,” she teased.

Sugawara smiled and leaned an elbow on the counter, “Well, I’m getting harassed by some annoying people so I guess I better turn in.”

“Well, it’s probably for the best,” she cocked her head to the side. “You don’t look so good, Suga-kun.”

He pursed his lips and then smiled, “It’s nothing. Just pre-finals desperation, you know?”

She chuckled, “Yeah. I’ve seen plenty of _that_ over the years. Make sure you take care of yourself, okay?”

“Ah,” Sugawara pushed away from the counter and headed for the door once more. “I’m not really good at that,” he glanced over his shoulder and winked. “Which is why I’ve got someone else to do it for me.”

“Oh ho? Well I hope they start doing a better job then!” she waved. “We can’t have you collapsing before graduation!”

He returned the wave and then pushed out into the chilly night air. He wrapped his hands around the strap of the bag slung across his chest, shivering. He forgot his coat. Again. Daichi was going to scold him when he returned to the bar. He needed to think of something to distract him.

Unfortunately, his usual flower shop was closed at this time so he couldn’t stop by to grab another bouquet along the way. Which was unfortunate. Sugawara had grown immensely attached to the delightful shade of pink Daichi’s cheeks always turned whenever he was gifted with the flowers.

Was there something else he could buy him?

But what would Daichi want?

Sugawara pursed his lips.

It was difficult dating a man.

The women he had wooed in the past were so easy to make happy. Yukie squealed at the sight of anything sparkly. All it took to make Misaki happy was to plan some exciting outing. Yachi was the easiest of all, swooning over any act of gentle romance.

But Daichi?

What would _Daichi_ want?

He obviously liked the flowers. He acted bashful and awkward when receiving them but on more than a few occasions, Sugawara had caught him smiling and admiring the gifts in secret.

But flowers were just a small stepping stone. Child’s play.

What could Sugawara do to _woo_ Sawamura Daichi?

Really  _woo_ him?

What type of thing could Sugawara buy Sawamura Daichi to make him happy?

The man had everything. He had a warm home, a job he loved, numerous friends, a cat, a dog, a hot boyfriend…

Surely Sawamura Daichi wanted for nothing.

Sugawara clicked his tongue in distaste.

 _Stupid perfect Daichi_ , he scrunched up his nose and hugged his chest in attempts to hold in some of his fleeing body heat. Just what the fuck was he supposed to give the man that had _everything_?

A cold breeze slammed into him and he let out a violent shudder.

_Fuck it. I’m getting a taxi._

Sugawara stood on the edge of the street and stared both ways, searching for a savior to pick him up and deliver him home before he died of hypothermia.

From the right, a sleek black car approached and Sugawara watched it quietly. It barely made a sound as it glided up the street, lights casting a warm hue across the pavement. The windows were tinted just enough that Sugawara couldn’t see inside as it passed. Sugawara turned to watch it continue down to the corner- blinker ticking brightly- before turning right and disappearing from view.

_Huh._

* * *

 

“Suga-senpai is home!”

Sugawara grinned and walked across the bar, rubbing his icy hands together.

“I’m home!”

Bokuto and Kuroo cheered loudly, lifting their glasses into the air. Sugawara turned his eyes to Daichi behind the counter. The bartender smiled warmly and Sugawara’s insides melted a little bit.

 _Don’t let him touch your hands_ , Sugawara rubbed his lips together to warm them and then leaned up on the counter, hands braced against the edge.

Daichi met him halfway for a kiss and Kuroo and Bokuto whooped beside them. His lips were soft and warm and the hairs around them tickled Sugawara’s face. He giggled and leaned away, resisting the urge to reach up and run his cold hands through the cleanly groomed beard along his chin and jaw.

Daichi was frowning at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Sugawara gulped.

Daichi reached out towards his face but he bounded backwards, out of his reach.

“Well I’m super tired so I’m just going to turn in for the night,” he whipped around, ignoring Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s boos of disapproval. He ran to the door of the apartment and flung it open. He took the stairs two at a time until he was safe in the entrance, Pochi barking excitedly at his feet. Sugawara let out a deep breath, kicking his shoes off.

“I’m home, Pochi,” he murmured. “Did you miss me?” He walked down the hallway, dropping his bag along the way, cringing at the volume of the _thump_ that echoed through the apartment as his laptop connected with the floor.

He shuddered and rubbed his arms, urging heat to return to his body.

“So stupid,” he muttered. He was a grown ass man and couldn’t even remember to put on a coat before leaving in the morning? In the middle of winter?

Was he stupid?

“Suga.”

Sugawara froze at the sound of the voice. He let out a short laugh.

“Chasing me, huh? I hope you’re here to make love to me, Daichi,” Sugawara turned slowly. Pochi jumped up at his side, paws shoving against his hip.

“ _Pochi,_ ” Daichi’s low voice warned. “ _Down._ ”

The dog instantly dropped to his stomach, tail wagging, eyes on his master, waiting for the next command dutifully.

Daichi nodded towards the living room, “Go.”

Pochi jumped up and rushed into the room, leaving Sugawara alone with the man in the middle of the hallway.

Sugawara gulped. Daichi’s expression was serious, maybe even angry. He couldn’t tell.

“Shouldn’t you be down at the bar?” he asked anxiously.

Daichi strode up to him and grabbed his hands.

Sugawara held his breath.

He was so _warm_.

“Suga,” he said in a soft voice. “You’re like ice.”

“I just have bad circulation,” he murmured, resisting the strong desire to sink into the other man’s chest and snatch away whatever body heat he could steal.

“You forgot your coat again,” Daichi reached up and took hold of his chin, turning his face up in his direction. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “But that’s _your_ job.”

“So you say,” he ran his warm fingers along Sugawara’s jaw. “And yet that doesn’t stop you from disappearing in the morning before I’ve woken up.”

“I have early classes.”

“Remember our promise, Suga?” Daichi stepped closer.

Sugawara could feel the heat radiating off of him. He just wanted to close the space between them.

“Promise?” he repeated, voice quiet. He stared at Daichi’s lips, wishing he could just press into them.

“When I chased you to Miyagi,” Daichi cupped his face with his hands, replacing the chill over his skin with flushed warmth. “You promised that when we fell asleep together, you’d always be there when I woke up.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“You’ve broken your promise, Suga. How should I punish you?”

He wrapped shaking fingers around his biceps, “D-dunno. Maybe some light spanking?”

Daichi let out a laugh and finally wrapped his arms around him, gathering him against his chest. Sugawara let out a deep breath and buried his face in his neck, curling his fingers in his vest.

“Your nose is freezing,” Daichi murmured, resting his cheek on the top of Sugawara’s head. “I could feel it when we kissed.”

“Traitor nose,” Sugawara pressed it against his skin.

Daichi chuckled and rubbed warm circles on his back. They were silent for a few moments as Daichi shared his body heat, thawing Sugawara’s frozen appendages.

“I don’t care how early it is,” Daichi finally mumbled and Sugawara could feel the vibrations of his voice in his throat.

He opened his eyes and stared over his shoulder quietly.

“I don’t care if I’ve only been asleep for an hour,” Daichi squeezed him tighter. “Wake me up before you go.”

Sugawara’s eyes pinched and he shut them once more, burrowing further into his neck.

“I don’t like being apart all day long,” Daichi admitted. “I don’t know if you’re eating. Or if you’re pushing yourself too hard. I hate it.” His hand traveled up his back to the nape of Sugawara’s neck. “I want to take care of you, but I can’t do it when I’m here and you’re there.”

Sugawara hummed, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist, “Maybe you should lock me up so I can never leave.”

“I’m thinking about it,” Daichi’s voice was breathy at his ear.

Chills ran rampant across the surface of Sugawara’s skin.

“But I know you’re busy,” he sighed. “So I won’t. For the time being.”

Sugawara grunted in disappointment.

“So wake me up. Every morning when you wake up for school, wake me up too.”

“But—”

“Let me make you breakfast. Let me make sure you have your coat. Let me give you a goodbye kiss at the door.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before letting out a low groan. He squeezed Daichi tightly and bit him on the neck.

“Fuck you, Bastard,” he growled.

“Why am I a bastard now?”

Sugawara dug his fingers into the muscles of the bartender’s back.

“You’re forcing me to fall deeper in love with you and I hate you for it.”

Daichi chuckled, fingers twining through the hair at the back of his head.

“Although honestly, I thought it was impossible,” Sugawara pulled back and stared meekly up into Daichi’s face. “I thought I already reached max levels of love for you. And yet here we are.”

“Here we are,” Daichi smiled warmly.

Sugawara leaned up and pressed his lips softly to his. Daichi threaded his fingers through his hair, other arm tightening around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispered when they parted.

“Hm,” Sugawara kissed him again. “Daichi… ditch work and fuck me on the kitchen counter.”

“Ah,” Daichi pulled back and smiled at him, eyes twinkling. “There you go again. Making me fall deeper in love than I already was.”

Sugawara grinned, “Aren’t I a bastard?”

“Totally.”

* * *

 

“Daichi!”

Daichi glanced up from the beer he was pouring as Sugawara bounded into the bar, expression bright.

“Welcome home,” he smiled, passing the beer over to Iwaizumi. “You’re early to—”

“I have a surprise for you!”

He paused.

“More flowers?” Kuroo asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Nope,” Sugawara walked up to the counter, bouncing slightly. “C’mon! Come see your surprise!”

“Suga I’m working—”

“I want to see the surprise,” Oikawa piped in. “Let’s all go see it together.”

Sugawara rushed around to Daichi’s side and grabbed his hand. “C’mon! The bar can wait a few minutes!”

Daichi sighed and allowed himself to be pulled across the room, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi following, drinks in hand.

“Alright,” he finally agreed. “How far do we have to go?”

“Just outside!” Sugawara squeezed his hand, grinning up at him wildly.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“Outside?”

Just what was Sugawara planning?

They paused at the door and Sugawara turned towards him, “Close your eyes!”

Daichi scowled at him for a second but did as he said anyway, corner of his lips turning up in amusement. Sugawara’s excitement was contagious, after all.

He heard the door open and then Sugawara was leading him slowly out of the bar. A chill struck him and he shivered, hoping the surprise was really _just_ outside and not three blocks away like he had a creeping suspicion it was.

He heard a low whistle behind him that sounded like it belonged to Iwaizumi, and then a sharp intake of breath, probably Oikawa’s.

“Nice,” Kuroo muttered.

Sugawara’s hand left Daichi’s and he stumbled slightly.

“Can I open my—”

“Wait!”

He hesitated, tapping his toes on the sidewalk. It was freezing cold outside and his uniform was doing little to nothing to block out the icy breeze attacking him.

“Okay! Open!”

Daichi peeled his eyelids back. Sugawara stood in the middle of the sidewalk, arms stretched wide.

“Ta da!”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “What?”

Sugawara frowned at him and then took a large step backwards next to the sleek burgundy car parked on the street.

“ _Ta da!_ ”

Daichi blinked slowly. His eyes traveled from Sugawara’s proud, expectant face to the vehicle behind him.

“What?”

Sugawara popped open the door of the car, “It’s yours!”

Daichi stared for several long seconds.

“ _What_?”

Sugawara’s smile morphed into a scowl, “Say what again. _Say what again._ ”

“I dare ya,” Kuroo’s voice called.

“I double dare ya,” Iwaizumi added.

“Mother fucker,” Oikawa giggled.

“Say _what_ one more goddamn time,” Sugawara’s lips curled back into a grin.

Daichi rubbed his eyes momentarily.

“Suga…” he lowered his hands to his sides, “Did you… did you buy me a _car_?”

“Yeah!”

Daichi’s jaw dropped.

Sugawara jumped across the sidewalk and grabbed his hand, “Come check it out! It’s really nice!”

_Suga bought me a car?_

_What?_

_What?_

_What the fuck?_

“I don’t know anything about cars,” Sugawara admitted as he thrust Daichi up to the open door of the vehicle. “So I just told the salesman to show me the top rated. I was kind of flip-flopping between this one and another. But in the end I picked this one because the seats were more comfortable.”

Daichi stared at the sleek, luxurious interior of the car.

“Oh and the back doors open the other way, which is funky,” Sugawara grabbed the door handle of the back door and pulled it open. “But I mean… if you don’t like this one, I can get you a different one. Like I said, I don’t know anything about cars…” he scratched the back of his head and turned to Iwaizumi. “Is Rolls Royce a good car?”

“I can’t believe you even have to ask that,” Iwaizumi called dubiously.

“Well it was between this one and another…” he twisted up his brow, “The… Bentley I think it was called. Was this the better choice?”

“I can’t even speak to you right now.”

“Ehh? Did I choose wrong?” Sugawara twisted his hands together.

Daichi’s head swam. He leaned one hand against the car and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He concentrated on breathing deeply and not freaking the fuck out. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and turned to the others. He gestured at them roughly and one by one they disappeared into the bar.

Sugawara looked at him anxiously.

“You don’t like it?”

“Suga,” Daichi stared at him. “You can’t just buy me a car.”

“Why not?” a look of confusion spread over his face and he cocked his head to the side.

Daichi gaped, “What do you mean _why not_? Suga! How much was this car?”

Sugawara’s gaze flitted away and he rubbed his lips together. He made a noncommittal hum and didn’t reply.

Daichi grabbed his chin and forced his eyes back to his.

“Suga. How much money did you spend on this?”

He gulped, “Th-thirty-seven… I think?”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “Thirty-seven…”

“M-million?”

He let out a low groan and released Sugawara's chin. He dragged his hands through his hair and held them there, taking a step back to stare down the length of the vehicle.

“What the fuck,” he breathed. “Thirty-seven million… are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s not so bad. I think the Bentley was more. Like—” he dwindled off when Daichi threw him a glare. He ducked his head, clasping his hands in front of him.

Daichi didn’t even know where to begin.

Should he lecture him on wasting money or should he lecture him on wasting money on _him_?

What was the real problem here?

“You hate it,” Sugawara murmured.

Daichi glanced at him.

His face was crestfallen, eyebrows pulled together, bottom lip between his teeth.

Daichi sighed, “Suga, you can’t be spending money on me like this.”

He didn’t reply.

“You worked hard to earn your money and you shouldn’t waste it.”

Sugawara lifted his eyes, an expression of confusion taking place of the former look of worry and dejection.

“I know you think you need to woo me, but you really don’t,” Daichi went on. “And to…” he gestured at the car. “Isn’t that going a little far? You should spend your money on more important things.”

“I don’t understand.”

Daichi glanced at him.

Sugawara looked at the car and then Daichi.

“What don’t you understand?” he sighed, sliding his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing at the tense muscle there.

“You say I should spend my money on more important things,” Sugawara said, brows furrowing. “But you’re the most important thing in my life.”

Daichi’s heart clenched.

“And if I can’t spend money on you then what the heck am I supposed to spend it on?”

Daichi gulped, “Well… yourself… I suppose.”

Sugawara let out a gentle sigh and closed the back door of the Rolls Royce. He smoothed a finger over the corner of the front door and said softly, “I’m not good with money.”

“Obviously,” Daichi agreed, eyeing the car’s gleaming silver hub caps.

“When I have it, I spend it on stupid things,” he went on. “Like a trampoline. And a Hyacinth Macaw…” he grimaced. “And a high powered vacuum cleaner even though I don’t even have carpet in my apartment.”

Daichi smiled.

“And a Kyoto vacation home,” Sugawara looked away, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Also… maybe a couple of jet skis and a grand piano and s-six pizza ovens…”

“Suga, how rich _are_ you?”

“The thing is—” Sugawara turned back to him, face bright red. He folded his arms in front of his stomach, “I... I’m going to be _wasting_ my money anyway. Whether I spend it on myself or on others. And it just feels like…” he coughed into his fist and averted his eyes to the sidewalk. “Even if you don’t agree… when I spend it on you, it doesn’t feel like a waste at all.”

Daichi’s stomach flipped.

“B-because it makes me happy,” Sugawara muttered. “You’re the most important thing in my life and it makes me happy to spoil you. So sue me.”

Silence spread between them. Daichi dragged his fingers through his hair once more, slowly examining the car and then the quiet man standing next to it.

_Now what?_

He gulped.

Sugawara finally let out a sigh and turned to the Rolls Royce, “Never mind. I’ll return it.”

He pushed the driver’s side door open wider and moved to slide inside but Daichi strode forward and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him up and out of the car and slammed the door. He leaned Sugawara up against the door and then pressed his hips into his, bracing his hands on either side of his shoulders on the roof of the car.

Sugawara stared up at him, eyes wide.

Daichi inhaled deeply and then let it out in a cloud around his face. “I’m not used to being spoiled,” he admitted, finally. “It feels bizarre to me. I don’t know how to react and it makes me… a little uncomfortable.”

Sugawara lowered his eyes, brows furrowing.

“I don’t want you to buy me things like this,” he tapped the roof of the car and Sugawara ducked his head. “It’s too expensive. And I don’t need luxurious things in my life anyway.” He reached up and pressed a finger under Sugawara’s chin, lifting his face. He waited until he made eye contact again before saying softly, “I have you. You’re the only luxury I need.”

Sugawara broke eye contact again, lips rubbing.

“I won’t stop you from spoiling me though,” Daichi released him, placing his hand on the car behind him once more. “So long as it’s reasonable.” He cleared his throat and dragged his gaze over the sloping hood of the Rolls Royce, “And… I uh… I won’t… uhm…” he slid his hand along the roof reverently. “I won’t make you return the car.”

Sugawara’s face jerked in his direction, eyes wide.

Daichi’s face burned.

“You’ll accept it?” Sugawara asked hopefully.

“W-well…” Daichi avoided his stare. “S-since you went through the trouble of buying it… and it…” he sighed. “It’s really fucking awesome.”

Sugawara grinned wide and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, letting out a laugh, “You like it? You really like it?”

Daichi groaned and hid his face in Sugawara’s neck, “I love it. Holy shit, Suga. What the fuck.”

Sugawara giggled giddily, hugging him close. “It looked like you. It’s sleek and manly and sophisticated. That’s why I picked it.”

Daichi pressed his lips to the side of his neck and then trailed them slowly upwards.

“I thought you would look really sexy in it,” Sugawara continued, turning his head to give him more access to his skin. “And it’s super comfortable so I figured we could go for long drives in it and then you can fuck me in the backseat.”

Daichi chuckled and kissed along his jaw.

“You really love it, Daichi?”

“I really love _you_ ,” Daichi murmured against his chin.

“Yeah but the car.”

Daichi snorted, “Yes. I love it. Even if the price makes me have a little bit of a heart attack.”

“You’re worth it.”

Daichi pulled back slightly to peer up into Sugawara’s eyes. They twinkled mischievously.

“Daichi, has my gift earned me a shot at that dick?”

Daichi laughed and kissed him, “You can’t buy sex from me, Suga. What do you think I am, a prostitute?”

“Hmm… I wish,” Sugawara threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled his face down to his. He kissed his mouth sweetly, tongue ever so gently teasing his bottom lip. “I’d gladly pay any price,” he whispered.

Daichi spread his hands over Sugawara’s sides, “I’m not sure you could afford me, Suga.”

Sugawara gave him a pointed stare.

Daichi glanced at the car, “Ah… actually… maybe you could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be called, "I don't know what to write about in between what happened and what I want to happen next." So I just kind of threw in some random little scenes? Yeah? All good? Okay.
> 
> Man, we could all use a boyfriend like Suga, eh? Also, someone needs to take "lovers" away from the annoying bros. It's getting out of hand.
> 
> I wrote this entire chapter and then realized I completely forgot to add in a cocktail for the title so that whole bit was just added in during edits. I hope it doesn't feel out of place.  
> ┐(￣～￣)┌
> 
> This chapter took me a while to write merely because I had no direction and was just flapping around like a fish. So... my bad y'all. I hope you like it anyway? And my editing process was very lazy and meh so if you notice any stand-out typos or errors of some sort, please feel free to tell me so I may correct them.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> MUSIC!
> 
> [Cocoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJQFOeQscQo): This is my Miya song for the beginning part of this chapter. I just thought it fit nicely. The offering of hearts, you could say. "So please, let's take these broken hearts and use, let's use only what we really need. You know we only have so little. So please, take these broken hearts and leave."
> 
> [Morrison](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbcOqxeyZuU): This is all about the feeling of the sound for me. I just feel it, babes. "I'm going, going, going back home. Only face I know is the face I see. Only place I know is inside of me. Home, home, home in me."
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feA64wXhbjo): Obviously this is the music Mattsun and Maki played at the banquet. I'm sure most everyone has heard it. But in case you haven't.
> 
> [Bruises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ9hLOHj8ag): Because these dumb idiots are so desperate for each other. It's kind of gross. "I tried to do handstands for you but every time I fell for you. I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for you."
> 
> The stanza of poem that Suga recites to Daichi is [The Rose and The Bee](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/the-rose-and-the-bee/) by Sara Teasdale. And he probably specifically looked up rose poetry on his phone on the way home and memorized it just to deliver the cheesy line to Daichi. Wow. What a nerd.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING YOU ARE SO GREAT AND WONDERFUL AND YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY SO KEEP BEING YOU MY SWEET ANGEL BABES.  
> (♡°▽°♡)
> 
> Next Time:  
> "I'm not your dog."


	39. Devil's Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Suga-senpai, can I ask you a favor?”

Sugawara lowered the phone to the table and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head.

He didn’t have time for favors.

But Kuroo had sounded so serious that he had agreed without a second thought. He stared at the screen of his laptop at the research materials he had been reading when he had received the call.

It should be fine.

He would head over to Kuroo’s apartment and just push his research back until later. He had been trying to reserve time each night to spend with Daichi in the bar, having a drink and mingling with the others, but tonight he would just have to substitute that time for homework. It was alright. Eventually he would be done with catching up with his homework and his final remaining paintings for his gallery and he’d have all the time in the world.

And he’d give it all to Daichi.

Sugawara coughed into the crook of his elbow and closed his laptop. He gathered up his things, occasionally pausing to press his cold fingers to his flushed and uncomfortably warm cheeks. The weather couldn’t warm up fast enough. Sugawara was completely done with winter and its bullshit icy winds.

He stood from his chair, head swimming momentarily, and then slid his arms into his coat. He smiled as he buttoned it up to his neck, thinking back on Daichi’s early morning ramblings and the fussy way he wrapped his scarf four times around his neck.

“I could just drive you to school,” he had offered in a low grunt, blinking lethargically to ward off the sleep tugging at him.

“And fall asleep at the wheel and kill us both?” Sugawara had giggled, trailing his fingers distractedly up and down Daichi’s bare abdomen.

“It’ll take two seconds to drink a cup of coffee and then I’ll be good.”

“Hm…” Sugawara had leaned up on his toes then and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, hands at his waist, soaking in whatever body heat he could before plunging out into the winter air. He had pulled away before Daichi could wrap his arms around him and demand he skip morning class. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be home before you know it.”

But he wouldn’t.

He knew that.

He would stay out late, desperately floundering through his seemingly endless pile of make-up assignments, essays, paintings, projects, and tests. And when he returned home, he would be exhausted and barely have the strength to keep up conversation with whoever was drinking at the bar that night.

And Daichi would worry over him.

He would insist Asahi make him dinner. He would offer to carry him up to bed and tuck him in, pretending that he didn’t want Sugawara to stay up later with him. He would hide the fact that he wished for more time together, to talk, to cuddle, to kiss.

Sugawara knew that.

Because he felt the same way.

_Just an hour more._

_A minute more._

_A second more._

He wanted to exist in every moment of Daichi and just sleep through all the others.

But he couldn’t.

And he knew that too.

And so did Daichi.

Which was why the man never asked him to stay down later. It was why he didn’t complain when Sugawara turned up late at night and immediately went to sleep.

Dating was supposed to be fun.

And yet Sugawara hadn’t had a single moment to take a deep breath and really enjoy the fact that he and Daichi were _boyfriends._

They hadn’t had a single chance to do the type of things that boyfriends did.

Not that Sugawara knew what boyfriends did.

He had only ever had girlfriends, after all. But it couldn’t be that different, right? Daichi loved receiving flowers, after all. Just like his girlfriends had. And he seemed to enjoy when Sugawara memorized a line from a poem and recited it to him on a whim. Romance between a man and woman and between two men couldn’t possibly be _that_ different, right? Sugawara just had to figure out what made Daichi happy. What were the types of things that Daichi liked to do?

Other than drinking.

There had to be _something_ that Sugawara could use. Some kind of hobby he could take him on a date to do. Or maybe just something else that he loved that Sugawara could surprise him with.

But what did Sawamura Daichi like?

Sugawara slung his bag over his shoulder and left the library, chewing over the realization that he didn’t know.

He really didn’t know.

Daichi liked… alcohol.

And… Queen?

But Daichi was the king of alcohol and Freddie Mercury had been dead for longer than Sugawara had been alive.

He twisted his brow against the cold air that bombarded him the instant he stepped out onto the sidewalk and hunched his shoulders up to his ears, turning to the left in the direction of the bus stop.

Did Sugawara really know so little about his own boyfriend? He claimed to be deeply in love with the man but he knew nothing about him.

Was Sugawara stupid?

Did he even love Daichi as much as he claimed?

He smashed the thought the instant it appeared.

 _Of course_ he loved Daichi.

_Of course._

Out of everything in his haywire mind, that was the one thing he was completely sure of. He didn’t need an extensive knowledge of all of the man’s hobbies and interests in order to love him and everything he represented.

Maybe Daichi just didn’t _have_ other interests and hobbies.

It’s not like Sugawara was drowning in interesting facets of his character. He liked musicals, art, and Daichi. He was bad with his money, had horrible mood swings, and was a little sex crazed. That was basically the entirety of Sugawara’s personality.

And honestly it was nothing short of a miracle that Daichi loved him.

So Daichi liked classic rock, alcohol, and Sugawara. He was kind and gentle and a natural caretaker. He was gruff and manly but could turn cripplingly adorable in the blink of an eye. Not to mention he was such a comfortable presence that he had more friends than should be possible. He was busy, hardworking, mature…

Just what the fuck could Sugawara _do_ for Sawamura Daichi?

He let out a groan.

“Fuck it. I’ll just suck his dick.”

* * *

 

“Let me in, it’s cold as snowballs out here.”

Kuroo opened the door wide and Sugawara rushed past him, rubbing his hands together.

“What, Daichi didn’t send you out with gloves?” he asked.

Sugawara glanced around the apartment curiously, “Ah he did. But I may have… well. Lost them.”

Kuroo snorted, “I’ll lend you a pair so he doesn’t yell at you.”

“Puh-lease, Kuroo,” Sugawara smirked at him over his shoulder, “You think Daichi would yell at _me?_ What, like I’m Pochi or something? Yeah right.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

Sugawara turned his attention back to the hallway they stood in. It was simple, understated, and dimly lit.

“So,” he leaned over and kicked his shoes off in the entrance. “What’s this favor you need from me?”

Kuroo was silent for a moment and Sugawara glanced at him.

His eyes were on the floor, brows pulled worriedly low, lips pressed in a tight line.

Sugawara straightened and unraveled his scarf from around his neck, “Uh oh,” he said, tossing it onto the coat rack to the left of the entrance. “Is this where I become senpai in more than just name?”

Kuroo’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he let out a sigh. “I need your help with Kenma.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, starting on his buttons, “Is something wrong?” He set his bag on the hallway table and then pulled his coat from his shoulders, shivering slightly at the loss of clothing.

“Something wrong with me, definitely. And probably something wrong with him too. That’s what I need you to find out.”

“You really need me for something like that?” Sugawara draped the coat on the rack and turned towards him.

Kuroo twisted up his mouth and then grabbed him by the wrist, “Just c’mon.”

He followed dutifully as Kuroo led the way down the hallway, passing by a living room and kitchen and then pausing at the other side of the apartment in front of a closed door.

“Just,” he whispered. “Go in there and talk to him. Try to get a good look at his face, okay?”

“Why are you being so secretive?” Sugawara scowled, voice equally quiet. “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can help.”

Kuroo grabbed the handle and thrust the door open. He put a hand on Sugawara’s back and shoved him into the room.

“Kuroo, get out,” Kenma’s low voice called from somewhere on the far side of the room.

“Sorry, I’m not Kuroo,” Sugawara said, casting a glare out into the hallway before Kuroo pulled the door closed.

There was a tick of silence and Sugawara examined the room. The lone window on the opposite end was shrouded in thick black curtains, preventing any outside light from leaking inside. The desk to the right was covered in videogame cases, a laptop, and several textbooks.

Sugawara glanced to the left where a twin sized bed was pushed against the far wall. On it, a bundle of blankets and pillows shifted until he could see the dull glow of a handheld console.

“Sugawara-san?”

“Sorry for barging in,” he said, walking slowly in his direction, eyeing a videogame poster on the wall next to the door. He accidentally kicked an empty Red Bull can and skirted a pile of laundry. “I came over to help Kuroo with something and was just curious about your room.”

Kenma didn’t reply for a moment and then peeled himself up from the cocoon of blankets. He had a red hoodie on, hood pulled up over his head, and a pair of black sweatpants. He crossed his legs underneath him and huddled over his game, tapping the buttons wordlessly.

“So…” Sugawara grabbed the roller chair next to the desk and rolled it over to the bed. He moved a small stack of videogame cases to a bookshelf and then sat down. “How’s it going?”

Kenma didn’t look at him as he hummed noncommittally.

“I didn’t realize you and Kuroo lived together,” he went on. “How long have you two known each other anyway?”

“Dunno…” he murmured. “Since we were kids…”

“Wow! Childhood friends, huh? That’s pretty cool that you guys have remained close throughout all these years!”

“Sugawara-san, you don’t have to act innocent. Kuroo sent you in here, didn’t he?” Kenma turned slightly in his direction, one golden eye peeking out between two curtains of dual toned hair.

Sugawara smiled ruefully, “Am I a bad actor?”

“Not necessarily,” he turned back to his game. “Kuroo’s just really obvious.”

“Hm…” Sugawara leaned around and tried to peek into his face but the poor lighting in the room paired with his messy hair and sweatshirt hood shrouded it from view. “I don’t really know why I’m here either,” he admitted. “Kuroo was being secretive. Just told me to talk to you. Find out what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Sugawara stared at him silently for a moment. Kenma had replied instantly, no room for argument.

Which meant it was time for Sugawara to argue.

“Kuroo seems to think there’s something wrong.”

“Kuroo can mind his own business.”

“That’s true.”

“And so can you.”

Sugawara chuckled, “Well that’s where you’re wrong.”

Kenma’s lone visible eye flicked in his direction.

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, “I definitely cannot mind my own business. It’s a total problem, I know. And it’s the main reason I’m here instead of studying back in the library.”

Kenma was silent for a moment and then paused his game, straightening slightly.

“You’re not going to leave just because I tell you to, huh?”

Sugawara smiled, “Nah. I’m committed to my meddling, you know?”

Kenma reached up and scratched at his neck inside his hood. He stared at the wall momentarily before turning back to Sugawara.

“It’s not a big deal,” he muttered. “The only reason I didn’t tell him is because I know he’d overreact.”

“What’s not a big deal?” Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

Kenma released a heavy sigh and then shifted on the bed to face him with his full body. He reached behind him and nudged the curtains open enough to fill the room with gentle light and then flipped off his hood. He sighed again, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, and then parted his hair, revealing more of his face than Sugawara had ever seen.

The first thing he noticed was how cute Kenma was.

The second thing he noticed was the black eye.

Sugawara blinked.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kenma repeated in a low voice.

“Did someone hit you?” Sugawara rolled the chair closer and gently cupped Kenma’s face, examining the eye closer.

Kenma didn’t reply for a moment, gaze shifting away uncomfortably, whether from the physical contact or the question, Sugawara couldn’t tell.

“I don’t like group projects,” he finally murmured.

Sugawara released him and he gladly allowed his hair to fall over the eye again.

“Did you get into a fight with one of your partners?” Sugawara leaned away.

“He has no proof.”

“Who?”

He sighed, “One of my group partners. He hit me without any proof that I did anything to him.”

“What a prick.”

“Well…” he looked away. “It’s not like he was _wrong_.”

Sugawara stifled a grin, “So you’re not innocent?”

Kenma ducked his head, “He changed my coding. So I hacked his computer and linked all of his social media to porn sites.”

Sugawara sputtered and burst into laughter, holding his stomach.

“But he had no proof it was me,” he grumbled. “So he’s still a prick. And he shouldn’t have changed my shit.”

Sugawara wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, “Kenma, you’re so cool.”

The man’s cheeks flushed and he blinked rapidly.

When Sugawara managed to control his laughter, he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s not a big deal,” he agreed. “What’s a little fist fight among group partners?”

“A Tuesday.”

Sugawara laughed again and he swore he could see the hint of a smile on Kenma’s lips too.

“So why don’t you want to show Kuroo?” he asked.

Kenma groaned, “He’ll freak out.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, trying to hold back his smile, “And why would he do that?”

“Because he worries too much.”

“He has a good reason as to why he does though.”

“Yeah it’s because he’s in love with me.”

Sugawara’s jaw dropped.

Kenma eyed him with a small frown, “What, you didn’t notice?”

“N-no I did… it’s just… I didn’t think _you_ noticed…”

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back down to his game, pushing ‘play’ once more and tapping the buttons. “I told you, didn’t I?” he muttered. “Kuroo is totally obvious.”

“Yeah but…” Sugawara scratched the back of his neck, “It’s just… I guess I’m used to people being really fucking dumb and oblivious about the affection others feel for them.”

“We can’t all be as stupid as you and Daichi-san.”

Sugawara chuckled, cheeks coloring in embarrassment, “Right…”

“He’s been in love with me since high school,” Kenma went on, leaning back against the wall and bracing his elbows on his knees. He kept his eyes centered on the screen of his game as he spoke, “Though honestly he only just barely started to realize it himself.”

“Sounds like you have him all figured out.”

“He’s so obvious it’s embarrassing. I can’t go out in public with him because everything I do makes him blush like a school girl.”

Sugawara smiled, “So… what do you think about it?”

Kenma didn’t answer for a moment.

“I mean…” Sugawara rubbed his lips together anxiously. “How do you feel about him in return?”

Kenma crossed his legs underneath him and bowed over the game in his lap, hair falling further over his face.

“Well it’s not like there’s anyone else,” he finally muttered under his breath.

Sugawara blinked, “What do you mean?”

He sighed, “As far as that stuff goes. Love and romance and all that…” his nose scrunched as if it pained him to say it, “He’s the only one.”

Sugawara’s breath caught and he leaned forward, “The only one? As in… the only one that feels that way about you or—”

“Ugh, are you really going to make me say it?”

Sugawara grinned, “I’m really stupid and oblivious, remember?”

Kenma glared at him momentarily and turned back to his game.

“ _For me_ ,” he finally said, voice low. “He’s the only one _for me_.”

Sugawara’s heart clenched and he couldn’t keep the giddy smile from his face, “You’re in love with Kuroo?”

“Ugh,” he slumped down against the wall slightly, hood bunching around his neck. “It’s not like I _love_ him or anything,” his voice lowered even further. “It’s just… like… well…” his face twisted in effort. “We’ve known each other for a long time and he understands me better than anyone else. So it’d be easiest. With him.”

“So you’re settling because you don’t want to train someone new?”

That pained expression tightened and a low groan rumbled up his throat, “Well it’s not like I _dislike_ him…”

“So you like him.”

“Ugh.”

“You _like like_ him.”

“ _Ugh_.”

“You want to suck his dick.”

Kenma’s eyes flashed up towards him, cheeks burning bright red, “I don’t think we’re close enough for you to unlock that conversation option.”

Sugawara snickered and leaned his elbows on his knees, “C’mon. I won’t tell him. Art bros stick together.”

Kenma lifted his game in front of his face and fell silent for long seconds. Sugawara waited patiently until the other man’s soft voice finally mumbled,

“I mean… if it comes to that. Then whatever.”

Sugawara’s grin grew wider.

“You’re totally into him.”

He groaned and slumped down onto his side on the bed, burrowing into the blankets and pillows.

“Don’t make it such a dramatic thing,” he said, voice muffled in the layers of fabric. “It’s not like, a big deal. And we’re young. I don’t even really want to think of that kind of stuff right now anyway.”

“You two are already living together though,” Sugawara pointed out. “Would it really be that hard to become a couple?”

“I like the way things are now.”

“You don’t want things to change?”

“… not if it makes things weird.”

“Weird how?”

A blanket slowly peeled back and Sugawara spotted a lone golden eye amidst the sea of cloth.

“Weird like how he called you to come over instead of just barging in and demanding answers like he used to.”

Sugawara smiled softly.

“It’s weird that he gets all shy. And hangs around the bathroom when I’m taking a shower. It’s weird that he buys me cat onesies and asks me to wear them when we watch TV together.”

Sugawara snorted into his hand. Kenma let out a groan and hid under the blanket once more.

 _Cute_.

Sugawara stared at the man shaped lump on the bed for long seconds before saying softly,

“Change is scary.”

Kenma didn’t reply.

“It’s scary. But it can be exciting too,” Sugawara went on. “Kuroo won’t be weird forever. He’s just floundering right now, you know?”

The blankets shifted again.

“Floundering?”

“He’s only just realized he’s in love with his childhood friend and roommate,” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow. “That’s gotta be shocking. He obviously doesn’t know what to do about it.”

“… He’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, well all of us are. Except you, apparently.”

There was a huff that sounded somewhat like a laugh from the pile and then Kenma finally reappeared. He lifted his game and stared at it for a second before glancing up at Sugawara.

“Sugawara-san,” he said slowly.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to play Mario Kart?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh, “Sure!”

* * *

 

“Daichi, I miss your beard!” Bokuto announced.

Daichi chuckled and glanced up from the drink he was making. He rubbed at his newly shaved chin, “Yeah… my face is cold again.”

“Why’d you shave it?”

“It was getting out of hand.”

“But I thought Suga-senpai loved it?”

“Yeah… a little too much,” his voice lowered.

“Oh ho ho?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

“I hope Kuroo-san is alright.”

Daichi and Bokuto glanced over to eye Akaashi’s furrowed brows. He was staring down at the screen of his cell phone.

“Is there a reason he wouldn’t be?” Bokuto asked, chewing on the straw of his drink.

“I have a few missed calls from him,” Akaashi said.

“Eh?” Bokuto pulled his own phone from his pocket, “He didn’t call me.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Can’t he have a reason to talk to Akaashi without you?”

Bokuto’s head turned slightly to the side, “Why though?”

He chuckled and passed Akaashi’s French 75 over, “Never mind.”

“Should I call him back?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah, if it’s important, he’ll call again!” Bokuto straightened. “You promised you’d sing karaoke with me tonight and I won’t let him ruin it! Even if there’s a _fire_!”

Akaashi smiled and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, gazing at the other man affectionately.

Daichi cleaned up quietly and quickly, rushing to give the two privacy to nurse whatever sweet mood had arisen. He was just about done, swiping his towel over a splatter of lemon juice on the counter, when he felt his phone buzzing against his left thigh. He hung the towel from his apron and wandered to the other end of the counter, sliding the phone from his pocket. Sugawara’s name and a cheerful picture of him smiling and winking popped up on the screen.

Daichi smiled and answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hey Suga,” he said warmly. “Are you done with studying?”

“Yeah, he is.”

Daichi’s smile transformed into a scowl at the sound of the voice.

“Kuroo, why do you have Suga’s phone?”

“He’s at my apartment.”

“Why?”

“I asked him to come over.”

“ _Why_?”

“We’re having a secret tryst. I’m his side lover.”

“Do you _want_ me to kick your ass?”

Kuroo let out a sigh, “I asked him to come over to check on Kenma for me. Well, I wanted Akaashi to do it, but he wasn’t answering my calls.”

“What’s wrong with Kenma?” Daichi picked up a small stack of bills left behind by a customer and moved behind the cash register.

“Dunno. Suga-senpai was a bad choice, obviously. Because instead of doing what I asked, he and Kenma are playing Mario Kart and ignoring me.”

Daichi snorted.

“And now I’m lonely and bitter.”

“I see…” he sorted the yen into the register drawer.

"I stole his phone to look at all the dirty pictures of you he has in his gallery."

"Kuroo," he scowled.

"Yeah, yeah."

Daichi was silent for a moment before the curiosity got the better of him. "So does he have a lot?"

"There's like thirty of your beard from different angles."

Daichi snorted.

"I'm not kidding. Like, there's not even the rest of your face. It's just the beard."

"Oh my god," he rubbed his eyes with a smile and continued placing the yen in the cash register.

“Hey Sawamura, I need a favor.”

“Fuck no. You haven’t paid your tab in three weeks.”

“C’mon. It’s important.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “What is it?”

“Can I kiss Suga-senpai?”

Daichi froze, hands hovering over the drawer, “ _What_?”

“It’s important. It’s for science.”

“Like hell it is!” Daichi slammed the drawer shut and turned, leaning back against the counter.

“It’s just—” Kuroo let out a low whine. “I’ve been feeling confused lately!”

“I don’t give a flying fucking shit,” Daichi growled, glaring at a bottle of vodka on the shelves in front of him.

“But listen. It’s just a little innocent kiss. I just need to know if it’s possible for me to be sexually attracted to men.”

“Kuroo I swear to god—”

“It’s not going to _mean_ anything. It’s just an experiment!”

“Find someone else!”

“Sawamura! I need someone as cute as Kenma!”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just one kiss!” Kuroo pleaded.

“Kuroo,” Daichi’s voice lowered. “If you touch my boyfriend, I’m going to punch you in your stupid fucking face.”

The other line was silent for a few seconds.

“Yeah… it’s a bad idea. I won’t… do it…”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “Kuroo.”

“Totally not going to do it. You’re right, Sawamura. Sorry for suggesting it. Anyway, I should go. Okay bye!”

The line cut out before Daichi could warn him another time to keep his filthy paws off of his perfect and beautiful boyfriend.

He shoved his phone into his pocket once more and stomped down the length of the counter in the direction of the kitchen.

“Something wrong, Daichi?” Bokuto asked.

Daichi glanced at Akaashi and growled out, “Next time, answer your fucking phone,” before disappearing into the kitchen.

A couple hours later, Kuroo appeared in the bar, sporting an impressive fat lip.

As soon as he saw him, Daichi maneuvered around the counter, cracking his knuckles.

“Whoa, nice battle wound!” Bokuto cried. “What happened?”

“I kissed Suga-senpai and he punched me in the mouth.”

“Ready for another?” Daichi snarled.

“Wait!” Kuroo held up a hand and fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and tossed it to Bokuto, who instantly unlocked it and pointed it in their direction.

“I’ve never watched myself get punched before,” Kuroo said and then rolled his shoulders. He gave Daichi a nod, “Alright, let me have it.”

Daichi snapped his arm back and then slammed it forward, crushing his knuckles into Kuroo’s left cheek. The force of the blow sent the man flying backwards to the floor, legs popping up into the air and then back down with a thump.

Daichi shook out his hand, scowling.

Kuroo let out a groan, reaching up and covering the spot with a grimace.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he whined.

“I fucking warned you, Shithead,” Daichi pointed down at him.

“Yeah, but _Jesus_ Sawamura. Suga-senpai didn’t even hit me that hard!” He moaned in pain and kicked his legs back and forth. “I think you broke my face.”

“ _Good._ ”

“I’m sending this to Suga-senpai,” Bokuto said.

Daichi turned and went back to the counter, leaving the moaning man on the ground behind him.

“Is your hand okay?” Akaashi asked in amusement as he took his place once more.

“I hit him really hard,” he admitted, shaking his fingers out again.

“Yeah you did!” Kuroo’s voice shouted from the floor.

Bokuto laughed and hopped off of his stool to help his friend. He hauled him to his feet and then dragged him to the counter.

Kuroo cradled his cheek and slumped onto a stool, groaning. “You could’ve gone a _little_ easy on me.”

“No the fuck I couldn’t,” Daichi growled. “Next time you touch my boyfriend I’m kicking your dick.”

“Harsh. It was just a kiss.”

“That’s enough.”

Kuroo fell silent, rubbing his cheek tenderly and staring down at the counter top. Daichi hesitated, watching him for a moment, before grabbing a glass and starting on a drink.

“So…” he murmured. “How did your _science experiment_ go?”

Kuroo didn’t answer for a long second. Akaashi and Bokuto watched him curiously until he finally let out a deep sigh and buried his face in his folded arms on the counter.

“Go ahead. Rub it in.”

“Rub what in?” Bokuto asked, setting Kuroo’s phone down on the counter next to him.

“… you guys were right.”

“About?” Akaashi pressed gently.

Daichi’s scowl deepened.

“I’m fucking gay.”

“Ayyyyy!” Everyone turned towards the door as Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked in on that admission.

“Kuroo’s finally admitted he’s gay?” they high fived and walked up to the counter.

Matsukawa pounded Kuroo’s back and sat next to him. “I’m glad you finally realized it, Buddy.”

“WHO’S GAY?”

Everyone looked to the door again as Oikawa bounded in, eyes wide. Iwaizumi followed at a slower pace, rolling his eyes.

“Kuroo!”

“Oh, I already knew that,” Oikawa flapped a hand and he and Iwaizumi took stools.

Kuroo groaned again and sat up slightly, cradling his face in a hand.

“It’s not fair,” he whined. “I’m so gay. Like horribly ragingly gay.”

The tendon in Daichi’s jaw twitched, “You know, it really pisses me off that you found this all out by kissing _my_ boyfriend.”

“Kuroo kissed Suga?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa high fived again. “ _Wild._ ”

“Can you really blame him?” Bokuto said. “Suga-senpai has soft lips!”

“Really soft,” Akaashi agreed with a nod.

“He tastes surprisingly delicious,” Oikawa mused, earning a slap on the back of the head from Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, he’s a really good kisser,” Hanamaki said.

“ _Really_ good,” Matsukawa pursed his lips.

Daichi dragged a furious glare over them, “When the _fuck_ did _you_ kiss him?”

“On the night of your failed date,” they said simultaneously.

“He kissed me when he saw us,” Hanamaki shrugged.

“He kissed me when he ditched us,” Matsukawa also shrugged.

Daichi rubbed his eyes, “Has _everyone_ kissed him?”

“I haven’t,” Iwaizumi lifted a hand. “Because I’m not a _cheating bastard_.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “A kiss is virtually nothing! You can’t count it as cheating!”

Daichi slammed a drink down in front of Kuroo and started on another, “You’re all paying extra tonight!”

“Ehhhhh?” everyone erupted with disapproval.

“Except Iwaizumi,” Daichi nodded, slicing a lime. “He drinks free tonight.”

“Word,” Iwaizumi leaned over the counter and poured himself a beer. He sat back and gave Oikawa a pointed stare, “See? It pays to not be a cheating bastard.”

“It’s not like I kissed him because I _liked_ him!”

“Can we all get back to my dilemma now?” Kuroo snapped, straightening on his stool. “I just found out I’m gay and in love with my best friend since primary school and none of you have anything to say about it?”

They stared at him quietly for long seconds.

Bokuto lifted a hand.

“Yes, Bo?” Kuroo pointed at him.

“Since we’ve all kissed Suga-senpai, does that make us his lovers?”

“ _Drink_!”

* * *

 

Sugawara rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist and then clicked on the text message from Kuroo.

 

**_From: Blitty_ **

_daichi wasnt 2 happy abt kuro kissing u_

Attached to the text was a video and Sugawara clicked it anxiously.

“Alright, let me have it,” Kuroo said, bracing himself.

Daichi punched him in the face, knocking him backwards to the floor.

Sugawara winced at the strength of the punch, letting out a low hiss.

Daichi shook out his hand while Kuroo groaned and held his face tenderly.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he moaned.

“I fucking warned you, Shithead,” Daichi pointed down at him.

“Yeah, but _Jesus_ Sawamura. Suga-senpai didn’t even hit me that hard!” He kicked his legs up and down on the floor. “I think you broke my face.”

“ _Good_ ,” Daichi turned around, wearing an angry expression that sent chills down Sugawara’s spine.

“I’m sending this to Suga-senpai,” Bokuto said from behind the camera and the video cut out.

Sugawara checked the time the video was sent. Four hours ago. Shit, had he really been out that long? He let out a curse and started packing up hurriedly. Even though the thought of cutting his work short drew an itchy insistence to the back of his neck.

_Just one more hour._

_Just one more minute._

When all of his supplies were shoved into his bag and it was slung over his shoulder, he put his coat on over it and sloppily tied his scarf around his neck. He grabbed the two bouquets of vibrant flowers he had bought soon after leaving Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment in order to give to Daichi as apology for letting another man kiss him, and rushed out of the library, sending a wave to the librarian falling asleep behind the desk.

The night air was even colder so late in the evening and he hugged the flowers to his chest with a shudder, letting out a stream of expletives. It was late enough that he didn’t humor the daydream of a taxi happening to drive by him and pick him up, so he turned in the direction of The Black Feather and powered through the cold.

“Fuck Daichi and his bar that’s too far away from school,” he muttered halfway there, when he lost all feeling in his feet. To take his mind off of the freezing temperature, he curled one arm around the flowers and pulled out his cell phone, sending a quick text to Kuroo.

 

**_To: Blitty_ **

_Hows your face?_

He paused at a red cross signal and hopped on the balls of his feet until a text buzzed in his hand.

 

**_From: Blitty_ **

_ur boyfriend is mean_

Sugawara smiled as the cross signal turned green and he jogged from one sidewalk to the other and turned down the new street.

 

**_To: Blitty_ **

_you totally deserved it tho_

**_From: Blitty_ **

_it was 4 a gud cause!_

Sugawara snorted, skirting a trash can and typing back,

 

**_To: Blitty_ **

_you coulda just asked. I coulda told you that youre gay._

**_From: Blitty_ **

_sawamura knows u kissed maki and matsu_

Sugawara let out a low, “ _Fuck_ ,” and eyed the two bouquets of flowers.

He should have bought three.

 

**_To: Blitty_ **

_Im surrounded by snitches_

**_From: Blitty_ **

_at least he wont hit U_

Sugawara smiled crookedly.

 

**_To: Blitty_ **

_Boyfriend privilege. Youll learn all about it when you finally confess to kenma_

**_From: Blitty_ **

_ples dont remind me_

Sugawara giggled and stuffed his phone into his pocket. He took a deep breath and then picked up his pace to a light jog for the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

Daichi stepped out of the shower and toweled off with a deep sigh. It was the first time that he had actually finished with work before Sugawara had arrived back at the bar. Worry tightened in his chest, making his stomach flip.

What if something happened to him? What if he fell asleep at the library? What if he got mugged? What if he was dead in a gutter somewhere?

Daichi groaned and wet his toothbrush under the sink.

No.

He couldn’t think that way. Surely if he sent him a text he would get an immediate reply and a promise to be home soon.

He brushed his teeth quickly, warding off the horrible thoughts of all the different gutters Sugawara could be bleeding out in from multiple stab wounds to his chest. He would call him. It would be fine. He would just shoot him a quick call just to confirm that he was fine.

He was fine.

Of course he was.

He was a grown man.

And a strong one, at that.

If anyone tried to mug Sugawara Koushi, he would kick their asses and set them down the path of righteousness with a firmly worded lecture.

Daichi knew that.

So why the fuck was he worrying so damn much?

He spat and rinsed his mouth before toweling it and his hair off.

Daichi wasn’t used to _worrying_ like this. Even when he was dating Yui, the thought that something terrible had happened to her when he couldn’t see her never crossed his mind. She was cheerful and independent and oftentimes didn’t call when she was running late and Daichi always thought,

_Ah, she probably got lost again._

_She’ll turn up soon._

But with Sugawara… well it was anyone’s guess what he could be up to so late at night.

He could be in Spain, for all Daichi knew.

He could be spiraling out of control with panic.

He could be in the hospital for collapsing on the street or falling down the stairs again.

Daichi was supposed to _take care_ of Sugawara. But it was impossible when he was here and Sugawara was… wherever the fuck he was.

He let out a low groan and tied a towel around his waist.

He would call.

As soon as he knew where he was, everything would be okay. All his worry would disappear.

He opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom.

His breath caught in his lungs and the tight worry in his abdomen unraveled.

Sugawara was stretched out on his stomach across the bed, still wearing his coat and scarf, two bouquets of various brightly colored flowers resting near his head.

Daichi smiled.

It was incredible.

Just amazing how quickly everything could feel better just at the sight of the man.

And in his bed, no less.

Daichi walked over to the side of the bed and peered down at the man’s face, half hidden in the folds of the blanket he lay across.

“Suga,” he whispered and reached down. He brushed the backs of his fingers over his cheek, wincing at the icy temperature of his skin.

Sugawara moaned softly, lips parting.

“Roll over,” Daichi took his arm in his hand and gently maneuvered him onto his side and then to his back.

Sugawara swallowed and sighed, lolling his head from side to side before finally peeling his eyes open. Daichi smiled as he untied his scarf and tossed it onto the night table.

“Daichi, I’m sorry,” Sugawara murmured, reaching up and touching his abdomen with freezing fingers.

Daichi winced and started unbuttoning his coat.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I couldn’t stop Kuroo in time and he kissed me.”

Daichi hesitated, new anger for his friend spreading through his chest. Maybe he would hit him again the next time he saw him.

Sugawara’s arm slid up on the bed and he wrapped his fingers around the base of one of the bouquets. He lifted it in Daichi’s direction.

“Forgive me?”

Daichi stared down at a yellow lily for long seconds before taking the bouquet from his hand, warmth taking place of the anger.

“Of course.”

Sugawara smiled sleepily, “Oh good.” He let out a deep sigh, “I was so worried.”

Daichi set the flowers to the side and continued unbuttoning his coat, “Why were you worried?”

“I thought you would be mad. Since you told me not to kiss anyone else,” Sugawara’s eyes drifted closed.

“I can’t be mad at you,” Daichi opened the coat. “No matter what you do.”

“No matter what?” Sugawara opened one eye and sat up when Daichi pulled him forward. “Daichi, you give me too much credit. I’m an expert at pissing people off, you know?”

He pulled the coat off of his arms and tossed it to the side. He lifted the strap of his bag up over his head and set it gently on the floor next to the night table.

“I’ll never get mad at you,” Daichi repeated, grabbing the hem of his hoodie and pulling it up over his head. “I didn’t get mad when you punched me and ran away, did I?”

“That’s different.”

Daichi tossed the hoodie next to the coat and Sugawara flopped back onto the bed, arms spread wide.

“That’s different,” he said again, staring up at the ceiling. “Trust me. I’ll do it one day. Piss you off. I’ll make you want to hit me. I’ll make you question your love for me. Just wait.”

Daichi stared at him for long seconds before pressing his knee on the side of his left hip and leaning over him, hands sinking into the mattress on either side of Sugawara’s head.

He captured Sugawara’s gaze and then whispered,

“Never.”

Sugawara didn’t reply for a long moment. He didn’t look convinced by Daichi’s insistence but didn’t argue. His eyes traveled down to his lips and he murmured,

“Are you going to continue undressing me or do I have to do it?”

Daichi gulped and leaned down to gently kiss his chin. He slid his lips along his jaw, hand traveling down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. He slipped his fingers underneath and splayed them across Sugawara’s chilly stomach.

“You’re cold all over,” he murmured, moving down his throat.

“Maybe you should warm me up,” Sugawara breathed, hands coming up and feathering against Daichi’s shoulders, drawing shivers to the surface of his skin.

Daichi pulled the shirt up to his chin and then kissed his chest.

“You should just take the car to school,” he said. “So you don’t freeze to death on the streets.”

“I don’t have a driver’s license.”

Daichi paused and then peered up into his face, “Then how did you get it to the bar?”

“I broke the law, Daichi. I’m a criminal.”

He chuckled and slid his hands underneath the shirt, nudging it up and over Sugawara’s head and down his arms. He tossed it to the side and kissed along his collarbone, murmuring,

“What am I supposed to do with a troublemaker like you?”

“Punish me, Daddy.”

“I thought you wanted me to warm you up?” Daichi’s tongue circled Sugawara’s left nipple and he shivered.

“Either works,” Sugawara whispered, burying his hands in Daichi’s damp hair.

“My choice, huh?” Daichi leaned up and hovered over his face.

Sugawara blinked slowly up at him, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed.

“Do whatever you want with me,” he said quietly.

Chills ran down Daichi’s spine and he closed the distance between their mouths, slipping his tongue past his lips instantly. Sugawara sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck and slid his tongue against his eagerly.

Daichi paused at the familiar taste lingering there and leaned away momentarily.

“Why do you taste like whiskey?”

Sugawara twined his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck, “I may have had a shot on my way past the kitchen…” he shrugged.

Daichi kissed him again and then pulled back, “Devil’s Cut?”

“I swear to god, Daichi. You’re such a fucking alcoholic.”

“Hmm…” he lowered his body until their chests were touching. “Suga, you’re not supposed to drink alcohol unless I’m serving it to you.”

“I’d prefer if you served me that dick.”

Daichi covered his mouth with his own before he could get out the “ayyyyy” Daichi knew was coming next. Sugawara moaned against his tongue and trailed his hands down his sides to his waist. His fingers teased at his hips, tugging gently at the towel.

Daichi slipped a hand between their bodies and unbuttoned Sugawara’s jeans.

“You were out late today,” he mumbled, kissing along his cheekbone.

“I l-lost track of time,” Sugawara’s fingers dug into the bare skin of Daichi’s sides.

“Where were you?” he nibbled on his earlobe, fingers pulling down his zipper slowly.

“The library,” Sugawara shuddered.

“This late?” Daichi sat back slightly. He latched his hands around the waistband of Sugawara’s jeans and pulled them down his thighs.

“They keep it open all night halfway through the semester for people preparing for graduation and finals.”

Daichi hummed and kissed his way down Sugawara’s neck to his chest. His hands slipped inside the jeans as he pushed them down his legs, stroking his calves. Sugawara’s hands clawed up Daichi’s back and then fell off of his shoulders as Daichi moved lower and lower until he was placing soft kisses on the insides of his thighs. He slid the jeans off of Sugawara’s socked feet and then tossed them behind him. His fingers slipped under his boxers and traveled slowly up his thighs towards his hips.

Daichi’s heart thundered in his chest, almost painfully. This was the first time he had ever touched Sugawara so intimately while sober.

Was it okay?

Should he stop?

Sugawara let out a soft sigh and Daichi peered up into his face.

“Daichi,” he murmured, eyes closed. “Kuroo put his tongue in my mouth.”

Daichi’s right eyelid twitched.

“I think you should put something of yours inside me to erase it from my memory,” Sugawara’s lips curled and he peeked through one eye.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and leaned over him once more, “How about I just kick his ass the next time I see him?”

“That won’t get this taste out of my mouth,” Sugawara pressed a finger to his bottom lip.

“The only thing you taste like is Jim Beam Devil’s Cut whiskey.”

“Maybe that’s what Kuroo tastes like.”

Daichi growled and tucked his face in the crook of Sugawara’s neck, lightly nipping at his skin, “You would be the expert.”

“Reluctantly.”

“So how about it? What do Issei and Takahiro taste like?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Honestly? Like each other.”

Daichi paused, lips lingering over the tender spot behind Sugawara’s ear. After a tick of surprise, he pressed his lips to his skin and hummed, “Well… that makes sense I guess.”

Sugawara laughed and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist.

“Daichi,” he whispered against his ear. “You’re the only one I want to kiss.”

Goosebumps rose to the surface of Daichi’s skin and he gulped.

“I don’t really remember the first time I wondered what you tasted like,” he went on, nuzzling the side of his face lovingly. “But take my word for it… it wasn’t long after the first sip of Liquid Cocaine.”

Daichi buried his face in Sugawara’s neck and closed his eyes, breathing in the frosty scent of his skin.

“Since then, you’ve been the only one I’ve ever wanted to kiss,” Sugawara trailed his fingertips over his warm back. “And now I get to do it whenever I want,” he giggled. “I’m really happy.”

Daichi smiled against his throat.

“But the only thing I want right now is for you to warm me up,” Sugawara shivered. “So get on it, Sexy Boyfriend.”

Daichi chuckled and pulled away. He stood and turned towards the dresser, “I’ll get you some clothes.”

“No clothes necessary,” Sugawara sat up hurriedly and grabbed Daichi’s towel. He ripped it away from his hips and tossed it to the ground. “Oops.”

Daichi’s face blazed and he covered himself with both hands, turning back to Sugawara before he could grab his ass which his reaching hand suggested he was about to do.

“Suga, I am not an item for you to ogle.”

Sugawara licked his top lip, eyes slowly dragging from his thighs to his chest.

“Why are you so shy, Daichi?” he purred. “We’re both men here. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah but—”

“I’ve even had it in my mouth before,” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow. “Apparently.”

“Not that you remember.”

“Daichi, you’re beautiful.”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Flushed heat spread through Daichi’s chest and he looked away as he attempted to gather his scattered thoughts. He had never been called beautiful before. People had called him handsome, sexy, hot. But beautiful?

He cleared his throat, “A-aren’t you the beautiful one?”

Sugawara hummed and slowly rose to his feet, “I don’t see why we can’t both be beautiful.”

“I’m not beautiful. I’m—”

“Gorgeous.”

Daichi jerked his eyes back to him as Sugawara placed his hands on Daichi’s biceps.

“Even though we haven’t seen sun in over a month, your skin is still so tan,” Sugawara leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his collarbone. “So smooth…” he ran his fingers reverently across his shoulders and then down his chest. “So _hard_ …” he tickled Daichi’s abdomen, “And yet still soft.”

“Eh? Have I gotten soft somewhere?”

Sugawara snorted and nuzzled his Adam’s apple with the tip of his nose.

“You’re totally soft. It’s so easy to take advantage of you,” his arms reached around and he clasped Daichi’s rear with both hands, giving his cheeks a squeeze.

“S-Suga!” Daichi reached for his arms but Sugawara was already retracting them, shifting his grip from his ass to his erection. Daichi gasped and clutched Sugawara’s shoulders. “ _S-Suga…_ ”

Sugawara giggled against his skin, lips lingering at the tender flesh of his throat.

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” One hand slowly stroked down his length while his other thumb gently teased over his tip.

Daichi shuddered and slid his hand up the back of Sugawara’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and gently leaning his head back.

“You’re a devil,” he whispered and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

Sugawara let out a moan and pumped his hand. Daichi dragged his hands down Sugawara’s back and then cupped him underneath his thighs, yanking his legs up off of the ground and around his hips. He gasped and threw one arm around his neck, latching his ankles at Daichi’s back as he strode to the bed and pulled back the comforter. He crawled into the bed and lay Sugawara back on the mattress. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it up and over his back, momentarily casting them both in darkness before kicking it down slightly and freeing their heads.

Sugawara unlatched his legs from around his hips and lay his head back on one of the bouquets. He let out a laugh and for a moment Daichi just stared at the man beneath him, lying in a bed of flowers only overshadowed by his own vibrant beauty.

Daichi smiled and gently traced the curve of Sugawara’s cheekbone with his thumb, lingering at the beauty mark under his left eye.

“Ah,” he whispered. “Just as I thought,” he clasped a red camellia and pressed it into the grey hair above his ear. “You’re the beautiful one after all,” he admired the flush that spread through his cheeks. “Absolutely divine.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he reached up and clasped Daichi’s face in both of his hands.

“Daichi,” he said softly. “I love you. I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

“Daichi,” he rubbed his hips up against his. “I need your dick inside me, STAT.”

Daichi chuckled, “Wow. I love you so much I’m not even going to let you ruin this super sweet moment we are sharing.” He kissed him sweetly on the corner of the mouth and then trailed his lips across his jaw.

“It’d be a sweeter moment if you were balls deep in my—”

“Shush and be warmed,” Daichi nipped his neck. “Here I am, kindly sharing my body heat with you and all you can think of is sex? What are you, a caveman?”

“The inside of me needs some of your body heat too.”

“Well the inside of you is just going to have to suffer.”

“ _Daichi_ , is this how you’re supposed to treat your boyfriend?”

“I dunno,” he kissed the tender spot behind his ear. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before. So I’m just making it up as I go.”

“Boyfriends are supposed to get dick on the second date,” Sugawara rubbed against him again. “We’re long overdue.”

“Not true,” Daichi pressed into his hips to keep him from moving any more. “We’ve technically only had one date. Though I suppose it was more of a _half_ date, considering Tooru ruined it.”

Sugawara bit his neck defiantly.

“So we have some time before I have to give you the dick,” Daichi grinned.

“Are you saying I’ll get dick on our second date?”

“Hmm…”

“Promise me I’ll get dick on the second date and I’ll let it go.”

He chuckled and leaned away to peer down into Sugawara’s surprisingly determined face.

“Alright. Second date, you’ll get it.”

“Daichi, want to go—”

“No dates until you’re caught up on all of your schoolwork,” Daichi kissed him on the mouth in finality.

“You mother fucking piece of—”

Daichi cut off the expletive with another kiss.

“I love you too,” he whispered and rolled onto his side next to him.

Sugawara rolled after him, camellia still resting in his hair over his ear. He tucked into his chest, curling his hands against his warm skin and leaning his forehead into his lips for another demanding kiss.

“I love you, even if you’re a total piece of shit that won’t fuck me even though I’ve been good and bought you lots of flowers and a car.”

Daichi chuckled and stroked his back, “Thank you for the flowers.”

“And the car?”

“I guess.”

“Daichi go eat a dick.”

“Hmm… not until that second date.”

Sugawara shivered and pressed his face into Daichi’s collar. He fell silent and Daichi rubbed his back softly for a long minute. Finally, he shifted as if to leave the bed and Sugawara let out a grunt of disapproval, gripping his arm with strong fingers.

“The light is still on,” Daichi murmured.

Sugawara pulled him back and then yanked the comforter up and over their heads, casting them in darkness.

“What light?” he muttered.

Daichi grinned and settled back down, sliding his arm underneath Sugawara’s neck and draping his other over his waist, fingers tracing slow circles on his lower back. He was just drifting off to sleep, the heady scent of flowers surrounding and filling his head with the warm promise of beautiful dreams when he felt a sudden squeeze on his ass.

“Okay,” Sugawara’s sleepy voice broke the silence. “But what qualifies as a date, exactly?”

Daichi snorted and kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

* * *

 

There was no time.

He had no time.

Sugawara gulped and covered his face with shaking hands, biting his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. His eyes ached and burned and he grabbed the glasses in his hair and threw them angrily, not caring in the least when they clattered loudly against the table.

He had no time.

He had been working his ass off for the past three weeks but it didn’t matter.

It didn’t fucking matter because he didn’t have enough _time_.

His chin quivered and he bit his lip harder to ward off a sob itching up his throat. His chest was tight and hot with unexpressed frustration and he just needed to _scream._ If he could just scream at the sky until his throat was raw and he was gasping for breath, he could continue. He could stare for another second, another minute, another hour at the screen of his laptop.

But he was so _tired_.

And his eyes were stinging both from the effort of reading yet another online article and from holding back his angry tears.

And his chest hurt.

And his heart was fluttering urgently because he needed to _work._ He needed to stop wasting time on these useless frustrated emotions and read. And write. And paint.

He didn’t have _time_ to sit here doing nothing.

But he was _so tired_.

And he just wanted to cry.

And he wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

And he wanted to break something.

He wanted to blame someone.

But who was there to blame other than himself?

It was Sugawara’s fault.

He was the one that had waited so long to get started on his gallery. He was the one that neglected his health and broke his arm. He was the one that repeatedly set himself on fire and was somehow shocked when there was nothing but ashes left after he burned out.

And he was so _stupid_.

And he hated himself.

Just a little bit.

Just a lot.

But what was he supposed to do?

Sitting around, wallowing in self-loathing wasn’t going to accomplish anything. It would only feed his hatred and these other useless emotions burning a hole at the back of his throat.

Sugawara rubbed at his aching eyes with trembling hands and then choked back the one sob that somehow made it past the lump in his throat before he could draw attention from the others in the library. He gulped and stood on shaking legs, reaching out for his glasses where they rested halfway across the table. He slid them onto his face and then fell back into his chair, pain shooting up his spine to his sore neck. His head spun and he leaned into his hands, eyes closed as he gathered his balance once more.

He needed to work.

He needed to make use of the time he had.

Even if it was no use.

Because there was no time.

* * *

 

Daichi stared blankly at the TV as some anime he wasn’t watching flitted across the screen. He glanced at his phone for what had to be the thirtieth time in the past hour.

Every night Sugawara was coming home later and later. And he left in the morning earlier and earlier. He couldn’t be getting more than three or four hours of sleep each night but whenever Daichi brought it up, he smiled and claimed that he stopped back at his apartment halfway through the day for a nap.

But that was a lie, wasn’t it?

And it was also a lie that he was eating, wasn’t it?

After all, someone that ate and slept normally didn’t typically look one step up from a living corpse.

Someone that ate and slept normally didn’t lose weight as fast as Sugawara did.

They also didn’t fall asleep in a bowl of soup, either.

Or forget to put on shoes on their way out the door.

Daichi let out a sigh and turned the TV off, cutting a valiant inner monologue short just as the music was getting dramatic. He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands.

What a waste of a day off. The entire time he had spent it in his apartment worrying about Sugawara. He should have gone to the school and forced him to eat lunch with him. Why didn’t he do that?

Because he was scared he’d bother him.

He was so scared all of the time that he would do or say the wrong thing and Sugawara would change his mind. Even though it was impossible, right? He wouldn’t decide that he didn’t love Daichi anymore just because he interrupted his studying time, would he?

Daichi didn’t know.

That was the problem.

It was easier when they weren’t dating.

There was less on the line.

Daichi had no problem with being demanding when they were still in the dark of the other’s true affections. What did he have to lose? If Sugawara got angry at him, it was fine. If he punched him in the face, that was alright. Because their relationship had not reached a level where something like that mattered.

But now… the stakes were too high. If Daichi stepped even a centimeter out of line, would Sugawara’s love for him falter?

No.

It probably wouldn’t.

Of course it wouldn’t.

Daichi was only worried about him.

He only loved him so much that he was concerned about his health.

And Sugawara had said himself that Daichi was in charge of taking care of him, hadn’t he?

So just what the hell was Daichi doing?

His phone went off on the cushion next to his leg, drawing a jump of surprise from the man. He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart and lifted the phone. It wasn’t Sugawara calling, like he had hoped.

He swallowed and pressed the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Bartender, you need to control your fucking boyfriend.”

“Ah…” Daichi ran his hand through his hair, “Misaki-san. Has Suga done something?”

“He screamed at me! I was only worried about him! Fucking bastard,” she growled. “ _Listen_ , you’re not doing your job.”

Daichi lowered his hand, wincing at the confirmation of his fear.

“He is _killing_ himself over here! You need to reel him in, _immediately_. If you don’t, he’s going to put himself in the hospital. _Again_.”

“I… I thought the same. But… I know that it’s important that he catch up—”

“ _Fuck_ that!”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut.

“What’s more important to you, Bartender? Koushi’s education or his life? Because he obviously needs to sacrifice one for the other and _you_ are the one making that decision by not doing anything.”

Daichi didn’t answer.

“Just _fix_ this,” Misaki said firmly. “You’re the only one he listens to anymore. So stop flopping around like a pussy ass bitch and _fix this._ ”

She hung up before he had the chance to reply. Daichi lowered the cell phone, stomach twisting.

She was right.

What the fuck was Daichi doing?

Was he stupid?

He wouldn’t be worrying about whether Sugawara would stop loving him if he was dead.

No more waiting around.

He wouldn’t let Sugawara kill himself and then wallow in regret, knowing he could’ve done something to prevent it.

Daichi wouldn’t regret a single god damn thing.

Not anymore.

He strode across the apartment and shoved his feet into his shoes at the entrance, grabbing his coat and pulling it on over his black hoodie. Pochi wagged his tail and stared up at him expectantly.

“Sorry, Pochi,” he muttered, zipping the coat up to his throat. “Not going for a walk.” He grabbed his keys from the table and then held a hand out, “Stay. Don’t cause problems.”

Pochi took the order and silently dropped to his stomach.

“Good boy,” Daichi turned and left the apartment.

It didn’t take him long to drive to the library. The street was nearly empty so late at night so Daichi had choice parking directly in front of the library’s courtyard. He locked the doors behind him and slid the keys into his pocket as he jogged up the sidewalk. He blew into the library and offered a nod to the woman sitting behind the desk just inside to the left before turning and striding in between the shelves and tables and computer banks.

He finally found Sugawara near the back of the library, sitting at a table behind his laptop, chin propped up in the palm of his hand as he stared at the screen through the smudged lenses of his glasses.

Daichi took a deep breath and then approached cautiously. A textbook was opened next to the laptop with a spiral notebook on top of it, messy writing scrawled across the page. Sugawara clicked a pen in his hand, knees bouncing under the table.

Daichi stopped next to the table and said in a low voice, “Suga.”

Sugawara jerked in surprise and then stared up at him, lips parting.

Daichi’s chest ached. The bags under his eyes had darkened. His hair was lifeless and dull and his skin was unhealthily pale.

“Daichi, what are you doing here?” he asked softly.

“C’mon,” he offered a hand. “Let’s go home.”

Sugawara stared at the hand for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. He turned back to the laptop, “In a little bit. I still have some stuff I want to do.”

“Suga—”

“Later. I’m almost done with this paper.”

Daichi clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to roll over and accept his refusal.

“Suga, now. We’re leaving.”

“Daichi, please. Leave me alone.”

He inhaled deeply and then stepped forward. He grabbed Sugawara’s messenger bag and opened it. He closed the notebook and shoved it inside before reaching for the textbook.

“Daichi! What are you doing? I need those!” Sugawara grabbed his arm.

Daichi shook him off and added the textbook to the bag before closing the laptop and stuffing it inside as well.

“ _Daichi_!” Sugawara yanked on his arm but his grip was too weak to do a thing.

“We’re going home,” Daichi said firmly. “You need to eat and go to sleep.”

“I _need_ to finish this—”

Daichi grabbed his coat and scarf, folding them over the messenger bag, and then snatched up his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He slung the bag over his shoulder and turned towards the exit.

“Let go!” Sugawara shook him off. “Stop it! I don’t have time to—”

Daichi didn’t let him finish. He grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto his shoulder.

Sugawara cried out and kicked his legs, beating at Daichi’s back with his fists. The blows had no power behind them.

“ _Put me down_!”

Daichi ignored him and walked swiftly across the library.

Sugawara was light.

Lighter than he used to be.

Just how much weight had he lost?

How had Daichi not noticed?

Shame spread through his stomach, twisting it into a painful knot.

Just what kind of boyfriend was he when he had allowed things to get this bad?

Sugawara continued to kick and complain all the way to the front of the library. The librarian gaped at them in shock, glasses slipping down her nose.

“Put me down! Daichi!”

“No,” he said, grabbing the handle of the front door. “I’m taking you home.”

He made it halfway across the courtyard before Sugawara’s elbow connected with the back of his head and he managed to wiggle low enough to slide down to the ground once more. Daichi reached for him but Sugawara shoved him away hurriedly, stumbling backwards.

“ _Don’t touch me_!”

Daichi paused.

Sugawara panted heavily, eyes flashing wildly as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his wrist. His legs and arms trembled and he looked on the verge of collapse. Daichi itched to pick him up again.

“Give me my bag!” Sugawara demanded, thrusting a quivering hand in his direction.

“No,” Daichi straightened his shoulders. “I won’t let you do anything else tonight.”

Sugawara’s chest rose and fell faster and his eyes grew wider.

“ _Give me my fucking bag._ ”

“No,” Daichi grabbed his hand and yanked him across the courtyard. Sugawara growled and snarled like a trapped animal and finally ripped his hand from his grasp at the curb.

“Don’t touch me! Fuck you! _Fuck you_!” he skittered backwards.

“Suga—”

“Give me my bag!”

“No,” his voice hardened. “You’re killing yourself, Suga. You can do more tomorrow. Just call it a night for now.”

“ _Fuck you_!” Sugawara pointed at him fiercely. “Fuck you! What do you know? You don’t get it! You don’t understand! You don’t know _anything_!”

“I _do_ under—”

“No you don’t!” he took another step back when Daichi took one forward. “Stay the fuck away from me!”

Daichi gritted his jaw, “Suga. _Come_.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and Daichi knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing.

“ _I am not your dog!_ ” Sugawara screamed. “ _I am not Pochi_! You can’t just order me around and expect me to obey! I am a man!”

“I know,” Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry—”

“I am an adult!” Sugawara panted harder, chest heaving at the effort. “I can make my own decisions! Now _give me my fucking bag._ ”

Daichi stared at him quietly in defiance.

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

His voice lowered, “I’ll give you one more fucking chance to give me my bag.”

He thrust his hand out.

Daichi eyed the hand momentarily. It quivered harder than before, fingers skinnier than Daichi ever remembered them being.

“No,” he finally said, softly.

Sugawara’s teeth clacked as he clamped his mouth shut. His hands balled into fists and twitched. His entire body shuddered and his eyes flashed wildly.

He wanted to hit him.

Daichi could see.

He could tell.

Sugawara wanted to hit him.

He lifted his trembling fists, lips curling back over his clenched teeth.

“ _Nnnngh…_ ” Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He suddenly whirled, left fist flashing out and slamming into the street lamp beside which he stood.

Daichi winced at the sound of the crack of his knuckles against the thick metal.

“ _Give me my fucking bag!_ ” Sugawara demanded, turning towards him once more and shoving his hand out. Blood dripped down from his knuckles.

“No,” Daichi breathed out, heart thundering. “Suga, please. I’m worried about you. Let’s just go—”

“ _MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!_ ”

Cold fury ripped through Daichi’s chest.

“ _YOU_ ARE _MY BUSINESS!_ ” he roared, the force of his voice pushing Sugawara back a step. “You _are_ my business!” Daichi repeated, lip curling. “From your head to your toes… from your mental breakdowns to your physical neglect... It’s all my business now and I’ll poke my nose into it all I fucking want!” He sucked in a deep breath, rage uncontrollable now, “That's what it means to love someone! To date someone! If you have a problem with that, then why the _fuck_ are we even together?”

A cold fist wrapped itself around Daichi’s heart and clenched.

_No._

_NO._

Sugawara took a step back, shock momentarily flashing over his face.

_No._

_I didn’t mean it._

_Wait._

_Wait._

They stared at each other in silence for long seconds.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

But Daichi couldn’t manage to get the words from his mouth as that cold fist clutched at his throat.

Sugawara’s eyes lowered to the ground momentarily and then he turned on his heel and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Daichi called weakly.

_Don’t go._

_Stay._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

“Home.”

“That’s not the direction—”

“ _My home_ ,” he snapped. “Not your stupid fucking bar.”

Daichi gulped, eyes stinging.

“That stupid fucking bar _is_ your home, Suga.”

Sugawara hesitated for a second. Daichi stared at the pale nape of his neck as a chilled breeze ruffled the hair above it.

_Turn around._

_Come back._

_I’m sorry._

_I love you._

Another second ticked by and Sugawara’s hesitation ended. He took another step forward and didn’t stop until he turned the corner and disappeared from Daichi’s view.

Daichi swallowed and covered his face with a hand, biting his bottom lip.

He regretted it.

He regretted everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Let's see... Kuroo's kinda cute? And so is Kenma? And everyone else? And then there's Suga..................  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> MUSIC!:
> 
> [Unwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WziA88-n02k): "Hold on. Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown. And I don't know why. But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me."
> 
> [A.O.K.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7kmYavNBIw): "I'm fine, I'm fine. These words are all I have to hide behind. So get behind me. You have no right to say... I shut my mouth and walk away from the memory game. So don't forget, don't forget I am the reason."
> 
> [Momentum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzGCdQ-Ns5s): "All we need is a little bit of momentum. Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves. All we need is a little bit of inertia. Break down and tell. Break down and tell."
> 
> [I've Told You Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJCpKJzubdo): "Still I refrain from talking at you, talking on. You know me well. I don't explain. But what the hell? Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will? Wasting all my precious time? Oh, the truth spills out. And oh I... I've told you now." "You know what I mean, although I try my best, I still let down the team. You're everything I want. Why should I resist when you are there for me?"
> 
> I couldn't help but add in a little more angst. Because life is pain. Get used to it, y'all.  
> (*¯ ³¯*)♡  
> Also, this is the first time I've named a chapter after a liquor instead of a cocktail.  
> Σ(°ロ°)  
> Surprising, considering I usually drink straight liquor instead of cocktails myself.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU. LIKE LOTS AND LOTS. I hope you're not sick of me and my tendency to make Suga go off the deep end.  
> (°◡°♡)  
> Seriously, Suga.  
> JUST LET DAICHI LOVE YOU ALREADY.  
> ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)
> 
> Next Time:  
> How does one woo Sugawara Koushi?


	40. Breaking the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the healing properties of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop being angry with me, you animals.

Sugawara hugged his knees to his chest and stared through the window at the passing streets.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped off of his jaw, wetting the fabric of his pants. He sniffed, a hollow ache spreading through his chest.

_I did it._

_I told him I’d do it._

He hid his face against his knees and let out a sob that shook his entire body.

_I pissed him off._

_I made him want to hit me._

Sugawara bit his bottom lip in order to keep his cries at bay.

_I made him question his love for me._

He knew he would do it someday. But he didn’t think that it would happen so soon. He didn’t think that he would ruin everything before they even had the chance to really enjoy their happiness together.

_What’s my problem?_

_What the fuck is my problem?_

His pulse fluttered urgently in his throat. He didn’t have _time_ for this. Daichi had his bag. He had his laptop. He had his notes and his books.

He had his heart.

“ _Ughhhh…_ ” Sugawara felt sick. He leaned back against his seat and rubbed at his eyes, swiping away the tears that just wouldn’t stop flowing. His arms quivered and shook.

He felt weak.

He felt sick.

He needed comfort.

He needed Daichi to comfort him.

But Daichi hated him.

Daichi yelled at him.

Daichi wanted to hit him.

Daichi wondered why they were even together.

_Because I love you._

_Because you said you loved me too._

He covered his mouth with a hand when the sobs threatened to rise in volume. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _Why the fuck are we even together?”_ Daichi’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Because I need you._

_Because you said you needed me too._

Sugawara lowered his feet to the floor and leaned forward, bracing his hands against his knees. A tight, painful knot wound itself up in his chest and he let out deep gasping breaths, staring wide-eyed at the floor. Adrenaline spiked through him and his heart fluttered.

Too light.

Too hard.

It hurt.

His stomach twisted and his legs bounced as jittery urgency spread like a fog under his skin.

_I need to…_

_I have to…_

He panted, blinking rapidly.

_What?_

_What is it?_

_What do I need?_

Nothing.

There was nothing.

But there was everything.

Sugawara grabbed his glasses from the seat next to him and slid them onto his face. He stood and grabbed one of the straps hanging from the ceiling of the bus. His legs were weak and shaky but he needed to stand. He needed to move.

_I need…_

A pounding ache started behind his forehead and he squeezed his eyes shut.

What was it? What did he need? There was something. But there was nothing.

_What is it?_

_Homework._

_Studying._

_Painting._

Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip and glanced around the bus.

_What is it_?

_Am I out of money?_

_Is there a fire?_

_F-fire?_

Sugawara slumped back into his seat and pressed a hand against the pain in his chest. The air was too thin. It was too warm. But it was cold.

It was freezing, but Sugawara was sweating.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt and shifted anxiously in his seat. He rubbed at the drops of sweat beading at his forehead.

_What is it?_

_There’s nothing._

_Nothing._

“Sir, are you alright?”

Sugawara jerked at the sound of the voice. A woman, wearing a concerned expression, stood next to him, holding onto one of the straps hanging from the ceiling.

“Are you sick?” she asked.

Sugawara slid away from her.

_Don’t touch me._

_Don’t look at me._

“Sir?”

Sugawara shoved to his feet and stumbled up the aisle of the bus, grabbing from seat to seat for balance when the combination of his weak legs and the jerking motion of the floor beneath him threatened to send him sprawling.

_Run._

_Run._

_Get away._

Sugawara reached the front of the bus and clutched onto the driver’s seat.

“Stop,” his voice was breathy, weak. “Please stop. Stop. Stop.”

The driver glanced up at him, “Eh? What’s going on?”

Fresh tears filled his eyes.

“ _Please. Stop._ ”

The driver blinked and then started to slow the vehicle, “You gonna be sick, Son?”

_I need…_

_I have to…_

The bus stopped and the driver popped the doors open. Sugawara scrambled down the stairs to the sidewalk. Cold air pierced into him, freezing the sweat on his forehead and neck.

“Need me to wait—” the driver began but Sugawara didn’t stick around to hear the rest. He turned and staggered down the sidewalk.

He didn’t know where he was. The street was unfamiliar.

But that was better.

_Run._

_Run._

_I need…_

Sugawara groaned and gripped at his hair. The knuckles of his left hand stung and a shred of clarity spiked through his mind.

_Ah…_

_That’s it._

He sucked in a deep breath and lowered his arms to his sides. He glanced across the street at the sound of laughter and yelling. A man with his arm slung over a woman’s shoulders stood in front of a nightclub, the lights of the sign above the door blinking brightly.

_Ah._

_That’s what I need._

* * *

 

Daichi was so fucking _STUPID!_

He sat behind the wheel of the Rolls Royce and clutched at his head, staring blankly at the “R” in the center of the steering wheel.

_Idiot!_

_Fucking idiot!_

He squeezed his eyes shut. How could he say that? How could he let Sugawara walk away like that? How could he wait so long to chase after him that he was already on a bus halfway down the block?

He was an idiot.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he whispered through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip on his head, “ _FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!”_

He made a fist and pulled it back as if to punch the steering wheel but paused. He couldn’t hit the gift that Sugawara had bought him.

He couldn’t disrespect the thing Sugawara had gone out of his way to spend millions of yen on just because he wanted to make Daichi happy.

“ _Fuck…_ ” his brow twisted and he leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

Just what the fuck was _wrong_ with him?

He had ruined _everything_.

He shouldn’t have showed up at the library.

Sugawara was a grown man. He could take care of himself. He didn’t need Daichi sticking his nose into his business.

Daichi’s eyes stung.

But Sugawara _was_ his business.

And Daichi couldn’t just sit by and watch as he killed himself.

He just couldn’t.

Daichi gulped and leaned back.

He would call him.

He would apologize.

He would tell him that he loved him.

He would make it all better.

He _had_ to.

He had only just gotten Sugawara back. He couldn’t lose him _again_.

Daichi pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sugawara’s number. He placed it to his ear and listened to the dial tone. The line rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. Daichi gulped and ended the call. He dialed again.

And again.

And again.

Sugawara didn’t answer.

After the sixth call, Daichi inhaled deeply and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

No matter.

He would just go to his apartment. He would tell him in person. That was better anyway. Then he could hold him and kiss him and apologize face to face. And if Sugawara wanted to punch him, he’d let him punch him. And he wouldn’t complain.

He deserved it.

He deserved whatever torture Sugawara had in store for him.

So he would take it all, gratefully.

Just so long as they could be together again.

Just so long as they could be happy again.

Daichi drove quickly to Sugawara’s apartment building and parked in the parking garage across the street. He walked swiftly through the lobby to the bank of elevators and then stood anxiously inside as he rode up to Sugawara’s floor. He had never ridden in a slower elevator in his life. When the doors finally opened, he shoved out down the hallway and stopped in front of Sugawara’s apartment.

After just a moment’s hesitation to catch his breath, he rapped his knuckles against the door and waited. After a long minute of no answer, he knocked again, heart in his throat.

There was nothing but silence on the other side.

Daichi lifted his hand and hovered his fingers over the keypad next to the door.

Should he?

_Fuck it_.

Daichi keyed in the code and the lock clicked. He pushed into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

“Suga?”

The apartment was cold and dark and silent. He didn’t need to search to know that Sugawara wasn’t there. If he were there, he would be yelling at him to get out. He would be throwing things.

But instead of that wild intensity that Daichi had somehow learned to love, there was nothing.

And Daichi felt empty.

“Suga?” he repeated weakly, even though he knew there would be no reply. He lifted the bag that he had slung over his shoulder and brought inside as a sort of peace offering and set it down on the bed.

Where could he be? Where would he go?

Daichi pulled his phone from his pocket and sat down on the corner of the bed. He dialed Sugawara’s number, closing his eyes as he listened to the dial tone. It went to voicemail and Daichi hung up and tried again, lying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

He would try again.

And again.

And then one more time.

And then he would wait.

Just for a little while.

* * *

 

Arresting strangers was one thing. A necessary evil. Part of the job.

Arresting your daughter’s best friend from childhood was a completely different monster.

At least Shimizu Kunio was used to it at this point.

Sugawara Koushi was no stranger to the sharp sting of handcuffs at his wrists, after all. And Shimizu Kunio was no stranger to being the one to lock those handcuffs on.

“You okay?” Kunio swiped his arm across his forehead, collecting the droplets of sweat that had formed from the surprisingly extensive chase Sugawara had lead him on across the park. He slid to his knee next to Sugawara’s body as the man panted heavily into the grass beneath him, twisting his hands against the handcuffs locking his arms behind his back. “Sorry, that tackle was a little rough.”

“Police brutality,” Sugawara muttered.

Kunio chuckled and sat back in the grass, hanging his arms over his knees.

“You should know better than to run when the police are telling you to stop.”

“I had confidence I could escape.”

“I know where you live though?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Good point.”

Kunio let out a laugh and flicked the back of his head. “You know I’m going to have to take you back to the station, right?”

“No offense, Sir, but I don’t have time for this bullshit.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have been brawling in the street?”

Sugawara’s head rolled to the side, facing away from the Chief of Police.

Kunio stared at him for a long second before letting out a sigh and running a hand through his midnight black hair.

“Listen,” he said, gently. “You and me, let’s resolve this right now and I won’t throw you in holding for the night, deal?”

Sugawara didn’t answer.

“Unless you want to sleep on a concrete bench tonight?”

Sugawara’s back rose and then fell with a deep breath. Kunio cocked an eyebrow and waited.

Finally, the his voice came, muffled against the grass.

“I had a fight with my boyfriend.”

Kunio blinked in shock.

“Boyfriend?”

Sugawara grunted.

Kunio stretched his legs out and leaned back on the heels of his hands.

“Boyfriend?” he said again, astonishment only growing. “What the hell? Koushi are you gay? I thought you were going to marry my daughter someday.”

“You really think Kiyoko would marry me?”

Kunio pursed his lips for a long moment before sighing, “Nah. You’re too much trouble.”

Sugawara rolled onto his side with a groan, facing the officer. Kunio scrutinized his face. His lip was split and there was blood on his chin and left eyebrow. His right eye was blackened and already starting to swell. But Kunio was used to seeing Sugawara in such condition. What shocked him the most was that he wore a miserable expression, the likes of which he had never seen on his usually bright and cheerful face.

“Kunio-san,” he whispered, bottom lip quivering. “Am I crazy?”

Kunio leaned forward slowly, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap.

“Do you feel crazy?”

Sugawara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Completely insane.”

Kunio pursed his lips and hummed.

“I don’t know about crazy,” he finally said in a soft voice. “I think you’re mentally unstable. And I think you’re too stubborn to seek the help you need.”

Sugawara’s eyes opened and he peered up at him, tearful, “Like m-medication? Or… or a psychiatrist?”

Kunio smiled gently, “Maybe just someone you trust to listen when you’re having a rough time?”

Tears slipped from the corners of Sugawara’s eyes and slid down his temple and into the grass below him.

“But I ruin it. I always ruin it. I’m too much and no one wants to deal with me.”

“Well that’s simply not true,” Kunio crossed his arms over his chest. “Otherwise my daughter wouldn’t still be hanging around you after all these years. After all the times she’s had to come pick you up from the jail. After all the mental breakdowns and little fights you two have had. She’s still around, isn’t she?”

Sugawara gulped.

“And I’m sure she’s not the only one. And I’ll bet that your… err… your _boyfriend_ is the same.”

“He hates me.”

Kunio frowned, “What makes you think that?”

“B-Because I got mad at him. Even though he was just worried about me. Even though he was right. I got mad and I yelled at him and I wanted to hit him and…” he squeezed his eyes shut as his chest heaved with a sob. “I wanted to hit him! I’m a monster! I got mad for no good reason and I ruined it! Just like I always do!” He turned his face to the grass and cried, body shaking.

Kunio watched him for long seconds.

He had known Sugawara Koushi for over fifteen years- had seen him go through various struggles. Panic attacks, lost volleyball matches, and deaths of pets. But even he had never seen him in a more pitiful state than the one he was in at that very moment.

He had never seen Sugawara Koushi cry over someone before.

Kunio couldn’t help but feel relieved.

He shifted closer and pulled him up into a sitting position.

“Now, now,” he murmured, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “You’re not a monster.”

“I’m a monster!” Sugawara wailed, voice thick.

“What’s so strange about you wanting to hit someone, eh?” Kunio smoothed his wild grey hair down. “That’s how you’ve always solved your problems.”

“But I love Daichi! I love him! And if you love someone, you shouldn’t want to hit them!”

“Says who?” Kunio frowned.

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Th-that’s just a rule!”

“Bullshit.”

Sugawara gaped at him, cheeks blotchy and eyes red.

“So you wanted to hit your boyfriend,” Kunio shrugged. “Did you do it?”

“N-not this time. But I… I have. Before.”

“Did he forgive you?”

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed, “Y-yes…”

“Then it’s fine,” Kunio brushed grass from the front of his shirt. “You’ve learned. You’ve grown. You hit him before, but this time you didn’t.”

“But I wanted to—”

“So what?” Kunio furrowed his brows. “Do you even realize how many times I wanted to toss Kiyoko out of a window whenever she sassed me during the teen years?”

Sugawara blinked at him.

“I didn’t do it. Obviously. Because I’m not a raging psychopath,” he rolled his eyes. “But I wanted to. Even though I didn’t want to want to. You can’t control what you feel in moments of weakness and frustration. We’re human. We get angry and we overreact. We’re disgustingly dramatic and irrational creatures and that’s okay,” Kunio pinched Sugawara’s nose. “We get frustrated and mad and sad and we say and do things that we don’t mean. That’s normal. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He held Sugawara’s stare, “You didn’t hit your boyfriend. But you hit a random stranger loitering in front of a night club. Why is that?”

Sugawara sniffed, “B-because I love Daichi.”

“And you hated this other guy?”

“N-no. He just bugged me.”

Kunio laughed, “See? Look at that. You beat the shit out of a random stranger just for _bugging_ you, but didn’t dare hit your boyfriend over something that I’m sure was much more important.” He patted his head affectionately, “That’s progress.”

Sugawara was silent for a long moment, eyes lowering to the ground.

Kunio watched him quietly and then let out a deep sigh when he started to sob again.

“Well, we’ll keep working on it,” he murmured and stood. He grabbed Sugawara by the bicep and pulled him to his feet, catching him when he stumbled. “C’mon, let’s go file a report and get you cleaned up.”

* * *

 

Daichi was falling asleep when his call was finally picked up. He jerked up at the sound of the line clicking.

“Suga!”

There was a moment of silence and then a voice replied,

“Ah, no. Sorry.”

Daichi gulped, stomach tightening.

“Oh… Shimizu… i-is Suga with you?”

There was a soft sigh and then Shimizu’s low voice muttered, “ _Unfortunately._ ”

“Huh?”

“No… nothing. He’s with me.”

“Can I… can I talk to him?”

She hesitated, “I don’t think so…”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, pain spreading through his chest. “I… I see.”

“Don’t take it personally, Sawamura. It’s just that he… uh… he’s not in a position that he _can—_ ”

She was interrupted by the sound of a shout.

“ _Take them off!_ ”

Daichi gulped.

“You’re in no position to make demands right now, Koushi,” another voice, deep and gravelly, cut in.

“ _You said that I wouldn’t—_ ”

The sound turned muffled but Daichi could still distinguish Shimizu’s voice as she snapped, “Take the fucking cuffs off of him, Dad. He’s not going to do anything.”

_Cuffs._

Daichi’s brows furrowed.

_Handcuffs?_

What had Sugawara done?

Was he in trouble?

Where were they?

“Sorry,” Shimizu’s voice was clear once more.

“Is Suga in trouble? Do I need to come—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“He’s… fine. He’s going to stay with me tonight. And then… well. We’ll go from there. Is that alright with you?”

_No._

_That’s not alright._

_I need to speak to him._

_I need to apologize._

Daichi closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

“Yeah,” his voice was gruff when he finally answered. “That’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, Sawamura. Just give him a night to calm down.”

He cleared his throat, “Yeah.”

Shimizu was silent for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Sawamura.”

“Okay. Thanks, Shimizu,” Daichi ended the call and then pressed the phone to his forehead momentarily, eyes closed, elbows leaning into his knees.

Daichi had fucked up.

He had fucked up _big time_.

Everything was his fault and he needed to fix it.

Because there was no way in hell that Daichi was going to let Sugawara go.

Not now.

Not ever.

He had suffered enough. He had pined helplessly for far too long. They had just barely expressed their love for one another and Daichi was not ready to let this well-deserved happiness slip through his fingers.

He didn’t care how long it took.

He didn’t care how much it hurt.

Daichi would chase Sugawara to the end of the universe if he had to.

He was the one that he wanted. The one that he needed. The one that he loved so strongly that the possibility of letting him go now was simply _unfathomable._

It was impossible.

It was unacceptable.

Daichi stood and shoved his phone into his pocket, new determination burning in his lungs.

He didn’t care how difficult it was.

Sawamura Daichi was going to woo Sugawara Koushi until he was in his arms once more.

And he’d never let him go.

Not again.

* * *

 

“Koushi, go to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m depressed and Daichi hates me.”

Shimizu’s eyebrow twitched and she rolled onto her other side to face Sugawara where he lay next to her in the bed.

“Sawamura doesn’t hate you,” she said, blinking at the barely in focus form of her best friend. “He called your phone thirty times tonight.”

“Probably because he wanted to yell at me some more,” Sugawara’s bottom lip pouted out.

Shimizu let out a sigh, “He was worried about you.”

“Because I’m pathetic and he knows I can’t take care of myself.”

“Well that’s true.”

“ _Kiyoko_ ,” he whined, pulling the comforter up to his shoulder.

She flicked him in the center of the forehead, cutting his whine short.

“Sawamura loves you. I could tell that he wants to make up. So do us all a favor and go see him tomorrow.”

“But—”

“I’m sure the instant he sees you he will apologize for whatever it is that set you off and—”

“I don’t want that!”

Shimizu paused, surprise ticking her eyebrow up. “You don’t want that?”

Sugawara gulped, “H-he shouldn’t be the one to apologize. It’s all my fault. I’m the one that needs to apologize.”

Shimizu’s lips curled in a soft smile and she reached between them and covered his hand with hers.

“Then apologize.”

He clasped her hand with cold fingers. There was a long moment of silence before he whispered, “What if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“There’s no way that would happen.”

“It could,” his voice wavered. “It could happen. I was horrible. I was the one that told him that he needed to take care of me and then I blew up at him when he tried to do that very thing.”

“I’m sure he’s used to it by now.”

“He shouldn’t have to be!” He squeezed her hand tightly, “If I could just learn to control my temper and—”

“Sawamura loves and accepts you for who you are,” she interrupted. “Somehow. He still wants to be with you even after learning about this side of you. If you were going to run from him, you should have done it properly the first time. It’s too late now. You two are stuck together so just deal with it.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“You’re only fighting with yourself at this point,” she stroked her thumb over his bruised knuckle. “Sawamura wants to be with you. He’s never once considered leaving you. You’ll see. He’ll show you.”

Silence spread between them for a long minute and Shimizu closed her eyes once more. She was nearly asleep again when Sugawara’s voice stirred her.

“You’re kind of a softy, Kiyo.”

She smiled.

“How embarrassing.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” she squeezed his hand.

Sugawara hummed, “Alright fine.”

A few more seconds ticked by and he murmured,

“I love you.”

Warmth spread through her chest, “I love you too.”

Another minute passed.

"Kiyoko, will you spoon me?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Koushi. No."

A low whine started and slowly gained volume.

When it was nearly a yell, Shimizu let out a growl and sat up, ripping her hand from Sugawara's grip. "Fine!" She slammed her pillow into his face and then shifted closer to him. "You fucking spoiled brat."

Sugawara eagerly rolled onto his other side as Shimizu settled down behind him, tucking close to his body. She slid one arm under his neck and then draped the other over his waist.

They were silent for a long moment until Sugawara murmured,

"It's not as good."

"Sorry I'm not built like a bear like Sawamura."

"I feel like I'm wearing a jetpack."

Shimizu giggled and pressed her face into his spine, "Go to sleep, Koushi."

"Will you softly sing Queen into my ear until I fall asleep?"

"No."

"Selfish."

"Does Sawamura do that for you?"

"No... but I think I'd really enjoy if he did."

"Then be sure to let him know when you go see him tomorrow," she pinched his stomach.

Sugawara winced, "Ugh... don't remind me."

* * *

 

Go and see Daichi.

Easier said than done.

He just couldn’t.

Not yet.

How could he come crawling back with his tail between his legs the day after their fight?

Daichi was probably still mad.

He probably wanted to yell at him and shake him.

And Sugawara wasn’t ready to catch the brunt of his hatred. Not yet. He needed rest after his breakdown. After his… anxiety attack. Because that’s what it was, wasn’t it? A full blown anxiety attack that he should probably take medication for. That he should, in the very least, seek professional help for.

Not that he would.

But yeah, he probably should.

Sugawara inhaled deeply and stood in front of the door to his apartment. He keyed in the pass code on the number pad next to the lock and it clicked. He supposed he’d have to actually sleep in his own bed for the next few days until he could muster the courage to go see Daichi. And then after that…

Well who knew where he’d end up?

He pushed into the cold, quiet apartment and closed the door softly behind him. For a moment he stood in the entryway, staring at the windows overlooking the city on the other side of the room.

He used to love that view.

Even though it was just city and there wasn’t a tree in sight.

He loved the feeling of being on top of the world.

But now… the top of the world was the roof of The Black Feather.

It was the warm bed that smelled of Daichi.

His eyes stung and he rubbed them with a sigh.

He wasn’t there to wallow in pity. He came merely to shower and change. He was already lucky enough that his morning classes had been cancelled so he could catch up on some much needed sleep. It would be ridiculous if he wasted even more time crying in a cold, empty apartment. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his glasses on the table to his left. The right lens was cracked from his fight the night before and Shimizu had thrown a proper fit at that but Sugawara didn’t see how it could possibly matter that much.

The issue wasn’t his broken glasses.

It was his broken heart.

He walked further into the apartment, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He dropped it to the floor and tugged at his belt. He headed towards the bathroom when a flutter of color drew his attention to the bed and he slowed to a stop.

For a moment, he did nothing but stare.

When the initial shock wore off, the tears he had been trying so desperately to keep at bay broke through and slid down his cheeks.

Spread out across his bed were hundreds of red camellias, completely covering the blanket underneath and hiding it from view. On the corner of the bed was Sugawara’s messenger bag. And on it, a note, three words scrawled across in calculated, thick, black ink.

_I love you._

Sugawara let out a sobbing laugh and hid his eyes behind his arm.

“Idiot,” he whispered, chin quivering. “Just who the hell is going to clean up this mess?”

* * *

 

“Quick question, Sawamura,” Kuroo drew the bartender’s attention.

He pressed his hands together in front of him, steepling his fingers, “Why the fuck are you here and not wherever Suga-senpai is, trying to win him back?”

“That’s a good question!” Bokuto’s voice rose over the sound of the music playing across the bar. “What the _fuck_ , Daichi?”

“Shut your fucking mouths, I know what I’m doing,” Daichi shook his cocktail shaker.

“You’re avoiding the problem, is what you’re doing,” Oikawa snapped, slapping a hand down on the counter. “Suga-chan is an idiot, you know? If you don’t go and tell him that you love him and want him back, then he’ll never figure it out!”

“Shut up! I said I know what I’m doing!” Daichi lowered the shaker and then strained his drink into a tall glass.

“Yeah, so do we,” Matsukawa said dully, stirring his drink with his straw. “You’re getting drunk and wallowing in self-pity over a fight you had with your boyfriend of three weeks.”

“Boo hoo,” Hanamaki downed his shot.

“Fuckin’… shut up. That’s not what I’m doin’,” Daichi topped his drink with soda and then garnished it with lime.

“I think it is,” Asahi said, watching his movements like a hawk, standing nearby to catch anything Daichi’s drunken hands dropped.

“No,” he drew the word out and lifted the glass to his mouth. He sipped, slurping loudly.

Everyone groaned.

He lowered the glass once more.

“Too much Agave. Fuckin’ _Asahi._ ”

“Why are you blaming me? You’re the one that made it.”

“Anyway, you guys are wrong,” he sipped the drink again, his slurping drawing even more groans from the counter. “I’m not doing that. Well. I’m getting drunk. That part is true,” he slurped loudly once more.

“Damn it, Asa-chan, take that away from him!” Oikawa demanded, pulling at his hair in frustration.

Asahi reached for the glass and Daichi hissed at him until he retracted his hand.

He glanced at the others, “I’m gettin’ drunk. But I ain’t wallowing in self-pity.”

“He’s wallowing in self-hatred,” Iwaizumi grunted into his beer from the other side of Bokuto.

“Bingo!” Daichi finger-gunned at him.

“How is that any better?” Kuroo scowled.

“Because,” Daichi looked at him like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen in his life. “My righteous fury is fueling my determination to win Suga back, _Hombre._ ”

“The Agave turned him Hispanic,” Matsukawa said. “Quick, take his drink away before he starts singing _Gasolina_.”

“I think we should be _encouraging_ some _Gasolina_ right now,” Hanamaki rubbed his chin.

“Damn, you’re right.”

“Don’t you guys want to know the name of my drink?” Daichi shook the glass at them, nearly spilling on the counter.

“Not really,” Kuroo said.

“Who cares?” Bokuto added.

“It’s called a _Breaking the Law_ ,” Daichi nodded. “Good name, right? Good name. _Bueno._ ”

“Azumane, administer more Agave,” Hanamaki snapped his fingers.

“No more Agave!” Oikawa countered with a deep scowl.

“I dunno,” Bokuto said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “I want to see Daichi sing _Gasolina_ too.”

“I want to see them hips work,” Kuroo admitted.

“Dude, you’re so gay.”

“ _Shut uuuuup_.”

“The first day I’m hanging back,” Daichi said, deciding to carry on the conversation by himself. “The first day is just to get Suga missing me. I’m letting him calm down and then when he’s calm, he’s going to think, _I miss Daichi_. And so when I start my super flawless wooing technique, he will fall for me all over again,” he nodded confidently.

“ _More Agave_ ,” Matsukawa whispered to Asahi behind his hand.

“No more Agave,” Oikawa’s voice lowered. “Last time he went full Hispanic, he broke into that petting zoo and stole a goat.”

“Are you saying that Hispanic people are goat thieves?” Hanamaki raised his eyebrows.

“Racist,” Matsukawa shook his head in disapproval.

“Why the _fuck_ would I be saying that?” Oikawa glared at them.

“Good question, _Racist_ ,” Hanamaki shook his head in time with Matsukawa.

“I’m just saying that Sawa-chan doesn’t do well on tequila—”

“Oh because only Hispanic people drink tequila?”

“I’m not even—”

“All in favor of kicking Oikawa from the counter for being a fucking racist, raise your hands,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki raised their hands.

Bokuto and Kuroo followed suit.

“Iwa-chan! Tell them to stop picking on—” Oikawa let out a loud gasp at the sight of Iwaizumi’s hand in the air. “ _Iwa-chan_!”

“The votes are in, Oikawa can’t sit at the counter anymore,” Matsukawa shooed him off of his stool.

Oikawa took two steps backwards, holding his drink in his hand.

“Not fair! I wasn’t being racist! I demand a recount!” he looked to Daichi. “Sawa-chan! Tell them I can sit at the counter!”

Daichi slurped his drink loudly and everyone groaned.

“And so once Suga starts really missing me,” he said, leaning against the counter. “I’ll be there. Constantly. Just hanging around. All creepy like. And I’ll buy him a shit ton of flowers. Every day.”

“Please continue,” Bokuto urged him as everyone turned their attention from the whining Oikawa to the drunk bartender.

“I’ll be like… a super sweet and kind of creepy stalker.”

“Wait, how is this supposed to win Suga back?” Asahi frowned. “If you’re being creepy?”

“No, no. It’ll work. Just wait,” Daichi nodded. “Because Suga will be like, _Oh wow, Daichi loves me so much._ And then he will practically beg me to take him back.”

“Ah! Get out of here, Racist!” Kuroo pointed accusingly at Oikawa as he crept up to a stool on the other side of Iwaizumi.

“We don’t serve your kind here!” Bokuto slapped the counter.

“Racists have to stand!” Hanamaki threw back his second shot.

“Not fair!” Oikawa stomped his foot. “I’m not racist and I want to sit down!”

“The tribe has spoken,” Matsukawa narrowed his eyes. “Pack your things and leave the island.”

“I hate all of you!”

“Anyway,” Kuroo turned back to Daichi and the others followed suit while Oikawa paced the bar, grumbling angrily.

“So like… Suga will miss me a lot,” Daichi said. “And then he will want me back. And then I’ll apologize to him properly for ruining everything.”

“Why should you apologize?”

Everyone turned towards Iwaizumi. He blinked at the bartender with his serious green gaze.

“It sounds like to me you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. “You were worried about him. Sure, you were a little rough in getting your point across, but it’s what he needed. He wasn’t listening when people were being gentle.”

Daichi lifted his drink to his lips, staring silently at the counter.

“Iwa-chan, you’re too cruel,” Hanamaki leaned his cheek against the heel of his hand.

“Yeah, Suga-senpai is unstable, you know?” Bokuto frowned. “He’s delicate. And he doesn’t mean the things he says.”

“Who cares if he means them or not?” Iwaizumi reached out and latched an arm around Oikawa’s waist as the man made his muttering rounds. He pulled him up onto his lap, earning a squeak. Iwaizumi kept his eyes centered on Daichi. “You can’t always be the one to apologize. There’s gotta be balance.”

Oikawa giggled and put his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Even if you’re not pissed about it,” he went on, “he needs to take ownership for his actions. You can’t baby him forever. You’re just going to end up miserable and he’s going to think he can get away with anything.”

“But—”

“Regardless of whether he _meant_ them or not,” Iwaizumi accepted a kiss on the cheek from Oikawa. “It’s not okay for him to say things that hurt you. It’s not okay for him to do things that hurt you.”

Daichi chewed on his bottom lip.

“You still apologize even if you hurt someone on accident,” Iwaizumi lifted his beer to his mouth. “Sugawara should be the one to apologize.”

The bar fell silent and Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, fingers twining in the hair at the back of his head.

After a while, Daichi sighed and set his glass on the counter.

“Either way, I’m the one that questioned why we were together,” he said softly. “So it’s me that needs to apologize after all.”

Iwaizumi pushed a deep breath from his nose and looked away, “Whatever, _Hombre_.”

Daichi shook his head and then gulped down the rest of his drink. He slammed the glass down to the counter and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “ _Anyway!_ I’m going to sing a song! Listen up, Mother Fuckers!”

“Woo! Get it, Sawamura!” Kuroo cheered. The mood shifted from the seriousness of Daichi’s current relationship status as the bartender rounded the counter and bounded up to the karaoke machine.

“Do _Gasolina_!” Matsukawa cupped his mouth with his hands.

“Nah,” he grabbed the microphone and scrolled through the screen. “Not enough Agave.”

“Damn it, Azumane!”

Daichi found a song and clicked it. He moved to the center of the stage as catchy humming, stomping, and clapping erupted from the speakers. Matsukawa and Hanamaki pounded their fists on the counter in time with the stomping and Bokuto and Kuroo clapped their hands in time with the clapping. Oikawa bobbed his head cheerfully to the humming.

Daichi lifted the microphone to his mouth and sang,

“ _I’m gonna need someone to help me._

_I’m gonna need somebody’s hand_.

_I’m gonna need someone to hold me down._

_I’m gonna need someone to care.”_

Daichi swayed his hips to the beat and Kuroo hollered his approval.

“ _I’m gonna writhe and shake my body._

_I’ll start pulling out my hair._

_I’m going to cover myself with the ashes of you, and nobody’s gonna give a damn.”_

Iwaizumi stared at him with a slight frown.

Daichi ignored his obvious disapproval and kicked into the chorus, lifting his free hand into the air.

“ _Son of a bitch! Give me a drink! One more night… this can’t be me. Son of a bitch! If I can’t get clean… I’m gonna drink my life away.”_

Because _fuck it_.

It was true, after all.

If Daichi couldn’t get Suga back…

Maybe he’d just go ahead and drink his life away.

* * *

 

“Morisuke said you weren’t in your apartment when he went to check on you last night.”

Sugawara cringed at the sound of the voice. He dipped his paintbrush in black paint and lifted it to the canvas.

“Where were you?” Shimizu walked up, arms crossed over her chest.

“Daichi knows the code to my apartment,” he said softly. “So I got a hotel room.”

She sighed, “Why didn’t you just come over to my place?”

“I didn’t want to be a burden…”

Shimizu slapped him on the back of the head and he winced.

“You are a burden!” she said. “You’ve always been a burden! You’re a burden when you’re around but you’re an even bigger burden when I don’t know where you are.”

“Well now you know. A hotel.”

Shimizu turned and gazed at the canvas in front of him and he chewed his bottom lip.

_Don’t say it._

_Don’t talk about it._

_Just ignore it._

“This is shit.”

Sugawara groaned and dropped his palette down on the table behind him. He grabbed the bandanna off of his head and wiped his hands on it.

“I know! But it’s all I can accomplish right now!”

“It’s a mess. Koushi, are you even trying?”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he muttered, pulling his glasses off, hiding them from Shimizu’s view when he accidentally smudged black paint on the left lens. “It’s just for a class. Doesn’t matter if it’s shit. The teacher is the only one that’s gonna see it.”

“You’re satisfied with something of this quality?”

Sugawara stared down at his paints, rinsing his brush off in a cup of murky water.

“I have more important things to worry about right now,” he whispered. “I’ll just exhaust myself if I try to make it perfect.”

Shimizu was silent for a long second.

“So it’ll have to do,” Sugawara straightened his shoulders.

“You’ve learned something from this after all.”

He turned to Shimizu. Her lips were curled in a small smile and her arms had loosened to softly fold in front of her stomach.

He gulped, “W-well… it’s no use stressing myself out. Life isn’t perfect. So I should stop trying to make my art perfect. Especially the pieces that don’t matter.”

“You’ve matured.”

He lifted his chin, “I need to learn to take care of myself. I’m an adult. Other people aren’t going to take care of me forever so…”

“Sugawara-kun!”

They turned at the sound of the voice. A woman with long black hair tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head flitted into the classroom.

“I found you!” she smiled brightly. She lifted a plastic bag, “This is for you!”

Sugawara stared at the bag, “For me?”

“Yep!” she carried it over to the table and set it down, peering inside. “It’s food. Looks like from that one cute little sandwich shop downtown.”

Sugawara stood next to her and gazed into the bag, “Did you—”

“Nope! I was just walking by outside when this guy in a _really_ fancy car asked if I knew you.”

Sugawara’s stomach tightened.

“When I said I did, he asked if I would bring this to you.”

Sugawara reached inside and pulled out a small notecard upon which was printed neatly,

_Take a break._

_I love you_

Sugawara’s heart pounded furiously in his throat.

“Should I have told him to shove it up his ass?” she asked.

“N-no. Thank you for bringing it to me.”

“No problem! Hope it’s not poisoned!” she laughed and then headed back across the classroom. “Oh yeah!” she paused. “And Ami was wondering the other day if she could take you out this weekend. You busy?”

“Ahh…” Sugawara stared at the notecard, running his finger over the simple print. “Tell her I’m sorry. But…” he let out a tiny sigh. “I’m afraid my heart belongs to someone else at the moment.”

“Ooooo, gossip,” she feathered her hand around her mouth. “Alright! I’ll let her know. See ya!” she flounced from the room.

Sugawara reached up and rubbed at his eyes.

“Well,” Shimizu mused. “Looks like someone is still taking care of you after all.”

* * *

 

“He’s out there again?”

“Yeah, that’s the fourth day this week! I wonder who he’s looking for…”

“I heard it was Sugawara-kun from the art program.”

“No way! Is he an admirer?”

“Isn’t _everyone_ an admirer of Sugawara-kun’s?”

Sugawara yawned and lifted his head from where he had fallen asleep on the table a short distance from the chittering conversation.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Two women stood at a window, peering down towards the courtyard below.

“He’s really handsome, isn’t he?”

“If I were Sugawara-kun, I’d be all over that!”

Sugawara leaned back in his chair and gazed through the window next to him.

“He has flowers again today. That’s so cute! Last time they were peonies.”

“Mari talked to him yesterday. She said he’s _soooo_ nice. He didn’t say specifically what he was doing there. He just said that he’s trying to _fix a mistake_.”

Sugawara’s stomach twisted as he found the man in question. Daichi sat on a wooden bench in the courtyard, the ankle of one leg resting on the knee of his other. There was a bouquet of flowers in his lap and he smoothed fingers absently over the petal of a pink lily. He was wearing his coat, buttoned up to his neck, and a scarf draped loosely over his shoulders. Even from this distance, Sugawara could see the way his nose and ears were flushed red from the cold and his breath clouded around his face.

_Go home._

_Just go home._

_Please._

Sugawara’s chest ached painfully. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to approach him yet. Couldn’t he just wait at the bar for when Sugawara was brave enough to come to him? Why did he insist on showing up at the school every day and waiting for Sugawara to come out?

Wasn’t he cold?

Didn’t he hate him?

“I hear he stays a few hours until the evening and then passes the flowers over to someone else to bring to Sugawara-kun and then leaves,” one of the women continued, oblivious to Sugawara’s presence.

“Ehh? So Sugawara-kun hasn’t gone out to meet him yet? How cruel!”

It _was_ cruel.

Sugawara was disgustingly cruel.

But he couldn’t do it. Not yet. He couldn’t face Daichi without bursting into tears. He just wasn’t strong enough.

“It’s not just the flowers either,” the first woman went on. “He asked Miya-kun to bring him a thermos the other day. And Haruka took him lunch.”

“Oh my gosh, why do I find that so cute?” the other woman squealed. “It’s like he’s taking care of him!”

“About time someone did,” the first woman nodded. “He looked like a corpse last week. And he got in a fight with Misaki-san in the library. It was really bad. They almost got kicked out.”

“I heard about that! Jeez. If Sugawara-kun passes up that hottie, then _I’ll_ take him!”

_Mine._

Sugawara gritted his teeth and slid down in his seat, peering down at Daichi. He had his hands cupped in front of his mouth, breathing warm air onto his flushed fingers.

_Go home._

_I’m sorry._

_Please._

Sugawara fought the urge to cry.

_I’m sorry I’m cruel._

_I’m sorry I ruined everything._

_I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to face you yet._

“Oh look, he’s getting up.”

Sugawara watched as Daichi checked the time on his wristwatch and then let out a deep sigh before climbing to his feet and glancing around the courtyard. He spotted a couple of women in long coats headed towards the building and called out to them, holding up a hand. They listened to him quietly as he smiled and gestured at the flowers.

One of the women cocked her head to the side and then took his hand. She tugged him and pointed at the building.

Sharp jealousy spread through Sugawara’s chest.

_Don’t touch him._

_Mine._

_Mine._

Daichi shook his head, smiling. He spoke but the other woman took his elbow and they gestured again at the building.

_God damn it, Koushi_.

Sugawara started shoving his things into his bag.

_Time to dig deep and find the strength._

He pulled his coat on and then slung the strap of the bag across his chest. He turned and fled the room.

By the time he made it outside, the women had managed to drag Daichi halfway across the courtyard and were insistently urging him forward.

“It’ll be easy to find him,” one of them was saying. “He’s usually studying in one of the art rooms this time of day.”

“No, if you could just deliver—”

“Daichi!”

Daichi and the two women froze. Sugawara swallowed his fear and strode across the courtyard, breath puffing around his face in a cloud.

“See, told you it’d be easy to find him,” one of the women giggled and they both released the bartender. They latched onto each other and scurried off to the building, leaving Sugawara alone with Daichi in the chilly early evening air.

“Ah,” Daichi breathed out. A soft smile hinted at the corners of his lips, “Here you are.”

Sugawara held his breath and clutched at the strap across his chest.

Daichi cleared his throat into his fist and then scratched the back of his neck, “H-have you been receiving my gifts?”

Sugawara’s stomach twisted, “Y-yeah.”

Daichi sighed with relief, “Oh good. I was wondering if people would just run off with them. Miya didn’t look too happy when I asked him to bring you that cocoa the other day. I thought maybe he’d just throw it in the trash—”

“I received them all,” Sugawara said softly. “And I’ve known you’ve been waiting every day. I’ve seen you.”

Daichi smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I see…”

_I’m sorry._

_I’m a monster._

_I’m the worst._

“Suga…”

Sugawara lowered his eyes to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi’s voice was soft. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said the things that I said. I should have been more sympathetic to your situation. I shouldn’t have been so rough—”

“Stop!”

Daichi’s voice faded away.

Sugawara squeezed his hands into fists at his sides and closed his eyes. His heart clenched and his stomach twisted.

“Just stop! Don’t apologize!”

_It's me._

_It's my fault._

“Suga…”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for!” Sugawara’s lip trembled and even though his eyes were squeezed shut, tears managed to pinch out of the corners and slide down his cheeks. “It’s all my fault! Everything is my fault!” His chest shuddered and he opened his eyes and lifted his head, reaching up to wipe the moisture away from his cheeks before it could freeze. “P-please don’t apologize,” he failed to suppress a sob, scrunching up his face in pain. “You could never do anything wrong. It’s me. It’s always me. I ruin everything.” His knees shook and he fought the urge to collapse, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I got mad! I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m sorry I wanted to hit you!”

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed, lips pressing in a tight line.

“It’s all my fault that I freaked out for no reason. You were right. I was working too hard. I wasn’t taking care of myself. I _needed_ you to come get me but I still got mad at you for it,” he continued to swipe at his cheeks as new tears formed and flowed from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m the worst boyfriend. I’m sorry that I don’t deserve you.”

Daichi took a step forward, “Suga—”

Sugawara held up a hand, stopping him.

“I’m sorry for everything,” he continued, voice cracking and quivering. “You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m sorry for letting you think that you had for this past week.”

Daichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“You’re perfect,” Sugawara closed his eyes and pressed a hand to them. “You’re perfect. You always do the right thing. And I… I don’t deserve you.”

He lowered his hand and sniffed, giving up on trying to clean away the tears that refused to stop or even slow as they dripped off of his jaw.

“I don’t have anything to offer,” he whispered. “You’re so amazing. You take care of me. You’re so patient and never get mad at me. You’re so perfect and you give me so much… but I have nothing to offer you in return,” his chest heaved. “All I can do is buy you things. I can only spend money on you. That’s all I can give you.”

Daichi inhaled deeply, fingers tightening around the bouquet in his hand.

“I just… I don’t deserve you. So… I think…”

“Suga.”

Sugawara winced and peered up into his face.

“Are you trying to break up with me?”

Sugawara sucked in a sharp breath, tears flowing faster, “I-I-I…” he swallowed thickly. “You’d be b-b-better off without me. I ruin everything. I c-cause all of this drama and pain. And I don’t even have anything but material items to offer you—”

“ _Bull fucking shit_.”

Sugawara took a step back at the harshness of Daichi’s tone. His eyebrows were pulled low, lips twisted down.

“You don’t have anything to offer? I’d be better off without you? Are you fucking serious right now?” his nose scrunched in disgust. “Did you just zone completely out back at the banquet when I was telling you my feelings? Do I really have to repeat myself?”

Sugawara gulped, “I-I just—”

“I _told_ you, didn’t I?” Daichi interrupted, distaste clearly written over his face. “You make my life _better_. You have nothing to offer? Why… because you can’t cook or clean? Because I don’t need to be taken care of like you do?”

Sugawara stared at him, fear trickling over his skin and drawing goosebumps to the surface.

“Yeah, I’m mentally stable. Yeah, I’ve got all that domestic shit pretty much figured out. I don’t need any help there,” Daichi reached up and dragged a hand through his hair and glared at him. “So what? I told you before, didn’t I? You make me _happy_. You make things interesting and fun.” He inhaled shakily and looked away, “Just because you can’t _see_ how you help me doesn’t mean that you’re not helping me.” He slowly dragged his eyes back to Sugawara, “Suga… _fuck_. You give me _everything._ ”

Sugawara gripped the strap slung across his chest, squeezing it tight until his knuckles turned white.

“Just seeing you makes me happy,” Daichi’s voice lowered. “And happiness is really all I want. _You_ are all I want. So what do you mean, you can’t offer me anything? Are you telling me that you don’t love me anymore?”

“No!” Sugawara practically screamed it. New tears burst from his eyes and he took a step forward. “I love you! I’ll always love you! That’ll never change!”

“Then why…” Daichi gestured at him. “What’s the _point_ of all of this?”

Sugawara’s chin quivered, “I j-just thought that you would be b-better off without someone like me dragging you through the mud the way that I do.”

Daichi let out a laugh, “What, and be _bored_ for the rest of my life? Are you crazy?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Yes. Yes, I _am_ crazy! I’m horrible! I’m mean and I yell and I tell you to fuck off and I push you away and I want to hit you sometimes—”

“Then hit me!” Daichi spread his arms wide.

Sugawara held his breath, chest tightening.

“Hit me all you want! Scream at me and break every glass in my bar! Haven’t we already had this conversation? Why do we keep repeating ourselves?” He raised his eyebrows and stared at him with straightforward sincerity, “I love you, Sugawara Koushi. I loved you the first time you punched me. I loved you when you wanted to do it again. And I’ll love you every time from now on, too.” He thrust the flowers at Sugawara, “I’ll be better off without you? Bullshit! Better off _dead_ maybe!”

Sugawara hesitated and then very slowly took the bouquet from his hand, uncertainty blooming under his skin.

“Stop worrying about me! I know what I’m doing!” Daichi lowered his arms to his sides. “Stop thinking about how _I’d_ be better off and just do what makes _you_ the happiest. And I’ll do the same. Doesn’t that just sound like it makes more sense?”

Sugawara clutched the flowers with shaking hands, mouth going dry.

“You can’t get rid of me,” Daichi said matter-of-factly. “You’re the one that I want. And so long as I’m still the one that _you_ want, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sugawara whimpered and hugged the bouquet to his chest, brows pulling together.

“Instead of doing things for each other's sake, let’s do everything for ourselves and live selfishly together for the rest of our lives,” Daichi said. “How does that sound?”

Sugawara was silent, too afraid to speak.

Could he?

Could he really?

Would it be alright?

Would Daichi truly be happy with someone as fucked up as Sugawara for the rest of his life?

What happened when Sugawara lost his mind again?

What happened if he wanted to hit him again?

Daichi watched him for long seconds as indecision disabled his voice.

After a minute, he smiled.

“It’s okay,” he said and took a step backwards. “I’ll come again. Every day until I convince you. So go ahead and take your time thinking about it. I won’t give up.” He turned away and headed across the courtyard.

_No!_

_Don’t leave._

_Stay._

_I love you._

A flush of urgent heat erupted through Sugawara’s chest and he dropped the flowers to the ground.

“Daichi!” he gave chase, taking large strides after him.

Daichi hesitated and slowly faced him.

Sugawara slammed into his chest and threw his arms around his neck, dragging him down until his mouth closed over his. He kissed him fervently, body quivering with equal parts anxiety and need.

Daichi’s arms slid around his waist and his hands splayed across his back. He pressed into Sugawara’s kiss, their breath and whatever was left of their fleeting body heat mingling together.

Sugawara broke away and panted, moisture stinging at his eyes once more.

Daichi also breathed heavily, eyes half lidded as he leaned down and rested his forehead on his.

“I love you,” Sugawara’s voice trembled. “I love you. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Of course,” Daichi whispered, dipping his head down to kiss him breathlessly. “Come home and everything is forgiven.”

Sugawara let out a sob and clutched the back of Daichi’s head, “I’m sorry I said that the bar was stupid! I’m sorry that I made it seem like it wasn’t my home!”

Daichi let out a light laugh and kissed him again, “It’s your home.”

“ _You’re_ my home,” Sugawara leaned slightly away and stared into his eyes. “I don’t care where I am. If you’re there, I’m home.”

Daichi stroked his back gently, “Even now?”

“This is my home,” Sugawara said in a soft voice. “Outside. In front of the school. Where two girls are watching us through a window on the third floor.”

Daichi’s eyes flickered over Sugawara’s head and he let out a chuckle, “Ah, it’s more than just two now, actually.”

“Fuck.”

“Should I let go?”

Sugawara slid his arms back around his neck and held him tighter.

“Never,” he murmured and kissed him again. He lifted his legs and latched them around Daichi’s hips, forcing the man to lock his arms underneath him to keep him in place. “Take me home, Daichi,” Sugawara commanded, trailing his lips across his cheek.

“I thought you _were_ home.”

“Fucking—”

Daichi let out a laugh and turned, “Alright, let’s go home.”

Sugawara glanced up at the windows of the third floor. Thirty some students and a few sensei were all staring down at them in the courtyard. Sugawara’s cheeks flushed and he lifted a fist into the air.

Though he couldn’t hear it through the closed windows, he could see the room erupt into cheers. Students pumped their fists and clapped and embarrassment spread through Sugawara’s chest.

He buried his face against the side of Daichi’s neck and inhaled the scent of coffee and oak clinging to his skin.

“I love you,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Daichi hummed, “I love you too.”

“And I won’t hit you.”

He was silent.

“Even if I lose my temper and want to, I won’t do it. So don’t worry.”

Daichi turned his face and kissed his temple. “Wasn’t worried,” he mumbled against his ear. “You hit like a bitch anyway.”

“Okay. Never fucking mind. I’m hitting you right in your stupid face when we get back.”

Daichi laughed and Sugawara could feel it rumbling in his chest flush against his. Sugawara smiled as soft contentment filled him, clearing the anxious fog that had taken hold of his mind for the past week.

Daichi’s hands suddenly squeezed Sugawara’s ass.

“I’ll take whatever you have to offer.”

Chills ran down Sugawara’s spine.

“So don’t hold back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's a fuckin' sap.  
> I tried to think of a subtle way to bring up the name of his drink.  
> And I failed miserably.  
> Fuck it.
> 
> I had a hard time editing this. And I'm not really all that satisfied with how it turned out but I think spending any more time trying to fix it will just send me into a "I'M NEVER WRITING AGAIN" rage, so I'm going to cut my losses. Hopefully you all find a way to enjoy it.
> 
> I realize that even though I pride myself in having a varied taste in music, most of the music I've been sharing has been kind of similar in regards to genre and what not. That's why I'm going to try to find others that kind of break that mold. Which is why I had Daichi sing [S.O.B.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iAYhQsQhSY) by Nathaniel Rateliff. It's rock, but it's a little different from the usual rock songs I've been sharing. And c'mon, it just kind of fit with the situation. "Somebody give me a goddamn drink," and the later lyrics of "My heart was breaking, hands are shaking. Bugs are crawling all over me." 
> 
> Other Music Inspiration!:
> 
> [You're the One That I Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRNxASRwlis): This cover is so beautiful. It has a bit of a haunting tone and I was really happy to find it. It fit with the general mood of the chapter while still being that sweet song from Grease that our boys have probably belted at each other 30 times by now. I was honestly flopping between this one and [Lo-Fang's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYluMAO1b7Y) version, which is also haunting, but I just felt that the first fit slightly better. Both are great and highly suggested by me though.
> 
> [Oceans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg): Okay, all of these lyrics just fit perfectly. "I want you. Yeah, I want you. And nothing comes close to the way that I need you. I wish I can feel your skin. And I want you from somewhere within." "It feels like there's oceans between me and you once again."
> 
> [Mess is Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg90JDJF0PU): Because Suga IS Daichi's business. "Hold on Darling. This body is yours. This body is yours and mine. Well hold on, my darling. This mess was yours, now your mess is mine."
> 
> [Little Motel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqQTODR3kR8): Listen. I'm Modest Mouse TRASH. And my family hates me every time I put on [King Rat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qi7KDOAj4Xo) in the car. I can't believe I hadn't had a Modest Mouse song thought of for this story. I'm a failure. Well, better late than never. "We treat mishaps like sinking ships and I know that I don't want to be out to drift. Well I can see it in your eyes like I taste your lips and they both tell me that we're better than this."
> 
> [You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CGhjUAfFRs): I really like this song? Wtf? And it just screams Suga and Daichi to me. So here we are. "You take my love and my lust, cold clock my mind ahhh. Turn in my keys to the kingdom, let not my body die. You are, you are, you are to me like a very very wild thing."
> 
> [All I Really Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLHvb9V8Yzs): Okay because Suga is Alanis Morissette and I will fight anyone that says otherwise. "And all I really want is some patience. A way to calm the angry voice." "Do I wear you out? You must wonder why I'm so relentless and all strung out. I'm consumed by the chill of solitary."
> 
> Okay enough. I know I spam you too much with music. SO SUE ME.  
> Anyway.... I hope that this chapter was okay? I hope I made things better and everyone is going to put down their pitchforks and torches and not come burn my house down? 
> 
> I love you all so much! Even though you claim to hate me and want me dead.  
> (っ˘з(눈_눈)
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this even though it's pure torture and everyone is a complete idiot that needs to be smacked around. Except Iwaizumi. For some reason, he's the smartest of them all. I-WISE-umi. lol. stop me. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND WORDS, EVEN IF YOU ARE YELLING ANGRILY AT ME.  
> ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> Next Time:  
> Keep me healthy  
> Keep me hungry


	41. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in this chapter?  
> Literally nothing. Let's move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse.

Daichi could barely make it across the sidewalk with Sugawara yanking on him, continually pulling his mouth to his, hands wrapped in his scarf. He managed to break away for a the split second it took to shove the door of the bar open before Sugawara dragged his head back down and claimed his lips once more. Daichi wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s waist and hauled him into the bar, kicking the door shut behind him. Sugawara hiked a leg up over Daichi’s hip, sending him off balance. They slammed down on top of a table and Daichi pushed up on his elbows over Sugawara, letting out a moan when he rubbed their hips together.

“Ahem.”

Sugawara continued to kiss Daichi’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin as Daichi lifted his head and peered across the bar.

Asahi stood next to the counter, in the middle of unbuttoning his coat, eyes wide in shock.

“O-Oh…” Daichi struggled to stand once more and Sugawara followed him. “Asa—” the name was cut off when Sugawara closed his mouth over his, thrusting his tongue inside. He ripped the scarf off of his shoulders and tossed it to the ground behind him.

Sugawara yanked on his coat, walking clumsily backwards towards the door to the apartment.

Daichi tore his mouth away and panted, wrapping one arm around Sugawara’s waist and using the other to steady them by gripping the back of a chair they passed.

“Asahi… how about you take a night off?” he managed, voice gruff between breathless gasps.

Sugawara’s fingers tore at the buttons of his coat, mouth ravaging the side of his throat. He yanked hard and they stumbled back into a booth, Daichi grabbing the back of the seat for balance. Sugawara unclasped two buttons and then grabbed Daichi’s face, pulling him back down for a hungry kiss.

Daichi let out a gasp when he released him in favor of working the coat again. He looked over his shoulder at Asahi, still staring gape-mouthed at the couple.

“I-I’m gonna close up tonight, I think,” Daichi said, lifting his chin as Sugawara placed wet kisses underneath his jaw.

“You haven’t even opened yet though,” Asahi pointed out, cheeks reddening. He slowly lifted his hands and hid his eyes from the display, “I-Is that really okay?”

Sugawara yanked Daichi to the side and they staggered closer to the door of the apartment, Sugawara’s hands growing more and more demanding as he thrust them inside the half-opened coat and explored the front of his chest.

“It’s f-fine!” Daichi insisted, throwing a hand out behind to catch himself when Sugawara shoved him against a table. “T-Take tonight and tomorrow off!” Sugawara bit the side of his neck and slid his hand down over the front of Daichi’s pants. His eyes flew wide and he half-carried, half-dragged Sugawara the rest of the way to the door to the apartment. “Sorry, thanks for showing up,” he twisted the handle and thrust the door open, stepping half in. He leaned out to deliver his last request of, “Lock the bar on your way out!” and then slammed the door behind him.

Sugawara claimed his mouth fully once more, tongue sliding hungrily against his as he tried again to release the buttons of Daichi’s coat. Daichi took over the task, nudging his clumsy, trembling fingers out of the way. Sugawara took a step backwards, panting heavily and nearly tripping. Daichi reached for him but Sugawara turned and bolted up the stairs.

Daichi gulped and gave chase, ripping open the final buttons of his coat. Sugawara dropped his bag in the entrance and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed at the buttons of his coat as Daichi shook his own off of his arms and dropped it to the floor next to his newly discarded shoes.

Sugawara growled as he released the final button, turning. Daichi grabbed the collar of his coat and shoved it past his shoulders, hands slipping inside to stroke down his arms to his elbows. The jacket fell to the floor and Sugawara gripped the front of Daichi’s shirt. He tugged him forward and Daichi went willingly, closing the distance between their mouths yet again. He buried one hand in his hair and wrapped the other around his waist.

Sugawara stepped backwards, pulling Daichi with him down the hall in the direction of the bedroom.

Daichi’s heart thundered in his chest. He felt heady and drunk, even though he hadn’t had a single drink that entire day. His skin was hot and suddenly his clothes didn’t seem to fit right. He needed to be out of them as soon as possible or he was sure he would suffocate.

They staggered across the apartment, bumping into walls and hallway tables and doorknobs. Sugawara slid his hands underneath Daichi’s shirt and pushed it roughly up his chest to his neck. They disconnected their lips for the second it took for Daichi to rip the clothing up and over his head, and then Sugawara’s mouth was on his once more, fingers exploring the spread of his chest and stomach. Daichi dropped the shirt behind him and then threw a hand out over Sugawara’s shoulder. His palm slammed into the door of the bedroom and he shoved it open wide.

Sugawara hooked his fingers into the waistband of Daichi’s pants and then yanked him into the room, stumbling backwards. Daichi wrapped his hands around Sugawara’s biceps and pulled him against his chest, kicking the door closed behind him.

They kissed hungrily, making their way blindly to the bed. Eventually the backs of Sugawara’s knees connected with the mattress and he fell backwards, Daichi coming down on top of him. Daichi sat up instantly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. Sugawara arched his back up off of the bed in order to allow him to gather the fabric up at his shoulder blades.

For a moment, Daichi was distracted by the somewhat faded bruising on Sugawara’s right ribs. He finished removing the shirt and then threw it across the room. He pressed his fingers to the bruise, leaning over him.

“What’s this?” he asked breathlessly.

Sugawara fumbled with the buckle on Daichi’s pants, “Ahh… Kunio tackled me…”

“Kunio?” Daichi’s brow furrowed.

“Kiyoko’s dad,” he leaned up and kissed Daichi’s collarbone.

“The Chief of Police?”

“Hm… I was arrested again.”

“For…”

“Fighting,” he licked over his Adam’s apple. “I’m crazy. I told you. I’m insane. Do you still love me?”

Daichi chuckled and straightened, leaning on his knee between Sugawara’s thighs. He took hold of his belt buckle as Sugawara’s hands fell from it.

“Sorry, Suga,” he purred, flicking the buckle open. “You _are_ crazy. And I think I just love you more for it.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he suddenly slapped a hand over them.

Daichi blinked in surprise.

“ _Fuck_ , Daichi,” Sugawara groaned, slowly removing his hand to reveal vibrantly flushed cheeks. “I’m so fucking gay.”

Daichi let out a laugh.

“No seriously,” Sugawara dragged his eyes over Daichi’s chest and abdomen. “You’re so hot. I’m so gay for you that it’s almost gross.”

“Almost,” Daichi pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it away. He leaned down and kissed the center of Sugawara’s chest softly. “I’m the same, you know.”

“Super ultra gay?”

He chuckled, trailing his lips down to his stomach, “For you. Yeah.” He sucked on his skin and gently thumbed open the button of his pants. “Just looking at you drives me wild,” he slowly pulled down the zipper and tugged the jeans down over his hips. “You’re so beautiful,” his voice lowered and he kissed a hipbone, nudging the pants further down his thighs to his knees. “It’s almost gross how I want to spend all of my time exploring every millimeter of your body.”

“Even in between my toes?”

Daichi snorted and rested his forehead on his left thigh.

“’Cause I’m just saying, Daichi. That’s kind of gross.”

He pulled the pants the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side. “Okay, maybe not _every_ millimeter.”

“So you don’t love me then. Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Suga, do you want me to lick in between your toes?”

“Well I mean, they’ve been in socks and shoes all day. That doesn’t sound pleasant. For either of us, if I’m being honest.”

Daichi laughed and kissed his inner thigh, hands curling around his calves.

“And it doesn’t sound very sexy. If you _want_ to do it then I won’t stop you… but I think you’re just going to make things awkward.”

“Hmm…” Daichi gripped at the hem of Sugawara’s boxer briefs. “And we wouldn’t want this to be awkward, now would we? Or should I say… more awkward than you’ve already made it?”

Sugawara leaned up on his elbows and stared down at Daichi, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded, “Are you sick of me yet?”

Daichi smirked, “Never. In fact…” he stood once more and leaned over him, forcing him back down on the mattress. Daichi cupped his cheek with one hand and Sugawara leaned into the touch. “I think you’re only making me love you more,” Daichi whispered and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Sugawara stared up at him for a long second.

“Daichi…”

“Hm?” he stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Take your pants off.”

He snorted and pressed their lips together, “Why don’t _you_ take them off?”

Sugawara’s left eyebrow ticked up and he pushed forward. Daichi gulped and stood once more. Sugawara sat up on the bed in front of him and grabbed his hips, maneuvering him roughly between his legs. Daichi’s heart thundered painfully in his chest and his mouth went dry as Sugawara leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his stomach. His muscles tensed under the touch and he stared down at the top of Sugawara’s head with something akin to fear as he trailed his lips down to the skin just over the button of his pants.

His fingers teased under the waistband and his tongue flicked out over his stomach.

Daichi pressed a shaky hand to his eyes momentarily and then dragged his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the fact that he was a mess.

Sugawara hadn’t even done anything substantial yet and Daichi was a complete mess.

He unbuttoned the pants and then pulled the zipper down with excruciating slowness. Daichi suppressed the urge to groan with impatience and just throw Sugawara back on the bed and ravage him.

He seemed to be enjoying the torture he was giving him, tongue leisurely spreading over every new centimeter of skin the slow removal of Daichi’s pants revealed.

_Just hurry the fuck up._

_I’m dying here._

Daichi stifled the words, not wanting to sound more like Sugawara than Sugawara himself did at the moment.

 _Leave the crazy to the professionals, Daichi_.

Sugawara finally got the jeans down to his knees when Daichi decided he had had enough of the torment. He grabbed Sugawara’s hands and yanked him to his feet, holding his arms high above his head and pressing their chests and their mouths together. He released his hands and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, kicking his pants the rest of the way down his legs and then off of his feet.

Sugawara moaned, dropping his arms around his neck, digging his fingers into his shoulders. Daichi smoothed his hands across and down his back, gripping at his hips and pulling him closer. Sugawara gasped and panted against his mouth, nails digging harder into his skin.

“Daichi…” he whimpered, leaning his head back as Daichi planted kisses down his throat.

Daichi dragged his hands down and over Sugawara’s ass, resisting the urge to linger there and clasped the backs of his thighs. He lifted him up off of the floor and Sugawara instantly locked his ankles at his back. Daichi crawled to the center of the bed on his knees and pressed Sugawara down into the mattress.

Sugawara’s hand crept between their bodies and then spread over the front of Daichi’s boxers, clasping at his erection.

Daichi groaned and grazed his shoulder with his teeth.

“Hurry up,” Sugawara panted, slipping his fingers inside the boxers. “Enough of this bullshit. Let’s get to the good stuff.”

Daichi chuckled and gripped his wrist, pulling it back and then pressing it into the mattress.

“It’s all good stuff, Suga.”

“I mean the _better_ stuff.”

“Hmm…” Daichi’s teeth grazed Sugawara’s right nipple and his tongue flicked out over it. Sugawara shuddered. “Please explain, Suga. What is this _better_ stuff you speak of?”

Sugawara growled and clawed at the back of his neck, “You fucking _know_ what the better stuff is, you bastard.”

“Ehh, but I’m having so much fun as it is, how could there be something better than this?” Daichi trailed his fingers down his side to his hip and outer thigh, touch light enough to draw shivers to the surface of his skin.

“ _Daichi…_ ” Sugawara groaned, pulling at his hair. “Quit fucking around. “Put your dick in me right now or I’m going to die.”

“Don’t die.”

“Then stick it in!”

Daichi chuckled and placed kisses across his abdomen, “Sorry Suga. Can’t. We haven’t had that second date yet.”

Sugawara let out a loud gasp and yanked on his hair, pulling his head back to glare into his eyes.

“ _Bastard_ ,” he hissed. “After all of this, you’re going to deny me sex _again_?”

“Second date equals dick. That’s the rule.”

“Screw the rule!”

“You’re the one that made it up though?”

“I didn’t think you’d be so stingy with dates!”

“I’m a busy man. And so are you.”

Sugawara whimpered and kicked his legs underneath him, head falling back on the pillow, “But we’re here anyway! You might as well fuck me!” His fingers dropped from his hair and Daichi went back to his torment of slowly kissing his chest and stomach.

“I’m not going to let our first time be on the same day you tried to break up with me,” he growled.

“Geh…” Sugawara shifted below him, cheeks tinting pink. “Uhm… it… it was just a prank, bro?”

“I swear to god, Suga,” Daichi pushed up on his hands and glared down at him. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I just—”

“I’m fucking _serious_ ,” Daichi grabbed his chin and forced eye contact. “Don’t ever try to break up with me again.”

“You sound like a creepy possessive boyfriend.”

“I am.”

Sugawara snorted.

“I’m waiting.”

“For—”

“Your promise,” Daichi rubbed his thumb up over his bottom lip. “Promise that you’ll never try to break up with me again.”

Sugawara gulped, “W-what if you turn into a really nasty abusive jackass?”

“I’ll promise that will never happen if you promise to stay forever.”

He pursed his lips.

“If you don’t promise, I’m never fucking you.”

“I promise! I won’t do it again!” Sugawara threw his arms around his neck and pulled him close. He kissed his lips and then leaned away, “I promise that I’ll never try to break up with you again.”

“Not even if I turn into a nasty, abusive jackass?”

“I won’t need to break up with you,” Sugawara kissed him again, slower this time. He rubbed their noses together sweetly, “I’ll just break your neck instead.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned his forehead on his, “Atta boy.”

“I’m not your dog, Daichi.”

“Hmm… you’re right,” he dragged his lips over his jaw and down his throat. “You get more special privileges than Pochi.”

“Still can’t get that dick though,” Sugawara muttered and Daichi snorted.

“Yeah but you can eat _at_ the table instead of under it.”

“ _Oh yay,”_ Sugawara pinched his shoulder. “Fuck off, Daichi.”

He grinned and kissed the tender spot on the left side of Sugawara’s ribs, drawing out a shaky moan. “Are you sure you want me to fuck off?” he whispered, moving lower. “There are a few other privileges that Pochi doesn’t get that I’m willing to give you.”

“Okay,” Sugawara turned breathless. “Let’s stop talking about Pochi or else it’s going to get weird.”

“Don’t pretend like our toes conversation didn’t already make it weird enough.”

“It did make it weird. Let’s not make it weirder.”

“Suga, you sure talk a lot, don’t you?”

“ _You’re talking too_ —” Sugawara sucked in a sharp breath as Daichi nuzzled the front of his boxers.

He flicked his eyes up to watch his reaction as he slowly dragged his palm up and over the hard length pressing at the fabric.

Sugawara’s brows furrowed and he chewed on his bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut.

Daichi hooked a finger under the hem of Sugawara’s boxers and pulled them down until the entirety of his erection was free. He spared it no longer than a second’s glance before his eyes traveled back to Sugawara’s face. His eyes were still closed, nose scrunched. Daichi hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his fingers fully around Sugawara’s length.

He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes opening and then squeezing shut again.

Daichi slowly pumped his hand, staring intently as Sugawara’s chest rose and fell more quickly. He moaned, body quivering, goosebumps rising on his arms.

It was intoxicating. Daichi couldn’t tear his gaze away.

That was him.

That was _Daichi_ making Sugawara react in such a way.

It was _Daichi_ that drew those stifled sounds from the back of his throat.

It was _Daichi_ that put that hot, red flush to his cheeks and neck.

He felt drunk off the realization that for this moment, he had complete and utter control over the wild animal that was Sugawara Koushi.

Maybe that shouldn’t excite him as much as it did.

But ahh…

 _Fuck it_.

Daichi leaned down and pressed his tongue to the hilt of Sugawara’s shaft.

Sugawara gasped again, hand flying from his mouth and gripping at the comforter as if to keep himself from falling out of the bed.

Daichi slowly licked up his length to the head, marveling at the velvety softness that was Sugawara Koushi.

“ _D-Daichi…_ ” he panted, hands flexing against the comforter. “ _St-stop torturing me…_ ”

_Ahh…_

Daichi closed his lips over him, tongue teasing at his tip.

Sugawara’s body tightened and curled slightly and he let out a low whimper, eyelids cracking open ever so slightly to peer down at the man tormenting him.

_Ahh…_

So that was what he looked like.

Under the influence of sober passion…

 _That_ was what he looked like.

Daichi took him further into his mouth and Sugawara dropped his head back onto the pillow, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

Was this what he looked like the first time? When Daichi had shown up drunk at his apartment and sucked him off… was this the expression he had made?

Daichi wanted to know. He wanted to relive it. He wanted to remember.

Why did he have to forget?

If it had felt _this_ good the first time, then Daichi felt robbed.

More than his own pleasure, the satisfaction that came from seeing the way he affected Sugawara was addicting.

What else could he do?

How else could he draw those moans from his tongue?

How else could he send shivers down his spine and cause his fingers to curl and claw at the comforter on either side of his hips?

Daichi pulled him deeper into his mouth, testing his own limits as well as gauging Sugawara’s gasp and following moan.

He liked that.

Daichi retreated slightly and then pushed forward once more, receiving the same reaction as before.

He liked that.

_Makes sense._

Daichi liked that too, after all.

He repeated the action, wrapping his hand around the base of his shaft and pumping it in time with his mouth. Sugawara’s whimpering rose in volume as he lost more and more of his control of his voice. His hips shifted momentarily and then bucked forward and the action only spurred Daichi on.

Sugawara’s reactions were _addicting_.

Daichi was doing well.

He could tell by the way Sugawara’s entire body responded to him, breaking the control Sugawara was obviously failing to keep over himself. He was trying so hard not to thrust forward. Daichi could see it in his furrowed brow and the bottom lip clenched tight between his teeth. He could tell in the way that Sugawara’s hips shuddered weakly before the eventual push upwards that managed to break through all of his attempts to keep still.

And it was _Daichi_ that made him lose that control.

Shivers spread over his skin and he splayed his free hand on Sugawara’s tensed abdomen. Sugawara covered his hand with his own and squeezed.

“ _Nnn… Daichi… Daichi…”_ he panted, left leg shifting and bending slightly. “ _Daichi…_

Daichi closed his eyes momentarily, sliding his mouth up to the top of Sugawara’s arousal and flicking his tongue over the tip as a shudder shook him.

Because it was _Daichi’s_ name that Sugawara was moaning in that voice.

He felt the touch of a hand at the back of his head and opened his eyes once more.

Sugawara was braced up on one elbow, staring down at him, gaze clouded with desire. His mouth was slightly open and he panted, chest rising and falling quickly. His cheeks were flushed bright with color and his hair was a mess and _fuck…_

He was so beautiful.

“Daichi,” he tangled his fingers in his hair. He bit his bottom lip for a second before whispering, “I want to come together.”

Daichi very carefully slid his lips from Sugawara’s erection, stomach tightening and heart pounding. He inhaled deeply and slowly rose over Sugawara, placing several gentle kisses to his chest and shoulders as Sugawara lay back on the mattress.

Daichi leaned into his heat, pressing their chests together and timidly bucking his hips forward, their arousals rubbing together, separated only by the thin fabric of Daichi’s boxers.

Daichi braced himself up on one elbow and slid a hand in between their bodies. He was just about to grasp Sugawara’s shaft once more before Sugawara was suddenly pushing forward and rolling Daichi over onto his back.

His eyes flew wide, “Suga—”

Sugawara covered his mouth with a hand and leaned over him. His left eyebrow ticked up and his eyes glinted with mischief.

“But first,” he purred, “I need to get you on my level.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he gulped.

Sugawara hummed softly as he kicked his boxers off of his feet and then hooked his fingers in Daichi’s.

Daichi wanted to stop him.

_Why?_

They had gotten this far.

There was really no use in stopping it from going further.

It’s not like he wasn’t intending to let it get at least to this point. He wanted to get Sugawara off one way or another, and wasn’t against himself getting off in the process.

Obviously.

But still, his hands turned cold and clammy and his throat tightened, stomach tensing.

Because letting Sugawara take the reins at this point struck the fear in Daichi’s chest that he might not be able to stop him from convincing him to just go right ahead and fuck him properly after all of his insisting they wait for that ever elusive second date.

Daichi didn’t think he could possibly say no to the lips making their way down his chest or the fingers slowly pulling his boxers over and away from his arousal, which was throbbing almost painfully at this point.

Sugawara Koushi had made a weak man out of Sawamura Daichi.

Sugawara yanked Daichi’s boxers down his legs and then threw them over his shoulder to the floor. Daichi held his breath and stared up at him as Sugawara centered his gaze on his lower body, lips pursing.

After a moment he frowned and said, “Not fair.”

“Huh?” Daichi breathed, tensing.

“You’re bigger than me, Daichi. It hurts my pride.”

Daichi let out a light laugh, the knot in his stomach loosening slightly.

“Well the rest of me is bigger than you too,” he said, voice gruff. “So doesn’t it make sense?”

“It doesn’t need to make sense,” he grumbled and leaned over him.

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat.

“Would it kill you to let me win at _something_?” Sugawara kissed his stomach and then trailed his lips down to his right hip.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Daichi watched the top of his pale head as he kissed his hipbone and then nipped it gently. “Y-you win at plenty.”

“Wrong,” Sugawara lowered and bit his inner thigh. “You’re taller. You’re older. You’re manlier. You’re tanner. You’re more muscular. And you’ve got a bigger dick.” Sugawara glared up at him, “You win at everything.”

“I like your dick.”

Daichi flushed at the sudden confession.

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

He blinked rapidly and looked away, “I-I like your dick the way it is. So wh-who cares if it’s smaller than mine?”

There was a moment of silence and then Sugawara let out a sputtering laugh. Daichi glanced at him, cheeks blazing.

“You’re so fucking gay, Daichi,” Sugawara giggled. “What kind of lame, dick empowering mantra is that? _My man loves my dick and therefore it is perfect_ , eh?” he snorted. His fingers wrapped around Daichi’s length and he inhaled sharply. Sugawara gazed down at him for a moment before lowering his head and slowly dragging the tip of his nose along the side of his shaft. “Well…” he murmured, eyes flicking up to Daichi’s face. “Yours is the only opinion that really matters, I guess.”

Daichi gulped.

“So I’ll let it slide,” Sugawara winked.

And then his lips surrounded him and Daichi let out a low groan, reaching up and pressing a hand to his eyes.

Sugawara’s hand pumped and his tongue pressed into the underside of Daichi’s shaft, completely enveloping him in wet heat. He didn’t even give him the chance to ease into the feeling as he was suddenly suckling and moving up and down, lips tightening and spreading his heat across his length mercilessly.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Daichi couldn’t keep the word in his mouth.

Something that Daichi had always been fairly proud of was his infallible composure when placed under pressure.

That composure that Sugawara managed to blow completely out of the water in a matter of sheer seconds.

He was right. It _wasn’t_ fair. Because Sugawara was somehow _too_ good at this and it took every bit of Daichi’s strength to keep from exploding in the very first few seconds of his unrelenting torture.

Sugawara removed his mouth momentarily, panting as he moved down and kissed and licked at the base of Daichi’s erection, hand sliding up, collecting the wetness his tongue had left along his length. He pumped him, thumb flicking up over his tip and then back down again, mouth taking its place once more.

Daichi moaned and reached down. He gently smoothed his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, pushing and moving it away from his forehead. Sugawara’s eyes flicked up to him and the sight of his hooded gaze sent shivers down Daichi’s spine. He bit his bottom lip and trailed his thumb down Sugawara’s temple to his flushed cheek.

Sugawara pulled his lips away, breathing heavily.

“Are you seriously trying to make a blow job romantic, Daichi?”

A slow grin spread over Daichi’s lips, “Get used to it, Suga. Romance is my kink.”

Sugawara let out a laugh and tight warmth filled Daichi’s chest.

“Well making my boyfriend come in five seconds flat is mine!” Sugawara hurriedly wrapped his lips around Daichi’s head and pumped him faster than before.

“Ah!” Daichi grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back, heart thundering. The impatient, building pleasure slowly unraveled and he let out a deep breath of relief.

Sugawara laughed as he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

“You son of a bitch,” Daichi muttered.

Sugawara smirked, “Sick of me yet?”

Daichi sat up and wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s waist. He cupped his face with his other hand, smoothing his thumb over the hot, flushed skin of his cheek.

“You keep asking that,” he murmured. “As if there’s a shot in hell that I’ll ever grow tired of you.”

“Isn’t there?”

“Fuck no,” Daichi covered his mouth with his own and then pulled him to the side. He pressed Sugawara down into the mattress and spread over the top of him, bracing his weight on the elbow of his left arm.

He thrust his tongue into his mouth, taking possession and quickly working Sugawara into a breathless frenzy. He rubbed his hips forward and Sugawara gasped at the spike of pleasure that came from their arousals sliding together. He lifted his knees on either side of Daichi’s hips and clenched him tight, wrapping his arms around his neck. Daichi broke connection between their mouths and trailed his lips across his jaw to his ear.

“D-Daichi,” he panted. “J-Just…”

“Hmm…” Daichi nibbled on his earlobe, “Just stick it in?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Sorry,” he grinned and put the barest of space between their bodies in order to slide his hand across his abdomen. “Not happening,” he wrapped his hand around both of their shafts, pressing their heat tight together.

“Bastard,” Sugawara’s voice hitched. “I’m gonna fucking—”

Daichi cut off the threat with his mouth and started stroking. Sugawara gasped and Daichi captured the breath, sliding his tongue hungrily against his. Sugawara’s hands buried in the hair at the back of his head and his hips bucked with the motion of Daichi’s hand. Daichi pushed forward in response, head going hazy with the sensation.

And the realization.

The realization that he had Sugawara Koushi beneath him.

That he had Sugawara Koushi’s tongue in his mouth.

That he had Sugawara Koushi’s erection, slick with their combined passion, in his hand.

Sawamura Daichi had the beloved Idol of the Art Program that everyone wanted a piece of panting and moaning against his lips and writhing and begging at the touch of his hand.

“Daichi… _Daichi…”_ Sugawara’s back arched and his nails dug into his shoulders.

Sawamura Daichi had Sugawara Koushi in his arms and there was no way in hell he was ever letting him go again.

Daichi lifted his head and stared down into Sugawara’s hazy expression. His lips were red and raw from their kissing. His eyelashes fluttered and he moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Daichi continued his torment, pumping his hand and grinding his hips, and Sugawara met him at every motion, rising up off of the mattress. The heat and pleasure were building and Daichi was close. He could feel the insistent pressure in his abdomen urging him to release, to just let go, to give in.

But not yet.

Sugawara whimpered beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. His hands shook as he dug his nails deeper into his shoulders.

“D-Daichi…” he moaned. “I… I…”

A thrill traveled up Daichi’s spine and he ground down with his hips, hand pumping harder.

“ _Ah_!” Sugawara curled forward, nails nearly breaking the skin of Daichi’s shoulders as he pulled him closer, forehead pressing to his.

Witnessing Sugawara’s orgasm was enough to trigger his own and Daichi let out a moan and bucked roughly forward as pleasure burst through him and unraveled that tight, frustrated knot in his lower body. His new vigorous motion enticed a loud gasp from Sugawara’s lips the second before he covered his mouth with his own.

Sugawara continued to whimper and whine against his tongue, fingers loosening and then tightening again and again as they rode out their trembling orgasms.

After long seconds, Sugawara finally collapsed back on the mattress, hands falling away from his shoulders. Daichi panted and pressed his face into the pillow, body twitching and quivering with exhaustion and shocked satisfaction.

It was better.

Better than all the other times.

Better than Sugawara’s drunk blow job.

Better than Halloween’s kitchen hand job.

Better than the dry grinding after the party.

Daichi slowly retracted his shaky hand from their tired arousals and pushed up. He stared down into Sugawara’s flushed face. Drops of sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed.

Was _this_ what sober passion felt like?

Daichi leaned down and kissed Sugawara gently on the lips. Sugawara kissed him back, reaching up and holding his head in both of his shaking hands.

“I love you,” Sugawara murmured when they parted once more.

Daichi kissed his throat, “I love you.”

“I’d love you more if you fucked me for real though.”

He snorted. He sat up, eyes darting down to the mess they had made all over Sugawara’s stomach.

“Ah…” he flushed. “Hold up, I’ll get something to clean that—”

Sugawara sat up and kissed his chest before he could turn away.

“Forget it,” he said. “I’ll just take a shower.” He scrambled out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom on unsteady legs, stretching his arms above his head. He paused and glanced over his shoulder, mischief glinting in his eyes, “Care to _join_ me?”

Daichi almost didn’t hear him over the sight of Sugawara’s pale, lithe, _naked_ body screaming at him. He forced his eyes away from his ass and met his knowing stare before hurriedly looking away.

“N-no!” he cleared his throat into his fist, cheeks blazing uncomfortably. “I’ll… I’ll p-pass.”

“Boo…” Sugawara giggled. “Fine then,” he turned back to the bathroom. “Feel free to watch me walk away, I’ll pretend not to notice.”

Daichi scowled. He managed to resist for all of half of a second before glancing back in Sugawara’s direction in time to catch another look at that perfect backside before it was disappearing into the bathroom.

Daichi let out a sigh and dragged his hand through his hair, glaring down at the throbbing, newly erect _traitor_ pushing up between his legs.

“ _Calm the fuck down,_ ” he growled. “You _just_ ate. You can’t be hungry again.”

But he was.

Daichi was more satisfied than he had been in… who _knew_ how long… maybe _ever_? And yet he was still hungry.

Maybe even starving.

Daichi’s stomach growled and he let out a soft laugh.

“Not what I meant,” he murmured and climbed out of the bed. “But fair enough.”

He cleaned himself off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. The shower was running and Sugawara’s voice drifted into the bedroom, singing low,

“ _I ask you how hot can it get and as you wipe off beads of sweat, slowly you say… I’m not there yet…”_

Daichi shivered and quickly strode across the bedroom to the door.

“ _Calm down_ ,” he ordered the front of his pants and yanked the door open.

Pochi and Julep were immediately at his feet, begging for attention.

“Ah… yeah, yeah. I’m sorry,” Daichi maneuvered around them and went into the hallway. “I’ve neglected you this week. That’s my bad.”

They followed him closely all the way to the kitchen. There, Daichi filled their food bowls and they distracted themselves with that while he washed up and started on dinner. After chopping vegetables and adding them to a pot, he grabbed ingredients for a cocktail and carried them to the kitchen island.

He combined gin, yellow chartreuse, lemon juice, bitters, and green tea syrup into a cocktail shaker with ice and shook it expertly. It had been too long. Far, far too long since he had last made Sugawara a drink. Just the thought that he was once again going to create something specifically for Sugawara's tongue filled his chest with giddy happiness. He strained the drink into a glass and topped it with soda water. He sliced off a twist of lemon peel and floated it on top of the drink, smiling. He set the cocktail down in the center of the island and turned back to the stove.

He was humming to himself as he fried rice when he heard the footsteps behind him.

“Daichi,” a soft voice drew his gaze over his shoulder. “Your clothes are too big.”

Sugawara stood next to the kitchen island, wearing a pair of Daichi’s sweats and a baggy long-sleeved shirt, the collar wide and gaping at his neck, revealing a red mark on his skin that Daichi had placed there not even an hour prior.

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he swallowed, “Y-you know, you have clothes here…”

“I know,” Sugawara walked up and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. “But I’ve missed your scent. So I’m wrapping myself up in it.”

Warmth spread through Daichi’s stomach and he smiled, turning back to the rice.

“I missed you,” Sugawara murmured, pressing his face against his spine.

The dampness of his hair tickled the back of Daichi’s neck and he covered Sugawara’s arms with one of his.

“I missed you too,” he whispered.

“I won’t leave anymore.”

Daichi held his breath.

“I don’t want to leave. I love you. And I still don’t think that I deserve you, but I love you and want to be with you,” Sugawara rubbed his face against his bare back. “So I’m not going to leave anymore. You’re stuck with me forever, so make sure you take care of me properly, you hear?”

Daichi chuckled and rubbed his eyes as moisture filled them.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I hear you. I’ll do my best. I promise to keep you healthy.” He set his cooking chopsticks aside and turned in Sugawara’s arms. He cupped his face and turned it up. He held his gaze, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ll keep you healthy, and you keep me hungry, alright?”

Sugawara blinked at him, “Hungry? What do you mean?”

“Hmm…” Daichi leaned down and kissed his lips. “Don’t worry about it. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Ruining your life?”

He chuckled, “Yeah. Exactly.”

“Ah… I can do that.”

“I know you can.”

“Rude.”

Daichi grinned and stared down into his twinkling eyes.

"I made you a drink," he maneuvered him back against the kitchen island and lifted the glass. He offered it to him, "Care for a taste?"

"Hmm..." Sugawara took the glass from him and lifted it to his lips.

Daichi watched him sip it, chest tightening pleasantly with the expectation of his reaction.

Sugawara closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He smiled and glanced up at him, "I missed this. I missed you. I love this. I love you."

Daichi laughed and ruffled his hair.

"What's it called?" Sugawara sipped it again, leaning forward into his chest warmly.

"Hungry Eyes," Daichi murmured, wrapping his arms around him once more.

"Ahh... you do that on purpose, don't you?" Sugawara giggled and peered up at him.

He grinned, "Maybe a little bit."

"Nerd," he scrunched his nose. "Alcohol otaku."

"That's me," he rubbed circles on his back, dragging his eyes over his face slowly. “Hey, Suga,” he whispered.

Sugawara sipped the drink again and then set it aside, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Hm?”

Daichi leaned forward and rested his forehead against his.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHH.  
> Don't look at me, you FIENDS.  
> Okay I don't really have the time to dwell on this today so Imma make this real quick. My only song suggestion is [Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEw1QqxNWAU) by Maroon 5, since that was what Suga was singing in the shower and also it's super sexy so I kinda sorta listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter because I need mood music.
> 
> ANYWAY.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I ALSO HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME WRITE THIS NONSENSE. I USED TO BE WHOLESOME AND NOW Y'ALL GOT ME WRITING AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF SMUT LIKE IT'S MY FUCKING JOB. WTF YOU GUYS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. Also, smut is really hard to write? Like seriously. Especially when I want to avoid using words like PENIS and DICK and COCK casually because I am #classyasfuck but then I feel weird using things like ERECTION and AROUSAL and LENGTH because it's weird, you know? It's weird. I should just never ever ever write smut ever again.  
> Problem solved.  
> ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> Okay, anyway. I love you all. Thank you for your support and love and amazing wonderful comments. You bring joy to this cow's life.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> Next Time:  
> "Suga... just who the fuck are you?"


	42. Secret Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi learns something new every day.  
> How tiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a drag.

Sugawara couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this warm.

And safe.

And comfortable.

And it was curled into the side of a man.

Go figure.

If someone had told him a year ago that he’d ditch class so close to the end of his final semester of university in order to cuddle in bed with a half-naked man, he would have laughed in their face.

And yet look at him now.

Daichi let out a low sound in the back of his throat and his arms tightened around Sugawara’s back, drawing him closer to his chest.

Sugawara hummed contentedly and snuggled his face against Daichi’s collarbone.

Daichi’s hands spread over the bare skin of his back, drawing molten heat to the surface.

“What time is it?” he mumbled against Sugawara’s hair.

“About ten,” he replied, inhaling Daichi’s earthy scent of oak and coffee.

“Don’t you need to get to school?”

“I’m taking a day off.”

Daichi hummed for a moment and then nuzzled the top of his head, “I would scold you for being irresponsible so late in the school year… but I don’t want you to leave.”

Sugawara’s heart thundered.

“So I’m going to be a bad influence and encourage you to stay in bed with me all day.”

He smiled and kissed Daichi’s collar, “I have Daddy’s blessing to skip school?”

“Only if you stop calling me Daddy.”

“Never.”

Daichi rolled Sugawara onto his back and leaned over him, burying his face in his neck and nipping at his skin. Sugawara shrieked and writhed beneath him, laughing as Daichi trailed his lips down his throat to his chest. His fingers splayed across his sides, poking and tickling and Sugawara struggled, reaching for his wrists.

“Stop!” he whined between giggles. “Daichi stop!”

“Nope,” Daichi traveled lower. “This is your punishment,” he pressed his lips to Sugawara’s stomach and then blew out air, vibrating his skin in a loud raspberry.

Sugawara screamed with laughter, burying his hands in Daichi’s hair and kicking his legs underneath him.

“Stop! Stop! Okay, I’m sorry! I won’t call you Daddy anymore!”

Daichi glanced up into his face, “Promise?”

“Yes.”

He narrowed his eyes.

Sugawara tried to hold it in.

He really tried.

But he only lasted two seconds before the purr passed his lips, “ _Daddy…_ ”

Daichi growled and started tickling him anew, blowing raspberries and nipping at his skin playfully. Sugawara wailed and squirmed, tugging on Daichi’s hair and pushing at his shoulders.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Sugawara writhed and twisted until he managed to roll onto his stomach underneath him. He grabbed at the bedding, pulling himself up, just to be dragged back down by the hips.

“Ah,” he blinked as Daichi leaned over him, pressing tender kisses to his shoulder blades and spine. “This feels familiar.”

“Hm?” Daichi’s lips traveled up and feathered the back of his neck.

Sugawara sighed as pleasant chills rose to the surface of his skin, “This is how you got me to let you suck me off.”

“Eh?” Daichi pulled away and Sugawara glanced over his shoulder at his flushed face. “R-Really?”

Sugawara giggled, “Yep. You were very forceful. Even though I said no.”

Daichi’s brows furrowed and he pressed his forehead in between his shoulder blades, “Oh my god. I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara lifted his feet on either side of Daichi’s hips and kicked them back and forth playfully. “I was only playing hard to get anyway. As if I _actually_ didn’t want you to suck me off.”

Daichi chuckled and nipped at his skin, “You’re a devil.”

“You got that right,” he bucked his hips backwards, rubbing his ass against the front of Daichi’s pants.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath, “Ah… br-breakfast,” he scampered out of the bed.

“Coward!” Sugawara rolled onto his side and glared as Daichi strode quickly across the room. “Come back here and give me sweet morning dick!”

Daichi hesitated in the door frame, glancing back at him. Sugawara perked expectantly.

“We’re out of eggs,” Daichi said and Sugawara deflated once more, dropping back onto his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow.

“I’m going to be a virgin for the rest of my life,” he muttered.

“Want to go to the store with me?”

Sugawara growled and kicked his legs back and forth against the mattress.

“No? You want to stay here by yourself?”

“Ah!” Sugawara sat up hurriedly. “I want to go!”

Daichi smiled, “Get dressed. I’m going to write up a list,” he turned and left the room.

“Yes Daddy!” Sugawara called and then smirked in satisfaction at the sound of the distant groan.

* * *

 

“Fuck, I forgot the zucchini,” Daichi stared down at the list in his hand as he and Sugawara waited outside the deli.

“I’ll go get it,” Sugawara offered, setting down the can of clams he had been observing.

“Are you sure?”

He turned and headed down the aisle, waving over his shoulder, “Meet you at the cash register!”

Daichi watched him go. Halfway down the aisle, he paused to help an elderly woman reach a jar on the top shelf. As he passed it over to her, she pulled him down by the sleeve of his coat and patted his head, disheveling his hair. He smiled sheepishly, cheeks tinting pink as she fawned over him.

Daichi smiled, warmth spreading through his chest. After a moment, Sugawara offered his arm to the woman and she took it. They walked slowly down the aisle towards the front of the market, eventually disappearing from view.

Was it really possible to feel this happy?

Daichi turned back to the deli counter and watched the man behind it wrap his order.

It couldn’t be possible to feel this happy.

After the pain and terror and frustration of the week prior… it just couldn’t be possible for Daichi to feel this warm and content. Especially not over something so silly and inconsequential as a trip to the supermarket.

Nah.

Impossible.

“But it’s a Sugawara Koushi original piece!”

Daichi’s attention immediately directed itself in the direction of the sudden exclamation.

Two women stood a few meters away, chittering next to the seafood.

“No way!” one of them gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. “How in the world did he score something like that?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to know!” the other woman lifted a package of eel. “Mom said he apparently received it as a gift from one of his coworkers at his retirement party. Dad didn’t even know what it was. He said to just include it in the estate sale.”

“ _No_!”

“I know! Thank _God_ I caught him before he could do it! You should have seen his face when I told him how much it was worth. He almost keeled over!”

The women giggled and headed down the aisle in the opposite direction of Daichi.

“I found a good buyer on the internet and he’s going to come and check it out next Wednesday. I think they are going to—”

The conversation faded away as they rounded the corner of the aisle and disappeared.

Daichi blinked.

And then blinked again.

There wasn’t… _another_ Sugawara Koushi running around Tokyo… was there?

“Here you go, Sir,” the man behind the counter drew Daichi’s eyes once more.

“Ah, thank you,” Daichi took his order and set it down in the basket hanging off of his elbow.

_Weird_ … he turned and headed for the front of the store.

* * *

 

“Oh, by the way,” Daichi chopped mushrooms at the kitchen island, glancing up from the knife to where Sugawara sat at the table, sipping coffee. “I overheard a conversation at the market. Your name came up.”

Sugawara slammed the mug down on the table, “I didn’t _do_ it.”

Daichi stared pointedly at him for long seconds.

“So you didn’t paint something that two women were really excited about?”

“Eh? Oh. Maybe,” he lifted the mug back to his lips, turning his eyes to the notebook opened in front of him. He flipped through the pages, “I’ve been known to make tons of women scream with excitement. Ayyy.”

“Hmhm,” Daichi scowled momentarily before turning back to the mushrooms. “It was kind of weird, actually. To hear other people talk about you. It sounded like they thought you were some kind of celebrity or something.”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

Daichi glanced in his direction.

“Huh,” Sugawara set the mug down. “Weird,” he browsed the notebook, avoiding eye contact.

Daichi blinked.

Sugawara lifted a loose piece of paper that was tucked in between the pages and unfolded it, “Finally,” he muttered. “I’ve been looking for this for ages. I really didn’t want to have to—” he paused, eyes flitting over the page. His left eyelid twitched and he sat forward.

Daichi moved the mushrooms from the cutting board to the frying pan, watching Sugawara closely as he thrust a hand into his pocket and yanked his phone roughly from it.

He unlocked the screen and immediately tapped across it, lips pressing into a tight line. He lifted the phone to his ear, drumming his fingers on the table loudly.

After a few seconds, his back straightened and he let out the bark,

“ _What about the twentieth sounds like the nineteenth to you?_ ”

Daichi set a bell pepper down on the cutting board and silently sliced it.

“I _know_ it’s a Monday! That’s why I picked it, you dumb shit!” Sugawara slid to his feet and paced the kitchen. “Because! All the old retired fogeys _love_ going to things on Monday! No! Sunday is _everyone’s_ day off. Fuck you! I know what I’m doing!” he dragged his fingers through his hair stressfully. “I said the twentieth! Twentieth! Two-zero! You didn’t even get _one_ of the numbers right! With your level of incompetence, I’m amazed you got the right month, let alone year!” He paused at the edge of the kitchen and leaned one hand against the wall, back towards Daichi.

“Aki. Aki. Aki. Fucking listen to me. Listen. Stop talking right now,” his voice lowered. “Come see me. Tomorrow. If you don’t, I’m going to pull your spine out your asshole and then make you swallow it again. Understand?

Daichi froze and stared at the back of Sugawara’s head, mouth agape.

“Yeah, no. I don’t give a flying fuck about any _plans_ you have. Cancel them or you’re fired. For real this time.”

Sugawara ended the call with a harsh tap of the screen. He let out a deep sigh and thrust the phone back into his pocket.

He slowly turned back to Daichi and his face was calm and smiling once more.

“I think I’ll take Pochi out for some fresh air,” he said, voice sweet. “Breakfast still has a few minutes before being done, right?”

“Uh… y-yeah…”

“Okay! I’ll be back soon!” he headed towards the entrance of the apartment, whistling for Pochi, who came bounding down the hallway excitedly.

Daichi listened as Sugawara cooed brightly to the dog for a few seconds and then clomped down the stairs, voice cutting off with the sound of the door closing on the first floor.

“What the fuck?” Daichi whispered.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

 

“So…” Daichi set the glass down on the counter and started filling it with ingredients. “You’re having company tonight?”

Sugawara set his cell phone down, “If he knows what’s good for him, then yeah.”

“Do you need to use the apartment?” Daichi frowned. “Uh… for business talk or whatever?”

Sugawara snorted, “Business talk? Please, Daichi. Don’t make me feel like a boring salary man. The bar is fine.”

Daichi glanced up at him and then back down to what he was doing.

He wanted to ask.

He _really_ wanted to ask.

But yesterday, after the strange phone call, Sugawara had completely shifted the conversation and had seemed reluctant to bring it up.

He would have to wait to see for himself just who Sugawara had been yelling at so angrily on the phone. Who he threatened to… _fire_.

Was that real?

Did Sugawara actually have someone under his employ?

But wasn’t he just a student that occasionally sold his paintings- expensive as they may be- in order to live?

Daichi swallowed and finished up the drink he was making, dripping Peychaud’s to create a bullet hole in the foam.

“Here you go,” he slid the glass over.

“Ooo,” Sugawara gazed down at the drink. “Sinister. Is this a threat, Daichi?”

He chuckled, “Maybe. You better be careful just in case.” He winked.

Sugawara giggled and sipped the cocktail.

“Mmmm… it’s so good, Daichi. I love you. Please stick your dick inside me.”

Daichi laughed and leaned his elbows on the counter, “That didn’t sound convincing at all. You’re just saying anything you can to try to convince me to fuck you, aren’t you?”

“Now what makes you think _that_?” Sugawara fluttered his eyelashes. “I _do_ find it delicious. But _everything_ you make is delicious. You’ve become boring and predictable,” he puckered his lips at him playfully.

Daichi cupped his face in both hands and leaned close, “Don’t insult the man that makes your drinks. I might slip poison in the next one.”

“What a wonderful way to die,” Sugawara murmured, wrapping his fingers around his biceps and pulling him the rest of the way to his lips.

“By the way,” Sugawara broke away after a short kiss. “You didn’t tell me what this drink is called. Shot Through the Heart?”

Daichi chuckled and stroked his fingers through the hair past his temples lovingly.

“Close. It’s called a Secret Agent.”

Sugawara froze. He stared at him wide eyed before letting out a loud laugh.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “What?”

Sugawara giggled and rubbed their noses together, “No. Nothing. You’re just really ridiculously good at this bartending stuff.”

“Hm?” Daichi frowned suspiciously.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered and closed the distance between their mouths once more.

They kissed softly for a moment until the sound of the door opening welcomed a shout of,

“ _Suga-senpai!_ ”

Daichi and Sugawara parted and turned towards the two newcomers that bounded across the bar and instantly wrapped their arms around the artist.

“You’re back!” Bokuto wailed, rubbing his cheek on the top of his head.

“We missed you so much!” Kuroo nuzzled his shoulder.

“Hey, _hey,_ ” Daichi leaned over and grabbed Kuroo’s arm. “You’re still in time-out, remember? No touching Suga for another month.”

“But Sawamura!” he whined, tugging against him. “I’m not going to kiss him!” he turned his face towards Sugawara, “Or am I?” he leaned in.

Sugawara covered his mouth with a hand and laughed as Daichi clocked the man on the back of the head with his fist.

“Uncool, Sawamura,” Kuroo slid onto the stool beside Sugawara as Bokuto took his other side.

“So you guys fully made up?” Bokuto asked, drawing Sugawara’s attention.

“Yep,” Sugawara said brightly, sipping his drink once more. “I apologized and Daichi took me back!”

“Eh? I thought Sawamura was going to do the apologizing?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Daichi didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Didn’t he drag you kicking and screaming from a library and then yell at you and question your relationship?”

Daichi gulped.

Sugawara hesitated and turned towards the bartender, eyes turning glossy, brows furrowing.

“It’s okay,” he said, chin quivering. “I d-deserved it…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Daichi leaned forward and thumbed away a tear that slid down his cheek. “Stop that. You didn’t deserve it. We were both stupid, right? And we both apologized and forgave one another so everything is fine.”

“I’m a bad boyfriend,” Sugawara wailed and Bokuto chimed in, tears dripping from his wide golden eyes.

“Bo, why are _you_ crying?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

“ _I just want my friends to be happy!_ ” he sobbed, hugging Sugawara and burying his face in his shoulder.

“ _Daichi I’m sorry!_ ” Sugawara curled his fingers in his vest.

Daichi let out a huff and kissed his forehead.

“I know, I know. It’s okay. I love you, now stop crying.”

“ _I love you_!” Sugawara tugged him forward and kissed his lips desperately. “ _I love you_!”

“Hmhm,” Daichi stroked his hair.

“ _I love you guys!”_ Bokuto cried, face suddenly right next to theirs.

“I love you guys,” Kuroo slid his arms around the group and kissed Daichi’s cheek.

Sugawara laughed and Daichi smiled, putting one arm around Bokuto and the other around Kuroo.

“Wow. The gay is so thick in here I think Elton John just rose back from the dead.”

Everyone glanced towards the door as Hanamaki and Matsukawa entered the bar.

“Elton John isn’t dead,” Kuroo pointed out.

“I can’t believe you ever doubted that you were gay,” Matsukawa said.

They took their seats at the counter while Kuroo and Bokuto unwound themselves from Daichi and Sugawara.

Daichi gave Sugawara one more kiss on his forehead and leaned away. Sugawara sniffed and rubbed at his nose with the back of his wrist.

“Nice to see you, Suga,” Hanamaki said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “But could you please leave again?”

“Ehh?” he frowned. “Why?”

“Because Sawamura’s funny when he’s sad and drunk,” Matsukawa adopted the same position as Hanamaki. “It’s easy to get him to do stuff.”

Daichi scowled and leaned the heels of his hands against the counter.

“Oh? Should I break his heart and run off with a lover then?” Sugawara smiled.

“I’ll be your lover, Suga-senpai,” Kuroo offered, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning towards him.

“Will you?” Sugawara imitated his motions.

“Kuroo, I’m going to punch you in your stupid face,” Daichi growled.

Kuroo leaned away, “I wasn’t doing anything.”

Bokuto started giggling, drawing everyone’s attention. “Hey, hey, hey,” he snickered. “Remember that time he was sad and drunk and we got him to re-enact the music video for Queen’s _I Want to Break Free_?”

Daichi scowled, “What? When? I don’t remember that.”

“Which is exactly how we managed to keep the video this long,” Kuroo said, whipping his phone from his pocket. “Suga-senpai, check this out.”

“I want to see!” he said excitedly.

Daichi tapped his fingers against the counter, “ _I Want to Break Free…_ which video is—” His eyes went wide and he lunged towards Kuroo. “ _GIVE ME THAT_!”

Kuroo laughed and hopped off of the stool, scrolling through his phone. “No! Suga-senpai wants to see you in a bra and leather skirt!”

Sugawara squealed and chased Kuroo across the bar. “Let me see!”

“No!” Daichi rounded the counter and followed.

“Ah I remember that,” Matsukawa said. “Yui was really pissed when she found out you ripped her skirt trying to get it over your thighs.”

“Don’t show him weird things,” Daichi scolded, nearing the two bowed over the cell phone. “ _Kuroo._ ”

Sugawara shrieked, “Daichi! Your _thighs_!”

Daichi hesitated and peered over Kuroo’s shoulder at the video playing on the screen.

Daichi, in an ill-fitting leather skirt that barely covered his ass and a lace bra that didn’t clasp at his back, strutted across the living room of his apartment, pushing around a Swiffer and wiggling his hips as he sang,

“ _I’ve fallen in love!_ _I’ve fallen in love for the first time, and this time I know it’s for reeeeeal,_ ” he dragged the word out, dropping slowly down and then popping his ass out as he rose back up.

Sugawara screamed and gripped Kuroo’s arm.

“Oh God,” Daichi rubbed his eyes.

“My only regret is that we didn’t do that one scene where Freddie’s in the spotted leotard rolling across all those people,” Kuroo said and Sugawara sputtered with laughter.

“Oh please, I would pay good money to see Daichi do that,” Sugawara looked at him with bright eyes.

He flushed, “No way.”

“You know what would make this video better?” Sugawara nudged Kuroo.

“The answer isn’t spotted leotards, is it?”

“Fishnets.”

“Suga-senpai you naughty boy.”

They giggled maniacally and Daichi fled back to the counter.

“Daichi, give us some shots,” Hanamaki ordered.

“What do you have in mind?” he set a pair of shot glasses on the counter in front of him and Matsukawa.

“Meh,” he waved a hand.

Daichi snorted and reached for the Everclear.

“Whiskey please,” Hanamaki hurriedly blurted out.

Daichi grinned and grabbed a bottle of Jim Beam from the shelf behind him.

“So,” Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows. “We heard all about it.”

“How was it?” Hanamaki asked.

Daichi frowned, “How was what?”

“You know.”

“I don’t,” he poured whiskey into the shot glasses and slid them over.

“Pour yourself one of those,” Matsukawa winked and finger-gunned at him. “On me, brother.”

Daichi did as he said, “Why the special treatment?”

“You don’t have to play coy,” Hanamaki fluttered his eyelashes. “The other day when you unexpectedly took a night off from work, Asahi called the whole neighborhood and told us all about how you and Suga could barely keep your hands to yourselves.”

“Ah,” Daichi lifted his shot glass to his lips.

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto hopped to the stool next to Hanamaki. “Tell us how it was!”

Daichi drank the shot and set the glass down on the counter, “Nothin’ to tell. Didn’t do it.”

The three men were silent for long seconds.

“ _What_?” Bokuto finally gasped. “ _What?_ But… _why_? Asahi said—”

“Spit that shot back into that glass,” Matsukawa demanded, pointing roughly. “I ain’t paying for no _virgin_!”

Daichi rolled his eyes.

Hanamaki slammed his fists down on the counter, “I feel robbed! Robbed of all the good feelings I had thinking that Daichi and Suga were finally fucking!”

“This is an outrage!” Matsukawa slid off of his stool and grabbed a nearby chair. He lifted it above his head.

“If you throw that, I’m throwing _you_ ,” Daichi pointed at him with a deep scowl.

Matsukawa set the chair back down as Kuroo and Sugawara joined them at the counter.

“What’s with all the fuss?” Kuroo asked.

Sugawara sat down on his stool and sipped his Secret Agent with a cocked eyebrow.

“Daichi and Suga-senpai didn’t have sex the other night!” Bokuto said.

“ _Ehhhhh_?” Kuroo turned to Daichi. “WHAT THE FUCK?" His brows furrowed and his bottom lip quivered, " _WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?_ ”

“Yeah!” Sugawara slapped the counter. “ _Why do you hate them so much_?” he gestured at the others. “If you _REALLY_ loved them then you would carry me up to the bedroom right now and shove your dick _right up in here_!” He made a circular motion at his hip with his right index finger.

Daichi wearily poured himself another shot.

“I can’t believe this!” Hanamaki pulled at his short hair. “All my happiness was a _lie_!”

“ _A FUCKIN’ LIE, DAICHI!_ ” Sugawara leaned up on his stool and slapped his hand down on the counter again.

“What’s the point of even _living_ anymore?” Bokuto asked, thrusting his hands out wide. “If Daichi and Suga-senpai aren’t having sex, there’s no point to _existing_!”

“ _ZERO POINT TO LIFE ON EARTH!_ ” Sugawara shouted to the ceiling.

“I’m going to throw myself into Tokyo Bay as soon as I leave here,” Matsukawa said.

“ _HIS BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!_ ” Sugawara pointed accusingly.

“I feel nothing,” Kuroo said blankly. “All senses have shut down. I am but a husk of the man I used to be.”

“ _TAKE. RESPONSIBILITY. FOR. YOUR. CARELESS. INACTION,_ ” Sugawara slapped the counter in between each word.

Daichi drank the shot and poured another.

“Did you at least get off?” Hanamaki leaned around Bokuto, resting his chin in his hand, staring at Sugawara. The others did the same.

Daichi sighed and downed his new shot.

“Ooo, fuck yeah I did,” Sugawara said, sipping his drink cheerfully. “And it was _good_.”

“Yeeeeeet,” Bokuto rose on his stool and lifted his arm.

They slapped hands and then Sugawara added,

“It was good. I’ll admit. But it would’ve been _better_ if I had a _hearty cock in my ass!_ ” his voice rose with each word and he glared at Daichi.

“ _Yeah_!” everyone yelled simultaneously.

Daichi tapped his index finger on the counter, staring dully at Sugawara, “You are so lovely,” he said blandly. “Light of my life. Soul mate. My one and only truest love for whom I would lay my own life on the line.”

Sugawara’s cheeks turned pink and he smiled.

“Fair prince. Apple of my eye. Angel. So beautiful. So perfect.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki made gagging noises down the counter.

“Pure, delicate flower,” Daichi lifted his hands. “So soft. You are the sun in my sky. You guide the way. You fill me with joy and wonder." He leaned forward on his elbow, "Such a gorgeous piece of art..."

Sugawara grinned wildly.

“And I had to hear the words _hearty cock in my ass,_ come out of your mouth,” he reached out and cupped Sugawara’s face. “Why must you drag me from my heaven?”

“Sick of me yet?”

“Unfortunately, I think I’ve fallen even harder in love.”

Sugawara leaned into his hand, closing his eyes, “Good.”

Daichi stroked his thumb over Sugawara’s round cheek, smiling softly.

“So is this going to be a normal thing now?” Matsukawa’s voice drew their attention. He and the others stared at them dully. “The whole… act like we aren’t here and be really grossly in love with one another thing?”

“Shh…” Bokuto reached over Hanamaki’s shoulders and pressed his hand to Matsukawa’s lips without taking his eyes- glossy with unshed tears- off of Daichi and Sugawara. “Let them finish,” he whispered reverently.

Sugawara managed to hold himself back for half a beat before the words, “Speaking of cocks and asses…” were spilling out of his mouth.

Daichi sighed, released his cheek, and leaned away. He poured himself another shot and then two others for Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Have you and Akaashi done it yet?” Sugawara asked.

Bokuto turned forward.

“Daichi, can I get an Irish Trash Can?”

“Don’t avoid the question!” Kuroo pounded the counter with his fist. “Since Sawamura and Suga-senpai haven’t boned, we need someone else to fill the hole in our sex life gossip!”

“There’s… nothing to tell,” Bokuto said dejectedly.

Everyone groaned.

“ _WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?”_ Sugawara exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Hanamaki lifted his shot.

“It’s not my fault!” Bokuto wailed, covering his face with his hands.

Daichi smiled ruefully and gathered ingredients for his drink.

“What are you waiting for?” Kuroo snapped. “At least Sawamura and Suga-senpai have the excuse of being the biggest idiots in Japan as to why they haven’t done the do yet, but what about you?”

“I’m also an idiot!”

“Yeah, but Akaashi isn’t,” Matsukawa pointed out. “His intelligence should make up for your stupidity.”

Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Do you not want to do it?” Hanamaki asked.

“Of course I want to!”

“Well yeah,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “It’s _Akaashi_.”

“Who _doesn’t_ want to fuck Akaashi?” Matsukawa said.

“I definitely want to fuck Akaashi,” Sugawara muttered.

Daichi cleared his throat and gave him a glare, measuring Blue Curacao into a glass.

“I probably wouldn’t want to fuck Akaashi if I wasn’t so sexually frustrated,” Sugawara said coolly without so much as a glance in Daichi’s direction.

“So anyway,” Hanamaki prodded Bokuto.

He scowled.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Obviously. It’s just that I… get nervous.”

“Virgin,” Matsukawa said.

“Sh-shut up.”

The counter fell silent for a long second before Sugawara straightened.

“Wait. Like legit virgin?”

Bokuto’s eyes flew wide and his face flamed bright red, “N-no! No! No! I’m… I’m not! I’ve… I’ve had lots of sex!”

“ _OH MY GOD BOKUTO IS A FUCKING VIRGIN!_ ” Sugawara practically screamed it.

Everyone started harassing him at the same time, grabbing at his arms and laughing and patting his hair. Daichi stirred the Trash Can and then overturned a can of Redbull in the glass.

“St-stop!” Bokuto wailed. “Stop bullying me!”

“Bokuto, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard of in my life,” Sugawara gripped him by the biceps and turned him towards him. He panted softly, face flushed, “Please let me take your—”

Daichi leaned over the counter and pushed them apart, a hand on each of their chests.

“Enough of that,” he growled.

Sugawara groaned, “I wouldn’t be thirsting after Bokuto’s virginity if you’d just stick it in me already.”

Bokuto whimpered, “Stop teasing me…”

“Dude, how though?” Kuroo said in disbelief. “I had no idea. I mean… yeah, you’ve never had a lover before but I just assumed you’d at least have had…”

“Apparently it’s because I’ve been in love with Akaashi since high school,” Bokuto grumbled and looked away. “Can we just drop this? It’s embarrassing.”

“Ehh?” Sugawara grabbed Bokuto again and Daichi’s eye twitched. “It’s not embarrassing! Bokuto… you’re a _national treasure_.”

“What? Shut up…”

“No it’s true!” he insisted, eyes wide. “Akaashi is the luckiest guy ever! Virginity is…” he clasped his hands reverently in front of his face and closed his eyes. “Virginity is the purest force in the universe.”

“Well… okay,” he frowned. “That’s great and all, but it doesn’t help with the fact that I’m probably going to disappoint Akaashi.”

“True,” Matsukawa said.

“Not true!” Sugawara shook Bokuto roughly. “Are you kidding me? It’s going to be the best moment of his life!”

“Suga…” Daichi rubbed his eyes. “Are you some kind of virgin fetishist or something?”

Sugawara ignored him and said to Bokuto, “You’re going to be so cute. The first time is like magic. All that time you’ve spent jerking off is just going to be _blown away_ from your mind when you finally cast your v-card to the wind,” he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, staring off across the bar. “I can see it now. It’s going to be an awakening. You’ll see Jesus.”

“I don’t want Asahi to be there.”

“Ahhh, Akaashi is so lucky,” Sugawara released him and slumped onto the counter. “I want a cute virgin boyfriend! I want to see the look of awe on his face when he jizzes in my—”

Daichi covered his mouth with his hand, “Please let’s not continue this train of thought.”

Bokuto frowned and drew circles with his fingers on the counter. Daichi eyed him for a moment and then retracted his hand from Sugawara’s mouth, ignoring the wiggling eyebrows and fierce stare his boyfriend was giving him. He slipped a straw into the Irish Trash Can and then set it down in front of Bokuto.

“It’ll be okay,” he said softly, drawing Bokuto’s worried stare. He smiled gently, “Akaashi loves you. And you love him. Take it slow and trust one another and everything will be okay.”

Bokuto hesitated and then smiled, “Yeah… thanks Daichi.” He sucked on the straw of his drink happily.

“If you’re too scared to fuck him, then just give him a blowjob,” Hanamaki offered.

Sugawara and Kuroo nodded.

Bokuto’s cheeks reddened, “B-But I don’t know how.”

“Suga-senpai can teach you!” Kuroo put an arm around his shoulders. “According to Sawamura, Suga-senpai is blessed by the Blowjob Gods!”

“Ehh?” Sugawara smirked at Daichi. “Am I?”

He coughed and turned away to return the alcohol bottles to the shelves behind him.

“Maybe you should teach a blowjob class for the lowly folk that haven’t been blessed,” Matsukawa suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

“Hmm… maybe I should,” Sugawara tapped his chin with a finger. “Since Daichi won’t let me practice such a talent, I should find _some_ way to put it to good use.”

“Please teach us, Senpai!” Bokuto clapped his hands together in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please Senpai,” Hanamaki grinned.

Daichi rubbed his temples and started pouring himself yet another shot.

“Well, since you all insist,” Sugawara smiled proudly. “Guess I have no choice. Okay, so the first thing to remember is—”

The door opened and a voice called,

“Yooooooooo.”

Sugawara stiffened.

Daichi glanced across the bar as a man with slanted eyes, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a small smirk on his lips swaggered in their direction, hands in the pockets of his faded jeans.

“ _Kou-chaaaaan_ ,” he sang sweetly. “I came, just like you asked.”

_Ah. He’s here…_

Daichi stared intently at the man. He wore an olive colored cargo jacket and a tan hoodie under it, unzipped to reveal a plain, black v-neck beneath.

Sugawara inhaled slowly and Daichi glanced at him.

His jaw clenched and he pushed up with his hands on the counter. He hopped up onto the stool and stood, turning towards the man.

“Ehh?” his smirk grew. “Are you going to give me a flying hug?” he opened his arms wide.

“Close,” Sugawara growled. He cocked his elbow and promptly leapt from the stool.

“Ahh!” the man took one step backwards. “Not Kou-chan’s signature diving elbow drop!” he barely managed to get the fast stream of words out before Sugawara’s elbow crushed into his neck and they both slammed into the floor.

The man sputtered and coughed and Sugawara rolled to his knees and climbed onto him, straddling his hips. He wrapped his hands around the man’s neck and yanked his head up before smashing it back down on the floor.

“ _How. Many times. Do I have to. Tell. You?_ ” he said through gritted teeth between every shake. “Don’t change my dates!”

The man kicked his legs up and down, wrapping his fingers up in the front of Sugawara’s shirt.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he wheezed. “ _I’m sorry. I won’t do it again._ ”

“Damn straight!” Sugawara released his throat and the man hacked into his fist. “Next time you ignore my orders you’re fucking fired!”

There was that word again.

Daichi blinked.

_Fired_?

So this man… worked for Sugawara?

_Who is he?_

_What does he do for Suga?_

He lifted his shot glass and downed the liquid inside, stress causing his pulse to speed.

“Hold up!” Bokuto jumped off of his stool and rushed over to the two on the floor. “No way… _Konoha?_ ”

_Who?_

_Konoha?_

The man stacked his hands under his head and smirked up at him, looking infuriatingly comfortable underneath Sugawara, “Yoooo, Bokuto. Been a time. Long time. What’s up?”

“Holy shit!” Bokuto grinned. “How do you know Suga-senpai?”

“Kou-chan?” Konoha cocked a light eyebrow. His smirk turned shit-eating, “You kidding? I’ve been fucking this little harlot since graduation!” he bucked his hips up.

Sugawara yelped as the motion pushed him forward.

Daichi’s blood ran cold and the glass in his hand shattered, slicing into his palm.

“Uh oh,” Matsukawa muttered under his breath.

Konoha snickered and bucked his hips against Sugawara again.

And Daichi squeezed the glass in his hand to prevent himself from leaping over the counter and sending the audacious man to an early grave.

Sugawara placed his left hand down on Konoha’s chest to steady himself as he pulled his right arm back.

Konoha squeaked half an instant before the flat of Sugawara’s hand slapped across his cheek. He slapped the back of his hand on the other cheek and then repeated the motion five or six times until Konoha’s legs were writhing underneath him and his arms came up to defend against the attack, just to get batted away by Sugawara’s vicious blows.

“ _Don’t,”_ slap, “ _say,”_ slap, “ _that,_ ” slap, “ _in front of_ ,” slap, “ _Daichi_!” Sugawara growled.

“ _Who’s,_ ” slap, “ _Daichi_?” slap.

Daichi gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. Hot fury was coursing through his veins and he wanted to kill this Konoha guy more than he’s ever wanted to kill someone.

Even more than Miya.

_Who the fuck are you?_

_Don’t touch Suga._

_Don’t look at Suga._

Matsukawa leaned over the counter and grabbed Daichi’s wrist. Daichi kept his eyes centered on Konoha as Matsukawa pried his fingers open and started removing the glass from his skin.

“Daichi!” Sugawara spat, ceasing his slapping and wrapping his hands around Konoha’s throat again. “Light of my life. Knight in shining armor. The sun in my sky. One and only soul mate and beacon in the night,” he shook him roughly. “Possessor of the one and only dick I want in or around my body. Delicious- always puts up with my shit- perfect and wonderful- Sawamura Daddy Daichi.”

“I don’t know how I feel about all of those words together,” Kuroo murmured.

Pleasant warmth spread through Daichi’s stomach.

Sugawara released Konoha’s throat and pointed back at the counter to Daichi.

“My _boyfriend._ ”

Konoha was silent for a moment before his eyes shifted in Daichi’s direction. His cheeks were bright red from Sugawara’s slaps and his eyebrows lifted slowly.

“Boyfriend?” he stacked his hands under his head once more, crossing his ankles. He scrutinized Daichi quietly.

Daichi clenched his jaw and stared back, ignoring the pinch and poke of Matsukawa’s nimble fingers at his hand.

“Boyfriend?” Konoha glanced back at Sugawara. “You didn’t clear this with me.”

Sugawara slapped him viciously again.

“I don’t need to clear _shit_ with you,” he snarled.

“Boyfriend,” Konoha folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. “Hm… this lowers your value slightly. Ever since you became single again, your popularity shot through the roof. The whole, eligible bachelor thing, you know?”

Sugawara stood, face wary as he turned and walked back to the counter, rubbing his temples.

Bokuto offered a hand to Konoha and he took it, allowing him to pull him to his feet.

“Then there’s the whole,” Konoha followed Sugawara. “Being gay ain’t okay, deal,” he made an X out of his arms. “You know, according to the government.”

“The government can get fucked,” Sugawara muttered, climbing onto his stool. He looked to Daichi and blinked, “What happened to your hand?”

“He almost went Hulk,” Hanamaki said.

“Hulk? Why?”

“You’re really oblivious, aren’t you, Suga?”

“Huh? Am I?”

Konoha took Bokuto’s stool in between Sugawara and Hanamaki, still musing.

“I suppose it could be fine if you keep it a secret,” he said.

“It’s already out,” Sugawara shook his head. “I made out with him in front of like thirty people at university.”

Konoha blinked at him, “Why am I the last to hear about this? Shouldn’t I be the _first_?”

Sugawara waved a hand and then slid off of his stool once more, “I’m sure you can handle it. Wait here. I have something to show you.” He turned and ran off to the door to the apartment and disappeared.

“So are we gonna just go ahead and stay in the dark here or…” Kuroo lifted a hand questioningly.

Konoha glanced at him, “About what?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Matsukawa asked dully, releasing Daichi’s hand finally.

“Ehh… Kou-chan never told you about me? I want to cry,” he smirked and reached into his pocket. “My name’s Konoha Akinori,” he started handing out business cards.

Daichi took the card offered to him with his left hand and glanced over it.

“I don’t think _Jack of all Trades_ is a proper job title,” Kuroo said.

Daichi set the card down and leveled the man with an unwavering stare.

“What do you have to do with Suga?” he asked bluntly.

Konoha met his gaze and smiled, “Whatcha think?"

"You better just answer him," Hanamaki muttered. "He's about to go Super Saiyan."

Konoha's smirk grew, "I’m his agent of course.”

Daichi blinked.

_Agent._

“Agent?” Bokuto repeated. “For what? His art?”

“Does he really need an agent?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow. “I thought only really important and famous people needed agents.”

Konoha chuckled, “You guys don’t know much about Kou-chan, do you?”

Daichi gulped.

“What do you mean?” Hanamaki asked, leaning his head on his fist.

“Short answer?"

"How long is the long answer?"

"Well it took about forty-two chapters to get to this point so..."

"Short answer, please," Matsukawa said.

Konoha snorted, "Kou-chan _is_ famous.”

_Famous?_

Daichi’s mind whirled.

_Famous?_

"How famous?" Bokuto chimed in, eyes wide as saucers.

"Ahh... who's your favorite idol?"

"No fuckin' way."

Kuroo frowned, “That can't be true. None of us had ever heard that before.”

“Oh ‘cause you’re big followers of the art community, aren’t you?” he snorted. He eyed Daichi for a second before leaning his chin on his folded hands. “Don’t feel bad. Kou-chan hates the attention, so it makes sense that he wouldn’t have told you.”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched. Somehow that felt like an underhanded insult.

“Sawamura,” Matsukawa drew his attention. “Go wash your hand so I can wrap it,” he held up a roll of gauze that he pulled seemingly out of thin air.

Daichi hesitated, glancing at Konoha, who smiled back at him. He didn’t want to miss any of the conversation, but he was aware of the blood on his hand and the stinging pain in the cuts.

He let out a low growl and shoved into the kitchen.

Asahi straightened from where he sat on the other side of the room. His eyes widened when he noticed Daichi’s hand.

“Is there someone with a kn-knife?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and went to the sink, “No. I just broke another glass.”

“Then what was all that yelling?”

“You heard it but didn’t come out?” Daichi glanced at him over his shoulder.

His chef fidgeted from foot to foot, “W-Well… it sounded like a fight and I didn’t want to get dragged in…”

Daichi faced forward. He turned the sink’s faucet on and ran his hand under the water, rinsing the blood from his skin.

“Suga’s agent is out there and they got in a little bit of an argument.”

“Agent? Like…” Asahi hesitated. “Real estate agent? Travel agent?”

“Just agent,” Daichi turned off the faucet and patted his hands dry with paper towels. “For his art, or whatever.”

“Th-that sounds important.”

Daichi’s stomach tightened, “Yeah… it does.”

They were both silent for a second before Daichi turned back to the door and Asahi chased after.

“No way, he’s right!” Bokuto exclaimed, stooped over his cell phone as Kuroo peered over his shoulder. “He’s got his own legit Wikipedia page!”

Daichi walked in front of Matsukawa and thrust his hand towards him, staring at Kuroo as he began to read,

“ _Biography, Painting styles, Education, Relationships and Influences, Fame_ …” He shook his head, “The dude is twenty-three and already has a page this stacked?”

Asahi stood in front of them and leaned on the counter to stare at the phone screen.

“Well he hates interviews,” Konoha said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “So it’s kind of a game for the people that follow him to collect data anywhere they can. Like at his showings and what not.” He grinned, “He hates the exposure, but in trying to keep his life so secret, people dig deeper into it.”

Matsukawa wrapped Daichi’s hand quietly.

“ _Sugawara Koushi took an indirect route on the road to fame,_ ” Bokuto read, eyebrows furrowing. He hummed as his eyes scanned the screen of his phone, thumb scrolling down slowly. “He… _tricked_ people into thinking he was famous?” He looked up at Konoha in surprise.

“That sounds illegal,” Asahi said worriedly, brow furrowing.

Konoha let out a loud barking laugh, leaning back in his stool. “That’s right! Couldn’t do it without _my_ help, of course,” he smirked. “We put on a whole show. Straight out of high school we tricked these big time art dealers into believing that Kou-chan’s art was hot on the market and sold it to them for hella cash,” he rubbed his fingers together. “They pretty much spread his name through the network for us. Then boom, bam, six months later, Kou-chan received a full-ride scholarship to his school of choice and dozens of calls from art galleries across the country looking to get in on the hottest new artist.”

“How can someone _trick_ their way into being famous?” Daichi asked. “What about when everyone found out the truth?”

“Well, Kou-chan had the skills to back up the trickery,” Konoha shrugged. “By the time everyone figured it out, he was exactly where he tricked people into thinking he was in the very beginning. So everything just kind of… leveled out.”

Daichi frowned.

“If he’s so famous,” Hanamaki said, “How come he isn’t bombarded by paparazzi and stopped by fans on the street?”

“Well the paparazzi stay far away after he put about six of them in the hospital,” Konoha examined his fingernails with a dull expression. “Most fans do the same for… similar reasons. And on top of that, he doesn’t have a lot of photos of himself out there in circulation.” He shrugged, “He never sits in for interviews and refuses when people ask to photograph him. The only ones he allows to be released are official photos taken at galleries or specific award ceremonies.”

“Still, you’d think people would recognize him,” Matsukawa said.

“Oh yeah? Know who Claude Monet is?”

“Yeah.”

“Can any of you guys tell me what he looks like?”

They were silent.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

The door of the apartment opened and Sugawara entered the bar once more, three sketchbooks tucked under his arm and his book bag over his shoulder.

“Aki, come,” he snapped his fingers.

“My master beckons,” Konoha hopped off of his stool and pranced over to him. When he reached his side, he stooped his head, hands on his knees.

Sugawara gave him a reluctant pat and then looked to Daichi, “Can you make us a couple of drinks?”

“Sure…”

Sugawara smiled brightly and then dragged Konoha by the sleeve to a booth and sat down, placing his sketchbooks down on the table. Konoha slid in after him and then immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Daichi clenched his teeth.

Sugawara head butted his agent in the nose and then slammed his face down into the table three times.

Daichi unclenched his teeth.

He turned and grabbed a bottle of rum from the shelves behind him.

“Damn, I knew Suga-senpai was a slut, but I didn’t realize how extensive his sex record was,” Bokuto said.

Daichi set the bottle on the counter and glanced at him. He and Kuroo were still staring at the phone screen.

“There’s an entire list of encounters on this page,” Kuroo said. “Eye witness accounts of seeing him leave his apartment or hotels with different women… Jesus, Sawamura. Make sure you use protection. This dude has a dirty dick.”

“Wild,” Matsukawa said.

“None of you are allowed to speak of Suga’s dick ever again,” Daichi said sternly.

“Then whatever shall we talk about in our free time?” Hanamaki fluttered his eyelashes.

“Some of these are just speculation though,” Bokuto said. “’Cause see here, there’s like six supposed times where he’s been spotted leaving a hotel with different women but this was when he was dating Misaki-san.”

“And Suga said himself that he’s never cheated in a relationship,” Asahi said.

Kuroo nodded seriously, rubbing his chin, “Must just be gossip.”

Daichi measured rum into a cocktail shaker uneasily.

They were probably lies.

Some of them.

But still…

Sugawara received this kind of attention?

Enough attention to warrant an entire Wikipedia page?

By being Sugawara’s boyfriend… would Daichi suddenly get this kind of attention, both negative and positive?

_It’ll probably be entirely negative_ , he gulped. _I’m the evil man that stole him away from eligibility, after all._

Bokuto whistled, “Check it out, Daichi! He’s shaking hands with the Prime Minister!” he turned the phone towards the bartender and Daichi’s mouth went dry at the image of Sugawara in a black tuxedo, shaking the hand of the Prime Minister, a proud smile on his lips.

_Idol of the art program_?

Daichi didn’t know if he should laugh or groan.

_More like the Idol of Japan._

“Daichi, _you_ could be on this page sometime soon!”

Daichi’s eyes lifted from the phone and met Bokuto’s excited gaze.

Kuroo spread his hands wide, “ _Sawamura Daichi, spouse, 2017 to current.”_

Hanamaki imitated his motions, “ _Proposed while drunk singing_ On Bended Knee _by Boyz II Men._ ”

Matsukawa joined in, “ _Flew to San Diego to elope with their army of gay friends.”_

“ _Adopted six children,_ ” Bokuto added. “ _All girls. Because of Sawamura-san’s fear that any sons they raised would end up just like Sugawara-san, who is an uncontrollable beast._ ”

Daichi groaned and slumped over the counter, hiding his face in his arms.

“Daichi?” Asahi touched his back lightly. “Are you okay?”

“ _My boyfriend is famous_.”

Daichi beat his forehead on the counter.

“My boyfriend is a famous, talented, rich celebrity that has shaken hands with the Prime Minister and I’m a boring, middle class bartender with nothing to offer.”

“That’s not true,” Asahi said. “Suga loves you—”

“Oh look, he has an official fan club,” Kuroo interrupted. “They even wear shirts that say _I love Koushi_ on them. Cute.”

Daichi groaned loudly. He lifted his head and tangled his fingers in his hair, eyes wide.

“What if he gets bored of me? What if he meets another famous, rich celebrity and dumps me?”

“He wouldn’t do that!” Asahi insisted hurriedly.

“He might do that,” Matsukawa said. “He’s already way too good looking for you. Eventually he’s gotta realize his true worth and want something more.”

“No—” Asahi held up his hands.

“Like Miya,” Hanamaki nodded. “He’s probably also going to reach the same level of fame as Suga. Two artist boyfriends? Ridiculously good looking ones? Match made in heaven.”

“He—”

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Daichi was the one to interrupt Asahi this time. “What do I do? What do I do to make sure Suga doesn’t leave me?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a look before turning back to him and saying simultaneously.

“You gotta get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a mess. I had hella writer's block this past week and so this entire deal is me just kind of powering my way through it as best as I could. I hope it doesn't seem too out of place or weird?
> 
> [I Want to Break Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4Mc-NYPHaQ) showed up because I just so happened to be listening to Queen in order to get into the Open Tab mood and the video came on and I saw Freddie Mercury in a small skirt and heels and I just... had to do it. I'm sorry Daichi. I promise I won't embarrass you ever ag-- I can't even say it. 
> 
> Ahhhh I'm so exhausted that I don't have really anything to say.  
> Other than thank you all so much for reading and being oh so patient this past week! Sorry I was so late to update! And sorry that it's not so good.... next will be better. Hopefully.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK THANK THANK. 
> 
> If you want, come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) and we can chat and be weirdos together.  
> LOVE YOU.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Daichi gets to work.


	43. Salty Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi ruins everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired that I refuse to vouch for the quality of this chapter.  
> All errors are the fault of the gods, not mine.

Daichi lay on his side in bed, holding his phone in front of his face.

_Despite having been nominated each of his four years in university, Sugawara-san didn’t manage to take the win at the Museum Representation. 2017 was his last year participating in the prestigious university wide competition. The winner, Kageyama Tobio, pushed Sugawara-san back to second place, despite having painted what Washijou Tanji claimed in an interview later that night to be Sugawara-san’s “greatest work. Something he should be very proud of.”_

Daichi scrolled down the page.

_Sugawara-san’s piece, unnamed, depicted an unknown bartender in a dark bar. We initially believed this to be a mere character Sugawara-san created for the purpose of the painting, but during his interview he made a shocking confession._

_He told the judges that the bartender was “a subject into which I could pour all three of these things[pride, passion, and love] that I lacked.”_

_When asked to elaborate, Sugawara-san confessed that the bartender represented “nothing more than himself,” letting us know that rather than a symbol, the bartender was an entirely real existence. He went on to say that the love that Sugawara-san poured into the painting was of his own. He then made the daring proclamation of, “The bartender is proud of his passion. And I am in love with the bartender.”_

_There was still speculation that Sugawara-san meant love in a literal sense. That was until later in the night, after the awards ceremony, several eye witnesses spotted Sugawara-san with a man we believe to be the subject of the painting. (pictured below)_

Daichi’s eyes widened and he quickly scrolled down the page.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. There was an entire series of candid photos of Daichi and Sugawara from the night of the banquet. Some blurry and in between shoulders of other guests. Some grainy from obviously being zoomed in as far as possible to capture the couple from a distance.

The bulk of the album were innocent shots of Daichi and Sugawara merely standing near one another while in conversation with someone else. But as he scrolled farther down the page, they stood closer and closer, Daichi’s hand wandering from his side or around a glass of champagne to resting on Sugawara’s back, and then his hip.

Daichi’s face burned, “Oh God…”

And then he reached the photo of Sugawara with his arms around his neck as they danced atop a table, Daichi’s hands at his waist and bright smiles on both of their faces.

Daichi locked his phone screen momentarily and draped his arm over his eyes.

_I’m going to be killed by raging fangirls._

The door of the bedroom opened and Daichi quickly placed his phone down on the night table next to him.

“Well, I got _that_ cleared up,” Sugawara said with a yawn.

Daichi gulped, “Uhm… what did you get cleared up?”

Sugawara hummed as he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor.

“So I have a final gallery coming up, right?” he started on the buckle of his belt and Daichi stared shamelessly at the motion. “I told Aki that I want it to be on the twentieth. But he scheduled it for the nineteenth. But that doesn’t work. Because the nineteenth is a Sunday. And I wanted it to be on Monday,” he pushed his jeans over his hips and then kicked them off of his legs.

Daichi forced his eyes from the milky skin of Sugawara’s thighs, focusing instead on his face as he stretched his arms over his head and then climbed into the bed.

“P-pants?” Daichi blinked.

“Fuck pants,” Sugawara growled and crawled across the bed to his side. “Warm me up,” he demanded, grabbing at his arm.

Daichi smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blanket up and over the two of them.

“So anyway, Monday works best because all the people I want coming to my gallery are old folks that have absolutely nothing to do on Mondays,” Sugawara curled into Daichi’s side and kissed his chest. “Oh and on top of Aki changing my date, he also got the wrong venue, because he’s incompetent and I should just fire him.” He peered up into Daichi’s face, “But I can’t really do that because we’re friends and he’s helped me a lot over these years.”

“Ah. He’s… uhm…” Daichi’s brow twisted. “He’s… interesting.”

“Sorry,” Sugawara draped a leg over Daichi’s thighs. “He’s a snarky fuck. But he’s not a bad guy. Promise.” He hugged him around the chest.

Daichi gently stroked his arm, staring at the ceiling.

“So… how did you two meet?”

“Through Yukie,” Sugawara yawned. “They went to Fukurodani together.”

“And now he’s your… agent?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment, “Ah. So he talked about me while I was gone, did he?”

“Well…”

Sugawara’s fingers trailed down Daichi’s chest, “This is a boring conversation. Let’s talk about something more interesting.”

“You don’t want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There isn’t? Not even…” Daichi gulped. “Not even your massive fan club and your Wikipedia page and the fact that you shook hands with the Prime Minister?”

Sugawara groaned and rubbed his face against Daichi’s chest, “I’m gonna fucking kill him…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a celebrity?”

“I’m not a celebrity.”

“You do know what a celebrity is, right?”

“Daichi,” Sugawara sat up and moved into his line of vision, giving him a stern stare. “Don’t call me a celebrity. I’m not. Honestly. I somehow managed to weasel my way into making people think I was more important than I am. That’s all.”

“You have a fan club, Suga. They have their own website and everything.”

“Anyone can make a website these days!” Sugawara climbed on top of Daichi and pressed his hands into the pillow on either side of his head, leaning over him. “Don’t call me a celebrity. Art snobs like my work and pay ridiculous heaps of yen to get their hands on it. That’s it.”

“They even have t-shirts with your name on it.”

Sugawara groaned, “People will find _anything_ to fangirl over these days!”

“Some idols have to sign contracts to not get into a relationship because their fans will freak out,” Daichi said.

“I’m not an idol!” Sugawara straightened, eyebrows pulling low. “Don’t call me that! I’m not an idol. I’m not a celebrity. I’m just a university student. I’m just Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sugawara Koushi, Idol of Japan with his own fan club and—”

Sugawara pressed a hand over Daichi’s mouth, cutting the words short. His face darkened.

“Daichi. I’m going to get mad.”

Daichi held his breath.

Sugawara slowly pulled his hand away, “I’m not an idol. I don’t have contracts. I have no affiliation with any _fan club._ I have a troublesome manager that went a little overboard when building my reputation. That’s it.”

Daichi swallowed slowly, “Whether or not you _affiliate_ yourself with them, they exist.”

“So?”

“So, there’s an entire speculative article about me on their website,” he grabbed his cell phone, unlocked the screen, and passed it over.

Sugawara took it silently. His eyes dragged slowly over the screen as he scrolled through the article.

For a long minute, neither of them spoke.

Finally, Sugawara passed the phone back over and climbed off of him. He lay on his side, putting his back to Daichi and pulling the blanket up over his shoulder.

Daichi stared at the back of his head for several seconds before he spoke.

“Sorry.”

Daichi sighed and placed the phone on the bedside table.

“I’ll take care of it,” Sugawara went on, voice small. “I’ll ask Aki what we can do. I could do an interview and make some kind of statement. Or maybe it’d be safer if we hid our relationship. I can say that we’re just close friends and—”

“I don’t want that,” Daichi pressed against his back, wrapping an arm around his waist underneath the blanket. He leaned down and kissed the side of Sugawara’s throat. “I don’t want to keep it a secret.”

Sugawara buried his face into his pillow.

“I want to scream it from the rooftops,” Daichi continued, trailing his lips to the back of his neck. “Sugawara Koushi is mine. All mine. And I’ll fight any fangirl that I need to fight.”

Sugawara snorted.

“I’ll fight the whole fan club if I have to. I mean it. I’ll hit a woman to protect my man.”

Sugawara pulled his face from the pillow and let out a laugh.

“No you wouldn’t,” he accused, grinning up at him.

“I most definitely would,” Daichi nuzzled his ear. “I’m one of those creepy possessive boyfriends, you know?”

“Sure you are.”

“Hmhm,” he pulled the blanket down slightly and kissed his bare shoulder. “I’m all about equality, Suga.”

Sugawara giggled.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Daichi went on, hand traveling over the warm spread of Sugawara’s chest and stomach. “I’ll fight the gods in order to keep you.”

“Ooo, the gods? Which ones?”

“Every last one of them.”

“Even Asahi’s dad?”

“Especially Asahi’s dad.”

Sugawara laughed and twisted slightly to stare up at him.

He was silent for long seconds before his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he said softly, “Say Daichi… are you doing anything on the twentieth of February?”

For a prolonged moment, Daichi didn’t reply. His heart thundered in his chest and he rolled Sugawara onto his back and leaned over him.

“Well I’d have to check my calendar,” he whispered. “But I think I’m free.”

Sugawara’s cheeks tinted pink, “See there’s this thing… a fancy art gallery. I don’t know if you’re into that kind of stuff, but if you are, I was wondering if you would…” he paused, gulping. “You know… if you’d like to be my date.”

_Date._

Heat flushed through Daichi’s stomach and face.

“Ah…” he stroked his fingers gently down the side of Sugawara’s neck. “Now that I think about it, I’m definitely free on the twentieth.”

Sugawara reached up and softly pressed his hands to Daichi’s chest, “Really?”

“Really.”

Sugawara’s nose scrunched as his lips curled into a smile, “So then… it’s a date?”

_Date…_

Daichi tucked a lock of Sugawara’s pale hair behind his ear, “It’s a date.”

“Our second date, to be precise.”

Daichi snorted and leaned his forehead on his, “Yes. Our second date.”

“Which means—”

Daichi covered his lips with his, cutting the line short. He kissed him sweetly for a long, slow moment, before pulling back and staring down into Sugawara’s hazy eyes.

“Sometimes it’s better to let things be subtle,” he murmured.

Sugawara grinned. He opened his mouth to retort but it morphed into a yawn.

Daichi chuckled and lay on his side, pulling him into his chest.

“Go to sleep,” he kissed the top of his head. “You have class tomorrow.”

“Hm…” Sugawara snuggled into his warmth, tucking his nose to his collarbone.

Daichi reached behind himself and flipped the lamp off. He settled back in, draping his arm over Sugawara’s hip.

He trailed soft circles on the skin of his lower back for long seconds, silence spreading between them. He was nearly asleep when Sugawara’s voice roused him.

“Daichi, will you sing Queen in my ear until I fall asleep?”

Daichi sputtered and let out a laugh.

“I mean it.”

He chuckled and nuzzled his hair, “Ah… okay. Let me see…” he pursed his lips for a second before purring, “ _I’m in love with my car—”_

Sugawara jabbed him in the ribs.

“Not that one.”

Daichi grinned and pinched his back, “Can you really afford to be picky?”

“Something softer. More romantic.”

“That song _is_ romantic.”

“For the _car_.”

“Alright, alright… let me think…” Daichi kissed his forehead. He hummed for a moment and then started singing in a soft, low voice, “ _Just one year of love is better than a lifetime alone…_ ”

Sugawara snuggled closer to his chest, seemingly satisfied with his choice.

“ _One sentimental moment in your arms is like a shooting star right through my heart. It’s always a rainy day without you. I’m a prisoner of love—”_ Daichi raised his voice an octave, imitating Freddie Mercury’s delivery of the word.

Sugawara giggled.

“— _Inside you,_ ” Daichi finished the line, smiling. “ _I’m falling apart all around you…_ ”

“Daichi, you’re so cheesy,” Sugawara mumbled sleepily.

“Hey, you asked for this.”

“I know. Please continue.”

Daichi grinned, “ _Got a feel for my automobile…_ ”

“ _Daichi._ ”

“ _I’m in loooove with my car… string back gloves in my automolove!_ ”

“I can’t believe that Sawamura Daichi actually _ruined_ a romantic moment. I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“I guess you’re a worse influence than you thought, huh?” Daichi cupped the back of Sugawara’s head, leaned it back, and feathered his face playfully with light kisses.

Sugawara giggled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I love you,” Daichi murmured. “Don’t ever get tired of me, okay?”

“Ehh but you’re so boring.”

“I know, but try.”

“Ugh, Daichi. That’s too much to ask for.”

“Then I guess you’ll never get this dick.”

“I’ll never get tired of you!”

“Good boy.”

Sugawara laughed and tucked his face back against his chest, “Okay, now keep singing.”

“ _When I’m cruisin’ in overdrive, don’t have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive…”_

“Fuck you, Daichi.”

* * *

 

“How about _Seven Seas of Rhye?_ ” Bokuto scrolled down his phone screen absently.

Daichi stirred a drink and hummed, “ _Seven Seas…_ I don’t know. I don’t want to sound like I have a God complex.”

“But it’s got that one line,” he pointed at him without taking his eyes off of the phone. “ _You are mine. I possess you, make love to you forever…”_

“Suga-senpai would totally dig that,” Kuroo sucked on a straw.

“No…” Daichi sliced a lime. “Let’s think of something else.”

“ _Fat Bottomed Girls_ ,” Hanamaki chimed in. “But change girls to boys.”

Simultaneously, Kuroo and Bokuto belted out the lyrics, “ _Ohhhh, won’t you take me home tonight?”_

“ _Please_?” Oikawa added, grinning wide.

“ _Ohhh down beside that red fire light!”_

Oikawa joined in for the rest of the verse, all three of them rising up on their stools and singing to the ceiling, “ _Ohhh you gonna let it all hang out. Fat bottomed boys you make the rockin’ world go round!”_

“No,” Daichi said smoothly, sliding his finished drink across the counter to Ushijima who sat quietly between the riff raff.

“Ah, why not?” Bokuto whined. “That’s a good one!”

“Anything too sexual will only fuel his lust,” Daichi stared pointedly at him.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow over his hooded eyes.

“Sounds like the opposite of a problem,” Iwaizumi lifted a glass of beer to his lips.

“Sawamura isn’t trying to get laid,” Ushijima’s low voice drew everyone’s collective attention. He sipped his drink calmly and then set it back down on the counter. “He’s trying to make Sugawara fall deeper in love with him so that no matter what kind of incredible person dangles themselves in front of him in the foreseeable future, Sawamura will be the only man that he will ever want.”

No one spoke for a moment.

Then Daichi pointed at him, “Why can’t you all be a little more like Ushiwaka? The dude gets me.”

“Boo,” Oikawa pouted. “Lust is more powerful than love. Just let him suck your dick, Sawa-chan.”

“Agreed,” Hanamaki said.

“Agreed,” Matsukawa said.

“Agreed,” Bokuto nodded.

“Agreed,” Kuroo slapped his hand down on the counter. “Ignite in him an unquenchable thirst for your love cream!”

“I think he already has that,” Iwaizumi leaned his chin in his fist. “Make him need you. He’s due for another mental breakdown, right?”

“Iwa-chan, it’s sexy when you get evil,” Oikawa giggled.

“You are searching specifically for a Queen song, right?” Ushijima asked, drawing Daichi’s eyes once more.

“That’s right…”

He straightened and gave a curt nod, “Then there’s really only one option.”

Daichi tapped his finger on the counter and bit his lip, “What is it?”

“You gain nothing from learning it from me,” he lifted his drink. “Consider the man you are serenading. His personality as well as the feelings you share when together.”

Daichi stared down at the bottle of gin in front of him. “Consider the man I’m serenading… Serenading…”

“Fuck that romance shit!” Kuroo snapped and then sang, voice growling, “ _Get down, make love!_ ”

Bokuto dragged his fingers through his hair, eyes closed as he crooned, “ _Get down, make love!_ ”

“ _You take my body!_ ” Hanamaki rubbed his nipples through his t-shirt.

“ _I give you heat,_ ” Matsukawa licked his tongue slowly over his top lip.

Oikawa faced Iwaizumi, pressed a finger to the center of his chest, and trailed it down, “ _You say you hungry...”_

Iwaizumi grinned and lowered his eyebrows, “ _I give you meat.”_

“ _I suck your mind!_ ” Kuroo rubbed his palms across the counter.

“ _You blow my head_!” Bokuto made a jerking motion at the front of his pants.

All six of their voices combined and belted, “ _Make love, inside your bed.”_

Even Ushijima joined for the last few lines, “ _Everybody get down, make love. Get down, make love.”_

“Stop,” Daichi said. He reached behind himself and untied his apron. “You’re no help at all. None of you. I don’t know why I even asked. You can all get fucked.”

“Ehh, Sawa-chan, where are you going?” Oikawa cried out as the bartender dropped the apron on the counter and walked to the door of the kitchen. “Don’t leave us! We’re sorry! How about _Somebody to Love?_ ”

Daichi pushed the door of the kitchen open and called, “Asahi, I’m takin’ off. Will you babysit these jackasses?”

“Sure,” the cook wiped his hands on a towel and Daichi stepped back into the bar.

“You’re _leaving_?” Bokuto whined. “Why? Where are you going?”

_“We’re sorry!_ ” Kuroo wailed. “What about _Millionaire Waltz_?”

“ _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_?” Hanamaki offered.

“Ohhh both of those are actually good suggestions,” Bokuto snapped his fingers.

“ _You’re My Best Friend_ ,” Matsukawa said.

“ _Ooooohhhh that’s a good one_!” Bokuto rose up and offered his hand, leaning his chest against Kuroo’s face and stretching over Ushijima’s head.

Matsukawa rose up and did the same over Hanamaki.

“It’s all a part of my plan,” Daichi said, ignoring them as he moved around the counter and grabbed his coat from where he had tossed it into a booth. “I’m going to pick Suga up at university with a bouquet of flowers, greet him with a kiss for everyone around to see, and then hold his hand on the drive home.”

He pulled the coat on as everyone mumbled softly among themselves.

“Don’t give Asahi troubles,” he commanded as the chef emerged from the kitchen and took his place behind the counter. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

As he walked towards the front door of the bar, everyone at the bar started pounding on the counter and then belted out simultaneously,

“ _Ohhhh you gonna take me home tonight!”_

Daichi grinned.

“ _Ohhhh down beside that red fire light!”_

“Don’t break anything!” he grabbed the door handle.

“ _Ohhhhh you gonna let it all hang out. Fat bottomed boys you make the rockin’ world go round!_ ”

Daichi laughed and closed the door on their cheers.

* * *

 

“Basically, what I’m asking is, what is the least amount of work I can do and still pass the class?” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t have time for every assignment, so I’m just going to do the most important ones and completely forget about all the rest.”

The sensei he was speaking to stared at him with wide eyes.

Sugawara gulped, “Er… if… if that’s alright with you…”

He let out a laugh, “Ah, I’m relieved.”

Sugawara blinked at him in confusion, “Relieved, Sensei?”

“It was stressful,” he leaned on his desk and lifted a tablet. He tapped across the screen, “Watching you run yourself into the ground trying to catch up on all of your missing work. It was incredibly stressful for all of us to watch. I’m relieved that you’re stepping back and taking a more realistic approach to this.”

Sugawara clasped his hands, “W-well, I got scolded a lot.”

“Oh did you?” he chuckled, “By Shimizu-san?”

“No… by my boyfriend.”

The sensei glanced up at him, eyebrow cocked.

Sugawara’s face blazed.

“Hm. Well, thank your boyfriend for me then,” he turned back to his tablet. “I’m happy you have someone looking out for you.”

Sugawara smiled.

“Alright,” the sensei peered down at the screen. “I’ll calculate some scores and then email you the assignments you’ll need to complete for a passing grade. Looks like it will be a short list.”

“Thank you!” Sugawara bowed deeply.

“Don’t work yourself too hard,” the sensei patted his shoulder. “Good luck with the rest of your studies. And your final gallery as well.”

Sugawara’s chest was light as he walked from the building.

He had effectively slashed his workload in half. It was almost shocking how willing his sensei were to accommodate him. He wouldn’t pass with the perfect grades he was used to receiving. But that didn’t matter.

None of that mattered.

In fact, maybe graduation didn’t matter either.

He had Daichi.

He had his hand back.

He had his art and an army of support from his friends and family.

A diploma was such a small thing in the shadow of the contentment that Sugawara had already achieved.

But it was a hurdle he had been training to vault over for the past several years and he couldn’t just cast that ambition to the side.

He was so close, after all. It’d be a let-down if he didn’t succeed after all of the effort, struggle, and stress he suffered through.

“Who is he?”

Sugawara glanced at the three girls huddling at the window beside the front door of the building.

“I have no idea. He’s super handsome though!”

“And rich, apparently. Look at that car!”

Sugawara joined them at the door and peered through the glass to the courtyard. Across the sidewalk, the Rolls Royce was parked against the curb. And leaning on the door with a vibrant bouquet of flowers tucked into the crook of his elbow was Daichi.

Sugawara smiled and examined him for a moment. He wore his coat, collar popped up around his jaw, hands in his pockets. Sugawara dragged his eyes down over his pants, which fit entirely too well to his thighs and hips. His work pants. He had left work in order to pick Sugawara up.

The smile stretched into a grin.

“Do you think he’s trying to woo someone?” one of the girls asked, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

“Ah, you want to know what I heard?” Sugawara drew their attention.

“S-Sugawara-kun!” their cheeks burned pink. “Ah… d-do you know something?”

He slid in next to them, staring through the window at the patient bartender, who tilted his face back, eyes closed.

“Well,” he lowered his voice. “I heard that he’s desperately in love with a student here.”

The girls gasped.

“They met in a bar downtown, apparently,” he went on. “They both fell in love almost immediately at first sight and then pined after one another for _months_.”

“No way,” one girl pressed her hands to her cheeks. “That’s so romantic!”

He nodded, “But it’s also really sad. Because they were both so naïve and stupid that even though their feelings were mutual, neither of them realized it. They thought that they had no chance in hell of ever being together.”

“But he’s here now!” another girl pointed. “Did they finally confess to one another?”

“They did!” Sugawara said brightly. “They confessed to one another and are finally together. Happy ending, huh?”

“Ohhh I’m so glad,” the third girl let out a sigh. “I love happy endings.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara smiled, “Me too. Well… I better go. Nice talking to you ladies.” He winked and gave a wave before pushing out of the building.

He was halfway across the courtyard before Daichi’s eyes opened and spotted him. A slow smile stretched over his lips and he straightened away from the car.

“Hello love of my life,” Sugawara called warmly.

“That’s my line,” Daichi met him on the sidewalk and held the bouquet out.

Sugawara took it the moment before he was being pulled into Daichi’s arms, tucked against his chest, and kissed on the lips. He giggled against his mouth until they parted.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi smiled, stroking a thumb over Sugawara’s flushed cheek.

“Nothing,” he insisted, peeking over his shoulder in the direction of the school. He could just barely pick out the jumping forms of the three women past the window.

“Should I not kiss you in public?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara turned back to him, “Call me old fashioned, Daichi, but you could fuck me in public and I wouldn’t give a single fuck who saw.”

“I don’t think that’s considered old fashioned.”

Sugawara grinned and pressed their lips together for another moment. When he pulled back, Daichi cocked his head to the side.

“Ah… _old fashioned…_ ”

Sugawara lifted his eyebrows, “Hm?”

“Oh,” he released him and took a step back, “Nothing. I just… thought of something.”

“What is it?”

Daichi took his hand and led him to the car.

“It’s not important. Just something Ushiwaka told me to think about.”

Sugawara fell silent for a long moment. Daichi opened the passenger door for him and he slid inside. He dropped his bag to the floor between his feet as Daichi moved around the hood to the driver’s side. Sugawara stared at the flowers, cheeks turning warmer by the second.

Daichi started the car and pulled away from the curb. They didn’t speak for a few seconds until Daichi reached over and clasped Sugawara’s hand in his lap.

Sugawara squeezed it and then let out a loud groan.

“ _I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LET ME CALL USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI FAIRY-SAN ALL THIS FUCKING TIME.”_

Daichi let out a loud barking laugh.

“ _GOD, DAICHI. IT’S SO EMBARRASSING!_ ”

“It’s not like I could stop you,” Daichi said. “When I told you he was Ushiwaka you refused to believe it and kept saying that he was a fairy.”

“ _Uggghhhh!_ ” Sugawara slumped back against the seat. “I’m so embarrassed! I can’t show my face to him! Scary, intimidating, Mr. Perfect Ushijima Wakatoshi… _AND I CALLED HIM A FUCKING FAIRY._ ”

Daichi laughed again.

“You’re the worst,” he groaned. “It’s not funny. Is he there right now? I’m going to die.”

“He was there when I left. Who knows if he still is.”

“ _Daiiiichiii._ ”

Daichi lifted Sugawara’s hand and pressed it to his lips, eyes on the road through the windshield as he navigated slowly downtown.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” he said softly. “Ushiwaka is just as infatuated with you as the rest of us are.”

Sugawara smiled and rested his head on the back of the seat, “Just as much?”

“Ah, well not as much as me.”

“Darn. If he was, I would leave you in an instant to get with—”

“I will crash this car.”

Sugawara laughed, “Noooo, I’m kidding!”

Daichi grinned, “So… how was it?”

“What?”

“School?”

“Oh, is this the classic _Dad asks son about school on the drive home_ small talk?”

Sugawara stifled a grin at the pink flush that spread over Daichi’s cheeks.

“Fine, I don’t care anymore.”

“It was okay,” Sugawara squeezed his fingers. “I spoke to all my sensei about only doing the most important assignments. So I have less to stress about now.”

Daichi smiled softly, “Good.”

Sugawara looked down at the flowers in his lap and ran the fingers of his free hand through their petals.

“Oh, and these girls were looking at you through the window so I told them about us.”

“Y-you did?”

“Well, I gave some bullshit Romeo and Juliet love story about why you were hanging around the school and then they watched us kiss, so technically I did.”

Daichi chuckled and ran his thumb over Sugawara’s knuckles.

“I’m surprised they didn’t already know,” he went on. “Considering your face is all over the fan club’s website.”

Daichi groaned.

“Maybe it’s the beard?” Sugawara smirked at him. “You’re practically indiscernible without it. I think you should grow it again.”

“Oh? Hm… maybe I should…”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Yes! I think you definitely should!”

Daichi grinned, “I dunno… it was kind of hot…”

“It’s winter!”

“And it was a pain to keep trimmed…”

“Just let it grow down to your knees!”

“Ah… but wouldn’t it be uncomfortable to get beard burn on your dick?”

Sugawara didn’t speak for a long moment. He stared wide-eyed at Daichi as the bartender smirked, gaze centered on the road ahead of him. Chills spread down Sugawara’s spine.

“That’s not fair,” he finally said in a low voice.

“What’s not fair?” Daichi asked sweetly.

“Using blow jobs against me. You know I want that beard.”

“Well then I guess—”

“But I want blow jobs too.”

“Now you’re just getting greedy, Suga.”

“Fuck you, Daichi. Fuck you to hell.”

“You can’t even fuck me here on Earth, what makes you think you’ll be able to fuck me in hell?”

“ _Wow_!” Sugawara straightened in his seat, grinning. “Someone is snarky today! Who taught you that?”

Daichi glanced at him and smiled warmly, “I learned from the best.”

Sugawara giggled and leaned over the center console. “I don’t know who you are talking about. I’m a real life angel,” he kissed him on the cheek.

“Uh huh…”

“An angel that deserves both blow jobs and a bearded boyfriend.”

“When will the greed end?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“When I get what I want,” Sugawara winked.

* * *

 

“Wait show me the video again,” Daichi peered at the screen of Kuroo’s phone.

“There’s gotta be more _pop_ ,” Kuroo said. “Like… _pop_.”

“Yeah, but how do I pop?” Daichi narrowed his eyes. “Like is it a leg thing or an ass thing…”

“It’s like a figure eight thing.”

“Okay so like,” he straightened and slowly twisted his hips. “Like… this?”

“More _pop_.”

“Where is the _pop_ coming from though?” Daichi bounced his hip to the side.

“You’re not using your legs enough!” Oikawa stomped up to them. “Look! Watch!”

They stared as he started gyrating his hips, popping them side to side, twisting his feet and dipping low.

“Damn,” Kuroo whistled. “Where’d you learn those moves, Oikawa?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t at least give Iwa-chan a good lap dance, Kuroo-chan?”

“Good point.”

“Okay but where is the pop coming from?” Daichi tried to imitate Oikawa’s motion. “The legs?”

“Here, do what I do, I’ll go slow,” Oikawa bent slightly at the knees and rotated his hips.

Daichi followed along until the door of the bar opened and a cheerful voice called out,

“I’m home!”

Daichi hurriedly straightened and Kuroo shoved his phone into his pocket.

They turned towards the other side of the bar as Sugawara walked inside, eyeing them with a cocked eyebrow.

“W-welcome home!” Daichi stammered, scratching the back of his head. “H-how was school?”

He grinned, “What were you guys just doing?”

“Huh? Uh… right now?” Daichi’s eyes darted to the side.

“Yeah. Right now. When I came in.”

“Uh… uh…”

“Line dancing,” Kuroo said.

Daichi, Oikawa, and Sugawara stared at him.

He pursed his lips momentarily and then said, “You know… like…” he tapped a few beats of his hand on his thigh and then sang, “ _If it hadn’t been for Cotton-Eye Joe, I’d been married a long time ago…_ ” he looked pointedly at the others and they slowly joined in,

“ _Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?_ ”

Sugawara sputtered and laughed, heading across the bar.

“Uh, okay. Whatever. I’m gonna go write an essay. Don’t let me interrupt your… line dancing…” he snickered and disappeared through the door to the apartment.

Daichi turned to Kuroo and clocked him on the head with his fist.

“ _Line dancing?_ ” he repeated. “Who would believe that?”

“Would you rather I told him the truth?” Kuroo scowled, rubbing the spot on his head.

“I’d rather you found a _better_ lie,” Daichi rolled his eyes and headed for the counter.

“Well sorry, I’m not a master bullshitter like you.”

“As if Sawa-chan was a master bullshitter,” Oikawa snorted.

They followed the bartender to the counter.

“Anyway, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa folded his arms in front of him and leaned on them. “Yui-chan is planning the Valentine’s Day party, right?”

Daichi groaned, “Yes. She’s been driving me insane. She actually asked if she could hire a _magician._ ”

“Wild,” Kuroo said.

“She always goes overboard,” Daichi muttered. “I knew it was a bad idea to give her control.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Oikawa smirked.

The door of the bar opened again.

“Yo!”

They turned to watch Bokuto and Konoha enter. Daichi scowled at the sight of Sugawara’s agent.

“Kuroo! So you _are_ here!” Bokuto waved cheerfully.

Kuroo waved back with a smile.

“I’ve come to torment Kou-chan’s boyfriend,” Konoha admitted as he and Bokuto took seats at the counter.

Daichi’s scowl deepened.

“I think you’ll fit right in around here,” Kuroo smirked. “Tormenting Daichi is one of our favorite hobbies too.”

“What can I get you two?” Daichi asked.

“I want three Jaeger Bombs!” Bokuto held up three fingers. “To start it off.”

“I’ll take a Salty Dog,” Konoha said.

As Daichi got to work on the drinks, Oikawa leaned around Kuroo and stared at Konoha.

“So you’re Suga-chan’s agent?”

“That’s me,” he pulled a business card from his pocket and passed it over.

“I don’t suppose you have embarrassing stories about Suga-senpai, do you?” Kuroo asked.

“Boy do I.”

“Ooooo, please share!” Bokuto hooted happily.

“Okay so once…” Konoha leapt into a detailed story involving losing Sugawara at an aquarium that naturally devolved into a cringe worthy tale of falling into tide pool and getting dragged from the building by security.

“But then again,” Konoha shrugged, “At least he got to fuck the hot receptionist before he got banned for life.”

“Suga-chan is such a slut,” Oikawa smirked.

“Just how many people has Suga-senpai had sex with?” Bokuto asked in awe.

Kuroo sniffed and turned away, “Bo… your virgin reverence is just too precious to look at.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“How many?” Konoha leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Gee, I think it’s impossible to count.”

Daichi cut a strip of peel from a grapefruit with more force than necessary.

“It’s no match for how many people he’s kissed though,” Konoha added. “One night he got so drunk—”

“That he kissed thirty-four people,” Daichi interrupted. “Yeah. We’ve heard this story.”

Konoha hesitated and then grinned, “That was a wild night. Kou-chan you know… he tastes really good, doesn’t he?”

Daichi slammed the knife down on his cutting board, lodging it in place. He dropped the curl of grapefruit peel into the cocktail he was making and lifted the glass. He set it down in front of Konoha and smiled tightly.

“ _Salty Dog._ ”

Konoha took the glass, “Hm, thank you, Bartender.”

“Ah, so here’s yet another person that has kissed Suga-senpai,” Kuroo said.

“You’ve kissed him?”

“We all have.”

Konoha snickered, “Bartender, you better keep a shorter leash on your boyfriend. If you’re not careful, he’s gonna run off and find a new master.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and turned to replace his bottle of gin on the shelf behind him.

“I’m _working_ on it.”

* * *

 

Daichi loosened his tie as he trudged down the hallway.

What a long night.

It had taken a ridiculous amount of energy to hold himself back from just punching Konoha flat in his smug face.

He was only doing it to rile him up.

Daichi knew that.

He was a snarky fuck.

Sugawara had said so himself.

But God Daichi just wanted to _punch_ the guy.

“ _Next time_ ,” he growled as he reached the bedroom door. “Next time I’ll punch him in his stupid face.”

He pushed into the bedroom and was immediately bombarded by loud, breathless moaning.

Daichi’s eyes went wide.

“What the fuck—”

Sugawara sat on the bed, laptop in front of him, Pochi sleeping against his left thigh.

Daichi blinked in shock.

“Suga… are you…”

Sugawara didn’t look up from the laptop, from which the horrible moaning was coming, as he said,

“Hey Daichi, am I even going to enjoy this?”

“Are you watching porn?” Daichi gaped at him.

Sugawara cocked his head to the side, still not taking his gaze from the laptop screen. “It’s just… it doesn’t look like the one dude is even having a good time!”

“Oh my god,” Daichi rubbed his temples.

“His dick isn’t even hard!”

“ _Suga_.”

“And Jesus… this other dude is _relentless_ ,” Sugawara scrunched his nose. “Like… doesn’t he ever take a break? That looks so tiring!”

Daichi walked across the room to his closet, cheeks burning.

“The moaning doesn’t even sound real,” Sugawara went on. “The acting is really bad.”

“Most people don’t watch porn for the acting,” Daichi said weakly as he pulled his tie over his head and started unbuttoning his vest.

“Okay this guy _totally_ isn’t having a good time. Daichi… _his dick isn’t even hard_.”

Daichi sighed and tossed his vest into the hamper, starting on the buttons of his shirt next.

“Geh… gay sex is scary. Wait… now… oh god doesn’t that _hurt_?”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip, brows furrowed. He cringed at something happening on the screen and the fake moaning quickened.

“Daichi, am I even going to _like_ sex?”

Daichi turned and walked across the room. Without warning, he closed the laptop, cutting off the atrocious sounds. Sugawara looked up just as he pushed forward and leaned over him, forcing him onto his back on the bed.

“Listen to me, Suga,” Daichi said, voice low. He pressed his knee in between Sugawara’s legs and leaned down, kissing his neck softly. “When we make love, it’s just going to be you and me.”

Sugawara sighed and turned his face to give him more access to the tender skin of his throat.

“There won’t be any cameras. There won’t be any need to put on a show,” Daichi trailed his lips up to his jaw. “It’s going to be me and you. And I’m going to do everything within my power to ensure that you enjoy every damn second.”

Sugawara shivered and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Every single one of your sounds will be one hundred percent real,” Daichi lifted his head to stare into Sugawara’s eyes. “I won’t let you go until you’re completely satisfied.”

Sugawara smiled, left eyebrow cocked, “My dick will be hard?”

Daichi snorted and kissed him tenderly on his lips, “Rock hard.”

“Ohh talk dirty to me some more, Daddy.”

“And you ruined it,” Daichi leaned back.

“No! Don’t leave!” Sugawara tightened his hold on his neck. “We had a good thing going there!”

“Until you ruined it.”

“Daichi, I’m sorry! Please tell me more about what you’re going to do to me!”

Daichi laughed and nuzzled his ear. Sugawara giggled and squirmed.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Daichi said softly, sinking down against him, face buried in the side of his neck. “I’m going to love you with everything I’ve got. So trust me.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before trailing his fingers up into the hair at the back of Daichi’s head.

“Ah… I think I can do that.”

Daichi gulped, “I’m going to do my best, always. So don’t get tired of me, okay?”

Sugawara tugged on his hair until he lifted his head. He stared into his eyes for long seconds before a soft smile spread over his lips.

“How could I?” he murmured. “If I didn’t have you, who would serenade me to sleep with Queen lyrics?”

Daichi grinned.

“And get me super fucked up on delicious drinks?”

“Pretty much any bartender, actually.”

“And be just as dumb as me so we get to share our mental breakdowns with each other?”

Daichi snorted, “Ah, good point. I think I’m the only one who’s as dumb as you.”

“And who would grow a super sexy beard and then give me beard burn on my dick?” Sugawara’s eyes darted off to the side. “Oh wait. You don’t do that…”

“I guess we will just have to break up after all.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara laughed and wrapped his legs around his hips. “I love you and only you! And I’m never going to get tired of you!”

Daichi stroked his cheek tenderly, “Promise?”

Sugawara smiled, “I promise.”

Relief flooded his chest and Daichi lowered his lips to his.

A long, wet tongue dragged over his cheek and then a cold nose snuffled against both of their faces.

“Ohh Pochi no!” Sugawara turned his face away from the flapping tongue and dripping nose.

Daichi laughed and sat up, Sugawara’s arms falling from his neck and his legs dropping from his hips.

“Daichi, he _ruined_ it!” Sugawara wrestled the dog into a headlock and scratched his ears.

“Ah,” Daichi grinned. “Well he learned from the best.” He stood and walked back to his closet.

“Get back over here and fight and/or fuck me like a man.”

“I’m not going to let our first time be in the same hour you were watching _gay porn_ ,” Daichi said smoothly.

“Okay. That’s fair.”

Daichi chuckled as he continued to strip out of his uniform. He was just pulling on a pair of sweatpants when Sugawara said,

“Hey Daichi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

Sugawara lay on his side, Pochi curled in the curve of his body, tail thumping as he scratched his stomach slowly.

Daichi smiled, “I love you too.”

He walked back to the bed, taking the laptop and placing it on the night table. He crawled under the blankets and pulled them up and over Sugawara and Pochi and then flicked off the lamp. He slid in behind Sugawara and lay down, kissing him gently on the shoulder.

“Good night,” he mumbled, draping an arm over his waist, resting his hand on Pochi’s warm side.

“Good night,” Sugawara nestled back against him.

Several silent seconds ticked by.

Daichi stared at the back of Sugawara’s head before getting a mischievous nerve. He leaned his face close to his ear and crooned,

“ _I’m in love with my car…_ ”

“Okay. Let’s break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I listened to hours of Queen when writing this?  
> I'll link all of the songs mentioned, even though only a few were actually quoted. Because the world needs more Queen in it.  
> (ﾉ´ з `)ノ
> 
> [One Year of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgib8QoBKHE)  
> [I'm In Love with My Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaEM4JYFPfw)  
> [Seven Seas of Rhye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e4Odk-v3oU)  
> [Fat Bottomed Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMnjF1O4eH0)  
> [Get Down Make Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inhExqvtztE)  
> [Somebody to Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M)  
> [Millionaire Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-P0VznfK_E)  
> [Crazy Little Thing Called Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zO6D_BAuYCI)  
> [You're My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaZpZQG2z10)  
> And of course, not Queen... but mentioned... [Cotton Eye Joe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuf5LNp1nbc)
> 
> Queen is bae.  
> And I'm tired.  
> So I'm gonna go sleep.  
> This chapter ain't so great.  
> Because I wrote most of it in a tired haze, YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> I love all of you. Thank you for all the crazy support you keep on giving me. Like seriously, haven't you gotten tired of me yet?  
> If not, then hey, stick around and eventually something good will happen.  
> Until then, enjoy some dumbasses being dumbasses.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Putting Daichi's hard work  
> to work  
> work  
> work  
> work  
> work.


	44. Gunfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had much more fun writing this chapter than I'd like to admit.  
> Dedicated to all the people finishing up their exams.  
> Take a break, Babes.

“Jeez, jeez, I’m coming,” Asahi tugged his hair up to the back of his head and secured it with a hair tie as he trudged across his apartment in the direction of the incessant knocking at his front door.

He flipped off the six locks but left the chain on as he twisted the knob and opened the door a crack. He peered out into the hallway at the man waiting impatiently with arms crossed over his chest.

“Who gave you this address?” he asked warily.

“Rude!” Sugawara slapped his hands on the door. “Let me in, Asahi!”

“I have work in an hour.”

Sugawara thrust his arm inside the apartment and caught the larger man around the throat. Asahi let out a shameless shriek and jerked back.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll let you in!”

“Asahi-chan, you’re so kind,” Sugawara retracted his hand, smirking.

Asahi grumbled as he closed the door once more and reached for the chain. He hesitated, contemplating just flipping all the locks back on.

_Sugawara who?_

He decided against it when another rap sounded through the wood, followed by a loud,

“ _I’m waiting_!”

Asahi heaved out a tremendous sigh and removed the chain. Before he could even reach for the handle, the door was being pushed open and Sugawara barged into the apartment.

“Pardon the intrusion!” he sang and immediately kicked off his shoes in the entrance.

Asahi eyed his feet suspiciously, “You’re not planning on staying… long, are you?”

“Cute place!” Sugawara ignored the question and invited himself down the hallway to the living room. “So neat! Not that I expected any less from you, Asahi-sama.”

“Please stop. You’re creeping me out.”

Sugawara moved through the living room to the kitchen and Asahi followed.

“Smells delicious!” Sugawara went immediately to the refrigerator and opened the doors. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve been making chocolate for Noya, right?”

Asahi stopped behind the kitchen island, “Well… maybe…”

Sugawara closed the refrigerator doors and whirled around. He leaned his hands on the other side of the kitchen island and leveled him with a serious stare.

“Alright listen. Here’s the thing…”

Loud knocking interrupted.

Asahi scowled.

Since when was he so popular?

Sugawara remained in the kitchen as he went back to the front door and opened it, not bothering with the chain this time. If they were bad men with knives then Sugawara would protect him.

Probably.

“Good evening, Azumane-san,” Akaashi was suddenly in his apartment, sliding out of his shoes.

Kenma softly followed, scarf tied around the bottom half of his face and knitted cap covering his dual-toned hair. He lifted a mitten in greeting and bent down to untie his shoelaces.

“Ah… uh…” Asahi floundered. “Akaashi-san… Kenma-kun… what—”

“It smells delicious in here,” Akaashi said, moving past him into the hallway. “Chocolate?”

“Uh…”

“Need cocoa,” Kenma muttered as he followed, slowly unraveling his scarf from his face.

“Good idea, Kenma-kun,” Akaashi said. “Azumane-san, do you have hot cocoa?”

“I think I do…” he chased after them.

“Ayyy! You’re here too, huh?” Sugawara cheered at the appearance of the others.

“Good evening, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi went to the refrigerator and pulled the doors open. “I had a feeling I’d see you here.”

Kenma dragged a stool from the breakfast bar to the kitchen island and sat down.

“Uhm…” Asahi wrung his hands together. “N-not that I’m complaining- out loud- but… what is everyone—”

Loud pounding rang across the apartment once again.

Asahi blinked and stared at the three already in his kitchen. Sugawara produced a bag of chips from a cupboard and ripped it open. Akaashi found where he kept his mugs and set four on the island before filling his kettle with water. Kenma had discarded his mittens and coat and was now playing his handheld, stooped over the screen with hunched shoulders.

He gulped and turned back down the hall. It was okay. If it was a man with a knife, Sugawara would protect him.

Maybe.

He opened the door and an instant later, a thick body breezed past him, kicking off shoes as it went.

“Wh-wh—” Asahi clutched the door in fear.

“Smells in here.”

Asahi gaped as Iwaizumi unbuttoned his coat.

“I-Iwaizumi-san?”

“You guessed it,” he hung his coat on the rack to the left of the door and then headed down the hallway towards the sound of the others’ voices.

“Ayyyy!” Sugawara crowed when they entered the kitchen. “It just became a party up in here!”

Iwaizumi started opening cupboards until he found where Asahi kept his alcohol. He pulled down a small bottle of rum and carried it with him to the kitchen island. He unscrewed the lid and took a drink from the mouth.

Asahi stared at the small group for long seconds.

Akaashi had found his hot cocoa and was measuring the chocolate powder into the separate mugs. Sugawara crunched on chips as he snooped through the drawers. Kenma continued to play his game, gesturing for the rum and Iwaizumi passed it over.

“Okay,” Asahi rubbed his temples. “Now that everyone is here… and I’m _hoping_ that this is everyone…” he scowled, brows furrowing. “What are you all doing in my apartment?”

Sugawara, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance before turning towards him.

“Teach us how to make chocolate.”

* * *

 

Daichi pressed his cell phone to his ear, “You’re late.”

“Ah… ah…” Asahi floundered.

“Got a good excuse?”

“Uhm… well… actually. I was wondering… if it’s okay with you… I was wondering if maybe I can take the night off?”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and leaned the phone against his shoulder as he shook his cocktail, “A night off? You never ask for a night off.”

“Y-yeah… I know. But uhm. Something… something came up?”

“Something came up,” Daichi lowered his glass to the counter and took the phone in his hand again. “Something important enough to make you want to ditch work at this late of notice?”

“S-sorry! Uh well the thing is…”

Asahi’s voice drifted back and suddenly Daichi could hear a muffled Sugawara on the other line,

“Tell him you’re sick or something!”

Daichi’s eyebrows lowered. He strained the drink into a glass and then passed it over to Kuroo.

“H-he won’t believe that! I have a great immune system!”

“Say that if he doesn’t let you have the night off then I’m never sucking his dick _ever_!”

“That threat would only work on you,” another soft voice- Akaashi’s?- cut in.

“W-well… then say that Nishinoya is sick and you have to take care of him!”

Daichi’s eyes flicked towards the door where Nishinoya and Tanaka- pulling their coats on- were just leaving.

“You see, Daichi…” Asahi’s voice spoke into the phone once more.

Daichi smiled, “You know what? Take the night off. You never ask for personal days so you deserve it.”

“R-really?”

“Really. Go ahead and relax for today. Tomorrow is going to be busy for the both of us, right?”

“That’s true… uhm… I should rest up for that, shouldn’t I?”

“You definitely should. You got the new list of cocktails, right?”

“Y-yes. I’ve been memorizing them this past week.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night off.”

“Th-thank you! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Daichi ended the call and dropped the phone into his pocket.

“What was that about?” Kuroo asked with eyebrow cocked.

“Suga’s planning something,” he replied and glanced at Bokuto. “And Akaashi is somehow involved.”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side.

“Knowing Suga-senpai, it’s either an orgy or a murder,” Kuroo said.

“Maybe both,” Hanamaki climbed up onto the stool next to Kuroo, followed by Matsukawa.

“And he didn’t think to invite us?” Matsukawa leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Rude.”

“He invited Asahi before inviting us?” Hanamaki said. “ _Rude._ ”

“What’s wrong with Asahi?” Daichi narrowed his eyes. “Do I need to call Nishinoya back in here to defend his man?”

“Nothing’s wrong with him. He’s just brings less party than we do,” Matsukawa said. “Give me an Extra Dry Martini, Dai-chan.”

“I want something fruity and gay,” Hanamaki chimed in. “Preferably pink with lots of garnish.”

“How about I give you a Cosmo and the rest of this jar of cherries?” Daichi set a half-empty jar of maraschino cherries on the counter in front of him.

“Deal,” Hanamaki pulled one out and dropped it into his mouth.

“So what do you think Suga-senpai and Akaashi are doing with Asahi?” Bokuto asked, chewing on his straw. “I asked Akaashi if he wanted to come here tonight but he said he had something very important to do.”

“I don’t really have a clue,” Daichi admitted, gathering ingredients for Matsukawa’s martini. “Suga hasn’t been acting suspiciously or anything. Maybe it’s some last minute bullshit whim.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Kuroo said.

“Nah…” Daichi dwindled off. He measured gin into a cocktail shaker quietly before saying, “You don’t think it’s dangerous, do you?”

“Maybe he got into trouble with the Yakuza,” Hanamaki said, chewing a cherry. “And he’s asking Asahi to help bail him out because he looks like a Yakuza.”

“And Akaashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Oh I know,” Matsukawa straightened. “Akaashi is the one in trouble with the Yakuza. He went to Sugawara and then they both went to Asahi.”

“Ohhhh that makes sense,” Hanamaki nodded.

“No it doesn’t,” Kuroo argued. “Why would Suga-senpai go to _anyone_? He would just take care of it himself!”

“Yeah Suga-senpai doesn’t ask for help _ever_ ,” Bokuto said. “He would just go in bare knuckled and start throwing punches until going out in a blaze of bullets and gun smoke.”

Daichi slammed his bottle down and snatched his phone from his pocket.

“That’s it, I’m calling him.”

“Nooooo,” Hanamaki reached for the phone.

Daichi held it away.

“Don’t ruin his fun,” Matsukawa said. “I want to see Sugawara on the news tomorrow.”

“I’m just going to poke for information,” Daichi said. “I’ll be subtle.”

He dialed Sugawara’s number and then pressed the phone to his ear. The call rang and rang and just when Daichi thought it was going to go to voicemail, it was answered with a cheerful,

“Hi Honey! Baby. Sweet love of my life.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes, “Hey… uh… Sugar… Pie?”

Kuroo and Bokuto sputtered and turned away to mask their laughter.

Daichi’s cheeks burned.

“We’ll work on that,” Sugawara said. “So, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing,” Daichi leaned the phone against his shoulder and continued with making Matsukawa’s martini. “I was just wondering if you wanted me to come pick you up from the library?”

“Huh? Oh! Uhhhh…” somewhere in the background Daichi heard the low, familiar sound of Iwaizumi’s growl,

“Point that knife at me _one more time_ and see what happens.”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Actually, Daichi,” Sugawara spoke again. “That’s alright. I think I’ll stay a little longer. And I’ll come back when—”

“ _Fire!_ ”

That was Asahi’s voice.

“I said not to fucking touch my shit, didn’t I?” Sugawara shouted, voice traveling away from the phone. “I told you that I was—”

“It’s fine I’ll just—”

That was Akaashi’s voice.

“ _Ahhh!”_ Asahi again. “ _You made it bigger!_ ”

“Uhm, anyway,” Sugawara spoke into the receiver. “Don’t worry about picking me up. I’ll head home in a few hours, okay?”

“Are you sure? It won’t be any trouble at all for me to leave now and go wherever you are at the moment,” Daichi insisted, heart thundering. “Like… no matter the level of danger. Or… or even if there are men with guns—”

“Daichi, what are you talking about?”

“No… nothing,” he gulped.

“Don’t worry about me, okay?” Sugawara’s voice brightened. “I’ll see you tonight!”

“Ah—” Daichi scrambled for something, anything to keep him on the phone but couldn’t manage it before Sugawara said,

“Bye! I love you! Don’t work too hard now!”

The line went dead.

Daichi lowered the cell phone and darkened the screen.

“So? How is he?” Kuroo folded his arms in front of him on the counter.

Daichi gulped, “Ah… do any of you know where the nearest Yakuza hide-out is?”

“Sumiyoshi-kai has a base within walking distance of here,” Hanamaki said casually and everyone stared at him. “Kyokuto-kai are just over in Toshima, but their current leader is a huge art fan so I doubt Suga would have beef with him.”

He turned to his bag, which he had set on the stool next to him and opened the flap, “Anyway,” he thrust his hand inside and then produced a large, black handgun. He looked to Daichi, “We doin’ this?”

“Whoa!” Daichi held up his hands.

Bokuto screamed and dove under his stool.

Kuroo’s eyes rolled back and he plunged to the floor in a dead faint.

Matsukawa plucked a cherry from the jar wordlessly, seemingly unaffected by the sudden change of events.

“ _Why do you have a gun?_ ” Daichi demanded.

Hanamaki glanced at the weapon and then back, “So… we’re _not_ doin’ this?”

“ _Doing what?_ ”

The door of the bar opened and a sudden voice called out, “HANDS IN THE AIR, MOTHER FUCKERS!”

Bokuto screamed again as the others turned to the door, Daichi’s heart leaping into his throat.

Oikawa breezed into the bar, giving a wink and a peace sign, “ _Just kidding_!” he sang. His eyes fell on Hanamaki’s raised gun and the smirk slipped from his lips, replaced by a deep scowl.

“Oh what the fuck, Makki? Back when Igarashi-san was giving me trouble you said you didn’t _have_ a gun.”

“It fell off a truck,” Hanamaki said dully. He turned to Daichi, “Yes or no, are we doin’ this?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, _no_ , we’re _not_ doing it,” Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Boo,” Hanamaki shoved the weapon back into the bag and closed it once more.

“Doing what?” Oikawa joined them at the counter as Bokuto fanned Kuroo’s face, rousing him from his faint. “Murder or robbery? I’m up for anything, really. Since Iwa-chan is at Asa-chan's house learning how to make chocolate, I get to hang with the big boys all night,” he said pluckily, climbing onto the stool from which Hanamaki removed his bag.

The bar fell silent. Daichi and Bokuto exchanged a glance.

“Chocolate,” Daichi repeated.

“ _Chocolate_ ,” Bokuto snapped his fingers, climbing to his feet.

“So… they’re not fighting Yakuza?” Matsukawa said, lips turning down. “Boo.”

“Yakuza?” Oikawa cocked an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Suga-senpai and Akaashi are also with Asahi and so we just figured they were doing something dangerous,” Kuroo said, climbing back onto his stool and patting Bokuto’s back as the man pressed both of his hands to his cheeks and stared wide-eyed straight ahead.

“Are you guys stupid?” Oikawa frowned. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. _Of course_ they’re making chocolate.”

“ _Chocolate_ ,” Daichi said again, slowly picking up the cocktail shaker once more.

Sugawara was… making chocolate?

For him?

“That sounds dangerous,” Daichi said wearily. He measured vermouth into the shaker and capped it.

“Akaashi is making me _chocolate_?” Bokuto said loudly. “Me? Really?”

“Who else would he make it for?” Kuroo smiled.

“Wow!” he grinned. “I’m so excited! I’ve never eaten anything made by Akaashi before!”

“You’re so lucky,” Kuroo sighed and stirred his drink. “I wish someone would make _me_ chocolate.”

“Then confess to Kenma,” Hanamaki said.

“Who asked you, Mother Fucker?”

Hanamaki reached for his bag.

“Just kidding!” Kuroo rushed, holding up his hands.

Daichi strained the martini into a glass and stabbed two green olives. He dropped them into the drink and passed it over to Matsukawa.

“Suga can’t cook,” he said, starting on Hanamaki’s Cosmopolitan. “This is going to be a disaster. I might actually die.”

“Oh come on, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa smirked and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “You should be happy that your cute boyfriend is stepping out of his comfort zone in order to cook for you!”

“I am happy!” he insisted. He filled his cocktail shaker with ice and then measured vodka over it. “I am! It’s sweet. But… I’m telling you guys. I might actually  _die_.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kuroo said. “Asahi is there. He’ll make sure he doesn’t accidentally poison you.”

“If you haven’t already, maybe let him know that you’re allergic to avocados,” Oikawa said.

“What the fuck kind of chocolate uses avocados as an ingredient?” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow.

“You can make chocolate pudding with avocado,” Oikawa glared at him.

“No the fuck you can’t.”

“You can!”

“But why would you?”

“I don’t know! It’s healthy?”

“Not for Dai-chan,” Hanamaki finished off the jar of cherries.

Daichi strained the Cosmopolitan into a martini glass and garnished it with a twist of orange peel.

“Asahi knows I’m allergic to them,” he said nervously. “I’m sure he’d stop him…”

They fell silent.

“Yeah, sure, probably,” Matsukawa sipped his martini.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Oikawa waved a hand.

Hanamaki slowly reached into his bag and produced the gun, “Dai-chan how about—”

“Put it away or I take it away.”

“Boo.”

* * *

 

“I heard avocado chocolate is really good,” Sugawara said, gazing down at his hands and the two avocados clasped in them.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Asahi grabbed the fruit and chucked them across the kitchen.

Sugawara gaped at him, “What the actual _fuck_ , Asahi?”

“Daichi’s _allergic_ to avocados!” Asahi’s eyes were wide, hair a mess. “You could _kill him_!”

“Jesus, you don’t need to overreact,” Sugawara flapped a hand and moved around the kitchen island.

“Azumane-san, are you _sure_ I don’t need to add more cocoa?” Akaashi’s hand hovered over the bowl, a measuring cup in his fingers.

“ _Do it_ ,” Sugawara whispered.

“Don’t do it!” Asahi held out a hand. “It’s perfect the way it is!”

Akaashi’s hand started to turn, his eyes centered on Asahi.

“If you put more in we will have to put more of the other ingredients,” he warned.

Akaashi hesitated.

Sugawara slapped the measuring cup out of his hand, spilling the baking cocoa into the bowl.

“Sugawara-san!”

Sugawara cackled and dodged a swipe.

“These recipes are bullshit,” Iwaizumi complained loudly, slamming the cookbook shut. “Shittykawa isn’t going to like any of this.”

“Oh c’mon, Iwa-chan,” Sugawara cooed. “He’ll love it just because you made it!”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, “Are we talking about the same Oikawa Tooru here?”

“Yeah, I realized how dumb that was as soon as I said it.”

“I need something better,” he turned to Asahi. “Something flamboyant and complicated and outrageously gaudy.”

Asahi twisted his hands together, “Ah… well… I have a more professional book. But the recipes are kind of hard…”

“Bring it out,” Iwaizumi shoved the other book across the island.

Sugawara sat on the stool next to Kenma and eyed him quietly as he played his game.

“So… why are you here, Kenma?”

He closed his game and slid it into his pocket.

“Same reason as you.”

“Eh?” Sugawara brightened, “Are you going to confess to Kuroo?”

“No way. Ew.”

Iwaizumi snorted.

“Azumane-san,” Akaashi called. “Are you sure it doesn’t need milk?” He had a new measuring cup in his hand, held over the bowl.

“Akaashi-san, please stop adding ingredients,” Asahi said wearily, carrying a thick book over to Iwaizumi.

Akaashi ever so slowly drizzled the milk into the bowl, earning a loud sigh from the chef.

“So you’re not going to confess,” Sugawara turned back to Kenma. “But you’re going to make him chocolates?”

Kenma sighed heavily, “ _Think_ about it. Kuroo isn’t expecting to get anything. I got _dragged_ ,” he made air quotes, “to this lame chocolate making party by Akaashi-san. I make some chocolates. I give them to him. He gets super flustered,” he shrugged. “He’ll probably even cry.”

Sugawara grinned.

“It sounds funny,” Kenma slid off of the stool. “Azumane-san, what’s the easiest recipe you have?”

“Uhm, let me see…” Asahi popped open the cookbook that Iwaizumi had shunned.

“Find me something too,” Sugawara said, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “Since Akaashi burned my cookies.”

“You don’t make cookies in a frying pan anyway,” Iwaizumi said, flipping through pages with a bored expression.

“I was trying something new!” Sugawara pouted.

“Kuroo likes dark chocolate,” Kenma said, tying an apron around his waist. “And almonds.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, “I don’t know what Daichi likes. Do any of you guys?”

Everyone contemplated.

“He’s allergic to avocados,” Asahi reminded him.

“Then something without avocados!”

“Aren’t _you_ the one that should know what your boyfriend likes?” Iwaizumi gave him a pointed stare.

Sugawara scowled, “Believe it or not, chocolate preferences never seem to come up in our day to day talk.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like chocolate,” Kenma pulled his hair up into a ponytail at the back of his head.

Sugawara stared at him for long seconds.

“Now that you mention it,” Asahi cocked his head to the side. “I don’t really remember him eating a lot of chocolate in all the time I’ve known him…”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sugawara jumped off of the stool and stomped his feet childishly. “So you’re telling me I’m just wasting my fucking time here? But I was going to use this as an excuse to get dick on White Day!”

“Maybe there is some other kind of sweet that he likes,” Akaashi said, whisking his ingredients slowly. “Just because chocolate is the typical thing you give on Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean that you _have_ to give it,” he reached for an egg and Asahi covered his eyes with a hand and groaned.

Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his toes.

“Alright, I’m making this,” Iwaizumi slapped the cookbook and stood. “Chocolate covered strawberry cakes. Azumane. Teach.”

“Uhm… okay…” Asahi peered down at the recipe. “This takes a lot of ingredients… I hope I have it all.”

Sugawara chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching Akaashi sprinkle coconut into his mix.

“Ugh! I’m going to call and ask!” he pulled his phone from his pocket.

“But I thought you wanted it to be a surprise,” Asahi said.

“Watch and learn, noobs,” Sugawara pressed the phone to his ear as it rang.

Daichi answered after a few seconds, the dull pounding of a rock song playing in the background.

“Hey, uh… Sunshine… Angel? Fuck I’m not good at this.”

Sugawara grinned, “No, I actually kinda liked that one.”

“Don’t tease me.”

He giggled, “Anyway, hey Daichi? Let’s play a quick game of twenty questions, okay?”

“Huh? Right now?”

“Yeah, you’re not busy, right?”

“I… suppose not…”

“Okay, you go first,” Sugawara gave the others a thumbs up and they collectively rolled their eyes.

“Me first? Uh… okay let’s see… out of all of the drinks I’ve made for you, which is your favorite?”

Sugawara smiled, warmth spreading through his chest.

“Whichever drink you’re making for me next,” he said softly.

Daichi chuckled, “Ah… I like that one too.”

“Okay my turn,” Sugawara leaned his elbows on the island, watching Asahi move around the kitchen and collect ingredients for Iwaizumi’s cake. “Do you like chocolate?”

“Wow, didn’t even ease into it,” Iwaizumi said.

“ _Pfft_!” Kenma turned away.

Daichi let out a laugh, “Ah, well I don’t mind it.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara narrowed his eyes.

“Is it my turn now?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“If you got into trouble with the Yakuza, you would tell me, right?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it, Suga.”

“Well I can’t see it ever happening, considering that the current leader of Kyokuto-kai is a huge fan of mine so—”

“Suga!”

“Okay, yeah. Sure. I’d let you know.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“Anyway!” Sugawara straightened, watching as Akaashi ground walnuts under a spoon. “My turn. What’s your favorite sweet thing to eat?”

“You mean other than you?”

“Oh ho ho,” Sugawara smirked. “Does Daddy want to have some phone sex?”

Iwaizumi, Asahi, Akaashi, and Kenma all started complaining loudly.

“Don’t do that here!” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Go in the other room,” Kenma twisted his lips in disgust.

“Not fair, I want to have phone sex with Bokuto-san,” Akaashi swept the walnuts into his mixture. "Any kind of sex, actually."

“Please let’s keep this PG,” Asahi said, pointedly avoiding looking at what Akaashi was doing.

Daichi chuckled on the line and Sugawara cursed inwardly, hoping he didn’t hear the others.

“My favorite sweet thing, huh? Well… I like things that are coffee flavored.”

“Coffee flavored?”

“Yeah… I had some coffee flavored brownies one time that were really good.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara tapped his chin. “Coffee flavored…”

“So is it my turn now?”

“Ah, actually, Daichi. I’m really busy and should probably go,” he said.

Daichi snorted, “What about our game?”

“We’ll pick it up when I get home! Okay, back to studying. Bye, I love you!”

Daichi laughed, “Yeah, I love you too. Don’t study too hard.”

“I won’t!”

“Oh, I know.”

Sugawara ended the call and dropped the phone into his pocket. “Okay, he turned to Asahi, “I need a recipe for something coffee flavored!”

“Uhm…” Asahi set a bag of brown sugar down on the island. “I think there are some in the book Kenma is looking at.”

Sugawara turned to Kenma, “Hand it over!”

“Fuck off. Wait your turn,” he didn’t look up from the page he was browsing.

“Okay,” Asahi pulled out a small notebook from the pocket at the front of his floral apron. “Looks like we are missing some ingredients for your cakes, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I’ll run to the store,” he offered, climbing down from his stool.

“Oo, I want to go!” Sugawara thrust his hand into the air.

“Alright, Sugawara is paying,” Iwaizumi said, checking his phone.

“But I’m broke.”

Everyone stared at him until he bowed.

“Okay I’ll pay,” he pouted his lips.

“I’m making brownies,” Kenma decided, shoving the cookbook towards Asahi. “Do you have these ingredients?”

Asahi peered at the recipe, “Well… I think Akaashi-san just finished off the rest of my almonds, but the rest I should have.” He went back to his list, scribbling on it with a pencil.

Sugawara turned to Akaashi, he was sifting powdered sugar into his mixture with an expression of laughable seriousness.

“Akaashi, I don’t pretend to know how to cook but even I know that’s going to taste like shit,” he said.

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed, “It can’t taste bad. I’m putting in all of Bokuto-san’s favorite things.”

Sugawara slid in close to his side and lowered his voice, “Listen, I thought of the best idea.”

“I’m listening,” Akaashi didn’t take his eyes off of what he was doing.

“Okay, instead of cookies, make it into chocolate syrup, right?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow. “And then drizzle it all over your naked body and lie in a bed of rose petals.”

Akaashi hesitated. He set down the powdered sugar and turned to Asahi.

“Azumane-san, is it difficult to make chocolate syrup?”

“That’s the spirit,” Sugawara whispered and patted his back.

“Sugawara, pick out your recipe so we can hit the store,” Iwaizumi commanded.

Sugawara stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed the cook book. He flipped through the pages, muttering under his breath.

Asahi gave instructions to Iwaizumi concerning the shopping list.

“Look for the strawberries with the long stems,” he said. “But if they don’t have them, then just normal ones are fine."

“Maybe I’ll still make the cookies and just buy extra chocolate sauce,” Akaashi murmured, stirring his ingredients.

Kenma whipped out his game and stooped over it once more.

Sugawara let out a loud sigh, “Where are all the coffee recipe—”

He paused, staring down at the page he just flipped to.

“Found it.”

Asahi glanced down at the cook book.

“Ohh, good choice.”

Sugawara grinned, “Mocha cupcakes with Kahlua Buttercream it is!”

* * *

 

“No offense, Oikawa… ah, actually, _full_ offense, Oikawa,” Hanamaki started. “But why are _you_ here while Iwaizumi is making you chocolate?”

“Yeah, shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Matsukawa glanced over to him.

Oikawa sipped his drink and set it down on the counter, “Fuckin’ _why_? Because I’m the pretty one in the relationship so I have to be the girl and give him chocolates?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Meet me in the fuckin’ pit, Mattsun.”

“Iwaizumi doesn’t like sweets,” Daichi poured himself a shot of tequila.

“Ah! Don’t drink tequila!” Oikawa reached for the shot glass and Daichi quickly lifted it to his mouth and downed its contents.

“Wow, Racist Oikawa has made a reappearance!” Kuroo pointed accusingly.

“Okay, you know what?” Oikawa slammed a hand down on the counter. “ _Fine_! I’m racist! I’m racist against Hispanic Daichi because Hispanic Daichi does stupid stuff like steal goats from petting zoos and punch Suga-chan in the face—”

“Breaking News, the art community’s favorite Idol is in a relationship with a man that regularly abuses him.”

Everyone turned towards the new voice.

Konoha swaggered into the bar, hands in the pockets of his jeans, smirk on his lips.

“The fanclub is gonna _love_ this new bit of info.”

Daichi scowled, “I don’t _abuse_ Suga. I accidentally hit him one time when I was drunk because he got between me and Bokuto. And it wasn't tequila. It was rum.”

“Alcoholic boyfriend punches Idol in face after his desperate plea against violence with local idiot,” Konoha amended, sitting on the stool next to Bokuto. “Ah, I like that better, actually.”

“Wait, who’s the local idiot?” Bokuto furrowed his brows.

“Definitely not you,” Konoha patted his shoulder.

“If there’s an abuser in this relationship,” Kuroo said. “It’s Suga-senpai. He beat the living shit out of Daichi one time, you know?”

“Yeah but Sawa-chan liked it,” Oikawa smirked at the bartender.

“Ah. I did,” Daichi poured himself another shot. “Strength is sexy, after all.”

“Kou beats everyone up,” Konoha said. “That’s how he shows affection. Therefore it doesn’t count. You wanna know how many times he’s kicked _my_ ass?”

“Please let it be in the hundreds,” Daichi muttered as he took the new shot.

“Ah, maybe. I don’t actually keep track,” he pulled a carton of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and plucked one out. “I can smoke in here, right?”

“Only if you share,” Matsukawa thrust a hand in his direction.

“Konoha-sama, please grace us with more gossip on Suga,” Hanamaki said as Konoha passed a cigarette over to Matsukawa.

“More gossip? Haven’t you had enough, you thirsty animals?” he stuck a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and pulled out a lighter. “Hmm let me think…” he lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, passing the lighter to Matsukawa. “Well… one time he lost this bet against Satori and had to eat an entire basket of moldy tomatoes we found behind Yukie’s house. He got so sick that he barfed all over me and Satori.”

“Ew,” Oikawa made a face.

“Kiyoko walked in on us and freaked out because she thought he was puking blood. We didn’t want to get in trouble for making him eat all the rotten tomatoes so we didn’t tell her and she called an ambulance and he got taken off to the hospital,” Konoha puffed on his cigarette.

Daichi grabbed two ash trays from under the counter and set them down in front of him and Matsukawa.

“Then what happened?” Bokuto asked, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

“They said he was okay and he hooked up with a nurse,” Konoha snickered. “But he was fuckin’ weak from all the, you know, vomiting, that he passed out in the hospital hallway after that and Satori had to carry him on his back all the way to Yukie’s house. Kiyoko was _pissed_.”

“Classic Suga,” Hanamaki nodded.

“Classic,” Matsukawa blew out a breath of smoke.

Daichi scowled and poured yet another shot.

“Oh and the first time he tried a cigarette,” Konoha tapped ashes into the ashtray. “We were underage at the time. And Kiyoko’s dad happened to be driving by the park we were smoking in and Kou freaked the fuck out and threw the cigarette into the trash and lit the whole fucking thing on fire,” he grinned. “And then he freaked out extra hard and decided to fucking kick the thing over because, yeah, that’ll solve the problem. So here’s this flaming trash can rolling across the park in the middle of the night,” he let out a laugh. “Naturally, Shimizu-san noticed. And when he pulled up, Kou just took off running, leaving me and the fire behind like the traitor ass he is. But Shimizu-san chased after him and Kou climbed a tree to escape. Shimizu-san didn’t want to climb up after him so he just shook the branches until Kou fell out, right on his face, of course. Knocked out one of his front teeth, because his life is a fucking sitcom.”

“Suga-senpai is my favorite person,” Kuroo said, pressing his hands together in prayer.

Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed Sugawara’s number and pressed it to his ear.

After a couple of rings, Sugawara picked up.

“Hello?”

“Suga,” Daichi leaned against the counter. “I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever exist on this planet. No… in this _universe_.”

“Eh? Okay… I mean, yeah, I agree. But is there a reason why?”

“You’re just… really great. And I love you more than life itself.”

Sugawara giggled, “I love you too.”

In the background, Iwaizumi’s voice growled out, “Sugawara, let’s go.”

“Coming!” Sugawara called and then spoke into the phone, “I’d love to ask how drunk you are and why you decided to declare your love to me out of the blue, but I’m really busy. Uhm. Studying. So I have to go.”

“Okay, good luck on your studying. Remember that I love you and that you’re perfect and that my life is better since I’ve met you.”

Sugawara laughed, “Wow. Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”

Daichi ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket, turning his attention to the others staring at him.

“That was so gay,” Matsukawa said.

“Ultra gay,” Hanamaki nodded.

“Probably the gayest thing I’ve ever witnessed,” Oikawa folded his hands under his chin. “And I regularly have raunchy sex with another man.”

“It’s not as gay as Kuroo though,” Bokuto said.

“Ah, true.”

“True.”

“True.”

“Fuck you guys,” Kuroo gulped down the rest of his drink.

“Ah, speaking of gay,” Konoha ground his cigarette into the ash tray. “Kou—”

Daichi held up a hand, silencing him.

“I don’t want to hear about anything gay involving Suga unless I am also involved.”

Konoha hesitated, staring silently up at him through his narrow eyes. After a long moment, he turned towards the others and went on,

“So you guys know Miya Atsumu, right?”

“ _Lalalalala_!” Daichi pressed his hands to his ears and turned away.

He continued to sing, drowning out the other man’s voice for a long minute. He let his singing gradually fade out and tuned in on the conversation to test if it was safe to turn around again.

“No way!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Really?”

“I can see that,” Oikawa said.

“Wait, so what’s their ship name then?” Hanamaki hummed.

“SugaMi?” Matsukawa offered.

“Why not just SugaMiya?” Kuroo said.

“Or MiyaSuga,” Bokuto chimed in.

Daichi whirled around, “ _What the fuck are you guys talking about?_ ”

“Oh, now you want to know?” Oikawa smirked.

“Spill it,” he turned to Konoha. “What did you say about Miya?”

He chuckled darkly, “Oh, just that a portion of Kou’s fanclub ships him with Miya Atsumu.”

“What? _What?_ Ships? Like… like what people do with… characters? Like in anime and stuff?” He glanced among the others.

“You guessed it,” Konoha pulled out another cigarette. “There’s even fanfiction of them.”

“ _Ehhhh?_ ” Everyone erupted.

“Where? Where?” Oikawa ripped his phone from his pocket.

“Here, let me see. I’ll pull it up for you,” Konoha thrust his hand across Bokuto’s chest.

Oikawa passed the phone over while Daichi floundered, mouth flapping.

“Huh? Huh? Fanfiction? What is that? What? What do you mean? I don’t understand!”

“How have you gone this long without knowing what fanfiction is?” Hanamaki stared pointedly at Daichi.

“Talk about no self-awareness,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes.

“Ehhh?”

“Long story short,” Konoha said, tapping the screen of Oikawa’s phone. “Some of Kou’s fangirls saw Miya flirting with him at an event and suddenly SugaMiya shippers were born and they started drawing fanart and writing fanfiction of them and posting it on the internet.”

“Is it smutty?” Oikawa asked excitedly.

“Ooooo please tell me there’s some Miya on Suga action,” Kuroo crossed his fingers.

“It’s so smutty it should be illegal.”

“Ayyy!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa high fived.

“What?” Daichi’s nose scrunched. “Why Miya? Why not me?”

“Are you kidding?” Kuroo snorted. “Miya is way better looking than you.”

Daichi leaned over the counter and wrapped his hands around his neck.

“It’s not about looks,” Konoha finally passed the phone back to Oikawa, reaching over Daichi’s choking arms. “It’s about Miya being another artist in the limelight. It’s about him flirting openly with Sugawara in front of the eyes of the people that write this kind of stuff.”

Oikawa eagerly took the phone and peered down at the screen, Hanamaki and Matsukawa looking over his shoulder.

Konoha hummed, “It also didn’t help that Miya kissed him in front of everyone at his last gallery.”

Daichi’s hands squeezed and Kuroo grabbed his forearms, face turning blue.

“ _Uncle_ ,” he wheezed.

Daichi released him and poured himself a new shot, gut churning angrily. Kuroo slumped over the counter and groaned.

“Not fair,” Daichi muttered. “Suga’s _my_ boyfriend. I want there to be smutty fanfiction about _us_.”

“Read it out loud, Oikawa!” Bokuto cheered brightly.

“Which _one_?” Oikawa’s eyes widened. “There’s a whole list to choose from! Coffee shop AU… Rockstar AU… Royalty AU… which one should I click on?”

“Ooo, this one,” Hanamaki pointed at the screen. “Read the description. Sounds promising.”

Oikawa read aloud, “ _Smut without plot._ ”

“Yeah! That one!” Bokuto pounded the counter.

“Winner, winner, chicken dinner!” Kuroo sat up, revitalized once more.

“Okay I’m clicking it,” Oikawa licked his top lip.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Daichi held his shot glass with both hands and furrowed his brows. “I don’t know if I want to hear this…”

“C’mon Daichi,” Bokuto said.

“Yeah, c’mon Sawamura,” Matsukawa said.

“We all know you want to hear it,” Oikawa pinched the screen. “So just accept it.”

Daichi downed the shot.

“Alright. Read.”

* * *

 

“I’ve had a little bit to drink,” Iwaizumi admitted. “So you’re driving,” he tossed the car keys to Sugawara.

He caught them clumsily and stared as Iwaizumi moved around the sleek black vehicle to the passenger side.

“Okay. But just a warning, I don’t have a license.”

“So don’t get pulled over,” Iwaizumi popped open the door and dropped inside.

Sugawara hurriedly scampered into the driver’s seat. He grinned as he slid the keys into the ignition, “Iwa-chan, you’re my favorite.”

“Good.”

“Alright let’s do this!” Sugawara pulled away from the curb. “You’ll have to tell me what signs mean. I know the important ones but others… uh… yeah.”

“Don’t sweat it. We’re not going far,” Iwaizumi leaned back and gazed down at the shopping list. “I don’t know what half this shit is.”

“Hmm… we’ll google the ones we don’t recognize,” Sugawara said.

They fell silent, the only sound the soft purr of the engine as they drove down the street.

At the corner, Sugawara said,

“So Iwaizumi-san, what’s it like to have sex with Oikawa?”

“Are we doin’ this?” Iwaizumi sat up. “Are we really doin’ this? We gonna talk about sex right now?”

“Okay so I was watching some gay porn a little while ago and it just doesn’t look _fun_ for the dude taking the dick, you know?” Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“So we’re doin’ this, huh?”

“But like, Oikawa seems like he really enjoys it, right? I mean, it’s not like we talk about it but he _seems_ like he does.”

“What do want me to say?” Iwaizumi’s eyebrows lowered. “Yeah, he likes it. I can get him to come three times in one round. So yeah, he likes it.”

“The dude in the porn wasn’t even hard!”

“They don’t fuck in pornos to get off, though,” Iwaizumi folded the list and slipped it into his coat pocket. “They fuck to get the watchers off.”

“But… it’s not really all that sexy to see a soft dick flopping around while the dude’s getting pounded—”

“Are we really gonna talk about porn? I thought you wanted advice about _real_ sex.”

“I do!” Sugawara flipped on the blinker and turned down another street. “Like… does it hurt? Does it feel good? Does it take a long time to get things prepared? How does it compare to straight sex? Does it depend on the person?”

“Are you having second thoughts about having sex with Sawamura?” Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve just got a lot of questions and concerns!” he slowed to a stop at a crosswalk as a mother and daughter passed in front of them. “Am I going to be sore in the morning? Should I be doing some kind of exercises right now in preparation? Should I go out and buy a bunch of lube and other stuff?”

“I think that’s something you should ask Sawamura.”

Sugawara pouted, “He said I’m not allowed to talk about it again until the twentieth or else he’s not counting our date as a date.”

Iwaizumi snorted.

“Besides, he’s never done it before either so how would he know?” Sugawara groaned. “It’s just frustrating! I’m in the dark and I want answers _now.”_

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment before letting out a low hum.

“You just gotta be patient. You could hear all about other people’s experiences and watch all the porn in the world but that isn’t going to tell you anything about what it’s going to be like for you. Sawamura isn’t me or Oikawa or those dudes in the porno.”

“Yeah but…”

“Trust him,” he interrupted. “Sawamura doesn’t do anything half-assed.”

“Better not. I want him to do me _full-_ assed. Ayyyy.”

Iwaizumi ignored him and went on, “For all the research you’re doing, I’ll bet you he’s doing triple.”

“You think Daichi’s watching gay porn when I’m not around?”

“Nah, I mean _real_ research.”

“Rude.”

“Just trust him. You’re wasting time and energy worrying. When the time comes, he’s going to take care of you and everything is going to be perfect and at the end of it all you’re gonna wonder why the fuck you worried so damn much.” He peered out the window, “You’re in good hands. So trust him.”

Sugawara smiled. He turned the car into the parking lot beside the market and found a spot.

“You know…” he said as he parked and cut the engine. “It’s kind of shocking that someone like you is with Oikawa, Iwaizumi-san. Seems like you deserve someone a little less… _Oikawa_.”

He let out a barking laugh and pushed his door open, “You kiddin’? I’m not dumb enough to let such a catch slip through my fingers.” He smiled crookedly at him over his shoulder, “I’m a man that can recognize when he’s got something worth holdin’ on to.”

He turned and slid out of the car as Sugawara’s heart skipped a full beat.

His eyes went wide and he jumped out of the car on his side.

“Iwa-chan I think I just fell in love with you!” he called, running around the hood to chase as the other man headed for the market. “Run away with me!”

Iwaizumi laughed, “Sorry. You’re great and all, but I ain’t a cheating bastard like Oikawa is.”

“And a terrible shame that is,” Sugawara gained his side and grinned. “We coulda been lovers.”

He snorted, “Let’s just get this shopping trip over with so we can make this bullshit and go home.”

“Alright,” Sugawara grabbed a basket just inside the market. “What’s first on the list?”

Iwaizumi pulled the paper from his pocket and led the way down the aisles of food.

“Let’s start with the flour,” he said. “And then we can—”

“Ahh!” Sugawara let out the shout when he caught sight of the familiar body standing just ahead of them in the aisle, staring at a row of chocolate chips. “Kenjirou!”

Shirabu turned towards them in surprise, eyes widening.

“S-Sugawara-san! Iwaizumi-san!” His eyes darted down to the basket in his hands and he quickly hid it behind his back, too late.

Sugawara’s mouth stretched into a grin and he darted up to him and wrapped an arm around his neck, hauling him into his side roughly.

“What’s this? What is cute little Kenjirou doing at the market on this fine day?”

“N-nothing!” his cheeks flamed. “I’m grocery shopping! What does it look like!”

“Grocery shopping for,” Sugawara peeked behind his back. “Hmmm… what looks suspiciously like some kind of delicious chocolate treat?”

“Shut up!” Shirabu pulled away from him. “I’m not… I’m not making chocolates for anyone. Just shut up!”

“I never said you were making chocolates for someone,” Sugawara shrugged innocently. “But your sudden denial makes me think that you most certainly are.”

Shirabu gulped and looked away, “I-it’s not what it looks like. I… I lost a bet with Atsumu so—”

“ _ATSUMU?_ ” Sugawara’s eyes flew wide. “ _KENJIROU IS CALLING MIYA BY HIS FIRST NAME, IWA-CHAN ARE YOU HEARING THIS?_ ”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Kinda hard not to when you’re yelling.”

Sugawara dropped his basket on the floor and grabbed Shirabu’s shoulders. “ _KENJIROU ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH MIYA ATSUMU? YOU ARE, AREN’T YOU? YOU ARE._ ”

“No! Shut up! Stop yelling!” Shirabu’s cheeks turned impossibly redder. “I’m not in love with him! I’m being serious! We made a bet and the loser was supposed to make the winner chocolate for Valentine’s Day and I was the loser so just shut up about it!”

Sugawara stared at him for a long moment, squeezing his shoulders tightly.

Finally he let out a breath and hugged Shirabu close to his chest, patting his hair softly.

“I give my blessing. Please take care of Miya. Glue back together the shattered pieces of his heart from when I threw it on the ground and danced on top of it.”

Shirabu groaned, “It’s not like that!”

Sugawara released him and then bent to pick up his basket, “Let’s go, Iwaizumi-san. We’ve picked up another stray,” he took Shirabu by the elbow and guided him down the aisle.

“Eh? Stray?” Shirabu dragged his feet.

“Me and Iwaizumi-san are going to run away together and be lovers and I’ve decided to adopt you as our son.”

Iwaizumi snorted and followed after them. “And have Sawamura on my ass? I don’t think so.”

“Oh c’mon, Iwaizumi-san,” Sugawara glanced at him over his shoulder. “I’m sure you could take him.”

“Nuh-uh. Not on your life,” he gave him a serious stare. “Sawamura is the one man I _don’t_ want to get into a fight with.”

* * *

 

“ _Sugawara pushed up on his knees and whimpered with hot desire. Miya licked his lips and ran his gaze over the bare ass on display in front of him, hand stroking his swollen cock.”_

“ _Fucking God,_ ” Daichi slumped over the counter. “This is torture. Just stop.”

“Keep going,” Matsukawa urged.

Hanamaki continued, “ _’I thought you said you’d never be brought to your knees, Koushi,’ Miya purred like a cat in heat._ ”

Oikawa leaned over his shoulder and read, “ _’Even I can recognize when I’ve been beat,’ Sugawara panted. ‘Quit the small talk and just fuck me already.’_ ”

“The best part is that this Suga-senpai is really in character,” Kuroo said and Daichi groaned.

Hanamaki picked it back up, “ _Miya pressed a finger to Sugawara’s spine and dragged it down with tantalizing slowness.”_

“ _’That tickles!’ Sugawara whined, giving his sweet round ass a little wiggle_ ,” Oikawa cut in.

Konoha sputtered into his hand.

“This is so great,” Bokuto whispered and Kuroo nodded.

“I hate this,” Daichi muttered. “Stop.”

Hanamaki opened his mouth to continue reading but suddenly the door of the bar opened and everyone turned towards the newcomer.

“Been a while.”

Daichi’s eyebrows lowered, eyes narrowing.

“ _Miya_!” Bokuto and Kuroo cheered loudly.

The man smiled crookedly and walked up to the bar, “How’s it goin’?” he sat next to Konoha, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Miya-chan, I didn’t know you were so forceful,” Oikawa smirked, tapping his chin.

“Eh?” he cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Daichi. “Gunfire, please.” He turned back to Oikawa as Daichi reluctantly started on his drink. “What do you mean, forceful?”

They passed the cell phone down the line until it was in his hand.

“Read from here,” Konoha pointed.

Miya hummed and began, “ _Miya grinned and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with a thick layer of saliva. ‘So impatient, Koushi,’ he growled the second before thrusting the dripping fingers deep inside his ass.”_

“Noooooooooo!” Daichi clutched at his hair as Miya let out a loud laugh.

“Holy shit, this is _gold_!” he looked to the others as they hooted and hollered. "Where did you  _find_ this?"

“Keep going!” Bokuto urged.

Miya turned back to the phone as Daichi scrunched up his face and set a teapot on a burner to brew.

“ _Sugawara let out a low whine at the abruptness of his entrance, pushing back into his hand desperately. Miya stroked his giant cock in time with his fingers’ movement.”_

Daichi hunted wordlessly for his knife as everyone cheered.

“Well they’re right about the cock thing,” Miya snickered. “Giant is an understatement though.”

“Go on, it’s getting good,” Matsukawa grinned, glancing towards Daichi, who gave up his hunt for the knife and contemplated how he could steal Hanamaki’s gun from his bag.

Miya cleared his throat and went on, “ _Sugawara looked over his shoulder, face red and dripping sweat just like how his cock dripped with pre-cum. ‘Miya,’ he moaned—”_

“Wait!” Oikawa hopped off of his stool. “I was playing Suga-chan!” He ran up behind Miya and draped his arms over his shoulders, hugging him back against his chest. He read from the phone screen Miya presented him, making his voice breathless and sultry, “’ _Miya’ he moaned. ‘I need to feel you deep inside me. Hurry or else I’m going to die!’_ ”

Hanamaki snorted and hid his face in his arms on the counter.

 _He’s distracted_ , Daichi noted. _I could steal the gun—_

“ _Miya finally gave in, pulling his fingers out,_ ” Miya went on. “ _’Don’t blame me if it’s rough,’ he said and then immediately shoved his thick cock in up to the balls in Sugawara’s tight ass.”_

 _“’Ahhhhn!’_ ” Oikawa let out the loud cry, enticing uncontrollable giggles from Konoha and Bokuto. “ _’Oh Miya! It’s… it’s so hot!’_ ”

“ _’I know, Baby,_ ’” Miya’s voice broke as he tried to keep up a serious tone but fell away to low snickers. “’ _Hold tight. It’s about to get way hotter…_ ’”

“ _’AAAAHHHHN!’_ ”

“That’s it!” Daichi grabbed the phone from Miya’s hand and set it under the counter. “No more!”

“Boooo!” everyone erupted.

“Give it back!” Bokuto whined.

“It was just getting good!” Kuroo scowled.

“No the fuck it wasn’t!” Daichi turned to the teapot and pulled it off of the burner. He poured its contents into a mug and grabbed a bottle of rum off of the shelf behind him. “I don’t want to hear any fucking explicit sex scenes involving Suga unless I’m the one fucking him, got it?”

“So then let’s just change Miya-chan’s name to Sawa-chan’s,” Oikawa said, patting Miya’s cheek.

“No way,” Miya argued. “He gets him in real life, let me have him in virtual life.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes at him, blindly dumping rum into the mug. He set it aside and slid the drink over to him.

“Gunfire,” he said in a low voice. “Aptly named for the situation at hand, if you ask me.”

Miya smirked and lifted the mug, “What’s wrong? Mad that I can get Koushi to say _aahhhn_ and you can’t?”

Daichi’s lips ticked into a snarl and he continued to watch the man as he shoved his hand into his pocket and produced his cell phone. He clicked Sugawara’s speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear, still watching Miya closely as his smirk grew.

“We sure are talking on the phone a lot today!” Sugawara answered brightly.

“Okay hear me out,” Daichi didn’t take his eyes off of the ever growing smirk on Miya’s face. “Can I punch Miya in the face as hard as I can?”

There was a tick of silence on the other line before Sugawara replied, “I’m not sure if I feel comfortable with you physically assaulting the man whose heart I’ve already destroyed.”

“It’s for science.”

“Somehow I don't believe that.”

“It’s a good reason. Believe me.”

“Prove it.”

Konoha cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, “ _Your boyfriend is mad because he found gay fanfiction of you and Miya on the internet!_ ”

“ _Ehhhh_?”

Daichi held the phone away from his ear as Sugawara started yelling.

“ _GAY FANFICTION? WHERE? SEND ME THE LINK! I WANT TO READ IT!_ ”

Daichi ended the call with a scowl.

“Of course he’d betray me,” he muttered.

“Konoha-chan,” Oikawa nudged him. “Send it to Suga-chan.”

“Done,” Konoha darkened the screen of his phone and thrust it into his pocket.

“Takahiro,” Daichi growled, turning to him. “Lend me your gun, would ya?”

“Clear my tab and we’ll talk.”

* * *

 

“ _’Miya!’ Sugawara gasped, gripping the mattress as Miya’s powerful thrusts threatened to send him to the floor. ‘I’m coming again! Ahhhhn!’_ ” Sugawara turned his face to laugh into his hand.

“ _’That’s it, Baby, come all you want,’ Miya encouraged, jerking Sugawara’s twitching shaft until he spilled all over the sheets yet again,_ ” Akaashi read over his shoulder. “ _’Delicious,’ he licked his lips and thrust even_ harder _when Sugawara’s ass tightened around his cock.’_ ”

“This is definitely the worst thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Shirabu muttered, pouring chocolate chips into his batter.

Kenma’s shoulders shook as he tried desperately to stifle his laughter in his arms on the kitchen island.

Asahi’s cheeks were bright red and he cleared his throat, switching out the paddles on his mixer. Iwaizumi was in deep concentration, pouring buttermilk into a measuring cup.

“Wait, wait,” Sugawara wiped tears from his eyes and scrolled through the story. “How many more times to I orgasm in this?”

He and Akaashi skimmed the screen until they reached the bottom.

“Looks like four more times,” Akaashi nodded.

“Man, if this is what gay sex is actually like then I think I’ll enjoy myself after all!” Sugawara cackled.

“It’s not,” Iwaizumi said, crushing Sugawara’s hopes.

Shirabu grumbled and stirred his batter, eyebrows pulled low.

Sugawara slunk over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Don’t be jealous, Kenjirou. It’s just a story.”

His face blazed, “I— I’m not jealous!”

“You _sound_ jealous,” Iwaizumi said, not looking up from his task.

“No! Ats— uh… Miya means nothing to me!”

“Says the guy that couldn’t stop smiling when sharing coffee with him in the university canteen yesterday,” Kenma muttered.

Sugawara let out a loud gasp.

“Fuckin’ narc!”

Kenma shrugged.

Shirabu shook Sugawara’s arm off from around his shoulders, “It’s not like that! We… okay, so we’re kind of friends now. That’s all! He’s been teaching me how to paint portraits and I’m been teaching him about machinery and…” he turned away and slapped his cheeks. “That’s all!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Sugawara cooed, hugging himself. “That’s so cute. I love this. Does Miya like you back?”

Shirabu didn’t answer for a long minute, turning back to his bowl. He lifted his spoon and stirred slowly. “W-well… he k-kissed me the other day.”

Sugawara screamed.

“B-but I hit him in the nose for it!” Shirabu lifted his chin. “Because I’m not into him! S-so just drop it already!”

Sugawara hummed and pressed his lips together.

“Fine,” he moved around the kitchen island to where his tray of unbaked cupcakes waited for the oven. “I’ll let you stay in denial for the time being. But eventually you’re gonna realize that you like him. And when you need advice on how to score a boyfriend, I’ll be waiting.”

“You’re the last person _anyone_ should go to for advice on relationships,” Iwaizumi sifted flour into a separate bowl from his first.

“Harsh.”

“But true,” Akaashi said.

“Uhm, Akaashi-san, I think your…” Asahi glanced into the oven. “Uh, whatever they are… are done.”

He perked and joined him at the oven, sliding on a mitt. He pulled out a tray of dark, almost black, squares and carried them to the island, setting them down on a potholder.

Sugawara and the others gazed down at the lopsided… treats?

“No offense,” Sugawara said. “But those look terrible.”

“Hmm… they didn’t come out like I expected,” Akaashi admitted.

“They came out exactly how I expected,” Asahi scowled.

“Maybe I left out an ingredient?”

“Definitely not.”

“My turn to use the oven!” Sugawara grabbed his cupcakes and thrust them inside, slamming the door behind. “Asahi, how long?”

“Ahh… about sixteen to eighteen minutes?” he set a timer on his phone. “In the meantime, you can make the frosting.”

“Okay!” he washed his hands and went back to the island, “Where’s the rum?”

Kenma slid the bottle across counter to him and he took a drink from the mouth.

“Azumane-san,” Akaashi flipped through a cookbook. “What kind of frosting should I put on these?”

“Not even frosting can save them at this point.”

“Make the same as me!” Sugawara handed him the rum. “They’ve got Kahlua in them!”

“Good idea, Sugawara-san. I think I will do that,” he gulped from the bottle and passed it to Shirabu who took it gratefully.

Sugawara watched him gulp and gulp and gulp from the bottle, the liquor sloshing inside.

“Hey Kenjirou, are you still butt hurt about being in denial that you’re in love with Miya?”

He choked on the alcohol and started coughing, turning the other direction. Asahi hurriedly fetched him a glass of water. When he had control over himself once more, he turned back to Sugawara, cheeks red, eyes watery.

“I’m not in love with him! Just drop it already!”

“Okay,” Sugawara poured milk into a bowl and then sifted instant coffee powder over it, whisking at the same time. “Suppose you’re not in love with him—”

“I’m not!”

“What’ll you do if Miya confesses to you?”

Shirabu gulped, blinking rapidly.

“Dun, dun, _duuun,_ ” Kenma hid his grin behind his wrist. His cheeks and neck were flushed from the alcohol he had been steadily drinking since the beginning of the baking party.

“H-he won’t confess,” Shirabu finally said. “Because he’s not in love with me either.”

Sugawara grabbed his phone from where it rested on the island next to Akaashi. He closed out of the fanfiction and dialed Miya’s number.

“What are you doing?” Shirabu asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” he pressed the phone to his ear.

“Liar. You’re doing something. What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, hello there, Lover,” Miya answered the call. “Did you enjoy the link we sent you?”

Sugawara snorted and grinned, “Miya-sama, what a man. Making me come six times in one round? Are you an animal?”

“What can I say? I’m known for my stamina.”

Shirabu’s eyes went wide and he mouthed the words, “Don’t you dare.”

Sugawara smirked, “Anyway, I have a question. It’s very important so do your best to answer seriously.”

“Of course, Koushi. I would love to meet you later tonight when Bartender-kun has fallen asleep.”

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Daichi’s voice floated from somewhere on the other line.

“Okay,” Sugawara ignored his obvious jab at his boyfriend. “So I was wondering, just how in love with Kenjirou are you?”

Shirabu rushed around the island and Sugawara ran the opposite direction.

“Koushi, asking me how big my cock is? You’re so impatient. Can’t you just wait until we meet up later?”

“Alright,” Sugawara darted around Kenma and circled the island once more, Shirabu hot on his heels. “On a scale of one to ten of how big your cock is, AKA how much you like Kenjirou, what number?”

“How would I rate it?” Miya hummed. “Ten,” his voice lowered. “Without a doubt.”

Sugawara’s lips stretched into a wide smile.

“So come over to my place at around three a.m., alright? I want to test just how much of a pounding that sweet, tight ass can take—”

“ _That’s it_!” Daichi’s voice rang out, followed by a loud _THUNK_.

“ _Get it Daichi!_ ” Bokuto shouted.

Sugawara winced as sounds of fighting and crashing erupted from the speaker.

“Left! Go left!” Konoha called.

“Watch out for the—” there was a crash of shattering glass.

“Oh fuck that’s going to scar.”

“ _WOO. NOW IT’S A FUCKING PARTY!_ ”

There came three loud _CRACKs_ that sounded an awful lot like gunshots and Sugawara slowed to a stop, staring at the phone with wide eyes.

Shirabu slammed into his back and they both went sprawling to the floor. The phone flew from Sugawara’s hand and bounced across the kitchen.

“Ahh!” he reached for it but Shirabu pushed his arm down.

“You dumb idiot!” He slammed Sugawara’s forehead into the floor. “Why do you have to stick your nose in other people’s business? I told you he doesn’t like me so just—”

“Ten.”

Shirabu paused, touch loosening on the back of his head.

“Huh?”

Sugawara pushed up on his elbows and peered at him over his shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow.

“He said it was a ten.”

“How big his cock is?”

“How much he _likes_ you,” Sugawara corrected.

Shirabu’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and his cheeks flushed bright red. He cleared his throat and hurriedly scampered off of him. He stood and went back to the kitchen island, stirring his batter with new vigor.

“A-Azumane-san, do you think I should put chocolate frosting on these?”

Sugawara rolled onto his back and grinned up at the ceiling.

Kenma turned and looked down at him.

“Sugawara-san, do you want to learn a good song to sing to Daichi to get you dick?”

“ _Now_ it’s a fucking party.”

* * *

 

“Daichi I’m home! But don’t come out into the kitchen!”

Daichi roused from where he was dozing on the bed, Julep spread over his bare chest.

“Huh? What?” he blinked and glanced around the room.

Sugawara clattered around on the other side of the apartment, humming loudly. Daichi rested his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He heard the refrigerator open and then slam shut.

“Uhhh,” Sugawara called. “Don’t look in this box in here, okay? It’s uhm… not for you.”

Daichi grinned.

A few seconds later, the door of the room slammed open and Sugawara bounded in.

“Ta da! Your beautiful and perfect boyfriend is here!” he threw his arms wide.

“Welcome home,” Daichi said, voice low and raspy.

“Daichi what happened to your face?” Sugawara started stripping, pulling his sweatshirt up and over his head.

“Nothin’. Didn’t get in a fight. No way. No how.”

“Okay, I’ll believe you because I know you’d never ever lie to me.”

“Fuck. Okay I got in a fight with Miya.”

Sugawara grinned and unbuckled his belt, “Who won?”

“Uh… Hanamaki.”

He cocked his head to the side and kicked his pants off of his legs, “Hanamaki did? How?”

“Long story.”

“Oh!” Sugawara pulled his t-shirt over his head and then tossed it to the side. “Daichi, I’m gonna sing you a song. Okay?”

Daichi sat up. Julep hopped off his chest and stretched before dropping to the floor, rubbing on Sugawara’s shins, and then leaving the room.

“Sing me a song?” Daichi crossed his legs and leaned on his knees with his elbows.

“Yeah! I just learned it like a few hours ago,” he cleared his throat. “Kenma taught me.”

Daichi blinked, “Kenma was ba— uhh… studying with you?”

“Yeah. He was studying brownies. Err… I mean coding or something nerdy like that.”

Daichi stifled his laughter, “Okay. Let me hear the song.”

“Okay, wait, let me set the mood.” Sugawara danced in place for a moment, popping his chest and bobbing his head side to side.

Daichi laughed.

“Oh, that’s the wrong mood,” Sugawara paused and then swayed his hips slowly. “Okay this is better.”

“Much better,” Daichi hid his grin behind his hand.

“Okay here I go,” Sugawara held his hands out towards Daichi and sang,

“ _Look, I don’t know if you’re aware how much I like drinking your booze. What I do know is I’m sick of doing nothing here with you,_ ” he winked and then gestured down at the front of his boxers. “ _All my blood is in my dick, I’m probably dying pretty soon._ ”

Daichi snorted.

“ _Are you even comprehending what I’m saying, please acknowledge that you hear me…_ ” Sugawara slid up to the bed and immediately climbed into his lap, pressing him back on the mattress. He sat up and gyrated his hips over Daichi’s groin, dragging his hands through his hair and holding them at the back of his head.

Daichi’s eyes went wide and he continued to sing,

“ _You know I don’t give a damn whatcha playin’ right now. This is me comin’ at you as a man right now. Lemme freak._ ” He leaned his hands against Daichi’s chest and smirked down at him, “ _Lemme freak, god damn it, lemme freak. Just lemme freak, please god! Just lemme freak.”_

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Daichi’s.

Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him close.

“So whatcha say?” Sugawara lifted his head a fraction and smirked.

Daichi hummed, “Why do you taste like Sailor Jerry 92?”

Sugawara blinked.

“Weren’t you studying all night?”

“I… uh…”

“And,” Daichi leaned up and licked his tongue over his bottom lip. “Something tastes sweet. Like chocolate.”

“ _Lemme freak_ ,” Sugawara sang softly. “ _God damn it, lemme freak._ ”

“I’ll let you freak,” Daichi murmured, trailing his fingers down his back. “Freak—in’ go to sleep.”

“Daichi if you _really_ loved me—”

Daichi covered his mouth with his own, cutting off the accusation. He rolled onto his side, dragging Sugawara to the mattress.

“I’m not fucking you on the same night that I had to listen to Miya read gay fanfiction starring you.”

Sugawara cackled, “Hey, that was actually pretty good.”

“I wanted to throw up.”

“It was better than the porn I was watching.”

“And just as unrealistic.”

Sugawara grinned, “You don’t think I could come six times in one go?”

Daichi held his stare, “I meant you fucking Miya.

Sugawara’s eyebrows lifted.

“ _That’s_ the unrealistic part.”

“All I hear is you promising to make me come six times in one go.”

Daichi kissed him gently on the lips.

“Lower your expectations.”

“But _Daiiiichi!_ ”

“I’ll try my best, but six might be asking a little too much.”

Sugawara giggled and cuddled into the crook of his neck.

Daichi closed his eyes and held him tight, pressing his nose into his hair. It smelled strongly of baked chocolate and instant coffee.

“Are you looking forward to Valentine’s Day tomorrow?” he asked softly.

“Hm? Oh, is that tomorrow?” Sugawara said sleepily. “I didn't realize.”

Daichi laughed.

“Hey Daichi?”

“Yeah?” he kissed his forehead.

“ _Lemme freak._ ”

“Oh my God.”

“ _Please God just lemme freak._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a load of bullshit and I love it.  
> It took me a little longer to write than I anticipated but it's also longer than I anticipated. I was originally planning on this being the Valentine's Day chapter but I last minute decided to have a chocolate making scene and it got a little bit out of hand.  
> Again.  
> ┐(︶▽︶)┌
> 
> Damn Iwa-chan, quit making everyone fall in love with you. It's not fair.  
> Also, the song Suga is singing is such a bullshit song but the chorus sounded way too much like Suga to me so I had to put it in. It's [Lemme Freak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocGiulPm3IU) by Lil Dicky.
> 
> Another song suggestion I have is [ Dropped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0T0y6xMrsI) because it's upbeat and fun. "Tell me that you want me. Tell me that you need me. Tell me 'cause I'd like to know. Won't you stop teasing me. Won't you take it easy. Tell me 'cause I'd like to know."
> 
> Well I hope y'all like the chapter. Thank you so much for all your love and support, as always. I'm never gonna stop saying that, even though I'm sure you're tired of hearing it.  
> ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Okay now Daichi's SERIOUSLY going to  
> work  
> work  
> work  
> work  
> work


	45. Mount Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's gettin' some.  
> Except SOMEbody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really bad writer's block this week.  
> So needless to say, I don't really like this chapter.  
> I basically floundered my way through until I decided to call it quits.  
> Don't look at me or my numerous grammatical errors.  
> Also, halfway through edits my cat jumped on the keyboard and closed out of the internet so I had to start over and woe is me.

“Asahi-san, I’m here! Oh… the chain’s not on?”

Asahi’s eyes widened and he quickly untied the apron from around his neck. He balled it up and tossed it into a drawer before grabbing his mixing bowl and spoons and depositing them into the sink with his other dirty dishes.

“Did you just forget or… nah you wouldn’t do that. What if there were men with knives?” Nishinoya’s voice traveled closer. “Hey, did you leave the chain off because you knew I was coming over? Huh?”

Nishinoya entered the kitchen and Asahi whirled to face him from the other side of the island. Nishinoya dragged his gaze across the spread of desserts completely covering the kitchen island and his eyes widened.

“Wow!” He slapped his palms down on the counter and jumped excitedly. “Are these all for me?”

Asahi wrung his hands anxiously, “H-Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Wow! It all looks so good! Thanks Asahi-san!” Nishinoya’s eyes darted among the numerous treats and he licked his top lip in anticipation.

“Uh… I didn’t really know which one you’d like,” Asahi said, scratching the back of his head. “So I made a bunch… you can pick which one you want to eat…”

“I wanna eat them all!”

Asahi blinked, “Huh? Well… I don’t think that’s possible. I went overboard, really.”

“You made them for me so I’m going to eat them all!” Nishinoya lifted a brownie and bit into it. “Mmmmm,” he closed his eyes. “It’s so good…”

“N-Noya, it’s okay. You don’t have to eat them all…”

Nishinoya finished off the brownie and grabbed a cookie. He took a bite and let out another moan of appreciation.

“Noya…”

“They’re so yummy! How do you do it?” Nishinoya moved around the island and lifted a spoon. He scooped out a dollop of chocolate pudding and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Noya you can’t eat it all. You’re going to get a stomach ache.”

“I’d go into a food coma for your food, Asahi-san,” Nishinoya continued on, taking a bite of strawberry cheesecake.

“I don’t want that!” Asahi reached for him but he dodged out of his grasp and shoved a macaroon into his mouth, chewing messily. “Noya!”

“I won’t stop,” he said, reaching for a cupcake. “Not until I’ve decided which is the most delicious!”

“You’re not going to hurt my feelings by not eating some,” Asahi chased after him. “So don’t put yourself into a food coma!”

“Mmmm, this cupcake is in the running for the sweetest,” Nishinoya set it down and circled the island, avoiding Asahi’s groping hands. He grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and tossed the entire thing into his mouth. “Mmmm! Dis one is nummy doo!”

“Noya!” Asahi hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt. “Stop! You’re going to get sick!”

“No way, I can’t get sick of your food, Asahi-san. It’s too delicious!” He managed to nab a heart-shaped red velvet cake bite and stuff it into his mouth before Asahi pulled him away from the island.

“No more!” he laughed gleefully, cheeks warm. “Too much sugar and you’ll be bouncing off the walls!”

Nishinoya twisted in his grasp, grabbed the front of Asahi’s shirt, and dragged him down and to his mouth. Asahi’s eyes widened as Nishinoya kissed him firmly on the lips, other hand sliding up into the hair at the back of his head, which he had yet to pull into a bun.

After a long second, Nishinoya pulled back and grinned up at him. Asahi blinked rapidly, desperately attempting to draw his mind back to the present, even if he kind of wanted to live in the moment of the kiss, if for just a moment longer.

“Ah, just as I thought,” Nishinoya murmured. “You’re the sweetest thing here after all…”

Asahi reached up and hurriedly covered his face with both of his hands, hiding the furious blush that spread over his cheeks.

Nishinoya laughed and cupped the back of his head with his other hand, “Hey now, no getting embarrassed. That wasn’t even a good line!”

“It _was_ a good line!” Asahi argued, still hiding his face.

“It was? Did it earn me anything?”

Asahi was silent for a moment before finally lowering his hands. He timidly wrapped his arms around Nishinoya, staring at the center of his forehead instead of his eyes.

“W-well… I gave _you_ some sugar. Don’t you think it’s time you returned the favor?”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened and he suddenly turned, grabbing Asahi by the hand and dragging him across the kitchen. He snatched up another brownie along the way and held it into the air, “Leave it to me! One dosage of sugar- heavy on the sweetness- coming your way, Asahi-san!”

Asahi covered his face with a hand, “Oh my god…”

“You may be the chef, but it’ll be _me_ that cooks up something good this time, Asahi-san!”

“Noya stop.”

“Out of the frying pan and into the _fire_ Asahi-san!”

Asahi captured a giggle in his hand.

“You need more _meat_ in your diet, Asahi-san!”

“ _Noya._ ”

“Let me season your beefsteaks, Asahi-san!”

Asahi let out a loud laugh, slapping his palm to his forehead. Nishinoya led him into the bedroom and then turned towards him. He grinned up into his face as he pulled him backwards to the bed.

He released Asahi’s hand and threw his arms around his neck, yanking him down onto the mattress. They bounced and rolled to their sides. Nishinoya’s hair flopped into his eyes and Asahi tenderly swept it away, smiling.

Nishinoya threaded his fingers through Asahi’s hair.

“The food you make is really delicious, Asahi-san.”

Asahi opened his mouth to reply but Nishinoya interrupted.

“But none of it tastes even _half_ as good as you.”

Asahi’s cheeks flamed.

“And even your spiciest wings aren’t as hot as you.”

“Oh my god.”

“And don’t get me _started_ on your sausage—”

Asahi cut him off with a kiss.

“Please stop,” he muttered. “You’re going to ruin the moment.”

Nishinoya grinned and rolled him onto his back, leaning over him.

“So I guess you don’t want to hear what I thought of about your buns?”

“Please spare me.”

“Alright, just this once,” he nuzzled the side of his neck.

Asahi closed his eyes and turned his head to give him better access.

“I won’t tell you how much I enjoy your secret sauce then.”

“Oh my god.”

“I love you, Asahi-san.”

Asahi sighed.

“Me too. Somehow.”

* * *

 

“Kenma!” Kuroo tucked his shirt into his slacks. “I’m gonna run off to the lab for a bit to check my cultures, do you need me to get you anything on the way back?” He walked into the kitchen, buttoning the shirt up towards his neck, “Some more snacks or shampoo or…” his eyes fell on the stout red box on the counter, wrapped in a shining gold ribbon.

“I want more of those cheese things,” Kenma’s soft voice said from behind. “That you bought last time you went drunk shopping with Bokuto.”

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, “What’s this?” He pointed at the box. “Did someone give you Valentine’s Day chocolates?”

Kenma eyed the box quietly and then leaned against the table, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt.

“Nah.”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, “Nah? Then where’d they come from?”

Kenma hummed.

“You don’t know?” Kuroo went to the box and examined it closer. “Did someone sneak it in while we were sleeping?” he folded his arms across his chest and stooped over the counter, narrowing his eyes as he stared relentlessly. “There’s no name or anything… is it a prank?”

“ _Pffft!_ ”

Kuroo turned to Kenma in surprise. He held a hand over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” his cheeks flushed with pleasant warmth and he straightened.

“No one snuck them in,” Kenma snorted, lowering his hand. He shoved it into his pocket again. “I made them.”

Kuroo paused. He glanced at the box and then back at him.

“You… made… what?”

He rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you open and see?”

Kuroo stared down at the box once more. He lifted a hand towards it, hesitated, and then glanced at Kenma.

He rolled his eyes again.

Kuroo turned back to the box and cautiously untied the gold bow. Using just one hand, while the other hung limply at his side, he flipped off the tab on the lid and it popped open. He gazed warily inside.

His mouth went dry, “Ch-chocolate?” he turned to Kenma once more for validation.

“It’s not a big deal,” Kenma shrugged and stared down at his bare feet. “Akaashi-san and the others were having this weird chocolate making party or whatever and I got dragged along.”

Kuroo stared down into the box. He reached out and clasped one of the chocolate rectangles.

“I figured since I was there, I’d make something,” Kenma continued. “And it’s not like I have anyone else to give them to. So if you want, you can eat them.”

Kuroo lifted the brownie to his mouth and took a tentative bite.

_Dark chocolate._

_And almonds…_

“It’s not a big deal.”

That’s what Kenma said.

But Kuroo liked dark chocolate and almonds, didn’t he?

And Kenma _didn’t_ like dark chocolate and almonds, did he?

“If you don’t want them, that’s fine too. It’s whatever. We can just throw them out or whatever.”

As if Kuroo could do that.

Because Kenma had made them specifically for _him,_ hadn’t he?

Kenma made Valentine’s Day chocolate for _him_ … didn’t he?

“They’re probably not even that good,” Kenma went on. “It was annoying so I didn’t really put that much effort into them.”

But they were perfect, weren’t they?

They were delicious, weren’t they?

Kuroo slowly lowered the brownie back into the box.

“They’re nowhere near as good as Iwaizumi-san’s cakes,” Kenma crossed his ankles.

Kuroo turned towards him.

“Seriously, there’s gotta be a limit to how much ability one person can have,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Oikawa-san is really lucky. Totally doesn’t deserve him, honestly.”

Kuroo crossed the kitchen smoothly.

“Akaashi-san’s though… I wouldn’t be surprised if Bokuto had food poisoning after—”

Kuroo thrust his hands into Kenma’s hair, dragging it up and away from his face. He knotted his fingers at the back of his head, leaned it back, and pressed his mouth firmly to Kenma’s.

Kenma’s hands yanked out of his pocket and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt. He straightened in shock, eyes wide. Kuroo maintained eye contact as he licked his tongue over Kenma’s bottom lip, leaning his body in close.

Kenma’s mouth opened.

“Ku—”

Kuroo slipped his tongue between his lips, closing his eyes as he pulled Kenma closer, fingers tightening in his hair.

_Ahh…_

_I’m so gay…_

Kissing Sugawara was pleasant.

He was an attractive man, after all. And soft. His lips were sweet and his tongue was sweeter.

But Kenma…

Kuroo pressed his hips to Kenma’s and _fuck_ he was already hard, how pathetic.

Kenma made a soft sound in the back of his throat and Kuroo should really stop. He should really ask if it was okay. Maybe Kenma didn’t want to do this. Maybe Kenma didn’t feel this way about Kuroo.

He should really stop.

Or in the very least, ask if it was okay.

Because Kenma was important and he was the last person that Kuroo wanted to lose.

But he tasted so _good_.

And he felt so _soft._

And the thought of pulling away was almost _physically_ painful for Kuroo.

_I don’t want to._

_I want to kiss him more._

Kuroo slanted his mouth over Kenma’s, tongue probing hungrily against his. Kenma’s hands pressed against his abdomen and pushed at him weakly.

And _ahh…_

Kuroo needed to stop.

He needed to…

Kenma’s arms lifted up and wrapped around Kuroo’s neck, drawing him closer. Kuroo’s eyes opened and he stared in shock. Kenma met his gaze for a short second before closing his eyes and sliding his tongue against his, pulling him tighter to his chest.

Kuroo loosened his hold on Kenma’s hair and slowly trailed his hands down his back to his waist. They kissed frantically, pulling at and rubbing against one another until they were both gasping for air.

Kuroo pulled away and planted kisses down the side of his neck.

“Kenma,” he murmured breathlessly. “I love you. I love you. I love you so much…”

Kenma froze.

“Be in love with me too,” Kuroo slipped his hands under his hoodie and explored the warmth of his bare back, fingers sliding along his spine. “I love you,” he lightly nipped at his throat, “Love me back. Please.”

Kenma shuddered and released a long, drawn-out sigh that devolved into a snort.

“You’re an idiot,” he muttered, tightening his hold around his neck.

“Sorry,” Kuroo pushed Kenma’s hoodie up his chest and kissed his mouth once more. “Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling the sweatshirt over his head and tossing it to the floor behind him.

Kenma shivered and Kuroo pressed into him, leaning him back against the table. He traveled down his neck and across his collarbone, hands spreading over the warm expanse of his chest.

A thick ball of heat raveled in Kuroo’s stomach and _ahhh…_

He should stop.

But…

His fingers hooked in the waistband of Kenma’s sweatpants and he peered up into his face, eyes hooded.

“Kenma,” he panted. “The second I go too far… push me away.”

Kenma stared down at him for a long second before grabbing a handful of his hair and giving it a tug.

“Just shut up. You’re hard as a rock. As if you could stop.”

“I love you. So I can stop.”

Kenma scowled and lay back on the table, “I said shut up. Just get on with it.” His cheeks tinted pink, “You think you’re the only one that’s been waiting for this?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he leaned over him, “Kenma—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Kenma gripped his face and dragged him down. He kissed him until his head was empty and his legs trembled.

Kuroo moaned against his tongue and Kenma trailed his hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He thrust his hands inside and touched and pressed at him, drawing shivers to the surface of his skin.

Kuroo gripped Kenma’s hips, pulling his groin against his. Kenma wrapped his legs around him and locked his ankles. He kissed along his cheek to his ear, tongue flicking over it slowly.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered, shuddering. “You made me chocolates.”

“Ugh.”

“You like me. You like me, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo slipped his fingers inside his sweatpants. “It’s okay? Is it alright?”

Kenma answered with a grind of his hips against Kuroo’s.

He groaned and pulled the sweatpants down slightly, “Kenma, I love you. You made me chocolates. You like me, right?”

“Ugh, you’re annoying. Just shut up.”

“You made me chocolates.”

Kenma sighed in frustration, wrapping his arms around his neck once more. He hugged him tight to his chest.

“Shut up. I wanted you to cry. But you just popped a boner instead. How annoying.”

“I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m so gay, Kenma. I’m super gay. Please be gay with me.”

Kenma let out a long groan, “Are we going to fuck or what?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Because if not, then you need to get off of me. I’m in the middle of a dungeon so the sooner I can get back to that—”

Kuroo straightened away from him. Kenma’s arms slid off and Kuroo quickly yanked his sweatpants the rest of the way down his legs and then tossed them next to the hoodie.

Kenma flushed but didn’t move to cover himself. He took Kuroo’s awed staring silently until the moment stretched too long.

“ _Kuroo. It’s a water dungeon—_ ”

Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma’s stomach, heart fluttering against his ribcage.

“So cute,” he whispered, dragging his lips up his chest. “So cute. You’re so cute.”

“Ugh.”

“Kenma, I love you,” Kuroo hovered over his face. “I’m really, really, seriously in love with you.”

Kenma hesitated. He gave him a flat stare as if _ugh,_ the world was just so _tedious._

He put his arms around his neck and hid his face in his throat.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “Me too.”

Kuroo let out a long, shuddering breath of relief.

A moment ticked by as they embraced, breathing each other in silently.

And then Kenma spoke against his collarbone, voice muffled.

“I wonder if Bokuto is dead.”

* * *

 

Akaashi inhaled deeply. He did a once over of his appearance, checking that his shirt was straight and his cardigan was pressed. He smoothed a hand over the collar of his shirt, wondering for a moment if he should loosen the top button.

Was that… too _racy_?

He didn’t want to come on too strong.

Was showing a little scrap of collarbone too much?

He didn’t want to spook Bokuto.

So he left the button on.

_For now._

Akaashi took another deep breath, glanced at the white box in his hands, and straightened the gold bow.

They probably tasted horrible.

Akaashi knew that.

He wasn’t an idiot.

He just… got overexcited.

That was all.

They probably tasted absolutely disgusting.

He let out a sigh and tapped his foot on the floor.

He should just throw them out and buy him something premade. Bokuto wouldn’t mind. He would be happy just to receive anything, really.

Then… he should be happy to receive the chocolates Akaashi had made, shouldn't he?

That is... if he lived through the experience.

Akaashi was really hopeless… wasn’t he?

All his life he had been told just how _capable_ he was. He could design and create an entire outfit in a day. He had perfect grades throughout all of his years of schooling. Teachers, parents, professionals… they all adored him. He was respectful. He was talented. He was capable.

He couldn’t cook for _shit_.

He had no _sense_ when it came to taste.

Why _couldn’t_ you mix mustard and mangoes?

_Why? What is the chemistry behind it?_

_Who made these rules?_

Akaashi Keiji was _capable_.

But also hopelessly pathetic.

Because he was pretty sure his chocolates were the closest things to Armageddon that the world had ever seen.

Bokuto might actually die.

And he was an idiot so he’d probably just keep eating even as his immune system was shutting down and he went blind.

_I could sell these to the government,_ Akaashi stared down at the box. _With the money I could just hire a personal chef to bake for Bokuto-san._

He sighed.

Bokuto was probably going to die.

The door in front of Akaashi suddenly jerked open.

“Ahhhh! I can’t wait any longer!”

Akaashi jumped in surprise as a shirtless Bokuto stepped out into the hallway outside of his apartment. His hair was down around his face and he wore only a loose pair of white sweatpants.

“B-Bokuto-san—”

Bokuto reached out and snatched the box from Akaashi’s hands.

“I’ve been waitin’ in here for the entire half hour you’ve been standing there!” he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s waist. He lifted him up and then hauled him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind. “I tried to be patient, Akaashi, I really did. But you’re just _standing_ there!” he carried him down the hallway and into the living room. “Just let me eat your chocolates already!”

“Bokuto-san, wait,” Akaashi reached around him towards the box. “They’re not—”

“Here we go,” Bokuto dropped Akaashi and then slumped down onto a frayed, striped couch. He instantly tore off the bow and ripped the lid open.

“Wait, don’t—” Akaashi moved to take the box again but Bokuto already had one of the... chocolate(?)... squares(??) in his mouth. The blood drained from his face and he prepared for Armageddon.

_RIP, Bokuto-san._

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he chewed sloppily, “ _MMMMM! Akaash these are delicious!”_

Akaashi’s heart thudded and he gulped, eyes pinching with moisture.

“No… they were a failure…”

Bokuto finished off the first rectangle and grabbed another. He stuffed it into his mouth and closed his eyes, moaning in delight.

“Walnuts and pecans… and chocolate chips and caramel… it’s all my favorite things!”

Akaashi slowly lowered to the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat meekly, clasping his hands in his lap.

“Bokuto-san… you don’t have to pretend. I know… I know that they’re not good.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bokuto stared at him with wide eyes, chewing eagerly. “They’re better than I expected! I’m so happy!” he smiled brightly, cheeks flushing with color. “I’ve never eaten anything that you’ve made before. When I found out you were with Suga-senpai yesterday I was so excited I could barely sleep last night. I’m running on fumes, you know? These chocolates are restoring my energy!”

Akaashi silently watched as he went through the entire box, scarfing down chocolate after chocolate, moaning at every new bite and claiming that, nope, it’s _this one_ that tastes the best! When he started on the last one, moping about having none left and _damn, I should have saved some for later!_ Akaashi took the box from him and set it aside.

Bokuto patted his stomach with satisfaction, sucking the remaining chocolate from his fingers.

And he might be dying at that very moment.

Akaashi’s poisonous chocolates could be turning his blood to acid or slowly eating him from the inside.

So really, there was no time to spare, if you really thought about it.

Akaashi stood and then lowered onto Bokuto’s lap, straddling his hips. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“A-Akaashi!”

“Instead of White Day,” he murmured, placing his hands on Bokuto’s bare shoulders and _oh he’s so warm and hard and broad…_ “I want my return gift right now.”

Bokuto’s gaze flickered left and right but it was no use. Akaashi wasn’t giving him the opportunity to run away.

“Uh… uhm… Akaashi I—”

Akaashi gently trailed his fingers up the sides of his neck, cupped his jaw, and turned his head sideways. He pressed his lips to the pulse raging in his throat, hands sliding through his loose, dual toned hair to the back of his head. Akaashi’s heart thudded impatiently and he wanted nothing more than to push him down and start stripping him of his pants but…

Bokuto was easily spooked.

So Akaashi had to tread carefully.

“Akaashi… I… uh… I think that we should… uhm…”

“I love you, Bokuto-san,” he said softly, kissing up the side of his face to his forehead, where he smoothed back his hair.

“I l-love you too…”

Akaashi tipped his head back and gently pressed their lips together, careful not to seem too insistent, even though a crackling fire had ignited in his lower abdomen. Because _oh…_ he was so hot and firm under his fingers. And the hands that timidly rested on his hips were so _big_ and Akaashi wanted to be at the total mercy of their strength.

How would they touch him?

How would they feel tracing the lines of Akaashi’s naked body?

Akaashi should have loosened his top button.

He dragged his hands down over his shoulders and chest, and _oh…_ Akaashi just couldn’t wait anymore.

He reached up and thumbed off the top button of his cardigan, keeping Bokuto’s attention centered on his mouth as he continued to kiss him tenderly. Akaashi managed to get his cardigan open and started on the shirt underneath, hands beginning to shake in anticipation.

_Too slow._

_Too slow._

_Bokuto-san just rip the clothes off of me._

_It’s okay, I’ll stitch them back up._

When the shirt was open all the way, Akaashi leaned forward, pressing their skin together.

Bokuto jerked back. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck and held him in place stubbornly.

“Not again, Bokuto-san,” he said in a low voice, kissing across his jaw. “I’m not letting you escape this time.”

“Akaashi. Wait. Uh… we… no… we can’t… because…”

“Why not?” Akaashi let out a huff. “We’ve been dating long enough. I want to do it, and so do you. What’s stopping us? Besides _you_?”

“Well! It’s just that… haah… uh I—”

Akaashi slid a hand between their bodies and then quickly, before Bokuto could stop him, thrust it inside his sweats and palmed his erection.

Bokuto’s eyes flew impossibly wider and he slapped both of his hands over his face, hiding the bright red flush from view.

“ _I’m a virgin!_ ”

Akaashi froze.

Bokuto groaned and slumped back against the couch, still covering his face.

“I’m a virgin. And you are so eager and I know you’re expecting it to be really great and wonderful but I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m just going to disappoint you and I’m scared because I don’t want you to stop loving me or leave me or—”

“Bokuto-san, I already know that.”

Bokuto fell silent. Slowly, his hands lowered from his face.

“Wh-what?” he blinked rapidly.

Akaashi cocked his head to the side, “I already know that you’re a virgin.”

“ _What?”_ he squeaked, cheeks flaming ever redder. “H-How?”

Akaashi frowned and removed his hand from his pants, “You’ve been in love with me since high school.”

“Yeah… but…”

“And in high school all you cared about was volleyball.”

“ _Yeah…_ but—”

“And you’re terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Okay…”

“So if you had ever had sex, you wouldn’t be able to keep it to yourself,” Akaashi gave him a pointed stare.

Bokuto looked away.

Akaashi examined him for a long second before letting out a soft sigh. He dragged his fingers through his hair.

“You don’t need to be scared about disappointing me,” he said softly. “It’s not like I’ll have anybody to compare you to.”

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

And then Bokuto turned back to him.

“Huh?”

Akaashi flushed, “I’ve been in love with you since _junior high_ , after all.”

“ _Huh_?”

“I didn’t want to have sex with anyone unless it was you,” he avoided his stare. “So I’ve been patiently waiting all this time… but now that we’re dating it’s… harder to be patient.”

Bokuto straightened, “Akaashi… you’re… you’re also…”

His cheeks burned and he leaned away, “It… it’s not so weird.”

“ _YEAH IT IS!_ ”

Akaashi gasped and turned back to him, “You’re one too!”

“Yeah but Akaashi,” Bokuto gripped his face in both of his hands, pulling him close. “You’re so _beautiful_!”

Akaashi’s heart clenched and warmth spread under his skin.

“Like… you’re literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen! For you to be a virgin… that’s like… that’s like a _crime_ or something!”

“ _Tell me about it_ ,” Akaashi muttered.

“I can’t believe no one has ever had the joy of making love to you!”

“ _Yeah, neither can I._ ”

“What is _wrong_ with people? How could they let someone like _you_ slip by?”

Akaashi pushed a frustrated breath from his lips and yanked Bokuto’s hands from his face, “It’s not because I can’t find someone to make love to me! It’s because the only person I want to make love to me _won’t do it_!”

Bokuto froze.

“Stupid Bokuto-san,” Akaashi shoved at his shoulders. “I’ve been patiently waiting all this time for you to finally take me but it’s like you don’t want to at all! If I’m so beautiful then you should have made love to me on the same day that you confessed! Why am I still waiting around?”

“Akaashi…”

“I have needs too, Bokuto-san. Do you realize how _difficult_ it’s been all these years? How many times I had to avert my eyes in the locker room when you were changing because just the _sight_ of you is enough to make my whole body hot and—” he moaned and slumped forward against Bokuto’s chest, curling against his warm muscles. “You don’t even know how much I’ve suffered,” he trailed his fingers across his stomach, slowly tracing the hard six pack. “Every time I see you I fantasize about you ripping off my clothes and throwing me down in bed and not letting me go until we’ve lost all feeling in our legs. It’s distracting. _You’re_ distracting.” He hid his face in Bokuto’s collarbone, “Take responsibility, already.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as silence grew between them.

_Oh perfect._

He had just revealed how terribly pathetic he truly was. And in front of Bokuto. The one person whose opinion of him he _actually_ cared about.

_I’m so pitiful._

Bokuto’s hands slowly smoothed up from his hips to his sides underneath his opened shirt. Akaashi shivered and leaned slightly away to stare up into his face.

“Boku—”

Bokuto thrust up and turned. He deposited Akaashi on his back across the couch and then knelt between his thighs.

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he gripped his shoulders tightly, “B-Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto kissed down the side of his neck to his collarbone. Akaashi sucked in a deep, shuddering breath as his hands explored his chest and stomach, thumbs pressing over his nipples and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He trailed his mouth down to his tensed abdomen, leaving a trail of hot kisses.

Akaashi’s vision went blurry and he blinked rapidly, muscles tightening with every touch of Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto’s teeth grazed Akaashi’s left hipbone and he let out a low groan.

“B-Bokuto-san…” he whimpered. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Bokuto’s eyes flashed up to his face as his hands moved to his pants. He loosened his belt and thumbed off the button of his jeans. He kissed the skin directly under his belly button and said in a low voice,

“I’m taking responsibility.”

* * *

 

“Asahi probably made way too much and Nishinoya is going to take it as a challenge to eat _all_ of it. Then he’s going to get sick and puke everywhere.”

Matsukawa nodded, offering the bowl of popcorn, “Yeah, I can see that.”

Hanamaki took a handful of the treat, “Akaashi’s is probably really bad. Like he’s really responsible and smart but I’ll bet he has _no_ skills in the kitchen.”

“So Bokuto is _also_ going to be sick.”

Hanamaki crunched on the popcorn and stared ahead at the TV as some sports anime played across the screen.

“And Sugawara?” Matsukawa pressed.

“Dude, his are going to be good. Like, you expect them to taste like shit because his life is a dumpster fire. But they’re going to taste good and Dai-chan is gonna be like, _oh wow, you’re so perfect and beautiful and my life is so complete with you in it._ ”

“Dead on.”

“Thanks. And I’ll bet you thirty thousand yen that Kenma was also there,” Hanamaki took another handful of popcorn. “When he gives his chocolate to Kuroo, his gayness is going to overload and he’s basically gonna get some ass right then and there.”

“Congrats, Kuroo.”

“Congrats.”

“Okay, Iwaizumi.”

Hanamaki was silent for a moment.

“Well… it’s _that_ , isn’t it?”

“Hmm…” Matsukawa set the nearly empty bowl of popcorn down on the table in front of them. “ _That_ , huh?”

“Yeah. It’s definitely that. So… you know.”

“Ass.”

“Hella ass.”

The room grew quiet other than the squeaking of sneakers and shouts of encouragement from the TV. After a long minute, Hanamaki and Matsukawa simultaneously reached to the cushions on opposite sides. They lifted short, narrow boxes and offered them to one another, not taking their eyes from the scene playing out on the TV.

“Thanks,” they said at the same time, trading the boxes and untying the ribbons.

“Store bought,” Matsukawa said.

“Same.”

“Word.”

“Rad.”

They opened the boxes and started on the chocolates, that same comfortable silence stretching between them once more.

Hanamaki offered his box and Matsukawa did the same. They took a chocolate and settled back.

“Caramel is so gross,” Hanamaki murmured around his bite.

“Coconut can get fucked up the ass,” Matsukawa replied, swallowing his.

Eventually they finished off the chocolate and set the boxes aside. The scene on the TV faded into a commercial about gum and Hanamaki cocked his head to the side.

“Hey Issei.”

“Yeah, Takahiro?”

“What do ya say?”

“Pineapple _does_ go on pizza.”

“I mean… what do ya say about you and me?” he lifted his feet and rested them on the coffee table. Matsukawa did the same, crossing his ankles. “About the whole… you and me versus the world thing we’ve been doing.”

Matsukawa hesitated and then lifted a thumb.

“Ten out of ten. Would recommend.”

“Keep at it?”

“I could spare a bit of lifetime.”

“How much?”

“Seventy great years.”

“Optimistic. I’m banking on thirty.”

“Aim high, hit low.”

“How about fifty mediocre years?”

“Good compromise.”

They shook hands.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Likewise.”

They fell silent once more. The commercial break ended and the anime started up again, in the heat of an intense scene.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t say a word.

But when Matsukawa moved his hand between their thighs, Hanamaki’s met him. And when their fingers laced together, a matching smirk spread over their lips. And when the anime’s main character got shut down by the opposing team, they both muttered,

“Ripperoni.”

And fell to hopeless laughter, turning away but still holding tight to each other’s hand.

And it was like…

You know.

Whatever.

* * *

 

“Oikawa. Wake up.”

Iwaizumi walked across the office and set a pink box down on the desk in front of Oikawa’s head where he had fallen asleep over a stack of paperwork.

“Oi. Shittykawa,” He tugged on his hair. “Get up. No sleeping on the job.”

Oikawa murmured and then slowly roused, arms hugging his head for a moment before he pushed up on his elbows and stared around the room hazily.

“I wasn’t sleepin’,” he growled.

“There’s drool on your face.”

Oikawa quickly wiped the moisture away and then rubbed his eyes, “Iwa-chan, I don’t want to work. I want to go home and sleep.”

Iwaizumi leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, “You got mad at me when I ordered the wrong wood last time. So you’ve gotta write up these orders instead.”

“I’m sorry for getting mad! I was just grouchy and didn’t expect to see so much _goddamn maple in my workshop._ ”

He pouted for a moment and Iwaizumi watched him, hiding a grin behind his hand. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled and disheveled. He scrunched his nose and pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

_Fuckin’ cute._

Eventually, Oikawa’s eyes fell on the box and his expression brightened.

“Ehhh? Iwa-chan did you _buy_ me some chocolates?”

“Yeah.”

He let out a gasp, “ _Iwa-chan!_ ”

“Just kidding. I made them, asshole. You better enjoy them for all the trouble I went through for your spoiled ass.”

Oikawa hummed happily as he reached out and pulled the bow from the box and set it aside.

“Oh Iwa-chan, you’re such a romantic,” he said, popping the lid off and peering inside. His eyes widened.

“Don’t mess it up,” Iwaizumi ordered, straightening away from the desk. “It took forever to get one to look like that,” he leaned over and unfolded the box from around the cake, careful not to touch it.

It really looked good. Not that Iwaizumi was a huge fan of chocolates or strawberries. He had to admit that the tall, round cake looked delicious. It took him several tries to get the melted chocolate to drizzle down the sides of the cake just enough to not hide too much of the delicate pink color of the strawberry buttercream frosting. And he had topped it with the best looking strawberry he could find, nearly having to put Sugawara into the ground to keep it away from him.

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, gauging his reaction. He better like it. He better appreciate all of the hard work Iwaizumi had put forth.

“Here,” he offered a spoon.

Oikawa stared gape-mouthed at the dessert, absently reaching for the utensil.

“Why do you look so shocked?” Iwaizumi placed the spoon in his hand and leaned against the desk again. “Were you expecting something different?”

Oikawa didn’t reply. He reached hesitantly towards the cake and then paused. Without saying a word, and without closing his gaping mouth, he picked up his cell phone and opened the camera.

Iwaizumi watched him take about thirteen photos of the cake from different angles and then set the phone aside once more.

He hid his smile behind his hand.

Oikawa lifted the spoon again, “Iwa-chan, is this the proof of your love for me? It’s so pretty I’m not even going to mind when it tastes terrible.”

“Tell me that after you’ve tasted it,” Iwaizumi slid a hand into the pocket of his slacks. He fingered the smooth curve of metal inside.

“Okay, food poisoning, here I come!” Oikawa scooped up a spoonful of the dessert, pausing to admire the chocolate interior before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he stared up at Iwaizumi for a long second. He turned back to the cake and took another bite. And then another.

“Iwa-chan!” he wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s so yummy! Why haven’t you made me this before? Is it because you don’t love me?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Idiot.”

“Ohhhhh,” Oikawa cupped his cheek as he took another bite. “Iwa-chan, make me fat. Please make me fat. I need this cake every day for the rest of my life.”

“So you like it?”

“I love it!” he lifted the strawberry and bit into it. “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever!”

Iwaizumi smiled.

“Fuck,” Oikawa continued to rave. “It’s so tasty. And it’s so pretty. It was made just for me. Because I’m tasty and pretty too.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Uh huh. That’s why I picked it.”

“Of course it is.”

Iwaizumi watched him for a few more moments as he happily made his way to the center of the cake, chair rolling underneath him as he tapped his feet along the floor and wiggled in delight. His left hand sat on the desk, fingers drumming lightly. Iwaizumi eyed it for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Iwa-chan, yours was the best out of everyone’s dessert, right?” Oikawa asked, licking the back of the spoon. “Even better than Asa-chan’s?”

“Hmm…” Iwaizumi reached for his hand and lifted it from the desk. Oikawa continued to eat cheerfully.

“I’ll bet you Suga-chan’s are just terrible,” he said. “Did they look terrible? I’ll bet they’re _terrible_.”

Iwaizumi closed his hands over Oikawa’s, slipping the small curve of metal from his pocket onto his finger and sliding it all the way up to his knuckles.

“Then again maybe Keiji-chan’s will be wo—”

Oikawa froze.

Iwaizumi examined the gold band around Oikawa’s finger.

_Perfect_.

It fit perfectly.

Just as he thought.

_Good._

“I-Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s fingers to his lips and kissed them tenderly, “I know technically you’ve already agreed.” He glanced up at Oikawa, “But last time I didn’t have the ring yet so…”

Tears streamed down Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Oh come on,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled Oikawa’s chair towards him. “Why are you crying? You act like it’s a surprise.”

“It _is_ a surprise!” Oikawa dragged the sleeve of his right arm across his eyes. “Stupid Iwa-chan! At least warn me before you propose!”

“Proposals are _supposed_ to be a surprise,” Iwaizumi reached out and brushed his hair back. “And besides, I’ve already technically proposed.”

“Look at me!” Oikawa lowered his arm and stared down at his wrinkled clothes. “I’m a mess! I’m hungover and didn’t sleep much last night and I’m in my shitty, dimly lit office doing paperwork… my hair is a _mess_ …”

“You have dried drool on your cheek,” Iwaizumi added.

“ _Iwa-chan_!” he slapped his hand away when he poked his cheek. “You’re so unromantic! Why couldn’t you propose to me at sunset on the beach? When I looked good and beautiful and—”

“I like you best like this,” Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Oikawa sniffed and glared up at him.

Iwaizumi grinned, “This is my favorite side of you. An ugly mess.”

“Ugh… fuck you, Iwa-chan.”

“Are you rejecting me?” Iwaizumi lifted his left hand and kissed the gold band. “Should I take this back?”

“No!” Oikawa ripped his hand away and held it in front of his wide eyes. “Ahh…” he breathed. “It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. Iwa-chan I love you. I love you.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi stroked his hair and leaned close. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

They shared a moment of content silence until Oikawa breathed out the whisper,

"Fuck me on the desk."

"Gladly."

* * *

 

Daichi squeezed his eyelids tighter.

There was something on his face.

Correction: there was someone _rubbing_ his face.

_So we’re back to this, are we?_

Daichi let out a sigh and tried to roll away but Sugawara climbed onto his stomach and leaned into him.

“Scruffy, scruffy,” he mumbled happily as he rubbed his face along Daichi’s jaw.

Daichi wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s waist, “If you’re going to rub something, I’d prefer if it were my dick.”

“ _Is that an invitation?”_ he practically shouted, pushing up on his arms. “Can I suck off your morning wood, Daichi?”

“I take it back.”

“No! Let me! Please let me!”

“Suga, it’s too early for a blow job.”

“No fair! You can’t dangle a ripe morning dick before my lips and then yank it away before I even get a taste of its sweet, juicy, love nectar!”

“It’s _way_ too early to be hearing such bullshit come out of your mouth.”

Sugawara grumbled and started rubbing his face fiercely against Daichi’s morning scruff.

Daichi groaned and reached up. He tugged on his hair and growled, “ _Suga…_ ”

“Take your punishment!” Sugawara nipped his chin. “Let me punish you until we’re even and then I’ll give you your chocolate.”

Daichi froze.

_Chocolate_.

_Oh shit._

It was Valentine’s Day.

Daichi was going to die.

“Chocolates?” he feigned ignorance, turning his face to the side to move Sugawara’s rubbing to another location.

“Balls. That was supposed to be a surprise,” Sugawara sat up on his stomach.

Daichi finally peeled his eyes open, blinking at the shock of light from the bedside lamp.

“Oh well,” Sugawara shrugged. He leaned over and grabbed a black box wrapped in a red ribbon from the other side of the bed. “Ta da! It’s not chocolate, I swear.”

Daichi eyed the box warily for a moment before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and then crossed his legs under Sugawara, who adjusted to his new position, sliding to his lap and straddling his hips.

“I can’t have my morning coffee first?” Daichi asked, taking the box tentatively from his hands.

“Nope!”

Daichi sighed and untied the ribbon.

“Daichi, you better start looking more thankful for my efforts or else I’m going to throw a fit.”

“I’d look more thankful if my face wasn’t raw and I had coffee in my hands,” he balanced the box between them and lifted the ribbon. He wrapped it around Sugawara’s head and tied it in a bow at his forehead, pushing his wild grey hair up and back.

Sugawara pouted his lips and scrunched his nose.

Daichi chuckled and cupped his face, “Cute.”

“Quit beating around the bush, Daichi. Open the fucking box.”

“I was creating a mood,” Daichi released him. “A mood that you’ve now destroyed. So thank you for that. This is turning out to be the least romantic Valentine’s Day I’ve ever experienced.”

“Well if you would’ve let me suck off your morning wood…”

Daichi popped the box open and stared inside. He blinked in surprise. Six cupcakes with pale frosting arranged among red tissue paper met his gaze. Which wasn’t all that surprising. Daichi was expecting at least that much.

What was shocking was how… _harmless_ they looked.

There was no ominous cloud of dark smoke hanging above them in the shape of a skull and crossbones. There was no evil laughter resonating from somewhere within the box. None of them were moving as if possessed by some demonic force.

They looked… normal.

Better than normal, if Daichi was being honest.

They looked _good_.

He glanced up at Sugawara with narrowed eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” he said brightly, eyebrows raised, lips smiling expectantly. “Give them a taste!”

Daichi hesitated.

_I’m going to die._

He reached into the box and grabbed one of the cupcakes. He lifted it out and examined it closer. He had to eat it. Sugawara was staring at him so much joy and excitement… he had to eat it. Even if he was terrified. Even if he was totally going to die.

Daichi peeled down the red liner and then took a deep breath.

He had to do it.

Sugawara had worked hard to make this for him so… he had to do it.

He closed his eyes and bit into the cupcake.

He chewed slowly for a second before his eyes popped open wide.

Sugawara bit his bottom lip.

“Suga,” Daichi swallowed. “This… this is delicious!”

Sugawara whooped, throwing his fists into the air.

“Holy shit,” Daichi took another bite. “This is so good. I’ve never had such a tasty cupcake before.”

“I tried really hard!”

Daichi finished the cupcake and stared at Sugawara in awe, “You’re so perfect and beautiful and my life is so complete with you in it.”

He giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Do I get to suck off your morning wood now?”

“No.”

“SPIT THAT CUPCAKE OUT RIGHT THIS SECOND!”

Daichi put his arms around Sugawara’s waist and then pulled him down to the bed.

“Let’s cuddle instead,” he murmured, kissing his temple.

“I’ve got ten minutes before I have to leave for school. I could get you off in two minutes and then have enough time to get dressed and—”

“I forbid you to put my dick in your mouth.”

Sugawara bit his neck and Daichi winced.

“Mark my words, Sawamura,” he grumbled, nipping along his neck to his shoulder. “I’ll taste that dick before the end of the day.”

“Uh huh. Just try it.”

Sugawara squirmed and reached for his pants. Daichi tightened his hold and rolled over on top of him, pressing with his full weight.

“ _Uuuuughhhh_!” Sugawara let out a breathless gasp. “ _Daichi you weigh like a thousand kilograms!_ ”

“Get used to it. This is what happens when you date a full grown man.”

“ _Let’s break up_!”

“Nope.”

“ _You’re gonna crush me!_ ”

“Good. Then you’ll stop trying to molest me.”

Sugawara reached around, slipped his fingers under Daichi’s pants, and squeezed his ass with both hands.

“I stand corrected,” Daichi muttered.

Sugawara laughed triumphantly, voice still strained and breathless.

“ _You’ll never stop me!_ ” Sugawara sucked on the side of his neck. “Do _not_ underestimate my ability to get sex, Daichi. You’re lucky I’ve been going easy on you all this time.”

“Wait,” Daichi leaned up on his elbows and stared incredulously down at him, “You’ve been going _easy on me_?”

“Scared yet?”

“A little. Yeah.”

“Daichi, if I put my mind to it, I could get you to fuck me right here, right now,” Sugawara lowered his eyebrows and smirked.

“You think so?”

“Wanna see me try?”

“Please spare me.”

“ _Daichi…_ ” he purred, voice turning to velvet.

Chills spread over Daichi’s spine.

“ _Daichi…_ ” he repeated, trailing his fingers out of his pants and up his back slowly. “I’ve had so much sex in my life…”

“Wow, are you sure you’re trying to get me to fuck you?”

“But I’ve _never_ …” he leaned up and kissed the side of his neck. “I’ve _never_ wanted someone as much as I want you.”

Daichi gulped.

Sugawara lifted his lips to his ear and his teeth lightly grazed his earlobe. “It’s scary,” he whispered, breath feathering his ear and drawing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. “You make me feel like a wild animal,” he dragged his fingers up through his hair, knees lifting on either side of his hips.

Daichi closed his eyes and willed the throbbing sensation in his groin to just fucking _leave already._ _Give me a break._

Sugawara’s tongue ever-so-gently traced the line of Daichi’s ear and he shivered. He should really pull away. He should probably get out of bed before Sugawara made good on his threat.

“ _Daichi_ …”

He almost came undone with that whisper. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“You make me feel… oh… you make me feel… so _shiny and new._ ”

Daichi’s eyes opened.

_Wait a second…_

Sugawara threw his arms and legs around Daichi and sang, “ _Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!_ ”

Daichi let out a barking laugh, burying his face in the side of Sugawara’s neck as he continued to sing at the top of his lungs,

“ _Like a virr-r-r-rgin! When your heart beats, next to mine!_ ”

Daichi pulled back and covered Sugawara’s mouth with his before he could belt out another line. When he leaned away, Sugawara grinned up at him, brown eyes gleaming.

“So, how about it? Ready to fuck me?”

“Your seduction technique is too powerful,” Daichi whispered. “I’m much too intimidated to perform now.”

“Oh shit. I better reel it in a little on the twentieth then, huh?” Sugawara kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Definitely.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before saying,

“Daichi. I’m finally going to get that dick in six days.”

Daichi chuckled.

“I’m nervous.”

He leaned back and frowned, “After all this time, all the begging and demanding and near molestations, you’re _nervous_?”

Sugawara pouted his lips and dropped his arms and legs off of him, spreading them across the bed, “But what if you’re really bad and I stop loving you?”

Daichi’s frown deepened and he leaned down to nip at his face and neck. Sugawara squealed and laughed, struggling underneath him.

“ _No pressure, Daichi,_ ” Daichi growled.

“I’m sorry! I was just kidding! I’ll never stop loving you! Even if your sex game is totally weak!”

Daichi bit him on the collarbone and he let out a yelp.

“Whoa, easy there, Daddy. Save it for the twentieth!”

Daichi glared up into his smug face.

“I’ll do well,” he grumbled. “Just watch. It’ll be the best sex of your life.”

“Oooo, these are the promises I like to hear.”

“And all your other experiences will just _disappear_ from your memory.”

“ _Like a virgin!_ ”

Daichi laughed as he started singing again.

His phone beeped from its place on the night stand and he straightened.

“Leaving me already?” Sugawara pouted, clutching onto his shoulders. “But I still have four minutes before I have to leave.”

“Not leaving,” Daichi denied. He lifted the phone and checked it.

“Who is it?”

“Yui.”

“You’re ignoring me for your ex-girlfriend?”

“I’m not ignoring you. She’s in charge of this whole Valentine’s party so I gotta reply.”

Daichi opened the text message and sat back on his heels. Sugawara released him and huffed.

 

**_From: Yui_ **

_Open the door! I’m here with the decos!_

Daichi sighed and slid to the edge of the bed.

“She’s here to decorate. I have to let her in.”

Sugawara let out a long, loud sigh and sat up.

“ _Yui ruins everything!_ ”

“Want me to get mad at her for stealing your job?” Daichi stood and stretched his arms over his head.

“Daichi!” Sugawara slammed into his back, sending him stumbling forward.

“What?” Daichi glanced over his shoulder to where his face pressed into his skin.

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“Suga?”

He released and moved around him towards the dresser, “Fine, even though I could have you sucked off in a minute, I guess I’ll go to school so you can flirt with your ex.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt from the floor. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m _definitely_ going to do that,” he pulled the shirt over his head.

Sugawara grumbled as he dressed quickly in jeans and a hoodie.

“Like I care,” he muttered and disappeared into the bathroom.

Daichi hummed and grabbed the box of cupcakes from the bed.

“I’ll be downstairs,” he called and left the room. He left the box on the counter and headed down to the bar, Pochi and Mint Julep following close behind.

He unlocked the front door and Yui stumbled inside, arms full of bags.

“Morning!” she cheered and dropped the bags on the table. “Daichi this is going to be _so_ fun! I can’t wait!”

“I hope you plan on helping me clean it up afterwards,” Daichi closed the door behind her.

“ _Oh you_ ,” she laughed.

“Yui.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna get right into it!” she kicked off her shoes, cooed at Pochi, and pulled pink streamers from one of the bags. “Prepare for pink overload!” She ran to a table in the center of the bar and scampered up onto it.

Daichi stood under her, anxiously placing a hand on the side of her thigh as she lost her balance and almost fell.

“Where’s Eri?” he asked as she tied the streamers to the hanging lamp over the table. “I thought she was going to help you?”

“She’ll be here later,” she said. “She has a morning class she can’t ditch. So I’m getting started without her.”

“I’ll help.”

“Such a gentleman!”

The door of the apartment opened and Sugawara came out, draping the strap of his bag across his chest. Daichi glanced at him and then back to what Yui was doing. She leaned up on her toes, circling the lamp’s chain.

“Want me to give you a ride to school?” Daichi asked.

“Nah.”

“Are you sure? I can—”

“I’ll be back later!”

Daichi blinked and watched as Sugawara rushed across the bar and then disappeared through the front door, closing it loudly behind him.

_No kiss_?

Daichi frowned.

Sugawara rarely left without a kiss and a demand to give him a reason to ditch school and have sex all morning.

Yui leaned down and slapped the top of Daichi’s head.

“Ow, what was that for?” he glared up at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at his hand on her leg.

“You don’t want my help?”

“You’re so stupid!” she slapped him again.

“ _How_?”

Yui let out a deep sigh, placed a hand on his shoulder, and then hopped off of the table. She moved back to her bags of decorations. “ _Idiot._ You’re as oblivious as ever.”

“Are you going to tell me _why_ or are you going to keep leaving me in the dark?” Daichi followed her with a scowl.

“Stop doing things to make Suga-chan _jealous_!”

Daichi gaped, “ _Jealous_? How? How have I made him jealous?”

“Oh my god, how did I date you for so long?”

“ _Yui._ ”

She sighed and glared up at him, “You and I are _exes_. You shouldn’t touch me!”

He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brows, “I was only steadying you so you wouldn’t fall…”

“That’s enough,” she turned away. “Daichi, you’re _so nice_ to women."

“Since when is that a _bad_ thing?”

“Since you have a partner that might take it the wrong way!” She grabbed another handful of streamers and turned back to him. She punched him in the chest, “Even when _we_ were dating I used to get _so_ jealous by how nicely you treated other women!”

“What’s wrong with being nice? Should I be rude instead?”

“No! But… _ugh_!” she climbed onto the seat of a booth and moved around to the wall. “When you smile all charmingly and help women like it’s nothing… it looks like you’re flirting!”

“But I’m not—”

“I _know_ you’re not,” she turned to him and leaned against the wall. “I know. But you and I are _exes_. We’ve had sex!”

“Suga has _way_ more exes that—”

She threw a wad of streamers into his face.

“You can  _not_ tell me that you don’t get a little jealous when he’s with his exes!”

Daichi pursed his lips and looked away.

“Yeah. That’s what I fuckin’ thought,” she turned back to the wall and held the streamers up. “Just be more conscious of what you do and say to other people. You never know. Suga-chan might be taking it a completely different way than you are intending."

Daichi sighed and mumbled, “Okay… I’ll be more careful. But I don’t see how Suga could be jealous. He has nothing to worry about.” He dug in the bag and pulled out some tissue paper hearts.

“It’s me that's worried he’ll be stolen away.”

* * *

 

“Akaashi! Pick me an outfit for tonight!”

Sugawara burst into Akaashi’s apartment, not even bothering to knock. He tossed his bag, filled to the brim with chocolates given to him by various women he came into contact with throughout the day, to the side of the entrance and kicked off his shoes.

“Akaashi!” he called again, stomping down the hallway to the living room. “I need to look charming and cute and totally fuckable!”

He paused in the entrance of the living room and stared.

“What the fuck, why are you guys here?” he pulled his hoodie up over his head and tossed it to the coffee table.

Akaashi sat at one end of the leather couch, slumped down, staring across the room with a faraway gaze. Kenma sat next to him, stretched on his back. His game was in his lap, paused. Oikawa sat in an armchair, staring down at his hand with a giddy smile.

Sugawara paused, “Okay, what the actual fuck. Are you all just going to ignore me? I have problems. I have issues that you all need to fix. Come on.”

He walked up to Akaashi and grabbed his wrist, “Akaashi, wake up. What’s going on? Why are you in a trance? Did Bokuto die after eating your chocolates?”

He blinked and focused on Sugawara’s face.

“Oh… Sugawara-san. Hello.”

“What do you mean, _hello?_ I’ve been here for like thirty seconds. You should’ve said that _ages_ ago.”

“Hmm… I’m a little… distracted,” he mumbled, eyes sliding away again.

“Why? What happened?” he looked to the others. “Will everyone please stop ignoring me?”

Kenma cleared his throat and sat up slightly. Oikawa giggled and held the back of his hand to his lips.

Sugawara scowled and stepped to the center of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright!” his voice echoed off the walls and everyone looked at him. “Sound off! What the fuck is going on with you guys? Akaashi first!” he pointed.

“Bokuto-san sucked me off.”

Sugawara gasped so loud that he stumbled back a few steps.

“K-Kenma?” he looked to Kenma.

“Me and Kuroo fucked.”

Sugawara slid to his knees and braced himself on his hands. “Oi-Oi-Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan proposed!” he presented his hand and the gleaming gold ring on his fourth finger. “Oh, and then we fucked on my desk like three times.”

Sugawara collapsed on his stomach and kicked his arms and legs back and forth, “It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s _not fair_!”

“I can’t believe you and Kuroo-san actually made love,” Akaashi said, turning to Kenma. “I practically begged Bokuto-san and only got a blow job. Not that I’m complaining.”

Kenma shrugged.

“It’s not that surprising,” Oikawa said. “Tetsu-chan the gayest one of all of us, after all.”

“That’s true,” Akaashi said.

Kenma nodded.

“I hate all of you,” Sugawara sobbed. “Go die!”

“What’s wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa leaned forward and propped his elbows up on his knees. “Didn’t have a good morning?”

Sugawara pouted his lips, “I got _table scraps_ from Daichi this morning. Even though he loved my cupcake and said it was the best he ever tasted.” He pounded his head on the floor for a few seconds. “And then Yui showed up and Daichi is all nice and sweet on her and so now I’m all annoyed and jealous,” he kicked his legs again. “Doesn’t Daichi know how desirable _I_ am? Doesn’t he know how many people pine after me on a daily basis?” he growled into the floor and hugged his head. “He needs to work harder to keep me interested!”

“What, are you losing interest?” Kenma asked dully.

“No!” he pushed up on his elbows. “Of course not! But he should at least be _scared_ that I am! He needs to give me his fucking dick before I _starve to death_!”

Oikawa sputtered and laughed. He flapped his left hand, the light glinting off of his ring, “Oh Suga-chan. Be patient.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you! I’m not going to take advice from some prick that gets dick _every fucking day_.”

“Not every day,” he mumbled and looked away.

“Even virgin _Bokuto_ managed to get past his fear and suck Akaashi off!” Sugawara pointed accusingly at him and he flushed. “And dumb as nails Kuroo who denied he was gay all up until like… _yesterday basically_ even fucked his reclusive roommate that should’ve been way not into doing that! _C’mon_! Didn’t you have an important game to play?”

“Well it’s not like it lasted long,” Kenma lifted his handheld and unpaused it.

Sugawara climbed to his knees and crawled across the room to the couch. He grabbed Kenma’s shirt.

“Kenma… what was it like? As a first time bottom, what was it like? Did it hurt? Did it feel good? Please tell me. How much lube did he use? Did he even  _use_ lube?”

“Ah, I’d like to know this too,” Akaashi turned towards Kenma.

“ _Ugh_!” Kenma lifted his handheld in front of his face, hiding his blazing cheeks. “We’re _not_ going to talk about it.”

“You’re up and moving around,” Sugawara said. “So it didn’t hurt too much, right? Obviously. Are you sore?”

“Don’t ask me such weird questions!”

“Did you experience an orgasm?” Akaashi asked.

“You guys are the worst! Get off of me!” he wrestled his shirt out of Sugawara’s hands. “Just drop it! Why don’t you ask Oikawa-san about _his_ first time?”

“Ooo, ask me!” Oikawa flapped his hand, obviously showing off the ring yet again. “I’ll tell you all you need to know!” He cleared his throat, “My first time hurt a little bit because it was in such a moment of heated passion and Iwa-chan and I were both complete virgins and so, so young and innocent,” he pressed his left hand to his cheek, smiling fondly. “It hurt a little at first but then Iwa-chan was so gentle and made it all better.”

“Did you experience an orgasm?”

“Yeah!” Sugawara slapped the floor. “How hard did you _come_?”

“That’s between me and Iwa-chan.”

Sugawara crawled over to him and they started fighting, tugging on each other’s hair and throwing slaps.

“So what the hell do you want us to do about your problem with Daichi-san?” Kenma asked.

“Just be more aggressive,” Oikawa snarled.

“ _How dare you say that to me_!” Sugawara yanked Oikawa from the chair and sat on his back, pounding his forehead into the floor. “ _I’m as aggressive as they come!_ ”

“Ow, Suga-chan not my beautiful face,” Oikawa whined, kicking his feet.

He released him and looked to the others.

“I need help making Daichi want me more! What can I do? Akaashi, make me look sexy for the party tonight! Kenma, teach me that _hard-to-get_ thing you do that got you fucked before you even started dating. Oikawa…” he looked down at the man stretched out underneath him. His eyes landed on the golden ring on his finger and he grabbed his hair, slamming his face down into the floor again, “ _Stop. Flaunting. Your. Gay. Superiority._ ”

Akaashi sighed and stood, “Alright. Fine. C’mon, Sugawara-san. Take a shower and I’ll pick an outfit for you.”

“I’ll do his hair!” Oikawa cheered and climbed to his feet.

“I’ll sit here and do nothing,” Kenma slouched down, holding up his handheld.

“Contribute to me losing my virginity!” Sugawara demanded as Akaashi pushed him towards the hallway.

“Don’t wanna. Besides… I’m slightly sore.”

“ _I fuckin’ knew it_!”

“Sugawara-san, please, hurry up,” Akaashi said.

"Don't worry, Suga-chan," Oikawa skipped to the kitchen. "We'll pregame with some rum before the party!"

"I wasn't worried about how drunk I was going to start off the night, but uh, thanks I guess," Sugawara called the moment before Akaashi shoved him into the bathroom.

He showered quickly, muttering all the while, and then sat at the kitchen table with the bottle of Mount Gay rum Oikawa had found as his hair was fretted over.

"Your hair is a mess! It's an outrage! How can you live this way?" Oikawa complained loudly, yanking a comb through the grey locks with an unnecessary amount of force.

"Life is a whole lot easier if you just stop trying," Sugawara said, pouring another shot of the rum into a short glass.

"Sweep it back," Akaashi said, shaking out the shirt he had picked out of his closet. "It'll look good with this shirt."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Oikawa grabbed hairspray, "But yeah... swept back is probably best."

Sugawara was already tipsy by the time they finished fretting over him. He hummed cheerfully as he stared into the floor length mirror in Akaashi's bedroom.

"Oooo, I look so sexy," he smoothed his hands over the front of the grey cardigan Akaashi had lent him. The black button-up shirt beneath the cardigan matched the black elbow patches stitched to the undersides of the two-third length sleeves. The jeans he wore were fitted perfectly to his body, doing an insane amount of justice to the curve and shape of his legs and hips. He turned his head to the side and admired the work Oikawa had done on his usually unruly hair. It was windswept and tousled in such a careful way that he looked ready to be photographed by the paparazzi on his way to a red carpet event.

"Sexy casual," Oikawa nodded, tapping his chin. "I like it."

"Can we leave yet?" Kenma asked from the doorway. He drank from the mouth of the bottle of Mount Gay rum.

"I'm ready," Akaashi tugged on the hem of his navy blazer.

"Ready!" Sugawara jumped to his feet and grabbed Oikawa's arm. "C'mon! Time to show Daichi just how desirable I am!"

The group headed to the bar, walking with varying degrees of enthusiasm, Sugawara and Oikawa in the lead and the other two trailing behind.

Oikawa was just flaunting his ring for the seventh time that day when they finally reached The Black Feather.

"I'm not saying I'm jealous," Sugawara said, shoving the door open. "I'm just saying that if I see the sun glint off of your perfect engagement ring one more time I'm slicing your fingers off and-"

"Sugawara-kun!"

Sugawara froze. Oikawa paused at his side and the other two entered the bar behind them. All four turned towards the direction of the squeal.

A small army of women stood just inside the bar, facing the door expectantly. Sugawara's eyes widened in horror as each and every one of them held out some type of chocolate or Valentine's Day gift.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they called simultaneously.

" _Fuck_..." Sugawara breathed.

It's not like he was hiding.

No. He wouldn't do that.

It's just that he had made it a point to never let his fanclub know just where he had been spending his nights for the past several months.

You know... for personal reasons.

But somehow...

Some way...

"Well," Kenma muttered from beyond Sugawara's left shoulder. "I don't think it's possible for Daichi-san to ignore how  _desirable_ you are anymore."

Oikawa patted Sugawara's back with a wide grin, "Congrats, Suga-chan!"

" _Fuck._ "

They had found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... I just tacked on that last scene because I realized that I had ONCE AGAIN forgotten to write some kind of alcohol name into the body of the chapter. So... Mount Gay it is. Because this chapter was really hella ultra gay.  
> And shitty.  
> I'm done with it though so I'm not going to stress over it.  
> ┐( ´ д ` )┌
> 
> Seriously this chapter was a PROBLEM CHILD.  
> I'm glad it's over. Hopefully the next one won't cause me so much trouble.  
> I'm going to take a day's break though. To recuperate my writing chops.
> 
> Uhm, the only song suggestion I have is the song Suga was singing to Daichi... It was [ Like a Virgin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__rX_WL100) by Madonna. OBVIOUSLY. Uhh... but I kind of imagined the Moulin Rouge version instead because it's funnier.... 
> 
> Moving on... I'm in love with Iwa-chan.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND LOVE AND ALL THAT JAZZ. I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS EVEN THOUGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE! I'll work hard so that the next chapter will be better than this one.  
> o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o
> 
> Next Time:  
> "He's mine."  
> The idiots stake their claim.


	46. Lady Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not jealous," he fucking _lied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a spite chapter that I wrote in order to beat the living fuck out of my shitty writer's block so I'm not completely satisfied with it. Also it was getting too long so I had to cut it in half.  
> (；⌣̀_⌣́)
> 
> There is a gross amount of karaoke and song lyrics in this chapter. So I decided to link songs directly into the text as well as in the note at the end just in case you're reading along and want to hear the song before reading the lyrics.  
> If not, just ignore it.  
> (*^‿^*)

It didn’t take long for Daichi to figure out who they were.

The sudden influx of women to the bar had surprised him at first. He hated to admit it but The Black Feather wasn’t exactly a hot spot for the female population other than his few regulars and the occasional group that showed up after the excitement of the Halloween party. So when they started showing up in twos and threes and even fives and sixes… Daichi was a little more than suspicious.

Were they recruited by Yui in order to lighten the place up on such a soft, romantic holiday?

Judging by the look of surprise on her face as she turned and watched the women from her spot across from him at the counter… nope.

So maybe Tanaka had rounded them up in his desperation to lessen the overall… _gay_ atmosphere of his favorite hangout place.

It was a strong possibility.

Until Daichi caught the bulk of the party staring at him and whispering heatedly behind their hands.

Why?

Was there something on his face?

Did his new light dusting of facial hair look weird?

Maybe the red shirt he had swapped his usual white for looked strange with his bartending uniform?

But it was Valentine’s Day. And red just seemed to fit better.

“Yui,” Daichi mumbled, drawing her stare. “Do I look weird?”

She cocked her head to the side, “No. You look hot!”

“Then why are all those women staring at me?”

“Maybe it’s because you look hot!”

Daichi scowled and shook his cocktail shaker. He strained the vibrant red drink into a martini glass rimmed with sugar and garnished it with a cherry before passing it over.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Daichi said. “Yeah, I’m hot…”

“ _Wow._ ”

“But not like… _extraordinarily_ hot. Not hot enough that fifteen women would stare at me for ten minutes without at least coming to hit on me.”

“Do you _want_ them to hit on you?”

“No. But it’s weird that they just keep staring…” he leaned his palms on the counter.

Yui sipped her drink, “Well… maybe it’s something else. Maybe you look like someone they know.”

“Someone that all fifteen women know?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know! Maybe you look like a celebrity? I’m not up on the new idols so don’t ask me,” she licked the sugar on the rim of her glass.

_Idols…_

Daichi froze.

“No…” he murmured. “Not me… but maybe…”

The door of the bar opened and he and Yui turned to watch as Sugawara, Oikawa, Akaashi, and Kenma entered the bar.

Oikawa was grinning wide as Sugawara wore an annoyed expression, saying,

“—one more time I’m slicing your fingers off and—”

“Sugawara-kun!”

The group of women all whirled towards the door and Daichi’s suspicions were confirmed in a single instant.

Sugawara’s fan club simultaneously held out their offerings of chocolates and gifts and called out,

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day_!”

Daichi took note of Sugawara’s stricken expression.

So he also had no idea that they would be here.

So then they had both been blindsided.

The moment of shock passed and Sugawara smiled, earning excited squeals from the women.

_Don’t smile for them._

_Smile only for me._

Daichi swallowed and turned away, busying himself with returning the alcohol he had used for Yui’s cocktail.

“Your jealousy is showing, Sawamura-kyun,” Yui giggled.

“Shut up,” he muttered. When the liquor bottles were replaced on the shelves behind him and he had no more excuses to avoid the situation happening across the bar, he faced forward once more.

Kenma, Akaashi, and Oikawa walked up to the counter.

“Wow,” Kenma said, voice dull. “Daichi-san, do you see how utterly desirable Sugawara-san is? Maybe you should hurry up and fuck him before he’s stolen away.”

Daichi scowled.

“And if that’s not a good enough reason for you, then please fuck him so he can stop complaining to us about the lack of dick he’s getting,” he added.

“Your life is so difficult,” Daichi said with a roll of his eyes.

“Sawamura-san I think you will be happy to know that Bokuto-san sucked me off today,” Akaashi said proudly, folding his hands on the counter in front of him.

“O-oh! Did he?” Daichi blinked rapidly. “Uh… congratulations!”

“Thank you.”

“Sawa-chan!”

Daichi turned to Oikawa.

He thrust his left hand towards him, mouth stretched wide in an excited grin.

Daichi’s eyes fell on the shining gold band around his fourth finger and his jaw dropped.

“Did…” his eyes widened. “ _Did Iwaizumi propose?_ ”

Oikawa squealed giddily and hopped up and down on his stool.

“ _Congratulations_!” Daichi rushed around the counter and Oikawa jumped off of his seat to meet him in a hug. Daichi lifted him off of the floor and spun him in circles.

Oikawa laughed loudly, arms around his neck.

Daichi set him back down, “I’m so happy for you guys! When’s the wedding? Wait, you can’t marry in Japan.”

Oikawa flapped his hand, “Oh we’ll find a way around it. Maybe do some dual citizenship or something.”

Daichi shook his head and took Oikawa’s hand, staring down at the gold band.

“I’m so happy for you,” he repeated. “It’s about time.”

“Right?” Oikawa grinned. “Well, technically Iwa-chan already proposed at Suga-chan’s banquet thing, but he didn’t have a ring so I’m going to count this as the official proposal.” He paused, “Although now that I think about it… I looked better at Suga-chan’s banquet… and it _was_ pretty romantic upstairs among all the art…” He hummed.

Daichi laughed and released his hand. He moved back around the counter.

“Yours and Iwaizumi’s drinks are on the house tonight,” he said. “Now, what can I get you guys?” he pulled out his specialty menu and handed it to Akaashi.

The three bowed over it as Yui hummed, watching the crowd surrounding Sugawara.

“Daichi, I hope you have enough room in your apartment for all the chocolate Suga-chan is getting.”

Daichi glanced towards his boyfriend and his fan club. He was taking a red box from a woman, smiling gently as she bounced on her feet and fawned over him. Daichi’s lip ticked in annoyance.

Oikawa peered over his shoulder, “I hope he gets fat from eating all of it.”

The woman held up her cell phone in both hands and Sugawara gave her a nod. She let out a squeal, which the other women repeated. She handed the cell phone to one of the others and then hopped up next to Sugawara. He placed an arm around her and her face flamed bright red. Sugawara smiled charmingly for a picture and _fuck_ Daichi must be the pettiest person in Japan at the moment.

Because he kind of wanted to vault over the counter, shove through the crowd of women, take Sugawara in his arms, and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

_Mine._

“Sawa-chan!”

Daichi blinked and turned away. Oikawa stared at him with an eyebrow cocked.

“Hm? Did you decide on a drink?”

Oikawa smiled, “Don’t worry. Your training won’t fail you. After tonight, Suga-chan will never dream of leaving you for someone else.”

Daichi frowned, “The way you say it makes it sound like he already dreams of that.”

He shrugged, “Make me a Chocolate Cherry Cha-Cha, please.”

Daichi started on their drinks, attempting- and failing- to not look at Sugawara every thirty seconds.

Why was he so charming?

Why did it look so effortless for him to wear that smile and pose for those pictures and give those hugs?

_Ahhh…_

Daichi was so jealous.

But this was good. It would help him in the long run. His goal for the night was to solidify his claim on Sugawara. If he had to do it in front of his fan club… then that was fine.

Better than fine.

Because they could spread the news.

_Sugawara Koushi belongs to Sawamura Daichi._

_Challengers beware._

And if some smutty fanfiction of the two of them happened to show up on the internet in the next couple of days… well Daichi wouldn’t mind.

Eventually, Sugawara pulled himself away from the crowd. He carried his massive collection of gifts with him to the door to the apartment, promising to return. Before disappearing into the stairwell, his eyes connected with Daichi's and he slowly licked his top lip and winked.

Daichi’s heart raced.

 _What the fuck_?

He passed Akaashi’s drink over and desperately attempted to control his breathing once more.

How did he do that with just one look?

Was it because Daichi was starving for his attention?

“Suga-chan has gotten so carnivorous,” Yui whispered and then giggled.

“That’s nothing,” Daichi muttered. “You’ve never seen a carnivore before tonight. Mark my words.”

“ _Ooooooo_ ,” Yui wiggled her eyebrows. “I’m looking forward to seeing this.”

“You should be,” he lifted his chin.

“Uhm, excuse us, Bartender-kun?”

Daichi and the others turned to the voice.

Sugawara’s fan club had finally approached the counter, whispering giddily amongst themselves and gazing at their phones and the new pictures of Sugawara.

“Can we get drinks?” the woman in front asked, eyes bright as she stared at Daichi.

He put on a professional smile and offered a menu, “Of course. What would you like?” He passed a few other menus over to the women as they pushed closer to the counter on the other side of Yui.

“The drinks are all Valentine’s Day themed!” one woman squealed excitedly.

“So cute!”

“Oooo, this one looks delicious!”

“I love coconut rum!”

“Bartender-kun…” Daichi turned to a short woman with curly brown hair. She leaned against the counter and chewed on her bottom lip. “Are you…”

The other women fell silent and stared at her.

“Are you…” she thrust her phone in his direction and he leaned slightly away to allow his eyes to focus on the picture pulled up on the screen. “ _Are you this man?_ ”

Daichi blinked.

It was the photo from the banquet of Daichi and Sugawara dancing on the table, Sugawara’s arms around his neck and Daichi’s hands at his waist.

His cheeks warmed.

_They really don’t pull any punches, do they?_

He cleared his throat.

“Ah… uhm… actually…”

“Daichi!”

Everyone turned.

Sugawara entered the bar once more, wearing a bright smile.

And _ahhh…_

He looked so handsome.

So charming.

 _So cute_.

His hair was swept and styled back from his face and he wore an outfit that Daichi had never seen him wear before.

Something told him it wasn’t his. Considering that Sugawara seemed to live in jeans and hoodies whenever he wasn’t wearing Daichi’s clothes.

And honestly… those jeans fit a little _too_ well.

Sugawara moved to where Yui sat and put his arms around her waist. Yui gave Daichi a wide grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

And he totally wasn’t jealous.

Nope.

Not at all.

Sugawara rested his chin on Yui’s shoulder and pouted his lips out, furrowing his brows.

“I’ve been in the bar for _at least_ ten minutes and I don’t have a drink in my hand,” he said, rubbing his cheek against Yui’s, enticing a giggle from her. “Don’t you realize how _thirsty_ I am?” he fluttered his eyelashes and smirked.

“Ah…” Daichi tapped a finger on the counter. “I think I can guess.”

Sugawara kissed Yui’s cheek, maintaining eye contact with Daichi, “Hmm, I’ll bet you can.”

_Alright. He’s doing it on purpose._

Daichi picked up a menu and offered it to him, “Would you like to peruse the specialty drink list—”

Sugawara snatched the menu from his hand, spared it a single glance, and then dropped it on the counter.

“Surprise me. _”_

Daichi’s chest warmed and he chuckled, “As you wish.”

“Oh, but _Sawamura-san?_ ”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara smirked, “Make two.”

“Hmm…” Daichi grabbed a mixing glass from under the counter. “Sugawara-san, are you drinking for two tonight?”

Sugawara’s nose scrunched, lips pressed tight to ward off the smile Daichi could see in his eyes.

“Not necessarily,” he said, releasing Yui and sliding between her and Akaashi to lean his elbows on the counter. “I just thought I’d like to share my first drink of the night with my Valentine.”

“What a beautiful sentiment, Sugawara-san,” Daichi gathered up four bottles and started combining the liquor into the glass. “Your Valentine is _very_ lucky.”

“Ah, yes. Very lucky. If I play my cards right tonight maybe my Valentine will reward me after the party.”

Daichi filled the glass with ice and stirred the mixture with a long metal spoon, “Well, I suppose anything is possible…”

Sugawara’s eyes flashed.

“Ahh, if I’m really good, maybe I can get rewarded all night long…”

Daichi strained the drinks into two martini glasses.

“Yes, if you’re really good,” he cut two thin slices from an apple and dropped them into the finished cocktails. He set them down in front of Sugawara and cocked an eyebrow. “Here you go. A Kiss.”

Sugawara hummed and admired the vibrant color of the cocktails. He reached for one, “Sharing a Kiss with my Valentine, what a lovely way to start the night…”

Before he could lift the glass, Oikawa appeared beyond his shoulder. He grabbed the cocktail from his fingers and downed the drink in a single gulp.

“Ah!” Sugawara turned towards him. “Oikawa you bastard! That was for Daichi!”

“I’ve had enough of your flirting!” Oikawa held him at an arm’s length. “Drink your Kiss and let’s hit the karaoke machine!”

“Not fair! I wanted to share a kiss with Daichi!”

Daichi gulped.

His possessive instincts were telling him to grab Sugawara by the chin, drag him across the counter, and kiss him until his insides were putty and he was begging him to carry him up to bed and not let him go until their bodies could move no longer.

But his cowardly, rational mind was telling him that there were fifteen fangirls watching with bated breath just a meter away.

Daichi grabbed a shot glass from under the counter and filled it with gin. He cleared his throat to draw Sugawara’s attention once more and then lifted it in the air.

“It’s not a Kiss, but…”

Sugawara’s lips spread in a smile and he picked up his cocktail. They clinked their glasses together and Daichi downed his shot as Sugawara sipped his.

“Mmm…” Sugawara closed his eyes momentarily. “It’s delicious, Sawamura-san,” he opened his eyes and winked. “Though not the most delicious kiss I’ve had today…”

Daichi smirked.

“C’mon!” Oikawa yanked Sugawara off of the stool and dragged him towards the karaoke station. “Besides, your _first_ drink of the night was all that rum you had with me and Ken-chan back at Keiji-chan’s place.”

“I meant _real_ drink,” Sugawara countered, allowing Oikawa to wrap an arm around his shoulders and steer him away.

Daichi gulped and ditched his shot glass under the counter. He steeled himself before finally facing the fan club once more.

“Have you ladies decided on what you’d like to drink?”

For the next hour, Daichi was impossibly busy. As soon as each of the fan club members had a drink in hand, they left to cheer for Sugawara and Oikawa as they sang sloppy duets and danced across the stage, pausing every few lines to laugh. The bar continued to fill up as customers arrived and Daichi was swamped with orders, getting dragged from one end of the counter to the other. Eventually he recruited Asahi’s help and the rush gradually slowed.

“Daichi,” Hanamaki drew his attention from the beer he was pouring. “Would you please hurry up and start your super, ultra, impossible to fail seduction technique? We are getting bored watching you work.”

Daichi flushed and passed the beer over to Iwaizumi, “I’m not nearly drunk enough yet…”

“Then keep drinking!” Bokuto slammed his hand down on the counter. “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

“Azumane!” Matsukawa called as the chef joined them after finishing the orders of two customers further down the counter. “Administer Agave!”

“Whip out the tequila!” Kuroo cheered.

“Give me a break,” Daichi muttered. His eyes flickered across the bar to where Sugawara was dancing with one of his fangirls, twirling her around in circles with a grin, as Yui sang a peppy pop song. He gulped. “I wasn’t expecting the fan club to be here. Let me get my courage up.”

“Administer liquid courage!” Kuroo bounded over the counter, nearly kicking a bottle of vodka to the floor, and grabbed tequila from the shelves. He spun towards Daichi, dropped an arm around his shoulders, and thrust the bottle into his hands. “Bottom’s up, Daddy.”

“I’m just gonna- for both of our sake- pretend that you didn’t just call me that,” Daichi took the bottle and raised it to his lips.

“Thanks for that, Sawamura,” Kuroo patted his back.

Daichi took two long gulps of the tequila, wincing at the sting of the liquor in his throat, and then set it on the counter, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Alright, since I’m here,” Kuroo spread his arms wide, gaining everyone’s undivided attention. “I have an announcement to make.”

“You and Kenma had sex,” Matsukawa said.

“Me and Kenma had—” he let out a gasp and turned to the other man. “ _How did you know?_ ”

“Congratulations,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki said simultaneously.

“Yeah, congrats,” Iwaizumi sipped his beer. “And congrats to everyone else for totally calling it that you were the gayest one among us.”

“Congrats,” everyone mumbled.

Kuroo slapped his hands down on the counter, “No! How am I gayer? How?”

“You fucked a man because he made you brownies,” Daichi said.

“That _is_ pretty gay,” Bokuto nodded.

“B-But… Iwaizumi and Oikawa fucked too, I bet!” he pointed at Iwaizumi.

“They’re in an established relationship though,” Asahi took the bottle of tequila from Daichi’s hands as he lifted it to his lips again.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Kuroo stomped.

They proceeded to tease him until Ushijima and Tendou joined them at the counter.

Ushijima ordered an appletini and Daichi went to work on it.

“Okay, Tendou, Ushijima,” Bokuto turned to the newcomers. “Who is the gayest person in the bar right now?”

“Kuroo,” Tendou said without missing a beat.

“Kuroo-san, isn’t it?” Ushijima added just a moment later.

“I feel so attacked right now.”

“Okay, so Bokuto sucked off Akaashi,” Matsukawa said. “Kuroo fucked Kenma. Azumane, did you partake in sexual acts today?”

Asahi’s face blazed red, “W-w-w-well… I… uh…”

“So Azumane and Nishinoya did naughty stuff,” he went on. “Iwaizumi and Oikawa exceeded all of our gay expectations and got engaged…” he pursed his lips and looked at Daichi as he passed the appletini over to Ushijima. “That leaves Dai-chan. Our one true disappointment.”

“Worst boy,” Hanamaki shook his head.

Daichi scowled and started on a Sazerac for Tendou, “Sorry I didn’t wake up and immediately participate in some kind of depraved sexual act for your guys’ entertainment.”

“Apology accepted,” Hanamaki said.

“What are you waiting for, Sawamura-kun?” Tendou asked, leaning his chin in a cradle of his hands. “Suga-chan has been waiting for your dick since he first met you, right?”

Daichi scowled, “I wouldn’t say it’s been _that_ long…”

“It definitely has,” Kuroo said.

“Maybe even before,” Bokuto lifted his glass to his lips. “Maybe he could sense your dick even before you met. Maybe he saw it in a dream or something.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” he muttered, passing Tendou’s drink over.

“It’s a possibility,” Matsukawa said dully. “Let’s ask.”

“Don’t—”

“Daichi!” Sugawara and Oikawa ran up to the counter, faces red and sweating. “Make us more drinks!” he took the seat Kuroo had vacated. Oikawa slipped into Iwaizumi’s lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, taking the beer when it was offered to him.

“And make them strong!” Sugawara added, leaning his elbows on the counter.

Daichi cleared his throat and grabbed a bottle of apricot brandy.

“Hey Suga,” Hanamaki said and Daichi’s heart dropped.

“Hm?” Sugawara cocked his head to the side.

“How long have you been thirsting for Daichi’s dick?”

Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes as he measured the brandy into a shaker.

“How long?” Sugawara hummed. “Well, I saw it in a dream about a year ago…”

“Oh shut up!” Daichi grabbed pineapple juice as everyone else laughed.

Sugawara giggled. His eyes traveled right and he spotted Ushijima.

“Fairy-san!” he exclaimed.

Ushijima lifted a hand in greeting.

Oikawa sputtered against the side of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You’re still calling him that?” Tendou leaned back.

“He prefers it over Ushiwaka-chan,” Sugawara shrugged.

“That’s true,” Ushijima admitted, sipping his appletini.

“See?” Sugawara smirked.

“So does that mean _we_ can call you Fairy-san too?” Kuroo asked, leaning around Daichi.

“No.”

Daichi chuckled as Sugawara let out a cackling laugh.

“A privilege granted only to me!”

Daichi finished up Sugawara’s new drink and passed it over, “Here you are, Lady Killer.”

“Yeah, but what’s it called?” Sugawara grinned and lifted the champagne flute to his lips.

“Lady Killer.”

“Yeah but what is the drink—”

“Please spare us,” Matsukawa interrupted.

“Daichi,” Sugawara sipped the drink and set it down once more. “Out of all the songs I’ve sung so far, which has been your favorite?”

“Uh…” Daichi started on Oikawa’s drink. “Maybe… _Fergalicious?_ ”

Sugawara turned to Oikawa, “Ha! I told you he’d like Fergie!”

“Sawa-chan you traitor!”

“Oikawa,” Kuroo said, “Me and Kenma—”

“Had sex, yeah I know. I heard it from Ken-chan. He said it didn’t last long. Work on your stamina, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo’s face paled and he slowly lowered to his knees behind the counter while everyone sputtered and laughed.

Everyone took turns taunting him as Daichi finished up Oikawa’s drink. By the time he was passing it over, three of Sugawara’s fan girls were at the counter. Daichi moved around Asahi, who was desperately trying to cheer Kuroo up as he slumped down onto his side on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

Daichi stood in front of the women and smiled, “What can I get you ladies?”

They ordered drinks and Daichi went to work on them, adding ice to a cocktail shaker. The loud sound of Sugawara’s laughter drew his eyes to the left momentarily. He was leaning up on the counter on his elbows staring behind it at Kuroo, who let out a low wailing sound.

The corner of Daichi’s mouth ticked up and he looked back to what he was doing, grabbing a bottle of Chambord from the shelves.

“So… Bartender-kun,” one of the fan girls drew his gaze.

“Yes?” he measured the liqueur over the ice.

“Uhm… excuse me if this is presumptuous,” she tugged on a lock of her light brown hair, glancing at her friends, who nodded encouragingly. “But uhm… we were just wondering… because we have heard some rumors…”

_Just ask._

Because she was going to ask if he was dating Sugawara, wasn’t she?

_Ask._

“Well it’s just…” she cleared her throat, cheeks tinting pink. “We were wondering if you were…”

“ _Kou-kun!_ ”

The shout drew their attention to the left as Yukie flounced up to the counter and leapt at Sugawara’s back, hugging him tight around the middle.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” she lifted a small box of chocolate in front of his face. “Eat it right now!”

“Ehh, right now?” Sugawara took the box as Yukie unwound herself from him.

“Yes! I want to see you enjoying my love!” she climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. Her eyes wandered over until she spotted Daichi. “Bartender-kun! Make me and Kou-kun some shots! I’m ready to get smashed!”

“I’m already helping someone,” he called, measuring vanilla vodka into the cocktail shaker.

“Then Azumane! Pour us some shots!”

“Eh… ah, okay,” Asahi lifted two shot glasses and set them on the counter.

Daichi turned to the fan girls once more. He smiled, “I’m sorry, what was it you wanted to ask?”

“Oh…” she blinked. “Uhm. No. Nothing. Forget it.”

_Shit._

He had missed his chance yet again.

How could he let them know that he and Sugawara were together? It would seem out of nowhere to just say it, wouldn’t it? Maybe they would think he was being petty and telling them to back off. (He was, but that was beside the point.)

Daichi had thought that Sugawara’s flirting earlier would have been enough, but he could tell there was still doubt.

They didn’t buy it yet.

But they would.

Before the night was over, everyone in the bar would know that he and Sugawara were an official item and no one could change that.

“Ah!”

Daichi looked left once more.

Yukie was sitting up in Sugawara’s lap, his arms around her middle as he struggled to open the box of chocolates she had given him. She pointed at the fan girls.

“No way! The fuckin’ fan club is here? How’d you bitches find out about this place?”

“Yukie!” Sugawara scolded, tugging on a lock of her hair.

“Bitches! Stay off of Kou-kun’s dick! He’s _taken!_ ”

Daichi’s heart raced.

_Yes. Tell them._

_Tell them who has taken him._

“You fan club sluts are so annoying!” she went on. “Always following Kou-kun around and being all _creepy_. Your obsessiveness is just—”

“Yukie-chan, your _I heart Koushi_ t-shirt came in the mail the other day,” one of the fan girls interrupted.

The counter fell silent except for Sugawara’s heavy sigh.

Yukie laughed and leaned back against his chest.

“Wh-what? I never… I didn’t order… I wouldn’t…” she cleared her throat. Her voice lowered as she muttered, “I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” She eyed Daichi quietly for a second before adding, “Sorry Bartender.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, shaking the cocktail shaker. He felt a tug on his pant leg and then the bottle of tequila slowly pressed against his hip. He took it, mumbling a short thanks to Kuroo as his hand retreated and he curled into his fetal position once more. He took a long gulp from the bottle and set it down on the counter.

He finished up the three cocktails, straining them into martini glasses and passing them over to the fan girls.

“Okay! Three shots down!” Yukie cheered and Daichi looked towards them again. There were six empty shot glasses in front of them and Sugawara was gulping down the rest of his Lady Killer.

 _Uh oh_ , Daichi pressed his lips in a line. He couldn’t let Sugawara get too drunk. He had to remember all of his efforts come morning. Or else all of his hard work will have been for naught.

Maybe he should begin the seduction.

“Kou-kun, let’s sing a duet!” Yukie hopped off of Sugawara’s lap and grabbed his hand.

“ _Kaaayyy,_ ” he slurred and followed her across the bar. The fan girls followed.

Daichi walked in front of the others again, stepping over Kuroo’s inert body.

“Alright,” he clapped his hands. “Asahi, you’ll need to be in charge of the bar when I’m doing this shit.”

“Yay!” Bokuto stood, thrusting his fists in the air. “Daichi-san is going to whip out the big guns!”

“We’re going to start gradually,” he said, pouring himself a shot of rum. “Hit him with something simple and then work my way up. Did you decide on who my back-up singers are?”

“Me!” Oikawa lifted a hand.

“Me!” Bokuto whooped.

“Me…” Kuroo said weakly, lifting a shaking arm.

“Can we be back-up _dancers_?” Hanamaki asked.

“No.”

“No, hear us out,” Matsukawa climbed off of his seat and Hanamaki joined him.

Simultaneously, they side-stepped and snapped their fingers.

“We can also do this,” Hanamaki said and they both turned in a slow circle, shaking their hands next to their faces in perfect rhythm.

“Let’s not forget…”

They turned their bodies towards each other and shimmied slowly forward and away, eyes locked on Daichi’s face.

“No,” he said again.

“Boo,” they faced forward once more, sliding back into their side-stepping, snapping motion.

“That’s not bad,” Ushijima said. “But you could also do this…” He slid off of his stool and faced the counter. He wiggled his shoulders, arms at his sides, face straight. “It’s minimal, so you won’t get tired,” he explained. “But still funky enough to be entertaining.”

“Oh, that _is_ funky, you’re right, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou hopped down next to him. “I’m partial to this one though,” he swung his arms in a circle around his head, moving his hips in time as he turned. “Wooooo! It’s like you’re really partying, you know?”

“Wait, those are so slow and lame,” Bokuto jumped down. “What about this?” he did the running man, pumping his arms and kicking his legs back. “It takes a lot of energy but you look like you’re really excited for something, right? Like maybe you’re heating up some chicken nuggets at midnight.”

“You are all so childish!” Oikawa climbed off of Iwaizumi’s lap and fluffed his hair. “What you really need is some _sexiness_ ,” he gyrated his hips, licking over his top lip as he held his arms up behind his head. “You gotta pretend like everything- even air- gets you horny. That’s the secret behind a good back-up dance.”

“Ah, well I prefer to partner dancing,” Asahi said meekly, clasping his hands together. “L-like slow dancing.”

“Of course you do,” Oikawa turned and bent, popping his hips.

Daichi felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down at Kuroo.

“Break dancing,” he murmured, expression slack. “Like,” he attempted a weak twirl on the floor, knocking his head against the cabinet. “Ow.”

Daichi sighed and stared at the still dancing group in front of him.

“Stop. I don’t need back-up dancers. You are not allowed to dance around me and steal the attention.”

“Sawa-chan is so greedy!” Oikawa danced up to Iwaizumi and rubbed against him. Iwaizumi hid his grin behind his beer.

Ushijima and Tendou sat once more. Bokuto started doing some weird, erratic arm movements in front of his chest and Matsukawa and Hanamaki shifted to stepping forward, clapping, stepping back, clapping again.

“If you guys don’t stop, I’m going to—”

A sudden heavy beat erupted through the bar, drawing their attention to the karaoke stage. Yukie and Sugawara danced together until she brought the microphone up to her mouth and [sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rQsnlMx8fk),

“ _If you got a sweet tooth, you can taste my watermelons!_ ” she squeezed her left breast suggestively. “ _If the swing set bores you, I can show you all my talents.”_ She turned away from Sugawara and stood at the edge of the stage, holding the mic stand with her other hand. “ _I can wear a taaan, like other bitches can’t._ ” She turned back to Sugawara, “ _You can have all this, boy. And there’s only one thing that I want from you!”_

She bounced across the stage, belting out the chorus,

“ _C’mon let me ride your bicycle, it’s so fantastical on your bicycle! We can get a little more physical, Baby after all, it’s only natural!”_ She bounded up to Sugawara and leaned against his chest as he grinned down at her. “ _I feel it comin’, comin’, comin’, oh! Feel it runnin’, runnin’, runnin’ oh oh! C’mon let me ride your bicycle, it’s so fantastical on your bicycle!”_

She held the microphone up to Sugawara’s mouth and he sang in a low voice,

“ _You want to ride my bicycle, you want to ride my bike?_ ”

Daichi scowled sourly, pouring himself yet another shot as Yukie danced away and moved onto the next verse.

“I like this song,” Oikawa laughed, sitting in the seat next to Iwaizumi.

“It’s so fitting,” Bokuto agreed, rocking to the beat.

Another chorus passed and Yukie stood in the middle of the stage, singing sweetly,

“ _I’m only fuckin’ with you. Fuck you for thinkin’ it’s true. I’m not like the sluts in this town,_ ” she pointed at the fan club down below, earning boos and laughter. “ _They make me bleeehh in my mouth,_ ” she pointed into her open mouth and grinned. She turned to Sugawara, pressing a hand to his chest, “ _I want to ride on your bike, ‘cause you’re the boy that I like! It’s like I’m a sell-out for you. But your bike’s so shiny and new…_ ”

Sugawara took the microphone and held it up to his mouth.

“ _She’s distracted by my reflectors,”_ Sugawara started rapping, earning screams from the crowd and laughter from the counter. Even Daichi found himself grinning as he continued, “ _Man I can tell the chick’s attracted. My wheels spoke to her! My Schwinn is a chick magnet, bagging up chicks like a bag of chips with a bag of prophylactics as big as Mick Jagger lips.”_

He turned to Yukie and pressed a finger under her chin, “ _Shagging’s something I’m a pro at, but I ain’t practicin’ shit. Allen Iverson of safe sex, condoms are for practice. Man, I skip practice._ ”

Yukie danced sexily in front of him, turning and rubbing her ass against his hips for a moment, coaxing a disapproving scowl to Daichi’s lips.

“ _Flip backwards while I flip this bike on its banana seat,_ ” Sugawara went on. “ _My fantasy’s to have you land where the kick stand is…_ ”

Yukie turned towards him and then dropped down. Sugawara dragged his hand through her hair. “ _Got this bitch gaggin’,_ ” he pressed her head towards his groin and then pulled her back and up to her feet once more. “ _They call me the broad killer. I’m the cousin of Godzilla, ‘cause I spit fire and my dick’s draggin’.”_ Yukie darted around him and jumped onto his back. Sugawara carried her across the stage, one arm out as she wrapped hers around his neck and laughed.

 _“Zig-zaggin’ up the avenue, pulling these chicks in my antagonist wagon, screamin’…”_ he lifted the microphone up and Yukie took it, singing the chorus between her giggles as Sugawara grasped her thighs and spun circles across the stage.

Eventually the song ended and Sugawara leapt into the crowd, Yukie squealing from his back, and they joined the raging fan girls, who clamored excitedly around.

“I’m not jealous,” Daichi said.

Everyone turned towards him and he said it again.

“I’m not jealous. Not at all. Suga and Yukie have a… uh… special relationship. I know that. So I’m not jealous. Not even a little bit.” He poured himself another shot, “And besides… Suga is a _performer_. He goes a little overboard for the sake of art. That’s a part of his personality and I love it as much as I love the other parts. So I’m not jealous.”

He downed the shot and cleared his throat, lowering the glass to the counter.

“It’s totally fine because…” he narrowed his eyes.

_What was I talking about?_

The alcohol was beginning to fog his mind.

_Oops._

He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms over his head.

“Alright,” he growled. “Time to begin the counterattack.”

“Woo!” Bokuto cheered.

“About time,” Oikawa smirked.

“Daichi are you sure you don’t want back—” Hanamaki started.

“No back-up dancers,” Daichi snapped, untying the apron from around his waist. “If you’re going to dance, do it here where Suga won’t be distracted by you.”

“Rude.”

Daichi balled the apron up and tossed it under the counter.

“Alright,” he slicked his hands through his hair. “How do I look?”

“Sexy!” Oikawa called out.

“Manly!” Bokuto added.

“Suave,” Iwaizumi said, leaning over the counter to refill his beer.

“Carnivorous,” Hanamaki said.

“Ready to claim some ass,” Matsukawa lifted his drink to his lips.

“Charming,” Asahi collected Daichi’s rum and returned it to the shelves.

“Handsome,” Tendou winked.

“Worthy of the highest of praise,” Ushijima pushed his empty glass towards Asahi.

“Thanks everybody,” Daichi said.

He felt a tug on his pants.

“Your thighs and ass look really great from down here.”

“Thanks Kuroo,” he turned and stepped over him. “Asahi, watch the counter,” he commanded as he headed across the bar for the stage. His eyes darted left towards the crowd. Sugawara was amidst a group of his fangirls with Yukie and Akaashi. He didn’t seem to notice Daichi’s movement as he climbed the stage and stopped in front of the karaoke machine.

He searched for his song quietly and then hovered his finger over it for a prolonged second once he found it. He inhaled deeply, steeling himself.

So he was really doing it, huh?

He was going to perform in front of the crowded bar and all of those giddy fan girls? Could he really do it without throwing up?

He gulped.

He had to do it. This was what he had been working on. He swore he was going to shock Sugawara. He was going to put on the show of his life and Sugawara was going to be so enamored that no one, no matter how famous or rich or beautiful, could steal him away.

He had to do it.

To show Sugawara…

_I’m good enough for him._

_No… I’m better than good enough._

Because Daichi was _perfect_ for Sugawara.

That was what he had decided.

He was perfect for Sugawara and they belonged together.

And he could prove it.

Daichi started the song.

* * *

 

The instant the heavy drum beat erupted through the bar, Sugawara’s attention snapped away from whatever Yukie had been saying.

Because that [rhythm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pd5HqNEfaUA) was familiar.

He knew that rhythm.

He knew it by heart, in fact.

After several seconds of the drum beat, a guitar split it up and then the wailing tones of trumpet, trombone, saxophone, and other instruments joined in.

Sugawara whirled towards the stage.

Daichi stood behind the microphone stand, swaying ever-so-slightly to the rhythm of the music. Sugawara’s eyes widened and he maneuvered through the crowd.

_Daichi’s singing?_

_Daichi is going to sing?_

_Daichi is going to sing a Cherry Poppin’ Daddies song?_

Sugawara stood before him in front of the stage, staring wide-eyed and gape-mouthed up at him as he wrapped a hand around the microphone stand, leaned his lips close, and sang in a low, sultry voice,

“ _Who’s that whisperin’ in the trees?_

_It’s two sailors and they’re on leave._

_Pipes and chains and swingin’ hands…”_

He pointed down at Sugawara,

 _“Who’s your daddy? Yes I am._ ”

He smirked and winked.

Sugawara’s heart melted and he couldn’t stop a tight moan from passing his lips.

He was entranced. He couldn’t look away as Daichi crooned the lyrics with all the charm of a professional performer. He looked born on that stage, confident and seductive and…

_Fuck…_

Sugawara Koushi was so fucking weak for Sawamura Daichi, it wasn’t even funny.

And how did he not notice how _gorgeous_ he looked in red? The combination of the hot color with the black of his vest, tie, and pants was just too much. Behind the counter, he reeked of charming, professional appeal.

But on stage, singing one of Sugawara’s favorite songs as good- no _better-_ than his favorite band… he was radiant.

_Sexy._

Sugawara couldn’t- and had no desire to- tear his eyes away.

And when Daichi reached up and loosened his tie, popping off the top button of his shirt as he did, an almost painful knot of frustration wound itself up in the pit of Sugawara’s stomach.

He wanted him.

 _Holy shit_ he wanted him.

After the first chorus, a short instrumental section played and Daichi released the microphone stand and turned in a slow circle on his heel. It wasn’t exactly a dance move, more a simple movement to fill the absence of singing, but it sent a thrill down Sugawara’s spine and he wanted to see Daichi dance. He wanted to watch his hips move and his thighs flex against the already tight fabric of his work pants.

He wanted to stare at Daichi for hours and hours and _fuck_ …

Sugawara Koushi was _so_ weak for Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi picked up the next verse and he seemed to have more energy than in the first. He moved slightly to the beat of the song, holding the microphone stand and even leaning it with his body as he swayed.

And then the next thing Sugawara knew, the second chorus was over and the music fell back to that heavy drum beat. Daichi pulled the microphone from the stand and bent in Sugawara’s direction.

He held his breath, eyes widening even further as Daichi purred a wordless scat line. He held the microphone towards Sugawara’s mouth and without even thinking, he sang the line back, lips curling in a giddy smile.

They went back and forth, Daichi singing a line and Sugawara repeating it, gaining excitement with every turn.

“ _Zeh zoo zeh zeh zoo…_ ” Daichi grinned.

Sugawara sang it back to him.

Daichi straightened, leaning away as he sang the final, “ _Deh- deh- deh… oh!”_ He replaced the microphone in the stand and held it in both hands.

“ _You got me in a sway,_

_And I want to swing ya, Dove._

_Now you sailors know,_

_Where your women come for love!_ ”

He winked at Sugawara again and leapt into the final chorus.

“ _Zoot suit riot… throw back a bottle of beer._

_Zoot suit riot, pull a comb through your coal black hair…”_

Giddy heat filled Sugawara’s chest and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

He couldn’t tell if he was childishly excited or hellishly aroused anymore.

Maybe both.

After all, Daichi was so sexy that Sugawara could probably use this image of him on the stage before him as jerk-off material for months.

But he was also fun.

So fun.

Sugawara had never had as much fun than when he was with Daichi.

Even just watching him sing was fun.

_So much fun._

How was it possible? It wasn’t even Sugawara singing. He wasn’t even dancing. He was just standing… watching.

And he was just absolutely _giddy._

Finally the song ended and Daichi gave a deep bow at the resounding applause that followed. Sugawara clapped and catcalled loudly.

_That’s my boyfriend._

_That’s MY boyfriend!_

That was Sugawara’s boyfriend and he was handsome and charming and perfect and talented and…

Getting surrounded.

Sugawara paused in his clapping, watching quietly as his- _his-_ fangirls swarmed around Daichi the instant he stepped off of the stage.

_Mine._

_Mine!_

Sugawara lifted a hand as if to call out to Daichi but the bartender was already walking to the counter, his new groupies following close behind.

 _Traitors_ , he scowled.

How easily their affections were swayed.

 _Well fine_!

Sugawara stomped back over to Akaashi and Yukie, who were joined now by Oikawa.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Sugawara muttered. “They can have him right now. Because it’s _me_ who’s in his bed every night. So _fine._ It’s not like I’m _jealous_ or anything.”

“ _That_ sounds convincing!” Yukie let out a laugh.

Sugawara groaned loudly and grabbed her by the arms, “Quick, Yukie! Pick another suggestive song we can sing together to remind Daichi that _I’m_ the desirable one in here! I’m the one that deserves all of his attention!”

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa slapped him on the back of the head. “Are you really doing that petty jealousy thing again? I thought I told you that’s a low technique.”

“I’m not trying to make him _jealous_ ,” Sugawara argued, releasing Yukie. “I’m just showing him that he should be grateful to have me as a boyfriend and that he’ll never find anyone better than me and everybody loves me and…” Sugawara dwindled off.

They stared at him silently for a moment.

“Everybody loves me,” he murmured.

“Sugawara-san?” Akaashi cocked his head to the side.

Sugawara looked up at him.

“ _Everybody loves me._ ”

“Uhm…”

Sugawara spun and ran to the stage.

“Suga-chan what’re you…” Oikawa called after him but Sugawara ignored him.

He knew just how to steal the attention once again.

He knew just how to make everyone- but mostly Daichi- look at him again.

_Ahh… am I being petty?_

No.

Where was the harm in wanting his boyfriend to look at him?

_And only me._

At the moment, Daichi was behind the counter, smiling as he mixed a drink for one of his fan girls.

How could he look anywhere else when Sugawara was there, cute and sexy and utterly fuckable?

After he had made him cupcakes?

After Daichi had sung that song for _him_ \- and he _had_ sung it for him, hadn’t he?

How could he possibly look anywhere else than wherever Sugawara was standing?

_I’ll show him._

_I’ll teach him who really deserves his undivided attention._

Sugawara picked a song on the karaoke machine and [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6cu7vF6oiA) filled the bar once more.

He took his place behind the microphone as all eyes turned to him.

Including the only set of eyes that _really_ mattered.

Sugawara smirked as Daichi glanced up from his alcohol and met his gaze.

He pressed his lips close to the microphone and sang,

“ _Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat._

_And her friends are standing right in front of me._

_Worldwide from the Cimmaron to Turkey._

_Open up, said, ‘Everybody loves me!’”_

His fan club squealed and crowded around the stage once more. They swayed to the beat of the song and Sugawara reached out, clasping hands with a woman who hopped excitedly at the contact.

“ _And you don’t have to make a sound… ‘cause they got what you need…”_

He released her hand and winked,

“ _What you need…”_

He pulled the microphone from the stand and swaggered across the stage.

“ _Got love for the people that have warned you._

_God love all your sentimental virtue._

_Eight balls with the takers that’ll make you._

_Late calls with the lovers that’ll hate you.”_

Sugawara paused in front of Yukie, where she pushed to the front of the group, bobbing her head and grinning wildly. He leaned down and pinched her chin, lifting her face up.

“ _And you don’t have to make a sound… they got what you need. What you need…”_

He released her and straightened, “ _Make ya say…_ ”

He held up a hand and the fan girls all chimed in for the chorus.

“ _Oh my! Feels just like I don’t try._

_Looks so good I might die._

_All I know is everybody loves me!”_

He dragged a hand through his hair and winked, earning screaming cheers.

“ _Head down, swaying to my own sound._

_Flashes in my face now._

_All I know is everybody loves me._

_Everybody loves me.”_

Sugawara glanced towards Daichi.

He was still staring.

A thrill traveled down Sugawara’s spine.

_Daichi is watching._

_Daichi is looking at me._

_Only me._

Maybe Sugawara really _was_ petty.

Or in the very least, an attention- _Daichi’s_ attention- seeker.

That wasn’t strange, was it?

It wasn’t _wrong_ to attempt to monopolize his boyfriend’s attention. Especially not when he looked so _good_ \- disgustingly so- and was in the very center of all those hungry stares. Truly it was only natural that Sugawara would want to do all that he could to capture his gaze and hoard it away until only he could feel its heat.

He wouldn’t let anyone steal him away.

And if in order to do that he had to whore himself out for the bartender’s attention, well then put on the red light.

Sugawara Koushi was open for business.

He strutted across the stage, riling the bar up with his singing and dancing. He could feel Daichi’s stare following him and it only spurred him on. He grinned wide with every word he belted out, and when he reached the breakdown of the song, he stood in the center of the stage, stance wide, eyes closed.

“ _Don’t need my health,_

_Got my name and got my wealth._

_I stare at the sun,_

_Just for kicks all by myself._

_I lose track of time,_

_So I might be past my prime,_

_But I’m feeling oh so good… yeah!”_

Sugawara thrust a fist into the air and pointed the microphone out to the audience as they sang the chorus. He danced across the stage, rocking his hips and pumping his fist to the rhythm of the song. And when it finally ended, the bar echoed with resounding applause.

And Sugawara had achieved exactly what he had set out to achieve.

Because not a single woman was ogling his man anymore.

And that man couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from him either.

Sugawara smirked in his direction, sending him a wink before hopping off of the stage and into the crowd of women.

_Do you see Daichi?_

_Do you see how desirable I am?_

There was no way he could ever dream of being stolen away from him now.

Sugawara was a genius.

* * *

 

“He’s ruining all of my fuckin’ plans,” Daichi growled as he slid a beer over to Matsukawa.

“It’s like you guys are competing,” Bokuto pointed out with a grin, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. “Competing for attention.”

“I’m not trying to _compete_ ,” Daichi groaned. “I’m trying to make Suga think I’m the sexiest, most perfect man in the world and he should never ever leave me, even if some rich and famous model or actress pursues him.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe Sugawara _already_ thinks that?” Iwaizumi asked.

Daichi stared at him.

“Has he given you a single reason to think that he would _ever_ leave you for someone else?”

Daichi pursed his lips.

“Well… no… but…”

“But?”

He scowled, eyes flickering to where Sugawara sat at a table with Ushijima, Yukie, and two fan girls.

“It’s just,” he lowered his gaze to the shot glass he had been drinking from constantly since Sugawara’s latest performance. “It doesn’t really make sense that he’s with a guy like me in the first place.”

No one spoke for a long moment and he scrunched his nose as he poured another shot of tequila. As he was lifting it to his lips, he felt a tug on his pant leg. He glanced down at Kuroo.

“Dude, why the fuck do you say that shit?”

He hesitated and then downed his shot.

“You’re _legit_ the coolest guy I know, Sawamura,” Kuroo continued.

“Same,” Bokuto chimed in brightly. “Why else do you think we’re always _here_? It’s not just because you let us drink for free—”

“ _I do not let you drink for free you thieving bastards._ ”

“We like being around you!” Bokuto held his arms out, grinning wide. “You’re fun and cool and you always give the best advice! And even though we always ignore your great advice, you keep giving it to us! You’re the nicest guy ever!”

“And you always let us drink for free,” Matsukawa said, sipping his beer.

“ _I do not—”_

“You built a business from the ground up,” Asahi said softly. “Not just a business… but a home. For everyone.”

“Not to mention you serve us free drinks,” Hanamaki nodded.

“You fuckers.”

“Your general coolness aside,” Iwaizumi drew his attention, leaning on his elbows on the counter. “You’ve supported and cared for Sugawara through the most difficult time of his life. No one else could have done what you have. Sugawara knows that too.”

Daichi averted his gaze once more.

“He loves you, Dude,” Kuroo tugged his pant leg again.

Daichi let out a low moan and lowered behind the counter. He stretched out on the floor and Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, patting his head.

“There, there,” he said gently. “That’s a good boy. Quit looking down on yourself. It’s insulting to everyone that idolizes you.”

He snorted, “Shut the fuck up.”

He wanted to believe them.

Daichi wasn’t the type to have low thoughts about himself. He had always been confident and capable. But that was before he met Sugawara. Perfect and beautiful Sugawara Koushi who could make anyone fall in love with him with just a single smile. Daichi was confident in himself… but all of that easy confidence fizzled away in the shadow of someone as great as Sugawara Koushi.

_Why would he be with someone like me?_

Even with all of his friends’ kind words still fresh in his mind, the question was present.

_Why?_

_He’s so perfect._

_He’s so beautiful._

_What could he possibly see in boring, bland me?_

It was an infuriating thought loop. But one in which Daichi often found himself, despite all of the reassurance from his friends and Sugawara alike.

Kuroo stroked his hair and smiled,

“It’s okay. Just give him the dick and everything will be fine.”

Daichi snorted.

“I second that!” Bokuto’s voice floated down to them.

“Third,” Iwaizumi grunted.

“Fourth and fifth,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki said simultaneously.

Asahi cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, “Ah… yeah I sixth it.”

“I’m _going to_ ,” Daichi snapped, rolling to his knees. He climbed to his feet once more and braced the heels of his hands against the counter. “I am! In six days, to be exact. I just need to keep him interested until then!”

“Well I think you better get to work then,” Iwaizumi said.

Daichi glanced at him and then followed the direction of his point.

“Looks like your boyfriend’s about to get stolen away.”

Daichi watched Sugawara pull the hand of Miya to the door of Daichi’s apartment, grinning wide up into his face, eyes twinkling.

_Fuck._

“What is he doing with _him?_ ” Daichi breathed out. “Why are they…”

“Why are you asking us?” Hanamaki cocked an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you follow them and find out for yourself?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Asahi said hurriedly. “Suga already rejected him, remember? So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Unless he’s going up there to tell him he changed his mind,” Matsukawa snapped his fingers.

“ _Miya,_ ” Hanamaki clasped his hands in front of his chest, voice mocking. “ _I know I rejected you… but… Daichi refuses to give me his dick. Please… let’s make that gay fanfiction a reality._ ”

“ _Leave it to me,_ ” Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows, imitating a lower voice. “ _I’ll make you come six times in one round before unloading in your tight little ass—_ ”

Daichi reached across the counter and grabbed the hair at the backs of their heads.

“ _Fuckers…_ ” he slammed their foreheads together and then released. “I told you to pretend that fanfiction shit never existed.”

“I read seven others,” Matsukawa admitted, rubbing his forehead.

“Same,” Hanamaki mirrored the motion.

“I read four,” Bokuto said.

“Oikawa read me a few,” Iwaizumi finished off his beer.

“I read eleven,” Kuroo said from the floor.

Daichi glared at Asahi but his chef raised his hands and shook his head.

“Did you guys read the one where Suga-senpai owned a strip club and Miya was the undercover cop staking out the place?” Bokuto looked among the others.

“Ohh yeah, the one where Suga got really drunk and started stripping,” Hanamaki nodded.

“That one’s my favorite!” Bokuto’s eyes widened. “I cried so hard when Suga-senpai thought that Miya had died in that fire but it was actually his twin brother that had sacrificed himself and took his place in the meeting of the mob boss!”

“Wow, _spoiler alert!_ ” Kuroo snapped.

“Oh shit, sorry dude.”

“The sex scenes in that one were pretty romantic,” Matsukawa pursed his lips. “They didn’t even use _cock_ once.”

“If you ask me, a good sex scene uses _cock_ at least once every paragraph,” Hanamaki lifted his martini glass to his lips, swirling the red liquid inside around slowly.

“I like romantic scenes better than dirty ones,” Bokuto shrugged. “I liked the reunion love scene when Suga-senpai was crying in the middle and Miya was like, _I said I’d never leave, didn’t I?_ Because his very first line to Suga-senpai was that he wouldn’t leave the club after causing problems and—”

“You guys are the _worst_ fuckin’ friends,” Daichi barked. “I should just kick _all_ of your asses.”

They stared silently at him for a long moment.

Hanamaki turned to Bokuto, “You know, I started writing my own SugaMi fanfiction.”

“ _Whooaaa,_ no way!” he leaned forward. “You gotta let me read it when you’re done!”

“Me too!” Kuroo called.

“Will do.”

“Fuck you guys!” Daichi pointed at Matsukawa. “Fuck you! And you! And you! And Kuroo!” he turned to Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi is okay! And so is Asahi! You other fuckers can just go die!” He stepped over Kuroo and rushed around the counter. “Asahi, watch the bar for a minute!”

He maneuvered his way to the door to his apartment and burst through to the stairs on the other side. He took them three at a time and didn’t even pause in the entryway as he strode down the hallway, eyes darting left and right in search of Sugawara and Miya.

The living room and kitchen were empty.

_Where the fuck…_

He stared down the hallway at the door to his bedroom. He gulped.

_Sugawara wouldn’t cheat on me._

_No matter how sexually frustrated, he would never cheat on me._

He trusted Sugawara.

Miya on the other hand…

Daichi darted down the hall and shoved the door of his bedroom open.

Empty.

_Where the fuck?_

He paused and then stepped back out into the hallway.

Were they…

He went to the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and peered up to the top. Sugawara knelt in front of the door to the roof. It was just barely cracked open and he peeked through to the other side silently.

“Suga what are you—”

Sugawara whirled and pressed a finger to his lips, “ _Shh!_ ”

He blinked in surprise and started up the stairs. When he reached him, he leaned forward and peered through the crack in the door. From their place, he could just make out the shapes of Miya and Shirabu across the roof.

“Shirabu?” he whispered. “When did he get here?”

“A few minutes ago,” Sugawara replied, equally as soft. “He’s going to give his chocolates to Miya. He didn’t want to do it in front of other people though.”

Daichi’s brow furrowed, “Why would he give chocolates to…”

“ _Duh,_ Daichi. They like each other!”

He froze.

_They… like each other?_

Miya liked Shirabu?

Miya had… gotten over his love for Sugawara?

He…

_He’s no longer my rival._

It felt as if a massive weight lifted itself from Daichi’s chest. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

“Oh my god they’re so cute,” Sugawara murmured. “Kenjirou is _such_ a tsundere. Just give them to him, idiot!” he giggled. “Miya is so patient. I would’ve just ripped them out of his hands by now.”

Daichi gulped.

He stared down at the back of Sugawara’s head as he leaned closer to the door. His grey hair had become somewhat disheveled from the swept back style in which it had started the night. The collar of his shirt was off kilter, revealing the pale skin of his nape.

“Oh! Wait… he’s doing it! He’s handing them—” Sugawara let out a gasp. “ _Miya just kissed him!_ Daichi are you seeing this?”

Daichi leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of Sugawara’s neck.

He winced at the sudden touch, gasping again.

“D-Daichi!” he peered over his shoulder at him when Daichi pulled back. “What are you—”

“ _Shh…_ ” he cupped his face and pulled him in to press his lips lightly to his.

Sugawara hesitated and then turned on the stairs, reaching up to wrap both of his arms around his neck. Daichi savored the taste of his lips for a long moment, breathing in the earthy scent of his shampoo and the tartness of the alcohol on his breath.

Sugawara moaned softly and pulled away.

“ _Daichi, fuck me until I break._ ”

Daichi chuckled and kissed his lips one more time.

“Sorry,” he trailed his fingertips down the side of his throat. “I’m on the job.”

“This is _part_ of the job.”

“I’m a bartender, Suga. Not a prostitute.”

“ _Unfortunately._ ”

He let out a soft laugh and wrapped his hands around Sugawara’s arms. He pulled them off of his neck and then stood.

“I’m going back down,” he turned and headed down the stairs.

“Ah! I’ll come too!” Sugawara gave chase. “I’ll let the lovebirds have some privacy…” he wrapped both of his arms around one of Daichi’s and grinned up into his face.

And it felt like Daichi could float.

Because that smile wasn’t the type of smile Sugawara could give a man he was planning on abandoning at the arrival of the next best thing.

_He loves me._

_He won’t leave me._

In the apartment once more, Daichi hummed and stared forward.

“So Miya and Shirabu…”

“Aren’t they a great couple?” Sugawara exclaimed, louder now that they were far enough away. “Kenjirou is such a tsundere so he really needs someone pushy like Miya. And I asked Miya how much he liked him, right? And he said _ten_! Ten out of ten! That’s fuckin’ cute!”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah… adorable.”

“Shirabu better swallow his fucking pride and date him. If not, I’m going to punch him into Tuesday. Hey Daichi you should make me another drink! And shots! I want shots!”

“You sure are energetic…” they started on the stairs to the bar.

“Of course I am! I’m having so much fun!” he hugged his arm tighter to his chest. “You sounded so great when you sang _Zoot Suit Riot_! Did you do that for me? Hm?” he grinned up at him.

Daichi’s chest flushed hot with pleasure.

“For you?” he scoffed. “What gives you _that_ idea?”

They paused at the door and Sugawara released his arm in order to grab his face. He pulled him down, pressing his mouth tightly to his, tongue instantly thrusting inside. Daichi put an arm around his waist and leaned the other on the wall of the stairwell to steady himself when his knees went weak.

Sugawara pulled back and smirked up into his hazy eyes.

“Because I’m the only one allowed to call you Daddy,” he whispered, grazing his bottom lip with his teeth.

Daichi shivered involuntarily.

_Fuck._

He wanted nothing more than to drag him back upstairs to bed, but Sugawara was already releasing him and drawing away. He grabbed the handle to the door, humming cheerfully. He pushed back into the bar and immediately ran off to the table at which Oikawa, Kenma, and Akaashi sat.

Daichi gulped and steeled himself. He inhaled deeply and smoothed his hands through his hair before walking into the bar and closing the door.

If only Sugawara had saved that kiss for where the fan club could see it.

He still needed to stake a solid claim. There was still doubt and Daichi needed to wipe it from every mind in the bar that night.

And he would. In due time.

But for now, he was content.

He rejoined the others at the counter and washed his hands with a smile on his face.

“Something tells me you didn’t find Sugawara and Miya in bed up there,” Iwaizumi said.

He chuckled, “ _Of course not_. Miya’s in love with Shirabu, after all. He’s up there kissing him on my roof right now”

“Noooo!” Bokuto pulled at his hair. “MY OTP!”

“Our ship has sunk,” Hanamaki balled his hand into a fist and closed his eyes.

“Shut up!” Daichi wiped his hands off on a towel. “Your ship was always sunk!”

The others mourned loudly for a long minute as Daichi growled at them until Oikawa, Sugawara, Akaashi, and Kenma arrived.

“Daichi, where are our shots?” Sugawara leaned his elbows on the counter next to Iwaizumi.

“Coming right up,” Daichi grabbed four glasses.

“Have you guys seen Kuroo?” Kenma asked. “Did that bastard leave me here?”

“Uh…” Daichi glanced down at Kuroo, but he rolled away.

“Hey Kenma,” Hanamaki leaned around Bokuto and smirked at him. “We heard you and Kuroo fucked. So how was it? Was it just terrible? Did he come really fast? Did he cry?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Kenma made a face.

Daichi coughed, drawing his attention. He darted his eyes down behind the counter. Kenma noted the motion and a tight scowl folded over his lips.

“It was pretty pathetic,” he said, raising his voice.

Kuroo flinched and Daichi pressed his lips together.

“It ended really fast and my back is sore from getting fucked on a _table of all places_. But…” his scowl grew and he looked away, nose twitching. “It’s not like I had any expectations anyway. And it’s just going to get better from here so whatever. I’m not that mad.” His cheeks flushed.

Sugawara wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Kenma, you’re the cutest.”

Daichi glanced down at Kuroo. The man stirred and slowly sat up. His cheeks were tinted pink and he tugged on the hem of his shirt, lips twitching up slightly. He climbed to his knees and prepared to stand when Kenma added,

“Oh and he _did_ cry. Like _a lot_.”

Kuroo’s head popped up from behind the counter.

“Kenma you swore you wouldn’t _tell_!”

“You got snot all over me, you fucking pussy!”

“ _It’s because I love you so much and I was overwhelmed by emotions!_ ”

“Daichi, shots!” Sugawara reminded him as the two continued to argue loudly.

“Right,” Daichi grabbed a bottle of whiskey and filled the shot glasses.

“To my engagement!” Oikawa said as they lifted the shots into the air.

“Ehh, I don’t want to salute to that,” Sugawara scowled.

“ _And why not?_ ”

Akaashi raised his glass high, “To the blow job Bokuto-san gave me this morning.”

“ _Kanpaiiiii!_ ” Sugawara thrust his glass into the air and then downed it in a single gulp.

 _God he’s so sexy…_ Daichi bit his bottom lip. He glanced towards Bokuto, who covered his flaming face with both hands.

“Congrats,” Hanamaki patted his back.

“Congrats,” Matsukawa leaned around and patted him.

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto slowly lowered his hands and turned to Akaashi.

He swayed slightly and Kenma put a hand on his arm to steady him.

“Pay close attention,” Akaashi said.

“Eh?” Bokuto blinked. “To…”

“ _Pay close attention,_ ” Akaashi pointed to him and then slowly backed away from the counter, maintaining eye contact. “ _Very close attention…_ ”

“Uhm…”

Akaashi finally turned away and headed for the stage.

“ _Oohhh_ he’s going to do it!” Sugawara whooped. “Daichi! More shots!”

“Ah, are you sure? You’ve been drinking a lot—”

“More shots!” he thrust his glass at him

“Okay…”

“Me too, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa passed his glass over.

As Daichi poured the new shots, he glanced at Bokuto. He was staring wide eyed at the karaoke stage as Akaashi stood upon it, browsing the machine.

“Akaashi’s going to sing again?” he asked quietly. “Wow. Wow. Wow. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Sucked him off,” Kuroo said.

“Oh yeah.”

Daichi handed the shots over just as Akaashi found his song. A slow steady [beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM) played through the bar and Sugawara let out a cheer as he downed his shot.

A fan girl ran up to the counter.

“S-Sugawara-kun! Will… will you dance with me?”

“Fuck yeah I will!” Sugawara grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the dance floor, drawing a scowl to Daichi’s lips.

“So jealous, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa giggled and climbed into Iwaizumi’s lap.

“Shh!” Bokuto hissed.

Akaashi stood behind the microphone, swaying slightly. He wrapped his hands around the stand and leaned his mouth close. In a low, calm voice, he sang,

“ _Have you got color in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get that fear that you can’t shift,_

_The type that sticks around like something’s in your teeth?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

_Have you no idea that you’re in deep?”_

His eyes flashed towards the counter and found Bokuto’s face.

“ _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week._

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat._

_Until I fall asleep,_

_Spilling drinks on my settee.”_

Bokuto let out a long breath. He clutched tightly at his chest and muttered, “ _Ahhhh… shit. Fuck. Holy oh my god.”_

Akaashi closed his eyes momentarily, tilting his head back as he continued,

“ _Do I wanna know?_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

_Sad to see you go…_

_Was sort of hoping that you’d stay._

_Baby we both know,_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow day.”_

He opened his eyes, giving Bokuto a hooded stare.

“ _Crawling back to you.”_

He rocked his hips gently to the beat as it picked up.

“ _Ever thought of calling when you’ve had a few?_

_‘Cause I always do._

_Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new._

_Now I’ve thought it through._

_Crawling back to you._ ”

Bokuto rubbed at his mouth as Akaashi leapt into the second verse, starting to roll his body sensually with the music. He let out a groan when he dipped slightly, curling his hips from side to side.

“Stay strong, Buddy,” Daichi leaned over and patted him on the shoulder.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

Akaashi pressed a finger to his bottom lip and purred,

“ _Simmer down and pucker up._

_I’m sorry to interrupt._

_It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you._

_I don’t know if you feel the same as I do,_

_But we could be together... if you wanted to…_ ”

“Hmmm…” Oikawa trailed his fingers through the hair at the back of Iwaizumi’s head. “It looks like Sawa-chan isn’t the _only_ carnivorous one tonight…” he giggled. “Keiji-chan might be even a bit _more_ carnivorous.”

Daichi frowned. His eyes found Sugawara on the dance floor. He had one arm around the woman’s waist and the other clasped around her hand as he spun her in circles and dipped her low. She laughed joyously, holding tight to his shoulders.

And okay, yeah, Daichi _was_ jealous.

Because it looked fun.

And he kind of _really_ wanted to dance with Sugawara at the moment. He wanted to be the one to spin Sugawara around the dance floor. He wanted to pull him close, pressing their chests together, arms around his waist, Sugawara’s fingers in his hair. He wanted to feel the motion of his hips against his, swaying and rocking to the beat of the music.

Daichi _was_ jealous.

And so maybe it was time for round two in his plan to steal all of Sugawara’s attention.

“ _Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new…_

_Now I’ve thought it through._

_Crawling back to you.”_

* * *

 

Sugawara laughed and released his dance partner. Sweat rolled down his temples and he fanned his face with both hands.

He was having fun. A lot of fun.

Though- admittedly- not as much fun as if Daichi were on the floor with him. Maybe at some point in the night he could steal him away from his duties and force him to dance to at least one song together with him.

But what song would he choose?

Something fun and upbeat. Maybe a Queen song? Or another Cherry Poppin’ Daddies song. Maybe even some kind of popular pop song so he could see Daichi’s poor attempt at matching the rhythm.

He giggled just thinking about it.

“Ohh, look, Sugawara-kun,” his dance partner tugged on his sleeve. “The bartender is going to sing again!”

Sugawara froze and then slowly turned towards the stage. Daichi walked to the center of the stage as Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo grabbed the second microphone stand. They set it up to the right of Daichi and then huddled around it. Oikawa stood in the middle and fluffed up his hair as Kuroo poked Bokuto in the chest.

_Are they all singing together?_

Sugawara maneuvered through the crowd to stand in front of the stage.

_Not fair. I want to sing with Daichi._

Bokuto ran off to the karaoke machine and then turned to Daichi. He tugged on his vest and loosened his tie before giving Bokuto a thumbs up.

_Not fair. When did they plan this?_

_Not fair._

_I want to sing with Daichi._

_I want to dance with Daichi._

Bokuto clicked a song and then ran back to the second microphone with the others.

Daichi smoothed his hands over his vest once more, eyes finding Sugawara at the front of the crowd. He smiled softly and then sang into the microphone as the gentle [lilt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_YY4W2ZTik) of a piano played over the speakers.

“ _I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things._

 _We can do the tango just for two…_ ”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

“ _I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings!_

 _Be your Valentino just for you,”_ he winked.

Oikawa and the others chimed in for the chorus,

“ _Oooh love, oooh loverboy!_

 _What’re you doin’ tonight, hey, boy?_ ”

Daichi bounced his shoulders gently to the music,

“ _Set my alarm, turn on my charm._

 _That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned loverboy…_ ”

Daichi pulled the microphone from the stand and strutted across the stage, holding one hand over his heart.

“ _Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat…_ ”

The others jumped in, “ _Grow faster, faster._ ”

Daichi moved back in front of Sugawara and leaned slightly towards him,

“ _Oooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?_ ”

 _Oh fuck yeah, I can,_ Sugawara held his breath.

He leaned back and dragged a hand suggestively down the front of his pants, rolling his hips,

“ _Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love,_

_And tell me how do you feel right after all,_

_I’d like for you and I to go romancing!”_

He bent forward and clasped Sugawara’s chin, drawing a hot flush to his cheeks.

“ _Say the word,_

 _Your wish is my command._ ”

They sang the chorus and Daichi swaggered over to his back-up singers. He leaned an elbow on Bokuto’s shoulder and softened his voice as he stared at Sugawara, lips slightly smiling.

“ _When I’m not with you,_

 _Think of you always._ ”

The others crooned, “ _I miss those long hot summer nights,_ ” over Daichi's soft,

“ _I miss you…_ ”

He moved away from Bokuto, holding Sugawara’s stare,

“ _When I’m not with you, think of me always._

 _I love you, love you._ ”

_Cute._

_Oh my God._

_He's so cute._

_And sexy._

_Holy fuck._

He lowered the microphone and walked leisurely across the stage while the others called,

“ _Hey boy, where'd you get it from?_

 _Hey boy, where did you go?_ ”

Daichi shrugged, “ _I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of loverboys._ ”

He spun in a circle and then hopped off of the stage as a short instrumental verse played. Sugawara’s heart fluttered as he bypassed the squealing fan girls and headed in a straight line for him. When he met him, Daichi reached out, brushing a thumb gently over his cheek and trailing it down. He shifted to his side and offered his arm.

Sugawara grinned and giggled giddily. He took the arm and Daichi strutted him across the space the fan girls spread out to give them.

Daichi lifted the microphone to his lips once more.

“ _Dining at the Ritz, we’ll meet at nine, precisely._ ”

Bokuto and the others counted pluckily to nine behind them.

“ _I will pay the bill, you taste the wine._ ”

Daichi pulled away just to turn towards him and wrap an arm around his waist, hauling him up against his chest. Sugawara held his breath, eyes widening. Daichi walked him slowly backwards.

“ _Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely…_ ” he pulled back, took Sugawara’s hand and twirled him in a circle before dragging him to his chest once more. “ _Just take me back to yours, that will be fine!_ ” He leaned his face close and growled, “ _Come on and get it._ ”

The others sang the chorus as Daichi swayed their hips together.

 _Dangerous_ , Sugawara bit his bottom lip, attempting- unsuccessfully- to calm the raging pressure in his lower body.

_Daichi is dangerous…_

Daichi lifted the microphone to his mouth and sang the final lines of the song, voice low.

“ _Everything’s alright._

_Just hold on tight._

_That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned loverboy._ ”

The song ended on a peppy note and Daichi lowered the microphone, grinning down at him.

Sugawara’s mouth stretched wide in a grin and he let out a laugh before burying his face in the side of Daichi’s neck.

“You’re such an idiot,” he mumbled, contradicting the pulsing throb in the pit of his stomach.

_Fuck…_

He wanted Daichi.

He wanted him so intensely that he had half a mind to drag the bartender up to the bedroom and tie him to the bed frame.

_Not fair._

Daichi was so sexy and manly and gorgeous and he was singing in front of all these women and receiving their hot stares and Sugawara was jealous.

Even though his arm was around his waist.

Even though his breath was warm on the side of his neck.

Even though he could feel his heartbeat where their chests pressed close together.

Daichi was so wonderful and handsome and perfect and Sugawara didn’t deserve him.

 _How infuriating,_ he bit his bottom lip.

He just couldn’t compete with the man.

_Guess I’ll just have to try harder._

He would have to work harder to make sure that Daichi’s eyes stayed only on him.

Even if that meant getting a little more aggressive.

Sugawara would cease his pitiful attempts to _trick_ Daichi into giving him all of his attention.

He was just going to _demand_ it instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god SERIOUSLY you guys.  
> YOU'RE BOTH AIMING FOR THE SAME THING.  
> JUST COMMUNICATE AND YOU WON'T NEED TO PARTAKE IN A SLOPPY DRUNK KARAOKE BATTLE.
> 
> Uh but then I guess it'd be boring to read.  
> So... never mind.
> 
> Song list!  
> Suga's and Yukie's duet: [C'mon Let Me Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rQsnlMx8fk)  
> Daichi's first song: [ Zoot Suit Riot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pd5HqNEfaUA)  
> Suga's first solo song: [Everybody Loves Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6cu7vF6oiA)  
> Akaashi's song: [Do I Wanna Know?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)  
> Daichi's second song: [Good Old-Fashioned Loverboy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_YY4W2ZTik)
> 
> Ahhhh I am feeling meh about this whole deal. Hopefully I'll do Part Two a little better. 
> 
> And I'm sorry to say this, pals, but my summer is about to get busy. I don't know how much time I will continue to have to write, but I'm going to do my very best to allocate time for it every day(or almost every day). Updates might end up being a little slower than usual for this and Summer Rain (and Fire It Up if I ever write a new chapter of that...) but I hope you all stick with me anyway!
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and support! I love reading your comments. It fills me with lots of warm fuzzy feelings.  
> σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡  
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> "He's mine."  
> Part Two.


	47. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More karaoke. More idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew look at all the karaoke.  
> I'll link songs and such in the text again if anybody wants to listen before they read.  
> Also, there is a dance "scene" that was heavily HEAVILY HEAVILY inspired by a video I saw a while back, so I'll link it directly into the text too so everyone can see how it's supposed to be (since I'm terrible at writing dance scenes...).  
> Watch the video. I promise you won't be disappointed.

After the first kiss, Shirabu considered knocking Miya on his ass and storming off of the roof.

_I didn’t sign up for this shit._

He had only lost a bet.

A stupid, petty bet that he was cursed to lose before even agreeing to the bastard’s ridiculous conditions.

A bet he never should have made in the first place. But Miya had been smirking that stupid arrogant smirk at him and his competitive pride had gotten the better of him.

He just wanted to hand him his goddamn chocolates- that he only made because he lost that bet- and leave.

He did not ask for Miya’s hands on either side of his face, dragging him forward.

He did not ask for his lips to press gently to his.

And he _definitely_ did not ask for his tongue to force its way into his mouth.

Shirabu considered sweeping his feet out from under him and dumping him to the cold grass of Daichi’s roof.

But Miya was expecting that kind of reaction, wasn’t he?

That’s why he kept his eyes open, staring at him with the corners crinkled smugly like he just _knew_ how riled Shirabu was getting at his audacious attack.

He was _expecting_ Shirabu to give in to his anger and lash out. Because that was just the type of man that Miya Atsumu was. He did stupid shit like this in order to coax an entertaining reaction out of people. That was why he had always followed Sugawara around like a puppy. No one reacted in a more entertaining way than Sugawara Koushi.

Sugawara would _definitely_ knock Miya on his ass in a situation like this. He’d probably come down on top of him and give him a few well deserved punches too, while he was at it.

But Shirabu Kenjirou was _not_ Sugawara Koushi.

No matter how much Miya Atsumu wished he was.

Shirabu’s left eyebrow twitched and he tossed his box of chocolates to the side. He wrapped his hands in the front of Miya’s blazer and yanked him closer, thrusting his tongue past his and into his mouth.

Miya’s eyes widened.

_Ha._

_Bastard._

_Weren’t expecting that, were you?_

Gaining confidence at Miya’s reaction, Shirabu bit his bottom lip and tugged him forward. Miya’s hands fell from his face and he wrapped them tightly around his waist.

 _This will show him,_ Shirabu thought triumphantly, closing his mouth over his once more and rubbing his tongue against his.

_Ha._

_What an idiot._

_What an…_

Shirabu’s cheeks flushed hot with color and his stomach twisted tightly.

_Ahh…_

_Fuck._

Because Shirabu was pretty sure he just played right into his hands, didn’t he?

His hands, which were traveling across his back, the left one moving dangerously low.

Shirabu considered dumping him on his ass, delivering a swift kick between the legs, and leaving.

But he was…

Warm.

And tall.

And…

Not that those things mattered at all to Shirabu but… he also tasted kind of good. And the tightness in his stomach didn’t feel unpleasant.

Not at all.

And Shirabu had tried to sabotage him two year ago, hadn’t he?

And he had never properly apologized for that. Though Sugawara had thwarted his attempts, the intent was enough to warrant an apology, wasn’t it? The fact that Shirabu had chosen Miya, had _targeted_ him, was reason enough for him to feel guilty. And if there was guilt, then there was something to apologize for.

And what better way to apologize than to…

_Ahh…_

_What a shit excuse, Kenjirou!_

His fingers tightened in Miya’s blazer and he pressed closer to his heat, rubbing their hips together.

_Just admit it, already!_

Miya Atsumu was an arrogant prick that poked people to get a reaction. He was an incredibly gifted artist and was sure to remind everyone of that fact every time he entered a room. He had tormented Shirabu in the past and had thoroughly earned his hatred.

He drove him _absolutely insane._

But _God_ he felt good pressed up against his body.

He felt good and he tasted good and Shirabu felt _good_.

On top of that, Miya’s hands were quivering ever-so-slightly.

And his breath was shallow and he desperately leaned forward and searched for his lips every time Shirabu pulled just a millimeter back.

And Shirabu had to admit that it felt immensely satisfying to have Miya Atsumu trembling at his touch.

It’s not that he had feelings for him.

He definitely didn’t like him like Sugawara suggested.

But… he decided not to knock him to the grass.

At least… not unless Shirabu was there underneath him.

* * *

 

“I am _so_ gay.”

Oikawa, Tendou, Bokuto, and Kuroo hummed noncommittally at the sudden proclamation.

“No seriously!” Sugawara slapped his hand down on the table. “I’m so gay! I’m so gay for Daichi that it’s like… it’s like…” he erupted in a coughing fit and turned away.

“Dude, you’re fucking drunk,” Tendou grinned.

“I’m so drunk!” Sugawara turned back to him, eyes wide. “I’m drunk and gay! Like listen. Daichi is _so_ hot. Look at him. Everyone look at him,” the table collectively turned towards the counter where Daichi was lighting a cigar pinched between his lips. He tossed the lighter to Matsukawa and inhaled deeply. He blew out a cloud of smoke and grinned wide at something Hanamaki said. He leaned his head back and laughed.

“ _Nnnnnnnh_ …” Sugawara clutched at his chest. “I want him _inside me._ ”

“Sawa-chan is sexy,” Oikawa agreed, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

“He’s like… he’s like…” Sugawara watched him longingly. “He’s like a young Humphrey Bogart.”

“No way, more like James Dean.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sugawara pressed his hands to his cheeks. “I want him to clasp my chin and say _Here’s lookin’ at you, kid._ ”

“That’s not even a romantic line!”

“ _Are you the most uncultured swine in all of the fucking land?”_ Sugawara shoved to his feet and whirled towards him. “Daichi is as suave and sexy as a young Humphrey Bogart in  _Casablanca_ and no one can tell me otherwise!”

Oikawa stood, leaning his hands against the table as he shouted back, “If he was so suave and sexy, then why didn’t he get the girl in the end instead of having to watch her fly away in a plane with another man?”

“Whoa!” Bokuto covered his ears with his hands. “Spoiler alert!”

“Bo, that movie has been out for seventy years,” Kuroo said.

“Anyway!” Sugawara sat once more and Oikawa followed suit. “I’m fucking gay! Like I’m so gay for Daichi… I’m probably even gayer than Kuroo!”

The table let out a collective gasp.

“No way,” Bokuto shook his head.

“Not possible,” Tendou lifted his glass to his lips.

“There’s not a single soul in the _world_ gayer than Kuroo,” Oikawa said.

“But for Daichi there’s no limit to how gay I can be!” Sugawara slammed his hands down on the table.

“But there’s no limit for how gay Kuroo can be just in general,” Bokuto countered.

“That’s true,” Oikawa nodded. “As a professional gay, I can attest to Tetsu-chan’s overwhelming gayness.”

“I’m sick of this joke!” Kuroo wailed. “Why am I gayer? I don’t get it! And you can’t use the _had sex with a man because of chocolate_ thing because that’s different! Me and Kenma have been together forever so if anything, I’m less gay because it took me so long to fuck him!”

“You’re the gayest because you are the one that is gay for everyone,” Tendou said. “Suga-chan is only gay for Sawamura-kun. Oikawa-chan just for Iwaizumi-kun. And Bokuto-chan is only gay for Akaashi-chan.”

“I’m not gay for everyone!”

“You kissed Suga-senpai,” Bokuto said.

“So have you! And Oikawa!”

“And me!” Tendou held up a peace sign.

“That’s different,” Oikawa argued. “I kissed Suga-chan to piss him off.”

“Yeah and I kissed Bokuto because I was drunk,” Sugawara shrugged.

“And I kissed Suga-chan on a dare,” Tendou added. “And then got my ass beat because of it.”

“Haha, good times…”

Kuroo pouted his lips out and crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s wrong with having an appreciation for male beauty?”

Sugawara patted his shoulder, “Absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Appreciation is good. Just stay the fuck away from my boyfriend or else I’ll slice your balls out.”

Kuroo was silent for a moment before leaping to his feet, “I just thought of a great karaoke song!”

“Woooo!” Sugawara jumped up after him.

“Rejoice,” Tendou muttered and took a long gulp from his glass.

“Lay it on us, bro!” Bokuto cheered.

Sugawara ran up to the counter and sat on the stool between Kenma and Iwaizumi.

“Kuroo’s gonna sing,” he announced happily. “Daichi make me more shots.”

Daichi pulled out the cigar, “Are you sure you don’t want water instead?”

Sugawara leaned up on the counter and opened his mouth. Daichi stared at him wide-eyed for a long second. Sugawara’s gaze darted to the cigar and Daichi slowly turned it around and slid it between his lips. He inhaled deeply and when Daichi pulled it back, Sugawara reached out and wrapped his hand around his tie. He dragged him forward and leaned his mouth close to Daichi’s. He stopped just short, staring into his hooded eyes as he blew the smoke through Daichi’s parted lips.

Daichi’s eyelashes fluttered, cheeks flushing red. Sugawara leaned back, smirking as he watched the smoke slowly escape the corners of Daichi’s mouth and fade away near his temples.

“Shots,” he purred.

Daichi’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he grabbed a glass from under the counter.

“R-right away.”

Sugawara smirked at Iwaizumi and he grunted and muttered, “Nice,” behind his beer.

Sugawara turned to Kenma, who had his phone out and was playing some brightly colored game with a red cocktail set in front of him.

“Are you excited for Kuroo’s song?” he asked, nudging him gently.

He groaned, “It’s probably something really fucking stupid.”

“All the more reason to be excited!”

“ _Ugh._ ”

“Here you go, Suga.”

Sugawara turned forward and stared down at the tall, skinny shooter Daichi set in front of him.

“Ehh, I was expecting some straight whiskey or something,” he leaned forward and examined the layered shot. The bottom layer was vibrant red, the middle clear, and the top a milky white. “What is this?”

“It’s called a Love Bite,” Daichi leaned his palms against the counter and smiled.

“Mmm,” Sugawara lifted the glass. “Your love likes to bite, doesn’t he, Daichi?”

Daichi winked.

Sugawara grinned and downed the shot just as [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxLz5aWl4Mg) burst through the bar. Sugawara shrieked excitedly and spun on his stool.

Kuroo bounced drunkenly across the stage to the beat. He lifted to the microphone to his lips and sang,

“ _Chillin’ with my homies at the Home Depot._

_Buyin’ screws and nails, manly shit, you know?_

_My homie says to me, ‘what kind of drill you want?’_

_So I said I wanted one right in the ass.”_

Sugawara screamed with laughter, slapping his hand down on the counter and shaking Kenma by the arm.

Kuroo straightened,

“ _What?”_

He danced across the stage, shrugging comically.

“ _I’m not gay._

_I’m not gay._

_It was a joke guys, come on._

_I’m not gay._

_I like vag more than a pornstar scandal.”_

He leaned forward and cupped the side of his mouth.

“ _But can I get the drill with the bright pink handle?_ ”

Sugawara laughed and turned towards Daichi.

“Are you seeing this shit?” he wiped tears from his eyes as Kuroo started on the second verse.

Daichi grinned, “Yeah. I see it.”

Sugawara pointed down at his shot glass, “Another!”

He rolled his eyes and went to work on it as Sugawara turned back to Kuroo’s show. He finished up with the second chorus and then hopped off of the stage to walk leisurely through the crowd of giggling women.

“ _Strollin’ with my homies in West Hollywood._

_Wasn’t my idea because I’m not gay.”_

He paused behind Kenma and dragged his eyes up and down his back.

“ _Dude walks by me with his shirt off and I was like,_

_Damn bitch, you fine!”_

Kuroo moved around Kenma and hopped up on the counter.

“… _Fuck._

_I’m not gay guys,_

_That ain’t me!_

_I’m just comfortable with my sexuality._

_So I can admit when I see a guy,_

_Who has a handsome face and pretty eyes,”_ he pointed to Sugawara.

He glanced at Iwaizumi and went on,

“ _And a rock hard chest, and rippling abs…”_

He turned to Daichi,

“ _And the tightest ass, and those sculpted calves._

_And those bulging quads, and the perfect bod…”_

He turned back to Kenma,

“ _And ohh my god, take your pants off._ ”

Kenma covered his mouth with a hand, capturing a snort.

“ _Uh, fuck it._ ”

Kuroo jumped to his feet on top of the counter and danced sloppily.

“ _I’m so gay!_

_I’m fuckin’ gay!_

_I’m the dude wearing nail polish yelling heeeey!_ ” he pointed to Bokuto across the bar.

He dropped down behind Daichi and danced on him,

“ _I’m the dude at the party who’ll grab your butt,”_ he squeezed Daichi’s ass, receiving a glare over his shoulder.

“ _And when you turn around and look at me I’ll be like, what?”_

He released Daichi and danced in front of Kenma.

“ _Yeah! I’m gay!_

_I’m hella gay!”_

Kenma let out a laugh and bent over the counter, hiding his face in his arms.

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he stumbled over the next line but then picked it up for the next. And then he ended the song on,

“ _I’m so gay, man._ ”

Sugawara clapped excitedly, laughing.

Kuroo leaned over the counter, setting the microphone down and cupping Kenma’s head. He kissed his hair and asked,

“Did ya like my song, Kenma? Was it good? Did I do good?”

“Shut up,” Kenma said between laughs. “You’re such a fuckin’ idiot.”

Sugawara reached for the new shot Daichi had poured for him, “Kuroo you’re definitely the gayest. I’m sorry I ever doubted.”

“Whatever. I’m going to just embrace it now,” he kissed Kenma’s head again.

Sugawara downed the shot and closed his eyes momentarily.

_Fuck I’m so drunk…_

He felt a poke at his back and opened his eyes again. He turned and faced Misaki.

“ _Haaaannaaaa!_ ” he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. His drunken instincts were telling him to kiss her on the lips. But he pushed the urge to the side and settled on kissing her cheek. “What took you so long?” he slurred. “You missed my songs!”

She chuckled and patted his shoulders, “I’m sorry. I had a paper I needed to finish.”

“Boo!” Sugawara nuzzled her hair. “Fuck school. Sing with me!”

“I don’t even have a drink in me yet,” she pinched his arm.

“Then get one!” he pulled her onto his lap and spun back towards Daichi, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle. “Daichi! Make Hana a drink!”

Daichi pursed his lips, eyeing him quietly for a moment.

“Alright,” he mumbled and turned away to gather alcohol from the shelves.

_Oh… he’s mad._

Sugawara was being too affectionate.

He knew.

He could tell.

But…

 _Ahh…_ he wanted to touch and be touched. His skin tingled and his head was light and he wanted to be touched. He leaned his chin on Misaki’s shoulder and stared at the spread of Daichi’s back as it strained against his shirt and vest.

_Ahh… I want to touch and be touched by Daichi._

He wanted it.

But he didn’t know how to get what he wanted.

_How do I get what I want?_

He should demand it.

But what would he say?

_Daichi, please fuck me._

No, that never worked.

_Daichi touch me._

_Hold me._

_Kiss me._

_In front of everyone._

He wanted to be kissed in front of all of his fangirls. He wanted Daichi to stake the same possessive claim on him like he had on Halloween. After their body shot, when every pair of eyes in the bar had been on them spread out on the counter. He wanted Daichi to kiss him where everybody could see.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_He’s mine._

_And I’m his._

But how could he get what he wanted?

Now Daichi was mixing alcohol for Misaki’s drink.

And she was still in his lap.

And Sugawara’s arms were still around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

And _ahh_ … he was really dumb.

Because Daichi probably felt as shitty about it as Sugawara felt when he finished the drink, passed it over, and immediately went to take orders from fangirls down the counter that called for him. And Daichi was so handsome and his smile was so charming and the fangirls were swooning at his attention.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Sugawara muttered. “Am I an idiot?”

Iwaizumi grunted at his side, “Yeah.”

“A huge one,” Misaki agreed, taking a sip of her cocktail.

“I didn’t mean to,” he whined, hiding his face in her shoulder blade. “I’m just so used to being affectionate! I do it without thinking!”

“You’re too big of a slut, Koushi,” Misaki said. “You need to let Bartender-kun know that you’re his and you’re not going to step out on him.”

“I love Daichi and only Daichi!” he moaned, lifting his face.

“Prove it,” Iwaizumi leveled him with an even stare.

Sugawara pouted out his lips, “ _How_ though?”

He faced forward, “Think of that on your own. I ain’t holding the hand of an idiot. Besides, I’m not on your side. I’m on Sawamura’s.”

“Ehh, there are _sides_?”

“What is your _goal_ , Suga-senpai?”

Sugawara glanced over at Kuroo.

He leaned on one elbow on the counter, fingers laced in Kenma’s, who was still slumped forward, face hidden.

“My goal?” he furrowed his brows.

“What do you _want_?”

He gulped, arms tightening around Misaki’s stomach.

“I want… I want Daichi.”

“Obviously.”

“I want… Daichi to look only at me. I want him to be so busy looking at me that he forgets that there are other people around. I want him to want me as much as I want him. And I want him to be so unable to control his desire that he fucks me right here on this counter in front of everyone.”

“Okay so that’s a pretty strong goal,” Kuroo said. “Until that last part. Maybe lower your expectations.”

“Then… kiss?”

He smiled, “That’s better.”

“So now you have your goal,” Misaki said, glancing down at him. “Work towards it.”

“Work towards…” he narrowed his eyes. His intoxicated mind struggled to unravel the mystery of her words.

She laughed, “What was that first part of your goal?”

“Fucking on the counter…”

“No! You want him to look at you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well… go steal his attention then!” she pulled his arms away and slid off of his lap.

Sugawara blinked at her and then gazed over to where Daichi was still serving the fangirls. He chuckled at something one of them said and then dropped a cherry into the drink he was creating.

And he was so handsome and charming.

“Okay,” he said with conviction. He hopped off of the stool. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to get his attention. I’m going to make it impossible for him to look anywhere else!”

“That’s the spirit!” Misaki slapped his back. “Go get him!”

Sugawara grabbed the microphone from where it rested on the counter, “I will!”

He turned and headed for the stage.

“Eh?” Misaki called after him, “Bartender-kun is over there… where are you going?”

“To steal his attention!” he held the microphone over his head.

* * *

 

_Crap._

Daichi was jealous again.

It was just Misaki.

Sugawara was just drunk. Daichi knew that he got affectionate when drunk. And he knew that he and Misaki had a special relationship. He and Yukie had a special relationship. He and Shimizu had a special relationship.

_Crap._

Daichi was jealous.

But what was he supposed to do?

He didn’t want to be that creepy boyfriend that demanded Sugawara not touch or look at anyone else. He was jealous, but that was _his_ problem, wasn’t it? Sugawara couldn’t just change a part of his personality just because Daichi wanted him to. And besides, did Daichi even _want_ him to? He was an affectionate person by nature. He was friendly and hugged and kissed easily. But it wasn’t like his affections were… unfaithful. After all, he hadn’t kissed anyone- other than Kuroo (against his will)- since Daichi had asked it of him back at Halloween. And they hadn’t even been dating at that point.

Sugawara was a faithful boyfriend and Daichi shouldn’t be jealous.

But he was.

And he felt a little guilty about that.

_I want to kiss him._

_I want to hold him._

Surely he was the most pitiful person in the bar that night, pining so hopelessly after his very own boyfriend.

He passed the last cocktail over to the woman sitting across from him.

She took it cheerfully.

“Thank you! Your drinks are so good!”

“Really good,” one of the others said. “And your bar is so fun!”

“It’s no wonder that Sugawara-kun spends so much time here!” the third chimed in.

Daichi blinked, “Ah… well…”

_I can tell them._

_I can tell them right now._

“There’s actually another reason why Suga—”

“ _Daaaaaaaaichi!_ ”

Daichi froze and then turned.

“ _Daaaaaiiiiichi!_ ”

Sugawara [sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGsa9eOzuSk) into the microphone on the stage, staring in Daichi’s direction, grinning wildly. He spread his legs wide and pointed at the bartender.

“ _Whyyyyy won’t you fuck me?_

_Daichi, why won’t you fuck me?”_

“Oh my god,” Daichi breathed, eyes widening.

An easy beat played over the speakers and Sugawara held the microphone in both hands, holding Daichi in his gaze as he sang,

“ _I saw you in your tight bartender pants._

_You saw me too._

_I laughed, because I was completely trashed.”_

Sugawara walked across the stage, moving his eyes away from Daichi and gazing across the bar.

“ _And I watched your ex-girlfriend sneer across the room,_

_As if I really cared,_

_That she’s here with you._ ”

“Hey!” Yui’s voice rang out from somewhere in the crowd.

Sugawara winked and went on, turning back to Daichi with a smirk,

“ _All I know is,_

_You’re my object of affection._

_My drug of choice, my sick obsession… oh…”_

Sugawara hopped down from the stage and made his way slowly through the crowd of fangirls as they squealed. He kept his eyes on Daichi as he moved.

“ _Daichi! Why won’t you fuck me?_

_I’m sittin’ here waitin’._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

He swayed his hips and puckered his lips.

“ _Daichi, I’m feelin’ pathetic!_

_I can’t take rejection._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

He paused next to Yukie and placed an arm around her shoulders. She giggled and hugged him.

Sugawara looked back to Daichi and sang,

“ _I’ve got girls, waiting in the line,_

_For me to play my evil boy games with all their minds.”_

He removed his arm from Yukie’s shoulders, took her hand and twirled her away. He moved forward once more.

“ _Just watch me._

_I’ve got it down to a simple art._

_Just bat my eyes, like this,_ ” he winked at a nearby fangirl and she shrieked and hopped up and down.

Sugawara’s gaze flicked back to Daichi,

“ _And there’s a broken heart.”_

Daichi moved down the counter and stood across from an empty stool. Sugawara ran up to it and leaned against the counter.

“ _But somehow, you’ve turned the tables,_

_What the hell?_

_I can charm the pants off anyone else…_

_But you.”_

Sugawara climbed up onto the stool and then onto the counter.

“ _Daichi! Why won’t you fuck me?_

_I’m sittin’ here waitin’._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

He knelt in front of Daichi, leaning towards him as he went on,

“ _Daichi! I’m feelin’ pathetic._

_I can’t take rejection._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

Sugawara sat on the counter, legs hanging over the side on either side of Daichi’s hips. He clasped his chin, eyes hooded as he leaned forward.

“ _Daichi… I’m thinkin’ that maybe,_

_You might think I’m crazy._

_Is that why you won’t fuck me?”_

He slid his hand along his jaw and then dragged his fingers through his hair to the back of his head. Daichi’s heart thundered and he stepped closer, hips connecting with the counter. Sugawara’s legs wrapped around and locked at his back and Daichi placed his hands on his thighs.

“ _Dai… don’t you think I’m pretty?_

_Do you not love me?_

_Is that why you won’t fuck me?”_

Sugawara moved closer until Daichi could smell the alcohol and lingering smoke on his breath. The fingers in his hair tightened slightly and for a moment Daichi wondered if Sugawara was going to kiss him.

He _hoped_ he was.

But then he was singing once more, voice velvet,

“ _’Cause you’re my object of affection._

_My drug of choice, my sick obsession…_

_I want to keep you as my pet to play with_

_And hide under my bed…”_

Their noses touched ever-so-slightly and Sugawara purred,

“ _Forever._ ”

And then he was pulling away. He released his hair, unlocked his legs, and slid back on the counter.

“ _Daichi! Why won’t you fuck me?_

_I’m sittin’ here waitin’._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

He stretched out on his side on the counter, posing sensually, head propped up in the palm of his hand.

“ _Daichi! I’m feelin’ pathetic!_

_I can’t take rejection._

_Why won’t you fuck me?”_

He rolled onto his back, fluttering his eyelashes as he stared up at Daichi, arm under his head.

“ _Daichi, I’ll paint you a picture._

_I wanna wrap you up in my love._

_Forever.”_

He rolled onto his stomach, braced on his elbows as he kicked his legs back and forth in the air.

“ _I’ll never let you go, Daichi._

 _I’ll never let go…_ ”

 _Ah…_ Daichi grinned.

_Maybe I’m not the creepy possessive one after all._

* * *

 

“Do you think my fangirls have figured out I’m totally disgustingly gay for Daichi yet?” Sugawara said around a full mouth of chocolate.

“They’d have to be pretty fuckin’ oblivious not to realize it after that last display,” Oikawa said dully.

“Congratulations, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi patted him softly on the arm.

“Thanks, Akaashi. Honestly, I was going to kiss him too, but he looked super sexy and I suddenly got really horny and I don’t think I would’ve been able to hold myself back from ripping all of his clothes off and fucking him right there on the counter.”

“Thank you from sparing us from having to see that,” Kenma muttered.

Sugawara giggled, “But did you see? Did you see? He couldn’t take his eyes off of me! I’m so close to reaching my goal!”

“And what is your goal?” Oikawa leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I want Daichi to kiss me in front of everybody!”

“Then why didn’t you just kiss him like you wanted to?” Akaashi cocked his head to the side.

“Because I want _Daichi_ to be the one to kiss me,” he explained slowly. “Not the other way around. I want Daichi to not be able to hold his wild animal urges back and grab me by the face and just _ravage my mouth until I’m begging him to bend me over the counter and fuck my ass in front of everyone in the entire bar._ ”

“Please spare us from having to see that,” Kenma gave him a wary stare.

“Kenma, ya ain’t slick.”

“You’re a sex addict and should seek professional help.”

“ _How can I be a sex addict when I don’t ever get any goddamn sex?_ ”

“I’ll tell you who’s a sex addict,” Oikawa said.

They both groaned. Kenma held his face in his hands, “Please spare us the details of yours and Iwaizumi-san’s sex life.”

“No, not us. _Keiji-chan._ ”

They turned to Akaashi, who was turned around in his seat and gazing across the bar to where Bokuto sat drinking a beer next to Hanamaki.

After a few moments of silence, his back straightened and he glanced at them.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“Thirsty, Akaashi?” Sugawara grinned, lifting his half-empty martini glass.

“No, thank you.”

“Anyway,” Oikawa stood and grabbed Sugawara’s hand. “I’m bored of just sitting around. Let’s find some cute girls and dance.”

“Ehh… but I want Daichi to come kiss me,” Sugawara allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“He’ll come kiss you if you dance with me.”

Sugawara eyed him suspiciously, “Okay… that sounds fake but okay.”

Oikawa dragged him into the crowd and women called out to them. Oikawa found Yukie in the group and poked her nose.

“Yukie-chan, go sing us something to dance to.”

“Sure, why not?” she poked him back and flounced up to the stage.

Fun, fast-paced music filled the bar and Oikawa and Sugawara danced carelessly across the floor. He took the hand of a woman and spun her into his side. She laughed as he dipped her low and righted her again. A grin spread over his face as he traded her off for another.

It was fun.

He couldn’t deny that fact.

Dancing, whether it was with Daichi or one of these women, was fun. Even if he would prefer to be in Daichi’s arms. It was still fun. It was good enough.

He danced for long minutes, sliding from woman to woman, spreading his attention among the crowd. It was payment. His fans had loyally supported him from a distance since the very beginning. Even if the way they made eyes at and flirted with Daichi annoyed him beyond compare, he appreciated them for all that they had done for him. And if it was just for one night, then Sugawara didn’t mind sparing a bit of his attention.

After the third song, Sugawara leaned heavily against Misaki, panting softly.

“I need another drink,” he said, closing his eyes.

“No way! The only thing you need to drink is _water_ ,” Misaki laughed, pinching his side.

“Shots, shots, shots!” he chanted, lips spreading into a grin.

“Oh my god, poor Bartender-kun is going to have a whiny hungover boyfriend tomorrow morning.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the familiar scent. “I love him so much. Hana, I love him so much.”

She giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him when he swayed.

“I know,” she said. “We can see it. We can all see it.”

He smiled.

There was a cheer behind them and Sugawara straightened.

“That’s right, I’m back,” a low voice spoke over the speakers.

Sugawara’s eyes widened and he and Misaki turned towards the stage.

Daichi stood behind the microphone stand.

“I’d like to sing a song that’s very special to me,” he said, eyes sliding across the crowd until they met Sugawara’s gaze. “I had never heard it before a certain someone dragged me out onto the floor to dance to it.”

Sugawara’s chest grew warm and he bit his bottom lip.

“It’s a nice song. And the lyrics felt painfully relevant back then. I was pining so hopelessly after my dance partner and I never imagined for a second that they would ever want me the way that I wanted them.”

Sugawara removed his arm from around Misaki’s shoulders and maneuvered through the crowd to the front.

Daichi smiled, “I never imagined for a second that I’d be here today.”

_Oh my god he's so cheesy, I love him._

He moved across the stage and tapped the screen of the karaoke machine.

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE46XtvFRsU) filled the bar; a cheerful guitar lilt followed by sax and trumpet and an energetic drumbeat and underlying piano melody. Sugawara’s stomach turned almost uncomfortably warm at the familiar sound.

Daichi returned leisurely to the microphone stand, swaying slightly to the melody, a soft smile on his lips.

And _ahhh…_ Sugawara loved him so much.

Daichi wrapped his hands around the microphone stand and leaned his lips in close. He held Sugawara’s stare as he sang,

“ _Everything’s gonna be nice and sweet,_

_When I come sweep you off your feet._

_You won’t think I’m such a creep,_

_When I change your mind._ ”

He winked and Sugawara melted.

“ _I was nice and you were cold._

_You were bored when I was bold._

_I just want my jellies rolled,_

_When I change your mind.”_

He furrowed his brow,

“ _You don’t want me,_

_At least not in that way._

_You don’t want me,_

_And that drives me crazy!”_

Sugawara gulped.

_I want you._

_I do want you._

Daichi leaned forward, reaching a hand out in Sugawara’s direction.

“ _Your ignorin’ hurts my pride._

_Don’t you want my pleasure ride?_

_I’ve got to have you by my side,_

_When I change your mind.”_

Sugawara took his hand and Daichi yanked him up to the stage. He pulled him into his chest, one arm around his waist and the other clasping his. He danced him across the stage, swaying with the beat of an instrumental verse.

Sugawara laughed gleefully as he twirled him away and then pulled him back. He dipped him low and then righted him, taking him back into his arms.

The first time they had danced to this song, Sugawara had taken the lead, pulling a bumbling, drunk Daichi across the dance floor. He was all left feet and stiff movement but Sugawara had thought him so cute in that moment. He had laughed so loudly, with flushed cheeks and his bartending uniform disheveled. The way he had been looking at Sugawara back then…

Ah… it looked a lot like how he was looking at him now.

_How did I ever believe he didn’t love me?_

When he could look at him that way, eyes speaking everything his lips couldn’t say, it was so obvious how he felt. He looked at Sugawara the same way Sugawara was sure he looked back at him.

_I love you._

_I love you._

Daichi danced Sugawara back to the center of the stage and released him to press his lips close to the microphone.

“ _Now my foolish heart sure don’t skip a beat,_

_When you haul your tired ass across the street._

_I’d sell my soul for an airplane seat,_

_Now that I changed your mind.”_

Sugawara danced away as the piano plucked out a lively solo. He recalled how he had danced the last time, all those months ago, and found himself laughing at the memory as he wiggled his hips and fluttered his hands up near his face. Daichi stared down at him with a smile on his lips and Sugawara’s heart thudded.

When the short solo ended, Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s hand and pulled him into his chest once more. Sugawara wrapped his arms around his neck as Daichi sang the last few lines of the song,

“ _You don’t want me,_

_At least not in that way._

_You don’t want me,_

_And that drives me crazy!”_

But this time was different.

Sugawara _did_ want Daichi.

And Daichi had to know that.

They both knew, and so they were both finally on the same page.

Because Sugawara loved Daichi so much and that look in his eyes told him that he felt the exact same way. There was no distance between them.

There was no reason to hold back a single shred of their affection for one another.

Sugawara wanted Daichi.

And Daichi wanted Sugawara.

Their goal was the same and it would just be so simple if they worked toward it together, wouldn’t it?

_I love you._

_I love you._

Sugawara tightened his hold on Daichi’s neck and captured his eyes in his intense gaze.

“I love you,” he whispered.

And the whisper, too close to the microphone, echoed through the bar over the music. Sugawara flushed as an immense gasp erupted from the crowd below.

Daichi’s eyes widened momentarily and then his hands slid around his waist to his back. The music swelled and rose and Daichi leaned forward and pressed his mouth firmly to Sugawara’s.

Loud screams and cheers erupted through the bar. Daichi pulled Sugawara sideways and dipped him low, never breaking the connection between their lips as the music hit its final notes and faded out.

Sugawara tangled his fingers in Daichi’s hair and pulled him closer.

_Finally._

Was it really that easy all along? Could Sugawara have received this earlier if he had only said those words? Even without them, he supposed he could have stolen a kiss. Nothing had been holding him back, after all. Just his own stupidity.

Like usual.

Daichi pulled back slightly, eyes hooded.

“Oops,” he murmured. “Everyone saw.”

Sugawara grinned, “Good.” He pulled him down, capturing his lips again.

_Mini goal reached._

_Now…_

_Time to get that dick._

* * *

 

“Best song of the night was definitely all of the ones that Daichi sang,” Sugawara boasted happily, folding his arms on the counter.

“No way!” Bokuto argued. “Akaashi’s was way better!”

“Kuroo literally sang about being gay,” Kenma said tiredly. “I think he wins.”

“I dunno,” Daichi mused, shaking his cocktail shaker. “I think Suga begging me to fuck him was the best.”

“Still waitin’ for your answer on that one,” Sugawara winked and Daichi grinned.

He strained the drink into a martini glass as the others continued to argue. He passed the glass over to Oikawa and examined his face quietly.

“What’s wrong, Tooru?” he asked gently.

Oikawa pouted his lips and didn’t meet his eyes.

“Nothin’,” he mumbled and sipped the cocktail.

Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter, “Liar.”

Oikawa grumbled and shifted on his stool, “Everyone is getting serenaded! Everyone but me.”

“I’m not sure if you can consider Kuroo’s song…” he cleared his throat and straightened, “Never mind. Why don’t you ask Iwaizumi to sing for you?”

Oikawa made a face, “You think he would?”

“Maybe if he got one more shot in him.”

Oikawa pressed his lips together and looked away, “Yeah right.”

“Hmm…” Daichi lifted a shot glass from under the counter, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and gave him a wink. “How about I go find out for myself?”

Oikawa eyed him warily and then leaned his chin in the palm of his hand, “Do what you want.”

Daichi chuckled and moved down the counter to where Iwaizumi sat with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Ushijima.

“Hey Iwa-chan,” he called sweetly. “Want some whiskey?”

Iwaizumi gave him a suspicious stare.

Daichi didn’t wait for an answer as he set the glass down in front of him and promptly filled it to the brim. Iwaizumi stared down at the drink and then his eyes shifted slowly down the counter to where Oikawa sat, back turned towards him.

“Is there a reason why Oikawa wants me drunker?” he asked.

“Maybe he wants to top tonight,” Hanamaki offered.

Iwaizumi glared at him.

Matsukawa lifted a hand, “All in favor to start the commission to let Tooru top.”

Ushijima and Hanamaki raised their hands.

“C’mon Dai-chan,” Hanamaki said. “Join the cause.”

Daichi ignored them and told Iwaizumi, “He feels left out.”

Iwaizumi scowled, “Left out?”

Daichi smiled ruefully, “He wants to be serenaded.”

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh and reached for the shot glass. “What, the ring wasn’t enough?” he grumbled and downed the liquor.

“Our princess sure is spoiled,” Matsukawa smirked.

“Are you going to do it?” Ushijima questioned, leaning around Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi set the glass down and peered down the counter towards Oikawa. He was silent for a long moment and then sighed again, “Don’t see how I’ve got a choice.”

“Ooooohh, that’s the spirit,” Matsukawa slapped him on the back.

“Do _Wonderwall_ ,” Hanamaki suggested.

“ _Cold Hard Bitch_ ,” Matsukawa countered.

“Maybe something soft,” Ushijima chimed in. “ _Unchained Melody_ or something.”

“ _The Bad Touch_ ,” Hanamaki said.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi jumped off of his stool and turned. “I’ll handle it. Mind your own business.”

“This is going to be good,” Matsukawa pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll be on recording duty.”

Daichi watched as Iwaizumi headed across the bar in the direction of the door to his apartment. He frowned, “Where is he going?”

“Maybe he’s running away,” Hanamaki shrugged.

Iwaizumi disappeared beyond the door for long seconds before returning, holding an acoustic guitar. Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Where did he get the guitar?” Matsukawa asked.

“I have no fuckin’ idea."

“Hey,” Hanamaki scowled. “ _I’m_ the one that pulls random stuff out of my ass. He’s stealing my thing.”

As Iwaizumi headed towards the stage, Daichi made his way back to where Oikawa waited.

“Well…” he said unsurely. “You’re going to get your wish. How it’s going to turn out though… it’s anyone’s guess.”

Oikawa blinked at him in confusion and then turned. When his eyes fell on Iwaizumi climbing the stage across the bar, his eyes widened.

“Is that a… guitar?”

“Don’t ask me. I don’t know where the fuck he got it.”

“Whoa!” Sugawara exclaimed. “Is Iwaizumi going to _sing?_ ” He turned to Oikawa, leaning around Bokuto. “Are you seeing this? Oikawa, are you fuckin’ seeing this?”

Oikawa gulped, “Y-yeah. I’m seein’ it.”

Iwaizumi dragged a stool in front of the microphone. He sat, leaning the guitar on his hip as he adjusted the height of the stand. The dull roar of the bar had slowly faded down to a low hum as everyone turned to give him their attention. When the microphone was where he wanted it, Iwaizumi cleared his throat, pulled the guitar in front of him, and gave it a few experimental strums. He twisted the tuning pegs nonchalantly and eventually even the low hum of voices disappeared.

When the bar was completely silent, Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked up and met Oikawa’s gaze at the counter. Daichi glanced at him as he rubbed at his chest and straightened on his stool.

Without even an introduction, Iwaizumi started strumming out a soft [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmO6ho6evKM) on the guitar. And Daichi was somewhat shocked. He had no idea that Iwaizumi had this kind of skill. When had he learned it?

Iwaizumi leaned towards the microphone and sang in a low, raspy voice,

“ _There was a time,_

_I had nothing to give._

_I needed shelter from the storm I was in._

_When it all got too heavy,_

_You carried my weight.”_

And Daichi was incredibly shocked.

He had no idea that Iwaizumi had a voice like that.

“ _And I want to hold you,_

_And I want to say…”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes held Oikawa’s stare, brows furrowing.

“ _That you… are all that I need._

_For you, I give my soul to keep._

_You see me, love me,_

_Just the way I am._

_I said for you, I am a better man._ ”

Sugawara turned towards Daichi, eyes wide. He mouthed the words “holy shit,” and turned forward once more.

“ _I said you are the reason,_

_For everything that I do._

_I’d be lost… so lost… without you._ ”

Iwaizumi’s eyes lowered to the guitar as he strummed for a moment. And then his gaze found Oikawa again and Daichi swore his heart somersaulted in his chest at the intensity of his stare.

“ _Under the stars…_

_At the edge of the sea._

_There’s no one around._

_No one but you and me._

_And we’d talk for hours,_

_As time drifts away.”_

His gaze softened and Daichi’s heart melted.

“ _I could stay here forever,_

 _And hold you this way…_ ”

Oikawa reached up and rubbed at his eyes.

“ _’Cause you are all that I need._

_For you, I’d give my soul to keep._

_You see me, love me…_

_Just the way I am,_ ” Iwaizumi’s voice rose, growling with every word.

“ _I said for you, I am a better man.”_

He strummed the guitar harder,

“ _I said you are the reason,_

_For everything that I do._

_I’d be lost… so lost… without you._

_No, no, no…”_

His voice lowered once more, gaze soft.

“ _I’d be lost… so lost… without you.”_

He strummed the last gentle chords and the bar fell silent.

And then everyone collectively let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

Oikawa turned to Daichi, giving him a pleading stare.

He rubbed his eyes, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Oikawa slid off of the stool and ran to Iwaizumi as he was stepping off of the stage. He grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Daichi’s apartment.

 _Remember to change the sheets later,_ Daichi made the mental note.

“Fuck,” Bokuto muttered, drawing his attention. “I guess Iwaizumi won then.”

“ _Oikawa_ won,” Sugawara countered. He turned to Daichi, brows furrowed. “Daichi help. I’m sorry. I’m in love with Iwaizumi.”

He rubbed his eyes again, “No, it’s alright. Me too.”

“Same,” Bokuto wailed.

“It’s not fair!” Sugawara leaned on Bokuto heavily. “How come Oikawa gets Iwaizumi? He doesn’t deserve him! Iwaizumi is too perfect and Oikawa is a big shit head!”

“Let’s steal him away!” Bokuto suggested.

“Yeah! With our combined charms we should be able to steal him! Then we can take turns being his boyfriend!”

“Good idea!”

Daichi frowned.

“No,” he said sternly. “You’re my boyfriend.”

“Daichi I’m _in love_ with him!”

“What’s so great about him? I’m a heart throb too.”

Sugawara and Bokuto burst into laughter.

“Puh- _lease_ , Daichi,” Sugawara gave him a condescending stare. “You’re nowhere _near_ as big of a heart throb as Iwaizumi. Don’t even try to compare yourself. It’s just embarrassing.”

Daichi’s eyes narrowed and he shouted, “ _Mattsun. Time to get to work._ ”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” came the reply.

“Oh shit he’s going to do it!” Bokuto leapt off of his stool and ran across the bar, “ _Kuroo! Akaashi! He’s going to do it! Get your phones out!_ ”

Sugawara glanced after him in confusion and then turned back to Daichi, “Huh? What’s going on?”

Daichi loosened his tie and then pulled it up and over his head. He dropped it on the counter and then started unbuttoning his vest. Sugawara’s eyes went wide.

“What are you doing?”

Once the vest was completely unbuttoned, he pulled it off and tossed it next to the tie. He yanked the buttons of his shirt open halfway down his chest and then untied his waist apron.

“D-Daichi…”

He threw the apron to the side, wet his hands, and then slicked them through his hair.

“Ready when you are, Captain,” Matsukawa called.

Daichi moved around the counter and went to Sugawara. He grabbed his hand and dragged him off of his stool and across the bar to the dance floor.

“Make room,” he commanded in a low voice and the fangirls loitering about spread out. He released Sugawara’s hand and turned towards him, taking a step away to give himself space.

“Uhm… Daichi… What are you…”

Daichi inhaled deeply and then pointed across the bar to where Matsukawa stood in front of the jukebox.

“Hit it,” he said.

Music burst through the bar and Daichi rolled his hips experimentally, getting a feel for the [motion.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XIY5xWUpOk) Even though he had practiced this extensively for the past few weeks, he hadn’t gotten it down perfectly. He probably still didn’t have quite enough pop, but Oikawa had given him his stamp of approval, so it was going to have to work.

He spread his legs and put more motion into the rolling. He gripped the fabric of his pants and pulled them slightly up his thighs when his muscles strained against them. They were probably too tight. His tightest pair, actually. But since the whole point was to get Sugawara staring at his lower body, Daichi had decided to risk the threat of busting through the fabric for the sake of showing off his form.

Rihanna’s voice echoed through the bar and Daichi picked up the speed of his movement to the beat of her lyrics.

“ _Work, work, work, work, work, work…_ ”

He gyrated his hips, pivoting until his back was turned towards Sugawara. He spread his legs wider and popped his ass, concentrating hard on the process.

_Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop…_

_Dip._

_Circle, circle, figure eight… ahh this is so hard…_

But he was receiving excited cheers and shrieks from the women surrounding, and Bokuto and Kuroo were hollering somewhere across the bar. So he must be doing something right. He pivoted, maintaining the sensual gyration of his hips, until he faced Sugawara again.

His eyes were wide, mouth open as he stared. He looked captivated, gaze centered on Daichi’s lower body as he rolled it sexily to the music. It was an encouraging reaction and Daichi intensified the motion of his hips, dipping down and bouncing to the _work, work, work, work, work._

“Get it, Daichi!” Bokuto shouted and the bar erupted in screams.

Daichi straightened, rolling his body from his legs to his arms above his head. Sweat dripped down his temples and he bit his bottom lip, gaining even more confidence when Sugawara shuddered and fluttered his eyelashes.

_That’s it…_

_Look at me._

_Only at me._

Daichi kept up the dance, moving closer to Sugawara and dipping low in front of him, sliding his hands up his thighs to his chest. He could feel Sugawara tremble underneath his touch. He stifled a smirk and stood before him, close enough that he could feel the heat from his body. Daichi put his hands on Sugawara’s waist, holding him captive as he rolled his body against him, rubbing his hips into his.

Sugawara inhaled sharply and let out a low, “ _Fuck._ ”

And yeah, fuck was right.

Because Daichi was sort of getting hard. And he kind of wanted to throw Sugawara over his shoulder and carry him up to bed.

_Except Tooru and Iwaizumi are probably using it at the moment…_

Sugawara pressed his hands to Daichi’s chest, breathing heavily as he caught his lower lip between his teeth.

The women were still cheering and squealing all around. But Sugawara seemed deaf to their catcalls as he slid his eyes hazily over Daichi’s face and down to the tan skin peeking through his open shirt.

There was no way he was thinking about anything other than Daichi, and that realization thrilled him to the core.

_Just keep looking at me._

_There’s no one else._

_No Iwaizumi._

_No fangirls._

_Just me._

Daichi gyrated his hips against him and yeah, he was _definitely_ hard now. He smoothed his hands slowly and firmly around and across his back before growing even bolder and spreading one of his hands down over his jeans, gathering up a handful of his ass.

 _“YEAH DAICHI, GET IT!_ ” Bokuto’s voice came again.

" _Fuck_ ," Sugawara groaned again.

The song finally ended and another one boomed through the bar, fast and loud.

“Get this party pumping!” Yukie shouted from somewhere behind them and everyone cheered and stormed the dance floor.

Daichi reluctantly released Sugawara and pulled away. He glanced over his shoulder to the counter. His show was over. He should probably get back to work. Asahi looked as if he was getting swamped by the new influx of drink orders.

But when he faced Sugawara again, a chill traveled down his spine at the dark, hooded stare he received. Sugawara’s eyes flashed left and right and then he grabbed Daichi’s hand. He turned and yanked him through the dancing bodies around them. Daichi gulped, heart thudding painfully in his chest. Sugawara dragged him around the counter, not even pausing before pushing into the kitchen.

And _ahh…_

This was familiar.

Sugawara pulled him across the room and then thrust him roughly against the counter. He pressed into him, covering his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Daichi moaned and gripped his head, fingers knotting in his hair. Sugawara’s tongue forced its way past his lips and claimed possession of his mouth, tasting thirstily.

His hands traveled down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way down to where it was tucked into his pants. He spread his hand over the erection throbbing under his clothes and Daichi moaned again, releasing his head in favor of pushing the cardigan down his arms.

Sugawara pulled back and stared up into his eyes, panting heavily.

“Daichi,” he whispered, fingers still stroking the front of his pants. “What are the chances that you’ll fuck me tonight?”

Daichi gulped, “It’s… it’s not the twentieth yet…”

Sugawara gave a nod, “That’s all I needed to know.”

Daichi blinked at him in confusion.

Sugawara kissed down the side of his throat, loosening Daichi’s belt.

“I won’t make you fuck me,” he mumbled. “So long as you be a good boy and take your punishment right here and now.”

Daichi shuddered as his tongue flicked over the hollow of his collarbone.

“P-p-punishment? F-for what?”

Sugawara lowered down to his chest, pushing the shirt aside. His teeth grazed his right nipple and his tongue spread over it slowly.

“Dancing like that in front of all of those women…” he finished unbuckling his belt and started on his pants. He kissed down his chest to his stomach, eyes flicking up into his face. He furrowed his brows, “Were you _trying_ to get me jealous, Daichi?”

“H-huh? No… I was…”

“They were all looking at you,” he said, sliding down to his knees.

Daichi held his breath.

“ _How annoying_ ,” he unzipped Daichi’s pants and pulled them down slightly. “Don’t dance like that in front of people ever again,” he hooked his fingers in his boxers and yanked at them, freeing his erection. “Dance only for me,” he commanded, leaning forward. He wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft and dragged his nose up its length, gaze flicking up into his eyes once more.

Daichi swallowed, breath coming fast and shallow.

“Need I remind you who you belong to?” Sugawara purred.

Daichi gripped the counter on either side of his hips, bracing himself when his knees went weak.

Sugawara’s tongue licked over the tip of his arousal and Daichi let out a shuddering groan.

“You _do_ know, don’t you, Daichi?”

He chewed on his bottom lip.

Sugawara smirked up at him, hand gently stroking up and down.

“I’m the only one for you, right Daichi?”

“ _Haah… yes._ ”

“No matter what?” he dragged his tongue up the underside of his shaft.

“ _Nnn… yes. No matter what._ ”

Sugawara took him into his mouth and Daichi’s head fell backwards. Sugawara pumped him slowly, suckling teasingly at his head. He pulled his mouth away and said,

“No one else can make you feel like this, right Daichi?”

“No one,” he agreed, nodding vigorously. “There’s no one.”

Sugawara closed his lips around him once more, surrounding him in delicious, wet heat. Daichi cursed under his breath as he worked him up, sliding up and down his length, lips tightening in the middle of his shaft. His hand moved in time with his mouth, tongue licking and pressing into the underside.

“ _Haah… fuck, Suga…_ ” he reached down and dragged his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, knotting them at the back of his head. He gazed down at him as Sugawara’s eyes lifted.

He pulled his mouth away but kept his lips at the tip, brushing the tender skin ever-so-slightly.

“You won’t ever leave me, right Daichi?” he whispered.

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“I’ll do this for you whenever you want it,” he said, tongue sliding over his head. “I’ll love you more than anyone else. So you don’t need to leave me, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi reached down with his other hand, tenderly stroking his cheek with his thumb. “How could I ever leave you?”

Sugawara pouted his lips, “You’re too sexy. Everyone wants a piece of you. But you’re mine.”

_Is he serious?_

Daichi stared down at him in shock.

“Even if someone better comes along,” Sugawara said. “Don’t leave me. I’ll do anything you want,” he pumped his shaft, pressing the head to his bottom lip. His voice lowered, “You can do anything you want to me…”

Daichi shivered. He gripped Sugawara’s head and leaned it back. He bent over and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, smoothing his hair away.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he murmured. “There’s no way anyone could ever be better than you.”

“You’re mine.”

“Yeah…” Daichi kissed him again. “I’m yours. All yours.”

Sugawara pressed a hand to his chest and shoved him back. He took his erection into his mouth and fervently riled him up until he was panting and shaking, sweat rolling down his temples.

“Suga…” he moaned. “Fuck… Suga…”

The pressure built and built until his mind turned foggy and he bucked his hips forward involuntarily. Sugawara’s cheeks were flushed and he fluttered his eyes closed as he continued the torment. And when he let out a low moan, the vibration of his throat was Daichi’s undoing.

He let out a stream of gasping curses as pleasure burst and spread through him. He bit down on his bottom lip and groaned, stomach tensing and legs quivering. Sugawara’s fingers dug into his hip and then loosened.

At the end of his orgasm, Daichi let out a loud gasp, bracing himself on his hands against the counter as he sucked in deep breaths of air.

Sugawara pulled his mouth away and wiped at his lips, staring up at Daichi with hooded eyes.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Daichi mumbled. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.”

Sugawara smirked and climbed unsteadily to his feet. He leaned into his chest, kissing the side of his neck tenderly as he pulled his boxers back up over his tired erection and then zipping up his pants.

Daichi wrapped his arms around him, turning his head to the side as Sugawara’s lips wandered up to his jaw.

“Suga,” he whispered. “Get up on the counter and let me do you too.”

Sugawara giggled and slid his cheek up against Daichi’s stubble.

“Nah…” he nipped at his earlobe. “I think I’ll save myself for the twentieth.”

Daichi gulped.

Sugawara leaned back, “I’ve waited this long… I think I can wait six more days.” He reached up and dragged his fingers through his hair, eyes wandering over his face slowly. “Will you be sure to make it worth my while, Daichi?”

“Fuck,” Daichi pulled him forward and pressed his lips firmly to his. “I will,” he promised softly. “I won’t disappoint you.”

Sugawara grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

“You better not,” he whispered, eyes glinting. “Unless you want me to find someone new and leave your ass in the dust.”

“Mother fucker," Daichi bit the side of his neck and Sugawara let out a squealing laugh, struggling against him.

"I'm kidding! I'll never leave you! And you won't leave me either, right Daichi?"

Daichi kissed his neck tenderly, "Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

Sugawara giggled and sang, " _Why won't you fuck me?"_

"Oh my god."

" _I'm feeling pathetic!_ "

Daichi covered his mouth with his, kissing him sweetly and cutting off the singing.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled back.

"Then...  _why won't you fuck me?_ "

Daichi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAIZUMI HAJIME IS THE BIGGEST HEART THROB OF THE CENTURY AND I WILL FIGHT ANYONE THAT SAYS OTHERWISE.
> 
> Okay, so the songs are in the text but here they are again in case you want them:  
> Kuroo's song: [I'm Not Gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxLz5aWl4Mg)  
> Suga's Song: [Stephen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGsa9eOzuSk)  
> Daichi's Song: [When I Change Your Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE46XtvFRsU)  
> Iwaizumi's song: [Better Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmO6ho6evKM)  
> The Dance(inspiration): [ Work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XIY5xWUpOk)
> 
> Okay so. Another big karaoke chapter. Whew. I'm exhausted. I hope it's okay... I realize that I completely neglected Asahi this round. That's my bad. I'm sorry Buddy.  
> Okay and the first time I saw that Work dance video I IMMEDIATELY imagined Daichi because those THIGHS ARE SO INCREDIBLE HOLY SHIT.
> 
> I LOVE EVERYBODY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS BULLSHIT YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE.
> 
> Come yell at me on [ Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Six Days  
> Feels like a lifetime


	48. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets knocked the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmeeehhhhhh  
> I don't fuckin' know.  
> Don't ask me.

“ _Daichi laughed softly and trailed his fingers through the hair above Sugawara’s ear. ‘I told you that you didn’t have to worry, didn’t I? I’m yours. You’re mine.’ Sugawara’s eyes filled with tears and he reached up to wipe them away, ‘Idiot,’ he mumbled. ‘Idiot. I know that.’”_

Daichi passed the beer over to Matsukawa as Hanamaki read from his phone.

“This is so romantic,” Bokuto pressed his palms to his cheeks. “This one is my favorite so far.”

Daichi scowled.

“What’s wrong, Sawamura?” Kuroo drew his attention. He cocked an eyebrow, “You don’t look too happy. I thought this is what you wanted.”

Hanamaki lowered his phone, “Yeah what the hell Dai-chan? You’ve been scowling this whole time. Suga’s fangirls wrote fanfiction about you two. Be happier.”

He poured himself a shot of brandy, still frowning, “It’s not that I’m not happy. But…” he let out an exasperated sigh and downed the shot. He slammed the glass down on the counter, “ _How come all of the SugaMi fanfiction is super smutty but the DaiSuga ones aren’t?_ ”

“ _Whhoooooaaaaaa_ ,” Matsukawa pointed an accusing finger at him, “Sawamura wants to read DaiSuga smut! Pervert!”

“Pervert!” Hanamaki exclaimed.

“PERVERT!” Bokuto slapped his palms down on the counter.

“I’m not—”

“Sawamura I’m disappointed in you,” Kuroo said, voice laced with disgust. “Fuckin’ pervert.”

“Disgusting,” Matsukawa shook his head.

“Let’s take our business somewhere else, boys,” Hanamaki decided.

“Yeah and let’s not even pay for these drinks,” Bokuto lifted his glass to his lips.

They shifted as if to leave.

“Nobody fuckin’ move,” Daichi snarled.

They hesitated warily.

“It’s not that I want to read smut about myself,” Daichi muttered. “It’s the principle of it all. Why is Miya seen as more sexual than I am?”

“Dude,” Kuroo gave him a dull stare. “Suga-senpai has been literally _begging_ for you to fuck him for months and you keep denying him.”

Daichi flushed.

“Even though Suga-senpai is _beautiful_ ,” Bokuto said reverently.

“And super sexy,” Matsukawa added.

“And he has a really nice ass,” Hanamaki nodded seriously.

“And he has been _begging you. Literally begging you_ ,” Kuroo said slowly. “Like… at this rate, you look like the least sexual person in the whole fucking universe.”

“But… but they wouldn’t know that! They should’ve seen how I danced on him all sexily the other night and thought I was super sexual!”

“Suga-senpai sang a song begging you to fuck him and you didn’t even give him a kiss afterwards,” Bokuto shrugged.

“But… they should still… they should just assume that we… I grabbed his ass!” Daichi’s voice turned whiny. “I’m super sexual! I sucked him off when I was drunk!”

“Maybe you should tell them that,” Matsukawa suggested.

“That’s a great idea,” Hanamaki snapped his fingers. He lifted his phone, “Here, there’s a comment section on this story. I’ll just tell the writer that you guys both sucked each other off and then forgot about it. That’ll be a riot in the fanfiction world.”

“Maybe they’ll rewrite it,” Kuroo smirked.

“No one would read that,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “That’s bad story writing.”

“But it really happened.”

“Yeah but it sounds fake.”

“It’s fanfiction, it’s supposed to sound fake.”

“Dude you don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“But it really happened! It’s real life! They actually did that!”

“It’s stupid. It sounds fake. No one is going to read something where drunk, forgotten blowjobs are a driving force in the plot.”

“I guess you have a point…”

“All I’m saying is…” Daichi drew the attention back to him. “These stories make me sound like some soft soccer dad instead of the sexy piece of ass that I am.”

“Okay I’m gonna go ahead and give this one to Sawamura,” Kuroo straightened. “Because I agree. He _is_ a sexy piece of ass.”

“But like…” Bokuto said. “In a soft soccer dad kind of way.”

“True.”

“No!” Daichi poured himself another shot. “In a dark and mysterious bartender kind of way!”

“Sawamura, listen,” Matsukawa leaned on his elbows. “You’re a good lookin’ dude.”

“Thank you.”

“But you don’t give off a… _sex_ vibe.”

Daichi scowled.

“Women are _all_ over me. All the time.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto furrowed his brows. “But I don’t think it’s a thirsty kind of way.”

Daichi lifted his chin, “I’ll have you fuckers _know_ … that before Suga, I got ass _constantly_.”

Kuroo whistled, “The truth comes out.”

“Okay but listen,” Matsukawa held his stare. “Women aren’t after your dick.”

“They—”

He held up a hand, silencing him. “They’re after your dick, but not because you’re so sexy they need you inside them.”

“You’re Daddy,” Bokuto said.

Daichi glared at him, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“AKA, the type of dude bitches want to be the daddy of their babies,” Kuroo finally elaborated.

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re safe,” Matsukawa said. “Handsome, polite, strong, secure. Daddy.”

“Daddy,” Bokuto said.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Kuroo cooed.

“Sawamura is the type of dude bitches would scope out at the supermarket because he is buying vegetables and wearing a blazer,” Matsukawa lifted his beer to his lips.

“Daichi-san is the type of dude bitches would scope out at the local dog park because his dog is well mannered and clean,” Bokuto nodded.

“Sawamura is the type of dude bitches would scope out at their kid’s sports game because he’s the respectful single dad that pats his son’s head and says, _Good game Buddy_ , even if they lose,” Kuroo said.

“Daddy.”

“Daddy.”

“ _Daddy._ ”

“I fucking hate you guys.”

“Okay, how’s this?” Hanamaki drew their attention. He cleared his throat and read, “ _Hello there fellow DaiSuga enthusiast. I am commenting to inform you that I am a close acquaintance to both Sugawara-kun and Sawamura-kun. First of all, real knock-out job on this story. Very romantic. My heart went doki-doki like ten times,_ ”

“Saaaaame,” Matsukawa said and Bokuto nodded vigorously.

Hanamaki went on, “ _Since you seem to be a very skilled writer, I thought it prudent to inform you of some canon DaiSuga interaction. For example, that time that Sugawara-kun got so drunk that he sucked Sawamura-kun off and then forgot all about it the next day. Also, the time that Sawamura-kun got so drunk, he lit himself on fire, fell on his face, and then sucked Sugawara-kun off and forgot all about it the next day.”_

Daichi’s face blazed, “D-don’t tell them I fell on my face…”

“That’s the part you’re concerned about?” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow.

Hanamaki ignored him and continued, “ _Don’t forget the time they both got so drunk that they gave each other hand jobs in the kitchen of Sawamura-kun’s bar while it was packed with customers. And then there was that time that Sugawara-kun had a mental breakdown and beat the ever loving shit out of Sawamura-kun._ ”

“Oh my god,” Daichi hid his face in his hand.

“ _Let’s not ignore the fact that they are practically living together and still have not officially had sex because Sawamura-kun is a fuckin’ scared ass pussy bitch even though not a day passes that Sugawara-kun doesn’t beg him to stick it in. Anyway, I love your story. Do with this information what you will._ ” Hanamaki looked up, “And then I ended it with a winky face.”

“Ohhh, you should end it with that creepy suggestive face instead,” Matsukawa said.

“Which one?”

“The one that looks like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

“How do you spell that?”

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).”

“( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh wait!” Bokuto lifted a hand. “Do the squinty eyed one instead!”

“Hmm… Which one is that?”

“It’s like (≖ ͜ʖ≖).”

“Oh I agree, that is a good one.”

“Okay,” Hanamaki tapped his phone screen. “I’ll do that one then.”

Bokuto hooted happily.

“Wait,” Daichi straightened. “You’re not actually going to post that, are you?”

“Aaaaaaand posted.”

Daichi slapped his forehead, “Are you fucking kidding me…”

“You should be happy, Sawamura!” Kuroo grinned. “Now everyone is going to know how sexual you really are!”

“ _Aren’t,_ ” Matsukawa said behind his beer.

The others giggled maniacally.

“I fuckin’ hate you guys,” Daichi scowled.

They snickered and elbowed each other.

Movement drew Daichi’s eyes to the left. Three women approached the counter, wearing serious expressions. He moved in front of them and smiled.

“Hello,” he greeted them politely. “Welcome. What can I get for you ladies?”

The woman in front glanced down at the phone in her hand and then back up at Daichi.

“You’re…” she began slowly. “You’re Sawamura Daichi?”

_Ah shit._

Daichi held his smile, “That’s right.”

The woman glanced over her shoulders at the other women. One of them nudged her and gave a nod. The woman turned forward once more and cleared her throat. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and her lips pressed in a tight line.

“You’re the one that’s been all over the internet these past couple days?” she turned the phone around and showed Daichi the image of himself, smirking with his arms around Sugawara, one hand clasping his ass, Sugawara’s hands against his chest.

He flushed and cleared his throat.

_Right, I gotta save those pictures later._

“Ah… that’s me,” he admitted, dreading the following conversation. Ever since the images had shown up on Sugawara’s fan club’s page directly after the Valentine’s Day party, Daichi had been receiving a fair amount of unwanted attention. The night after, the bar had been filled with women all giving him the third degree, asking about his relationship with Sugawara and his intentions for their future.

Daichi had expected _some_ attention. But he hadn’t expected _this_ much. Maybe keeping their relationship a secret would have been the wiser choice after all. 

The woman lowered her cell phone and then thrust it into her pocket. Her lips pressed tighter and she dragged a hand through her straight black hair.

“Sugawara-kun…” she said, voice tight. “Sugawara-kun is _straight._ ”

_Ah._ Daichi inhaled deeply. _This is different from the others._

It was only a matter of time before the second half of Sugawara’s fandom found him.

The half that, rather than squeal excitedly over public displays of affection and write romantic fanfiction about the two, despised him for stealing their precious idol away from them.

_Get over it._

He gulped and smiled, “Is that so?”

Another of the women stepped forward, “All of Sugawara-kun’s exes are women. He’s straight.”

“Hmm… well maybe the fact that they are women is the same reason they’re _exes_.”

Down the counter, Bokuto snorted and he and Kuroo turned away as they sputtered and laughed.

The third woman crossed her arms over her chest, “Sugawara-kun would never be gay.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you on that one.”

“We’ve been Sugawara’s fans since the very beginning,” the first woman said roughly. “I think we would know.”

“Would you though?”

“Don’t get a big head. You think that you’ve won him over but he’s just experimenting. Sugawara-kun will _never_ settle down. Especially not with a _man._ ”

“Especially not with a gross, nobody bartender that works at a dump like this.”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched.

“Sugawara-kun will get bored of playing with you eventually. And when he does, he’ll go back to women.”

“Because he’s _straight._ ”

Daichi gritted his jaw and leaned the heels of his hands against the counter. He smiled tightly, “Well, I’ll be sure to remind him of how straight he’s supposed to be the next time he puts my cock in his mouth.”

The women let out a collective gasp.

“ _AAAHAHAHAHAHA_!” tremendous laughter erupted down the counter.

Hanamaki pointed at the women, tears springing up in the corner of his eyes as Matsukawa leaned heavily against his shoulder and cackled into his shirt. Kuroo pounded the counter with his fist and Bokuto leaned so far back in his stool that he plunged to the floor, trailing high pitched laughter the whole way.

Daichi’s smirk turned smug at the outrage on the women’s faces.

_Ha. Gottem._

“ _GET WREKT,”_ Hanamaki shouted. “ _HOLY SHIT DAI-CHAN GOOD ONE._ ”

“You’re disgusting!” one of the women stomped her foot. “Sugawara-kun would _never_ —”

The door of the bar opened, and a voice interrupted, “Daichi! I need a drink in my hand ten minutes ago!”

Everyone turned towards Sugawara as he walked cheerfully into the bar, bag slung across his chest. He didn’t seem to register the tense atmosphere as he approached the counter. He pulled his bag over his head and dropped it on the floor next to the stool beside Hanamaki. Instead of sitting, he moved down to where Daichi stood across from the women.

“Make it strong,” he said, smiling. “I took my art history final today and I’ll bet you I aced it!” he held up a peace sign.

Daichi glanced at the women and cleared his throat.

Sugawara followed the look, cocking an eyebrow.

“Sugawara-kun,” one of the women said. “This bartender is spreading _lies_ about you.”

“Oh?” Sugawara looked back to Daichi, “Lies? I hope they’re at least good ones. Like that I can play the piano or do a backflip.”

“No. He said something so disgusting that I can’t even repeat it. Just… set him straight.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Yes, Suga. Please. Set me straight. Tell me just how straight you are.”

“ _Ehhh? Straight?_ ” Sugawara’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh. He pulled himself up onto the counter and then slid down next to Daichi, who straightened, blinking rapidly. “Is that what this is about?”

“W-we know that you’re actually straight,” one of the women said hurriedly. “Tell him that you’re only playing with him! He… He isn’t the type of person that someone like you should be with!”

“Someone like me?” Sugawara turned back to them and cocked an eyebrow, “You mean… a straight guy.”

“Yes!”

“Hmm…” Sugawara leaned his elbows on the counter. “I guess I’d say I’m mostly straight.”

Daichi gulped.

The women brightened, “See—”

“Except for when it comes to Daichi.”

The women’s eyes widened.

“If I’m being perfectly honest,” Sugawara shifted closer to Daichi’s side, not taking his eyes from the women. “I have absolutely no desire to go back to women. Actually, I have no desire to go to _anybody._ Daichi is enough for me.” He hummed, leaning his hip against Daichi’s, “ _More_ than enough, actually.”

“B-But—”

“Not convinced?” Sugawara cocked his head to the side. “Alright… would a straight man do this?” He turned to Daichi, wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down into his. He instantly thrust his tongue into his mouth, pressing his body close.

Daichi’s heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, placing his arms around his waist, hands splayed across his back.

The men down the counter hooted and hollered, clapping.

Sugawara kissed him for long seconds, slanting their mouths together again and again, hungry tongue tasting and sliding against his. When he finally pulled back, Daichi’s cheeks were hot and he was shamelessly hard.

Sugawara smirked up at him, winked, and then pulled his arms away. Daichi reluctantly released him and he turned to the women across the counter.

“Convinced now?” Sugawara asked.

The women gaped at them, mouths flapping wordlessly.

Sugawara leaned his elbows on the counter and cradled his chin in his palms.

“Not only am I hopelessly in love with Daichi... I want to have sex with him every second of the day. It’s the only thing I think about. When I’m painting, all I can imagine is how it would feel to have him inside me.”

The women gasped and one muttered, “ _Disgusting._ ”

Sugawara giggled, “Isn’t it?” His eyebrows lifted on his forehead, “Regardless of how disgusting you find it, it’s the truth. And I don’t really appreciate it when people attack my boyfriend. So… please don’t let it happen again.”

Daichi’s chest warmed and he stifled a proud smile.

_Suga’s being protective._

_He called me his boyfriend._

_He kissed me in front of his fangirls._

Ah… he was absolutely giddy.

It was almost gross.

The women, humbled, lowered their eyes to the floor.

“Let’s go,” one of them muttered and with that, all three turned and left the bar.

Sugawara turned back to Daichi, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning into his chest.

“Awwww… Honey,” he cooed, pouting his lips. “Did my big boy get bullied by those mean ladies?”

Daichi snorted, “I was handling it well enough without your help.”

“ _Sure._ ”

“Suga, listen to this,” Hanamaki drew his attention over his shoulder. “Daichi… Daichi…” he paused to snicker into the palm of his hand. He recounted the conversation before Sugawara had appeared.

Sugawara let out a shrieking laugh, looking back up into Daichi’s face.

“ _DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT?”_

Daichi looked away sheepishly, “Hmm… maybe.”

“Oh my god,” Sugawara kissed his neck. “That’s so hot. Daichi, you’re so hot. Fuck me on the counter right now. Right in front of these losers.”

“Yes please,” Kuroo called.

“Please have mercy on us and _don’t_ do that,” Matsukawa said dully.

Sugawara grinned mischievously. Loud ringing sounded from his pocket and the grin slid from his lips as he released Daichi and stepped away. He pulled his cell phone from his jeans, glared at the screen, and answered.

“ _Aki_!” he snapped, turning and heading down the counter. “You fuckin’ moved my shit! I had everything organized _exactly_ how I wanted it. Huh? No! Why the fuck would that work better?” he rounded the corner of the counter and walked towards the door to the apartment. “You stupid nut sack! That one can’t be in the front because that’s the one that everyone is going to be looking forward to seeing the most! Therefore it should be either in the middle or the back! No! Oh my god, why do I even _pay_ you?” he disappeared through the door, slamming it behind him.

Daichi gulped and grabbed his cocktail shaker. He filled it with ice and then collected alcohol from the shelves behind him.

“So…” he started slowly, gathering everyone’s attention.

“What’s up?” Bokuto asked.

Daichi hesitated, measuring mint liqueur into the cocktail shaker.

“It’s just…” he pursed his lips. “Today is the sixteenth…”

“Yeah…”

“And Suga’s gallery is in four days.”

“Spill it,” Kuroo demanded.

“And I promised him dick after his gallery.”

The men whooped and shared high fives amongst themselves.

“About time,” Hanamaki said.

“Yeah, about fuckin’ time,” Matsukawa said.

Daichi scowled and added gin to the shaker, “Yeah okay. I get it. I’m slow.”

“Really slow,” Bokuto nodded.

“You are the _last_ person I want to hear that from,” Daichi snapped.

Bokuto pouted and averted his eyes.

“I’m not telling you guys this in order to get teased,” he went on.

“Then why _are_ you telling us?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

Daichi hesitated, holding his bottle of absinthe over the cocktail shaker. He cleared his throat and measured the liquor out.

“Well…” he mumbled. “It’s just that I’m… a little nervous.”

Kuroo, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa groaned loudly while Bokuto nodded seriously.

“Dude!” Kuroo slapped a hand down on the counter. “You’ve had sex before! Why the fuck are you nervous? It’s not that different!”

“Only Bokuto is allowed to be nervous!” Hanamaki said, pointing at the man roughly. “Because he’s a fuckin’ _virgin_!”

“You were _just_ saying that you used to get hella ass before Suga,” Matsukawa stared blandly at him.

“It’s _different_ ,” he grumbled. “Because this is Suga.”

“How is it different?”

“You mean other than the fact that he’s a man?”

“Obviously.”

He sighed and capped the cocktail shaker, “It’s different because it’s _Suga._ The love of my life. Sexually advanced Sugawara Koushi. What if I’m no good?”

Everyone groaned loudly.

“Oh my _god_ are we doing this _again?_ ” Kuroo pushed up, hands splayed across the counter. “ _Sawamura! You are sexy. You are amazing. You are perfect and anyone would be happy to get your dick!_ ”

“Wh—”

“Suga-senpai is _crazy_ about you!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Even if by some _impossible twist of fate_ you end up being terrible, he will still be the happiest guy in the world to have finally scored!”

“But—”

“He’s not going to be disappointed,” Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a good dick, Sawamura.”

“Really good,” Hanamaki nodded. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of Dai-chan’s dick?”

“I know I do!” Kuroo blurted out.

“Ah! Bastard!”

Everyone turned. Sugawara stomped across the bar and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt.

“Stay away from Daichi’s dick! It’s mine! I’ll put you in the fuckin’ ground, Scrub!”

Bokuto turned back to Daichi.

“See?”

Daichi hummed and strained the drink into a martini glass.

“No one is allowed near Daichi’s dick!” Sugawara moved around to the stool beside Hanamaki. “I’ve been waiting so patiently to get it and I’ll go on a fucking rampage if some other mother fucker gets it before me!”

“ _Patiently_?” Daichi repeated, eyes wide.

“Hey Suga,” Hanamaki said. “What’ll you do if Dai-chan ends up being really bad in the sack?”

“ _Ehhh_?” Sugawara pounded a fist down on the counter. “What’s with this blasphemous bullshit? That’s _impossible_. Will _never_ happen. Just look at him!” Sugawara swung a hand in the bartender’s direction. “Look! He’s gorgeous! And have you seen his dick? It’s incredible! The kind of dick that could be in porn!”

“Yeah but what if his technique is sloppy?” Matsukawa asked.

“Impossible! There’s not another man in the world that is as perfect as Daichi! Uh… except maybe Iwaizumi.”

Daichi frowned.

“But anyway,” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s no way in hell Daichi will be bad in bed. And even if he _was_ , then that would just mean we’d need to practice, right? Which means I’d get to have even more sex!” Sugawara’s eyes widened and he leaned eagerly towards Daichi, “Oooo that actually doesn’t sound too bad… Daichi it’s okay if you’re awful! Let’s practice all day and all night until you’re perfect!” his cheeks flushed and he hummed, eyes traveling down his face to his chest. “I’ll… uh… I’ll teach you everything I know… uhm… so… just… just leave it to me…” he bit his bottom lip, panting softly.

“Keep it in your pants!” Kuroo threw an ice cube at him.

Sugawara leaned back and extended his middle finger at him, “Shut up!”

Daichi let out a laugh and everyone looked at him. He covered his mouth with a hand, face warming. His heart thudded pleasantly in his chest and his mind was giddy.

Ahhh… of course.

It’ll be fine.

He lifted the martini glass and set it down in front of Sugawara.

“Here,” he said.

Sugawara perked and lifted the glass to his lips, “And what did you make for me tonight?”

“It’s named after you, actually,” Daichi smiled warmly. “A Knockout.”

Sugawara sipped the drink and closed his eyes, “Hmmm… strong. Just like me, right?”

“Just like you.”

“Knockout with your cock out.”

“Oh my god.”

Sugawara snickered and Daichi smiled.

_It’ll be fine._

_It’s Suga, after all._

* * *

 

“I’m dyin’ here,” Sugawara slammed his glass down to the table.

Hinata glanced up from his drink, “Huh? Why Suga-san?”

“Here we go,” Oikawa muttered and Kenma let out a long sigh.

Akaashi sucked on the straw of his cocktail and stared at Sugawara curiously.

“My final gallery is in two days,” Sugawara slumped back against the booth seat.

“Ohhhh…” Hinata nodded. “So you’re nervous how you’ll do…”

“It’s a very important event,” Akaashi agreed. “Your entire graduation is riding on it.”

Shirabu leaned on his elbow across the table from Sugawara, “The board and art critics from all around Japan will be in attendance. I’m sure it’ll even receive media coverage, considering it’s Sugawara-san. I would definitely be nervous.”

“No!” Sugawara straightened. “Who gives a fuck about that? That’s gonna be a cake walk, shut up. I’m talking about gettin’ Daichi’s dick afterwards!” he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

“I knew it,” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

Shirabu let out a groan and hid his face in his hands, “Fuck. I can’t believe I played right into this bullshit…”

“Two days!” Sugawara exclaimed. “Two days until I lose my gay virginity!”

Hinata stared at him in awe as the rest of the table- excluding Akaashi, who looked somewhat envious- let out a sigh.

“Are you _nervous_?” Hinata asked quietly.

Sugawara hummed and leaned an elbow on the table , propping his chin in his open palm.

“Nervous…” he repeated. “Well… I suppose. Nervous. Excited. Impatient.” He groaned, “I don’t know what to expect! I should’ve been practicing!”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “Practicing?”

“Yeah, like with a dil—”

Oikawa reached over and pressed his hands to Hinata’s ears before Sugawara could finish the sentence.

“Think about who you are talking to,” he said. “Do you really want Chibi-chan to know how disgustingly depraved you are?”

Sugawara drummed his fingers on the table as Oikawa slowly removed his hands from Hinata’s ears.

“—dildo,” Sugawara finished, earning a loud exasperated breath from Oikawa. “But the thing is, I wanted Daichi to be my first. So I didn’t get one.”

“O-oh!” Hinata’s cheeks reddened and he took a quick drink from his cocktail, eyes wide. He was silent for a moment before timidly asking, “Is that… is that a thing people normally… do?”

“ _No,_ ” Oikawa, Shirabu, and Kenma said at the same time.

“Just Sugawara-san,” Shirabu muttered.

“And maybe Akaashi,” Kenma added, eyeing the way Akaashi stared eagerly at the screen of his phone. “If you’re looking up dildos online right now I swear I’ll fuckin’ leave.”

Akaashi slowly lowered the phone under the table and turned his attention to his drink, “I wasn’t.”

Sugawara turned to Oikawa, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders. “Oikawa-sama! Teach us fellow bottoms here at this table how to take a dick!”

“Yes please,” Akaashi sucked on his straw, staring wide-eyed at him.

“ _Ehh?_ ” Shirabu’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not… I’m… don’t lump me together with you scum!”

“Kenjirou, you sure spent a _long_ time on Daichi’s roof the other day… didn’t you?”

Shirabu looked away.

“That’s what I fuckin’ thought.”

Oikawa fluffed his hair, “Oh please, Suga-chan. You think I have the time to waste teaching you losers?”

Sugawara looked left, dragged his eyes across the bar, peered up at the ceiling, and then leaned over to check under the table.

He straightened and turned back to him, “Well, I don’t see anyone’s happiness lying around waiting for you to destroy it… so yeah I do think you’ve got the time to waste.”

Oikawa didn’t speak for a moment. He lifted his glass to his lips and sipped quietly as everyone else stared at him. Finally, he pushed up and then climbed onto the booth. He clapped his hands and grinned.

“Alright! Gather ‘round, children. Mommy Tooru is going to give you all a lesson in _receiving._ ”

“ _Yay!_ ” Sugawara cheered and Akaashi produced a notepad and pen from somewhere under the table.

Kenma let out a groan and pulled his DS from the pocket of his hoodie.

“I don’t need it,” Shirabu grumbled. “I’ll never take _anyone’s_ dick. Especially not Miya’s.”

“ _Ehhhh, no one ever said a word about Miya, Kenjirou!”_ Sugawara exclaimed excitedly. “ _Why’d you bring him up? Huh? Are you in love with him? Are you dating him? Huh, Kenjirou?_ ”

“Shut up!”

“Alright!” Oikawa clapped again, drawing their attention. “First thing to remember is to _breathe_. Let’s all do some breathing exercises to practice.”

“Sensei!” Sugawara lifted a hand in the air.

“Yes, Suga-chan?”

“How big is Iwaizumi’s dick?”

“Okay no one is allowed to ask questions.”

“ _Ehh_?” Akaashi frowned, pressing his pen to his chin. “But I have several questions.”

“I’m sure I’ll answer them all in the lesson.”

Hinata raised a hand.

“No. No questions.”

Sugawara wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, “ _YOU ANSWER MY SON’S QUESTION ABOUT GAY SEX THIS FUCKING SECOND!_ ”

Oikawa stomped, “ _Fine!_ What is it, Chibi-chan?”

Hinata lowered his hand to his lap, “Uhm… well… I was wondering… is uh… making love kind of like volleyball?”

“Good question, Hinata,” Sugawara ruffled his hair.

“No! That’s a stupid question! How can sex be _anything_ like volleyball?” Oikawa scowled.

“Well, balls are involved,” Akaashi said, scribbling on his notepad.

“That’s true,” Sugawara nodded. “And it’s a lot of give and take. Serve and receive, am I right?”

“Sex and volleyball are not similar!”

“Not to mention the net could be a metaphor for a barrier,” Akaashi went on. “Like a condom.”

“Oh, good one, Akaashi.”

“This is stupid,” Shirabu leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Are we going to get to any _real_ advice or should I just leave?”

“ _Oh? What’s this? Kenjirou actually wants advice?_ ” Sugawara leaned forward, grinning wildly.

“Ugh.”

“Kenma, please contribute to the lesson,” Akaashi said. “As someone else who has experience in this area. Please share your wisdom.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata raised his hand again. “How much lube is supposed to be used?”

“Like three buckets,” Sugawara said.

“Ehh… how much does that cost?”

Oikawa stomped both of his feet on the booth seat, causing the others sitting next to him to bounce.

“Let me teach! You can’t ask for my advice and then ignore me!”

Sugawara lifted a hand, “Oikawa-sensei! How big is Iwaizumi’s dick?”

Akaashi raised a hand, “Oikawa-sensei, which position do you suggest for the first time?”

“This is so fucking dumb,” Shirabu hid his face in his hands.

“Kenma, contribute! How hard did you _come_ your first time?” Sugawara slapped the table.

“ _UGH._ ”

“Does it feel like _GWAH_ or is it more like _FwooooOOAH_?” Hinata waved his arms.

“I’m thinking more of a…” Sugawara placed one hand in front of him and then made smacking motions with his other underneath it, “ _Bow chika bow woooooow._ ”

“ _Oooooohhhh_.”

“Augh! I give up!” Oikawa climbed up onto the table and rocked it back and forth, forcing everyone to grab their glasses before they toppled into their laps. “You can all just figure it out on your own! I hope you don’t use enough lube and get ass burn!”

“Ehhh is that a real thing?” Sugawara lifted his drink to his lips. “Sounds exciting.”

“Sounds painful,” Hinata paled.

“So long as I finally have sex with Bokuto-san, I don’t care how burned my ass gets,” Akaashi muttered.

“You are literally the thirstiest man I’ve ever met,” Shirabu said. “Even more than Sugawara-san.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Sugawara leapt onto the table next to Oikawa and turned to Akaashi. “ _AKAASHI! FIGHT ME. LET’S SEE WHO IS THE REAL THIRST MONSTER!_ ”

“Very well,” Akaashi closed his notepad and set it aside. “Shall we both attack our partners and see who can get him undressed the fastest?”

“Yeah! Who can suck his dick the fastest!”

“You’re on.”

“What the hell are you guys yelling about over here?” Daichi stomped up to the table. “You’re being too rowdy!”

“Akaashi!” Sugawara turned. “ATTACK!”

Akaashi jumped to his feet, stumbling when his hip caught on the corner of the table.

“What—” Daichi’s eyes widened the second before Sugawara let out a roar and dove into his chest, sending them both sprawling to the floor. “Suga!”

Sugawara sat on his stomach and grabbed at his tie, “C’mon Daichi. Be a good sport and let me suck you off in front of all these people, would ya?”

“No fuckin’ way in hell.”

“Daichi my _honor_ is riding on this.”

The sound of Bokuto’s scream floated across the bar.

“’ _KAAAshiii!_ ”

“Suga let me go—”

“Daichi, Akaashi’s already got Bokuto’s shirt off! I can’t let him beat me!”

“ _Suga—_ ”

Sugawara’s phone rang in his pocket. He let out a low groan, contemplating ignoring it. But it could be Konoha, calling about yet _another_ thing he fucked up for Sugawara’s gallery.

“ _Gaaah_!” he ripped the phone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear. “This better be fuckin’ important! I’m in the middle of molesting Daichi!”

There was the sound of a sniffle on the other line and Sugawara fell silent.

“Kou-kun… I need you.”

* * *

 

Daichi was just about to yell at Sugawara to get off of him again when the man fell silent. A dark expression crossed his face and he suddenly stood, turned, and strode across the bar to the door of the apartment. He ripped it open and disappeared on the other side, slamming it shut behind him.

Daichi stared after him in surprise.

_What was that about?_

He climbed to his feet and brushed off the seat of his pants. He turned towards the sound of Bokuto’s wailing. Akaashi was kneeling between his legs, struggling with his belt.

“Nooo!” he sobbed. “I can’t lose my virginity in a dirty bar!”

Daichi scowled, “ _Hey._ ”

“No offense!”

Daichi sighed and walked over to them. He grabbed Akaashi by the back of the shirt and lifted him easily to his feet.

“Give it up, Akaashi. Suga forfeited. You win whatever it is you bet on.”

Akaashi pumped an arm, “ _Yes._ ”

Daichi released him and straightened his tie, “Honestly. I can’t have one night of peace, can I?”

“Where did Sugawara-san run off to?” Akaashi asked, smoothing his hands over the front of his shirt calmly, as if he hadn’t just been rabidly attacking his boyfriend thirty seconds earlier.

“He got a phone call and left,” Daichi glanced over his shoulder. “Maybe it was Konoha and he needed to go yell at him again…” As the words were leaving his mouth, Sugawara appeared back in the bar, wearing a jacket and a furious expression.

Daichi blinked in surprise, eyes wandering down to his left hand. The glint of the keys to the Rolls Royce caught his gaze between his fingers.

Daichi hurried across the bar and intercepted him.

“Where are you going?” he grabbed his arm.

“ _Out,”_ Sugawara shook him off and moved to pass.

Daichi grabbed his wrist and yanked it up, “With the car?” he pried the keys from his hand. “Without a license? After you’ve been drinking?”

Sugawara’s glare flicked up and met his eyes. Daichi held his breath at the sight.

“Don’t try to stop me,” he said icily under his breath.

Daichi gulped. Sugawara- his expression, his voice, the rigidity of his body- left no room for argument. Daichi glanced over his shoulder to the counter where the others watched them.

“Asahi,” he said. “Watch things for me.”

The chef gave a nod, “S-sure…”

“What are you doing?” Sugawara narrowed his eyes.

“You can leave,” Daichi said, releasing his wrist. “But I’m coming with you.”

“You—”

“Either I’m coming with you, or you’re catching the bus to wherever it is you think you need to be.” He held up the keys, “Because there’s no way in hell I’m letting you drive _my_ car.”

Sugawara’s lip twitched. He shoved past him, “ _Fine. Let’s go._ ”

Daichi followed, glancing to where Oikawa and the rest sat at the table. Oikawa cocked an eyebrow in question. Daichi gave a tiny shrug and turned forward, watching the stiff way Sugawara marched to the front door.

_Maybe it_ wasn’t _Konoha…_

Once in the car, Sugawara gave terse directions and then stared through the window quietly.

Daichi inhaled slowly and then asked, “So are you going to tell me what this is about or…”

“Just drive.”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut and didn’t say another word for the rest of the ride. When he finally pulled up to the parking lot across from their destination, he peered through the window at the blinking lights of the neon sign.

“Is this…” he started.

Sugawara threw the door open and leapt out of the car.

“Ah! Suga! Wait—” Daichi reached after him but Sugawara was already sprinting across the street.

“Fuck!” Daichi pulled into a parking spot and jumped out. He shoved the keys into his pocket, locking the doors along the way, and bolted after Sugawara, who had disappeared into the club.

Daichi burst through the door and then looked around frantically.

He dragged his eyes from the bar on the far right and across the tables and booths scattered about. With one look he could tell that he had been right. It was a hostess club, beautiful women in exquisite dresses were paired off among the various customers, serving drinks or laughing politely with the conversation.

Daichi hunted for Sugawara and finally found him standing near the far end of the bar. He had a hand on Yukie’s arm as she spoke. Daichi gulped and moved through the club in their direction. Yukie made a gesture to the other side of the room and Sugawara’s hand fell from her arm as he turned and strode away.

Daichi’s eyes followed his course as he headed confidently towards a back booth where three men sat laughing amongst three hostesses. Each of the women wore an uncomfortable expression, eyes downcast.

An uneasy feeling spread through Daichi’s stomach.

“Bartender!”

He glanced towards the voice as Yukie ran up to him and grabbed his forearms.

“Uh… uh… just hang out over here, okay?”

Daichi’s eyes widened at the sight of the dark blue bruise surrounding her left eye.

“Yukie…” he reached out towards her face, taking her chin and lifting it up. “What happened to your eye?”

She flinched, “It’s… uhm. Don’t worry about it.”

The sound of a scream drew his attention back in the direction Sugawara had gone.

Sugawara grabbed the edge of the table and hurled it to the side, sending glasses flying to the floor, where they shattered at the impact. The three hostesses darted around him and fled the booth.

Daichi froze, “What the—”

Yukie’s grip on his arm tightened. The three hostesses joined them, one wrapping her arms around Yukie’s waist and hiding her face in her shoulder.

“He put his fucking _hand_ up my skirt,” she growled. “I hope Suga-kun kills him…”

Daichi watched in horror as Sugawara grabbed the front of one of the men’s suits and ripped him from his seat. Without a moment of hesitation, he turned and slammed him to the floor on his back, whipping around in time to deliver a kick to another’s chest before he could attack. He fell back into the booth as the third lunged for Sugawara, getting his arms around his middle. Sugawara drove his elbow down into the back of his neck and he released him, sliding to the floor.

Daichi took a step forward but Yukie pulled him back, “No! Just let him handle it!”

“Let go of me,” he demanded, shaking his arm.

“He told me not to let you interfere!” she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. “So just stay put!”

Sugawara took a punch in the stomach and he struck the man in the face as a response, reaching out and gripping the back of his head to hold him in place as he hit him again and again. Another of the men grabbed a broken glass from the floor and lunged at him.

“ _Yukie!_ ” Daichi struggled against her but the other women grabbed him and forced him back.

The glass ripped through the fabric of Sugawara’s jacket and he whirled, grabbing the man’s wrist and driving his other elbow down on his arm. There was a _crack_ and the man let out a tremendous bellow and collapsed to the floor, clutching his now broken arm to his chest.

“Trust him!” Yukie said against Daichi’s chest.

Daichi gritted his teeth, fighting against the women, “Why should I? Call the police! Hurry!”

“We can’t!” one of the women exclaimed. “If the police come, then Nina-chan will get in trouble!”

“Her visa just expired,” another one sobbed. “But she doesn’t have anywhere to go! Have mercy!”

“Don’t you have security or bouncers to deal with this type of stuff?” Daichi tried to pull Yukie’s arms from around him.

“Rai-chan just quit this morning! And the boss is out of town too... We’re looking for a replacement but—”

One of the men got their arms around Sugawara and sent him sprawling to the floor.

“ _Suga!_ ” Daichi struggled harder, pulling against the women’s weight as he forced steps forward.

The man sat on Sugawara’s stomach and delivered a single punch to his face.

Daichi let out an angry shout.

Sugawara’s hands flashed up and his fingers wrapped in the man’s suit. He yanked him down, leaning up at the same time to crush their foreheads together. He released the suit with one hand and punched him three times in the jaw until he rolled off of him. The third man grabbed him by the hair and hauled him to his feet. Sugawara cried out and scrabbled at his wrist.

A shudder went through Daichi’s body and his blood boiled.

“Yukie. Let me go. I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them.”

“Just _trust_ him!” she begged, squeezing him tighter.

Sugawara whirled towards the man, lifting a leg and driving his knee into his stomach. He doubled over, coughing, fingers falling from Sugawara’s hair. Sugawara grabbed him by the throat and turned. He stomped his foot down onto the chest of the other man before he could climb to his feet, and then threw the one in his hand down next to the one still sobbing over his broken arm. With the three all on the floor next to one another, Sugawara moved to the one in the center, dropped down onto his stomach, and pressed his foot into the throat of the other still struggling to stand.

Daichi hesitated, heart thundering in his chest.

_Is that… the end of it?_

The women finally released Daichi. Yukie leaned away and wiped her eyes with a tired sigh. Daichi maneuvered through them and strode up to the battleground.

Sugawara was panting softly as he leaned forward and grabbed the chin of the one he sat atop. He forced eye contact and spoke in a low voice,

“My name is Sugawara Koushi. The women of this club are under my protection.”

Daichi slowed to a stop and watched quietly as Sugawara released the man’s chin and then ground his foot down harder on the other’s throat, leaning in his direction.

“I will be taking your personal information from your reservation. I know your faces.”

He turned to the last one, still sobbing, hugging his arm and quivering.

“You’re being let off easy this time,” Sugawara lifted his chin. “If you ever come here again, I will kill you.” He dragged his eyes over each of them, “Have I made myself clear?”

They nodded vigorously.

“And you won’t do anything like this ever again?”

They shook their heads.

Sugawara gritted his teeth, “ _Convince me._ ”

“We’re sorry.”

“So sorry.”

“We were wrong.”

“We’ll never come back here.”

“W-women deserve better than how we treated them.”

“Please forgive us.”

Sugawara stared down at them for long seconds before saying in a low, hard voice, “I don’t forgive twice. Next time you will not be given the opportunity to beg for your life.” He waited until the silence weighed heavy between them before climbing to his feet. He remained standing over the men and turned his eyes to the hostesses across the club, ignoring Daichi’s presence. He crooked a finger at Yukie and she and the others approached.

Sugawara moved around the men and turned back to them.

“Now, apologize.”

The three men rolled weakly to their knees, the one with the broken arm still sniffling and trembling as he struggled into position. Then each of them pressed their foreheads to the floor and begged the women’s forgiveness into the wood.

When they fell silent once more, Yukie let out a deep sigh, propping her fists up on her hips.

“Ya know, I _could_ tell Kou-kun to just kill you right now. He’d do it, too.”

The men flinched.

“But I won’t. I’ve decided to trust you, just this once. I don’t want any of you to step foot in this club ever again. Or any club in my neighborhood. Got it?”

“Got it,” they mumbled.

“Alright. As a peace offering, your drinks will be paid for by Kou-kun. Now get lost. Don’t worry, he’ll tip much more generously than you fuckers would have.”

Daichi glanced at Sugawara but he didn’t seem fazed by the deal. The three men stumbled to their feet and- with eyes cast to the floor- left the club.

“I’ll clean this up,” Sugawara offered, moving towards the overturned table and shattered glass.

“Oh shut up,” Yukie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. “We’ll do it. We had to rely on you again, after all. It’s the least we can do.”

_Again?_

The other hostesses went to work cleaning up the mess and Daichi hesitated before following Sugawara and Yukie.

At the counter, Sugawara pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

“Yukie…” he said weakly. “Are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?”

Yukie snorted, “It’s just a little black eye. I’ve had worse. Ah, actually you gave me worse.”

Sugawara passed his card to the hostess behind the counter and she moved to the cash register. He turned towards Yukie and cupped her face in his hands. His brows furrowed as he examined the bruising.

Daichi held back, heart clenching in his chest.

Yukie smiled and patted Sugawara’s hair.

“I’m fine,” she said gently. “We all are. Thank you.”

Sugawara didn’t look convinced. The hostess returned with a receipt and his card and passed them over. Sugawara released Yukie and turned away to sign the receipt. Yukie gazed over his shoulder and let out a whistle.

“I was right. That’s some tip, beloved customer,” she hugged him around the middle and giggled.

They finished up the transaction and Sugawara asked for the names of the men. The hostess wrote down their information and gave it to him.

“Thank you,” he stuffed it into his pocket and Yukie led him and Daichi to the door.

She let out a laugh and slapped Daichi’s shoulder, “Sorry for bein’ so difficult, Bartender! Ahh… uhm… I hope you’re not… mad…”

Daichi stared at her sheepish expression as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

He sighed, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

She jerked her head up and smiled wide, “I knew you’d forgive me! We’re even now, okay?” She winked and elbowed him playfully, “You know, for all of those naked pictures of Kou-kun I sent you back before you were dating.”

Daichi flushed and he opened the door, “Let’s go, Suga.”

They left the club and walked silently across the dark street. Slowly, the painful fear in Daichi’s chest unraveled, leaving a dull ache in his heart. He glanced down at Sugawara, whose eyes stared straight ahead, posture rigid.

Daichi gulped and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the Rolls Royce.

“Daichi I—”

Daichi ripped open the back door and yanked Sugawara around. His eyes were wide as he looked up at him, “Wh—”

Daichi pushed him roughly down and into the car. Sugawara collapsed onto the seat on his back and then scampered further in as Daichi crawled in after.

“Daichi! I’m… I’m sorry! It’s just… I couldn’t do _nothing._ And… if they called the police then Nina-chan—”

Daichi slammed the door behind him and knelt on the seat between Sugawara’s thighs. He loomed over him and Sugawara cowered down into the seat, eyes wide. Daichi stared down at him for a long, tense second before lowering down on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“D-Daichi?”

“Stop.”

Sugawara fell silent.

“Stop,” Daichi repeated, pressing his face closer to his skin. “Stop. Just stop.”

Sugawara inhaled shakily, “Stop what?”

“Scaring me.”

Sugawara held his breath.

“Fuck…” Daichi rubbed his face against his neck. “God damn it, Suga. Stop scaring the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re strong. You’re stronger than me. You’re stronger than those three men combined. But… _fuck._ ”

Sugawara’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand burying in the hair at the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

“I love you,” Daichi murmured. “More than anything. And I know you’re strong. But just stop.”

The car fell silent for long seconds and Daichi squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“I can’t,” Sugawara finally whispered.

Daichi pressed his face closer to his skin.

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara kissed his temple and stroked his hair. “I’m sorry that I scare you. I don’t want to. But I can’t stop.”

“Suga…”

“On our first date, when Oikawa called you and you left to go to him…”

Guilt spread through Daichi’s chest.

“I wasn’t mad. Because I knew that I would do the same. If Kiyoko or Yukie or Misaki had called me while we were out, I would drop everything and go to them too.”

Daichi let out a slow breath.

“I love you,” Sugawara said softly. “But I love them too. I love them and Hitoka-chan and Hinata and Mori… and if any person that I loved asked for my help, I would give it to them in a heartbeat.”

Daichi pushed up and stared down at him, “That’s _fine._ I don’t care about that. Go! But _fuck_ , Suga… when it’s a situation like this, take me with you!”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

Daichi let out a snort and leaned their foreheads together, “You’re a wild animal that can’t be tamed. If you need to fight, then _fight_. But let me fight with you.”

Sugawara let out a laugh, “Seriously? I thought we were going to have some big dramatic disagreement but you’re just mad because I told Yukie to not let you interfere?”

He leaned back and glared down at him, “I’m mad because you made me _watch_ as you got hurt.”

“Ah, uh huh,” Sugawara pulled him close and kissed his lips sweetly. “Didn’t even hurt.”

“I don’t care,” Daichi growled, catching his bottom lip in his teeth. “I need to work out my anger at having to witness those bastards attacking you.”

“Work it out on me,” Sugawara whispered.

Daichi closed his mouth over his and they kissed slowly for a long minute.

Finally, Sugawara pulled slightly away and whispered, “You’re clean.”

“Hm? Yeah, I showered today—”

“No. I mean your record.”

Daichi blinked down at him.

Sugawara pursed his lips together, “Mine’s not.” He lowered his eyes to Daichi’s lips, “I’ve been getting into trouble since junior high. I’ve got a lot on my record by now. So it’s fine. But you… you’re clean. Pure.”

“So?”

“I don’t want to dirty you.”

A chill traveled down Daichi’s spine. Sugawara reached up and trailed his fingers through his hair.

“Just stay my pure, perfect, bartender boyfriend. Okay?”

Daichi slid an arm underneath Sugawara’s back, pulling him against his chest tighter. He rubbed their hips together and Sugawara’s breath hitched and his eyes closed.

“Sorry, Suga,” Daichi dragged his lips across his jaw. “My _purity_ isn’t going to last much longer.”

He shuddered as his teeth grazed his earlobe.

“Haah…” Sugawara rubbed against him. “Is that so? D-do you have something planned?”

“Hmm… in two nights…”

“Y-yeah?”

He pulled back and leveled him with a hooded stare,

“I have a date with an impure man.”

He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

“And I’m not letting him go until some of that impurity of his rubs off on me.”

Sugawara sucked in a shuddering breath, cheeks flushed.

"Daichi..." he whispered as Daichi slowly kissed down his throat.

"Hmm?"

"You're the _real_ knockout."

Daichi grinned, "I'm not whipping my cock out."

"Shit. Well it was worth a try."

He chuckled and pulled back to stare down into his eyes.

"Two nights."

Sugawara smiled.

"Two nights."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally went from,  
> "Lol nothing but stupid shenanigans."  
> To  
> "Oh shit, this chapter is nothing but stupid shenanigans, better pretend to know how -story- works."
> 
> I dunno. I just wanted Suga to beat someone up.  
> Oh well.  
> I have never pretended to know what I am doing, so just take it, you animals.  
> Honestly I'm just glad they're finally getting some use out of the backseat of that damn car.  
> About fuckin' time, nerds.
> 
> I love ya, Babes. Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Final Gallery


	49. Quick Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickly sweet, ew gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be much longer but I got lazy and cut it short.  
> So here you go,  
> The Final Gallery.  
> Part One.

“Red is your color.”

Daichi paused outside of his bedroom.

Shimizu let out a soft laugh, “Thank you.”

“You should wear it all the time.”

“It’s too loud. It draws too much attention.”

“You deserve all the attention.”

“Stop distracting me.”

“Stop being distracted.”

Daichi smiled and leaned against the wall.

“How about you learn how to tie a tie by yourself so I don’t have to worry about being distracted while I do it for you?”

“Why would I learn how to tie it when I know you’ll do it for me?”

“I’m only doing it because I just so happened to be here anyway. There’s no way in hell I will come all the way over to where you are every time you need your tie tied.”

“Sure you will.”

“Will not.”

“Will.”

“Not.”

“Fine then, I’ll just make Daichi do it for me from now on then.”

Daichi closed his eyes slowly.

“There’s a plan.”

“Hey Kiyo, dance with me.”

“Koushi, knock it off I’m—” Shimizu let out a yelp, followed by gleeful laughter. “Koushi! Do you want me to tie your tie or not?”

Sugawara hummed a soft [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG96RttfZtM) and Shimizu laughed again.

“ _Koushi._ ”

Sugawara ignored her and started to sing in gentle falsetto,

“ _I know,_

_That it’s taken me all this time to say, girl._

_I’m slow._

_So it’s taken me all this time to say, girl._

_Tip toe._

_And I want to acknowledge my mistake, girl._

_Uh oh._

_And I hope that you know it’s not too late.”_

Daichi peeked through the doorway. Sugawara, in a sleek black tuxedo, black shirt and vest, and a black tie wrapped loosely around his neck danced a radiant Shimizu in a long red dress with a low back and long, lace sleeves across the bedroom. He hummed cheerfully, one hand on her lower back and the other wrapped around her hand.

Shimizu giggled and allowed herself to be twirled around. She really did look exquisite. Her black hair was styled up at the back of her head and covered in glittering gold pins. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her lips were painted as bright as her dress.

She was beautiful.

But Daichi couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the man dancing her across the room.

Sugawara was breathtaking in black.

And Daichi was having a hard time controlling the speed of his heart.

Shimizu had chosen Sugawara’s tuxedo well. And she had even styled his hair back, somehow managing to tame the wild locks into a charming coif worthy even of Oikawa’s approval.

He looked like…

_A celebrity._

_An idol._

And he was Daichi’s boyfriend.

He gulped and loosened his tie infinitesimally.

“Kiyo, you sing it too,” Sugawara demanded and Shimizu let out a sigh.

She hummed for a moment and then sang softly,

“ _Do you like me?_

_Circle yes or no_

_On this piece of paper._

_‘Cause I really really need to know._

_Are you gonna be my fifth grade queen.”_

Sugawara took both of her hands and shimmied towards her, saying, “ _Are you gonna be? Are you gonna be?”_

Shimizu giggled and he twirled her and pulled her back to his chest.

She sang again, voice gaining strength as she smiled up at him brightly,

“ _Hand it back after second hour._

_Then I will know if you’re gonna be my special flower._

_Ooo girl ‘cause I need to know.”_

Daichi watched as they danced and sang the chorus together. And they…

Daichi gulped again.

Because they really looked perfect with one another, didn’t they?

They looked perfect _for_ one another.

And the way Shimizu was smiling was so radiant and happy… Daichi had never seen that smile on her face before. And she really did fit so perfectly in Sugawara’s arms, didn’t she?

And Sugawara and Shimizu… they could get married, couldn’t they?

They could start a family together with children that shared their DNA.

They could walk down the street hand in hand and no one would give them a second look unless to marvel at how perfect they looked together.

Daichi leaned back and pressed against the wall. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as a dull ache spread through his chest.

_Ahhh… fuck._

A soft meow drew his attention to the floor. Mint Julep stared quietly up at him for a moment, tail swishing. She leaned back and pressed her paws against the leg of Daichi’s tuxedo pants. He took a deep breath and leaned over to stroke her gently behind the ears.

_It’s okay._

_Suga loves me._

_He doesn’t care about… about that stuff._

_Does he?_

Mint Julep meowed again, closing her eyes and purring at the affection.

Sugawara was once in love with Shimizu. But that was in the past. Sugawara loved Daichi now. He told him every day. He didn’t care what others thought of them. He kissed him in public. He was taking Daichi tonight as his _date_ to his final gallery. The most important event of his school career. There would be hundreds of people there. There would be cameras and news crews and Daichi was going to be there in the open, standing next to Sugawara.

Mint Julep licked Daichi’s thumb and then dropped back to the floor. She turned and walked through the open doorway of the bedroom, meowing insistently.

“ _Ehh_ ,” Sugawara’s voice sounded. “Jules, we were sharing a nice moment!”

“Oh my god,” Shimizu snorted.

“No, don’t get hair on my super sexy tuxedo before Daichi sees me!” heavy footsteps thumped across the room. “Kiyo, hurry up and tie my tie so I can go show Daichi how handsome I am!”

“Yeah, yeah, come here.”

Warmth spread through Daichi and he straightened.

“Hurry, hurry.”

“I’m hurrying, stop moving!”

“Kiyoko, take a good look. This is the last outfit I’ll wear before losing my gay virginity.”

“Oh my god, Koushi please spare me the details.”

Daichi covered his mouth with a hand to stifle the laughter that threatened to rise.

“He’s going to stick his dick inside me.”

“ _Koushi!_ ”

Daichi leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

_Of course._

_How could I ever doubt?_

“Are you nervous?” Shimizu asked after a moment of silence.

“Well, I hear it might hurt if there’s not enough—”

“I meant your gallery!”

“Eh? Why would I be nervous? This is my best gallery to date. Anyone that disagrees is fuckin’ wrong.”

“I admire your confidence.”

“It’s easy to be confident when you’re as skilled as I am.”

“Akinori went a little overboard with sending invites. He also promised a lot of interviews.”

“Ugh.”

“Please don’t say anything inappropriate on national television.”

“Define inappropriate.”

“ _Koushi._ ”

Daichi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

_National television._

Was he prepared for such exposure?

Ringing sounded inside the room.

“Hitoka-chan?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes. Looks like she’s ready to go.”

“Good, leave so I can try to convince Daichi to give me some pre-gallery sex.”

“Don’t be late to your own gallery, Koushi.”

Daichi straightened away from the wall at the sound of footsteps drawing near. He panicked momentarily and bolted halfway down the hallway on soft feet before whirling back around. He smoothed his hands over the lapel of his tuxedo jacket and then walked slowly down the hall, calling,

“Suga, are you ready yet?”

Shimizu stepped out into the hallway and Sugawara poked his head out behind her, grinning.

“Daichi come look how sexy I—” He froze, eyes widening.

Shimizu passed Daichi, patting him on the shoulder.

“Good luck,” she said softly.

“Uhh… thanks?” he glanced after her as she headed across the apartment. He turned forward once more and suddenly Sugawara was in front of him. “Su—”

Sugawara wrapped his hands around the black lapels of his dark grey tuxedo jacket and yanked him backwards and into the bedroom.

“Suga,” he stumbled after him. “We should leave soon—”

“You play dirty,” Sugawara muttered the instant before dragging Daichi down and covering his mouth with his. His legs connected with the bed and they fell onto it, bouncing on the mattress.

Daichi tore his lips away, bracing himself up on his arms.

“Suga, we can’t—”

“God you’re so hot,” Sugawara smoothed his hands down Daichi’s chest. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted, eyes hooded as he gazed up at him. “Daichi, you’re so hot.”

Daichi gulped.

“Let me suck you off before we have to leave,” Sugawara leaned up and kissed his chin.

“No, just wait until—”

Sugawara’s hands traveled around and gripped at his ass tightly.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered, trailing his lips across his jaw. “Now. Take your pants off now.”

“Suga I _just_ put them on.”

“Daichi, I have to appear in front of hundreds of people, more than half of them professional art critics. I need to blow off some steam.”

Daichi clasped his chin and held him still as he stared down into his eyes.

“Leave it to me.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Yes Daddy.”

Daichi smirked and straightened away, Sugawara’s hands sliding off of his hips. He stood and turned towards the door.

He walked into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. Sugawara’s soft footsteps followed behind.

“Daichi, where are you going?”

He hummed and didn’t answer. In the kitchen, he started collecting bottles, carrying them to the island.

“So it’s just a drink?” Sugawara mumbled. “And here I thought I was actually going to score…”

Daichi grinned. He placed a shot glass on the counter and grabbed a spoon. He poured Kahlua into the glass and then used the spoon to float Irish cream on top of it. He then topped it off with Midori and lifted it, examining the layers quietly. Satisfied, he set the glass in front of Sugawara and leaned the heels of his hands on the kitchen island.

He let out a laugh at Sugawara’s glare of disappointment.

“What? Aren’t you thirsty for a Quick Fuck before we leave?” he nodded at the glass.

“I wanted _sex_ Daichi,” Sugawara moaned and grabbed the glass. “Cock in ass _sex_.”

“You’ll just have to settle for my cleverly named shot instead.”

“Fuck you and your sexy body and your gorgeous face and your massive thighs that make me still love you even though you’re a bastard,” Sugawara grumbled and upturned the shot into his mouth.

“What about my winning personality?”

Sugawara slammed the glass down on the counter, “That too!” He moved around the island and grabbed Daichi’s hips, turning him roughly and pulling him close. “Your stupid winning personality and your sultry voice and disgusting laugh and your big, strong hands and your broad shoulders…” Sugawara dwindled off, eyes sliding across his chest. “And… and your hard muscles… and… _ugh,_ ” he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Daichi let’s ditch it. C’mon. Fuck me right here. Bend me over the counter and fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Daichi leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, holding his face in his hands when he tried to push forward and deepen the kiss. Daichi pulled back slightly and smiled, “I will. Just make it through tonight and I will.”

Sugawara shuddered, “Daichi you’re so hot.”

“I know.”

“It’s unfair. You’re so hot and I’m so gay for you.”

“I know.”

“Do I look sexy in my tuxedo?”

“Super sexy.”

“But not sexy enough for you to tear it off of me and fuck me on the kitchen floor.”

“Afraid not.”

Sugawara let out a deep sigh, “Fine. I’ll hold it until later.”

“Thank you for your patience,” Daichi kissed him one more time before releasing him and then pulling Sugawara’s arms away from his neck. “Now, let’s go.”

“But our ride’s not here yet.”

“Our ride?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow. “Aren’t I driving the Rolls?”

Sugawara rolled his eyes, “You don’t drive _yourself_ to a fancy event like this, Daichi. That’s so trashy.”

“Even though it’s a fucking Rolls Royce?”

“C’mon, Daichi, only poor people drive,” Sugawara moved around the island to the hallway.

“ _Poor people drive Rolls Royce?_ ” Daichi followed.

“ _You_ do, don’t you?” He smirked over his shoulder.

“Ah. That’s true. I am poor.”

“Don’t worry about it Daichi,” Sugawara flipped up the back of his tuxedo jacket and slapped his ass, “You’re rich in booty!”

Daichi snorted, “If only I could exchange booty for income.”

“You can. It’s called prostitution. But it’s illegal.”

“Well shit.”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara found his phone on the living room coffee table and checked it absently. “You don’t ever have to think about money. I’ll fund your living.”

Daichi stood behind Sugawara and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the side of his neck, “I’m not going to put my income into the hands of the irresponsible man that bought his boyfriend of two weeks a thirty-seven million yen car.”

Sugawara hummed, “One week.”

“Hm?”

“We were only boyfriends of one week.”

“Ah, my mistake.”

Sugawara giggled, “Anyway, our ride is almost here. Let’s go.” He pulled away from Daichi and grabbed his hand, “Let’s get this stupid thing over with so I can finally get that dick!” He thrust a fist in the air and whooped as he dragged Daichi to the entrance of the apartment.

Daichi grinned as they pulled their shoes on, grabbed their coats, and then headed down the stairs.

“Daichi, you have your flask, right?” Sugawara asked as he pulled him across the bar to the front door. “I’m definitely going to need some liquid courage to get through this bullshit.”

“I’ve got two,” Daichi confirmed.

“Thank god,” Sugawara opened the front door. “Oh! Right on time. Our ride is here.”

Daichi stepped out onto the sidewalk and his eyes went wide as an immense white limousine pulled up to the curb in front of his bar.

Shit was feeling really real now.

The driver’s side window rolled down and a man in a black cap leaned out and shouted,

“Hurry your ass up, Suga-kun, I don’t want my rims stolen!”

“Oh fuck off, Hiro, this neighborhood isn’t _that_ ghetto!” Sugawara extended his middle finger at the driver and he cackled. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to get your lazy ass out here and open the door for us?”

“And risk some youth jumping behind the wheel and driving off with my car? Fuck no!”

“You just lost your tip, Asshole.”

Daichi went to the far back door and opened it. Sugawara flipped the driver off once more and then slid in. Daichi hesitated a moment, admiring the vehicle one last time, before following.

“Hey, Hiro, shut that window up there,” Sugawara ordered, pointing at the opening behind the driver’s seat, giving him a view into the large open space of the backseat. “Me and Daichi are gonna get a quickie in before we reach the venue.”

Daichi ignored the statement in favor of admiring the plush seat under his thighs and the metal bucket with the chilled champagne. The limousine pulled away from the curb and drove slowly down the street.

“I swear to God, Suga-kun, if you make a mess of my car I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“Just close the window so _Daichi_ can get to work beating my ass!”

“Ah fuck you,” a black window slowly lifted over the open space and the two exchanged angry gestures before it completely closed.

“Okay,” Sugawara turned and climbed into Daichi’s lap, grabbing the champagne in one hand and two glasses in his other. He sat sideways, placing his feet on the seat beside him. “Here,” he thrust the champagne into his chest. “Pop this.” He cupped his mouth and shouted towards the front of the limousine, “ _HEY HIRO. PUT ON SOME FUCKIN’ TUNES._ ”

The driver’s voice sounded through the speakers, “Use the intercom you mannerless slut.”

“I’m gonna slash his tires,” Sugawara muttered.

Daichi reached around him awkwardly and popped the cork out of the champagne expertly, careful not to spill on the floor as music started.

“Find us some classic rock!” Sugawara yelled.

“There’s control back there!” Hiro snapped through the speaker.

“Ugh, but it’s over _there_!” Sugawara leaned against Daichi’s chest and glared at the radio control across the seats.

No answer came and Sugawara started clicking his tongue as Daichi poured the champagne into the glasses in his hands. Eventually, the music switched over to a soft guitar [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PItMuGp39Q) that smoothed away into a familiar tune.

“ _Oooo!_ ” Sugawara turned and grinned up into Daichi’s face.

He returned the smile and dropped the champagne in the ice bucket.

Sugawara hummed for a moment and then sang along when Freddie Mercury picked up the first verse.

“ _You say you love me._

_And I hardly know your name._

_And if I say I love you in the candle light,_

_There’s no one but myself to blame.”_

He reached up and trailed his fingers along Daichi’s jaw slowly,

“ _But there’s something inside._

_That’s turning my mind away…_

_Woah, how I could love you._

_If I could let you stay.”_

They both sipped their champagne and then lowered their glasses to belt out simultaneously,

“ _It’s late! But I’m bleeding deep inside!_

_It’s late! Ooh is it just my sickly pride?_

_Too late! Even now the feeling seems to steal away._

_So late! Though I’m crying, I can’t help but hear you say…_

_It’s late… It’s late… It’s late…_

_But not too late.”_

Sugawara laughed and leaned into Daichi’s chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He lifted the champagne flute to his lips and smirked, eyes twinkling.

“Take it away, Daddy.”

Daichi grinned and set his champagne aside, putting his arms around Sugawara. He ran his eyes slowly over his face in admiration for a long moment before singing along with the song,

“ _The way you love me,_

_Is the sweetest love around._

_But after all this time,_

_The more I’m trying,_

_The more I seem to let you down._ ”

He cupped his face and turned it upwards,

“ _Now you tell me you’re leaving._

_And I just can’t believe it’s true._

_Oh you know that I can love you._

_Though I know I can’t be true.”_

He leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck,

“ _Oh, you made me love you._

_Don’t tell me that we’re through._ ”

Sugawara giggled and squirmed as Daichi nipped playfully at his skin. And then he stretched out across his lap and the seat beside them, throwing his arms above his head as he sang,

“ _It’s late! And it’s drivin’ me so mad!_

_It’s late! Yes I know, but don’t try to tell me that_

_It’s too late! Save our love, you can’t turn out the light._

_So late! I’ve been wrong but I’ll learn to be right!”_

Daichi chimed in with,

“ _It’s late… It’s late… It’s late…_

_But not too late._ ”

Sugawara laughed and lowered his champagne flute to his lips. Daichi smiled and watched him as he finished the alcohol and set the glass aside.

“Daichi,” he said, staring up at him happily. “Can you believe it?”

“Believe what?” Daichi gently tucked a loose lock of grey hair back into place at his temple.

Sugawara rested his head on his shoulder and hummed, “Every day is the best day of my life now that I get to spend it with you.”

Daichi’s heart raced and his face flushed hot. He hugged Sugawara tight, marveling in the luck he must have to score such a cute boyfriend.

A long second passed before Sugawara walked his fingers up Daichi’s chest slowly.

“Soo… did that ultimate cheese line win me any brownie points?”

“A whole fuckload of them,” Daichi admitted.

“ _Yuusssss…_ ”

Daichi laughed and kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

“Enough to ditch this lame party and fuck me as Hiro drives us around the city?”

“I love you so much that I’m not going to let you miss this night, even if I kind of really want to ditch this lame party and fuck you as Hiro drives us around the city.”

Sugawara groaned and leaned his head back, “This night couldn’t end fast enough!”

Daichi cupped his jaw and pulled him close for a kiss.

“Do your best. And I’ll be sure to reward you thoroughly later.”

“Hmmm… Yes Daddy.”

He rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling as he hummed along with the song. Daichi smoothed his hand reverently over Sugawara’s thigh, admiring once more how exquisite he looked in the sleek black tuxedo. He ran his eyes over the tight way the fabric clung to his hips and his mouth went dry.

He felt like maybe he should’ve thanked Shimizu for picking out the outfit. It fit perfectly and Sugawara looked criminally handsome in it.

Daichi’s heart fluttered in his chest.

Was he really ready to make love to Sugawara?

_Yes. Fuck yes._

He had been waiting too long. He had wanted to make love to Sugawara the instant he had seen the picture on Shimizu’s phone of him in his exercise gear, winking as he posed sexily with his shorts hiked up his thigh.

_Shit, how long ago was that?_

It was so soon after they had just met almost a year ago. It was hard to believe that it had really been that long since he had had his gay awakening. Almost an entire year starving for Sugawara.

He had to be pent up.

_Shit._

Did he even remember _how_ to make love? When was the last time he had even had real sex? He supposed it had been at least a month or two before meeting Sugawara. He had partaken in a stupid one night stand with a customer hell bent on buying him drink after drink all night. She had come back to the bar every night for two weeks after that and it had been an absolute nightmare trying to shake off her advances. Eventually, Yui had come to his rescue, playing the role of the disgruntled girlfriend on whom Daichi had supposedly cheated with the belligerent woman.

He could recall it easily, the convincing way Yui had screamed at him and threatened to light all of his clothes on fire and kill “ _the bitch that dared touch what belonged to me_ ” as the woman in question had sat, stark still on a stool just down the counter. In the middle of Yui’s rampage, she had quietly gotten up and left the bar, never to come back. Kuroo had the balls to laugh for at least ten minutes afterwards and had then bought all of Yui’s drinks for the rest of the night, just thrilled to get to witness Daichi being torn into by his feisty ex-girlfriend.

Even so, it was with a _woman_ that Daichi had last had sex with. And all the times before that as well. So it wasn’t as if he could even rely on the knowledge he had to aide him in making love to Sugawara. He had done research, an almost embarrassing amount of it, and had accepted the things that Oikawa had suggested to him. Though he had had to throw a few of them away upon realizing that they were suggested purely as a joke for Oikawa’s and the others’ enjoyment- the sick fucks. It was his own fault, he supposed, for trusting the bastard before actually doing any kind of research on his own.

Daichi was a simple man. He didn’t look into… _those_ types of things. He wanted to make Sugawara feel good on his own power, not with the use of toys and… _clamps_ and _straps._

Daichi was a simple, romantic man. And he hoped to God that he could satisfy Sugawara enough on his own that the man wouldn’t see the need to get too… _adventurous._

“Daichi, what are you thinking about?”

Daichi blinked and glanced down into Sugawara’s face as he leaned his head back and stared up at him.

“Ah… nothing in particular…”

_Not sex toys._

_Not nipple clamps and things that… vibrate._

“Oh?” Sugawara smirked, “I don’t know if I believe you. Considering how… _high_ your hand as gotten…”

Daichi turned his eyes down to where his hand had stopped its movement high up on the inside of Sugawara’s right thigh, dangerously close to… well, you know. He quickly removed it, cheeks burning.

“Ah, no. I didn’t say I wanted you to move it,” Sugawara reached for his hand.

Daichi held it away, “I was just lost in thought. That’s all. I didn’t notice where it was.”

“I’m not complaining! Put it back! C’mon!”

“No.”

“ _Daiiichi!_ ”

“We’re almost to the venue,” Hiro’s voice spoke through the speaker, the music lowering. “So now’s the time to zip your pants back up and wipe the lube off your hands.”

“Pervert!” Sugawara shouted. “What do you think we’re doing back here?”

“What you told me you were _going_ to do!”

“Oh learn to take a joke, Hiro!”

“Anyway, we are almost there.”

Sugawara groaned and climbed off of Daichi’s lap. “Not fair. That was too quick. I wasn’t done teasing you.”

Daichi smoothed his hands down the front of his coat and sucked in a deep breath. His nerves jumped and buzzed. He had been anxious earlier, but now that they were almost to the venue of Sugawara’s gallery, his nervousness shot through the ceiling.

Daichi and Sugawara were appearing as a _couple_ in public. There were going to be cameras and news crews and famous art critics and…

“Hey Daichi?” Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder.

Daichi turned to him with a gulp, “Yeah?”

Sugawara leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled, “I love you.”

Some of Daichi’s nerves smoothed away and he inhaled deeply.

“Don’t worry,” Sugawara said. “Everyone is there to criticize my art, not ogle my super hot arm candy. Just stand there lookin’ pretty as a painting, okay?”

Daichi let out a snort, “Ah, I think I can do that.”

“Of course you can,” Sugawara winked.

The limousine slowed and then drew to a stop. Daichi glanced through the tinted windows at the building in front of which they had parked. There were people everywhere, dressed to the nines in beautiful dresses and tuxedos. He spotted four different cameras that looked like they belonged on a movie set mounted on shoulders and pointed in the limousine’s direction. Reporters holding microphones, bright eyed and expectant as they waited impatiently to snatch up the chance to interview the man of the hour stood nearby.

“Not a celebrity,” Daichi muttered. “You’re such a fuckin’ liar.”

“Quit whining.”

“Suga, the crazy half of your fan club isn’t going to try to snipe me from the rooftops, are they?”

“And risk hitting me? Not likely.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!”

Hiro walked around the side of the limousine to their door and Daichi gulped.

“Don’t worry. You don’t even have to stick around when I’m being interviewed. You can find the others and hang out with them if you want.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

Hiro started opening the door and Sugawara leaned in and hurriedly said,

“Just keep thinking about how you’re going to put your dick in my ass tonight, ayyy.”

Daichi’s cheeks blazed as the door opened fully and sudden flashes erupted from dozens of cameras. He swallowed the lump in his throat and climbed out of the limousine, ignoring the light pinch on his left butt cheek and snicker from Sugawara. On the sidewalk, he turned and offered his hand.

“How charming,” Sugawara smirked and took the hand, allowing himself to be pulled up and out of the vehicle. He gave his fingers a squeeze before releasing him and taking his side on the sidewalk. He gave a small wave towards the paparazzi and then winked and finger gunned.

Daichi snorted and looked away.

Sugawara headed farther up the sidewalk and Daichi followed, unsure of how he should advance. Should he take Sugawara’s hand? His arm? Should he place a hand on his waist and stake a claim for all the world to see? Or should he keep a respectful distance until Sugawara made a move himself?

_Ahhhh…_

It was difficult dating a celebrity.

Daichi didn’t know the _rules_. What could he say? What could he do? Was he allowed to touch Sugawara? Was he allowed to kiss him? Was he even allowed to stand close to him? Just what were the guidelines to dating a modern idol? What were the rules surrounding public displays of affection at fancy parties such as this one? Especially between two men?

Daichi’s mind whirled and he finally decided to play it safe, keeping his hands to himself and merely standing beside Sugawara as he slowed to a stop in front of an interviewer in a navy blue tuxedo.

“Good evening, Sugawara-san!” the interviewer gushed, clearly thrilled to be the first to get to speak to him.

“It is a good evening, isn’t it?” Sugawara smiled.

“I-It is!” the interviewer gulped and shifted slightly to the side so that his back wasn’t to the camera. “How are you feeling as you arrive here at your final university art gallery? Excited? Nervous?”

“I’m feeling positive,” Sugawara answered smoothly. “I am confident in the quality of the work I put into the art featured in this gallery.”

“You’re proud,” the interviewer smiled.

“Very proud,” Sugawara winked. “Which is fitting, considering my theme this time around was pride.”

Daichi watched silently as he continued the interview, answering each question fluidly, oozing charm and confidence. He was completely at ease, as if he had done this same dance millions of times.

Ah, maybe he had.

Sugawara was a celebrity after all. His art gallery was merely a university requirement, not even on a professional level, and yet he could gather _this_ much attention. How often had he appeared on television? How many people owned a Sugawara Koushi original artwork?

He had a fan club.

And a Wikipedia page.

And a boring bartender boyfriend completely overwhelmed by the intensity of Sugawara’s fame.

Daichi didn’t fit in with this world. He was just an average guy that worked too hard, drank too much, and didn’t have the courage to hold his boyfriend’s hand in public.

Daichi really didn’t deserve to stand there beside Sugawara.

“Sugawara-san,” the interviewer said. “I can’t help but notice that your companion here looks awfully familiar.”

Daichi stiffened.

The interviewer cocked an eyebrow, “Isn’t this man the subject of your painting which had received eight nominations for this year’s Museum Representation?”

Daichi gulped as the attention was suddenly turned towards him.

_What do I do?_

_What do I say?_

_I don’t belong here._

_I don’t—_

Sugawara grabbed Daichi’s hand and grinned proudly at the interviewer, “He’s my boyfriend!”

Daichi’s mouth went dry and he gaped down at Sugawara, who seemed unconcerned by his own sudden announcement.

“He’s my date tonight,” Sugawara went on, shifting closer to Daichi’s side, offering warmth to his chilled bones.

“Oh!” the interviewer blinked the shock away from his expression.

“Actually,” a mischievous glint flashed in Sugawara’s eyes. “This is our _second_ official date. And do you know what happens on the second—”

Daichi cleared his throat loudly and the interviewer looked at him in surprise. Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s hand in warning and then sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah, my name is Sawamura Daichi,” he said, heart fluttering nervously in his chest.

“Sawamura-san,” he smiled. “What-"

Suddenly, an infuriatingly familiar voice shouted over the hum of the crowd.

“ _SAWAMURA DAICHI CALLED THE COACH MOM THREE TIMES DURING VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE IN JUNIOR HIGH!”_

Daichi’s eyes widened and Sugawara let out a loud shrieking laugh and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

The interviewer blinked at Daichi, “Did you really?”

Daichi flushed, “Th-that’s not…”

Another voice called out, “ _SAWAMURA DAICHI WORE A LEATHER SKIRT AND PUSH-UP BRA AND DANCED TO_ I WANT TO BREAK FREE _BY QUEEN_.”

Sugawara laughed louder, nearly dropping to the ground.

Daichi ignored the snickering camera man and released Sugawara’s hand, “If you’ll excuse me,” he muttered to the reporter before moving around Sugawara and heading through the chuckling crowd towards the direction of the shouts.

As he walked away, he heard Sugawara giggle and say, “I love that man.”

Daichi’s chest warmed and he struggled to keep the giddy smile from his lips as he navigated his way through the murmuring people until he found who he was looking for.

Bokuto let out a tiny yelp at the sight of Daichi and quickly turned and thrust his megaphone- where the fuck did he get _that_?- into Kuroo’s hands. Kuroo, in turn, thrust it into Matsukawa’s chest, who nonchalantly dropped it into Hanamaki’s hands, who shoved it into his bag- that _fucking Mary Poppins bag-_ and closed the flap. All four men adopted casual stances, looking in opposite directions and examining their fingernails in disinterest.

“Oh good,” Daichi snapped when he drew near. “You’re all in a line. That’s the order I’ll kick your asses then.”

“C’mon bro, it’s just a prank,” Kuroo shrugged.

Daichi slapped him across the face and he let out a low whine, covering the cheek with a hand.

“Want to sass me again?” Daichi pointed at his nose with a glare and Kuroo backed down. “I swear,” Daichi crossed his arms over his chest. “You guys are such jackasses. This is my first big public appearance as Suga’s boyfriend and you’re trying to embarrass me? Are you idiots?”

“Don’t you think it’s unfair to pretend that you and Suga aren’t the most embarrassing couple on the planet?” Hanamaki asked dully.

“Yeah, like false advertising,” Matsukawa agreed.

“The whole world does _not_ need to know how grossly awkward and embarrassing we are,” Daichi tugged on his coat and glanced over his shoulder. Sugawara had moved on to the next interviewer and was grinning wide at something he said.

“Come on, Daichi,” Bokuto said brightly. “We’re just breaking the ice! You looked super nervous over there!”

“Yeah,” Kuroo scowled. “You should be _thanking_ us for giving you a reason to leave!”

“I didn’t need your help,” Daichi muttered. “Now I can’t go back over there without looking like a weirdo.”

“Did you _want_ to go back over there?” Matsukawa cocked an eyebrow.

Daichi was silent for a moment before reaching inside his tuxedo jacket. He pulled his black flask from the inner pocket and unscrewed the lid. He watched Sugawara quietly as he lifted the flask to his lips. Sugawara laughed and gently tucked a lock of grey hair over his ear, easily answering the interviewers question with a confident twinkle in his eye.

Daichi just couldn’t compete. Sugawara was suave and charming and handsome and he knew exactly what to say and what to do. He had no fear of telling the world that he and Daichi were dating. He could take his hand without a breath of hesitation or a milligram of shame, regardless of who was watching. He was amazing and beautiful and Daichi just couldn’t keep up.

Sugawara belonged in a place like this.

Daichi didn’t.

But he was there anyway. So he might as well go all out.

He gulped from his flask and then screwed the lid back on.

“Hey,” he said gruffly, drawing the others’ attention. “What would you guys give me if I went over there and kissed Suga right in front of all of those cameras?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bokuto whirled towards the building in front of which they stood. “ _Hold on. Let me go get Oikawa and Akaashi._ ”

“Get Kenma too!” Kuroo called after him as he rushed to the front door.

Hanamaki pulled a camcorder out of his bag and adjusted the lens absently.

They waited momentarily until Bokuto reappeared, dragging Akaashi behind him, who had a hand wrapped around Kenma’s arm.

“Sawa-chan is going to kiss Suga-chan on national television?” Oikawa bounded after them, Iwaizumi in tow. “My shy, bashful Sawa-chan?”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tugged on his hand. “Will you kiss me on national television?”

Bokuto flushed, “’Kaashi, not now…”

“Alright,” Daichi slid the flask back into his jacket. “Start making your offers.”

“Ehh, we have to _pay you_ to embarrass yourse— err… I mean kiss your boyfriend?” Kuroo frowned.

“It’s a friendly bet.”

“That’s not how bets work!”

“Are you gonna start bribing me or is Suga gonna go kissless on TV?”

The others hummed and exchanged looks as Daichi eyed them narrowly.

“Okay, I’ve got one,” Bokuto lifted a hand. “We will all pay off our tabs—”

“WHOA WHOA.”

“SLOW DOWN THERE.”

“FUCKER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PROMISING?”

“HE DOESN’T SPEAK FOR ME!”

“Deal!” Daichi turned.

“Noooooo!” Kuroo grabbed his arm. “Daichi no! I’m poor! Anything else! Anything but that!”

“I’m fine with it,” Iwaizumi said. “I’ve never had an open tab anyway.”

“Not fair!” Oikawa wailed.

“What’s not fair about paying my bill every night?” Iwaizumi glared at him.

“Sawa-chan! Pick something else!”

“I’ll let you punch me in the face as hard as you want!” Kuroo begged. “Just don’t make me pay off my tab!”

Hanamaki pulled his megaphone from his bag, “I’ll tell everyone that you’ve got a nice big dick.”

“I’ll give you a free prostate exam,” Matsukawa offered.

“I’ll stop having sex with Iwa-chan in your bed!” Oikawa pressed his palms together.

“I’ll suck Bokuto-san’s dick right now,” Akaashi lifted a hand.

“ _’Kaashi…_ ”

“You can have Kenma!” Kuroo grabbed the other man and whirled him in his direction. “Look! Look how cute he is!” he cupped his chin. “He’s all yours! Just don’t make me pay my tab!”

Kenma bit Kuroo’s index finger and glared up at him between his messy dual toned hair.

“Leave me out of this,” he growled.

“I’ll have sex with Bokuto-san right here,” Akaashi’s hand snaked towards Bokuto.

Bokuto batted it away lightly, “Nooo…”

“I know!” Oikawa exclaimed. “We will clean your bar from ceiling to floor!”

“Deal,” Daichi pulled away from the group.

“Ah fuck. Way to go, Oikawa, you dumb shit,” Hanamaki muttered.

“Shut up. At least now we can still drink for free.”

“That’s true.”

Daichi ignored their hums of agreement and pushed through the crowd towards Sugawara, who had moved on to another interviewer and spoke animatedly, waving a hand. He gulped, bones chilling with every step he took in his direction.

_Calm down._

_Calm down._

Sugawara had already announced their relationship in front of one camera. It wouldn’t be a big deal if Daichi was the one to announce it in front of the new one. He was just… following his lead.

Yeah. That was what he was doing.

He wasn’t testing his own courage.

He wasn’t trying to rise to Sugawara’s impossible level.

He wasn’t floundering for anything- _anything-_ to make him feel like maybe he belonged here, by Sugawara’s radiant side.

“No, naturally it’s been challenging,” Sugawara was saying when Daichi drew near. “But I knew that if I was ever to challenge myself in my university career, it would be with this gallery. I wouldn’t want to leave on any other note.”

Daichi quietly moved around him and stood at his side. He hesitated before reaching a hand out and pressing it to the small of Sugawara’s back. Sugawara shifted towards him unconsciously, staring at the interviewer intently as he asked,

“Can you give us a little insight into what you went through after breaking your arm last November?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before letting out a low hum, “Well… it was a difficult situation to cope with. It set me back and I was in a constant state of frustration. I felt like I was constantly banging my head against the wall. And it was a struggle to catch up after I had healed. It…” he lowered his eyes. “It put a strain not only on me and my passion for art, but also on my relationships with the people around me.”

Daichi stared down at him as he pursed his lips and smoothed a hand over the front of his jacket.

“But despite that, the entire experience helped me grow as an artist and as a human being,” he lifted his eyes once more. “I was able to rekindle the passion for painting that had been suffering prior to breaking my arm. I was able to focus my energy into creating something that I could be proud of. And…” he glanced up at Daichi and then back to the reporter, “I learned more about myself and the people that care for me. I think that now, I’m more capable of trust and love.” He smiled brightly, “And I wouldn’t be here where I am today if it weren’t for Daichi!”

The reporter turned towards Daichi, one eyebrow cocked.

“He pulled me, kicking and screaming, through my entire crisis,” Sugawara giggled. “I owe him everything. There’s no one else that this gallery could be dedicated to than the man whose pride was the only thing keeping me from completely giving up on school, on art, and on myself.”

Thick warmth spread under Daichi’s skin and his fingertips tingled. He wanted nothing more than to throw Sugawara over his shoulder and carry him to the nearest private corner and make love to him until neither of them could move.

_Ah… we should have ditched._

Sugawara looked up at him and smiled warmly.

Daichi swallowed thickly. His courage spiked and he moved before it could weaken once more.

He reached out and cupped Sugawara’s jaw, thumb spread over his cheek. He pulled him up, leaning down at the same time, and pressed their lips together. Loud murmuring echoed through the crowd and though his eyes were closed, Daichi could see the bright flashes of dozens of cameras through his eyelids.

Sugawara pressed a hand to Daichi’s side, leaning into the kiss.

And _ahh…_ Daichi had done it.

He had reached Sugawara’s side.

The taste of triumph was almost as sweet as Sugawara’s lips and he prolonged the kiss for another long moment, reveling in the sensation of victory.

It was short-lived, however, as soon, a nauseatingly familiar voice bellowed from behind the crowd,

“ _SAWAMURA DAICHI PUNCHED SUGAWARA KOUSHI IN THE FACE AND THEN CRIED ABOUT IT.”_

Sugawara pulled away and sputtered, turning his face as he covered his mouth with a hand. Several gasps echoed through the crowd and Daichi gritted his teeth and turned an angry glare in Kuroo’s direction.

“Excuse me,” he grumbled and stomped off, cracking his knuckles.

As he went, Sugawara paused in his cackling to say, voice high, hitching in between peals of laughter,

“Fuck, I love that man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Daichi.  
> Poor guy. Why does everyone insist on picking on him?  
> He's done nothing wrong.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea how the second half of this Final Gallery is going to go. So... uh........ we will see how it turns out.  
> And yeah, I had to throw more Queen in there.  
> Because I'm Shameless Queen Trash™.  
> Fight me.
> 
> The two songs featured in this chapter were:  
> [Back Pocket](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG96RttfZtM)  
> And   
> [ It's Late](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PItMuGp39Q)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I'M SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN TAKING ME ABSOLUTELY FOREVER TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT LATELY. SORRY. I LOVE YOU.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> The Final Gallery  
> Part Two


	50. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Gallery. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take what ya get and don't throw a fit.

Kageyama walked slowly through the room, gaze meandering over the collection of paintings. He may have won the Museum Representation that year, but the longer he spent in the middle of Sugawara’s gallery, the less he felt that he deserved it. Each piece was magnificent. It was no wonder a simple university student gallery drew in such an immense crowd. On several occasions, Kageyama had spotted more than a handful of well-known art critics crowding around artworks and murmuring amongst themselves. When he had passed close by one such group, he had heard nothing but high praise for the piece they examined.

But it wasn’t just the art.

Kageyama lifted his eyes to where Sugawara stood across the room with three members of the board. Each person wore a bright smile, staring at him intently as he waved his arms around animatedly, eventually earning a round of laughter.

Sugawara had the unfathomable ability of drawing crowds. Not only could he bring people together, but he entertained them with ease. It was really no wonder that he was the most popular artist on the market at the moment.

Reporters climbed over each other to get the chance to interview him.

Art critics sang his praises.

Fans adored him.

And Kageyama admired him.

Even though he had been called a genius since he was a child, Kageyama was... somewhat socially inept. When being interviewed, he found that he had so little to say. He stammered over his words and froze in place. He didn’t have the advertising abilities to put himself out into the world either. Even though he was so passionate about his art, he had doubts that he could ever make a living out of it with the daunting challenge of selling himself glaring him in the face.

Even if he tried, he could never gather support like _this._

Kageyama pursed his lips and pried his eyes away from the clambering fans and turned them back to the art. He paused in front of a wide rectangular painting and a warm fog spread under his skin.

The image depicted Hinata dancing cheerfully with Yachi on the dance floor of The Black Feather. One hand held Yachi’s and the other was thrown out as he leaned away from the girl. The leg closest to Yachi was pointed in her direction and she copied the stance, her bright yellow skirt fluttering around her legs.

Kageyama stepped closer to the painting and examined the redhead’s bright expression. He was mid laugh, mouth open wide in a toothy grin. His cheeks were flushed pink, hair a wild mess atop his head. Kageyama could even spot tiny droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead and throat and he was blown away yet again by Sugawara’s attention to detail. Hinata’s eyes even had that playful glint he usually got after successfully nailing an especially sneaky spike on the volleyball court.

And Kageyama could probably count each and every one of his eyelashes too.

If he decided to spare the effort.

He was halfway through the second eye, _eighteen, nineteen, twenty,_ when a slap to his back startled him into losing count.

“There you are, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama gulped and took a step back from the painting, pressing his suddenly sweaty palms against the front of his navy tuxedo jacket.

“ _Uwahhh_!” Hinata moved around to his side and leaned in close to the painting. “Suga-san had said he painted me but I didn’t think it’d be so… so… _Gwah!_ ”

Kageyama glared at the back of the smaller boy’s head as his heart raced erratically in his chest.

_He finally combed his hair_ , he observed, trailing his gaze over the smooth orange locks to the back of his neck, where they curled against his pale nape. He was dressed in a white shirt and bow tie and a cream colored vest and matching pants.

Kageyama furrowed his brow.

Hinata looked endearing and that was slightly frustrating.

Who gave him the right?

“Kageyama, look! Suga-san even painted in that freckle on my nose that appeared after our intense summer training camp!” Hinata grinned at him over his shoulder. “Remember that? You and me went on that super long run and almost passed out because it was so hot and neither of us had money to buy drinks from the vending machine!” he laughed. “Oh man, I thought I was going to _die_!” He turned towards him and widened his eyes, “Hey, do I still have that freckle?” He went cross-eyed as he attempted to find the soft dot that _yes_ was still there on the bridge of his nose.

Kageyama strained against the frustrated pressure that grew in his chest. He reached out and flicked the freckle, causing the redhead to draw back with a surprised yelp.

“Of course it’s still there, _Boke_ ,” Kageyama looked away.

Hinata rubbed his nose with a scowl before lowering his hand. He glanced back at the painting over his shoulder and then faced Kageyama again, wearing another bright grin.

“Why were you standing in front of _this_ painting, Kageyama-kun? Out of all the paintings here?”

He flushed and gave him a glare.

“Yachi-san looks cute. That’s why.”

“Uwah, she really does, doesn’t she?” Hinata turned to the painting and examined it closely. “I bought her those earrings for her birthday!”

Kageyama dragged his eyes slowly from Yachi’s sunflower earrings to the leather bracelet on Hinata’s arm. The one he was wearing tonight too, visible on his right wrist with his sleeves rolled to his elbows.

Kageyama swallowed thickly and straightened his navy tie.

“Why are you still wearing that bracelet?” he asked. “It doesn’t match your outfit.”

Hinata glanced down at his wrist for a long second. He tugged on the bracelet absently before lowering it and smirking up at him, “Like you know anything about fashion, Kageyama-kun. Did your mommy dress you tonight?”

Kageyama’s cheeks blazed and he swore not to tell him that _yeah_ , his mother _had_ picked the tuxedo out. Not that that mattered. It wasn’t because Kageyama was hopeless when it came to dressing himself. He just hadn’t had the time to think about such a trivial matter, what with being so busy with volleyball and his final projects for the semester.

“Just kidding!” Hinata laughed and Kageyama thanked the gods that Hinata was a forgiving soul, unlike that bastard Tsukishima, who probably would have noticed the panic that shot through him at the mention of his mother and would have then refused to let the subject drop until Kageyama admitted to being a hopeless fashion disaster.

“You look good in blue,” Hinata went on cheerfully. “It brings out your eyes! Makes ‘em pop like _zap, pa-pow!_ ”

Kageyama gulped, violently embarrassed that Hinata’s childish psychobabble could draw yet another blush to his cheeks. Seriously, was he a toddler? Who used _that_ much onomatopoeia on a day-to-day basis? It wasn’t even _official_ onomatopoeia. They were just made up sounds that Hinata somehow associated with the most random of things.

Taking a shower was _shhh-shh-shzza!_

Macaroni and cheese was _mm-maa-pa!_

Saxophones were _too-too-da-doo!_

And apparently Kageyama’s eyes were _zap pa-pow!_

It just didn’t make sense.

Nothing about the boy did.

Especially not how he was still wearing that stupid leather bracelet Kageyama had given him on Christmas. It was stupid. It was just some cheap thing he had spotted through a store window on his way home from his favorite volleyball oriented shop. Maybe he had just been in a good mood that day, excited to break in the brand new pair of volleyball shoes practically burning a hole through his shopping bag.

The bracelet caught his eye for some unknown reason. It wasn’t especially interesting. Its only defining feature was the single golden sun stamped into the leather. Maybe the light had caught the metal perfectly as he passed or something like that.

Regardless of why he noticed it in the first place, his mind had immediately turned to the orange haired fireball that had become his unofficial partner ever since they ended up on the same university volleyball team.

It was probably because of his name.

Kageyama doubted there was any other reason why the boy reminded him of the sun.

Except for the fact that they were both difficult to look at for longer than a few seconds.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Kageyama muttered.

“Huh?” Hinata stared up at him, brown eyes wide.

“That,” Kageyama pointed at the bracelet. “Why are you still wearing it?”

Hinata didn’t look at the bracelet. He eyed Kageyama silently for several seconds, pursing his lips. Finally, he let out a snort and turned forward again.

“Stupid Kageyama.”

He scowled, “Why am I—”

“Obviously if you wear something all the time, even when it doesn’t match with your outfit, it’s because you like it, right?”

Kageyama clamped his mouth shut, teeth clacking. His cheeks warmed and he turned his face away to hide the furious blush.

“That, or it means something special, you know?”

Kageyama glanced at him once more as Hinata lifted the bracelet in front of his face, smiling as he examined the gleaming sun.

Kageyama’s breath hitched.

“You really like suns, don’t you, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata grinned up at him. “You made that sun for the museum competition thingy too!”

He swallowed and hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt, “W-well… I suppose. Though… I didn’t really care about them in the past…”

“Really? What changed your mind?” Hinata cocked his head to the side.

“Uhm…” he scratched the side of his neck and looked away. “I guess I just… kinda saw them in a new light.”

He physically cringed at his sorry attempt at making a pun.

_Shit that was so fucking lame._

_That’s something Yamaguchi would say and then finger gun at everyone._

_God I’m so embarrassing._

Hinata let out a cackling laugh and pressed his hands to his stomach. Kageyama stared at him in surprise as tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes and he laughed and laughed, bending over to slap his knee.

“Good one, Kageyama-kun!” he straightened and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh man, I gotta tell that to Yamaguchi later! Don’t let me forget!”

Kageyama’s stomach flushed pleasantly as if he had just taken a sweet shot of whiskey, his muscles relaxing with every giggle Hinata captured in his palm. The corners of Kageyama’s lips lifted slightly.

“C’mon,” Hinata reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s hand, startling his heart into a frenzy. “There’s a funny painting over here of Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai arm wrestling! I’ll show you!”

Kageyama stumbled after him, stiff-legged as he desperately tried to relearn how to walk.

_Right leg, left leg, bend your knees._

Hinata’s hand was warm in Kageyama’s, palm slightly calloused from all of the extra spiking practice he did. The feeling was a shock. From the careful distance Kageyama usually placed between him and Hinata, he looked so soft. But now, staring at his back and the way it pressed against his shirt and vest, Kageyama realized that he may not be as soft as he imagined. He put all of his time and energy into volleyball, after all. Kageyama witnessed it first hand, how hard he trained, almost even harder than Kageyama did.

And Kageyama was definitely not soft.

Another wave of heat spread under Kageyama’s skin and he swallowed, mouth dry. His eyes fell on the bracelet around the wrist connected to the hand that tugged him along.

It was stupid.

Just a cheap bauble Kageyama had bought completely on a whim for no other reason than the fact that he liked suns.

He really, _really_ liked them.

* * *

 

Nishinoya stared at the painting with a bright smile on his face. It was a glorious battle scene, he and Tanaka locked hand and hand at the counter while their friends cheered on. Asahi stood behind the counter, one hand on Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s, waiting to start the match.

“I remember this night!” Nishinoya laughed. “I totally won!”

He glanced up at Asahi and flexed his biceps.

“Remember, Asahi-san?”

“Yeah…”

Nishinoya smirked, “This was before we started dating, huh?” he turned back to the painting and examined Asahi’s face closely. His cheeks were slightly red, his brown eyes turned in Nishinoya’s direction.

“Yeah…”

Nishinoya smiled, “Was this the moment you fell in love with me, Asahi-san? That’s a pretty good expression you’re showing.”

“Ah… actually, I was in love with you way before this.”

Nishinoya looked up at him in surprise, “Really? How long?”

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “P-probably ever since high school, when our teams played at nationals and after the game you yelled at me for running away from that one spike…”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened, “ _No way! That long?_ ”

Asahi chuckled, “I’m pretty pitiful, aren’t I?”

“Hell no! That’s super romantic! Wow…” he faced forward again. “That makes our love story really awesome, doesn’t it? If you fell in love with me way back then… and then we didn’t see each other again until you moved to Tokyo and started working at Daichi-san’s bar… how many years was that?”

“Too many,” Asahi said seriously, eyes glazing over.

Nishinoya laughed, “Sorry I didn’t follow my gut and ask you out the instant I saw you then.”

Asahi’s cheeks reddened and he looked down at him, “Your gut told you to ask me out as soon as you saw me?”

“I’m pretty pitiful, aren’t I?” Nishinoya winked.

“I guess we both are.”

Nishinoya grinned and leaned into his side, fingers seeking his. Asahi laced them together and Nishinoya let out a soft sigh.

“It was probably the hair that did it for me,” he admitted in a mumble.

“Eh?”

“I was entranced by your hair,” he snickered. “I had never seen such nice hair in my life. And you had taken it down in the middle of warm-ups for a little bit. I couldn’t even concentrate on my practice receives. The coach yelled at me.” He eyed the perfect color of Asahi’s hair in the painting. It matched so exactly, from his hairline to that stubborn lock that always found a way to wriggle out of his usual bun. “I’ll bet if you left your hair down during the game, we woulda lost in a landslide.”

Asahi snorted, “Well… I’d be lying if I said your hair didn’t catch my eye too.”

Nishinoya laughed, “I was going through my experimental stage!”

“Red was a good color.”

“Maybe I’ll dye it back one day.”

“I’d like to see that.”

Nishinoya stared at the painting for long seconds before admitting, “I was super happy when I saw you again. Daichi had told us that he was getting a cook so that we would stop bugging him about making food for us. I figured he was putting up an ad in the paper or something and a random dude would apply.” He leaned his cheek on Asahi’s shoulder, “But then when he introduced you to us, oh man I was happy! And shocked!”

Asahi squeezed his hand tightly.

“I decided then and there that I was going to chase you to the ends of the world!” Nishinoya lifted his fist in the air.

Asahi chuckled.

“I was really discouraged at first, you know?” Nishinoya frowned up at him. “Every time I’d talk to you, you wouldn’t look me in the eye and you acted so nervous!”

“I _was_ nervous!” Asahi blushed. “I was in love with you! And you’re so outgoing… that’s the most terrifying thing for a big scaredy cat like me!”

Nishinoya snickered, “Well… it worked out in the end, so I guess I won’t hold it against you for playing with my heart all this time.”

“Oh my god.”

“I like this painting.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s steal it and make a run for it.”

“N-No…”

“Hm… you’re right. Maybe Suga-san will just give it to us.”

“I doubt that.”

“Well… you never know,” Nishinoya straightened and pulled him along to the next painting. “I doubted I would ever get you in my bed and look how _that_ turned out!”

“Oh my god,” Asahi covered his eyes with a hand momentarily and then lowered it again. “But… you’re right.”

“That we should steal it?”

“No.”

“Then what am I right about?” Nishinoya cocked and eyebrow.

Asahi smiled warmly and reached down to brush Nishinoya’s blonde bangs from his eyes.

“Anything is possible.”

* * *

 

“Isn’t it just disgusting?”

Shirabu stiffened at the sound of the voice. He immediately turned and attempted to flee, but Miya caught him around the waist and hauled him back in front of the painting Shirabu had spent the past five minutes ogling.

“It’s the worst one here, isn’t it?” Miya murmured in amusement.

Shirabu opted out of punching the man in the crotch and running in favor of turning his eyes back to the painting.

“It’s pretty gross,” he agreed with a huff.

“It’s painted beautifully,” Miya mused. “Koushi couldn’t paint anything badly. But that subject material… atrocious.”

“Completely revolting,” Shirabu lifted his chin.

They fell silent and merely examined the painting together. It was a perfect depiction of Miya in a booth of Daichi’s bar. He was slightly slumped down against the seat, a sketchpad in his lap, pencil in his hand. His head leaned back against the seat’s cushion, turned slightly towards them. He wore a wide, warm smile, corners of his eyes wrinkled.

It was a beautiful expression. And it was kind of annoying how easy it was for Shirabu to stare at it. It was like looking at a photograph… crisp, clean… vibrant.

Shirabu pursed his lips, gaze wandering over the flushed cheeks and somewhat swollen skin around his eyes.

“You look like you’ve been crying,” he observed.

“Ah, well, if I’m right, I believe this happened after I got dumped.”

Shirabu snorted, “You can’t get dumped if you were never dating the guy in the first place.”

“We were married and had eleven grandchildren in my mind.”

“You’re a piece of shit.”

“Don’t worry, Kenjirou,” Miya’s arm tightened around his waist and he leaned his nose into the hair over his ear. “My little crush on Koushi is long since dead. You’re the only one for me.”

Typically, Shirabu would punch him for getting so close, and for saying such cheesy, gross things.

But he could at least admit to himself that the strength of his body pressing in on his side was nice. And the breath against his ear sent pleasant shivers down his spine. So even if his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit it to the arrogant asshole, it _did_ allow him admit it to himself. 

Shirabu found that he actually quite  _enjoyed_ Miya's touch.

Not that he’d ever tell _him_ that.

_Never._

“Are you going to miss me when I graduate, Kenjirou?”

Shirabu scowled, “As if. I’ll be glad to see you gone.”

“Is that so…”

“I won’t have to worry about you bugging me when I’m trying to study. And you won’t be able to make fun of my art anymore. And I’ll finally be able to eat lunch alone without some annoying guy talking my ear off the whole time.”

“Hmm…”

“And I won’t have to suffer your presence on the walk home anymore either,” Shirabu lifted his chin. “I’ll finally have some peace and quiet.”

“I see.”

Neither of them spoke for a long minute before Miya's soft murmur broke the silence.

“I’m going to Paris.”

“ _What?_ ” Shirabu whirled towards him, shoving his arm off of his waist. “What? Paris? _Why?_ ”

“Oh come on,” Miya scratched the back of his head, looking away. “Every artist winds up in Paris eventually.”

“No they don’t!”

“Is that so…”

Shirabu stared up at him with wide eyes.

_He’s going to… he’s moving? To Paris?_

_That’s so far away._

_How many kilometers away is that?_

_How many countries?_

_How many hours?_

He gulped.

_Why would he leave?_

_Can’t he paint just fine here in Japan?_

His stomach twisted uneasily and he gripped at the hem of his black tuxedo jacket.

_So now that he doesn’t have Sugawara-san, he’s just going to leave?_

_Just like that?_

“Kenjirou?” Miya reached out towards him slowly.

Shirabu slapped his hand away, “Don’t _touch_ me.”

Miya lowered his arm once more, brows furrowing.

Shirabu let out a deep breath and smoothed his palms over the front of his jacket.

“So that’s it, then?” he said tersely. “Just like that? You’re leaving?”

“Well—”

“No,” Shirabu sneered, lips twisting in distaste as he looked away. “I suppose I should have seen it coming. That’s the kind of shitty guy you are. The only thing you’re good at is playing your stupid little games.” He lifted his chin, eyes locked on a couple admiring a painting across the room, “I should’ve seen it coming. Of _course_ the instant I decided to finally accept that I might have feelings for you, you just fucking _leave_.” He clicked his tongue, “ _Typical._ ”

Miya stepped close and cupped Shirabu’s face in both hands, turning it up. Shirabu met his gaze and instantly regretted it. Miya’s eyes were wide, lips slightly parted.

“Kenjirou,” he said softly. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Shirabu’s cheeks warmed, “Fuck no!”

“But you just said—”

“I said I _might_! There’s no way I’m going to have feelings for a bastard moving to Paris!”

Miya leaned down until their noses were touching. Shirabu held his breath, resisting the urge to punch him and run.

“What about a bastard visiting Paris for the summer?”

Shirabu froze.

Miya’s eyelids lowered as his gaze traveled slowly over his face.

“For the… summer?” Shirabu repeated.

“I never said I was moving away forever,” Miya murmured. “You came to that conclusion on your own.”

Shirabu’s mouth went dry.

_Fuck._

He had just sold himself out.

What a fucking idiot.

“So how about it?” Miya’s thumb stroked over his cheek tenderly. Could you have feelings for a bastard like me?”

“Haah…” Shirabu’s eyes darted away as he searched for an escape route. “Not… not likely. Probably not. I was just confused for a minute… Uhm…”

“Liar,” Miya chuckled, one hand sliding to the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. “You’re so cute, Kenjirou. So cute.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“I have feelings for you.”

Shirabu gulped, finally turning his eyes back to the audacious man before him.

Miya smiled gently, and it was somehow even warmer than the one depicted in the painting on the wall behind them.

“A lot of feelings,” he added. “Only half of them sexual.”

Shirabu’s cheeks blazed, “Ew. Shut up, you pervert.”

“Will you go out with me?”

Shirabu held his breath.

He was just going to ask him out?

Just like that?

_How embarrassing!_

_Where does this guy get the nerve?_

_Just punch him._

_Punch him and run._

Shirabu lowered his eyes to Miya’s emerald tie.

“I guess.”

* * *

 

Sugawara was a sneaky bastard.

Was he some kind of creepy eavesdropper?

Iwaizumi _rarely_ indulged in soft, intimate moments with Oikawa in public. And yet Sugawara had managed to capture one of them on the canvas.

And there it was, staring Oikawa smugly in the face.

He crossed his arms over his chest and dragged his eyes over the painting slowly. Oikawa couldn’t pick out the specific night it had been when such a situation had happened, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat at the counter, the painting focusing on the couple from behind. The two men were leaning towards each other on their elbows, their shoulders just barely touching, Oikawa with a squat glass half filled with golden liquid held before his lips. Iwaizumi’s face was turned in his direction and he wore a warm smile, eyes soft as he stared into his partner’s face.

The sight of Oikawa’s fiancé staring at him with such a loving expression sent warm shivers down his spine.

_It’s a shame my tux fits me so perfectly_ , he thought, absently rubbing his chin.

_I could probably walk out with it under my jacket if it were a little baggier…_

“Isn’t this just the _gayest_ thing I’ve ever painted?” two arms slid around Oikawa’s waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

“It’s pretty gay,” Oikawa agreed, covering Sugawara’s arms with his own. “Maybe the gayest painting I’ve ever seen, actually.”

Sugawara snickered and squeezed him until he was whining and slapping at him.

He released him and moved around to his side, “It’s gay, but I still like it.”

“You should like it _because_ it’s gay.”

“I like it because Iwaizumi is in it.”

“Ew. Fuck off. You enjoyed painting my glorious, ethereal form, and you _know_ it.”

“Hmm… I thought about making your ass bigger,” Sugawara mused, cocking his head to the side. “But then I decided to stick with realism instead.”

“My ass is plenty big.”

“Your ass is skinny as six o’clock.”

“Suck a dick, Suga-chan.”

“ _Gladly_ ,” Sugawara’s eyes flicked across the room and Oikawa followed the path to where Daichi stood with Asahi and Yui.

“Ew. You’re so thirsty, I can hear you salivating from here,” Oikawa lifted his chin.

“Dude, I’m so thirsty.”

Oikawa snickered and turned his gaze back to the painting. They examined it closely for a long silent minute before Oikawa decided to get to business.

“Okay,” he cleared his throat. “How much?”

“Sorry, I’ve already got an offer.”

Oikawa huffed, “How much? I’ll double it!”

Sugawara giggled and looked up at him, eyes twinkling, “Doesn’t matter. It’s gonna end up in the same living room whichever one of you buys it anyway.”

Oikawa blinked at him in surprise, “Iwa-chan?”

Sugawara snorted, “He cornered me in the bathroom and forbade me to sell it to anyone else. As if I would.”

Oikawa’s chest warmed fuzzily and he smiled.

“He gave me a great offer too,” Sugawara hummed. “You pay him well, Oikawa-chan.”

“He does more work than I do. He deserves the paycheck he gets.”

“I agree. He should be a billionaire just for having to deal with _you_ on a daily basis.”

“Don’t be a bitch.”

Sugawara stuck his tongue out at him.

They were silent for another long minute.

“Oikawa,” Sugawara drew his attention.

“What is it?”

“I’m getting dick tonight.”

“Congratulations, Suga-chan.”

“Thanks.”

Another several seconds ticked by and dread filled Oikawa’s stomach, knowing _exactly_ where it was going next.

“Okay so,” Sugawara turned towards him. “When Iwaizumi goes in—”

“Stop!” Oikawa covered his mouth with a hand and glared down at him. “You really want to do this? You want to talk about gay sex at this, the most important moment in your university career?”

Sugawara pulled his hand away, “What’s the big deal? I’m in the clear! I talked to the reporters. I was a social butterfly. I kissed the asses of all the critics, I spoke to the board members… I’ve earned the right to talk about gay sex!” He stomped his foot.

“Find someone else to talk to then!”

“Oikawa! You’re like a gay sex god!”

“Well that’s true…”

“Okay so then when he goes in—”

“Koushi!”

Sugawara visibly jumped closer to Oikawa. They both turned towards the sound of the voice.

A couple that Oikawa didn’t recognize walked in their direction. It was easy for him to deduct who they were, considering the woman’s hair was identical to Sugawara’s, along with the delicate lines of their faces. And the man’s eyes were a dead-on match to his as well.

“Mom! Dad!” Sugawara paled. “I thought you said you weren’t going to come…”

“We lied!” Sugawara’s mother leapt into his chest and peppered his face with kisses. “Are you mad? Are you super mad?”

“Super mad,” he grumbled and allowed her to kiss him.

“You should invite us to these things more often, Koushi,” his father said, smiling in amusement. “It’s a riot to see how people fawn over you as if you didn’t suck your thumb until you were—”

“Dad! Not in front of Oikawa!” Sugawara whined. “He’s the literal devil!”

“Oh Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckled and patted his shoulder. “I would never stoop so low as to use embarrassing information about your childhood against you…” he shifted closer to Sugawara’s father, “So how old are we talking here? Primary school? Junior high?”

Sugawara kicked him in the knee.

“I’m just kidding!” Oikawa chuckled and put an arm around Sugawara’s father’s shoulders. “We’ll talk later.”

“Koushi,” Sugawara’s mother clamped onto his side. “Who is this incredibly tall and handsome man that makes my husband look painfully short and average?”

“I would be offended if it weren’t sadly true,” Sugawara’s father chuckled.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa released him and offered his hand. “I’m one of Suga-chan’s best friends.”

“Ew, as if,” Sugawara sneered.

“Sugawara Nobu,” his father said and they shook hands.

“I’m Sugawara Aiko!” his mother released Sugawara and bounded up to him. “Tooru-chan, what dirt do you have on our son that you’re willing to share?”

“Moooomm!” Sugawara whined. “He’s the _literal devil_!”

Oikawa smirked, “Well, he won’t stop asking me how to have sex with a man—”

“ _What?_ ” Nobu turned to his son.

_Whoops, was that too far?_ Oikawa pursed his lips.

“Koushi, I thought we already had this conversation!” Nobu went to his son and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning. First… lube. Preparation is the most important part—”

“Noooo!” Sugawara covered his ears. “Dad stop! Not again!”

Oikawa let out a laugh.

“Tooru-chan, you’re a flaming gay like my son?” Aiko asked sweetly, peering innocently up into his face.

“I’m not flaming!” Sugawara argued.

“So flaming,” Aiko repeated.

“As a matter-of-fact, Ma’am,” Oikawa offered his arm to Aiko and she took it happily. “I may be even more flaming than your son. Would you like to meet my _fiancé?_ ”

“Fiancé!” Aiko gaped. “Koushi! When are you going to propose to Daichi-kun and wear a wedding dress for your mommy?”

“Never! Daichi is the wife!”

“Ah,” Nobu said. “Then should I be teaching you how to _give_ rather than receive? That’s my bad. So, you want to make sure he’s comfortable—”

“ _Dad!_ ”

Oikawa chuckled and led Aiko across the gallery in the direction in which he had seen Iwaizumi standing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa earlier.

“By the way, Koushi,” Aiko called over her shoulder. “Where _is_ Daichi-kun? I haven’t seen him all night!”

“He’s avoiding _you_!”

“So once you get things properly stretched out—”

“ _Dad stop!_ ”

Oikawa giggled, “Ah, there’s my fiancé.” He led Aiko up to the small group in which Iwaizumi was standing, hands in the pockets of his pants. Oikawa examined him proudly. He never got tired of seeing the man in a tuxedo.

_I can’t wait to tear that off of him tonight._

“Iwa-chan,” he called sweetly. “Come meet Suga-chan’s beautiful mother.”

“Oh ho ho, Tooru-chan you’re such a charmer! Koushi could learn a thing or two from you.”

Oikawa smirked at the sound of Sugawara’s mutter, “He’s the literal _devil._ ”

Iwaizumi and the others turned towards them.

“Huh?” Bokuto exclaimed. “Suga-senpai’s mom?”

“And Dad,” Oikawa gestured at Nobu as he and Sugawara joined them.

“Suga-senpai’s parents?” Kuroo smirked.

“Oh this is going to be good,” Hanamaki snickered and Matsukawa joined in.

Iwaizumi removed himself from the group and walked up to Oikawa and Aiko.

“Aiko-san, this is my fiancé, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa said proudly.

“So handsome!” Aiko stepped forward and started pulling at Iwaizumi’s face. The man stooped to accommodate her, eyes wide in surprise. “Ahh, my boys sure know how to pick them!”

_So I’m one of her boys now?_ Oikawa grinned.

“Hajime-kun, you’re so strong!” Aiko went on. “Do you and Daichi-kun work out together?”

“Ah… yes, actually. Sometimes we go to the gym together…”

“I just love Daichi-kun. He is such a good boy. And he puts up with my shitty son. So he’s practically a saint.” She glanced among the other men, "Are any of you gay as well?"

"All of them," Oikawa answered in amusement. "Especially Tetsu-chan."

"I'm not even going to argue anymore," Kuroo admitted weakly.

"All of you are gay?" Aiko gaped. "I'm in a gay paradise!" She whirled to Sugawara, "No wonder you're gay, Koushi! It must be contagious!"

"Holy fuck can I just leave?" Sugawara suddenly looked exhausted.

“Aiko-san,” Kuroo stepped forward. “Do you have any embarrassing stories about Suga-senpai to share?”

“I’ve got hundreds!”

“Mom.”

Aiko immediately leapt into a story involving Sugawara’s early attempts at art and a run in with the police during a sudden bout of inspiration on the street involving a store wall and a can of spray paint. Others joined the group until there was a small crowd surrounding Aiko as she happily reenacted the junior high aged Sugawara’s ashamed tears when he was brought home in handcuffs by Shimizu-san.

After a while, Sugawara managed to slip away from his father, replaced by Akaashi, who stood close to the man and listened intently to who knows what godawful things he was speaking of at the moment. It was when Akaashi pulled a small notepad and pen from the inside of his jacket and started taking notes that Oikawa decided to discreetly flee the scene in case things got out of hand and he was roped into joining the discussion.

He stood in front of a painting from the night of Halloween featuring Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma. Bokuto in his kimono and owl mask and Kuroo in his cat onesie with the hood over his hair, flattening it over one eye, sat side by side in a circular booth, leaning towards each other with one of their arms hooked in the other, mouths open as they appeared to be singing. Kenma was leaning heavily into Kuroo’s side, his DS held in front of his face. Akaashi, his owl mask pushed up into his hair, was pulling a needle and thread through the fabric of Bokuto’s kimono, a soft smile on his lips.

Oikawa snorted. He was surprised that Sugawara could paint such a scene, considering how drunk he must have been when he first witnessed it.

A hand pressed to Oikawa’s lower back and a nose brushed his ear.

“Want to go make out in the bathroom?”

Oikawa giggled, “Why, Iwa-chan… I thought you’d never ask.”

Warm lips touched the side of his neck and Iwaizumi’s fingers twined with his. He tugged him across the room and Oikawa said,

“I’m not going to pretend like I don’t know you bought that painting of us off of Suga-chan, so don’t even try to skip out of getting me a _real_ birthday present this year.”

Iwaizumi hummed, “You know I’d never give you something I got for free.”

Oikawa blinked, “Free?”

“I offered him money but…”

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, “Oh what the fuck. You’re telling me that prick is actually giving us a painting he could sell for serious cash… for _free_?”

“Generosity is a new concept to you, isn’t it?”

Oikawa refused to let his heart warm by the gift, scowling fiercely. Sugawara was being harassed by Aiko in the center of the group as the others laughed behind them.

“He’s going to use this as an excuse to get dick information from me later on”

“Can’t you just accept a gift without getting suspicious?”

“When it comes to Suga-chan? Hell no.”

Iwaizumi pulled him into the bathroom and then into a stall, closing and locking the door behind them. He pressed Oikawa up against the wall and leaned his hands on either side of his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said in a low voice. “You didn’t charge Sawamura for the things you made him, did you?”

“That’s different. I love Sawa-chan.”

“Maybe Sugawara loves you too.”

“ _Ew._ ”

Iwaizumi snorted and kissed him softly on the lips, “You can drop that tough guy act. It’s just me.”

Oikawa held out for all of two seconds before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

“It’s so beautiful,” he moaned. “I love it. It’s so gorgeous. And I can’t believe how you’re looking at me. I love it, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“What’re you talking about, Shittykawa?” he kissed him tenderly on the temple. “That’s how I look at you every day of my life.”

Oikawa smiled, “Don’t lie. Your default expression when looking at me is that dirty _glare_.”

“Hmm… well that’s because you’re the literal devil.”

“Oh eat a dick, Iwa-chan.”

“Why Tooru, I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

Daichi didn’t really know what to do with himself.

_What do I do with my hands?_

They hung limply at his sides.

_Where do I go?_

He made the rounds, moving from one painting to the next in a slow line.

_What do I say?_

He didn’t say a word.

He was speechless, after all.

The entire gallery took place in Daichi’s bar. Sugawara’s paintings of pride, passion, and love revolved completely around Daichi’s home. His pride.

His love.

It was a little pitiful, but Daichi was finding it difficult keeping the tears from his eyes. It was perfect. It was all so perfect. Every single painting filled him with overwhelming pride and warmth, from the rowdy duo arm wrestling to Shimizu studying at the counter behind a vodka cranberry. Even the passion put into the piece of Miya wasn’t lost on Daichi.

He paused in front of a painting that brought bubbling laughter to his lips. It was of the night Sugawara had first met Matsukawa and Hanamaki. In the painting, Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Daichi from the front, Hanamaki hanging off of his back. Iwaizumi was at the jukebox, Matsukawa and Kuroo tugging on him, faces red from the exertion. Takinoue and Shimada laughed in a booth in the background.

It had been such a nonsense moment. With Goofy singing _Evanescence_ over the speakers and everyone yelling unintelligibly as Sugawara cackled from his booth across the bar, just enjoying the show. It was complete and utter nonsense, and yet Sugawara had captured it so beautifully on the canvas that Daichi’s chest swelled with bittersweet nostalgia.

He was amazed.

He was proud.

He was happy.

Disgustingly happy.

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

_What do I do with my hands?_

He dragged one through his hair and wiped the other against the fabric of his pants.

_Where do I go?_

Daichi moved further down the line, stopping in front of the final painting in the gallery, his portrait from the Museum Representation.

_What do I say?_

Warmth pressed in on his left side, “So what do you think?”

“I’m speechless.”

Sugawara giggled and Daichi lowered his hand to his side again. Sugawara laced their fingers together and hummed.

“A speechless Daichi… I’d say that’s a good sign.”

“You’re incredible.”

“I know.”

“I’m so in love with you I can’t even believe it.”

“Oh yes, Daddy. Talk dirty to me some more.”

Daichi hesitated for a long second. He slowly dragged his eyes across the gallery. It had gotten late and most of the crowd had cleared out, other than the usual riff raff and a few stragglers. He reached into his jacket and pulled out one of his flasks. He unscrewed the lid and took a gulp before offering it to Sugawara.

“Let's fuck.”

Sugawara’s eyes darted to the flask and then back up to his face. He let out a soft sigh and took the alcohol from his hand, “Let me guess… that’s the name of the drink?” He lifted the flask to his lips.

Daichi hummed, “Hm… nope.”

Sugawara choked on the liquor and turned his face away as he coughed, covering his mouth with a hand.

Daichi smirked, “That’s just Jim Beam Bonded bourbon whiskey in there.”

Sugawara wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at him, eyes wide, “Then…”

Daichi turned to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, cupping his jaw in the other hand.

“Suga,” he whispered. “Do you want to get out of here and go back to my place?”

Sugawara gaped up at him for a long second before he shuddered and screwed the lid back onto the flask.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing the KageHina in this chapter. And then I kinda fell short on the other stuff.  
> Like... a lot. (－‸ლ)  
> That's what happens when you're super desperate to get a chapter out in a hurry before you leave town and won't be able to write for a while and also have been awake for a very long time and just want to lie down and take the Eternal Sleep™.
> 
> Well, I'm leaving town tomorrow, Babes. I know you will miss me dearly. Dry your tears. I shall return eventually. And then maybe I'll write whatever the heckerdoodle is supposed to happen in the next chapter...  
> ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)
> 
> Though I'll be out of town, you can go ahead and make a stop by my [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/) and talk to me. I might not be able to answer religiously, but I will try my best. Promise.  
> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡
> 
> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT AND LAME AND THERE'S NO BOKUAKA OR KUROKEN AND THE IWAOI IS LACKING AND THE DAISUGA IS WEAK AND SUGA'S PARENTS DIDN'T GET ENOUGH TIME TO SHINE AND NEITHER DID MATSUHANA AND WOW I'M REALIZING JUST HOW BARE BONES THIS CHAPTER IS AND I AM KIND OF REGRETTING UPLOADING IT WHEN IT'S SO UNFINISHED BUT OH WELL. IT'S EITHER GET IT HOW IT IS RIGHT NOW OR WAIT ABOUT TEN-ISH DAYS TO GET IT AND IT STILL PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE MUCH BETTER.
> 
> Okay I'm done blabbering in my exhausted (slightly intoxicated) haze.  
> I love you guys and every chapter I am so amazed by how much support you show me. I truly don't deserve you.
> 
> Next Time:  
> "Daichi."  
> "No."  
> "... stick it in."  
> "Never."


	51. Sex With the Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' Becky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't LOOK at me  
> (눈_눈)

Daichi slid into the limousine and then busied his hands with straightening his jacket at his waist. Sugawara climbed in after him and immediately leaned over to mess with the radio. He flipped through several channels before settling on a soft rock song. He sat back, clasping his hands in his lap. The limousine pulled away from the curb and traveled slowly down the street.

They sat quietly for about thirty seconds before they were simultaneously turning towards one another, hands reaching. Sugawara’s hands knotted in the front of Daichi’s jacket and Daichi’s hands cupped the back of his head. They clashed together, mouths hitting just hard enough for the connection to sting. They recovered quickly, Daichi’s touch on the back of his head softening. Sugawara’s fingers loosened in the fabric of his jacket and then smoothed across his chest.

They kissed fervently at first, shifting closer and closer on the seat until Daichi pulled him up and into his lap, thighs straddling his hips. But the impatience eventually calmed to something less urgent. Rather than the initial desperation like that of making love, it was more like the few minutes following completion, in the flushed heat of satisfaction and contentment. Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and gently stroked his fingers through his hair, kissing him tenderly on the lips, tongue teasing at the door but never seeking entrance.

Daichi fanned his hands out over Sugawara’s back, leaning up with every kiss, wanting to go further but also enjoying the playful and soft nature of their current closeness. Neither of them spoke the entire ride home and at their arrival back at the bar, Daichi unlocked the door as Sugawara leaned inside the window of the limousine’s driver side, bantering with Hiro.

“You didn’t fucking open the door for me,” Sugawara said. “You’re _not_ getting a fucking tip.”

“I put up with your verbal abuse. I deserve a fucking tip.”

“Okay, here’s a fucking tip: do your job better.”

Daichi grinned, twisting the handle and opening the door.

“You know, when you called the company and said you needed a car, everyone bitched and moaned and didn’t want to do it. I volunteered because I’m a good man. I said to them, _Sugawara-san isn’t so bad. He’s a nice guy._ I said that.”

“Uh huh, what else did you say?”

“I said, _he’s so handsome and talented. It would be an absolute honor to have his ass grace the seats of my limo._ In fact, I’m going to sleep in it tonight, in the same place you sat. And my dreams will be good.”

Sugawara laughed and straightened away from the limousine, “Alright, that bullshit compliment earned you something, I guess.”

Daichi turned and watched as he pulled the wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled a wad of bills out of it and tossed it through the window.

“Here you go, you son of a bitch.”

“That’s it?” Hiro complained. “I deserve double this.”

“You called me a mannerless slut.”

“I calls it likes I sees it.”

Sugawara snorted, “Shut the fuck up. I hope you don’t talk to all of your customers the way you talk to me.”

“Of course I don’t. You and me, we have a special relationship, Babe.”

“Shh, not in front of Daichi,” Sugawara glanced over his shoulder.

Daichi rolled his eyes.

Sugawara turned back to the driver, “Alright, thanks for nothing, you piece of shit.”

“Right back at ya, cheap bastard.”

“Love you.”

“Hugs and kisses.”

Sugawara stepped onto the sidewalk and waved as Hiro pulled the limousine away from the curb. Daichi dragged his gaze down from the back of Sugawara’s head to the spread of his shoulders in the sleek black jacket of his tuxedo. He licked his lips and reached out, catching his hand.

Sugawara glanced at him and Daichi pulled him towards the bar.

Sugawara smiled and went willingly. He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, leaning into his chest as he backed into the building, pulling the door shut on the way. Sugawara kissed him softly on the lips and he placed an arm around his waist, holding him close as he turned and headed blindly across the bar in the direction of the stairs.

He took his time, not in any hurry to get to the bedroom. He had managed to wait this long to join his and Sugawara’s bodies together… he could wait a little longer and revel in the moment now. He could calmly enjoy the weight of his boyfriend on his chest as he opened the door to the stairwell and lifted him off of the ground. He could enjoy, without interruption, the way his legs circled his hips, and his light huff of laughter as he squeezed him tighter around the neck.

Daichi was going to take his time and savor every touch and taste of Sugawara that night. Even if it meant moving at a snail’s pace and invoking the wrath of his adorable but outrageously impatient lover.

Nothing was going to ruin the night for him.

Not even his adorable and outrageously impatient lover.

“Faster. Faster Daddy,” Sugawara urged, giving Daichi’s hair a tug as he walked slowly up the stairs.

“We’ll get there eventually,” Daichi murmured.

“I demand we get there now,” Sugawara lightly nipped his bottom lip.

“Your impatience is just going to make me walk slower.”

“Walk any slower and I will strip you naked and ride you right here on these mother fucking stairs.”

“Promises, promises.”

Sugawara groaned and kissed across his cheek to his temple. He buried his nose in Daichi's hair and traced his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Daichi shuddered involuntarily, fingers digging into Sugawara’s back. He reached the top of the stairs and set him down. He stepped away and knelt to untie his shoelaces.

Sugawara let out a loud, exasperated moan and stomped. “Daichi! Stop acting like we are about to just put on our pajamas and watch _Jeopardy_!”

“Ehh… aren’t we?”

“No!”

“Then what are we supposed to do for foreplay?”

“ _Daichi_!” Sugawara kicked his shoes off in frustration, leaning one hand against the wall. “We should be tripping over ourselves in our desperation to get to the bed! We should be tearing our clothes off as we go. We should already be sweating and panting and _throbbing_ …”

“But Pochi and Julep haven’t seen us in hours,” Daichi said as both animals bounded up to them, mewling and whining excitedly. Daichi ruffled Pochi’s ears and scratched under Julep’s chin.

“They can wait!” Sugawara stomped again and Pochi went to him, tail wagging erratically. Sugawara contradicted himself by patting the dog as he complained, “This isn’t how our first time is supposed to be! We’re supposed to be so overcome with passion that we can’t keep our hands off of each other. We—”

Daichi stood and cupped Sugawara’s jaw, cutting him short.

“This is the very first thing in our relationship that we planned and are actually following through on,” he said in a low voice, holding Sugawara’s stare. “I’m not going to rush through it.”

Sugawara pouted his lips and Daichi kissed them gingerly. He leaned back and smiled,

“I want to savor every single second.”

“Savor them _faster_ ,” Sugawara grabbed the lapels of Daichi’s tuxedo jacket and yanked him forward. They stumbled back against the wall, Daichi throwing a hand out over Sugawara’s shoulder to catch them. Sugawara closed his mouth over his, thrusting his tongue inside.

Daichi sunk against him, allowing Sugawara to take over for the time being. He put an arm around his waist, holding him close as Sugawara rubbed their hips together and slid his hands up his chest to his shoulders. They kissed until they were breathless and Sugawara leaned his head back against the wall as Daichi trailed his lips down the side of his neck.

“Daichi,” Sugawara panted, fingers digging into his shoulders. “B-bedroom. Let’s go to the—”

Daichi released him and stepped back, dragging a hand through his hair, “Actually I’ve gotta make a stop in the kitchen.” He turned and headed down the hallway.

“Daichi!” Sugawara groaned and followed. “Stop stalling!”

Daichi grinned, “Stalling? Me? Certainly not.”

“If you don’t fuck me, then… then I’ll just fuck myself!”

“Oh? That sounds interesting. Can I watch?”

“No!”

Daichi washed his hands at the sink and then pulled his tuxedo jacket off of his arms.

“No fair!” Sugawara complained. “I wanted to take that off of you!”

Daichi clicked his tongue and set the jacket on the kitchen island, “Have I really raised such a spoiled brat?”

“I learned it from _you,_ Dad.”

He snorted and sorted through the alcohol bottles covering his dining room table.

“Just wait a little bit longer,” he said, collecting three bottles and carrying them to the island.

Sugawara slapped his hands down on the island and glared at him, “Are you seriously making a drink right now? Daichi, there’s no time to waste. My dick is going to shrivel and fall off unless you get inside me in the next thirty seconds.”

“It will be missed,” Daichi wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye as he set a glass on the island and then fetched the remaining ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboards.

“Oh man I’m gonna punish you so fucking hard for this.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Sugawara slumped over the counter, pouting and whining.

Daichi grinned and sliced a lime.

“How about…” Sugawara sat up, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand. “How about you get your alcoholic on, and I go and prepare my ass for the dicking?”

“You are so lovely. Truly, the love of my life.”

“I’m just trying to be _efficient._ ”

“I appreciate your efficiency,” Daichi admitted, dropping a wheel of the lime into the glass and starting on a lemon. “But that's _my_ job. How about you feed Pochi and Julep instead?”

Sugawara shoved away from the island and stomped across the kitchen, “ _I can’t believe you’re making me do chores before sex._ ”

“Seriously, how do _you_ do foreplay?”

“ _Ugh!_ ”

Daichi chuckled as Sugawara did as he was told, filling the animals’ food and water dishes, grumbling all the while.

“I’m calling Oikawa and telling him what you’re doing!” Sugawara accused, petting Pochi while the dog ate, tail waving happily.

“Go ahead, you’ve got time,” Daichi grabbed his bottle of coconut rum and poured half a shot into the glass.

Sugawara yanked his cell phone from his pocket and stood. He pressed the device to his ear and paced the kitchen.

“Oikawa!” he snapped after a moment. “No we haven’t done it yet. Daichi’s making me do chores! He made me feed the animals and take out the trash and sort the recycling and wash the dishes—”

“Oh my god,” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Stop laughing! This is serious! Should I leave him and find a new boyfriend?” Sugawara paused and listened to the other line, “Eh? What? You…” Sugawara let out an indignant gasp and whirled towards Daichi, “ _Daichi! Iwaizumi sucked Oikawa off in the bathroom of my gallery!_ ”

Daichi sputtered and turned away.

“ _No fair! And I’m here, doing fucking chores!_ ” Sugawara slammed a fist down on the island. “Not fair! Oikawa, stop laughing! I’m punching you in the dick the next time I see you!” He scowled, “What do you _think_ he’s doing? He’s a fucking alcoholic, Oikawa… _yes_ he’s making a drink! What’s his problem? Does he need to be drunk in order to make love to me? Am I not the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” A slow smile stretched over his lips, “Thanks Oikawa-chan. You are also the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” He giggled and turned away, “No… no… you are. With your pretty hair and your handsome face… oh stop. Stop. No… you are.”

Daichi leaned over and plucked the phone from his hand.

“Ah!” Sugawara turned to him, reaching for it.

Daichi pressed it to his ear, “Bye, Tooru.”

“Bye-bye Sawa-chan! Don’t forget to use the beads—”

“I threw those out,” Daichi scowled and lifted his bottle of Irish Cream. “I’m never asking you for advice ever again.”

Daichi ended the call on Oikawa’s laughter. He set the cell phone aside and then lifted the glass and set it down in front of Sugawara.

“Ehh?” he eyed it with a frown. “It’s for me?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara moved around the island and went to the sink. He washed his hands and said, “So you don’t need to be drunker in order to fuck me?”

“Of course not.”

Sugawara went back to the drink and gave Daichi a pointed stare as he lifted the glass, “Oh. I see. Let me guess. It’s a cleverly named cocktail that relates to the situation.”

Daichi pursed his lips and looked away, “Maybe…”

Sugawara snorted.

Daichi shifted closer to him as he brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. He slid in behind him and gently brushed the hair away from behind his ear before pressing his lips to his skin.

Sugawara hummed, “It’s delicious.”

“Not as delicious as you,” Daichi murmured, trailing his lips down the back of his neck.

“Fuckin’ gay, Daichi.”

“Shut up.”

“Alright,” Sugawara took another sip and then turned to face him. He leaned back against the island and cocked an eyebrow. “So? What’s it called?”

Daichi placed his hands on Sugawara’s hips and leaned into him, “How about you take a guess?”

“Making Me Come Six Times in One Round?”

“Lower your expectations.”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“No,” Daichi took the glass and set it down on the counter. Sugawara slid his hands up his chest slowly, gaze hooded as he dragged it up his neck to his face.

“Then…” he rubbed his leg against Daichi’s inner thigh.

Daichi smiled and pressed his lips tenderly to his cheek. He lingered, moving slowly to his ear.

“It’s called a Sex With the Bartender.”

Daichi pulled back, lips curled.

Sugawara’s eyes widened and then he let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Sex With the Bartender?” he repeated, giggling. “Seriously Daichi?”

“Seriously.”

Sugawara laughed again and leaned into his chest. He smiled up at him, cheeks flushed.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll allow your impertinence just because that’s a good one.”

“Thank you for your generosity,” Daichi kissed him gently on the lips. They lingered for long seconds, kissing sweetly, running fingers through hair and over shoulders.

Finally, Sugawara put the barest of space between their lips and whispered, “Now’s when we start ripping each other’s clothes off.”

“Oh, is that now?” Daichi grinned.

“Actually, it was half an hour ago, but someone was being a dumb asshole and missed it.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Suga,” Daichi grabbed the lapels of Sugawara’s tuxedo and opened it wide. He shoved it down his arms and pulled it off, tossing it onto the kitchen island. The jacket connected with the cocktail glass, sending it clattering onto its side, spilling liquid over the counter.

“Ah shit.”

Sugawara giggled and loosened Daichi’s tie, “So suave,” he said. “Please Daichi, tone it down. My heart can’t take it.”

“Sorry my sex appeal is too powerful for you.”

Sugawara started unbuttoning Daichi’s vest, kissing along his jaw. Daichi slid his hands down to the back of his thighs. He lifted him up off of the floor and Sugawara hooked his ankles behind his back. He turned and carried him across the kitchen to the hallway. Sugawara opened Daichi’s vest and tugged on the buttons of his shirt, covering his mouth with his.

Daichi walked blindly down the hall to the doorway of the bedroom. Once inside, he kicked the door shut behind him and Sugawara unlatched his ankles and dropped his legs. Daichi smoothed his hands up to his back, pulling him close.

Sugawara growled and pushed at his chest, still trying to wrestle the buttons of his shirt off. Daichi walked him backwards, sliding a hand to the back of his head, holding him in place as he slanted his mouth over his. Sugawara tugged on his buttons one more time before giving up and groping for Daichi’s belt.

Daichi backed him further and further until his legs connected with the mattress and they both collapsed onto it. Daichi put his hands on either side of Sugawara’s shoulders and pushed up. Sugawara grabbed his buttons again, biting on his bottom lip as he fought with them impatiently.

Daichi slid his gaze slowly over him, marveling at the stark difference from Sugawara’s pale neck, face, and hair to the complete black of his shirt, vest, and tie.

“Remember Halloween?” he said, ignoring the frustrated way Sugawara yanked on his buttons.

Sugawara’s eyes flicked up into his face, “I faintly recall getting a handjob in the kitchen—”

“You were dressed in white,” Daichi interrupted. “From head to toe, nothing but white. I thought back then that you were truly the angel you were dressed as.”

“How wrong you were.”

Daichi grinned, “I was so wrong. Because now…” he dragged his eyes down his neck, to his chest, and then down to his pants. “I think maybe you’re more suited for black.”

“You like that?” Sugawara reached up and tugged on his own tie. “Y-you should see me naked…”

“Ah, well I intend to.”

Sugawara's Adam's apple bobbed as Daichi leaned back. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and then shed it, the vest, and the tie.

Sugawara lifted his hands hesitantly and then slowly brought them to his chest, pressing and rubbing at the muscles. He let out a soft groan.

“No fair,” he mumbled, pinching Daichi’s left nipple.

He chuckled and leaned down, placing a kiss on Sugawara’s chin.

“How come you’re so massive?” Sugawara asked breathlessly. “I’m stronger than you. I could set you like a volleyball.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“So then why are you so much… _thicker_?”

“It’s how god intended me to be,” Daichi said flippantly, reaching for Sugawara’s vest.

Sugawara didn't speak for a long moment and then suggested,

“Daichi let’s arm wrestle right fuckin’ now.”

“No.”

“But—”

“I know you’re stronger than me. You don’t need to prove it.”

“I do! I do need to prove it!”

Daichi sighed and pushed the vest over his shoulders, “Can we do it later? I thought you wanted to have sex right now.”

“My ass can wait. My _pride_ cannot.”

Daichi paused and stared down into Sugawara’s fierce, determined expression.

“Wait…” he sat back. “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious!” Sugawara sat up and hurriedly crawled off of the bed. He walked up to the night table while Daichi watched him incredulously. Sugawara grabbed the table and yanked it away from the wall. The lamp fell off and crashed to the floor. Daichi winced at the sound of shattering that followed it.

“I’ll pay for that,” Sugawara said as he dragged the table out and then knelt behind it. He slammed his elbow down, arm angled upwards and then gave Daichi a glare.

“Seriously?” he whispered as he stood and moved to the other side of the table.

“Okay,” Sugawara said when Daichi clasped his hand. “Don’t lift your elbow off of the table.”

“Alright…”

“Three… two… one… go!”

Sugawara started pushing at his hand and Daichi wondered _what the fuck?_

It had only been a few minutes ago that Sugawara was demanding Daichi stop everything and take him off to bed. Now that they were finally there, he wanted to wrestle?

Maybe Daichi shouldn’t have made him that extra drink.

But it wasn’t even that heavy on liquor!

Why was Sugawara- sex addicted, impatient Sugawara Koushi- stalling when he was _this_ close to getting Daichi’s dick?

They competed back and forth for a few seconds, Daichi giving a little before pushing forward. Sugawara scrunched his nose, cheeks reddening.

“Daichi, please put your boobies away.”

“Eh?”

“They’re distracting me!” Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut.

“I can’t put them away. Just deal with it,” Daichi forced Sugawara’s arm down and he let out a groan and resisted.

“You’re cheating,” Sugawara grunted.

Daichi grinned, “Maybe you’re just not as strong as you think you are.”

Sugawara let out a loud gasp and Daichi slammed his arm down on the table. He let out a whoop and thrust his fist in the air.

“Cheater!” Sugawara slapped his palm down on the table. “Rematch!”

“It doesn’t matter how many times we do it,” Daichi scoffed. “I’ll always win. I guess I _am_  stronger than you.”

“No! You’re not! You just distracted me!”

“Oh well. I guess we will never know.”

Sugawara climbed to his feet, “Fine. Let’s wrestle for real, then.”

“No way,” Daichi stood. “You’ll slaughter me for sure.”

“You’re just trying to get out of it.”

“You’re right. Because I don’t want to get my ass kicked.”

“C’mon, Daichi!” Sugawara moved around the table and approached him, hands up. “Fight me!”

“No…”

“Fight me!”

Daichi scowled, “Just five minutes ago you were yelling at me to fuck you.”

“Fight me then fuck me!” Sugawara lunged forward, slamming into Daichi’s chest and sending him flying back to the bed. They bounced on the mattress and Daichi let out a groan, rubbing his chest.

“Jesus, Suga…”

“Fight me.”

Daichi clenched his jaw and rolled roughly to the side, sending Sugawara onto his back on the mattress. He quickly climbed on top of him, reaching for his arms.

Sugawara let out a cry and swiped at him.

“You asked for it, Suga,” Daichi snarled.

Sugawara jabbed him in the side and then struggled onto his stomach. He pulled at the blankets and sheets, wiggling his body out from under Daichi. He crawled up towards the headboard.

“O-okay, we ruined the mood. Maybe we should just postpone this for another night,” Sugawara suggested hurriedly.

Daichi’s eyes widened, “What?”

“W-Well, I mean, you wanted it to be perfect, right? Now it’s ruined because of the weird, impromptu arm wrestling match so it would be strange to continue—”

Daichi crawled after him, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants and halting his retreat.

“What the hell?” Daichi said. “You’ve been begging me for the past several _months_ to fuck you and now that I’m finally about to do it you don’t want to?”

“It’s not like I don’t want to. But the mood is ruined so—” Sugawara slumped down on his stomach.

Daichi hovered over him, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head.

“Suga, just five minutes ago—”

“That was before I had the time to really think about it and get all ner—” he paused.

Daichi stared at him in shock.

Sugawara turned his face into the pillow and groaned.

“Suga… are you nervous?”

“Obviously! You try taking a dick up your ass without feeling a little nervous!”

Daichi laughed.

“ _Daichi_!”

“Sorry… sorry. I just… this is another side of you I’ve never seen before.”

“Ugh, fuck off, Shithead. I’m gonna kick your ass…” He moaned again, “You never should have paused to make that drink…”

“I had to do it,” Daichi murmured, leaning down and kissing him gently on the back of the neck. “If I didn’t get a drink name in here somewhere then what would we title the ch—”

“But I cooled down and I started thinking about it and remember the porn I was watching? The guy's dick wasn't even hard! And it didn't look all that fun to me and like I want to do it but I'm also kinda scared because like y-you're kinda big and it doesn't seem like you'd fit and so it'll probably hurt pretty bad, you know? And I honestly don't know if I'm ready for that kind of pain and I know I sound like a wimp but that's what happens when you overthink about things and anyway I don’t want to do it anymore. Let me be an ass virgin for the rest of my life.”

Daichi smiled, staring down at the messy back of Sugawara’s pale grey hair as he pressed his face harder into the pillow.

“Alright,” Daichi said gently. “We don’t have to do it.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment.

“Really?”

Daichi hummed and nuzzled the back of his neck, “I’m not going to push you to do it if you’re not ready. I’ve waited this long. I can wait longer.”

“Oh…”

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Daichi whispered, lowering his body down on top of Sugawara’s, bracing his weight on his elbows. He reached a hand around and under Sugawara’s chest, feeling for the buttons of his shirt.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“You’re not going to sleep in those clothes, are you?” Daichi trailed his lips across the back of his neck to the skin under his ear. He pressed a kiss there and then pulled at Sugawara’s hip, rolling him slightly onto his side, giving him better access to his buttons.

“I can… take them off myself…” Sugawara stammered.

Daichi smiled, releasing the buttons and then sliding his hand inside to stroke at his bare chest.

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “You worked hard tonight. Let me do the rest.”

“W-well…”

Daichi trailed his hand lightly up to his throat, fingers spreading over his skin and drawing shivers to the surface. He gently pulled the tie up over his head and tossed it aside. He dragged his hand back down, lingering at his right nipple. Sugawara sucked in a ragged breath and Daichi could feel the fluttering of his heart beneath his hand as he trailed it across and then down his stomach.

“You did a great job tonight,” Daichi murmured, fingers tenderly circling his belly button. “There wasn’t a single person in that gallery that wasn’t in love with your art.”

“Hmm… n-naturally.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Daichi kissed the side of his neck. His fingers grasped his belt and he slowly worked it undone. “You’ve accomplished so much and you should be proud of yourself.”

Sugawara was silent for a long moment. Daichi got the belt unbuckled and then thumbed off the button to his pants.

“Yeah…” Sugawara said softly. “I am. I am proud.”

“Good,” Daichi reached up and slipped his shirt down his arm, exposing his bare shoulder. He kissed it softly, hand drifting back down towards his pants. “You’re amazing.” He pulled the zipper down slowly, slipping his other arm underneath Sugawara’s neck. He spread it across Sugawara’s collarbone and gripped at his bare shoulder, lips traveling up to his throat once more.

Sugawara hummed and rubbed back against him. Daichi buried his nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. He told Sugawara that he wouldn’t push him to go any further than he was ready for. And he intended to keep that promise. But it was difficult to keep that in mind with his ass rubbing against his groin and drawing all the heat in his body to that one place.

He told Sugawara that he wouldn’t push him to go any further than he was ready for… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t just…

Daichi slipped his hand inside Sugawara’s pants, stroking and cupping at the front of his boxers. Sugawara inhaled sharply and gripped his arm.

"Just because we're not going to have sex anymore doesn't mean I can't at least make you feel good, right?" Daichi murmured into his ear.

“ _Haah…_ ” he released his breath and rubbed back against him once more. “W-weren’t you undressing me?”

“Hmm... I suppose I got a little sidetracked...”

“Well… h-hurry up. I can’t sleep in this…”

Daichi smirked, “Good point.” He pushed up to his knees and rolled Sugawara onto his stomach. He took the shirt and dragged it down slowly off of his arms, hesitating when it was down around his wrists, locking his arms in place at his back, muscles and shoulder blades straining.

_That’s a nice position,_ he thought, biting his bottom lip.

“Daichi…”

Daichi pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor. Sugawara brought his arms around and slid them underneath his pillow, hiding his face in it. Daichi pressed his hands to Sugawara’s back and trailed them down the smooth, pale skin to his hips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. He took his time, revealing centimeter after centimeter of his black boxer briefs and then the milky flesh of his thighs and calves.

Daichi gulped and removed the pants fully, pulling them off of Sugawara’s feet and tossing them aside. He hesitated and then removed his socks as well, balling them up and throwing them into the hamper against the wall.

“Don’t lick between my toes,” Sugawara’s muffled voice commanded.

Daichi snorted and leaned over him, kneeing his legs apart, “I’m not going to lick between your toes.”

“Just making sure.”

Daichi knelt between his legs and pressed slow, soft kisses across his skin, starting at his neck and traveling all the way down to the small of his back. He smoothed one hand up the back of his thigh and over his bottom, other hand sliding around and slipping into his boxers once more.

Sugawara shuddered, back tensing.

Daichi palmed his arousal, trailing his lips up his spine while his other hand pressed and stroked at his ass, squeezing each cheek and then teasing at the fabric between. Sugawara let out a groan and lifted his head from the pillow, panting softly. Daichi wrapped his hand fully around Sugawara’s shaft and pumped it leisurely, enticing another groan from the man. Encouraged by his response, Daichi pressed his other hand down in the mattress and shifted forward, nestling the bulge of his erection between his cheeks and grinding forward.

Sugawara lowered his face to his pillow again, letting out a soft moan.

Daichi ground forward again, pumping Sugawara’s shaft in time with the motion. He bit his bottom lip when Sugawara pushed back against him, sending a shock of pleasure through him. Daichi leaned over him and kissed his neck hungrily, teeth grazing the skin.

Sugawara turned his head and peered up at him, gaze hazy, face flushed, mouth open and panting.

Daichi shivered.

“D-Daichi,” Sugawara whispered. “I… changed my mind again.”

Daichi leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, “About what?”

“Fuck me.”

He smirked. Sugawara rubbed back against him again, breath shallow. Daichi kissed the tender skin under his jaw.

“Are you sure?”

“God… don’t waste time again, Daichi. Just fuck me.”

Daichi retracted his hand from Sugawara’s boxers and moved to his side. He grabbed his hips and dragged him onto his back and pushed his legs apart once more. He knelt between them and loosened his belt, pulse raging in his ears.

Sugawara sat up and took the job over for him, pushing Daichi’s hands aside and leaning forward to place wet kisses across his stomach. Daichi dragged his fingers through his hair to the back of his head. Sugawara got the belt undone and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He yanked them down, freeing Daichi’s erection. Sugawara instantly caught it in his mouth and Daichi let out a shuddering breath, knotting his fingers in Sugawara’s hair and pulling him back when he proved too eager and nearly brought him to the brink of completion in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck,” he muttered, leaning Sugawara’s head back and peering down at his hazy expression. “Slow down,” he advised.

“Hurry up,” Sugawara countered, pushing his pants further down his thighs.

Daichi grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back to the mattress. He released him and kicked his pants and boxers down and off of his legs, shedding his socks along with them. He bent over Sugawara once more, sliding his hands inside his boxers and dragging them down his legs. Once they were cast aside, Daichi captured his mouth in a kiss, and swept his tongue inside.

He kissed him into a breathless frenzy, until his fingers were digging into his shoulders and his hips were lifting off of the bed to rub their naked heat together. Daichi tore his mouth away and planted hot kisses down the side of his throat to his chest. Sugawara’s fingers clawed across his shoulders and up his neck to the back of his head, where they buried in his hair.

Daichi spread his hands over Sugawara’s sides and lowered over his abdomen, biting and sucking at his skin until raw, red marks appeared. He moved lower, nipping at Sugawara’s hipbones. Finally he reached his arousal, and took it immediately into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the base.

Sugawara’s back arched off of the mattress and his fingers fell out of Daichi’s hair in favor of knotting in the sheets. Daichi stared up at him as his head pressed back into the pillow, mouth open and panting.

And _ahhh…_

What a sight.

Daichi worked him until he was a trembling, whimpering mess, begging him to just _stop tormenting me and fuck me already._

Daichi pulled his mouth away and kissed the insides of his thighs, fingers sliding over his knees and down his shins.

“Daichi,” Sugawara moaned. “C’mon. Just—”

“Suga,” Daichi sat up and gave him a warning stare. “Say what I think you’re going to say and I’m calling it off.”

Sugawara blinked up at him for a long moment before wiggling his limbs and letting out a groan.

“I have to say it!” he whined. “It’s my thing! It’s my signature saying!”

“Find a new saying. You’re going to ruin the mood again.”

“You ruined it the first time!”

“Nope. You were the one that suggested the arm wrestling match.”

Sugawara growled and kicked his legs.

Daichi leaned over the side of the bed, reaching for the drawer of the night table. He pulled it open and grabbed the small red bottle inside. He sat back and Sugawara sat up, eyes on the bottle.

“What’s that? Is that lube? Let me see it!” he snatched it from his hand.

Daichi frowned, “Have you never seen lube before?”

“This is special gay lube,” Sugawara held the bottle up reverently.

“Well,” Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Not really but…”

“Is it flavored?” Sugawara asked eagerly. “Should I pour it all over your dick and eat it like a banana split?”

“Maybe not—”

Sugawara opened the lid and dripped a small portion of the lube onto his finger. He instantly popped the finger into his mouth and Daichi scrunched his nose.

“Hm… it tastes like lemon meringue pie.”

“Really?”

Sugawara tasted it again, “No. Just normal lube.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and took the bottle from his hands, “Stop eating the lube.”

“Daichi, next time, get a yummy flavored one and we can lick it off of each other’s bodies,” Sugawara gripped his biceps and leaned forward, cheeks red, eyes hooded. “I… I’ll pour it on your nipples and—”

“Can we stop fantasizing about next time when we haven’t even started _this_ time?”

Sugawara stared at the lube for another second before his eyes lifted to Daichi’s face. Daichi narrowed his eyes, recognizing the mischievous glint that sparked in his gaze.

“Daichi…”

Daichi glared at him, “No.”

Sugawara pursed his lips and hesitated before ignoring Daichi’s warning and saying,

“… stick it in.”

“Never.”

“C’mon Daichi… stick it in—”

“That’s it. Sex is off,” Daichi tossed the bottle onto the mattress and turned, sliding to the edge. “I’m going to go get drunk and fall asleep in front of the TV.”

“No!” Sugawara leapt against his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Daichi no,” he whined, nuzzling the side of his face. “I won’t say it again. So… just stick it in.”

“Damn it Suga.”

“I didn’t mean to! I slipped!” His arms tightened when Daichi attempted to stand. “Forgive me,” he purred into his ear. “C’mon, Daichi… I know you want to continue. Your body gives you away,” his hand trailed down his bare chest, fingers stroking and teasing all the way down to his erection. “You don’t want to let Mini Daichi down, do you?”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Then what should I call it?” Sugawara stroked him lightly and Daichi bit his bottom lip. “Should I call it… Sawamura-san?”

“Please don’t.”

“How about… Becky?”

“Why the fuck—” Daichi let out a sigh, “No. Never mind. I don’t want to know your thought process—”

“Because pecker is another word for it but that’s not really a name so I made it into the closest thing—”

“I was right, I didn’t want to know.”

Sugawara giggled and kissed the side of his neck, “I’m sorry for telling you to stick it in. Now stick it the fuck in.”

“You mother fucker,” Daichi turned and tackled Sugawara back to the mattress. He tickled his sides and nibbled and blew raspberries on his neck and chest.

Sugawara squealed with laughter and wiggled beneath him.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he pushed at Daichi’s head when he blew a loud raspberry on the skin just under his jaw. “I’ll never do it again! Forgive me!”

Daichi pushed up on his hands and stared down at him, “I don’t know if I can.”

Sugawara wiped tears from his eyes, giggles still bubbling up in his chest. “I’ll do anything you tell me to do, Daddy.”

Daichi dragged his gaze slowly over his flushed cheeks and then down his neck, now riddled with raw, red marks.

“Anything… huh?” he murmured.

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Then…” Daichi reached up and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Ask me properly.”

“To stick it in?”

Daichi sighed.

“Ah! I mean… Uhm… Daichi…” Sugawara placed his hands on either side of his face and stared at him wide-eyed. “Fuck me.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

“No… uh… I meant…” Sugawara frowned, brow twisting. “Uhm… shove your ripe, hearty cock into my ass—”

“You’re really bad at this.”

“I’m sorry! I’ve never been a romantic person!”

“I suddenly feel very sorry for Misaki-san.”

“You don’t gotta be romantic when you got a dick as good as mine, Daichi,” Sugawara smirked, “Ayy…”

“If your dick is so good, then I guess we won’t need mine, now will we?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and Daichi realized his mistake too late. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as Sugawara exclaimed,

“ _Is that an invitation to stick it in you?_ ”

“No…” Daichi sighed. “I meant that you could just fuck yourself…”

“Rude.”

“Are you going to ask me properly or what—”

“Okay!” Sugawara slid his arms around Daichi’s neck and pulled him down. “Daichi,” he purred, twirling his fingers in the hair at the back of his head. “Please make love to me.”

Daichi gulped.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer,” he went on, hiking his knees up on either side of Daichi’s hips. “I need you to make love to me.” He leaned up and brushed his ear with his lips, “Please.”

Daichi shuddered and tugged Sugawara’s head down to the pillow. He covered his mouth with his and thrust his tongue inside, grinding his hips forward. Sugawara let out a moan and squeezed his hips with his legs. Daichi trailed a hand down over his hip and underneath his thigh, dragging it up higher against his side.

They kissed for another long minute, rubbing impatiently against one another, desperately seeking the release for which their bodies were begging. Finally, Daichi sat up again and Sugawara sunk back against the mattress, panting. Daichi leaned over to the night table once more and this time produced a chain of condoms. He leaned back and dropped them on the mattress, reaching again for the bottle of lube.

Sugawara grabbed the condoms and threw them across the room.

“Ah,” Daichi watched the foil packets hit the wall and fall to the floor, “What the fuck, Suga?”

“Come inside me, Daddy.”

Daichi let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes, “Suga—”

“You don’t need one!” Sugawara insisted. “Just do me raw.”

“How many women have you fucked in your life?”

“I’m clean!” Sugawara glared up at him. “Besides, isn’t it a little late to be worrying about that? You’ve had my dick in your mouth, Dumbass.”

“I guess that’s true…”

“Besides, I’ve never had sex without a condom before so…”

Daichi stared down at him in surprise, “Wait, really?”

Sugawara looked away, “Really. So what? Is that weird?”

“Not even… not even with Yukie or Misaki?”

“Are we really gonna talk about this right now?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t already interrupted six times,” Daichi leaned over him.

Sugawara clicked his tongue, “I’ve never fucked without a condom. So what? I’m paranoid.”

“Paranoid…” Daichi frowned. “About?”

“Babies.”

Daichi snorted.

“Shut up! I’m not ready to be a dad!” Sugawara shoved at his shoulders.

“That’s true.”

Sugawara groaned, “Can we stop talking about stupid things and just have sex now?”

“You’re the one that brought it up.”

“Just stop being a little goody two-shoes and fuck me raw you big stupid nerd.”

Daichi scowled and gripped his chin, “You’re a bad influence.”

“I never pretended to be a good one,” Sugawara smirked.

Daichi kissed him softly on the mouth and then trailed his lips down the side of his neck.

“Ah…” Sugawara shifted beneath him. “I mean… so long as you’re… clean…”

“Of course,” Daichi murmured, “I’m a little goody two-shoes, remember?”

“That’s true.”

Daichi pinched his side and Sugawara squirmed.

He moved lower, teasing his tongue over his nipple, hands spreading over his stomach and then gripping at his hips. Sugawara’s fingers tangled in his hair and he bucked forward, erection rubbing against his abdomen.

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and sat back. He took his time dragging his eyes over Sugawara’s quivering form, starting at his legs, which shifted against the sheets, bending and straightening, sliding up Daichi’s thighs, and then back down. His stomach and chest were spotted with bright red marks, his cheeks flushed, gaze hooded, hair wild.

Daichi stroked the top of his left thigh, murmuring, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up and stick it in, Bastard.”

Daichi grinned, “So beautiful.”

He lifted the bottle of lube once more and opened it. He squeezed a portion into his right hand, coating his fingers. He closed the bottle and set it aside before leaning over Sugawara, right hand trailing slowly up the inside of his thigh. Daichi captured Sugawara’s mouth and kissed him deeply just as his fingers found their destination and teased gently at the opening, spreading the lube everywhere that they touched.

Sugawara’s fingers dug into Daichi’s shoulders and he let out the barest of sounds in the back of his throat. Daichi didn’t break the connection between their mouths, sliding his tongue hungrily against his, as he pressed his middle finger just past the entrance. Sugawara’s nails gripped tighter, nearly breaking the skin of his shoulders. Daichi probed further, and Sugawara squeezed tighter.

Daichi retracted his finger and then pushed in again. Sugawara pulled his mouth back and turned his head, breathing heavily.

“Is it alright?” Daichi asked softly. “Does it hurt?”

Sugawara inhaled deeply and then let it out, “Doesn’t hurt.”

Daichi pushed his finger in deeper and Sugawara’s eyelids pinched tighter.

“’S weird.”

Daichi gulped, “Should I stop?”

“No. It’s just weird. Feels weird.”

Daichi hesitated, uncertainty filling him. “Weird how?”

“Like I’ve got someone’s finger up my ass.”

Daichi sighed and retracted his hand.

“No, don’t stop,” Sugawara finally looked up at him. “It doesn’t hurt, honestly. I just gotta get used to it.”

Daichi eyed him warily, “Are you sure?”

Sugawara reached up and cupped the back of his head. He pulled him down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Daichi kissed him back, eyes sliding closed. Sugawara deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over his and slipping his tongue past his lips. A steady throbbing pulsed in Daichi’s lower body and he relented, sliding his finger back inside of Sugawara.

He kept up his steady, gentle motion for a long minute before gaining the courage to add another finger. Sugawara inhaled sharply but recovered, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissing him more fervently. Encouraged, Daichi pressed further. He tore his mouth away and kissed him hungrily down his throat, sucking and licking at the skin. He pushed up and sat back on his heels, free hand smoothing down his stomach to his hip.

Sugawara lifted an arm and draped it over his face, chewing his bottom lip. Daichi reached out and took his wrist. He pulled his arm away and stared down into his face.

“St-stop staring,” Sugawara stammered.

Daichi’s mouth went dry. Sugawara’s cheeks were bright red, brows furrowed tightly over his eyes, lashes fluttering.

“ _F-fuck…_ ” Daichi breathed.

Sugawara worried his rosy bottom lip between his teeth, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“Wh-what?” he asked. “Stop st-staring.”

Daichi thrust his fingers deep inside and Sugawara whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, eyebrows quivering.

Daichi’s heart thudded erratically in his chest and his breath shallowed. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed them in once more, lower body throbbing almost painfully at the sound of Sugawara’s tiny gasp.

“Fuck,” Daichi repeated and sucked in a deep breath. “Suga…”

Sugawara peeked up at him, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth and capture his sounds as Daichi pressed his fingers in harder.

“I think I get it,” Daichi said breathlessly.

“G-get what?” Sugawara squeezed his hand into a fist and bit his knuckle.

Daichi smoothed his hand down Sugawara’s chest and over his stomach before finally wrapping his fingers around his shaft. Sugawara let out a soft cry and lifted his knees, squeezing Daichi’s hips tightly.

Daichi groaned, matching the motion of his fingers to rhythm to which he stroked Sugawara’s arousal.

“You know,” he said. “Your obsession. With virgins.”

“Ehh?” Sugawara lowered his hand and gripped the sheets. “I’m not… I’m not a…”

“So cute. You’re so cute.”

“Ugh… shut up.”

Daichi released his erection and leaned over him once more, covering his mouth with his. Sugawara held his face in his hands, kissing him back eagerly.

“Daichi,” he panted against his lips. “It’s enough. It’s good enough. Just… stick it in.”

Daichi put the barest of space between their lips, staring into his eyes as he asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’m ready,” Sugawara kissed him. “Hurry up. Stick it in.”

Daichi gulped and removed his fingers. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed it into his hand and then dragged it over his length, which throbbed painfully now. He tossed the lube to the side and then shifted into place between Sugawara’s legs.

Sugawara leaned up on his elbows, “Ahh… wait.”

Daichi hesitated.

Sugawara gulped, “Uh… uh… uhm… should… should I put on some music?” he turned as if to crawl across the bed but Daichi grabbed his hips and dragged him back. He leaned over his body, arousal rubbing against his.

Sugawara bit his bottom lip and stared up at him with a hazy expression.

“The only music I want to hear,” Daichi trailed his lips along Sugawara’s jaw, “is the sound of your voice.”

“S-so should I sing or something?”

Daichi snorted and leaned his forehead in the pillow on the side of Sugawara’s face.

“Ah… okay lemme see… uhm…” Sugawara cleared his throat, hands drifting up Daichi’s arms. He hummed for a few seconds and then sang shakily,

“ _Tonight… I’m gonna have myself, a real good time. I feel aliiiiive!”_

Daichi laughed and lifted his head.

“ _And the world… I’ll turn it inside out… yeah,”_ Sugawara grinned, corners of his eyes wrinkling. “ _I’m floating around… in ecstasy… So…_ ”

Daichi kissed him softly on the mouth and then sang in a low voice, “ _Don’t stop me now… don’t stop me…”_

Together their voices rose and they sang, “ _’Cause I’m havin’ a good time, havin’ a good time!”_

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and hugged him close as he leaned his head back and belted out, “ _Don’t stop me now, I’m havin’ such a good time! I’m havin’ a ball!”_

“ _Don’t stop me now, if you wanna have a good time,_ ” Daichi took over and then sang in falsetto, “ _Just give me a call!_ ”

They both erupted in laughter and Daichi leaned his forehead against his. Sugawara giggled and stroked his fingers through his hair gently.

“I love you,” Daichi murmured with a sigh.

Sugawara held his face in his hands and kissed him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

For long seconds, they lay there, naked bodies pressed flush together, soaking in the other’s essence and warmth. And if it weren’t for the painful throbbing reminder of just how aroused Daichi was, he may have been able to forget all about making love in favor of falling asleep, cuddled up in the arms of the love of his life.

But Sugawara shifted slightly beneath him, and his bare skin rubbed against Daichi’s erection, reminding him once more that he had yet to taste the love possible of being made between two men.

Sugawara too, must have been reminded, because his fingers slowly trailed down Daichi’s shoulders and his legs lifted and lowered on either side of his hips.

“Daichi…”

“Yeah,” Daichi covered his mouth in a hungry kiss and then sat up, panting softly, “Right away.” He gave his shaft two pumps, and then lined himself up between Sugawara’s thighs. His eyes flicked to his face and he hesitated. “Are you ready?”

Sugawara’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he nodded, “Stick it in, Daddy.”

Daichi sighed, putting aside the urge to scold him.

He held Sugawara’s hip in one hand, lifting him slightly to give himself a better angle as he pressed the head of his erection to his opening. He lifted his eyes to his face one more time, catching the quick flash of anxiety in his expression before he smoothed it away.

Daichi swallowed and held his breath. He pushed forward, attempting to take it slow and give Sugawara time to adjust to him, but just after the first few centimeters, the overwhelming sensation of being surrounded by his hot tightness erased any sense of _taking it slow_ from his mind.

Daichi gripped both of Sugawara’s hips, fingers digging in to his skin, and thrust his shaft in up to the hilt.

Sugawara let out a loud gasp and dragged a pillow up over his face, hugging it tightly with both arms. His body trembled, knuckles turning white.

And  _fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

Daichi's arousal throbbed and pulsed, and all of his animal instincts were screaming at him to  _move, move, move, MOVE._  

“ _Fuck…_ ” he leaned over Sugawara, denying his bestial urges and holding as still as he could manage. “S-Suga… are you alright?”

Sugawara groaned, “B-Becky is bigger than your f-fingers…”

Daichi gulped, “Does it hurt? Should I pull out?”

“No!”

Daichi clenched his teeth.

“It doesn’t h-hurt,” Sugawara said, voice muffled. “I just… need time.”

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and released Sugawara’s hips, smoothing his palms over the indents his nails had made in his skin. He trailed them slowly up over his stomach and chest and tugged on the pillow. Sugawara’s arms tightened around it.

“Suga, let me see your face.”

“No.”

“Suga—”

“Give me a minute.”

Daichi yanked the pillow away and tossed it down the bed.

“Ah!” Sugawara reached after it.

Daichi’s chest tightened and he pressed a hand to Sugawara’s cheek, thumbing away the tears in the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Sugawara groaned and placed his hands on Daichi’s shoulders. “It doesn’t hurt,” he said defiantly. “It’s just… just… very… different. Very… full…”

“I’m pulling out.”

“No!” Sugawara locked his legs around Daichi’s hips, holding him in place. “Just give me a minute to get used to it! It doesn’t hurt!”

“You’re crying—”

“They’re tears of surprise!”

Daichi stroked the side of his face, “It’s okay Suga. We can try again a different time—”

“No!” Sugawara yanked him down, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed him fervently on the lips, legs tightening around his hips. “Stay,” he whispered and kissed him again and again.

It was impossible to keep a rational thought inside his head. Daichi was finally- _oh god finally-_ inside of Sugawara, and he was holding him close and kissing him and even though Daichi knew he should stop… he didn’t want to.

_Fuck._

He didn’t want to.

Because Sugawara was tight and hot and intoxicating and it was already taking all of his self-control to stay still inside him. He wanted to move. The throbbing in his lower body was way past the point of painful and he wanted to move. He _needed_ to move.

But he wouldn’t.

Not until Sugawara said it was okay. And if he never said it was okay, then Daichi would pull out. He would take care of Sugawara, go to the kitchen, make him food and a drink and then serve it to him in bed. And he would lie next to him, apologizing until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Yeah. That was the plan.

Daichi was mentally preparing himself to surrender, accepting Sugawara’s kisses and telling Becky- _no. not Becky._ His dick. His _DICK-_ not too get too hopeful, when Sugawara’s legs loosened around him and his hips shifted back. Sudden friction sent a spike of pleasure through Daichi and he gasped against Sugawara’s mouth. He pulled away and buried his face in the pillow, choosing suffocation over dishonor.

Sugawara’s hands slid off of Daichi’s shoulders and he trailed them down his chest.

Each touch was torture.

“Daichi…”

“I’m okay.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Daichi sucked in a deep breath through the pillow case, urging the tingling sensation in his groin to _fuck off already._

“Daichi…” Sugawara’s hands feathered his sides and then circled around to his back. He unlocked his ankles behind him and lowered his feet to the mattress. He lifted his hips slightly and Daichi sunk further into him.

“Suga don’t move,” Daichi warned.

“But—”

“I won’t be able to hold myself back if—”

“Don’t.”

Daichi froze.

Sugawara moved his hips again and Daichi bit the inside of his cheek.

“Don’t hold yourself back,” Sugawara said in a low voice, hands sliding down to his hips. He pulled him forward, lifting to meet him, and then retreated, pushing him back, just to repeat the motion.

Daichi groaned and lifted his head, “Suga…”

Sugawara kissed him softly on the corner of the mouth and then rested his head back on the pillow.

“I’m fine now,” he whispered. “So move.”

Daichi pushed up on his arms and stared down at him. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted, gaze hooded, but there were no more tears in his eyes. Daichi gulped and moved his hips experimentally, pulling out halfway. Sugawara bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked breathlessly.

Sugawara nodded.

Daichi straightened, placing his hands gently on Sugawara’s thighs. He took a deep breath and pushed forward until he was once more in up to the hilt. Sugawara let out a soft moan and dug his fingernails into Daichi’s sides.

“Suga…”

“It’s fine!” Sugawara growled. “Don’t stop.”

Daichi still wasn’t sure that Sugawara was telling him the truth, but he was in so much pain that he had no choice but to believe him. He pulled out and pushed back in, clenching his teeth against the pleasure that spread through his abdomen. He went slowly at first, with gentle, smooth movements of his hips, gauging Sugawara’s reaction, hunting for any sign of distress in the twist of his brow and soft moans.

Sugawara’s hands dropped off of Daichi’s hips and traveled across the sheets, fingers squeezing and loosening in the fabric.

Gaining confidence, Daichi intensified his movements, sweat beading on his forehead and neck. He gripped Sugawara’s hips, lifting them up off of the mattress, and ground down into him with more force. Sugawara let out a sudden gasp, followed by a low moan. The sound sent shivers down Daichi’s spine and he licked his lips, pulling out and then thrusting in harder once more. Sugawara lifted a hand and pressed it to his mouth but Daichi grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. He pressed it into the mattress and leaned over him, panting heavily.

“Let me hear it,” he demanded, grinding his hips forward.

Sugawara let out a gasping moan, squeezing his hand into a fist.

“D-Daichi…”

Daichi smoothed his free hand up his thigh and then wrapped it around his arousal. Sugawara whimpered, spine curling his shoulders up off of the mattress, but Daichi’s hold on his wrist anchored him down and he fell back, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Daichi pumped his shaft in time with his thrusts, releasing his wrist in favor of latching onto his thigh. He quickened his pace, spurred on by the gasping moans Sugawara let out with every single plunge. The pressure in Daichi’s groin was building to an almost unbearable level but he continued his relentless motion, gritting his teeth against the effort at keeping his desire at bay.

“ _Ahh… Daichi… Daichi…_ ” Sugawara’s hips began rising to meet him, legs quivering. “I… I…”

Daichi picked up the cue to quicken his pace. He shifted his position so that he was grinding Sugawara’s hips down roughly into the mattress, leaning on one hand as the other continued to stroke his length.

Sugawara let out a whine, breath hitching, and gripped his shoulders, head rising off of the pillow.

“Daichi… _Daichi…_ ”

Daichi watched intently as the switch flipped. Sugawara’s head dropped back and he let out a cry, raspy and breathless. Daichi stroked his erection until he spilled all over his stomach and tightened in pulsing waves around him.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath and bit down hard on his bottom lip. At the end of Sugawara's orgasm, he released his shaft and pressed both of his hands down into the mattress, fingers clawing roughly at the bedding as he thrust wildly into him. The pressure built and built and his body and mind warred against one another.

_Not yet._

_Slow down._

_Not yet._

_I can go longer._

_I can do better…_

But then Sugawara’s hand buried in his hair and dragged his head down. He captured his mouth and instantly thrust his tongue inside. The sudden shock of the assault pushed Daichi over the edge and he gasped and moaned against Sugawara’s mouth as he found release, overwhelming pleasure bursting inside him and spreading in wave after wave until he was a shaking, tingling mess. His thrusting lost its energy and rhythm, turning clumsy and weak as the strength fled his body.

When his orgasm ran its course, Daichi collapsed on top of Sugawara, mouth falling away from his. His weight forced the air from his lungs and Sugawara groaned.

“S-Sorry,” Daichi braced himself up on his elbows and pressed his forehead into the pillow, eyes closed as he struggled to regain his wits, body trembling from top to bottom.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Holy shit._

Sugawara’s fingers stroked his hair tenderly. Daichi could feel the violent fluttering of his heart inside his chest, matching his nearly beat by beat. They didn't move, nor did they speak for a long minute, riding the high of their satisfaction and attempting to relearn how to breathe. Eventually, Daichi gulped and buried his face in Sugawara's throat, finally pulling his tired erection out and nestling their hips together.

“Daichi?” Sugawara's voice rasped, breathy and hitched.

“S-sorry Suga.”

“For what?”

Daichi scrunched his nose, “I… I wanted to go longer.”

“Ehh…”

“I wanted to make you come six times in one round…”

Sugawara snorted and let out a gasping laugh.

“Daichi,” he said, giggling. “I think I’m dead just after that one time. I don’t think I could handle _six_.”

Daichi lifted his head and peered into his face.

Sugawara smiled and smoothed a lock of his hair away from his sweaty forehead, “I’m telling the truth. That…” He closed his eyes momentarily. “That was _more_ than enough…”

Daichi pursed his lips and hummed unsurely.

Sugawara let out a moan and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Daichi that was… that was…” he moaned again. “ _Amazing._ ”

Daichi’s chest puffed infinitesimally, “It was?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

Daichi’s chest puffed immensely.

“What about you?” Sugawara asked softly, cheeks reddening. He cleared his throat, eyes lowering meekly, “I uh… I know I didn’t do much so…”

Daichi silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back, he stroked his thumb over his cheek and whispered,

“It was the best I’ve ever had. No competition.”

Sugawara smiled, knee sliding up to his hip, “No competition? Even though I made it awkward like seven times and made you worried and ordered you around and named your dick Becky and started an arm wrestling match and told you to stick it in and called you Daddy and bullied you into doing me raw—”

Daichi pressed a finger to his lips, cutting the stream short.

“Suga,” he said softly. “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Sugawara blinked at him silently, eyebrows lifting.

Daichi grinned and leaned their foreheads together.

“You’re insane and can’t read moods and always seem to be trying your best to ruin everything for everyone,” he went on, chuckling.

“Rude.”

“And you’re the man I’m in love with,” he said, voice gentling. “I don’t expect any less… no… I don’t _want_ any less.”

“So you _want_ me to ruin things.”

“Always.”

“So I can call your dick Becky?”

“No.”

“But _Daichi—”_

Daichi laughed and kissed him before pushing up on his arms, trembling.

“Ah fuck… Suga… you wrecked me.”

“Ehh… aren’t you the one that wrecked me?” Sugawara dragged a hand through his hair, shoving it away from his face. It stood up, sweat gelling it in place. “I can’t feel my entire lower body, Jackass.”

Daichi groaned as he sat back on his heels. His hips ached. It had been a long while since he had last exercised that motion so vigorously.

“Daichi, I’m fucked.”

Daichi hummed and slid to the edge of the bed, “Yes. I know. I was the fucker that did the fucking.”

“No I mean like,” Sugawara leaned up on his elbows. “I can’t move. I’m fucked. You’re going to have to take care of me.”

“Was planning on it anyway,” Daichi stood and instantly stumbled to his knees.

Sugawara cackled loudly behind him.

His cheeks blazed as he struggled to his feet once more.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “It’s your fault.”

“You’re _welcome_.”

“You’re also welcome.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom.

“And thank _you,_ Becky!” Sugawara called and Daichi let out a loud groan. Sugawara’s laughter followed him into the bathroom and there, he cleaned himself up and then stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

_Fuck._

He had finally… Daichi had finally…

He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face before leaning his arms against the sink and staring down at the floor.

Daichi had finally made love to Sugawara.

And it had been amazing.

More than amazing.

_Fuck._

Daichi felt… felt…

He lifted his head and stared into the mirror again.

He didn’t know what he felt. Something incredible. Something animalistic and yet sophisticated. He felt complete and yet shattered apart into a million fragile shards. He felt warm and yet was covered in goosebumps.

Daichi had made love to Sugawara and it had been beautiful and overwhelming but also fun and lighthearted. He had laughed and arm wrestled and then sang his favorite song with his favorite person before having the most breathtaking sex that his befuddled mind could have never even dreamed up, no matter how powerful his imagination.

And he felt happy.

Unbelievably, impossibly happy.

It was just sex.

_It’s just sex…_

But Daichi felt happier than he had ever felt in his entire life and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Was he allowed to feel this happy?

Was he allowed to live a life this perfect?

“ _Daichi_!” Sugawara’s voice shouted across the bedroom and echoed in the bathroom. “ _Get the fuck in here and clean your love nectar from my ass. It’s DRIPPING._ ”

Daichi’s legs gave out and he collapsed in the center of the bathroom, throwing his head back as he laughed and laughed and laughed, the sound bouncing off of the walls and ringing throughout the entire apartment.

And he had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all REALLY think I'd write a graceful first time between these fuckin' LOSERS?  
> C'mon. You know me better than that.  
> Of COURSE I had to make it cringey and awkward.  
> OF COURSE I HAD TO.  
> Because if I didn't... well then it just wouldn't be my Daichi and Suga, now would it?
> 
> Welp. I hope y'all don't hate me because I wrote this shit.  
> HAhahahahahahAHAHAaHAHaHaAHaHaAHahaHahahahahhaHaAH  
> SUFFER WITH ME, PEASANTS.
> 
> Anyway. Well. I did the thing. If you don't like it... suck Becky.  
> This chapter drained thirty years off of my life.  
> Jeez.  
> How do people write smut?  
> I feel like I need to buy my mom flowers.  
> "I promise I'm using my writing ability for good wholesome things, Ma," -she LIED.
> 
> Well... thanks for being so patient with me this past month as I continually put off writing this mess. You are all my favorite people in the world and I love you so much. I hope that the chapter is satisfying enough that you're not all disappointed.
> 
> Here's some music that I listened to while writing:  
> [You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CGhjUAfFRs) : I've shared this one before but I am sharing it again because Relevance™. "You are, you are, you are, to me, a very, very wild thing."
> 
> [Love is a Bitch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DjE4gbIVZk): This song was actually suggested to me by a reader and I absolutely adore it. It's sexy af. Thanks for the rec, Babe. ♡ (￣З￣)
> 
> [Oops X Wus Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jE4ZVLCH8A): "Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head, oh my. Oops, there goes your skirt dropping to your feet, oh my."
> 
> [You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6G9XpPQPcU): "Thank God I'm acting on my thoughts, oh my gosh. Let's get lost. Ain't no caution, you're enough to keep me conscious."
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Aftermath  
> "How much can I tell everyone?"  
> "Leave out Becky."  
> "But that's the best PART."


	52. Between the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newfound closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all RUINED ME.  
> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!!?!  
> TSK.

By the time Daichi roused from his slumber, he was sweating.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a groan, shifting slowly under the weight pressing down on his left side. A hand gripped his hip and he paused. He cracked his eyes open and peered sleepily down at the unruly grey hair resting over his heart. A leg slipped in between his thighs as a low snore rumbled through Sugawara’s chest.

Daichi smiled and reached up to smooth the hair back from his forehead. Sugawara moaned and snuggled closer, fingers squeezing Daichi’s hip.

He chuckled and relaxed, deciding to suffer through the nearly unbearable, sticky heat of their naked bodies pressed flush together in favor of prolonging the connection between his throbbing heart and the man who owned it.

For long minutes he lay still, stroking Sugawara’s hair softly, dozing, until Sugawara pulled him tighter and let out a low grumble.

“ _Nnn…_ ”

Daichi peered down at him, expecting him to wake.

“ _Nn… Daichi…_ ”

Daichi’s chest tightened and he smiled.

“ _Stick…_ ”

The smile wavered.

“ _Mmm… stick… stick it…_ ”

Daichi gripped Sugawara’s shoulder and gave it a quick shake.

Sugawara sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head. He licked his lips sloppily and then swiveled his face in Daichi’s direction.

“Huh? Eh? What?”

Daichi let out a snort at the sight of the trail of drool down his chin.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” he said gently.

Sugawara leaned on his elbow and rubbed his eyes. He wiped his mouth and then glanced down at Daichi’s chest and the small wet spot over his heart.

“Wha’s this,” Sugawara pointed.

“… either drool or sweat.”

Sugawara dragged the sheet up and wiped it away and Daichi laughed. Sugawara let out a loud groan and sat up.

“Daichi I’m all sticky…” he dragged a hand through his hair. “Why are you so warm?”

“Sorry.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara crawled on top of him and leaned down into his chest, face hovering just over his. He smiled smugly, “Repent with hot, sweaty morning sex.”

Daichi dragged his gaze lazily over Sugawara’s face. His hair was a sin, sticking up in every fathomable direction, eyes lowered sleepily, cheeks flushed bright pink, lips curled in a languid smirk.

Daichi rolled him sideways and pressed him down into the mattress as he loomed over. Sugawara’s eyes widened as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the side of his salty throat. Daichi’s hands smoothed down his sides and teased at his thighs.

“Wh-whoa are you actually gonna…” Sugawara gulped, fingers gripping at his shoulders. “That actually w-worked?”

“Were you expecting it not to?” Daichi murmured, kissing him behind the ear.

“Sort of… I’ve spent the past several months begging you to fuck me and you always said no so…”

Daichi gripped his thigh and dragged it up to his hip, fingers slipping back and tracing the shape of his ass, “Well, I’ve gotten a taste.” He lifted his face and peered down at him, “Do you really expect me to hold myself back now?”

Sugawara’s eyes widened and Daichi lowered to capture his mouth in a kiss. When he pulled back, Sugawara made a face, scrunching his nose and sticking out his tongue.

“Morning breath,” he said.

Daichi chuckled, “Ah, I can fix that.” He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled the drawer of the night table open. He grabbed the silver flask hiding inside and then sat up, unscrewing the lid.

Sugawara let out a laugh, “Daichi you’re the biggest alcoholic!”

“Your choice,” Daichi held the mouth of the flask to his lips and cocked an eyebrow. “Morning breath? Or peppermint schnapps breath?”

Sugawara sat up and took the flask from his hand. He took a gulp of the alcohol and then passed it back over, letting out a cough, eyelids fluttering.

“Jesus,” he muttered.

Daichi grinned and took a drink. He screwed the lid back on and then tossed the flask to the other side of the bed. He leaned over and caught Sugawara’s mouth in a deep kiss, which he eagerly returned, arms sliding around his neck.

Daichi broke the connection and whispered, “Better?”

“Minty fresh,” Sugawara answered and pulled him back down. They kissed slowly, Daichi’s hands traveling down his thighs, reaching around to grab the undersides and pull them up around his hips. He slid his arms underneath Sugawara’s back, lifting him slightly off of the mattress and holding him close to his body.

Sugawara leaned his head back on the pillow and panted as Daichi continued to kiss and taste along his throat.

“Hey, D-Daichi…”

“Hm?” he sucked on his skin until a dark red mark remained.

“How much can I tell everyone?”

Daichi hesitated, lifting his head slightly to peer down at him, “Leave out Becky.”

Sugawara let out an indignant gasp, “But that’s the best _part_!”

“Is it?” Daichi’s hand slid down his back and then over his ass, squeezing tightly.

Sugawara closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

“W-well,” he cleared his throat. “Not the _best_ part…”

“Oh yeah? So what was the best part actually?” Daichi rubbed their hips together.

Sugawara groaned and gripped at his shoulders, nails digging in, “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, it was when you stuck your dick inside me and moved it around.”

Daichi snorted against his throat.

“Most specifically when you were also jackin’ me and damn like you were just _slammin’_ me down into the bed and _fuck_ —”

Daichi’s cheeks blazed and he leaned up and cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back, ignoring the smug smile on Sugawara’s lips as he begged, “Please spare me the… dirty talk.”

“You’re such a prude, Daichi.”

His eyebrows lifted, “Oh I am? Then I suppose I better stop and go get dressed and—”

“No!” Sugawara’s arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

“But I’m a prude so… morning sex. Oh no… that’s much too racy for someone with my tender sensibilities,” Daichi leaned back and Sugawara hung off of him stubbornly. “And before I’ve taken a shower, no less? Mercy me… I don’t think I can handle it!”

Sugawara growled and yanked him back down, “You can’t dangle that dick in front of me and then take it away, Daichi.”

“But I’m a prude—”

“I was just kidding!” he whined, locking his ankles at his back. “You’re not a prude! Someone that can fuck me as hard as you did last night is not a prude! So don’t leave!”

Mischief flitted across Daichi’s face and he smirked, leaning on his hands as he stared down at him.

Sugawara’s grip on him loosened and he eyed him suspiciously.

“So…” Daichi’s voice lowered, left eyebrow cocking. “ _Beg me_.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

Daichi’s lips ticked up in a smug smirk, “What’s wrong? Don’t want to—”

Sugawara heaved his body to the side, rolling Daichi roughly onto his back. Daichi yelped in surprise as he climbed on top of him and pressed his hands into the pillow on either side of his head. Daichi stared up at him in shock.

Sugawara bent over him, cheeks flushed, mouth open as he panted lightly.

“Daichi,” he said softly. “I’ve gone beyond begging. I used to beg all the time and never got what I wanted.”

Daichi gulped, heart hammering in his chest.

“Now…” Sugawara leaned over and pulled the drawer of the night table open. He reached inside and found the bottle of lube. He sat back and stared down at Daichi, lifting one eyebrow as he popped the bottle open with his thumb. “I’m going to take what I want.”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

_I need more schnapps for this._

“Give me your hand,” Sugawara commanded and Daichi did as he was told. He held the bottle over it and squeezed. Lube slowly dribbled over his palm and Sugawara capped the bottle again and tossed it aside. He took Daichi’s hand and spread his fingers over it, slathering the lube over his fingers in a slow, tantalizing way that caused Daichi to struggle to take in air.

“Now…” Sugawara shifted upwards and dragged Daichi’s hand around behind him. He pressed with his index finger over Daichi’s, guiding him inside. “Do your _job,_ Daddy.”

Daichi shuddered and gripped Sugawara’s thigh with his other hand as he obeyed the command, pressing in and then pulling back out.

Sugawara wet his lips and leaned over him again, pressing his hands into the mattress.

“G-Good boy,” he said, voice wavering.

Daichi stared up into his face as he worked, marveling at the flush of his cheeks and hazy way his eyes darted to the side. His fingers squeezed in the sheets and he swallowed, sweat beading on his forehead.

“First, you’re bold, then you’re embarrassed?” a slow grin spread over Daichi’s lips.

“Sh-shut up.”

Daichi pushed up on his elbow and then held him still as he moved into a sitting position and scooted back until he was leaning against the headboard. Sugawara gripped his shoulders and leaned their chests together. He closed his eyes and let out a soft, shuddering breath. Daichi’s eyes remained locked on his face, soaking in every infinitesimal movement from the twitch of his eyebrows to the rub of his lips.

Daichi slid another finger inside and Sugawara moaned quietly, brows furrowing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Daichi murmured, leaning his forehead against his.

“Shut the f-fuck up, Nerd.”

Daichi ignored the taunt and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Sugawara’s left arm wrapped around his neck as his right hand cupped his jaw. They kissed for a long, slow minute as Daichi kept up his steady movement with his fingers.

Eventually, Sugawara’s breath turned shallow and he began pushing back slightly against Daichi’s hand.

“Enough,” he said. “It’s enough.”

Daichi licked his lips and kept up the movement, “I wonder if you could come just like this…”

Sugawara let out a groan, “What a waste…”

He grinned, “I don’t think it’d be a waste. In fact… I think I’d really like to see something like that…”

Sugawara reached around and grabbed Daichi’s wrist. He pulled it away and leveled him with a glare, “Stick Becky inside me or else I’ll tell everyone about her great new name.”

Daichi clicked his tongue, “Blackmailing me? That’s low. Even for you.”

“Just think about how much fun everyone will have in the bar… _Hey Becky, could you give me a Screaming Orgasm? Hey Becky, this_ cock _tail didn’t have enough_ cream _in it—_ ”

“Alright, okay,” Daichi cut him short. “I get it. Let Becky die already.”

“Never,” Sugawara kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

Daichi cupped his ass and began to lift off of the mattress to turn and lay him out on his back, but Sugawara pushed his shoulders back against the headboard.

“Ah… wait,” he said. He hesitated and then reached for the lube. “Just… stay like that.”

Daichi blinked, “Huh?”

“I’ll do the work this time,” Sugawara squeezed a portion of lube onto his hand and then sat back on his thighs and wrapped his fingers around Daichi’s erection.

Daichi sucked in a deep breath and gripped Sugawara’s biceps, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I’ve got it,” he insisted, coating Daichi’s shaft and coaxing a moan from his lips. “I’m not used to doing nothing, so just sit still.”

Once Becky was appropriately oiled, Sugawara shifted forward on his knees once more, reaching behind and lining up.

“W-wait,” Daichi gripped his hips. “I don’t know, Suga… last night was your first time… I don’t know if you’re ready—”

“Don’t underestimate me,” Sugawara growled and then lowered.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath and bit his bottom lip as he sunk partially inside. His nails dug into Sugawara’s thighs and he kept his eyes trained on his face, ready to pull him off if he saw even a hint of pain in his expression.

Sugawara inhaled deeply and then let it out. He caught Daichi’s stare and then scrunched his nose at him, “I can do it!”

“Don’t force yourself—”

Sugawara’s eyelid twitched and he moved lower, taking him further inside.

Daichi groaned and leaned forward, burying his face in his collar. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, trying desperately to control the throbbing heat in his groin.

_Fuck. What am I, a virgin?_

“What’s wrong, Daichi?” Sugawara cooed, but the hitched, breathlessness of his voice eliminated any teasing tone he might have been trying for.

Daichi smoothed his hand along Sugawara’s bare back and he shivered.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he murmured. “Sometimes I just can’t handle how hot you are.”

“ _Oh ho ho ho ho_ , _Daddy is overwhelmed by my super great seduction tech—”_

Daichi gripped his hips and pulled him the rest of the way down, filling him completely.

Sugawara let out a gasp and clutched onto his shoulders tightly.

Daichi leaned his head back and stared up into his flushed face as he panted, sweat dripping down his temples.

“D-Daddy is so impatient,” he stammered.

“Does it hurt?”

“Just my pride at being outdone by you yet again.”

Daichi chuckled and kissed his chin, “Sorry.”

“This is my turn. You’re not allowed to move anymore.”

Daichi flexed his hips upwards slightly and Sugawara pinched him on the chest.

“No moving!”

“So bossy.”

Sugawara kissed his lips and then let out a breath, “Okay let’s see here…” he lifted and lowered and Daichi hissed at the sudden pleasure that shot through him at the motion. “Hmm…” Sugawara did it again. “It’s… different from what I’m used to.”

“Fuck, Suga.”

“Hold up, let me get the movement right.”

Daichi’s nails dug into his hips as he moved again, “You’ve got it. _You’ve got it_.”

“No wait, it’s not right yet.”

Daichi groaned- stomach flexing- while Sugawara lifted up on his knees, almost to the very tip of his arousal, and then pushed back down, taking him in up to the hilt. Sugawara panted softly, eyes half closed as he gazed down at Daichi.

“How is it?” he asked, rising and falling again.

Daichi shuddered and gulped, “You’re dangerous.”

Sugawara grinned and placed his arms around his neck. He leaned into his chest and kissed him playfully on the mouth, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging it before releasing and giving it a lick.

“Hey Daichi,” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re inside me right now.”

“Ah… I am.”

Sugawara kissed him again, fingers curling in the hair at the back of his head.

“It’s like we’re one person,” he murmured, knees squeezing him. “Finally, huh?”

Daichi smiled and smoothed his hands down his hips to his thighs.

“ _Finally_.”

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“I know. You’ve been begging me to—”

“No!” Sugawara laughed. He smiled down at him, “I mean before I went crazy and started to beg you.” He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long… it doesn’t feel real that we’ve made it to this point now.”

Daichi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “Feels like a dream.”

Sugawara cleared his throat and then spoke in a low voice, “ _It was at that moment that Sawamura Daichi awoke from the dream in which he had successfully- albeit completely unrealistically- managed to woo the perfect Sugawara Koushi. Upon waking, he returned to his life as the single, lonely bartender who couldn’t even manage to capture the attention of the cute artist who stole his heart—”_

“Noooooo,” Daichi wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. “Nooo! You’re not allowed to disappear from me ever again!”

Sugawara laughed and Daichi buried his face in his throat.

“I mean it,” he mumbled against his skin.

Sugawara giggled and kissed his hair.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They sat like that for long seconds, not making a sound, but completely comfortable in each other’s embrace.

“I love you,” Sugawara finally whispered, spurring Daichi’s heart into a frenzy.

“I love you,” he repeated, squeezing him tighter. “So much.”

Several more seconds ticked by and Sugawara cleared his throat.

“Uh… I don’t know how to _not_ awkwardly start this up again so… I’m just gonna…” he lifted his hips up, reigniting the hot friction between them and sending pleasure tingling through Daichi’s lower body.

Daichi groaned and kissed his throat, hands exploring the muscular spread of his back. Sugawara didn’t slow his movement, pushing up on his knees and then lowering back down, drawing Daichi’s shaft out and then pulling him back in.

Daichi resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward, allowing Sugawara to take the lead. It drove him near insane to have to stay still when all his instincts were telling him to move, but his efforts were rewarded with the sight of Sugawara bouncing up and down in front of him, face red and dripping with sweat as he leaned his head back, mouth open and panting. Daichi watched him reverently, becoming more and more aroused the longer he dragged his eyes over his flushed, naked skin.

By the time Sugawara started letting out soft moans between his hitched gasps, Daichi was nearly on the verge of giving in to the warmth and pleasure. He groaned and dug his nails into Sugawara’s back, kissing his collar.

“Ah…” he panted. “S-Su…” he gritted his teeth. “K-Koushi…”

Sugawara’s movements stuttered and then slowed before coming to a complete halt, jarring Daichi out of his passionate haze.

Sugawara leaned his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder and let out a loud cackling laugh.

Daichi sucked in deep breaths, heart fluttering desperately in his chest.

“Wh-what?”

Sugawara leaned back and laughed again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he wheezed, pressing a hand to his chest. “ _Seriously, Daichi?_ ”

Daichi furrowed his brows, “What? What’s wrong…”

“ _Really_?” Sugawara giggled. “Calling me by my first name for the first time in the middle of sex? _How cliché!”_

Daichi frowned, “Are you honestly pausing in order to make fun of me right now?”

_“Fuckin’ nerd! Fuckin’ nerd, Daichi!_ ”

“How?” Daichi pinched him in the side. “It’s supposed to be romantic! Why are you teasing me?”

“It’s so cliché! It’s literally the most cliché _romance_ trope in Japanese history.”

“S-So what? I’m cliché. So what?”

Sugawara cupped his face in his hands and grinned wildly down at him, “You’re disgustingly cliché and I just love you more for it.”

Daichi clicked his tongue and Sugawara kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You can call me Koushi if you’d like,” he said quietly when he pulled back, fingers trailing through the hair at his temples. “But you know…” his eyelids lowered, lips ticking up in a smirk. “I really like the way your voice sounds when you growl _Suga._ ”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

Sugawara dragged his hands down the sides of his throat and then splayed his fingers across his chest.

“So?”

Daichi gulped.

“S-Suga…”

Sugawara smirked and started his movement once more.

“Again,” he whispered.

Daichi groaned and gripped his hips, “ _Suga…_ ”

Sugawara bit his bottom lip and quickened his motion, hands traveling to his shoulders and using them as leverage.

It didn’t take long to get Daichi back to where he had left off, the friction driving him mad with the desire to thrust upwards and bring himself to completion. Sugawara’s breathing grew heavier and heavier with every rise and fall, fingernails digging into his skin.

As Daichi was dragged closer and closer to release, he pried a hand from Sugawara’s hip and caught his erection, earning a loud gasping moan.

“ _Fuck… Daichi…_ ” he quickened his motion, sliding up and down Daichi’s shaft with new energy.

Daichi pumped him eagerly, staring hungrily at Sugawara’s dazed expression, lingering around his parted lips and the pink tongue that flicked out to wet them. Daichi stroked him faster, other hand sliding back around to squeeze at his ass.

Sugawara let out a hitched whine, gripping Daichi’s shoulder’s tighter until he was sure he’d break the skin.

“D-Daichi…” he whimpered, eyes sliding closed and head tipping back.

Daichi leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on his throat before moving away again in order to stare into his face as the pleasure reached its peak and he found release, crying out in ecstasy. He spilled into Daichi’s hand and over his stomach, still sliding up and down, tensing and tightening around Daichi’s throbbing erection.

“ _Suga, fuck,_ ” Daichi gritted his teeth and finally gave in to the desire to thrust his hips up into Sugawara’s downward movement, meeting him roughly. He gave the final few pumps into him and then let out a gasping moan as the pressure exploded and he surrendered to his orgasm, trembling from head to toe as he rode the waves of pleasure through, eventually collapsing back against the headboard.

Sugawara slumped over his chest, panting into his throat. For long seconds they clung to one another, Daichi’s heart fluttering almost painfully in his ribcage.

“Fuck, Daichi,” Sugawara groaned after a while. “I think I saw god.”

Daichi snorted and kissed his shoulder, “What’d he look like?”

“Patrick Stewart.”

“… you don’t say.”

“Wearing a poncho and a fez, cracking a whip as he said in a posh British accent, _yippee ki-yay, my good sir._ ”

Daichi let out a snorting laugh and wrapped his arms around him.

“And there's an explosion in the background and then this giant golden eagle flies through the fire and on his back is a lemur smoking a cigar, revving a chainsaw. But then suddenly the lemur gets sniped off of the eagle. You follow the little red laser from the sniper’s sight and you zoom in suddenly to Snoop Dogg in a hot air balloon. He passes his sniper rifle off to a guy in a green body suit with a lobster bib around his neck and then a minotaur hands Snoop a golden goblet and he drinks from it and then fireworks explode from his ears—”

“ _Stop._ ”

“Oh thank god. Seriously Daichi, I was running out of material there. I was wondering when you were going to stop me.”

Daichi laughed again and nuzzled his ear lovingly, “You’re so outrageous.”

“Don’t be rude mere seconds after I gave you an extraordinary orgasm.”

“Thank you for that.”

Sugawara leaned back and smirked down at him, “Told you I could do it.”

“I don’t know how I ever doubted you.”

Sugawara snickered and then sighed. He sat back and stretched his arms over his head.

“Man, riding a dick is hard fuckin’ work. I hurt in places I didn’t realize I could hurt.”

Daichi smiled.

“I feel like I should call Yukie up and thank her for everything she’s done these past few years.

Daichi's smile morphed into a scowl.

“Ah… and Hana. And my dentist… and—”

Daichi cut him off with a sudden kiss, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth and stealing his attention. When he pulled back, he held Sugawara’s chin in one hand and said,

“The only one you should be thanking is _me,_ you royal pain in my ass.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

Daichi smirked.

“And thank you—”

“If you say Becky, I’m never having sex with you again.”

Sugawara pouted his lips out, “You’re no fun.”

“Am I not?”

“Ehh… a little bit.”

Daichi chuckled and released his chin. Sugawara nuzzled his face against his neck.

“Daichi, I’m tired. I want to take a nap.”

“How can you want a nap when you just fuckin’ woke up?”

“You try riding a dick and then tell me how tired you get, bastard.”

He let out a laugh and then wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s waist as he scooted across the bed to the edge. He then clutched his thighs as he stood. Sugawara placed his arms around his neck.

“Where are we going?” he asked brightly.

“Shower.”

Sugawara’s eyebrows lifted, “Together?”

“Got a problem with that?”

“Fuck no,” he kissed the corner of his mouth and Daichi carried him across the room. “I mean… you’re the one that made the mess. You should clean it up.”

“Like you didn’t make a mess?”

“Good point.”

Daichi carried him into the shower and then released his legs, which he lowered to the ground. He kept his arms latched around his neck and Daichi reached out and switched on the water.

Sugawara twirled his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.

“Hey Daichi, remember the first time we bathed together?”

Daichi blinked, “Eh? Have we…” He paused and then his cheeks burned, “O-oh. Right.”

Sugawara giggled, “Your forced your way into my bath and then tried to drown me.”

“What can I say? I’m a natural romantic.”

Sugawara laughed and leaned his head back into the stream of water from the showerhead. Daichi smiled as he watched his hair fall away from his face, eyes closed as the water ran down his neck and shoulders.

And maybe showering together was a bad idea after all.

Because having him- naked- in his arms… watching as his skin turned slick with water…

Daichi could feel himself getting hard again.

And he had to remind himself that he was young, and it was healthy to have an active libido and he was in no way a sex crazed lunatic like Sugawara.

It was just…

Sugawara was beautiful.

His body was lithe and tight, with corded muscles that flexed and rippled under the surface of his silky, pale skin at every movement. He pulled his arms away from Daichi’s neck and dragged his fingers through his hair, slicking it away from his face. Daichi’s gaze wandered down the side of his throat, lingering on the red mark he had placed there just a few minutes prior. He continued on to his collarbone, following it across to his shoulder and then down his chest and stomach.

“Daichi, you’re staring.”

Daichi’s eyes flicked up to Sugawara’s face.

He smirked at him and then reached over to the wall and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

“I always want to stare at you,” Daichi said simply with a slow wink. He stepped into the water and allowed it to wet his body, rinsing away the sticky layer of sweat.

“Hmm… I know the feeling.”

He glanced at in his direction, catching him staring shamelessly at his abdomen.

Daichi chuckled and took the shampoo from him. He squeezed a portion into his hand and set the bottle aside.

“Well I’m glad we agree,” he slicked the shampoo through his hair and Sugawara copied the motion, still eyeing him.

They rinsed and then Daichi grabbed a loofa and a bottle of body wash. He dribbled the soap onto the loofa and pulled Sugawara close.

“I made the mess, so I should do the cleaning, right?” he cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara smirked, “That’s right.”

Daichi kissed him sweetly and started rubbing the loofa over his shoulders and then down his back. Sugawara cupped his face in both hands and held him there as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Daichi lathered him up, spending extra time on his ass, marveling in the slickness of his soapy skin.

And maybe Daichi was a sex crazed lunatic after all. Because the combination of the kissing and their slick nakedness sliding together was enough to work him back up to that state he was in just ten minutes earlier. He tried to ignore it, and succeeded for all of a minute.

He set the loofa aside and pulled his mouth away from Sugawara’s. He breathed heavily as he took his hips and turned his body until his back was to him.

“What are you—” Sugawara started but then stopped when Daichi rubbed his throbbing erection between his cheeks. “ _Again?_ ”

“It’s your fault,” Daichi kissed the back of his neck. “I can’t hold myself back when it comes to you.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before letting out a groan, “No more talking. Just shove it in already.”

“Wait.”

“ _Daichi! You can’t just tempt me with shower sex and then—”_

“Just wait,” Daichi popped open the door of the shower and leaned out towards the sink. He reached into the cabinet and produced a small jar of coconut oil.

“Eh… are we going to cook?” Sugawara asked.

“Water isn’t a lubricant,” Daichi said.

“Ugh. A goody two-shoes ‘til the end.”

Daichi set the jar on the shower caddy and grabbed Sugawara’s hips. He dragged him back against his groin roughly and Sugawara’s breath hitched.

Daichi leaned his lips close to his ear and whispered, “Instead of complaining, how about you bend over and let me show you how much of a goody two-shoes I really am?”

Sugawara shuddered.

“Yes Daddy.”

* * *

 

“ _EVERYBODY TURN THIS WAY, HANDS OUT.”_

Everyone sitting at the counter turned on their stools to face Sugawara where he stood just outside of the door of the apartment.

Daichi let out a long, drawn-out sigh from his place behind the counter.

“What’s up, Suga-senpai?” Kuroo asked.

Sugawara propped his fists up on his hips and grinned wide.

“LAST NIGHT DAICHI FUCKED ME IN THE ASS!”

“ _AAAYYYYYYYYYY!_ ” the bar erupted in applause.

“Congratulations!” Hanamaki gave him a thumbs up.

Bokuto lifted up on his stool and clapped loudly, “ _Good job, Suga-senpai!_ ”

“Hands out!” Sugawara commanded, lifting his left hand.

Everyone- even Iwaizumi and Kenma- held out one hand and he ran alongside them, slapping each hand in a long line until reaching the end, where Oikawa stood. They promptly leapt into each other, bumping chests. Sugawara rushed back to the end of the line and thrust both of his fists into the air.

“ _AND THEN WE HAD MORNING SEX!_ ”

“ _AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ ” the applause grew.

Kuroo pointed at him, “ _That’s my boy!_ ”

Sugawara ran along the line again, receiving high fives, before chest bumping Oikawa a second time. He returned once more to the beginning of the line and everyone waited with bated breath.

“ _AND THEN WE HAD SHOWER SEX!_ ”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” the applause turned uproarious.

“ _YOU ARE A GOD!_ ”

“ _PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS.”_

_“FUCK ME NEXT, DADDY._ ”

Sugawara ran along the line for the third time and then slammed into Oikawa hard enough that they both toppled to the floor in a heap. They laughed boisterously for a few seconds before Sugawara sat up and turned to the others with a wide grin.

“So, I’ll be taking your questions now. Take turns.”

He climbed to his feet and dusted off his pants. He walked to a table and sat on top of it and Oikawa went to Iwaizumi, climbing into his lap.

Akaashi was the first to raise his hand and Sugawara pointed to him, “Ask away.”

“How was it?”

Sugawara crossed one leg over the other, “Good question! It. Was. Phenomenal. Best sex of my life. Daichi is a God and we should all praise him.”

“Hallelujah,” Kuroo murmured behind his glass.

Hanamaki raised his hand.

“Yes, Hanamaki?” Sugawara smiled gently.

“Does this mean you guys are lovers now?”

“Oh God, please don’t bring lovers into this,” Oikawa snapped.

“Oikawa is a racist against lovers,” Matsukawa said.

“Oikawa hates Hispanics and lovers,” Hanamaki accused with a scowl, earning a vicious swipe across the face.

Bokuto raised his hand and Sugawara pointed to him.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat and then asked, “On a scale from one to Kuroo, how gay did it make you?”

“I’m reluctant to go so far as to say I’m as gay as Kuroo,” Sugawara rubbed his chin. “But my gayness levels are definitely at least a nine now.”

“Ooooooo,” everyone glanced amongst themselves.

Kuroo smirked, “Can’t be beat, Bitches.”

Hanamaki lifted his hand again.

“Yes?”

He steepled his fingers together, “What was the most embarrassing moment that we can all use to harass Dai-chan with until he’s dead?”

Sugawara opened his mouth but paused when Daichi slapped a hand down on the counter, drawing everyone’s attention.

He snapped his fingers and pointed sternly at Sugawara, “Remember my rule.”

Sugawara pouted.

“What? What? _What_?” Oikawa leaned forward on Iwaizumi’s lap. “ _WHAT? WHAT WAS IT? WHAT IS SAWA-CHAN EMBARRASSED ABOUT TO THE POINT OF GIVING YOU A RULE?”_

Sugawara sighed, “I’m not allowed to tell.”

“Boo,” Kenma muttered under his breath.

“Next question,” Sugawara waved it off.

Kuroo raised his hand and asked, “If I bought you nipple clamps, would you use them on Sawamura and send me photos for… science reasons?”

“Yes.”

“ _Suga,”_ Daichi growled.

“Oh my God, Daichi it’s for _science_ ,” Sugawara rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, what are you, a hater of science?” Kuroo glared at the bartender.

“Science denier,” Matsukawa mumbled.

“Go back to your mud hut, you fuck nut,” Bokuto downed his beer while a soft round of applause pattered through the ones sitting at the counter.

“Good rhyme, Bo,” Kuroo commended.

“Okay next question!” Sugawara sang.

Akaashi lifted his hand again, “Ah… well, on a scale of one to Oikawa, how big is the pain in your ass?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered as Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi over his shoulder.

“Did I just get insulted?”

“Honestly, my ass is golden,” Sugawara said. “Not even the little bit sore. Shocking, considering Daichi’s dick is as _bountiful_ as a ripe—”

“What the fuck kind of conversation did I just walk in on?”

Everyone turned towards the door as Miya and Shirabu walked in, Shirabu wearing a disgusted expression.

“Yo,” Matsukawa lifted a hand in a wave. “We’re interviewing Sugawara on losing his gay virginity.”

Shirabu groaned and turned to Miya, “Can we go somewhere else?”

“Now, now, this sounds interesting, Kenjirou,” Miya draped an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the counter. “Don’t you want to ask some questions before you and I—”

“ _Ew. Shut up. Never._ ”

They climbed onto stools, Shirabu facing Daichi as a refusal to participate in the discussion behind him.

“Alright, next question,” Sugawara said brightly.

Miya raised his hand.

“Yes, Miya?”

“Did he make you come six times in one round?”

“You’re a real class act, Miya,” Hanamaki said.

“ _FUCK,”_ Sugawara slapped his hand down on the table next to his thigh. “ _NO HE FUCKIN’ DIDN’T._ ”

“Hm, imagine that,” Miya examined his fingernails nonchalantly.

“I guess Miya-chan wins then,” Oikawa smirked at Daichi, who gave him a glare.

Daichi grabbed a cocktail shaker and filled it with ice, “You said you were dead after _one_ time and wouldn’t be able to go five more.”

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” Miya sang softly under his breath.

Sugawara grinned and Daichi clicked his tongue.

“Fine,” he said with a shrug. “I guess we will just have to suspend the lovemaking until I’ve trained myself to make you come six times—”

“ _Noooooooo!_ ” Sugawara hopped off of the table and ran up to the counter, leaning against it in between Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He reached for Daichi but he leaned away stubbornly, lips pouted. “Daichi I’m sorry! Ignore Miya! You were perfect in every way! I was completely satisfied and I definitely couldn’t have gone for longer without combusting and joining the universe as space dust, lost in a plane of never ending ecstasy!”

Daichi scowled at him, shaking his cocktail shaker with suspicion in his gaze.

“It’s true,” Sugawara said in a low voice. “I’ve never felt more pleasure in my life than when you were inside me, hand wrapped around my dick as you _thrusted_ —”

“Stop, stop, stop,” Oikawa held up a hand. He turned in Iwaizumi’s hold, struggling to stifle a smile when his lips brushed his cheek, “Please, Suga-chan, don’t go any further or else surely I will vomit.”

“Now now,” Kuroo said softly. “Let him continue…”

Sugawara smiled up at Daichi, “You believe me, right?”

Daichi pursed his lips and hummed, “Well… alright. I’ll trust you. Just this once.”

Sugawara giggled and leaned back.

“Do you want a drink?” Daichi asked, finally letting a smile touch his lips.

“Yes please!”

“What would you—”

“Surprise me!”

Sugawara flounced back to his table as Daichi chuckled behind him.

“Alright, start the questions again!” Sugawara hopped up onto the table and faced everyone.

Kenma raised his hand.

“Yes, Kenma?”

He stared at him dully through his dual-toned hair, “Does this mean we are free of hearing about how thirsty you are?”

“No. Next question!”

Kenma let out a low groan and slumped against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo’s mouth fell open and he pressed his hands together, gazing up at the ceiling as he mouthed a silent _thank you._

Iwaizumi lifted his hand behind Oikawa’s shoulder and then asked without being called on, “Are you still afraid?”

Sugawara smiled softly, “Nah. No way in hell.”

Iwaizumi’s lips twitched and he leaned his chin over Oikawa’s shoulder, “Then that’s all that matters.”

Miya lifted his hand, “But did he make you come six times in one round?”

“ _HE FUCKIN’ DIDN’T! DAICHI ISN’T A REAL MAN!_ ”

Shirabu growled and glared at Miya, “Bring that stupid fanfiction up one more time and you’ll never even get the _chance_ to try to make _me_ come six times in one round.”

“Please forgive me. I’ll be good, Babe.”

Shirabu clicked his tongue.

Akaashi raised his hand.

“Go for it, Akaashi,” Sugawara leaned back and kicked his legs nonchalantly.

Akaashi clasped his hands in his lap and cleared his throat, “I would like to request a detailed description of the entirety of your experience so that I- the only virgin left in the group other than Bokuto-san but that’s his own fault so I don’t feel sorry for him- can appropriately prepare myself.” He hesitated and then added, “Assuming that Bokuto-san ever gets the lead out of his pants, grows a pair, and fucks me like every single god in the sky intended him to.”

Sugawara snapped his fingers. “I got you, Akaashi. So… even though I was happy in the end, it started off a little rocky. Daichi made me feed the cat and dog because he felt the need to make me a cleverly named cocktail for God knows what stupid, unnecessary reason—”

“Just because you don’t know the reason doesn’t mean it’s unnecessary,” Daichi said with a frown.

Sugawara glared at him, “What reason could there be for you to waste _that_ much time for a stupid drink?”

“A… like a pair of invisible hands writing my fate—”

“Anyway,” Sugawara turned back to Akaashi, who had produced a small notepad seemingly out of nowhere and held a pen over the page expectantly. “So when we finally made it to the bedroom, I _hate_ to admit it, but I got a little nervous. And I wanted to back out. So I started an arm wrestling match, lost on purpose—”

“Liar. I beat you fair and square,” Daichi snapped.

“ _YOUR BOOBIES WERE DISTRACTING ME._ ”

Daichi shook his cocktail shaker, “Excuses, excuses.”

“ _So I lost on purpose,_ ” Sugawara went on, giving Daichi a silent warning not to interrupt again. “And I got nervous and tried to call off the dickageddon. But then Daichi- who is not as big of a pussy as Bokuto is even if he _is_ terrible at arm wrestling matches- proceeded to seduce me until I changed my mind again.”

“Sawa-chan so _smooth_!” Oikawa catcalled.

“How did he do it?” Matsukawa asked.

“Did he—” Miya started but then caught a sinister glare from Shirabu and quickly backed down.

“Well, he was undressing me, very slowly,” Sugawara said, eyes drifting off towards Daichi as he set a cocktail glass on the counter and started straining golden liquid into it from his shaker. “And he put his hand in my boxers and—”

“Can I just say that I really love this bar?”

Everyone glanced over Sugawara’s shoulder at the group of customers sitting in the booth on the far wall. Two of them looked uneasy, while three others leaned in Sugawara’s direction, seemingly listening intently.

The one that spoke said, “Like, I really wasn’t expecting the commentary on gay sex but… I’m learning a lot.”

“You can sit closer if you want,” Hanamaki called.

“It’s alright, we can hear clearly from here.”

“Oh alright then.”

Sugawara turned back to the others and went on, “So he put his hand in my boxers and started jacking me, right? And like, I was already hard so it was like instant _mmmm_ you know?”

Daichi moved around the counter, cocktail in hand.

“So then he rolls me onto my stomach and keeps on undressing me. Then I’m in nothing but my boxers and he’s kissing my back and grabbing my ass and givin’ me the ol’ reach around—”

Daichi stopped next to him and offered the glass. Sugawara perked and paused in his retelling to take the drink from his hand and lift it to his lips.

He sipped and then smiled up at Daichi, who softly returned it.

“What did you make me, Daichi?”

Daichi smoothed the hair back from his forehead and kissed his temple tenderly.

“It’s called a Between the Sheets.”

Sugawara hesitated and then let out a laugh, “Did the invisible pair of hands force you to make this one too?”

Daichi smirked, “Maybe.”

Sugawara giggled, “Well… regardless. It’s delicious. Thank you.”

Daichi leaned down and kissed his lips, earning several groans and a few whistling cheers from their audience. He pulled back and Sugawara’s smile transformed into a mischievous smirk.

He reached out and stroked the front of Daichi’s waist apron.

“And thank _you,_ Becky!”

Daichi froze.

Sugawara’s smirk stretched into a grin and he winked.

Slowly, they faced the counter once more.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a look before repeating simultaneously, eyebrows cocked, amused smiles on their smug lips,

“Becky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this with MY OWN TWO HANDS.  
> I used to never write smut.  
> I used to barely even read it.  
> Now... now...  
> *hangs my head in shame*  
> I used to be so wholesome... *sobs* only drunk blow jobs and dick jokes... now... *sobbing intensifies*
> 
> Oh well. I'm over it.  
> Uhmm... so this chapter took longer than I anticipated. (what's new?) and is also kind of... lacking. I suppose. The second half is very meh. I had a really hard time keeping my concentration when writing it and so just kind of settled... I hope it's still alright though.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND HOLDING OUT FOR THIS LONG! WOW YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND I CHERISH YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> "Bokuto-san, please have sex with me."


	53. Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Date Night doesn't go exactly as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM? I feel like I need to add a trigger warning? Though at the same time I wonder if I even need to... if y'all have made it this far into the story, you should be pretty impervious to whatever I throw at you, right?
> 
> Well anyway.   
> Trigger warning:  
> Slight attempt at sexual assault.
> 
> Please excuse my sorry excuse of a chapter.

“Becky, can you please fill me up?” Matsukawa slid his empty beer mug across the counter.

“Becky, can I get a Blow Job?” Hanamaki shook his empty shot glass.

“Oh Becky-chan!” Oikawa cupped his mouth with both hands, “My throat needs hydrating over here!”

“Becky, my girl, I could really use a Screaming Orgasm,” Kuroo cooed.

Daichi slammed a bottle of absinthe down on the counter and everyone fell silent except for the low giggles they hid behind their hands.

“The next person that says _Becky_ is getting his ass kicked,” he said in a growl.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi lifted his beer to his lips. “Oh? Is that so, _Becky?_ ”

“OOooooo,” everyone leaned forward expectantly.

“Fight, fight, fight, fight,” Kenma started chanting low under his breath.

Daichi pressed his hands to the counter and leaned forward, “Do you really want to _test me_ , Iwa-chan?”

“I want nothing more than to _test_ you, Becky-san,” Iwaizumi’s eyelids lowered and his lips ticked up slightly.

The two stared at each other for long seconds, neither backing down from the stand off until finally Kuroo’s whisper punctured the tense silence.

“I’m so hard right now.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi tried to maintain the eye contact, eyelids twitching.

“No way, me too,” Oikawa whispered.

“Just like… a major, raging boner,” Kuroo said.

“I’ve literally daydreamed about this,” Oikawa said.

“Where they’re fighting but then suddenly just start kissing?”

“Oh my god, yes! You too?”

“Only every night.”

“Total jerk-off material.”

“Dude who tops in your dreams?”

“Sawa-chan.”

“ _SAME._ ”

“What, _why?_ ” Iwaizumi broke eye contact first, whirling towards Oikawa and slamming a hand on the counter. “Why Sawamura? Why wouldn’t I top?”

Oikawa gave him a pointed stare, “Iwa-chan is super cute as a bottom. You get all red and—”

“ _Shhhhhhh!_ ” Iwaizumi slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks blazing. “ _Let’s change the subject now.”_

“No, no,” Hanamaki said, turning towards them. “Let him continue.”

“I want to hear about bottom Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa added.

“Me too,” Kuroo lifted a hand.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s hand away, “Well, he gets really embarrassed and makes these little sounds like _ahn—”_

“SUGAWARA CALLS SAWAMURA’S DICK BECKY,” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“Ayyyyyy,” everyone erupted, turning back to the bartender.

“Becky! Get me a drink, Babe!” Kuroo demanded.

“Becky, fill me up with your sweet cream!” Hanamaki shoved his shot glass towards him.

“There’s some delicious juice I need from Becky right now,” Matsukawa sang, shaking his empty beer glass.

“Becky, can I get another Trash Can?” Kenma asked softly, hiccupping.

Daichi’s lips twisted and he stubbornly gripped the neck of the bottle of absinthe. The door of the bar opened and Sugawara breezed inside, calling out a cheerful,

“Good evening, Fuck Faces!”

“Ayyyy!” the others called.

“There’s our man,” Matsukawa clapped slowly. “Can you please tell Becky to stop pouting and make us drinks?”

Sugawara walked into the bar, “Hm? Is Daichi refusing to make drinks? But he’s the bartender!”

“He’s mad because we keep calling him Becky,” Oikawa said, straightening his hair.

Sugawara hesitated, glancing at Daichi, and then to the others.

“Are you guys… _ruining_ Becky for me?”

They didn’t reply.

Sugawara’s eyebrows furrowed, “Do you not realize just how much joy that nickname brings me?”

“Here we go,” Kenma muttered.

“I told you all the Becky thing because _I_ wanted to tease Daichi,” Sugawara snapped, stomping up to the counter. “Are you guys seriously taking it too far? I swear, if Daichi orders me to not call his dick that—”

“I have,” Daichi said dully. “Ever since the first time you called it that I’ve said—”

“Then I will bring down a rain of _blood_ on all of your heads!” Sugawara finished, ignoring him.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa leveled him with a stare. “Maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you told us about Becky? You can’t really have believed that we weren’t going to take advantage—”

Sugawara gripped him by the front of the shirt and dragged him close, eyes flashing, “ _Becky is mine._ ”

“Of course she’s yours! None of us are trying to claim her—”

“Fine!” Sugawara pushed him back and walked down the length of the counter. “If that’s how you’re going to be, then I guess I have no choice!” he rounded the corner and walked up to Daichi on his side of the counter. “I’ll just have to suck Becky right here in front of everyone until you promise not to ruin her for me!”

“Yeah!” Kuroo cheered as the others groaned and called out their complaints.

“N-Now, now, Suga,” Daichi took a step backwards but Sugawara grabbed onto his belt and yanked him forward. “Let’s not do anything rash,” he squeaked, reaching for his wrists.

“You bastards asked for it!” Sugawara slid to his knees and quickly loosened Daichi’s belt. “I’ve got no choice! You made me do this!”

“Knock it off! Not in public!” Oikawa shouted, slapping his hand down on the counter.

“Please spare us,” Kenma whimpered and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Get it, Suga-senpai!” Kuroo whooped.

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi leaned over the counter and filled his beer. Matsukawa leaned up to do the same. Hanamaki pulled out his cell phone and turned it in Sugawara’s and Daichi’s direction.

The door of the kitchen opened and Asahi walked out, balancing a tray on one hand.

“Okay,” he said cheerfully. “One mild wing platter for—” his eyes fell on Sugawara yanking Daichi’s pants down to his knees and he let out a shriek, promptly dropping the tray to the floor and sending wings scattering everywhere.

“Ah come _on_ ,” Daichi complained, trying to push Sugawara’s hands away when he reached for the waistband of his underwear. “I don’t want to have to clean that up…”

“That’s it,” Oikawa ripped his phone from his pocket and started tapping the screen. “I’m calling the police and reporting a _molestation.”_

“And I’m leaving,” Kenma slid from his stool and slumped across the bar.

Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s wrists and held them up above his head.

Sugawara let out a cry, “ _I’ll never let Becky die!_ ”

Daichi tightened his grip when he writhed and yanked against him.

_Fuck this._

He gritted his teeth.

_What a disaster._

He just hoped that Bokuto and Akaashi were having a better night than he was.

* * *

 

Akaashi slid onto a stool at the counter and let out a deep sigh. He was a little early, as usual. He couldn’t help it. His excitement had gotten the better of him yet again. It was the same every time he and Bokuto planned a date.

_This time._

It was the same thought that plagued his mind before every meeting.

But this time… this time for _sure._

He looked better than he had in- dare he say- _years_. He had gotten a new haircut earlier that day and it was curling perfectly about his head, shining and soft and wispy in a way that Oikawa would typically take hours to accomplish with his own troublesome locks. He had put together an outfit, sewn by his own hands, that begged attention. From the steel grey blazer with the half sleeves that drew just the right amount of attention to his gunmetal blue eyes and sleek, toned forearms, to the low cut white tank underneath that showed off the sharp cut of his collarbone. His jeans fit criminally well to his lower body and when examining his rear and thighs in the mirror back at his apartment, he had thought smugly that there was no _way_ Bokuto would be able to turn him away after getting just one look at the tight way the fabric hugged his form.

He had paired the outfit with minimal embellishments. Just a black leather wrist watch on his left arm and small silver necklace from which a tiny shining owl trinket hung, resting perfectly in the hollow of his collarbone. He fingered the necklace now, demanding its comfort as he waited impatiently for Bokuto’s arrival.

It had been a gift, actually.

Shortly after Bokuto had confessed, he had shown up at his apartment, dripping with rain, and holding a small narrow box.

“I-I-It reminded me of you!” he had thrust the gift into his arms, turned, and bolted down the hall. Akaashi didn’t even have the time to respond before he was in the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him.

A small smile ticked up the corners of Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto had a dangerously cute side that never ceased to warm Akaashi’s chest. But there was also that other side. That confident- almost arrogant- side with which he displayed his strength and- at least for Akaashi- his overwhelming _sex appeal._ Akaashi already had a hard time keeping his hands to himself around the man, but when that other side made an appearance, it was near impossible.

Akaashi sighed and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

It wasn’t fair. Bokuto was so stingy. Akaashi had waited so long. He had been so patient for all of these years. He never once pushed Bokuto to realize his feelings for him. He never once demanded he notice him in a romantic way, even back in high school when Akaashi’s hormones were just starting to get desperate and he could barely keep his hungry eyes off of his senpai in the volleyball club room. Akaashi should receive a medal, surely, for all the suffering he endured over the years, watching from afar as Bokuto, in nothing but his underwear, godly biceps and back muscles flexing under his tanned, smooth skin, teased and wrestled their other teammates while Akaashi thought wistfully, _God I wish that were me_ …

Akaashi definitely deserved a medal.

Even after Bokuto had gained the courage to confess, Akaashi was still being cock blocked by his insecurity, of all things. Akaashi knew how dangerous Bokuto’s anxiety could be. He had seen enough of it on the volleyball court to realize that it was a powerful, and unrelenting force. He had trained himself how to deal with it all those years ago. He had become a _pro_ at pulling his captain from his slumps back then and he had even once believed that he was a real, bona fide Bokuto wrangler.

But alas… his powers were effective only on the volleyball court. He didn’t know how to deal with Bokuto’s sexual insecurity. How could Akaashi possibly comfort him? It wasn’t like Akaashi knew what the hell he was doing either. Which, he supposed, should be comforting to the fellow virgin.

But it wasn’t.

If anything, Bokuto only stressed _more_ after finding out Akaashi was untouched. As if the thought of making Akaashi’s first time mediocre was more terrifying than disappointing a seasoned veteran.

_I’d rather have a mediocre first time than no first time at all!_

Akaashi glared at the alcohol bottles on the other side of the counter. Why couldn’t Bokuto see that? Akaashi was _desperate_. He wanted nothing more than to just… just… _fuck_ already.

Akaashi once entertained the idea that he was a calm, collected, smooth, rational human being. But every day he drew closer and closer to being some kind of depraved animal.

_Bokuto-san please have sex with me._

What kind of person flat out asked such a thing on a daily basis?

How uncouth.

But could anyone even blame him?

Bokuto was a gorgeous, sexy, even _godly_ depiction of the perfect man and it was completely understandable that Akaashi physically salivated every time he walked into the room.

He was only human, for fuck’s sake.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Akaashi lifted his eyes to the bartender as she stood in front of him, flipping a towel over her shoulder.

“Ah…” Akaashi checked the time on his watch. He and Bokuto were supposed to move to another restaurant with which they had reservations after meeting at this bar, but there were still about ten minutes before Bokuto was expected to show up.

“Sure,” he said, lowering his arm. “A Painkiller, please.”

She hesitated and Akaashi remembered that he wasn’t at Daichi’s bar. He opened his mouth to take it back, order something more common, but she turned away and gathered alcohol without a word.

_Hm. Right. That’s why I travel all the way downtown just to get a drink._

He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen. He idly shuffled through his apps, searching for anything to keep his mind occupied and off of his own sexual frustrations. It didn’t help that his wallpaper was an adorable shot of him and Bokuto on Halloween, wearing their matching owl costumes. He avoided lingering on the cute scrunch of his boyfriend’s nose and opened his news app. He scrolled through the articles quietly until the bartender set his drink in front of him.

“Wanna open a tab or pay now?” she asked.

“I’ll pay now,” he pulled his wallet from his pocket. Once he handed the bills over, the bartender gave him a nod and walked down the counter to serve another customer.

_I miss Sawamura-san,_ Akaashi pursed his lips and lifted his glass to his mouth. He sipped the liquid and then set it down with a sigh. _I miss Sawamura-san’s drinks._

He set the glass down and lifted his phone once more.

He was just scrolling through his emails when someone collided with his back, jarring his arm and sending his cell phone clattering to the floor.

He watched it bounce and roll with a wince. He slid from his stool and grabbed it, examining the screen for any damage and finding none.

_Thank god,_ he praised his forward thinking at buying the heavy duty phone case and climbed back into his seat.

A man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck stood beside him.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that,” he said with a warm smile. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I think I might have already had a little too much to drink!”

Akaashi hummed and dusted off the back of the cell phone, “It’s alright.”

“Didn’t do any damage, did I?”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Really, I’m sorry about that,” he went on, scratching the back of his head. He slid onto the stool beside him and held him in a kind, hazel stare. “Let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink?”

Akaashi eyed him silently.

It was infuriating that Bokuto remained steadfast in ignoring Akaashi’s advances when nearly every night, Akaashi was propositioned by strangers.

_Even people I don’t know want to make love to me more than my own boyfriend._

He wrapped a hand around his glass and lifted it to his mouth, turning forward.

“I already have a drink. But thank you for the offer.”

The man didn’t reply for a moment as Akaashi sipped his Painkiller. When he lowered it to the counter once more, he said,

“Well what about when you’re done with that drink?”

“I’m meeting up with someone,” he replied smoothly. “I’ll be leaving when he arrives.”

“Ah,” the man leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand, still facing Akaashi. “That’s too bad.”

_For you._

Akaashi took another drink, eyes darting to the left in a way that he hoped showed his complete disinterest in the man’s advances.

_Go away._

_Leave me alone._

Akaashi was well aware that people found him attractive. He had been hit on constantly, by men and women alike, since he was in high school. Classmates, colleagues, friends, strangers… Akaashi had been on the receiving end of their flirts for years and years and really… it was a shame just how in love with Bokuto he was. If he hadn’t had such an attachment to the man, then Akaashi could have lost his virginity ages ago. He could have had a large number of sexual partners. He wasn’t lacking in willing participants, after all.

He could have been like Sugawara. Loose and experienced and shamelessly bold.

But Akaashi didn’t _want_ just any partner. He didn’t want a classmate, colleague, friend, or stranger.

He wanted Bokuto Koutarou.

And he wouldn't settle for anything less.

“You know,” the man leaned towards him. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“Yes. My boyfriend tells me all the time.”

“I’m sure he does,” the man didn’t seem fazed by the obvious evasion.

Akaashi took a long gulp from his drink. The man watched him closely and the weight of his stare was starting to churn his stomach.

_What is his deal? Can’t he take the hint?_

Akaashi lowered the glass and dragged a hand through his hair. His chest was hot.

“So, what’s your name?”

Akaashi gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows.

The man chuckled, “You don’t have to make that face. I’m just making small talk. You’re waiting for someone, right? Your boyfriend? The time will pass by quicker if you’ve got someone to talk to.”

_I don’t want someone to talk to._

“My name is Itou,” he said.

Akaashi resisted the urge to snap at him and reluctantly replied, “Akaashi.”

“Akaashi…” the man repeated with a low hum and Akaashi immediately regretted telling it to him.

He lifted his drink to his lips again.

His chest was hot.

And his head felt light.

He took a long gulp and then stared down into the glass, nearly empty now. It was true he hadn’t eaten much that day in preparation for the dinner he was to eat with Bokuto, but surely the alcohol shouldn’t have gotten to him so soon, should it?

His chest was hot. And his eyelids felt heavy. And his skin… tingled.

But it didn’t feel entirely unpleasant.

“So Akaashi,” Itou said. He reached out and gently stroked Akaashi’s forearm. The touch drew instant goosebumps to the surface of his skin and he shuddered involuntarily. “Does your boyfriend also tell you…” his hand dropped off of his arm and rested on his thigh. “How _erotic_ your body is?”

Akaashi grabbed the man’s wrist and shoved it away. He didn’t like how the touch made his stomach tight and ushered his heart into a flurry. He didn’t like how he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the uncomfortable way his clothes rubbed against his body and sent jolting… _frustration_ into his abdomen.

“You seem a little wound up,” Itou said, shifting closer to him. “Are you sure you don’t want that second drink? Yours is almost gone, after all. And your boyfriend doesn’t seem to be here yet…” he hummed, lifting his hand and resting it gently on the back of Akaashi’s neck. “That is… if he even exists…”

“He does,” Akaashi slurred, eyes sliding shut. “And he’s _way_ hotter than you.”

Itou chuckled, “Is that so?”

Akaashi pushed his hand away, “Don’t. I don’t like it…”

“You don’t?” he slid his other hand up his thigh and Akaashi bit down on the inside of his cheek. “It sure looks like you’re lying, Akaashi.”

“I’m gonna…” Akaashi turned on his stool. “I’m gonna wait for Bokuto-san outside…” He slid to his feet and instantly stumbled.

“Oops,” Itou stood and wrapped an arm around his waist, fingers slipping under his shirt and connecting with his tingling, hot flesh.

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut.

Why was it so damn hard to concentrate? What was he even doing there again?

He was… date. He was going on a date.

That’s right. He was going on a date with Bokuto and then… then he was going to finally convince him to make love to him.

Akaashi’s eyes slid slowly open.

Make… love.

Sex. Akaashi wanted sex.

“Now, now,” Itou leaned down and whispered in his ear, spreading shivers down Akaashi’s spine. “No need to rush.”

Akaashi’s eyelashes fluttered and his cheeks flushed fiery hot, his mouth open as he panted.

And he wanted…

_I want…_

_I want…_

_Sex._

* * *

 

_Shit._

Bokuto was running late.

He had spent too much time stressing over his outfit.

_Do I look dumb? Am I overdressed? Underdressed?_

He groaned and tugged on the front of his tan vest. He definitely looked stupid. Why did he even try to do fashion? Was he trying to impress Akaashi? The _king_ of fashion? Bokuto could never hope to ever impress someone of Akaashi’s caliber, at least not at his own game.

He played with the top buttons of his burgundy, plaid shirt. One button, or two? Was two too revealing? Was one not revealing enough? What about three? Was that an option?

Maybe he should roll his sleeves down. No… Akaashi liked his forearms, didn’t he?

He should keep them rolled up.

But his jeans… where did he even _get_ violet jeans?

He was a color nightmare. But Akaashi was always putting him in a bunch of wacky colors and they always seemed to fit so perfectly!

Bokuto was a total mess and Akaashi was definitely going to slap his forehead and groan when he saw him. He might even be too embarrassed to even be seen with him. Maybe Bokuto could stop at a clothing store on his way and ask the person working there to pick him out an outfit that suited him better…

No… no. He shook his head. He didn’t have time for that. He was already late!

Besides… Akaashi might find it endearing, his sorry attempt at fashion. Maybe he would laugh and straighten his collar and commend his efforts. He _had_ tried his very best, after all. And back in his apartment, looking in the mirror, he had thought he looked quite charming. He was probably a disaster. A colorful, hipster looking disaster.

But Akaashi would probably think it was cute, right?

“ _Right_ ,” he muttered under his breath.

Akaashi would find him cute. Maybe even handsome. He was crazy about Bokuto, after all. That much was obvious by all the begging to make love to him that he did on a daily basis.

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed and he wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his pants.

_Soon._

He would do it soon.

He had been gathering information and confidence. He had researched enough that he could probably write a book on the art of gay sex at this point. But… knowing how to do something and actually doing it were two entirely different monsters.

Sure, Bokuto could probably accomplish it.

But this was _Akaashi_ he was talking about.

Beautiful, perfect, glorious- thirsty- Akaashi and Bokuto didn’t want to just _accomplish_ anything when it came to his boyfriend. He wanted to do more than that. He wanted to go beyond his expectations and truly blow him away. He wanted to make it completely worth the long, long, _long_ wait.

Maybe he should interview Daichi some more. Sugawara had said that their first time was phenomenal (even if Daichi had rolled his eyes at the boast) so obviously he could offer Bokuto some helpful advice. He had already quizzed Kuroo but his friend had admitted- with tears in his eyes- that he was still awful at the act and continuously let Kenma down (and always cried in the middle of it because he was truly a worthless gay.)

Iwaizumi scolded him whenever he tried to ask him questions.

“ _Just do it. Going around interviewing everyone is only psyching you out. Just fuckin’ do it, you pussy.”_

Bokuto sighed, shoulders slumping.

Iwaizumi was no help at all. It’s like he was only gentle with Sugawara. Well, and Oikawa of course.

Maybe he was right though. He had always thought it completely ridiculous that Daichi wanted to make any moment between him and Sugawara _perfect._

Perfect was impossible, wasn’t it? Especially when it came to Sugawara, the king of ruining everything on this God’s green earth. Maybe he should accept that about himself too. Perfect was impossible. Even if Akaashi was perfect… Bokuto was not. So of course they would face problems once in a while, right?

It was natural.

Utterly natural.

Even if he didn’t want it to be.

But what could he do? Bokuto was a flawed individual. He slipped into a depressive mood at the drop of a hat when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to go. He wasn’t incredibly intelligent, even if he did somehow manage to get through university with fairly good grades. He was clueless about matters of the heart and body and he easily frustrated everyone around him.

Akaashi definitely deserved someone better than Bokuto Koutarou.

After all… Akaashi had always managed to pick Bokuto up when he was in a slump. He encouraged him and got him through all sorts of troubling times. But Bokuto… he couldn’t do the same.

Bokuto had never been there when Akaashi needed him.

Did Akaashi even need him at all?

Perfect, capable Akaashi… was there ever an instance that he even _needed_ to rely on Bokuto?

He wracked his mind but turned up with nothing. Not a single time that Bokuto was able to take care of him.

That settled it.

Bokuto truly was the worst, most useless boyfriend.

“Sorry ‘Kaashi,” he mumbled, dragging his feet as he continued down the sidewalk. “I suck. I suck. I suck. I…” he lifted his eyes from the concrete and paused.

The bar at which he was supposed to meet Akaashi was directly ahead. And out in front of it were Akaashi and a man Bokuto didn’t recognize. The man had his arm around Akaashi’s waist, hand not visible underneath his shirt. Akaashi was slumped over in his hold, clothes disheveled, face red. He stared down at the sidewalk with a hazy expression, one hand pushing weakly at the man’s arm and the other against his chest.

Confusion and then anger flushed through Bokuto’s chest and he strode up to the pair, barking,

“ _Hey!_ ”

The man glanced towards him and Akaashi’s head swiveled in his direction as well.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Bokuto demanded.

“What’s it to you?” the man asked, his frustration displayed clearly on his face.

“B-Bokuto-san…” Akaashi yanked harder against the man’s grip.

“Let go of him before I break your neck,” Bokuto growled as he drew near.

The man’s eyes flashed and he quickly released Akaashi and took a step backwards. Akaashi stumbled into Bokuto’s chest and immediately started rubbing against him.

“Bokuto-san,” he whispered, panting into his neck. “Please have sex with me. Please.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he gently took Akaashi’s shoulders, earning a low moan.

The sound of a tongue clicking drew Bokuto’s attention to the man. He straightened his jacket, gave Bokuto a glare and moved as if to leave.

“What a waste,” he grumbled.

“ _You!_ ” Bokuto snapped. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

The man sneered, “You should be thanking me.” He glanced at Akaashi and let out a snort, “I just assured that your little prude will put out tonight. You’re welcome.”

Bokuto clenched his jaw as rage filled his stomach to the brim. He gently leaned Akaashi against the wall of the bar and strode after the man.

“You son of a bitch… get back here!”

“Or what?” the man scoffed over his shoulder.

Bokuto lunged forward and grabbed his arm. He yanked him back and instantly smashed his fist into his nose, earning a satisfying crack.

“Ah!” the man stumbled back, hands flying to his face. “What the—”

Bokuto punched him again, and then again, until the man collapsed onto his back on the sidewalk and wailed, kicking his legs in his direction.

“Get back! Don’t touch me!”

Bokuto took a step towards him but Akaashi’s weak call drew his attention. He had slipped down the wall and now sat on the sidewalk, fingers gripping tightly at the jeans at his knees. His head leaned back against the bricks and his eyes closed, brows furrowed.

“Bokuto-san…”

Bokuto glanced down at the man one more time before turning on his heel and rushing up to where Akaashi sat. He knelt beside him and reached his hands out, hovering them over his shoulders without touching him.

“Akaashi,” he said, failing to keep the panic from his voice. “Are… are you alright? What’s wrong? Should I call an ambulance?”

“N-no…” Akaashi gripped the front of his vest shakily. He gulped and peeled his eyes open. “Take me… take me to… to your room.”

Bokuto’s mouth went dry.

“I need it,” Akaashi panted. “I need you. Now. Now please.”

“Hold on a second, Akaashi,” Bokuto said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

“No,” Akaashi moaned. “Now.”

Bokuto found the number he was looking for and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Yo,” came the answer after a few rings.

“M-Matsukawa,” he swallowed. “Can you please meet me at my apartment?”

“Aren’t you on a date?”

“Something’s wrong with Akaashi. I need you to check him out. Please.”

“Ooooo… sounds exciting. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thanks,” Bokuto ended the call and thrust the phone back into his pocket. “Alright,” he gathered Akaashi into his arms and stood. “Hold on a bit, Akaashi. We’ll be home in no time.”

Akaashi groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck.

And Bokuto knew that he had just wished that he had the chance to take care of Akaashi like he did him.

But seriously… wasn’t this too much?

* * *

 

Matsukawa held Akaashi’s head still and stared into his bloodshot and glazed eyes. Akaashi let out a moan, breath coming fast and short.

Matsukawa hesitated and then glanced at Bokuto where he stood on the other side of the bed, chewing his thumbnail anxiously.

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had giving an examination.”

Bokuto blinked, “Wh-why?”

“Hm…” Matsukawa took Akaashi’s chin and opened his mouth.

“ _Ahhhn…_ ” Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut.

“No reason,” Matsukawa sang.

Bokuto moved closer to the bed and then leaned his hands on the mattress.

“Is he going to be okay? Should I take him to the hospital?”

Matsukawa released Akaashi and he fell back against the pillow.

“Nah,” he shrugged. “He’s fine. Got a little drugged, but it’s nothing serious.”

“D-drugged?”

“Yeah. It’s not rohypnol or ketamine… It’s probably some Frankendrug predators have come up with in their mother’s basements.”

“Predators?” Bokuto squeaked.

Matsukawa reached out and took Akaashi’s wrist, earning another moan, and stared down at his watch as he measured his pulse.

“Yeah. You know. Some dude probably slipped him a roofie when he wasn’t looking.”

“You make it sound like that’s not serious. Is that not serious?”

“It would be,” he released his wrist. “If it was a more serious drug. But like I said, it looks like just some weak hodge podge thing some wannabe chemists threw together. Rather than forcing him to lose consciousness like most DFSA drugs do, this one looks like it just makes the victim weak and horny as fuck.” He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at Akaashi as he rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow to his chest. “Think of it as like a… uh… an aphrodisiac on steroids.”

Bokuto gulped and turned his eyes to Akaashi, “D-Does it hurt?”

“Ehh…” Matsukawa shrugged. “It’s gotta be painful to some level. Kind of like the worst blue balls you’ve ever had. Well I mean…” he pursed his lips. “You could… _alleviate_ that. If you were inclined to.”

Bokuto looked up at him.

Matsukawa winked, “Might be kind of fun, actually.”

Bokuto flushed, “I… I couldn’t do that! Not when he’s like this!”

“Relax,” Matsukawa turned for the door of the bedroom. “I’m tellin’ you it’s pretty tame. It probably won’t even affect his memory at all. And he’s been begging you to fuck him for a while now so it’s not like he isn’t willing…”

“Still!”

“Yeah, yeah. Still,” Matsukawa paused in the doorway. “I’m pretty positive he’s going to be fine. Keep him hydrated and give me a call when he calms down. I give it a couple hours. If he’s still not better by…” he glanced at his watch. “Two a.m., then take him to the hospital, alright?”

Bokuto straightened and clasped his hands together, “Are… are you sure? There’s nothing we can do to make him feel better?”

“Well… if you _really_ wanted to, I suppose you could take him in right now and see if they could give him something but… I really don’t think it’s necessary.”

“But…”

“Look,” Matsukawa leveled him with a stare. “Do what you want, man. If you really think he needs to go to the hospital, then take him to the hospital. But I’m tellin’ you. You’re just gonna sit in a room while they run a shit ton of unnecessary tests and then, in a few hours when it wears off on its own, they’ll tell you exactly what I told you, except with a little more specifics on the exact drugs used, and then send you on your way. If that’s how you want to spend your night instead of giving Akaashi the best fuckin’ sex of his life, then be my guest.”

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi.

“Wouldn’t feel right,” he mumbled. “With him… like this.”

“Like I said,” Matsukawa gave him one more stare. “Do what you like. I’m goin’ back to the bar to torment Sawamura some more.”

Bokuto sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Okay… thanks.”

“No problem.”

He left and Bokuto and Akaashi were alone yet again. Bokuto walked slowly up to the bed and then sat at the foot of it, watching helplessly as Akaashi panted into the pillow and clutched it tighter to his chest.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He wanted to help him… but how the fuck was he supposed to do that? Wasn’t there some kind of magic cure he could give him? Some kind of food or drink that would cancel out the effects of the drug?

Bokuto pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He should have killed that guy. How dare he? How _dare_ he do this to Akaashi? And then he intended to… to…

Bokuto never should have been late. For once in his life he should have arrived early.

His stomach twisted as he thought about what could have happened if he hadn’t shown up when he had.

_Akaashi…_

All this time, Bokuto had been worried about their first time. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to make it the best first time to ever happen. He wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong and Akaashi was completely satisfied.

He was worrying about that all this time and tonight, that could have all been ground to dust. Akaashi’s first time could have been _ripped away_ from both him and Bokuto if that man had gotten his way.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Bokuto hid his face in his knees.

He was so stupid.

He should have killed that man.

Akaashi groaned and Bokuto peeked at him again.

“Bokuto-san…” his hand clenched and then released the pillow. “Please…”

He gulped and lowered his legs, “Sorry Akaashi. I can’t do anything for you. You’re just gonna have to ride it out.”

“H-Have sex with me…”

“I can’t. Not when you’re like this.”

Akaashi hid his face in the pillow case and groaned again.

“It’ll be over in a few hours,” Bokuto said, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. “Just a couple of hours. How about you try to get some slee—”

Akaashi panted and rolled onto his back. He reached trembling hands down to the front of his pants and struggled with his belt.

“A-Akaashi?” Bokuto squeaked.

“I can’t,” Akaashi got the belt open and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “I need to…” he thrust a hand inside his boxer briefs and Bokuto’s eyes widened. He started stroking, hips flexing and twitching, eyes squeezed shut.

Heat flushed Bokuto’s face and he should really look away. He shouldn’t watch as…

“ _Bokuto-san…_ ”

Something snapped inside of him and Bokuto thrust up and quickly leaned over Akaashi. He grabbed his face in his hand and instantly covered his mouth with his, capturing a gasp. He kissed him long and hard, tongue sliding against his as his free hand reached down and pulled Akaashi’s from his pants.

Akaashi let out a low whine and Bokuto pulled back.

“I’ll do it,” he whispered, breath short.

Akaashi stared up at him with a hazy expression, “Wh—”

Bokuto opened Akaashi’s blazer and then pulled him into a sitting position in order to slide it down his arms. He tossed it to the side and stroked his bare arms, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder. Akaashi shuddered and moaned, gripping the front of Bokuto’s vest. He started tugging on the buttons and Bokuto slipped his hands underneath his tank top, splaying his fingers across his hot back.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi panted against his neck. “You look so handsome. Your outfit… it’s adorable.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned back to peer into his face.

“It is?”

“So cute,” Akaashi’s eyelashes fluttered. “The colors… they suit you. And your forearms…” he slid his hands down Bokuto’s arms and then back up. “So handsome. Beautiful. Sexy.” He yanked the vest open and then started on his shirt.

Bokuto’s cheeks warmed, “I… I tried really hard. I wanted to impress you…”

“I’m impressed,” Akaashi leaned up and kissed him hungrily. “You’re amazing. Perfect. I love you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s vision blurred and he gulped.

He cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands and leaned their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi,” he whispered. “This is all my fault. If I didn’t get there so late… that guy never would’ve been able to—”

“You weren’t late.”

He peered into his eyes.

Akaashi blinked at him, “You weren’t late. You’re never late.”

He sat back, “I was! I was six minutes late! We were supposed to meet at eight and I got to the bar at eight o’six—”

Akaashi shook his head and tugged on his shirt, still struggling with the buttons. “Time… means nothing. Just a guideline. The date… starts when I see Bokuto-san,” his voice turned mumbling as he concentrated on his clumsy fingers. “Because the goal is to see Bokuto-san, you are… always on time.”

Bokuto’s mouth fell open in surprise. Akaashi got the shirt completely unbuttoned and splayed his hands across his chest, letting out a soft moan as he pressed and squeezed at his muscles.

“So sexy,” Akaashi said breathlessly. “Bokuto-san you’re so sexy.”

Bokuto gulped and released his face. Akaashi instantly leaned forward and planted wet kisses along his collarbone, hands sliding around to his back. Bokuto reached down and tugged Akaashi’s jeans down over his hips. Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck and held fast, lifting himself up off of the mattress to allow him to drag the pants underneath him and then down his thighs. Akaashi released him and fell back on the mattress, tank top flipping up over his stomach and displaying his pale abdomen.

Bokuto pulled his pants the rest of the way down and then set them aside. His hands shook as he reached for the waistband of his underwear.

_Stay calm._

_Stay calm._

_This isn’t the first time that you’ve done something like this with Akaashi._

He bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled the boxer briefs down. His cheeks burned and his heart thundered and this was going to be a complete _disaster._

_Calm down._

_It’s alright._

_You’re just going to make him feel better and that’ll be the end of it._

Bokuto tossed the boxers to the side and stared down at Akaashi, resisting the urge to cover his eyes against his radiance.

_Why is he so pretty?_

_It’s not fair._

_How am I supposed to… breathe… normally…_

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sat up and grabbed the flaps of his shirt. “You too. Take it off.” He pushed the shirt down his arms and then over his hands. Bokuto discarded the shirt and vest to the floor and Akaashi reached for his belt.

“N-No,” Bokuto caught his wrists and pulled them away. “These stay on.”

Akaashi stared up at him for a long moment.

“But…”

“It’s okay,” he insisted. “I’m fine. I’ll… uhm…” he cleared his throat. “I’ll t-take care of you and that’s enough.”

Akaashi didn’t reply. Bokuto leaned forward and kissed him gently, urging him down onto his back once more. He smoothed his palm down his side and Akaashi shuddered, hands reaching up and gripping his shoulders. Bokuto continued down his thigh, fingers trailing underneath.

Akaashi sucked in a deep breath and turned his face, letting out a shaky whimper.

Bokuto quickly retracted his hand, “D-does it hurt?”

“No,” Akaashi grabbed his hand and led it back to his thigh. “Doesn’t hurt…” he leaned his head back in the pillow and panted. “E-every touch is like… like fire.”

“And it doesn’t hurt?” Bokuto’s brows furrowed.

“Feels good,” he moaned. “Feels good, Bokuto-san. Please touch me harder.”

Bokuto’s chest tightened and he did as he was told, wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s thigh and squeezing. Akaashi’s fingernails dug into his shoulders and he bit down on his bottom lip. Bokuto reached up and gently stroked his thumb over his chin, coaxing his lip out from between his teeth. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly, trailing his fingers up his thigh to his hip.

Akaashi shifted impatiently beneath him, rubbing any part of his body against him that he could manage. Bokuto took his time touching, exploring his body reverently, growing bolder with every second and every blissful sound that left Akaashi’s lips.

_Drugs are bad._

_Drugs are very bad._

_But… gotta admit…_ he pulled back and stared down at him as he teased his thumb over his right nipple. Akaashi whined and quivered, cheeks flushed and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

_This drug is really giving me a confidence boost._

“Bokuto-san, please,” Akaashi slid his hands down his chest. “No more torture.”

_But I’m not done practicing yet,_ Bokuto pursed his lips. He leaned down and kissed his throat, moving down it to his collarbone and then to the center of his chest. He continued testing Akaashi’s sensitivity, using his tongue, lips, and fingers to draw whining moans from his trembling form.

And Bokuto could really get used to this.

He had never felt so… in _control._

Akaashi was usually the one trailing behind Bokuto, cleaning up his messes and reeling him back when he went too far. It was Akaashi, beautiful, perfect, capable Akaashi that always seemed so controlled and mature. It was Akaashi that could affect Bokuto’s heart rate with a simple look or touch of their hands.

But now… it was Bokuto.

If he kissed him right there on the hip…

“ _Ahh_ ,” Akaashi’s abdomen tensed and his fingers clenched in the sheets.

And if he stroked his thigh…

Goosebumps covered his skin and he groaned, “ _Bokuto-san…_ ”

He knew that Akaashi wanted him to just get on with it already, but this was such a rare opportunity.

He was drugged up and everything felt good to him. Therefore, Bokuto couldn’t possibly make a mistake and embarrass himself. He could use this experience as the perfect practice. The touches that he reacted to with intense moans and tremors were the ones that probably also felt really good without the influence of the drug. If Bokuto could just remember them…

Akaashi’s fingers touched Bokuto’s hair and he glanced up into his face.

“B-Bokuto…” his expression was hazy and it sent a thrill down his spine. “B-B… Boku—” he gulped and cupped his face in both hands. “Koutarou.”

Bokuto froze.

“Koutarou. Koutarou. Koutarou. _Koutarou_ …” Akaashi’s head fell back. “Please, Koutarou. Please.”

Bokuto covered his mouth with his hand and sat back, trembling.

Akaashi continued to moan his name, legs sliding up and down the coarse fabric of his jeans.

Bokuto’s face was on fire and he quickly looked away.

He was wrong.

Bokuto hadn’t made a mistake, but he was embarrassed nonetheless.

Akaashi had called him by his first name.

_Holy shit._

In the past, he had never even dropped the _san_ from his name. Even after knowing each other for years… even after they started dating… and now… _now_ of all times?

_He’s ruined me,_ Bokuto hid his face. _How am I supposed to recover from a blow like that?_

“Koutarou…”

“G-give me a second!” Bokuto held a hand out. “Uh… uh… I just need a second.”

Akaashi groaned and sat up. He reached out and grabbed Bokuto’s hand. He yanked it down and promptly wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection.

“No more seconds,” Akaashi panted. “I need it. Now.”

Bokuto stared wide eyed down at their hands as Akaashi squeezed his fingers tighter and then guided his up and down, letting out a small whimper. Bokuto bit his bottom lip and slid his other hand underneath him, lifting him up and pulling him into his lap. Akaashi let out a gasp and put his arms around his neck.

“Alright,” Bokuto said. He kissed Akaashi’s throat, continuing to stroke his length. He gazed up into his hazy expression and said in a low voice, “Leave it to me.”

Akaashi shuddered and ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

“ _Haah… Bokuto-san…_ ”

“Koutarou,” Bokuto corrected.

“ _K-Koutarou…_ ”

Bokuto licked his lips and smoothed his hand over his back, drawing shivers to the surface of his skin. Akaashi moaned and leaned their foreheads together, hips bucking softly into his hand. Bokuto leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss, sliding his tongue past his lips. Each of his little sounds vibrated in his throat and Bokuto savored their taste, hand traveling down to his ass.

Akaashi ripped his mouth away and leaned his head back. He gasped and whimpered, fingers digging into Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto stared hungrily into his flushed face, watching euphoria sweep over his features, eyebrows furrowing and mouth falling open as he let out a cry and found release. Bokuto continued to pump his arousal as he rode out his orgasm, holding tight with his other arm so that he wouldn’t collapse back onto the bed.

_That was fast…_ Bokuto gulped. His heart pounded excitedly in his chest, pulse raging in his throat. He dragged his eyes down from Akaashi’s face, over his long, pale neck. Trails of sweat dripped from his jaw to his collar. His chest was rising and falling quickly, muscles of his abdomen tensing and loosening.

Bokuto bit his bottom lip. There was a throbbing, torturous pressure in his pants and he wanted nothing more than to alleviate it. He shoved down his desire and released Akaashi’s erection.

“Are you alright, Akaashi?” he asked softly.

Akaashi fell forward into his chest, breathing loudly against his shoulder. He mumbled something in between gasps and Bokuto rubbed his back.

“Hm?”

Akaashi wrapped his fingers around Bokuto’s wrist and dragged his hand back to his shaft. He pulled back and leveled him with a glazed stare.

“Again.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“A-Again?”

Akaashi kissed him fervently on the mouth.

“Again,” he murmured between kisses. “Again. Please, Koutarou.”

Bokuto shuddered and surged forward, lying Akaashi back on the mattress. He eagerly stroked him again, trailing his lips down the side of his neck. Akaashi’s breath hitched and he moaned anew, nails digging in to his shoulders.

_Drugs are bad._

_Drugs are bad._

Bokuto gulped.

_But Akaashi is so good…_

* * *

 

Three hours later, Bokuto was exhausted. He lay on his back, staring tiredly up at the ceiling, urging the almost intolerable throbbing pain in his underwear to just _fade_.

Akaashi was dangerous.

Too dangerous.

He had worked Bokuto tirelessly for hours, demanding more after each and every orgasm and _seriously… just what the fuck was in that drug?_

Shouldn’t it be… physically impossible to come that often?

He pursed his lips.

_I wonder what the record is. I should look it up. Maybe Akaashi beat it. Ha… or actually I beat it… off. Haha. Good one. Remember that and tell Kuroo later._

He reached up and wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead. He glanced across the bed to where Akaashi was spread out on his stomach, sheet pulled over his lower body.

Bokuto let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

_Finally asleep._

_Maybe I can go jerk off in the bathroom now._

“Bokuto-san…”

Bokuto opened his eyes again. Akaashi didn’t stir, but his voice had sounded too clear- with exception of the rasp from using it too much- for him to have spoken in his sleep.

“Yeah?” Bokuto rolled onto his side.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.”

_What happened to Koutarou?_

Bokuto reached out and rested a hand on his warm back.

“Sorry for what? It’s not your fault that—”

“Bokuto-san, we don’t need to have sex.”

Bokuto blinked in surprise, “Huh?”

“I… considered it a bit. I didn’t quite understand before and thought that you were just scared or maybe making me wait just for the fun of it.”

He furrowed his brows.

“You always seem really excited to kiss and hug and hold hands… and you laugh and have a good time on our dates. I thought it was natural that of course you’d want to have sex with me as much as I do with you.”

Bokuto stared at the back of his head.

_What is he talking about this time?_

“I didn’t consider the possibility that… well…”

When he didn’t continue, Bokuto scooted closer and gently rolled him onto his back. He smoothed the messy hair away from his forehead and _ah._

_Akaashi got a haircut._

_It looks good._

Akaashi didn’t meet his gaze as he stared across the room shamefully.

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto pressed.

Akaashi cleared his throat, “W-well… I realize that there are people that… that don’t _feel_ that way.”

“What way?”

“You know… sexual attraction.”

Bokuto cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“They… they might like the romantic things, like the hugging or kissing but then when it comes to… other stuff, they... don't.”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, “Like… asexuals?”

“… yes.”

_Why the hell is Akaashi talking about this all of a sudden?_

“I didn’t really consider that you could…” Akaashi clasped his hands over his stomach, cheeks tinting pink. “That you could be that way, so I’ve been selfish and demanding all this time.”

_Oh._

“But I want you to know that… that even if I’ve made it seem like it all this time,” Akaashi’s eyes finally met his. “Sex isn’t what’s important to me. I love you, Bokuto-san, for who you are. You make me happy just by being near me. I feel at ease when we are together. I have fun. I laugh. And that is leagues more important to me than sex. Yes, I am sexually attracted to you. Almost painfully so. But I’d rather be a virgin for the rest of my life than make you uncomfortable. I hope you know that.” His eyes lowered, “So… you don’t have to worry. I won’t be forcing myself on you anymore…”

Bokuto took one of Akaashi’s hands. He dragged it across the space between them and pressed it to his groin and the hardness throbbing beneath. Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Akaashi. I want to have sex with you,” Bokuto said simply.

Akaashi’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“It’s been really difficult holding myself back tonight, you know?” he released his hand and then gathered him into his arms, stroking his back. “You’re not alone here. I want you as much as you want me, promise.”

Akaashi didn’t reply, pressing his hands against his chest and hiding his face in his throat.

“Ah but what you said is really comforting,” Bokuto smiled and nuzzled his head lovingly. “I think now when we do finally make love, I’ll have a little more confidence, knowing that even if it's bad you'll still love me.”

Akaashi remained silent, fingers curling.

Bokuto kissed his hair, “By the way… your haircut. It’s really cute. And you looked beautiful in your outfit. I’m sorry we didn’t get to make our reservation. I would’ve liked showing you off more in public. Maybe we can go on another date soon and really hit the town.”

He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly, his raging boner forgotten in the warmth of his happiness.

He was just dozing off when Akaashi finally spoke.

“Bokuto-san, please have sex with me.”

“’ _Kaashi_ , not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont... know???  
> Like... I was all, "Oh, I'm gonna put some drama!"   
> But then it just... devolved into some smut? You people broke me.  
> I hope you're happy.
> 
> It feels... sloppy. And misplaced. And needless. And the ending just kind of drops off there....  
> But... hey. Moo is a rolling stone. Moving on.
> 
> Thanks, Babes, as usual. Uhm... I feel bad because I haven't been replying to people's comments for a long time. So I feel shitty. Especially since some of those comments have had questions in them and so wow I'm really lame. Sorry about that pals.
> 
> If you want guaranteed responses, come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Next Time:  
> Welcome to the Girlfriend's Club.  
> Let's Talk Shit.


	54. Damn the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has nothing to complain about.  
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehm.

“You were _drugged?_ ”

Akaashi hummed and set his phone to the side, turning to face the three gaping men sitting with him in the booth.

“Yes.”

Sugawara’s brows furrowed.

“Are you…” Oikawa hesitated, worry in his gaze. “Are you alright? Did anything…”

“I’m fine,” he lifted his glass to his lips. “Bokuto-san got to me before anything happened.”

“Who was it?” Sugawara demanded.

“I don’t know. Some random guy at the bar.”

“What was his name? What did he look like?”

“Uhm… Itou… and… he had long black hair that he wore in a ponytail…” Akaashi paused. He set his glass down on the table. “Wait. Why do you want to know?”

“Itou,” Sugawara mumbled, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back,” he slid from the booth and strode across the bar to where Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat at the counter.

“That isn’t going to end well,” Kenma said under his breath and sucked on his straw.

Akaashi stared after Sugawara for a long moment before turning forward again.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Nothing happened. And it wasn’t like a normal drug. It was more like an aphrodisiac. So I’m fine.”

“Whoa,” Oikawa held up a hand. “An aphrodisiac?”

“Hmhm. A really strong one.”

“How did that… turn out?”

Akaashi stared into his drink, “Ah… well… as you’d expect. I suppose.”

“Ohhhhhh no,” Oikawa pressed a hand over his eyes.

“Okay maybe not like how _you’d_ expect,” Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No, no, ignore my response,” Oikawa scrubbed his face. “I’m just imagining how Suga-chan will take this whole… _aphrodisiac_ information.”

Kenma started rubbing his temples, “Oh my god… no…”

Akaashi tapped his forefinger on the table, “I’m sure it’ll be okay…”

“Okay sorry! What did I miss?” Sugawara slid back into the booth on the other side of Kenma.

Oikawa and Akaashi exchanged a look.

“Uhm…” Oikawa said.

Sugawara eyed them suspiciously.

“I was given an aphrodisiac and got really horny and then Bokuto-san made me come like… I don’t even know how many times. It got kind of blurry there in the middle of the night,” Akaashi replied calmly.

“ _WHAT?”_ Sugawara slammed both of his palms down on the table. “APHRODISIAC? WHERE? HOW DO I GET MY HANDS ON SOME? WAS IT GOOD? WHAT DID IT FEEL LIKE? BETTER THAN A NORMAL ORGASM? IF I TOOK SOME DO YOU THINK DAICHI WOULD FUCK ME ALL NIGHT LONG?”

“Keiji-chan are you a fucking idiot?” Oikawa hissed.

“He was going to find out eventually anyway,” Akaashi pointed across the bar where Daichi was slumped over the counter with his arms around his head as Bokuto spoke.

“Oh my god Akaashi you gotta tell me everything!” Sugawara leaned forward. “How was it? Was it great? Did Bokuto make love to you? Or did he like blow and handy you the whole time?” he made a jerking motion with his hand. “Oh my fuck and you remember it? Like it didn’t knock you out? Where can I get some of that shit? Did it taste bad? What was it like? How quick did it start to take effect?”

“Suga-chan stop being insensitive!” Oikawa scolded, reaching over Kenma to slap at him. “Keiji-chan was attacked! I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk about it!”

“Ehh… but he said he was fine…”

“Are you really?” Kenma said in a low voice. The others turned towards Akaashi and he stiffened at the attention.

He averted his eyes to his drink, “Nothing happened.”

“Yeah but…” Sugawara leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “Something _could_ have happened—”

Kenma punched him in the arm.

“Ow! Why are you hitting me? I’m just stating the facts!”

“Who taught you about sensitivity?” Oikawa hissed.

“Your mom’s pussy!”

Oikawa vaulted over Kenma and the two started wrestling, kicking the table and sending it skidding away from the booth. Akaashi managed to grab his drink in time and sipped from it. Sugawara let out a shriek, one leg flying out wildly as Oikawa twisted and yanked him to the floor. They rolled under the table, a bundle of spat expletives and flailing limbs.

Kenma, ignoring the fight, slid closer to Akaashi, holding him in a serious stare.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice low.

Akaashi inhaled deeply and let it out, “Yes. I believe I am. It is… _alarming_ what could have happened. But Bokuto-san arrived just in time and so I am fine. He took care of me.”

“ _Yeah he did_!” Sugawara’s voice called from under the table a second before the sound of a loud crack and wail.

Daichi stomped up to the booth and dragged the table away, revealing the tangled pile of Oikawa’s and Sugawara’s bodies. Oikawa had Sugawara’s head in his hands, tensed and ready to slam it to the floor once more, and Sugawara’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, one hand knotted in the front of his shirt and the other tugging on the back of his head, a mess of brown hairs poking every which way between his fingers.

“ _Knock it off_ ,” Daichi barked, reaching down and gathering up a handful of the back of Oikawa’s shirt. He lifted him easily, Sugawara hanging on for a few seconds before releasing and crashing back to the floor. “ _Stop causing a scene you fucking animals._ ”

“Suga-chan made a vulgar remark about my dear, pure mother!” Oikawa whined, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s shoulders and hugging him tight. “Scold him, Sawa-chan!”

Daichi responded with a punch to both of their heads, pushing Oikawa into the booth and stooping to deliver the blow to Sugawara.

“Domestic abuse!” Sugawara cried, rubbing the offended area. “I can’t believe Daichi raised a hand against me!”

Daichi grabbed him by the biceps and hauled him to his feet. He pulled him forward and kissed where he had punched before pushing him lightly into the booth next to Oikawa.

“You chased away some customers,” Daichi scolded, crossing his arms over his chest. “I trust you’ll be making up for the money you’ve lost me.”

Sugawara and Oikawa averted their eyes in shame. Kenma snorted and Akaashi smiled. They never got tired of seeing the two brats humbled.

“I’ll take a Death in the Afternoon please,” Oikawa mumbled.

Sugawara shifted on the seat, “I’ll suck your dick tonight…”

Daichi glared at him and he hurried out,

“And also leave a generous tip!”

Daichi gave a curt nod and faced the other two. His body language softened as he asked, “Do you two need new drinks?”

Akaashi stared down into his glass for a long second before looking back up at the bartender.

“I think our table needs a round of shots, Bartender-san,” he said.

Daichi’s eyebrows lifted.

“Yeah!” Sugawara cheered, pumping an arm above his head. “That’s the spirit!”

“Any preferences?” Daichi asked.

Akaashi downed the remnants of his drink.

“Just make it strong.”

* * *

 

“Bartender-kun! I heard you and Kou-kun finally _fucked_!”

Daichi stared after the two customers who got up and headed for the door following the inappropriate announcement. He let out a deep sigh and turned towards Yukie as she flounced up to the counter, Misaki, Shimizu, and Yachi trailing behind.

“Good evening, Ladies,” Daichi leaned the heels of his hands on the counter. “What can I get you?”

“The juicy deets on that butt sex!” Yukie thrust both of her fists into the air and catcalled.

Misaki dragged one of her arms back down, “Stop being so loud, Yukie.”

“And crass,” Shimizu added.

Yachi laughed nervously, cheeks pink as she climbed onto the stool next to Shimizu.

“You’re one of us now,” Yukie ignored the others, holding Daichi’s stare.

“One of you?” Daichi repeated, the firm set of his lips and lifelessness of his eyes displaying his wariness of such a claim.

Yukie smirked, “Welcome to the Girlfriend Club. Let’s talk shit.”

Daichi closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them again, “Girlfriend Club.”

“We decided to wait until you and Koushi had done the deed before inducting you into our little club,” Misaki said.

“Club.”

“Just let it happen, Sawamura. It's useless to argue with them,” Shimizu advised. “And also get me a Vodka Cranberry.”

“I’ll have a Lemon Drop,” Yachi piped in.

“Sex in the Driveway,” Misaki added.

“And I’ll have…” Yukie tapped her chin. “All the dirty details of you takin’ Kou-kun’s ass virginity aaaaand… a Cosmo!”

Daichi gathered up ingredients with a sigh.

“Hey Bartender-kun!” Yukie leaned forward on her elbows. “Listen to this! You took Kou-kun’s ass virginity—”

“Please stop calling it that,” Misaki hid her face in a hand.

“And I took his _virginity_ virginity!” her eyes glazed over and she said softly, “Guess that kinda makes us _sisters._ ”

“Oh God,” Daichi set a low glass on the counter.

“Alright, first order of Ex- and Current Girlfriend business,” Misaki clapped her hands. “Let’s go around the circle and talk about the things we dislike the most about Koushi.”

“I love this game!” Yukie squealed. “Me first!”

Daichi frowned and poured cranberry juice into the glass.

“Okay, the thing I hate the most about Kou-kun is how he never remembers anything about feminine products!”

“Ugh,” Misaki nodded. “That’s such a pain. Like, you send him to the store to get you some tampons and he comes back with panty liners like… they are _not_ the same thing.”

“Or he would buy those really uncomfortable ones with the shitty cardboard slide thing and it’s like sticking a breadstick up your vagina,” Yukie said with a shudder.

“Can’t relate,” Daichi mumbled, sliding the finished Vodka Cranberry over to Shimizu.

“And then sometimes he would call in the store,” Misaki went on. “And he talks so loudly! He’d be like, _Hana! Do you want the super absorbent ones or is it a light flow this month?_ Like, right in the middle of the store! Doesn’t he ever get embarrassed?”

“I always found that kind of endearing though,” Shimizu admitted, taking a sip of her drink. “He never complained about having to do it.”

“That’s true,” Yukie hummed. “My last boyfriend whined like a little bitch every time I’d even mention my period. Seriously like… grow up, men.”

“Grow _up,_ men!” Misaki repeated.

“What about you, Bartender-kun?” Yukie drew Daichi’s attention. “Did you ever throw a bitch fit whenever you had to go get Yui-chan tampons and shit?”

“Uh… no. I don’t believe I ever did…” He passed the Lemon Drop to Yachi and she thanked him. “I don’t see the point of being embarrassed by it,” he went on, collecting yet another glass. “It’s completely natural so…”

“You’re a good boy, Bartender-kun!” Misaki sat up on her stool and patted his head.

“That being said,” he went on, “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with it anymore.” His eyes glazed over, “There are so many different types… what’s the difference? Why did I get yelled at when I bought the ones with the wings? They seemed more efficient… And doesn’t it just make sense to always buy the thickest? If you don’t want leaks then—”

“Moving on,” Shimizu interrupted. “The thing I hate the most about Koushi is how many times I’ve had to pick him up from the police station.”

Daichi nodded thoughtfully and handed the Sex in the Driveway to Misaki.

“Oh my god yes,” Misaki groaned. “I remember I had to pick him up the night before a really important test. The stupid jackass had started a fight in the street over _takoyaki._ ”

“There was also that time Kiyoko-senpai and I had to go get him after he threw a trashcan onto that car that almost hit him at the stoplight,” Yachi said. “It interrupted our first date.”

Yukie laughed loudly, “I love that part about him! He got me out of a stupid sexual harassment claim meeting at my last work.”

“Wait,” Daichi hesitated, holding a bottle of vodka over his cocktail shaker. “Did you make the sexual harassment claim or was it made against you?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

Daichi didn’t answer for a long second, eyeing her quietly.

Finally he said, “I have no idea.”

“The thing _I_ hate most about Koushi,” Misaki cut in. “Is his _bad timing_.”

“Amen to that,” Yachi whispered and sipped her drink.

“He has the _worst_ timing!” Yukie wailed. “Like that time I was winning big time in the pachinko parlor and he fucking _lost a bunch of money at the horse races and I had to buy him back from those Yakuza—”_

“I don’t want to hear about anything pertaining to Yakuza,” Daichi deadpanned, straining the Cosmopolitan into a martini glass. “I don’t think I can handle that kind of stress.”

“It’s okay!” Yukie insisted. “He and the boss are friends now so—”

“Please don’t.”

“What about you, Hitoka-chan?” Misaki turned to the little blonde. “What’s your least favorite part about Koushi?”

“Uhm…” Yachi toyed with her glass. “I don’t have that many complaints about Sugawara-senpai… But… I guess my least favorite thing about him was how close he was to Kiyoko-senpai.”

“Oh ho ho,” Yukie smirked behind her hand. “Hitoka-chan is a jealous girl.”

Yachi’s cheeks burned, “W-well!”

“Wait, were you jealous of Kiyoko or jealous of Koushi?” Misaki wiggled her eyebrows.

She cleared her throat, “At first, I was jealous of Kiyoko-senpai. There were times that Sugawara-senpai needed to cancel our plans to help her with something.” Her anxious eyes darted towards Shimizu and then away, “And I was jealous because I thought that maybe Sugawara-senpai had feelings for her even though he was dating me.”

_Ah._

Daichi pursed his lips and poured himself a shot.

_I know that feeling…_

Yachi stared off towards the alcohol shelves past Daichi’s shoulder, “B-but then the jealousy switched over to Sugawara-senpai when I realized that I… uhm… that I… well… uhm…”

Shimizu reached over and rested a hand on Yachi’s arm. The younger woman jumped, face turning an almost impossible shade of red.

“Ehh… I can relate,” Misaki admitted. “Not to being embarrassingly smitten with Kiyoko-chan…”

Yachi squeaked and hid her face behind her hands.

Shimizu smiled.

“But with being jealous about how much Koushi still _obviously_ wasn’t over her.”

Daichi lifted his shot glass to his lips, staring down into the golden liquid.

_Yeah._

_That’s…_

_Annoying._

“Okay, Bartender-kun, it’s your turn!” Yukie pointed at him. “What’s the thing you hate the most about Kou-kun?”

Daichi blinked, “I… love everything about Suga.”

“Boo!” Yukie gave him a thumbs down and Misaki pressed the heels of both of her hands to her lips and blew a loud raspberry.

“No vanilla candy ass answers like that,” Misaki snapped. “Yeah. We get it. You love Koushi. He’s perfect and amazing and yada yada yada. Now get real with us and tell us the thing that you can’t stand about the asshole.”

Daichi frowned and downed his shot. He set the glass down on the counter and stared into it.

_Something I can’t stand about Suga…_

There was nothing, right?

Daichi adored every facet of Sugawara’s being. Daichi even found his tendency to ruin every romantic moment endearing and absolutely adorable.

He had flaws, obviously.

_So… so many flaws._

But Daichi didn’t _hate_ any of them, did he?

“Tic-toc, Bartender,” Yukie pointed at her naked wrist. “The whole point of Girlfriend Club is to be honest and get out your frustrations.”

Daichi frowned, “Well… I guess… I hate…” he poured himself another shot. “I hate how I don’t deserve him.”

“Boo!” Misaki slapped a hand down on the counter. “That’s not something you hate about Koushi! That’s something you hate about yourself! No self-deprecation, Cheater!”

Daichi sighed, “I don’t know what to say then. I love everything about Suga. How he causes problems, how he drives off my customers, how he gets violent and breaks things, how he’s so unabashedly emotional… a tornado that turned my life upside down...” His eyebrows knit together, “I love how loud and selfish he is and how he constantly embarrasses me in public. There’s _nothing_ that I don’t love about Sugawara Koushi.”

Yachi pressed a hand over her mouth, eyes filling with moisture.

“That’s so… _beautiful._ ”

“No it’s not,” Yukie scowled. “It’s pathetic. Don’t be weak, Bartender.”

He lifted the second shot to his lips and sighed, “Alright… uhm…" He wracked his mind, "I love how confident he is but… I guess I kind of hate it too. Because his confidence opens him up for more people to fall in love with him. To… make a move on him,” the corners of his lips twitched down. “It makes me feel insecure. Like he could be stolen away.”

The four women watched him silently for a moment before Misaki straightened and said, “Yeah that’s fucking annoying.”

“So annoying,” Yukie nodded. “He’s so nice and cute to people and it makes it seem like he’s flirting, even if he’s not.”

“Especially with his fuckin’ fan club,” Misaki leaned her head back and groaned. “He indulges them too much!”

“Yeah,” Daichi said, voice gaining strength. “Yeah, I wish I could just turn his sex appeal down so people would stop looking at him. It’s so irritating.”

“What’s irritating is that you’re still complimenting him while complaining about him,” Yukie said dully. “But I’ll allow it because it’s so true.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara slumped up to the counter and instantly draped himself over Shimizu, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his cheek against hers from over her shoulder. He pouted his lips at Daichi, “They kicked me out of their conversation because Oikawa said I’m too insensitive! I’m not insensitive!”

Daichi eyed his arms around Shimizu and grunted.

_Sure you’re not._

Yukie leaned forward, drawing his attention.

“Case and point,” she snapped her fingers.

“Kiyo,” Sugawara whined, nuzzling the side of her neck. “Tell those bastards how sensitive I am!”

Shimizu stared forward dully, “You’re only ever sensitive with Hinata.”

“That’s not true!”

“It is. With everyone else you’re just vulgar and loud.”

“I can be soft and sensitive!” Sugawara straightened.

“Prove it.”

“Alright watch this!” he whirled and ran off towards the karaoke stage.

Daichi stared after him with a frown. “His idea of sensitivity involves karaoke?”

“Are you realizing some more things you dislike about your perfect boyfriend, Bartender-kun?” Misaki smirked.

“Never.”

A gentle guitar [lilt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jLDZjMF3tk) played over the speakers and they all turned towards the stage. Sugawara swayed behind the microphone.

“ _Yeaahh…_ ” he sang.

Misaki pressed a hand over her eyes and muttered a low, “ _Oh my god…”_

Sugawara smiled smugly, eyes on the group at the counter.

“ _Lookin’ ‘round the room,_

 _I can tell that you,”_ he pointed to Shimizu, who let out a sigh.

“ _Are the most beautiful girl in the… room.”_

Sugawara hopped off of the stage, microphone in hand, and danced leisurely in their direction as a back-up voice sang over the speakers, “ _In the whole wide room.”_

" _Oooo,"_ Sugawara snapped his fingers and Yukie snickered.

“ _And when you’re on the street,_

_Depending on the street,_

_I bet you are definitely in the top three._ ”

He spun in a circle and draped an arm over Misaki’s shoulders, eyes on Shimizu.

“ _Good lookin’ girls on the street…”_

The back-up singer added, “ _Depending on the street.”_

Sugawara hopped up on the counter between Misaki and Shimizu.

“ _And when I saw you at my man’s place,_

 _I thought, ‘What… is… she… doin’…”_ he wiggled his shoulders to the beat of the song.

“’ _At my man’s place?’_

_How did Daichi get a hottie like that to a party like this?_

_Good one, Daichi.”_

He threw a smirk and wink over his shoulder at the bartender before stretching out on his back on the counter, narrowly missing sending Yukie’s Cosmo to the floor.

“ _I ask Daichi if he’s gonna make a move on you,”_ he sang, looking up at the him coyly.

“ _He’s not sure._

_I said, ‘Daichi, do you mind if I do?’”_

Daichi rolled his eyes.

Sugawara rolled onto his side facing Shimizu, head propped up in the palm of his hand, microphone in front of his lips.

_“He says he doesn’t mind._

_But I can tell he kinda minds._

_But I’m gonna do it anyway!”_

Sugawara sat up and slid off of the counter, grabbing Shimizu’s hand. He dragged her towards the dancefloor,

“ _I see you standing all alone by the stereo._

_I dim the lights down to very low, here we go.”_

He danced around her and she laughed, hiding it behind a hand.

“ _You’re so beautiful,_

_You could be a waitress!_

_You’re so beautiful,_

_You could be an air hostess in the 60’s._

_You’re so beautiful,_

_You could be a part-time model.”_

He stopped in front of her and started rotating his hips, drawing out yet another laugh.

“ _And then I seal the deal._

_I do my moves._

_I do my dance moves.”_

He flapped his arms and turned until his back was to her. He backed up, grinding his ass against her. Shimizu shrieked with laughter and leaned her head back, pushing at him.

Sugawara turned around and stepped close, swaying. Shimizu, getting caught up in his rhythm, swayed in time with him, grinning.

“ _It’s twelve-oh-two._

 _Just me and you,”_ he gestured at the end of the counter, where Iwaizumi and the others sat.

“ _And several other dudes_

_Around you on the dance floor.”_

He wrapped his free arm around her and pressed their chests together, still gently dancing.

“ _I draw you near._

_Let’s get out of here…”_

He spun away, dragging her up to the counter.

“ _Let’s get in a cab!_

 _I’ll buy you a kebab,”_ he grabbed a skewer of yakitori out of Bokuto’s hands and thrust it at Shimizu.

She took it with another laugh.

“ _Now I can’t believe,_

_That I’m sharing a kebab with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen—_

_With a kebab.”_

Shimizu passed the yakitori back to Bokuto, who had gone depressive at the loss of his snack.

Sugawara pulled her across the dance floor once more.

“ _Why don’t we leave?_

_Let’s go to my house._

_We can feel each other up on the couch.”_

He fluttered his hand over her curves and she slapped it away.

_“Oh no… I don’t mind taking it slow-oh-oh!_

_No-oh-oh! Yeaaahh.”_

Sugawara put his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, smiling softly as he danced her in a slow circle.

“ _Because you’re so beautiful._

_Like… a tree.”_

He nodded,

“ _Or a high class prostitute._ ”

Shimizu tugged on the hair at the back of his head.

“ _You’re so beautiful._

_You could be a part-time model…”_

Sugawara turned his head to the side, microphone close to his lips,

“ _But you’d probably still have to keep your normal job…_ ”

Shimizu laughed again, giving his hair another tug.

“ _A part-time model!”_

Sugawara released her and slid to his knee.

“ _Spendin’ part of your time modelling…_

_And part of your tiiiime…”_

His voice raised to breathy falsetto,

“ _Next to meee!”_

The song dwindled out and Shimizu placed her shoe on Sugawara’s shoulder and pushed, sending him rolling to his back on the floor. She fluffed her hair and turned her nose up before walking back towards the counter.

Sugawara spread his arms out wide for a moment and then rolled onto his side, grinning after Shimizu as she took her stool in between Misaki and Yachi once more.

Daichi’s left eyelid twitched and he poured himself another shot.

“So?” Yukie purred and he glanced at her. She smirked, “Have you thought of some more to bitch about?”

Daichi downed the shot with a scowl.

“ _Never._ ”

* * *

 

“Can I sit with you again?”

The others ignored Sugawara’s plea, continuing their conversation as if he had never spoken.

Sugawara crawled up to the table and leaned his chin on it, pouting his lips out and furrowing his brow.

“Can I please sit with you again?” he begged. “Akaashi I’m sorry I was insensitive. I’m really happy you’re okay and I’ll stop asking about the aphrodisiac and how many times Bokuto made you come and be really nice and quiet, okay?”

Akaashi pursed his lips and didn’t respond.

“And I’ll buy all the drinks for the rest of the night.”

He scooted across the seat and patted it, “Come on in, Sugawara-san.”

Sugawara scampered into the booth and grinned, “I knew you were a forgiving man, Akaashi-sama.” He folded his hands on the table politely, “So, what are we talking about now?”

Akaashi hummed and smoothed his finger along the rim of his glass, collecting condensation.

“You know… the other night… I had a thought.”

“A thought?” Oikawa repeated.

Sugawara leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“I thought that maybe…” Akaashi’s eyes wandered off across the bar. “Maybe it was possible that Bokuto-san wasn’t interested in having sex with me.”

“Impossible,” Sugawara said. “Who wouldn’t be interested in having sex with you?”

“I’m going to have to agree with Suga-chan on that one,” Oikawa said it as if the admission brought him physical pain.

Sugawara stuck his tongue out at him.

“Not just me,” Akaashi elaborated. “I mean… I thought he might be asexual.”

The table fell silent.

“Wait,” Sugawara said softly after a few seconds. “That’s real? You mean there are really people out there who don’t fantasize about having sex with Daichi all hours of the day?”

“That’s just you,” Oikawa said.

“And Kuroo,” Kenma added.

“And Kuroo,” Oikawa agreed. “And of course it’s real, Suga-chan. Don’t be so uncultured. Sexuality is a spectrum. Just like all things human.”

“Even dick size?”

“I swear to—”

“By thinking that,” Akaashi interrupted. “I realized that even though I act like sleeping with Bokuto-san is incredibly important to me… it’s not.”

The others peered at him quietly.

“I want to have sex with Bokuto-san,” he went on. “But only if he wants to have sex with me too.”

“So…” Sugawara lifted an eyebrow, “ _Is_ he?”

“He told me he’s not. And don’t get me wrong, that’s a relief. But mostly because I would feel incredibly guilty for my inappropriate behavior all this time.”

“Oh, suddenly you’re able to turn off your sexual depravity?” Sugawara said.

“Maybe he could teach you a thing or two,” Oikawa smirked.

“What about you three?” Akaashi asked, glancing among them. “If your partner told you that he didn’t experience sexual attraction to you- or anyone- how would you react?”

“I wouldn’t care,” Kenma said smoothly. “It’s just sex.”

“You’re so mature, Ken-chan,” Oikawa smiled.

Kenma shrugged and drank from his glass.

Oikawa turned to Akaashi, “I love sex. I have it regularly. Almost every single day.”

“ _Stop rubbing it in,_ ” Sugawara growled.

“But if Iwa-chan didn’t want to have sex, I would be perfectly fine with it,” he smiled proudly. “Mine and Iwa-chan’s love transcends the physical.”

Sugawara straightened, “Well… me too—”

All three cut him off with a buzzer sound. Sugawara blinked at them in shock.

“There’s no _way_ you could live a sexless life,” Oikawa said.

Sugawara gasped, “I could! I love Daichi more than Becky!”

“You’re the single most sexually depraved person I’ve ever met in my life,” Kenma said dully. “You couldn’t go one week without it.”

“I could! I _have_! I went a really long time without having sex when I first met Daichi!”

“And you spent every second of it trying to get into Sawamura’s pants,” Akaashi said.

“Not-not _every_ second!”

“Just admit it, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said. “Sawa-chan being asexual would be a _deal breaker_ for you.”

Sugawara’s eyes flashed and he shoved to his feet. “ _Fuck you_! How dare you? What gives you the right to say something like that?” He slammed his palms down on the table. “Loving someone is about trusting and understanding and never ever wanting to hurt them!" His brow twisted, a glassy sheen covering his furious eyes. "Daichi is the single most important person in the world to me because of who he _is_ and how he makes me feel _emotionally_. It has nothing to do with our physical attraction!”

He pushed out of the booth, hip connecting with the corner of the table and sending it skidding. “You’re all wrong! How hard Daichi’s dick gets over me has _nothing_ to do with how much I love him and I’m not so small minded that something like that would be a deal breaker for me! He could tell me _today_ that he didn’t want to have sex with me ever again and that would be _fine_. My love for him will never change and _fuck you guys_ for thinking that it would!”

He whirled and fled across the bar.

The three left behind stared after him for long seconds, eyes wide.

“Ahh… crap,” Oikawa leaned his head in his hand. “Now I feel like shit.”

Kenma fidgeted, “I was… just kidding.”

Akaashi rubbed the side of his neck uncomfortably, “I didn’t think he would get that upset. We should apologize.”

Oikawa groaned, “I hate apologizing… it makes me feel like I’m wrong.”

“We were wrong,” Akaashi said. “It was incredibly rude and disrespectful for us to assume something like that about Sugawara-san.”

“Should’ve seen it coming,” Kenma muttered. “He takes Daichi more seriously than anything.”

They fell silent.

After a minute, Oikawa sighed, “Alright… I have an idea.”

* * *

 

“It’s not like I _hate_ that though,” Daichi argued. “I’ve known since the beginning how unorganized he is! And I don’t expect him to pick up after himself. I have no problem with doing that—”

“Yeah, because you’re a fuckin’ doormat!” Yukie pointed accusingly at him. “You need to be stricter with him! Or else he will walk all over you until the day you die of overwork from picking up his dirty socks!”

“I don’t want to be stricter though,” he poured another shot and- shit- how many did this make? “It doesn’t bother me! And I want him to be able to be stress free and—”

“Indulging him doesn’t just erase his stress,” Misaki said with a hiccup. “Indulging him is just going to make him a spoiled brat who takes advantage of you because you let him get away with murder!”

“Maybe… maybe just some light discipline?” Yachi suggested. “Like… maybe don’t let him act out in public or something…”

“He’s not my _child_ ,” Daichi scoffed. “I don’t need to discipline him…”

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Shimizu asked. “As someone who has also been guilty of indulging Koushi, I can admit that it gets tiring. He’s a good man, but if you continue to spoil him, he’s going to turn rotten and selfish.”

Daichi took the shot and set the glass down with a scowl, “But…”

“Just try it,” Misaki suggested. “Be firmer with him. See how it goes. I guarantee he won’t get angry. He’s not an idiot. He’s capable of self-reflection and change.”

“Uh huh, uh huh,” Yukie nodded. “How do you think I got him to stop drinking out of the milk carton? I disciplined his ass every time I caught him doing it!”

Daichi stared down at the counter, “That’s true… he _doesn’t_ ever drink out of the carton…”

“Even if it’s something that you don’t _hate_ ,” Yachi began, “setting up boundaries and rules will make your relationship even happier. In my opinion.”

Daichi drummed his fingers on the counter.

“You know what? Yeah. Yeah I’ll do that. I’ll set up some rules,” he nodded. “Like… no more interfering with work. No public displays of affection when I’m on the job. And no being behind the counter.”

“Yeah!” Yukie cheered. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“You can do it!” Misaki clapped over her head.

Shimizu smiled and Yachi giggled.

“I’ll do it,” Daichi lifted a bottle of rum over his shot glass. “I’ll be strong. And firm. No exceptions.”

“ _Daichi_.”

They looked left as Sugawara rounded the counter and approached the bartender.

_Be firm, Daichi._

He set the rum aside and turned to face him.

“You can do it,” Misaki whispered encouragement.

Daichi opened his mouth to demand that Sugawara go back around to the other side of the counter, but one look at his furrowed brow and glossy eyes blew the words out of his head. He opened his arms and Sugawara sunk against his chest, hugging him tightly around his middle.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked softly, kissing his hair.

“ _Weak, Bartender_ ,” Yukie hissed but he ignored her.

Sugawara rubbed his nose on Daichi’s collar and mumbled, “The others are being mean to me.”

Daichi smoothed his hand in slow comforting circles on his back, “Aren’t they always mean to you?”

“Meaner than usual.”

“Do you want me to go scold them?”

Sugawara hummed.

“He’s breaking all the rules, Bartender!” Misaki whispered.

Daichi continued to ignore the Girlfriend Club, reaching up and trailing his fingers through Sugawara’s hair.

_Fuck discipline._

_I’ll be as indulgent as I goddamn please._

Sugawara’s arms tightened and he said, “Daichi, if I wasn’t sexually attracted to you would you still want to be with me?”

Daichi frowned, “What the hell kind of question is that?”

“The others were talkin’ about it.”

“ _Why_?”

Sugawara sniffled, “They didn’t believe me when I said that I would still want to be with you even if sex wasn’t an option. It hurt my feelings.”

Daichi’s eyes drifted off to the far booth, where Oikawa, Kenma, and Akaashi leaned together. He sighed.

“Who cares?”

Sugawara didn’t reply.

“What’s the point of worrying about a hypothetical situation that will never happen?”

“But—”

“And anyway, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. If that had been the case… if I didn’t feel physical attraction towards you and you couldn’t deal with that… there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“There is!”

“No,” he pinched him. “People are different. They have different needs and wants. If you had a need that I couldn’t fulfill, then it’s completely within your right to be concerned about that.”

“But—”

Daichi interrupted him once more, “Suppose I didn’t want to have sex with you. You would never force me to do it, right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t!”

“It goes both ways. If it was something that was _that_ important to you, I wouldn’t force you to _not_ have sex. Even if that meant that we never got to be together in a proper relationship, I would never force you either.”

“But we would still love each other...”

“True. But sometimes that’s not enough, Suga. And there’s nothing wrong with that. You wouldn’t be in the wrong and neither would I. We just… wouldn’t be a perfect fit.”

Sugawara moaned and squeezed him tighter.

“But that doesn’t matter. Because we _are_ a perfect fit, right? This hypothetical situation is just that. Not real. So you don’t have to worry about a thing,” he nuzzled his hair lovingly.

Sugawara was silent for a long moment before murmuring, “I’d still want to be with you.”

Daichi smiled.

“I can picture a life without sex. I can’t picture a life without you.”

“Yeah… same here.”

Sugawara groaned and squeezed him tighter until Daichi felt like he would break clean in half.

“Fuck those guys,” he growled, leaning his head back and peering up into Daichi’s face. “They don’t have the right to accuse me. I should kick their asses! Especially Oikawa’s!”

Daichi chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips, “Or… you could bribe Iwaizumi into withholding sex from him and make him eat his words.”

Sugawara’s eyes glinted and his lips curled into a smirk, “You’re so sexy.”

Daichi pressed their noses together, “Right back atcha.”

Sugawara giggled and removed his arms. Daichi released him and he turned.

“Alright! I’m going to go offer Iwaizumi thirty million yen to give Oikawa the dry spell of his lifetime!” He bounded off and Daichi’s hand reached after him, just missing the collar of his shirt.

“Wait, thirty mil—”

But he was already gone.

“Aaaaaand that’s what you get for indulging him,” Yukie sang.

Daichi hesitated and faced the women once more.

“It’s fine,” he said. “You’re wrong. I don’t need to discipline Suga. He’s perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing about him.”

“One of these days, your rose colored glasses are going to shatter,” Misaki said, holding him in a dead stare. “And you’re gonna snap along with them and regret your foolishness.”

Daichi shivered at the cryptic threat, clutching his bottle of rum in both hands.

“Jesus, Misaki-san,” he said.

“Cut him some slack,” Shimizu said. “Sawamura is different from us. He’s proven his worth.”

Daichi blinked at her in shock.

She smiled gently, “I believe in him. I trust that he’ll always do what’s best for both him and Koushi.”

Warmth spread under his chest and he ducked his head.

“You’re too soft,” Yukie muttered.

Daichi smiled and poured himself another shot, though he realized he really ought to cut himself off at some point. Movement across the bar caught his eye and he watched as Akaashi, Oikawa, and Kenma- who was practically being dragged by the other two- headed for the karaoke stage.

 _Uh oh…_ Daichi set his rum aside and lifted his shot glass.

He glanced at Sugawara, but he didn’t seem to notice the others as he was sitting in between Kuroo and Iwaizumi, bargaining with the latter and waving his hands around.

Oikawa and the others took the stage. Akaashi passed a microphone to Kenma and then picked up the second. Oikawa went to the machine and started browsing.

“This is either going to be a disaster, or a riot,” Daichi murmured.

The women turned to follow the track of his gaze.

“I’m gonna go with riot,” Yukie lifted her phone and started recording.

Music floated over the [speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvbQzRAi4wM) and Oikawa joined the others.

“This one is for Sugawara-san,” Akaashi said into the microphone, drawing the attention of the men down the counter.

Sugawara turned towards them with wide eyes.

Kenma lifted his mic to his lips and mumbled out an unenthusiastic,

“ _Sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_

Daichi’s mouth stretched into a wide grin.

Akaashi moved up to the front of the stage and sang, soulfully,

“ _What I gotta do to make you love me?_

_What I gotta do to make you care?_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_And I wake to find that you’re not there?”_ he pointed at Sugawara as he backed slowly across the stage.

Kenma stepped forward and blew out a puff of air, making his straight hair flutter about his face. He held the microphone up and sang, flatly,

“ _What I gotta do to make you want me?_

_What I gotta do to be heard?_

_What do I say when it’s all over?_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_

Oikawa strode forward and ripped the microphone out of Kenma’s hand. He rolled his body and sang, voice rising and falling with excessive vibrato,

“ _It’s sad… so sad…_

_It’s a sad, sad situation._

_And it’s getting more and more absurd.”_

He grabbed the empty microphone stand and started gyrating against it, rolling his body as he went on,

“ _It’s sad, so sad._

_Why can’t we talk it over?_

_Oh it seems to me,_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_

Daichi looked to Sugawara. He lifted his hands and clasped them in front of his mouth, the corners of his shining eyes crinkled. Daichi smiled and leaned forward on his elbows, chin in one of his hands.

Akaashi took the front of the stage again, pushing Oikawa out of the way.

“ _What do I do to make you want me?_

_What I gotta do to be heard?_

_What do I say when it’s all over?_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_

Oikawa stepped in front of him, voice rising in volume,

“ _It’s sad! So sad!_

_It’s a sad, sad situation!_

_And it’s getting more and more absurd.”_

Akaashi joined him and they sang in unison, each competing to be the loudest,

“ _It’s sad, so sad,_

_Why can’t we talk it over?_

_Oh it seems to me,_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word.”_

Kenma rolled his eyes and moved around them. He dropped off of the stage and walked up to Sugawara, hands hidden in the pocket of his hoodie. He stood in front of him and spoke, the music and Oikawa’s and Akaashi’s singing too loud for Daichi to hear from where he stood. He didn’t need to hear it to understand what they were saying though.

Sugawara laughed and wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling him in for a hug.

Kenma leaned against him, face hidden in his shoulder.

 _Well…_ Daichi smiled. _At least he won’t need to pay Iwaizumi anymore._

He watched quietly as Sugawara dragged Kenma up to the stage and took the microphone from Oikawa. He draped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and sang loudly and off key with the others, all four joining in a small circle.

“Sawamura, get us some more drinks!” Iwaizumi called, breaking him out of his trance.

He straightened and moved down the counter to stand across from them.

“Did you know your boyfriend just tried to pay me to deny Oikawa sex?”

Daichi grinned, “Oh did he?”

“I’ll be honest, I was really close to accepting,” Iwaizumi pushed his empty beer glass towards him and Daichi filled it under the tap. “Fifty mil is a good reward for some celibacy.”

“Fifty?” Daichi frowned and passed the glass over. “He told me thirty.”

“Like I don’t know how to negotiate?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I wish Suga-senpai would offer to pay me to not have sex with Kenma. But Kenma probably wouldn’t care,” Kuroo said, eyes glazed over.

“I’m already not having sex with Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, leaning his cheek on the counter. “Maybe if he paid me _to_ have sex with him, I wouldn’t be a virgin right now.”

Matsukawa leaned around Iwaizumi, “We don’t feel sorry for you.”

“Ya playin’ yaself,” Hanamaki let out a loud belch and peered down at his phone. “Oh…” he turned on his stool. “Suga! We got a hit.”

Sugawara perked and bounded off of the stage. He ran up to Hanamaki and they leaned their heads together and stared at the phone.

“Daichi, get me a drink,” Bokuto wailed.

Daichi wanted to know what Sugawara and Hanamaki were plotting, but he couldn’t see the phone no matter how hard he strained, nor could he hear their low mumbling. He grabbed a glass from under the counter and set it down.

“What do you want, Bokuto?” Daichi asked, still watching Sugawara as he pointed at the phone.

“Something to drown out my woeful inadequacy.”

“Jesus, Bo, you’re so depressing tonight,” Kuroo scowled.

“If you were dating the most beautiful man in the world but couldn’t nut up and make love to him, you would be depressed too.”

“Good point,” Kuroo pushed his empty glass over to Daichi, “Fill me up, Dai-chan.”

Daichi grabbed a bottle at random, eyes locked on Sugawara, who nodded and then turned and ran off to the door to the apartment. He hummed suspiciously and put his concentration into making their drinks.

A few minutes later, Sugawara reappeared in the apartment, wearing a different outfit. Daichi narrowed his eyes.

Because those were his tightest pants, weren’t they? The ones that molded so close to his body that Daichi always had a hard time tearing his eyes away when he wore them. And his shirt too, long sleeved and wide necked, clung to his torso, accentuating the lines of his chest and arms. He held a jacket in one hand, a light faux leather thing that Daichi had once told him made him truly look like the celebrity he was.

Daichi quickly rounded the counter and intercepted Sugawara in the center of the bar on his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” he tried to sound casual and failed miserably.

“Uhm,” he glanced at him and then away.

And was he wearing cologne? And his hair had been combed, swept dreamily to the side.

“I’ve just gotta go out for a bit,” he said, sidestepping around him.

Daichi followed, “Where?”

“Jeez, Daichi. Just out. Don’t be one of those weird creepy boyfriends that needs to know where I am at all times,” Sugawara laughed nervously.

“Not all the time. Just this time.”

Sugawara dodged him again, “Why this time?”

“Because I know you well enough to know when you’re scheming something that may be dangerous and/or incredibly stupid.”

Sugawara scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He reached the door and grabbed the handle, “I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up—”

Daichi pressed a hand to the door and held it shut. Sugawara yanked on it uselessly.

“You can go,” Daichi leaned his lips in close to his ear. “After you’ve had one more drink.”

Sugawara shivered. He hesitated and then released the door handle. He turned and stared up at him with narrow eyes.

“Fine. One more drink. Then I’m leaving.”

“Sure, sure,” Daichi put an arm around his waist and steered him back across the bar. He led him to the counter and helped him onto a stool. He moved around to the other side and started gathering ingredients.

He set a tall cocktail glass with a delicate stem on the counter and filled his cocktail shaker with ice.

“You’re gonna let me leave after this drink, right?” Sugawara set his jacket down on the stool next to him.

“Yeah. Of course,” Daichi measured gin and sweet vermouth into the shaker. “If you still want to leave.”

“I will.”

“Uh huh.”

Sugawara stared at him warily as he added triple sec and orange juice to the shaker and capped it. He shook it for a few seconds and then strained it into the glass. Sugawara reached for it but Daichi stopped him with a click of his tongue. He sliced an orange and balanced it on the rim before sliding it to him.

“There you go,” he smiled.

“Hm…” Sugawara lifted the glass to his lips. “And this is?”

“Damn the Weather.”

“Cute name.”

“Not as cute as you.”

Sugawara smiled and sipped the cocktail.

“It’s delicious, Daichi. As usual.”

“Not as delicious as you.”

“Alright, stop with the sweet talk. It’s not going to make me stay once I’ve finished this,” he cocked an eyebrow and took a larger gulp.

“That’s fine,” Daichi leaned his elbows on the counter. “You’re a grown man, Suga. I’m not going to police you like you’re my child.”

“That’s good…” Sugawara tapped the side of his glass.

Daichi watched him with a smile as he downed his drink. When he was nearly done, he rubbed his chin and said, “You know… there’s something I haven’t done recently.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah? What’s that?”

“Sing.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Sing! You should sing!”

Daichi straightened, “Ah… well. I would only sing for you and since you’ll be leaving once you’re done with that…” He shrugged and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

“I’m not in a hurry!” Sugawara leaned forward. “I can leave after you sing!”

“I dunno…” Daichi set the whiskey on the shelves behind him.

“Please! Please, please, please! Daichi please!”

“Well…” he swallowed the shot. “Alright.”

Sugawara squealed and finished up his drink.

“Sing, sing, sing!”

Daichi smirked and moved around the counter. He took Sugawara’s hand and pulled him off of his stool, “You’ve gotta come on stage with me though.”

“I’ll come anywhere you want, Daddy,” Sugawara purred and Daichi laughed.

He dragged him up on the stage and went to the karaoke machine.

“Suga-chan are you two singing a duet?” Oikawa catcalled.

“I’m gonna get serenaded!” Sugawara replied excitedly.

Daichi grinned and found the song he wanted. He grabbed a microphone and started the music, turning back to Sugawara as baritone saxophone and a peppy piano [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USEUvuPLc-k) burst through the speakers, interspersed by the pop of horns.

Sugawara’s eyes widened.

Daichi slid up to him and growled out,

“ _Well, I’ve been livin’ in sin for about a month._

_Somethin’ turn me ‘round._

_It’s somethin’ that I just_

_Can’t understand, the way I behave._

_Some people you can never save.”_

He cupped Sugawara’s chin and watched the other man shudder in excitement.

“O _n my right hand, I’ve got a boy on my ear._

_And in my left hand, throwin’ back a beer._

_What can I say?_

_Of me, you steer clear,_

_When I’m drivin’ down on Bourbon Street, yeah.”_

He released him and rolled his hips.

“ _’Cause every night we throw this little soirée.”_

He reached out again and dragged his fingers through Sugawara’s hair to the back of his head.

“ _Gonna turn his head until he’s mine, all mine.”_

He pulled his hand away and pressed it to his chest.

“ _Every night I breed a new disaster._

_I might be right, I might be wrong,”_

He grabbed Sugawara’s hand and yanked him close.

“ _Try to get away and I will bring you right along!_

 _So, sit back, have a seat!_ ”

He spun him in a circle and Sugawara giggled gleefully.

“ _Sometimes salty, sometimes sweet._

 _Hard to swallow, but fun to eat!_ ”

He nipped at Sugawara’s throat, earning a squeal.

“ _You ain’t never leaving Bourbon Street, come on!”_

Daichi put an arm around his waist and danced him across the stage for a short instrumental section before releasing him. He grabbed the microphone stand in his free hand and sang,

“ _When I walk the street, people step aside,_

 _Twirlin’ my cane and smilin’ wide_ ,” he twirled the stand and then ditched it in favor of sliding up close to Sugawara once more.

“ _Some would say I’m a carnal slave,_

 _I put my hands on what I crave!_ ”

He slid his hand around Sugawara’s hip and gripped at his ass, pulling him tight against his chest. Just as soon as he grabbed him, he released once more, taking a large step back and throwing his arm out wide.

“ _I’m the mayor of this crazy town!_

_Where the queens will party with the clown._

_Try to swim with me and you’re bound to drown._

_Throw you a line while you’re going down, oh c’mon!”_

During the next instrumental part, Daichi exercised the hard work he had put into learning how to dance, rolling his hips and exuding confidence that only the alcohol could give him. He must have been doing something right because his movements elicited a moan from Sugawara.

When the instrumental section ended, he moved in close to Sugawara once more, leaning his face towards his as he growled the next verse in a low voice,

“ _Yeah, I know this street and I own this crowd._

_And my only companion is a lightning cloud._

_I seem…”_ he reached out and brushed Sugawara’s cheek with his thumb. “ _Real nice and easy to trust._

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust,_

_I’m gonna lead you on a path to self-destruct,_

_On this crazy train that I conduct.”_

He put his arm around his hips, lifting his voice once more.

“ _And it’s one- two- three- four!_

_Because every night we throw this little soirée…”_

He danced him across the stage, turning in slow circles. Sugawara laughed and put his arms around his neck.

“ _Gonna turn his head until he’s mine, all mine._

_Every night I breed a new disaster._

_I might be right, I might be wrong._

_Try to get away but I will bring you right along, so!”_

Daichi’s lips spread wide in a grin as he belted out the final verse,

“ _Sit back! Have a seat!_

_Sometimes salty, sometimes sweet!_

_Hard to swallow but fun to eat._

_You ain’t never leavin’ Bourbon Street!_ ”

The song ended on a final note and Daichi dipped Sugawara low, one of his legs kicking up. He let out a loud, delighted laugh and leaned his head back. Daichi placed a kiss on his chin and then straightened.

“Daichi you’re so amazing!” Sugawara groaned as he was placed back on both feet. “So sexy!”

“Hmm…” Daichi nuzzled the side of his neck. “How about I… kick these losers out and close early tonight so we can go upstairs and—”

“Stop trying to tempt me out of going out and doing the thing I need to do,” Sugawara tugged on his hair and stepped out of his grasp.

Daichi frowned, “I’m not. I’m just—”

“I thought you said I was a grown man and you wouldn’t try to police me like I was your child?” Sugawara cocked an eyebrow.

Daichi hesitated, chewing on the sour taste of his own words thrown back at him.

Sugawara gave him a soft kiss on the lips and patted his chest.

“Nice try, Daichi,” he said and hopped off the stage. “Don’t wait up!”

Daichi gave chase, “Ah… wait. Uhm… how about one more drink? Actually, I think I’d like to sing another song—”

“You can’t lead me astray, Siren,” Sugawara swept by the counter to fetch his jacket, being sure to throw out his middle finger towards Oikawa, who returned the motion. He headed for the door and Daichi’s steps slowed until he stopped in the middle of the bar. Sugawara turned at the last second and fluttered his fingers. “Bye! Love you! Drink water!”

And with that, he left.

A slow, boggy dread filled Daichi's stomach and he twisted his hands together.

“Hey Bartender!” Yukie called from behind. “Think of more shit you wanna bitch about?”

Daichi gulped.

“Never.”

* * *

 

What a waste of a night.

No… what a waste of a _week_.

A guy could only take so much failure before he got tired and called it quits.

But he had worked so _hard_! There was no way he could just… _give up_. It would be such a waste of time. A waste of effort.

A waste of expectations.

After all that he risked, he wasn’t willing to surrender.

He had come so close to succeeding, after all. All the conditions had been so _perfect_. He was in the _clear_!

And then that bastard had to show up and ruin _everything._

_He was so my type, too._

He groaned and dragged his fingers through his hair.

_Such a shame._

He thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans and spread his gaze lazily over the bar. He fingered the paper packet in his pocket absently, eyes lingering on each face. The bar wasn’t especially busy, which was expected of a Tuesday. The bartender was on the opposite end of the counter, laughing boisterously with a group of women. In a booth to the left were three men drinking beers and smoking cigarettes. A few tables had been pushed together to accommodate a large party near the back, mostly consisting of middle aged men and women getting a little rowdy over a long line of shots.

_What a slow night._

He inhaled deeply and blew it out through his nose, gaze sliding to the right side of the bar.

And that was where he spotted him.

He perked instantly at the sight.

_And what a sight._

He was sitting at the end of the counter nearest to the door, far away from the distracted bartender and the other customers. He had one leg crossed over the other, elbows braced on the counter as he peered at his cell phone, spine stretched long and curved.

He wet his lips and slowly slunk in his direction, pulling the paper packet from his jeans. He circled around to his other side, eyes flickering down the counter to the bartender, but her attention was on the outstretched hand of one of the other women, fawning over the gaudy engagement ring adorning one of her fingers.

_Perfect._

_Fucking perfect._

He approached him quietly and then roughly bumped his shoulder, sending the phone in his hand bouncing to the counter and then down to the floor with a loud clatter. He let out a low expletive and turned for the device.

That was when he struck. It was a practiced movement, a silent tear and slip and the powder spilled into the low glass on the counter in front of the man’s stool. It dissolved immediately, disappearing from view in an instant. He stuffed the empty packet into his jeans just as the man straightened and faced forward once more.

“Sorry about that!” he rushed out, feigning a tone of flustered apology. “Is your phone okay? I totally wasn’t watching where I was going!”

The man turned to him and _yes_. He had hit the _jackpot_.

He blinked large, soft brown eyes at him, lips slightly parted. After a moment’s hesitation, he smiled and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, lids lowering seductively and _oh yes…_

He was _definitely_ his type.

“It’s fine,” he purred.

“I still feel bad,” he admitted, climbing onto the stool next to his. “Let me make it up to you? I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Hmm… I suppose I could let you do that.”

The left side of his mouth ticked up and he struggled to keep the giddy triumph from his expression.

Perhaps it wasn’t a waste of a week after all.

“My name is Itou,” he said, offering a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Itou-kun.”

The man’s eyes glittered and he wrapped his fingers around his.

“I’m Suga. Please take care of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lame chapter to post on the story's one year anniversary but....  
> It's all I could come up with at the moment.  
> (´Ｏ`)
> 
> Sorry it's so... meh! I need to immerse myself back into this story's universe so that I can get back to writing good, wild chapters! I also neglected a big chunk of the characters, sorry boys.  
> ヽ(　￣д￣)ノ
> 
> And this one took me so long to write.... well... no. Not really. It took me like two days to write. But it took me two months to get to those two days so..... yeah.....
> 
> I'm a piece of shit. I know.  
> I promise I'll try to do better.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me all this time! Can you believe it's been a whole year since I posted this nonsense????? CRAZY! How the time flies! I love you all so much for tolerating me up to this point. I hope you continue to do so until I can finally draw an end to this story which has been so near and dear to my heart for this past year.
> 
> Next Time:  
> Sawamura Daichi wouldn't change anything  
> About Sugawara Koushi


	55. 151 Ways to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things got out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped again.  
> My bad.

Daichi trusted Sugawara.

He did.

There was no reason for him _not_ to trust him.

But that didn’t mean that Daichi didn’t _worry_.

Because he did.

He worried _a lot_ , actually.

_Where is he?_

_Is he safe?_

_Is he healthy?_

Could anyone blame him? Sugawara was a loose cannon. He lost his temper and he caused trouble. At any given moment, Daichi could receive a phone call from the police department saying he had been picked up for fighting in the street.

Or maybe the call would be from the hospital.

Or maybe there wouldn't even be a call at all.

At any given moment, Sugawara could run away and leave Daichi far behind.

Daichi was just… _Daichi_ after all.

And he knew that he had been in this useless track of thought before. He _knew_ that it was foolish and that Sugawara loved him and _only_ him.

He _knew_ that.

But Daichi worried.

_A lot._

And it didn’t help that Yukie was currently drunk.

Drunk and unwittingly feeding Daichi’s insecurities.

“I’m just sayin’,” she hiccupped and leaned her elbow on the counter. “It’s such a fuckin’ shame that Kou-kun’s genes ain’t gonna get spread out among the public!”

Misaki rolled her eyes and stirred her drink with a straw.

“Bartender!” Yukie slapped her hand down. “Grow a damn uterus and take Kou-kun’s seed!”

“Holy shit,” Misaki turned to her. “Yukie you drunk bitch. Can you please tone it down?”

“I’m just sayin’,” she mumbled. “It’s a shame. He’s smart, _hot_ , fun, talented—”

“Emotionally unstable,” Misaki muttered.

“Bartender!”

Daichi watched her warily as she pointed at him. “If I ever want to have a baby but don’t want to have a man, then you gotta let Kou-kun knock me up! I’ll let you have dual custody!”

“ _Oh my God, Yukie_ ,” Misaki reached over and pinched her nose between her fingers. “Who let you get this _drunk_?”

“I let my damn _self_ get this drunk!” she swiped at her, voice nasally. She let out a belch and blew it in Misaki’s face.

Misaki released her and leaned away, wearing an expression of disgust.

Yukie growled and lifted her beer to her lips, “It’s a good deal. Kou-kun’s great with kids. He should have one of his own someday. And it’d be more special if it came from his loins!”

“A kid not from his loins is no less special than one from them,” Misaki snapped. “Stop talking like that. You’re making Bartender feel bad about not having a uterus.”

“Good! How dare he be born a man!”

Misaki clicked her tongue and turned to Daichi.

“Don’t listen to her, Bartender. She’s just an angry drunk. You’re perfect the way you are and Koushi wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Yeah.

Daichi knew that.

He… knew that.

Right?

He lifted his bottle of rum and poured himself a shot.

He knew that Sugawara loved him and wouldn’t change him. He told him that same thing enough that he should understand by now.

But Yukie had a point.

There were things that Daichi just _couldn’t_ give Sugawara, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t give him marriage. He couldn’t give children.

He couldn’t ensure that his and Sugawara’s relationship would always be accepted. Everyone they had come into contact with so far- well, _almost_ everyone- had been so understanding and immediately accepted them. Their families, their friends… even a large portion of Sugawara’s fan club had been fully supportive since the very first day.

But life wasn’t always going to be that easy.

There would be people who protested.

People who could have an impact on both of their lives someday.

What if they wanted to adopt in the future and were turned away?

What if people within the art community started to reject Sugawara and his work?

Sugawara deserved better than that.

He deserved better than…

“Bartender.”

Daichi jerked his eyes up to Misaki. She stared at him sternly, brown eyes unwavering.

“Koushi loves you and wouldn’t change a thing about you,” she repeated, voice firm.

Daichi gulped and lifted his shot glass to his lips.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I know.”

* * *

 

Itou leaned an elbow on the counter and faced his prey.

“So, Suga. That’s a lovely name. Is it short for anything?”

“Sugawara,” he replied, index finger tracing the rim of his glass.

“Hmm… Sugawara,” Itou repeated. “I like that name.”

He smirked.

“So, Itou-kun, will you be having a drink with me?”

“Ah,” he straightened. “Yeah, I’ll order something—”

“Bartender!” Sugawara lifted a hand and waved it. The bartender at the other end of the counter turned their direction. He gestured down at his glass and asked sweetly, “Can I get another one of these for my friend here?”

“Sure thing,” she replied, breaking away from the group of women.

Sugawara turned back to him, “You don’t mind, right?”

“Not at all,” Itou settled against the counter once more. “You look like you have great taste.”

“Oh, I do.”

_And so do I._

Itou dragged his eyes down the side of Sugawara’s neck as he idly checked his phone. He didn’t stop when his skin disappeared under his clothes. Instead, his gaze continued downwards, appreciating the tight way his shirt and pants clung to his body.

He was a beautiful man.

Itou couldn’t wait until he was on his back underneath him, begging to have him inside him.

The bartender walked up and set a glass on the counter in front of him.

“There you go,” she said.

“Thank you,” he replied and she immediately headed back over to the women at the other end of the counter. He turned back to Sugawara, who eyed him silently.

“Are you sure your phone is okay?” Itou asked, feigning an apologetic look once more.

“It’s fine,” Sugawara chirped. He lifted the phone, “I bought a great phone case, see?” He flipped the phone into the air but failed to catch it. It bounced across the counter and clattered to the floor on the other side of Itou.

“Oopsies!”

Itou chuckled and slid off of his stool. He stooped to collect the phone and then straightened, dusting it off.

“Huh, not a scratch,” he said, sliding back onto his stool. “You were right.”

He offered the phone to Sugawara and he took it with a smirk.

“Naturally.”

Sugawara set it aside and lifted his glass to his lips. Itou watched intently as he sipped.

_Yes._

_Drink it all._

Sugawara lowered the glass once more and glanced at him, eyes flickering to his cocktail.

Itou quickly drank.

“So, Suga,” he set the glass down. “What’s a guy like you doing here alone?”

Sugawara watched him for another second before turning forward, both hands wrapped around his drink.

“Hm… I had a fight with my boyfriend.”

Itou was unfazed by the mention of a romantic partner.

Why would he care?

He wasn’t there to play nice.

He wasn’t there to score a date.

He was there to get what he wanted.

And this time… he would succeed.

“Oh no,” he said, staring closely as Sugawara took another sip from his glass. “If you don’t mind my asking, what was the fight about?”

Sugawara hesitated, gazing into his drink quietly.

For a moment, Itou feared he had caught on.

But that was impossible. He had mastered his drug. It was both invisible and tasteless. There was no way that he could have found out.

“He’s just so clingy,” Sugawara’s shoulders straightened.

Itou let out a soft breath of relief.

“He’s always gotta know where I am,” he continued. “What I’m doing… who I’m with. It’s exhausting. I’m not a child, you know?”

“It sounds exhausting,” Itou agreed. He lifted his glass to his lips, “Sounds like he doesn’t trust you.”

Sugawara was silent for a moment and then mumbled, “Ah… ha. Yeah. Probably not.”

Itou slowly drank. The cocktail was delicious. Strong though. His face was already flushing hot and his chest itched. He probably shouldn’t drink any more. If he was drunk, he might accidentally mess up the night.

He should stop drinking.

But it was really delicious.

Citrus and… whiskey, probably.

He couldn’t tell.

Whatever it was, it was strong. His chest felt hot and his head, fuzzy.

And had his tolerance gotten weaker? Just what was in this drink?

“What about you, Itou-kun?”

He blinked rapidly and turned towards Sugawara, who leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand and watched him closely, brown eyes wandering across his face.

“Huh?” he rasped.

“What’s a guy like you doing out alone on a night like this one?” he asked.

“Oh…” he cleared his throat and unknowingly sipped his drink again. “I’m… uh… just getting a drink after work. Long day… like to wind down.”

“Hmm… and what is it specifically that you usually do to… _wind_ down?”

Was he flirting with him?

Man, this was going to be way easier than he thought.

Maybe he could even get Sugawara to the hotel without him putting up a fight.

“Well… I…” Itou stared down into his drink. Why was he so… light? It was hard to concentrate. His chest was hot and the way his clothing rubbed against his skin was…

Wait.

“Is there something wrong?”

Itou slowly dragged his eyes up to Sugawara, who was smirking smugly at him.

“You don’t look so good,” he said, pouting his lips out.

“You…”

“Maybe we should go somewhere a little more… private,” Sugawara reached out and stroked his fingers up Itou’s arm.

Shivers spread over his skin and he swallowed hard.

It felt… good.

Wait.

This… wasn’t how things were supposed to happen.

Sugawara slid off of his stool and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He tossed a few bills onto the counter and then pulled his jacket on. Itou stared at the way his chest strained against the fabric of his shirt.

No.

This wasn’t fair.

Itou wanted…

It was Itou who was supposed to…

“C’mon,” Sugawara took his arm and Itou gritted his teeth at the pleasure that filled him at the touch. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

And it wasn’t fair. The bastard… he switched their drinks. When did he do that? How did he do that?

This wasn’t fair. Itou was supposed to be the one to trick _him_.

It was supposed to be _Sugawara_ who was feeling this way, hot and frustrated at the mere touch of Itou’s hand.

Sugawara placed an arm around his waist and led him to the door.

And the touch was like fire. Itou could feel himself hardening in response. His clothes were too tight. His body was too hot. He wanted… he needed…

_Ugh._

This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out!

It was Sugawara who was supposed to feel this way! And then he was supposed to beg Itou to… to…

“Here we go,” Sugawara pulled him out of the bar and into the chilly night air. “Ah, refreshing, isn’t it?”

_No._

_It’s not refreshing._

_You bastard._

Sugawara hummed cheerfully as he dragged Itou down the sidewalk, a strong arm around his waist. Itou stumbled along with him, trying to shove down the urgent frustration that roiled in his stomach.

_Fuck._

_So this is what it feels like…_

The need for release was almost painful. Every touch was torture. He had become hyper sensitive, even the night breeze tickled his skin and filled his stomach with desire.

And he needed…

He needed…

 _Ugh_!

This wasn’t fair!

“Hey Itou-kun,” Sugawara purred.

He glanced up into his smug face.

“I lied,” he said.

_Obviously._

_You son of a bitch._

“My boyfriend _isn’t_ too clingy.”

Itou’s brow furrowed.

_What?_

_That’s what he wanted to say he lied about?_

“He’s perfect, actually,” Sugawara chirped, a warm smile settling on his lips. “I like how he always wants to know where I am and what I’m doing. It makes me feel important. And loved. And cared for. Which is something that I really need. And not just because there are terrible people like you in the world.”

He turned, pulling Itou down a dark alley.

“So anyway. It felt really gross lying about him like that and I just needed to come clean.”

He removed his arm from around Itou’s waist and shoved him roughly against the wall of the building to the left of them. The connection sent shooting pain throughout his entire body and he let out a whimper.

This was _not_ how this was supposed to turn out!

“By the way,” Sugawara held him by the front of his jacket, keeping him vertical when his knees threatened to give out. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” his face darkened. “Basically, this is how things are going to work from here. I’m going to kick your ass. Then I’m going to take you down to the police station and drop you off. Then you’re never going to touch a single person without their permission for the rest of your sorry, pathetic life. Got it?”

Itou gulped.

Sugawara’s fingers tightened in his jacket and he leaned close, “ _Especially_ not my friends. Understand?”

“Your… friends…”

“Don’t play coy. It was just the other night, remember?” Sugawara leaned his body in close, knee sliding between his thighs. He let out a shaking groan as it stroked against him, sending painful pleasure rolling through him.

_The other night?_

_Who…_

_Wait._

“A-Akaashi?”

Sugawara smirked, bringing his face close to his ear until his breath feathered his skin and drew gasping pants from his mouth.

“Hello,” he purred. “My name is Sugawara Koushi. You drugged my friend. Prepare to die.”

A few seconds ticked by and Sugawara leaned away.

“So I watched _The Princess Bride_ the other night,” he said simply. “And I haven’t been able to stop quoting it. Was it too much? I think it was too much. I’ll just get right to kicking your ass now.”

He drove his knee up into Itou’s groin and agony exploded through him. He let out a cry, which Sugawara caught in the palm of his hand as he covered his mouth.

“Shh,” he said. “We don’t want to draw attention. People might think I’m the bad guy in this situation.”

_Fuck you._

_Fuck you, you goddamn piece of shit…_

Sugawara was smiling, eyes twinkling with mischief as Itou glared fiercely up at him.

“Ah…” he said softly. “What a good expression. Go ahead. Get angry. But just remember…” He took a step back, holding him with one hand as he pulled his other back, squeezed into a fist.

His lips stretched wide in a wild grin.

“You did this to yourself.”

His fist snapped forward.

* * *

 

Daichi was in bed by the time he heard Sugawara’s return. He lay on his side, facing away from the bedroom door, listening to the sounds of his footsteps through the apartment.

He had retired for the night over an hour earlier but hadn’t been able to find a moment of sleep.

_Where is he?_

_Is he okay?_

His mind had whirled the entire night.

It had ached the entire night.

His stomach was still churning and his chest was still wound tight.

Even though he was back…

The door clicked and soft footsteps padded into the room.

“Shh…” Sugawara whispered when Pochi whined, the claws of his paws clicking excitedly on the wood floor.

“Pochi, shh,” he said softly. “Don’t wake Daddy.”

Pochi quieted and Sugawara moved around the room.

Daichi kept his eyes shut, listening to the ruffling of clothes as Sugawara changed. Then he walked over to the bed and climbed in on the other side, sliding under the covers.

Daichi considered pretending to be asleep.

His heart was thundering painfully in his chest and the thought of addressing him made him feel physically sick. But in the end, he couldn’t keep his voice back and he asked,

“Did you finish your business?”

Sugawara was silent for a moment before replying, “Oh… yeah! I did. Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No…” Daichi gulped. His stomach twisted.

_What did you do?_

_Where did you go?_

_Will you ever grow tired of me?_

_Will you ever want what I can’t give you?_

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, holding all of the questions in.

“Hey Daichi,” Sugawara’s voice turned sweet. “Since you’re awake… how about we do lovey dovey things?” A cool hand pressed against his bare arm, “Like snuggle and kiss and—”

“I’m tired.”

Sugawara fell silent.

“So not tonight.”

Slowly, the hand left his skin, “Oh. Okay… uhm… another time then…”

_Fuck._

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek and cursed himself.

Why was he saying that?

Why was he…

Sugawara didn’t make a sound for a long minute and Daichi was an idiot.

He was a complete idiot.

Why was he saying bullshit? And why was he feeling so… so… _awful_?

He wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and tell him he loved him. But something… some tight, sick feeling squeezed his throat and kept him silent.

And he felt _awful._

Eventually, the bed shifted as Sugawara lay down. He remained still for a quiet moment but then the mattress bowed and creaked as he scooted up behind Daichi and wrapped an arm around his waist, hand gripping tight at his forearm.

Daichi bit down harder on the inside of his cheek.

Sugawara pressed his face against his spine. His nose was cold and his breath, hot.

Long seconds ticked by.

Then,

“I love you…”

And Daichi pretended to be asleep.

* * *

 

“Suga-chan, you seem distracted.”

Sugawara slowly locked the screen of his phone and set it aside. He gulped and looked up at Oikawa where he sat across him at the café table.

“Hm?”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed.

“Distracted,” Sugawara repeated. “No. Am I? Sorry. I… had a final this morning. I’m not sure how well I did.”

Oikawa eyed him quietly for a long minute and Sugawara busied himself with stirring his tea.

“Something happened.”

“Nope,” Sugawara lifted the mug to his lips and sipped.

“Then tell me why your knuckles look like _that_.”

Sugawara glanced at his bruised, raw knuckles and sipped the tea again.

“ _Suga-chan._ ”

“Ugh,” Sugawara set the mug down. “What are you, my _mom_? Nothing is wrong. Nothing happened. Drop it.”

“I’m not going to—”

“Hanamaki found the bastard that drugged Akaashi, okay? I kicked his ass. Happy?”

Oikawa blinked.

“He… _found_ him?”

“He’s got connections.”

“Yeah but…” Oikawa hesitated and then let out a sigh. “No… I don’t care. Okay. So, you got revenge. You should be elated then. What’s bugging you?”

Sugawara leaned back in his chair. He didn’t meet Oikawa’s eyes as he smoothed his palms down the front of his shirt. He crossed one leg over the other and looked over his shoulder, fidgeting in his seat.

“Nothing’s bugging me,” he muttered, checking his phone again.

“Then why are you acting like a weirdo?”

Sugawara gritted his teeth and dragged his fingers through his hair, “I just don’t like being interviewed. Can you drop it?”

Oikawa was watching him closely, like he was a bug under a microscope. It made his skin crawl and he just wanted to…

_Run._

_Go._

_Leave._

But… no. He couldn’t do that. He was just overreacting. Again. If there was one thing that Sugawara was good at, it was overreacting.

He was just overreacting.

Daichi wasn’t actually mad at him like it seemed.

He wasn’t upset with him.

Sugawara was just overreacting and so he didn’t need to run away.

“Suga-chan—”

“I’ve gotta go,” Sugawara thrust to his feet. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and thumbed out a few bills. “I’ve still got some projects to finish up for a class so I’m going to go back to my apartment and try to knock them out.” He dropped the money on the table and reached for his bag.

Oikawa caught his wrist.

He was gripped by the sudden urge to rip away, to kick out, to shove him back.

He bit down on his bottom lip instead, fingers curling against his palm and digging deep into his skin. He inhaled shakily through his nose and lifted his eyes to Oikawa’s face.

The other man stared steadily at him, eyebrows low.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he said in a low voice. “But I don’t like it.”

Sugawara gulped and answered, equally as low, “How can you not like something you know nothing about?”

“It’s not difficult.”

Sugawara’s hands turned clammy and he tugged out of Oikawa’s grip. He grabbed his bag off of the floor and hung it over his shoulder. He lifted his chin and feigned a look of nonchalance.

“Thanks for your concern, Oikawa-chan,” he smirked. “But get too handsy and I might get the wrong idea,” he winked and turned. Without casting a backwards glance, he crossed the café and pushed through the front door to the sidewalk beyond.

 _Oikawa’s supposed to be stupid_.

Sugawara rubbed his lips together and hunched his shoulders as he trekked quickly down the street in the direction of his apartment.

_Why does he decide to pay attention now of all times?_

Sugawara was fine.

He was fine.

It didn’t bother him _at all_ that Daichi seemed to be avoiding him.

It was totally okay that Daichi made up excuses to get out of conversation… intimacy… alone time…

Sugawara’s chin trembled and he quickly swiped his sleeve across his eyes.

He wasn’t upset!

No.

Daichi… probably had his reasons.

Maybe he was just… busy.

Yeah.

He was probably busy and… he just had things on his mind. Business type things. Maybe money? Or… customer troubles?

_What if something happened with his family and he’s just not telling me?_

_Like his mom or dad is sick…_

No.

Daichi would tell Sugawara something like that.

It was probably- if not Sugawara related- bar related. Daichi didn’t talk a lot about his business. When Sugawara asked about how things were, he answered vaguely with a throwaway line like,

_“Profitable. Enough.”_

Or,

 _“Too many open tabs for my damn comfort but whatever._ ”

Maybe he had money concerns that he was too proud to admit?

Which was stupid. If anyone could- and _would-_ help Daichi with money troubles, it was Sugawara.

But Daichi didn’t like to ask him for money. He didn’t even like charging him for the drinks he made him. Most of the time, Sugawara had to _force_ him to accept his money. Other times, Sugawara actually snuck yen into the cash register on his way to school in the mornings.

_Oh…_

Maybe Daichi found out that he had been doing that.

Maybe he was a little mad about it.

But wouldn’t he just… confront Sugawara, rather than ignore him and act distant? Typically, that was something that would annoy but not _upset_ him.

And Daichi definitely seemed… upset.

Sugawara’s brows tightened and furrowed.

_What did I do wrong?_

Was it because he had gone and hunted down Itou? Daichi didn’t know that that was what he did though. Now that he thought about it… _that_ could play a role. Sugawara should tell Daichi what he did. He should confess that he had gone out and done something dangerous and busted up his knuckles and that he was sorry.

Daichi would forgive him.

He was probably just angry that Sugawara wasn’t coming to him and confessing of his own will.

Yeah…

That was… probably it.

Or…

_He’s sick of me._

_He hates me._

_He’s tired of taking care of me._

Yes.

That was it.

That was definitely it.

There was no question about it.

Daichi hated Sugawara and he was going to cast him aside.

Then what was he going to do?

_Run._

_Go._

_Leave._

Sugawara’s steps slowed and his lifted his eyes from the sidewalk.

He was standing just outside of the train station.

People moved around him, talking on their phones and tugging children along. He stared at the grey shelter over the platform for long, long minutes, heart racing in his chest.

He had his wallet.

There was money in his bank.

He didn’t have clothes, but he could just buy new ones wherever he wound up.

He could buy a ticket for the next train leaving Tokyo and _go._

_Just go._

_I should just go._

But why?

Why?

Why did he want to run? What was he running from? Daichi hadn’t said anything. He might not even be mad at him. He might not even realize that Sugawara was feeling this confusion and despair.

He couldn’t know.

So… should he tell him?

But wouldn’t he find him troublesome for overreacting so much?

_Yes._

_Of course._

_Why wouldn’t he?_

_I am, after all._

Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them roughly with the back of his wrist.

_I should just go._

_Just run._

_Leave._

_And then…_

“Koushi?”

Sugawara whirled towards the voice.

Miya stood a few meters away, bag slung across his chest, head cocked to the side as he stared at him curiously.

Sugawara gulped and hid his trembling hands behind his back.

“Oh. Hi, Miya. What’re you doing here?”

“Just passing by…” Miya’s eyes roamed slowly over his features and Sugawara resisted the urge to run. “What’re you doing?”

Sugawara’s breath hitched.

_Caught._

_I’m caught._

Before he could spit out an excuse, Miya walked up and draped an arm over his shoulders.

“Come on. I’ve gotta finish that charcoal project and I don’t wanna do it alone.”

He steered him away from the station, arm heavy around him.

And Sugawara wanted to push him away.

_Run._

_Go._

_Leave._

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyelids shut so tightly that his eyes stung.

Miya led him down the sidewalk silently. They went several blocks before Sugawara could finally catch a breath. He opened his eyes and stared down at the sidewalk moving slowly beneath his sneakers. He rubbed his eyes, sniffled, and whispered,

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Miya replied nonchalantly. “I’m just bein’ my usual selfish self and stealin’ your time.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Miya chuckled.

“No problem.”

* * *

 

“Bartender, you’ve been drinking a lot lately, haven’t you?”

Misaki narrowed her eyes at Daichi as he set four bottles of liquor onto the counter and started pouring them into his cocktail shaker.

“I’m a drunk dealer,” he muttered. “It’s fine.”

“Is it?”

He didn’t answer.

Misaki eyed the bottles, “151 proof rum… whiskey… tequila… _Everclear?_ Are you trying to drink yourself to death?”

Daichi chuckled darkly and shook the mixture.

“Well…” he poured the golden liquid into a shot glass and set the shaker aside. He lifted the shot and gestured at it. “They don’t call it _151 Ways to Die_ for nothing.”

He threw the liquid back and set the glass down on the counter.

“Fuck,” Misaki rubbed her temples. She watched him return the bottles to the shelves behind him with a slight sway to his movements. Her eyelid twitched and she scowled.

“Hey, Bartender. You’re not… taking the things Yukie was saying to heart, are you?”

Daichi hesitated before turning towards her once more.

He scoffed, “What things?”

“You know… what she was drunk rambling about… like, Koushi needing to have children and what not?”

Daichi pursed his lips and looked away, “’Course not. Stupid thing anyway.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“What’s not to believe? It’s the truth. I don’t care. It doesn’t bother me. Suga… Suga loves me.”

“Yes. He does.”

Daichi nodded.

They fell silent for a moment and Daichi stared down into his empty shot glass.

“Though…” he mumbled after a while.

Misaki waited.

“Maybe… he’d be happier with someone else.”

_Uh oh._

_Red alert._

_Sound the alarms._

_Wee woo, wee woo._

“That’s not true,” she denied. “I’ve seen Koushi with other people. And I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you.”

“So far.”

“Why are you thinking these things? Has Koushi done anything to make it seem like he’d ever want to be with someone other than you?”

Daichi hesitated.

“Well… no…”

“So where is it coming from?”

“I just…”

“You’re freaking yourself out over nothing. You’re inside your head. You need to talk to Koushi, tell him how you’re feeling, and watch him wipe away all of your insecurities,” she gave a firm nod.

Daichi’s brow furrowed and he dragged a hand through his hair, “I know… I know. I know already, okay?”

“Then—”

“It doesn’t matter if I know though,” he looked away, frustration deepening the lines in his face. “I know all of that, but I still feel this way. I still worry about all of this useless shit and I can’t make myself stop, okay? I still think… think that he’s going to get bored of me. He’s going to meet someone better. Someone who can give him things that I can’t. And maybe he doesn’t want those things right now but someday he might. Someday he might want them and I won’t be able to give them to him and it just… _sucks._ ”

Misaki stared at him quietly.

She had never seen him look so unsure before. She had always thought that the bartender was the unyielding pillar in his and Sugawara’s relationship. He had handled Sugawara’s breakdowns with much more finesse than anyone else had before, after all.

Who would have ever imagined that he could be just as fragile as his partner?

“When Koushi thinks the types of things that you're thinking right now,” she said softly, drawing his eyes. “What do you want him to do?”

He frowned, “I want him to tell me. Obviously.”

“So why should you be any different?”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut.

“He’s not so fragile that he can’t help you just how you help him,” she said. “In fact, you _not_ speaking to him is probably the worst thing you _can_ do. He’s not stupid. He can probably tell that something is wrong with you. And you know what he is most likely thinking?”

Daichi lowered his eyes.

“He’s probably thinking that it's his fault.”

“But it's not,” he said quietly.

“Then let him know that. Or you’ll just have _more_ problems on your hands,” she folded her arms in front of her on the counter.

Daichi seemed to contemplate what she said for a long moment.

In that time, Yukie found them.

“Bartender!” she bounded up to the stool next to Misaki and sat down. “Give me a beer!”

_Oh no._

It didn’t take more than a glance to see that Yukie was already tipsy. Some overly friendly customer must have been shoveling her full of drinks back at the club.

Drunk Yukie and Drunk Daichi.

That was a recipe for a disaster.

Shimizu and Yachi walked up and Misaki choked down a groan.

Because…

“Alright!” Yukie thrust her new beer into the air and grinned wide, sleepy eyes twinkling with mischief. “The second official meeting of the Girlfriend’s Club after Bartender’s instatement as a member has hereby begun!”

Misaki watched as a wary expression crossed Daichi’s face and he poured himself another shot of the mixture from his cocktail shaker.

_151 Ways to Die?_

_More like 151 Ways to Dai._

Misaki snorted.

_God, why don’t people think I’m funny?_

* * *

 

“Are you done?”

“ _No._ ”

Miya sighed and dragged his charcoal across the page of his sketchpad, detailing the curve of Sugawara’s jawline. He flicked his eyes up to where the subject of his drawing sat opposite him on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he used his fingers to smear charcoal across the sketchpad in his lap.

How could one man cry so much?

Ever since they had arrived at Sugawara’s apartment, he had been consistently… _leaking._

Miya didn’t know how to handle it.

He was used to Sugawara being overly emotional.

But not _this_ kind of emotional.

It didn’t feel natural that he was facing whatever _this_ was with sadness rather than anger and violence.

_Don’t be sad._

_Don’t cry._

_Punch your problems in the face._

Sugawara reached up and rubbed his wrist across his eyes, clearing them of moisture for all of a second before they glossed over once more.

“Are you done now?” Miya asked again.

“No!” Sugawara wailed. “Fuck!”

“Well maybe if you told me what was wrong, I could help you out,” he said.

“You can’t help!”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Sugawara’s head leaned back and he groaned, staring at the ceiling.

Miya watched him silently as the tears rolled down his temples and disappeared into his hair. He thought maybe that by going with him to his apartment, he could find a way to cheer him up.

Boy he was wrong.

He didn’t know the first step in calming Sugawara down. Should he hug him? Tease him until he laughed? Just sit there quietly? Call someone more experienced at this than he was?

_He’s caught up with school._

_His gallery is done and over with._

_So this has to be about Bartender._

_Which means I can’t call_ him _._

Miya pursed his lips and added detail to the hair of his drawing. Maybe he should text Shimizu?

But Sugawara didn’t seem like he wanted more company. It had been a battle to even bully him into letting Miya enter his apartment. He would probably throw a fit if anyone else turned up.

Which meant that it was up to him.

“It might make you feel better if you talk about it,” he said gently.

Sugawara sniffled and slowly lowered his head. He stared down at his sketchpad for a long moment before pressing his fingertip to the page and smearing the charcoal once more.

It was after another quiet moment that he finally spoke in a raspy whisper,

“I don’t know how to keep him.”

Miya didn’t respond.

"I've never done it before. _Kept_ someone." 

Sugawara rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"I’ve lived my entire life with one foot out the door,” he said. “Always ready to run.”

He pressed a hand over his heart, brow twisting uncomfortably.

“When things went wrong… or got too heavy… it was so easy for me to just leave. To give up.” His chin trembled and he lowered his hand, tears rolling faster down his cheeks and dripping onto his sketchpad. “But I don’t _want_ to give up Daichi.”

Miya’s heart ached.

Sugawara lifted the sketchbook up and hid his face behind it, knees coming up to his chest as his entire body quivered with a soft sob.

“I don’t _want_ to give him up. I don’t _want_ to leave.”

Miya gulped, “Then don’t. Why is that even on your mind?”

“Because I don’t know what to do! I’m worried… I’m _scared_. And I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what I did wrong or why he’s acting different… Maybe he doesn’t love me anymore or maybe he’s upset about something… _ugh_.”

Miya set his book aside and crawled across the bed to kneel in front of him. He pulled his sketchpad away and tossed it near his. Sugawara instantly tried to hide again, but Miya grabbed his wrists. Sugawara groaned, hands squeezing into fists.

“Koushi,” Miya said in a low voice. He waited until Sugawara reluctantly raised his bloodshot eyes to his gaze. He took a deep breath and said, “I didn’t get my heart broken by you just for yours and Bartender’s relationship to end over some miscommunication.”

Sugawara’s bottom lip trembled.

“You two are stupid,” he went on. “So stupid. The stupidest people I’ve ever met—”

“ _Fuckin’ fight me_ —”

“But hands down, the dumbest thing about you two is that ninety percent of your problems could be solved if you just _spoke_ to one another.”

Sugawara looked away.

“Why are you so damn terrified to just… _talk_?”

“We talk—”

“About the important stuff?”

“Yeah! We—”

“I mean your _feelings_ ,” Miya interrupted, eyebrows lowering.

Sugawara hesitated, glancing up at him and then away.

“I… tell him how much I love him…”

“I mean the _bad_ feelings.”

Sugawara let out a loud groan and yanked on his arms. Miya held fast, leaning back when Sugawara started kicking at him.

“I don’t want to talk about those!” he cried.

“You _have to_ —”

“No! I can’t!”

“ _Why not—_ ”

“Because look at all the times the bad feelings almost ruined _everything_!”

Miya’s grip on Sugawara’s wrists loosened. He let out a moan and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing a foot to the center of his chest and pushing weakly.

“Daichi is so amazing and perfect and he’s put up with all of my bullshit so far but how many more times until he gets sick of me? How many more times can I break down and disappoint him before he gives up on me?”

Miya released his arms and Sugawara instantly fell back on the bed and rolled to his side, burying his face in the messy bedding. He watched his body shudder, racked with sobs that he muffled against the mattress.

And just how the hell was he supposed to help him?

He didn’t want to listen to him.

Nothing he said would change the way he thought.

Miya inhaled deeply and sat back on his heels.

“Maybe…” he murmured.

Sugawara’s crying quieted and he waited.

“Maybe someday yours and Sawamura’s relationship will end.”

Sugawara’s fingers clenched tight in the sheets.

“That’s just _maybe_ though. If you run away… it will _definitely_ end.”

Miya crossed his arms over his chest.

“So… between a maybe and a definitely… which do you choose?”

At first, there was no response. Sugawara remained buried half into the bedding, face hidden in the dark grey fabric. But the sounds of his sadness faded out to labored breathing.

And eventually, he rolled onto his back. Then pulled himself into a sitting position.

He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his eyes and nose.

“Maybe,” he finally whispered.

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe… is better than definitely.”

Miya let out a light sigh of relief.

Sugawara moaned and scrubbed his face with both hands, “I don’t want to run away.”

“Then don’t.”

He lowered his hands and hugged his knees to his chest. Quietly, he eyed Miya for long seconds.

And he was an absolute mess.

But he was trying his best.

Even Miya could see that.

Sugawara breathed out a shuddering breath, eyes sliding away.

“I have a headache.”

“You’re probably dehydrated.”

“Ugh… I’m going to take a shower and go home.”

“Isn’t this your home?”

Sugawara pursed his lips.

Miya smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Guess I’ll head out then,” he slid to the edge of the bed, grabbing his sketchbook and charcoal as he went. “Make sure you finish those projects on time, alright?”

“Like you’re one to talk…”

He chuckled and stowed his belongings away in his bag. He straightened and slung the strap over his shoulder.

“Miya.”

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder.

Sugawara leaned his cheek on his knees and sniffled.

“Thanks.”

Miya’s heart warmed and he turned away.

“Just scorin’ myself a favor. I’ll cash it in later, so be prepared.”

“I’m not gonna suck your dick.”

“I’ll think of something else then.”

Sugawara snorted.

Miya paused at the door and looked back in his direction.

“Koushi.”

“Hm?” Sugawara hung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his left eye tiredly.

He smiled, “Even if you run, Sawamura will just chase you. So… don’t waste the effort.”

* * *

 

Daichi liked Yukie.

He did.

She was fun.

And she had supported his and Sugawara’s relationship straight out of the gate.

She had filled his phone gallery with all kinds of suggestive pictures of the man back when he was still helplessly pining for him from afar and really… she was wonderful.

But man she couldn’t read moods.

At all.

And she was an angry, sloppy drunk who couldn’t help but run her mouth.

Like right now.

“And I think that was definitely the best sex I ever had,” she finished with a nod. Her hair swished into her face, sticking to her lip gloss. “Oh except for that one time that Kou-kun took me to that sauna in—”

“Why is today’s subject _sex_?” Misaki snapped.

 _Good question,_ Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Because! Last time we talked about negative things so I thought we’d talk about positive things this time!” Yukie whined. “You were the one who said I made the bartender upset and I should make it up to him somehow!”

“So you decide to tell him all about the times you’ve fucked his boyfriend?” Misaki yanked on a lock of her hair.

“Ow! You bitch!”

Yachi leaned forward, “Uhm…”

The others looked to her and her cheeks turned rosy.

“Maybe we should change the subject though… seeing how not everyone here has… uhm… you know… be-been intimate with Sugawara-senpai in that way…”

Daichi perked, seeing his opportunity to get off of the uncomfortable topic.

“That’s right,” he said. “What’s the point of talking about sex with Suga when Yachi-san and Shimizu haven’t ever slept with him?”

Misaki inhaled deeply and reached a hand out to Yukie.

But too late.

“ _Ehh_ what’re you talking about? Kou-kun and Kiyo-chan _totally_ boned before!”

Daichi’s blood ran cold.

Shimizu stiffened in the corner of his eye but he couldn’t tear his gaze from Yukie as she batted Misaki’s reaching hands away from her face and continued.

“Ugh! That made me so mad too! Kiyo-chan totally took advantage of Kou-kun!”

“Yukie—” Shimizu started, but she was already off on her tangent.

“She took advantage of the fact that he was totally head over heels in love with her, made him sleep with her, then the next morning, had the _gall_ to tell him, _Sorry, I don’t love you in that way!_ ” Yukie shoved Misaki off of her when she tried to wrestle her into a headlock. She glared at Shimizu over her head, “I’m still pissed at you about that! You fuckin’ broke his heart, you know?”

Daichi gulped and looked towards Shimizu. She had gone pale, eyes wide, mouth agape.

“I… I…” she stammered, voice quivering.

“You took advantage!” Yukie accused, pointing a hand over Misaki’s shoulder. “And all for _what_? Because you felt down and needed someone to puff up your ego? Make you feel pretty and desirable? You _knew_ Kou-kun was in love with you! You _knew_! And you also knew you weren’t going to want to be with him afterwards and yet you _still_ seduced him!”

“You don’t underst—”

“ _What don’t I understand?_ ” Yukie’s eyes widened. “ _What don’t I fucking understand, Kiyo-chan?_ ”

Shimizu’s mouth closed and her brows furrowed. Several seconds ticked by in silence. Misaki had given up trying to shut Yukie up and buried her face in her crossed arms on the counter.

Yachi’s head was ducked, hands clasped around the glass in front of her.

And Daichi’s world was caving in around him.

Sugawara and Shimizu had… they had actually…

_No, no, no, no…_

So many of Daichi’s insecurities… so many of his doubts had been held at bay by the belief that Sugawara and Shimizu were nothing but friends. That they were more like… siblings.

But Sugawara and Shimizu had made love.

They…

Daichi’s stomach twisted and he felt sick.

He actually felt sick.

_What if Suga is still…_

_And Shimizu too…_

_Shimizu could give him everything…_

_No one would think twice about them…_

_They could have children…_

_They could get married._

Oh god they could _get married._

Daichi couldn’t even offer that to Sugawara.

So then… what _could_ he offer?

“C’mon,” Yukie said roughly and Daichi wished she would just _stop._ “Tell me, Kiyo-chan. What don’t I understand?”

“I loved him too!”

The sudden exclamation drew silence to their corner of the counter.

Daichi’s heart stopped.

His stomach twisted harder and he was going to be sick.

Shimizu breathed hard, eyes wild as she slid off of the stool.

“I didn’t… just because… you don’t get it…” she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. “Forget it,” she said in a low voice as she threw bills of yen onto the counter and rushed towards the door.

“Kiyoko-senpai!” Yachi hopped clumsily from her stool, shoving her hand into her purse. “Uhm… uhm…” she pulled out a handful of bills, hesitated, and then slapped them down on the counter. “Keep the change!” she squeaked and ran after Shimizu.

Yukie clicked her tongue, “Good riddance.”

Misaki whirled towards Yukie and slapped her across the face.

Yukie stared at her in shock, pressing a hand to the reddening skin.

“You went _too far_ ,” Misaki hissed.

“How—” Yukie’s eyes drifted towards Daichi and he tried to control his expression, to wipe the despair from his features, but the way her eyes widened, mouth closing tight, proved that he had failed.

Yukie lowered her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Daichi gulped. He busied himself with collecting his alcohol bottles. They clinked together when his hands shook.

“’S fine,” he murmured. “The past is… the past. I don’t…”

_Care._

_I care._

_I care a lot._

Because Shimizu could give Sugawara everything.

And Daichi couldn’t.

How could he not care about that?

“Excuse me,” he said. He turned and headed for the kitchen, ignoring when Misaki called after him.

“Sawamura can I get another beer?” Iwaizumi said as he passed.

“Help yourself,” Daichi said, dragging his hand through his hair.

“Ah… okay…”

Daichi shoved into the kitchen, chest rising and falling quickly. Asahi straightened and turned towards him, alerted by the sound of his heavy breathing.

“Daichi?” he set his knife down on the cutting board, where he had been slicing chicken. “Are you okay?”

Daichi placed his trembling hands on his hips and paced the floor. His collar felt too tight. Sweat lined his brow and he was going to be sick. All of the alcohol fuddling his mind… coursing through his body… it was turning his stomach and he was going to be sick.

“Daichi?”

“Can I have a little time alone, Asahi?” he asked, voice rough. “Ca-can you watch the counter and just give me a few minutes?”

Asahi looked uncertain. His forehead wrinkled and he eyed him hesitantly. Daichi could see his desire to stay, but Daichi didn’t let him.

“Please, Asahi.”

He gulped and gave a reluctant nod.

“Al-alright. I’ll… go. But… I’ll be just right outside. So if you need anything…”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Asahi crossed the kitchen slowly, watching him anxiously.

But then he left and Daichi was alone.

And Daichi didn’t know if he preferred it or not.

Because now the walls were closing in on him, with no one there to help hold them at bay.

“Fuck, fuck,” he held his head in both hands.

What was this feeling? His heart fluttered in his chest and it… hurt.

It was painful.

And it was difficult to breathe.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to lie down.

Why was the room so hot?

Had Asahi just been using the stove?

Or was Daichi really going to be sick?

He continued to pace the floor, fingers knotted in his hair, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

And it was so stupid.

It was idiotic.

Who cared if Sugawara and Shimizu had slept together in the past? Sugawara had slept with _many_ people. Daichi knew that. Misaki and Yukie and random strangers… they had all had a little piece of Sugawara at one point in his life. And Daichi had accepted that.

It didn’t even bother him.

Daichi had had a life before Sugawara too, after all.

But… Shimizu was different.

She hadn’t just had a small piece of Sugawara.

At one point in her life, she had had _all_ of Sugawara.

And she had loved him too. They could have… they might have…

It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did.

Daichi understood that.

But it didn’t stop the slow building agony from roiling deep under the surface of his skin. It didn’t stop the doubts and fears from swirling around in his head.

The only thing it stopped was Daichi’s heart.

And it was so painful.

It was so heavy.

And he was going to be sick.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention and he turned to tell Asahi to leave him alone.

“Daichi I’m home.”

Sugawara entered the kitchen wearing clothes different from the ones he was wearing that morning. His eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them pink and swollen.

And seeing him was… painful.

It was painful.

Because Sugawara could be married to Shimizu right now.

_Married._

_And eventually… have a family…_

Daichi swallowed hard, “So-sorry Suga. I came back here so I could have a minute alone…”

Sugawara stared at him silently for a moment, footsteps slowing. But then a smile spread his lips wide, the skin around his eyes crinkling, and he continued in his direction.

“Let’s be alone together!”

Daichi’s heart squeezed and his stomach churned.

And he was going to be sick.

“I took another final today,” Sugawara said. “And then worked on some projects. I’m exhausted! I could really use a kiss right now…”

And then the words were spilling out of Daichi’s mouth before he even realized they crossed his mind.

They hit Sugawara like a punch and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Those swollen and bloodshot eyes opened wide.

An indescribable expression of… _hurt_ stole his features away and the room turned deathly still and silent.

The words that passed his lips had already staled and fizzled into nothingness by the time Daichi even understood their meaning.

Sugawara stared at him for what felt like a century. A thick sheen of moisture built in his eyes and his lashes fluttered. His gaze dipped down to the floor and his hands, clenched tight in fists pressed against his stomach.

His Adam’s apple jerked in his throat and his chin trembled.

After a long hesitation, he turned and left the kitchen without so much as a word.

Daichi collapsed to the floor, pain shooting up his tailbone.

“God no,” he whispered, leaning his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered the plea of, “No, no, no, no, no…” under his breath for several minutes.

But it was no use. The damage had been done. And Daichi was all alone, left with nothing but the sting of regret deep in his gut and the sound of his words running on a loop through his head.

“If you want a kiss so bad then go ask Shimizu for one.”

And Daichi...

 _Hated_ himself.

* * *

 

“Kiyoko-senpai!”

Shimizu didn’t slow as she strode down the street, hugging her jacket close around her.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

“Kiyoko-senpai!”

She couldn’t believe she…

After all these years she thought that…

_What have I done?_

Something slammed into her back and she stumbled forward, nearly falling but catching herself on the corner of a bench she had been rushing past.

“What—” she looked over her shoulder at the tumbleweed of blonde hair pressed to her spine.

Yachi peeked up at her, cheeks flushed.

“Kiyoko-senpai please slow down. I can’t keep up!” she pleaded, panting heavily.

Shimizu gulped and straightened. Yachi released her and she turned to face her.

“Oh man my lungs are on fire,” the little blonde bent over, one hand pressed against her chest.

Shimizu turned her eyes away, shame filling her stomach with nausea.

“Sorry Hitoka-chan,” she said quietly. “I didn’t… I hoped that…”

“Huh?” Yachi glanced up at her.

“What Yukie-chan said…”

“Oh!” Yachi stood straight and blew air into her clasped hands, stamping her feet against the chill of the night air. “I already knew about that.”

Shimizu jerked back towards her, “What? You… you… knew? How?”

“Ah… ha ha,” Yachi scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Well… Sugawara-senpai accidentally told me one time. Uhm… but he made me promise not to tell you that I knew so… sorry for keeping it a secret all this time.”

_She knew._

_She knew all this time?_

_And she doesn’t…_

Shimizu twisted her hands together.

“It’s not… not how it sounds. I didn’t… just because…”

Yachi laughed and wrapped her fingers around Shimizu’s hands.

“I don’t care about that!”

Shimizu gulped.

Yachi smiled warmly up at her, “It’s alright. I never thought that you had evil intentions or anything like that. People… do things. And… everyone has a past. Past relationships, past loves… I don’t care about any of that! I li-li-li…” her face flushed bright red and her wide eyes darted away. Her lips flapped for a few seconds and then she pulled one hand from Shimizu’s in order to shakily wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. “Oh boy…”

She floundered for another minute while Shimizu watched her in disbelief.

_She… doesn’t mind?_

“Kiyoko-senpai, can I ask you a question?” Yachi held her hands in both of hers once more, staring at them.

“Yes,” Shimizu’s voice was soft.

“If… if you were also in love with Sugawara-senpai back then… then why didn’t you two wind up together?” she peeked up at her meekly.

And that was really the question of the century, wasn’t it?

Sugawara Koushi was the single man- other than her father- that Shimizu Kiyoko trusted. He was the only man she had ever let inside her walls. And yet… even though there was a time when their feelings were reciprocal…

Shimizu had lied.

She had woken up the morning after the first- and only- time she had ever allowed a single other person to be intimate with her and she had lied.

She had told Sugawara that it was a mistake.

That she didn’t love him that way.

That they could never be together.

And why?

“I wanted better for him,” she finally answered in a whisper.

Yachi stared up at her silently, fingers warm around hers.

“I…” Shimizu lowered her eyes. “For me… he was the only one. I loved him because he was the only one that I _could_ love. And it didn’t seem fair. It didn’t seem sincere enough. I didn’t want him to be with someone who loved him just because he was the only one. I wanted him to be with someone who- even though there were many to choose from… chose _him._ ” She sniffled, eyes stinging. “And that wasn’t me.”

Yachi didn’t respond. A whole minute passed before either of them said another word.

“He’s… not the only one anymore, right?”

Shimizu lifted her gaze to Yachi’s once more. The younger girl blushed and squeezed her hands, eyelashes fluttering.

“Because… uhm… well, I know you already know it… though I’ve never managed to say it out loud but…” Yachi struggled with the words, expression growing more and more frazzled by the second until she finally blurted out, “I really really really really like you Kiyoko-senpai and I know I’m not Sugawara-senpai but I hope that maybe you can like me back and we can be together and hold hands and ki-ki-kiss and—”

Shimizu leaned over and silenced her with a kiss.

Yachi hopped at the surprise of the attack but quickly recovered. She released Shimizu’s hands and cupped her face, holding her in place as she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips harder to hers.

And it wasn’t exactly how Shimizu expected their first kiss to happen.

But they had been dancing around one another for so long now… sort of dating but never saying it aloud… too shy to fully breach the narrow distance between them.

So really… she couldn’t care less how it happened.

She was just relieved that it finally had.

After dragging the kiss out for as long as she could, Shimizu pulled back. Yachi stared up at her with a dazed expression, hands sliding down to her shoulders.

Shimizu smiled and tenderly smoothed her hair back from her face.

“Hitoka-chan, will you join me for dinner?”

Yachi’s eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

Shimizu took a step away, hesitated, and then offered her hand.

Yachi took it eagerly, cheeks turning bright red.

They turned and walked slowly down the sidewalk, Yachi moving close to her side, smiling softly as she laced their fingers together.

There had once been a time when she had thought Sugawara was the only one.

Maybe he still was.

But Shimizu Kiyoko chose Yachi Hitoka.

And somehow it felt far more sincere.

* * *

 

Daichi lost track of how many times he called Sugawara’s phone.

Thirty… forty… maybe fifty times.

Straight to voicemail.

Every single goddamn time…

Straight to voicemail.

He had spent the next half an hour after finally giving up in the bathroom, sitting on the cool tile next to the toilet as his stomach refused to settle down. Several times he thought he would vomit, but nothing came up.

And how many times was he going to make the same mistake?

He had pushed Sugawara away again. Just like he had before… at the library when he had shouted at him and tried to force him into the car.

Daichi was an idiot.

A complete and utter idiot.

And this time, Sugawara wasn’t coming back.

After wearing an expression like that- as if Daichi had physically struck him across the face- there was no way he was coming back.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Daichi gritted his teeth, fingers digging in to his scalp.

Just what the fuck was his problem?

What was he thinking?

Was he even thinking at all?

He had hurt Sugawara. He _hurt_ him.

_How could…_

His stomach gave a violent wrench and he groaned, burying his face between his knees.

He drank too much. He had let his doubts and fears completely control him. And then he had hurt Sugawara and Daichi _hated_ himself.

He stayed there for another ten minutes, wallowing in agony and despair before finally returning to the bedroom.

It was dark.

And empty.

And cold.

He rubbed his arm across his eyes and slumped over to the bed. He fell onto the mattress and pressed his face down into his pillow, shuddering when he was greeted by Sugawara’s scent.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

Just what the hell was he supposed to do?

He had proven that he didn’t deserve to be with Sugawara. He had hurt him. He drove him away. Daichi was trash. He was worthless.

He drank too much.

And he fucking _hated himself_.

And there was no way- no way in _hell_ \- that Sugawara was ever coming back now.

Daichi rolled onto his side and stared at the blinking numbers on the alarm clock resting on the bedside table next to him. He had closed the bar early under the ruse of feeling sick- not that it was a total lie- and now it was already midnight.

_Where is he?_

_Is he back at his apartment?_

_Or maybe on his way to his parents’ house?_

_Did he jump on a plane and fly away?_

Daichi bit down on his bottom lip.

_Is he okay?_

_Is he safe?_

_Does he hate me?_

_Where is he?_

He fell asleep with the questions whirling in his head. And when he awoke an hour later, it felt as if he had only barely shut his eyes. He took one groggy look at the blinking _1:00 am_ on the clock and rolled to his back, resigning himself to give another fruitless attempt at rest.

But then he heard the thump.

And the shuffle.

Daichi shot up straight in the bed and held his breath, straining his ears.

Surely it was just Pochi or Julep romping around in the living room. Surely it wasn’t—

A low, muffled voice murmured from across the apartment and Daichi scrambled out of bed. He rushed to the door and threw it open wide. His heart raced painfully in his chest as he practically sprinted down the hallway and then paused in the entryway of the living room.

Boxes of various sizes, covered in bright gift wrapping, were spread throughout the room. They were everywhere from the table, the floor, the couch… and bundled in the arms of Sugawara where he knelt next to the television, clumsily stacking them against the wall.

Daichi gulped.

“Suga?”

Sugawara flinched at the sound of his voice, the remaining three present toppling from his arms and bouncing across the floor. He turned slowly towards him, gazing lifting to his face for a split second before flitting away.

“Ah… Daichi… you weren’t supposed to wake up yet…”

Daichi walked into the room, “What’s going on? What is all of this?”

Sugawara hesitated and then pushed to his feet. He faced him, wringing his hands anxiously together.

“This… Uhm… I don’t… do-don’t know what I did wrong but I fi-figured that I should apologize anyway so I went out and bought you these…”

“Suga what the hell are you talking about?” Daichi stared at him with wide eyes.

_Apologize?_

Wasn’t it Daichi who needed to apologize?

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara whispered. “Whatever I did… I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Don’t make me leave.”

Daichi was going to be sick.

Sugawara paused for a moment before moving quickly to the coffee table.

“He-here!” he grabbed a small square gift and ripped the wrapping off of it. “Here! Look!” he opened the box and pulled out an exquisite gold watch. He rushed to Daichi and held it towards him, “I picked it out. It… I thought it would look good on you so…” he grabbed Daichi’s wrist and pulled it close. “So wear it, okay?” he wrapped the watch around his wrist with trembling hands. “It suits you. It really suits you. So… accept it and forgive me—”

“Suga,” Daichi interrupted, voice strained. “Stop—”

Fear flashed over Sugawara’s face and he hurriedly grabbed another box, “Here! This-this… I saw it and… and it reminded me of you so—” he tried to tear the wrapping paper from it but Daichi stilled his hands. Sugawara stared up at him in terror, eyes shining with unshed tears, “Please,” he whispered. “Please take it. I’m sorry. I’m so—”

“ _Stop_!” Daichi said desperately. “Stop, Suga. Stop apologizing. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Sugawara’s chin quivered and the box slipped from his hands, “But… but then why have you been avoiding me? Why did you say that thing earlier?”

Daichi’s brows furrowed and he squeezed Sugawara’s hands tightly. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and lowered his eyes to Sugawara’s raw, bruised knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, when he got his voice to work again. “I’m sorry. It’s just… there’s been a lot on my mind… and I’ve been feeling awful lately. I feel like…”

He didn’t want to say it.

He didn’t want to say anything.

His throat was threatening to close up but he forced himself to continue.

“I hate myself,” he said quietly. “I hate myself and I love you but I don’t think that I deserve to be with you,” he continued to stare at his knuckles, too terrified to lift his eyes. “There are things that you deserve to have that I just can’t give you, Suga. And I hate that I can’t. Because you deserve _everything_.”

“What are you even talking about?” Sugawara asked weakly.

“I mean…” he released one of his hands and rubbed his eyes. “I mean marriage! And kids! And… and total acceptance from society and…” he scrunched his nose and lowered his hand to his side. “You would have been so much happier if you had never fallen in love with me and had gotten together with Shimizu instead.”

Silence fell over the room and Daichi’s eyes stung.

Somehow it was more painful to say the words out loud.

Slowly, Sugawara’s other hand tugged out of his grasp.

“Daichi,” he said softly. “I know I promised that I’d never do it again…”

Daichi lifted his eyes to his face. Sugawara glared up at him fiercely, lips pressed tight, brows furrowed low over glossy eyes.

“But you’ve left me no choice,” he finished before raising his hand and slapping Daichi hard across the cheek, sending pain shooting straight to the back of his head.

He sucked in a sharp breath and pressed his palm to his throbbing cheek, staring at him in shock.

Sugawara lifted his other hand and slapped him again.

“Idiot… _Idiot!_ ” Sugawara shoved his chest roughly, following when he stumbled back a step. “Stupid Daichi! You stupid idiot!” he grabbed his shirt and shook him. He balled his hands into fists in the fabric and held tight. He gave him a furious stare, nose twitching, lips twisted in disgust.

Daichi’s gut filled with dread and he lowered his hand to his side.

“You idiot!” Sugawara shouted again. “Listen to me! Suppose in a different universe… I _did_ end up with Kiyoko!" He gave him a firm shake, "Maybe we start dating in high school. Maybe we get married right after graduation and move in together. Maybe we have a kid or two. Maybe Kiyoko stays at home and I work to support them.”

His chest rose and fell quickly, his face reddening.

“Maybe I have everything that you claim you can’t give me. Maybe… Maybe I’m happy for a while. Maybe I’m content. And then… maybe one night I decide to go out.”

The angry expression lost some of its ferocity, his brows quivering.

“Maybe I find some random, downtown dive bar and go inside. And maybe I start talking to the bartender. Maybe he makes me a delicious drink and I find him irresistibly charming. Maybe he makes me feel more alive than I’ve ever felt before. Maybe I promise to go back the next night.”

Sugawara sniffled.

“And the next night. And the next night.”

Daichi inhaled shakily, hands reaching up and gently touching his trembling arms.

“Maybe I start going there _every_ night,” Sugawara went on. “Maybe I’d rather be there then at home. Maybe... eventually I realize that I’ve fallen in love. And maybe my wife starts to get suspicious. And demands that I spend more time with my family. And maybe I don’t want to.” He hesitated, “But I love them.”

Tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

“I love my family and I don’t want to hurt them. So even though I’ve fallen in love with someone else… someone who may not be able to give me the things that my wife can... but who makes me feel alive and happy and fills every day with excitement... I stay. I stay,” his voice broke. “And I stop going to see the bartender. I stop seeing him and I stop going out and I’m miserable. I’m miserable, I’m miserable, I’m miserable,” he let out a sob and sank against Daichi’s chest, burying his face in his shirt. “I’m _miserable, miserable, miserable…_ ”

Daichi wrapped his arms tightly around him and they slid to their knees.

Sugawara hugged him around the neck and cried, “I don’t care about those things! I don’t care!”

Daichi hid his face against his shoulder, fingers digging into his back. The tears were pinching at his eyes and he tried to hold them in, but they broke through anyway.

“Maybe this and maybe that,” Sugawara’s hand pressed into the back of his head. “Fuck maybes! Between the maybes that could have been and the definite of right here and right now… of me loving and wanting to share the rest of my life with you in any way possible… which do you prefer?”

“ _This._ I want this,” Daichi sobbed against his shoulder. “I want you, forever and always. This you… in this universe… I don’t care how. I just want _this_.”

“Then you’ve got it!” Sugawara pulled him back and held his face in his hands.

Daichi shuddered, vision blurred through the tears that flowed from his eyes.

“You’ve got it,” Sugawara’s voice gentled and he thumbed his tears away. “You’ve got me. I’m not going anywhere. I love you more than anything and that’s never going to change. So what if we can’t get married? So what if we don’t have kids? I’ll never wish for something different from what I’ve already got. You are all I’ll _ever_ want.”

He stroked his fingers through his hair softly and Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes.

“Stupid,” Sugawara whispered. “Stupid Daichi.”

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “Fuck… I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Sugawara kissed him gently. “It’s okay.” He leaned their foreheads together and murmured, “Run all you want. I’ll chase.”

Daichi let out a weak laugh and opened his eyes, “I thought that was my job?”

“We’ll take turns,” Sugawara smiled.

“Okay,” Daichi said softly. “I think I can do that.”

They kissed gently, lips lingering, for a long silent minute.

Daichi’s cheeks ached and his body was tired.

His mind felt properly wrung out and he longed for sleep.

But… he no longer felt sick.

And maybe his doubts and insecurities hadn’t faded completely away.

Maybe they still hovered somewhere inside him, waiting for another moment of weakness… of vulnerability.

But Sugawara was there and he wasn’t going anywhere.

So fuck the maybes.

Fuck them to hell.

“Suga…”

“Yeah?”

“You gotta return all these gifts.”

“ _Fuck you_ _._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I played [Have a Little Faith in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aYxMuLb3h8) by John Hiatt on a loop while writing this chapter because it makes me FEEL LOTS O' THINGS.  
> "When the road gets dark  
> And you can no longer see  
> Just let my love throw a spark  
> And have a little faith in me  
> And when the tears you cry  
> Are all you can believe  
> Just give these loving arms a try  
> And have a little faith in me."
> 
> So have you guys noticed that I like drama?  
> Because I do.  
> And no matter how hard I try, I just can't resist writing it.  
> Also, I think fights and misunderstandings and issues like this are a part of life and I just really want to write this relationship as realistic as I possibly can given the personalities I've made these characters have. I don't want everything to be all sunshine and rainbows because first of all... that's not how life works... and second of all... that's definitely not how life for someone like this Suga works.
> 
> So sorry for hurting my boys. Promise I won't do it again.  
> (Or will I?)
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read this mess even though I have no idea what I'm doing!! I hope you're not that mad at me for this sadness.
> 
> If you are, feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> What happened between you two?


	56. Lover's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure  
> Or something like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yes I'm still alive

It was well past noon when Daichi woke and it was the smell of freshly brewed coffee that finally roused him.

He rolled onto his back and let out a deep sigh, rubbing his arm over his closed eyes. They felt swollen and overused. How pitiful. A grown man crying his eyes out because of his own stupidity. He would say at least he learned a lesson but… who really knew?

The bed bowed on his right and he finally pulled his arm away and opened his eyes.

Sugawara sat, legs crossed beneath him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. In his hands were two steaming mugs. He offered one to Daichi when their gazes met.

Daichi struggled into a sitting position and the sheet- the only thing covering his naked body- slipped down to his hips. He took the mug as Sugawara’s eyes dipped down his exposed abdomen.

“We should fight more often,” Sugawara mused, causing Daichi to choke on the coffee as he took a sip.

He coughed and lowered the mug, “What? _Why?_ ”

“C’mon Daichi. The make-up sex was awesome, you gotta admit that.”

Daichi scowled and sipped from the mug again, eyes narrowed as he watched Sugawara bat his eyelashes innocently at him.

“Especially at that one point when you bent me over the foot of the bed and were standing behind me and—”

“Suga it’s too early for this.”

Sugawara pouted his lips, “It’s after noon though…”

“It’ll always be too early.”

“ _Tch._ ”

They sipped their coffee in silence.

Daichi lowered the mug to his lap and stared down into the dark brown liquid.

“Suga… I’m sorry.”

Sugawara didn’t reply and Daichi went on,

“For what I said yesterday… and for being an idiot—”

“If you’re gonna apologize for that then that means I have to apologize a million more times for all the times _I_ was an idiot and said things that hurt _your_ feelings.”

Daichi clamped his mouth shut and glanced up. Sugawara swirled his coffee around, watching it with downcast eyes.

“I think… at this point, it’s just worthless to keep freaking out whenever we do something wrong,” his eyes flicked up into his face and then away again. “We’re stupid, Daichi. We have been from the very start. And… you know…” he shrugged. “That’s alright, I guess. I’ll keep being stupid and you keep being stupid. I think it’ll all be fine so long as we continue to meet in the middle.”

Daichi set his coffee on the night table then reached over and took Sugawara’s out of his hands. He set it aside and then opened his arms. Sugawara instantly crawled under the sheet and folded against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder, arms circling his waist.

“Let’s keep being stupid,” Daichi agreed softly. “But I won’t ever say something so cruel ever again.”

Sugawara hummed and rubbed his nose against his throat.

“I promise.”

“Okay,” he whispered.

Daichi kissed his head and rubbed his back gently. Sugawara cuddled closer to him and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

After a minute, Sugawara mumbled,

“Why… uhm. Why’d you say that anyway?”

Daichi’s stomach dropped and he gulped.

“I… Yukie told me how you and Shimizu… that you two… ah… well that you two made love.”

Sugawara was silent for a long second before muttering, “Fuckin’ Yukie…”

“It’s not her fault,” Daichi defended. “She was just drunk and angry and uh…”

He dwindled out again and the awkwardness grew. Sugawara shifted down, pulling Daichi with him until they were both lying on their sides on the mattress, facing one another. They stared into each other’s eyes silently, Sugawara’s fingers trailing tenderly through the hair at Daichi’s temples.

Finally, when he mustered enough courage, Daichi asked,

“Suga… what happened between you two?”

His fingers hesitated, then continued their slow course over his scalp.

“It’s not really anything spectacular,” he murmured. “I… was in love with her. You already know that.”

He did.

But it didn’t change the fact that hearing the confirmation made his chest tighten.

“Don’t make that face,” Sugawara cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. “I said I _was_ in love with her. That’s in the past now. There’s no reason for you to feel bad about it.”

“I know…”

Sugawara stroked his thumb over his cheekbone, “How do I ease your mind?”

Daichi scrunched his nose, forehead wrinkling.

Sugawara chuckled and kissed him again. When he moved away, he hesitated before saying in a soft voice,

“She broke my heart, you know?”

Daichi gulped.

“I had been in love with her for years. She knew that. She always did her best to keep me aware of the fact that she would never ever feel the same way. And that… was okay. I could live with that. I cared about her too much to let the fact that she didn’t want me romantically interfere with our friendship.”

His eyes traveled slowly over Daichi’s face.

“I dated other people. Tried really hard to stop loving her in that way. Almost succeeded a few times. I uh… I was really close when me and Hana dated. Until you know…” his gaze lowered. “Until she dumped me…”

Daichi slid his hand up his side.

“Not long after that,” he continued, somewhat hesitantly. “Kiyoko… ah… well. She went through a stressful time. You know. Stupid stuff that piled up.” He let out a huff, “One night she had a bit of a breakdown. And uh… ever since we were younger, we’ve had this system. When shit hit the fan, she’d run to my place. I know it sounds ironic. Someone running to _me_ for comfort,” he let out a snort.

He was silent for a second before continuing.

“So she showed up at my apartment one night. I remember it had been raining and she was soaked. I tried to get her dried off, get her in the bath to warm up… but she started kissing me.”

Daichi’s heart clenched and he swallowed.

_Abort._

_Abort._

_I don’t want to hear this after all._

But he didn’t say a word, so Sugawara went on.

“She asked me to… you know,” Sugawara cleared his throat, cheeks coloring. “And I knew it was a bad idea. I should have said no. But…” He closed his eyes and sighed, “I don’t know. I’m weak. For years I dreamed that she would want me in that way and suddenly she _did_ and even if I knew it wouldn’t end well and it wasn’t right… I gave in.” He opened his eyes again but avoided Daichi’s stare, “We had sex. And at some point, I thought that maybe… maybe this meant things had changed. Maybe she loved me the way I loved her and maybe we could finally be together, after years and years of wanting it… maybe it was _finally_ happening.”

Sugawara’s hand slid down and off of Daichi’s jaw.

His expression dulled and his voice turned flat when he said,

“Then the next morning she told me it was a mistake. That she had acted in the heat of the moment and regretted it and that we should never talk about it again.”

Daichi’s brows furrowed and he reached up and smoothed Sugawara’s hair from his forehead.

Sugawara let out a weak huff of laughter, “It hurt a lot!”

Daichi’s chest tightened painfully.

Sugawara closed his eyes again and said softly, “It hurt a _lot_.”

“Suga…”

“But I’m glad it happened!” Sugawara peered up at him, expression softening. “And not in a creepy, _at least I got to bang her one time,_ kind of way.”

Daichi blew air through his nose and Sugawara giggled.

“Nah… I’m glad it happened because it was kind of… the end? The final straw, you know? I wasn’t angry at her… and I didn’t blame her. I blamed myself more than anything. But… after that, I was just done. I still loved her, but I didn’t desire a relationship past what we had. It was the final heartbreak that really put it into perspective for me.”

He smiled gently.

“Me and Kiyoko were never meant to be. And that’s alright. Even though she thoroughly wrecked my heart and self-esteem and made me feel like I was totally unlovable…”

“Suga.”

“I was able to move on,” he said. “And I was able to fully fall in love with someone new,” he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. “A different kind of love,” he said softly. “A love I wanted to chase with everything I had. A love with no-holds-barred. A love where I took no survivors.”

Daichi laughed and pulled him into his chest.

Sugawara kissed his chin and nuzzled his throat.

“I love you, Sawamura Daichi. I’m sorry I couldn’t live my life pure and untouched before meeting you but I hope you can accept me anyway—”

“No!” Daichi squeezed him tighter, cutting the words off. “I don’t care about that! I’m not pure either so it’d be gross of me to care about that!”

“Oh ho ho Daddy is impure?”

Daichi ignored his taunt and buried his nose in his hair.

“I don’t care about that,” he murmured. “It was just… you were in love with her. And she was in love with you too and—”

“No she—”

“She said she was.”

Sugawara fell silent.

Daichi gulped, “A-and… I just think that… what if those feelings came back for both of you? Then… then on top of being in love with each other, you’ll also have your history… and how could I compete with that? I _can’t_ compete with that. If that happened… there’s absolutely nothing I could do to keep you here… right here in my arms… and you’d just disappear from my life and—” Daichi’s pulse quickened and his mouth went dry. “And if you left, I… what would I…”

Sugawara closed his lips over his, cutting off the stream of words. Daichi’s fingers dug into his back and he squeezed his eyes shut.

When Sugawara ended the kiss, he leaned his head back and let out a deep breath.

Daichi peeked through his eyelids.

“Ahh…” Sugawara let out a laugh. “I’m so happy.”

Daichi’s brow furrowed, “ _Suga—_ ”

“I’m so happy!” he repeated, louder this time. “Sawamura Daichi is actually terrified of losing me. I’m so happy.”

“You’re mocking me—”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m happy,” Sugawara said again, softer this time. “Because you being this scared of losing me… it makes me feel like I’m really special.”

“Of course you—”

“Like no matter how many times I run and no matter how far I go, you’ll always be right on my heels.”

Daichi hesitated.

Sugawara’s eyes were warm, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

“I’m so happy,” he whispered. “Sawamura Daichi is as scared of losing me as I am of losing him. And somehow, that makes it seem like I never will.”

Daichi gazed at him silently for a long minute, unspeaking. His heart swelled and he was filled with relief. Even though Sugawara had only rejoiced in the face of his insecurity, he was relieved. He couldn’t explain why, or where it came from, but his entire body relaxed as soft contentment roiled under his skin.

He was happy.

He was still scared, but he was happy.

And he decided that would just have to be good enough for now.

Daichi reached up and tenderly stroked a finger over Sugawara’s cheek. His heart pounded and anxiety told him not to say what he was about to say, but he ignored it.

“Suga… move in with me.”

Sugawara’s eyebrow lifted, “Aren’t I already moved in with you?”

“I mean…” Daichi’s fingers traveled back into his hair. “Officially. Move your stuff in so you don’t have to go back to your apartment. I never use the spare room. You can store all of your art stuff there and make it into a studio if you want.”

Sugawara blinked at him quietly and Daichi gulped.

“Live with me,” he whispered. “This place… my home… I want it to be yours too. Officially.”

“You’re gonna put my name on the deed?”

“Hell no.”

Sugawara let out a laugh and Daichi grinned.

“Live with me,” he whispered again, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Sugawara snuggled closer and hummed, “Well… I suppose it’d be nice to not have to spend so much on rent for what is basically a glorified storage unit at this point…”

Daichi trailed his hand down his bare spine.

“Though my apartment’s tub is better…”

“We can renovate.”

“Oh?”

“We can put in a bigger tub with jets.”

“And if I want to paint the walls?”

“Feel free to paint whatever you want.”

“And if I want to change the towels—”

“Go ahead.”

“And decorate—”

“I’ll leave it to you.”

Sugawara laughed and wrapped a leg over his hip, “And I can plant new flowers on the roof?”

“Ah, well. That’s actually Ushiwaka’s jurisdiction.”

“As if he could say no to me,” Sugawara smirked.

Daichi grinned, “As if _anyone_ can say no to you.”

A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes and Daichi felt a sudden grope at his naked groin.

“So that means you won’t say no to this, right?” Sugawara said smugly, left eyebrow quirking up.

Daichi inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh. In one fluid motion, he pushed up and rolled Sugawara onto his back, climbing on top of him and bracing his elbows in the mattress.

“What am I going to do with you?” he murmured.

Sugawara smirked, “ _You_ invited this into your home.”

“Just my home?”

Sugawara hesitated and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

“ _Our_ home,” he corrected softly.

Slow, warm relief filled Daichi to the brim and he rested his forehead on his, closing his eyes.

Sugawara allowed the silence to stretch for a few seconds before lifting his legs around his hips and tugging on the hair at the back of his head.

“Enough. Time to christen the apartment since I’ve finally officially moved in with some hot, steamy, morning sex!”

Daichi chuckled and leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

“Alright,” he whispered. “I suppose you’ve earned it.”

“Damn straight I have. Do you even realize the trouble you’ve caused me?”

“Is it more than the trouble you cause me on a daily basis?”

Sugawara didn’t reply and Daichi chuckled and trailed his lips across his jaw.

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

 

“ _Sawa-chan come unlock the door!_ ”

Daichi frowned and wiped his hands on a towel, phone balanced between his ear and shoulder.

“Are you here? Fuck off. Bar’s closed.”

“ _We’re not here as customers!_ ”

Daichi’s eyelid twitched and he set the towel aside and walked slowly across the kitchen, “ _We_?”

“ _Open the door! Suga-chan invited us over!_ ”

Daichi paused in the hallway and stared in the direction of the bedroom, “Suga!”

“What?”

“Did you invite Tooru over?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because! Can you go let him in? I’m not done yet!”

Daichi inhaled deeply, choosing not to ask what _that_ meant.

“It’s my one day off and you’re—”

“Daichi!” Sugawara’s head poked into the hallway and caught him in a firm stare. “I live here now. Am I not allowed to invite friends over to _my_ home?”

Daichi clenched his teeth, ended the phone call, and turned to the entrance of the apartment.

“Don’t make me regret this so soon,” he grumbled, stomping down the stairs.

“Thank you!” Suga called after him. “Love you!”

“Hmm…” Daichi made his way down to the bar and then to the front door. The instant he unlocked and pulled it open, Oikawa, followed by Akaashi and Kenma, pushed inside.

“About time, Sawa-chan!” Oikawa headed immediately for the door to the apartment. “You know how embarrassing it is to loiter outside a locked bar? An old lady actually muttered _alcoholics_ under her breath as she passed!”

Daichi locked the door once more and then followed them as they stomped up to the second floor.

“Why are you guys even here?” Daichi muttered. “Don’t I see enough of you on the days I actually work?”

“I told you,” Oikawa said over his shoulder. “Suga-chan invited us over.”

Daichi eyed the bags slung over their shoulders, “To… stay the night?”

“We’re having a slumber party,” Akaashi said in a laughably deadpan voice.

“I didn’t want to come,” Kenma admitted. They gathered at the top of the stairs and removed their shoes and jackets, tossing their bags to the side. “But Kuroo is being annoying and Sugawara-san promised food.”

“I don’t suppose I’ll be the one making this food…” Daichi passed them into the hallway. “Suga! Your… _friends_ are here…”

“Coming! Coming!”

Clattering sounds echoed down the hall and then Sugawara appeared, arms filled with four glittering, multicolored party bags with tissue paper sticking out from the tops. He grinned wide at the sight of his guests and trotted up to the group.

“Welcome,” he sang and started passing bags to them, even thrusting one into Daichi’s chest. “So glad you could all make it.”

“What’s this?” Daichi stared down at the gift bag.

“Party favors!”

The other three rustled around in the bags and Daichi glanced at Sugawara, cocking an eyebrow. He merely smirked in reply. Daichi hummed uncertainly and peered down in between the tissue paper. He reached timidly inside, pushing the paper aside and groping for one of the items deep inside. The first thing his fingers made contact with was firm but squished when he poked it.

“What…” he began but then after wrapping his fingers around it, a twitch started in his eyelid.

“Ohh… thank you, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi said.

Daichi pulled out a long, neon pink dildo at the same time the others produced theirs. He turned a glare to Sugawara.

“What the fuck, Suga,” he said.

“They glow in the dark!” he grinned.

Oikawa wiggled his neon green sex toy with a hum, “And _why_ did you give us all dildos as party favors?”

Sugawara scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Obviously because this is a _gay_ party and dildos are customary party favors at gay parties.”

Oikawa leveled him with an annoyed glare, “You’re an insult to the gay community.”

“I _am_ the gay community!”

Oikawa slapped him across the face with the dildo.

Sugawara placed a hand over his cheek, “Ow.”

“Thank you, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi said. “I’ll cherish it.”

Kenma sighed and dropped his toy back into his bag, “I’ll give mine to Kuroo.”

Daichi shoved his inside as well and then passed the bag over to Sugawara. “Here.”

“You don’t want it?”

“Hell no.”

Sugawara pouted, but the pout quickly fell away to a cheeky smile as he rustled around in the bag, “That’s fine. More for me.” He pulled out a large phallic lollipop and immediately ripped the plastic wrapping off and stuck it inside his mouth. “Alright, let’s get this party started!” He turned and headed down the hallway with a slight skip to his step, “C’mon girls!”

Oikawa cocked his arm back and promptly hurled his dildo. It flew and whapped into Sugawara’s spine before bouncing to the floor.

“ _Ack_ , fuck off Oikawa!”

“Call me a _girl_ one more time,” Oikawa stomped after him, stooping to collect the sex toy as he went. “See what fucking happens you jackass.”

“Let me be a flaming, stereotypical gay like in the movies, Oikawa-chan.”

“Over my dead body.”

“ _Tch._ ”

Akaashi and Kenma followed them to the living room but Daichi hesitated in the doorway.

“Uhm…” he said, drawing Sugawara’s attention. He tried not to let the sight of the slow, languid way his tongue licked up the side of the sucker get to him, but in the end had to turn his eyes away as the heat flushed through his cheeks. “I think I’ll go hang out with Iwaizumi tonight and leave you guys alone—”

“No!” Sugawara cut him short. “You can’t go!”

Daichi faced him once more, “Why not?”

“Because then who is going to make us drinks and food all night?”

Daichi scowled.

“So you want me here just to work for you?”

Sugawara fell silent, tongue still lazily licking the sucker.

Finally, Oikawa said, “Sawa-chan can I have a Death in the Afternoon?”

“Trashcan for me,” Kenma said, slumping onto the couch.

“I want a whole line of shots,” Akaashi sat next to Kenma, “With each next shot increasing in proof. Then a glass of champagne to chase.”

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest.

“And surprise me!” Sugawara cheered.

Daichi tapped his finger on his bicep and glared at them silently.

“Or…” Sugawara sauntered up to him and leaned close with a smirk, “You could leave and we can be here all alone… using the oven… touching all your alcohol and going through your underwear drawer…”

Daichi’s nose scrunched and he lowered his hands to his sides. He clicked his tongue, “ _Fine._ I’ll stay. Only because I don’t trust you farther than I can throw you.”

Sugawara chuckled and lifted his sucker up towards Daichi’s mouth, “Mm, those Daddy arms can throw me around _any day_.”

Daichi closed his teeth around the head of the sucker and bit down, breaking it off with a loud _crack_.

“Oooh,” Sugawara pulled the sucker away and winked. “Daddy knows I like it rough.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and stifled his smile as he turned for the kitchen. Catching a wild hair, he crunched on the fruity candy and called over his shoulder, “I’ll be sure to remember that the next time I go down on you.”

“No please don’t.”

Daichi grinned.

As he went about making the drinks for his unexpected visitors, the sounds of their loud conversation and laughter floated into the kitchen. Oikawa let out a gasp of indignation, followed by,

“ _Shut up, Suga-chan!_ ”

Sugawara cackled and the sound coaxed a warm smile to Daichi’s lips. Any annoyance he might’ve felt over the suddenness of the guests’ arrival and the death of his much coveted peaceful day off faded away with each peal of laughter.

So long as Sugawara was happy, Daichi would be too.

When he finished with the drinks, he made several short trips between the living room and kitchen to deliver them to the others.

“Thank you Daichi!” Sugawara sang when he handed over a glass of red liquid, garnished with a strawberry on the rim.

“I think you’ll like this one,” Daichi said with a smirk.

“Hm? What’s it called?” Sugawara lifted the glass to his lips and sipped it tentatively.

Daichi’s smirk morphed into a full grin.

“Girls Night In.”

“Oh fuck you, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa grumbled and propped his socked feet up on the coffee table next to Akaashi’s line of shots.

Sugawara laughed and took a bite out of the strawberry. He moaned in pleasure and leaned back on the couch, “It’s so sweet…”

Daichi took a step back and looked among the group.

“So? How is it? Everyone happy?”

“Happy, happy,” Sugawara sucked on his broken lollipop, feet tapping the floor cheerily.

“Thank you Sawamura-san,” Akaashi said and downed his first shot.

“I’m never happy,” Kenma muttered, hair hiding his face as he slurped loudly on the straw of his drink. “But it’s good.”

“Won’t you have a drink with us, Sawa-chan?” Oikawa slid to the edge of the couch cushion and set his glass down on the table.

“Ah… no,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I’ll skip drinking tonight.”

All four men stared up at him silently.

“Why?” Kenma asked. “Are you sick?”

“You always drink,” Akaashi pointed out, eyebrow cocked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like… ninety percent of your whole personality,” Oikawa said.

“Yeah and the remaining ten percent is good dick,” Sugawara added, earning an elbow in the stomach from Oikawa.

Daichi cleared his throat and looked away, “Well… you see… uhm. I’m trying to cut back.”

The confession was met with deafening silence for long, long seconds until Kenma asked again,

“ _Why?_ ”

Daichi released a soft sigh and scratched at his hair awkwardly.

“It’s just… drinking is great. But lately, I’ve been drinking for the wrong reasons, in the wrong state of mind. And it’s negatively affected my life. It… it made me feel awful and say something horrible to the person I love the most and I just…” he hesitated. “I just don’t want that to ever happen again.”

He glanced towards the others once more. The atmosphere of the room had shifted from confusion to understanding. Kenma hummed and sipped his drink. Oikawa sighed gently, corners of his lips lifting infinitesimally. Akaashi nodded somberly and downed another shot.

Daichi looked to Sugawara and caught a warm smile. He lowered his arms to his sides.

“So… that’s what I decided. No more drinking unless I’m in a great state of mind and just having fun with the people I love.”

“Ehhh, are you suggesting that you’re not having fun with us?” Sugawara leapt onto the opportunity to bust his chops, leaning forward with a mischievous look. “You’re unhappy with our presence, is that it? Or maybe you just don’t love us as much as you claim to? Is your sobriety your new way of telling us to fuck off, Daichi?”

“Rude!” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, not missing the opportunity to join in on the accusation. “We give you nothing but love and here you are, treating us like just some random, obnoxious customers!”

“I’m sorry that you see us as nothing but a nuisance, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi said and reached for the next shot.

“These guys are annoying,” Kenma mumbled. “But I didn’t realize you saw me that way too…”

A long sigh escaped Daichi’s mouth and he turned to leave, “I’m going to go clean something.”

“Ah wait, Daichi!” Sugawara’s call gave him pause.

He glanced over his shoulder and his boyfriend lifted his half empty glass.

“We need more alcohol.”

He scowled, “More? You haven’t even finished—”

All four men suddenly started chugging their drinks, Akaashi finishing up his last shots and then gripping his glass of champagne with both hands as he upturned it into his mouth. Kenma let out a whine, face twisting into a sour expression as he finished his Irish Trashcan and ditched the glass on the floor. Ice rolled out of Sugawara’s glass and tumbled over his shoulders to the couch cushions. Oikawa lifted his empty glass proudly over his head and sighed in satisfaction.

“Refill please!” he sang.

Sugawara thrust his glass up next, “Refill!”

Akaashi set his glass down and said, “This time I’d like my usual but with a smaller glass of gin and tonic and another, even smaller glass of rosé on the side.”

“I need shots,” Kenma slumped back against the couch, legs stretching out next to Akaashi. “A whole line of them.”

Daichi scowled, “Aren’t you guys going a little too hard?”

“You’d rather we go soft?” Sugawara snorted and Oikawa leaned against his side and giggled.

Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

“C’mon, Sawa-chan. Don’t rain on our parade,” Oikawa said and rifled around in his party bag. He pulled out a small party popper and aimed it at Sugawara. He pulled the string and it exploded with a loud _pop,_ sending confetti shooting directly into his face.

“Ow you fucking—”

Sugawara pulled out a party popper from his own bag and swung it around towards the other man, who was already scampering off of the couch in retreat.

“Sawamura-san.”

Daichi looked to Akaashi. He blinked slowly and lifted his empty glass. Daichi inhaled slowly and then let it out.

“Alright,” he grumbled and turned towards the kitchen. “Guess I’m working on my day off.”

* * *

 

“Hungry!”

“Sawa-chan we’re hungry!”

“Sawa-Sawamura-san I re-really hate to bother you again. But I am quite fam… famished.”

Daichi glared as the four drunks filed into the bedroom, bringing their noise and mess with them.

Kenma immediately slunk up to the bed, crawled over Daichi, and curled up in a ball under the covers next to Julep, who purred in response to the company. Akaashi dragged Oikawa to the closet and ripped the doors open. He started pulling down clothing and holding them up against Oikawa’s body, head cocking to the side as he let out soft hiccups.

Sugawara stumbled towards Daichi, a glass of liquid in his hand. He lifted it to his mouth and took a sloppy drink, spilling over his cheeks.

“Daichi we’re hungry!” he announced- much louder than necessary- and the glass slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor. “Ah fuck.” He stooped over to pick up the broken glass but Daichi quickly leapt to his feet and intercepted him.

“Let me take care of it,” he insisted, grappling with his boyfriend’s suddenly swinging arms and leading him gently away from the potential health hazard.

“Hungry!” Sugawara let out a whine and sank against Daichi’s chest. “I’m so hungry! I’m starving! Daichi I’ve not eaten for three years!”

“Three hours, maybe,” Daichi deposited him on the foot of the bed and pried his hands off of him.

“We need food or we’ll die!”

“Alright, give me a second…” he went about cleaning up the broken glass, ice cubes, and spilled liquid, trying his best to not listen to the very blatant sound of fabric tearing in the direction of his closet.

“No, Oikawa-san. Sleeveless is trashy,” Akaashi protested.

Daichi’s left eyebrow twitched.

“Kenma,” Sugawara flopped down on the mattress next to the other man and tugged on the back of his hoodie. “How big is Kuroo’s dick? If Kuroo and Daichi had sex, who would stick it in? Does Kuroo have any freaky kinks? And if so, are they the type of kinks you could see Daichi participating in?”

Daichi sighed and scooped the glass shards into the small bedroom garbage can.

“Daichi would top, no questions asked.” Surprisingly, Kenma rolled to face Sugawara and answered rather than groaning and refusing to partake in the awkward conversation. “He also likes verbal abuse and I think Daichi would have no problem whatsoever with calling him a disgusting little slut.”

“He already does that,” Sugawara pointed out.

“Exactly.”

Daichi lifted the garbage and carried it across the room. His eyes slid towards the closet but after just one glimpse of Oikawa spinning in a circle with what he thought might be the mangled remnants of what used to be a pair of his work pants, he looked away.

He left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to discard the glass.

In the past couple of hours, he hadn’t gotten more than ten minutes of silence to himself. Sugawara and the others were relentless.

And they were loud. They had succeeded in making a complete mess of the apartment, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake as they incomprehensibly seemed to follow Daichi from room to room, never allowing him the chance to relax before being forced to clean yet another broken glass or spilled drink or toppled lamp.

Daichi was given all of one minute in the kitchen to wash his hands in silence before he could hear them again, voices growing in volume as they vacated the bedroom and traveled down the hallway once more.

“Daichi likes morning sex,” Sugawara was explaining to Kenma. “He’s totally easy in the morning I swear. I just gotta give him a look and he’s like, _wanna bone?_ It’s easily my favorite thing about him.”

“Kuroo cries during sex. Every time. Every single time.”

“I wish Bokuto-san would have sex with me…”

“Iwa-chan is the best at sex, anyone can challenge me on this but it’s no use because you will lose.”

“How should we prove that?” Sugawara’s voice raised. “Should I have sex with all of your boyfriends and then decide who is the best?”

Daichi leaned his hands against the kitchen island and sent him a piercing glare. Sugawara noticed the look and grinned wide.

“Wait, I’ll just show you one of mine and Iwa-chan’s sex tapes,” Oikawa pulled his cell phone from his pocket. The other three huddled around his shoulders.

Daichi cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“No sex tape,” he growled. “That’s where I draw the line.”

The others were silent for a moment before Oikawa muttered, “He’s just scared you’ll realize how much better Iwa-chan is than him.”

“Obviously,” Sugawara mumbled back.

Daichi sighed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, “Alright. What do you guys want to eat? Pizza?”

“No! No take-out!” Sugawara slapped his palms on the kitchen island. “We want home cooked!”

“I’m okay with pizza,” Kenma said softly and slumped over the counter.

“Hush,” Sugawara scolded.

“Yeah, Sawa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. “Don’t cheat us like this. We want a home cooked meal made with love.”

“I can pretty much guarantee that anything I make for you guys at this point will _not_ have any sort of love put into it,” Daichi said dully.

“If we were at Oikawa-san’s place, Iwaizumi-san would make us a home cooked meal,” Akaashi pointed out.

Sugawara straightened, “Just yet another reason why Iwaizumi is better than Daichi it seems.”

Oikawa lifted a hand and started counting on his fingers, “Hotter, bigger dick, sweet as candy, can sing _and_ play guitar, always says the right thing—”

“Hotter!” Sugawara added.

“Bigger arms,” Akaashi said.

“Home cooked meal,” Kenma yawned.

“ _Bigger dick_ —”

“ _Okay fine_ ,” Daichi interrupted Oikawa and he and Sugawara instantly started celebrating, dancing in place. “I’ll make you dinner, you stupid drunk fucks.”

Daichi moved around the kitchen, pulling open cupboards and surveying the refrigerator. A minute later he was walking on cloud nine.

“Well, I really hate to tell you this,” Daichi moved around the kitchen island and headed for the front of the apartment. “But looks like I don’t have enough ingredients to make a full meal! I’m going to have to run to the market. You all just sit cozy here and I’ll—”

“We’ll come with you!” Sugawara cheered and chased after him.

Daichi froze and faced them, “Huh?”

“We need more snacks anyway,” Sugawara sat on the floor in the entryway and grabbed his shoes. “And I wanna pick them out.”

The other three joined them and started pulling their shoes on, Kenma falling heavily into Akaashi’s side and nearly sending them both to the floor in a heap.

“No, no, no,” Daichi held up his hands. “You guys just stay here. Tell me what you want and I’ll buy it for you.”

“I don’t know what I want until I see it!” Sugawara pulled himself to his feet and hunted for his jacket among the pile that Oikawa had accidentally knocked to the floor from the wall hooks.

“Suga, you’re too drunk to go out in public. I’ll facetime with you at the store and—”

“Sugawara-san, if Sawamura-san leaves us here alone, then we could go down to the bar and do that thing you were talking about earlier,” Akaashi said.

Sugawara fell silent, eyes flicking suspiciously towards the other man and then to the stairs.

After a few seconds, a bright smile flashed over his face and he abandoned his search for a jacket.

“Go on ahead without us Daichi,” he sang. “We will stay here and not cause any trouble, don’t worry—”

Daichi stooped and grabbed Sugawara’s cargo jacket from the pile. He thrust it at him with the snarl, “You’re coming with me.”

* * *

 

“Daichi, can we get that?”

Daichi followed Kenma’s point at the shelf he was passing and slowed to a stop.

“Hm… what? The crackers?” he reached for a box.

“No, under that.”

“These?” he moved to a bag of chips.

“Below that.”

“These?”

“Yes, those.”

Daichi grabbed the box of cookies and handed them to Kenma where he was tucked inside the shopping cart, knees hooked over one side. He quickly did a scan of the aisle to be sure that the others were still following him, just to find Sugawara and Akaashi locked in what looked like a sword fight, neon dildos in place of weapons.

Daichi groaned and abandoned the cart to stomp in their direction, “Didn’t I tell you not to bring those along?”

Akaashi glanced towards him, giving Sugawara the chance to slap him across the face with his toy, letting out a loud whoop.

“Hand them over,” Daichi demanded, thrusting his hand out.

“Excuse me Sawamura-san but you better fuck off before you get dicked in the god damn throat,” Akaashi said calmly.

Daichi stared at him in shock.

Sugawara screamed with laughter and collapsed against the shelf behind him, taking out half a row of candy.

Daichi let out a stream of curses and pried his boyfriend away from the mess.

“Would you two _please_ calm down? We’re going to get kicked out!”

“I’ll just buy the cashier’s silence,” Sugawara’s legs went soft and he slumped against Daichi’s chest, gently stroking the dildo across his jaw.

Daichi swatted it away and deposited Sugawara on the floor behind him before picking up after him.

“I should’ve left you at home,” he grumbled and shoved the candy back in place.

“Akaashi, have you ever seen Bokuto’s dick? And if you have, do you think it’s bigger than Daichi’s? Do you think he has any kinks? If he and Daichi had sex, who would stick it in?”

“Can you please stop asking those kinds of—” Daichi began, but Akaashi cut him short.

“I haven’t seen Bokuto-san’s dick yet but I like to imagine it is the perfect size. Considering we are both virgins, I don’t think he has any kinks yet but I’m definitely open to the idea of him completely destroying my clothes and tying me to the bed—”

“Please stop,” Daichi muttered and finished with the candy.

“And Sawamura-san would stick it in,” Akaashi finished.

“That seems to be the general consensus,” Sugawara hummed. “Daichi, how do you feel about being seen as an absolute power top?”

“I’m delighted,” he growled and stood. He turned to the others. Akaashi was tossing his dildo in the air and catching it again while Sugawara was stretched on his back on the floor. “C’mon, get up,” Daichi stooped and hauled Sugawara to his feet. “Let’s just finish shopping and go home, okay? Then you can be as wild as you want.”

“Carry me,” Sugawara went limp, head falling back.

“No.”

“ _Iwaizumi would carry Oikawa—”_

“No he wouldn’t.”

Sugawara groaned and locked his legs beneath him, finally standing on his own power.

“You can just ride in the cart with Kenma if you’re that lazy,” Daichi released him and turned.

“Speaking of Kenma,” Akaashi mumbled.

Daichi stared down the aisle to where the shopping cart should have been waiting.

_Should._

Sugawara let out a loud groaning sigh and whapped Daichi’s shoulder with his dildo.

“I can’t believe you _lost_ Kenma.”

“I didn’t lose him,” Daichi stomped down to the end of the aisle, the others trailing behind. “He was right here. He must’ve gotten out and pushed the cart—”

“ _Kenma_ got out of the cart and moved it on his own will?” Sugawara scoffed.

Akaashi let out a snort, “ _Kenma_?”

Daichi scowled, looking up and down the next aisle over.

“He was obviously kidnapped,” Sugawara said, nodding seriously.

Akaashi sucked in a sharp breath, “He would be so easy to kidnap… he never moves…”

Daichi tapped his fingers on the side of his thigh.

“Bye-bye Kenma,” Sugawara whispered, wrapping himself around Daichi’s left arm. “I’ll miss you.”

Daichi hesitated.

“Where’s Oikawa?”

He was answered with the sound of a loud crash clear on the other side of the store.

“Bye-bye Kenma,” Sugawara repeated.

Daichi cursed and turned in the direction of the sound. He paused, then grabbed Akaashi by the elbow and dragged him along behind him, Sugawara still hanging off of his other arm.

They found Kenma and Oikawa in the produce aisle. The cart on its side, Kenma lying next to it, munching carelessly on the cookies Daichi had handed him earlier. Oikawa stood nearby and hefted two cantaloupes, eyeing them thoughtfully.

“God damn it,” Daichi stomped up to the crime scene and released Akaashi, shaking Sugawara off of him. “What did you do now?” he barked as he lifted the cart onto its wheels once more. “Kenma, stop eating those. We haven’t paid yet.”

“So hungry,” he mumbled and rested his head back on the floor, stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

Daichi crouched and started tossing the groceries that had fallen out of the cart back inside.

“Suga-chan look.”

Daichi glanced in Oikawa’s direction and his eyelid twitched out of control of the sight of the two mounds now hiding beneath his shirt.

“Boobs,” Sugawara said and started stroking them reverently.

“Oikawa put those cantaloupes back,” Daichi commanded.

“Wait, look,” Sugawara lifted his dildo and slid it between the faux breasts.

Oikawa giggled, “Tiddy fuck.”

“Oh my god,” Daichi finished refilling the cart and then pried the box of cookies from Kenma’s hands. He let out a groan of protest, but didn’t fight. “Get up, Kenma, please. I need at least one of you to be easy to deal with or else I’m going to drive us all into the ocean on the way home.”

Kenma rolled onto his stomach, “I gladly welcome death’s warm embrace.”

Daichi sighed, not surprised in the least at the resistance.

“Fine,” he bent and scooped the smaller man into his arms. He turned and set him gently inside the cart, wincing at the sound of something crunching beneath his body.

“Daichi look.”

He faced the others and wasn’t even shocked to see the large bump in Sugawara’s shirt, which he cradled lovingly in his arms. He smiled warmly.

“It’s yours,” he cooed.

“Put the watermelon back,” Daichi demanded. “C’mon. We’re leaving.”

“I have a question,” Akaashi’s voice drew their attention. He lifted a large eggplant in his hands. “Why is the eggplant emoji used to represent male genitalia when it is obviously much too large and bulbous? Wouldn’t a cucumber or zucchini be more appropriate?”

“Or in Oikawa-chan’s case, a cocktail weenie,” Sugawara snickered.

Oikawa punched the watermelon.

“My baby!”

“That’s a valid question, Akaashi,” Daichi said, walking up to Oikawa. He removed the cantaloupes from his shirt and replaced them in their bin. “Let’s remember that and have a good long discussion about it when we get back to the bar, okay?”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Akaashi went on. “Look at it.” He compared it to the size of the dildo, “If someone had a penis shaped like this then I would think there was something medically wrong with them.”

“Don’t be a judgmental bitch, Keiji-chan,” Oikawa said.

“Yeah, that’s Oikawa’s job.”

Oikawa punched the watermelon again and it shot out from under Sugawara's shirt and slammed to the floor, instantly exploding open and sending wet, red chunks everywhere.

For a second, they all merely stared.

“My watermelon broke,” Sugawara murmured.

A low chuckle sounded from the shopping cart. Kenma had found the cookies once more and chewed on one. “He’s going into labor.”

They fell silent once more and Daichi sighed.

Finally, Sugawara lifted his head, fiddled with his dildo, then said,

“Cheese it.”

He, Oikawa, and Akaashi bolted down the aisle and disappeared around the corner, the eggplant lying forgotten on the floor.

“Fuck I hate this,” Daichi muttered and grabbed the shopping cart. He shoved it roughly in the direction the others had fled, earning a grunt from Kenma.

“It’s just gonna get worse before it gets better,” he said, burrowing deep inside his hood, crumbs dusting his collar.

“Please don’t curse me like that,” Daichi groaned. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Kenma shrugged.

They met the others at the cash registers, thank god, and Daichi apologized profusely to the cashier, explaining that there was a broken watermelon in the produce aisle and promising that he would pay for it too.

“Suga give me your wallet,” Daichi demanded as the cashier leaned over and scanned the nearly empty box of cookies in Kenma’s hands.

“I didn’t bring it,” Sugawara called back, once again partaking in a sword fight with Akaashi.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw you trying to pay the deli guy to let you touch his mustache.”

Sugawara jumped back from a wide swipe from Akaashi and moved closer to Daichi, “Okay you caught me. It’s in my back pocket. Get it yourself, Daddy.”

Daichi scowled and reached into his pocket while Sugawara continued to swat at Akaashi. When he found nothing, he reached into his other pocket.

Nothing.

“Suga…”

Sugawara laughed, “Okay I lied. It’s in my jacket pocket but thank you for the quality grope.”

“Oh my god,” Daichi found the wallet in the left side of Sugawara’s jacket and returned to the cash register. As he found Sugawara’s card, he noticed the cashier’s wary glance towards the dildos.

Daichi’s cheeks warmed and he cleared his throat.

“Ah… uhm… they brought those from home…”

“Yeah,” the cashier cocked an eyebrow. “Last time I checked, we didn’t sell silicone dongers.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.”

“I can’t even imagine what’s worse than these bastards,” Daichi swiped Sugawara’s card and keyed in the code.

“One time,” the cashier confirmed the payment on his screen. “This guy had a mental breakdown over the fact that the chocolate milk he wanted was out of date.”

“Uh oh,” Daichi slid the card back into the wallet and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Yeah it was insane. It took like three guys to get him out of the store. He even leveled our biggest guy. And he was kinda on the smaller side, so that’s what made it so crazy. It was like he was a wild animal. In fact. He kinda looked a lot like…”

Daichi’s stomach dropped as the cashier’s eyes slid back in Sugawara’s direction, brows furrowing.

“Anyway! Thank you!” Daichi grabbed the remaining bags and dropped them into the cart. “We’ll be leaving now!” He looked to the others, “Suga, _come_.”

Sugawara whacked Akaashi’s dildo from his hand and flounced after Daichi as he hurriedly pushed the cart to the exit.

Daichi shoved the groceries into the trunk alone while the others piled inside the Rolls Royce, laughing and fighting loudly.

“Almost home, Daichi,” he whispered to himself and slammed the trunk. “Survive a little longer. Then you can lock yourself in your bedroom and wait until they’re all gone.”

He climbed behind the wheel and pushed Sugawara down into his seat from where he was trying to reach Oikawa’s hair over the center console.

“Seatbelts,” he snapped.

Everyone settled in and clicked their seatbelts into place.

“Behave while I’m driving,” he said firmly. “Or else I _will_ drive us into the ocean.”

“I will gladly welcome—”

“Death’s warm embrace, yeah I know Kenma,” Daichi interrupted. “Just behave.”

“Sawa-chan is so demanding today,” Oikawa hummed and leaned heavily on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“It’s sexy,” Sugawara said sleepily, rolling his head against the seat to smirk at him.

Daichi stifled the urge to smile.

“Oikawa,” Sugawara suddenly yipped. “How big is Iwaizumi’s dick really? Is it bigger than Daichi’s? Does he have any crazy kinks? If he and Daichi fucked, who would stick it in?”

“Here we go,” Daichi breathed, too tired to even attempt to put an end to the conversation.

“Iwa-chan’s dick is massive!” Oikawa sat forward. “Definitely bigger than Sawa-chan’s and every other man on the planet too!”

“Aliens?”

“ _Bigger than theirs too!_ ”

“Carry on then.”

“He also has some fun kinks but that’s just for me to know,” Oikawa purred. “And if he and Sawa-chan had sex then Sawa-chan would stick it in, definitely.”

“Wow,” Sugawara looked to Daichi. “Three for three. How do you feel about that?”

“I feel like everyone subconsciously likes to imagine me fucking their boyfriends,” Daichi said dully.

“ _Fiancé,”_ Oikawa corrected.

“Yeah, fiancé, Daichi c’mon don’t be insensitive,” Sugawara scolded.

"Also, not subconsciously," Kenma muttered.

“Sawamura-san just seems like the kind of lover that takes good care of his partner,” Akaashi said. “And I want Bokuto-san to be well taken care of.”

“And Kuroo is just a bottom by nature,” Kenma offered Akaashi a cookie. “If I weren’t so lazy then I’d probably top him too.”

“I just like to imagine Sawa-chan fucking Iwa-chan, I’ll be completely honest,” Oikawa admitted.

“Me too,” Sugawara hummed.

“I hate everything about this conversation,” Daichi muttered.

The car fell thankfully silent for the next block.

And then Sugawara let out a low whine and said, “Daichi, can we stop and get some take-out?”

Daichi’s hands nearly jerked the steering wheel to the side and sent them careening onto the sidewalk.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he said through gritted teeth. “The whole point of this goddamned trip was because you wanted a home cooked meal—”

“Yeah but!” Sugawara wriggled. “When we get back, it’ll take like another hour for dinner to cook and be ready to eat and I’ll have starved to death by then! I can’t wait that long! My stomach is eating me from the inside out!”

“I’ll call it in!” Oikawa cheered. “Then we can just swing by and pick it up!”

“Yeah! Go Oikawa!”

Daichi squeezed the steering wheel tightly.

“I hate you all so much.”

“Told you,” Kenma muttered. “Just gonna get worse before it gets better.”

* * *

 

“Daichi! We need drinks!” Sugawara stumbled into the kitchen, where Daichi had escaped to eat his dinner in- now disrupted- peace. “We’re starting to sober up!”

Daichi set his food down on the island and cast him a weary glare.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he said dully. “You’ve all drank enough to stay drunk for an entire week.”

Sugawara laughed and ducked under his arm, placing himself between him and the island. He promptly shoved his arms underneath Daichi’s shirt and hugged him tightly, hands splayed across his bare back.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” he said in a soft voice, peering up at him with twinkling eyes. “Aren’t you having fun?”

“Hell no.”

“Why not?”

Daichi’s nose scrunched. “What’s so fun about cleaning up after four rowdy drunks?”

“Spending time with the love of your life?” He blinked at him innocently, and Daichi tried to resist falling victim to his charms. But his cheeks were flushed such a pleasant shade of pink, and his fingers were tracing clumsy circles on his skin, lulling him into a false sense of warm security.

A smile finally broke through and he placed his arms around his boyfriend, leaning his hips against him and pinning him to the island.

“Alright,” he said in a low voice. “That part is kind of fun. I have to admit.”

Sugawara giggled and nuzzled his cheek. “Are you mad, Daichi? Are we causing you problems?”

“So, so, so many problems,” Daichi lowered his head and grazed the side of Sugawara’s neck with his teeth.

“Do you love me, Daichi?”

“So, so, so much,” he raised his head once more and leaned their foreheads together. “Somehow.”

“Then…” Sugawara pulled away and cocked an eyebrow. “You’ll make us more drinks?”

Daichi hummed and slowly trailed his thumb over Sugawara’s cheek, “You’ll have to pay for it…”

“Now that we officially live together, my money is your money—”

“I didn’t mean with money,” his voice lowered.

Sugawara hesitated, then a slow smirk spread over his lips.

“Oh ho ho? How bold. Well… I’ll get right on that then,” he slid down to his knees and grabbed at Daichi’s belt.

“No, Suga, I didn’t mean that—” Daichi grabbed his biceps. “C’mon, the living room is right there for fuck’s sake. I meant a kiss!” He hauled Sugawara back to his feet and locked his arms around his back to keep him from dropping again. “Just a kiss.”

Sugawara’s bottom lip pouted, “How boring…”

“Do you want drinks or n—”

He pressed his mouth over his, cutting the words short. Daichi allowed his eyes to slide shut and leaned into the kiss. He forgot about all of the trouble Sugawara and the others had caused him for the time being, merely enjoying the sensation of their bodies molded close together.

Sugawara was a pest.

He was a pest and Daichi was an idiot, completely weak for his touch.

Their lips parted but Daichi’s eyes remained closed until Sugawara whispered,

“Those drinks aren’t going to make themselves.”

Daichi chuckled and released him.

“Thank God,” he kissed his chin, “I’d be out of a job if they did.”

Sugawara pushed him away and rounded the island with a bounce in his step, “Okay good luck, we will be waiting in the living room, make it snappy!”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Yes Master.”

“Ooh, I could get used to that.”

Sugawara ran off to the living room once more and immediately started talking loudly to the others. Daichi let out a sigh and gazed out over the liquor bottles spread across the counter, mind ticking through the possible drinks he could make. His eyes hesitated on the vibrant pink of a bottle of Sweet Revenge and a slow smile stretched his lips wide. He pulled the bottle close and then hunted down peach schnapps and watermelon pucker. He gathered up the ingredients and quickly went about mixing them, also making four Sangrias on the side, knowing that the shots he was compiling wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the obnoxious drunks still making a ruckus in his living room.

When all drinks were completed, he carried them into the other room and set them down on the coffee table, pushing half empty bags of snacks and empty take-out containers out of the way.

“Yay!” Sugawara cheered and flopped onto the floor behind the table.

“These are the final drinks of the night so make them last,” Daichi commanded, propping his fists up on his hips and glaring down at them sternly.

“Yes Daddy,” all four men said in unison.

Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Oooo, it looks pretty,” Sugawara lifted his shot glass and peered at the dual toned pink and clear liquid. “What’s this one called, Daichi?”

“Lover’s Revenge," he replied. "It’s strong. But sweet.”

Sugawara hesitated, eyes flicking up at him. He smirked and pulled the strawberry slice off of the rim.

“How fitting,” he mumbled.

“I thought so too,” Daichi said in an equally low voice.

“Alright!” Oikawa raised his glass. “Kanpai!”

“Kanpai!” the others cheered and downed the liquor.

“Enjoy,” Daichi said and exited the room. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his face with both hands.

_It’s finally over._

* * *

 

Or so he thought.

Until less than ten minutes later when the party migrated once more into the room he inhabited.

Sugawara and the others staggered into the bedroom, clutching their Sangrias and party bags, laughing and rubbing shoulders.

“Here!” Sugawara bounded to the center of the room and collapsed to his rear. “This is the perfect spot to do it!”

“Good idea, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi was hiccupping again and judging by the way he stumbled on unsteady feet, he was one misstep from tripping and making yet another mess of his floors. He made it into a sitting position without any more than a slight spill over his fingers, however, and the other two joined them, sitting in a circle.

“Sawa-chan, would you like to join us?” Oikawa called, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Daichi tapped the spine of the book opened in his lap and glared at him.

“No thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked, voice rough, a rare grin plastered over his flushed face. “Sugawara is going to demonstrate how to give the perfect blow job.”

“No thank you,” Daichi repeated.

“Your loss,” Sugawara sang. “Alright boys, you ready for the lesson?”

“Just a second,” Akaashi set his glass down in front of him and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants. He pulled out a small notebook and a pen. After flipping to a blank page and clicking the pen, he nodded. “Go ahead.”

Sugawara took another sip of his sangria and then set it aside.

“Okay, pay attention, assholes,” he reached into his party bag and fished out the pink dildo.

Daichi rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his book.

_Just ignore them._

_Pretend they’re not there._

“So this is a dick,” Sugawara began.

Daichi snorted and covered his eyes with a hand.

“The first thing you wanna do, okay are you paying attention?”

Daichi lowered his hand and watched, despite his better judgment, as Sugawara wiggled the toy at Kenma.

“Pay attention Kenma, this is important.”

“’Kay,” he leaned forward and sucked on the straw of his drink.

“Okay so the first thing you wanna do, you want to greet the penis.”

“Greet… the… penis…” Akaashi murmured, scribbling in his notebook.

“Hello there, penis-san,” Sugawara directed the words to the sex toy. He looked to the others, “If it has a name, then use that. That’s good. We will call this one Becky.”

Oikawa raised his hand.

“Yes Oikawa?”

“Isn’t that the name of Sawa-chan’s dick though?”

“Yeah well I’m gonna pretend this is Daichi’s dick. Makes it easier to get down and dirty on it.”

“Oh okay.”

“So I guess it’s Becky 2.0, if you want to get technical.”

“Becky is fine.”

“Alright.” Sugawara cleared his throat and straightened. “So first, greet the penis. Hello Becky!” He changed his voice, lowering the tone to a laughably low octave, “Hello Suga, how are you today? Good weather we’re having, wouldn’t you say?” He switched back to his normal voice, “Oh yes, I’m quite enjoying the sunshine lately.”

Daichi sputtered and slapped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately to hold the sound in.

Sugawara looked to the others, “Ya gotta make it talk back to you okay because then you can get a good conversation going and familiarize yourself with the member.”

Akaashi lifted his hand.

“Yes, Akaashi?”

“Is the conversation to the benefit of the sucker or the suckee?”

“That’s a good question,” Sugawara said. “The answer is _both_. See, striking up a conversation with the penis is beneficial in many ways. You want to get to know the thing before you put it anywhere near your mouth, you know? It makes it so the penis isn’t timid around you. But it also makes the whole ordeal a little less scary for you too. Stranger danger and all of that.”

Kenma hummed, “This is all making so much sense.”

Daichi closed his book, finally accepting that he wouldn’t be getting any more reading done that night.

“Okay so now that you and the penis are acquainted,” Sugawara went on, holding the dildo up. “You gotta just…” he stared at the neon pink silicone for a long second before lifting his other hand and slapping it.

Daichi sunk down to the bed, wrapping his arms around his face as the laughter threatened to escape.

“Yes Akaashi?” Sugawara said, continuing with the demonstration despite Daichi's muffled sounds.

“Why did you slap the penis?”

 

“ _It knows what it did_.”

“Oh shit,” Kenma whispered.

Daichi bit his lip and peeked at the group, tears pinching at his eyes.

“Listen up, kids,” Sugawara snapped his fingers and pointed at each and every man sitting around the circle, holding eye contact with them for several seconds before moving to the next. “Punishment is the key to a good orgasm. You gotta let that dongle know who is in charge, you feel me? No _mercy._ You  _grab that respect and don't let it go._ ”

The three men hummed and nodded their agreement.

“Alright next, after you give it a little smack around,” he slapped the dildo again. “You just gotta get right in there,” he shoved the dildo into his mouth and rolled it against his cheeks. He continued to speak around the toy, words garbled and slurred, “Swish i' aroun' 'ike mou'wash. Ge' da mou' 'eel. Gargle i' a 'iddle.” He made loud guttural gurgling sounds around the toy. "Also 'ick the bwalls a 'iddle 'it," he flicked the base.

Daichi tried to hold it in, but it was no use. Laughter burst from his chest and he rolled to his side, holding his stomach.

“Daichi please,” Sugawara called, voice clear once more. “We’re trying to have a class here.”

“You’re interrupting our learning, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi’s voice dripped with disappointment.

Daichi sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, still giggling hopelessly with tears in his eyes.

“No,” he said. “I can’t. Sorry, I can’t deal with this. Goodbye,” he crossed the room for the door.

“Good riddance,” Sugawara muttered. “Alright next, I like to call this one the tornado…”

Daichi fled the room on the sounds of Oikawa's and the others impressed " _ohhhs_ " and walked down the hallway to the living room. Pochi was asleep on the couch, wearing one of Sugawara’s t-shirts, the one with the shrimp on it, and three mismatched socks. He roused at Daichi’s appearance, tail giving a few sleepy thumps against the cushion.

“Make room,” Daichi mumbled and climbed onto the couch behind him, pulling the dog into his chest. “You and me are bunking together for the night,” he yawned.

Pochi’s tail wagged harder and he twisted his neck to lick the side of Daichi’s face excitedly.

“Just a little longer,” Daichi sighed. “Survive a little longer and everything will be quiet and peaceful again.”

And this time, he was right.

For two hours.

That was when Sugawara found him and promptly crawled onto his chest, waking him with an accidental knee to his groin.

Daichi groaned and tried to roll over, but Sugawara stretched out on top of him and pinned him to the couch.

“I missed you,” Sugawara murmured against his throat, hands sliding underneath his body. “Oikawa is too clingy in his sleep.”

Daichi grunted and rubbed his eyes, “Like you’re one to talk…”

“You don’t want me here?”

Daichi placed his arms around him and kissed his forehead, “I want you.”

“Oh ho ho—”

“Here,” he added. “I want you here.”

“Boo…”

They lay in silence for a minute. In that time, Pochi roused and slid off of the couch with an annoyed huff at the sudden crowd. He padded across the room and then collapsed onto the bed next to the wall.

“Hey Daichi?”

“Hm?” he rubbed slow circles on Sugawara’s back.

“Did you have a good day off?”

He let out a growl.

Sugawara laughed airily, “What? Is that a no?”

“You caused me nothing but problems today,” Daichi informed him with a pinch.

“Does Daddy want to punish this bad boy?”

“Hmm… I might.”

“Ooooh…”

“By denying you sex for a few weeks…”

“No!”

Daichi smiled and reached up to stroke his tangled hair.

“Naughty children ought to have something taken away when they’re bad,” he said.

Sugawara clicked his tongue, “Is it so bad that I wanted to have fun with my friends?”

“Your definition of fun sucks the soul out of me.”

He didn’t reply for a long moment.

“Would you rather… something _else_ suck the soul out of you?”

Daichi chuckled.

Sugawara’s hands slid out from beneath him and started lightly trailing up his chest to his shoulders, then continued down his biceps. The touch raised goosebumps to the surface of his skin. He tingled and burned beneath Sugawara’s fingertips. With his mind still slightly misted over with the lull of sleep, his body not fully woken up and weak, every touch was electric on his sensitive skin.

Sugawara’s lips pressed gently to the tender spot of Daichi’s throat and he gulped.

“Everyone else is asleep, you know,” he whispered, the breath bringing shivers as it ghosted over his neck.

“Oh…” Daichi murmured, for lack of anything better to say.

Sugawara chuckled and kissed a slow line down to his collar.

“Sleepy Daichi is so cute,” he mumbled and slipped a hand under his shirt. He stroked his stomach and side, nose teasing at his Adam’s apple. “So vulnerable and soft…”

“I’m not soft,” Daichi said, voice rough.

Sugawara’s leg rubbed between his thighs and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Hm… I can see that…” he giggled. “Want me to… take care of that?”

Daichi pursed his lips.

The appropriate answer would be no. The others were just a room away and could wake at any moment and find them out there. And Daichi had never been as shameless as Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who reveled in partaking in sexual acts in public spaces. He had no desire to be caught in such a compromising situation. But every touch from Sugawara was torture, and his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

Daichi swallowed and opened his mouth to answer.

“Well—”

The sound of soft footsteps drew both of their attention to the hallway moments before Kenma appeared, Mint Julep cuddled in his arms. He blinked lethargically, tired gaze focusing on the two on the couch.

“Sugawara,” he said, voice still half asleep. “Come back. I need you to be a buffer between me and Oikawa.”

Sugawara pouted, “Kenma, I’m busy.”

“He keeps trying to suffocate me and Jules,” Kenma scratched the cat’s ears and she purred loudly in response.

Sugawara sighed and sat up. Daichi stifled the sudden urge to grab him and drag him back down to his chest.

“I guess I have no choice,” Sugawara shrugged and climbed off of him. “Let’s go then.” He met Kenma in the entrance and they turned down the hall. Before disappearing, he cast a look at Daichi, corners of his lips curling, “Sleep tight, Daichi.”

They disappeared and Daichi was left, aching with frustrated want in the suddenly cold and empty living room.

He let out a groan and rolled onto his side, adjusting his pants in defeat.

“Fat chance,” he muttered against the cushion.

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming, don’t forget your party bag,” Sugawara dragged his feet as he followed the others around the apartment, gathering up their things.

Everyone was in low spirits, hungover with sallow faces and deep, dark bags living beneath their bloodshot eyes. It was well past noon and they had slept the day away. Daichi watched them quietly from the kitchen table, sipping coffee and fighting the triumphant smile that threatened to reveal just how thrilled he was that his tormentors were suffering.

Once they had finally packed up all of their belongings, they gathered in the entrance and pulled on shoes and jackets. Daichi leaned back in his chair and stared, secretly hoping one would fall over as he clumsily dressed.

“Thank you for coming,” Sugawara said again and pulled his wallet out of his jacket. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a thick wad of cash. He counted it out and passed equal stacks over to the others.

Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Thank you,” Sugawara repeated. “I really appreciate it. Bye, see you later.”

The men pocketed the cash and then called out their farewells and disappeared down the stairs.

Daichi stood and intercepted Sugawara when he headed back up the hallway.

“Why did you just pay them?” he asked suspiciously.

“No reason,” Sugawara smiled and tried to pass.

Daichi caught him around the waist and hauled him back, “Suga…”

Sugawara batted his eyelashes, “What? Can’t a guy give money to his friends with no ulterior motive?”

Daichi was silent, scrutinizing his face for long seconds.

Finally the realization struck.

“You paid those bastards to make my day miserable yesterday, didn’t you?”

Sugawara couldn't keep the grin from stretching his mouth wide, eyes bright.

“Huh? What? Why would I do such a thing?”

Daichi snarled and pulled him tight against his chest, “You jackass.”

Sugawara laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Oh, like you didn’t deserve it?”

“How did I deserve that?”

He hummed, “Let’s see… you suspected me of being in love with Kiyoko still… you said hurtful things… you tried to break up with me… you made me worry so much that I did nothing but cry for one full day—”

Daichi groaned and buried his face against his throat, “Stop. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I regret everything.”

Sugawara giggled and ruffled his hair, “It’s alright. I got my revenge. I’m satisfied now.”

Daichi inhaled the scent of his skin, salty and yet sickly sweet. He placed a kiss to the side of his neck and let out a soft sigh.

“You’re a devil. But I’ll accept it.”

“Hm?”

He pulled his face away. Sugawara cocked an eyebrow in question.

Daichi kissed him softly on the lips.

“Lover’s Revenge,” he whispered. “It’s strong… but it’s also sweet.”

Sugawara grinned mischievously.

“And it fucks me up every time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't abandoned this story.  
> I've been in a bit of a slump.  
> I hope this absolute shitshow of a chapter makes up for my radio silence.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Time:  
> Game Night  
> Punishment Edition


End file.
